


Dulces deseos

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 313,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: En medio de la falsa paz en la que Storybrooke se encontraba tras el regreso de todos del Inframundo, Emma Swan comienza a sufrir terribles pesadillas, ataques y visiones, que la alertan de algún peligro. ¿Será real? ¿O solo su mente jugándole una mala pasada? Al mismo tiempo que comienza una búsqueda de respuestas y soluciones, Emma y Regina comienzan a descubrir e intentar lidiar con sentimientos y deseos que surgen de la una hacia la otra. Dos mujeres fuertes y guerreras, Salvadora y Reina, unidas por una única causa y con un solo sentimiento.
Kudos: 10





	1. Pesadillas y emociones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doces desejos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628357) by Fanaticaporler. 



**POV Emma**

Vivíamos tiempos de paz…La tan esperada paz…Pero algo dentro de mí me inquietaba…Una sensación de que aún no estaba todo acabado…Yo quería creer que todo estaba normal y que caminábamos hacia una vida normal de ahora en adelante, pero en el fondo, mi mente presentía un peligro mayor, quizás el mayor de todos…Quería creer que Storybrooke ahora era una ciudad corriente…Pero no servía de nada, porque sabía que aquella ciudad podría ser de todo, menos normal…¿Qué estaría viniendo? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Acaso estaría volviéndome loca?

Tras nuestro regreso del Inframundo, la destrucción de Hades, el regreso de mi amor de la muerte y la separación de Regina de su parte maléfica, la Evil Queen, finalmente conseguí respirar aliviada. Decidí continuar viviendo sola, en la misma casa en que viví cuando fui la Dark One…Para mí, al menos de momento, eso era importante…Un poco de soledad muchas veces necesaria, que te ayuda a aclarar la mente, a poner las ideas y la cabeza en su sitio…Sigo trabajando como sheriff de la ciudad y Regina sigue siendo la alcaldesa…Henry ha decidido seguir viviendo con Regina, cosa a la que yo jamás me opondría, Regina es también su madre como lo soy yo, y nuestra relación no podría estar mejor. Y mi hijo siempre está a mi lado. Al final siento que encontré mi sitio en este mundo, al lado de mi familia. Sí, Henry, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano, Regina y Hook…¡Mi familia! ¡Finalmente ya no me sentía sola!

En cuanto a los demás: Zelena finalmente se ha redimido, gracias al amor por su hija, por Regina y por su madre…Gold, de ese sabemos que nunca se va a redimir por completo, pero decidió estar a nuestro lado y mantener estos tiempos de paz…Belle lo ayuda mucho con eso…¡Hemos estado bien! Y Regina sigue feliz con Robin…¡Y Robin! No sé decir por qué, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, le he cogido cierto rencor…Realmente no sé decir por qué, siempre me ha tratado bien, nunca me ha hecho nada y nunca hemos tenido ninguna pelea, ¡me siento culpable por ese sentimiento! Sentía simpatía por él, y ¿por qué ahora esto? Pero hasta el hecho de que alguien citara su nombre me hacía cambiar de tema bruscamente, a veces sin darme yo misma cuenta…Nos llevábamos bien, pero hoy, si puedo, evito estar en los mismos sitios que él…Tengo que encontrar una respuesta para esto dentro de mí. Pero de momento, hay otros problemas mayores…

Hacía dos meses que todo andaba bien por aquí…¡Pero no para mí! Durante el primer mes, me sentí tranquila y bien. Pero entones comenzaron las pesadillas…Terribles, una tras otra, noche tras noche…Y cuando despertaba, sudando, temblando, llorando compulsivamente y en pánico, no conseguía volver a dormirme, la oscuridad y la noche me tragaban por completo. Hook durmió algunas veces aquí conmigo y presenció ese momento, y se preocupó mucho, pero no lograba contarle de lo que se trataba, sencillamente no podía…Me inventaba otra pesadilla, diciéndole que soñaba con el día en que había dado en adopción a Henry, y él acababa creyéndome y se dormía protegiéndome en sus brazos…Sentía todo su amor y protección, sentía cómo él había cambiado y estaba tan feliz, y yo lo amaba mucho como para decirle algo que lo turbara o lo pusiera nervioso y preocupado…Podría estar equivocada, pero no podía hacerle eso. Y debido a eso, últimamente le vengo dando disculpas para que no venga a dormir a mi casa, pues las pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Y tampoco quería incomodar la felicidad de mis padres ni la de Regina. Sí, estaba sufriendo sola, pero descubriría una manera de salir de esto yo sola.

**Pov Emma off**

Emma estaba cocinando, algo abatida, debido al cansancio causado por la falta de sueño producida por la maldita pesadilla que se repetía, cuando escuchó el timbre. Va a abrir con el delantal y todo, cuando vio quién era por la mirilla, su sonrisa se iluminó de oreja a oreja.

‒¡Helo, love! ¿Es aquí donde una bonita rubia ha pedido flores?‒ dijo Killian dando su mejor sonrisa, sacando de detrás de su espalda un ramo de rosas amarillas

‒No, pero se te perdona la equivocación‒dijo Emma, mordiéndose el labio inferior, poniendo cara de malicia, cogiéndolo de la mano y arrastrándolo dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

Tras un beso provocador, Emma volvió a los fogones, dado que su comida casi se estaba quemando.

‒Hummm, qué bien huele‒dijo Killian abrazando a Emma por detrás, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y mordisqueando su oreja.

‒Son tortitas‒dijo Emma en un susurro, ya excitándose

‒No estaba hablando de las tortitas‒habló Hook apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el de ella, su tono de voz cargado de erotismo.

‒¡Qué le den a las tortitas!‒dijo Emma, ya loca, atrayendo a Killian a un ardiente beso, empujándolo hacia el sofá.

‒Hija, buenos días, vine a ver si quieres almorzar en Gran…¡Ay, dios mío!‒era Mary Margaret, empujando la puerta toda animada y apresada, entrando por la puerta para dentro, pero girándose enseguida de espaldas toda roja ‒Yo…Ehh…¿Molesto?

‒¡Mamá! ¿Nadie te enseñó a llamar a la puerta de los castillos en el Bosque Encantado?‒dijo Emma completamente roja y avergonzada, colocándose la ropa, cerca de un Killian que se aguantaba para no reírse a carcajadas.

‒Discúlpame, de verdad, yo y mis impulsos‒dijo Mary dándose una palmada en la cabeza.

‒Sin problema, suegra querida‒dijo Killian sonriendo divertido, dándole un beso en la mejilla ‒Emma estaba haciendo tortitas, pero me gusta la idea del Granny’s…¿Vamos, love? Guarda las tortitas, nos las comemos más tarde, solo tú y yo‒dijo Killian guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

‒Ahh, no sé…‒dijo Emma con cara desanimada y cansada

‒¡Vamos, hija! ¡Será divertido! Te vengo encontrando desanimada, estás trabajando demasiado en la comisaria y en la alcaldía…Vamos a distraernos un poco‒dijo Mary, preocupada por Emma.

‒Está bien, está bien…Me habéis convencido‒dijo Emma alzando las manos en forma de rendición.

‒¡Yes!‒dijeron Hook y Mary a la vez, chocando palmas y dando un salto, arrancando una dulce sonrisa de Emma…¡Cómo los amaba!

‒¿Quiénes más van?‒preguntó Emma de espalda, metiendo sus cosas en un bolso.

‒Henry no vendrá porque está haciendo un trabajo del cole en casa de un amigo y que tiene que presentar mañana…Así que seremos nosotros, tu padre, Zelena, Belle, Regina y Robin.

Al escuchar el nombre de Robin, Emma sintió una incomodidad por dentro, apretó un poco más fuerte su bolso sin percibirlo y reviró los ojos, lo que pasó desapercibido para Mary y Hook por estar de espaldas.

“Pero, joder, tiene que estar él”, pensó y después movió la cabeza “pero, ¿qué estupidez es esa, Emma? Para ya con eso, el tipo nunca te ha hecho nada y es una excelente persona”

‒Bueno, ¿nos vamos?‒dijo Emma aún un poco nerviosa y respirando hondo.

Y así los tres salieron en dirección a Granny’s para almorzar.

Al llegar, ya estaban Zelena, David y Belle. Estaban esperando a Regina y Robin. En cuanto entraron en el establecimiento, fueron recibidos con largas sonrisas, David le dio un cariñoso beso y un abrazo a Emma.

‒¡Hija!‒dijo David cariñoso ‒¡Linda como siempre! Pero te veo algo cansada…¿Has trabajado mucho?

‒Es lo que le he dicho yo‒dijo Mary abrazando al marido por la cintura ‒Necesita descansar y distraerse.

‒¡Entonces vamos a aprovechar, Emma! ¡Bebe un chupito o varios, y relájate!‒dijo Zelena riendo y alzando su vaso.

‒Si necesitas de cualquier cosa, aquí estoy, Emma‒dijo Belle, cariñosa tocando las manos de Emma y sonriendo, haciendo sonreír de vuelta a Emma. Le gustaba mucho Belle y la consideraba una gran amiga. En estos últimos meses las dos se habían vuelto muy allegadas, y Emma adoraba su compañía, y se sentía muy a gusto conversando con ella.

‒Gente, estoy bien, no os preocupéis‒dijo Emma con mirada cansada, pero feliz por la preocupación de todos para con ella…Se sentía muy bien con todos ellos cerca.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella pasó Robin, abrazando a Regina por la cintura. Regina, como siempre, estaba maravillosa con una blusa de tirantes roja que le hacía un bello escote, falda lápiz ceñida, medias negras que torneaban sus piernas, zapatos de tacón negros y su inseparable chaqueta gris. En los labios, labial rojo que marcaba su cicatriz encima del labio de manera sexy y khol oscuro que resalaba más sus ojos.

‒¡Hola a todos!‒dijo Regina muy animada, saludando a todos, y sentándose al lado de Emma de manos dadas con Robin.

‒¡Hola, gente! Vaya, estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿ya pidieron?‒preguntó Robin colocando la mano en el estómago.

‒¡Hola!‒todos saludaron con sonrisas.

Y una vez más aquella incomodidad…Aquella sensación extraña y sentimientos ruines con relación a Robin que Emma no conseguía explicar. Emma solo sabía que no lo quería allí, no quería su presencia…Y todo se intensificó al ver cómo apretaba a Regina contra él, y más aún cuando, ya sentados, besó sus labios…Pero, joder, ¿qué es esto? ¿Acaso Emma tenía miedo o presentía que él iba a hacerle daño a su amiga? No, no puede ser. Robin realmente quería a Regina, y ella a él, él la hacía feliz y Emma quería ver feliz a su amiga. Era eso, seguro. Temor de que él hiciera sufrir a Regina como otros lo habían hecho, y Emma, más que nadie, conocía el largo camino que la morena había recorrido para estar donde estaba ahora, lo mucho que ha luchado contra la oscuridad y contra sí misma, y cuánto habían luchado y sufrido las dos juntas para convertirse en amigas y compañeras. Ella quería mucho su felicidad…Solo que no conseguía entender por qué cuando la morena había entrado en el restaurante ella comenzó a analizarla de arriba abajo, y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y una cosa extraña en el estómago…Pero en ese momento, Killian la sacó de sus devaneos, atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola.

‒¡Hola, Emma!‒dijo Regina dándole un sonoro y demorado beso en su mejilla, dejando allí una maca de labial rojo, haciendo que Emma apretar los ojos.

‒¡Ahhh, Regina, lo has hecho a propósito!‒dijo, ruborizándose y cogiendo una servilleta de la mesa y restregándose el rostro con fuerza para borrar la marca de pintura de labios.

‒Puedes apostar que sí‒dijo Regina soltando una dulce carcajada y dándole un golpe en el hombro, haciendo que la rubia revirara los ojos y riera también ‒Ahora, dime una cosa…¿Estás bien? Te encuentro abatida y triste‒dijo Regina, preocupada, al ver claramente las ojeras de Emma y su semblante cansado.

‒¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para decir todos lo mismo? Estoy bien, gente, tranquilos…Es solo una acumulación de cansancio, quizás una descarga de estrés…Estamos de acuerdo en que nuestras vidas han andado algo agitadas en un pasado no muy lejano, ¿no?‒dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa.

Regina concordó con un suspiro y todos asintieron.

Pidieron y el almuerzo siguió en paz, entre una buena conversación y risas…De vez en cuando Robin demostraba gestos de cariño con Regina, haciendo que Emma volviera a sentir esa incomodidad, incluso algo de rabia, cuya causa ella seguía sin definir bien…En esos momentos, ella miraba y bajaba los ojos, o miraba de soslayo y enseguida fingía, nítidamente incómoda…Sin siquiera darse cuenta se movía en la silla, inquieta, y en cierto momento en que la morena pegó el lateral de su cuerpo contra el suyo sin querer, sintió de nuevo aquel frío por la columna…Y otro cierto momento, Robin colocó su mano sobre la pierna derecha de Regina, dejándole una caricia y un ligero apretón, subiendo enseguida por su falda…Emma desorbitó los ojos, sintió su cuerpo contraerse, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón quiso salírsele por la boca, y…Aquella sensación entre las piernas…No conseguía apartar los ojos de la escena…Pero lo que ella no sabía es que estaba siendo observada…Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Belle la observaba atentamente, notando cada reacción, desde el momento en que Regina había llegado con Robin hasta ese momento actual. Belle bajó la mirada y soltó una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza. Los otros no estaban dándose cuenta de nada, pues estaban charlando animadamente, distraídos, hasta que Regina se giró de repente y la pilló mirando sus piernas, y no perdió el momento para bromear.

‒¿Ha perdido algo ahí abajo, Miss Swan?‒rio la morena, en un tono bajo para que solo la rubia la escuchara, casi haciendo que Emma cayera de la silla y se ruborizara tanto que parecía que sus mejillas iban a estallar. Regina sabía que la rubia se avergonzaba fácilmente, y no perdía la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo.

‒Ah…¿Qué? No, yo…Quiero decir…Creo que he derramado cerveza en mis zapatos‒dijo Emma toda trabada, fingiendo que se limpiaba el pie.

‒¿Qué pasa, love? ¿Quieres ayuda?‒dijo Hook, su conducta llamó la atención de él.

Belle observaba todo atentamente.

‒No, mi amor, yo solo…

Y en ese momento sucedió…Emma sintió cómo se ponía a sudar frío. Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, totalmente abiertos…Fue perdiendo poco a poco el color. Su visión comenzó a nublarse, todo comenzó a quedar a oscuras, todo perdió su contorno…Y en ese momento la vio, frente a sus ojos y en su cabeza…Aquella figura desconocida y maquiavélica que poblaba sus repetidas pesadillas. Aún temblando sin parar y de ojos cerrados, cayó de la silla dando un golpe sordo en el suelo.

‒¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!‒gritó Emma, un grito asustador, estridente y que ponía el pelo de punta, que llenó el recinto, haciendo que todos se levantaran de la mesa, desesperados, colocándose alrededor de ella e intentando que volviera en sí.

‒¡Hija!‒gritaron Mary y David desesperados

‒¡Ay, Dios mío!‒exclamó Zelena llevándose las manos a la cabeza, corriendo junto a Robin y Belle.

‒¡Emma, por favor, vuelve!‒gritó Hook, en pánico

‒¡Emma, habla con nosotros, por favor!‒dijo Regina desesperada, poniendo la cabeza de la rubia sobre su regazo e intentando hacerla volver con la magia.

En ese momento Emma abrió lentamente los ojos, soltó un pesado suspiro y puso una cara de pánico. Sus ojos se quedaron vidriosos, como si no estuviera allí. Miró todos los rostros, uno a uno.

‒Está de camino…El mayor de todos los peligros, el momento más difícil, la peor de las batallas…No hay manera de huir.

Y mirando a Regina directamente a los ojos

‒Sobre todo tú…

Y de nuevo se desmayó, cayendo en la oscuridad total.


	2. La figura misteriosa

Todos miraban con cara de asombro a Emma desmayada en los brazos de Regina. El susto estaba estampado en el rostro de todos, sobre todo en el de Regina, que miraba a Emma con los labios levemente entreabiertos, sin entender nada, principalmente aquella frase direccionada específicamente a ella. ¿De qué no podría ella ni los otros huir o escapar?

‒¡Aquí! Pásenlo cerca de su nariz, es alcohol‒Granny trajo un paño de la cocina y se lo dio a Mary Margareth.

‒Vamos hija, vuelve con nosotros‒Mary pasó el paño por delante de la nariz de Emma. Algunos segundos después, la rubia abrió los ojos, y despertó con un sobresalto y un gemido de agonía.

‒¿Dónde…Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? ¿Regina…Mamá, Killian?‒Emma preguntó desorientada, apretando sus ojos y con las manos en la cabeza ‒¡Ayyy…qué dolor!

‒Has tenido una especie de convulsión, hija‒dijo David preocupado ‒Comenzaste a temblar de la nada, a sudar frío y a estar fuera de ti…Después dijiste algunas cosas…¿No lo recuerdas?

‒Ay…No recuerdo…Solo me acuerdo de haber sentido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un malestar y después, todo oscureció…¿Qué es lo que dije?‒preguntó Emma aún apretándose la cabeza y los ojos.

‒Dijiste algo sobre que algo está viniendo…Un tipo de peligro…Un tipo de batalla, y no podríamos huir o escapar…‒aclaró Hook preocupado con su amada, levantándola delicadamente de los brazos de Regina y poniéndola en pie, acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos.

‒Sobre todo que yo no podría escapar…Dijiste mirándome a los ojos‒dijo Regina encarando los ojos esmeralda de la rubia, de manera inquisitiva.

‒Y después te desmayaste de nuevo‒dijo Zelena

‒Toma Emma, bebe un poco de agua con azúcar…Estate tranquila, amiga‒dijo Belle pasándole un vaso con el líquido.

‒Ah no…‒dijo Emma en un suspiro, cogiendo el vaso. En ese momento le vino a la mente sus pesadillas constantes…Pero ellas solo la atormentaban por la noche, y estaba luchando para conseguir controlarlas porque de verdad creía que eso podría ser solo el resultado de todas las cosas por las que había pasado, de un estallido de estrés, y que sola podría encontrar la solución…Pero ahora, tras lo ocurrido, comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Lo que le estaba pasando se estaba volviendo más grave y ahora le afectaba de otra forma más allá de las pesadillas…La pregunta era, ¿por qué? ¿Y qué debería hacer? ¿Sería una premonición? ¿Sería una enfermedad emocional? Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía.

‒Emma, ¿pasa algo que no nos hayas contado?‒preguntó Robin

‒No, y si pasara, no te lo contaría a ti‒respondió Emma ruda, y se arrepintió al momento de haberle respondido a Robin así… _Pero, ¡joder, Emma!_

Todos miraron hacia ella asombrados, extrañando la manera irritada con que la rubia se había dirigido a Robin, sobre todo Regina, que la miró incluso algo enfadada…En cambio Belle no se asombró, solo sonrió de lado y giró el rostro.

‒¡Eh, calma! No es necesario que hables así, solo quería ayudar, discúlpame‒dijo Robin, irritado.

‒No, Robin, soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas, solo estoy nerviosa y este dolor de cabeza me está matando…‒dijo Emma intentando buscar las palabras que disculparan su comportamiento agresivo.

‒Está bien, lo entiendo…Creo que necesitas descansar‒dijo Robin con sinceridad.

‒Sí, lo necesito…Voy a tomar algo para este dolor e intentar dormir…Regina, te iba a llevar los papeles de la comisaria más tarde, ¿me concedes un descanso? Mañana te los llevo sin falta.

‒¡Claro, ni te preocupes por eso! ¡Descansa, y por favor no dudes en buscarnos! Estoy preocupada por ti‒dijo Regina

‒No tenéis de qué preocuparos‒miró con sonrisa ladeada a cada uno de ellos ‒Estaré bien…Killian, ¿me acompañas a casa antes de volver al puerto a trabajar?

‒¡Claro, amor! Pero solo si me prometes que me llamarás a la menor señal de algo.

‒¡Tengo una idea! Voy a recoger a tu hermano, que está con Tinker y paso la tarde contigo…Te voy a mimar mucho y prepararte tu pastel favorito, el de chocolate con canela…¿Qué te parece?‒dijo Mary cariñosa

‒Mamá, no tienes por qué moles…

‒¡Genial! Entonces hecho‒dijo Mary canturreando y dándole un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Emma reviró los ojos y sonrió fingiendo indignación y simplemente se rindió con los brazos en alto. Adoraba los mimos de Mary. Y Emma salió, de manos dadas con Killian y tras haber recibido los abrazos y los deseos de mejora por parte de todos, así como los avisos de que los avisara para cualquier cosa. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, y también por las palabras que había dicho en su momento de trance.

**POV Regina**

Emma realmente me dejó preocupada…¿Qué fue aquello? ¿Aquel ataque? ¿Aquellas palabras? ¿Y esas otras dirigidas a mí? Todo estaba bien en Storybrooke, ¿no? ¿Y por qué Emma trató a Robin de forma tan extraña? Nunca había sido agresiva con él. Me duele verla de esa manera. Desde hace un tiempo noto su cansancio, sus ojeras, su abatimiento. Intento acercarme para preguntarle, para ver si ella me cuenta algo, pero Emma es tan reservada, por más que una parte haya caído, aún existen muchas otras murallas a su alrededor, y siento miedo de pasarme de los límites y de que se enfade. Ya hemos pasado por tanta cosas juntas, tantas cosas, nos costó mucho llegar a donde hemos llegado, convertirnos en amigas, hermanas y compañeras, después de tantas desavenencias y caminos recorridos que tengo miedo de estropear algo, y no quiero eso. Sé que, con el tiempo, ella me contará si algo la está incomodando, iré preguntando sutilmente, y además ella sabe que siempre estaré aquí para ella.

**POV Regina off**

Regina sentía en su fuero más interno que algo estaba mal. Después de haber vivido tanto tiempo dentro de la magia negra y de otras formas de magia del mundo entero, sentía en su corazón que lo que le estaba pasando a Emma no era ningún estrés post traumático. Estaba ordenando un armario cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Robin, abrazándola por detrás y besando su cuello. Regina sonrió sintiendo un escalofrío.

‒¿En qué está pensando mi reina, eh?‒dijo Robin, pegando su cuerpo al de ella

‒Estaba pensando en lo que le ocurrió a Emma hoy durante el almuerzo…Estoy preocupada por ella.

‒Lo entiendo…También me preocupé…Pero aún creo que está pasando por una descarga emocional…De cualquier forma…Estaremos pendiente.

‒Sí…Y hablando de estar pendiente…¿Te puedes creer que pillé a Emma mirando descaradamente mis piernas hoy en el restaurante? ¿La zona en la que tú tenías puesta la mano?‒dijo Regina, echándose a reír de forma divertida, mientras gemía quedamente por los besos de Robin en su oreja.

‒Hummmmmmmm, ¿de verdad?‒dijo Robin, apretándose más contra Regina, con las manos en su cintura, susurrándole a la oreja ‒¿Será que querría estar en mi lugar? ¿Sabes? No sería una mala idea vosotras dos juntas, ¿eh? Tú, esa morena sexy y provocativa, y ella, una rubia hermosa…Vaya, Regina, me ha dado algo solo de imaginarlo…‒Robin gimió y susurró de manera lasciva y erótica en su oreja, y Regina ya podía sentir su excitación y su miembro rígido apretándose contra ella…Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

‒¿Ah sí?‒dijo Regina de forma provocativa y sensual, girándose y atrayéndolo hacia ella, acariciando su cuello ‒¿Quién sabe si algún día no le haga a ella esa proposición…?‒la morena hablaba mirando hacia abajo y susurrando en su oído con una voz ronca, estaba adorando provocarlo con eso…Sabía muy bien del viejo cliché de los hombres con dos mujeres juntas, y sonrió al notarlo cada vez más excitado ‒Pero con una condición…Tú no podrás interferir, solo mirar‒dijo, dándole piquitos, Robin gimió bajo ‒Pero, de momento…Te vas imaginando a nosotras dos desnudas, con mi cuerpo bien pegado al de ella…‒Regina habló en su oído poniendo su voz más baja, lenta y sensual…Regina ya estaba extremadamente excitada.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Robin, que ya estaba loco, se volvió aún más. Cogió a la morena de forma salvaje, entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, arrancando a Regina grititos y risitas. Besándola sin parar, subió las escaleras con ella en el regazo hasta llegar al cuarto de Regina, cerró la puerta de un golpe y tiró a la morena sobre la cama.

En casa de Emma, la tarde fue tranquila y placentera. La presencia de la madre y del hermano le estaba haciendo bien. Mary hizo su prometido pastel favorito y un delicioso té, y se quedaron conversando sobe cosas triviales, riendo mucho, con Emma acunando a Neal en sus brazos, provocando las risas del pequeño, que se movía y jugaba con los mechones rubios. No tocaron el tema de lo ocurrido en Granny’s durante toda la tarde, y ella consiguió olvidarse de eso.

‒Hija, pasaría mucho más tiempo aquí, pero tengo que irme…¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede o que mande a tu padre a pasar la noche? ‒preguntó Mary aún preocupada por Emma

‒No, mamá, de verdad no es necesario, voy a estar bien‒Emma ofreció media sonrisa, sin duda seguiría evitando que los amigos, familiares y Kilian durmieran en su casa hasta que resolviera su problema.

‒Entonces, está bien‒suspiró Mary‒¿Prometes que nos llamarás si es necesario? Hija, ¿por qué no te coges una vacaciones? Mira lo que el estrés hace contigo…‒dijo Mary, aunque no sabía si de verdad ella misma creía en eso.

‒¡Lo prometo, doña Blanca nieves!‒Emma reviró los ojos y rió ‒Estate tranquila…Pensaré lo de las vacaciones

Mary sonrió, le dio otro abrazo y un beso y se marcho, empujando el cochecito de Neal.

‒¡Te quiero!‒gritó Mary

‒¡Yo también te quiero!‒gritó la rubia a su vez.

Suspirado, Emma entró en casa, se fue a tomar un baño, se puso un cómodo pijama compuesto por un short y una camisilla, se colocó sus gafas y se tiró en el sofá con un libro en las manos. Estaba bien y ligera…La presencia de su madre y de Neal la había revigorizado. Algún tiempo después, sintió un escalofrío por la columna y una sensación extraña, como si algo hubiera atravesado el pasillo a toda velocidad. Balanceó la cabeza, intentando sacarse eso de la mente y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro. Después, de nuevo la maldita sensación, algo había pasado rápidamente por el pasillo, como un bulto. Y la temperatura…¿Era impresión suya o todo se había vuelto más frio, más helado? No puede ser, hasta hacía un momento hacía calor, y además estaban en pleno verano. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y se los restregó intentando entrar en calor. Hasta el aire que salía de su boca era vapor.

‒Pero, qué diablos…‒dijo Emma entre dientes

Creyó haber escuchado un susurro, alguien diciendo algo no comprensible, demasiado rápido como si estuviera rezando bajito, no conseguía escuchar bien…Y parecía venir…¿De la cocina? El miedo y el pánico comenzaron a tomar cuenta de su cuerpo y empezó a temblar. Pensó en salir corriendo por la puerta de la sala, atravesar el jardín y gritar por ayuda, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía y la empuja precisamente hacia donde venía la voz indefinida y baja. Cogió una afilada navaja que guardaba detrás de un cuadro, y caminó a paso lento, descalza, hacia la cocina. Sabía que era una locura, pero necesitaba ver qué era. La voz continuaba en tono bajo, no podía entender, era demasiado rápido, parecía otra lengua, y cuando llegó a la cocina, se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta. El miedo, el pánico, el desespero la invadieron por completo, paralizándola. La figura estaba de espaldas a ella, y frente al fregadero, susurrando algo repetidamente como si lo hiciera para sí misma, con la cabeza baja, como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Emma.

Emma se obligó a salir del sitio. Caminó lentamente hasta el ser, que seguía actuando de la misma manera. Se detuvo al lado de ella, con la navaja en ristre, el corazón acelerado, respirando jadeante, la boca abierta, temblando descontroladamente, el miedo palpable en su piel y en sus ojos.

‒¿Quién es usted?‒preguntó con todo el valor que consiguió reunir.

La figura dejó de susurrar y rezongar…Giró muy lentamente la cabeza hacia Emma.

Emma se paralizó. Su boca se fue abriendo y retorciendo, sus ojos se desorbitaron, dejó caer la navaja que produjo un golpe seco al chocar contra el suelo. Lo que salió de la boca de Emma fue un grito largo y lleno de miedo, ensordecedor y cargado de agonía, antes de, una vez más, caer al suelo y hundirse en una total oscuridad.


	3. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Emma despertó con la respiración entrecortada y todo su cuerpo temblando, luchando por conseguir un poco de aire. La navaja estaba caída en el suelo. Le dolía y le latía la cabeza, se la puso entre las rodillas y se llevó las manos a las sienes durante un momento para intentar aliviar el malestar. Estaba totalmente lúcida, y se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había visto. De lo que había sentido. Miro alrededor. La criatura se había ido. La temperatura también había vuelto a la normalidad. Solo por instinto, caminó por toda la casa para tener la certeza de que todo estaba bien. Y lo estaba…Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si todo hubiera sido cosa de su cabeza. Pero Emma sabía muy bien que no era así. En el momento en que volvió en sí, se acordó claramente de lo que había sucedido delante de sus ojos como un relámpago. Antes de desmayarse ese mismo día en Granny’s, había visto la misma figura que había estado en la cocina de su casa momentos antes y que poblaba sus pesadillas…Pero cuando esta se giró hacia ella…Aquel rostro…¡No, no podía ser! ¿Estaría volviéndose loca?

Cogió un vaso de agua para tomar un sorbo y calmarse. Casi no pudo sujetar el vaso entre las manos de lo tanto que estas temblaban. Intentó controlar la que sujetaba el vaso apretándose la muñeca. Emma estaba decidida, iría a buscar ayuda…No podría y no quería volver a pasar por esa situación sola. Necesitaba desesperadamente de ayuda. Y sabía exactamente a quién recurrir y buscar en primer lugar. Iría hasta ella en cuanto pudiera.

Encendió la tele y tardó en coger el sueño, aún estaba demasiado nerviosa. Después de un rato, pasada la adrenalina, sus ojos pesaron y automáticamente se cerraron allí mismo, en el sofá de la sala. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emma durmió un sueño sin pesadillas.

El día estaba despejado y limpio, de un azul espectacular. Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron a través de las cortinas del cuarto de Regina, que dormía desnuda en los brazos de Robin, con la cabeza en su pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas en las de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver el rostro sereno de Robin a su lado. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, se dirigió a la ventana para abrir una pequeña parte de la cortina y mirar el tiempo. Inhaló el aire cerrando los ojos.

‒Hermoso culo‒dijo Robin desde la cama, soltando un silbido.

‒Vaya, vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que el señor estaba fingiendo que dormía solo para mirarme el culo?‒dijo Regina girándose hacia él, poniendo las manos en la cintura y poniendo falsa cara de enfado, y le tiró una almohada a la cara.

‒¡Sí, señora!‒rio Robin con una gran carcajada, caminó hasta Regina y arrastrándola otra vez hacia la cama la cubrió de besos y cosquillas.

‒¡Para! ¡Estás jugando bajo! Sabes cómo soy con las cosquillas‒dijo Regina muriéndose de risa sin conseguir controlarse ante sus ataques.

‒Di que soy guapo y paro

‒¡Eres guapo! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡El hombre más guapo de este mundo y de la tierra de los cuentos de hadas! Ja ja ja ja ja

Robin entonces paró y miró los profundos ojos castaños de su amada. Poco a poco dejó de reír, y la carcajada se transformó en una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa. Pasó los dedos por los labios y rostro de Regina.

‒¡Tú sí que eres hermosa…La más bella de las mujeres! ¡Y yo te amo!‒dijo Robin con todo su corazón.

‒¡Yo también te amo!‒dijo Regina maravillada, tirando de él para un beso.

‒Regina…‒comenzó Robin ‒Tengo que hablar contigo…Ya hace un tiempo que le estoy dando vueltas a una cosa y…Tras mucho reflexionar he llegado a una conclusión. Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerte esta propuesta y petición‒finalizó agarrando el rostro de la morena.

‒Claro querido…¿Qué es? Puedes hablar‒respondió Regina ansiosa, desconfiada y ligeramente asustada.

‒Regina…Mi amor…Quiero marcharme de Storybrooke. Comenzar una vida totalmente nueva en otro lugar, ver más de este mundo del que tan poco conozco. Intentar nuevos desafíos, trabajar en algo en lo que nunca he trabajado, experimentar lo nuevo, en fin, probar. Me he dado cuenta de que este mundo en que hoy vivimos tiene tanto o más que ofrecer de lo que teníamos en nuestro mundo, y quiero poder vivir eso, más allá de los límites de Storybrooke. Pero nada de esto tendría sentido si tú no estás a mi lado…Por eso te pregunto…‒cogió las manos de las morena entre las suyas ‒¿Vienes conmigo? ¿Aceptas comenzar una vida nueva conmigo y con Roland en otro lugar? ¿Vienes conmigo?‒su pedido estaba cargado de súplica.

Regina se quedó estática. Por un momento no supo qué decir y un tenso silencio se hizo entre los dos. Miraba a Robin y abría su boca intentando balbucear algo, pero solo la abría y la cerraba. Robin se estaba poniendo nervioso.

‒¿Entonces?‒dijo, con ansiedad en su voz

‒Wow…Yo…Ah‒Regina consiguió finalmente pronunciarse, pasando sus manos por la nuca y el pelo ‒Disculpa, es que me pillaste por sorpresa…¿Marcharse de Storybrooke? Robin, es una gran decisión…Necesito pensar…¿Tienes idea de a dónde ir?

‒Pensé en Boston…No está tan lejos de aquí, son dos horas de carretera…Tú podrías venir para acá siempre que quisieras. Después, con la adaptación, ¿quién sabe lo que nos reserva el futuro? Este mundo es tan grande, Regina…

‒Lo sé, mi amor, y entiendo que sientas la necesidad de vivir eso…Ya lo hacías en nuestro mundo, te gustan los cambios…Pero yo tengo a toda mi familia aquí, mis amigos…¡Mi hijo, Robin! Tras tantas luchas, tantos sufrimientos, tantas pruebas, después de librarme de mi lado sombrío, finalmente he conseguido ganarme la confianza de todos, el amor de todos, la amistad de todos, he convertido a Storybrooke en mi hogar, un hogar que nunca sentí tener de verdad. Aquí por fin me he encontrado. Yo nunca, en mi vida, me sentí tan en casa y feliz como me siento ahora, aquí, en este lugar, al lado de todos. Yo no sé si estoy preparada…‒Regina terminó con su voz rota y una lágrima ya resbalando por su mejilla.

‒Mi amor, no tengas miedo‒dijo Robin también ya con lágrimas en sus ojos ‒Yo te cuidaría, deja que te cuide… Henry ya es un muchacho, pronto terminará la secundaria, y seguramente querrá seguir su camino…Y si quisiera venir con nosotros, por supuesto que podrá.

‒No lo apartaría de Emma…Ella ya ha sufrido mucho, y casi todo ese sufrimiento es culpa mía…Y él es nuestro hijo, de nosotras dos. Amo mucho a mi hijo, y por más que me duela, has dicho una verdad, y tengo que admitirlo, Henry ya es casi un adulto, y ciertamente empezará a buscar Universidad…Pero, ¿y si Storybrooke me necesita?‒se desesperó Regina, apretando las manos de Robin ‒Todo mi pueblo está aquí, necesito estar aquí para ellos…Emma y yo juntas poseemos magia poderosa, y Rumple también, y Zelena, y…

‒Y estarás aquí para ellos‒dijo Robin‒Te estarías mudando de ciudad, no los estarías abandonando para siempre. Ellos siempre podrían contactar contigo, la tecnología que existe en este mundo es fantástica para eso, y tú vendrías. Y hoy sabemos que la magia también se encuentra ahí fuera, basta con saber dónde buscarla, y eso estoy seguro de que tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Sé que Emma y tú sois más poderosas juntas, pero la magia que cada una posee por si sola ya es poderosa. Storybrooke ahora es una ciudad libre de barreras mágicas de protección y libre de maldiciones de memoria, tú misma conseguiste deshacerlas con magia blanca tras librarte de la Evil Queen. Todos tenemos total libertad para ir y venir sin correr el riesgo de perder la memoria. Y lo más importante, Storybrooke está en paz. ¡Lo peor ya ha pasado, mi amor! ¡Todo lo malo ha quedado en el pasado! ¡Ya no hay peligro alguno! Ahora es solo felicidad y vidas nuevas. Hora de ser felices. Pero respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea‒dijo triste, pero sincero.

Regina ahora ya lloraba libremente, sin ataduras ni vergüenza. Sabía que Robin merecía esa oportunidad, pero solo de pensar en el dolor de dejar esa ciudad y a las personas a las que había aprendido a amar, le dolía en el fondo de su alma y su corazón se encogía. Henry…Mary…David…Zelena…Belle…La pequeña Robin…Emma. El rostro de cada uno de ellos pasaba por su mente. ¿Qué haría? Su garganta se apretaba en un nudo insoportable. Pero ya había tomado su decisión. Suspiró.

‒¿Ya tienes una respuesta? ¿O necesitas más tiempo para pensar?‒Robin la miraba expectante.

‒Sí…Mi respuesta es sí. Iré contigo‒dijo Regina en un susurro.

El rostro de Robin se iluminó, sonrió de oreja a oreja y una lágrima mojó su rostro. Abrazó a Regina con todas sus fuerzas.

‒Regina, muchas gracias, mi amor. Gracias de verdad por esta oportunidad. ¡Te amo tanto! No te vas a arrepentir…Todo saldrá bien, ya verás‒dijo, eufórico ante la perspectiva de futuro.

‒Solo prométeme una cosa‒dijo la morena con la cabeza en su hombro

‒Claro, lo que quieras

‒Yo haré un intento y te prometo esforzarme lo máximo, pero si por casualidad no consigo adaptarme, prométeme que volvemos, o que respetarás mi decisión de regresar‒dijo Regina agarrando su rostro en sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

Robin apretó sus manos y la besó

‒¡Te lo prometo!‒dijo con sinceridad.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

‒Empezaré a buscar lo que necesito y planear nuestra partida‒dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su amada.

Regina balanceó positivamente la cabeza y consiguió darle media sonrisa.

Emma había trabajado durante toda la mañana poniendo en orden archivos de la comisaría. Ser sheriff era un cargo que la mantenía con la mente ocupada, y era lo que necesitaba en esos días. Pero ese día estaba agradecida por haber pasado finalmente una noche sin pesadillas.

Regresó a casa a la hora del almuerzo, preparo macarrones, comió rápidamente y decidió ir a buscar a la primera persona a la que abriría su corazón y le pediría ayuda antes de volver al poco trabajo que aún le quedaba en la comisaría. Emma suspiró, cogió su bolso y sus llaves. No podía retrasarlo más…Necesitaba respuestas, orientaciones y ayuda.

Con todo el valor y la determinación que consiguió reunir, atravesó el centro de la ciudad a paso largo y llego rápido a su destino. Llamó a la puerta que estaba solamente entornada y la abrió ligeramente metiendo su cabeza adentro.

‒Ehhh, ¿puedo entrar?‒preguntó bajito, sonriendo

‒¡Hola! ¡Pues claro que puedes! ¡Tu presencia siempre es bienvenida! ¿A qué debo el honor?‒preguntó la bella muchacha recibiendo a Emma con una larga sonrisa y cogiendo sus manos. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro, suelto de cintura hacia abajo, zapatos de medio tacón y lazo blanco en el pelo.

‒Hola Belle‒Emma la abrazó, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca de Storybrooke detrás de ella ‒Necesito mucho tu ayuda, amiga…

‒¡Claro! Aquí estoy. ¿Qué está pasando, Emma?

Belle señaló una mesita redonda cerca de un estante de libros y una silla para que Emma se sentara. Cogió una silla para ella misma y se sentó frente a la amiga. La biblioteca era el segundo hogar de Belle. Nadie mejor que ella con su súper capacidad de interpretar cualquier libro para ocupar el cargo de bibliotecaria de Storybrooke. El conocimiento de Belle ya los había ayudado y salvado muchas veces. Swan confiaba en Belle y adoraba su amistad.

‒Antes que nada necesito que me prometas que no le vas a contar a nadie todavía, mucho menos a mis padres, que he venido aquí, ni el motivo, y sobre todo lo que te voy a contar, eres la primera persona a la que busco para hablar…

‒¡Claro que te lo prometo! ¡No te preocupes! ¿Qué te está afligiendo?

Emma respiró hondo y comenzó

‒He mentido sobre el hecho de que estoy bien, Belle…En realidad, no lo estoy. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado y después de que todo finalmente se haya calmado, estuve un tiempo en paz y bueno…Por favor, necesito que me busques si tienes algún libro que pueda ayudarme u orientarme. De un mes para acá vengo sufriendo pesadillas horribles, en realidad, solo una, que se repite noche tras noche y me quita la paz. No sé definirla, no sé si es premonitoria, no sé si quiere decir algo, no consigo descifrarla, y casi me vuelvo loca cuando lo intento porque no logro ligar los hechos, y sigo sin ver ningún sentido en ellos, pero es algo muy aterrador, muy fuerte y real…Tardé en pedir ayuda porque realmente pensaba que podría darle fin sola, o que con el tiempo pasarían, estaba asustada y con miedo, pero me agarraba a eso, pensando que podría ser estrés, emoción, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo no iba bien…Tanto que todo ha venido empeorando, amiga. Comenzó a empeorar con el incidente en Granny’s, me desmayé y dije cosas en mitad del transe que aún no recuerdo, pero por lo que vosotros me dijisteis, fue algo fuerte que parecía que alertaba sobre algún peligro mayor… Y ayer tuve la peor de las experiencias hasta ahora… Por la noche, en mi casa, sola, pensé que había visto por dos veces un bulto pasar por el pasillo, pensé que era cosa de mi imaginación, jugándome una mala pasada, hasta que la temperatura en mi casa cayó en picado, casi llegando a congelarme, y comencé a escuchar un murmullo y susurros quedos procedentes de la cocina. Los mismos que aparecían en mis pesadillas, susurros agónicos que no logro discernir con claridad. No conseguí apartarme, y fui a la cocina tras los susurros. Al llegar, allí estaba ella, Belle…La criatura, o una de ellas, pues son varias de esas las que aterrorizan mis sueños, y es la misma que había visto antes de mi desmayo. Una figura de estatura baja, encogida, con la cabeza gacha, con una capa negra azulada y gastada que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Me causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, tenía la apariencia de la muerte, la temperatura de todo alrededor de ella era aún más fría, y aún seguía susurrando…No podía ser mi cabeza jugándomela, ella estaba allí…Me acerqué, quedando a su lado, y le pregunté quién era… Dejó de susurrar, y comenzó a girar el rostro lentamente hacia mí… En mis pesadillas yo no podía ver qué había bajo la capa…Pero esta vez, lo vi, Belle, vi el rostro…

Emma soltó todo de una vez, suspirando al final, con la voz temblando y fallándole. Se llevó la mano al rostro y a la cabeza, tan grande era su nerviosismo. Belle escuchó todo atentamente, le apretó las manos a Emma, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

‒¿Y lo conoces, Emma? ¿Qué rostro viste?‒preguntó Belle, apretando aún más la mano de la amiga.

‒Sí, Belle, lo conozco…‒Emma tragó en seco ‒Vi el rostro de Regina.


	4. Cuéntame tus sueños

**―** ¿De Regina? ¿Estás segura, Emma? ¿De verdad era su rostro?―preguntó Belle

―Sí, Belle…¡Certeza absoluta! Pero lo extraño es que su rostro, por debajo de la capucha, no era el de la Regina de ahora…Además de darme la impresión de estar ligeramente desfigurado, su mirada…La mirada era diferente, era extraña…Parecía que había maldad, que había sed de poder, de venganza, algo que me erizó el vello. No se parecía a nuestra Regina Mills, y sí a…―Emma tenía miedo de decirlo

―A la Reina Malvada―completó Belle

―Sí…―respondió Emma, tragando saliva

―Bueno, el hecho de que te diera la impresión de que el rostro de Regina estaba ligeramente desfigurado puede ser porque estamos lidiando con algún tipo de criatura sombría, a pesar de que aún no sepamos de lo que se trata. Esas criaturas pueden presentar deformidades en su cuerpo, pero de cualquier forma…―Belle se levantó y cogió un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para anotar, y se volvió a sentar frente a Swan ―Voy a anotarlo para poder investigarlo mejor―comenzó a anotar en su cuaderno todos los detalles posibles sobre la criatura que Emma había descrito y el rostro de Regina ―Ahora, sobre el hecho de que pienses que no era nuestra Regina actual y sí su parte malvada, la Evil Queen…¿De verdad crees que podría ser ella? Dijiste que la reina malvada se había ido por completo cuando Regina finalmente estrujo su corazón, ¿no? Tú y Snow estebáis ahí, la visteis convertirse en polvo y marcharse para siempre…

―Sí, yo lo vi…Se convirtió en polvo y el viento se la llevó…Pero, ¿y si, de alguna forma, sobrevivió? Después de todo lo que he vivido aquí, Belle, no dudo de nada y no sé qué pensar. Tampoco sé si esas criaturas solo están jugando conmigo. Estoy muy confusa y angustiada…Me siento tan débil. Yo nunca he sido así, parece que mis fuerzas se agotan…―la rubia habló con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento Belle se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Emma, abrazó a la amiga por los hombros, cruzando sus brazos a su alrededor. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro intentando transmitirle el máximo consuelo posible. Emma agarró sus manos.

―Emma…―comenzó Belle ―No tienes que ser fuerte todo el rato…Tienes que permitirte el derecho a desahogarte, a llorar, a compartir las cosas con aquellos a los que amas y confías, a gritar, a perder los estribos, a dar una patada, a sentir miedo… Eres humana, no tienes que crearte ninguna armadura. No tienes que resguardarte para no preocupar a quienes amas, pues la familia es eso, es ayudar a los otros, a dar amor y compartir el sufrimiento y las alegrías. Estamos todo contigo. ¡Todos nosotros! Ya no eres una huérfana y ya no tienes que lidiar con todo sola…Así que acostúmbrate, rubia―dijo Belle secando una lágrima que resbalaba por el rostro de Swan―porque no vamos a irnos de tu lado, nos vamos a pegar a ti como garrapatas del Bosque Encantado…¿No las conociste, no? Se te pegan de tal forma que para arrancártelas solo puedes con un hechizo en concreto―Belle rió, y también consiguió arrancarla una risa a Emma, en mitad del llanto.

―Solo tú para hacerme reír así…Muchas gracias, amiga―dijo Emma, acariciando el hombro de Belle con cariño ―Me ha sido muy difícil esta situación…Sé que puedo contar con todos ustedes…Solo querría que todo estuviera bien, y vivir en paz…Pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa sensación de peligro, algo muy grande, mayor a todo lo que ya hemos enfrentado, como dije en el restaurante según vosotros, aunque yo no lo recuerde…Y si realmente todo por lo que he pasado tiene sentido, quiero prevenirme, necesito averiguar qué está de camino, por el bien de todos…

―Te entiendo, y tienes razón en buscar respuestas.

―Y Belle, te he contado sobre la criatura, pero aún no te he contado sobre las pesadillas…

Belle volvió a sentarse en su silla, frente a Emma, y cogió el cuaderno, lista para apuntar.

―Entonces, vamos a ello, amiga…Cuéntame tus sueños―dijo Belle

―Bueno…―comenzó Emma―Estoy corriendo mucho, a través de un lugar oscuro, es de noche, parece un bosque, un lugar lleno de humo, pero no se puede reconocer nada…Estoy muy cansada y asustada…A mi alrededor veo diversas criaturas, como las que te describí, de verdad, muchas…Tengo la misma sensación de frío, de muerte, de miedo…No sé si corro de ellas o estoy yendo hacia algún sitio, pero ellas no me dejan, pasan en todo momento por mi lado, me miran directamente , susurran y murmuran cosas que yo no entiendo, que no consigo escuchar bien, como si fuera un siseo…Algunas me tocan en el brazo, me agarran las muñecas, intentan cogerme, como si quisieran desesperadamente decirme algo, comunicarse, pero no consigo escuchar…A veces me paro, y les preguntó quiénes son, qué quieren, pero no logro ver sus rostros por debajo de las capuchas y capas, donde deberían estar los rostros está todo negro, y siguen susurrando sin conseguir definir nada…Hasta que, en determinado momento, veo, delante de mí, a cierta distancia, a una de las criaturas luchando con otra, parece una lucha con espadas, o algo así…Y entonces, llega otra, es golpeada y cae al suelo, y en eso, miro hacia el cuerpo inerte y grito, grito mucho, de pánico y desespero…La criatura que golpeó me mira directamente, sigo sin poder ver el rostro, y corre con la espada, o puñal en ristre, hacia mí…Y cuando llega a mí, lista a golpearme, grito una vez más, y despierto… Y es siempre así…Y se repite todas las noches…Solo esta última noche no la tuve, la misma noche que la criatura apareció en mi cocina.

―¡Entendí!―dijo Belle, atenta anotando cada detalle ―Quiero decir que en tus pesadillas no ves el rostro de las criaturas, pero cuando una de ellas se exterioriza en tu cocina, viste el rostro de Regina…Y el mismo día en que esa figura aparece en tu cocina, cesa la pesadilla esa noche…¿es así, no?

―Exactamente

―¿Alguna otra cosa más? ¿Algo de lo que te estés olvidando, dejando pasar…?

―De momento no…Te he contado todo con el máximo de detalles que he podido…Pero por si acaso me acuerdo de algo más, vengo corriendo a ti.

―¡Eso mismo…O me mandas un Whatsap!―dijo Belle, feliz, moviendo el móvil nuevo que Rumpel le había regalado―¡Chica, qué maravilla la tecnología de este mundo! No sé cómo vivimos tanto tiempo sin esto en nuestros reinos―dijo como niña con juguete nuevo.

Emma rió y reviró los ojos, divertida.

―Estoy feliz por ver que te estás adaptando. Bienvenida al mundo de la tecnología digital, es casi magia―dijo Emma, sonriendo.

―¡Y vaya que sí!―respondió Belle, sonriendo también ―¡Pero Emma, déjalo en mis manos! Voy a buscar y hurgar por aquí para ver si encuentro algunos libros que hablen y expliquen algo sobre tu problema, algo que pueda comenzar a ayudarnos y que nos den una pista de por dónde seguir…Libros sobre criaturas sombrías, sueños y premoniciones…Y en cuanto encuentre algo, te aviso. Y tranquila, que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo mientras tú así lo prefieras…

―Gracias de verdad, Belle, de corazón. Quedo en tus manos…Y sí, de momento, prefiero que este asunto solo quede entre nosotras, ¿ok? Quiero primero investigar mejor y tener una idea más clara de esto con lo que estoy lidiando, antes de compartir con los demás.

―Como prefieras―dijo la amiga, sonriendo

―Ciao, belle, y una vez más, gracias de corazón―dijo Emma levantándose y abrazándola.

―¡No hay nada que agradecer! Estamos juntas en esto.

Emma ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando Belle la llamó de nuevo.

―Y…¿Emma?

―¿Sí?

―¿Estás segura de que no quieres contarte nada más?

―No, de momento no, como te he dicho, creo que te he contado todo con el máximo de deta…

―No hablo de las pesadillas ni de la criatura…―dijo Belle con media sonrisa ―Sino de otros asuntos…personales, digamos. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada más que contarme?

Emma se quedó confusa, no entendió la pregunta de la amiga.

―Ah…No entiendo, Belle…Que yo sepa, no…Está todo normal, por ese lado…Estoy bien con mis padres, mi hermano, Henry, Hook…―dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño, intentando comprender lo que la amiga estaba queriendo decir. Parecía que le había tirado una indirecta.

―Está bien. Algún día entenderás…Entonces a lo mejor me cuentas―dijo Belle con una sonrisa y un guiño ―Ciao, amiga―dijo, mandándole un beso volado.

―¿Ah? Bueno…Entonces, ciao, Belle―dijo una rubia confusa, frunciendo el ceño, saliendo a la calle y cerrando la puerta.

Emma echó a andar pensando y cuestionándose por qué Belle había dicho aquello antes de salir. No entendió nada, y cuanto más intentaba, menos entendía. Balanceó los hombros y lo dejó pasar. Pasó por su casa, cogió una carpeta con algunos documentos que tenía que llevarle a Regina antes de volver a la comisaría y echó a andar hacia el ayuntamiento. Estaba atrasada con esa entrega.

Como ya estaba acostumbrada y tenía esa libertad, no llamó al entrar en el despacho de Regina.

―Regina, aquí están los documentos relativos al sitio de eventos que me pediste, disculpa la tarda…―dijo Emma y se calló de sopetón. Entró aún mirando hacia los papeles y buscando en la carpeta, pero cuando alzó los ojos…

―Gracias, Emma. Puedes dejarlos en mi mesa, por favor…

Regina estaba tan distraída, sentada en su silla, leyendo un documento de apariencia muy importante, que no miró para Emma cuando esta entró, y continuó leyendo…La morena tenía puestas las gafas grandes de pasta, que la volvían aún más sexy, sus cabellos negros y brillantes cayéndole sobre los hombros. Estaba sin medias, una falda negra ceñida y más corta, con las piernas bien torneadas, cruzadas, con zapatos de tacón negros. Llevaba una blusa de seda azul oscuro sin mangas, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, debido al calor de aquel día, dejando visible un bello escote, que resaltaban sus hermosos pechos.

Emma no se movió. Su boca se abrió lentamente y así se quedó, abierta. Su respiración empezó a descontrolarse, su corazón acelerado, el sudor frío, incluso con el calor que hacía…Aquella maldita sensación que últimamente sentía cuando estaba cerca de Regina, apretó los muslos inconscientemente al notar un hormigueo y una ligera excitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda y tan sexy, Dios mío? ¿Incluso en día normal de trabajo, incluso a gusto, leyendo un documento? ¿Qué era eso? Nunca había sentido algo parecido por ninguna mujer…Pero Regina tenía un magnetismo, una cosa inexplicable…Un poder de seducción que estaba, poco a poco e inconscientemente descubriendo que Regina tenía. Estaba intentando apartar los pensamientos libidinosos, pero no lo lograba. La rubia no se daba cuenta, pero estaba mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Pasó los ojos lentamente por las piernas cruzadas de la morena. Fue subiendo lentamente la mirada hasta detenerse en los pechos. En aquel escote, en aquella blusa medio abierta. Sintió un deseo inconsciente de introducir las manos en aquella abertura. Estaba tan en transe que no supo decir cuántos segundos se quedó allí y no se dio cuenta de que Regina finalmente se había desprendido del documento que leía y la estaba mirando atentamente. Cada mirada depravada de Emma no pasó desapercibida por la morena.

―¿Emma?―llamó Regina, bajándose un poco las gafas y mirando a la rubia por encima.

Con un sobresalto, Emma volvió a la realidad, dejando caer la carpeta y esparciendo todos los papeles por el suelo.

―¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Qué torpe! Ay, Regina, discúlpame, yo…No sé qué…¡Joder! Ya ordeno todo en un momento, ya lo recojo, no te preocupes que ya arreglo todo rapidito, es solo coger estos y juntar con estos otros, ya quedará todo en orden, prometo que no quedará hecho un lío, sé exactamente dónde va cada documento. No se ha desordenado mucho, es fácil de arreglarlo, voy a colo…―Emma disparó a hablar, completamente confusa y ya totalmente enrojecida, agachándose para recoger los papeles de cualquier manera, arrugando algunos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Regina se aguantó para no echarse a reír ante la incomodidad de la rubia. Se levantó, se acercó a ella y se agachó para ayudar.

―Ey, ey, ey―dijo la morena agarrando su brazo levemente y dándole una sonrisa divertida, impidiéndole que siguiera recogiendo los papeles. El toque causó escalofríos en Emma ―Calma…No tienes que ponerte tan desesperada y avergonzada…Cálmate, si no, acabarás rompiendo todos las hojas…―dijo ahora riendo.

―¿Te ríes, eh? ¡Qué torpe que soy!―dijo Emma arrodillada, dejando de recoger los papeles y resoplando, con las manos en las rodillas.

―No se preocupe, señorita Swan…Le sucede a las mejores personas…Pero te distrajiste con algo para llevarte tal susto…Dime…¿Qué te distrajo?―A propósito, Regina se acercó un poco más a Emma, su cuello estaba más o menos a la altura de los ojos de Swan, dándole una hermosa visión de su escote con la blusa medio abierta.

―Yo…No…Me…Distraje…Con nada…No sé…―la rubia apenas conseguía pronunciar correctamente las palabras, debido a aquella cercanía súbita e inesperada de Regina, fue pillada por sorpresa…Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia el escote de la morena, su boca seguía abierta y seca.

―Entiendo…Entonces probablemente es el calor, tu presión debe haber caído…Hoy hace mucho calor, ¿no crees?―al decir eso, la morena, lentamente, se desabrochó otro botón de su blusa, dejando visible un poco más de su escote, con la intención de ver hasta dónde irían las reacciones de Emma. Sentía curiosidad…La rubia nunca había actuado de esa forma con ella… Estaba el episodio en Granny’s y ahora este. Emma pudo vislumbrar el contorno del sujetador de encaje negro que Regina usaba.

Emma jadeó y soltó un gemido casi inaudible, giró el rostro hacia un lado, poniéndose roja por completo, y se levantó de sopetón, agarrándose para no perder el equilibrio.

―¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!―dijo más alto de lo que pretendía, nerviosa ―Debe haber sido el calor, sí, me sentí sudar frío, seguro que fue eso―dijo Emma, intentando no mirar a la morena y a su escote.

―¿Sudaste frío, eh?―Regina dijo de forma maliciosa, mirando a Emma de arriba abajo, y moviendo sus cabellos tras la nuca. Sus ojos la miraban con atención.

Como si eso fuera posible, Emma se ruborizó aún más, poniéndose casi como un tomate.

―¡Sí! Cuando llegue a la comisaría, tomaré algo salado―la rubia balbuceó

―Entonces está bien…Cuídate, ¿ok?―Regina se levantó y se acercó a Emma, y le dio un beso algo más demorado de lo normal en su mejilla. Si fue intencional o no por parte de Regina, Emma no sabría decirlo, pero sintió cómo uno de los pechos de la morena rozaba ligeramente uno de los de ellas. Necesitó aguantarse mucho para no soltar un gemido.

―Ok…―fue todo lo que consiguió decir

―Después yo termino de recoger los papales, no te preocupes. Ah, y para que conste, ha quedado marca―Regino rió, señalando la marca de labios rojos, bien dibujada en la mejilla de Emma. La morena regresó a su silla.

Emma resopló y reviró los ojos, intentando limpiarse la marca frenéticamente con la mano. Ahhh, Regina…¡Siempre caía en la misma broma! Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó a Regina llamarla de nuevo.

―Ah…Y, Emma…

Emma estaba de espaldas. Se giró lentamente.

―¿Qué?

―No te olvides de prepararme aquella revisión de los archivos antiguos que te pedí…

Y al decir eso, la morena, que estaba de piernas cruzadas, cambió lentamente de pierna, cruzándola hacia el otro lado. Hizo eso de forma tan sensual y provocativa. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en cada brazo de la silla, y apretó sus manos sutilmente en ellos. Después, pasó ligeramente una de sus manos por sus propias piernas. Miraba a Emma a los ojos, atentamente, sin desviar su mirada un segundo, con una ligera sonrisa, que realzaba su tono rojo. Se mordió los labios. Quería de verdad testar las reacciones de Emma. Su curiosidad en saber por qué la rubia estaba actuando de esa manera con ella solo aumentaba.

Emma no podía creerse aquello…Su cuerpo comenzó a dar señales de descontrol. Necesitaba salir de allí, cuanto antes…Ya estaba respirando de forma jadeante y las piernas como un flan. Un frío en la columna y aquella sensación entre las piernas. Regina estaba atenta a las reacciones de la rubia, que ya no conseguía esconderlas.

―Sin problema―respondió Emma, y lo más rápido que pudo salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella. Necesitó quedarse unos segundos apoyada en la puerta, al otro lado, para recuperarse antes de salir como un cohete hacia la calle.


	5. Reflexión, confusión, negación

En cuanto Emma hubo salido del despacho, Regina soltó el aire, lentamente, por la boca, respiración que ni sabía que estaba aguantando. Aflojó la mano que estaba en el asiento, pues lo estaba apretando más de lo normal. Al descruzar las piernas, percibió que estaba excitada…Y no poco. Su vulva palpitaba. Lo que había comenzado como una broma, un test para descifrar las actitudes de Emma acabó por tomar un cariz mayor, y eso se reflejó en su propio cuerpo, como ahora se estaba dando cuenta.

La rubia era hermosa, eso ya lo sabía. Era dueña de un cuerpo atlético, fuerte y envidiable. Emma era sexy, pero nunca había despertado aquello en ella. Desde que comenzaron a llevarse bien, siempre vio a Emma como una gran amiga, compañera y hermana…Que se ayudaban, que se salvaban y se complementaban. Sentir eso por primera vez la asustó. Pero sencillamente no podía dejar de provocar a Emma. Aquella camiseta blanca, que apretaba sus pechos, y los vaqueros y las botas que usaba…¡Vaya, qué buena la había encontrado en aquel momento! Quería ver hasta dónde llegaría ella, y por lo que pudo percibir, consiguió colocar a la rubia en una prueba de fuego. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer, casi en pánico. Y lo peor es que estaba empezando a gustarle esa sensación de dominar a Emma, de seducirla, de sentir el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Estaba a punto de estallar con eso. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que comenzó a sospechar el día de Granny’s, cuando Emma estaba mirando sus piernas y tuvo una reacción parecida al ser pillada _in fraganti_? ¿Estaría Emma sintiéndose atraída por ella? ¿Acaso sentiría algo más por ella, algo que iba más allá de la amistad, más allá del compañerismo que tenían? ¿Y su reacción irritada y exagerada con Robin podrían ser celos? Desde aquel día, esas preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero ella las desechaba riéndose de sí misma, llegando a la conclusión de que era una tontería. Aquello había sido un caso aislado. Hasta hace un momento…

Regina suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No sabía qué pensar. El arrepentimiento comenzó a invadirla. No debería haber provocado a Emma de aquella manera, no debería haber jugado tanto con ella, había ido demasiado lejos, había exagerado. Sentía que había colocado a la amiga en una situación difícil, y no lo deseaba. Pero acabó por perderse momentáneamente en la mirada de Emma, en aquellos ojos esmeralda que escondían tantos misterios, y sintió deseó de desvendarlos…¿Y su perfume? ¿Siempre había usado aquella esencia de madera tan agradable? ¿Acaso nunca se había fijado? ¡Qué buena era! También acabó por perderse en ese aroma, queriendo acercarse más, oler su cuello y tocar sus cabellos…Y por perderse tanto en ella en aquel momento acabó por perderse también en una peligrosa, pero placentera, falta de control.

Ahora la realidad llegó a la superficie, sentía miedo. Miedo de que las cosas cambiasen entre ellas, miedo de que Emma cambiara con ella. Ella seguiría actuando como siempre, pero, ¿y si Emma no? ¿Y si decidía cerrarse, comenzar a evitarla, a apartarse? Sintió un dolor en el pecho solo de pensar en tal posibilidad. Habían tardado tanto en llegar donde estaban hoy, la amistad de Emma era algo muy precioso e importantísimo en su vida. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, y si así pasaba, la culpa sería suya, por culpa de un estúpido impulso momentáneo. Pero no podía volver atrás, lo que hecho, hecho estaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para modificar sus actos. Ahora era esperar y ver cómo sucederían las cosas, dejarlas fluir.

Estaba decidida a no cometer otra vez este tipo de error. No había pensado en las consecuencias, y además, no podría arriesgarse a herir a Emma de ninguna manera. No sabía lo que pasaba en el corazón de la rubia, podía ser una simple reacción física pasajera, una confusión de sentimientos, pero de cualquier forma, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos, fueran cuales fueran, no podía arriesgarse a ilusionarla por nada. Ella estaba comprometida con Robin y lo amaba. Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida a su lado, en otro lugar.

Suspiró de nuevo. Se recompuso, se levantó y se puso a recoger los papeles tirados por el suelo. Sonrió. Ah, Emma…Balanceó la cabeza, aún sonriendo, y se puso a trabajar.

Emma caminaba a paso firme y rápido, apretando los brazos, cruzados contra su cuerpo, como si aquello la pudiera esconder y proteger, protegerla de sus propios pensamientos, de sus propias confusiones y dudas. Aunque se encontraba un poco mejor, aún se sentía asustada, nerviosa, y temblaba. Comenzó prácticamente a correr, lo único que en ese momento quería era estar lo más lejos posible de la alcaldía. Lo más lejos de Regina. Se arrepintió de haber dejado hoy su inseparable escarabajo amarillo en casa para caminar y aprovechar el buen tiempo. Ahora no iría a la comisaría, quería ir a casa. No tenía guardia, y si alguien la necesitaba, llamarían por la radio.

Al llegar a su casa, ya sudada y sin aliento, entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Se quedó ahí, pegada a ella, intentado recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, cansada y confusa. Se dejó caer, deslizando su espalda por la fría madera, sentándose con las piernas dobladas, en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas. Los pensamientos poblaban su mente, implacables.

Lo que antes no entendía muy bien, lo que no percibía, ahora, poco a poco, comenzaba a estar más claro, a tener sentido, por más que se lo negara a sí misma, por más que no quisiera admitirlo. Regina estaba despertando sensaciones diferentes y nuevas en ella. Le estaba despertando deseos nunca antes experimentados. Se estaba sintiendo atraída por Regina. Al pensar en ello, cerró los ojos, apretó las manos en su cabeza y lanzó por lo bajo juramentos, como si eso pudiera librarla de la verdad que estaba saliendo a la superficie, pero que no quería admitir. ¡Pero no podía ser! ¿Cómo esto, ahora? Nunca en su vida se había sentido atraída por mujeres, nunca si quiera pensó en estar con una mujer, ni nunca había sentido curiosidad o deseo por experimentar, nada. Por supuesto estaba libre de prejuicios, cuando vivió en Boston y Nueva York había tenido amigos y amigas homosexuales, y Ruby, claro, pero ella, Emma, no era lesbiana, siempre había sido heterosexual. Y ahora esto, ¿con Regina? ¿A la que siempre había visto, tras tardar tanto en entenderse, como a una gran amiga, y hermana? ¿Una compañera en todo? Ahora entendía por qué de su irritación con Robin…Tenía celos, cierta envidia. Inconscientemente, quería tocar a Regina como él la tocaba, y estar con ella como él lo estaba.

Y Regina se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, pues provocarla de esa manera en la alcaldía… Se perdió admirando su belleza y su sensualidad, y ella se dio cuenta, su actitud la había delatado. Que Regina era una mujer hermosa y sensual, quizás la más deslumbrante que ya hubiera conocido, eso ya lo sabía, y Dios, Regina también sabía que poseía ese poder de seducción único, pues abusó tanto de él para acorralar a Emma. Y el hecho de que haya luchado tanto para ser la persona que es hoy la ha vuelto aún más atractiva, pero nunca había sentido deseo o atracción por ella…Hasta hace poco tiempo. Las cosas estaban cambiando, pero no podía permitir eso. Esto tenía que parar. No podía poner en riesgo su amistad, que era importante y especial en su vida a causa de una atracción momentánea…Porque ciertamente era eso lo que estaba sucediendo, una atracción y deseo pasajeros. Una confusión de sentimientos y pensamientos, resultado de estar tan cerca y pegada a ella. ¡Sí, solo era eso! Se habían salvado tantas veces y habían hecho tantas cosas juntas que Emma solo podía haber confundido las cosas.

Pero lo ocurrido en la alcaldía aún no salía de su cabeza. La manera en que la tentó y la provocó. Su mirada seductora, intimidadora y dominante, y podría jurar que sus ojos color almendra se habían oscurecido también de deseo. Cuando ella se acercó, su perfume, con ese ligero toque a manzana, la embriagó de tal forma que casi perdió el juicio. Su cuello allí tan cerca, tan apetecible, sus labios provocándola, con aquella sexy cicatriz, y sus pechos, que de forma adrede, pero sutilmente enseñó un poco más, abriendo aquel botón de la blusa. El cruce de piernas, de forma lente, sus provocaciones sin fin. La morena la estaba volviendo loca, y lo sabía. ¿Qué poder de seducción es ese que Regina poseía? ¡Era increíble! Por eso tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible, aquello tenía que parar.

Al recordarlo todo, volvió a sentirse excitada. Se desabotonó los vaqueros, bajó la cremallera y enfiló la mano en sus bragas y lo comprobó. Gimió quedamente. Estaba encharcada. Ya basta…No iba a permitir que Regina tuviera el poder de que se perdiera de esta manera, o que jugara con ella. ¡Era hetero y siempre había sido hetero! Una simple atracción física no iba a cambiar eso y poner su vida de patas arriba. Estaba con Killian, era feliz y lo amaba. Se limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por su rostro.

El puerto estaba cerca, Killian estaba en horario de trabajo, pero él era el jefe del Jolie Rogers, mandaba sobre las entregas que venían de lejos y si él quisiera, podía parar un momento el trabajo de los trabajadores y las entregas. Emma se levantó de un salto, abrió la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió al puerto, rápido como un rayo.

Al llegar, como había previsto, Killian estaba ayudando a descargar un lote de cajas que había acabado de llegar. Sonrió al ver a Emma acercándose rápidamente.

‒¡Ehhh, mi rubia hermosa!‒dijo, al ver a la rubia acercarse con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada diferente ‒¿Tú aquí a esta hora? ¿A qué debo el honor?

‒¡Folla conmigo!‒dijo Emma, fuerte y decidida, lo suficientemente alto solo para que él la escuchara.

‒¿Qué?‒preguntó Killian, confundido con ese abordaje directo de la rubia.

‒¡Lo que has escuchado, ahora!‒dijo Swan con un brillo de urgencia en sus ojos.

‒¿Ahora?‒dijo Hook, con media sonrisa ‒Love, no es que no quiera, nada más lejos, pero…‒miró alrededor, señalando a sus trabajadores

‒Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo…‒dijo Emma en voz baja, con media sonrisa maliciosa.

Killian sonrió de lado, pasando una mirada de arriba abajo en la rubia.

‒Carl‒gritó a uno de os trabajadores, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia ‒Cuida de todo esto por mí un momento, ¿sí? No tardo

‒¡Claro, jefe! ¡Tranquilo!

Killian rápidamente cogió a Emma por la mano, entró en el Jolie Rogers, bajó a los camarotes, entró en uno y cerró la puerta, ya notando su miembro erecto. Cogió un preservativo del cajón del escritorio, mientras Emma ya se quitaba la ropa enloquecidamente. Giro a Killian hacia ella con violencia, desabotonando rápidamente todos los botones de su camisa y pantalón.

‒Wow, rubia…¿Qué te ha dado hoy, eh? Confieso que me encanta…‒gimió, metiendo sus manos en los cabellos de Emma y tirando de ellos, besando su cuello con avidez.

‒¡Fóllame…Con fuerza!‒dijo pausadamente en su oído

Aquello fue suficiente para que Killian tirase a la rubia sobre la cama, y se tirase sobre ella, que ya estaba desnuda.

‒No…‒Emma lo detuvo, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho ‒Quiero dominar

Dicho eso, Killian hizo un movimiento de rendición con las manos, y Emma lo puso de espaldas en la cama, y a continuación se puso a horcajadas sobre él, una pierna a cada lado. Hacía movimientos rápidos, salvajes y violentos con la pelvis, siendo penetrada con fuerza. Los dos sudaban y gemían, hasta que Killian alcanzó su clímax, y Emma también tuvo su orgasmo, cayendo encima de Hook.

‒Joder Emma…‒dijo Killian, jadeante ‒Podemos decir que hoy la jornada laboral ha rendido mucho…Me ha encantado tu momento Dark Emma salvaje…‒bromeó, acariciando sus cabellos rubios y besando su cabeza. Emma había acabado de echarse a su lado, con la cabeza en su pecho, y apenas le dio una ligera sonrisa.

El polvo había sido bueno…Pero Emma, por alguna razón, no se sentía completa, no se sentía tan feliz. Pensaba que se sentiría mejor y todas sus confusiones desaparecerían en los brazos de Killian. Pero no sucedió así en aquel momento. Los pensamientos en su cabeza aún la atormentaban. Tuvo cuidado para que él no notara su turbación. Le dio un piquito.

‒Bueno, como te prometí, no voy a quitarte más tiempo de trabajo ‒sonrió ‒Yo ya me voy para no molestarte y que los trabajadores no sospechen de por qué estamos aquí encerrados.

‒¿Vas a regresar al trabajo? Si es que no, ¿por qué no me esperas? Termino dentro de una hora‒dijo Killian

‒No, no voy…De todas maneras hoy no iba a ser más productivo‒suspiró

‒Entonces, hecho‒dio un beso a Emma y se levantó para vestirse ‒Ponte a gusto, aquí en el barco o fuera…Pasamos después por el Granny’s, cogemos comida y vamos a cenar los dos solos en tu casa…¿Qué tal?

‒Una idea genial‒Emma le sonrió

Y así, Hook volvió al trabajo, Emma leyó un poco en el camarote, y después salió y dio un paseo por el puerto, tirando piedritas al agua, perdida en sus pensamientos.

‒¡Listo, milady! Soy todo tuyo‒dijo Hook haciendo una reverencia y ofreciéndole el brazo, al que ella se enganchó.

Y así los dos fueron caminando, cogidos del brazo, bajo el cielo ya oscurecido hasta el Granny’s. Cuando estaban casi entrando en el restaurante, divisaron a lo lejos a una pareja que venía en dirección contraria, por la misma acera, dados de la mano.

‒¡Vaya, vaya, pero miren! ¿No son Robin y Regina quienes vienen por allí? ‒dijo Killian a Emma.


	6. Pedido de disculpas

Emma rápidamente cogió la muñeca de Killian con la intención de hacerlo girar hacia el otro lado. Joder, ¿Regina también había decidido salir sin coche hoy?

‒Ah…‒balbuceó ‒¿Sabes, amor? Creo que es mejor que cocine yo misma en casa, ¿qué te parece? Puedo preparar un pastel…

‒Ey, Emms, calma‒Killian la agarró haciendo que se detuviera ‒¿Por qué te has puesto así de nerviosa de repente? ¿Ha pasado algo?

‒No, no ha sucedido nada. Solo estoy algo cansada, y…

‒Por eso mismo quiero comprar la comida, love. Para que no tengas que cocinar, y estés tranquila. Vamos a saludar a los dos, entramos, compramos y nos vamos, ¿ok? Es rápido.

‒Pero…

‒Eyy, miren quiénes están ahí‒llegó Robin, alegre, dado de la mano con Regina, saludando a Emma y Killian ‒Parece que habéis tenido la misma idea que nosotros. Cena en casa de la abuelita.

‒En realidad no‒dijo Killian ‒Hemos venido a comprar la comida para llevar a casa de Ems…Está cansada y no quiero que hoy cocine‒dijo Hook, cariñoso, apretando a Emma contra él

‒Emma…Pirata‒saludó Regina ligeramente avergonzada, con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia ambos.

Los dos correspondieron y Hook hizo una reverencia teatral.

‒¡Hello, baby! Dime una cosa, ¿crees que hoy estoy más o menos arrebatador?‒provocó Killian, pasándose las manos por los cabellos, haciendo que Regina revirara los ojos.

‒¡Ah, con certeza estás más arrebatador que nunca con ese labial rosa bebé que deja tus labios más brillantes! ¿Me puedes decir la marca? Quiero uno igual para realzar también mis labios…‒dijo Regina, irónica

‒¿Queréis parar, los dos?‒dijo Emma ligeramente irritada. ¿Acaso Killian y Regina nunca se cansanban de lanzarse pullas?

A la morena nunca le gustó el pirata. Se acostumbró a él y la soportaba solo por respeto a Emma.

‒¿Por qué no cenáis con nosotros? Cenamos juntos, bebemos un poco para relajarnos, charlamos…Tampoco vamos a estar mucho tiempo, pues tengo que recoger a Roland que está con Zelena, y también quiero ver a mi hija…¿Qué os parece?

‒Amor, no sé si es una buena idea…‒comenzó Emma, agarrando el brazo de Hook, nerviosa.

‒Prometo que no tardaremos, Emma…Y además quiero hablar con Killian sobre unos pedidos…¿Por favor?‒pidió Robin.

Emma soltó el brazo de Killian y suspiró

‒Está bien…Pero, por favor, no quiero tardar‒dijo Emma

‒¡Prometido, love!‒Killian y Robin abrieron paso para que las mujeres entraran.

 _¡Qué maravilla! Todo lo que quería era huir, y ahora estaba ahí, teniendo que estar junto a Regina y sabe Dios por cuánto tiempo, y lo peor, ¡con Robin! Su día estaba yendo fenomenal…¡Al menos ahora los malditos botones de la blusa de Regina estaban abotonados, un tormento menos!_ ‒pensó Emma

Regina notó el nerviosismo de Emma y se sintió aún más culpable y avergonzada. Sabía que era por su causa. Las parejas cogieron una mesa al fondo, sentándose lado a lado, quedando Robin frente a Hook y Emma frente a Regina. Hicieron los pedidos, los chicos pidieron cerveza y ron, comenzando una charla animada entre ellos, sobre los pedidos por vía marítima. Esperaban la comida.

Emma miraba hacia abajo, moviendo y jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos. Regina tenía que hacer algo, una manera de amenizar lo que había causado ese día más temprano. No podía dejar que Emma estuviera así. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir en su whatssap.

El móvil de Emma vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se asustó y miró desconfiada hacia Regina, en un gesto de vacilación. Regina la miró, movió ligeramente la cabeza, ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa y una señal para que cogiera el móvil. Los dos hombres seguían conversando y bebiendo animadamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Emma cogió el móvil y abrió el whatssap, viendo los mensajes de Regina.

**_Conversación via whatssap_ **

**_Regina:_ ** _Eh…¿Estás bien?_

**_Emma:_ ** _Sí…¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

**_Regina_ ** _: Ah, no sé…Creo que me pasé contigo hoy con esas…bromas…_

**_Emma:_ ** _Eso es verdad…Regina, a veces te pasas de los límites…_

**_Regina:_ ** _Sé que me pasé…¿Te sentiste muy incómoda?_

**_Emma:_ ** _¡Joder! ¡Vaya que sí!_

**_Regina:_ ** _¿Por qué?_

**_Emma:_ ** _¿Cómo que por qué? ¿De verdad tengo que responder?_

**_Regina:_ ** _Tengo que saber…_

**_Emma:_ ** _Joder, porque…_

En ese momento, Emma comenzó a mover las piernas por debajo de la mesa, involuntariamente, en una clara señal de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Como la mesa era estrecha y las sillas estaban muy cercanas, Regina pegó sus piernas a las de ella, manteniendo presas las piernas de la rubia entre las suyas, apretándolas con sus rodillas. Emma la miró asustada y fue imposible no soltar un ligero suspiro. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el toque, y el de la alcaldesa tampoco quedó indiferente. Regina la miró a los ojos, haciendo una señal con los labios para que se calmara, y volvió a teclear.

**_Regina_ ** **:** _¡Contrólate, Swan! No sabía que padecías de SPI_

**_Emma:_ ** _¿El qué?_

**_Regina:_ ** _Síndrome de piernas inquietas…Jajajaja_

**_Emma:_ ** _Ajjjj…No tengo…¿Quieres saber? ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Por favor?_

**_Regina:_ ** _Ok. Está bien…Pero no sin que antes te pida disculpas y sin saber si me disculpas por lo de hoy._

**_Emma:_ ** _Disculpas aceptadas_

**_Regina:_ ** _¿De verdad?_

**_Emma:_ ** _De verdad…Está todo bien, Regina…De verdad._

Regina miró a Emma con una ligera sonrisa y una dulce mirada, y Emma se lo retribuyó. La situación aún la incomodaba y estaba confundida, pero no quería que entre ella y la alcaldesa hubiera malos entendidos. Se sintió más aliviada. La morena se había vuelto parte tan importante de su vida, y no quería que nada estropeara eso. Y volvió a teclear en la aplicación.

**_Emma:_ ** _Y…¿Regina?_

**_Regina:_ ** _¿Sí?_

**_Emma:_ ** _¿Podrías soltar ya mis piernas? Prometo que ya no soy un peligro y no voy a tirar la mesa_

‒Ay‒dijo Regina, bajito ‒Perdóname‒ susurró, con una cara divertida. Y soltó las piernas de Emma.

Emma le dio una ligera sonrisa, y balanceó la cabeza. Durante todo ese tiempo de conversación por la aplicación del móvil, los hombres no se dieron cuenta de que ellas estaban hablando entre ellas, pues lo habían sabido ocultar muy bien, aparentando que cada una hablaba por su cuenta, con cualquier otro contacto. Ya habían bebido algo más de la cuenta, y estaban bien alegres.

‒¿Con quién conversas tanto, love?‒Killian besó su mejilla

‒Con Belle… Le pedí que me separase unas novelas que quiero leer‒respondió Emma, encogiéndose de hombros.

‒¿Y tú, reina?‒ preguntó también Robin, abrazando a Regina por los hombros.

‒Con Zelena…Ya sabes cómo es, está toda entusiasmada con las cosas que está descubriendo de este mundo, y ha decidido contarme con detalle sobre lo magnífico que es el DVD…‒dijo Regina, revirando los ojos.

Emma y Regina se miraron, con una mirada cómplice y divertida, mientras los chicos volvían a conversar y beber. La comida llegó, todos comieron en un clima agradable… _Solo no era mejor porque Robin estaba allí…¡Pero joder, Emma! ¡Para ya con eso!_

En cierto momento, cuando terminó de comer, Emma se levantó, excusándose para ir al baño. No había pasado un minuto, y Regina hizo lo mismo, diciendo que iba a ver si Emma le prestaba el pintalabios pues había olvidado el suyo, y echo a andar hacia el baño.

‒Mujeres…‒comentó Robin a Hook, riendo ‒Nunca van al baño solas.

En el baño, Emma se estaba mirando en el espejo, comprobando su rostro. Se tocó las ojeras ligeramente enrojecidas, era el comienzo de un abatimiento. El cansancio causado por las pesadillas y todo lo malo que había pasado la estaba afectando, lo veía claramente. Suspiraba, aún tocándose las marcas bajo los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió y Regina entró.

‒¡Ayyy, Regina, qué susto, caramba!‒dijo Emma, llevándose la mano al corazón. De verdad se había asustado con la entrada brusca de la hermosa morena.

‒¡Eh, calma! No voy a atacarte…A no ser que tú quieras‒sonrió, mirándola de arriba abajo. La morena no iba a pasarse, claro, pero no se puedo resistir a la broma.

Emma se ruborizó al momento.

‒Estás adorable cuando te pones roja‒Regina apretó sus mejillas y rió

‒¿Paramos, por favor?‒dijo la rubia, retorciéndose ante aquella proximidad.

‒¡Ok, paro!‒la morena rió y alzó las manos en señal de rendición ‒Pero Emma, hablando en serio ahora…No podía preguntarte esto por el móvil, así que he venido a preguntarte cómo estás…Digo…Con relación a las convulsiones, a aquel ataque que tuviste…Estoy preocupada por ti…Todos los estamos. ¿Has tenido otros? ¿Cómo vienes sintiéndote?

El hecho de que Regina hubiera dicho que se preocupaba por ella alegró su corazón de tal forma que ni ella podía imaginárselo. Una media sonrisa salió de sus labios. Tuvo cuidado al hablar, pues aún no quería contar nada a nadie, a no ser a Belle. Quería contarle todo lo que sucedía a Regina, pero creía que aún no era el momento oportuno.

‒Estoy muy bien, Regina, gracias por preguntar y por preocuparte…No ha pasado de nuevo. No he tenido más ataques‒respondió Emma

‒Eso me alegra‒respondió Regina, cogiendo una de las manos de Emma. El toque produjo en las dos una corriente eléctrica ‒Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre y que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Pues nuestro lema es salvarnos una a la otra, ¿no?‒Regina bromeó y sonrió, encarando intensamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas que escondían tantos misterios.

‒Claro que sí‒sonrió Emma, también clavando sus ojos en aquel castaño seductor ‒Aunque ya intentamos matarnos varias veces antes de eso, pero esa parte nos la saltamos…‒dijo Emma, sin conseguir aguantar la risa.

Regina se echó a reír, una carcajada ronca, agradable y verdadera.

‒Prometo no contarle eso a nadie‒bromeó la morena, arqueando una ceja y cruzando los dedos.

Las dos mujeres rieron, hasta que la risa cesó, dejando una sonrisa dulce en los labios de ambas. Regina aún no había soltado la mano de Emma. Las miradas aún estaban clavadas la una en la otra, se miraban como si una quisiera desvendar los misterios más profundos de la otra, solo en aquel momento. La sonrisa acabó y ahora ambas alternaban sus miradas entre los ojos y la boca de la otra. Estaban acercándose y no se habían dado cuenta. ¿Se perdieron en ese momento minutos o segundos? No sabrían decir. La respiración de las dos comenzó a fallar…Hasta que Regina fue la primera en volver a la realidad, desvió la mirada hacia abajo, carraspeando.

‒Es…Bueno…¿Regresamos a la mesa? Si no, dentro de poco Jones y Robin mandarán a alguien a buscarnos‒dijo Regina, sonriendo algo avergonzada.

‒Ah…Sí, claro, vamos…‒balbuceó Emma

‒¿Emma?

‒¿Sí?

‒Tu amistad es muy importante para mí‒sonrió Regina, dando un último apretón en la mano de Emma

‒Y la tuya para mí es igualmente importante‒respondió con media sonrisa, devolviendo el apretón de manos.

Cuando las dos iban saliendo del baño, Emma divisó un ratón cerca de la puerta, entró en pánico e involuntariamente se escondió detrás de Regina, apretando sus hombros y quedando cerca de su cuello, con cara de susto.

‒¡Ahhhhhh, mata a ese bicho!‒Emma dijo, histérica

La sensación de los fuertes brazos de Emma en sus hombros y su ligera aproximación a su cuello y sus cabellos hizo que Regina se estremeciera sin querer.

‒Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que Miss Swan…La Salvadora tenía miedo a los ratones?‒rió la morena ‒Si no quieres matarlo al modo tradicional, ¿por qué no usas la magia? ¿Tienes suficiente para eso, no?

‒¡No, no!‒dijo Emna, tapándose los ojos, asustada como una niña ‒No puedo ni llegar cerca de ellos…‒no se estaba dando cuenta de su proximidad con Regina

Regina se echó a reír, y con un único movimiento de su mano derecha disparó una luz roja brillante en dirección al roedor, haciéndolo desaparecer enseguida.

‒¿Satisfecha?‒giró la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo.

Solo entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de sus actitudes y de cuánto se había acercado a Regina, y de cómo aún seguía apretando sus hombros y con su cabeza cerca de sus cabellos. Sintió de nuevo aquel perfume agradable que venía de ellos. Se ruborizó de nuevo, soltando a la morena enseguida, y se puso a arreglarse la camisa. Carraspeó.

‒Satisfecha. Muchas gracias…¿Vamos?‒Emma abrió rápidamente la puerta, muerta de vergüenza, seguida por Regina que se aguantaba la carcajada.

Al llegar al restaurante, Robin y Killian las esperaban en la mesa, ya habían parado de beber.

‒¿Vamos, love?‒dijo Killian

‒¿Queréis alguna cosa más, chicas?‒preguntó Robin.

Ambas negaron, los chicos pagaron la cuenta, y todos se despidieron en la salida, Robin y Killian, felices por los acuerdos que habían cerrado.

‒Y para no perder la costumbre…‒dijo Regina, depositando un beso demorado y ruidoso en la mejilla de Emma, dejando allí su famosa marca de labial rojo.

‒¿Cuándo dejaré de caer en esta broma?‒la rubia se restregaba la mejilla con las manos y resoplaba.

‒Creo que nunca‒dijo Regina, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, para después marcharse con Robin.

Al llegar a casa de Emma, Killian se quedó un rato allí, conversando con la rubia en la sala.

‒Emma…¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?‒preguntó Killian, haciendo que Emma se atragantara y casi escupiera el agua que estaba tomando.

‒¿Qué? No, ¿por qué dices eso?

‒Estoy muy preocupado por ti, amor. Tuviste aquel ataque. Has estado abatida y siempre dices que es cansancio. Te amo y quiero que compartas las cosas conmigo. Pero no quiero forzarte a nada, quiero que te sientas a gusto para hablar conmigo.

‒Ah, eso…‒Emma habló, aliviada ‒No te preocupes, amor, de verdad. Fue algo aislado, ¿está bien? Realmente ando cansada física y mentalmente, pero va a pasar. No quiero que te preocupes, ¿ok?‒dijo, cogiendo su mano.

‒¿Prometes que me vas a contar si pasa algo malo?

‒Prometo…Pero todo está bien‒mintió Emma. En el momento oportuno, se lo contaría.

‒Te vigilo, ¿eh?‒dijo Hook, cariñoso, acariciando sus cabellos ‒Y ahora…¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de esta tarde?‒pidió, acercándose para besar su cuello.

Emma lo apartó, delicadamente, teniendo cuidado para no ofenderlo.

‒Perdóname, amor, pero no…Me ha venido el período…Cuando fui al baño en Granny’s, fue porque lo sospeché‒mintió

‒Ah, entiendo…¡Sin problemas!‒dijo Hook ligeramente decepcionado, pero lo entendió.

La verdad es que Emma realmente no tenía ganas ahora de tener sexo. En su corazón sentía una gran culpa…La pura realidad era que se excitó y quedó completamente mojada por causa de Regina y buscó a su novio para intentar olvidarse de eso, para intentar satisfacer un deseo nuevo y confuso que la morena estaba despertando dentro de ella, para, quizás, probarse que su heterosexualidad era inquebrantable. Quiso dominar en la cama de la misma manera en que sintió que Regina la había dominado en aquel despacho, en aquel momento. No había hecho el amor con él por desearlo, sino para intentar huir del hecho de que estaba deseando a Regina, y se sentía mal por eso. Eran tantos sentimientos y tantas confusiones que no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Sentía que, de una forma u otra, había usado a Killian en aquel momento de confusión, y eso no estaba bien. Necesitaba centrar su cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, Killian se levantó para marcharse.

‒Rubia, yo ya me voy…A no ser que quieras que duerma aquí contigo‒dijo Hook, esperanzado. Ya hacía un tiempo que la rubia le daba disculpas para que no dormir allí, y lo echaba de menos. Pero entendía que ella necesitara su espacio, y lo respetaba.

‒Otro día, ¿ok? Aún necesito tiempo, como te dije…Espero que me comprendas‒dijo ella sencillamente, dándole un beso en los labios y sonriendo.

‒Bien‒él volvió a besarla dulcemente en los labios ‒Cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme, madame‒dijo él, riendo y haciendo una reverencia, y acto seguido se retiró. Emma sonrió a su vez y entró en la casa.

La casa de Killian era su adorado Jolie Rogers, que estaba atracado a orillas en la playa, donde recibía las mercancías. Una vez pirata, siempre pirata, bromeaba él. Y para un pirata sentirse en casa era sentirse a bordo de su navío, cerca del mar.

Ya en el interior de su vivienda, Emma tomó un baño y se preparó para ir a dormir. Ya estaba echada en la cama cuando fue sorprendida por un mensaje de whatssap. Era Regina.

**Conversación whatssap**

**_Regina_** : _Buenas noches, salvadora…Mira a ver si no hay un ratón por ahí, porque si no, morirías antes de alguna misión para salvar al mundo. Jajajaja_

 ** _Emma_** : _Ja Ja Ja…¡Muy graciosa! Ve a dormir, Regina_

 ** _Regina:_** _Jajaja, ya voy, no sueñes con ratones…Emma, y una vez más, perdóname por lo de hoy_

**_Emma_ ** _. Ni voy a comentar…Todo está bien, estate tranquila._

**_Regina_ ** _: Buenas noches, Emma_

**_Emma:_ ** _Buenas noches, Regina_

Emma no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la broma y el mensaje inesperado de Regina. Por parte de Killian ella nunca esperaba un mensaje, pues el pirata no acababa de acostumbrarse a la tecnología de este mundo. Si pudiera, aún mandaría mensajes con palomas o señales de humo. Se acostó y se quedó dormida minutos después.

En cierto momento de la madrugada, volvió la pesadilla…El lugar oscuro, ella corriendo en medio de las criaturas susurrantes. La desesperación, el miedo, el pánico, la lucha, alguien siendo herido, el ataque o la muerte viniendo hacia ella. Se despertó como siempre, sudada, un sudor frío, asustada, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Aquello ya formaba parte de su rutina. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos y se levantó para ir a tomar un poco de agua con azúcar. Fue hasta la cocina, se lo preparó y como no podía volver a dormirse, se dirigió a la ventana, abrió las cortinas y se quedó admirando la noche y las estrellas. Era una noche cálida, clara y limpia con la luna rodeada de estrellas. Se quedó un momento disfrutando de la placentera sensación de la brisa en su rostro y cabellos, aspirando profundamente el aire. Y en aquel instante, se sintió completamente y dolorosamente sola. Aquella sensación de soledad le invadía el alma y le succionaba las fuerzas, apretaba su pecho hasta el punto de transbordar por sus ojos, y Emma lloró, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por su rostro, deseando inútilmente sacarse de dentro de ella todo aquel tormento. No quería más pesadillas. No quería más ataques. No quería ver más criaturas oscuras que la atormentaba todo el rato. Solo quería paz. Sabía que podía contar con quien amaba, pero aquel sentimiento de soledad se debía al hecho del peso de todo aquello que cargaba sola sobre sus hombros. Y ese fardo parecía ser solo de ella. Era la Salvadora, pero en aquellos oscuros días, ni a sí misma conseguía salvarse.

De repente, sintió el deseo extremo de hablar con Regina. En aquel momento, sintió un deseo desesperante de contarle todo, de abrir su corazón sobre las pesadillas y las criaturas que venían atormentándola. Si no fuera tan tarde, seguramente caería en la tentación de llamarla. Sabía que podría conversar con su madre, con su padre, con Killian, además de con Belle, claro, pero con Regina era diferente. Regina conseguía entenderla de una forma que nadie más la entendía, ni siquiera sus padres. Eran parecidas en muchos puntos, poseían magias complementarias, Regina había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles como las de ella…Suspiró. Viendo que ya estaba un poco más calmada, cerró las ventanas y corrió las cortinas. Volvió a la cama, en donde se quedó dormida, ahora un sueño sin pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaba su desayuno, Emma recibió un mensaje de Belle informándole de que ya había comenzado las investigaciones, y que en cuanto tuviera novedades o una cantidad de libros entraría en contacto y siempre la mantendría informada. Le agradeció a la amiga, sintiendo un pequeño alivio. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar a tener una idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y un Henry con la mochila a la espalda y el cabello mojado entró de repente. Tenía una copia de la llave de la casa de Emma.

‒¡Eh, mamá rubia!‒dijo el muchacho, alegre, entrando y besando a Emma. A continuación se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja.

‒¡Hey, chico!‒respondió Emma, desordenándole el cabello. Emma sonreía. Cada vez que veía al hijo, su corazón se henchía de amor y alegría. ¡Y cómo había crecido, Dios mío! ¿Dónde estaba aquel niñito que casi siete años atrás llamó a la puerta de su apartamento con un libro de cuentos de hadas en las manos?

‒¡Ma…Para!‒dijo Henry, riendo y peinándose ‒Ya no tengo 10 años.

‒Para mí siempre los tendrás‒dijo Emma, con un brillo en sus ojos.

Henry sonrió. Por más que viviera con Regina, siempre estaba en casa de Emma, sus invasiones eran constantes y a Emma le encantaba. Henry no sabía lo del ataque en Granny’s. Ella les pidió a todos el favor de no contárselo, el muchacho estaba en exámenes y no quería preocuparlo. Charlaron animadamente en la cocina, Henry hablando sobre el “rollo” con Violet y sobre los estudios y la escuela, y Emma contándole los casos que tenía en la comisaría. Las conversaciones con el hijo siempre fluían agradables y naturales para ambos. Henry había creado el cariñoso hábito de llamar a sus madres de “mamá rubia” y “mamá morena”. Las dos lo encontraban muy dulce y gracioso, y lo adoraban.

‒Hora de la escuela‒Henry se levantó, se puso la mochila a la espalda y tras darle un beso a Emma y despedirse, salió mordisqueando una manzana ‒¡Ciao, ma! Nos vemos después.

‒¡Ciao, hijo! ¡Cuídate!‒Emma se despidió desde la mesa, mientras retiraba los platos. Después se fue ella a preparar para salir a trabajar.

**Dos días después**

Todo transcurría con normalidad, Emma tenía bastante trabajo en la comisaría, pero había conseguido adelantar. A pesar de las pesadillas, consiguió mantener su mente ocupada y centrada todo el día. No había vuelto a ver más a la criatura fuera de las pesadillas y no había tenido otro ataque. La mañana ya había terminado y no tenía que volver al trabajo por la tarde. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su escarabajo para ir a casa, su móvil vibró y sonó dentro de su bolsillo. Lo cogió, desbloqueó la pantalla y vio la notificación de mensaje recibido en el whatssap. Era Belle…

**_Belle_ ** **:** _Hola Emma, ¿todo bien? ¿Estás libre hoy, u otro día a otra hora? ¿Puedes venir a la biblioteca? He encontrado muchas cosas interesantes que tengo que enseñarte…_


	7. Los Espectro del Valle Sombrío. 1ª Parte

Emma inmediatamente abrió la puerta del escarabajo, se sentó en el asiento del conductor con la pierna izquierda hacia fuera del coche e inició una conversación con Belle. Estaba ansiosa por descrubir lo más rápido posible lo que la amiga había encontrado para ella, lo que más quería era tener una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente.

**Conversación via whatssap**

**Emma** : _Sí, puedo, Belle. Hoy mismo, si no hay problema para ti. Ya estoy libre del trabajo por hoy…¿Puedo ir dentro de un momento? ¿Ya comiste? Puedo llevar unos bocadillos_.

 **Belle** : _No hay problema, Emma, puedes venir. Estaré en la biblioteca todo el día…Aún no he comido, acepto los bocadillos._

 **Emma** : _¡Trato hecho! Paso por casas un momento y tiro para allá_

 **Belle** : _Te espero. Mira cuántos libros encontré sobre el tema._

**Subiendo foto.**

Emma esperaba a que la foto se cargase, y cuando fue a abrirla, se atragantó, miró y miró la foto de nuevo para ver si realmente está viendo lo que creía que veía, y finalmente, tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

―¿Qué…coño…?―soltó Emma, boquiabierta, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar la risa.

En la imagen, se veía una Belle en lencería de encaje, muy sexy, con liguero, una máscara con orejas de gatitos y un látigo en las manos, en una posición bastante sensual, con una de sus manos apoyadas en una mesa, poniendo morritos y mirando a su fotógrafo.

Tras el susto, la rubia sonrió divertida y decidió meterse un poco con la amiga.

**Conversación vía whatssap**

**Emma:** _Ah…¿Belle?_

**Belle:** _¡Sí!_

**Emma:** _Creo que te has equivocado…Te pedí ayuda para que buscaras libros sobre pesadillas y criaturas siniestras…No te pedí un ejemplar de 50 sombras de Grey_

**_Belle_ ** _: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

**_Emma_ ** _: Jajajajajaja_

_(1 minuto después)_

**_Belle_ ** _: ¡Ay, no! ¡Santo Dios! ¡Foto equivocada! ¡No era esa! ¡Me he equivocado! ¡Borra eso, por favor! Joder, aún no manejo bien estos aparatos de este mundo, maldita aplicación. ¡Ayyyy, qué vergüenza!_

**_Emma_ ** _: Jajajajajaja, no te sulfures. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…Voy a borrarla…Pero amiga, te aviso…Si por casualidad es una excusa para tirarme los tejos e intentar seducirme, no te ilusiones, no va a funcionar…Soy hetero y comprometida…Pero la amistad sigue intacta._

**_Belle:_ ** _Emma…Cierra la boca y ven ya…No hagas que desista del caso._

**_Emma_ ** _: Ok, mujer-gato. Jajaja, ya estoy ahí._

Emma seguía llorando de risa cuando Belle le mandó la foto correcta, donde se veían algunos libros gruesos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Entonces, arrancó el motor, condujo hacia su casa, donde preparó algunos bocadillos para las dos y regresó a su coche, con destino la biblioteca de Storybrooke.

Al llegar, llamó a la puerta, y fue recibida por Belle, cuyo rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

―¿Eso quiere decir, entonces, que Rumpel se lo ha pasado bien, no?―dijo, aún riendo, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

―¡Vete a la porra, Emma Swan!―Belle resopló, cambiando de tonalidad de rojo, pero al final, acabó echándose a reír junto con Emma.

Las dos comieron juntas en la mesa y al terminar, Belle se dirigió a la mesita próxima donde había dejado los libros donde estuvo investigando, y los trajo todos a la mesa donde ellas estaban sentadas.

―Bien…Vamos a lo que nos interesa―comenzó Belle

―Estoy ansiosa―dijo Emma, y realmente lo estaba.

―He buscado mucho estos días, Emma, siguiendo lo más fielmente posible lo que me contaste y mis anotaciones, y esos libros son los que contienen más explicaciones detalladas sobre lo que está pasando, y los caminos que podemos seguir para lidiar con esto. Comencé por este…

Belle cogió un ejemplar de **_Pesadillas Repetitivas: Una explicación profunda y objetiva_** escrito por Albert Lavinkher, gran especialista en regresiones y conocedor de este tema, del mundo mágico.

―Solo una pregunta, Belle…―dijo Emma ―¿Todos estos libros son del mundo de los cuentos de hadas? ¿O hay alguno de este mundo también? Sé que la biblioteca tiene de ambos.

―La mayor parte de aquellos en los que he mirado son del mundo de los cuentos de hadas, sí, pues por lo que he concluido, lo que te está pasando tiene una gran fuerza del mundo mágico, así que, es de ahí que tendremos explicaciones más exactas y objetivas, sin correr el riesgo de quedarnos dando vueltas o sin una conclusión…Pues este mundo en que estamos contiene una ciencia muy avanzada y excepcional, sin embargo es muy poco su conocimiento sobre magia y los diversos mundos paralelos…Pero hay uno de los libros que es de este mundo, que necesité para hacer una comparación, que más adelante te enseñaré.

―Entendí. Continúa…

―Volviendo al primer libro―Belle abrió una página marcada ―Mira―señaló un fragmento marcado por ella.

**“Las pesadillas que se repiten frecuentemente, y en las que siempre sucede lo mismo, son de dos categorías principales:**

  * **Las transitorias: son aquellas pesadillas que se repiten durante algunas noches, días o incluso meses, pero que van cesando gradualmente hasta que desaparecen. Generalmente están ligadas a acontecimientos recientes y estresantes por los que la persona ha pasado o está pasando, como traumas o situaciones de estrés emocional, y contienen escenas de esos acontecimientos en ellas. Es una manera que el cuerpo y la mente encuentran para intentar eliminar ese desequilibrio emocional, trayendo a la persona, poco a poco, a su estado normal y natural, a su equilibrio físico y psíquico. Sin embargo, es la mente y el inconsciente de la propia persona lo que proyecta esas imágenes en su sueño, sin contener interferencias externas de nada ni de nadie.**
  * **Las que ponen en alerta: Son las pesadillas que no cesan, se repiten noche tras noche sin dar señal alguna de que vayan a parar, causando tormento a la persona que las tiene, causando problemas mayores como: visiones, convulsiones, desmayos y momentos de inconsciencia. Ese tipo de pesadilla no proviene del estrés o de traumas, están directamente ligadas a la realidad que rodea al individuo, o sea, están conectadas a algo que están intentando traspasar a la persona, como una alerta o/y un pedido de socorro. Son pesadillas que contienen interferencia externa, al mando de ellas están criaturas de diferentes formas, maneras y mundos, que intentan de alguna forma entrar en contacto con el individuo para intentar comunicarle algo. Los mundos de donde provienen esos seres no es el mundo de los vivos.**



Por más que Emma ya sospechara eso, aún así se quedó congelada al leer la última línea, y tragó en seco. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas: los seres que venían hasta ella a través de las pesadillas, en la vida real o en el desmayo, pertenecían al mundo de los muertos, y eran reales, no eran frutos de su imaginación o ligado a cualquier desequilibrio emocional. No podía no estar asustada.

―Bueno…―miró a Belle ―Digamos que, ciertamente, encajo en el número dos, ¿no?

―Sí, Emma…Tus pesadillas son de las de alerta…Están intentando decirte algo―Belle miró preocupada a su amiga, intentando pasarle confianza ―Y basándome en las explicaciones de las pesadillas de este libro―continuó ―busqué otro que recordaba ya haber leído una vez ―Belle cogió un ejemplar de _Criaturas interesantes de alrededor de los mundos_ , escrito por Catherine Depour, brillante maga y estudiosa de las hadas y criaturas misteriosas ―Lee este capítulo, que he marcado

_ Relación de pesadillas y criaturas misteriosas _

**Dentro de las pesadillas que alertan, podemos tener contacto con varios seres de diferentes mundos de los muertos, pero con certeza, ninguno de ellos es tan intrigante y tiene tanto poder sobre el individuo como las criaturas denominadas Espectros del Valle Sombrío, o del Valle de las Sombras. El Valle de las Sombras es, de lejos, el lugar más horripilante y siniestro de todos los mundos relativos a los muertos. Allí siempre es de noche, no hay luna, ni estrellas o cualquier cosa que contenga luz, solo la oscuridad y mucha bruma, el frío es helador, los árboles, secos, así como sus hojas, no existe color y los abrigos de los seres son túneles, montañas o casas envueltas en color gris. Los Espectros del Valle Sombrío son almas tristes, sufridoras y agónicas por haber perdido su vida de forma inesperada, precoz y brutal, generalmente asesinadas por determinadas personas, o más de una. Generalmente no eran malas personas en vida, murieron injustamente y no encuentran la paz mientras no ayuden, de alguna manera, a parar algo que está por venir, por lo general planeado por las mismas personas que los asesinaron y que tanto mal hicieron en vida. Son movidos por su deseo incesante de que se haga justicia, y que nuevas desgracias sean evitadas. Consiguen transitar con facilidad entre varios mundos y poseen gran habilidad sensitiva, premonitoria y visión aguda. Sienten inmediatamente cuándo alguna cosa mayor y más siniestra está por venir, incluso mucho antes de suceder. Sus rostros, tan deformados por el dolor, el rencor, la tristeza y la agonía, pierden su forma, pudiendo, muchas veces, transformarse en alguien reconocible para la persona que tiene las pesadillas, como forma para intentar comunicarse y decir lo que quieren decir. Al no querer mostrar sus cuerpos, deformados también, hacen uso de capas y capuchas negras, que los cubren de la cabeza a los pies. Sus voces se han perdido tras años de sufrimiento en el Valle, limitándose apenas a susurros, chirridos e intentos frustrados de hablar y comunicarse. El intento de comunicación y alerta se dan, en primera instancia, a través de las pesadillas, donde se unen al inconsciente de la persona en cuestión, aprovechándose de su sueño profundo para llevar su espíritu desligado de su cuerpo al Valle, y allí, le intentan mostrar a la persona lo que ellos quieren que sepa, generalmente en forma de movimientos e intentos frustrados de hablar. Las pesadillas son repetitivas porque quieren que la persona entienda lo que quieren decir a toda costa, sin embargo, por ser espíritus confundidos y atormentados, a veces pierden la noción del mal que pueden estar causando a esta persona, provocando que muchas veces, sufran dolencias físicas y emocionales.**

**Las cosas empeoran cuando, al darse cuenta de que el intento de comunicación no está dando resultado después de innumerables intentos, pasan a usar otros medios para hacerles entender: a través de la materialización y de posesiones aleatorias.**

  1. **La materialización: Sucede cuando algunos espectros migran de su mundo hacia el plano de los vivos, tomando la forma material y apareciéndose a la persona con la que desean comunicarse, intentado tomar contacto. Generalmente, es ahí cuando toman la forma de rostros conocidos o no, para la persona en cuestión.**
  2. **Las posesiones aleatorias: Sucede cuando algunos espectros se unen directamente y temporalmente al propio cuerpo físico del individuo con quien desean hablar, recurriendo a las posesiones. De esa manera, consiguen hablar y pasar un mensaje en su lengua, pues hacen uso de la propia voz de la persona para decir lo que quieren. Vale la pena recordar, una vez más, que estamos tratando con espíritus atormentados y confusos, y aunque consigan pasar mensajes a través del lenguaje cuando están en el cuerpo de la persona, esos mensajes también pueden llegar de forma confusa o incompleta, pasados a través de pequeños avisos, en forma de adivinanzas o profecías, etc… La posesión suele ser rápida, pues no aguantan mucho tiempo el shock que el cuerpo de la persona en cuestión causa en sus cuerpos maltratados por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Es muy normal que la persona poseída se desmaye y se quede minutos inconsciente tras la salida de los espectros, pues también sufren con la perturbación que el shock causa en su cuerpo.**



Emma leyó todo atentamente. Tragaba en seco cada vez que se daba cuenta de que todo lo que estaba escrito ahí encajaba perfectamente con lo que le estaba pasando a ella. Alzó la mirada del libro y miró directamente a Belle a los ojos.

―Todo encaja perfectamente con lo que me ha pasado. Por lo que he podido entender, esas criaturas de las Sombras son almas sufridoras que quieren detener algo o a alguien que les hizo mucho mal a ellos y que aún presentan una amenaza. Y piden ayuda, ¿cierto?―preguntó Emma

―¡Eso mismo! Mira, los Espectros del Valle Sombrío no son espíritus malos, ellos están sufriendo. Han dejado que el dolor y el rencor los consuma por haber visto sus vidas interrumpidas, no se conforman con lo que les ha ocurrido, están totalmente dominados por la sed de hacer justicia, por parar nuevos desastres, para no dejar que nuevas personas pasen por lo mismo que ellos pasaron, para evitar nuevas tragedias cometidas por sus agresores y por las personas que los asesinaron, o sus seguidores…Están atormentados, y se han vuelto espectros debido al exceso de todo eso, por eso tiene sus rostros y cuerpos deformados. He estudiado mucho esto estos últimos días, y Emma, realmente son criaturas, de cierta forma, poderosas, aunque no se den cuenta de ello…Pues la mezcla de sentimientos los confunden. Son seres muy interesantes.

―¿Y eso puede suceder en todos los mundos? Quiero decir, ¿se conectan así con las personas? ¿Tanto en los mundos mágicos como en aquellos que no tiene magia?

―¡Sí! En este mismo libro del que has leído el capítulo, habla sobre eso―Belle abrió el libro por otra página, un capítulo titulado **La actuación de los Espectros del Valle Sombrío en diferentes mundos** ―y anoté algunos puntos que encontré interesantes―cogió una hoja de papel con algunos puntos anotados.

Emma se acercó más.

―Mira qué interesante…En este mundo tuyo, hay dos casos muy famosos de la actuación de los Espectros de las Sombras…Un caso que salió mal y otro que salió bien.

Emma tragó en seco.

―Entonces…¿Puede pasar que no consigan su objetivo? ¿Que sus planes salgan mal?

―Sí, mi amiga…Infelizmente siempre existen los dos lados de la moneda, pues, al final, cada persona es única, cada ser actúa diferente a otro, tenemos nuestro libre albedrío, para bien o para mal. Algunas personas tienen mayor inclinación hacia un lado o hacia el otro, podemos actuar de forma diferente en nuestro destino…En fin, los espectros hacen todo lo posible, pero, dependiendo de las elecciones que hace el receptor, puede echar todo a perder…

―Sigue

―Para que me entiendas mejor―Belle rodeó una anotación en la hoja ―El mayor ejemplo de caso que salió mal en la intervención de los Espectros en este mundo, y cuyos habitantes desconocen, fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y el receptor fue Adolf Hitler…¿Ya sabes, no?―Emma asintió, desorbitando los ojos y quedando boquiabierta, y Belle continuó ―Pues bien, lo que nadie sabe de este mundo, pero que sí está en los libros del mundo mágico, es que los Espectros del Valle Sombrío intentaron todas las formas posibles de comunicación con Hitler, para hacerle entender que tenía que EVITAR la guerra, que tenía que evitar COMENZARLA Y COMANDARLA…Esos espectros, los de aquella época, fueron asesinados por los ancestros de las personas que querían comenzar la guerra…Pero, infelizmente, a pesar de la extrema inteligencia, sabiduría y poder de liderazgo que Hitler poseía, él no entendió los mensajes y, aunque hubiera podido entenderlos, quizás aún así habría optado por el lado contrario, pues ya poseía una ligera inclinación hacia el lado oscuro, y se dejó llevar completamente por la sed de poder y dominación. El resultado ya lo conoces: uno de los capítulos más tristes, sangrientos y perversos de la historia de este mundo, millones de vidas inocentes arrancadas de forma inconcebible y brutal y, consecuentemente, más y más almas en agonía para el Valle de las Sombras. Hitler usó el don que poseía y el poder que tenia para destruir vidas y no para salvarlas, como podría haber hecho.

Emma escuchó todo completamente atenta, y al final preguntó

―Esa guerra duró cuatro años…Cuando finalmente terminó, ¿también los espectros tuvieron algo que ver?

―Sí, con certeza…Continuaron luchando y comenzaron a intentar de todo para poder interactuar con el principal responsable del fin de la guerra…Y esta vez, salió bien, pues la elección del bien quedó por encima del mal, su mensaje fue escuchado…Pero infelizmente ya había sido hecho mucho daño…Un mundo de vidas inocentes perdidas, y una gran parte de las personas asesinadas por orden de Hitler, al morir, se unieron a otros espectros para intentar borrar al propio Hitler.

―¡Wow! Estoy realmente impresionada…¿Y el caso famoso que tuvo éxito?

―Nelson Mandela―sonrió Belle ―Los Espectros ora sufridores en vida a causa de la represión racial y de las guerras civiles causadas por grandes generales, se unieron a Mandela para instigarle a la lucha contra esos factores que venían castigando África durante tantos y tantos años. Mandela, también dotado de extremos dones: inteligencia, sabiduría y poder de liderazgo, de buen corazón, se inclinó hacia el lado correcto y se convirtió en uno de los mayores luchadores contra las injusticias de su continente, haciendo historia y trayendo innumerables mejorías a su pueblo…Supongo que también conoces su historia, ¿no?

―Sí…―Emma tenía sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

―Dos grandes personas con un poder increíble para hacer historia y cambiar las cosas y muchas vidas…Uno escogió el lado correcto…el otro fracasó, hizo elecciones diferentes, libre albedrío…El corazón es un campo abierto, y tú optas qué camino seguir―Belle hizo movimientos con las manos, imitando una balanza.

―Y en el mundo mágico…¿Algún ejemplo?

―¡Sí, varios! Un caso exitoso: la Guerra de los Ogros, 94 años atrás…Cuando un líder famoso comandó un ejército de hombres que los destruyó, sin siquiera dar inicio a la guerra. Ejemplo de fracaso: la muerte de muchos elfos en el Bosque Rojo por culpa de rebeldes de las montañas, 237 años atrás, porque el receptor optó por huir a tierras distantes porque tenía miedo de liderar un frente de guerra para atacar a los rebeldes…Una vez más, dos personas muy inteligentes, dotadas de poderes para ayudar y salvar, hicieron elecciones diferentes….Otro día te cuento mejor los dos casos.

Emma asintió.

―Claro, querré escuchar esas historias…Pero antes de avanzar sobre esa cuestión de los intentos de aviso por parte de los espectros, aún hay algunos puntos desligados en mi cabeza…Pensé que el Inframundo era el sitio más sombrío de entre los muertos…Por lo visto estaba equivocada, existen lugares mucho peores que ese, como la morada de esos Espectros…―dijo Emma

―Sí―Belle empezó―Así como entre los vivos hay varios mundos, los muertos también poseen varios, pero de una forma diferente, pues el alma va a un mundo u a otro según la necesidad y la situación en la que se encuentra su espíritu…También eso está escrito en el libro y, en este mundo donde estamos todos, también hay muchos libros y artículos que hablan sobre eso, pero de una forma diferente. Puedes considerar el Submundo como un “limbo intermedio” que es a donde van las almas que tienen deudas y cuentas que arreglar, pero que no han dejado que sus espíritus sean envueltos en el sufrimiento y en la angustia tal y como ha sucedido con los Espectros. Consiguen dominar mejor las emociones y tienen más auto control, así, mantienen su consciencia normal y no deforman sus cuerpos, voces y rostros. Permanecen allí solamente hasta que cumplen sus deudas con algo o con alguien, para de esa manera, alzar vuelos mayores y cambiar a un mundo mejor, de más luz y paz. Ahora, con Arturo al mando del Submundo, después de la caída de Hades, seguramente todo ha debido mejorar por allí, y esas almas que, de cierta forma, también sufren en una escala diferente, tienen una oportunidad de redención y libertad, sin la interferencia y el dominio del Dios de la Muerte.

Emma escuchó atentamente, y se estremeció al recordar el tiempo que había pasado en el Submundo con su familia y amigos, con el objetivo de rescatar a Killian.

―Entonces―continuó Belle ―Dentro de la dimensión de los muertos, encontramos diversos mundos, según las necesidades, deseos, elecciones y deudas de cada uno. Hablamos de algunos de ellos, pero existen innumerables, muchos de verdad. Quien no tiene deudas mayores o cosas más serias por resolver, siguen a las categorías de mundos iluminados o de Luz, o los mundos de Aprendizaje o de Transformación, entre varios otros, uno mejor que otro, al que las almas van según su evolución, cuanto más puro y bueno es el corazón, mejor será el mundo al que irán. El Submundo ya pertenece a la categoría de los mundos más bajos, y el Valle de las Sombras puede ser considerado uno de los mundos más inferiores que existen, un mundo de sufrimiento, dolor y angustia, no de deudas, como es el Submundo y otros. El Valle de las Sombras es una última parada donde las almas sufrientes pueden llegar, el escalón más bajo y profundo―explicaba Belle, mostrando y rodeando sus anotaciones y búsquedas, ora abriendo alguna página del mismo libro y marcando fragmentos.

―Entonces, al igual que los otros mundos de los muertos tienen diferentes divisiones, el Valle de las Sombras no es el único mundo donde las almas sufren, ¿no?

―Exacto, con toda probabilidad, no. El Valle de las Sombras es el límite, el escalón más profundo a dónde el espíritu puede llegar, es literalmente, y verdaderamente el “fondo del pozo”…Pero existen otros mundos más “suaves” de sufrimiento, sí, como por ejemplo la Ciudad de los Dolores, donde todo es menos sombrío y oscuro, donde los espíritus atormentados, con paciencia y calma, consiguen librarse, poco a poco, de sus sufrimientos, sus dolores, resentimientos y angustias, logrando, de tal manera, curarse y migrar a otros mundos. Aquí volvemos a aquella cuestión: que cada persona, viva o no, actúa de diferente manera, algunas se agarran más a los sufrimientos, otras consiguen huir; otras, luchar, algunas sienten remordimientos, se arrepienten y se redimen, otras, no sienten y continúan por el camino oscuro. El libre albedrío y la libertad de elección siempre están ahí para todos, en ambos mundos, en el de los vivos y en el de los muertos. Podemos siempre escoger, cambiar, mejorar, empeorar, luchar, huir, amar, odiar…Cada ser humano y cada espíritu es único, y quizás, eso sea lo más hermoso de la vida, a fin de cuentas―Belle sonrió, y Emma sintió su corazón más acogido. Escuchar cómo explicaba de manera tan sencilla y natural era reconfortante.

―Aunque tengo miedo por todo esto, confieso, haces que todo sea más fácil de lidiar, amiga. No sé lo que haría sin este poder tuyo con los libros y sin tu facilidad para interpretar y explicar todo…Me estás ayudando tanto―Emma sonrió y cogió la mano de Belle.

―Tengo pasión por los libros y por el estudio desde muy pequeña, como ya te he contado…Una sed de aprender que nunca cesa ―Belle sonrió ―Y estoy inmensamente feliz en poder ayudarte a lidiar con todo esto por lo que estás pasando.

Emma asintió y sonrió de nuevo.

―Y que sepas que también tengo un gran poder para desvendar lo que pasa en el corazón de las personas a las que quiero…A veces ciertas cosas no me pasan desapercibidas, ni sirve intentar huir―Belle habló y le guiñó un ojo a Emma, dándole una sonrisa dulce y amigable, en tono de guasa, pero, al mismo tiempo, pasándole un silencioso mensaje de que podría contarle cualquier cosa que quisiera y cuando se sintiera a gusto para hacerlo, que nunca la juzgaría y siempre estaría ahí para escucharla.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Emma sonrió tímida y se sonrojó ligeramente. Belle se dio cuenta, pero nada dijo, solo siguió sonriendo. Emma comenzaba a sospechar que Belle, de alguna manera, conocía algo muy íntimo de ella, como un secreto, algo que estaba guardando aún bajo siete llaves, en el fondo de su alma y de su corazón, algo que le inquietaba y que ni ella misma aún entendía muy bien, por eso ni se atrevía a colocar en palabras…Algo sobre Regina. Al volver a pensar en Regina, su corazón dio un salto y aceleró, y toda aquella confusión de sentimientos salió, una vez más y por un breve momento, a la superficie. La amiga parecía leer su mirada y sentía que no podría esconderle mucho…Se sentía desnuda. Pero, por ahora, eso bastaba…Sentir el apoyo que su amiga le pasaba y dejar en entrelíneas que siempre estaría ahí para cuando quisiera abrirle su corazón y compartir sus dudas y sus aflicciones. De cierta forma, eso amenizó su angustia. Se sonrieron la una a la otra.

―Bueno, seguramente debes tener muchas más dudas…―recomenzó Belle

―Sí…

―Pues entonces, ¿retomamos?―Belle sonrió y recolocó el papel, bolígrafo y los libros ―¿Cuál es tu próxima pregunta?

**_Continuará_ **


	8. Los Espectros del Valle Sombrío 2ª Parte

‒Bien…‒comenzó Emma ‒Dices que hay varios mundos en la dimensión de los muertos, entonces, no todos los espíritus que han visto sus vidas arrancadas de forma traumática van necesariamente a convertirse en espectros y migrar al Valle de las Sombras, ¿cierto?

‒¡Correcto! Cada ser puede lidiar con esa situación de una forma…Vamos a poner un ejemplo: Un padre y un hijo, ambos sufrieron a manos de una determinada persona y también murieron por su culpa, de manera prácticamente igual, pero el padre consigue lidiar mejor con los sentimientos de tristeza y dolor, y va al Valle de los Dolores, al Submundo o al de las Transformaciones, etc…según lo que necesite para su camino en esa dimensión…En cambio el hijo se rinde al total sufrimiento y angustia, y acaba cayendo en el Valle de las Sombras y se transforma en un Espectro del que estamos hablando…Estás comprendiendo todo muy bien.

Emma sonrió.

‒Belle, ¿los Espectros pueden ser considerados los mismos espíritus perseguidores, que son aquellos que andan detrás de una persona y no la dejan en paz?

‒Has llegado a uno de los puntos que te dije que saqué de un libro de este mundo, ¿recuerdas? ‒Belle sacó un libro de tamaño medio de debajo de los que estaban en la mesa, y se lo enseñó a Emma. Era un ejemplar de _Una visión sobre Espíritus perseguidores: preguntas y respuestas_ , escrito por el famoso estudioso y especialista en fenómenos paranormales brasileño Oswaldo Arthur Coelho ‒Este libro es interesantísimo y explica muy bien la visión espiritual que hay en este mundo, lo que está bien, pues sobre la obsesión los habitantes de este mundo tienen más investigaciones que nosotros, los de los mundos de magia.

Belle abrió por un capítulo titulado _El modo de actuar de las almas obsesivas_ y fue mostrando sus conclusiones a Emma. Le pidió que leyera un fragmento:

**“…así, los espíritus perseguidores atormentan a la víctima con la intención de hacerlos sufrir y atormentarlos, se divierten con su sufrimiento, en su mayoría son espíritus burlones, que tienen la sencilla intención de llevar a la víctima al tomento mental…”**

‒¿Ves la diferencia entre los Perseguidores y los Espectros? Los primeros son almas burlonas, perdidas aún aquí en el mundo de los vivos, tienen el corazón ennegrecido y lleno todavía de maldad…”Se pegan” a su víctima solo con la intención de divertirse a costa de su sufrimiento y confusión. Se ponen a decir cosas a sus oídos que las aterrorizan, juegan con ellas en el sueño, haciendo que tengan pesadillas y sueños agitados e irreales para confundirlas, caminan a su lado succionándoles la energía y les encantan percibir que sus víctimas tienen tormentos psicológicos…Es más común el ataque de este tipo de espíritus en este mundo que en el nuestro, y cuando son descubiertos, la manera de apartarlos es con un tratamiento de curación espiritual, mental y meditación, propio de este mundo, ya debes haber escuchado este tipo de cosas. Las víctimas no ven a esos espíritus, no se les aparece ni en pesadillas ni se materializan ni poseen a sus víctimas, pues la intención es puramente causar confusión y divertirse, no tienen el don sensitivo para grandes acontecimientos que los Espectros poseen. En cambio estos, a pesar del sitio en donde viven y de su apariencia siniestra, no son almas ennegrecidas por el mal, solo están confundidos y atormentados por el dolor y el sufrimiento, y lo que quieren de verdad es solo ayudar a evitar nuevas tragedias, por más que no consigan comunicarse perfectamente y no perciban que están causando trastorno a alguien.

‒Unos quieren ayudar…Los otros divertirse a costa de inocentes.

‒Exactamente.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, en señal de nerviosismo ante su próxima pregunta.

‒¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui, una vez más, la escogida? En ningún momento comentas pequeños acontecimientos históricos, sino grandes capítulos de nuestra historia…Casos grandes e importantes…Nada más y nada menos que la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el Apartheid de África…En el mundo mágico, apuesto a que no es diferente, con la Guerra de los Ogros y la Masacre del los Elfos, ¿no?

‒No, no fueron pequeños acontecimientos. La Guerra de los Ogros fue la disputa por los reinos más famosa de la historia del mundo en que vivíamos. El gran comandante Marcus Steffhn, junto con el rey de Odah, formó un ejército donde se mezclaban armas y magia de diversos magos, y destruyeron a los Ogros que avanzaban sobre los reinos, en cuestión de una semana. Ningún inocente murió y la batalla propiamente dicha fue evitada, una victoria de enorme éxito. En cambio la Masacre de los Elfos del Bosque Rojo se parece mucho a la Guerra de Hitler…Sencillamente los rebeldes de las montañas los asesinaron por creer que eran monstruos y criaturas sombrías que se escondían en el bosque, cuando, en realidad, eran protectores de la naturaleza…Desde esa masacre, muy pocos Elfos quedan, y los que hay, viven escondidos en los alrededores de varios bosques, aún protegiendo la naturaleza.

Emma se entristeció

‒La maldad se hace presente sea en el mundo que sea‒suspiró

‒Sí ‒dijo Belle, cogiendo su mano ‒Pero la bondad y el amor también. Piensa en los casos que tuvieron éxito…Nunca podemos perder la esperanza y la fe en la humanidad. Para cada acto terrorista siempre habrá un acto de amor.

La rubia apretó su mano y sonrió

‒Peo volviendo a tu pregunta…¿Por qué tú? Creo que está más que claro, amiga…Esas misiones no se otorgan a cualquier persona, se dan a los escogidos, a los dotados de un don mayor, aquellos que poseen la capacidad innata para grandes gestas, para realizar cosas extraordinarias en pro del prójimo…Aquellos que, muchas veces, ya poseen su destino trazado antes mismo de nacer. Y tú, Emma, eres una de esas personas. Tú no hace mucho que entendiste la gran misión que tienes en este mundo…Eres uno de los salvadores, has nacido para eso. Hay salvadores escogidos en todos los mundos, mágicos, no mágicos, donde la magia escasea, etc…Y tú perteneces a esa categoría. Independientemente de que hagas una mala elección, como Hitler, o una buena, como Mandela y Marcus, eres una salvadora y tienes dotes de líder. Los Espectros se dirigen directamente a los Salvadores porque ellos sienten, conocen y son orientados por una fuerza mayor para que se dirijan a vosotros para comunicarse y ayudaros en vuestras mayores misiones. Ellos saben que sois los predestinados a grandes gestas y a la vez, vosotros los ayudáis a encontrar la paz. Es una cooperación.

Emma se retorcía las manos

‒¿Y si fracaso? ¿Si me equivoco en mis elecciones?‒preguntó

Belle sonrió, mirando a Emma de forma dulce.

‒Emma, el fracaso es un riesgo que todos corremos al luchar por algo, al perseguir algo…Y si el fracaso sucede, quien es fuerte se levantará y luchará de nuevo…Y de tu fuerza, amiga mía, de esa yo no dudo. ¿Qué has cometido errores y has fracaso en tu vida? Claro que sí, como yo, como tus padres, como cualquiera de nosotros…Somos humanos y no podemos escapar del error, somos imperfectos, pero mira qué lejos has llegado, incluso con los errores y fracasos que has tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de tu vida, nunca has dejado de luchar, de creer en aquellos a quienes amas…

‒De ex presidiaria y madre desnaturalizada a Salvadora…no me ha ido mal, ¿no?‒bromeó Swan, con los ojos llorosos. Recordar sus errores, el haber entregado a Henry, siempre le hacía daño.

‒¡Vaya que sí!‒Belle bromeó también, devolviéndole la sonrisa ‒Hasta el momento has interpretado brillantemente tu papel. Emma, hace siete años podrías perfectamente haberle cerrado aquella puerta en la cara a Henry, mandado de vuelta con su libro mágico en las manos y no haber mirado atrás. Seguirías con tu rutina y tu vida en Boston. Libre albedrío en las elecciones, ¿recuerdas? Pero en vez de eso, escogiste acogerlo y quedarte. Eso cambió el rumbo de las cosas, llevándonos a donde teníamos que llegar.

‒Pero fui muy dura de convencer

‒Sí, lo fuiste, pero eso era comprensible, a fin de cuentas, fuiste criada en este mundo, donde se aprenden las cosas de forma diferente, ni siquiera podías imaginar venir de un mundo mágico. Lo más importante fue que, gracias a una fuerza que existía dentro de ti, te quedaste, pues en el fondo sabías que eras especial. Pudiste haber huido, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Te has parado a pensar cómo serían las cosas hoy si hubieras optado por huir?

‒Algunas veces sí…

‒No habrías tenido la oportunidad de amar a tu hijo, nosotros aún estaríamos bajo el efecto de la maldición de la Reina sin saber quiénes somos realmente, nunca habrías conocido a tus padres biológicos ni tu verdadero origen, Regina probablemente aún sería malvada, entre tantas otras cosas…Has ayudado a mucha gente, Emma, has cambiado la vida de muchos. Gracias al hecho de que aceptaste tu destino, fuimos salvados de muchas maneras. Regina, creo yo, es el mayor ejemplo de persona a la que ayudaste. Os odiabais al comienzo, pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando y lo que habéis hecho la una por la otra ha sido extraordinario. Sin quitarle mérito a Hook, claro está, que también ha cambiado mucho, pero la conexión que hay entre vosotras dos es diferente y única…¿Me entiendes?

Emma asintió y dio una ligera sonrisa.

‒Sí…Entiendo.

‒Las grandes misiones son dadas a personas con capacidades grandes, a personas grandes. Y tú, con certeza, eres una de las escogidas.

‒¡Haré lo que sea necesario para enfrentar lo que sea que esté por venir! ¿Por dónde debo comenzar, amiga? ¿Encontraste alguna otra luz en tus libros?

‒Siempre‒sonrió ‒Pero antes de nada, necesitamos interpretar los mensajes y descubrir lo que los Espectros quieren decirte y sobre lo que quieren alertarte para poder seguir adelante. Así que, la comunicación correcta con ellos es indispensable.

‒Pero, ¿cómo si ellos no logran expresarse correctamente con nosotros?

‒Mira‒Belle le señaló un libro titulado _Interpretando los mensajes de los Espectros del Valle Sombrío_ , de la misma autora que había escrito sobre las diferentes criaturas sombrías, y abrió en el capítulo _Cómo los mensajes son interpretados en los mundos con magia y sin magia_ , de donde sacó este fragmento

**“En cuanto al mundo donde la magia es escasa, profundizar en la comunicación con los Espectros se hace de forma más escondida y adaptada a la realidad de ese mundo, en los mundos mágicos la comunicación llegar a ser más abierta y profunda debido a los diversos recursos que la magia ofrece”**

**‒** Te resumo lo que leí…‒comenzó Belle ‒En los mundos no mágicos o con magia escasa, como este, la comunicación se realiza a través de la intuición, ¿cómo? De la siguiente forma: cuando el individuo escogido por los Espectros comienza a buscar ayuda para entender lo que le está pasando, como tú has hecho, la comunicación pasa de las pesadillas, posesiones y visiones a intuiciones, o sea, el individuo pasa a sentir y captar todo lo que los Espectros le dicen, pero dejan de verlos en las pesadillas y de las otras maneras…A partir de ahí, serán guiados solo por esos “soplos”, los cuales van derechos a su cerebro y quedan en su inconsciente, sin la incomodidad causada por las pesadillas y afines, se calman y consiguen dejarse guiar y hacer sus elecciones…La persona busca tratamiento y ayuda, y con la medicación correcta, que puede ser anti depresivos o remedios naturales, y con tratamiento psicológico, consiguen estabilizarse y transformar la forma de comunicación. Hitler y Mandela con toda certeza hicieron eso.

‒Entonces, ¿es eso lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Buscar tratamiento y después seguir las intuiciones?

‒Infelizmente no, Emma…En tu caso es un poco más complicado…Mira aquí

Belle abrió el libro en otra página.

‒Aquí explica lo siguiente: la química cerebral de las personas nacidas en mundos mágicos y no mágicos es diferente. Las personas nacidas en este mundo con magia propia son muy raras, en cambio, en nuestro mundo es común y, en tu caso, tú has nacido con una magia propia poderosa, que poco a poco estás descubriendo más. Y naciste en un mundo mágico y no aquí. El cuerpo reacciona de manera un poco diferente. En este mundo el tratamiento con medicación y psicología funciona en este caso de los Espectros porque el cerebro de los nacidos aquí posee una química que consigue bloquear las pesadillas, ataques y visiones con ese tratamiento. En cambio los nacidos en los mundos mágicos, más aún, los ya nacidos con magia propia, que es tu caso, ese tipo de tratamiento no funciona. Tu química cerebral no permite el bloqueo, y seguirás teniendo lo que tienes, sin éxito en la comunicación con ellos.

‒¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?

‒Aquí

Belle cogió un libro grueso de portada marrón, titulado _Las pociones más poderosas del mundo_ , escrito por la gran bruja y hechicera Annette Kogymn, mujer que dedicó toda su vida a descubrir pociones para la ayuda y cura de diversos tipos de males y dolencias. Le enseñó a Emma un capítulo dedicado a una poción específica para la comunicación con los Espectros.

‒Para los escogidos, nacidos en los mundos mágicos, la solución y ayuda está en la Poción de Transición temporal ‒Belle retomó la palabra ‒Una poción extremadamente poderosa que transformará de forma temporal tu espíritu durante el sueño. No entiendo muy bien de hechizos y pociones, pero, por lo que he podido estudiar y leer aquí, esta poción hará que tu espíritu, durante un corto espacio de tiempo, se haga un poco más denso y adquiera la misma sintonía y las mismas vibraciones que los cuerpos espirituales de los Espectros, facilitando así la comunicación con ellos.

‒¿Entonces, durante ese tiempo determinado, estaría más o menos con su misma energía, no? ¿Y conseguiría comunicarme normalmente con ellos, hablando y todo eso?

‒Eso, la poción hará un cambio temporal en tu espíritu, con la diferencia de que tú eres una persona viva, y la poción te protegerá. Tú tienes que estar durmiendo, pues es durante el sueño que tu espíritu se desprende temporalmente de tu cuerpo físico, permitiendo que vayas al encuentro de ellos, estableciendo de tal manera la comunicación de igual a igual, los Espectros podrán hablar normalmente en nuestra lengua de nuevo e incluso llevarte a otros lugares y mostrarte cosas que necesites ver…Pero no puedes olvidarte de una cosa: ellos pueden seguir comunicándose a través de avisos y profecías que no siempre vamos a comprender, pues siguen siendo espíritus confundidos y atormentados… Entonces nos tocará a nosotros interpretar y hacerlo lo mejor que podamos.

‒Entonces, haciendo todo eso, ¿no tendré más pesadillas, visiones y posesiones?

‒No, pararán, pues ya ellos no estarán desesperados por comunicarse contigo

Emma suspiró de alivio.

‒Y Emma, en cuanto a las posesiones, es casi imposible no desmayarse porque ellos se funden contigo, pero, en cuanto a las visiones, si vuelve a suceder, intenta controlar el miedo y el pánico…Sé que es difícil, pues verlos en carne y hueso puede ser aterrador, pero ahora que ya sabes lo que son, puedes evitar tener desmayos.

‒¡Entendido, Belle! ¿Y qué camino debo seguir ahora que ya sabemos que la solución en mi caso es la Poción de Transición Temporal? Quiero comenzar a actuar cuanto antes…Voy a necesitar ayuda…Ni sé por dónde comenzar, aún no entiendo mucho de pociones.

‒Bueno‒comenzó Belle con una sonrisa tímida ‒Yo tampoco entiendo, y mucho de lo que he leído sobre esta poción, ingredientes, sus efectos, etc…no lo entendí mucho, pero Emma, has dicho una verdad, vas a necesitar ayuda. A partir de ahora, si vamos a actuar, no podrás seguir manteniendo este secreto solo entre nosotras dos por mucho tiempo más, pues vamos a necesitar a personas con más experiencia en lo que nosotras no sabemos para seguir el camino correcto. La unión en esto será indispensable. No digo que salgas contándolo todo a Dios y al mundo, pero sí a aquellos que vamos a necesitar de nuestro lado, en todos los sentidos, ya sea de ayuda o de apoyo.

Emma suspiró

‒Lo sé…

Belle carraspeó y tragó antes de decir lo que le iba a decir a Emma, pues tenía un ligero recelo de cómo sería su reacción.

‒Emma, si me permites opinar…Conozco a la persona perfecta que puede ayudarnos, explicarnos y preparar esta poción…


	9. Tensión a flor de piel

‒¿Y quién sería esa persona?‒preguntó Emma

Belle dio un ligero suspiro antes de responder, y encaró a la rubia

‒Rumpel…

Emma, cuya mirada estaba dirigida hacia lo bajo, hacia sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, en cuanto escuchó el nombre alzó los ojos de inmediato y encaró a su vez a Belle, con expresión descreída.

‒¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

Belle la miró con un semblante levemente triste. Emma se arrepintió al momento de la manera brusca de su respuesta.

‒Discúlpame, Belle, no quise molestarte‒retomó Emma ‒Sé que es tu marido y que lo amas, y tampoco dudo que, a pesar de todos los defectos que pueda tener Gold, también él te ame…Pero tienes que concordar conmigo en que siempre nos ha dado motivos para tener la pulga tras la oreja y estar receloso con él…

‒Sí, Emma, te comprendo, y no juzgo ni te culpo por pensar así, ni a ti ni a nadie que no pueda confiar en mi marido…Pero, aunque no esté aún muy claro, Rumpel ha cambiado mucho. En medio de la oscuridad que enfrentó y que en algunos momentos aún enfrenta, ha conseguido que algo de luz salga a la superficie…Algo del viejo ser humano y de buen corazón que fue antaño, antes de convertirse en el Señor Oscuro.

‒No digo que no haya visto cambios en él, ha sacado la bandera blanca con nosotros y lo está honrando, lo admito…Pero ya ha ido y ha vuelto tantas veces de la oscuridad que mientras no vea algo más de ese Rumpel redimido, seguiré desconfiando mucho de él.

‒Incluso cuando era el Señor Oscuro, yo vi que aún escondía dentro de él parte de ese hombre bueno…Yo, de alguna manera, nunca dejé de creer que podía mejorar, por eso siempre le he dado una oportunidad. Mira si no los otros ejemplos, mira Regina…Su transformación y redención han sido increíbles, y tú nunca dejaste de creer en ella y darle oportunidades…¿Y Zelena? ¿De qué manera Regina creyó en ella y luchó para conseguir un cambio a mejor en su hermana?

Emma se quedó un instante reflexionando.

‒Tienes razón, nunca dudé un minuto siquiera en relación a Regina, ni Regina con Zelena. Tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho, Belle, y eso es algo que te hace muy especial y única. Sé que lo amas, pero dejando de lado eso, quiero que me respondas de forma imparcial, como una buena entendedora de libros y corazones…¿Crees de verdad que Gold no va a volver a decepcionarte? ¿O a nosotros?

Belle suspiró y sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

‒Garantías, certezas absolutas, difícilmente tenemos…Y no puedo afirmar que nunca más me vaya a decepcionar en algo, pero tengo que darle ese voto de confianza, tengo que intentar, pues de verdad siento y veo cambios en él, poco a poco, sobre todo después de que casi me pierde de verdad. Y, ¿sabes, Emma? Antes de decidir que le daba esta otra oportunidad, fue sincero conmigo. Me dijo que probablemente nunca se libraría por completo de su lado oscuro, y que eso siempre formaría parte de lo que era…Me preguntó si estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, pues ya no podía esconderme lo que era por completo, si decidía quedarme con él y aceptarlo tal y como era, y que a cambio, él lucharía y siempre haría lo posible por mantener la paz con todos, intentando dominar su lado oscuro. Fue muy sincero y abierto conmigo, y eso me gustó.

‒Fue lo que hablamos…Me dijo a mí y a mis padres que estaba dispuesto a mantener la paz con todo el mundo.

‒Sí…Se está esforzando. ¿Y puedes guardarme un secreto?

‒Claro

‒Yo tengo de nuevo en mi poder la Daga…Rumpel me la dio de libre voluntad, ahora la verdadera‒Emma se quedó boquiabierta.

‒¡Wow! ¿Estás segura de que no es falsa? Como la otra vez

‒Sí, estoy segura…Hice varias pruebas pequeñas, algunas por petición suya, otras por mi cuenta. Es la verdadera. Está guardada en un lugar seguro, y me dijo que si un día fuera necesario usarla para detenerlo, que lo hiciera…Pero realmente espero no tener que usarla.

‒Entonces, ¿crees que de verdad puedo confiar en él?

‒Sí…Y sobre todo porque Rumpel tiene gran destreza, poder y experiencia en la preparación de pociones poderosas, difícilmente se va a equivocar e incluso puede que la prepare en menos tiempo del previsto. Su acervo de ingredientes es enorme. No hay otra persona más indicada que él, no hablo como esposa sino como alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado y sabe lo que él es capaz de hacer.

‒¿Y Regina y Zelena?

‒Nadie les quita mérito, también son poderosas y experimentadas, pero Rumpel va más allá debido a los tantos años relacionándose con todo tipo de magia y poder, además, él fue el mentor de ellas, ¿recuerdas? Pero toda ayuda será bienvenida, amiga. Si te sientes cómoda, y cuando te sientas, puedes hablar con ellas también, y podrán unirse a él.

‒Ok, amiga…Entendí‒suspiró ‒Bueno…Voy a confiar en ti y en lo que me has dicho sobre él…Antes que nada, vamos a hablar con Gold, y ver si él puede preparar esa poción y explicarnos cómo se usa.

Belle abrió una ligera sonrisa.

‒¡Perfecto, Emma! ¡Vamos entonces a ponernos en marcha! Rumpel hoy no está en la ciudad, fue a la ciudad vecina a comprar algunas antigüedades para la tienda, vuelve esta noche. ¿Trabajas todo el día de mañana? ¿Puedes pasarte por la tienda tras la jornada de trabajo? Como tú prefieras.

‒Sí, así está bien. Al salir del trabajo, voy directa a la tienda.

‒Yo pondré en aviso a Rumpel, pero no le voy a hablar del tema, espero a que tú llegues para charlar los tres. Entonces te esperamos mañana.

‒Hecho, Belle. Estaré allí

Emma se levantó de la mesa y Belle la acompañó a la puerta.

‒Belle, y una vez más, muchas gracias por todo. No tienes idea de lo que me estás ayudando y cómo me estás salvando. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo por ti?

‒Solo cuídate, esa es mi mejor recompensa. Saber que te estoy ayudando y que estamos juntas buscando una solución ya me hace muy feliz. Puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Así, las dos amigas se estrecharon las manos en un gesto lleno de la más pura amistad y cariño, ambas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo de hermanas antes de que Emma saliera de la biblioteca y se fuera a su casa.

Al día siguiente, tras una noche de pesadillas, Emma se despertó, desayunó junto con Henry, se puso sus vaqueros favoritos y sus botas de caño alto, escogió una de sus camisetas blancas favoritas que le hacían un bello escote y se arregló sus hermosos y largos cabellos rubios, haciendo que sus ondas cayeran en cascada hasta mitad de la espalda. Se puso un ligero maquillaje para ocultar el abatimiento de su rostro. Se miró al espejo y sonrió ante la placa de sheriff que llevaba enganchada al cinturón. Adoraba su trabajo y se sentía orgullosa de él. Salió en dirección a la comisaría y se puso a trabajar. Sería un día largo de trabajo de oficina, pues tenía mucho que archivar. Estaba firmando algunos de ellos cuando el teléfono de encima de la mesa sonó.

‒¿Diga?‒atendió

‒¿Emma? Soy Regina. Por favor, ¿podrías traerme hoy aquella autorización sobre la nueva obra de los columpios de la plaza? El constructor me está metiendo prisa.

‒¡Claro, te la llevo! ¿A qué hora te bien que me pase?

‒Tras el almuerzo, a cualquier hora. No tengo compromisos hoy fuera de la alcaldía.

‒Ok, yo te la llevo. Ya voy a separarlos, para no olvidarme.

‒¡Ok! Muchas gracias, hasta luego.

‒De nada. Hasta luego.

Emma se puso a separar los papeles de la autorización. Era la sheriff y se encargaba de todo lo referente a la comisaría y seguridad de la ciudad pero también trabajaba junto con Regina en cuestiones del ayuntamiento, prestando diferentes servicios, por eso estaba siempre yendo y viniendo entre la comisaría y el ayuntamiento. Puso el documento de la alcaldesa en una carpeta para dárselo más tarde y volvió al trabajo.

**De tarde, en la alcaldía…**

Regina estaba sentada a su mesa, firmando algunos papeles, cuando fue sorprendida por la entrada imprevista de Robin.

‒¡Eh, mi reina!‒dijo Robin, metiendo la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta ‒Decidí darme un salto antes de recoger a Roland en el colegio. ¿Acaso la alcaldesa me permite un único beso en horario laboral?

‒¡Pero qué buena sorpresa! Deja que piense en tu caso…Bueno…Está bien, un solo beso está autorizado‒sonrió, mandándolo entrar.

Robin sonrió a su vez, entró en el despacho de Regina, ya mirándola de arriba abajo. La morena era hermosa y sexy en todo momento, hasta en los días más tranquilos de trabajo. Regina llevaba puesta una camiseta tipo corsé de color gris claro, un falda roja, ceñida hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que su camiseta. Un ligero maquillaje en el rostro, destacándose su labial rojo y el lápiz que delineaba sus bellos ojos de color almendra. Robin se sintió el tipo con más suerte del mundo. Agarró a la morena por la cintura y selló sus labios en los de ella, dándole un beso con fervor, mientras la alcaldesa lo rodeaba por el cuello.

‒Hola Regina, aquí tienes la autorización que me pediste, y …ah…‒era Emma empujando la puerta y entrando en el despacho con la vieja costumbre de no tener que llamar. Pillo a Robin y Regina en pleno beso, con sus cuerpos pegados. La sangre le hirvió en las venas y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar su rabia ‒Bueno, como iba diciendo…Aquí tienes tu autorización‒Emma pasó rápidamente y a paso firme por su lado, demostrando irritación, prácticamente tirando la carpeta sobre la mesa de Regina provocando un ruido sordo y casi dejándola caer al suelo.

‒Emma, yo…‒dijo Regina, avergonzada

‒¡No tienes que justificarte, alcaldesa! Ya me voy, no pretendo molestar y estar de sujeta velas de la parejita‒dijo Emma, resoplando

Regina miró a Emma, extrañándole mucho su grosera reacción. Robin le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Emma.

‒Lo siento, rubia…La intención no era dejarte constreñida.

Al mirar a Robin, Swan no aguantó y gritó.

‒¿De qué te ríes, Robin? ¿Cuál es la gracia? ¿Y quién está constreñida? Sois vosotros los que debíais sentir vergüenza de estar agarrándoos en pleno horario de trabajo con el ayuntamiento abierto…¿No tenéis trabajo que hacer o qué?

‒¡Eh, Emma, calma, no era para tanto! Solo fue un beso…No estábamos haciendo nada más. Y salí más pronto del trabajo, terminé los pedidos y antes de ir a recoger a Roland decidí darme un salto aquí y…

‒¡Ya, ya! Entendí‒la rubia alzó una de sus manos ‒No me debes satisfacciones. Sois adultos y hacéis lo que queréis.

‒¿Qué te ha dado, Emma?‒intervino Regina, caminando hacia la rubia

‒¡Nada, Regina, no me ha dado nada! Solo que creo que no estoy obligada a presenciar esta poca vergüenza, ni yo ni nadie que por ventura entre aquí. Cualquier puede entrar, incluso nuestro hijo. ¡Qué lo paséis bien los dos! ¡Podéis seguir donde estabais!

Y Emma se fue, con paso firme y dando un portazo tras ella.

Regina y Robin estaban atónitos, con sus bocas abiertas, ojos desorbitados, mirando fijamente la puerta que había sido cerrada con fuerza, sin entender nada.

‒¿Qué fue eso?‒preguntó Robin, señalando la puerta, sin entender para nada las actitudes de Emma

Regina sintió cómo la rabia crecía en su interior. Estaba demasiado irritada. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y su pecho subía y bajaba. La rabia crecía, y apretó sus manos inconscientemente. ¿Quién se creía Swan que era? ¿Qué derecho pensaba que tenía para gritar y tratarlos a los dos de aquella manera?

‒Voy tras ella‒dijo la morena

‒Voy contigo‒dijo Robin prontamente

‒¡No!‒dijo Regina, poniendo las dos manos en alto, deteniendo a Robin ‒Quédate aquí. Quiero hablar con ella a solas.

Robin concordó y se sentó en el sofá para esperar, mientras Regina abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras, furiosa tras Emma.

Afuera, aún en las escaleras que rodeaban el ayuntamiento, Emma caminaba rápidamente pisando fuerte, casi corriendo.

‒¡Swaaaaannn!‒Regina gritó, acelerando el paso, también a ritmo fuerte, tratando de alcanzar a la rubia.

‒¡Déjame en paz, Regina!‒Emma le gritó y continuó andando más rápido, sin mirar atrás

‒¡De eso nada! ¡Vas a hablar conmigo y a escucharme!

En ese momento, sin que Emma percibiese nada, Regina alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, giró las palmas, una frente a la otra, y conjuro una magia, de sus manos surgió una luz translucida de color naranja, apuntó en dirección a la espalda de Emma y lanzó la magia, alcanzado a la rubia de lleno en la columna. Emma se quedó paralizada, sin poder mover un músculo, y fluctuó varios centímetros del suelo, quedando suspendida en el aire. Regina hizo un movimiento circular con la mano, giró a Emma hacia ella. Las dos aún estaban a cierta distancia la una de la otra.

‒¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Ahora apelas a la magia? ¡Bájame ahora!

‒Si la única manera que tengo para que me escuches y hables conmigo es así, pues así lo haré. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a tratarme de aquella manera y a Robin, decir un montón de tonterías y salir así, echando fuego por las venas, sin ninguna explicación? Eres una rebelde, Swan, para calmarte, solo se puede hacer así.

‒¡No tengo nada que explicar! ¡Suéltame, Regina!‒Emma se debatía en el aire, gimiendo, intentando soltarse de los amarres imaginarios.

‒Te soltaré cuando me digas por qué de ese comportamiento extraño y grosero.

Tras decir eso, Regina, con sus dos manos direccionando la magia hacia Emma, hizo que ella, aún en el aire, echara a volar a gran velocidad, chocando contra un árbol que había en la parte de atrás del ayuntamiento. Era un sitio por el que pasaba poco gente, estaba aislado.

‒¡Ay!‒se quejó Emma

Regina venía caminando firmemente, sin perder la clase, en su dirección, aún apartada hizo otro movimiento con la mano, provocando que los brazos de Emma se prendieran hacia atrás del árbol, como si estuviera esposada a este. Se encontraba totalmente prendida y vulnerable, se debatía e intentaba a toda costa soltarse sin éxito. Desorbitó los ojos y su respiración empezó a entrecortarse cuando vio a la morena acercándose cada vez más.

Regina llegó a donde estaba ella y cerró la distancia que existía entre las dos, dejando apenas unos centímetros entre su cuerpo y el de Emma. Colocó los dos brazos a la altura de los hombros de la rubia. Acercó su rostro al de Emma, las dos podían sentir la jadeante respiración de la otra, la boca de la morena bien próxima a la de la rubia. Regina estaba rabiosa.

Con aquella repentina aproximación, Emma jadeó y sintió su corazón saltarse un latido. Regina estaba demasiado cerca, y ella, demasiado vulnerable. Se asustó con aquello y no consiguió ocultarlo.

‒¡Ahora, dime, Swan! ¿Qué diablos te está pasando? ¿Qué fue eso de mi despacho? ¿Qué ataque fue aquel? ¡No es la primera vez que tratas mal a Robin! ¡Y hoy ha sido con él y también conmigo!

‒¡No está pasando nada! Solo me descontrolé, ¿ok? ¿TPM, quizás? Joder, ¿precisamente tú, Regina, me vas a decir que nunca has perdido los estribos? ¿Que nunca te has descontrolado?

‒¡No con los novios de mis amigas!

Emma no sabría decir si era a propósito o si Regina no se estaba dando cuenta o si era ella quien se imaginaba cosas, pero parecía que la morena había acercado más su cuerpo…

‒Regina…Por favor…‒Emma jadeó, bajito, intentando que su respiración se calmara. Sin éxito. Su corazón latía a mil por hora en su pecho y creyó que Regina podría escucharlo.

‒¿Qué pasa?

‒Estás…Demasiado…Cerca…‒dijo entre dientes, sudando frío, sintiendo cómo el calor del cuerpo de la morena entraba en el suyo…El agradable perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos negros invadía los sentidos de Emma.

Regina sonrió maliciosamente. Se humedeció los labios, mordisqueándose ligeramente el labio inferior.

‒¡Ay, Dios mío…!‒balbuceó Emma involuntariamente y gimió sin conseguir aguantar, tal fue su susto y sorpresa ante el inesperado gesto de Regina. La morena sencillamente acabó con cualquier espacio que aún quedaba entre sus cuerpos, pegando totalmente el suyo al de la rubia, dejando a esta completamente prensada entre ella y el árbol. La parte de arriba de la rodilla y una parte del muslo de Regina estaba encajada exactamente en la entrepierna de Emma, y los pechos de ambas totalmente pegados. La tensión sexual era evidente en aquel ambiente, se veía en los ojos y exhalaba por los poros de las dos.

‒¿Qué ocurre, señorita Swan?‒Regina habló con una voz baja, sexy y ronca, bien cerca del oído de Emma, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera por completo ‒¿Mi cercanía la incomoda?

Emma no lograba controlar algunos quedos gemidos, y se insultó mentalmente por ello. Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado y apretó los ojos, no quería mirar a Regina a los ojos. Aquella súbita aproximación inesperada del cuerpo de la alcaldesa al suyo, y nunca había estado tan cerca físicamente de una mujer, despertó sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, pues estaba notando que se estaba mojando mucho. Incluso por encima de las ropas, el roce de los pechos de Regina en los suyos, y su cuerpo presionando el de ella le causaba incontrolables estremecimientos. Su perfume la embriagaba completamente. Su vagina latía sin que pudiera controlarlo.

‒¿Volvemos de nuevo al señorita Swan? ¿No habíamos superado ya eso?‒dijo Emma intentando cambiar de tema y esconder sus reacciones, sin conseguirlo.

Regina presionó más y movió su muslo por encima de la vagina de Emma, al mismo tiempo que subía más su cuerpo, haciendo como que la apretaba.

‒Hummmm‒gimió Emma, apretando los ojos, sin poder controlarse, mordiéndose el labio.

‒¿Sabes, Swan? Si no te conociera y no supiera que eres una boba enamorada de aquel pirata maquillado, diría que sientes celos de Robin…‒rió Regina

‒¿Celos? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

‒Ya…Pues es lo que parece…¡Has empezado a tratar a Robin de manera extraña!

‒¡Yo no tengo celos! ¡Deja de estar imaginando tonterías!

Otro movimiento hacia delante y otra presión sobre su vagina y su cuerpo, otro gemido de Emma. La rubia dejó la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Respiraba con dificultad.

‒Entonces, ¿qué es? ¡Espero tu explicación para ese comportamiento tuyo rebelde!

‒¡Ya dije que no es nada! ¡Estás exagerando y…hummmm!‒otra presión sobre su vagina y su cuerpo, y un gemido de la rubia.

‒¡No me vengas a decir que no es nada, Swan! ¡No estás actuando con normalidad!

¿Qué podría decir Emma? ¿Que sentía cosas extrañas, atracción por ella y que sí, tenía celos de Robin? Ambas estaban comprometidas, Emma todavía no podía entender ni definir lo que sentía, jamás podría decírselo a Regina y lo peor, arriesgarse a que la morena se apartara de ella.

‒¡Regina, por favor, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Solo perdí el control! ¡Hummmm! ¡Por Dios, para con eso!‒otro movimiento hacia delante.

Emma ya estaba tan mojada que tenía incluso la impresión de que sus bragas estaban chorreando, tal era su excitación. Tenía miedo de que Regina se diera cuenta, aunque estuviera protegida por los vaqueros.

‒¡Háblame, Swan! ¡Deja de poner disculpas! ¿Qué te ha hecho Robin? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Qué hay de malo? ‒gritó Regina, con toda su rabia.

‒¡Nada! ¡Él no me ha hecho nada! ¡Tú no me has hecho nada! ¡No hay nada malo! ¡Soy yo que no ando muy bien últimamente! ¡Me han pasado cosas! ¿Ok? Y puede que acabara desahogándome como no debería. ¡Por favor, Regina, dame un tiempo, por favor! ¡Te pido, por favor, que no me preguntes nada más! ¡No me obligues a decir nada! ¡Es lo único que te pido!‒vociferó Emma, irritada, con los ojos húmedos y la voz tomada, a punto de llorar.

Al escuchar eso, Regina suavizó un poco la expresión, suspirando, aún sin apartar la mirada de Emma.

‒¿Eres extraña, sabías?‒dijo Regina y balanceó la cabeza ‒Está bien…Voy a fingir que te has enfadado con Robin por nada…Sé que ahora no vas a decir lo que te está pasando, pues te conozco, pero cuando quieras compartir la cosas, sabes que estoy aquí…‒dijo un poco más calmada, pero aún irritada.

‒Sí, lo sé…Te agradezco por estar ahí, y en el momento oportuno sabrás lo que pasa…Pero por ahora…¿me puedes soltar?‒dijo Emma también más calmada

‒¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿De verdad?‒dijo Regina, mirando hacia abajo, dando una ligera sonrisa

Emma no se había dado cuenta de que, involuntariamente, había alzado su pelvis, como queriendo buscar contacto o profundizar el que ya estaba teniendo con Regina. La rubia quedó completamente sonrosada.

‒Deja de jugar conmigo, Regina…¡Suéltame ya!

La alcaldesa rió ante la incomodidad de Swan, apartó su cuerpo y, con un movimiento de las manos, dejó libre a Emma, desprendiéndola del árbol. Pasó por su lado, caminando rápidamente con la intención de volver al ayuntamiento.

‒Creo que necesitas follar, rubia… Puede que aquel pirata esté tan preocupado comprando maquillaje por catálogo que olvide otras cosas‒bromeó Regina echándose a reír, dándole la espalda a Emma, sin dejar de andar.

Emma sintió cómo la sangre hervía de rabia. Sin pensar lo que hacía, corrió hacia Regina, agarró las manos de la morena en un movimiento rápido y la arrastró hacia la pared de la parte de atrás del edificio del ayuntamiento, apoyándola en ella. Regina se asustó e intentó soltarse, pero la rubia era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, sus definidos músculos eran la prueba.

‒¿Qué estás haciendo Swan? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!‒gritó

Emma no prestó atención, y con un brusco movimiento, agarrando firmemente las manos de Regina, puso los brazos de la morena encima de su cabeza. Su brazo libre estaba apoyado en la pared junto al cuerpo de la otra y, exactamente como Regina había hecho minutos antes, presionó fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de la morena, prendiéndola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

‒Años de Muay Thay, Defensa personal y Jiu Jitsu, alcaldesa‒habló bajito, al oído de la morena, sonriendo con malicia ‒¿Ves? No he necesitado la magia para agarrarte como tú hiciste conmigo. Vamos a ver si ahora la reina consigue soltarse usando magia o por ella misma.

Regina estaba asustada, intentó usar magia, pero con las manos presas por la fuerza y técnica perfecta que Emma tenía por los años de lucha, no lo logró. También intentó con su propia fuerza física, y nada consiguió. Miró a Emma con los ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración desacompasada, el corazón latiendo rápido y jadeando. Intentó soltarse una vez más, pero nada, y soltó un pequeño grito de frustración. Gemía de nervios. Su cuerpo también estaba complemente preso al de la rubia, y Emma poseía tanta habilidad física y era tan fuerte que parecía que no hacía ningún esfuerzo para mantenerla en su lugar. Regina no conseguía mover un músculo, y Emma no estaba usando nada de magia ni esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

‒¿Qué ocurre, Su Majestad?‒dijo al oído de la morena en el mismo tono ronco y sensual que Regina había usado con ella ‒¿Le asusta el hecho de no tener el dominio? ¿Perder el control? ¿Cómo es la sensación de sentirse dominada? ¿Tú controlas, no? Haces lo quieres. Juegas con quien quieres y de la manera que quieres. Mandas a tu manera, adoras sentirte con el poder total. Adoras poner a prueba, pero detestas ser puesta a prueba. ¿Dónde está tu valor ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Te asusté, verdad? No esperabas esto, ¿a qué no? Dime, alcaldesa…Ahora que estás vulnerable…¿Qué vas a hacer? Estoy loca por saber cómo te vas a librar…‒hizo un movimiento hacia adelante, de la misma manera que Regina lo había hecho varias veces antes contra el árbol. Regina, al igual que Emma minutos atrás, no consiguió ahogar un quedo gemido, y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar aplacar otro.

‒Ahhh, Swan, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, esto no va…

‒¡Ya he escuchado tu famosa frase más de una vez! ¡Estoy cansada de esa prepotencia tuya, Regina! Nunca pierdes esa pose, ese aire de superioridad, ¿eh? ¡Te encanta estar por encima, divertirte burlándote de los otros, me irritas, me irritas completamente!‒gritó Emma, con rabia, apretándose aún más contra Regina y agarrando firmemente sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

‒¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué coincidencia, rubita! ¡Porque tú también me irritas, me estresas, me sacas de mis cabales! Y aquí estoy aguantando tu rebeldía sin causa, tus actitudes infantiles, tu nariz empinada de salvadora y…‒gritó Regina a su vez, espumando de rabia e irritación.

En ese momento, Emma, descontrolada por la rabia, sin soltar las manos de Regina, aún sobre la cabeza, la tiró al suelo, y se colocó sentada encima de ella, una pierna a cada lado, prendiendo a la morena con las rodillas.

‒¿Yo, la que tiene la nariz empinada? ¿Yo, la que soy infantil? ¿De verdad? Ahhh, Su Majestad, no me haga reír…

‒¿Quién crees que eres, Swan? ¿Crees que me asustas porque conoces algo de lucha? ¡Ve soñando!

Los ojos se encontraron en ese momento…Esmeraldas y castaños. Ambas tenían sus respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes, debido a la tensión que se respiraba. Alternaban sus miradas entre la boca y los ojos. El perfume delicado de las dos invadía sus mentes. Tenían la boca abierta, intentando controlar las respiraciones, sin despegar las miradas, que brillaban intensamente. Allí, el mundo de alrededor se había detenido, y la sensación era que solo existían las dos, ambas con un sentimiento latente dentro de ellas. Un sentimiento aún oculto y ligeramente desconocido, un deseo ardiente esperando a florecer. Emma seguía en la misma posición, encima de Regina, prendiéndola. No supieron decir por cuánto tiempo habían estado así, hasta que escucharon una voz conocida viniendo del ayuntamiento.

‒¡Ehhh, señoras! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?‒era Robin, que venía corriendo, asustado tras haber escuchado los gritos de las dos.

Antes de que Robin girase la esquina, Emma inmediatamente soltó las manos de Regina y se levantó, la morena hizo lo mismo, arreglándose la ropa. Ambas estaban avergonzadas por el momento anterior.

‒Robin…‒comenzó Regina ‒¿No te pedí que esperaras en mi despacho? Estaba resolviendo las cosas con la señorita Swan…

‒Vine porque escuché gritos…¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estabais peleando?

‒No…‒respondió Emma ‒Perdona, creo que solo nos alteramos un momento y alzamos el tono de voz.

‒¿Alzar? ¡Parecía que estabais más bien descontroladas!

‒¡Fue Emma quien comenzó! Si no se hubiese comportado como una loca en mi despacho, nada de eso habría sucedido.

‒¿Yo la que comenzó? ¡Yo ya me estaba machando, tú viniste tras de mí con esa manía mal curada de reina!

Las dos avanzaron la una hacia la otra, de nuevo esas miradas fulminantes y amenazadoras. Robin se puso en medio de las dos y las separó delicadamente, con las manos, evitando que se enfrentasen.

‒¡Está bien, está bien, chicas! ¡Ya basta! ¡Calmaos! Parecéis dos colegialas. Respirad hondo y dejad esto. ¿No vais a volver a los viejos tiempos de peleas y pullas, no?

‒No‒respondió Emma, sin apartar la mirada de la alcaldesa ‒No vamos. Bueno, para mí por hoy es suficiente. Me marcho…Hasta luego a los dos.

Y así Emma salió caminando hacia su escarabajo, dejando a Regina y Robin atrás, los dos aún mirando cómo ella se alejaba.

Cuando estaba casi llegando al coche, Emma se paró en seco. Sintió el familiar dolor fuerte de cabeza, el mareo, el mundo dando vueltas, y la figura del Espectro pasando rápidamente por su campo de visión. Todo giro, quedó a oscuras…Y Emma se desmayó, cayendo de lado en el suelo.

‒¡Emma!‒Regina gritó a lo lejos, al presenciar la caída de la rubia, y salió corriendo disparada hacia ella, con Robin pisándole los talones.

Al llegar hasta Emma, Regina se agachó, la giró de frente, agarrando su cabeza delicadamente entre las manos. La rubia aún estaba desmayada, pero Regina ya sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir, pues había presenciado la misma escena en Granny’s.

‒Robin, rápido, coge el móvil y enciende la grabadora…Creo que Emma va a decir algo.

Robin sacó el móvil y lo puso en modo grabación, y tal y como Regina había previsto, algunos segundos más tarde, Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, dejándolos así de abiertos, como la otra vez. Miraba de Regina a Robin. Y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación**

**Pero mucho cuidado cuando las tinieblas fueras a enfrentar**

**Pues, si por errores fracasar**

**El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”**


	10. Visita al señor Gold

Mirándose el uno al otro, Regina y Robin esperaron algunos segundos para estar seguros de que Emma no iba a decir nada más. Viendo que la rubia volvía a perder la consciencia, Robin apagó la grabadora del móvil y miró a Regina.

―¿Pero qué fue eso? ¿Una profecía?―preguntó, sin entender

―A primera vista, sí, es lo que parece…―respondió la morena aún intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

Emma aún estaba desmayada en los brazos de Regina, sin dar señal de que fuera a despertar, la alcaldesa hizo un movimiento circular con una de sus manos.

―Agarra su cabeza y apóyala, Robin…Ahora que ya no está en estado de transe, quizás pueda despertarla con magia. Si no funciona, voy a coger alcohol.

Y así lo hizo Robin, apoyó con cuidado la cabeza de Emma, mientras Regina se restregaba las manos, y de ellas comenzó a salir una luz transparente y débil, fue pasando las manos con cuidado por las sienes de Emma. Tras un momento, finalmente Emma despertó con un sobresalto, desorbitando los ojos, e inspirando fuerte por la boca, como si tuviera un ataque de tos.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? No me digas que…―preguntó, confusa, alternando la mirada entre Regina y Robin.

―Sí, Emma―respondió Regina, preocupada―Has vuelto a tener una crisis, otra alucinación y otro desmayo…

―Ahhh, no…Una vez más no me acuerdo de nada…Solo de…―se acordó del Espectro pasando por su campo de visión antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, y automáticamente dejó de hablar ―Olvida…No recuerdo nada…Ay, mi cabeza―se puso la mano en una de las sienes, y cerró los ojos…El dolor era muy intenso.

Robin y Regina la ayudaron a levantarse, uno por cada brazo. Regina conjuró una magia y colocó su mano en su cabeza.

―¿Mejoró? Si no por completo, tengo remedios en el despacho, puedo ir a buscar.

―Sí, mejoró…Ahora duele mucho menos…Gracias―realmente la magia de Regina la había ayudado mucho.

―Emma…Como sospeché que no te ibas a acordar de nada de lo sucedido, le pedí a Robin que grabara por si decías algo…Y él lo hizo…¿Quieres escuchar?

―Claro.

Robin sacó el móvil y puso la grabación. Los tres escuchaban en silencio y atentos a cada palabra proferida por Emma en su momento de transe.

―Parece…Una profecía…―dijo Emma, intentando asimilarlo y recordando lo que Belle le había dicho sobre los Espectros, que ellos podían intentar comunicarse de diversas maneras, incluso con profecías o adivinanzas.

―¿No te dicen nada esas palabras?―preguntón Regina

―De momento, no…―suspiró Emma ―Pero voy a ver qué puedo hacer para entenderlo…

―¿Por qué no te lo grabas en tu móvil, Emma?―dijo Robin ―Te lo puedo pasar vía Brotoff

―¿Vía, qué?―preguntó Emma, sin entender

―Brotoff…Esa cosa que se usa para pasar archivos de un móvil a otro.

―¡Bluetooth, Robin! ¡Bluetooth, no Brotoff!―resopló Emma, sin paciencia. Regina tuvo que ahogar la risa. Robin aún no se acostumbraba a las grandes tecnologías y aparatos de este mundo, aún era pésimo en desenvolverse con esas cosas.

―¡Eso mismo!―sonrió Robin, dando un puñetazo al aire.

―¡Sí, por favor! Te lo iba a pedir, pásamelo.

―Yo también quiero una copia, Emma, si no te importa…Por si puedo ayudarte en algo…―pidió Regina

Emma suspiró, pero cedió. Tarde o temprano, Regina lo sabría todo, y también los demás…Y ese momento estaba llegando.

―Está bien. Sin problemas.

Y así Emma y Regina recibieron una copia del archivo de grabación en sus propios teléfonos. Emma también pretendía compartirlo con Belle, ese día, en la tienda.

―Bien, hecho. Por favor, os pido que no lo enseñéis a nadie…Aún no sabemos lo que puede ser o lo que significa, y no tiene sentido arriesgarnos a crear miedo o pánico en los demás.

―Puedes confiar―dijo Robin

―No te preocupes por eso…Pero tenemos que hacer algo, Emma. No entiendo nada, y esto no es una situación común, hemos presenciado estos ataques tuyos dos veces, si es que no ha habido otros y no nos has contado…

―No he tenido otros ataques, Regina, solo han sido estos dos―respondió Emma, y de hecho, no había mentido, ataques realmente solo habían sido esos dos, pero ocultó las otras situaciones que también le estaban sucediendo: las pesadillas y aquella única visión ―No te preocupes…No voy a olvidarme de esto…Ni te voy a dejar fuera. Quédate tranquila que te enterarás de cualquier cosa que sea importante.

Regina sonrió levemente, concordando con un asentimiento de cabeza. Realmente estaba preocupada por Emma. Otro ataque, otro desmayo, más palabras sin sentido…¿Qué significaba todo eso?

―Bueno…Me voy…Perdonadme los dos por cualquier cosa…―se despidió Emma, y se dirigió hacia su escarabajo.

―¿Estás bien para conducir, Emma? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?―preguntó Regina

―Si quieres, puedo conducir hasta tu casa, después nosotros volvemos a pie ―ofreció Robin.

―Lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, de verdad…Estoy bien―se giró hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y dio una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento ―Ya nos vemos…―abrió la puerta del coche, se sentó y arrancó, en dirección a su casa, dejando a Robin y Regina siguiéndola con la mirada, aún parados en el césped del ayuntamiento.

**Tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold. 18:30.**

Emma aparcó frente a la tienda, bajó del coche y tocó al timbre. Su paso por la alcaldía había sido su última tarea del día, así que, tras salir de allí, solo pasó rápidamente por su casa, descansó un poco en la sala, tomó un baño y comió algo ligero, y condujo su coche hasta la tienda del señor Gold, donde había quedado con él y Belle para conversar aquella tarde. Respiró hondo mientras esperaba a ser atendida, y se restregaba las manos, una en la otra. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Ansiosa porque quería comenzar a descifrar todo aquello, y nerviosa porque, por más que intentara no sentirse así, aún tenía la mosca tras la oreja con respecto a Rumplestiltskin. Una mezcla de sentimientos. Pero ella no tenía otra salida.

Escuchó pasos que veían de dentro de la tienda, que ya estaba cerrada. Fue recibida por Belle, que la atendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡Eh, Emma!―saludó la amiga con dos besos en el rostro, abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar ―Entra. Ya estábamos esperándote.

Emma entró en aquella tienda que conocía tan bien, llena de antigüedades y reliquias, gran parte de ellas traías por Rumpel del propio mundo de cuentos de hadas. Todo estaba muy bien organizado y todo saltaba a los ojos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hombre que surgió en la puerta de atrás, cabellos lisos casi a la altura de los hombros, traje gris, sonrisa ladeada, y caminando con su cojera, apoyándose en un bastón.

―Señorita Swan―saludó Rumpel, sonriendo ―¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? Mi esposa me dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar conmigo…Pues voilà, confieso que siento curiosidad…―señaló una mesa y sillas para Emma, y todos se sentaron alrededor de ella.

Emma suspiró y comenzó

―Sí, Gold…Necesito su ayuda…He tenido varias reuniones con Belle y ella me ha ayudado…Lo que sucede es lo siguiente…

Y así, con la ayuda de Belle, Emma le contó todo a Gold, desde el principio al fin. Le contó lo de las pesadillas, los ataques, las visiones, las pesquisas del Belle en la biblioteca, los Espectros, los potenciales avisos, hasta llegar a la poción…

―Interesante…―dijo Gold, llevándose la mano al mentón, después de escuchar atentamente todo lo que Emma y su esposa le habían contado ―Esto parece de verdad algo muy serio…¿Así que queréis que prepare la poción de la transición temporal?

―Sí…¿Puede ayudarnos?―dijo Emma

―Sí…Pero tengo que avisar de algo…Esa poción es muy compleja y puede tardar en estar lista. Además, tiene algunos riesgos sobre los que, después, cuando se vaya a hacer uso de ella, necesitaré orientarla. No es una poción cualquiera. Es altamente poderosa y, al mismo tiempo, digamos que peligrosa, pues actuará directamente en su cuerpo espiritual y en su energía. Estamos hablando de transición entre mundos, comunicación con seres de carga energética muy diferente a la nuestra y de cambio temporal en su cuerpo físico, mente y espíritu…Su cuerpo sufrirá cambios temporales…¿Me entiende y está dispuesta a correr los riesgos?

―Sí, lo estoy―Emma suspiró ―No tengo mucha elección, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados frente a todo esto que está pasando.

―Entonces, qué comiencen los juegos―sonrió Rumpel.

Belle se acercó a la estantería del fondo de la tienda y volvió con un libro, el mismo libro que le había enseñado a Emma en la biblioteca y que hablaba sobre la poción de transición temporal, lo colocó en la mesa y lo abrió por la misma página que le había enseñado a ella.

―¿En cuánto tiempo crees que estará lista, Rumpel?―preguntó Belle, ansiosa

―Haré todo lo posible para agilizar el proceso, pero, aun con mi poder y mi ayuda, no estará lista en menos de 20 días…Eso como mínimo.

Emma y Belle se miraron, desanimadas, suspirando.

―¿No hay forma de que sea en menos tiempo, querido? Emma está sufriendo tanto, y todo se está intensificando…

―Infelizmente no, Belle…―Rumpel suspiró, también ―La señorita Swan tendrá que aguantar eso un poco más, desgraciadamente…La poción necesita de cierto tiempo de maduración para conseguir que actúe de la forma correcta y coherente…Déjame que recuerde los ingredientes―cogió el libro y comenzó a leer ―Polvo de huesos de gnomo azul…Escamas de salamandras del Bosque Encantado…Alas de mini-hadas protectoras de las almas sufridoras…Sangre seca de guerreros muertos en batallas…Hojas de árboles de otoño del Bosque Negro…Arena verde del desierto de Hadfijá…―fue leyendo los ingredientes de la poción uno a uno ―Sí, creo que tengo todos en mi acervo. Cuando los reúna todos, creo que podré comenzarla mañana o dentro de dos días.

―Entonces, por favor, Gold, vamos a agilizar…Te agradezco inmensamente―habló Emma

―Claro, señorita Swan…Pero ¿qué gano yo a camb…?

―¡Rumpel!―fue interrumpido por Belle, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo cara fea. Ya habían tenido aquella conversación y habían acordado que estaban prohibidos los famosos tratos que tanto le gustaba hacer a Rumpel, o sea nada de “solo hago algo por ti o te ayudo si me das a algo a cambio”

―Ok, ok…No digo nada…―alzó las manos y movió la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa ladeada…De verdad, algunas cosas puede que nunca cambien.

―¿Algunas orientaciones más, querido?―preguntó Belle

―Las orientaciones sobre el uso y cuidado que hay que tener con ella, las daré cuando esté lista, pues será un proceso constante, y también pretendo acompañar ese proceso, por cuestiones de seguridad…Lo que puedo adelantar de momento es que Swan debe hablar con Archie, vamos a necesitar su ayuda…Pues el uso de esta poción va parejo a la hipnosis, o sea, Emma tendrá que tomar una dosis de la poción y dormirse a través de la hipnosis y no del sueño común para que pueda alcanzar el objetivo y el efecto deseado. Archie tiene mucha práctica en eso.

―¡Sin problema! Hablaré con él mañana mismo.

―Voy contigo. Si quieres mi compañía―dijo Belle

―Claro, serás bienvenida―le sonrió a la amiga.

―¿Alguna otra duda, señorita Swan?―preguntó Gold

―De momento no…Pero te buscaré si las tengo…¿Bien?

―Rumplestiltskin a su disposición―hizo una reverencia exagerada.

―Gracias…Y Gold…Por favor, te pido que mantengas esto en secreto, junto con Belle…Al menos de momento. Se lo contaré a los demás…Pero quiero tener una reunión con ellos para eso…¿Está bien? Espero de todo corazón poder confiar en ti. Hay mucho en juego.

―No se preocupe…Aunque yo quisiera, sé que Belle me lo impediría. Solo quiero, por favor, participar en todo esto. Estamos lidiando con algo grande, supongo. Y puedo colaborar mucho con mis servicios y mis poderes―sonrió de canto para su amada ―Bueno señorita Swan, si solo es esto, y si me permitís, voy a entrar para terminar una restauración de una antigüedad reciente que he adquirido, y que tengo que entregar al comprador mañana…Y así estaré más libre para dedicarme a la poción. Confieso que estoy animado. Creo que no preparo una de esas hace unos buenos 200 años…―Rumpel miró hacia arriba, intentando recordar. Y se retiró hacia la trastienda, cojeando con su bastón, dando un último asentimiento de cabeza a las dos, y dejándolas atrás.

Emma comprobó que de verdad se había ido, bajó la voz y se acercó a Belle, cogiéndole el brazo para hablarle.

―Belle, tengo que contarte una cosa…Hoy, en el ayuntamiento, cuando estaba saliendo, tuve otro ataque y otro desmayo, o sea, otra posesión…Regina y Robin estaban allí y me socorrieron…Y mientras estaba desmayada y en transe, ellos grabaron lo que yo hablé…Me han pasado la grabación y ellos también se quedaron con una copia.

―¿A qué estas esperando? ¡Enséñamela!

Emma sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y buscó el archivo. Bajó un poco el volumen para que solo la amiga lo escuchara. Su voz grabada, en transe, resonó.

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación**

**Pero mucho cuidado, cuando la oscuridad fueras a enfrentar**

**Pues si por error fracasar**

**El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”**

Belle escuchó todo atentamente y le pidió a Emma que lo pusieran una vez más. Se quedó algún tiempo en silencio, intentando digerir aquello y poder extraer algo de aquellas palabras aún misteriosas. Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar.

―¡Wow! Bueno, está claro que esta vez él se ha comunicado a través de una profecía…¿Recuerdas que te comenté, y que estaba en el libro, que también se comunican a través de adivinanzas y profecías?―Emma asintió―Acabaste de presenciarlo…Y estuvo muy bien haberlo grabado…Por lo que parece, las posesiones solo suceden cuando no estás sola, Emma, creo que es con la clara intención de que seas amparada y ayudada por otras personas y que estas puedan escuchar las comunicaciones…Está bien estar siempre preparado para grabarlo, si es posible.

―Sí, pensé exactamente lo mismo. ¿Quieres una copia también?

―Sí, claro, pásamela, por favor.

Emma le pasó el archivo a Belle por whatssap.

―¡Gracias! Lo mantendré también en secreto hasta que tú quieras, y te ayudaré a intentar descifrar esto…¿Ya tienes alguna idea? ¿Te viene a la cabeza algo al escuchar estas palabras?

―Lo escuché varias veces en casa, antes de venir para acá, pero sigo sin poder juntar las piezas de este rompecabezas, todo está confuso para mí. El mensaje de la profecía puede tener muchos significados. Lo que deduzco, más o menos, es que, por lo que parece, dos grandes fuerzas que pertenecen al mal se van a aliar y se harán aún más fuertes para intentar alcanzar un objetivo que aún no me queda claro. ¿Serán esas dos fuerzas dos personas? ¿O algo que no es humano? Irán tras la sangre salvadora, pero ¿tendrá que ser sangre sacrificada?―Emma se estremeció ―Por lo que parece, quien vaya a luchar para intentar detener a esas dos fuerzas no podrá fallar, porque si no, el mundo entero será alcanzado por una guerra de grandes proporciones―la rubia cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza ―Todo parece aún tan confuso…Como querría que pudieran hablar y comunicarse con más claridad…

Belle colocó sus manos sobre las de Swan.

―Entiendo tu frustración, amiga, pero como te he dicho, ellos no pueden. Podrán decir claramente algunas cosas, otras no, debido a su estado actual de espíritus atormentados y confundidos. Por eso las profecías y las adivinanzas.

―Sí, lo sé…Es que a veces es frustrante… no saber descifrar bien las cosas solo aumenta mi tormento…―suspiró Emma

―Lo comprendo. Sé que es difícil, pero vamos a tener paciencia. Todo mejorará y quedará más claro en cuanto Rumpel termine la poción y podamos comenzar con el proceso de comunicación directa con ellos. No podrás huir aún de las palabras a veces inconexas, pero la comunicación será mucho mejor, y ellos también podrán mostrarte y llevarte a sitios que necesites ver.

Emma sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo. Belle siempre conseguía dejarla mejor.

‒Y en relación a esa profecía…‒continuó Belle ‒Estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchos puntos. Será necesario vencer algo grande para evitar un mal mayor, y la sangre puede estar envuelta de alguna forma. Te prometo que la escucharé varias veces con mucha calma e intentaré ver qué puedo descifrar. Y estate tranquila, que si consigo algo, te avisaré inmediatamente, y prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda, incluso voy a investigar más en la biblioteca, quien sabe si encuentro algo. Pero, sinceramente, creo que vamos a necesitar de algo más para conseguir unir los cabos…¡Qué Rumpel pueda dar todo de sí en la preparación de esa poción y que ningún imprevisto lo atrase!‒juntó sus manos en señal de rezo

‒¡Gracias de verdad, Belle, de corazón! Y por favor, no te olvides de estar pendiente de Gold…Tiene mi voto de confianza, pero necesito sentirme segura ahora…Espero que puedas entenderme‒sonrió algo avergonzada

‒Lo comprendo, Emma. Puedes estar tranquila. Tienes mi palabra de que lo estaré vigilando‒sonrió tiernamente, dándole más confianza y confort a Emma.

‒Entonces, yo ya me voy…He tenido un día pleno y algo movido…‒dijo la rubia, recordando la tarde movidita y algo…caliente, por así decir, con Regina. Se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó apartar los recuerdos que vinieron como un rayo a su mente.

‒¿Problemas en el trabajo?

‒Sí…Bueno, más o menos…En el trabajo, con Regina, Robin que estaba en mitad de todo…Ahhh, es complicado de explicar…‒habló nerviosa

‒Por lo que parece, Regina ha sido el motivo de muchas inquietudes últimamente, ¿no, rubia?‒Belle sonrió de aquella manera maliciosa, que decía abiertamente que sospechaba de algo, haciendo que Emma se pusiera aún más roja.

‒¿Q…Qué? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Belle?‒miró desconfiada a la amiga, arqueando una ceja.

‒¡Nada!‒le dejó un beso en la mejilla ‒Solo quiero recalcar que siempre podrás contarme lo que sea y que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

‒Ah…Entonces bien…Gracias…Y por mi parte, igual‒dijo la rubia algo desconcertada. _Joder, esa maldita impresión de que Belle podía desnudar su alma y sabe exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que la amiga tenía una sensibilidad muy elevada._

Emma se rascó la cabeza, aún avergonzada, y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

‒Bueno, entonces ciao Belle. Nos hablamos, ¿ok? Despídeme de Gold‒abrazó a la amiga.

‒Ciao, querida. Estaremos en contacto.

La rubia entró en su coche, arrancó y puso rumbo a su casa, perdida en sus pensamientos. La noche estaba espléndida con la luna extremadamente brillante en el cielo cuajado de estrellas de todos los tamaños. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, se permitió quedarse allí fuera, sentada en el asiento del su escarabajo, con la puerta abierta y las piernas hacia fuera, solamente admirando aquella bella imagen y sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche masajeándole la piel. La brisa removía las hojas de los árboles y sus cabellos. Aquello era tan bueno…Sentía como si toda la tensión de ese largo día fuera disminuyendo poco a poco. Suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. _Vamos, Emma Swan_ , pensó. _Fuerza, que aún tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, guerras que luchar y Espectros con los que comunicarte_.

Un poco más renovada, intentó no pensar en aquella profecía que martilleaba en su cabeza y en Regina, que insistía en poblar sus pensamientos con un magnetismo inexplicable. Suspiró, abrió la puerta y entró en su hogar, con la intención de descansar y refugiarse hasta el día siguiente.

Ya dentro de casa, Emma decidió tomar una ducha fría. La noche estaba cálida, y su cuerpo le pedía eso. Se desvistió, entró bajó la ducha, dejando que la maravillosa sensación del agua la lavara de la cabeza a los pues. Y con aquella placentera sensación, sus pensamientos la llevaron de vuelta a aquella tarde con Regina, a todo lo que pasó en el ayuntamiento. Recordó el inevitable ataque de celos al ver a Robin besándola, aquella toda tensión en las dos, el cuerpo de la morena pegado al suyo; recordó todas las provocaciones intercambiadas, las palabras dichas y no dichas, las miradas… Aquello la fue excitando, y una vez más Emma vio cómo poco a poco esa excitación pasó a ser humedad. Debajo de la ducha, con la sensación del agua por todo su cuerpo, instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a su vagina, acariciándola ligeramente, permitiendo que esa maravillosa sensación de placer saliera a la superficie. Su otra mano estaba en sus pechos, ora en uno, ora en otro, apretándolos y acariciando sus pezones delicadamente. Pensaba todo el rato en Regina y en aquella tarde, se apoyó en la pared para sujetarse, pues su excitación era tanta que sentía que sus piernas estaban, poco a poco, fallando. Introdujo uno, después dos dedos en su vagina, dando ligeras estocadas, y comenzó a hacer movimientos de fricción, cada vez más rápidos, en su clítoris, gimiendo alto, apretando los ojos, sin poder controlarse más, ya que su clímax estaba llegando, y llegó, trayendo con él todas las sensaciones maravillosas de aquellos dulces deseos, de los sentimientos aún tan bien guardados, de los secretos aún no revelados. Emma tuvo un delicioso y mojado orgasmo, tanto por sus propios fluidos como por el agua de la ducha. Gimió fuerte, jadeante y con la respiración acelerada por los temblores de todo su cuerpo. Dejó resbalar este por la pared del box, sentándose en el suelo, aún con el agua de la ducha cayéndole sobre los cabellos. Se quedó ahí, aún asimilando todo aquel intenso momento de placer, desnuda, abrazada a sus rodillas hasta calmar su respiración y sentir que su corazón volvía, lentamente, a los latidos regulares.

Al restablecerse, los implacables pensamientos vinieron de nuevo, y con ellos una sensación de culpa. Tenía un novio, y en momento alguno había pensando en Hook mientras se tocaba y se daba placer, en vez de eso, solo la bella morena de cabellos negros, ojos castaños y labios carnosos y apetitosos poblaba sus más internas fantasías. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella mujer con ella? Quería huir de todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo no lo deseaba. Lo encontraba una equivocación, pero al mismo tiempo, lo veía bien, tan bien, tan placentero, como si ella y Regina tuvieran un encaje perfecto, una unión fuerte que no tenía con nadie más, algo único, exclusivo, que solo les pertenecía a las dos. Y su corazón dio un salto cuando, de la nada, pensó si realmente podría estar sintiendo algo más por Regina, si podría estar enamorándose de ella. El shock de una posible realidad. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas. _Dios_ , pensó Emma, _Es mi amiga. Ella tiene a Robin. Yo tengo a Hook. ¡Ella es una mujer! Yo soy hetero. ¿O no del todo? ¿Y por qué ella me provoca tanto? No puedo estar enamorándome de ella, no puedo, no puede ser…Ya no entiendo nada, ¿por qué estoy así?_

Lo que Emma no sabía era que, en la otra punta de la ciudad, aquella misma noche, en su casa, Regina había hecho lo mismo que ella. En su bañera, se había tocado y tenido un intenso orgasmo pensando en la rubia y en aquella tarde que habían pasado, experimentando también algunos de esos mismos pensamientos interrogativos y confusos con los que Emma estaba lidiando en ese momento.

Intentando una vez más limpiar su mente, Emma cerró el grifo, cogió una toalla, se enrolló en ella y caminó hasta su cuarto, se cambió y se preparó para irse a dormir. Tardó un buen rato, pero finalmente, sus párpados cedieron y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	11. El otro rostro

**POV Emma**

Tardé en conciliar el sueño, y no fue por culpa de las pesadillas a las que ya me había acostumbrado, fue a causa de esa inquietud, esa incomodidad, ese torbellino de sentimientos revolviéndose dentro de mí. Pensamientos confusos, todo mezclándose y que me dejaban sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar o cómo actuar. Aquellos recuerdos tan vívidos, tan nítidos, tan surreales…Parecía que aún podía sentir el perfume de sus cabellos, su cuerpo pegado al mío. Toda aquella tensión palpable entre nosotras…Sus ojos, cada vez más oscuros, su respiración tan cercana a la mía. ¿Y qué sensación era esa, estar tan cerca de ella, masturbarme y darme placer pensando en Regina? Nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder…Ni con ninguna otra mujer. Y además parece que ella cuanto más percibe el efecto que causa en mí, más me provoca y parece que lo hace adrede. ¿Estará jugando conmigo? ¿O también yo despierto algo en ella?

**Pov Emma off**

**POV Regina**

Mi noche fue inquietante. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, sin conseguir pegar ojo. Emma entraba en mis pensamientos y no quería salir. No conseguía olvidar aquella tarde. Tener su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, estar tan cerca de ella, sintiendo aquel perfume embriagador y agradable que ella exhalaba, encarar aquellos ojos esmeralda, tan misteriosos y llenos de dudas, asustados ante el hecho de que la estaba dominando con magia me despertó sentimientos tan profundos y deliciosos que no me resistí, una vez más, en provocarla hasta el límite. Y al sentir que ella estaba excitada entonces abusé un poco más, y confieso que me estaba encantando. Pero la verdad es que el tiro me salió por la culata. Si el deseo la invadió a ella, yo también me dejé llevar por él, y me mojé por completo debajo de mi falda. Y aquella rubia atrevida encima le dio un giro a la situación cuando se vio libre, y me pilló por sorpresa, cambiando nuestras posiciones y me hizo lo mismo que yo a ella. ¡Qué tensión, incluso en medio de las peleas, qué miradas intercambiamos! Tuve que llegar a casa y aliviarme pensando…en ella. ¡Sí, en ella! ¡No en mi novio, no en Robin! Y era él con quien yo estaba…Esto no estaba bien, ¿verdad? Ahhh Swan, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? Eres mi amiga, y hasta dónde yo sé, hetero, y estás con aquel pirata con rímel. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a despertar estas inquietudes en mí? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

**Pov Regina off**

El amor. El sentimiento más hermoso y la fuerza más poderosa de todas. El sentimiento de amor no se construye de un momento a otro. Viene poco a poco, llega despacito, se acurruca, se va formando, etapa por etapa, ladrillo a ladrillo, preparándose hasta el momento en que se siente seguro para entrar y quedarse. Ora llega tímidamente, ora llega como un huracán, listo para derrumbar nuestras estructuras. La construcción del amor pude asustar y puede afligir, puede pillar por sorpresa a los corazones medrosos. Pues, va a llegar, viene y cuando se está acercando no sirve de nada huir o negarlo. Y el corazón, cuando percibe lo verdadero que es todo, se abre poco a poco y lo deja entrar, deja que su brillo lo ilumine. Él puede venir de donde menos te lo esperas, del último lugar del que pensarías que viniera. Puede estar en aquella persona que, otrora, nunca te habrías imaginado. Puede estar a tu lado, o mejor, puede que siempre haya estado a tu lado, sin que te dieras cuenta. Porque al final, él necesita construirse para restablecerse. El amor no solo es conocer a alguien, enamorarse, tener sexo; el amor viene del alma, de la conexión, de la unión, de una fuerza superior que solo esas dos personas comparten. Emma y Regina aún no eran conscientes de eso, aún no comprendían del todo, pero ambas estaban construyendo ese amor dentro de ellas, y el corazón de las dos comenzaba a dar pequeñas señales. El sentimiento latente estaba, como se preveía, llegando, acercándose despacio e instalándose en sus corazones y almas. Eran, hoy, dos personas conectadas, ligadas por una fuerza mayor. Conexión esa que también había sido construida paso a paso, etapa a etapa. Nunca necesitaron marcar encuentros para estar ahí la una para la otra, ayudándose y salvándose. Ellas sencillamente…Estaban. Simplemente estaban ahí, como si fuera lo correcto que había que hacer, y ¿qué almas que no tengan esa unión ni fuerza superior hacen eso con tanta naturalidad? Estaban asustadas, cosa que era normal, pues el deseo, la tensión, la atracción, el magnetismo, los celos son formas de explosión y consecuencias de esa continúa construcción del amor.

Al día siguiente, la mañana de Emma estuvo tan repleta de trabajo y documentos que verificar que se pasó el tiempo en la comisaría. Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, le mandó un mensaje a Belle preguntándole si le gustaría acompañarla a la consulta de Archie para preguntarle si podría ayudarla con la hipnosis cuando llegara el momento de hacer uso de la poción. Belle le dijo que sí, y a la hora del almuerzo, fueron hasta la consulta del famoso Grillo parlante.

El terapeuta las atendió con gran simpatía, y Emma y Belle le explicaron toda la situación descrita por Gold, pidiéndole su ayuda para cuando llegara el momento de usar la poción. Emma le ocultó todavía la mayor parte de toda la historia, informándole solo lo básico: que estaba pasando por problemas y que temía por la ciudad, y necesitaba eso para intentar descifrar ciertas pesadillas y visiones que estaba teniendo. Cuando llegara el momento, le contaría más. Archie era un buen hombre, siempre dispuesto a colaborar.

Archie aceptó ayudar a Emma de inmediato, sin pestañear. Poseía mucha experiencia con la práctica de la hipnosis. Dijo que podría contar con él para cualquier cosa que necesitaran, y cuando Emma quiso pagarle sus servicios, se negó inmediatamente, y no aceptó de ninguna manera. Los tres intercambiaron sonrisas.

Con todo resuelto con Archie, Emma se despidió de Belle y cada uno volvió a sus respectivos trabajos.

**Por la noche, casa de Regina**

Regina estaba en la cocina, preparando un apetitoso arroz al horno para cenar. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: el arte de cocinar. Adoraba poner cada toque suyo en sus platos, y todos la consideraban una excelente cocinera. Robin, que estaba en la sala, apareció en la puerta, entró en la estancia y cogió algunas almendras que había sobre la mesa.

‒¡Wow! ¡Huele muy bien, reina!

Regina sonrió ante el elogio, aún de espaldas a él, mientras cortaba las verduras sobre la encimera.

‒¡Enseguida estará listo! Aguanta la ansiedad.

‒Hablando de ansiedad…¿Preparada para hablar con Henry cuando llegue?

La morena soltó un doliente suspiro.

‒Sí, lo estoy...‒respondió con una ligera tristeza en la voz.

Robin sonrió y le dio un beso en el hombro derecho.

‒Todo saldrá bien.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por Henry, que entraban en la cocina con la mochila a sus espaldas. Cogió una manzana, haciendo malabarismos con ella.

‒¡Eh, parejita!‒saludó a Robin con un típico salido de adolescente, golpeando las manos y a Regina con un beso en la mejilla ‒Estoy hambriento. ¿Qué tenemos hoy, mamá?

‒Arroz al horno como plato principal. Solo esa manzana, ¿eh, hijo? No quiero que pierdas el apetito antes de cenar‒dijo Regina

‒¿Yo, perder el apetito? ¡Es más fácil que las ranas críen pelos, ma!‒dijo Henry, echándose a reír.

Regina y Robin también rieron. Los adolescentes y su fase de crecimiento…Henry era un saco sin fondo.

La comida estuvo lista y entre conversaciones y risas los tres cenaron juntos. Tras el postre, tarta de manzana, especialidad de Regina, Robin se levantó, le dio un beso a Regina y un apretón de manos a Henry y se despidió.

‒Gente, yo ya me voy, gracias por la deliciosa cena, amor…Disculpa que salga corriendo, es que tengo que recoger a Roland que está con Zelena. Quiso pasar la tarde jugando con su hermana‒y se fue, con un discreto guiño hacia Regina.

Quedándose a solas con Henry, Regina respiró hondo. Sabía que tenía que tener esa conversación con el hijo, y no quería retrasarlo más.

‒Hijo‒comenzó ‒Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema…

‒No será de sexo, ¿verdad? Si es así, avísame si tengo tiempo para escapar‒bromeó Henry, poniendo roja a Regina

‒¿Ah? ¡No! Por Dios, no…Pero es verdad que tenemos que hablar de eso, mocito…‒rió Regina, aún roja.

Henry se echó a reír. Adoraba avergonzar a la madre.

‒No es necesario, señora alcaldesa…Pero en serio…¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Está todo bien?

‒Sí, lo está…Es que…‒Regina intentaba comenzar la conversación ‒Hijo…He estado hablando mucho con Robin, y he pensado mucho también…Y los dos hemos tomado una decisión. Nos vamos a marchar de Storybrooke. Intentar comenzar una vida nueva en otro sitio, intentar cosas nuevas. Nos vamos a Boston.

Henry se quedó estático, parado en medio del gesto de llevarse a la boca el jugo de mora. ¿Había escuchado bien?

‒¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto?

‒Sí, hijo…‒la voz de Regina comenzó a entrecortarse ‒He decidido darme esa oportunidad, y a Robin también.

‒Vaya…Confieso que me ha pillado por sorpresa…Wow…Esto no me lo esperaba. Pero…¿estás feliz con eso, mamá? ¿Estás bien con esa decisión? Finalmente te encontraste, tienes familia, amigos, todo aquí, en Storybrooke…

Era difícil responder a esa pregunta de Henry en esos momentos. ¿Feliz? Feliz no era propiamente la palabra acertada. Tenía miedo, una mezcla de sensaciones, una recelo a enfrentarse a lo nuevo, una tristeza en dejar todo lo que conocía atrás. Solo se agarraba a la esperanza de que un día se acostumbraría y todo eso pasaría.

‒Ay, Henry…Te voy a ser sincera, hijo…No puedo decir que esté exactamente feliz. Tengo miedo a enfrentarme a lo nuevo, tras adaptarme tan bien a todo aquí…Pero creo que es normal, y eso me causa una cierta tristeza. Pero necesito al menos intentarlo. Ya he hablado con Robin, que si al final no me adapto, vuelvo, y él es consciente de eso.

‒Bueno…Si es lo que quieres…¡Te apoyo! ¡Solo quiero verte feliz! Y respeto cualquier decisión que tomes. Y Boston no está tan lejos…‒sonrió el muchacho, cogiendo las manos de la madre ‒Podemos vernos bastante. ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor consigo entrar en la Universidad de Boston. Estoy pensando en matricularme allí‒Henry estaba en su último año de instituto.

Regina se enjugó una lágrima que amenazaba con caer y le sonrió al hijo. Su eterno pequeño…Ya listo para entrar en la universidad.

‒¡Eso sería maravilloso! Aún no hemos charlado de eso con calma…Pero ¿ya sabes qué quieres hacer?

Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron.

‒Historia‒respondió ‒Quiero ser el mejor historiador que ya hayas conocido, y también dar clases.

Regina devolvió la repuesta del hijo con otra luminosa sonrisa.

‒¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? ¡Con seguridad serás el mejor de todos!

Ambos sonrieron. La conexión entre los dos era hermosa.

‒¿Y cuándo pretendéis marcharos?‒Henry retomó el asunto

‒No lo sé…Robin está buscando sitio para quedarnos, está buscando también trabajo, arreglando las cosas…Ha ido un par de veces a Boston. Aún tardaremos. Y yo también tengo que ver qué hago con mi puesto de alcaldesa, dejar todo arreglado aquí. En cuanto organicemos todo, nos marcharemos.

‒Entiendo. ¿Y ya has hablado con la rubia de mi madre?

Emma. Regina se estremeció.

‒No…Aún no he hablado con ella…En realidad, Robin y yo aún no se lo hemos comentado a nadie excepto a ti y a Zelena…Sobre todo porque Robin no va a distanciarse de su hija ni dejar a Zelena desamparada, así que ella necesitaba saberlo…Pero con los otros, hablaré más adelante, cuando ya esté todo más atado.

‒Ella lo va a sentir bastante…Las dos os habéis vuelto muy cercanas, amigas y hermanas‒dijo Henry, triste. Ver a sus dos madres unidas era todo lo que él más quería, y eso se había realizado.

Regina tragó en seco. Ella también iba a echar de menos a aquella rubia, ¡vaya qué sí!

‒Lo…Lo sé…‒agachó la cabeza, una nueva lágrima insistía en caer ‒Pero no voy a abandonar a nadie, ¡jamás! Siempre vendré…Todos sois mi familia.

Henry sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que tenía que estar feliz de que su madre fuera tras su felicidad, y con certeza lo estaría. Pero se le encogía el corazón al pensar que sus dos madres, de cierta manera, iban a estar separadas, después de todo lo que pasaron, luchando juntas y aprendiendo a amarse. Y para él también sería muy difícil estar lejos de ella, no verla todos los días, a pesar de saber que pasaría lo mismo cuando él marchara a la universidad.

‒¡Si tú estás feliz, yo estoy feliz! ¡Si es lo que tú quieres, yo también lo querré! ¡Solo quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un hijo que te ama mucho y a cuyos brazos podrás correr siempre que quieras y si algo sale mal! ¡Nunca te olvides de que estoy aquí para ti!‒dijo Henry con su voz también embargada.

Regina se emocionó completamente con las palabras del muchacho, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente y se levantó para abrazarlo.

‒¡Ay, hijo mío! ¡Mi pequeño! ¡No sabes lo bien que sienta escuchar eso! ¡Muchas gracias!‒le dio un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza.

‒¡Te quiero!

‒¡Yo también te quiero!‒le volvió a besar en la cabeza, desordenándole los cabellos.

‒¡Ah, ah, para! ¿No es suficiente ya que Emma tenga esa manía, ahora tú también? ‒rió Henry

Regina rió junto con él.

‒Y hablando de tu otra madre‒dijo Regina ‒¿La has estado visitando, no? Anda últimamente un poco cansada, estaría bien que la acompañaras.

‒Sí, la visito con frecuencia, prácticamente todos los días. Hoy no pude ir, pero mañana iré. Ella misma me ha dicho que está cansada.

‒Eso, no dejes de visitarla siempre, ¿ok? Y ahora…¿Quién quiere ver una peli de suspense?

Henry le sonrió a la madre. Había dicho la palabra mágica. Adoraba las películas de suspense.

‒El último en llegar a la sala es la mujer del bufón de la corte

Y así, abrazadas y riendo, madre e hijo se sentaron en el sofá, frente a la enorme televisión.

Al día siguiente, durante la mañana, Emma no tuvo mucho trabajo en la comisaría, aprovechó para coger un papel y hacer anotaciones sobre la profecía, escuchó la grabación muchas veces, y anotó varios puntos que creía importantes, pero aún no conseguía crear una conexión directa. Así que se dio por vencida. Se fue a casa a almorzar, prepararía algo para ella y Henry, que la noche anterior la había telefoneado preguntándole si podía pasar el rato del almuerzo con ella, tras las clases.

Estaba sacando las patatas gratinadas del horno cuando Henry llegó.

‒¡Hola, ma!‒saludó el muchacho animado, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Emma .

‒Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el insti? Siéntate, ya voy a servir.

‒Todo normal. Nada muy interesante. Me he inscrito para la supervisión de matemáticas…He estado investigando algunas universidades, y no sabes cuántas hay…

Mientras almorzaban, Emma y Henry mantenían una agradable conversación, como siempre era entre los dos. Tenían un lazo muy fuerte, al igual que con Regina, y no solo por ser su madre biológica.

‒Bueno, mamá rubia, me voy…‒Henry se levantó al terminar de comer, y Emma hizo lo mismo ‒Hoy tengo turno de tarde en el insti…Tengo que reforzar las clases de literatura.

‒¡Cuídate, chico!‒le besó la cabeza, con sus dos manos en el rostro de su hijo ‒¿Vienes mañana? Es sábado, y haré aquellos bizcochos que tanto te gustan.

‒¡Claro! No me lo pierdo por nada‒sonrió entusiasmado

Mientras caminaban juntos hacia la puerta, Henry reparó en que las manos de su madre temblaban.

‒Mamá…¿Estás bien?

‒Sí…¿Por qué?

‒Estás temblando‒señaló sus manos

‒Ah, esto…‒apretó una mano con la otra para intentar ocultarlo ‒No es nada…Es que hoy por la mañana tomé algo para la jaqueca, y tiene este pequeño efecto secundario‒mintió

‒Vale…Bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿ok?

‒¡No te preocupes! ¡Te quiero, chico!

‒¡Yo también te quiero!

Se sonrieron y se despidieron en la puerta de la casa, y Henry siguió camino hacia el instituto.

Henry no creyó por completo a la madre. La venía encontrando ligeramente abatida, incluso ahora que ella lo estaba disimulando con el maquillaje. Y ahora esos temblores en la mano…Cuando llegó a su casa más tarde, se lo comentó a Regina. La morena suspiró, pero no le contó nada a Henry de lo que le venía sucediendo a Emma, porque la rubia no quería que el hijo se enterara, y lo iba a respetar. Eso hizo que la morena se preocupara aún más. También sabía que Swan estaba escondiendo cosas, que ella solo sabía que algo pasaba porque había presenciado los dos desmayos y los dos transes. Solo rezaba para que en algún momento, y no muy tarde, Emma compartiera con ella lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Tras el segundo turno de trabajo, que terminó más pronto aquel viernes, Emma se pasó a ver a Killian al puerto y después a su casa. Hoy no iba a salir con el novio, pues él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde en algunos pedidos atrasados que tenían que salir aquella noche.

Tomó un buen baño, se puso algo cómodo: camiseta rosa claro y unos shorts sueltos de color azul bebé, se llevó un aperitivo a la sala y se puso a ver la tele. Los temblores de las manos disminuyeron.

Estaba en el tercer episodio de su serie favorita, riendo ante una escena graciosa, cuando, de repente, sintió aquel familiar frío. La caída de la temperatura en la casa se hizo brusca, hasta el punto de dejar las ventanas empañadas y dificultar la respiración de Emma. Se apretó y frotó los brazos para calentarse, ya sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

 _“Ah, no…”_ pensó Emma _“De nuevo no”_

Intentó respirar con más calma y tranquilizarse.

_“Ok, Emma, vamos allá…Recuerda lo que Belle te dijo: el miedo limita y paraliza, y ella tiene razón, tú lo sabes…Así que respira hondo, cálmate y enfrenta lo que tienes que enfrentar…No será la primera vez que lo ves…”_

Pensando en eso, se puso de pie, aún con las manos alrededor del cuerpo, y esperó, mirada atenta. No tardó mucho y vio el ya conocido bulto pasar rápido por el pasillo, pero, esta vez, no se dirigió a la cocina. Swan tuvo la impresión de que pasó derecho hacia las escaleras. Y estaba en lo cierto, pues algunos segundos después, comenzó a escuchar los susurros y murmullos en el segundo piso. Probablemente en su cuarto.

Reuniendo todo el valor que consiguió, puso un pie en el primer escalón y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se guiaba por los susurros y las palabras inconexas, y sí, estaba en lo cierto, venían de su habitación. Con cada paso que daba, el sonido aumentaba de volumen, y el frío en el ambiente también aumentaba. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Por la abertura, Emma consiguió visualizarlo: el Espectro estaba cerca de su cómoda, de espaldas a la puerta y frente a la ventana que daba a la calle, de la misma manera que sucedió la otra vez: cabeza gacha, cubierto con la capa y la capucha, susurrando y gimiendo, intentando decir algo que no podía transmitir. Si era exactamente la misma criatura que apareció la última vez, Emma no sabría decirlo. Pero creía que no. Pues sabía que había millares de ellos.

Abrió despacio la puerta y entró, cabeza erguida. No tendría miedo. No tenía por qué tener miedo. El Espectro no le haría daño, y no era esa su intención, ahora lo sabía. Solo que aún la asustaba el hecho de estar tan cerca, cara a cara, con el mundo de la muerte, con almas sufridoras y angustiadas, estar tan próxima a un mundo donde el dolor reinaba de forma tan intensa. Lo desconocido siempre causaba miedo, algo normal en el ser humano.

Se acercó más. El Espectro no se movió, solo continuó susurrando. Finalmente llegó a su lado, y le tocó el hombro. Emma se estremeció y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna. El Espectro estaba frío como el hielo, tan frío que tuvo la impresión de que aquel sencillo toque fue capaz de quemarle la piel. Intentó, delicadamente, hacer que él se girase hacia ella. Tragó en seco, su respiración estaba acelerada.

‒Eh…‒dijo‒Sé que no puedes comunicarte bien conmigo, ahora sé quiénes sois…No sé si me puedes comprender, pero ya he empezado a hacer todo lo necesario para poder ayudaros…Y también estoy intentando entender lo que vosotros me pasáis…Confiad en mí…Sé que estás aquí porque quieres mostrarme o decirme algo más, ¿verdad? La última vez que estuvisteis aquí en persona me mostrasteis el rostro de Regina…¿Y ahora? ¿Qué intentas mostrarme?

Emma esperó, con calma. Los susurros y gemidos que estaban altos comenzaron a bajar de volumen e intensidad, hasta que prácticamente eran un murmullo. _“Creo que puede que me haya entendido, aunque sea un poco”,_ pensó Emma

Emma sintió que él también respiraba con cierta dificultad, o al menos tenía esa impresión. La criatura empezó a girarse lentamente hacia ella, y Emma, nerviosa y ansiosa, aguardó.

Lo que Emma sospecha que iba a suceder, es lo que realmente sucedió. El Espectro, lentamente, fue alzando la cabeza, quedando frente a frente con Emma, y desde debajo de la capucha le mostró otro rostro, un rostro de mujer. Pero, esta vez, era una cara desconocida. Emma no conocía a aquella mujer, o no la recordaba, pero estaba segura de que no, no la conocía. Apretó los ojos, y ya sin tanto miedo que la asaltara, se arriesgó a mirar más de cerca, cambiando de ángulo para grabar cada parte de ese rostro de mujer en su memoria. Miro, miró y miró. Aquella mujer tenía en los ojos y su fisonomía una mirada perversa, vengativa y malvada al igual que el rostro de Regina también había demostrado, algunos días atrás, en su cocina, debajo de esa misma capucha. ¿Quién era ella? Sin ninguna señal de reconocimiento, Emma suspiró. Pero ya había memorizado el rostro, y con certeza no iba a olvidarlo. Buscaría cómo identificarlo. Seguramente era importante que ella supiera algo sobre ese rostro, por eso el Espectro se lo había mostrado, así como el de Regina, y haría todo lo posible por descubrirlo.

‒Ok...Querría que pudieras hablarme más sobre por qué me mostraste a Regina y ahora a esta mujer, pero soy consciente de que, de momento, no es posible…Si algo puedes entenderme, quiero que sepas que no la he reconocido, pero he memorizado su rostro y haré lo posible por descubrir quién es…¿Está bien? Puedes ir en paz…‒le dijo Emma

No supo decir si la había comprendido, pero le pareció que la criatura se había calmado y tenía la respiración más controlada, a pesar de que seguía gimiendo bajito. Por lo que había averiguado con Belle, la rubia sabía que paz, ciertamente, ellos aún no tendrían, pero solo quería que sus palabras pudieran consolarlos de alguna manera, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, apartándose de él. Esperó algunos segundos y cuando se giró de nuevo, el Espectro se había ido. Soltó el aire que ni se dio cuenta de que tenía sujeto, y relajó los brazos al lado del cuerpo. Estaba feliz por haberse mantenido firme y no haberse desmayado. La temperatura volvió a lo normal, el frío se había esfumado y la cálida temperatura de la noche volvió a entrar en su casa. Abrió la ventaba del cuarto, dejando entrar la agradable brisa que venía de lejos.

Aún con la imagen de la mujer desconocida y misteriosa en su mente, Emma bajó hasta la sala. Estaba decidida: no quería estar sola, al menos aquella noche. Sentía que necesitaba, y de verdad así era, desesperada y urgentemente, compañía, una amiga, un hombro amigo, y necesitaba conversar y desahogarse sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando, necesitaba de más ayuda y una única persona le vino a la mente. Ni siquiera pensó en otra.

Cogió el teléfono de la mesita y comenzó a marcar. Fue atendida al segundo toque.

‒¿Diga?‒dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

‒Eh…Soy yo…‒dijo Emma algo tímida ‒Mira…Sé que tenemos nuestras desavenencias y últimamente algunos malentendidos…Pero, ¿podrías venir a dormir a casa esta noche? Sé que puede que lo encuentres extraño…Pero de verdad necesito mucho, mucho una amiga…Y también tenemos que hablar…¿Por favor?


	12. Lasaña, vino y revelaciones

‒¿Emma?‒respondió Regina al teléfono ‒Sí, realmente me extraña tu petición…No eres de las de pedir algo así a nadie…¿Ha pasado algo?

‒En realidad, sí, sí ha pasado…Y viene de atrás…Necesito conversar con alguien, si no, siento que voy a explotar…Necesito a alguien que me entienda de verdad, y tú me entiendes de una forma diferente, de una forma en la que nadie más lo hace. Necesito de verdad tu ayuda…Una vez más.

Regina suspiró

‒Entiendo. Cálmate. Claro que puedes contar con mi ayuda. Voy para allá, conversamos y me cuentas todo. Pero me voy a quedar a dormir, ¿ok? No hay ningún problema si me quedo hasta tarde, pero volveré a casa.

‒¡Ay, Regina, discúlpame, Dios mío, qué idiota que soy! Actué por impulso en mi desespero y dije cosas sin pensar. Robin está ahí, ¿verdad? Él se quedó ahí a dormir…Claro, olvidé también que tú raramente te quedas fuera de tu casa, olvida todo lo que he dicho, nos vemos en otro momento y…

‒Eh, no, nada de eso, es que…

‒…y te cuento todo, no tenemos tanta pris…

‒¡Swan!‒Regina habló un poco más alto ‒¿Quieres pisar el freno y dejar de hablar?

‒¿Ah? Vale, ok, perdona…

‒¿Puedo hablar ahora?

‒Claro…

‒Lo que te iba a decir es que no tiene nada que ver con Robin, él no está aquí, salió para Boston a resolver unas cosas y solo vuelve el domingo por la mañana. Y sí, tú tienes razón, es muy difícil que alguien me arranque de mi casa, pero el motivo tampoco es ese…Es que he quedado en salir por la mañana temprano con Henry a resolver cosas con él y tengo que estar en casa.

‒¡Ah, entendí!‒Emma soltó el aire y vibró internamente al saber que Robin estaba fuera de la ciudad ‒Bueno, por mí, bien…si a ti no te viene mal, claro.

‒De forma alguna…Dame apenas unos minutos, y ya llego. Aún no es tarde. Tenemos bastante tiempo.

‒Sin problemas. ¿Vienes con magia o en coche?

‒En coche. No quiero desprender mucha energía con magia esta noche‒rió la morena

‒Ok‒Emma rió a su vez.

‒¿No tendrás miedo de dormir sola, no rubia?

Emma reviró los ojos

‒Ni voy a responder a esa pregunta

Regina se echó a reír al otro lado de la línea.

‒Bueno, dentro de un momento estoy ahí

‒Vale. Te espero.

En cuanto Regina colgó, se fue a cambiar de ropa, pues ya se encontraba en pijama, un conjunto negro, de seda, sexy, compuesto por un short y blusa de asillas, de encaje, y medio transparente. Se perfumó ligeramente, y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros clásicos, ceñidos, una camisa de manga corta blanca de botones y unos zapatos rojos con poco tacón. En sus labios, su ya acostumbrado labial rojo. Cogió su bolso y pasó por la cocina, y recordó dos cosas que había guardado en el armario, pensó que estaría bien llevarlos, los cogió, los puso en una bolsa de papel y se dispuso a salir de casa. No le dejó una nota a Henry, pues el muchacho había ido a una fiesta en casa de un amigo y llegaría de madrugada, y ella sabía que él no tenía costumbre de despertarla o de ir a su cuarto, entraba e iba derecho al suyo. Cuando se despertase, ella ya estaría en casa desde hacía mucho.

Cerró la puerta, cogió el coche y condujo hasta casa de Emma. Llegó en poco más de cinco minutos. Cogió su bolso y la bolsa de papel y tocó al timbre. Rápidamente la rubia abrió la puerta.

‒¡Hola!‒saludó la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ‒Pensé que podría gustarte…¿Cuál prefieres para hoy? ¿O tal vez los dos?

‒¿Vino? Ah, Regina, eres de lo que no hay…‒la rubia prácticamente gimió de placer ‒¡Los dos, con certeza!‒rió

Parada en la puerta, Regina agarraba las dos botellas de vino, una en cada mano. Uno era vino tinto, el otro, vino blanco. Sonrió aún más al ver el entusiasmo de Emma.

‒Imaginé que te gustaría…Conversaciones largas pegan con unas buenas copas de vino.

‒¡Vaya que sí!

Aún parada en la puerta, Regina no pudo evitar darle un buen repaso a la rubia, de arriba abajo. Ella estaba cómoda, con una camiseta transparente rosa claro y unos shorts super cortos de un azul clarito…¡qué hermosas piernas! Regina no pudo evitar repasar aquellos definidos y torneados músculos…Años de lucha, como Emma había dicho…que por lo que veía habían dado excelentes resultados. La mirada de Regina no pasó desapercibida por Emma, que inmediatamente se puso roja y carraspeó, llamando la atención de la morena.

‒Ah…¿entramos?‒dijo, dando paso para que Regina entrara.

‒Sí, sí, claro‒Regina entró, dejando su bolso en una silla de la sala, y pasándole las botellas a Emma

‒Vamos a la cocina…Voy a coger dos copas

Regina la dejó ir delante, y su mirada cayó hacia el culo de Emma. _¡Qué redondo era! Y parecía duro…¡Wow, qué culo!_ Hasta giró su rostro para analizarlo mejor. Sus bragas aparecían un poco bajo el fino tejido de los shorts y parecía de encaje _…”Ok, Regina, ¡para con eso! ¡Céntrate!,_ pensó _“¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza para quedarte mirando el culo de Emma?”_ Disimuló antes de que la rubia se girara y la pillara _in fraganti._

Al llegar a la cocina, Emma cogió dos copas del armario de debajo, y para eso tuvo que inclinarse, los shorts se elevaron un poco, y Regina pudo tener una visión más privilegiada de su trasero. _“¡Ayyy, así está difícil, Swan!”_ , pensó. Jadeó y necesitó abanicarse ligeramente, girando la cara hacia un lado, para que Emma no percibiera su reacción. Emma puso las copas en la encimera.

‒¿Puedo abrir el tinto primero?

‒Claro, como quieras

Swan abrió la botella de vino tinto y sirvió las copas, invitando a Regina a sentarse en los taburetes de la isla.

‒Y entonces, rubia…Soy toda oídos‒dijo Regina ‒¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Sabes? Confieso que me siento honrada y sorprendida de que me llamaras a mí, y no a tu novio.

‒Ya te lo dije, Regina…Es diferente. Tú me entiendes de una forma en que nadie más lo hace, y consigues ayudarme en la que nadie más lo hace…Con Killian, no es igual…Es mi novio, pero su forma de estar a mi lado y ayudarme es diferente…¿Me comprendes? No sé si soy clara…

‒Sí, comprendo…También siento lo mismo con respecto a ti, si comparo con Robin‒sonrieron‒¿Quiere eso decir que lo que me vas a contar él aún no lo sabe? ¿Ni nadie más?

‒No, él aún no lo sabe…Quiero reunir a todos para hablar más adelante. En realidad, serás la segunda en saber toda la historia…Hay una persona a la que ya le he contado todo, pues necesité su ayuda para intentar entender lo que me estaba pasando, y no quería precipitarme y buscar a alguien sin saber antes lo que me estaba sucediendo…Es una persona de mucha confianza para mí.

‒¿Belle?

‒¿Cómo adivinaste?

‒No es muy difícil‒sonrió Regina ‒Sé que os habéis hecho muy amigas y muy cercanas, y tengo que admitir que aquella chica es realmente muy inteligente y ágil con los libros y los estudios. Apuesto a que le pediste que te ayudara a investigar, ¿no?

‒Sí, eso mismo…Realmente me ha ayudado mucho, Regina. No sabes cuánto ha descubierto…

‒Cuéntame.

Y así fue. Degustando sus vinos, Emma le contó exactamente todo a Regina, que escuchaba muy atenta. Le contó lo de las pesadillas, los motivos de los ataques, de las dos apariciones de los Espectros, le contó sobre estos, qué eran, de dónde venían y cómo actuaban, le contó detalles de las pesadillas, de la profecía como señal de aviso, de su rostro y del rostro de la mujer misteriosa, del uso que tendría que hacer de la poción de transición temporal para poder descubrir más, cómo esta actuaría, y finalmente que habían tenido que pedir ayuda a Gold y a Archie. Pasaron bastante tiempo conversando sobre todo eso, y la botella de vino iba bajando cada vez más.

‒Ya escuché hablar de esa poción, confieso que nunca la he hecho, pero creo que podría hacerlo…Pero también tengo que admitir que Rumple realmente en esa parte está más cualificado y tiene más experiencia…¿Piensas que de verdad puedes confiar en él?

‒Si te digo que confío plenamente, te estaría mintiendo…Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tenemos? Hasta ahora ha conseguido mantener su palabra…Le he dado un voto de confianza, y también confío en Belle…Me ha garantizado que lo vigilará. Ella me ha mandado un mensaje. Mañana va a comenzar con la poción. Le llevará 25 días tenerla lista. Necesita tiempo para una maduración correcta.

Emma ocultó la parte de que la daga del Señor Oscuro, la verdadera, la tenía Belle, pues su amiga le había pedido que le guardara el secreto.

‒Entendí…Emma, quiero estar con él mientras la prepara…Quiero estar cerca para vigilar y ayudar.

‒Era lo que imaginaba, y creo que no habrá problemas. Es más, a mí me gustaría que tú estuvieras cerca. En esa parte no tengo ninguna experiencia. Llevo poco tiempo lidiando con mi magia, aún me considero novata en todo esto…

‒No te preocupes. ¿Y cuándo pretendes contárselo a los demás? ¿Snow, David, Hook, y todos los otros?

‒No pretendo tardar. Quiero reunirlos a todos en casa de mi madre. En cuanto Gold comience con la poción, lo haré. Tampoco quiero que la ciudad entre en pánico. Solo vamos a tomar mayores cuidados cuando tengamos certeza de lo que a nos estamos enfrentando. Y si conseguimos resolverlo solo entre nosotros, mejor, pero sinceramente, no sé…

‒Lo veremos con el tiempo y hasta ese momento, definiremos los planes a seguir…Dijiste que viste mi rostro en la primera aparición del Espectro…Y en tu primer desmayo, en el restaurante, cuando entraste en transe, dijiste que sobre todo yo tendría que preocuparme…¿No tienes idea de lo que podría ser?

‒Aún no, pero estoy intentando unir los hechos…Tu rostro debajo de esa capucha, no parecías exactamente tú…Parecía…‒Emma tragó en seco y no prosiguió

‒Mi parte malvada, ¿verdad? ¿La Reina?

‒Eso…

Regina se estremeció

‒Pero yo me desligué definitivamente de ella…Tú y Snow estabais presente…

‒Sí, no digo que FUERA ella, sino que por la expresión del rostro, podría ser…Era una expresión de odio, de maldad…Igual que el de la otra mujer desconocida. Tampoco sé la unión entre todo esto, si tiene que ver contigo, con la Reina Malvada, con la mujer, con todos…Y encima está la profecía que intento entender, el peligro del que hablaron en mi primer desmayo…Quieren decirme y mostrarme algo, pero los Espectros se expresan de forma equívoca…Las cosas solo comenzaran a aclararse cuando la poción esté lista y pueda usarla.

‒Entonces, no queda otra que esperar‒Regina suspiró y Emma asintió ‒Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado todo, Emma. Podrías haberlo compartido conmigo desde el comienzo…¿Por qué te callaste y has aguantado todo sola? Podríamos haber buscado juntas desde el comienzo.

‒No estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, aún estaba confusa, y tampoco quería preocupar a nadie, pensaba que podría buscar sola una solución. Gran error, lo sé. Admito que podría haber buscado ayuda antes‒alzó las manos

‒Emma Swan, testaruda como una mula, por siempre.

‒Gracias

‒Bueno, pero ahora estamos juntas. Vamos a esperar e ir descubriendo lo que podamos. Confía en mí, estaré aquí lista para la próxima aventura de Storybrooke…Qué venga lo que tenga que venir‒Regina levantó la copa

‒Qué venga lo que tenga que venir‒repitió Emma, y las dos brindaron.

La barriga de Emma gruñó.

‒¿A qué hora comiste?‒preguntó Regina

‒Deja ver…Un poco antes de mantener la charla con el Espectro intruso…Vaya, hace ya bastante tiempo…

Emma estaba ligeramente alterada por el vino, y Regina también comenzaba a estarlo, pero soportaba un poco mejor la bebida que Emma. El vino tinto ya se estaba casi acabando, se lo fueron bebiendo mientras hablaban, y ni se habían dado cuenta.

‒Creo que es mejor que comas algo…Si no, este vino se va a subir demasiado rápido‒rió Regina ‒Y a mí también me está entrando hambre

‒Eh…¿Acaso insinúas que soy débil con el alcohol? ‒dijo Emma fingiendo indignación, con cara divertida, con los ojos casi turbios, apuntando con el dedo a Regina.

Regina rio de la cara de Emma. Realmente sería mejor que comiera algo.

‒¡Qué va! Jamás diría eso…‒sofocó otra risa ‒¿Qué tienes ahí para comer?

Emma alzó la cabeza hacia Regina y desorbitó los ojos que brillaban, dándole una sonrisa boba. Parecía una niña ansiosa por algo y a punto de tramar algo.

Regina frunció el ceño, sin entender

‒¿Qué cara es esa, Swan? ¿Qué ocurre?

‒Aquí pensando…Me han entrado ganas de comer tu lasaña…

‒¿Qué? ¿A esas horas de la noche?

‒¡Sí! ¡Bah, Regina, por favor!‒puso las manos en señal de rezo, con los codos apoyados en la isla, implorando ‒¡Nadie sabe hacer la lasaña como tú!‒puso de nuevo cara de perrito apaleado.

‒¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que me ponga a hacer una lasaña ahora?

‒¡Sí! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?‒cogió las manos de Regina y puso cara del gato con botas ‒Tengo un hambre endiablada y no puedo dejar que ese vino se me suba…Tengo que forrar muy bien mi estómago.

Regina no se lo podía creer, reviró los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Emma ya estaba bebida y con una cara muy divertida, implorando para que a esa hora de la noche hiciera lasaña. Finalmente, cedió.

‒¡Está bien, está bien!‒la rubia batió palmas como una niña ‒La hago…¿Tienes todos los ingredientes?

‒Sí…Está todo ahí. A mí nunca me queda como la tuya.

Regina sonrió ante el elogio. Sabía que su lasaña agradaba a todos.

‒¿No usas magia, no? ¡No lo dudaría porque es demasiado perfecta!

‒¡Señorita Swan, así me ofende!‒fingió estar ofendida ‒¡Jamás! A pesar de que posees mucho poder, aún eres relativamente nuevo en el ramo de la magia, así que aprende una cosa: la magia no lo puede hacer todo, y una de esas que no hace a la perfección es la comida. Nada sustituye el trabajo de las manos humanas en ese campo‒balanceó las dos manos en el aire, enseñándoselas a Emma.

Emma, inmediatamente, reflexionó sobre qué más aquellas manos podrían hacer perfectamente, pero pronto balanceó la cabeza para intentar apartar ese pensamiento.

‒¡Genial! Manos a la obra, entonces‒la rubia sonrió y se frotó las manos.

Emma comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes de los armarios y de la nevera y los colocó encima de la encimera y del fregadero para Regina. La pasta, el queso, el jamón, tomates, las especias, carne molida…¡Bien! Harían una buena lasaña a la boloñesa.

Mientras Regina iba preparando la comida, Emma iba bebiendo más vino, a su lado, pegada al poyo, Regina también bebía.

‒Alguien va a emborracharse muy fácil, por lo que veo…‒la morena rió y miró a Emma por el rabillo del ojo, mientras pelaba los tomates y picaba las especias.

‒¿Quién, tú?‒Emma rió también, mirándola a los ojos, jugueteando con la copa en sus manos.

‒Soy mucho más fuerte que tú en eso, querida‒Regina sonrió maliciosamente

‒No me subestimes, Mills‒Emma le devolvió la misma sonrisa maliciosa, y se encararon algunos segundos…Aquella tensión de nuevo.

Emma bajó la mirada hacia su copa, en la que casi ya no le quedaba líquido. Miró hacia la botella abierta encima de la mesa.

‒Ahhh…Se acabó el tinto…¿Te importa que abra el blanco?

‒A tu gusto…‒Regina señaló la botella de vino blanco aún no tocada, al otro lado de la encimera.

Al pasar hacia el otro lado en busca de la botella, Emma notó que estaba mareada, pisó en falso y se desequilibró. Regina fue muy rápida y agarró a la rubia por la cintura, evitando así que cayera. Emma se agarró firmemente de los dos brazos de la morena y los apretó, intentando apoyarse y volver a enderezarse. Sus cuerpos se rozaron ligeramente.

‒Ops…‒dijo Emma, roja y avergonzada, mirando directamente aquellos ojos castaños tan profundos, que la miraban a su vez.

‒Después dices que no eres débil con el alcohol‒la morena rió y bromeó, con Emma aún en sus brazos ‒Mírate…Te estás cayendo.

‒No es nada de eso…Solo me desequilibré

‒Ya…

‒Gracias por agarrarme…

‒De nada…

Regina aún sujetaba a Emma. Emma aún la apretaba, sin darse cuenta. La sensación de tener a Regina tan cerca era tan buena y, con la ayuda del alcohol, mejor aún. Regina también sentía lo mismo. Ambas estaban ligeramente estremecidas, y con sus respiraciones ligeramente aceleradas. Se miraban de nuevo, se encaraban. Aquellas miradas tan propias y típicas de ellas. Como si quisieran desvendarse la una a la otra.

‒Bueno…‒Emma comenzó, deshaciendo aquel momento de miradas ‒Tomaré más cuidado para no caerme…‒se separó despacio de Regina.

Regina carraspeó. Miró hacia otro lado y volvió a centrar su atención en la lasaña. Se puso a hacer la salsa.

‒Eso mismo…Sí…Ten cuidado‒se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Emma abrió la nueva botella de vino, esta vez el blanco, se sirvió un poco y le sirvió también a Regina en su copa. Sí notaba que estaba un poco alterada, pero los vinos estaban demasiado buenos…Y pronto iba a comer, no habría problemas en seguir bebiendo un poco más. El día siguiente era sábado y no tenía trabajo. Se permitió disfrutar. Se apoyó de nuevo en el poyo, al lado de Regina, mirando cómo preparaba la lasaña. Inició otro asunto.

‒Y entonces…Cuéntame…¿Cómo va esa relación con Robin?

A Regina le extrañó la pregunta y arqueó una ceja.

‒¿Cómo? ¿Quieres saber si todo está bien entre nosotros?

‒Sí…¿Cómo van las cosas, si estás feliz?

‒Todo está bien, sí…Robin es un buen hombre…Nos llevamos bien, puedo decir que soy feliz.

‒Ah…qué bien…‒Emma sorbió un pequeño sorbo.

‒¿Y tú y el pirata?

Emma reviró los ojos

‒Nunca vas a llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad?

‒No‒rió la morena

‒Ah…Estamos bien…Killian me hace bien, y feliz…

‒No he notado firmeza…

‒¿Cómo?

‒La manera en que has hablado…No me ha transmitido mucha confianza.

Emma suspiró

‒Es verdad…Killian es un gran novio, también me hace bien, es cariñoso y atento, apasionado y…

‒¿Pero…?

‒Pero yo…No sé…Últimamente vengo sintiendo cosas extrañas y…

‒¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Cómo es eso, Emma?‒Regina arqueó otra vez la ceja y quiso saber

¡ _Joder, joder, joder! Estaba hablando de más. El vino estaba haciendo efecto, le estaba dando valor, no podía decir nada más, tenía que parar._

‒¡Ah, Regina, olvida lo que he dicho! Estoy un poco alterada, creo que ni sé lo que estoy hablando, disculpa…

La rubia se sorprendió por completo con el toque firme y repentino de la mano de Regina sobre la suya. Se la apretó y agarró con firmeza. Emma desorbitó los ojos de susto y su respiración se aceleró de nuevo. Miró directamente a Mills, que también la encaraba. Castaño en el verde.

‒¿Lo amas?‒preguntó Regina

‒¿Qué?

‒Lo que has escuchado…¿Lo amas?

‒A…mo…Claro que lo amo…Si no, no estaría con él…

‒Hum…‒susurró Regina aún desconfiada, y soltó la mano de la rubia. Se puso a sacar la pasta del agua hirviendo ‒No quiero verte infeliz, Emma…Al igual que yo, tú también has pasado por demasiadas cosas…

‒Nunca te ha gustado mucho Killian, ¿verdad?

Regina se encogió de hombros.

‒Mi pasado con Hook no es de los mejores, y lo sabes. Sabes que soy muy sincera, y lo que te dije una vez, te lo vuelvo a repetir: creo que eres demasiado buena para Hook…Aún creo que él no te merece. Pero, a quien tiene que gustarle es a ti, no a mí…Y si tú lo amas, lo respeto y lo aguanto.

Emma suspiró con leve pesar. Regina la miró de nuevo.

‒¿Hay otra persona?‒preguntó la morena

Emma se atragantó y escupió el vino. ¿Había oído bien?

‒¿Me estas preguntando si tengo a otra persona? Si me gusta alguien más, ¿es eso?‒preguntó la rubia

‒Sí…¿Qué? A veces sucede…A todos nos puede pasar, ¿no? ¿Hay alguien que está robando tu corazón, Emma Swan? ¿Alguien de quien te estés enamorando? ¿Alguien que esté haciendo que pienses en darle una patada en el culo al pirata? ‒Regina rió provocando a Emma, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

‒No seas tonta, Regina…‒dijo la rubia, intentando recomponerse y esconder el ligero rubor de su rostro ‒Claro que no hay nadie…

‒Entonces, está bien…‒la morena rió de nuevo, dando por cerrado aquel tema.

Regina también comenzaba a sentir los efectos del vino. Notó que Emma la miraba incesantemente, con la copa en los labios.

‒¿Qué ocurre, Swan? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

‒¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es que siento curiosidad…‒maldito vino que le estaba dando valor.

Regina reviró los ojos.

‒Ay, Santo Bosque Encantado, ahí viene…Claro…Suelta

‒¿La montaste mucho en tu época de Reina? ¿En el Bosque Encantado? Las veces que tuve contacto con tu otro lado, parecía que eras bastante fogosa‒Emma soltó una deliciosa carcajada.

Regina se puso roja en el momento

‒¡Emma! Por Dios…‒se pasó las manos por el pelo ‒¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿En serio?

‒¡En serio! Quiero saber…cuéntame, bah

La morena suspiró y volvió a centrarse en la comida.

‒Emma…En realidad…No me siento orgullosa de nada de lo que hice en esa época…‒dijo Regina, desviando la mirada

‒¿Qué quieres decir?‒a Emma le extrañó

Regina soltó un suspiro.

‒Cuando era la Reina Malvada…Era una persona muy…Sexual, ya sabes, sexualidad a flor de piel. Mi perversa personalidad culminó en un apetito sexual de la misma intensidad, y abusaba de eso. Era casi insaciable, y usaba y abusaba de mis dotes y de todo lo que tenía que ver con la sensualidad, el sexo era casi un vicio. Por eso, usaba a muchos hombres y mujeres para saciarme y satisfacer mis deseos…

Esta vez, Emma realmente se atragantó y escupió todo el vino. Miró directamente a Regina con sus ojos como platos, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad había escuchado…Mujeres?

‒¿Qué? ¿Has dicho mujeres? ¿También te enrollabas y te acostabas con mujeres? ¿Eres bisexual?

‒Sí…‒respondió Regina, mirándola de lado y sonriendo, mientras montaba la lasaña en la bandeja ‒¿Por qué, señorita Swan? ¿Esta nueva información la asusta y la incomoda? ¿Ya no querrá ser mi amiga por eso?

‒¡Deja eso! ¡Claro que no! Siempre he convivido con amigos y amigas gays cuando vivía en Boston…¡Estoy totalmente libre de prejuicios! Solo me ha…Sorprendido. Eso realmente no me lo esperaba. Creía que eras un ejemplo de heterosexualidad‒Emma aún tenía la boca abierta.

Regina soltó una sonora carcajada.

‒No es que me ponga etiquetas, pero fui un ejemplo de heterosexualidad, como tú dices, hasta mi boda con el rey Leopoldo, padre de Snow. Después de que él murió y me convertí en la Evil Queen y mi lado sexual afloró más, comencé a tener contacto también con las mujeres. En realidad, comenzó como una curiosidad, que se volvió un deseo violento, que tuve que saciar…Después de estar con algunos hombres, empecé también con algunas mujeres.

‒¿Y cómo fue eso en esa época? Has dicho que no sientes orgullo de nada de lo que hiciste…¿Por qué?

‒Bueno…No me enorgullezco de la manera en como hice las cosas…¡No obligaba a nadie a irse a la cama conmigo, eso no! Puedo haber tenido todos los defectos del mundo y haber sido la más mala del mundo, pero eso nunca lo hice…Pero no considero que haya hecho nada bien…Abusé demasiado de la sensualidad y de la facilidad que tenía para seducir, como reina. Y con eso terminé por herir a muchas personas…Destruí muchos hogares. Seduje a varios de mis guardas, que tenían familia, así como también seduje a hombres y mujeres de muchas aldeas, muchos padres y madre de familia. Y por supuesto, cuando la familia se acababa enterando, había separaciones, muchos hogares rotos…Pues además de la traición, era inadmisible haber caído en la labia, en la cama y en las garras de la temida Reina Malvada. Y también herí a muchas personas…Hubo varios hombres y mujeres que se enamoraron de mí. Y yo solo me reía y lo encontraba gracioso, pues, en esa época, yo no quería ninguna relación seria con nadie. Yo solo seducía, conseguía lo que quería: sexo, y los tiraba. Era todo solo carnal.

Emma podía imaginar el poder que Regina ejercía para conseguir lo que quería, y no debió ser nada difícil. Tuvo contacto con su lado negro y pudo percibir el estilo de ropas, los escotes, sus maneras sensuales…como sensual era también la alcaldesa. Regina poseía un lado seductor nato, típico de ella, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo en ello, sencillamente lo exhalaba de forma natural. Realmente muchos hombres y mujeres debieron caer fácilmente en sus redes.

‒Entiendo…‒respondió Emma ‒Pero no te martirices, ese es tu pasado.

‒Sí. Intento no pensar en las vidas que, de una forma u otra, toqué o destruí…Pero aún es muy difícil.

‒Entonces, no pensé…no imaginaba que el movimiento LGTB también corría libremente por el Bosque Encantado‒rió Emma

Regina también rió

‒Sí, corre…No te imaginas cuánto. No es solo aquí.

‒¿Y después de la maldición? Cuando se creó Storybrooke, ¿te sosegaste un poco en esos 28 años?‒Emma sonrió de lado

‒Sí, un poco‒Regina rió y comenzó a montar la lasaña ‒Aquí, como ya sabes, tuve relaciones con Graham…También con algunos otros hombres, nada serio…Mujeres, hace tiempo que no estoy con ninguna, tuve algunas aventuras unos años después de llegar a Storybrooke, después ya no…Después llegó Henry, y el resto ya lo conoces…Acabé dedicándome a nuestro hijo, y ese fuego mío acabó por calmarse…Aunque sigo siendo muy fogosa‒se echó a reír ‒Y ahora estoy con Robin.

Emma se estremeció cuando Regina mencionó que era muy fogosa. ¡Dios! Podía imaginárselo…

‒¿Y no lo echa de menos?‒preguntó Emma

‒¿El qué?

‒Mujeres…

Regina sonrió maliciosamente y miró a la rubia de lado, mientras seguía con el montaje de la lasaña. Emma sintió un escalofrío por su columna.

‒La mujer es una delicia‒se giró para quedar frente a Emma, mirándola de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio. Otro escalofrío por la columna de Emma ‒¿Queda entre nosotras? Sí, a veces lo echo de menos, sí…No voy a ser hipócrita y negarlo. Los hombres son maravillosos, pero las mujeres también lo son.

Emma se estremeció, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Regina.

‒¿Y tú, Swan?‒preguntó Regina, mirándola de arriba abajo de nuevo con media sonrisa

‒¿Yo? ¿Yo, qué?

‒¿Ya has estado con una?

‒¿Mujer?

‒Sí…¿Ya has probado el otro lado de la moneda?‒la morena rió

Emma se atragantó

‒Dios, Regina…No. Nunca he estado con ninguna. Nunca he estado con mujeres.

‒¿En serio? ¿Ni por probar? ¿Ni un piquito, beso de adolescente, curiosidad entre amigas, nada?

‒No…Nada‒la rubia se puso roja

‒¿No sientes curiosidad ni ganas de probar?

‒Yo…No…Es decir…Nunca he pensado en eso y…

‒Jajajaja, te has atragantado mucho‒rió‒No sabes lo que te pierdes, rubia…‒dijo Regina en tono bajo y ronco, pasando el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Emma, arrancando otro escalofrío y temblor a la misma.

Emma bebió otro sorbo de vino. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. La unión del vino y su efecto, ella y Regina solas y todo aquel tema de las mujeres no estaba saliendo bien. Sintió un hormigueo agradable entre las piernas.

‒No funciona, Regina…Yo…Yo soy hetero‒dijo Emma

Regina esbozó una media sonrisa de duda, terminó de preparar la lasaña en la bandeja y la metió en el horno.

‒Si tú lo dices…‒se encogió de hombros, divertida. Emma se cruzó de brazos y la miró desconfiada.

‒¡Ey! ¿Estás dudando de mí? ¿Qué sonrisa sarcástica es esa? No porque a ti te guste me tiene que gustar a mí

Regina alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

‒¿Dudar de ti? ¡Jamás!‒dijo, aguantándose para no soltar una carcajada ‒¡Si tú dices que eres hetero, entonces eres hetero! Es que a veces, tienes unas maneras…Tus botas y tu chaqueta de cuero roja es una evidente señal…‒al decir eso no aguantó, y casi escupió el vino de la boca porque se rió con ganas. Emma le tiró a la cara una servilleta, que la morena cogió enseguida, sin parar de reír.

‒¿Estás sueltita, eh?

‒Es el vino‒bromeó, señalando la copa ‒Es una broma, rubia. Pero si un día quieres experimentar con alguien con experiencia, debes saber que tienes la aprobación de Robin‒dijo riendo, divertida, apoyándose en la encimera. El vino también la estaba alternado y soltando.

‒Regina, de verdad te estás emborrachando…Ya no te estoy entendiendo nada…¿Qué tiene que ver Robin con todo esto?

‒Me dijo que le gustaría mucho vernos juntas…Y que no le importaría lo más mínimo estar presente…‒Regina la miró sosteniendo la copa de forma sensual en su mano. La miró de nuevo de arriba abajo, y Emma tuvo la impresión de que la morena la devoraba. Su boca estaba entreabierta y pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior. Ahhh, el alcohol…

Ahora, Emma de verdad se atragantó y escupió la mitad del vino. Miró a Regina, incrédula. La morena reía divertida de su reacción.

‒Pero, ¿qué? ¡La madre que me parió! ¡Qué pervertido! ¿Dónde se habrá visto? ¿Tú y yo? ¡Para nada! ¿Él presente? ¡Qué absurdo…!

Regina aún seguía riendo, se divertía con la cara de indignación de Emma, que también estaba ligeramente alterada.

‒No hables así, rubia, creo que no soy nada despreciable, ¿no?‒Regina se pasó las manos por los laterales de su cuerpo.

 _Ni un poco_ …pensó Emma, mirando a la morena de la cabeza a los pies.

‒No es eso, eres hermosa, seductora, y…Ay, joder, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Maldito alcohol…Lo que quiero decir es que eres mi amiga, y eso no tiene nada que ver, y yo soy hetero y…Ahhh, ya entendiste, ¿no?‒Emma desistió, trabándose toda, arrancando más carcajadas de Regina.

‒Relaja, rubia…‒dijo Regina, acercándose a Emma ‒Dos mujeres juntas es un fetiche para los hombres…Es normal‒se acercó más aún a Swan. La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, hasta que no tuvo más salida, pues había llegado al borde del armario. Apoyó las dos manos en él, mientras Regina se quedaba apenas a algunos centímetros de su cuerpo, con una mano cerca de ella, también apoyada en el armario, y la otra, jugueteaba con uno de los bucles de Emma, enrollándolo en los dedos. La rubia se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Regina miraba hacia su boca, y sus ojos cambiaron hacia una tonalidad más oscura. Hasta su cicatriz parecía más prominente. Emma comenzó a respirar con dificultad…La voz de la morena estaba ronca, más de lo que habitual. Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo? De hecho, la bebida, ella y Regina era una combinación que se estaba saliendo fuera de control. Eso tenía que parar.

‒Regina…

‒Shhh‒dijo la morena, aún mirando la boca de Emma, y pegando su dedo en los labios de la rubia ‒Robin dijo que formaríamos una bella pareja…Una morena sexy…Y una rubia bonita…Ojos castaños…Ojos verdes…Cuerpos esculturales…Bellos pechos…Labios carnosos…Labios finos…¿Sabes? Creo que él tiene razón, ¿no te parece? Encajaríamos muy bien…‒Regina se acercó a Swan un poco más. Tenía noción de que estaba un poco alterada por el vino. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sabía de dónde le venía aquello, y por qué estaba haciendo y hablando todo eso con su amiga. Por más que no consiguiera entender cómo, Emma le había revuelto cosas dentro de ella desde hacía un tiempo, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ejercía un efecto sobre la rubia. Y ahora no lograba resistirse…Toda aquella conversación sobre las mujeres y su sexualidad había acabado por excitarla, y sí, tenía tensión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a una mujer y todo eso, junto con el alcohol, hizo que su deseo, dormido, se despertara. Y Emma estaba allí, tan cerca, tan hermosa, tan curiosa, sentía que ella tenía curiosidad y deseo, y sentía que últimamente ella movía los sentidos de la rubia. Jugaba con sus hermosos bucles rubios, y su cabello olía tan bien, Emma olía tan bien…Su perfume embriagaba sus sentidos, junto con el vino. “ _Dios mío, Regina, foco…No hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas…”_ , pensó

‒Regina…Para…‒Emma balbuceó, al notar la respiración cálida de la morena aspirando el olor de sus cabellos, cerca de su cuello ‒Estás algo bebida y yo también…Esto no es correcto…‒dijo en un susurro. Apretó las manos con fuerza en el armario para dominar su deseo insoportable de estrechar a la morena contra ella. Cerró los ojos, e intentó llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado, para intentar huir de la cercanía repentina de la morena y del inmenso deseo de que ella la besara allí mismo, en su cuello.

Regina, con la respiración acelerada como la de Emma, inhaló hondo e intentó controlarse.

‒Tienes razón…Ay, Emma, perdóname‒dijo, también en un susurro ‒No sé que me ha dado…Creo que fue todo ese tema…Tengo que parar de beber. ¡Dios!

‒Está bien…No te preocupes

En ese momento, escucharon el timbre del horno, indicando que la lasaña ya estaba lista. Las dos salieron de sus pensamientos, y Regina se apartó ligeramente de Emma, caminando hacia atrás. _Salvada por la campana,_ pensó Emma, y soltó el aire que estaba aguantando. La rubia no sabía hasta dónde hubiera podido resistir estando bebida y con Regina haciéndole aquello. Ambas estaban mojadas, pero claro que no se lo dijeron.

‒Bueno…¿Vamos a comer? Creo que lo necesitamos, ¿no? Para rebajar un poco el efecto del alcohol‒dijo Regina animada, recomponiéndose.

‒¡Pues sí, ya! ¡Estoy hambrienta!

Regina sacó la lasaña del horno y Emma preparó la mesa. Sirvieron los platos, y Emma sirvió zumo a las dos, con la intención de suavizar los efectos del alcohol. Se comieron casi toda la bandeja, conversando y riendo sobre diversos temas, y sobre Henry.

‒¡Nuestro hijo es el mejor muchacho del mundo!‒dijo Emma con un brillo en sus ojos, y Regina concordó

‒Nos hemos convertido en las típicas madres corujas y pesadas‒dijo Regina, y ambas rieron.

Y los temas fluían con naturalidad y gusto entre las dos. Comieron y pasaron un momento agradable. Y realmente la lasaña y el zumo consiguieron bajar en ambas los efectos del alcohol. Ya no se sentían tan alteradas y Emma se sentía menos mareada. Terminaron de comer y Emma se estiró.

‒Dios…He comido como si no hubiera un mañana..Regina, ¡qué lasaña de dioses! ¡Mujer, eres increíble! Gracias.

La morena sonrió orgullosa.

‒¿Te gusto?

‒¿Que si me gustó? Mira‒señaló su barriga ‒Estoy que no me entra nada más y mi deseo es seguir comiendo.

‒¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias! Sé que arraso

‒Convencida‒Emma se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos y ponerlos en el fregadero.

Regina la ayudó. De vez en cuando se rozaban sin querer, y ambas se estremecían.

‒¿Qué te parece ver una película? Han metido en el catálogo varias comedias…¿Te gustan?

‒¡Me gustan! No sería mala idea…¡Me apunto! Echo de menos una buena comedia…Con Henry solo veo suspense.

Emma sonrió, satisfecha.

‒Y yo también…¡Hecho! ¡Vamos a echarnos unas buenas risas! Ah, voy a llevar el vino…Está divino. ¿Bebes conmigo?

‒¿Vas a comenzar a beber de nuevo, Swan? ¿En serio?‒Regina se cruzó de brazos y rió divertida, arqueando una ceja

‒Mañana es sábado, bah…No trabajamos. ¡Y ya estoy sobria y lista para otra ronda! ¿Me acompañas?

‒Está bien, está bien…‒se rindió la morena, que en verdad también quería beber de nuevo.

Alegre, Emma cogió dos copas, la botella de vino y ambas se dirigieron a la sala. Escogieron una película, llenaron las copas y se pusieron a ver el film, lado a lado, en el sofá.

La película, realmente, era buena, y rieron mucho. En determinado momento llegaron incluso a llorar de lo mucho que reían. Llenaron sus copas algunas veces, y la botella estaba llegando a su fin. Pronto las dos se alteraron de nuevo sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Emma, con una mirada ligeramente turbia y algo mareada, y Regina, demasiado alegre.

La película acabó. Regina se apoyó en el sofá para levantarse.

‒Bueno Emma, está todo genial, pero yo ya me voy…Ya es tarde y…‒cuando se levantó, también se dio cuenta de que estaba algo mareada y volvió a caer en el sofá, sentada. Se rió de sí misma. Emma también se rió de ella.

‒Ahh, no, no te vas…Quédate ahí tranquilita…Estás borracha…No voy a dejar que conduzcas así…Y ni siquiera serás capaz de crear magia y huir en tu humo violeta en este estado.

‒¡No estoy borracha!‒fingió estar indignada

‒Jajajaja, sí, claro, lo estoy yo…Espera…Yo también lo estoy‒y las dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mirándose la una a la otra.

‒Tienes razón, no puedo conducir así, y tampoco puedo conjurar magia en este estado, no funcionaría…

‒No te preocupes, duerme aquí. Mañana ya estarás bien.

‒Pero quedé con Henry en…

‒Sin problemas en cuanto a eso…Si quieres, ponemos el despertador y te vas más temprano.

‒Bien…Todo bien, entonces. Ya que no hay otra manera.

‒Estate tranquila. ¿Quieres que te deje un pijama?

‒No es necesario. Creo que al menos el pijama puedo traerlo con la magia‒movió lo dedos y un humo rosa la rodeó. Apareció vestida con un mono de jardinero de color amarillo huevo. Emma casi se sofocó de tanto reír. Regina resopló, pero también se echó a reír.

‒Ya…Parece que no ha salido muy bien…Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta, Swan.

‒Te lo busco.

Aún riendo sin parar, Emma subió hasta su cuarto y buscó un pijama. Encontró uno que pensó que sería del gusto de la Reina. Color violeta, blusa de asillas y shorts, de seda y con detalles de encaje. Tenían casi la misma altura, Emma un poco más alta. Bajó y se lo dio a la morena.

‒Listo. Si quieres puedes cambiarte aquí mismo, en el baño de abajo.

Y así Regina lo hizo, fue al baño y se cambio, regresando a la sala enseguida. Le sirvió perfectamente, como un guante. Perfecto. Los encajes la volvían más sexy, el violeta contrastaba con su piel y se podía ver cada parte de sus bien torneadas piernas y su generoso pecho en el escote. Cuando entró en la sala, Emma no consiguió ocultar una mirada por todo su hermoso cuerpo, soltando un suspiro involuntario, con su boca en una O perfecta. Su respiración se aceleró de nuevo. A Regina no le pasó desapercibido, y ella esbozó una suave y divertida sonrisa. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Emma, con las piernas cruzadas. Emma la miró de nuevo. Se sirvió más vino.

‒¡Qué pena…el vino se está acabando!‒dijo Regina, alzando la copa y mirando la botella ya vacía.

‒Ey…Creo que tengo otra botella de un tinto por aquí, en casa, en el armario‒el rostro de Emma se iluminó ‒Voy a ver

Emma salió corriendo hacia la cocina, tambaleándose un poco debido al mareo. Las dos ya habían perdido la noción de cuánto habían bebido. Pero no estaban preocupadas, a fin de cuentas, el día siguiente era sábado.

Abrió el armario de debajo, a la derecha, y allí estaba. Una bella botella de vino tinto, optima cosecha. Una bendición para la vista. _“¡Vamos allá, bebé!”_ , pensó Emma cogiendo la botella, entusiasmada, y llevándola a la sala.

‒¡Listo! ¡Te va a encantar esta belleza de aquí!‒dijo Emma entrando en la sala, enseñando la botella a Regina, llenó las dos copas, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Las dos brindaron.

‒¡Por los buenos momentos!‒dijo Emma

‒¡Por los buenos momentos!‒concordó Regina

Se quedaron allí, sentadas, apreciando el vino, mientras en la tele se escuchaba en volumen bajo el telediario de la madrugada. Las dos estaban alteradas, Emma un poco más que Regina.

En determinado momento, Regina notó que Emma la miraba, con la copa detenida en la boca.

‒¿Qué pasa, Swan?

‒¿Eh?

‒¿Por qué me miras tanto, de nuevo?

‒Nada…

‒Desembucha…Te conozco, sé que quieres decir algo

‒Es que…‒Emma comenzó a juguetear con el borde de la copa, pasando sus dedos por él.

‒¿Qué…?‒Regina arqueó una ceja

‒Bueno…Solo por curiosidad…¿Cómo es tocar a una mujer? Quiero decir…¿Cómo es estar con una?‒la bebida le estaba dando un valor absurdo.

Regina sonrió. Una sonrisa maliciosa, y miró a la rubia a los ojos. También la bebida la estaba dejando más suelta.

‒Vaya, vaya…¿curiosa, eh, Swan? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?‒dijo Regina mordiéndose el labio.

‒Curiosidad…De verdad.

‒Bien, veamos…Tocar a una mujer es…Maravilloso. Una sensación única. La piel es suave, los labios son suaves, los toques son diferentes…Una mujer conoce el cuerpo de la otra, sabe dónde ir, sabe dónde se esconden los mayores deseos y los placeres secretos…Es totalmente excitante y placentero.

Mientras iba escuchando a la morena describir cómo era, Emma se fue sintiendo cada vez más excitada. Apretó un muslo contra el otro y cruzó los pies, como si tuviera miedo de que Regina percibiera lo que estaba sucediendo, intentando esconderlo. Notaba su respiración acelerarse, junto con sus latidos cardíacos. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido, haciendo difícil ocultar sus reacciones. Cerró los ojos brevemente, mordiéndose el labio y soltando un quedo gemido, en un acto involuntario e inconsciente. Pero nada de eso pasó desapercibido a la mirada atenta de Regina. Sí, su cuerpo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, al igual que Emma, pero era consciente de todo a su alrededor.

Notando claramente las reacciones del cuerpo de Emma, y junto con el efecto de valor que la bebida proporciona, Regina no se resistió. En un acto súbito, sin pensar en nada, colocó una de las manos sobre el muslo derecho de Emma, y le dio un ligero apretón. Las piernas de la rubia eran visibles, debido a los shorts de dormir que tenía puesto, y su piel era extremadamente suave. Emma era tan sexy…Regina sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, y Emma, que hasta entonces tenía los ojos medio cerrados, se llevó un susto ante la actitud de la morena, jadeó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

‒Regina…¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?‒preguntó Swan, aún asustada, mirando la mano de la morena posada en su desnudo muslo, comenzando a acariciarla.

‒Te estoy dando una pequeña muestra de cómo es ser tocada por otra mujer…Solo acabando un poco con tu curiosidad…‒le dio un apretón más fuerte, haciendo que Emma soltara un ahogado gemido ‒¿No es bueno?

‒Yo…

Emma no consiguió responder en aquel momento, pues los toques de Regina la estaban aturdiendo y se estaba perdiendo en sus sensaciones. Notaba su mano acariciándola, ora suavemente, ora con más firmeza, apretándola, por toda la extensión del muslo. Toda su piel se encontraba erizada, sentía su corazón y su respiración fallando. Se estaba permitiendo deleitarse con los precisos toques de Regina, ella tenía razón, una mujer sabía tocar a otra, y Regina lo demostraba claramente, que sabía cómo tocar. Sí, estaba ligeramente bebida, y eso hacía que se entregara más a aquel juego. “ _Cielos_ ”, pensó “ _Estoy muy mojada_ ”

‒Lo sé…Es bueno…‒dijo Regina, con voz ronca y sensual, leyendo sus pensamientos, viendo que Emma correspondía a sus caricias. Su subconsciente le alertaba para parar aquello, pero ella sencillamente no lograba retirar la mano de la piel de la rubia.

Regina continuó con aquellas deliciosas caricias en la pierna de Emma, arrancando gemidos ahogados por parte de la rubia, los cuales la estaban excitando horrores, ya estaba totalmente mojada, al igual que Emma. Su propia respiración estaba acelerada, y los ojos demostraban puro deseo. En dado momento, sin poder controlarse, subió la mano, pasando por debajo de los shorts de Emma, yendo en dirección a la intimidad de la rubia. Emma dio un salto.

‒Opa, opa…Calma, Regina…‒jadeó, y puso su mano sobre la de Regina, para detenerla, apartándola delicadamente ‒Vamos con calma…Este juego está yendo demasiado lejos…

‒Tienes razón…Discúlpame. Me entusiasmé‒Regina sonrió avergonzada, aún intentando controlar su excitación.

‒Me he dado cuenta…‒Emma carraspeó, intentando también controlarse.

Degustaron un poco más de vino, hasta que en cierto momento, fue el turno de Emma en percibir que Regina la miraba con la taza en la mano. Le devolvió la mirada, desconfiada.

‒¿Qué ocurre?‒preguntó, recelosa

‒Te he dado una muestra de cómo es ser tocada por una mujer…Ahora, ¿no sientes deseo también de tocar a una?

‒¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué pre…?

No tuvo tiempo de acabar, pues, en otro movimiento repentino e inesperado, Regina cogió la mano de Emma y la puso en su propio muslo, también al aire, debido al corto short violeta. Una vez más el corazón de la rubia parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca, y gimió. Sentía toda la suavidad de la piel de la bella pierna de la morena. La alcaldesa guiaba y movía su mano en las caricias.

‒Dios del cielo, Regina…así me vas a dejar…‒se detuvo en mitad de la frase

‒¿Dejar qué? ¿Loca? ¿Excitada? ¿Qué ibas a decir?‒dijo la morena con la voz cargada de sensualidad, cerca del oído de Emma.

Regina agarraba con firmeza la mano de Emma, conduciéndola en las caricias por su propio muslo. Con su mano sobre la suya, la rubia era guiada en pasar la mano de arriba abajo, en apretar y acariciar. Todo ese juego les estaba causando estremecimientos a ambas, y el deseo, la tensión y la excitación eran visibles, aún más atizados por el exceso de bebida. Regina aún jugó un poco más, direccionando los dedos de Emma hacia debajo de sus shorts, acercándose a su propia vagina. Pero, al llegar bien cerca, a casi tocar el lateral de su vagina, ella retiraba de nuevo la mano de la rubia, bajándola de nuevo a su muslo. Subió y bajó la mano varias veces, en ese movimiento, sin dejar que la mano de Emma llegara realmente a tocar su intimidad.

Emma ya no conseguía ocultar sus quedos gemidos, sus deseos y sus escalofríos, que atizaban a la morena a seguir con el juego. Regina la miraba con tanta malicia que ella se estremeció por completo.

‒No hagas esto…Esta…Estamos aún bebidas, Regina…‒susurró y gimió la rubia, bajo y ronco.

Emma tenía razón. Por más que fueran conscientes, estaban un poco bebidas, y aquello podía ser todo efecto del vino. Tenían que controlarse. No podían arriesgarse a hacer nada de lo que después se arrepintieran, ni ella ni Emma. Además, estaban comprometidas. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas para recomponerse, suspiró, apartó la mano con calma y le sonrió a Emma.

‒Tienes razón…Vamos a respirar un poco.

Emma sonrió a su vez. Comenzaron otra animada conversación sobre otros temas, asuntos triviales y graciosos del día a día. Ya habían perdido la noción de cuánto habían bebido, por tanto, la botella de vino una vez más iba llegando a su final. Estaban riendo, carcajeándose, y conversando animadamente.

‒Ay, Regina, cuenta eso de nuevo…‒dijo Emma, riendo a carcajadas.

‒Es increíble ¿verdad?‒respondió Regina, también a carcajadas

Y siguieron conversando y riendo, hasta que en determinado momento, Regina paró y sonrió, una sonrisa débil, mirando a Emma directamente a los ojos.

‒¿Swan?

‒Yo misma…¿Qué pasa?

La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

‒Ya que nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿qué te parece que juguemos a un interesante juego?


	13. ¡Si bebes, no juegues!

―¿Juego? ¿Qué tipo de juego, Regina?―Emma la miró, desconfiada y aprensiva.

―Se llama “Sea verdadero o Afronte el desafío”―Regina respondió, animada, con la sonrisa divertida de oreja a oreja.

―Hummm, ¿no es igual a “Verdad o desafío”? Ese juego ya existe en ese mundo, y es muy popular.

―Sí, es muy parecido…Pero con algunas cosas más y reglas diferentes, por así decir―Regina ahora esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

Emma se quedó aún más con la mosca tras la oreja tras esa sonrisa cargada de malicia de la morena.

―Explica…―pidió la rubia

―Funciona así―Regina comenzó a hablar ―Nos hacemos preguntas una a la otra, y deben ser contestadas con la más pura verdad. En “Verdad o desafío” de este mundo, la persona escoge lo que quiere, ¿no? En nuestro mundo no, obligatoriamente comenzamos con la verdad. Hacemos una pregunta para averiguar lo que queremos saber del otro, y el cuestionado puede escoger si quiere responder o no, que es otra diferencia con el juego de aquí. Si responde con la verdad, genial, ha cumplido. Si opta por no responder, pasará a la próxima etapa, que es el desafío, que tendrá que ser puesto por el que está al mando. En el desafío, también puede escoger entre intentar cumplir la prueba o no.

―¿Así de fácil?―a Emma le extrañó

Regina volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja y Emma se sintió más aprensiva.

―No es tan sencillo, querida…Ahora viene la parte interesante…Vamos a ver algunas diferencias con vuestro tradicional juego.

―¿Y serían?

―Comenzando por la verdad…No hay cómo mentir, esconder u omitir, pues a partir del momento en que el preguntado se compromete a responder o decir lo que el otro quiere saber, el que cuestiona lanza un pequeñito hechizo, muy sencillo de hacer, en el rostro del preguntado. Ese hechizo se llama La Verdadi, y no deja que la persona mienta, aunque quiera o se esfuerce por hacerlo. Solo la verdad pura y simple saldrá de su boca.

Emma empezó a comprobar que aquello podría no salir bien. Pero bueno, pensó, ¿qué mal habría en jugar un poco?

―Entendí…¿Pero entonces este juego solo puede hacerlo quien posee o entiende de magia? Si no, ¿cómo lanzaría el hechizo?―cuestionó Emma

―No necesariamente…Cuando, por ejemplo, se está en un grupo donde la mayor parte no entiende o no posee magia, y vamos a suponer que hay uno o dos que sí, esos dos pueden hacer el hechizo en los demás…y en sí mismos―respondió Mills

―Vale. Entonces, la persona responde, con el hechizo en el rostro, ha cumplido con su tarea, no tiene que hacer el desafío, y se pasa el turno…Y si la persona opta por no responder, parte al desafío que se le dará…¿Es eso? ¿Y qué más?

―¡Eso mismo! Entonces, si la persona no acepta responder, va derecho al desafío que se le propone…Si lo acepta y lo consigue pasar, genial, ha cumplido…Pero…Si por casualidad no acepta el desafío dado, no si no lo consigue cumplir…―una vez más, la gran sonrisa maliciosa, y la morena no respondió de inmediato.

―¿Qué sucede, Regina?―Emma la miró intrigada y recelosa.

―La persona tiene que obligatoriamente cumplir el “castigo”…

―¿Y cuál sería?

―Quitarse una prenda de ropa…―Regina la miró de arriba abajo

Emma tragó en seco. Se estremeció y respiró con dificultad. No, definitivamente, eso no saldría bien. Dios, ¿en qué follón se estaba metiendo?

―Estás de broma, ¿no?

―No, no lo estoy, señorita Swan…Son las reglas del juego, rubia…―Regina se estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones de la rubia, y estaba se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

―Regina…No sé si te has dado cuenta…Pero llevamos puestas muy pocas prendas…―señaló su propio cuerpo y el de Regina, indicando la escasez de prendas, solo la blusa, los shorts y las dos prendas interiores.

―¡Claro que me he dado cuenta! Y es eso lo que lo hace más interesante…―miró una vez más el cuerpo de Emma de arriba abajo, sonrió descaradamente y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

Una vez más Emma tragó en seco y jadeó. Sintió la mirada de Regina puesta en ella, quemándole la piel, como si quisiera desnudarla allí mismo solo con aquella mirada, lo que aumentó aún más sus escalofríos por la columna y el encogimiento del estómago. Esto no iba a acabar bien, lo presentía.

―Ah, Regina…No sé si, no…―dijo recelosa

―Relaja, rubia…Solo es un juego…―intentó calmarla, colocando la mano en su pierna, arrancando más estremecimientos ―¿Qué mal hay? Y hace calor, será un gusto quitarse la ropa…―se divirtió con la cara de pánico de la amiga ―Y estate tranquila, que si en algún momento no te sientes cómoda con el juego y quieres parar, lo paramos, donde estemos…¿Ok? ¡Te lo prometo!

La rubia suspiró y asintió. Cedió, pero aún creía que aquello no saldría bien…Se estremeció ligeramente.

―Ok…Está bien, Regina…Pero, lo prometes, ¿eh? Si quiero parar, no insistas.

―¡Bien!―vibró la morena ―Prometido, salvadora…Solo procura no cagarte en el comienzo, ¿ok? Para que no quedé feo para ti…―sonrió intentando provocar a Emma. Sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba que creyeran que no tenía valor para algo.

―Ahhhh Mills…Retira lo que has dicho. Has pisado un avispero…Vamos a ver quién va a pedir clemencia primero en este juego si tú o yo…¿Preparada para jugar con la mejor adversaria que hayas tenido?―Emma cogió al toro por los cuernos y miró a Regina a los ojos, desafiándola y sonriendo también en tono desafío.

―¡Preparadísima, Swan! ¡Puedes venir con todo!―Regina la miró a su vez, igualmente sonriendo en tono desafiante ―Me encanta un buen juego. Entro de cabeza para ganar, sea cual sea.

―Bien, entonces, ¡qué comiencen los juegos! Vamos, oriéntame sobre lo que falta para empezar.

―¡Bien! Vamos a empezar por enseñarte el hechizo La Verdadi.

―Eh, pero estamos bebidas, ¿lo olvidaste? Eso impide la conjuración de la magia, no vamos a poder hacerlo.

Las dos estaban alteradas de nuevo por la bebida.

―Este sí se puede hacer―respondió Regina ―Es un hechizo extremadamente sencillo. No pide mucha energía, no se puede fallar…Mira, imita los movimientos de mi mano―Regina le mostró tres movimientos circulatorios con el dedo índice y corazón, y Emma lo hizo ―Muy bien...Ahora, así…Haces ese movimiento al mismo tiempo que piensas con bastante intensidad estas palabras: Diga la verdad…Cuando la energía transparente comience a hormiguear y lucir en la punta de tus dedos, los direccionas al rostro y lanzar el hechizo con los dedos abiertos…¿Entendiste?

Emma señaló que sí

―¡Genial!―continuó Regina ―Haz la prueba. Conjura el hechizo y hazme una pregunta sencilla y aleatoria, que no me comprometa por ahora, por favor―Regina rió ―Recuerda que aún no estamos jugando.

―Ok. Ah…Vamos allá―Emma pensó en una pregunta ―Dime el nombre de uno de tus guardas del castillo con quien tuviste una aventura, que no fuera padre de familia―hizo los movimientos de los dedos y sintió el hechizo haciendo efecto ―Diga La Verdadi―Y lanzó el hechizo al rostro de Regina.

―El nombre de uno de ellos era Richard Devalis, era un rubio muy guapo y sexy―respondió Regina sin pestañear.

―Inclinación por los rubios, ¿eh?―bromeó Emma

―Y por las rubias también―respondió Regina, mirando a Emma directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa de quitar el aliento.

Emma sintió su sangre hervir y se ruborizó enseguida. Carraspeó. Regina sonrió, divertida.

―Bien…Parece que funcionó, ¿no? Sentí el hechizo en mis dedos…―continuó la rubia, aún roja.

―Sí…Eres buena alumna―Regina le guiñó un ojo

―¿Qué alguna cosa más?

―¡Sí! Solo unos detalles…Si aceptas responder una pregunta, dices “Acepto”, te preguntaré. Si no aceptas y quieres pasar al desafío, dirás “Próxima etapa”, indicando que no quieres responder a la pregunta. Y, para pasar a la próxima etapa, tendrás que beber un sorbo de alcohol. Consigues cumplir el desafío, no tienes que beber ni quitarte nada. Si no lo consigues o no aceptas hacerlo, tendrás que beber una dosis más y quitarte la prenda.

―Dios del cielo…Me emborracharé más de lo que estoy, ¿de verdad?―Emma respondió con cara divertida y los ojos ligeramente turbios.

Regina se encogió de hombros, divertida.

―Cumple con la verdad y con los desafíos y no tendrás que beber…Pero es un riesgo que corremos, tanto tú como yo.

―Vamos entonces…Si nos lanzamos, nos lanzamos a por todas…Pero el vino se está acabando. Creo que no tengo más. Lo que tengo en la nevera es una botella de sidra de manzana.

―¿Manzana?―sonrió la morena ―¡Has dicho la palabra mágica, rubia! ¿A qué esperas para cogerla y traerla para acá y dejarla ya de reserva? La tasa de alcohol es menor, y eso nos vendrá bien, pues ya estamos de verdad muy bebidas, así evitamos acabar arrastrándonos―rió

―Voy a buscarla

Emma se dirigió a la cocina tambaleándose, a veces agarrándose a la pared para no caer por el mareo. De pie, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Volvió a la sala con la botella en las manos, y la dejó en la mesita de centro, frente a las dos.

―¡Listo!―dijo―¿Entonces, comenzamos? ¿O ya te rindes, Mills?

―¡Jamás, Swan!―rió la alcaldesa ―Como estamos las dos solas y no en grupo, vamos a tirarlo a par o impar para ver quien comienza preguntando. Tampoco es necesario que giremos una botella, ya que somos dos. Será por turnos. Voy a coger este cuaderno y lápiz para marcar los puntos, ¿ok? ―cogió un cuadernito y un lápiz que estaban cerca de la mesita del teléfono.

―¡Perfecto!

Emma se quedó mirando fijamente el mueble de la televisión, específicamente la parte de debajo. Tenía en sus labios una sonrisa pícara, divertida y socarrona. Regina volvió al sofá, se dio cuenta y acompañó su mirada, para descubrir lo que tanto miraba Emma con aquella mirada de alguien que tramaba algo.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia allí, Swan?

―¡No, nada!―respondió Emma rápidamente, aún con la misma cara y sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos del sitio ―Pensando en unas ideas chulas por si pides desafío―sonrió y miró a la morena.

Regina la miró, desconfiada.

―Miedo te tengo…

―No tienes por qué…Soy un ángel rubio.

Regina reviró los ojos.

―Lo que hace la bebida…Ya deliras…―rió, mientras Emma le tiraba una almohada.

―Vamos, que ya me he entusiasmado…―dijo Emma, ya preparada para elegir par o impar.

―¡Comencemos! ¡Quiero par!―pidió Regina

―¡Impar!―Emma replicó

Las dos pusieron las manos y salió el número seis. Emma perdió, así que Regina ganó el derecho a comenzar preguntando. La morena aplaudió, feliz y guasona.

―Ahhh no…―Emma reviró los ojos y fingió que se ponía un chaleco antibalas ―¡Dispara! ¡Estoy preparada!

Regina se echó a reír.

―Vamos allá…Comenzaré con algo ligero para no asustarte―sonrió maliciosa ―Cuéntame sobre tu primer beso. ¿Con quién fue, cómo fue, te gustó…? ¿Aceptas responder?

Emma suspiró aliviada.

―¡Acepto!

Regina conjuró la magia y la lanzó al rostro de Emma, que enseguida respondió.

―Mi primer beso fue a los 14 años, con Bryan Mccarter, capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio. Era un curso mayor que yo, era alto, moreno de ojos color miel, muy guapo y deseado por todas las chicas. Nos besamos en una esquina del campo, cuando estaba de camino para entrenar. Ya éramos amigos. El beso fue bueno y besaba bien. Me asusté como toda adolescente en su primer beso, pero todo salió bien y me sentí a gusto con él.

Regina sonreía.

―Qué súper cliché…Rubia bonita con el guapo de la escuela…Cuánta creatividad…―fingió vomitar, metiéndose un dedo en la boca.

Emma se encogió de hombros y rió.

―¡Pues sí! Esa fue fácil…¿Me toca?

―¡Sí! Vamos, pregunta.

Emma sonrió

―Cuéntame dónde fue la primera vez que te masturbaste y cómo fue…¿Aceptas responder?

―¡Wow!―Regina silbó y rió ―Comienzas fuerte, ¿eh? Acepto…

Emma hizo el procedimiento con la magia de la verdad.

―La primera vez que me masturbé fue a los 13 años. Estaba en mi cama, leyendo un libro boca abajo, con un camisón, cuando sin querer froté mi vagina en el colchón y sentí algo placentero y diferente. Comencé a frotarme y rozar con más fuerza en el colchón, absorbiendo aquella sensación aún desconocida por mí…Queriendo más, me levanté, cerré la puerta con llave y comencé a hacer aquellos movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás cada vez con más fuerza…Ya sentía que estaba muy mojada, casi encharcada, entonces me puse boca arriba, levanté mi camisón, me bajé las bragas y terminé con los dedos, presionando mi clítoris hasta casi correrme…Fue la primera masturbación y el primer orgasmo de mi vida, y fue una delicia.

Emma escuchaba todo boquiabierta.

―¡Wow! ¡Qué intenso!

―¡Sí, lo fue!―dijo Regina, con cara traviesa ―¿Preparada para tu pregunta?

―¡Siempre!―dijo Emma, ya más entusiasmada con aquel juego. El alcohol la ayudaba, y quería ver hasta dónde llegaría todo.

―Entonces, vamos allá. Aún con calma…Quiero saber sobre tu primera vez, el primer sexo. ¿Con quién fue, cuándo fue y cómo fue? ¿Aceptas responder?

―Acepto

Regina lanzo el hechizo

―Mi primera vez fue a los 18 años y fue con Neal. Me llevó a un hotelito, nada lujoso, pero muy acogedor. Al igual que con el beso, estaba un poco asustada, normal. Pero Neal fue muy cariñoso, romántico y paciente. No conseguimos una penetración inmediata, tuvo que ser poco a poco. Creo que Neal fue el chico ideal para haber perdido la virginidad. Pues fui muy feliz con él.

Regina asintió.

―¡Qué bien, Emma!―Y sonrió dulcemente a la rubia, que sonrió a su vez. Emma pensó brevemente en Neal. Él sería para siempre un bello recuerdo en su corazón, había sido muy especial en su vida. Deseó con todo corazón que estuviera bien, donde quiera que estuviera.

―¡Ahora yo!―Emma sonrió y se frotó las manos, entusiasmada ―Confieso que me está gustando. Vamos…Dime, Regina…Quiero conocer el tamaño del pene de Robin…Con detalles…cómo es…¿Aceptas responder?

Regina no aguantó y se echó a reír.

―Señorita Swan, eso es demasiado indiscreto…Vas a tener que continuar con la curiosidad…No, no acepto responder. Próxima etapa―Y bebió un sorbo de lo que le quedaba del vino.

―¡Yes! ¡Yuju! ¡Primer desafío de la noche!

Regina alzó las manos en el aire.

―Entonces…¿Cuál es mi desafío?

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y señaló con la cabeza a donde estaba mirando minutos antes, debajo de la tele. Regina acompañó su mirada y ahora lo entendió todo.

―Regina Mills, te presentó…a mi Video Game―caminó hacia el aparato, cambió el canal y lo encendió, conectándolo al televisor ―Existe una tecnología maravillosa hoy en día llamada Kinect…con la que interactúas directamente con el juego, dentro de la televisión…Existen varios tipos de juegos: deportes radicales, carreras, danza…Tengo varios. Y mi desafío para ti es…Bailar una música que yo escoja, aquí en el juego. Solo tienes que acompañar los movimientos del muñeco que saldrá en la pantalla…Para pasar el desafío, tendrás que alcanzar el mínimo de puntos, 95―Emma le enseñó el muñeco bailando, en la pantalla. Regina escuchaba y miraba, atenta.

―Entendí. Y el máximo de puntos del juego es…

Emma sonrió divertida.

―100 puntos.

Regina se puso las manos en la cintura y la encaró, incrédula.

―Ehhh…yo nunca he jugado a esto. ¿No puedes ir con más calma y rebajar esa meta, eh?

―No―Emma sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros ―Lo siento mucho, Mills…Llegamos al acuerdo de que podíamos proponer cualquier desafío…No marcamos límites.

Regina estrechó los ojos.

―Me las pagas, Swan. Espera y verás.

Emma se echó a reír.

―Vamos, enséñame tu talento para el baile…¿Aceptas el desafío o ya quieres quitarte la primera prenda?

―¡Claro que acepto!

Así, silbando, Emma se dirigió al juego y escogió la lista de músicas. Para desafiar aún más a Regina, Emma puso el nivel 3 de dificultad, o sea, de intermediario a difícil. Regina la miró de nueva, incrédula. _“Espérate, Swan…Te vas a sorprender…_ ”, pensó.

―¡Listo, alcaldesa! Vamos a ver si consigues acertar los pasos, aun estando bebida…―sonrió maliciosa ―Tu música y el baile será Despacito…Música latina sensual―le extendió la mano a Regina para que se levantara y quedara frente a la tele, para acompañar al muñeco bailarín.

Y así, Regina sonrió triunfante, sacó pecho y se colocó delante de la tele, esperando a que comenzara la música y los pasos de baile. Emma apretó el Start, y la música comenzó. El muñeco empezó a moverse, danzando los sensuales pasos latinos.

Regina, para sorpresa de Emma, alcoholizada y todo, bailaba bellamente y acompañaba los pasos con perfecta sincronía con el muñeco, bajando hasta el suelo, ejecutando los movimientos de la salsa, subiendo y bajando, pasando las manos por el cuerpo y el pelo, moviendo los brazos, la pelvis, ondeando sensualmente, exactamente cómo pasaba en la tele. La morena no estaba fallando en ningún paso, y su puntuación solo aumentaba más y más. Emma estaba boquiabierta de sorpresa, pues creía que Regina, en un momento u otro iba a fallar, y no lo podría seguir a causa de la bebida y por ser un baile de nivel avanzado, pero también de admiración, porque la morena demostraba una facilidad para bailar que no le imaginaba. Dejaba que su cuerpo fluyera sensualmente con la música, entrando de cabeza en el baile como si hiciera eso todos los días. Si Regina no perteneciera al mundo encantado, podría jurar que la morena tenía ascendencia latina. La música y el baile terminaron. Regina alcanzó 100 puntos, la puntuación máxima. El muñeco en la pantalla vibraba dándole las felicidades, lleno de fuegos artificiales, y Regina también vibraba y conmemoraba al otro lado de la pantalla.

―Puedes cerrar la boca, querida―la morena alzó el mentón de Emma con los dedos, para cerrarle la boca, que ni siquiera sabía que seguía abierta ―¡Lo conseguí! Puntuación máxima, con honor―hizo una reverencia ―Desafío cumplido. Todavía no me verás sin ropa―miró a Emma con ojos y sonrisa brillantes.

Emma se estremeció. Estaba tan absorta viendo a Regina bailar sensualmente que hasta se había olvidado por un breve momento que la morena habría tenido que quitarse una prenda si no hubiera alcanzado el desafío.

―La próxima vez lo pondré más difícil y subiré al nivel 5…¡Ahí te quiero ver!

―Solo acepta, Swan―la morena volvió a sentarse en el sofá ―Soy una gran bailarina―dijo Regina, mientras actualizaba la puntuación de cada una en el cuaderno.

Emma reviró los ojos.

―¡Ya, ya! ¡Venga, ya, Mills! Tu turno―dijo Emma, también divertida.

―¡Ya voy! Emma, quiero saber con detalle cómo es Hook en la cama. ¿Aceptas responder?

 _Ay, no. Eso no_ , pensó Emma.

―Quédese con su curiosidad para usted, Majestad. No acepto―sonrió pícara, y bebió un sorbo de su vino, el último de la botella. Entonces ya dejó lista la sidra por si la necesitaban.

Regina también sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

―¡La elección es tuya, lady! Vamos allá…Tu desafío es…Conjurar el hechizo de Transformación de estado. Tendrás que transformar esa mesa de centro de madera en una mesa de centro de cristal.

Emma la miró, sin creerlo.

―¡Regina! ¡Eso no es justo! Sabes que ese no es un hechizo fácil, y que tengo dificultades en hacerlo, aún no tengo práctica. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando transforme aquel jarrón de cerámica en un jarrón de metal? Lo que resulto fue un jarrón de plástico mal hecho que acabó deshaciendo en polvo…¡Y además estoy bebida! ¡Sabes que no lo voy a conseguir!

Regina alargó aún más su irónica sonrisa.

―Venga, Emma, no dudes de tu capacidad…¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sale bien. No pusimos límites en los desafíos, ¿recuerdas? Podemos escoger lo que queramos, es todo o nada…―dijo sarcástica ―Pero la elección es tuya, querida. Puedes rendirte y ya quitarte una prenda ahora mismo―la miró, devorándola de arriba abajo.

―Solo porque quieres que me rinda…Acepto.

―Esa es mi chica. Vamos. ¡Sorpréndeme!

Nerviosa y temblando, Emma comenzó. Se concentró lo máximo que consiguió, mirando hacia la mesa de centro. Conjuró las palabras que recordaba en su cabeza. Apuntando las manos hacia la mesita, comenzó a sentir el hechizo en sus dedos, de color blanco. Se concentró aún más, pero su cabeza también estaba entorpecida por el alcohol. Cuando el hechizo alcanzó la mesa, una pequeña parte de ella, que era de madera, comenzó a transformarse en plástico.

―¡Ayyyy…Joder!―Emma cerró las manos y las levantó, enfadada. ―¡Me la pagas, Regina!

Regina reía y se divertía, pero consoló a Emma

―No te preocupes, Emma…Después, cuando esté sobria, arreglo la mesa…Pero no te pongas triste, mira, el plástico que conjuraste incluso se parece un poco al cristal…―rió aún más.

Emma la miró de lado, emburrada, y resopló.

―Ahora deja de perder tiempo…No conseguiste cumplir el desafío…Bebe tu chupito y quítate una prenda―dijo Regina, con los ojos oscurecidos y mirándola con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que hizo estremecerse a Emma. Tragó en seco.

―Sí…¿Puedo escoger, no? ¿Puede ser la camiseta?

―Claro…

Emma, nerviosa y ligeramente avergonzada, agarró con sus dos manos la parte baja de la camiseta de dormir y la tiró hacia arriba. Los ojos de Regina estaban clavados en ella. Se la quitó por completo, pasándosela por la cabeza, sacudiendo los cabellos rubios. La puso a un lado, en el sofá. La rubia dejó a muestra sus bellos pechos en sujetador color vino, de encaje y sexy. Su respiración se aceleró al ver a Regina mirando directamente hacia ellos, con la boca entreabierta y humedeciéndose los labios.

“ _Dios mío…Caben perfectamente en mis manos…Son lindos…”,_ Regina pensó sin dejar de mirarlos.

Emma carraspeó, llamando la atención de la alcaldesa.

―Ah…¿Regina? ¿Podemos continuar?

―Ah, sí…claro, claro―la morena salió de sus devaneos.

―¡Bien!―la rubia volvió a sonreír ―Regina, quiero que me digas…¿Existe alguna mujer con las que hayas salido o enrollado que yo conozca? ¿Aceptas responder?

―¡Sí, acepto!―sonrió a su vez. Le gustó la pregunta.

Emma conjuró el hechizo de la verdad y lo lanzó al rostro de Regina.

―Existe una mujer a la que conoces con la que me enrollé. Maléfica. Con Maléfica mantuve una relación más o menos duradera. Conectábamos muy bien en la cama, y también por ser las dos reinas y poseer dones parecidos, teníamos una buena sintonía. Cuando nos encontrábamos, ardía Troya―Regina sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Emma ―Nos satisfacíamos siempre. Si te contase lo que hacíamos…

―Está bien, está bien…No es necesario…¿Maléfica? Ahora sí que me he sorprendido.

―La misma…―sonrió Regina ―¿Satisfecha, rubia? ¿Pregunta respondida?

―Sí…―asintió Emma aún imaginándose a Regina y Maléfica juntas en la cama.

―¡Me toca! Voy a hacer las cosas un poco más picante―sonrió ―¿Hay alguien que te esté removiendo por dentro? ¿Alguien que no sea Hook? ¿Alguien que remueva tu corazón, que esté derrumbando tus estructuras? ¿Aceptas responder?

Emma sintió que el corazón se le saltaba un latido. Respiró hondo. Encaró a Regina. No, no podría siquiera pensar en aceptar responder a esa pregunta…El hechizo haría que revelara todo lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente en su corazón y su alma, lo revelaría todo, le diría todo a Reina, y no eso no podría suceder. Suspiró, cogió la copa y la llenó con un poco de la sidra, lista para beber.

―No, Regina, no acepto responder…Discúlpame…―desvió la mirada de los ojos de la morena, triste, bajando la mirada, y bebió la dosis de un trago.

Regina la miró con comprensión. Vio la tristeza y la confusión estampadas en el rostro de Emma, y suspiró. No iba a insistir ni jugar con ella. La respetaría. Emma tenía sus secretos, como ella también los tenía. Retomó el juego, dando por cerrado aquel tema.

―Bien, entonces, ¿vamos al desafío?―dijo, dándole de nuevo valor ―Voy a devolverte la misma moneda, señorita Swan…Te desafío a hacer un baile de su videojuego…Pero seré más buena que tú…Voy a escoger una música de nivel 2, de fácil a medio…Y tendrás que hacer 60 puntos. ¿Aceptas el desafío?

―A pesar de no saber bailar muy bien…¡Vamos a ello! ¡Acepto!―sonrió Emma.

Emma le enseñó a recorrer la lista de las canciones, y por fin Regina escogió la canción de Good for You, famoso cantante de pop. Música y baile relativamente sencillos. Emma se puso frente al televisor, lista para comenzar, y Regina le dio al Start.

Para quien había dicho que no bailaba muy bien, Emma la sorprendió. La música y el baile eran fáciles, pero Emma demostraba saber bien lo que estaba haciendo y dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera de forma placentera. Levantaba los brazos, batía palmas, giraba, acompañando al muñeco. Estaba todavía más sexy bailando solo de sujetador y shorts de dormir. A Regina se le estaba cayendo la baba. La música terminó y Emma alcanzó 85 puntos, más de lo estipulado. Vibró y gritó.

Regina aplaudió, entusiasmada.

―¡Pero miren! Y eso que dijiste que no sabías bailar…imagina si supieras.

―Se hace lo que se puede…Gracias―dijo Emma, realmente feliz con su espectáculo.

―¡Felicidades, rubia! Desafío cumplido con honor―se dieron un hihg five ―Tu turno.

―¡Ok! Quiero que me cuentes con quién y cómo fue el peor polvo de tu vida…¿Aceptas responder?

Regina hizo una mueca y balanceó la cabeza.

―Ay, Emma…Discúlpame, pero…No, no acepto responder. Próxima etapa―cogió un dosis de sidra y bebió ―No me gusta recordar eso y créeme, no vas a querer escucharlo…¡Buaj!

―¡Sin problemas, señora alcaldesa!―Emma sonrió victoriosa ―Vamos entonces al desafío…Tendrás que rellanar y hacer ese crucigrama en menos de 5 minutos―Emma abrió el cajón de una mesita que quedaba en una esquina de la sala, cogió una revista de pasatiempos de palabras cruzadas y sopa de letras, y un bolígrafo. Abrió en una página específica donde todos los cuadrados de las palabras cruzadas estaban en blanco, y se lo dio a Regina.

―Diviértete―dijo Emma, volviendo a sentarse a gusto al lado de la morena y sonriendo aún más.

Regina pasó la mirada por la página y volvió a encarar a Emma, sin poder creérselo y resoplando.

―¡Emma! ¡La mayoría de las preguntas son relativas a la historia de este mundo! Sabes que no voy a poder responder a todo, pues no soy de aquí y aún desconozco muchas cosas.

Emma alargó la sonrisa.

―No dudes de ti, Reina…¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor recuerdas algo, o sencillamente tienes suerte. Ya vives aquí desde hace un tiempo…

―¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

―¿Yo?―fingió indignación ―¡Jamás! Entonces, ¿aceptas el desafío? ¿O vas a cagarte, beber y quitarte tu primera prenda?

Regina resopló

―¡Acepto!

―¡Excelente! ¿Lista? ¿Puedo cronometrar? ¡Ya!―Emma accionó el cronómetro de su móvil.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y Regina estaba desesperada por no saber la mayoría de las preguntas del pasatiempos. Algunas cosas eran fáciles y pudo contestarlas: ¿qué fruta es la preferida del mono? ¿Cómo se llamaba el objeto que marcaba la hora? Etc…Pero había muchas otras sobre la historia de este mundo que Regina ni idea tenía de lo que era: nombre del primer presidente de los EEUU, quién había descubierto Brasil, cómo se llamaba la noria gigante de Londres…

―Faltan dos minutos…―dijo Emma

―¡Calla, Swan!

Y Regina lo intentó durante esos dos minutos que quedaban, pero no lo consiguió. El tiempo acabó y ella había respondido muy poco, la mayoría de los espacios estaban en blanco.

―¡Alto, alto!―dijo Emma, y pidió la revista, extendiendo la mano. Resoplando, Regina se la tiró a las manos.

Emma pasó la mirada por la página.

―Pues sí, Regina…Palabras cruzadas, necesitas practicar más…―sonrió ―Desafío no cumplido. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

―Espera y verás…―dijo la morena. Llenó el vaso con la dosis, se la bebió y se preparó para quitarse su primera prenda. Emma sintió, de nuevo, cómo la respiración y el corazón se le aceleraban. Al igual que había hecho Emma antes, la ex reina agarró la parte de debajo de la camisilla de dormir y la tiró hacia arriba pasándosela por la cabeza, y la dejó a un lado del sofá. Regina llevaba puesto un sujetador negro con algo de encaje alrededor. Le apretaba los pechos de manera muy sexy. La morena poseía bellos y aventajados pechos. Emma miraba hacia ellos sin pestañear, con la boca medio abierta, le faltaba el aire. Sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio. _“Pero qué maravilla de pechos, caraj…”_

―Eh…―vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos por Regina, que estalló los dedos frente a su rostro. La morena se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír ante la cara boba que tenía la rubia ―Yo estoy aquí, no solo mis pechos―bromeó, riendo abiertamente ahora, haciendo que Emma se ruborizara al momento.

―Bien…Ah…Ahora estamos iguales―dijo Emma, intentando ocultar y anotando un punto más en el cuaderno, mientras Regina aún sonreía. La cara de Emma delante de sus pechos era impagable. Le estaba encantando todo aquello.

―Sí, lo estamos…¿Puedo preguntar?

―Adelante…―Emma asintió.

―Quiero saber cuál fue tu primera impresión al verme por primera vez…¿Qué te vino a la mente? ¿Aceptas contestar?

Emma pregunta era inofensiva. No habría problema alguno en decirlo.

―¡Acepto!

Tras el procedimiento del hechizo, Emma respondió

―La primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti me sentí un poco impresionada. Tu prestancia asustaba, en aquel conjunto gris, llena de ti misma. Emanabas una presencia avasalladora y diferente. He de confesar que te encontré extremadamente hermosa desde el comienzo, una belleza fuera de lo común, en la que era imposible no reparar. Pero también, de cierta forma, te odié. Eras arrogante y muy autoritaria, creyéndote la dueña de la verdad, y eso me irritó profundamente.

―Y mira dónde estás hoy…Hoy…¡Me amas!―Regina sonrió, con cara divertida.

―¡Yo no he dicho eso!―Emma reviró los ojos

―Ahhh, no lo niegues, me amas, ¿no me amas?―la alcaldesa se divertía y reía.

―¡Eso no estaba incluido en la pregunta! ¡Guárdatelo para preguntar después―Emma fingió estar enfadada, pero no pudo aguantar la risa.

―Ok, Salvadora, pregunta respondida. Tu turno.

―Veamos…¿Cuál es la última mujer por la que te has sentido atraída? ¿Aceptas responder?

Regina deshizo levemente la sonrisa. _“Dios mío, ¿y ahora? No puedo arriesgarme a responder a eso…No sé lo que puede salir de mi boca, es más, creo que lo sé…”_

―No, Emma…No acepto responder―suspiró y bebió la dosis reglamentada ―Manda el desafío. Próxima etapa.

Emma desorbitó los ojos y se sorprendió. _“¿Acaso…? Bueno, dejémoslo estar…”_ Apartó los pensamientos y regresó al juego.

―Sus deseos son una orden, Reina…A ver…Enséñame ahora tus dotes de jugadora de videojuegos normales…Voy a poner una fase de un juego de carreras, y tendrás que pasarla…¿Aceptas el desafío?

―¡Pero esto es increíble, Swan! Nunca he jugado a juegos de carrera ni con Henry…Soy pésima en ese tipo de juegos. Es más, soy pésima en videojuegos.

―Lo sé…Henry me lo contó un día…―sonrió abiertamente ―¡Yo, para compensar, soy óptima! Paso todas las fases. ¡Pruébate a ti misma, Mills! ¿Quién sabe? ¿Aceptas?―dijo, ofreciéndole el mando del videojuego y colocando un CD de juegos de coches en el aparato.

Regina la miró, de brazos cruzados, fusilándola con la mirada.

―¡Acepto!―Y tomó el control de las manos de una Emma sonriente, como si ya se viera ganadora.

Swan le mostró a Regina los botones del mando, para qué servía cada uno, y escogió una fase relativamente fácil, para que intentara pasarla.

Entonces, comenzó el juego, y Regina casi se caía junto con el mando cada vez que intentaba que el coche tomara una curva. El alcohol en su cuerpo tampoco la estaba ayudando. Chocó varias veces, dio un giro de campana, se salió de la curva, se cayó por un barranco, no hizo la parada obligatoria en boxes para cambiar las ruedas, atropelló al mecánico y al público, uno de los lados del coche perdió la puerta, hasta que su puntuación alcanzó el máximo de puntos negativos, y perdió de manera desastrosa.

―¡No…Digas…Una…Palabra…Swan!―dijo la alcaldesa, enfurruñada.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de apoyo.

―Mi boca es un tumba―dijo la rubia, aguantando la risa.

Regina se bebió la dosis reglamentaria.

―¿Y qué más falta?―preguntó la rubia, recostándose en el sofá, de manera holgada, mirando a la morena de arriba abajo, con cara pícara.

Regina la miró a los ojos con media sonrisa.

―¿Ansiosa, salvadora?―dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía las manos en el elástico de sus shorts. Emma aguantó la respiración. Una vez más su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca.

Con un movimiento más lento de lo normal, Regina se bajó los shorts, y se los quitó por completo. Allí estaba ella, solo de lencería, frente a Emma. Las bragas también eran negras, de encaje, en conjunto con el sujetador. El borde lateral era más fino. El cuerpo de la morena era sencillamente fantástico, y Emma no pudo dejar de admirar cada pedazo de él. Si antes su corazón estaba saliéndosele por la boca, ahora dio un salto y lo perdió, y no tenía idea de dónde ir a buscarlo. _“La madre que te parió, Regina…¿Qué cuerpo es ese?”_ De nuevo estaba casi babando. Se sintió humedecer allí abajo ante aquella visión, y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Apetitosa fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente, y se asustó con eso.

―Tienes un cuerpo fantástico…―le salió sin querer, y se ruborizó

Regina sonrió satisfecha.

―¡Gracias, rubia! ¿Te gusta lo que ves entonces?―dijo, seductora. Emma se puso más roja aún, y asintió. Consideró graciosa la incomodidad de Emma, sonrió y volvió al juego ―¿Puedo continuar?

―Adelante.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste y en qué o quién pensaste? ¿Aceptas responder?

Emma no pudo aguantar la cara de “la jodimos”, y Regina se dio cuenta. Recordó enseguida la última vez en que se había masturbado…Hacía muy poco tiempo, durante su baño, y tuvo un orgasmo maravilloso pensando en…Regina. Jamás podría responder…Quién sabe lo que saldría por su boca…Solo de pensarlo, se estremeció.

Llenó la copa y bebió.

―Próxima etapa, Regina…No acepto responder―dijo, ruborizándose.

―Vaya, vaya, Emma…¿Qué estás escondiendo, eh? ―dijo bajito y con voz ronca, sonriendo maliciosamente.

―Na…Nada…Solo que no quiero responder.

―¡Ok, rubia! Vamos al desafío…¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho verte bailar, y quiero repetir…Mi desafío es otro baile en el Kinect…Esta vez con un grado mayor de dificultad…¿Aceptas el desafío?

―¡Pero ya, vamos!―Emma respondió enseguida.

Regina, ahora más familiarizada con el juego, se dirigió hasta el aparato y escogió una canción electrónica sin letra, de un DJ internacional. Eligió la dificultad máxima, con una puntuación mínima de 80 puntos.

―¿En serio, Regina?―se quejó la rubia

―¡Muy en serio!―dijo la alcaldesa, divertida.

―¡Pues adelante!―resopló

Al apretar la tecla y la música y el baile comenzar, Emma ya se perdió, y con el efecto de la bebida, todo fue a peor. La música era puro sonido electrónico, solo golpes fuertes, y los pasos, prácticamente imposibles de acompañar. Los pies, que tenían que cruzarse rápidamente, volver y cambiar, el cuerpo tenía que girar al mismo tiempo, los brazos tenían que entrar en sincronía con la cabeza, y una o dos veces, Emma casi se cae, tropezando con sus propios pies. La rubia no consiguió cumplir la meta, quedando muy por debajo de lo que Regina había impuesto, llegando solo a 35 puntos. Terminó y cayó en el sofá, jadeante y cansada.

―No tengo ni fuerzas para darte un puñetazo…―dijo, respirando con dificultad, debido al esfuerzo físico del baile.

―Sin problema, mi bien…Lo importante es que te superas…―y la miró de arriba abajo, devorándola con la mirada y aquella sonrisa en los labios. Ni tuvo que decir nada más. Emma entendió. Tragó en seco y sintió un ligero estremecimiento.

―¡Está bien…Está bien, ya voy!―la rubia se levantó, puso sus manos en los shorts y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, suspirando e intentando desviar su mirada de los ojos de Regina. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla, la morena estaba encarándola sin ocultarlo…Miraba descaradamente todo su cuerpo y sus piernas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y en sus labios aquella sonrisa maliciosa que solo ella sabía poner y con la que derrumbaba a cualquiera. Emma sintió que sus piernas temblaban ante aquella mirada. Perdió su corazón de nuevo, de tanto que se aceleró. Emma llevaba puestas unas bragas también de color vino, en conjunto con el sujetador, y sus laterales también eran muy finos.

Regina literalmente silbó

―¡Por los…Dioses…Del Bosque Encantado! ¿Qué cuerpo es ese, Swan? ¡Wow! ¡Con todo respeto…Me he quedado hasta sin aliento!―dijo, analizando su cuerpo perfecto, con todos los músculos bien definidos y sus perfectas curvas. Emma se avergonzó y cruzó los brazos intentando cubrirse.

―Para…Me estás avergonzando…

―No deberías…Tu cuerpo es de verdad hermoso y no tienes que avergonzarte por ello.

―Bien…¡Gracias!

―¡Te pones muy mona cuando sientes vergüenza!―rió la morena

Emma volvió a sentarse y reviró los ojos.

―¿Puedo preguntar?

―¡Claro!

Ambas respondieron a las próximas preguntas. Emma le preguntó a Regina si realmente la odió cuando la conoció, y Regina, sonriendo, respondió que sí, que sintió rabia y miedo de que tomara su sitio como madre de Henry. Pero, que, poco a poco, el sentimiento fue cambiando y empezó a conocerla mejor y sintiendo afecto y cariño por ella, hasta culminar en la hermosa relación de amistad y familia que en ese momento tenían.

Regina le hizo una pregunta sencilla y bonita, le pidió a Emma que describiera el sentimiento que tenía hacia el hijo que compartían. Ella abrió una hermosa sonrisa, brotaron lágrimas y no ahorró elogios y amor al hablar del muchacho, destacando también sus momentos de rebeldía de adolescente, cosa normal.

Una vez respondidas esas dos preguntas, era de nuevo el turno de Emma, y con un valor cada vez mayor debido al alcohol, le dijo a Regina

―Quiero que me describas dos momentos muy excitantes que hayas tenido con alguna mujer…¿Aceptas responder?

Regina se humedeció los labios y sonrió. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Ahhh, Emma, qué curiosa…

―¡Acepto!―respondió prontamente.

Realizado el hechizo de la verdad, ella comenzó

―Voy a describir un momento que tuve con Maléfica…Nos habíamos reunido para preparar juntas una poción, cuando el ambiente empezó a caldearse. Estábamos fuera del castillo, al aire libre. De repente, ella me cogió con violencia por la mano, y me arrastró hacia el bosque, detrás del castillo, a un sitio más apartado. Allí, me presionó contra un árbol, pegando su cuerpo al mío, y besándome ferozmente. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido enorme y con volantes, y ella se agachó, levantó todas aquellas capas de faldas, y se metió debajo de ellas, ocultándose. Bajó toda mi ropa íntima y me chupó deliciosamente allí mismo, en mitad del bosque, en aquel árbol. Me corrí con placer en su boca…Y otro momento…Fue con una aldeana, en una pequeña aldea de los alrededores de mi castillo…Fui a hacer una ronda, con algunos guardas, y vi a esa muchacha tendiendo la ropa, fuera de su casa. Era una morena de ojos verdes, muy bella…Noté que ella me miraba con deseo, y cuando yo la miraba a su vez, intentaba ocultarlo…La pillé mirando a mi escote, y no pudo disimularlo más cuando la pille in fraganti. Les di una señala a mis guardas para que se apartaran, caminé hasta ella, y mirándola de arriba abajo la cogí suavemente por el cuello y sentí que ella se estremecía y que me deseaba. Le pregunté dónde estaba su habitación y enseguida me llevó a él, cerrando la puerta tras nosotras. Follé como loca con ella, nos quitamos la ropa con magia, de tanto que no quería esperar…Y uno de los mejores momentos del polvo fue cuando roce mi vagina con la de ella, dejándosela toda roja, y ella pedía más y más…

Al escuchar todo aquello, Emma se sintió excitada al momento. Apretó un muslo con el otro, intentando disimular lo mojada que estaba, pero Regina se dio cuenta. Y su mirada oscurecida, su boca entreabierta y su respiración acelerada no la dejaban disimular muy bien.

―Y ya está…Dos momentos excitantes con mujeres…―dijo Regina, de forma picara ―¿Satisfecha?

―S…Sí…

Emma continuaba quieta, sin moverse, aún aturdida con aquellas historias.

Regina estaba exultante ante el efecto que aquellas historias habían causado en Emma.

―¿Swan? ¿Puedo preguntar?

―¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro…

―Dime…que no has estado con ninguna mujer, ya me lo dijiste, pero quiero saber si alguna vez te has sentido atraída por alguna y su nombre…¿Aceptas responder?

 _“¡Ayyy, carajo…Joder, Regina! ¿No había otra pregunta, verdad?,_ pensó la rubia

―No acepto responder, alcaldesa―Y se bebió su dosis ―Próxima etapa.

Y, de repente, Emma se estremeció. Se dio cuenta de que ahora solo lo quedaban dos prendas de ropa. Si no pasaba el desafío, tendría que quitarse…¡Ay no!

Regina sonrió. Sospechaba que Emma no iba a querer responder a esa pregunta, porque, en el fondo, sospechaba que la rubia de alguna manera se sentía atraía por ella. Puede que en el pasado o que solo sea una fase…Pero ciertamente ella no querría confirmarlo. Ya había pensando en su desafío. Sonrió a sí misma. Prácticamente tenía la certeza de que Emma tampoco iba a aceptar este. Y tendría que quitarse algo…Se sintió mojada. No sería tan hipócrita como para negarlo. Estaba loca por ver los hermosos pechos de la rubia.

―¡Ok, rubia! Entonces, vamos al desafío…―sonrió de tal manera que Emma se estremeció de nuevo ―Te desafío…A coger mis pechos…¿Aceptas el desafío?

Emma se atragantó en ese mismo momento. No podría haber escuchado bien…¿De verdad? Su corazón salió corriendo de nuevo, y ella miró a Regina, desorientada. Su respiración estaba tan irregular que se quedó blanca como el papel. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

―¡Regina! ¿Qué es eso? ¡No! No voy a…

―Eh, rubia, no tienes por qué tener miedo…Son solo pechos…No muerden―dijo, divirtiéndose ante la cara de pánico de Emma, y se llevó las manos a sus propios pechos ―¿Ves? ¡Inofensivos!―rió

Emma pensó y se lo volvió a pensar…Si no aceptaba, tendría que quitarse el sujetador…¡Ay, joder! Apretó los ojos.

―Está bien…Sí. ¡Acepto!

―¿Aceptas?―A Regina le extrañó, y frunció el ceño. Realmente eso no se lo esperaba.

―Acepto…Pero una cosa…No voy a tardar mucho…No has dicho nada de tardar…Cojo y saco las manos enseguida, y…

Regina no aguantó y se echo a reír a carcajadas. El pánico de Emma era impagable.

―De verdad se nota que nunca has estado con una mujer…Si vieras tu cara…Está bien, Emma, relájate. Trato hecho. Solo agarra un poco y saca las manos. Venga―Regina arqueó un poco el tronco hacia delante, sacando pecho, apoyando sus dos manos a los lados, en el sofá. Espero.

Emma, aún temblando ligeramente y respirando desacompasadamente, llevó sus manos, poco a poco, hacia los pechos de Regina, cubiertos por el sujetador negro. Cuando llegó a ellos, aún nerviosa, tocó ligeramente a ambos. Encajó sus manos, y los apretó ligeramente.

―¿Ves? No has muerto―rió la morena

Emma no soltó los pechos, como dijo que haría. En lugar de eso, se quedó con las manos allí y dio otro ligero apretón en ambos.

―Son suaves…―dijo Emma. Maldito alcohol.

Regina sonrió maliciosa. Se humedeció los labios. Emma aún tenía sus manos en ella, sin apartar los ojos de sus pechos.

―Vaya…Mira quién dijo que solo iba a tocar y ya…

―¿Qué…?

―¿Quieres sentir un poco más, Emma?―dijo cerca del oído de la rubia, sensual y ronca, cogiéndola desprevenida. Regina se estaba humedeciendo con aquel juego, y estaba segura de que Emma también.

―¿Cómo?

―De esta manera…

Y en un gesto repentino, Regina agarró la mano izquierda de Emma y la introdujo dentro del sujetador, por un lateral, haciendo que Emma tocara su pecho derecho, desnudo. Emma se asustó y gimió en el momento, sin conseguir retenerlo. Se estremeció por entero y su corazón estaba en su boca, respirando más que acelerada. Notó el pecho de Regina en su mano, sentía su pezón, y estaba erecto debido a la excitación. Regina sonrió con su reacción.

―¡Regina! Dios mío…¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Ya que te gustó tocarlos, te he ayudado a tocar más profundamente…―dijo, pasando su mirada de la boca a los ojos de Emma, que estaba muy cerca. Su tono estaba cargado de sensualidad, su voz ronca, siempre sexy.

―Dios…―Emma comenzó a acariciar ligeramente el pecho de Regina. Sentía cómo su pezón se endurecía cada vez más. Regina gimió bajito ―Y hueles tan bien…―dejando que el valor que le daba la bebida hablara más alto, se acercó al cuello de Regina, cerca de sus cabellos, y allí comenzó a pasar la nariz suavemente, por toda la región. Arrancó un suspiro de la morena.

―Ahhh, rubia…Estás jugando con fuego…―dijo, con los ojos cerrados, en un ligero gemido, dejando el cuello inclinado hacia un lado para dar más acceso a Emma. La rubia la estaba excitando, y continuaba pasando su nariz levemente por su cuello.

―No hay problema…―dijo Emma, de forma sexy, bien cerca al oído de la alcaldesa ―Ya estoy acostumbrada al riesgo de quemarme…

Al escuchar eso, Regina no se resistió. Rápidamente, cogió las dos manos de Emma, las llevó sobre su cabeza, y tiró a la rubia sobre el sofá. Regina se encajó entre sus piernas, pero sentada, con las rodillas en el sofá, sin tocar a Emma, sencillamente agarrando sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

Emma, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración totalmente fuera de control, respiraba con la boca abierta. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Regina, y notó el deseo. Estaban oscurecidos. Los de Emma también.

―¿Qué ocurre, Mills? ¿Me vas a dar otra muestra de cómo es estar con una mujer?―dijo, sonriendo y provocándola. Apenas conseguía hablar de lo mucho que sentía su respiración entrecortada, y llena de excitación.

―Si tú quieres, sí…pequeñas demostraciones…―dijo, con su voz ronca, bien cerca de la boca de Emma. La rubia se estremeció por completo, sintiendo cómo su intimidad se mojaba aún más.

Percibiendo la excitación de Emma, y la suya propia, Regina comenzó a trazar un camino con su nariz. Rozaba muy levemente toda la extensión del cuello expuesto de la rubia, de arriba abajo. Pasó su boca, muy suavemente por la de ella, para entonces hacer lo mismo por el otro lado del cuello, rozando su nariz hasta su oreja. Emma mantenía los ojos cerrados y soltaba quedos gemidos ahogados, lo que estaba enloqueciendo a Regina.

Continuó jugando con su cuello un poco más. Emma, aún con las manos presas por encima de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, se retorcía, arqueaba la pelvis y el tronco, y gemía bajito. Estaba completamente entregada y daba total libertad a los toques de la morena.

―Esto…Es bueno…―dijo, ronca

―Puede volverse mejor aún…―respondió Regina de forma sensual.

Notando que Emma, inconscientemente, subía ligeramente la pelvis buscando contacto con ella, Regina se encajó entre las piernas de Emma, pegando ligeramente sus vaginas, arrancándole un gemido mayor a Emma que notó un escalofrío mayor por todo su cuerpo. Ahora, lo que las separaba del contacto piel con piel solo eran las bragas y el sujetador que ambas llevaban. Emma podía sentir un poco de la humedad de Regina, incluso a través de las bragas, y Regina también notaba la humedad de Emma. Sus pechos se rozaban. Emma nunca había experimentado sensación igual, y allí se estaba perdiendo de forma deliciosa, mientras Regina rozaba a propósito levemente sus pechos y su vagina con ella. Cada vez estaba más encharcada.

Los quedos gemidos de Emma excitaban a la morena cada vez más. Regina no forzaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, solo rozaba ligeramente, haciendo movimientos sensuales, y Emma la acompañaba, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada sensación, loca de deseo. Quería que la rubia sintiese esas pequeñas sensaciones y placeres. Comenzó a pasar los dedos de la mano derecha por todo el costado de su cuerpo, por todas sus curvas, acariciando, haciendo que Emma se estremeciera. No le tocaba los pechos, ni profundizaba demasiado los toques, solo iba subiendo y bajando los dedos, y su mano ligeramente por la nuca, la mejilla y por el costado de su cuerpo hasta la región del muslo, mientras la mano izquierda continuaba prendiendo las manos de Emma por encima de su cabeza. Estuvieron con ese juego placentero aún un tiempo, frotando sus cuerpos muy suavemente, lenta, sexy y sensualmente, rozando sus vaginas sutilmente, hasta que, en determinado momento, Regina comenzó a respirar más rápido y empezó a dar apretones más fueres en la zona de la cintura y del muslo de la rubia, mientras Emma continuaba retorciéndose, arqueándose y gimiendo, en éxtasis. Regina estaba cada vez más invadida por la excitación, y también más fuera de control.

Y fue en ese momento que la alumbró un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta que todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos, cuando entrelazó dos dedos en el elástico de las bragas de Emma, comenzando a bajarlo. Se paró ahí. Su boca estaba muy cerca del canto de los labios de la rubia, y sentía su respiración muy cerca de la de ella. Emma abrió los ojos y la miró, ambas se encaraban, alternando la mirada entre los labios y los ojos, jadeantes por la excitación generada con todo aquel juego y aquellas bromas de seducción. Ambas estaban alcoholizadas, y aquello no podía continuar. Regina lo sabía. No estaría bien con Emma. La rubia estaba entregada e invadida por la excitación, y la morena sabía que, si continuara, ella no iba a retroceder, pero, ¿y después? Cuando se despertaran, ya sobrias, ¿qué podría pensar Emma? ¿Qué pensaría ella misma? Emma podría sentirse usada, de alguna manera y no se iba a arriesgar a eso. Estimaba demasiado a la rubia en su vida para arriesgarse a perderla por nada. Y sabía muy bien que, si tocaba aquellos finos y rosados labios con los suyos, si la besaba, ya no podía resistirse, volver atrás y parar. Tenía que parar ahora.

―¿Emma?―llamó Regina, en tono bajo, cerca del oído de la rubia

―¿Hummm?

―Escúchame con atención…Tene…Tenemos que parar, Emma. Esto no está bien. Las dos estamos bebidas, y no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer nada de lo que después podamos arrepentirnos. Eres demasiado importante para mí para arriesgar nuestra amistad, o para que te enfades conmigo debido a un impulso dado por el alcohol…Si algún día haces esto con alguien, tienes que estar sobria, no bajo los efectos del alcohol…Y si te beso…No voy a conseguir detenerme…¿Me comprendes, me entiendes? Por eso…Voy a salir de encima de ti…¿Ok?

Emma suspiró, aún sintiendo su intimidad latir.

―Sí, Regina, comprendo…Y sé que tienes razón…Pero esto…Es tan placentero…―Y en un acto súbito, cogió a la morena y la atrajo a ella, pegando sus cuerpos, cubiertos solamente por la lencería.

Regina gimió, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

―Por favor, no hagas esto…No pongas más difíciles las cosas, rubia…―gimió intentando controlarse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no agarrarla a su vez ―Voy a respirar y tú también vas a hacerlo…Voy a levantarme despacio…¿Ok?

―Ok…―respondió Swan, también intentando normalizar su respiración.

Y así lo hizo Regina, salió de encima de Emma despacio, se sentó, suspirando, recolocándose el pelo. Emma también se sentó, suspirando y también recomponiéndose. Ambas se miraron.

―Discúlpame, Emma…Creo que una vez más he exagerado…

―No tienes de qué disculparte, Regina…No has hecho nada sola…Yo…También tengo culpa y…Todo bien…Dios, necesito un buena ducha fría.

Regina rió

―Sí…Creo que yo también.

Se miraron ligeramente constreñidas, hasta que Emma rompió el silencio, cambiando de tema.

―Bueno…¿Nos vamos a dormir? Creo que ya es bastante tarde―Emma le sonrió

―Sí, vamos…―la morena le sonrió también

Ambas se levantaron del sofá y sintieron al momento los efectos de la noche de alcohol. Emma un poco más que Regina.

―Ayyy qué mareo…―dijo Emma

―Yo también noto que todo me da vueltas―respondió Regina.

Cogieron los pijamas y subieron a la planta alta, tropezando y riendo, apoyándose ora una en la otra, ora en el pasamanos de la escalera. Casi lloraban de la risa. Llegaron a los cuartos.

―Te voy a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes―dijo Emma, secándose las lágrimas de risa.

―Ok…―respondió la morena riendo también.

Emma abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y miró el cuarto y la cama. Tendría que hacer la cama, colocar sábanas, fundas, almohadas, coger mantas, etc…Se paró en el marco de la puerta y miró de nuevo hacia el cuarto y después hacia Regina.

―Ahhh, ¿sabes? Duerme aquí mismo…Malditas ganas de ponerme ahora a arreglar el cuarto y la cama…―Y arrastró a la morena hacia su propio cuarto.

―¿Dormir contigo…en la misma cama?―dijo asombrada Regina

―No, encima de aquel baúl de la esquina…claro que en la misma cama…Mira su tamaño…Cabemos las dos perfectamente y sobra espacio. Ya hay dos almohadas―Emma poseía una cama de tamaño King size. Comenzó a prepararla para acostarse.

―¿No tienes miedo de que te agarre en mitad de la noche?―la morena sonrió, sin evitar bromear.

―Sinceramente, no…Estamos tan borrachas que con certeza nos dormiremos en el momento en que toquemos el colchón.

―¿No vas a poner una barrera con almohadas para mantener los lados separados?―la morena rió

Emma reviró los ojos y se aguantó para no reír.

―¡Vete a follar, Regina, ve!

―¡Una delicia, me encanta! ¿Me ayudas en eso?―y se rió más

Emma cogió la almohada de la silla y se la tiró a la cara a Regina, quien la cogió, riendo aún más alto.

―Cierra la boca, Regina…De verdad has bebido demasiado…Vamos a dormir―dijo Emma, riendo también, metiéndose bajo las sábanas de un lado, mientras Regina se metía por el otro, ya se habían puesto los pijamas y ambas se miraron con ternura, ya echadas y se sonrieron la una a la otra.

―Muchas gracias por esta noche…Fue divertido y muy bueno conversar contigo. Buenas noches.

―No hay de qué, rubia…Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Buenas noches.

Y ambas se quedaron dormidas pocos minutos después.

No se acordaron de poner el despertador, muchos menos sabían a qué hora se habían metido en la cama…Ya eran más de las 3:30 de la mañana.

**Día siguiente, sábado, 10:00 de la mañana, residencia Mills…**

Henry había llegado de la fiesta de madrugadas, sobre las 2:30. Puso el despertador para las 08:00, pues había quedado con su madre en que irían a algunas tiendas a comprar ropa nueva en la ciudad vecina. Se levantó, y le extrañó no ver a Regina en la cocina, todo en silencio. La madre era extremadamente puntual en todo, incluso en los compromisos más sencillos. Subió al cuarto de Regina, y llamó a la puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…No obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado, giró el pomo lentamente, vio que no estaba cerrada con llave, abrió lentamente, metiendo la cabeza por la abertura.

―¿Mamá?―llamó

No obtuvo respuesta, entonces abrió la puerta por completo, deparándose con el cuarto de Regina vacío y la cama hecha. No había dormido en casa. Bajó a la sala de nuevo e intentó llamarla al móvil varias veces. No lo cogía. Intentó llamar también a Emma, para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Regina, pero su otra madre tampoco lo cogía. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Buscó alguna nota, y no encontró nada.

Cogió las llaves de la casa de Emma, de las que tenía copia, salió a la calle y caminó hacia la casa de su madre rubia. En el camino, se encontró con Hook, en el puerto, descargando pedidos del Jolie Rogers. Le saludó.

―¡Hey, Killian!―gritó

―¡Eh, chico!―contestó él, acercándose al muchacho, y saludándolo.

―¿Está mi madre contigo?

―No, no he visto a Emma desde anoche…¿Por qué?

―No coge el móvil… Quería preguntarle si sabe dónde está Regina…Estoy preocupado…Quedé con ella para hacer unas cosas esta mañana y cuando desperté, no estaba en casa, no durmió allí…Ella nunca hace esto, difícilmente pasa la noche fuera…Y las pocas veces que lo ha hecho deja alguna nota…¡Pero esta vez no ha dejado nada!

―Entiendo, chico. Calma…Vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a casa de Emma, estoy seguro que a esta hora está en casa, pues hoy no trabaja…Entonces hablas con ella en persona, y yo aprovecho y le doy una sorpresa―le guiñó un ojo a Henry ―Dame solo un minuto, dejo a Carl al mando un rato…

―Ok

Hook dejó todo arreglado con su encargado y él y Henry partieron hacia la casa de Emma. Al llegar, no vieron el coche de Regina porque este estaba estacionado en la parte de atrás de la casa.

―¿No tocas al timbre?―preguntó Hook

―No es necesario…Tengo las llaves…―Y Henry metió la llave en la cerradura, y la giró.

Entraron en la casa, y esta estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

―¿Mamá?―Henry llamó, y no obtuvo respuesta ―¿Acaso estará durmiendo? Extraño, no es de dormir hasta tarde.

En la sala encontraron el video juego aún encendido, dos copas de vino vacías y dos botellas, una de vino y otra de sidra, también vacías, en cima de la mesa de centro. Una parte de la mesa convertida en plástico.

―Pero, ¿qué diablos…?―dijo Hook, y miró a Henry, sin entender.

Fueron a la cocina, y allí encontraron otra botella de vino vacía, y dos platos y cubiertos en el fregadero, indicando que alguien había estado con Emma.

―Vamos a subir…―dijo Henry, y Killian lo siguió escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Emma, Henry llamó suavemente.

―¿Mamá?

Sin respuesta.

Lo intentó algunas veces más, sin respuesta. Miró a Killian, que asintió, ya preocupado y nervioso. Henry giró el pomo de la puerta, también sin cerrar con llave, y abrió.

Lo que vieron, los dejó a los dos estáticos y atónitos, con los ojos como platos. Ni conseguían hablar.

En la cama, estaban Emma y Regina, ambas con pijamas de verano, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Durante la noche, por el calor, sin darse cuenta, acabaron apartando los cobertores. Las dos estaban durmiendo de lado, mirando hacia el mismo lado, y Regina, aunque no estaba pegada a Emma, estaba bastante cerca, con su brazo posado en su cintura. Lo había hecho durante el sueño, sin notarlo.

Killian finalmente consiguió hablar, y prácticamente gritó.

―¡PERO, QUÉ…!―se calló

La voz alterada de Killian despertó a las dos, que se estiraron y se movieron ligeramente, aún sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrieron los ojos lentamente, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Al mirar hacia la puerta y percibir la presencia de Henry y Hook, allí parados, las dos se asustaron y dieron un grito, y se sentaron de un sobresalto, atrayendo las sábanas hacia ellas, a la altura de la barbilla. Sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas.

―¿Killian?―dijo Emma con el corazón a mil

―¿Henry?―dijo Regina, jadeante.

―¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?―preguntó Killian, gritando.

―¿Mamás?―dijo Henry, aún atónito y con la boca abierta, con los brazos colgando a los laterales de su cuerpo, sin creerse lo que veía.


	14. Se armó el tinglado

Los cuatro miraban de uno a otro. Regina y Emma aún tirando de los cobertores hasta el mentón, avergonzadas y sin saber qué decir. Killian con una mirada fulminante y furiosa, típica de quien podría fusilar a alguien en cualquier momento. Henry, aún boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados, estático en el sitio.

‒¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí, Emma?‒comenzó Hook, alterado y rojo de rabia, rompiendo el silencio ‒¿Puedes explicarme qué está haciendo Regina en tu cama, prácticamente pegada a ti?

‒¡Ehhh, calma ahí, Killian! ¡Regina no estaba pegada a mí! Sencillamente durmió aquí en mi cama, porque la cama es grande y no vi la necesidad de arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes y…‒habló Emma, irritada.

‒Tenía que ser el pirata, llegando de esta manera, todo envalentonado‒intervino Regina

‒¡La conversación aún no ha acabado, su Majestad! ¡Tendrá su parte!‒gritó Hook, girándose hacia Regina ‒¡Francamente, Emma, nunca imaginé que un día fuera a presenciar esto, pillarte en la cama con otra mujer, y mucho menos con Regina, por los Dioses de los Mares, no sé qué sería peor, con otro hombre o con ella!‒se giró de nuevo hacia Emma, prácticamente descontrolado, pasándose la mano y el gancho por los cabellos.

Regina lo miró con mirada matadora, cruzándose de brazos. Henry continuaba con la misma cara de bobo.

‒¿Ah? Pero, ¿qué…qué…? ¡Dios mío, Killian! ¡No es nada de lo que estás pensando! ¡Has sacado conclusiones erróneas! ¡Nada ha sucedido entre Regina y yo! Sencillamente ayer necesitaba hablar con una amiga, y la llamé para que viniera, y se quedó a dormir aquí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?‒dijo Emma, enfadada y herida con las acusaciones implícitas de su novio.

‒¡Ah, claro! Lo gracioso es que hace siglos que Yo no duermo aquí, por si no te acuerdas. Siempre que quiero quedarme contigo, te inventas mil y un motivos para que no lo haga. Así que, ¿qué quieres que piense cuando me deparo con esto?

‒¡Si no eres buena compañía, Hook, la culpa no es mía!‒intervino Regina, sin poder controlarse. Ya la molestaba sencillamente escucharlo.

‒¡Regina! ¡Deja de provocar tú también!‒dijo, Emma, nerviosa

Henry continuaba atónito.

‒¡Es él el que se las está dando de macho Alfa! ¡Viene todo nervioso acusando de cosas sin saber lo que realmente ha sucedido! ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo útil, como usar ese gancho para pelar algunas frutas? ‒dijo Regina con rabia, y los dos se encararon otra vez, fusilándose con la mirada.

‒Habló la compañía perfecta, la que nunca le ha hecho mal a Em…

‒¡PAREN LOS DOS!‒gritó Emma ‒Killian, creo que no es un tema para tratar aquí. El hecho es que estás viendo cosas que no existen y haces un mundo de un grano de arena. ¡Ya te he dicho que NO HA PASADO NADA ENTRE REGINA Y YO!

‒¡Emma está diciendo la verdad, idiota! ¿Por qué ese miedo? ¿No te crees suficiente, acaso?‒dijo Regina, sarcástica.

‒¿Que no me creo suficiente? No sabes lo suficiente que me creo, reina…‒Hook la fusiló con la mirada

Henry, atónito. Parado. Estatua.

‒Dime una cosa, Killian, ¿qué derecho tienes de ir entrando en mi casa e invadir mi cuarto de esta manera? ‒dijo Emma, cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

‒Primero, yo no he invadido nada, vine con Henry, que tiene las llaves. El muchacho estaba preocupado con esa, que había dormido fuera de casa sin dejar una nota, porque había marcado un compromiso con él hoy por la mañana, y no estaba. Y él intentó varias veces llamarla a ella y a ti, y ninguna de las dos lo cogía. Pasó por el puerto porque venía hacia acá para preguntarte por Regina, y yo aproveché y lo acompañé, pues también me preocupé. Al entrar en la casa, no vimos señal de ti, llamamos y nadie respondió, solo encontramos botellas vacías, platos en el fregadero y tu videojuego encendido…Lo vimos todo muy extraño, y decidimos subir para ver si estabas durmiendo, pero Henry llamó a la puerta de tu cuarto y tampoco obtuvo respuesta, entonces decidimos entrar. ¡Estábamos afligidos pensando que había pasado algo!

‒¡Ay, Dios mío! Es verdad, mi compromiso con Henry…Nos hemos quedado dormidas y nos olvidamos de poner el despertador…Y seguro que las baterías de nuestros móviles se agotaron…‒dijo Regina, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sentía resaca. Tanteó hasta localizar el móvil en la mesita, y realmente estaba sin batería, como el de Emma.

‒¿Lo ves? ¡Se ha olvidado hasta del hijo! Por lo que se ve la noche fue buena, si tenemos en cuenta las botellas de abajo…¿Cuánto habéis bebido, eh?

Henry paralizado.

‒Vaya…¡No te debo satisfacciones!‒dijo Regina con rabia

‒Ayyy, me estáis dando dolor de cabeza…‒dijo Emma, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a las sienes.

‒Supongo querida, sospecho por qué, la resaca debe ser bien buena, ¿no?‒dijo Killian, totalmente desconcertado y soltando todo lo que le venía a la mente. Estaba muy enfadado.

‒¡Killian, por favor!‒gruñó Emma

‒¡Habló el pirata que no se bebe una botella de ron al día!‒soltó Regina

‒¿Qué? ¡Demuestra eso!‒se alteró Killian

Henry, parado y atónito. La boca aún abierta.

Regina y Emma no habían salido de la cama y discutían con Hook, de pie frente a ellas.

La confusión y el tinglado estaban armados. Los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo, a gritos, alterados. En un determinado momento, si alguien lo viera desde fuera no entendería nada de lo que estaba pasando allí de lo mucho que las voces se mezclaban.

‒¡No me voy a quedar aquí intentando convencerte de nada, pirata! ¡Mi consciencia está limpia!‒gritó Regina

‒¿Consciencia, Regina? Vaya, ¿quién eres tú para venir hablando de consciencia?‒gritó Killian a su vez

‒¡Killian, para! ¡Estás actuando como un niño!‒gritó Emma

‒¡Eso mismo! ¡Vuelve al País de Nunca Jamás, te va bien por allí, al final, es el sitio para quien nunca crece…‒soltó irónica Regina

‒¿Yo el que actuó como un niño? ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora vas a defender a Regina, Emma? Es un complot de las dos, ¿es eso? ‒dijo Hook con rabia

‒¡Sí, la defiendo, porque quién está descontrolado eres tú por algo que no existe! ¡Ayyy!‒la rubia volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza para aliviar su dolor.

‒Deja, Swan…¡Quien es cabeza dura, no cambia!‒replicó Regina, mirando de forma atravesada al pirata.

‒¡Ahh no, ya basta! ¿Ahora soy yo el que se equivoca? ¡Era solo lo que me faltaba! ¡Y…Ehhh, chico! ¿Quieres echarme una mano, por favor?‒dijo Hook, notando la presencia de Henry y dándose cuenta de que el joven estaba parado en el mismo sitio y no había dicho una palabra hasta ahora y ni siquiera había reaccionado.

Henry pestañeó, y miró a Hook, como si hubiera acabado de salir de un transe.

‒¿Ehh? Ah, sí…Yo…Yo…¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!‒gritó Henry

Todos se sorprendieron ante un Henry eufórico y totalmente feliz, que saltó encima de la cama de Emma, abrazando a las dos madres al mismo tiempo.

‒Mamás, ¿por qué no me contasteis? ¡Vaya, os habría dado todo mi apoyo! ¿Hace cuánto que estáis juntas sin que yo me enterara? ¡Qué guay! ¡Es un flipe! ¡Yujuuuuu!‒dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazándolas a las dos por el cuello, completamente animado.

Regina y Emma no lograron decir nada en aquel momento, apenas se miraron, sorprendidas con la actitud de Henry, y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Killian no podía creerse la reacción repentina de Henry y se quedó allí, parado, boquiabierto y sin pestañear.

‒¡Eh, chico! Aún estoy aquí, ¿lo has olvidado?‒dijo Killian atónito, llamando al muchacho, y señalándose a sí mismo.

‒¡Oh, Killian, discúlpame, de verdad! No es nada contra ti, amigo, me gustas mucho, pero tío, mis dos madres juntas, ¿no es genial?‒vibró el muchacho riendo alegremente, casi ahogando a las madres, dándoles un beso a cada una en la mejilla.

Ahora era Killian quien se quedó sin palabras, con la boca aún abierta y con los brazos sueltos junto al cuerpo. No, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando de su hijastro ni lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fue Regina quien rompió el entusiasmo de Henry.

‒¡Hijo, eh, escúchame!‒dijo la morena, deshaciendo el abrazo y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos ‒¿Qué historia es esa de querer que Emma y yo estemos juntas? ¿No has escuchado a tu otra madre? No ha pasado nada entre nosotras, lo has entendido todo mal.

Finalmente Emma consiguió decir algo, tras la sorpresa ante la reacción del muchacho.

‒¡Exactamente, Henry! ¡Regina tiene razón! ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Estás viendo fantasmas!

‒Ahhh…Vale, entonces…Si vosotras lo decís…‒dijo el pequeño, visiblemente apenado y decepcionado, encogiéndose de hombros ‒¡Pero joder, sería una jodida pasada si…

‒¡ESA BOCA, chico! Ni Regina ni yo te hemos enseñado esa clase de palabras‒dijo Emma en voz alta, dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro al hijo.

Regina se estaba aguantando para no echarse a reír de las reacciones del hijo y acabó esbozando una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

Killian miraba para Henry aún sin creérselo.

‒¿Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco aquí o es impresión mía? ¿Qué manicomio es este donde me encuentro?‒dijo Hook, moviendo la cabeza.

‒Bueno, Emma, me voy a vestir y me marcho con Henry...Te dejo a solas para charlar con el cabeza de chorlito de tu novio…¿Quién sabe si de aquí a unas horas no se calma y consigue entender las cosas de una vez, mostrando que tiene algo de cerebro además de rímel…? Henry, espérame‒dijo Regina, levantándose de un salto, cogiendo sus ropas y metiéndose en el baño de la rubia para cambiarse, mientras Hook seguía fusilándola con la mirada y Emma asentía con las manos en la cabeza.

Regina se cambió, se despidió de Emma y llamó a Henry para marcharse. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto, le lanzó una última mirada atravesada a Hook antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo. Hizo el hechizo y arregló la mesa de Emma al pasar por la sala.

Emma se quedó a solas con Killian y bajaron a la cocina a conversar. Cogió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y la resaca, se la tomó y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, con Killian frente a ella.

‒Sé que te duele la cabeza, Emma, pero creo que merezco una explicación…

‒¡Killian, ya te lo he dicho!‒comenzó la rubia, revirando los ojos ‒Necesitaba charlar con una amiga, y llamé a Regina para que viniera…Tú eres mi novio, pero tienes que entender que es diferente, sé que eres mi amigo y compañero, pero hay cosas que una mujer solo se siente a gusto conversando con otra mujer, con una amiga…Tienes razón, ella trajo vino y bebimos mucho, hizo una lasaña y jugamos un poco al video juego para distraernos. Se hizo muy tarde y ella estaba alterada por el alcohol y como no iba a lograr usar la magia, le dije que se quedara a dormir, no podía permitir que condujera bebida. Nos descuidamos y nos olvidamos de poner el despertador para que volviera a casa, y los móviles se apagaron. Solo fue eso.

Emma se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se emborrachó, pero no estaba inconsciente. No aguantaba bien el alcohol, pero aún así la bebida no tenía el poder de hacerle olvidar lo que había hecho. Sintió un poco de vergüenza y tragó en seco. Estaba claro que Killian jamás podría saber lo ocurrido allí.

‒Ok…‒Hook respondió, aún algo desconfiado ‒Te creo. Discúlpame, amor…De Regina, desconfío que tenga alguna tendencia, pero de ti, yo debería saber, y sé, que no tienes ninguna tendencia lésbica…‒sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, de forma pícara.

Emma reviró los ojos, suspiro y agachó la cabeza poniendo las manos en ella.

‒Por Dios, Killian.

‒Por favor, perdóname…Ponte en mi lugar…Pillando ese tipo de escena, más aún con su brazo encima de tu cintura, ¿tú no pensarías cualquier cosa?

‒Debió hacer eso durante el sueño, sin querer…Pero vale…Te entiendo, de cierta forma…

‒Y también me sentí herido porque apenas me dejas dormir aquí contigo…Y cuando vi a Regina en tu cama, me invadieron los celos…

‒Deja de ser tonto, Killian…No hay motivos para eso…Por la noche sufro ciertas incomodidades que no me gustaría que tú vieras y…Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿ok?

‒Está bien…Respeto tu tiempo.

‒Gracias…

‒¿Estamos bien, entonces?‒preguntó Hook, sonriendo dulcemente.

‒Estamos bien‒contestó Emma

‒¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ¿Cómo está el dolor de cabeza?

‒No es necesario…Sé que los sábados tienes mucho trabajo…Debes volver. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde.

‒Entonces, está bien, love…Hasta más tarde. Cualquier cosa, llámame‒le dio un beso en la cabeza y un abrazo, y se fue, de regreso al trabajo.

Y Emma se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. En realidad, quería eso, necesitaba estar sola, no quería que Killian se quedara ahí por ahora. Se tiró en el sofá de la sala y se quedó repasando todos los momentos que había tenido con Regina. El olor de su perfume aún estaba en su cuerpo…¡Y qué delicioso era! Pensó en la confesión de su bisexualidad, en las conversaciones en la cocina, Regina acorralándola, pegándose a ella, la película, el juego…¡Aquel juego que fue su perdición! Las ropas siendo retiradas, el pecho de Regina en su mano, parecía que podía notarlo perfectamente, el pezón endurecido mientras lo acariciaba ligeramente…El juego que, poco a poco, se fue volviendo peligroso hasta culminar en Regina encima de ella, en el sofá…Si la alcaldesa no hubiera parado lo que estaba haciendo, Emma no se imaginaba hasta dónde habrían llegado. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Pues Regina la había respetado, sabía que podían arrepentirse de algo y no quiso correr el riesgo de estropear la amistad que ambas tenían. La respetó porque sabía que estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, y no estaría bien hacer aquello borrachas. Regina se comportó de una manera muy íntegra, y no se aprovechó de ella para nada. Eso hizo que Emma tuviera aún más certeza de que los sentimientos por Regina estaban pasando de la línea de solo atracción física. Suspiró. Se excitó de nuevo al recordar lo sucedido. Subió a la habitación con la intención de darse una ducha fría, pero acabó por no dársela y quedarse dormida, no sin antes recordar la reacción inesperada del hijo y reírse a carcajadas al recordar su actitud. Henry. Era un muchacho fantástico. Siempre sorprendiéndola.


	15. Pensamientos de Henry

Regina volvía a casa en el coche, con Henry a su lado, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que el muchacho la miraba permanentemente, sin ni siquiera intentar ocultarlo.

‒Habla, Henry…Desembucha ya‒dijo la morena, sin apartar la vista del camino.

‒Eh…¿Quién dice que quiero decir algo?

‒Tus ojos…Lo están gritando…Di ya

‒Es que…‒Henry se rascó la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado por preguntar ‒¿De verdad dijisteis la verdad? ¿Digo, tú y Emma? ¿No fue solo para despistar por causa de Hook? Ahora que estamos los dos solos aquí, puedes decirme la verdad, si es así…Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Regina reviró los ojos, pero tuvo que girar un poco la cabeza hacia la ventana para disimular las ganas de reír.

‒¿Qué verdad es la que no hemos dicho, Henry?

‒Sobre vosotras…De estar…Bueno…De que de verdad estáis juntas…‒dijo el muchacho, con esperanza.

Esta vez Regina no aguantó la risa. Encontraba muy graciosas y tiernas las reacciones de Henry.

‒Hijo, no quiero decepcionarte, pero no, Henry, tu madre y yo no estamos juntas…Dijimos la verdad…Yo solo fui a charlar con ella, porque ella lo necesitaba y me llamó, preparé una lasaña, bebimos un poco más de la cuenta, nos divertimos con el videojuego, no me dejó volver a casa borracha, y acabé durmiendo allí, en su misma cama porque la rubia estaba tan bebida que no logró arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes. Infelizmente, nos olvidamos de poner el despertador para que yo pudiera despertarme e ir a casa para encontrarte y salir, y nuestros móviles acabaron quedándose sin batería. Fue negligencia por mi parte, lo admito, y te pido disculpas por eso, hijo. No quería haberte preocupado.

Evidentemente la morena ocultó todo lo demás que había ocurrido en casa de Emma, entre las dos. Ella misma aún estaba intentando asimilarlo todo. Se estremeció entero al recordarlo.

‒Ah…Vale entonces…Y no necesitas pedir disculpas, está todo bien‒el muchacho se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. Estaba visiblemente decepcionado. Regina lo miró, y sonrió de lado. Sintió pena por el hijo, con aquella carita que estaba poniendo.

‒Henry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de decepción? Tú sabes que yo estoy con Robin, y Emma con Hook, y nunca te has opuesto a eso, incluso siempre has demostrado mucha alegría por nosotras dos…¿Por qué ahora te muestras tan decepcionado por algo que, en realidad, ha sido un malentendido?

Acabaron de llegar a la mansión, número 108. Regina estacionó el coche y los dos bajaron, y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

‒Ah, no sé…‒el muchacho respondió ‒Claro que estoy feliz de que estéis con quienes os gustan, que son Robin y Hook, a fin de cuentas, yo soy feliz si ustedes sois felices, con quienes queráis estar…Pero confieso que, por un momento, realmente creí que estabais juntas en secreto, y no voy a negarlo, me gustó mucho…Os quiero mucho a las dos, sois mis madres, habéis ido creando un lazo tan fuerte y poderoso a lo largo de estos años, fuisteis transformando el odio y rabia en una unión, amistad, fuerza…Nada sería más hermoso, sublime y aceptable que todo acabara por transformarse en amor. No sería sorpresa alguna si sucediera. Tendríais todo el apoyo y la bendición de este vuestro hijo.

Regina, al escuchar las palabras de Henry, se emocionó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No esperaba esas palabras por su parte. ¡Qué muchacho maravilloso tenían las dos! Con certeza, Henry se estaba volviendo un hombre íntegro y fantástico.

‒¿Incluso siendo las dos mujeres?‒preguntó con voz embargada

‒Mamá, eso nunca sería un problema para mí. ¡El amor es amor, y punto! El amor es independiente del sexo, de la raza o de cualquier otra cosa…Amor es amor, en todas sus formas. Incluso, esas diferentes formas de amor son lo que vuelve todo más bonito.

Henry era un joven totalmente libre de prejuicios. Incluso, en la escuela, tenía dos amigos gays y una amiga lesbiana. Estuvo muy feliz cuando escribió el final feliz de Ruby y Dorothy. Lo que realmente importaba para él era, pura y sencillamente, el amor.

Al escuchar aquello, Regina no aguantó las lágrimas. Casi le cuenta a Henry todo el lío que había en su cabeza con relación a Emma…Pero como ella misma aún tenía dificultades para asimilar todo aquello, y no sabía lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante, se lo calló. No podía darle falsas esperanzas e ilusiones al muchacho. Abrazó fuertemente al hijo, entre lágrimas.

‒¡Mi pequeño de oro! ¡Eres maravilloso, Henry! ¡Me siento muy orgullosa de ti! ¡Emma y yo lo estamos! Sigue siempre así, con ese fantástico carácter. Nunca dejes que nada ni nadie cambie tu forma de pensar y tus convicciones‒dijo con su voz dominada por la emoción.

Henry la abrazó y sonrió. Se soltaron y entraron en casa.

‒¡No te preocupes, mamá morena! Voy a intentar conformarme con el hecho de que no estéis juntas. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere…‒rió, y se encogió de hombros, arrancando también una risa de Regina ‒Familia Swan Mills…Mira, ¿sonaría bien, no? ‒dijo, divertido

Regina rió a su vez. Se rascó el mentón y fingió reflexionar.

‒¿Familia Swan Mills? Sí…No suena mal, no...‒sonrió

Henry volvió a reírse.

‒¿Ves? Bueno, ya que hoy ya no vamos a salir, voy al cuarto a estudiar un poco…Si me necesitas, llámame, ¿ok?

‒Puedes ir, querido…Y descuida…Te llamo cuando el almuerzo esté listo‒y lanzándole un beso a la madre desde el pie de la escalera, Henry subió a su cuarto.

Regina se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, en la sala. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en el sofá. Le latía y dolía la cabeza, resultado de la noche regada con alcohol. Necesitaba una aspirina. Suspiró, recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Se acordaba de todo, con todo detalle…La bebida no consiguió dejarle inconsciente, era fuerte. Pero una vez más no supo decir si había ido demasiado lejos con Emma…Pero le estaba encantando todo aquello, y no logró detenerse. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar a la rubia tan entregada, tan olorosa, su piel suave, su mano tocando su pecho, su respiración, sus cuerpos, sus bocas tan cercanas…Se asustó también al darse cuento de los celos que sintió al ver a Hook…Quiso lanzarse a su cuello aquella mañana no solo por el hecho de haber sido un grosero con las dos, sino también porque realmente sintió celos de saber que Emma estaba con él. Su sangre hirvió al tener que dejarla a solas con él, y pensar que con certeza se iban a besar y reconciliar…¡ _Pero claro, Regina, joder, son novios! Nada más obvio_ , pensó. Tuvo unas ganas muy fuertes de no marcharse de allí cuando se giró y le lanzó la última mirada. Se mordió la lengua para no soltarle todo lo que había acontecido con Emma aquella noche, sería maravilloso y divertido ver la cara y la reacción de aquel pirata que se las daba de muy macho…Sonrió al pensarlo. Pero jamás lo haría, sentía mucho respeto por Emma. Una vez más sintió un estremecimiento de celos al pensar que Hook la tenía para él. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos, porque sabía que no tenían sentido, ellas no estaban juntas…Se odió por un momento por sentir esos celos locos.

Al recordar esos momentos vividos con la rubia sintió que las bragas se le mojaban de nuevo. _“Dios_ ”, pensó, “ _Rubia, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?_ ” Al recodar cómo logró aguantarse para no ir más lejos y pasarse de la raya con Emma, al estar bebidas, se cuestionó…Está bien, ella estaba con Robin, pero, fácilmente podría haber cedido a ese deseo loco y prohibido, aún más estando bebida, si fuera otra persona…Pero no lo era. Era Emma Swan. Y si consiguió aguantarse ante los encantos y la sensualidad de la rubia, a pesar de todas las dificultades del mundo, fue porque la rubia era muy especial, mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Junto con el deseo, los sentimientos estaban siendo despertados, por más que Regina aún luchara por negarlo.

Regina suspiró. Se levantó para ir a tomarse la aspirina. Aún se sentía mareada y el estómago lo tenía ligeramente revuelto. Se tomó la pastilla, y se preparó para ir a tomar un baño helado que no había tomado el día anterior, con la intención de calmarse y relajar cuerpo y mente. Dejó que el agua lavara su cuerpo de cabeza a los pies. Ya más restablecida, se puso a preparar el almuerzo. El día aún sería largo y se estaba preparando para él.


	16. Querida hermana

Poco tiempo después de almorzar con Henry, Regina decidió ir a casa de Zelena. Necesitaba conversar con ella, desahogarse y compartir sus aflicciones. Sabía que la hermana no la juzgaría, habían desarrollado una relación muy fuerte, y verdaderamente, fraternal. Se habían unido mucho. Conversar con ella le haría bien y aprovecharía para ver a la sobrina.

Estaban las dos en la cocina, mientras Zelena, con su hermoso vestido verde y floreado hasta los pies, preparaba un té y Regina sujetaba a la pequeña Robin en su regazo, acunándola dulcemente, sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Robin le regalaba su más hermosa sonrisa desdentada y no apartaba sus ojos de la tía.

‒Me alegra que hayas venido, hermana…Hace un tiempo que no venías a casa…Y Robin también te echaba de menos‒sonrió a la hermana y a la hija, mientras cogía su manita.

Regina le sonrió a su vez.

‒También echaba de menos a esta muñequita…‒dijo, mirando a Robin y estrechándola más contra ella.

‒Me dijiste por teléfono que querías conversar…¿Algo va mal?‒preguntó Zelena mientras servía el té y se sentaba frente a Regina.

‒Bueno, mal, mal no…O al menos, no sé…‒suspiró la morena

Zelan frunció el ceño.

‒Sigue

‒Por favor, esto no puede salir de aquí…Necesito confiar en ti, Zel…

‒Tienes mi palabra. Todo se quedará entre estas cuatro paredes.

Regina reunió valor, respiró hondo y continuó

‒Zelena, hace ya un tiempo, no mucho, pero un tiempo…Que vengo sintiendo cosas diferentes, ¿sabes?...Con respecto a Emma

‒¿Con respecto a Emma? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No me digas que estáis de nuevo a la gresca, Regina? ¿No habíais superado esa fase? ¿De nuevo peleando?

‒No, no es nada de eso…Todo lo contrario…Yo…‒dejó de hablar

Zelena esperó, dado que su hermana no decía nada y miraba hacia abajo, avergonzada, la miró profundamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar algo.

‒Ay, no sé ni cómo decirlo…‒Regina tragó en seco

‒Regina, lo que tú…‒dijo la pelirroja, y se calló abruptamente, cuando se le pasó algo por la mente. ¿Será que…? Desorbitó sus grandes ojos claros delante de Regina, sonrió y se tapó la boca con las manos ‒¡No! Hermanita, ¿no me digas que…?

‒Refrena ahí, cuidado con lo vas a decir…‒la reprendió ‒Yo…Me he venido…Sintiendo atraída por ella‒soltó de una vez, girando el rostro.

Zelena se echó a reír y batió palmas, entusiasmada.

‒¡Por Oz, Regina, quién diría! ¡Echándole el ojo a la rubia salvadora! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…¡La de vueltas que da el mundo!

‒No te entusiasmes tanto…Ni te rías…Porque tampoco yo entiendo nada. Estoy tan confusa.

‒Cuéntame todo con detalles‒la pelirroja estaba súper curiosa.

‒Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que Emma estaba actuando de forma extraña conmigo, se ponía tensa en mi presencia, sentía celos de Robin y cuando él estaba presente, perdía a veces la cabeza, comenzó a mirarme de forma diferente…Y yo, al darme cuenta, me puse a jugar un poco con ella, por así decir…La provocaba para ver sus reacciones, la acorralaba de todas las formas, pero llegué demasiado lejos con eso y…me acabó gustando. Y ella, no retrocedía ni paraba. A veces no sabía qué hacer, pero dejaba fluir. Parecía que ella tenía un imán que me atraía más y más hacia ella, no conseguía detenerme. Comencé a reparar en cosas de Emma, como su olor, su belleza, su cuerpo, comencé a pensar más en lo dura y dulce que era al mismo tiempo, en su esencia, cómo siempre intenta cuidar de todos…Y ayer…Ayer me quedé a dormir en su casa, pues ella quería conversar sobre otro tema…Y bueno…

Zelena esperaba con la boca abierta, súper atenta y ansiosa.

‒¡Ay, Dios mío! La cosa se está poniendo interesante…Señor, abanícame…¡Continúa, continúa!‒pidió Zelena, recolocándose mejor en la silla y mirando directamente a su hermana pequeña, le estaba encantando la historia.

Regina la miró y respiró hondo.

‒Digamos que las cosas se calentaron un poco…Bebimos mucho vino, estábamos bebidas, jugamos a un juego y…Y…No voy a entrar en detalles, pero digamos que conseguimos parar antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos‒giró el rostro y se ruborizó

‒¡Ahhhh, wow!‒Zelena reía y batía palmas ‒Ayyy, hermanita, está bien, respeto que no quieras contarme ahora, pero más adelante voy a querer saber qué ocurrió, no me dejes con la curiosidad, mi mente ya está imaginando cosas.

‒¡Zelena! ¡Esto es serio! No sé qué hacer

‒Lo sé, querida…Pero es que es todo tan…¡Wow! Tú y Emma…Pegáis, sí. ¡Tienes mi apoyo!

La alcaldesa reviró los ojos.

‒¡Vete por ahí!

‒Y tú vete a por Emma‒rió Zelena, canturreando ‒Bueno, pero hablando en serio…Regina, tienes que poner esos sentimientos en orden. Solo tú podrás decir lo que pasa en tu corazón. Date un tiempo, no sé…Analiza, espera un poco.

‒Sí, sé que tienes razón. Y es lo que voy a hacer. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien…Veo a Emma de una forma diferente ahora. Decidí provocarla solo como un juego, pero ver cómo ella se ponía incómoda, se avergonzaba, pero el tiro me salió por la culata. Ya no sale de mi cabeza…Y para ayudar, he empezado a sentir celos del pirata, ¡joder!

‒Ayyyy…‒la pelirroja se encogió ‒También está eso, hermana…Las dos estáis comprometidas…Estás a punto de marcharte…

‒No me recuerdes ese detalle…‒suspiró la morena ‒No sé qué pensar ni qué hacer. Estoy hecha un lío por dentro, Zelena.

‒Lo que te he dicho…Tiempo‒dijo cogiendo la mano de Regina. La pequeña Robin se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Regina ‒No tomes ninguna decisión precipitada. Analiza bien tu corazón en primer lugar. Hay cosas y personas envueltas en todo esto. Pero, si las dos habéis comenzado a tener certeza de algo, ¿por qué no seguir con lo que sentís? ¿Por qué no dejar que los sentimientos fluyan?

Regina suspiró

‒Bueno…Emma puede estar solo confusa, sintiendo una atracción diferente, solo eso, cosa pasajera…Aún no lo sé. No he hablado con ella abiertamente sobre nada de esto. Solo nos hemos quedado entrelíneas. Solo me baso en sus reacciones y en sus actos.

‒¿Emma nunca ha estado con mujeres?

‒No…En una de nuestras charlas en su casa, me lo dijo. Ni siquiera le ha dado un pico a otra mujer.

‒Al contrario de ti, hermanita, qué hiciste y deshiciste…Tu fama en el Bosque Encantado no me deja mentir‒Zelena le dio una sonrisa pícara a la hermana, que cerró los ojos.

‒Ahhh, por favor, no me recuerdes esa etapa de mi vida…‒escondió el rostro entre las manos, pero en un momento volvió a mirar a la hermana ‒¿Tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho, no hermanita? También te has dado tus escapadas, que lo sé…

Zelena se puso roja.

‒Calla…Yo…Yo…Solo tuve algunas aventuras pequeñas a lo largo de mi vida, solo eso…Ellas eran bonitas y…Ahhh, déjalo‒carraspeó tratando de cambiar de tema, arrancando una sonrisa divertida a Regina ‒Bueno, pero volviendo al tema…Como iba diciendo, solo deja que las cosas fluyan. ¿Está bien? Si es algo pasajero, las dos lo sabréis.

‒Gracias, Zelena…Me siento algo más ligera…

‒No hay nada que agradecer. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa…Y quiero participar en el devenir de esto, ¿eh?

Regina sonrió, por fin. Conversar con Zelena le ha hecho realmente bien.

‒Descuida…Recuerda: secreto, por favor, ¿ok?

‒Absolutamente‒sonrió a su vez

Las germanas terminaron con ese tema, y siguieron con el té, entre risas y asuntos aleatorios, que se alargó hasta media tarde.

Tras la conversación con Zelena, Regina se dirigió a la tienda de Gold. Ya había entrado en contacto con él para decirle que Emma le había contado ya todo con respecto a la poción y que la rubia le había autorizado a acompañar el proceso. Emma también le había mandado un mensaje a Belle diciéndole que Regina ya estaba al corriente de todo. Gold no se opuso, pues la presencia de Regina o incluso la de Zelena formaba parte del acuerdo entre él, Emma y Belle. La morena también le había mandado un whatssap a Emma avisándole de que estaría en casa de Gold y Belle para seguir la preparación de la poción, y Emma le había respondido que pronto también se pasaría.

Así, en un cuarto más oscuro de la tienda, Gold dio comienzo al proceso de preparación de la poción de transición temporal, junto con Regina a su lado, y Belle que entraba y salía, acompañando en lo que podía. Los dos estaban separando algunos ingredientes lado a lado, mientras la marmita hervía a todo vapor. La campana de la tienda se oyó. Era Emma. Belle fue a atender, recibiendo a la amiga con un abrazo y dirigiéndola al fondo de la tienda, donde Rumple y Regina se encontraban. La rubia entró. Su mirada inmediatamente se cruzó con la de Regina, y por un momento ambas se encararon con sus respiraciones aceleradas. Esas miradas, más que nunca, se habían intensificado y provocaban reacciones en sus cuerpos y sus mentes. Se intercambiaron una sonrisa constreñida, resultado de la noche anterior.

‒¡Hola, señorita Swan!‒dijo Gold, sonriendo ‒Ya hemos comenzado. Coja una silla y siéntase a gusto.

‒Gracias…Voy a ver un poco qué estáis haciendo‒respondió

Emma, al lado de Belle, se quedó observando a Gold y a Regina trabajando. Emma intentaba absorber lo máximo que podía. Los dos iban explicando lo que iban haciendo, lo que era cada ingrediente.

Ya era casi de noche, Gold y Regina estaban dando por concluido el trabajo de ese día, mientras el caldero descansaba con la primera parte de los ingredientes ya dentro de él. Era una preparación lenta y de mucho cuidado. Emma se despidió de ellos mientras terminaban de guardar cada ingrediente en un recipiente diferente, e iban poniéndolos en los armarios de Gold.

‒Gente, yo ya me voy…Muchas gracias por todo…¿Necesitáis ayuda con la limpieza y la organización?

‒No se preocupe…En eso me las apaño yo solo, señorita‒Gold sonrió de lado

‒Ok, entonces…¡Ciao, gente!‒ya iba saliendo cuando sintió una mano coger su brazo.

‒Emma…¿Podemos hablar un minuto antes de que te vayas?‒preguntó Regina

‒Claro…‒Emma respondió, y las dos salieron de la tienda, quedando frente a frente en la puerta de la entrada, en la acera.

Ambas miraron hacia los lados para comprobar que no había nadie.

‒Emma…‒comenzó Regina ‒Quiero saber si está todo bien entre nosotras…Yo…No sé qué decir sobre la noche pasada y…¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que sucedió?

‒Sí, lo recuerdo…Todo está bien, Regina…Vamos…Vamos a olvidar…Estábamos bebidas y…No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y…No sabíamos…¿No es eso? Estábamos fuera de sí y…‒respondió Emma, con la respiración acelerándose y el corazón latiendo a mil. Dejó de hablar y encaró a la morena.

La respiración de Regina también se aceleró. Pasó su mirada de la boca a los ojos de Emma e involuntariamente se mordió los labios.

‒Sí, eso mismo…No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo…‒dijo, más bajo de lo normal, pasando el dorso de la mano derecha por el hombro desnudo de la rubia, y después por su mejilla, produciéndole un escalofrío. Emma cerró los ojos al sentir la dulzura del toque de Regina.

‒Entonces está bien…Todo está correcto…No…No te preocupes…Y Regina…Quiero agradecerte…Por habernos detenido en el momento correcto…Te comportaste de una forma muy íntegra…Muchas gracias por eso…Por haber tenido el sentido común que yo no estaba demostrando‒dijo Emma con una sonrisa avergonzada.

‒No hay nada que agradecer, Emma…Era lo correcto…‒Regina le sonrió, también avergonzada.

Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo huir lo más rápido posible de allí. Intentaba hablar con normalidad y regular la respiración.

‒Ciao, Regina…Nos vemos. Que tengas una buena noche.

‒Sí, nos vemos…‒respondió Regina, y Emma dio otro paso hacia atrás, girándose rápidamente y saliendo casi corriendo hacia su coche.

Allí, y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Belle lo había presenciado todo desde la ventana de la tienda.

Regina suspiró. Una vez más aquel magnetismo de la rubia que venía removiendo intensamente su cuerpo y su corazón. Intentó apartar los pensamientos, se giró para coger su bolso que lo había dejado en la tienda de Gold, se despidió de él y de Belle y se fue a casa.

Emma pretendía hablar en persona con Belle sobre el rostro de la mujer que había visto dentro de la capucha del Espectro, cuando se le apareció por segunda vez. Pretendía hacerlo antes de marcharse a casa, haciéndola salir de la tienda, pero la conversación con Regina y el estado en que estaba hicieron que olvidase por completo que iba a hablar con la amiga.

Así que, esa noche, en su casa, antes de salir a cenar con Killian, le mandó un mensaje, en forma de audio, explicándole lo que había sucedido antes de que Regina llegara a su casa la noche pasada. La segunda aparición del Espectro y el rostro de la mujer, a quien describió con el máximo de detalles que consiguió recordar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en su casa, Belle sintió cierta aprensión con el mensaje de Emma sobre la misteriosa mujer. Sentía que algo se le estaba escapando, pero ¿qué era? Su intuición le decía que algo importante estaba dejando escapar, algo que sabía sobre esa mujer. Escuchó y escuchó de nuevo el mensaje, anotó todos los detalles del rostro de la mujer que Emma le había descrito. Sentaba en el sofá de su sala, móvil en la mano y cuaderno apoyado en sus muslos, intentaba no pasar nada por alto. Escuchó de nuevo la profecía dejada durante el desmayo de Emma.

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación**

**Pero mucho cuidado cuando las tinieblas fueras a enfrentar**

**Pues, si por error fracasar**

**El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”**

¿Qué se le estaría escapando? La detalla descripción del rostro de la mujer no salía de su cabeza…¿En qué sitio había visto algo parecido a ese rostro? No se acordaba si era en algún libro…Al día siguiente sin falta se pondría a buscar. Cansada, suspiró y se levantó, y se fue a preparar algo para comer para ella y su marido.

**Tres días después…**

Era martes por la noche. Emma había ido a cenar a casa de los padres y estaba sujetando alegremente al hermano en sus brazos.

‒Gracias, mamá, la comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Y vas a acabar haciéndome engordar con ese pastel de chocolate con canela…‒se miró la propia barriga.

Mary rió, acompañada de David.

‒Hija, aunque engordaras un poco, no iba a notarse.

‒Pero si engordo yo, la cosa cambia, amor…No quiero ponerme como esos reyes barrigones que no salen de sus tronos para nada‒dijo Davis, y todo rieron.

‒Gente, cambiando de tema…Quiero pediros un favor…¿Podemos el viernes hacer una reunión aquí? ¿Vosotros, Regina, Killian, Zelena, Belle, Gold y yo? Tengo un asunto muy serio que comentaros.

Mary inmediatamente deshizo la sonrisa, al igual que David.

‒¿Qué está pasando, hija? Nos has dejado preocupados…‒dijo Mary, que es abrazada por David.

‒Intentad no preocuparos, por favor…El viernes lo sabréis todo, lo prometo…¿Os acordáis que tiempo atrás pensasteis que algo malo me pasaba? ¿Os acordáis de mi desmayo en Granny’s? ‒Mary y David asintieron ‒Pues bueno…Tiene que ver con eso y con otras cosas más…Voy a necesitar a mi familia a mi lado. Pero hasta el viernes, quiero que intentéis no preocuparos.

Los dos abrazaron a Emma, uno de cada lado, con Neal en los brazos de su hermana.

‒No podemos prometer no preocuparnos. Pero claro, trato hecho, hija‒dijo David‒Hablaremos con todos y marcaremos para las 20:00…¿Todo bien? Y recuerda…Tu familia estará siempre a tu lado. Nunca más vas a necesitar pasar sola por ninguna situación difícil.

Emma sonrió, apretando aún más a su hermano en sus brazos, con los ojos humedecidos. Les dio un beso a su padre y a su madre y se permitió quedarse ahí un tiempo, en aquel placentero y acogedor abrazo doble. Emma era dura como una roca para enfrentarse a los desafíos de la vida, aprendió duramente desde muy temprano. Pero en esos momentos, se permitía ser vulnerable y ser protegía. Nada más justo y aceptable.


	17. Revelaciones inesperadas

Al día siguiente, Emma se encontraba en su casa a la hora del almuerzo. Solo trabajó durante la mañana con la intención de salir y resolver otras cosas durante la tarde. También pretendía pasarse por la biblioteca para ver si Belle había encontrado algo en los libros y por la tienda de Gold, solo para preguntarle cómo estaba yendo todo con la poción.

Estaba echada en el sofá de su sala para echarse una pequeña siesta tras el almuerzo. Se sentía cansada. Las pesadillas continuaban, y su abatimiento lo ocultaba con maquillaje. Pero nada que ella no pudiera afrontar, era fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Le extrañó. Era muy raro que alguien la buscara a esa hora, y Henry aún no había salido del instituto. Se levantó con cautela.

Echó una ojeada por la mirilla y vio que era Killian. Inmediatamente se preocupó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el pirata parado delante de ella con una expresión que era una mezcla de su mayor sonrisa y nerviosismo. Sacó un ramillete de orquídeas violetas de detrás de la espalda y se lo dio a Emma, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

‒Killian…Es…¡Gracias! Qué sorpresa tú aquí a esta hora…¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo supiste que hoy solo trabajé media jornada?‒preguntó la rubia.

‒Hola amor…‒comenzó Hook, aún con ciertos nervios y su voz temblorosa ‒En realidad, te vi pasar con el coche a la hora del almuerzo, mientras yo me dirigía al centro de la ciudad…Y…Bueno…Iba a venir por la noche, pero como te vi, decidí arriesgarme y venir ahora…Yo…¿Puedo entrar?‒dijo, poniéndose más nervioso aunque no había deshecho su sonrisa. Se notaba nítidamente que estaba ansioso por algo.

‒Claro…Entra…‒la rubia le dejó entrar, aún desconfiada, con el ceño fruncido, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Killian daba vueltas en la sala.

‒Vas a acabar por hacer un círculo en mi sala si sigues así…‒Emma lo encontró gracioso.

Hook se paró en el sitio.

‒¡Tienes razón! Bueno, vamos a ello, entonces…‒suspiró, reuniendo valor, mientras Emma esperaba, expectante.

‒¿Qué sucede, Killian?‒se cruzó de brazos y esperó

La rubia fue pillada por sorpresa cuando Killian, en un rápido movimiento, sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo derecho de su vieja cazadora, se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió la mano.

‒Hace un tiempo que vengo ensayando este momento…¡Y he decidido no perder más tiempo! Emma…Quiero oficializar la unión con la mujer que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días…Así que, mi amor, te preguntó…Emma Swan, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? ¿Aceptas convertirte en mi esposa?‒soltó, temblando de nervios, mientras besaba la mano de Emma y abría la pequeña cajita, revelando la brillante alianza de compromiso.

Emma desorbitó los ojos. Se quedó estática donde estaba, con la boca entreabierta. Su corazón aceleró y su garganta se secó. No le salía la voz…Quería decir algo, pero sencillamente no lo lograba…Quizás pasaron minutos y ninguna respuesta, y Killian cada vez más nervioso y aprensivo.

‒¿Amor?‒dijo Killian, intentando no dejar ver sus nervios y su ansiedad.

Emma siguió parada un tiempo sin conseguir hablar. Un torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones pasaban por su cabeza y su corazón, aunque en realidad no estaba pensando mucho ni razonando bien cuando respondió…

‒Bueno…Es…Sí…Acepto…

En aquel momento, Hook sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver toda la felicidad y el alivio que sintió al escuchar aquella respuesta. Tal era su alegría que ni percibió la confusión y la inseguridad que estaba estampada en el rostro de su novia. Cogió a Emma en brazos, levantándola por la cintura, dio una vuelta con ella, abrazándola de nuevo y poniéndola en el suelo con cuidado.

‒¡Por lo mares, soy el hombre más feliz y con más suerte del mundo! ¡Emma, quiero hacerte muy feliz! ¡Quiero que sientas todos los días que has escogido al hombre correcto para vivir por siempre a su lado!‒dijo, dejando escapar una lágrima y sin dejar de sonreír, cogiendo el rostro de la rubia en las manos y besando sus labios. Cogió las manos de Emma y colocó la alianza dorada en su dedo de la mano derecha, y también se puso la de él.

‒Ya…Sí…‒la rubia intentó sonreír, pero le salió una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba en estado de shock momentáneo, sabía que había dicho que sí a la petición de casamiento de Killian, pero, ¿sería lo correcto? ¿Por qué no lo estaría, verdad? Ya eran novios, ya estaban juntos, sospechaba que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan insegura?

‒¡No veo la hora de dar la noticia a todo el mundo! ¡Quiero gritar al mundo para que escuche que tendré a mi lado a la más hermosa y adorable de todas las mujeres!‒dijo Killian, irradiando felicidad.

‒Ok, Killian, pero vamos con calma…‒respondió Emma, demostrando su inseguridad.

‒¿Estás bien, amor?‒preguntó, extrañando la manera en que Emma había hablado.

‒Sí…Solo es la sorpresa y la emoción inicial…‒intentó disimular.

Aliviado, Hook volvió a sonreír.

‒Entiendo amor…Y es normal…No todos los días una es pedida en matrimonio por un hermoso pirata, ¿no?‒le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo ‒Es una broma, amor…¡Claro que lo entiendo!

Emma intentó sonreír un poco más, sin éxito.

‒Bueno querida, voy a volver al trabajo…‒le besó los labios ‒Voy a trabajar más feliz que nunca lo que queda de tarde…‒Y salió, mandándole un beso volado, canturreando una canción marina y silbando.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Emma miró a la alianza en su dedo. Se sentó en el sofá, aún observándola. Se perdió unos minutos así. “ _Dios_ ”, pensó _“¿Por qué no me siento lo feliz que debería estar…?”_ Y en realidad, sabía el motivo, o mejor, quién era el motivo. Se sentía confusa con relación a sus sentimientos, y la petición de su novio llegó en un pésimo momento, en un momento en que su corazón estaba intentando descifrar todo lo que sentía. ¿Será que, en el fondo, alimentaba un deseo de tener algo con Regina? Eso era una locura…Regina probablemente solo había sentido deseo por ella, nada más allá…No podía ilusionarse con nada. Tenía que olvidar todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos que la perturbaban con relación a la morena que un día había sido su enemiga. Y eso haría. Pero quería tener tiempo. En ese momento no consiguió decir “no” ni que necesitaba tiempo. Si fue porque sintió miedo de herir a Killian o porque ella misma aún intentaba probarse alguna cosa, no sabría decirlo…Solo sabía que aquel “no” no salió, y el “sí” llegó de sopetón, y por lo que se veía no podía dar marcha atrás. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y la agachó, suspiró profundamente. No iba a alarmarse…Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Intentaría no preocuparse, solo…Dejar que la cosas fluyeran…Ver lo que la vida le tenía reservado.

**Viernes por la noche, 19:30. Casa de Snow y David…**

Emma estaba en casa de los padres, junto con Henry, que llevaba con los abuelos desde más temprano. Neal dormía tranquilamente en su cuna portátil, cerca de la columna que separaba la cocina. Snow terminaba de preparar el café y su famosa tarta de chocolate con canela para invitar a todos. Era el día de la reunión, en la que Emma iba a contarle a todos lo que estaba pasando y sus sospechas de que un peligro les rondaba a todos.

‒¿Killian va a venir, hija?‒preguntó Mary.

‒Sí, mamá…Pronto estará aquí…‒y, de repente, Mary percibió el pequeño círculo dorado y brillante en la mano derecha de Emma. Soltó un gritito, llamando la atención de David y Henry, que estaban cerca.

‒¡Opa, opa!‒dijo ella, entusiasmada, cogiendo rápido la mano de la hija y pasando el dedo por encima de la reluciente joya ‒¿Qué significa esto, Emma Swan? ‒dijo con los ojos brillantes y una animada sonrisa en el rostro.

‒Ah…Esto…Bueno…Killian, él…Me ha pedido en casamiento‒respondió, algo constreñida, sonriendo de lado. Se había olvidado que su madre lo notaba todo, nada pasaba desapercibido para Blanca Nieves. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo sería un secreto?

‒Ahhhhh, hija‒gritó Mary, echándose al cuello de Emma, feliz ‒¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a contar?

David y Henry se acercaron.

‒Lo iba a decir pronto…Solo estaba esperando un poco…Yo…Creo que hoy mismo lo iba a decir…‒dijo Emma, intentado disimular cierto desánimo en la voz.

‒¡Felicidades, hija mía!‒dijo David, atrayéndola a un abrazo, sonriendo dulcemente a su pequeña ‒¡Espero que aquel pirata cuide muy bien a mi pequeña, si no se las verá conmigo!‒dijo feliz, bromeando.

Emma reviró los ojos y rió con su padre. Amaba todo ese cuidado que tenía para con ella. Estuvo tanto tiempo sin un padre y una madre que ahora cada palabra y cada cuidado lo preciaba para no olvidarlo nunca.

‒Ah, David…Siempre tú mismo…‒dijo Emma

‒¡Felicidades, mamá!‒Henry se acercó para abrazarla con cariño. Estaba ligeramente decepcionado, pero, aún así, estaba feliz si esa era la felicidad de su madre. Pensó de nuevo en la posibilidad de que Emma estuviera con Regina, y suspiró. Por lo que se veía tenía que olvidarse de eso y conformarse ‒¡Si tú estás feliz, yo también lo estoy!

‒Gracias, hijo‒dijo, besándole la cabeza y abrazándolo fuertemente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Regina y Zelena entraron.

‒¡Buenas noches, gente! Robin ya está llegando…‒dijo Regina

‒Y Belle y Gold también…Pasé por delante de la tienda, y Belle me indicó que estarían pronto acá‒dijo Zelena

Las dos se acercaron y saludaron a todos.

‒¿Qué estaba pasando por aquí, gente?‒preguntó la pelirroja, curiosa como ella sola ‒Al llegar notamos un entusiasmo general…

Mary Margareth no se pudo aguantar y agarró la mano de Emma, mostrando con todo orgullo la hermosa alianza en su dedo. Emma se puso roja de vergüenza.

‒Lo que estaba pasando era esto…Mirad, Regina, Zelena…¡Emma se va a casar! ¿No es maravilloso?

Regina se quedó estática en el sitio y su corazón se saltó un latido. Sus ojos inmediatamente entraron en contacto con los de Emma, en un profundo intercambio de miradas, lleno de secretos que solo las dos conocían. El corazón de ambas latía rápidamente.

‒¡Wow, rubia!‒dijo Zelena, cogiendo la mano de Emma para ver la alianza ‒¡Felicidades, chica!‒dijo con falsa alegría, pues no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana y en todo lo que ella le había contado. _“Esto no…Se jodió!_ , pensó involuntariamente.

‒Gracias, Zelena…

‒¡Emma!‒Regina se pronunció, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la rubia hacia ella. Emma esperó ‒Me siento muy feliz por ti, de verdad lo estoy…‒y abrazó a Emma, un abrazo apretado, fuerte, que duró varios segundos. Escondió un poco su rostro entre los cabellos de la rubia, intentando disimular un dolor y una tristeza que, de repente y de forma cruel, entraron en su pecho como un afilado puñal, sin pedir permiso. Sintió un nudo horrible en la garganta, y prácticamente se apoyó en Emma para no dejarse caer allí mismo. En contrapartida, Emma consiguió sentir todo lo que Regina sentía, y compartió todo eso con la morena. Sus corazones y sus almas hablaban una sola lengua. También notó cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, su garganta se cerró y la tristeza la invadió, y su cuerpo se estremeció. Una sentía lo que la otra sentía, y no querían soltarse. Aspirando todo el dulce perfume de manzana que emanaba de los cabellos de la morena, Emma se permitió quedarse ahí y hablar demasiado cerca del oído de Regina.

‒Gracias…Muchas gracias…‒dijo bajito, tragando en seco para esconder su voz embargada.

Finalmente se soltaron, pero aquel abrazo sufrido y demasiado largo acabó por no pasar desapercibido por todo los que se encontraban en aquella casa, sobre todo por Henry y Zelena.

En ese momento, Belle, Gold, Killian y Robin llegaron a la vez. Se habían encontrado de camino.

Todos se saludaron, y David fue derecho a abrazar a Killian.

‒¡Ehhh, yerno! Sin disimulos, eh, Emma ya nos ha contado las buenas nuevas‒dijo, animado‒¡Espero que cuides bien a mi pequeña!

Killian abrazó fuertemente a David y soltó una gran carcajada.

‒¡Pero claro, suegro! ¡Nada me hará más feliz que hacer feliz a Emma! ¡Gente, anuncio a todos lo que aún no lo saben que Emma y yo vamos a casarnos!‒Y fue derecho hacia su novia, la abrazó por la cintura, y le dio un beso en los labios. Emma estaba ligeramente sonrosada, sonreía avergonzada y miraba hacia el suelo.

Belle suspiró. Miró a Emma, y notó su inseguridad e incomodidad. _“Ah, amiga mía…¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?”_ , pensó la bella muchacha de corazón puro y sensible.

‒¡Esto se merece un brindis!‒anunció Robin

Y David cogió una botella de champán y copas, todos llenaron las suyas y brindaron.

‒¡Por los novios!

Emma no logaba decir nada, solo intentaba sonreír. Durante ese tiempo, de vez en cuando, las miradas de Regina y Emma se encontraron y las dos se miraban intensamente, pasando desapercibidas por todos, menos por Zelena, Belle y Henry. Regina se retorcía de celos al ver a Killian tan cerca de Emma y Emma sentía lo mismo con relación a Robin y la morena. Pero no podían dejarlo ver.

Tras el brindis y un rato más de charla, finalmente Mary sirvió el café y la tarta, y se prepararon para las revelaciones que Emma les tenía preparadas.

‒Hija, estamos todos, como nos pediste…Cuando quieras empezar, puedes hacerlo‒dijo David.

Emma suspiró, mientras todos aguardaban expectantes, menos Regina, Gold y Belle, que ya sabían todo, o al menos, parte de la historia.

Entonces, la rubia les contó todo, con Regina, Belle y Gold confirmando sus aseveraciones. Las pesadillas, las apariciones de los Espectros, quiénes eran estos, les enseñó la profecía a quien aún no la habían escuchado, comentó las sospechas del gran peligro y desafío que estaba por venir, la preparación de la poción. Les contó todo con detalles.

Killian se sintió irritado y decepcionado al enterarse de que Regina lo sabía todo antes que él. Pero no le iba a decir nada a Emma. Decidió que no iba a dejar que Regina lo estresara. No tenía motivos para sentir desconfianza en relación a Emma y Regina, ¿verdad? Se repitió a sí mismo y se convenció de ello.

‒Así que, es eso…Decidí reuniros a todos hoy aquí para que todos estuvieseis al corriente de lo que está sucediendo…Todos, de una forma u otra, habéis estado a mi lado en los momentos más sombríos y difíciles, y no vi justo dejar a nadie fuera ahora…Y también, toda ayuda será bienvenida, si por acaso tenemos que enfrentarnos a un peligro real…‒Emma tragó en seco ‒Y por favor, os pido a todos…Que mientras no tengamos nada en concreto, solo sospechas y ninguna certeza de qué es esto, de qué hacer o cómo actuar…Que no comentéis nada con nadie más en la ciudad. No tenemos motivo para crear un pánico anticipado, y quizás, innecesario…Cuanta menos gente envuelta, mejor. Si necesitamos más ayuda, ciertamente se la pediremos a quien pueda ayudarnos, por ejemplo, a Azul…Pero por ahora, dejemos esto entre nosotros. ¿Puedo contar con vosotros?

Mary cogió las dos manos de la hija y sonrió, preocupada.

‒¿Aún lo preguntas, Emma? Claro que puedes contar con nosotros…Siempre puedes, y lo sabes…No deberías haber aguantado todo esto tú sola durante tanto tiempo…‒dijo Mary, y todos concordaron con ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

‒Emma, puedes estar tranquila…No estás sola en esto‒dijo David.

‒Exactamente…Y yo también quiero participar en la preparación de la poción‒dijo Zelena

Emma sonrió y asintió

‒Ya sabía yo que ibas a querer…Claro que sí, Zelena‒la pelirroja sonrió a su vez.

‒No es necesario que diga nada, ¿no amor? ¡Estamos juntos en esto!‒dijo Killian.

‒Emma, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa también‒dijo Robin, y Emma agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

‒La poción está en proceso…Es una elaboración lenta y cuidadosa‒dijo Gold

‒¡Espero que hagas todo bien, Cocodrilo!‒dijo Killian, fusilando a Gold con la mirada

Gold solo sonrió con desdén.

‒Killian, por favor…‒dijo Emma

 _“¡Pero qué pirata más creído y abusado!_ ”, pensó Regina, completamente irritada. Y en ese momento, la morena tuvo una actitud que nadie esperaba. Se levantó de un salto de su silla, y golpeó la mesa fuertemente con las manos, asustando a todos, agarrándose a los bordes hasta quedar con los dedos rojos. Encaró a Killian, que estaba frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, de manera aterradora, las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos exhalando rabia. El pirata no retrocedió, todo lo contrario, la encaró a su vez, de la misma forma desafiante, levantándose también de la mesa. Todos alrededor se asustaron ante la escena, sin saber qué pasaría ni qué hacer. Aguantaron las respiraciones. Emma miraba de uno a otro, la voz presa en su garganta y el corazón latiendo a mil.

 _“Ah, no…¡Esto se va a la mierda!_ ”, pensó Zelena

‒¿Quién te crees que eres, pirata machirulo? No ayudas en nada, estás aquí solo de decoración y vienes todo orgulloso de ti dándotelas de arrebatador? ¡Bájate de esos tacones, ve y mira si maduras y ve a lavar esa chaqueta! Deja a quien REALMENTE ENTIENDE de esto hacer su trabajo y no te entrometas!‒comenzó Regina, llena de rabia, desafiando a Killian con la mirada.

‒Ah, pero esto ya me lo esperaba…¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Sabía que te me echarías encima con esas coces tuyas ya ensayadas, Regina…Eso solo puede ser amor reprimido, ¡no es posible! No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero he hablado con el Cocodrilo, no contigo…‒replicó Killian, echando espuma por la boca, lleno de rabia.

‒¡Ya…Te enseño yo quién es el Cocodrilo, idiota! No abuses de mi bandera blanca de paz…Puedo abrir una excepción en cualquier momento‒dijo Gold, entre dientes, amenazando

‒Killian…‒Emma lo agarró por el brazo e intentó pararlo, pero de nada sirvió

Robin también miraba a Regina, aturdido, sin entender nada, e intentaba coger su mano, pero ella se soltó.

‒¿Amor reprimido?‒Regina soltó una carcajada ‒De todos los chistes sin gracia que cuentas, Hook, este es el único que me ha hecho reír‒fingió aplaudir ‒Yo nunca, nunca en mi vida sentiría nada por ti…‒lo miró de arriba abajo ‒Un tontaina de pasado machista, bestia e idiota…No has cambiado nada…El Inframundo y todos los castigos que recibiste no te han ayudado en absolutamente nada…Realmente no consigo entender lo que Emma ha visto en ti…Siempre lo he dicho, y tengo certeza absoluta, que ella es demasiado buena para ti, que se merece a alguien mejor…‒Regina soltó esas palabas en cascada, ya no pensaba, ni se daba cuenta de a quien tenía alrededor.

Killian estaba igual, no notaba a nadie más. Todos estaban atónitos y sin palabras, asistiendo a aquella pelea que se estaba volviendo cada vez peor. El clima estaba tenso. Emma aguantó la respiración…No esperaba aquella últimas palabras de Regina. Estaba perpleja.

 _“¡Ay…Dios…Mío! ¡Se jodió de verdad!,_ pensó Henry boquiabierto

Killian se agarró al borde de la mesa con más fuerza y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, para quedar más cara a cara con Regina. La morena hizo lo mismo, y los dos quedaron más cerca, los ojos soltando chispas, las respiraciones pesadas y cargadas de rabia. No apartaban sus ojos uno de otro, fusilándose.

‒¿Ah, sí, Su Majestad? ¿Estás segura de que de verdad quieres hablar del pasado? ¿Tienes moral para juzgarme? ¡Si juntamos mi pasado con el tuyo, mi reina, podríamos estar aquí debatiendo todo el día y al final nos daríamos las manos y viajaríamos juntos, alegres y saltando! ¿Y Emma merece una persona mejor? ¿Y quién sería esa persona? ¿Tú?‒dijo lo último sonriendo lentamente y de forma desdeñosa, atrayendo las miradas de todos, que iban de Regina a él ‒¿Todo esto son celos?

Al escuchar todo eso, Regina se puso más roja de rabia. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su rostro demostraba toda su rabia hacia Killian. Dio un golpe en la mesa. Sus celos subieron a la superficie, y ya no pudo controlarse más. Se acercó aún más al rostro de Killian, sobre la mesa, quedando a pocos centímetros del pirata. Lo miró y le soltó su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

‒De cierta manera, mi querido pirata viciado por el rímel, dependiendo del punto de vista que dices, puedo ser yo sí…A fin de cuentas, no te olvides de que Emma me contó a mí primero todo lo que estaba pasando, y no a ti…Confió antes en mí que en ti…Incluso dormí en su casa y tú no duermes allí hace tiempo…‒le soltó con gusto aquellas palabras a la cara de Hook, de forma placentera, divirtiéndose con la ira que iba apareciendo en sus ojos, y ella sonreía de satisfacción.

 _‒”¡La madre que me parió! ¡Me pinchan y no sangro!_ ”, pensó Belle, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados

‒¡Regina! Pero, ¿qué…? ‒intervino Robin, con voz alterada y sin entender nada de lo que Regina decía.

Emma estaba en shock. No le salían las palabras, por más que se esforzara en decir algo. ¿Regina estaba teniendo un ataque de celos? Quería abrir un agujero en la tierra y meterse en él.

David y Snow se miraban, boquiabiertos.

Henry estaba como una estatua, aguantando la respiración.

Gold se recostó mejor en la silla, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyó las manos en el bastón y sonrió divertido. Le estaba encanando aquello y estaba preparado para asistir a todo como público.

‒Regina, cálmate…‒Zelena agarró el brazo de la hermana. Regina no le prestó atención ni notó su toque. La morena continuaba encarando a Hook con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras él estaba hecho una furia.

‒Mira, pedazo de…‒Hook prácticamente gritó, cara a cara con la morena, mientras ella seguía sonriendo desdeñosamente.

‒¡PARAD! ¡LOS DOS! ¡YA!‒consiguió decir Snow, hablando alto y claramente, quebrando toda aquella tensión entre el hombre y la mujer ‒¿Qué os pasa a los dos? ¡Estáis en mi casa y mando que paréis! ¡Actuáis como dos niños!

Regina y Killian aún se miraban de forma rabiosa, pero poco a poco, se fueron apartando y volvieron a sentarse. Intentaban controlarse.

Emma seguía sin poder decir nada. Tenía la cabeza gacha y con una de las manos en su cara, muriéndose de vergüenza. Zelena le decía algo a Regina a su oído. Killian intentaba desviar el rostro de las miradas de todos. Robin estaba confuso y perdido, mirando a Regina. Henry y Belle se miraban el uno al otro. David estaba quieto al lado de la esposa. Gold continuaba en su pose de Señor Oscuro.

‒¡Vaya! ¿Ya acabó el show? Ahora que estaba poniéndose bueno…‒dijo Gold

‒¡Rumpel! ¡No provoques!‒dijo Belle bajito, cerca del oído de Gold, reprendiéndolo.

‒¿Ya estáis más calmados? ¿Qué ha sido eso, eh? Hemos venido todos a ayudar y apoyar a mi hija, no a pelear‒dijo Snow, dándoles a los dos una bronca

‒Lo siento mucho, Blanca, lo siento de verdad…Fue apenas un momento de infeliz…Tengo la cabeza a mil…Por mi parte, pido disculpas…‒dijo Regina, cruzando sus hermosas piernas envueltas en unas medias negras, sin perder en ningún momento su elegancia.

‒Perdóname, suegra…No volverá a suceder‒dijo Hook, sin mirar a Regina. Intentó coger la mano de Emma, pero ella no se lo permitió, retirándola rápidamente, poniéndole cara fea. Emma no hubiera querido que los dos perdieran de esa manera los estribos, pero ya estaba hecho, no había manera de volver atrás. Estaba tan avergonzada que aún no podía decir nada. Miró a Regina con la misma cara de enfado. La morena gesticuló un “Perdóname”

‒Está bien, está bien…‒suspiro Mary ‒Vamos a olvidar esto…Espero que los dos ahora se controlen…Y ya que estamos más calmados, volvamos al asunto principal…

Fue Belle quien tomó la palabra y volvió a donde habían parado

‒Sí…Bien, como iba a decir antes…Yo seguiré ayudando en todo buscando e investigando en mis libros‒dijo Belle

‒No es necesario que diga que también estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar, ¿verdad?‒dijo Henry

Emma y Regina sonrieron al hijo y las dos se miraron. Killian presenció aquella escena y no le gustó ni un poco.

‒Claro, hijo…‒dijo Emma, pero, en realidad, quería que su hijo se envolviera lo menos posible, y sabía que Regina era de la misma opinión. Ya había pasado por mucho y enfrentado muchos peligros en su corta vida. Solo era un adolescente normal y lleno de sueños, y quería que el chico tuviera una vida lo más normal posible, como cualquier chico de su edad.

Finalmente, Emma miró a todos y sonrió

‒Gente, entonces, creo que eso es todo…Muchas gracias y estaréis al corriente de cualquier novedad‒agradeció

Todos estaban preocupados y afligidos con lo que Emma les había contado, pero estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo fuera necesario por si acaso tuvieran que enfrentarse a algún tipo de peligro, pero de momento, solo cabía esperar. Así que, encerrado el asunto, todos se pusieron a conversar sobre diversos temas, hasta que Robin, de repente, habló.

‒Gente, ya que hoy es la noche de las novedades…También yo tengo una para contar…‒y sonrió de oreja a oreja, atrayendo a Regina hacia él por la cintura. La morena se asustó y se estremeció. No, no iría a contar…

Pero sí, él habló

‒Quiero comunicar a todos que dentro de poco Regina y yo nos marcharemos para comenzar una nueva vida en Boston, juntos‒paró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la alcaldesa ‒Estoy muy feliz y no he querido esperar más para compartir esto con vosotros…La sangre aventurera ha hablado más alto y necesito explorar este nuevo mundo y ver lo que una gran ciudad tiene para ofrecer…Y nuestra Reina está de acuerdo en acompañarme en esa aventura‒dijo a todos, extremadamente animado como un niño que acabara de ganar su primera bicicleta.

Con esa noticia, que cogió a todo el mundo por sorpresa, el mundo de Emma dejó de girar. Sintió cómo el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y algo tirase de ella sin piedad hacia abajo. Fue cayendo, cayendo, y sintiendo que nadie la iba a sacar a la superficie. Su garganta se cerró al momento y no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a arder y a lagrimear. La tristeza y la desesperación apretaron su pecho y su corazón de forma cruel y sin piedad. Esa inesperada noticia la sofocó y sentía que el aire huía por completo de sus pulmones. No conseguía respirar. Miró inmediatamente hacia Regina, con los ojos tristes y llenos de dudas, preguntas y dolor. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? La morena la miró a su vez y notó toda la desesperación en su mirada, y también se desesperó por no poder hacer o decir nada en aquel momento. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Todos alrededor de la mesa se quedaron atónitos y sin palabras, menos Henry y Zelena, que ya lo sabían, ellos se quedaron aturdidos por el hecho de que Robin lo hubiera revelado en ese momento sin tener el permiso de Regina para hacerlo. Y Killian, por dentro, gritaba de alegría. Abrió inmediatamente una triunfante sonrisa, que iba de oreja a oreja, sin esconder su felicidad.

Zelena soltó un largo suspiró y balanceó la cabeza, mirando a Regina y Emma. _“Cuando crees que nada más va a empeorar…”,_ pensó

Belle se llevó una fuerte sorpresa y miró enseguida a Emma, preocupada por ella.

Henry odió a Robin en aquel momento. Sabía que él había actuado por el impulso del momento, reveló aquello llevado por el entusiasmo momentáneo, pero su madre aún no quería que nadie se enterase. Fue una falta de respeto hacia los deseos de Regina.

‒Felicidades a la pareja…Eso mismo, explorar el mundo está bien…Debéis iros y aprovechar la vida juntos...‒dijo Killian, sarcástico y sonriendo, mientras nadie más sabía qué decir.

‒Pero Regina, y la alcaldía, y tu familia…‒dijo Mary, triste, rompiendo el silencio.

‒Yo…Yo dejaré todo arreglado, Blanca…Y no voy a abandonaros y…

‒¡Dios mío, cuántas noticias en un solo día…!‒dijo David, pasándose las manos por los cabellos.

‒Con permiso…‒dijo Emma de repente, levantándose veloz de la silla, intentando disimular el deseo de llorar. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pues sentía que no iba a aguantar e iba a romperse en cualquier momento, frente a todos. Caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de salir, seguida por las miradas de todos, sobre todo de Regina.

‒Hija…‒la llamaron David y Mary

‒Amor…‒Hook hizo amago de levantarse, pero Emma le hizo señal con la mano de que no fuera tras ella.

‒No, Killian…Papá, mamá, no os preocupéis…Solo que no me siento muy bien, y necesito estar un rato sola…Han sido muchas cosas hoy, muchas de una sola vez…Necesito respirar‒dijo‒Por favor, no vengáis tras de mí. Estaré bien‒Y se giró, abriendo la puerta para salir.

‒Emma, por favor…‒dijo Regina, preocupada y afligida, preparándose para salir tras ella, intentando tocar su brazo.

‒¡NO, Regina! ¡Déjame…Por favor!‒dijo la rubia, herida, algo más alto y seca de lo normal, con las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar. Salió rápidamente a la calle golpeando la puerta, dejando a todos atrás, paralizados y sin saber qué hacer.

‒No voy a dejarla sola…‒dijo Killian, poniéndose en pie

‒Tengo que hablar con ella…‒dijo Regina con voz embargada y afligida

‒Yo iré, gente…‒dijo Mary

‒¡No!‒intervino Belle, y todos la miraron‒Regina, Killian, Mary…Por favor, dejad que yo hable con ella. Hablará conmigo, a mí me va a escuchar. He estado con ella y he presenciado sus emociones en estos días. Creo que sé a dónde ha ido. Estad tranquilos…Estoy segura de que conseguiré calmarla, y cualquier cosa, os aviso…¿Está bien? Confiad en mí.

Todos concordaron, suspirando. Y Belle salió a la cálida noche en cuyo cielo resplandecía la luna llena a buscar a su amiga. Estaba segura de donde estaría, e iría a encontrarla.


	18. Junto y revuelto

Emma salió de casa de sus padres, adentrándose en la noche, aturdida y con el corazón hecho pedazos. La noche de verano era cálida y una fresca brisa balanceaba sus hermosos cabellos rubios, pero ni aquel calor fue capaz de calentar su corazón ni aquella brisa fresca fue capaz de aliviarle el dolor y el encogimiento que sentía en su pecho. La luna llena lucía hermosa en el cielo pintado de estrellas, pero ni todo aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza ni aquella belleza fueron capaces de borrar aquella tristeza que había en su mirada ni hacer volver el brillo a sus ojos, y cuanto más sentía esa lacerante tristeza, cuanto más sentía las lágrimas que insistían en caer en cualquier momento, cuanto más sentía la garganta cerrarse, más Emma apretaba el paso, como si sus pies pudieran ser un paso a otro mundo, a otro lugar, y más apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si ese sencillo acto pudiera protegerla de todo lo que sentía, de todo lo que la quebraba. Prácticamente corrió, no quería correr el riesgo de que nadie viniera tras ella, de que nadie la viera en aquel perturbador estado. Quería estar sola para poder huir, para poder simplemente…Sentir. Sentir lo que realmente necesitaba sentir, sin tener que mentirse a sí misma, sin tener que colocarse máscaras, sin tener que disimular ante nadie.

Apuró aún más los pasos y corrió, corrió hasta perder el aliento, hasta llegar a donde quería llegar. Llego a ese sitio, un refugio que le gustaba mucho, y se quitó las botas, se subió el vuelto de los pantalones, dejando los pies descalzos y las piernas desnudas hasta las rodillas, y se echó a andar lentamente por la orilla de la playa que rodeaba la ciudad de Storybrooke, sintiendo la suavidad de la arena bajo sus pies. Era una sensación reconfortante. Sentía las pequeñas olas batir en sus tobillos, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente junto al placentero ruido del mar. Mientras caminaba, miraba los barcos atracados alrededor y el lindo cielo. Algunos pájaros pasaron volando libres frente a la luna, redonda y hermosa, que la miraba desde arriba. Finalmente dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, sin amarras ni nada que se lo impidiese. El llanto vino y lloró y sollozó hasta sentir que le faltaba el aire, dejó que las aguas de su tristeza se mezclara con las del infinito océano cuando se agachó y se lavó el rostro con aquella agua revitalizadora. Lloró mucho y no sintió ninguna vergüenza por ello.

Aún en lágrimas y descalza con las botas en las manos, Emma hizo el camino de vuelta por la arena y subió hasta el pequeño puente que quedaba cerca de la orilla, se recostó en él y se quedó mirando un poco más ese mar, sus olas rompiendo en la orilla. Vio pasar una estrella fugaz. Apoyó los codos en el puente e hizo un pedido silencioso, como una niña pidiendo su regalo deseado. El viento soplaba más fuerte ahora, moviendo sus cabellos hacia atrás, y Emma se permitió cerrar los ojos y absorber toda aquella placentera sensación.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Tuvo miedo de girarse. Pero su corazón sentía quién era. Sintió alivio. Su compañía sería bienvenida.

‒¿Emma?‒llamó Belle lentamente, acercándose con cuidado.

‒Belle…‒Emma se giró lentamente ‒Sabía que eras tú…¿Cómo sabías que vendría para acá?‒sonrió avergonzada a la amiga.

La bella muchacha se encogió de hombros.

‒Intuición‒respondió, sonriendo ‒Bueno, en realidad, imaginé que vendrías acá…Siempre me dices que cuando tienes problemas, estás triste o preocupada, te gusta ir a la playa y conversar con el mar…Así que no lo pensé dos veces para venir aquí.

‒Sí, es verdad…Él me ayuda a aclarar la mente…‒Y se giró de nuevo, mirando hacia la inmensidad azul que se perdía más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista en la oscuridad de la noche. El viento batía fuerte en su rostro, haciendo que apretase más los ojos.

Belle se fue acercando lentamente, con cuidado, y se sentó junto a ella, apoyada en el puente, también mirando aquel infinito oscuro y dejando que el viento le revolviera el cabello. Belle también amaba la playa. Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Belle lo rompió

‒Vine y te vi caminar por la orilla…Deduje que querías estar sola y no fui tras de ti, esperé a que volvieras acá…Y aquí estoy mi amiga. Emma…¿No quieres contarme lo que está sucediendo?

En ese momento, Emma no miro a la amiga. No era necesario. Solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que estaban cruzadas sobre el parapeto del puente. La garganta se le cerró de nuevo, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer otra vez sin piedad, y su voz falló, embargada. Respiró hondo, suspirando.

‒¿Estás segura de que no sabes de verdad lo que está pasando?‒respondió la rubia, aún con una débil sonrisa, mirando sus manos. Ella sabía que Belle sabía. Su amiga tenía el don de percibir de lejos las cosas.

Belle sonrió dulcemente. Colocó la mano en el hombro de Emma, atrayendo la mirada de la rubia. Una lágrima ya se deslizaba por su rostro, brillando por la luz de la luna.

‒Sí, Emma…Lo sé‒fue lo que dijo Belle, y eso bastó. Apretó aún más la mano sobre el hombro de la amiga. Ambas sonrieron la una hacia la otra, una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, de afecto. Una sonrisa que dejaba claro que ambas se entendían como hermanas. La sonrisa de Emma se mezclaba con la tristeza que sentía, y más lágrimas cayeron.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, Belle respetando el tiempo de Emma, solo allí, sintiendo la presencia y la amistad de la una hacia la otra. Hasta que Emma rompió de nuevo el silencio.

‒¿Qué hago, Belle?‒fue todo lo que Emma preguntó

Belle suspiró

‒Deberías decírselo a ella, Emma…

‒No puedo…Lo viste…Se va a marchar. Seguirá con su vida lejos de aquí.

‒Sí, pero eso es algo que puede cambiar…No significa que, aunque lo haya hablado con Robin, ella se vaya, que necesite irse…Las cosas pueden cambiar. La vida no tiene que seguir un camino impuesto. La vida es una caja de sorpresas, amiga mía. Todo puede cambiar. Si las dos tenéis sentimientos la una por la otra, tenéis que conversar sobre ello…No podéis vivir por siempre con eso guardado.

‒Los tengo, Belle…Es la primera vez que, finalmente, estoy admitiendo esto a mí misma y a otra persona, pues eres la primera en saberlo. Tengo sentimientos por ella, y ya no voy a mentirme. Pero no sé en cuanto a Regina. Ella ya ha tenido relaciones con mujeres, yo nunca…Creo que simplemente puedo ser una aventura para ella, nada más que eso. ¡Ya ha planeado marcharse, Belle! Ya lo llevaba planeando hace un tiempo y no me contó nada, incluso después de haberle contado lo que conté hoy en la reunión, y después de…Bueno…De unas cosas que sucedieron entre nosotras. ¡Esto me ha derrumbado por completo!

Belle apretó su mano.

‒El primer paso importante ya lo has dado: dejar de mentirte a ti misma. Ahora, en cuanto a Regina, sobre lo que ella siente de verdad…Eso solo lo descubrirás si hablas con ella. ¡No dejes que tu corazón sufra de esta manera! Sed sinceras la una con la otra…¿Sabes?...Hace un tiempo que os observo a las dos…Hace tiempo que noto algo diferente entre las dos, cuando os miráis, cuando os tocáis, cuando conversáis, la manera en que le hablas…Tus ojos cambian, adquieren un brillo diferente…Esperé a que te sintieras a gusto para contármelo, pues me di cuenta de que tú aún no estabas lista para hablar sobre ello. No tienes que avergonzarte de lo sientes, Emma.

‒Me siento muy confusa porque siempre he sido hetero…Nunca he tenido deseo ni curiosidad de estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo…Pero no puedo seguir engañándome. Estoy enamorada de ella, Belle. No sé decir cómo ni cuándo esto empezó, yo no quería, solo sé que sucedió‒confesó Emma, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo.

Belle sonrió

‒Muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo‒y apretó más la mano de la amiga ‒¡No es para nada vergonzoso, es hermoso! Las dos compartís una hermosa historia, y no sería sorpresa alguna que se convirtiera en una gran historia de amor.

‒Hay mucha gente y mucha cosas envueltas en esto, Belle, y no sé cómo voy a afrontarlo…

Emma le contó a Belle todo lo que venía sucediendo entre ella y Regina desde hacía algún tiempo. No le escondió nada. Las provocaciones, los toques, las miradas, las cosas escondidas entrelíneas…Solo le escondió algunos detalles “demasiado calientes”.

‒Hummm, entonces, las cosas se han calentado de verdad, ¿eh?‒dijo Belle, sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo que Emma se sonrojara, pero la rubia rió ‒Pero Emma, por todo lo que me has contado, es prácticamente imposible que Regina no sienta algo…Sobre todo después de aquella escena de hoy con Killian…Fue claramente una taque de celos…Necesitáis conversar…Las dos estáis sufriendo, eso se ve‒dijo Belle.

‒Sí, tenemos que hacerlo…Necesito poner primero la cabeza en su sitio. Ella se marcha con Robin, Killian me ha pedido en casamiento, la cuestión de los Espectros, esos peligros y todo lo demás…Ah, Dios‒Emma escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Le dolían las sienes ‒Son tantas cosas, Belle

‒Sí, amiga…¡Qué día!‒Belle suspiró ‒Todo junto y revuelto.

‒Exactamente…‒la rubia sonrió débilmente

‒Bueno, rubia…Ahora os toca a vosotras…En fin, ¡no tengas miedo de lo que sientes! Pon tu corazoncito en su sitio, desahógate, y para todo sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

‒Lo sé…Muchas gracias por todo, Belle. Gracias por ser siempre esa amiga maravillosa…No te imaginas lo importante que eres…‒Emma cogió las manos de Belle y le dio un apretado abrazo.

‒No me agradezcas…Los amigos son para eso, a toda hora. Quiero verte bien, rubia. Conversa siempre conmigo. No tienes que esconderme nada…Hasta los detalles más picantes‒Belle respondió y le guiñó un ojo a Emma, arrancado una carcajada de la rubia, y las dos se abrazaron de nuevo.

‒Descuida…No volveré a esconder nada‒Emma se secó las lágrimas ‒Y Belle…He hablado tanto de mí, que me siento egoísta…¿Cómo estás sobre aquel tema, amiga? ¿Estás bien? Hace tiempo que no te pregunto…

‒Ahh…‒Belle se encogió de hombros y sonrió triste ‒Me estoy recuperando y conformándome poco a poco…Pero no es fácil. En todo momento parece que aún puedo sentirlo dentro de mí. Pero estoy mejor.

Emma sonrió a la amiga. Belle había perdido un hijo, en el tercer mes de gestación, algún tiempo después del regreso del Inframundo y de que Rumpel la libertara. Aborto espontáneo. Fue un gran sufrimiento y mucha tristeza tanto para ella como para Rumpel. Pero Belle era joven y saludable, y aún quería ser madre, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Emma se sentía más aliviada tras haber abierto su corazón y Belle se sintió feliz de que Emma finalmente hubiera compartido con ella lo que ella ya sospechaba. No había querido presionar a Emma. Sabía que en su momento, la rubia compartiría el secreto. Y ella, Belle, estaría ahí para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

Las dos amigas aún conversaron un poco más, y tras un tiempo, dado que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el viento más frío, se marcharon juntas, cada una hacia su casa. Se despidieron con un abrazo y con promesas de que pronto hablarían de nuevo. Emma no había ido con coche a casa de sus padres. Paseó sintiendo en su piel el aire de la noche. Estaba cansada, triste, exhausta, pero aliviada. Sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Al llegar a casa, no llamó ni mandó mensajes a nadie. Al día siguiente, daría la cara. Aquella noche solo quería dormir y estar a solas con sus reflexiones. Sabía que se tenía que enfrentar a las pesadillas, pera no era nada que ya no formara parte de su rutina.

Mientras Belle salía aquella noche tras Emma, el clima continuaba tenso en casa de Mary y David. Regina ora fusilaba a Robin con la mirada, ora fusilaba a Killian. Zelena y Henry estaban en una esquina, fingiendo mantener una conversación, aprensivos con toda aquella situación. Gold continuaba sentado de piernas cruzadas mirándose las uñas. Mary acunaba a Neal, que se había despertado y lloraba en sus brazos. David intentaba conversar con Killian sobre todo lo sucedido y sobre Emma.

Regina cogió bruscamente su bolso, se despidió de todos y echó a andar hacia su casa, con Robin y Henry detrás de ella. Estaba furiosa. Al llegar a la mansión, le ordenó a Henry.

‒Hijo, ve a tu cuarto, por favor…‒mandó Regina

‒Pero, ma…‒pero se calló al ver la mirada furiosa de la madre. Comprendió. Quería conversar a solas con Robin ‒Ok…‒tragó en seco, asintió con la cabeza y subió al cuarto.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Henry ya estaba en su cuarto y con la puerta cerrada, Regina caminó hacia la cocina pisando fuerte, con Robin tras ella.

‒Regina…‒comenzó él, receloso y afligido.

‒¡NO!‒se giró de inmediato en su dirección, con un dedo levantado ‒¡No empieces, ni lo intentes! ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza? ¿No te pedí tanto, Robin, no te pedí muchas veces que no dijeras a nadie que estábamos planeando marcharnos? ¿No te pedí que respetaras mis deseos de esperar?‒gritaba, aguantando las lágrimas.

‒Regina, mi amor…Fue un error, lo sé…Me entusiasmé al recibir la noticia de la boda de Emma y Killian, y también quise contar nuestra novedad…Sí, joder, fue un gran error, lo admito…¡Por favor, perdóname!

Regina resopló, roja de rabia. Se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

‒¡Lo que ha sido es una enorme falta de respeto, Robin! ¡Una falta de respeto hacia mí, con algo con lo que aún no me sentía bien para contar! ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¡Si no consigues cerrar esa enorme boca a la menor señal de un entusiasmo tonto! ‒gesticulaba, alterada

‒Ya te he pedido disculpas, mi amor…¡Admito que me he equivocado! ¡No va a suceder de nuevo!‒dijo, irritado.

‒¡Pues claro que no! Porque ya has contado lo único que no quería que contaras aún. Y ya te aviso: ¡ni siquiera pienso en marcharme antes de ayudar a Emma y estar a su lado para enfrentar lo que necesita enfrentar! ¡Y eso, SI me marcho! Cuando todo acabe, retomaré la cuestión.

‒¡Emma! Debí haber sospechado el motivo…Emma siempre está entre nosotros ahora…¿Qué os pasa a las dos últimamente, Regina? ¡Actuáis de forma extraña! Como aquel show que diste con Killian en casa de Blanca, que no entendí para nada, y creo que nadie lo hizo. Y joder, ¿está tan mal revelar que vas a comenzar una nueva vida conmigo? ‒dijo herido

Ella rió, sarcástica.

‒Por favor, no empieces…¡No te hagas la víctima! ¡Y no uses a Emma para justificar nada! ¡No sabes ni la mitad de lo que ella ha pasado!

‒Ok…Ok…‒Robin habló, determinando a no enfadar más a la morena ‒¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, Regina?

‒Comienza haciendo algo sencillo…¡Déjame sola! ¡Después hablamos!‒dijo, y se giró, agarrándose al borde de la encimera, con las lágrimas insistentes ya queriendo salir. Además de estar decepcionada y herida con Robin, sentía una tristeza enorme.

‒Regina…‒él intentó tocarla en el hombro, pero ella se soltó con un movimiento brusco, sin girarse hacia él.

‒¡VETE!‒gritó, con la respiración jadeante. En aquel momento sentía mucha rabia contra Robin. No conseguía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Emma en el momento en que Robin abrió la boca para decir lo que no debía, y en la manera en que se marchó, herida y lastimada. Consiguió ver todo el dolor en sus ojos, todas las palabras no dichas. Todo lo que había querido era correr tras ella en aquel momento, y abrazarla fuertemente, mostrando que ella aún estaba ahí, que aún no se había marchado.

Robin retiró lentamente la mano, y no insistió más. Irritado y arrepentido de la tontería que había cometido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar los ojos de Regina, quien no se giró en momento alguno. Se marchó, con el corazón lleno de arrepentimiento.

Regina se quedó ahí, y en cuanto él salió, se permitió llorar. Pasados algunos minutos, respiró hondo, cogió su bolso y volvió a salir a la calle. Antes de eso, le gritó a Henry desde la sala que podía salir del cuarto, y que ella iba a salir un momento, pero que volvería pronto. Henry respondió a la madre y suspiró, echado en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba llorando.

Regina decidió ir con el coche y pocos minutos después estaba llamando a la puerta de Zelena.

La pelirroja atendió a la hermana y, al darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, le dio una ligera sonrisa de compasión, y la atrajo a un abrazo, allí mismo, en la puerta.

‒Zelena, ¿viste cómo ella se marchó? ¿Cómo estaba? Todo por mi culpa…‒lloró, hablando entre los cabellos pelirrojos de su hermana mayor, aún abrazada a ella.

‒Calma, Regina…No es tu culpa, calma…

‒Y Zel…Se va a casar…‒lloró aún más, sin soltarse del abrazo, apretando aún más a la hermana.

Zelena suspiró, dejó que su hermana se quedara ahí un rato más, acarició sus cabellos negros y después deshizo lentamente el abrazo y miró a la morena, agarrándola por los hombros. Sonrió dulcemente, y le secó una lágrima de su ojo derecho.

‒Ahhh, hermanita…Ven…Vamos a entrar. Te preparo aquel té delicioso y puedes coger a Robin en tus brazos…

Zelena cogió la mano de Regina y la entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Cuando Belle llegó a su casa, Gold ya dormía. No tenía sueño, y se puso a leer, en un cuarto al fondo de la tienda, para intentar distraerse. Estaba feliz de que Emma se hubiera abierto con ella. Y, al mismo tiempo, aún no salía de su cabeza un hecho: la cuestión del rostro de la mujer misteriosa que el Espectro le había enseñado a su amiga. Había tenido unos contratiempos en su trabajo en la biblioteca y al final no tuvo tiempo para investigar más a fondo lo que quería y lo que Emma le había pedido. Solo tenía certeza de una cosa: por la descripción detallada de Emma, juraba que ya había visto el rostro de aquella mujer en algún libro, aunque en su momento no se detuvo a leer de lo que se trataba. Solo sabía que tenía la impresión de conocer aquel rostro. Y sabía que ese rostro también podía tener relación con la profecía. Se lo decía su intuición. Necesitaba conectar los hechos. Ayudaría mucho que descubriera algo, incluso antes de que la poción estuviera lista, poción que les permitiría finalmente entrar en contacto con los avisos de los Espectros.

Al día siguiente, sin falta, iba a empezar a buscar algo.


	19. El Fénix

**_“¿Sabéis lo que es un Fénix?_ **

_El fénix es un ave mitológica de belleza inigualable, símbolo universal que representa la muerte y el renacimiento, como también puede simbolizar el fuego, el Sol, la vida, la renovación, la resurrección, la inmortalidad, la longevidad y la invencibilidad._

_Su origen es etíope, y lo que es sublime y fantástico en esta ave sagrada es su poder de realzarse de las llamas, ya que renace de sus propias cenizas tras su auto consumación en llamas y lenguas de fuego._

_Ese pájaro tan misterioso de hermosas plumas rojas y doradas en su cola posee una inmensa fuerza y longevidad fuera de lo común, y muchos pueblos antiguos la consideraban un símbolo del triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte. Esos pueblos a pesar del paso de los tiempos la siguen considerando un ave magnífica y fabulosa, el pájaro de la resurrección._

_En China, el Fénix hembra es representada por el emblema de la Reina”_

**_Flashback on_ **

**Bosque Encantado, dos meses y algunos días atrás…**

Ella despertó. Despertó repentinamente, sentándose rápidamente, los ojos desorbitados y con una mano en el pecho, jadeando intensamente. Tardó en situarse, en reconocer dónde estaba. Intentó controlar la respiración, muy acelerada, el corazón latiéndole a mil. Sudaba frío. Árboles. Muchos árboles. De todo tipo, de todos los tamaños a su alrededor, delante de ella, atrás, hacia cualquier lado que mirara o girase la cabeza…Árboles. ¿En qué estación estarían? Verano, probablemente…Hacía calor, a pesar de que los muchos árboles daban un frescor típico de los bosques cerrados. El bosque era muy bello. Verdes hojas, girasoles, muchos tipos de flores también, de todos los colores: rojas, lilas, violetas, amarillas…Formaban un gran mar de colores y brillaban a través de los rayos solares provenientes del gran Rey de Fuego, que traspasaban por las rendijas donde las ramas y las copas de lo árboles no se unían. Algunos árboles tenían frutas de estación, aunque no todos eran frutales, pero los que sí eran tenían en sus ramas hermosas y suculentas frutas. La vida surgió. Algunos animales salvajes pasaron a lo lejos: habitantes del bosque y conejos saltarines, buscando comida. Notó en un pequeño arbusto cercano un caracol de colores y pintado de bolitas. Pájaros pasaban por encima de su cabeza, silbando y cantando, felices, y saludando al bello día que hacía. Estuvo un rato apreciando el bello paisaje e intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, aún sin éxito. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? ¿Qué había sucedido? Apenas se reconocía a sí misma. Aún estaba ligeramente aturdida y confusa, intentando aclarar todo en su mente y luchando por recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Aún sentada sobre el césped, colocó las manos en la cabeza, frustrada. ¿Por qué no conseguía acordarse de nada? Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Las cosas daban vueltas, pero, lentamente, comenzaban a estabilizarse y pudo enfocar. Vamos allá…Concéntrate. Lo vas a conseguir.

Esperó un poco más, con paciencia hasta conseguir focalizar. Poco a poco, todo pasó con naturalidad. Todo fue volviendo, despacio, a su mente y su cerebro comenzó a reconectarse. Al acordarse finalmente de todo, tras algunos minutos, sintió una mezcla de rabia, de frustración, de sed de venganza, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió una completa y deliciosa sensación de poder, de mucho poder…De felicidad. Era una mezcla loca, pero al mismo tiempo buena. Deseo de dominio y dominar…A todo y a todos. Y, como un impulso, sintió que podría. Podría dominar todo lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera. Se sintió totalmente poderosa, de una forma…Diferente.

Ahora sí, estaba totalmente lúcida. Sabía exactamente quién era y dónde estaba. El Bosque Encantado. Ahhh, todo parecía estar muy feliz allí…” _Por poco tiempo_ ”, pensó, y sonrió malignamente. Lo único que aún no conseguía entender y definir era cómo había ido a parar allí…Recordaba el último sitio donde había estado, lo último que había sucedido, antes de ver su corazón arrancado y sentir un dolor tremendo por todo su cuerpo, una agonía cortante, para después convertirse en cenizas, y desmayarse por completo. No había muerto. Y aquel sitio donde había estado antes no era el mundo encantado. Algo había sucedido después de la separación, algo que la había traído de vuelta al Bosque, y la había hecho despertar allí, entera e intacta. Pronto intentaría descubrir por qué. De momento, quería disfrutar de esa sensación de poder absoluto. Sí, sentía que era, de alguna forma, tras la separación total, más poderosa. Mucho más poderosa. En realidad, poderosa al extremo. Algo había cambiado en ella y dentro de ella tras desconectarse, y había sido para mejor. Sentía que era casi, si no completamente, indestructible.

Se levantó aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Se arregló el largo vestido negro, con detalles de encaje y de otros tipos de tejido glamuroso. Se colocó mejor su acentuado escote. Miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Sabía que tenía hermosos pechos y bellas curvas, y que seducía fácilmente a cualquier persona que pusiera sus ojos en ella. Su apetito sexual afloró sutilmente en aquel momento, y se mordió el labio inferior de placer al orquestar algunos planes para satisfacerlo…

Decidió comprobar su nuevo poder…Lo que había hecho para que este alcanzara ese nuevo nivel aún no lo sabía, lo descubriría, pero, si no lo hacía, tampoco importaba…El hecho es que le estaba encantando, y mucho, esa versión aún más poderosa y más malvada de ella misma. Literalmente había surgido de las cenizas, en una nueva e intrigante versión de sí misma…Como un FÉNIX. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Hizo una bola de fuego con las manos, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Pero, esta vez, no fue una sencilla bola de fuego, sino un círculo de fuego, grande, alto, y maligno, capaz de derrumbar a varias personas en apenas segundos, o mejor, un segundo. Sonrió. Lanzó la magia con solo una mano para intentar derrumbar un árbol. Veinte árboles cayeron, de una única vez, en un parpadeo, en un efecto dominó, rápido y macabro. Soltó una carcajada, poniéndose la mano en la boca. Ni ella conseguía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Hizo otra prueba con la magia. Giró uno de los dedos de su mano derecha, y, inmediatamente, un remolino se formó, convirtiéndose en un gran, aterrador y poderoso huracán de un momento a otro. Con un simple estallar del mismo dedo de la mano derecha hizo que cesara. Increíble y asombroso. Sonrió de forma aterradora al imaginar lo que podría hacer con esos nuevos poderes para realizar sus nuevos, ambiciosos aunque también viejos planes. Tenía muchos planes…De venganza…De ganarse este mundo…Y el otro. Solo necesitaba saber por dónde comenzar.

La bella mujer, con sus cabellos recogidos en un alto y perfecto moño y su labial color vino, se puso a caminar, con las dos manos a la cintura, observando y absorbiendo cada detalle del hermoso bosque. Todo parecía tan perfecto y tan en paz…Sonrió al pensar en que podría acabar con esa paz y esa felicidad de todos en minutos. Sus zapatos de tacón alto bajo el largo faldón del pesado vestido hacían crepitar las hojas caídas, otorgando un clima más tenso a aquel paisaje tan bello.

A partir del momento en que supo exactamente en qué parte del bosque y en qué coordenada se encontraba, la hermosa mujer, renacida de las cenizas, echó a andar a paso rápido y firme en dirección a su destino, a donde quería llegar cuanto antes, sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba ansiosa y loca para poner los pies allí y ver lo que le había sucedido a su espléndido hogar. Ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría haber sucedido, pero comprobaría con sus propios ojos. Y si fuera verdad lo que imaginaba, se arrepentirían un día al haber pensado que podrían pasar de ella o verse libre de ella para siempre.

Durante el trayecto, pasó por delante de un manzano repleto de hermosas y brillantes manzanas. Cogió una rápidamente y la mordió, sin deshacer la sonrisa. Se la comió en segundos. Su fruto prohibido favorito. A lo lejos, divisó lo que quería ver. En lo alto, rodeado por un hermoso paisaje, con un cielo azul límpido y abierto sobre él, muchas gaviotas alrededor, y las montañas y el Sol saludando la bella estructura, se erguía el fantástico castillo negro de muchas torres.

Su visión y audición se habían agudizado con los nuevos poderes, y aun de muy lejos, escuchó música proveniente del interior del castillo. ¿Música? ¿De verdad? Sí, sin duda alguna. Música alegre, de varios instrumentos, y podría jurar que junto a la música, escucha risas, cantos y conversaciones animadas y felices. Su sonrisa se deshizo y su mirada se oscureció, sus iris palpitaban.

Apuró el paso, sin perder su pose austera en ningún momento y cuando estaba a mitad del camino, usó su poder para llegar al castillo en segundos. Era como si su cuerpo, de repente, se hubiera convertido en un tren-bala, con una velocidad impresionante. En apenas un parpadeo estaba frente a la grande y magnífica puerta del castillo, alta e imponente, sus dos jambas gigantes.

Los dos guardas que custodiaban la entrada se llevaron un susto y entraron en pánico al reconocer a aquella mujer de mirada tan maligna y de cuerpo tan escultural que había causado tanto miedo durante tanto tiempo. Apuntaron sus espadas en su dirección, pero no les dio tiempo a hacer nada, pues, con un único movimiento circular de la mano, torció el cuello de los dos, y los cuerpos cayeron inertes al suelo, ya sin vida.

Apuntó sus dos manos hacia la gran puerta de roble, lanzó su magia, y las dos jambas se abrieron de golpe con un ruido sordo, asustando a todo los que estaban en el gran salón del castillo, provocando gritos de todo. Todos giraron sus miradas hacia la enorme puerta abierta y hacia la persona que estaba en el umbral. Una fiesta…Era todo lo que ella quería. Sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada y provocadora, y se detuvo en la entrada con las dos manos en la cintura.

La música y el baile pararon. Los integrantes de la banda dejaron caer sus instrumentos, boquiabiertos. Los camareros dejaron caer las bandejas y los invitados rompieron vasos. Al darse cuenta de quién era, el pánico y el miedo, palpable y denso, se instaló de repente en el gran salón adornado de lazos y flores. Todos empalidecieron. Nadie se movió, nadie se atrevió a decir nada ni salir de su sitio, mucho menos gritar. Estaban todos estupefactos y con las respiraciones presas en sus gargantas. Las miradas de miedo, de pánico y de ansiedad divertían a la hermosa mujer y la satisfacían mucho. Poco a poco, lentamente, y a propósito, fue entrando en el salón, los zapatos haciendo un ruido ensordecedor en aquel silencio absoluto. Por donde pasaba, las personas iban abriendo camino, con miedo. Iba andando austera como una verdadera dama. Se paró exactamente en medio del salón, giró los calcañares, con las manos en la cintura, para mirar directamente a los ojos de algunos de los allí presentes y dejar que su mirada los fusilase y quemase.

‒Lo siento, llego tarde…¿Qué me he perdido?‒dijo alto, con voz gélida, cortante y penetrante, con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que todos en el salón se estremecieran.

_“No siempre las cenizas pueden significar el final de todo, y sí un aterrador y poderoso recomienzo…”_


	20. Enamorada de ti

**Cinco días después de la reunión en casa de David y Mary…**

En aquella mañana de miércoles, Emma se sentía cansada. No dormía bien. La tan conocida pesadilla, como ya era costumbre, llegó implacable a perturbarla, pero, aquella noche, no había vuelto a dormirse como había aprendido a hacer después de que aquellas cesaban. No sabría decir si era ella que estaba con la cabeza a mil o si realmente la pesadilla de aquella noche había sido más aterradora que nunca. Las escenas no habían cambiado, eran las mismas, pero se sintió más dentro de ella, como si de verdad fuera real y aterrador. Los susurros, la agonía y los pequeños gritos de los Espectros intentando decirle algo, aquel mundo de oscuridad y sufrimiento que era el Valle Sombrío, su carrera sin destino, luchando o huyendo de algo, la lucha entre aquellas personas, y finalmente, aquel golpe fatal y aquel cuerpo desconocido cayendo inerte al suelo…Era esa parte de la pesadilla, la que envolvía una herida, o una muerte, la que más la asustaba. No saber de qué o de quién se trataba la dejaba cada vez en más agonía. Cuando en la parte final de su terrible sueño repetitivo, el Espectro viene en su dirección con un arma afilada en la mano, ella quiere desesperadamente gritar y preguntarle qué era todo aquello, pero entonces, despertaba…Siempre era así. Cuando más cerca estaba la hora de que la poción estuviera lista, más nerviosa y ansiosa estaba, más ansiaba poder finalmente comenzar a saber qué era todo eso, lo que querían de ella.

Dejando de lado esto, su cabeza también estaba a mil por otras razones. Desde aquel día de la reunión en casa de su madre y de su padre no había vuelto a hablar con Regina, ni con nadie, solo había ido a casa de sus padres para tranquilizarlos y decirles que estaba bien, que solo había tenido una crisis de nervios. Ciertas mentiras eran necesarias. Con Hook tampoco había hablado mucho, no se habían encontrado mucho. Se limitó apenas a decirle que estaba mejor y no le preguntó nada sobre lo ocurrido entre él y Regina. A Hook le extrañó que ella no tocara el tema, aunque fuera para echarle la bronca, pero también decidió dar por zanjado aquel asunto. Era mejor así, pensó.

Emma jugaba con su alianza de compromiso en el dedo. Miraba aquella piedra brillante que a su vez la miraba a ella de forma cuestionadora. Suspiró. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, quizás un tiempo más en su mundo particular, sin precisar hablar mucho con nadie. Estaba evitando encontrarse con Hook o con sus padres, incluso con Henry. Estaba evitando a Regina. Completamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían, pero estaba retrasando lo máximo posible ese encuentro, y era consciente de ello. Se estremecía, se ponía nerviosa y la respiración se le aceleraba solo de pensar en tener que encarar a la morena…¿Hasta cuándo conseguiría evitarla? Sabía que era un sinsentido, no habría manera. Acabarían viéndose.

Era raro el día en que no tuviera que llevarle documentos y peticiones a Regina al ayuntamiento, pues las dos trabajaban codo con codo. Pero, en aquellos días, estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, pidiéndole a Henry que le llevara a Regina los papeles para que ella los revisase y se los trajera de vuelta firmados y sellados, solo para no tener que ir ella y estar frente a frente con la alcaldesa, aquella mujer que le estaba robando la paz y poblaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Henry no cuestionó a la madre, solo suspiraba triste y atendía su pedido. El muchacho no era bobo, sospechaba lo que estaba pasando desde lo ocurrido en la reunión en casa de sus abuelos. Vio perfectamente el dolor de su madre morena al fingir que se sentía feliz por la boda de Emma y Hook, y lo demostró en aquel abrazo lleno de angustia. En contrapartida, no pudo dejar de observar la tristeza y el desespero de su madre rubia al recibir la noticia de que Regina podría marcharse de la ciudad. Las dos podrían engañar a los demás, pero a él no. Conocía muy bien a sus madres. Sabía leer la mirada de ambas y ver en ellas lo que querían decir, incluso sin necesidad de palabras. Y, aquel día, solo vio una cosa en ambas miradas: tristeza y dolor. Pensó en negarse a llevarle los documentos al ayuntamiento siempre que lo necesitase pretextando una disculpa cualquiera para que se vieran obligadas a acercarse, pero desistió. No lo encontró correcto, y prefirió respetar sus tiempos. Así que, a disgusto, cuando Emma le mandaba un mensaje o le telefoneaba pidiéndole que le llevara documentos a Regina, él iba a comisaría, cogía las carpetas y se encaminaba al ayuntamiento, haciendo lo que su madre rubia le pedía.

Ese miércoles, Emma almorzó y volvió al trabajo. Era media tarde y estaba en medio de una digitalización, concentrada, en su despacho de la comisaria, cuando escuchó pasos entrando en la oficina. Reconocía de lejos el ruido de aquellos tacones contra el suelo. _“¡Ah, no…!,_ pensó la rubia, y suspiró _“Por Dios, no!”_ Regina ni llamó a la puerta, en su lugar, la abrió abruptamente, con cara ligeramente afligida. Se detuvo en el umbral aún con la mano en el pomo, respirando rápido y encarando a Emma.

Incluso abatida, Regina seguía siendo hermosa. Siempre impecable, en su conjunto gris de falda hasta las rodillas, chaleco y blusa negra debajo, tacones del mismo color y medias negras que tanto delineaban sus piernas. El labial rojo, siempre presente en sus hermosos labios, y aquella cicatriz sexy localizada a la derecha de su labio superior. Nada pasó desapercibido por Emma. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y se encararon inmediatamente. Los verdes y los castaños latían y brillaban de tantas cosas dichas, y sobre todo, no dichas. Emma sintió un calor inesperado y su respiración aceleró al momento. Cogida de sorpresa, en cuanto vio a Regina abrir la puerta, se levantó de su silla rápidamente, sin perder el contacto visual con la morena. Rodeó su mesa, para acercarse un poco más a ella, pero aún manteniendo cierta distancia. Las dos mujeres aún se encaraban, nerviosas, y Regina cerró la puerta tras ella. Fue Emma quien rompió el silencio.

‒¿Pero qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo? ¿Es costumbre en el Bosque Encantado que las personas no llamen a la puerta antes de entrar?‒dijo Emma, ansiosa, cruzándose de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de la alcaldesa.

‒Emma…Soy yo la que pregunto qué rayos estás TÚ haciendo. ¿Por qué me está evitando? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta y crees que no me duele? ¡Te has escondido estos días y le has pedido a Henry que me acerque los documentos que tengo que firmar, cosa que es tu deber, tu obligación y tu trabajo! ¿Crees que se me pasa desapercibido?‒habló Regina, nerviosa, soltando todo a la vez.

‒En primer lugar, no estoy evitándote‒mintió la rubia‒Yo solo…Ando con mucho trabajo aquí esta semana, y quise evitar salir para poder adelantar el trabajo. Y ya que Henry ha terminado la semana de exámenes y está más libre, le pedí que me echara una mano…¿Hay algo malo en ello, eh? Solo es que firmes lo que tienes que firmar y que me lo devuelva…

Regina soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

‒Por favor, no intentes engañarme…Deja de crear disculpas…Mientes muy mal, ¿sabías? Te conozco muy bien, Swan…Algo está pasando…Sé que aquel día en casa de tu madre no fue uno de los mejores, pero te pido disculpas si te enfadaste por haberme excedido con Hook, por cualquier cosa que haya hecho…O…O…Por cualquier cosa que aún no hubiera dicho…‒tragó en seco y Emma la miró herida ‒Pero tenía mis motivos, Emma…Juro que tenía mis motivos, por favor, no me condenes. Podrías al menos haberme dado la oportunidad de conversar, de explicarte todo lo que quisieras saber, pero no me la has dado, en vez de eso, no me dejaste hablar contigo, huiste aquel día, y desde entonces, vienes huyendo de mí…

Emma sintió que su garganta comenzaba a cerrársele y sus ojos a lagrimear, carraspeó y miró hacia el otro lado para intentar disimular. ¡Joder! No quería flaquear, no quería…

‒Mira…No tuvo nada que ver con tu pelea con Killian…Sé que los dos no os lleváis bien, incluso ya me he acostumbrado a eso, y que solo os soportáis por mí…Y sobre lo otro…No tienes obligación ninguna de decirme o de explicarme nada, Regina…‒y en ese momento, se giró de espaldas a la morena, con su mirada fija en la ventana que tenía delante. Una lágrima ya caía ‒Es tu vida, haces lo que quieres, los problemas son tuyos…Lo que haces, lo que planeas, o sea lo que sea que pretendes hacer, no es problema mío, no me incumbe…No tienes que preocuparte por mí para nada‒su voz ya fallaba completamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la alcaldesa.

En ese momento, Regina sintió rabia, mucha rabia de que Emma no estuviera siendo honesta con ella, pues sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ya también con una lágrima queriendo caer, la morena no lo pensó. Giró bruscamente a Emma hacia ella, agarrando con sus dos manos sus hombros, la sacudió y la plantó con un ruido sordo contra la pared cerca de la ventana, quedando muy cerca de ella, con sus dos manos apoyadas en la pared junto a los hombros de la rubia.

‒Sí, no debería preocuparme por ti si estuvieras bien y normal, Swan. ¡Pero el problema es que no lo estás! ¡Y perdóname, pero sí, me preocupo por ti! ¡Por favor, DEJA de mentirme, de una vez por todas! ¡No me engañas, lo veo en tu mirada, en tus actitudes, en ti! Algo te está incomodando, y no quieres decirme lo que es. ¿Qué está pasando? Dime Emma, ¿qué está sucediendo?‒gritó, bien cerca de Emma, sin ya aguantar las lágrimas cálidas que hasta ese momento había intentando aguantar, pero ya sin éxito.

Regina esperó, llorando ahora abiertamente. Emma flaqueó, por completo, al ver a la morena allí, tan cerca a ella y tan frágil, tan entregada. También se permitió llorar. Lágrimas cálidas y dolientes descendían por su rostro. No tenía más fuerzas. Se entregó por completo al llanto junto con Regina. Ambas mujeres lloraban copiosamente. Menos mal que estaba apoyada en la pared porque si no, ya hubiera caído al suelo. Sus piernas se debilitaron completamente.

Las dos esperaron a calmarse y recuperar el aliento, y Emma habló.

‒¿Por qué te marchas?‒fue todo lo que consiguió decir, con dificultad, entre lágrimas

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse y después despedazarse en mil pedazos. Aquella pregunta tan doliente que había salido de la boca de Emma fue como un puñetazo en su estómago. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran puro dolor y tristeza. Sus ojos color almendra también se llenaron de dolor y se quedaron ahí, un tiempo, encarándose. Regina abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber qué decir. Sintió sofoco en su roto pecho.

‒¿Y por qué te vas a casar?‒soltó la morena sin pensar, encarando a Emma con el corazón lleno de nuevos e inesperados sentimientos. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo.

‒¿Acaso estás respondiendo a mi pregunta con otra pregunta?‒Emma acabó sonriendo débilmente, entre las lágrimas. Las dos seguían cerca, en la misma posición.

‒Perdóname…No fue la intención…Es…No sé ni por qué lo pregunté…‒la morena también sonrió débilmente ‒Bueno…Respondiendo a tu pregunta…Emma…No te dije nada antes porque quería tener plena certeza de las cosas antes de contárselo a todos. También quería que Robin arreglara todo primero. Robin me lo propuso y acabé aceptando. Lo intentaría…En caso de que no me acostumbrara, volvería a Storybrooke.

En ese momento, sin pensar en sus actos, o en por qué lo hacía, Regina pasó el dorso de la mano de forma cariñosa por la mejilla derecha de Emma, y ese movimiento sorpresa arrancó escalofríos en la rubia y la hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

‒Pero puedes tener la certeza…De que no me marcharé antes de ayudarte con todo por aquí y estar a tu lado hasta el último segundo de cualquier misión que tengas que cumplir…Siempre he estado junto a ti y ahora no será diferente‒continuó explicando Regina ‒¡Nunca te abandonaría, Emma! Al igual que tú siempre has estado aquí para mí incluso cuando nadie más creía en mí, yo siempre estaré para ti, siempre. Así como tú te enfrentaste a la oscuridad por mí, yo no me lo pensaría dos veces para enfrentarla también por ti. Y aun estando lejos, sabes que es solo llamarme que vendría corriendo. Solo me marcharía cuando todo hubiera acabado. Y si todavía me marcho, sería así. ¡Nada va a cambiar! ¡Estaré a tu lado hasta el fin, hoy y siempre! Fue Robin a quien se le soltó la lengua y no respetó mi pedido de que no contara todavía nada a nadie…Él no debió decirlo aquel día y de aquella manera. Dio la falsa impresión de que yo iba a dejarlo todo sin mirar atrás…Jamás haría eso. Tardé mucho en llegar a donde estoy hoy y en convertirme en lo que soy para hacer algo así.

Emma miraba a Regina con ojos suplicantes, aún bañados en lágrimas. Ya no le importaba estar ahí, expuesta, sin sus murallas. Como si todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos y deseos guardados en lo más hondo de su alma durante esos meses estuvieran a punto de brotar por sus poros. Tener a Regina allí, tan cerca a ella, e igualmente vulnerable y sin muros, exponiendo tantas cosas, hablando todo eso, le dio un valor fuera de lo común.

‒Quédate…‒dijo Emma, débilmente

‒¿Cómo?‒preguntó Regina, confusa, por no haber entendido bien. Se acercó un poco más a la rubia, con la intención de que repitiese.

‒No quiero que te quedes solo hasta cumplir lo que sea que tenga que cumplir…No quiero que te quedes solo para estar a mi lado ayudándome, y después te marches…Sé que incluso estando lejos vendrías, pero no sería lo mismo…No quiero que estés lejos de la ciudad…Yo…No quiero tenerte lejos de mí…‒tragó en seco ‒Quiero que te quedes, Regina. No me importa si estoy siendo egoísta por decir esto…¡Quédate! Por favor…No te marches…‒Emma soltó todo de una vez, desahogándose de todo lo que tenía en su corazón, llorando. En aquel momento no sabía cómo era respirar.

Regina, que ya estaba parada, se quedó aún más. Sus brazos continuaban a los dos lados de los hombros de Emma, las manos abiertas contra la pared. Se acercó un poco más a la sheriff. Al escuchar todas esas palabras de la rubia, sintió cómo su corazón se partía de nuevo, de una forma más intensa que nunca. Un cuchillo había traspasado su pecho. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos, y apenas conseguía respirar. No esperaba que Emma fuese a abrirse de aquella manera…Estaba tan dulce, tan vulnerable…Sin muros y sin amarras. La miraba directamente a los ojos, sin desviarse un milímetro.

‒¿Y por qué, Swan…Por qué quieres que me quede?‒preguntó la morena, respirando con dificultad, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. Se acercó un poco más. Ni se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando más sus manos contra la pared.

‒Por favor, Regina…No…No me obligues…No me obligues a decir más…‒respondió Emma, poniéndose nerviosa y con el corazón a mil.

‒Merezco saber…¿Por qué no quieres que me marche?‒Regina temblaba, sentía cierto miedo ante la posible respuesta de Emma

‒Por favor…‒imploró Emma, hablando débilmente, debido al cada vez más intenso llanto.

‒¡DI, EMMA!‒habló Regina, gritando, y también lloraba ‒¡Ya basta, ya me has confundido bastante de un tiempo a esta parte! ¡Necesito y merezco saber lo que está pasando! ¡HABLA, Emma! ¡No salgo de aquí hasta que no me digas lo que está sucediendo! ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué últimamente vienes actuando tan raro? ¿Por qué no quieres que yo me marche?‒y puso más fuerza en sus brazos contra la pared, acorralando a Emma aún más ‒¡VAMOS! ¡DI!

‒¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!‒gritó Emma, sin aguantar más. Lloró aún más, ya sin importarle nada su vulnerabilidad ‒Yo no quería, ¿está bien? No quería que esto sucediera, pero ha sucedido, de alguna manera, ha pasado…Ya hace un tiempo que tengo sentimientos diferentes por ti, sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad, de la unión y del compañerismo que hemos construido…He intentado luchar contra esto, juro que lo he intentado…¡Pero no he podido vencer! No consigo mandar en mi corazón. No sé cuándo o cómo comenzó a pasar, o en qué momento esto despertó. No sé explicar…Tú me vienes despertando cosas diferentes, de una forma que nunca imaginé sentir por una mujer…Yo nunca antes sentí deseo o curiosidad de estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero contigo, por ti siento tantas cosas juntas, Regina, tantas cosas nuevas…Sé que hemos tenido algunos…Momentos, por así decir…Pero entiendo que para ti puede que no sea lo mismo que yo siento, que para ti yo solo sea una atracción pasajera, y no te juzgo ni te culpo…Así que, si quieres apartarte de mí después de esto, si quieres mantener la distancia, lo entenderé por completo…No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, mucho menos ser algún obstáculo…¡No tengo ese derecho!‒Emma fue escupiendo todo, entre lágrimas, mientras Regina estaba estática y con la boca abierta frente a ella, sin saber qué decir en aquel momento.

Aquella declaración tan súbita y sincera dejó a Regina fuera de órbita. Su corazón estaba tan desacompasado que parecía que latía en su cabeza. La respiración, más acelerada que nunca. Jadeaba. No esperaba todo aquello, cayendo en cascada. Durante un momento no supo qué decir, las palabras sencillamente no conseguían salir…Abría y cerraba la boca, intentaba articular algo, pero no salían….Simplemente miró profundamente a Emma a los ojos, siendo correspondida con otra mirada profunda y triste proveniente de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de la rubia, bañados por las doloridas lágrimas. Aquella conexión de miradas decía tantas cosas, que venían del espíritu y del corazón de ambas. Aflojó un poco sus brazos, que prendían a Emma contra la pared.

‒Emma…‒comenzó, con voz baja, pero aún seguía sin poder articular palabra.

‒No es necesario que digas nada, Regina…Discúlpame…

‒¡No! ¡No te disculpes! No necesitas pedir disculpas por nada, Emma…Yo…No quiero apartarme de ti…Yo…Yo…‒no conseguía terminar

Emma delicada y lentamente apartó los brazos de la morena, giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, y rodeó de nuevo su mesa, esta vez para volver a sentarse. Se pasó las manos por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

‒Querías saber el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento…Ahora ya lo sabes…¿Satisfecha?‒dijo la rubia, mirando al lado opuesto de la alcaldesa.

‒Emma…

‒Dios, he hablado demasiado‒dijo para sí misma, y se puso las manos en la cabeza, apoyando los codos en la mesa ‒Regina…Necesito estar sola…¿Te importa?

‒No, no quiero dejarte sola…

‒Pero lo necesito…¿Por favor?‒Emma pidió, de forma suplicante, sin mirar a Regina ‒Quiero y necesito de verdad estar sola…No estoy en condiciones de conversar ahora de nada. ¿Está bien?

‒Es…Está bien…‒fue todo lo que Regina consiguió decir, ante la súplica y pedido de Emma. No podía forzarla a hablar ahora. Ya sentía remordimientos creyendo que había ido demasiado lejos para que le contara lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo iba a hacer de nuevo ‒Hasta luego, Emma…‒dijo con voz embargada, y fue todo lo que consiguió decir, saliendo del despacho despacio sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Emma continuaba con la cabeza gacha. Cerró la puerta tras ella y salió, aturdida y distraída, a la calle, de regreso al ayuntamiento. Había dejado algo de trabajo cuando salió tras Emma para mantener esa conversación, pues ya no aguantaba más el distanciamiento de la rubia con ella. Realmente la estaba hiriendo, además de que la echaba de menos, sabía que ella tenía gran parte de culpa de que la rubia decidiera apartarse, con certeza estaba herida y enfadada.

El final del verano claramente se acercaba, ya comenzaba a soplar un viento más fuerte proveniente del sur, el calor ya era más ameno, y las hojas amenazaban con caer, anunciando la llegada del otoño. El cielo era de un azul límpido, y el sol brillaba fuerte, pero la temperatura era más suave. Un ligero frío se acercaba. Regina caminaba a paso rápido, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Andaba tan distraída y pensativa, con los ojos humedecidos y una cara de pura tensión, que ni se dio cuenta de que Killian pasó casi rozándola a su lado por la acerca. Él se dio cuenta de su expresión y de que salía de la comisaría. Desconfiado, grabó aquella escena en su memoria, pero, por más que quisiera y sintiese un enorme deseo por ahora no le comentaría nada a Emma y mucho menos tiraría satisfacciones con Regina.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento, Regina se dejó caer en su cómoda silla cerca de su mesa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto cualquiera delante de ella, pero nada veía y nada analizaba a no ser sus propios pensamientos. Suspiró. Las palabras de Emma no paraban de martillear y repetirse en su cabeza: _“Estoy enamorada de ti…Para ti yo puedo ser solo una distracción…Quiero que te quedes, Regina, por favor…”_

Se sintió en aquel momento una absoluta cobarde e idiota, se levantó, fue a su mesa, y la golpeó con fuerza, sintiendo rabia de sí misma. Querría haber podido decirle algo a Emma, haber hablado…Pero sencillamente no consiguió decir nada en aquel momento, era como si algo la sujetara, quizás la sorpresa de las palabras tan sinceras e inesperadas de la rubia, por todo lo que había soltado de una vez, quizás por miedo a decir algo y acabar hiriendo a la rubia si salía de una forma diferente, o por el asombro de aquella revelación tan cargada de sentimientos, o tal vez, y sobre todo, por el hecho de que ella misma, Regina, se sentía de la misma forma que su amiga, esa mujer a la que tanto odió y a la que tanta rabia tuvo al principio de todo, pero que después, poco a poco, se convirtieron en una única magia. La verdad era que una ya no conseguía estar lejos de la otra, ya no conseguían estar sin tener a la otra cerca. También sintió cierto miedo a intentar acercarse en aquel momento, y Emma decirle que se marchara. Ella tenía las emociones a flor de piel, y sintió recelo ante cualquier rechazo por parte de Emma. No soportaría que Emma la rechazara o la expulsara. Por eso, a la primera señal de que la rubia quería estar sola, lo respetó. Le hubiera gustado haberse quedado, abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo consiguió y sencillamente salió. Ahora se martirizaba por ello, podía haber insistido y haberse quedado, incluso corriendo el riesgo de que Emma la echara de allí. Y ahora, no dejaba de pensar en su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas, diciendo que estaba enamorada, pidiéndole que se quedara en la ciudad a su lado, y después, pidiéndole que la dejara sola.

Lloró también. Permitió que las emociones subieran a la superficie, intentando decidir qué hacer. Intentó volver al trabajo. Revisó algunos documentos, hizo algunas visitas que necesitaba hacer, pero estaba desconcentrada y Emma insistía en metérsele en sus pensamientos a cada minuto. Le dio gracias al cielo cuando, finalmente, el reloj dio las 18:00 anunciando el fin de la jornada laboral y pudo irse a casa y estar a solas con sus reflexiones.


	21. El regreso

**Flashback on**

En un tiempo atrás, en un pasado no muy remoto, toda la región del Bosque Encantado y los reinos de alrededor estaban bajo el dominio de la perversa Bruja Mala del Oeste, Zelena, o como era llamada por los gobernantes, plebeyos y aldeanos, la temida Bruja Verde del Mal. Zelena iniciaba una búsqueda implacable y obsesiva por la venganza contra su hermana más pequeña, Regina. Invadida por esa sed y ciega por la envidia, Zelena buscaba demostrar su gran poder y maldad de las maneras más crueles, intimidando y aterrorizando a todos lo que se atrevieran a cruzarse en su camino.

Mientras estudiaba y orquestaba sus planes de venganza y destrucción contra Regina, la Gran Bruja dominó parte del Bosque Encantado y los dos principales grandes Reinos que quedaban cerca de aquel: Dallas y Petro. Todos los habitantes de ambos reinos la conocían y la temían, pero se les estaba prohibido terminantemente hablar de ella con nadie, estaban vigilados por la Bruja y amenazados con arrancarles el corazón. El motivo era que, en esa época, Regina y otras personas, como Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe David misteriosamente habían reaparecido en el Reino Encantado después de muchos años de ausencia, debido a la quiebra de la maldición, y ni Regina ni nadie sabía de la presencia de Zelena por esos alrededores y desconocían totalmente el parentesco entre ella y la antigua reina.

Zelena quería a toda costa dominar y demostrar cuán poderosa era y castigó con vehemencia a esos dos reinos tan importantes. Dallas era un reino costero, localizado al norte, responsable casi que totalmente de las embarcaciones, tanto de pasajeros que iban de un reino a otro como de las importaciones y exportaciones de comida, pedidos y grandes compras para los habitantes y otros reinos y villas de alrededor, abasteciendo a muchos lugares, comercios y almacenes. Y, como no podía dejar de ser, su gran fuerza costera también se reflejaba en la pesca, siendo casi el principal reino de todos en el mundo encantado distribuidor de pescado de muchos tipos y calidad. Zelena lanzó una maldición extremadamente poderosa, la Maldición del Mar Seco, inutilizando todo el litoral de Dallas para la pesca y para el tránsito de embarcaciones. Los pescados desaparecieron completamente, como si nunca hubieran existido. Las embarcaciones y navíos no consiguieron volver a navegar, pues a la menor señal de querer entrar en las aguas de Dallas, el mar se embravecía, con olas gigantescas y grandes turbulencias, y el más pesado de los navíos era virado y roto fácilmente, como romper por el medio un fósforo.

Petro era un importantísimo reino para toda la región, localizado al sur. Sus tierras eran extremadamente fértiles, produciendo cualquier tipo de fruta, hortaliza y legumbre, además de poseer una destacada producción de huevos y leche medicinal de cabras encantadas, animales que eran muy raros en todo el mundo mágico. Petro abastecía a muchos reinos de esos productos, y su principal fuente de economía provenía de esto último. Zelena lanzó una maldición igualmente poderosa, la Maldición del Contagio, con la que la tierra, antes tan rica y productiva, se secó. Las simientes no brotaban o, si lo hacían, los pequeños retoños se secaban y se pudrían en poquísimo tiempo, llenos de plagas. Las gallinas ya no ponían huevos y las cabras encantadas dejaron de producir la tan importante leche medicinal, que curaba varios males y era usada en diversas pociones usadas para sanar, dejando así que entraran y se quedaran muchas enfermedades.

Dallas y Petro sucumbían poco a poco, inmersos en dificultades, necesidades y deudas. Comenzaron a depender de reinos menores para comprar y tener lo que necesitaban, pero no era suficiente, pues ninguno de los reinos de los alrededores tenía, ni de lejos, lo que esos dos grandes reinos poseían. En contrapartida, esos reinos menores también sucumbían cada vez más, pues en gran parte eran abastecidos por les respectivos grandes reinos. Todo era un caos, y sus gobernantes luchaban por sobrevivir y al mismo cuidar de sus pueblos.

Dallas era gobernado por el bondadoso Rey Edward y por su bella esposa, la Reina Dulce, muy amados por su pueblo. La pareja tenía un único hijo, el Príncipe Esteban, conocido también por su bondad y espectacular belleza. Esteban era un guerrero nato, especialista en la lucha con espadas, dueño de un cuerpo atlético, bronceado y unos ojos raros color miel.

Petro estaba bajo el gobierno del valiente Rey Markus, que hacía poco tiempo había perdido a su amada esposa, la Reina Scarlet, víctima de la Gripe Carmina, una de las dolencias que solo podía ser curada con una poción elaborada con la leche de cabra encantada. Infelizmente, nada puede sustituir a ese ingrediente, y Scarlet cayó enferma y murió tras luchar valientemente con todas sus fuerzas. La muerte de la reina dejó un vacío grande y el corazón partido en todos los familiares y en la población de su reino. Nada conseguía amenizar el dolor y el luto del Rey Markus a no ser sus dos hijas gemelas, Charlize y Clarissa, sus dos amados tesoros, como siempre las había llamado. Las princesas eran encantadoramente hermosas, como muñecas, encantaban a todos los que la mirasen, su belleza era motivo de envidia de las muchachas y disputa entre los muchachos. Rubias, cabellos ondulados y largos, dorados como el sol, piel de melocotón, perfecta, sedosa y blanca como la nieve, sonrisas perfectas y rostros de ángeles. Eran gemelas, totalmente idénticas, y solo un único detalle, que era un misterio, las diferenciaba: los ojos. Charlize tenía los ojos azules, del color del mar límpido, extremadamente claros. En cambio, Clarissa poseía ojos negros, del color de la noche, oscuros como la brea. Y esa única diferencia, que nadie sabía explicar, las volvía aún más hermosas a ojos de todos. Las dos siempre estaban juntas, fueran donde fueran. La una no estaba sin la otra.

Esteban y Charlize se amaban. Los hijos de los gobernantes de los dos grandes reinos se conocían desde pequeños, y vivían visitándose uno al otro en sus respectivos castillos, donde Esteban, Charlize y Clarissa fueron criados juntos y habían crecido entre juegos, risas y una fuerte amistad. Eran el trío perfecto y envidiado por todos, y sus familias también se llevaban muy bien. Y con naturalidad, y progresivamente Esteban y Charlize se enamoraron, conforme iban creciendo. Nació entre ellos un amor puro y verdadero. Los dos comenzaron a salir juntos y se comprometieron, con la bendición de sus padres. Estaban muy felices juntos, y pretendían casarse, en cuanto la crisis de sus reinos pasara y acabara el dominio de Zelena, y por supuesto, tras el período de luto por la pérdida de Scarlet, que aún causaba extremo dolor y nostalgia en todos.

Un día, después de mucho sufrimiento, los dos grandes reinos recibieron la noticia de que nuevamente y de forma misteriosa, la Reina Regina y todos los que habían regresado con ella, y también Zelena habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Pero seguían recelosos y era mejor no abusar, por eso, esperaron un buen tiempo para tener la confirmación de que realmente la Bruja Mal del Oeste ya no se encontraba allí. Y realmente no estaba. Bajo una gran celebración, Dallas, Petro y los reinos menores comenzaron a hacer lo que antes no podían por estar bajo la férrea vigilancia de Zelena: buscar posibles soluciones a sus problemas, pues Zelena se había ido, pero sus territorios aún estaban bajo los efectos de las maldiciones que ella había lanzado.

Y la alegría llegó un día claro y frío de invierno. Uno de los soldados de Petro tajo la noticia de que los dos ejércitos unidos habían encontrado un vasto territorio que quedaba exactamente entre los dos reinos y el corazón del Bosque Encantado, que a Zelena se le había pasado desapercibido. Los magos y brujos hicieron innumerables pruebas y descubrieron que ese territorio era tanto o más productivo que el propio reino de Petro, y que su parte costera, tampoco tocada por Zelena, poseía pescado en abundancia y aguas serenas para la navegación, además de poseer salida hacia otros muchos lugares. Las gallinas y las cabras encantadas las buscarían en reinos más remotos y distantes, y comenzarían de nuevo con toda la producción.

Así, los reyes Edwuard y Dulce, de Dallas, y el Rey Markus, de Petro, convocaron una gran reunión junto con sus consejeros y ministros para dilucidar un plan que sería excelente y la salvación para todos. Y así llegaron a un acuerdo. El maravilloso castillo de la Reina Regina estaba abandonado, y las aldeas vecinas del Bosque Encantado, sin ningún gobernante, pasando dificultades. Sus hijos, Esteban y Charlize, se amaban y estaban prometidos. Casarían a sus hijos, uniendo a sus familias y sus reinos, pasando, de esta manera, el trono al príncipe y a la princesa, y las familias se trasladarían, todos, al castillo, gobernando todo aquel extenso territorio y sus aldeas. Toda la población de los dos reinos también se trasladarían a ese nuevo territorio, y poco a poco, los reyes conseguirían instalar a todos en las aldeas, construyendo una nueva vida para todos y un nuevo reino unificado: el Reino de Daltro.

Tras el anuncio de esa decisión, los reyes y la población estaban inmersos en una extrema felicidad, y la esperanza volvía a instalarse en el corazón de todos. La boda de Esteban y Charlize se realizó en una sencilla ceremonia, al aire libre en los campos de Dallas, con Clarissa como dama de honor. Sellaron la linda unión y recibieron oficialmente la corona de sus padres, convirtiéndose así en los nuevos reyes de un nuevo reino. Así, finalmente, los Reyes Esteban y Charlize, junto con Edward, Dulce, Markus y Clarissa, se mudaron al imponente castillo de la ex reina Regina, y comenzaron a trabajar incesantemente en la reconstrucción de todo el reino y de su pueblo. De forma gradual todo fue resolviéndose y volviendo a su sitio. Los dos pueblos se unieron en uno, se instalaron en nuevas casas y nuevos territorios. La tierra volvió a florecer y a producir, al igual que los mares. Las gallinas y las cabras encantadas estaban renovadas. Esteban y Charlieze estaban realizando un excelente trabajo, con la ayuda de sus experimentados padres, y todo el reino y los de fuera los adoraban. Los dos tenían pulso firme y hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance por el bien de la familia y de la población. Todo volvió a la normalidad, el sol volvió a brillar de forma aún más bonita y el corazón de todos de nuevo rebosaba de alegría.

**Bosque Encantado, dos meses y algunos días atrás…**

Nadie en la fiesta del gran salón se atrevía a respirar o a moverse, tras la entrada triunfal de aquella hermosa mujer, de belleza incomparable pero de cruel corazón. Cuando se detuvo en mitad del salón, con aire imponente, automáticamente todos retrocedieron, aterrados, encogidos unos con otros. Por todos lados se vieron miradas asustadas.

―Perdonen, llego tarde…¿Qué me he perdido?―dijo la poderosa Reina Malvada, en tono alto y fuerte, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

―¿Regina…qué hacéis aquí? ¿Tras tanto tiempo de ausencia?―resonó una voz imponente, grave, fuerte y masculina, proveniente de detrás de donde se encontraba la Reina Malvada. Manteniendo la misma sonrisa en los labios, la reina Regina se giró hacia la voz. Todos en el salón giraron el cuello hacia la voz, abriendo más espacio para que los dos se pudieran mirar a los ojos.

La voz era la de Rey Esteban, que estaba sentado en su trono al lado de su amada esposa, la Reina Charlize. Los tronos quedaban en una especie de descansillo más alto, y se encontraban a una distancia relativamente grande de la parte mala de Regina. Al lado de Esteban, se encontraban sus padres, Edward y Dulce, y al lado de Charlize, estaban su padre y su hermana gemela, Markus y Clarissa. Todas las miradas asustadas, menos el valiente Esteban, que encaraba a la reina a los ojos, austero y confiado.

La Reina Malvada miró al rey de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, admirando la belleza y la virilidad de aquel hermoso hombre. Se acercó a él, a paso largo, hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Todos se encogieron y lanzaron leves grititos, pero Esteban seguía en su posición inicial, enfrentándola.

―Vaya, vaya…Lo que estoy haciendo aquí y cómo he regresado no os incumbe…Pero decidme, querido…¿Quién sois vos?―dijo Regina de forma sensual, pasando el dedo índice por el pecho del rey, de arriba hasta la mitad del tórax. Charlize, a su lado, se volvió loca de rabia, y no pensó en sus actos cuando se levantó de sopetón, avanzando contra Regina.

―Manteneos lejos de mi marido y de mi familia…―habló la reina Charlize, pero no consiguió terminar, porque rápidamente, Regina abrió la mano en forma de concha y con un movimiento de magia la levantó por los aires, y la joven reina sintió que la ahorcaban y ahogaban, poniéndose roja rápidamente. No podía respirar ni hablar, y estaba desesperada. Se escucharon gritos por todo el sitio.

―¡PARAD! ¡OS LO SUPLICO, PARAD! ¡Dejad a mi mujer en paz!―gritó desesperado Esteban.

Dulce, Edward, Markus y Clarissa también gritaron en pánico, así como todos en el recinto, pero Regina no paraba de apretar su mano y Charlize continuaba sofocándose.

Una flecha fue lanzada desde algún lugar, y más rápido que un rayo, ella la cogió con la mano libre y la partió, convirtiéndola en polvo. Otra arma, esta vez, un cuchillo voló hasta ella, pero lo partió más rápido que la primera, partiendo la hoja en dos en pocos segundos. Todos estaban atónitos ante el poder que aquella mujer mostraba, parecía mucho mayor que antes.

―Pero qué cosa más bonita, y dulce…Todos queriendo salvar a la sosa de la reina con cara de ángel…―dijo la Reina Malvada, totalmente irónica, sonriendo. Aflojó un poco el apretón en su cuello, dejándola respirar brevemente, pues después volvió a apretar más fuerte, causando más pánico en todos.

―¡POR FAVOR, PARAD! ¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!―gritó Clarissa, desesperada.

Solo entonces Regina se dio cuenta de la presencia de la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba al otro lado del trono de su hermana. Miró hacia ella, de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio. Aflojó el apretón en el cuello de Charlize y finalmente la soltó, dejándola caer con un ruido sordo de nuevo en el trono, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo mucho. Esteban, Markus, Edward y Dulce corrieron para ayudarla. Regina bajó la mirada hacia el vientre de Charlize, y percibió que había una ligera prominencia bajo el hermoso vestido de encaje color crema, aún en el comienzo de la gestación, pero ahí estaba de verdad. La reina estaba embarazada.

Caminó hasta Clarissa y levantó su mentón, haciendo que la joven la mirara directamente a los ojos. La bella muchacha se ruborizó y tembló bajo el toque de la reina, e inconscientemente miró hacia abajo, en dirección al bello par de pechos apretados en un escote generoso. Regina sonrió, adoranado el efecto de miedo e impacto que causaba en las personas.

―Veo que tenemos aquí otra carita de ángel…¿Gemelas idénticas? Mucha belleza y tentación para un solo día…―fingió abanicarse por el calor, y miró a Clarissa de forma tan intensa que la princesa casi se cayó de miedo ―Hummmmm….Sois totalmente iguales, pero veo una única diferencia…el color de los ojos. Muy, pero que muy interesante…―continuaba agarrando el mentón de Clarissa, analizando su rostro y sus ojos, y volvió a mirar el rostro y los ojos de Charlize, haciendo esa comparación.

―¡Decid lo que queréis! ¡Solo pido que nos dejéis en paz, a nosotros y a nuestro reino!―intervino el ex rey Markus, en voz alta.

Regina se echó a reír, soltó a Clarissa y volvió al centro del descansillo, encarando a Markus y a todos alrededor. La multitud continuaba sin respirar.

―¿Decir lo que quiero? ¿Dejaros en paz?―se echó a reír aún más ―Solo podéis estar bromeando―hizo un movimiento con la mano izquierda, tirando a Markus con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Él gritó de dolor ―¡Habéis sido vosotros quienes habéis invadido MI castillo y apoderado de MI reino, atreviéndoos a coger MI trono! ¡Quien hace las preguntas y exige respuestas aquí soy yo, querido! ¡Así que, responded! En primer lugar, ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí? En segundo lugar, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta linda y agradable fiesta?―hizo otro movimiento con la mano, haciendo que Markus se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

―Vos estabais ausente desde hacía mucho tiempo, Regina, vuestro castillo estaba totalmente abandonado y vuestro pueblo no tenía un líder, pasando por grandes dificultades y necesidades. Nuestros antiguos reinos fueron malditos y se vieron invadidos por plagas lanzadas por la Bruja Mala del Oeste, Zelena. Se estaba volviendo imposible sobrevivir, y cuando supimos que Zelena y vosotros habíais desaparecido, corrimos atrás de nuevas tierras para recomenzar de cero. Solo vimos aquí una oportunidad, casamos a nuestros hijos pasándoles la corona a ellos, y unificamos nuestros reinos junto con vuestro antiguo reino del Bosque Encantado. Hoy somos todos uno, unidos por un nuevo futuro…―contó Edward, tomado por la desesperación al ver lo que Regina era capaz de hacer.

Regina hizo otro movimiento con la mano y lanzó a Edward contra la otra pared, haciéndolo caer al lado de Markus. Se acercó a él y lo atrapó por el cuello de la camisa, encarándolo llena de rabia.

―En primer lugar, para vosotros, es REINA Regina…Pues, os guste o no, mis súbditos, he regresado…Y este castillo y todo este reino ME pertenecen. ¡Vosotros sois meros intrusos, inútiles y descartables! ¡Y os pondré a todos, a todos vosotros, en sus debidos lugares muy pronto, hoy mismo! ¡No me importa el motivo que decís tener para creeros con el derecho de apoderaros de lo que es mío! ¡Si mi querida hermanita decidió jugar con maldad con vosotros, no es mi problema!―soltó a Edward con violencia, provocando que se diera un nuevo golpe contra la pared, soltando un grito de dolor. Se giró hacia Esteban, que tenía la cabeza de su esposa en su regazo, llorando mucho. Regina pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por la mejilla del joven rey.

―Decidme, hermosura…―dijo, llena de maldad y sonriendo irónicamente ―¿Cuál es el motivo de esta especial fiesta?

Esteban tragó en seco, pero no apartó los ojos de los de Regina, con un semblante serio y lleno de valor.

―El motivo…Es la celebración de la llegada de nuestra primera hija. Estamos celebrando el embarazo de mi mujer―desvió el rostro hacia Charlize, que aún lloraba copiosamente en su regazo y agarraba, en el otro lado, la mano de su hermana. Clarissa era literalmente su mitad, y la amaba intensamente, sin poder pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

Regina hizo una imitación irónica de una expresión dulce y feliz.

―¡Ownnnnn! Esperad, dejad que me seque una lágrima―fingió estar secándose un ojo ―Esto es de verdad muy lindo y conmovedor, pero…Siento decir que la fiesta ha acabado. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado lo máximo posible!―dijo alto para que todos en el castillo la escuchara, y se echó a reír de una forma macabra.

En un impulso, guardas y algunos invitados tiraron contra ella, y volaron en dirección a la Reina varios cuchillos, flechas y espadas, pero nada se comparaba a los nuevos y magníficos poderes de la Reina Malvada. Ella cogía cada uno a la velocidad de la luz, todos de una vez y aplastaba las armas como si fueran de papel, siempre sonriendo. Todos gritaban y estaban aterrados.

―Veo que hay muchos valientes en este nuevo reino…¡Eso me gusta!―dijo, aplastando otra fecha.

Para infundir más terror, Regina giró las dos manos e hizo brotar una enorme llama en medio del salón, provocando la desesperación de todos. Las lenguas de fuego, implacables, giraban y llegaban del suelo al techo del castillo, e intentaban alcanzar a los invitados, totalmente en pánico. El griterío era general. La Reina Malvada reía y se divertía. Tras un tiempo de diversión, dio una vuelta a las manos e hizo que el gran fuego cesara, dejando una enorme marca negra en el suelo.

―¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE DESAFIARME?―gritó Regina, esta vez sin sonreír, mirando a todos los rostros que tenía alrededor. Las personas estaban temblando y lloraban de pánico, sin atreverse a decir nada ―Escuchad bien…Solo lo voy a decir una vez. ¡Salid de aquí AHORA! LA REINA MALVADA ha vuelto, queridos―sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa cruel que demostraba todo su corazón helado ―¡No os atreváis, ni por un momento, a intentar a hacerme caer! Primero, porque no tenéis la más mínima posibilidad contra mí, quién avisa no es traidor…Segundo, ¡porque siempre os estaré vigilando, a…cada…uno!―habló, encarando varios rostros asustados ―¡De nada sirve que intentéis algo! ¡Volveré con mis rondas por todas las aldeas…Cualquier paso en falso, y todos vosotros y vuestros seres queridos vais a arrepentiros y sentir mi furia! ¡Vosotros, a partir de ahora, volvéis a estar bajo mi dominio! Por eso, espero que siempre os comportéis bien y os curvéis y obedezcáis a vuestra reina…¿HE SIDO CLARA?―gritó, mirando a todos.

Todos los moradores de las aldeas balancearon la cabeza afirmativamente, dominados por el miedo, encogiéndose unos contra otros. Los líderes nada consiguieron hacer, y también se vieron a merced de Regina.

―¡Genial! Así me gusta―hizo un movimiento de desdén, con las manos en la cintura ―Ahora podéis iros…¡Ya! Tengo mucho que ordenar por aquí―Pero cuando todos estaban prácticamente corriendo y dándose codazos por salir del castillo, la reina Regina gritó ―¡Ah! Ya se me olvidaba…

Y con su famoso movimiento circular de la mano, dando varios círculos a la vez, rompió el cuello de 20 hombres al mismo tiempo, dejando caer los cuerpos muertos e inertes por todos lados, en medio y los lados de la multitud. Todos gritaron, tomados por horror.

Aquellos 20 hombres eran los que habían tenido el valor de disparar contra ella flechas, espadas y cuchillos. Otro de los aterradores poderes que la Reina Malvada había adquirido: la capacidad de sentir exactamente de dónde y de quién procedían ciertas cosas como ataques contra ella. No servía de nada esconderlo, ella sabría quién era.

Fingió bostezar.

―¡Solo era eso! Podéis marcharos…―dijo sarcásticamente mientras el pueblo salía corriendo hacia afuera, gritando y llorando, mientras los guardas, que no se atrevían a hacer un movimiento en falso, retiraban rápidamente los cuerpos de los hombres.

La reina fue en dirección, de nuevo, del descansillo, donde estaba la familia real, encogida y asustada. Los líderes sentían un dolor sofocante en el pecho, por no poder hacer nada. Temían mucho por su futuro y por el de su pueblo a partir de aquel momento. No sabían qué podrían esperar.

―Ahora…¡Me voy a encargar de vosotros!― se agachó y dijo mirando a cada uno, sonriendo, cruelmente.

Y así, dio inicio el mejor comienzo, o mejor dicho, el recomienzo del terrible dominio de la Reina Regina en el Bosque Encantado. Regina arrancó el corazón de varios guardas, con la intención de dominarlos para que le sirvieran en todo lo que quería. Guardó todos los corazones en las cajitas y estás en los cajones, en su antiguo cuarto de pociones y magia. Comprobó todo su castillo y vio que sus escondrijos más remotos estaban intactos y ninguna de sus pertenencias y secretos habían sido sacados de sitio. El castillo poseía varios escondrijos y lugares secretos. Era enorme. Sonrió al ver que no le daría demasiado trabajo organizar todas sus cosas. Pronto comenzaría con sus planes.

En cuanto a la familia real, Regina los encerró en las celdas más profundas y oscuras del castillo, en el calabozo destinado a las prisiones. Los barrotes estaban protegidos con una fuerte magia negra, y era totalmente imposible salir de allí, a no ser por la voluntad de la reina. No pasarían hambre ni necesidades básicas, sin embargo Regina los mantendría allí, como sus prisioneros particulares, demostrando todo su poder y probando que no se debe jugar con la Reina Malvada. Mucho menos intentar arrebatarle su trono y su reino.

En una de las celdas estaban Edward, Markus y Esteban. En la celda vecina, Charlize, Clarissa y Dulce. Hombres separados de las mujeres. Regina sonrió desdeñosamente. Por supuesto no iba a dejar que los hombres estuvieran junto a sus amadas esposas.

La Reina visitaba a los prisioneros, andando lentamente con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, mirando de uno a otro, sonriendo. Sus zapatos hacían un ruido aterrador en el frío suelo del calabozo, provocando un audible eco. Todos parecían abatidos y cansados. Charlize, con la mano en su vientre, lloraba sin parar en una esquina, con la cabeza en el regazo de Clarissa, que acariciaba sus cabellos.

Regina ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Aquel nuevo poder, el don de saber exactamente de quién provenían algunas cosas, la tocó de nuevo, y esta vez, de forma diferente. Ahora era en forma de una sensación totalmente limpia y clara, que no dejaba duda alguna de quién se trataba. Alguien, dentro de la familia real, poseía un fuerte deseo de venganza y poder, alguien tenía el corazón partido, repleto de rencor, resentimientos, rabia, mucha rabia y un dolor que no provenía de hoy, se extendía desde hace un largo tiempo, durante muchos años, sentimientos acumulados y guardados bajo siete llaves en un lugar oscuro y profundo del alma. Alguien que, con certeza, sería una excelente compañía y sierva para ella. Cuanto más se acercaba a esa persona, más se fortalecía esa sensación y certeza. Caminó a paso lento hasta ella. Se detuvo frente a la celda de las mujeres, y la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo, de oreja a oreja, sin duda alguna. Fue retribuida. Al ver la profunda mirada que la reina le dirigía, tras un tiempo, la mujer entendió lo que Regina quería decir. No fueron necesarias palabras, acabaron entendiéndose con la mirada. Lentamente, poco a poco, una sonrisa ladeada fue brotando en los labios de la mujer dentro de la celda. Su mirada cambió de un tono dulce y delicado hacia un tono más palpitante, brillante y aterrador. Las otras dos mujeres dentro de la celda miraban esa escena sin entender nada.

―¿Aceptáis estar a mi lado, como una sierva fiel? Os garantizo que no os vais a arrepentir y seréis recompensada…―dijo Regina, aún sonriendo y sustentando la mirada de la mujer.

―Claro que acepto…Estoy a vuestra disposición, Su Majestad…―respondió la mujer, con una enorme sonrisa.

**Flashback off**

**Storybrooke, días atrás**

Regina no conseguía concentrarse en el trabajo. En medio de un mar de papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa de la alcaldía, intentaba leer, pero solo golpeaba el bolígrafo contra la mesa, y en determinado momento, se quitó las gafas, resopló y se frotó las sienes, cansada. Finalmente, se rindió. Se levantó, se sirvió un poco de sidra para intentar relajarse. En vano. No servía, Emma no salía de su mente y la tensa conversación que había tenido con la rubia dos días atrás en la comisaría y su declaración insistía en permanecer en sus pensamientos. Swan no volvió a entrar en contacto, tal y como ella preveía. Henry una vez más hizo de mensajero con los documentos.

Apoyada en su mesa, con el vaso aún en las manos, se decidió. Respiró hondo, nerviosa. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, cogió su bolso, cerró la puerta de su despacho y salió a la calle. Estaba ansiosa y sus manos le sudaban. No daría marcha atrás, reunió todo el valor que consiguió y echó a andar rápidamente. Tenía que hacer eso, de una vez por todas. No aguantaba más. Prácticamente corrió, de tan nerviosa que estaba. Su respiración estaba acelerada. Llegó rápidamente a su destino. El miedo la invadió, no sabía cómo sería recibida. Se detuvo frente al local y giró el pomo, entrando en el recinto. Echó a andar hacia la estancia a la que quería llegar. Sabía que esto iba a enfadarla, pero no le importaba, y abrió con un golpe sordo la puerta del despacho de Emma, en la comisaría de Storybrooke, sin llamar. La rubia estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo y se llevó tal susto al verla entrar como si nada que casi se cayó de la silla. Ella también llevaba puestas las gafas y se las quitó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie, rodeando la mesa.

―Regina…¿Por qué no me sorprende que entres así?―dijo la rubia, enfadada, aún recuperándose del susto―¿Cuándo vas a aprender a llamar antes de entrar?

La morena no respondió a su pregunta. Solo respiraba velozmente, ansiosa, encarando los ojos verdes de Emma. Nada dijo, y Emma extrañó su expresión, arqueando una ceja.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó la rubia

Regina continuó quieta, pero seguía encarando a Emma con ojos misteriosos y la respiración desacompasada. La rubia comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Así que, en un acto inesperado para Swan, Regina movió la mano y lanzó rayos rojos en dirección a la puerta tras ella, cerrándola con llave, y hacia las ventanas, cerrándolas y trabándolas. Estaban a solas ahora en la sala, encerradas. Regina continuaba sin decir nada y Emma comenzó a asustarse de verdad, su respiración también empezó a descontrolarse.

―Pero, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo, Regina? ¿Por qué nos has encerrado aquí? ¿Qué te ha…?―la voz de Emma temblaba.

―Al menos una vez en la vida, Swan, cierra la boca…―dijo la morena, y lentamente comenzó a caminar en su dirección, Emma iba retrocediendo hasta que chocó con su mesa tras ella, y ya no tenía a donde ir, quedando acorralada. Apoyó sus manos en los bordes de la mesa, junto a su cuerpo y apretó los dedos firmemente, sin posibilidad de huida. Su corazón latió descontroladamente al ver que Regina no retrocedía, en lugar de eso, se acercaba cada vez más, hasta casi cerrar por completo el espacio entre ellas. Regina se detuvo a centímetros de Emma, casi pegando sus cuerpos. Ambas sentían la respiración acelerada de la otra.

―Regina…―Emma intentó, pero no logró continuar, le faltaba el aire.

―Por favor, Emma, no digas nada, solo escúchame. ¡Es lo único que te pido! Necesito de verdad conversar contigo…Puedes enfadarte de verdad conmigo por haber aparecido así, de la nada, no me importa…Puedes querer echarme o gritar para que me vaya, ok, tampoco me importa. ¡Hazlo! Pero antes, me vas a escuchar.


	22. ¡Bésame!

Finalmente, Emma suspiró, rendida, y miró los profundos ojos almendrados de la morena.

‒Está bien, Regina…Te escucho‒dijo la rubia, aún presa con apenas una pequeña distancia entre Regina y la mesa.

Regina respiró hondo, reunió valor y comenzó

‒No sé ni qué decir al respecto de nuestro último encuentro aquí…¡Emma, perdóname, por favor! ¡Fui una cobarde y una completa idiota! No debí haberte dejado sola, por más que tú me lo pidieras. Yo…No sé lo que pasó por la cabeza para huir de aquella manera…

‒Lo que sucedió es que te asusté, y lo entiendo…No debí haber soltado aquel montón de información sobre ti…

‒¡No!‒la morena casi gritó, nerviosa, y se acercó más a Emma, colocando sus manos cerca de las de ella, en la mesa ‒¡No, Emma! ¡No te culpes por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa! Hiciste bien en hablar, en abrirte conmigo. Fui yo la que se comportó cobardemente, y me odio por eso…‒A Regina comenzó a fallarle la voz, y se le encogió más el corazón al ver que los ojos de Emma comenzaban a humedecerse.

‒Al final, ¿de qué sirve?‒preguntó la rubia, voz embargada, dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro.

‒¿Cómo que de qué sirve?

‒¿De qué sirve que yo haya hablado, de que me haya abierto contigo…Si tú no me correspondes…Si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento…?‒Emma giró el rostro al lado opuesto, secándose la lágrima con el dorso de la mano, la emoción la dominaba.

Regina, con el corazón partido ante esas doloridas palabras, cogió el mentón de Emma, haciendo que volviera a mirarla.

‒Emma…‒ahora Regina también tenía una lágrima insistente ardiéndole en el rostro.

‒Me sentí pésima cuando te fuiste después de que te pedí que te fueras…Está bien, fui yo quien te lo pedí, lo sé, pero creo que en el fondo tenía aquel hilo de esperanza de que te quedaras y me dijeras lo que yo quería escuchar…‒sonrió débilmente, entre las lágrimas, y movió la cabeza y los hombros ‒Ilusión, lo sé…No te culpo por haberte marchado, Regina…No sé si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar…Si quieres que te disculpe, puedes estar tranquila, te disculpo…Creo que solo necesito tiempo, pero no quiero perderte y no quiero que te apartes de mí…Olvida todo lo que dije, ¿está bien?

‒¿Qué querías escuchar de mí? ¿Y cómo puedo olvidar todo lo que dijiste?

‒¿No es obvio? Quería escuchar que no estoy sola en todo lo que siento…Que tú también lo compartes. Pero eso era lo que yo quería escuchar, no lo que tú querías decir, y tengo que lidiar con ello, ¡y lo haré! Las cosas no son siempre como uno las desea…Tú no sientes lo mismo, lo sé…Por eso, por favor, te pido que, si puedes, finjas que aquella conversación nunca sucedió…‒Emma temblaba y continuaba llorando.

La morena se acercó un centímetro más. Faltaba poco para que los cuerpos se pegaran. Emma no consiguió contener un suspiro, un gemido bajo y un respirar hondo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella proximidad.

‒Ay, Regina, joder, ¿por qué haces esto conmigo? No juegues así…‒dijo Emma, sintiendo un escalofrío con aquella cercanía de la morena y con el calor de su cuerpo. Inhalaba aquel delicioso perfume de manzana que emanaba de su cuerpo y de sus cabellos negros, haciéndola delirar.

Regina encaró profundamente aquellos orbes esmeraldas. Acorraló a Emma lo máximo que pudo, apretando más las manos en la mesa, prendiéndola por entero. Regina la miraba tan profundamente y con un brillo tan intenso en sus ojos que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara acelerando su respiración.

‒Tú y tu manía de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, Swan…‒comenzó Regina, hablando muy despacio y muy cerca de ella, también con el corazón a mil. Estaba reuniendo valor para soltar todo lo que estaba preso en su garganta.

Emma se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza y cerró los ojos al escuchar su apellido salir de la boca de Regina con aquella voz tan grave y ronca. Sentía la respiración de la hermosa morena y aquello le estaba dejando las piernas como un flan. _“¿Por qué esta diabla juega así conmigo?”,_ pensó, sudando frío.

‒¿Co…Cómo? ¿Dijiste conclusiones precipitadas? ¿Qué quieres decir?‒abrió los ojos y la encaró arqueando una ceja al darse cuenta finalmente del significado de aquellas palabras.

Emma fue sorprendida por el toque ligero y suave de los dedos de Regina cerca de la comisura de sus labios. La morena miró directamente a su boca y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con un brillo indescifrable. La rubia sintió que su respiración se aceleraba más y temblaba tanto que apretó más las manos alrededor del borde de la mesa. Regina literalmente tenía el don de dejarla paralizada.

‒Regina…Por favor…‒continuó Emma, en un susurro ‒No me hagas esto…No sabes lo difícil que es, lo difícil que ha sido…

‒¿No te he pedido que te estés quieta y me escuches, Swan?‒dijo la morena volviendo a encararla ‒Emma…lo que quise decir con que sacabas conclusiones precipitadas…fue que te equivocaste al deducir lo que me dijiste. Estás equivocada sobre mí…

Emma desorbitó los ojos, confusa, y también la encaró a su vez.

‒¿Qué? Pero…

‒No he venido hoy a causa de una mala consciencia…

‒¿No? Pero entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

‒Exactamente para decirte lo que querías haber escuchado aquel día…Que no estás sola con estos sentimientos…‒Emma la encaró boquiabierta y Regina le ofreció una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, con lágrimas en los ojos ‒Emma, aquel día me fui porque después de todo lo que me dijiste, realmente me asusté, no lo niego…Pero fue porque finalmente me di cuenta de una cosa que también me venía perturbando…Mis sentimientos hacia ti…Emma, también siento algo. ¡No estás sola en esto! ¡Aquel día no conseguí responderte en palabas todo lo que siento! Lo que andamos teniendo de un tiempo a esta parte no solo ha sido atracción por mi parte, como tú misma dijiste. Desde que tú comenzaste a comportarte de forma diferente conmigo y yo empecé a provocarte, al principio puede que fuera para ver tus reacciones, pero después pasó a no serlo más…Algo cambió en mí…Es más, creo que ya llevaba guardándolo dentro de mí, en algún lugar, solo que todavía no se había manifestado, al igual que te ha pasado a ti. Todo se fue formando con naturalidad…¡Emma, yo también estoy enamorada de ti!‒Regina habló tomada por la emoción, entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Cogió el rostro de Emma entre sus manos.

Emma miraba a Regina sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaría soñando? Su corazón se saltó varios latidos en aquel momento, su respiración estaba descontrolada. Pasó largos segundos solo encarando los hermosos ojos brillantes de la morena, que mantenía su rostro en sus manos. Las dos sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas y muy cercanas. Emma estaba emocionada y entre lágrimas, sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas. Finalmente consiguió decir, bajito

‒Regina…¿Estás segura?‒la rubia estaba en éxtasis

‒Nunca he estado tan segura…Me estás perturbando, rubia…¡Y mucho! Has movido mis estructuras…Dios mío, Emma, ¿qué has hecho conmigo? ‒la morena habló cerca de la boca de Emma, causando un delicioso estremecimiento en su cuerpo ‒Me desestabilizas…¡Y confieso que me encanta! ¡Sí, Swan! ¡También estoy enamorada de ti! No sé lo que será de todo esto o dónde va a ir a parar, pero…Estoy dispuesta a descubrirlo, junto contigo. ¿Y tú, también lo estás?

‒¿Y aún preguntas?‒dijo Emma con la voz embargada y las emociones a flor de piel. En aquel momento, solo existían las dos, nada más, nadie más. Eran un solo sentimiento y un solo corazón.

Regina le ofreció una sonrisa maravillosa. Le hizo un cariño en sus hermosos cabellos rubios ondulados, cerca de la oreja y detrás de la cabeza. Emma cerró los ojos, deleitándose con aquel toque suave, e instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar un gemido.

‒Bésame, Regina…‒pidió Emma, en un hilo de voz, poseída por el loco deseo de finalmente probar aquellos labios tan tentadores de la morena.

Regina sonrió maliciosamente ante el pedido tan suplicante de la rubia.

‒¿Qué has dicho?‒preguntó la morena, provocando a Swan, hablando bajo y sensual cerca de su boca.

Emma gimió bajito, sin aguantarse. Encaró a la alcaldesa, con los ojos oscurecidos.

‒Bésame, Mills…No aguanto contenerme más…Necesito probar tu beso, sentir tus labios en los míos…Lo deseo tanto…¡Bésame, por favor!‒dijo, con la respiración más acelerada y cada vez más ansiosa solo de saber que Regina podía besarla en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar ese pedido tan excitante, Regina se mordió el labio de forma provocativa, alternó la mirada entre los ojos y la boca de Emma y, en un movimiento repentino y veloz, agarró firmemente la cintura de Emma con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en su nuca, en medio de los largos cabellos, y la atrajo bruscamente hacia ella, pegando totalmente sus cuerpos, provocándole a Emma un frío por la espina, un estremecimiento y un gemido mayor. Emma colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de Regina. Sus pechos se rozaban firmemente con los de ella y sus cuerpos parecían uno solo. Las dos se miraban, con el corazón latiendo a mil. Regina sabía que sería el primero beso de Emma con otra mujer, y trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

‒¿Estás segura de esto, rubia? Porque si comienzo a besarte, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, y esta vez no voy a huir ni a acobardarme…‒dijo Regina en voz baja y ronca al oído de Emma, de la forma más sensual posible. Emma estaba completamente estremecida y loca por aquel beso, por aquellos labios, sin controlarse más.

‒Claro que no…Si huyes esta vez, iré hasta el mismo infierno a buscarte, Mills…‒dijo la rubia, ya invadida por un deseo indescriptible de sentir los labios de Regina. Ya notaba sus bragas completamente mojadas.

Y así, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Regina apretó más la mano en la cintura de Emma, haciendo que la rubia se mantuviera completamente pegada a ella, y mantuvo la otra en la nuca. Aproximó los labios lentamente a la boca de la rubia, rozándolos primero, muy despacio. Ella notaba que Emma se estaba volviendo loca con aquel movimiento sutil. Visto que la estaba provocando como quería, finalmente pegó sus labios a los de Emma, en un piquito sabroso y lento. Apretó con algo más de firmeza su nuca y finalmente pidió paso con su lengua, que Emma enseguida le concedió, sin pestañear.

Comenzaron un beso lento, delicioso y sensual. Sus bocas se encajaron perfectamente y sus lenguas se enroscaban y bailaban de manera ritmada y perfecta, como si hubiesen sido hechas la una para la otra. Regina exploraba cada canto de la boca de Emma de forma placentera, y Emma hacía lo mismo, al mismo ritmo, haciendo que ambas soltaran pequeños gemidos durante el beso. Regina apretó aún más la cintura de Emma atrayéndola más hacia ella, y Emma descendió sus manos hasta la espalda de Regina, acariciándola con movimientos firmes, haciendo que la morena se estremeciera entera. Pegada al cuerpo de Emma, Regina ejecutaba movimientos lentos, eróticos y sensuales con su cuerpo, haciendo delirar a Emma que la acompañaba en esos movimientos. El aire se hizo necesario y pararon un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, pegando sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, con sus respiraciones aceleradas. Pero sus labios eran un convite enorme para ambas, y sin esperar mucho tiempo más, volvieron a besarse, sin querer soltarse.

El beso volvió a hacerse urgente, más caliente y más intenso. Sus lenguas ahora danzaban y se exploraban de forma rápida y ávida, revelando la excitación y el deseo que ambas sentían. Ya mojada de tensión, Regina introdujo la mano por debajo de la camiseta azul de la rubia, sintiendo y apretando su piel suave y perfumada, llegando cerca del lateral de su sujetador, mientras que Emma apretó con gusto el trasero de la morena, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa y una sonrisa ahogada a la misma.

‒Hummmm, rápida tú, eh…‒dijo la morena en un susurró ronco, dándole una mordida en el labio inferior a Emma, que gimió y sonrió.

Pasaron a explorar sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que sus bocas continuaban entregándose y descubriéndose sin parar. Emma apretó firmemente los rígidos pechos de Regina por encima del sujetador y de la blusa roja de seda y Regina paseaba libremente la mano por sus piernas, después subió y le apretó de nuevo los duros pechos a través de la camiseta. Emma se perdía en sensaciones totalmente nuevas y deliciosas para ella. Los besos y los toques femeninos pero al mismo tiempo firmes de Regina la estaban enloqueciendo, y no quería desprenderse de ella nunca más. Notaba cómo el líquido en su intimidad aumentaba.

Emma invirtió las posiciones y colocó a Regina contra la pared, cerca de la ventana, arrancándole una sonrisa a la morena, que se mordió el labio de forma sexy y excitó a la rubia aún más. Emma pegó su cuerpo al de ella y colocó las manos de la morena encima de su cabeza, dándole otro sensual beso. Exploró también el cuello de la morena, dejándole ligeros mordiscos y pequeñas lamidas, haciendo que Regina cerrara los ojos y gimiera de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a los labios de la rubia. Los cuerpos de ambas estaban en llamas.

De nuevo necesitaron tomar aire y se miraban, intensamente, con ternura y deseo al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

‒Dios, Regina…estás tan…‒Emma comenzó, pero se calló cuando sintió que se ruborizaba.

Regina sonrió aún más

‒¿Estoy tan qué, Emma?‒habló sensual

‒Buena…Y joder, ¡qué forma de besar! ¡Y qué cuerpo! Ahora puedo entender por qué tanta gente caía tan fácilmente a tus pies…‒y diciendo eso, Emma empujó a Regina hasta su silla, hizo que se sentara y ella se sentó en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado, sorprendiendo totalmente a Regina. La rubia comenzó a besarla de nuevo, de forma sabrosa, urgente, intensa, agarrando su rostro con sus dos manos, mientras hacia un ligero movimiento de vaivén con la pelvis, causando una fricción placentera entre sus vaginas, por encima de sus ropas. Ambas gemían bajo y Regina agarró el trasero de Emma, apretando e incentivando a la rubia para que se moviera más. La morena depositó besos y fuertes mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja y cuello, y volvió a morder con gusto el labio inferior de la rubia. Las dos estaban jadeantes.

‒Tú también eres una delicia, Emma…¡Y qué bien besas, por los Dioses! ¡Disculpa, pero tenía que decírtelo!‒apretó más las nalgas de la rubia y le dio una sonrisa pícara, provocando que Emma se mordiera el labio ‒¿Quién diría que un día estaría así aquí, con mi archi enemiga?‒dijo, desperdigándole pequeños mordiscos por su cuello.

‒El mundo da vueltas, ¿no?‒dijo Emma, mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Regina, que en seguida la agarró. Se quedaron frente a frente, Emma colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena mientras Regina envolvía con sus dos brazos la cintura de la rubia. Se miraron profundamente, enamoradas y perdidas la una en la otra. Sonreían, una sonrisa tan sincera y verdadera que traspasaba sus almas.

‒Sí, sí que da vueltas…‒respondió Regina, y depositó un piquito en los labios de la rubia, después, fue dejando varios besos en su rostro, alrededor de las mejillas ‒Ahora, dime…¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer beso con una mujer? ¿Te gustó ser besada por una?

Emma sonrió, pícara, mordiéndose el labio, sin soltarse de Regina, y la miró profundamente a sus ojos almendras.

‒Veamos…‒la rubia miró hacia lo alto fingiendo reflexionar ‒Digamos que fue…¡Maravilloso! ¡Intenso! ¡Suave! ¡Perfecto! ¡Sensacional! Diferente a todo lo que ya he probado y experimentado…Y lo mejor todavía…¡Fue contigo!

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa.

‒¡Qué bien, Swan…!‒dijo su apellido muy despacio, y la atrajo más hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos de nuevo, haciendo que Emma se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies, y sonriera de forma sensual ‒Obvio que te iba a gustar si era conmigo…¡Obvio!‒dijo riendo, en tono de broma, y Emma le dio un golpecito en su hombro riendo también.

‒¡Pero qué creída! Solo por eso quiero probar tu beso de nuevo…Para ver si todo eso es verdad‒dijo Emma, y Regina prontamente sonrió, obedeció y la besó otra vez, apretando a Emma contra ella mientras con la otra mano enrollaba los cabellos de la rubia, girando su cuello hacia un lado. La besó ahí ávidamente y ahora también la mordió con más fuerza, arrancándole a Emma un gritito, mezcla de un ligero dolor y de placer.

Regina giró a Emma en un movimiento brusco y la colocó parcialmente sobre la mesa, quedando ella por encima de la rubia. Emma flexionó las piernas, pasándolas por la cintura de Regina. Se besaban intensamente, sin querer soltarse, viciadas la una en la otra, ambas estaban muy excitadas y jadeantes. Regina, una vez más, apretó con gusto los pechos de Emma y esta gimió, arañando la espalda de la morena por encima del chaleco, y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

Regina detuvo el beso poco a poco y susurró al oído de la rubia, de forma baja, ronca y sensual.

‒Si te gustó el beso…Imagina cuando atrape este cuerpo de otra manera…‒y apretó la cintura de Emma con las dos manos, atrayéndola hacia ella. Emma se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras y no consiguió contener un gemido más alto. Se notó aún más mojada. Regina sonrió, adorando lo que provocaba en Emma.

‒Eres una sinvergüenza, Mills…‒gimió Emma, con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose yendo para la cama con la morena.

‒Y a ti te encanta…‒la morena mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, haciendo jadear de placer a Emma ‒Pero todo a su tiempo…Tengamos calma, no vamos a apresar nada ni a precipitarnos…Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso…Si tú quieres, claro.

Por más locas de deseo que ambas estuvieran, sabían que no sería correcto pasar a la segunda etapa tan apuradamente, y menos allí, en el lugar de trabajo. Y todavía tenían muchas cosas que resolver. Y sobre todo, Regina quería que con Emma todo fuera especial y en el sitio y tiempo correctos. Pues Emma era especial.

Emma gimió en señal de pequeña protesta, pero entendió y estuvo de acuerdo.

Regina salió lentamente de encima de Emma, y le ofreció la mano para que ella también se levantara. Y una vez más fue sorprendida. Regina cogió su mano y la colocó con firmeza sobre su vagina que, a pesar de la falda negra, podía sentirse una pequeña humedad, pues tanto la falda como las bragas eran de un tejido fino. Emma no sintió sus piernas y gimió algo más alto. _“La madre que te parió, Regina…”_ , pensó la rubia.

‒Pero antes de volver al trabajo y tú también…Solo respóndeme…¿Te he dejado yo de esta manera en la que tú me has dejado?‒dijo la alcaldesa, refiriéndose a lo excitada y mojada que estaba, y apretó más la mano de Emma sobre su intimidad cubierta.

‒Puedes tener plena certeza de que sí…‒susurró la rubia, e hizo el mismo movimiento de Regina, cogió la mano de la morena y la apretó contra su vagina, cubierta por los vaqueros, arrancándole un suspiro y un gemido a la morena, que cerró brevemente los ojos.

‒Creo que es mejor que me vaya…Si no, no respondo de mí…Y acabaré follándote aquí mismo, en el suelo o encima de esa mesa…‒dijo Regina, y fue apartándose lentamente de Emma tras darle un último beso en la boca. Las dos estaban total y completamente mojadas, con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo de la una por la otra.

‒No me provoques así, morena…‒y mientras Regina iba caminando lentamente hacia la salida, de espaldas, fue sorprendida por Emma que la agarró por detrás, haciendo que Regina soltara un gritito y sonriera de placer.

‒¿Quién te vio y quién te ve, rubia, eh? ¿Tu heterosexualidad ha huido sin dejar rastro, no?‒dijo Regina, sonriendo pícaramente y mordiéndose el labio, mientras acariciaba el cuello de Emma con las dos manos y se rozaba en ella, aún de espaldas, y la rubia depositaba besos en su nuca.

‒Contigo es prácticamente imposible ser totalmente hetero…‒dijo Emma, loca por la morena. Regina podía ser tan sexy incluso en los momentos y en las acciones más sencillas.

Regina sonrió dulcemente

‒Pues lo lograste por bastante tiempo, Swan…Pero se te acabaron las fuerzas…‒rió, hablando bajito cerca de su boca, de forma divertida y sensual ‒Bueno, me voy, si no, no salgo más de aquí…Ciao, rubia…Me ha encantado nuestra conversación…‒susurró, le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, miró a Emma de cabeza a los pies, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, y salió andando sensualmente, mientras se repeinaba y movía las manos para con la magia abrir la puerta y las ventanas de nuevo. Emma la acompañó con una mirada intensa y pícara hasta que la morena desapareció de su campo de visión.

‒Ciao, alcaldesa ( “¡qué culo, por Dios!”) También me ha encantado…‒respondió bajito.

Emma regresó, despacio, a su mesa, soltando lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones y suspirando. Su vagina aún latía y palpitaba tras todo aquel intento y placentero momento con Regina. La rubia estaba totalmente boba, en éxtasis, como una adolescente que se enamora por primera vez y recibe el primer beso de la persona que le gusta. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa boba, que no se borró.

Sola, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a deleitarse recordando cada detalle pasado con la morena pocos minutos atrás. Se pasó los dedos por los labios, despacio, aún sintiendo el gusto de aquellos besos maravillosos de la morena, sintiendo cada detalle del sabor de aquellos labios tan deliciosos. Recordó su cuerpo contra el de ella, su femineidad y sensualidad, el perfume tan único de la hermosa mujer, que aún estaba en su propio cuerpo. Se estremeció con las sensaciones y sonrió aún más. Nunca pensó, en toda su vida, que se sentiría así con alguien de su mismo sexo. Era totalmente nuevo, diferente, sexy, intenso y maravilloso.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo de compromiso y la sonrisa se deshizo brevemente. Suspiró. Se sentía ligeramente culpable, pero no podía negar que estaba tan feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de aquella manera, como se había sentido con Regina…Con tanta alegría y placer. No debería culparse por algo que le ha hecho tanto bien, ¿no? Después pensaría sobre eso y sobre qué hacer, después…Pues, aquel día, Emma solo quería aprovechar y disfrutar de todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, que estaba adorando…Y no permitiría que nada le arrancara ese momento.


	23. Asuntos pendientes

Pasaron dos días desde que Regina y Emma habían tenido aquella conversación en la comisaría, regada de muchos besos, emociones, declaraciones y descubrimientos maravillosos e intensos. Al día siguiente la rubia llevó los documentos para que ella los firmara, sin problema alguno en molestar, en realidad, Swan no veía la hora para llevarlos, tal era la ansiedad de ver a Regina y besarla de nuevo, y Regina compartía esas mismas intenciones, ansiosa para que esos documentos llegaran pronto, junto con la rubia y sus deliciosos labios. A quien le extrañó todo esto fue a Henry, pues en esos dos días su madre rubia no lo llamó para que hiciera de mensajero entre la comisaria y el ayuntamiento.

Y Emma, al entrar en el despacho de la alcaldesa, abría una enorme sonrisa enamorada, que era enseguida correspondida por Regina. Cerraba la puerta con llave y se sentaba en su regazo tras la mesa y se besaban y agarraban de forma apasionada, entregándose a las delicias de probarse y descubrirse cada vez más.

Eran las 18:30, y Regina estaba en su casa, ansiosa, sentada en su cómodo sofá con las piernas cruzadas y balanceando los pies, calzados en unas bellas botas negras de caño alto. Aún sentía en su cuerpo y en su intimidad los efectos del calor dejado por los besos y toques de Emma aquella tarde. La rubia no salía de sus pensamientos, y el propio acto de visualizar su rostro ya la hacía sonreír involuntariamente, sus ojos brillando y su cuerpo entrando en calor. Pero la ansiedad insistía en permanecer ahí, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer dentro de un momento. Reflexionó mucho durante esos dos días hasta que llegó finalmente a esa decisión. Necesitaba y tenía que hacerlo, y no podía retrasarlo más, sabía que sería difícil, pero cuanto más pronto lo hiciera, mejor. Suspiró. “ _Vamos, Regina, que tú lo consigues…_ ”, pensó. No solo ha sido el hecho de besar a Emma y cedido a sus encantos y lo que estaba sintiendo por ella lo que la ha impulsado a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso solo fue la válvula de escape final que le dio valor para llevar a cabo lo que ya tenía que haber hecho hacía algún tiempo.

Sonó el timbre, arrancando a Regina de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto. Su corazón aceleró. Respiró profundamente. Era ahora. Se ajustó la falda y la blusa y caminó en dirección a la puerta. La abrió.

‒Hola Robin…‒dijo, dándole media sonrisa al hombre en el umbral ‒Entra, por favor.

‒Ahhh, mi reina, no sabes lo aliviado que quedé al recibir tu llamada pidiéndome que viniera hoy. Sé que aún estás enfadada conmigo y me pediste tiempo, pero estos pocos días sin tener noticias tuyas me estaban volviendo loco, Regina…‒dijo Robin y enseguida intentó besarla, pero Regina desvió el rostro hacia un lado, colocando delicadamente la mano frente a él, cogiéndolo totalmente por sorpresa con ese acto ‒Ey…¿Qué está pasando?‒preguntó, arqueando las dos cejas, deshaciendo la sonrisa y poniendo un gesto de aflicción y preocupación.

Regina inhaló profundamente.

‒Entra, Robin…Tenemos que conversar…‒y abrió espacio para que el pasara, cosa que hizo rápidamente para encaminarse al sofá y sentarse en él. Regina cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia allí también, sentándose y quedando frente a él.

Regina lo miraba, reuniendo valor.

‒Te escucho, Regina…‒dijo él, con el corazón comenzando a acelerarse.

‒Robin…Lo voy a decir de una sola vez, porque no veo una manera más fácil de comenzar esta conversación…He pensado mucho, de verdad, en estos días en que no nos hemos visto, no pienses que no lo he pensado bien y con detalle…Pero no puedo continua más, Robin…¡Perdóname, por favor! Quiero terminar nuestra relación‒Regina soltó de una vez, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz fallando, desviando la mirada. Detestaba la idea de herir a Robin.

Robin se quedó mudo, paralizado. Creyó que no había escuchado bien. Un cuchillo afilado imaginario traspasó su pecho. Su respiración comenzó a fallar terriblemente. Miraba a Regina con dolor en los ojos, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

‒¿QUÉ? ¡Regina, solo puedes estar de broma! ¡No estás pensándolo bien, mi amor! Por dios…¿qué te pasa? ¿Con quién has estado hablando, quién te ha metido esas tonterías en la cabeza? ¿Es Zelena, no? ¿Sigues enfada conmigo por lo de aquel día? Joder, ya te dije que me arrepiento mucho, Regina, no va a volver a suceder. ¡Nos amamos, Regina, nos amamos!‒gritó Robin, desesperado.

‒¡NO, Robin, para! Escúchame…Nadie me ha metido nada en mi cabeza, y Zelena no tiene nada que ver con esto. Solo que…en mi interior han cambiado las cosas, Robin…Mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado…‒la morena lo miró, llorando ahora, y él también dejó caer una lágrima, incrédulo ‒Discúlpame…Pero necesito ser sincera contigo. No puedo continuar con esta relación cuando no puedo corresponderte como a ti te gustaría y te mereces…‒cogió sus manos, con suavidad ‒Espero que un día puedas perdonarme. No quiero que sufras. Quiero que encuentres a una persona que te ame como tú te mereces…

‒Yo no quiero a nadie más, Regina…¡Te amo a ti!

Regina miró hacia abajo, dando un largo suspiro.

‒Pero yo no te amo, Robin…No de esa manera…Solo como un buen amigo…Un hermano…‒Regina dijo entre lágrimas, y esas palabras entraron como un cuchillo en el corazón de Robin, ahogándolo en completo dolor y desesperación.

‒Nadie deja de amar a otra persona así de la noche a la mañana, Regina…‒Robin intentó argumentar, despedazado.

‒El problema es precisamente ese, Robin…No ha sido de la noche a la mañana. Creo que ya venía sucediendo, y yo no quería verlo. No creas que no te he amado, lo he hecho y mucho. Nunca me olvidaré de lo que hiciste por mí, y por nuestro amor. Casi diste tu vida por mí, poniéndote delante para recibir la maldición de Hades, y si no fuera porque Zelena tuvo un ataque de consciencia en el último momento y bloqueó el hechizo impidiendo que llegara hasta ti, y mandando de nuevo a Hades al infierno, seguramente estarías muerto y tu alma perdida para siempre…‒Regina se estremeció al recordar aquel episodio ‒Nuestro amor ha sido real y verdadero…Aún te amo mucho…Pero ahora de una forma diferente‒dijo, mirándolo con tristeza y apretando más sus manos en las de ella.

Robin se soltó de las manos de la amada y comenzó a andar en círculos en la sala, llorando y negándose a aceptar lo inevitable. Finalmente, en un acto de total desesperación, se giró hacia Regina, agarró sus piernas y se echó a llorar copiosamente en su regazo.

‒No puedo perderte, Regina, no quiero perderte. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad para reconquistar tu amor…‒dijo, desesperadamente

Regina no sabía qué decir y también estaba desesperada y despedazada por ver a Robin de aquella manera. Cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

‒Robin…Por favor…No dificultes más las cosas…‒dijo, intentando calmarlo ‒Escucha…También están pasando otras muchas cosas. Eres un hombre libre, y siempre lo has dejado muy claro. Yo no quiero marcharme de aquí, querido…Solo me iba a ir por ti, y tras pensar mucho en estos días, me he dado cuenta de que no es correcto ni está bien que yo me anule o anule mis deseos para agradar a otra persona…Y el hecho de que hayas revelado eso de una forma que yo no quería también me afectó mucho, no lo puedo negar…Actúas por impulso en muchas cosas de tu vida. Yo ya fui así, pero hoy ya eso no va conmigo.

‒¡Por ti cambio, Regina! ¡Por ti controlaré mis impulsos todos los días de mi vida! ¡Por ti me quedo en Storybrooke, por ti me quedo! ¡Por ti ya no me marcharé…Solo quédate conmigo!‒Robin acudía a todo para no perderla, y seguía agarrado a sus piernas.

Ver a Robin de esa manera, a un persona que tanto amó, hería a Regina de una forma dilacerante y profunda. Pero no había otra manera de hacerlo.

‒¡Robin…Acabó!‒dijo la morena entre lágrimas

‒¡NO!

‒Quiero que me olvides, quiero que seas feliz. Deseo desde lo profundo de mi corazón que encuentra a una mujer que te haga feliz, y mientras, deseo que seas feliz por TI MISMO, que no dependas de otra persona para eso. ¡Si quieres marcharte, vivir en otros lugares, otras aventuras, vete! ¡Si quieres quedarte en Storybrooke, quédate! Pero hazlo por ti, no por nadie. Vete o quédate solo por ti. ¡Lo que vayas a decidir, decídelo por ti! Tú eres el responsable de tu felicidad y de tus caminos, Robin. Nadie más. Tienes un hijo y una hija hermosos que te necesitan. Eres un hombre maravilloso, con un alma bella y lleno de cualidades. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón y en mi vida. Y, un día, cuando tu dolor y rencor pasen, pues van a pasar, estaré feliz en poder ser tu gran amiga. Aquella amiga que está siempre ahí‒habló Regina, emocionada y sincera, encarando al hombre que tenía delante, limpiando una lágrima de su rostro. Robin la miraba, con una tristeza tan profunda que partía el corazón.

‒No te quiero solo como una amiga, Regina…¿Hay alguien más? ¿Otra persona? ¿Estás enamorada de otro hombre…?‒dijo, algo más calmada, pero seguía abatido y triste.

Regina se estremeció al acordarse de Emma. Se levantó de inmediato, tensa, y le dio la espalda, con los brazos cruzados.

‒Para con eso, Robin…No…No existe nadie. ¡Estás delirando y viendo cosas!‒mintió la morena, balbuceando.

‒¿De verdad?‒preguntó, herido y desconfiado

‒S…Sí‒tartamudeó

‒¿Qué esa marca en tu cuello?‒dijo Robin, refiriéndose a una marca pequeña, violácea en la lado derecho del cuello de Regina, pequeña pero visible.

‒¿El qué? ¿Qué marca? ¿Dónde? ‒” _Ayyy, joder, Emma_ …”, pensó Regina, nerviosa, pasándose la mano por el cuello e intentando cubrir la marca. Se había olvidado ponerse cuello alto. Se puso roja ‒Es una picadura de mosquito, probablemente…‒intentó argumentar

‒Ya…‒habló Robin, más desconfiado aún

‒Mira Robin, ya basta…‒dijo Regina algo más alto, girándose de nuevo para encararlo, ligeramente irritada ‒Deja de estar insinuando tonterías.

‒¿El hecho de que termines conmigo tiene algo que ver con Emma?‒preguntó de repente asustando a Regina con esa pregunta inesperada.

Ahora sí Regina se quedó quieta y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, desorbitando los ojos y con la respiración acelerada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Robin.

‒¿Qué tendría que ver Emma con esto?‒dijo, nerviosa

‒¡No sé, Regina, dímelo tú! Desde que Emma comenzó a actuar de forma extraña conmigo, contigo y con todos, tú empezaste a tener también unas actitudes extrañas…¡Y ahora, si más ni menos, terminas nuestra relación!‒Robin dijo, muy herido y aún con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. No lograba conformarse con perderla.

Regina soltó un largo suspiro, mirándolo a los ojos.

‒Por favor…Ya basta, ¿está bien? Estás disgustado conmigo y lo comprendo, pero Emma no tiene nada que ver con nuestra historia, deja de intentar buscar culpables para algo que no tiene culpables. Estás imaginando cosas sin sentido solo para buscar una disculpa…Robin, solo entiende…O intenta poco a poco entender…Por favor…Es lo único que te pido…Solo es que yo ya no te amo como hombre…

Por fin, Robin suspiró y dejó caer los brazos al lado del cuerpo, desolado, acabado y derrotado. La profunda tristeza en su mirada dejó a Regina con el corazón hecho pedazos.

‒Está bien, Regina…No voy a molestarte más…‒le dio un beso largo y triste en su mejilla ‒Yo…Solo necesito digerir todo esto…Yo…necesito marcharme‒Y se giró, echando a andar rápidamente hacia la puerta, antes de caer en el llanto de nuevo.

‒¡Robin!‒lo llamó Regina, antes que abriera la puerta.

Él se giró y la miró

‒¿Sí?‒dijo, con un ligero hilo de esperanza.

‒Cuídate…¿ok?‒la morena lo miró con tristeza y preocupación, sin saber qué más decir. No quería su sufrimiento. Pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera ahora sería capaz de amenizar lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Robin suspiró una vez más, le hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y se marchó, cerrando tras él la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Regina triste y desolada, llorando en el sofá. Lloraba por saber que había herido a Robin, y no quería causarle dolor. Pero al mismo tiempo, lloraba de alivio, pues había hecho lo que necesita ser hecho. Sus sentimientos por él realmente habían cambiado y se habían transformado, no quería marcharse de la ciudad solo por realizar sus deseos, anulándose a sí misma, y su confianza hacia él se deterioró después de que revelara repentinamente el secreto que ella le pidió expresamente que no contara. No fue solo Emma y sí otras cosas las que se fueron acumulando y le hicieron ver que, tal vez, aquella persona no era realmente la persona con la que estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida. Nunca borraría de su memoria todo lo que los dos habían vivido e hicieron el uno por el otro. Robin siempre tendría un sitio especial en su corazón y en su vida, pero ahora, de una forma diferente. En forma de un recuerdo muy bonito de dos personas que realmente se habían amado un día.


	24. Confidencias y más contiendas

Regina estaba en casa de Zelena, tomando el acostumbrado té de la hermana y saboreando un delicioso pastel de naranja con cobertura de azúcar. La pequeña Robin saltaba en su regazo, sacudiendo las manitas y dándole a la tía aquella sonrisa desdentada tan deliciosa.

Zelena sonrió dulcemente

‒Realmente te adora…‒dijo Zelena, cogiendo la manita gordita de su hija.

‒Y la tía también la adora…¿no es así, bebé?‒dijo Regina levantando a la bebé y arrancándole risas a la pequeña y a Zelena ‒Hummm, Zelena, ¡qué pastel más rico! ¡Te estás volviendo una excelente cocinera! Como venga mucho más por aquí, saldré rodando…

Zelena se echó a reír.

‒¡Gracias hermana! ¿Tú, engordar? Lo dudo mucho, comes como un león hambriento y sigues igual…Entonces, dime hermanita…¿Qué pasa?‒Zelena se sentó y esperó. Regina la había llamado, queriendo charlar y desahogarse.

Regina suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo a la hermana mayor, que escuchaba todo atentamente con los ojos como platos, y con ligeros movimientos de cabeza. En varias ocasiones la pelirroja escupió el pastel y se atragantó con el té, soltando pequeños grititos.

Regina le contó lo sucedido con Emma y el fin de la relación con Robin.

Al final de todo, Zelena silbó y comenzó

‒¡Wow, hermanita! ¿Quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón?‒fingió abanicarse ‒Como dicen en este mundo: ¡cuánta primicia! ¡Estoy estupefacta!

Regina rió al escuchar a Zelena así, muy actualizada en los modismos de este mundo.

‒Pues eso, hermana…Mi vida anda patas arriba…‒Regina se encogió de hombros, con media sonrisa triste. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la conversación con Robin y aún estaba enfadada con ella misma por haberlo herido.

‒Sí…Pero ha sido necesario todo. Has hecho lo correcto. No podías continuar con Robin si ya no lo amas…Eso iba a haceros daño a los dos e ilusionarlo a él. Ahora, en cuanto a la Salvadora…‒Zelena abrió una gran sonrisa cargada de malicia y se mordió el labio.

‒Ay, no…Ya vienes…‒Regina cerró brevemente los ojos y suspiró, ya esperando los famosos comentarios de la hermana.

‒¡Ahhhh, picarona!‒daba pequeños golpes en el hombro a la morena y pellizcaba sus costillas con las puntas de los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas ‒¡Sinvergüenza! ¿No perdiste el tiempo, eh? ¡Hay que ver! ¡Conseguiste que la rubia dejara esa convencida heterosexualidad, eh!‒la pelirroja reía, se divertía y batía palmas, haciendo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente también se echó a reír.

‒¡Para, loca! ¡Vas a hacer que deje caer a mi sobrina!‒reía con las cosquillas ‒Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta…‒también puso una sonrisa maliciosa ‒Sí, dejó lejos y bien dejada esa heterosexualidad suya. Joder, Zelena, ¡qué beso y qué forma de agarrar tiene aquella rubia! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Huele tan bien! ¡Sorprendente! Y…

‒Espera, deja que coja un poco de ese brillo de tus ojos para echarlo en mi poción de Iluminación‒Zelena cogió una taza y fingió coger algo de los ojos de Regina y colocarlo dentro.

‒¡Deja de ser tonta, pelirroja!‒Regina reía ‒Pero hablando en serio…Estoy muy enamorada, Zelena…Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, como me siento con Emma…No nos estamos dando prisa, nos estamos conociendo, dejando que las cosas fluyan, viendo hasta dónde esto nos va a llevar…

‒Y besándose y agarrándose todos los días, en secreto, por las esquinas…

Regina se ruborizó ligeramente

‒Bueno…Digamos que sí. En la comisaría, en el ayuntamiento, en su escarabajo…Incluso frente a su casa me robó un beso, ¿te lo puedes creer?

‒¡Wow, qué excitante! ¡Me he mojado y todo!

‒¡Zelena!

‒¿Qué? Es verdad…¿Me vas a decir que no es un gusto ese pilla-pilla escondido de todos?

Regina tragó en seco, pero sonrió tímidamente.

‒Aún tenemos que resolver muchas cosas, lo sabemos, pero…Sí, es un gusto…Parecemos dos adolescentes‒dijo Regina y sintió un hormigueo entre las piernas al recordar los encuentros con Emma.

‒No sé cómo estás consiguiendo resistirte para no llevarte a la cama a aquella sexy rubia. Aún más conociéndote como te conozco, fogosa como eres. Ahhh, si fuera tú, ya estaría bajo mis sábanas desde hacía mucho tiempo…‒Zelena se echó a reír.

‒¡Zelena! ¡Respeto, por favor!‒Regina la fusiló, furiosa, y Zelena se rió aún más ‒Ya te he dicho que estamos yendo con calma…Tienes razón, ganas no me faltan, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no arrancarle las ropas cuando estoy con ella…Pero no quiero apresar las cosas. Emma no es cualquiera para mí. Emma es especial, y ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi vida. Es diferente. Ella se merece las cosas bien hechas, en la hora y el momento oportunos, y sobre todo, con todos los asuntos resueltos. Hay que tener paciencia y esperar. Y otra cosa muy importante: Emma es nueva en esto. Soy la primera mujer en su vida, la primera a la que besa y todo lo demás. Ella nunca se imaginó con nadie del mismo sexo antes de mí. Por más que sea adulta y una mujer hecha y derecha, esto puede ser algo difícil con lo que lidiar en un principio. En nuestro mundo, vivimos esto con más naturalidad, pero en este mundo es un poco más complicado, dependiendo de la persona. Quiero respetar su tiempo‒dijo ella, sonriendo y con un intenso brillo en su mirada.

Zelena la miró con ternura y sonrió.- Cogió su mano por encima de la mesa, la mano que no sujetaba a Robin.

‒Es hermoso lo que las dos estáis viviendo…Nunca os culpéis por ser felices y hacer lo que el corazón os pide…Dejad que la vida os guie…Eres sorprendente, Regina…Te has convertido en una persona tan admirable…Tengo tanto que aprender aún, y quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe.

Regina la miró dulcemente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

‒Hermana, tú has cambiado tanto…¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Pero en lo que dependa de mí, claro que te ayudaré y te enseñaré si fuera necesario. Para mí tampoco ha sido nada fácil luchar contra mi lado sombrío, que me dominaba. Pero la luz siempre es mayor que la oscuridad. ¡Confía! Emma nunca dejó de creer en mí, incluso cuando yo misma perdí todas las esperanzas en mí misma, y mi familia fue esencial en el proceso de mis luchas internas y externas. Y ahora somos familia…Estamos juntas de comienzo a fin‒apretó firmemente la mano de la pelirroja.

Zelena la miró emocionada y se quedaron un momento solo mirándose, compartiendo aquella comunión fraternal. Siempre era maravilloso saber que estaban juntas, en paz y que podían compartir tantas cosas. Continuaron conversando animadamente y riéndose mucho hasta bien entrada la noche.

Mientras Regina se encontraba en casa de Zelena, Emma estaba en su cocina, en casa, preparando unos macarrones, alegre y canturreando como una niña. Daba vueltas y bailaba con las sartenes, pensando en Regina y en los encuentros excitantes y furtivos que tenían desde aquella conversación decisiva en la comisaría. Cada día sentía más la necesidad de sus toques, de sus besos y del calor del cuerpo de la morena, incluso la había besado frente a la puerta de su casa, ayer. ¿Locura? Podía ser, pero Regina hacía eso con ella, la volvía loca, y estaba adorando todo. Solo en pensar en aquella mujer sensual, su intimidad y sus bragas daban señales de vida.

Cantando, vio en su móvil que Belle estaba online, y decidió hablar con ella vía Whatssap

**Conversación vía Whatssap**

**Emma: Holaaaaa**

**Belle: ¡Hola Emma! ¿Todo bien?**

**Emma: Todo genial, ¿y tú?**

**Belle: Todo genial también**

**Emma: ¿Estás ocupada?**

**Belle: No, puedes hablar…**

**Emma: Regina me besó. Yo besé a Regina. ¡Estamos agarrándonos todos los días desde entonces!**

**(Silencio…)**

Pasaron cinco minutos. Emma comenzaba a preocuparse.

**Emma: ¿Belle? Respóndeme, ¿estás ahí?**

Tras otros dos minutos de espera, Belle regresó

**Belle: ¡La madre que te parió, Emma! Mi móvil se cayó y se destrozó entero, estaba intentando montarlo de nuevo…¡Con todo respeto a la señora Blanca Nieves, pero tú eres una gran HDP! ¿CÓMO ES QUE ME CUENTAS UNA COSA DE ESAS ASÍ, POR SORPRESA, POR TELÉFONO? Estoy aquí sin aire…Dame un momento para respirar…**

**Emma: Jajajajajajajajaja**

**Belle: ¡Listo! Ahora puedes comenzar a desembuchar todo…**

Emma se reía a carcajadas, sin aire. Sabía que la amiga tendría ese tipo de reacción. Lo había hecho a propósito.

**Emma: ¡No, no! Aguanta tu curiosidad, mocita…Te cuento todo en persona…**

**Belle: Affff, rubia…¿Te mato ahora o después?**

**Emma: Después, cuando vaya a la biblioteca…Eso me lleva a otro asunto que quería tratar contigo…¿Conseguiste alguna cosa en tus investigaciones sobre el rostro de la mujer misteriosa y algo que pueda tener que ver con la profecía?**

**Belle: Aún no, Emma, pero siento que me estoy acercando a algo…Ya he separado varios libros y estoy profundizando en ellos…Hay algo que me incomoda, que siento que estoy dejando pasar, pero aún no he conseguido definir qué es…Pero estoy también intentando descubrirlo…**

**Emma: No te preocupes, amiga, confío en ti…Y pronto estaremos más cerca, cuando la poción esté lista…**

**Belle: Creo que pronto encontraremos algo…¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?**

**Emma: Las pesadillas continúan, todas las noches, las mismas de siempre…Pero nada a lo que ya no esté acostumbrada. Pronto acabarán, y por los Dioses…No he tenido ningún desmayo más ni ninguna visión de los Espectros…**

**Belle: ¡Eso está bien! Vamos a concentrarnos en lo que ya tenemos, que ya es mucho…**

Emma suspiró

**Emma: Sí…Lo es…Belle, gracias por todo…No olvides ponerte en contacto, ¿ok?**

**Belle: Descuida, Emma. ¡Ahora vete a soñar con los besos de la señora alcaldesa sexy Mills! Jajajajajaja ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Reina del velcro!**

**Emma: Con todo placer…Literalmente. Jajajajaja…¿Cómo es eso? ¿Velcro? ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?**

**Belle: ¡Ajjj! Ok, ok, ahórrame los detalles…¡Broma, quiero mucho detalles! Jajajajajajaja…¡No te digo nada del velcro! ¡Hum!**

**Emma: ¡Pervertida! ¡Buenas noches, mujer gato de Gold!**

**Belle: ¡Buenas noches, la que se está agarrando a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke!**

Emma cerró la aplicación y siguió cocinando, canturreando, feliz.


	25. Lobo con piel de cordero

**Flashback on**

**Bosque Encantado, casi tres meses antes…**

‒―¿Aceptáis estar a mi lado, como una sierva fiel? Os garantizo que no os vais a arrepentir y seréis recompensada…―dijo Regina, aún sonriendo y sustentando la mirada de la mujer.

―Claro que acepto…Estoy a vuestra disposición, Su Majestad…―respondió la mujer, con una enorme sonrisa.

La Regina Regina esbozó su sonrisa más diabólica y victoriosa. La verdad es que, en el fondo, la Reina Malvada temía a la soledad. Sí, quería una aliada y una sierva fiel, pero por encima de todo, quería compañía y alguien que estuviera a su lado en ese enorme castillo mientras orquestaba sus planes.

‒¿CLARISSA?‒la reina Charlize se levantó del regazo de su hermana, de un sobresalto, agarrándose la pequeña barriga que despuntaba, encarándola firmemente ‒¿Qué…Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

Se calló inmediatamente, asustada por la mirada de la hermana. Clarissa se levantó y la miró con un total desprecio y desdén, sus ojos negros más oscurecidos de lo normal encaraban fríamente los azules de su hermana gemela, con palpable rabia, rencor y odio. Nunca en su vida Charlize la había visto de aquella manera, con aquella mirada. Era como si odiara cada parte suya, a su propia carne y sangre. La ex reina Dulce, aún en ese momento paralizada, corrió a abrazar a Charlize, y también encaró a Clarissa con miedo en su mirada, sin entender nada. Las dos tenían sus respiraciones aceleradas, y los hombres, al otro lado de la celda, se levantaron para intentar ver y escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La gemela de ojos negros caminó lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de la hermana, cara a cara, sintiendo su propia respiración en su rostro. Le dio una sonrisa ladeada, sarcástica y fría, mientras la ex reina Dulce, asustada, apretaba aún más a Charlize entre sus brazos.

‒Lo que estoy haciendo, querida hermanita…Es lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…‒habló Clarissa bien cerca del oído de su hermana, para después volver a encararla con aquella sonrisa siniestra ‒Apartándome de ti y pisándote, al igual que tú has hecho conmigo la vida entera…

‒Pero…¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Clarissa?‒Charlize se soltó de los brazos de Dulce para estar más cerca de la hermana. Se negaba a creer en aquellas dolorosas palabras que Clarissa profería ‒¡Yo nunca, jamás, te he pisado! ¡Eres mi sangre, mi más pura sangre! ¡Compartimos un útero! ¡Somos almas gemelas, dos mitades que se complementan, eres mi mitad! ¡Te amo tanto que llegar a doler, y nunca me he imaginado sin ti! ¿Cómo tienes el valor de decirme tal barbaridad y blasfemia?‒la hermosa joven comenzaba ahora a llorar

Clarissa soltó una carcajada tan alta que todos en aquel calabozo se estremecieron. La reina Regina sonreía y se divertía, asintiendo a todo. Adoraba una buena escena de pelea familiar.

‒Ahórrame esa letanía caritativa y ensayada…A mí no me conmueves ni un poco…No te imaginas sin mí porque así puedes humillarme…Puedes engañar a papá, a tu maridito, a la tonta de Dulce y a todos los que aquí te adulan, pero no a mí…¡FALSA! Siempre queriendo salirte por encima y que todo te saliera bien, ¿no, Charlize? Desde pequeña, siempre te has quedado con todo, siempre te llevaste el amor de papá y mamá, siempre me usaste, siempre conseguiste las cosas que quisiste, y yo…Yo siempre me quedaba con los restos…¡Siempre me quedaba con nada! ‒Clarissa ahora gritaba, con la voz tomada, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por su rostro, con el corazón lleno de rencor y dolor.

‒¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Yo siempre he estado a tu lado en todo, Clarissa! ¡Nunca te he dejado sola, jamás te pisé, en todo momento estuve contigo! ¡Jamás te humillaría! ¡Papá y mamá siempre han hecho de todo por nosotras dos, nos amaron de la misma manera! Dime un único momento en que fui injusta contigo‒Charlize también gritaba, llorando compulsivamente. Las palabras de la hermana tan amada rompieron con fuerza su corazón, y el dolor y la decepción la corroían, era como si una parte de ella muriese poco a poco con aquel ataque de la gemela.

‒Chicas, ¿pero qué es todo esto? ‒su padre, el ex rey Markus, que escuchaba todo atentamente, gritó desde la otra celda, sin creérselo, con las manos aferradas a os barrotes ‒Hija, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Tus palabras no tienen sentido alguno! ¡Tu madre y yo siempre os amamos a las dos con el mismo amor y ahínco, jamás hicimos diferencia alguna entre las dos! Siempre fuisteis lo mejor que nos había pasado, nuestros tesoros. ¡No tiene sentido esos celos hacia tu hermana! Y con respecto a ella ser reina, ella y Esteban ya estaban enamorados, se casaron y ella es veinte minutos mayor que tú, por eso es la sucesora al trono…Tú siempre lo has sabido, no hemos hecho nada fuera de la ley o injusto contigo, hija mía…

Clarissa se secó una lágrima que caía.

‒¡Por favor, papá! ¡No intentes arreglar las cosas!‒gritó la joven princesa, desde la celda vecina ‒¡Durante toda mi vida he vivido a la sombra de Charlize! ¡Tú y mamá la miraban diferente a mí! ¡Yo lo percibía! Las personas la miraban con más cariño y admiración que a mí. La gemela preferida…Los niños preferían jugar con ella, todos preferían su compañía y no la mía. ¡Ella se quedó con todo y yo con nada! ¡Ella se ha casado y yo no! Ella tiene el trono de la Reina, y yo sigo siendo una mera princesa en segundo plano…

‒Solo una corrección, querida…Ella TENÍA el trono de la reina…‒intervino la Reina Regina, con una sonrisa en los labios y el dedo levantado.

‒Claro, Su Majestad, perdonadme…‒respondió la muchacha, con una sonrisa y una reverencia ‒Pero como iba diciendo…Me he cansado, me cansé hace mucho tiempo. Basta de fingir, basta de que estés atormentándome, Charlize, basta de vivir bajo tu sombra, hermanita…¡Basta de fingir que me gustas!‒habló muy cerca del rostro de la hermana, arrancándole un llanto doloroso a Charlize. Escuchar aquello de su gemela, su mitad, era como arrancarle el alma. Sintió deseos de desaparecer. Corrió a los brazos de Dulce de nuevo, quien miraba a Clarissa con rabia, y acarició sus cabellos, intentando calmarla. La pobre muchacha lloraba copiosamente.

Al otro lado, Edward, Esteban y Markus estaban atónitos y sin saber qué decir. Nunca habrían esperado ese comportamiento de Clarissa, siempre tan dulce y amable. Esteban quería correr y abrazar a su esposa, y maldijo vehemente aquellos barrotes embrujados.

‒Eso, eso mismo, hermanita…Ve a hacer lo que mejor se te da…Hacerte de víctima llorona…Corre para los brazos de Dulce, de papá, de Esteban…Siempre es así como consigues todo lo que quieres…¡Siendo una falsa! ¡Fingiendo ser la pobrecita sufridora!‒chilló Clarissa

‒¡Déjala en paz, Clarissa!‒gritó Esteban con rabia, desde la otra celda ‒¡Respeta al menos el embarazo de tu hermana!

Clarissa reviró los ojos.

‒¡Ahí viene el cuñadito entrometido!...Tienes razón, cuñado querido…Mi sobrina no tiene la culpa de la madre que tiene…

Charliza lloró aún más.

‒¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Es injusto! Yo siempre te he amado tanto y siempre he querido lo mejor para ti…‒lloriqueaba Charlize, destrozada, en los brazos de Dulce.

Clarissa se negaba a escuchar y entender cualquier palabra que dijera su hermana, su padre o cualquier de su familia presente allí. Estaba ciega de celos, de envidia, de rabia y odio, sentimientos que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando en su corazón y en su alma. Durante gran parte de su vida fingió que todo estaba bien, ser la muchacha dulce y amable, y salió bien, pues nadie nunca siquiera desconfió de lo que ocurría en su interior, su lado negro más profundo y oscuro. La envidia realmente ciega a las personas. Pues, todos la amaban y nadie la trataba diferente a su hermana gemela, como ella decía, pero su rabia hacia su hermana era tanta que su mente le ponía trampas haciéndole creer finalmente que ella siempre estaba en un segundo plano, la menos amada. Y también había otro factor, quizás el más revelador de todos…

La Reina Malvada abrió la celda, e hizo una señal y reverencia para que Clarissa saliera, dándole una gran sonrisa. Con una última mirada despreciable hacia su hermana y hacia Dulce, la princesa salió, austera y con la cabeza erguida, en su hermoso largo vestido de bordados rosados. Se paró delante de la Reina, hombro con hombro, mientras Regina volvía a cerrar y hechizar la celda, con una sonrisa malvada. Clarissa volvió a mirar a la hermana, al lado de la Reina Malvada y esta vez del lado de afuera de la celda.

‒La manera en que tú me amaste y lo que quisiste para mí no fue suficiente…Me quitaste muchas cosas, Charlize…Me quitaste todo lo que siempre quise…‒dijo Clarissa, con voz embargada dejando caer una lágrima, y en ese momento, giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Esteban a los ojos, en la celda de al lado. Esteban la encaró, incrédulo, y Clarissa lo miró a su vez con dolor y mucho resentimiento. Ese acto no pasó desapercibido para la Reina Regina, que sonrió con malicia, comprendiéndolo todo. Los otros también lo percibieron, pero nada dijeron.

‒Vamos, querida…‒dijo Regina, sonriendo y colocando la mano delicadamente en el hombro de la joven ‒Ahora venid conmigo…Tenemos mucho que hacer…Y yo tengo mucho que enseñarte…Conmigo no estarás en un segundo lugar nunca más…Conmigo tu lugar será especial.

‒Es lo que más deseo, Su Majestad…‒dijo Clarissa, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentando recuperarse, volviendo a erguir la cabeza con maestría. Regina la condujo, aún con la mano sobre su hombro, hacia fuera, mirando a todos, uno a uno, a los ojos, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, mientras la joven princesa se dejaba ser conducida por la reina sin mirar a nadie, caminando altiva con las manos cruzadas por delante. Todos los prisioneros, incrédulos, fueron dejados allí, mientras la dos, Reina y su aliada, subían las escaleras. Escucharon sus gritos hasta desaparecer en lo alto de las escaleras.

‒¡CLARISSSSSSSSAAAA! ¡No hagas esto! ¡No te pongas de su lado! ¡No estás razonando! ¡Vuelve con tu familia! ¡Nosotros te amamos! Aún hay tiempo, hermana…‒gritaba Charlize, descontrolada, sintiendo unos dolores en el vientre mientras lloraba compulsivamente agarrada a los barrotes de la celda, y se dejaba caer por ellos, siendo amparada por Dulce, que también lloraba y no conseguía decir nada.

‒Calma, mi amor…Calma…‒decía Dulce, bajo, amable, agarrando su rostro ‒Ella va a volver…Esto es una fase…Se va a dar cuenta de la barbaridad que está haciendo…Ahora, cálmate, y piensa en tu hija que ya te necesita mucho…

‒¡HIJA! No nos hagas esto, por favor…Ella te destruirá…¡No te dejes llevar por ella y por el lado oscuro!‒gritaba Markus desesperado, temiendo por el futuro de su tesoro, balanceando con fuerza los barrotes.

‒¡Espero que un día retomes la consciencia, Clarissa! ¡Y abandones esta locura!‒chillaba Esteban, mientras cogía la mano de su esposa por el corto espacio que había entre los barrotes de las dos celdas.

‒Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado a esa muchacha…?‒decía el rey Edward, más para sí mismo, caminando en círculos por la celda, con las manos en la barbilla.

La Reina Malvada condujo a Clarissa hasta sus aposentos, enormes y lujosos, con una gran cama en el centro. Cerró la puerta tras ella y encaró a la bella joven, de la cabeza a los pies.

‒Esta es vuestra habitación, cuidadosamente preparada y reservada para vos…A partir de ahora, sois mi aliada y mi sierva…¿Entendéis? Haréis todo lo que os pida y a cambio, tendréis todo lo que queráis…Lujo, bellas ropas, joyas, poder…Voy a enseñaros muchas cosas…magia…Secretos de la oscuridad…Hechizos…Vais a aprender todo y vais a estar a mi lado, ayudándome y haciéndome compañía…¿He sido clara?‒dijo Regina, acercándose un poco más a ella y pasando su mirada desde su boca a sus ojos, rozándole con un dedo su mejilla. Clarissa se estremeció ante aquel contacto y su respiración se aceleró. La reina lo percibió y sonrió con malicia.

‒S…Sí, Su Majestad…Habéis sido muy clara…‒Clarissa no entendía por qué sentía aquel calor repentino cerca de la reina. Ella tenía algo que la hacía sonrojarse y tartamudear. Un magnetismo fuera de lo común, quizás por el hecho de poseer una belleza incomparable y un poder único. Los bellos pechos de Regina estaban resaltados en un escote apretado en aquel bello corsé rojo, que ella miró de nuevo, y lleva puestos unos pantalones ceñidos bajo una chaqueta larga que se abría hacia los lados de color rojo, en los pies unas botas negras de caño largo, mientras sus cabellos, que descendían en cascada solo por un lado de los hombros, exhalaban un perfume a manzana delicioso. Clarissa sintió un hormigueo en medio de las piernas y cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor.

Al darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en la joven princesa, Regina sonrió seductora y se acercó más a ella. Le dio un bello repaso de arriba abajo y rodeó su cuerpo, trazando una línea con los dedos desde su brazo hasta su hombro, y se detuvo detrás de ella, hablándole al oído. Clarissa sentía su corazón acelerar más y se estremeció por entero. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así cerca de una mujer?

‒Decidme una cosa, princesa…Si vamos a ser aliadas, no debemos tener secretos la una para la otra. Esteban…¿Lo amáis, verdad?

Al escuchar aquello, Clarissa desorbitó los ojos y sintió de nuevo aquel dolor lacerante en su pecho. Nada dijo. No podía. Pero por su silencio, la Regina ya sabía la respuesta.

‒Lo sabía…‒dijo Regina, sonriendo ‒Quedó claro allí abajo. Pero no os preocupéis…Podréis vengaros de vuestra hermana después y de él también, si queréis. Por haberla escogido a ella en lugar de a vos.

Clarissa sintió que su garganta se apretaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a descender de nuevo, llena de tristeza. Respiró hondo antes de decir.

‒Charlize se arrepentirá…Y Esteban también. Yo siempre lo amé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi corazón, y aún así, prefirió a la sosa de mi hermana…Yo sería mejor mujer para él. Se dará cuento de ello, cueste lo que cueste, y se arrepentirá amargamente de no haber sabido valorar mi amor.

‒De eso no tengo dudas…‒dijo la Reina, adorando e instigando más aún la sed de venganza y el odio de la muchacha. Eso la estaba excitando, no se resistió y le dio un mordisco en la oreja a la princesa, dándole un pequeño susto, y Clarissa dio un sobresalto ‒¿Nunca le confesasteis vuestro amor?

‒No…Lo guardé bajo siete llaves, desde mi adolescencia, es mi secreto más profundo…Fui una cobarde, confieso…Pero pensé que Esteban se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos, y me escogería en lugar de a ella. No sabéis lo difícil y doloroso que era ver a mi hermana y a él tan felices y enamorados desde la adolescencia hasta hoy, y yo siempre arrinconada a un lado, siendo despreciada…‒soltó Clarissa, desahogándose y llorando ahora copiosamente.

‒Lo sé, querida…‒Regina ahora pasaba levemente las manos por la cintura de Clarissa, por detrás de su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos ahogados a la joven, que estaba asustada con las actitudes de la Reina, pero también, con las reacciones de su cuerpo ‒¿Sabéis? Voy a contaros también un secreto mío…Muchos años atrás, yo también perdí al gran amor de mi vida, Daniel…Por culpa de una muchachita insolente que no consiguió guardar un secreto…Murió por su culpa…Y hace poco tiempo atrás, perdí a otro hombre maravilloso que prefirió quedarse con mi otra mitad…O mejor, mi mitad se libró de mí y ella está con él ahora, probablemente…Y también con mi hijo‒dado que Clarissa giró la cabeza y la miró sin entender dijo ‒Bueno, déjalo…Dentro de poco te contaré todo…Pero lo más importante, ahora, es que tengo grandes planes para vengarme de esa muchachita, de mi otra mitad y de muchos, muchos otros…Y también tengo planes mayores y mucho mejores para después…

‒¿Vos tenéis también una hermana gemela?‒preguntó Clarissa, sin entender

Regina sonrió

‒No, mi dulce niña…Es algo más complicado que eso…Ya entenderéis

‒Estoy ansiosa por estar a vuestro lado…

Clarissa tenía un perfume maravilloso y dulce que emanaba de su cuerpo y de sus cabellos dorados, y aquello estaba excitando a Regina más de lo que ya estaba. Apretó con más firmeza su cintura, atrayendo a la chica hacia ella, aún de espaldas, metiendo su pierna entre las de ella. La princesa desorbitó los ojos, jadeó de susto y miedo y su respiración se descompasó. Temblaba.

‒¿Qué…Qué estáis haciendo?‒preguntó Clarissa en un susurro, completamente roja, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza para mirar a la reina, que tenía la boca muy cerca de su oreja.

‒Eres hermosa, Clarissa…‒dijo en tono erótico, ronco y bajo en su oreja, haciendo que la princesa se estremeciera por completo. Regina rozaba levemente su intimidad dentro de los ceñidos pantalones contra las nalgas de Clarissa, tapadas por el largo vestido ‒Decidme…¿Ya habéis sido besada y tocada?

La princesa se puso más roja aún.

‒N…No…Nunca‒confesó bajito, con vergüenza.

La Reina Malvada se excitó aún más y se mojó más con esa información. Colocó delicadamente la mano en la barriga de la joven y la atrajo bruscamente, pegando aún más su trasero contra su vagina. Apartó los cabellos y le dijo de forma sensual, bajo y ronco, en su oído

‒¿Virgen? ¿En serio? Hummmmmm…‒gimió y se mordió sensualmente el labio, cerrando los ojos e inspirando con un silbido ‒¡Me encanta! Las vírgenes son mis favoritas…

Clarissa soltó un gemido que no pudo refrenar y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una humedad resbalar entre las piernas. ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Se estaba excitando con una mujer, con la reina?

Desorbitó totalmente los ojos y su corazón perdió el ritmo normal al sentir de repente unas manos firmes apretándole sus pechos voluminosos por encima del generoso escote del vestido que llevaba. Detrás de ella, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, la Reina Regina los masajeaba sensualmente y sin pudor alguno, apretándolos con gusto, con un deseo intenso que salía expelido en ondas de su cuerpo. Gemía quedamente al oído de la princesa, provocando que el vello de esta se erizara por completo, que su respiración se descontrolara y que se mojara más. Una mezcla de deseo, miedo, recelo y curiosidad. Por un momento perdió totalmente el control sobre sí misma y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero sencillamente su voz desapareció.

‒Parecen tan deliciosos…Hummm, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo uno de estos…‒dijo Regina y gimió, con la voz tan sexy y cargada de malicia que Clarissa perdió completamente el aire. Al sentir que la reina continuaba masajeando fuertemente sus pechos, que ya se encontraban duros debajo de la ropa, que besaba delicadamente sus hombros desnudos y que seguía apretándose contra ella, rozando sus pechos en su espalda, y su respiración acelerada cerca de su cuello, entró en pánico. Ya había escuchado algunas historias sobre las aventuras de la Reina Malvada.

‒Su…Su Majestad…No…Por…Por favor…‒consiguió decir susurrando con la voz embargada y la respiración acelerada, con miedo de lo que la reina pudiera hacer con ella. Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

Regina sonrió, se despegó lentamente, y se colocó delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Agarró su mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, y ella pasó su mirada entre sus ojos y su boca, seductoramente.

‒No os preocupéis, mi niña…No tenéis que tener miedo de mí. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada conmigo‒Clarissa soltó el aire que estaba aguantando, un poco más aliviada ‒Dejaré que os sintáis a gusto. Es todo muy nuevo para vos, lo entiendo. Puedo ser my cruel, pero hay una cosa que no hago, y es hacer que alguien se sienta obligado a meterse en la cama conmigo. Tenemos tiempo. En realidad…‒dijo muy cerca de su boca, bajo y sensual ‒Seréis vos quien va a implorarme para que os bese y para que os arranque la virginidad…‒y le dio un beso erótico y lento en la mejilla, dejándola aún más roja y con la respiración acelerada, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Riendo, Regina se apartó y dijo

‒Bueno, mañana comenzaremos con los trabajos…Por hoy os dejo tranquila, relajaos, tomad un baño, os traeré vestidos nuevos, y otras cosas…Podréis escoger lo que más os guste. Allí hay varios libros, en el cuarto que hay al lado, por si os gusta la lectura…Después cenaremos. Yo vendré a llamaros‒Y salió, mandándole un beso volado a Clarissa, que estaba ruborizada y con la boca abierta, aún con el corazón latiendo a mil. Permaneció aún un tiempo de pie, parada en el mismo sitio, en transe, sintiendo aquel perfume a manzana dejado en el cuarto e intentando recuperarse de las palabras de Su Majestad y de los efectos que ella había dejado en su cuerpo.


	26. El Iris del Valle Solar

**Continuación del Flashback**

Clarissa tomó un largo baño de bañera, se vistió con uno de los hermosos vestidos que la Reina había dejado en su armario, un maravilloso vestido largo de color vino engastado con piedras negras, de mangas largas y frente única realzando un largo escote que llegaba exactamente al medio de sus generosos pechos. Se recogió sus perfectos cabellos rubios en una cola de caballo alta, escogió sarcillos grandes y trabajados con piedras brillantes combinando con el color del vestido, realzó sus bellos ojos negros con un maquillaje difuminado, y en los labios, una pintura marrón. Estaba hermosísima, con un aire imponente, muy parecida a Su Majestad, la Reina Regina. Ya que iba a seguir sus pasos, quería estar a la altura. Se miró en el enorme y ornamentado espejo de pared y sonrió, satisfecha. El aire angelical, leve y sereno de antes, envuelto en vestidos claros, color rosa bebé o verde claro y lazos en los cabellos se había ido, dando lugar a una nueva Clarissa, como así ella lo deseaba. Cogió un libro y comenzó a leer, haciendo tiempo a que la Reina la llamara. Cuando finalmente esto sucedió y Clarissa abrió la puerta, Regina la miró de cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en su escote, silbando y mordiéndose el labio, sonriendo de forma maliciosa y satisfecha. La princesa se estremeció de nuevo ante la mirada tan penetrante e intensa de aquella mujer tan llena de poderes y misterios, pero sonrió de vuelta, también satisfecha con la aprobación de Su Majestad. Cenaron y conversaron durante horas, en la que Regina le contó todo sobre su vida y sobre cómo había ido a parar ahí, todo lo que la muchacha necesitaba saber, y Clarissa también le contó la suya. Después, las dos se retiraron a sus aposentos a descansar, pues tenían mucho que hacer al día siguiente. Pero la Reina Regina aún tardó un poco más en recogerse, pues antes, escogió a un hermoso y fuerte guarda, moreno y muy viril, para satisfacer los deseos sexuales y carnales tan intensos y aflorados con una fuerza mayor que antes. Los gemidos altos de placer de la Reina fueron escuchados por Clarissa, que estaba a pocos cuartos del suyo, dejando a la princesa mojada una vez más.

El día amaneció limpio y claro, y Regina sonrió al constatar eso. Llamó a Clarissa, desayunaron juntas y la reina la llevó a unos de sus aposentos secretos, escondidos en los cuatro cantos del castillo. Se trataba de un cuarto enorme, lleno de baldas, armarios, cajones y estantes que se perdían a donde llegaba la vista, en los que estaban guardados diferentes tipos de frascos y botes, que contenían cosas que Clarissa no había visto nunca. Magia, pura y simple. Mucha magia.

La Reina Regina abrió un compartimento secreto, escondido bien al fondo del armario. Con certeza era algo valioso. Cogió un pequeño saquito marrón cerrado con un lazo, deshizo el nudo y lo abrió, dejando caer en su mano una pequeña judía de color amarillo huevo, con un brillo muy fuerte. La judía palpitaba en su mano, como un pequeño corazón. Se lo enseñó a su pupila. Clarissa desorbitó los ojos.

‒¿Judías mágicas? ¿De esas que abren portales a otros mundos?

Regina sonrió y la miró.

‒¡Sí! Tienes razón…Pero esta judía es algo diferente, muy rara y especial. Son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir y existen poquísimas en el mundo. Solo personas de extremo poder las tienen y pueden conseguirlas. Negocié mucha magia por ellas. Para usarlas en ocasiones especiales. Aún no las he usado, será la primera vez. Estas judías abren un portal único y específico, a un mundo único, al que las judías normales no pueden llevar. Es un reino secreto, oculto, cuya existencia es conocida por muy pocos. Y es para ahí que vamos…Pues allí encontraré lo que necesito.

Clarissa tragó en seco.

‒¿Y qué mundo es ese?‒preguntó la muchacha, recelosa

‒Se llama: **Tierra de la Triple Luz** …Ya veréis‒respondió la reina, sonriendo exultante.

La reina se dirigió a otro compartimento secreto muy bien guardado, esta vez, escondido en un armario donde había guardadas diferentes pociones de colores, metidas en botes y frascos de todos los tamaños. De un mini cajón, sacó un minúsculo frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido de color vede musgo, que hacía burbujas y emanaba una especie de humo dentro del bote. Se lo dio a Clarissa, que enseguida lo cogió.

‒¡Quiero que guardéis esto con vuestra vida! Es una poción también muy poderosa, pero muy difícil de hacer y cuyos ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir. Guárdala bien dentro de tu vestido…Yo llevaré las judías. Si perdéis ese frasco, sufriréis las consecuencias…¿Entendido?‒dijo Regina, vehementemente.

La joven se estremeció

‒Entendido, Su Majestad…‒y se colocó el vidrio bien escondido entre los pechos, preso en el corsé que llevaba puesto.

‒Bello sitio para guardarlo…‒dijo Regina de forma sensual, mirando fijamente con ojos oscurecidos aquella zona, humedeciéndose los labios.

Clarissa se enrojeció al momento.

Regina cogió un libro de tapa roja titulada **_Mundos ocultos y sus misterios_** , escrito por Allan Miller, gran estudioso de los mundos ocultos, e hizo señal para que la siguiera.

‒Bien…¡Vamos entonces!¡Preparaos para una aventura!‒dijo la Reina Malvada, animada.

Regina y Clarissa salieron del castillo y llegaron a una parte apartada donde nadie podría verlas. Cerca de un claro al borde del bosque, Regina sacó la judía amarilla del saquito, y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo, que tembló y vibró, la judía empezó a girar y hacer remolinos de colores, abriendo el enorme portal hacia el mundo misterioso. Sonrieron, triunfantes.

‒¿Lista?‒preguntó la Reina, ofreciéndole la mano a Clarissa

‒¡Lista!‒respondió la muchacha sintiendo un frío en la barriga, de ansiedad, y rápidamente agarró su mano.

Así, las dos saltaron dentro del portal, que se cerró al momento. Fueron cayendo y parecía que nunca iban a llegar al destino, Regina ya estaba acostumbrada, pero para Clarissa fue una diversión pura, una sensación maravillosa. Aterrizaron con un ruido sordo. Se levantaron y se arreglaron los vestidos. Regina sonreía de oreja a oreja, y miró a Clarissa, encontrando graciosa la sonrisa boba que la joven tenía en su rostro, sin pestañear, mirando todo a su alrededor con extremada atención y admiración.

Estaban en una tierra extremadamente bella, llena de vida y colores. Habían caído en un gran campo abierto, y a lo lejos se veía un magnífico bosque. Los campos eran de un verde muy diferente, parecía un verde pintado con lápices de colores de un niño, de lo tan vivo que era. Es más, todo allí parecía haber sido pintado de esa manera. Se veían flores de distinto tipo en el suelo, rosadas, amarillas, violetas, moradas, naranjas…El viento soplaba, balanceando algunas hojas y ramas, los árboles eran hermosos, de muchos colores y con flores también de diferentes formas y colores. Los pájaros pasaban volando por encima de sus cabezas, pero estos también era…¿De colores? ¡Sí, lo eran! Volaban juntos, pero cada uno era de un color diferente: marrón, amarillo, rosa, verde, rojo…Y parecían…¿Hablar entre ellos? ¿O estaría imaginando cosas? Observó un lago en dirección sur. Nunca había visto un agua tan brillante y azul. Y al mirar mejor hacia el cielo, al otro lado, tuvo una sorpresa mayor. Ahora entendió por qué aquel mundo se llamaba así: Tierra de la Triple Luz. Encima de sus cabezas, brillaban imponentes tres soles. ¡Sí, tres! Sus ojos no la engañaban. Uno al lado del otro, como si alguien los hubiera puesto en fila. Clarissa se llevó la mano a la boca, encantada, y Regina sonrió.

‒¿Te gusta? Y de noche, los soles son sustituidos por tres lunas‒dijo la Reina, y la hermosa muchacha la miró, boquiabierta.

‒¡Es hermoso!‒respondió la princesa, sin apartar los ojos de todo a su alrededor ‒¿De verdad nunca habíais venido antes?

‒¡No, nunca! Solo lo conozco por los grabados de este libro‒y se lo enseñó a Clarissa. Era un libro dedicado a pinturas de algunos mundos misteriosos y ocultos ‒Como dije, venir hasta aquí sería en caso de mucha necesidad, pues es muy difícil conseguir las judías y la poción que usaremos dentro de un momento. Y ahora es un caso de mucha necesidad.

‒¿Qué hemos venido a hacer?

‒Veréis…Acompañadme. Estamos cerca de donde tenemos que llegar…‒y guió a Clarissa hacia el Bosque de tantos colores.

Al llegar a su linde, la joven dio un salto hacia atrás, al encontrarse con un árbol que literalmente venía andando, a paso pesado y somnoliento, con sus raíces totalmente visibles.

‒¡Eh, niña, cuidado donde pisas!‒dijo el árbol, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que alguien se encontrara con un árbol gigante que anda y que habla, y pasó por su lado. El árbol tenía pequeños ojos y boca. La princesa se quedó paralizada en el sitio, mientras Regina reía.

‒Olvidé decir…Que algunos habitantes de este mundo andan y hablan con normalidad…Son algo…Exóticos…Pero no tenéis que tener miedo, son totalmente inofensivos. Solo tened cuidado para que ningún árbol os pise.

Y cuando Regina terminó de hablar, Clarissa soltó un gritito al encontrarse un zorro de un color azul brillante, fluorescente, saludándola con un _“¿Cómo está, señora?”_ y dio un salto asustada al escuchar un gritito de un flor violeta en el suelo cuando ella casi pisó a la pobre. Regina rió más alto.

‒¡Por los Dioses del Olimpo! ¡Qué sitio de locos!‒dijo, jadeando con la mano en el pecho, pero sonreía encantada ‒¿No hay seres humanos aquí?

‒No. Esa es la parte interesante. Este mundo está habitado solo por seres de la naturaleza, de origen tan misterioso y peculiar. No se sabe muchos sobre ellos. Son poderosos también, algunas hojas, ramas, flores y animales poseen ingredientes únicos y raros para pociones, hechizos y magias. Y nosotras estamos yendo tras el ser más poderoso y secreto de esta mundo oculto…Es la Reina suprema de esta tierra‒dijo la reina, sonriendo y siguiendo el camino, adentrándose en el colorido bosque. La curiosidad de Clarissa aumentaba a casa paso.

Caminaron durante un tiempo más, pasaron por una hermosa cascada de aguas azules y cristalinas, que les guiñó un ojo a las dos y les lanzó un beso volado, también se encontraron con una cobra amarilla llena de circulitos rojos en su cuerpo escamado, arrastrándose y cantando alegremente en una lengua desconocida. Llegaron a otro claro frente a un valle verde y muy bonito. Subieron por una pequeña elevación, y se detuvieron en lo alto. Solo cuando Clarissa se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, vio lo alto que estaban. Era hermoso ver todo allí abajo. Se veía un mundo repleto de muchos colores, pájaros pasando en busca de caza, y los tres Soles brillaban intensamente sobre ellas, pero a pesar del número de soles, la temperatura era agradable. Y llegaron a donde la reina pretendía. En lo alto de la pequeña colina, bien en el centro y encima del valle, totalmente iluminada por los tres poderosos soles, se veía una enorme flor, de color morado, de tallo largo y hermosas hojas verdes, pero sus pétalos estaban cerrados, como si durmiese profundamente, con la cabeza gacha escondida entre sus bellas hojas. La flor brillaba incesantemente.

Clarissa miró intrigada a la Reina que se paró frente a ella con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y las manos posadas en sus caderas, respirando hondo. Pensó qué querría la Reina Malvada con una flor grande, dormida, pero decidió solo esperar a ver.

‒¡Querida, hemos llegado! Este lugar se llama Valle Solar, y te presento a… **El Iris del Valle Solar** ‒dijo la Reina Regina, y señaló la flor en posición fetal ‒Por esta belleza estamos aquí. No es cualquier flor hermosa. Es como un oráculo. Guardada bajo siete llaves en este mundo, donde no cualquiera puede encontrarla. Está hechizada y tiene el inmenso poder de darte las respuestas que buscas, de aconsejarte, guiarte, y también puede ver el futuro…¡Todo lo sabe! Y eso es lo que he venido a buscar…¡Respuestas!‒abrió el libro que había traído con ella por una página donde se veía un dibujo enorme de la bella flor, con algunas palabras que Clarissa no consiguió ver por encima del hombro de Regina. Extendió la mano hacia la joven.

‒Dadme el frasco que os pedí que guardarais…‒y extendió la mano hacia Clarissa, pidiéndole el objeto, sin apartar los ojos del libro, concentrada.

La princesa saco el frasquito de dentro del corsé y se lo pasó a ella. Regina se arrodilló frente a la flor y Clarissa hizo lo mismo que ella. Con el libro abierto sobre su regazo, Regina abrió la tapa del pequeño frasco, que humeó inmediatamente, soltando pequeñas humaredas verdes. Con mucho cuidado, llevó el frasco hasta la flor, y rocío apenas dos gotas del líquido verde encima de ella, recitando las siguientes palabras:

**“Oh, gran Iris del Valle Solar**

**En tus tierras pido permiso para entrar**

**Pues tus respuestas y consejos vengo a buscar**

**Ábrete para mí, Gran Flor del Poder**

**Y revélame todo lo que necesito saber…”**

La flor, aún cerrada, se vio rodeada por un humo verde, que daba vueltas a su alrededor. Ella comenzó a temblar, como si se estirase y se esforzara para despertarse, y así, poco a poco, sus bellos pétalos violetas comenzaron a abrirse, revelándose mayores de lo que parecían cerrados. Al abrirse completamente, Regina y Clarissa quedaron hipnotizadas y con la boca abierta ante la belleza que el Iris del Valle Solar poseía. Era totalmente igual a un girasol gigante, pero con la única diferencia que en vez de ser amarillos, sus pétalos eran violetas. En su centro, un círculo grande de color marrón claro, y al mirarlo directamente, las dos mujeres dedujeron por qué de su bello nombre. La magnífica flor hechizada poseía un único hermoso ojo, grande y brillante, de una tonalidad de amarillo maravilloso, nunca visto antes, dorado e intenso como el color de los tres soles encima de sus cabezas. Boca, no tenía. Solo un gran ojo, intenso e inquisidor, que pestañeaba y miraba directamente de la Reina a la princesa, alternadamente. Por fin, la Gran Flor habló, con una voz fuerte y femenina. De dónde salía aquella voz, no sabrían decirlo. Pero la escuchaban, nítida y clara.

‒¿Quién se adentra en mis Tierras? Sí…Reina Regina, la Reina Malvada…Vuestro corazón ennegrecido carga rencores, odio, sed de venganza y poder…La oscuridad ha hecho morada en él. Y princesa Clarissa…La gemela celosa, pero no menos amada. Vuestro corazón lleno de envidia, celos y rabia ha cerrado sus ojos a la luz y se ha envuelto en completa oscuridad‒dijo la flor, convencida y firme en sus palabras.

Clarissa jadeó y se estremeció. Las palabras de la Flor que todo sabía la golpearon de lleno, aturdiéndola por algunos segundos. En cambio, Regina no se conmovió.

‒¡Estoy inmensamente agradecida por recibirme en vuestro reina, oh, Gran Iris! Por favor, necesito respuestas…Recurro a vos para saber cómo llegué de nuevo a los Mundos Encantados y sobre otras cosas…Pues sencillamente desperté aquí sin saber cómo llegué de nuevo a estas Tierras Mágicas, después de que Regina se librara de mí…Y una vez aquí, siento que soy mucho más poderosa que antes, y he adquirido nuevos poderes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía…¿Cómo ha sucedido todo esto?‒preguntó la Reina Malvada, mirando directamente al gran ojo.

Clarissa observaba todo atentamente.

‒Reina Regina…Al completarse la separación, o sea, cuando vuestra otra mitad arrancó vuestro corazón y lo aplastó, vuestra conexión con ella, en el sentido de lugar y espacio, fue totalmente quebrada. Os convertisteis en ceniza junto con el negro corazón, temporalmente, y los vientos os trajeron de vuelta a vuestro lugar de origen, es decir, a vuestro lugar de nacimiento: el Bosque Encantado, y no el mundo sin magia donde hoy vive vuestra parte buena. Pues, vuestra unión con vuestro otro cuerpo y corazón nació, creció y maduró en el Bosque Encantado, y no en aquel mundo. Y al quebrarse ese vínculo, vos regresasteis a vuestro lugar de origen, separándoos definitivamente de vuestra otra parte. Sois más poderosa en la magia oscura porque la separación entre el bien y el mal entre las dos ha sucedido casi por completo, es decir, vuestra parte buena se ha hecho más poderosa en la magia de la luz allí en el mundo donde ella se encuentra hoy, y vos os habéis vuelto más fuerte en la magia oscura aquí en vuestra tierra natal. Vuestra parte buena es la parte dominante, la matriz, la que os engendró, creó, os alimentó y os ha hecho crecer, y así como ella tuvo el poder y el dominio de crearos, también posee el dominio y el poder de eliminaros de dentro de ella en caso no que no os quiera más, y así lo hizo.

Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, esas palabras dolieron en el fondo a la Reina Malvada. Un sentimiento de rechazo profundo y doloroso. Su otra parte la había descartado como si fuera basura. Le había arrancado todo lo que ella había conquistado, amado y poseído.

‒Regina me expulsó y me despreció como si yo no fuera nada…Como si nunca hubiéramos convivido y conquistado tantas cosas juntas…Me las pagará…Decidme Gran Iris…No siento lo que Regina siente…No consigo ninguna vinculación con sus pensamientos…¡Nada! Lo intenté nada más llegar aquí, pero no sucedió nada. ¿Mi unión con ella ha sido cortada definitivamente? ¿No volveré a su interior? Deseo mucho regresar al mundo donde ella está y descubrir todo eso…‒dijo la Reina

‒¡No volveréis a su interior! A partir del momento en que Regina aplastó vuestro corazón, allí, ella cortó ese tipo de vínculo vital con vos, ahora, vos sois única y autosuficiente. Apenas, hay una cosa, no os engañéis: por más que no volváis a su interior, ella sigue siendo la parte dominante y vos, la secundaria, dependéis de ella para vivir, así como ella depende de vos para vivir. Esa conexión física entre ambas no la habéis perdido. Si Regina sufre males en su cuerpo, vos también los sufriréis. Si Regina muere, vos también moriréis. Y viceversa‒respondió alto y claro la bella flor.

La Reina Malvada tragó en seco, y Clarissa desorbitó los ojos, intentando comprender todo aquello.

‒Sobre regresar a ese mundo donde vuestra mitad se encuentra hoy…‒continuó el Iris ‒Es imposible. Cuando Regina cortó vuestra unión, sin incluso saberlo, cerró todos los portales y posibilidades de que vos volváis a aquel mundo. Las judías mágicas no funcionarán. Ni cualquier otro tipo de portal ni hechizo, ni incluso maldiciones servirán. Seriáis automáticamente empujada de vuelta en cuanto lo intentarais. No conseguiréis ningún tipo de contacto con aquellas tierras ni con aquellas personas, ni a través de espejos mágicos ni de otra manera. Las imágenes no aparecerán, y aunque pidáis ayuda a otras personas para que vean las imágenes, tampoco van a surgir ante esas personas. Las palabras no surgirán para contaros lo que sucede al otro lado. Habéis sido completamente cortada de aquel mundo y de todo y todos lo que tiene que ver con ese otro mundo.

La Reina Regina comenzó a ponerse roja de rabia y rencor, su respiración entrecortándose. Golpeó el suelo. ¿Quién se pensaba que era su otra mirad para hacerle a ella todo aquello? Pensó en Henry, su punto débil. La nostalgia encogió su pecho y dejó caer una lágrima, por más que intentara impedirlo.

‒Gran Iris, ¿existe alguna forma de revertir eso? ¿Alguna forma de que consiga desconectarme totalmente de Regina para no necesitar depender de ella para vivir y ser de una vez y por todas yo misma, única? ¿Volver a poder viajar entre mundos? Mi corazón ansía poner en limpio todas las historias mal resueltas de mi vida, ansío también conquistar más y más poder, poder poner al mundo a mis pies…Y…Y…También me gustaría ver a mi hijo…‒dijo la Reina, por fin.

‒Veo en vuestro corazón negro todos vuestros deseos y planes más ocultos y escondidos. Sí, existe una forma, pero no lo conseguiréis sola, pues por más que seáis más poderosa en este mundo, no lo sois lo suficiente para los deseos que tenéis fuera de él. Para lograr todo eso que vos anheláis, necesitaréis uniros a otro gran poder de la oscuridad. En realidad, a alguien. Es ella quien unirá fuerzas con vos y os ayudaréis mutuamente, ella llevándoos a donde queréis ir, y vos complementando su poder oscuro, fortaleciéndola aún más. Alguien que lleva dormida años en las profundidades más sombrías de montañas misteriosas y secretas. Alguien que ya derramó su poder y terror por este mundo hace mucho, muchos años atrás y hoy, duerme el sueño de los olvidados solo esperando que alguien con poder y magia negra suficiente la despierte, la haga volver a la vida para unirse a ella y así, sangre con sangre, puedan concluir juntas lo que ella planeó milenios atrás y le fue arrancado abruptamente: el dominio del mundo entero por las fuerzas de la oscuridad. No habrá poder oscuro mayor que el de vosotras dos, un poder del mal jamás presenciado antes. Pero, no penséis que será fácil. Ambas ganaréis fuerza poco a poco, y os enfrentaréis a muchos obstáculos, a piedras en el camino y a batallas que luchar. El mundo no sucumbirá al poder oscuro de manos abiertas. Encontrareis fuerzas y magia de Luz extremadamente poderosas, preparadas y unidas para enfrentaros. Para toda guerra y batalla habrá siempre un Salvador y sus seguidores dispuestos a vencer y, en este caso, el Salvador estará unido a vuestro peor adversario: vos misma.

‒¿Cómo es eso, Gran Iris? ¿El Salvador unida a mí misma?‒preguntó Regina, sin entender bien. Pero en seguida tuvo una idea ‒¡Pues claro…Emma Swan…la Salvadora! Probablemente unirá fuerzas con mi mitad buena…Ahhhh, Regina, ¿cuándo empezaste a volverte tan débil, tonta y sometida a las fuerzas de la luz? Después de todo lo que te enseñé y pasamos juntas…¡Es mucha ingratitud!‒dijo la Reina Malvada, revirando los ojos, enfadada.

‒¡Exactamente! ¡Tendréis que estar muy preparadas! Ni la Salvadora ni su Aliada estarán dispuestas a entregarse, mucho menos sus seguidores, que son muchos. La magia y el poder de la Luz de las dos juntas es más fuerte de lo que vos imagináis. Para ganar el mundo que vos tanto anheláis, la Batalla Final tendréis que enfrentar. ¿Estáis dispuesta a enfrentarla, con todos los peligros y desafíos, unida a una fiel aliada, Reina Regina?‒preguntó el Iris

Regina abrió una larga sonrisa, llena de maldad y expectativas. Temblaba de excitación. Sabía que tenía todo para ganar aquella guerra. O mejor, ya estaba ganada, pensó.

‒¡Sí, estoy dispuesta! Enfrentaré todo lo que sea necesario para finalmente conseguir mi venganza contra todos los que me han hecho sufrir y para conquistar el mundo. Por tanto, Gran Iris, os pido: mostradme ahora, oh poderosa flor, el rostro de aquella que tendré que convocar, la otra gran fuerza de la oscuridad dormida esperando que alguien de igual poder la despierte para sellar la unión y conquistar los planes más perversos y macabros que este planeta va a presenciar. Yo seré la persona que la despierte y la cuidaré y estaré a su lado para que se fortalezca y vuelva a ser lo que otrora fue, con la ayuda de mi pupila‒cogió la mano de Clarissa en ese momento ‒¡Y así vamos, en el futuro, hacer que todos los que nos maltrataron y todos los demás se curven a nuestros pies!

Y, en ese momento, el gran ojo en el centro de la flor comenzó a cerrarse lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo, dando lugar a un pequeño remolino de colores, que comenzó a rodar y cuando terminó de rodar empezó a dibujar una imagen. Las dos mujeres, dadas de la mano, con sus respiraciones aceleradas ante la expectativa y su ojos atentos y desorbitados fijos en la imagen que comenzaba a formarse, de repente, soltaron un pequeño gritito. Las dos estaban atónitas, mirando el rostro que se formó nítido y claro en el centro de la flor. Una sonrisa de canto, malvada, fue formándose en los labios de la Reina Regina. Clarissa aún intentaba controlar los latidos, causados por el susto al reconocer la imagen. ¡No podía ser! Las historias que había escuchado desde pequeña, historias aterradoras…

En el centro del Iris, se veía la imagen, limpia como una fotografía de una cámara digital, de una mujer muy bella, de mirada misteriosa y sonrisa diabólica.

‒¡Vaya, vaya…Pero quién ha aparecido aquí! ¿Entonces, sois vos a quien tengo que traer de vuelta del sueño profundo para unirse a mí? ¡Pero qué gran honor! Preparaos, querida mía…¡Vuestro tiempo de descanso tiene los días contados a partir de ahora!‒dijo Regina sonriendo hacia el centro de la Flor, como si dialogase directamente con la mujer de la imagen, mirando a sus ojos.

Tras decir eso, la imagen despareció lentamente, el Gran Ojo del Iris volvió a su sitio, pero se mantuvo abierto solo durante unos segundos para después cerrarse lentamente de nuevo, y esta vez para no abrirse más. La flor se cerró por completo, con sus pétalos cubriéndola totalmente, y volvió a encogerse y quedarse en posición fetal, estática, tal como la Reina y la Princesa la habían encontrado antes de invocarla.

‒¿Qué le ha pasado?‒preguntó Clarissa, sin entender

‒Por hoy su tiempo se acabó…El Gran Iris del Valle Solar tiene un tiempo límite para abrirse y hablar. Son solo siete minutos, y una vez al día, por eso es necesario escoger bien lo que le vas a preguntar para lograr ser rápido. Por hoy ella ha acabado su trabajo. Los habitantes de este mundo no la molestan, solo los que vienen de otras tierras, pero las visitas son muy raras, pues como os he dicho, es muy difícil conseguir llegar y pocos poderosos lo consiguen. Pero por hoy estoy satisfecha‒ella sonrió ‒Me ha respondido lo que necesitaba saber para comenzar…No hemos acabado con nuestras visitas…Tendremos que venir muchas veces más, y tú, querida, me acompañarás…Tengo poción y judías mágicas suficientes.

Clarissa le sonrió. Estaba apegándose cada vez más a su maestra y protectora y se sintió importante por primera vez después de tantos y tantos años sintiéndose rechazada y anulada.

Regina le sonrió a su vez.

‒¡Ahora, vamos!‒se levantó, cerró el libro y le dio la mano a Clarissa para que ella también se levantara, cosa que hizo prontamente ‒Volvamos al castillo, pues tengo a una hermosa señora que despertar y necesito comenzar a estudiar cómo lo haremos…‒sonrió maquiavélica.

Clarissa le sonrió, ansiosa. El susto inicial ante la imagen de la mujer se suavizó. Su Majestad, con certeza, sabía qué terreno estaba pisando, y confiaría en ella plenamente. Guardó la poción de nuevo entre sus pechos, descendieron el valle hasta el lugar donde habían aparecido y la Reina Regina lanzó una judía amarilla al suelo de nuevo, abriendo un portal que las llevó de nuevo al majestuoso palacio en el Bosque Encantado.

**Fin del flashback**

**Storybrooke, días actuales…**

Estaban en casa de Regina, tras salir del trabajo. Regina estaba recostada sobre Emma, en el gran sofá de la sala, rozando sus cuerpos y besándose deliciosamente. Ambas gemían de vez en cuando jadeantes. Emma pasaba las manos por los costados del cuerpo de la morena y apretaba su espalda, y Regina acariciaba la nuca de la rubia y sus cabellos de la parte de atrás, profundizando el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en un baile erótico, ritmado y perfecto, y de vez en cuando pasaba las manos también por los costados de su cuerpo musculoso y escultural. El aire se hizo necesario y pararon un momento, Regina mordisqueando ligeramente el labio inferior de Emma, respirando jadeantes y mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

‒¡Qué bueno es estar así contigo, en horizontal!‒dijo Emma, sintiéndose encharcada con aquella mayor intimidad que crecía cada vez más entre ellas. Sentir a Regina encima de ella, sus pechos tocándose, sus cuerpos presionados y pegados era una sensación indescriptible.

‒Puedo hacer muchas cosas contigo así en horizontal, rubia…Cuando quieras…‒respondió Regina, con sus ojos castaños oscurecidos por el deseo, sonriendo maliciosa a la rubia que la devoraba con la mirada. Apretó con gusto la cintura de Emma trayéndola más hacia ella, arrancándole un suspiro. La rubia humedeció los labios.

‒Estoy segura de que puedes…‒respondió Emma excitada, mirando a los ojos a la alcaldesa, agarrando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, volviéndole a dar un beso urgente y lascivo, al que Regina no tardó en responder de la misma manera. Los cuerpos de las dos estaban prendiendo en llama cada vez más con los osados toques. Tomada por la tensión, Regina introdujo una mano dentro de la camiseta de Emma, y con la otra, alcanzó la cremallera de sus pantalones. En el momento en que amenazó con introducir la mano por debajo del sujetador para tocarle un pecho e intentó bajar la cremallera, sintió que la rubia se tensó y retrajo un poco el cuerpo.

‒Emma, ¿está todo bien? ¿He hecho algo que no debía?‒preguntó Regina mirándola dulce y preocupada, pausando el beso y deteniendo todo movimiento que estaba haciendo con las manos.

‒Sí…Sí, lo está, Regina…No, tú no has hecho nada malo, es que…Yo…Yo…‒la rubia se ruborizó nerviosa, y no conseguía responder.

Regina sonrió aún más, de forma cariñosa y comprensiva, entendiéndola solo con una mirada.

‒¿Aún no estás preparada para ir más allá…no?‒dijo Regina, aún sonriendo, incentivándola a hablar

Emma se puso más roja, pero sonrió, avergonzada.

‒Es…Más o menos eso…Discúlpame, Regina…Estoy totalmente loca por ti, pero creo que aún no estoy lista para dar el próximo paso…Quizás…Quizás aún esté intentando convencerme de que estoy enamorada de una mujer y que esa mujer eres tú…Después de tantos años juntas solo como amigas y compañeras…Sé lo que siento y lo que quiero, pero aún es un poco…Confuso, por así decirlo, ¿sabes?‒Emma le sonrió tímidamente, ya más recompuesta, arrancándole una risa a Regina. La morena salió de encima de ella, quedando sentada, le ofreció su mano a Emma para que también se sentara. Ahora las dos estaban sentadas, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándose apasionadamente, con sonrisas en los labios.

‒No te preocupes, Emma, y no tienes por qué disculparte…¡Lo entiendo! Para ti es todo muy nuevo y mucha información de un tirón…Respeto totalmente tu tiempo, cuánto necesites. Jamás forzaría nada, o intentaría sobrepasar tus límites. No eres cualquiera para mí, Emma, eres demasiado especial. Espero el tiempo que sea necesario. Sé que es confuso, a fin de cuentas tú nunca siquiera te has sentido atraída por alguien de mismo sexo y entonces llego yo causando esto en tu vida…‒Regina se echó a reír y Emma la acompañó, más aliviada ‒Hablando en serio…‒deslizó los dedos por su mejilla y boca, arrancándole un escalofrío a la rubia ‒Cuando te sientas lista, haré que esa primera vez para ti sea inolvidable…De momento, mantengo el auto control…‒Regina sonrió y habló bien cerca de la boca de Emma ‒Pero te confieso que no es fácil…¿Tienes noción de lo apetecible que eres?‒Emma gimió, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose con las palabras de Regina, y la cogió por el cuello de la blusa para besarla de nuevo de forma sensual.

‒Disculpa por hacerte tener paciencia conmigo, Su Majestad…‒Emma habló de forma sexy entre beso y beso, mirando la hermosa cicatriz de la alcaldesa ‒Si sirve de consuelo…Que sepas que provocas tantas cosas en mi cuerpo que siento vergüenza de describirlas…‒Regina sonrió maliciosa y la besó de nuevo.

Tras un rato más de besos, Regina miró a Emma a los ojos, y su sonrisa se deshizo ligeramente con un suspiro.

‒Emma…Tengo que contarte una cosa que aún no sabes…‒cogió las manos de la sheriff, mirando hacia abajo y acariciándolas con sus dedos.

‒¿Qué ha sucedido, Regina?‒la rubia preguntó, preocupada

‒Terminé con Robin…Hace tres días, tuve una conversación con él, y rompimos…

Emma sintió inmediatamente cómo su corazón se henchía y daba un salto. ¿Estaría siendo egoísta? Podía ser, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma: la noticia la dejó extremadamente feliz, luchó para que no se notara esa alegría frente a Regina y que ella no escuchara los latidos de su corazón que parecían tambores.

‒Yo…Bien…Vaya, Regina…No sé qué decir…Tú…¿Realmente quieres eso? Yo…‒finalmente consiguió balbucear, aún con las manos entrelazadas en las de la morena.

Regina sonrió

‒No tienes que disimular que estás feliz…‒dijo la morena, mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que Emma se ruborizara enseguida y carraspeara ‒Eres muy mala escondiendo las cosas, rubia…Sobre todo tus celos descarados hacia Robin‒dijo, riendo, encontrando gracioso los morritos que ponía Emma ‒Pero antes de que digas lo que yo creo que estás pensando…No, no eres la culpable de eso, no te sientas mal. Apenas he hecho lo que debería haber hecho. Mis nuevos sentimientos por ti solo han sido la chispa para tomar esa decisión, simplemente desperté. Hacía algún tiempo que venía sintiendo que Robin y yo no pegábamos en muchos aspectos, y me estaba sintiendo mal con eso y con el hecho de tener que marcharme de Storybrooke solo para satisfacer su deseo. La verdad es que me estaba anulando por su causa, Emma, y eso no estaba bien. Estaba dejando de lado mis deseos y cosas en las que creo, Mis sentimientos por él fueron cambiando poco a poco, y quizás yo no me daba cuenta o no quería verlo. Y, a partir del momento que comencé a sentirme diferente con respecto a ti, decidí decir basta. No era justo ni correcto ni con él ni conmigo. Aún lo amo‒Emma hizo morros y desorbito sus ojos de susto ‒Pero…Solo como un buen amigo y hermano‒Regina sonrió y rió de la cara de la rubia ‒Mi amor por él cambió. No sé nada del futuro, pero, de una cosa estoy segura hoy: Robin no es mi amor verdadero ni mi alma gemela como Tinker me dijo una vez‒ entrelazó más sus dedos a los de Emma, perdiéndose en el fondo de aquel mar de ojos esmeraldas, completamente enamorada de ella.

‒Regina…‒Emma comenzó, con una sonrisa, aliviada. Aún más por saber que ya no corría el riesgo de perder a la morena por otra ciudad. No consiguió continuar, pues su pensamiento, sin querer, la llevó enseguida a otro asunto. E, instintivamente, miró el símbolo real de ese asunto. Encaró el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, donde la alianza de compromiso con la piedra brillante parecía mirarla con una mirada de reprobación y bronca.

Regina percibió de inmediato lo que pasaba en el corazón de la rubia y miró hacia el mismo sitio. Levantó la mano en que estaba el anillo, y con la otra mano, alzó el mentón de Emma, haciendo que la mirara.

‒Emma…‒comenzó Regina, mientras Emma la miraba entristecida ‒Sé que aún estás confusa, con miedo…Pero no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer nada. Yo rompí con Robin, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada por eso. Sé que aún intentas descifrar muchas cosas de tu corazón, y que Hook forma parte de tu vida…A mí él no me gusta y tú lo sabes, pero entiendo tu lado…Haz siempre las cosas con calma y en tu tiempo. No estoy exigiéndote nada.

Emma suspiró. Desde que había comenzado sus encuentros con Regina, hacía una semana, venía dándole disculpas al novio. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a él, y sabía que él debía haber notado que pasaba algo raro. Pero sencillamente no sabía cómo mirarlo a los ojos. No quería herirlo, no quería hacerle daño…Aún no sabía qué hacer con relación a Hook y al compromiso. Tenía miedo.

‒Regina…Tengo miedo de hacerle daño. Aún no sé qué hacer, ni cómo actuar…Sé que no estoy actuando correctamente con Hook, pero sencillamente aún no sé qué hacer…Llevo puesto aún este anillo sobre todo para recordar que, más tarde o más temprano, tendré que hablar con Hook o actuar de alguna manera…Pero no sé cómo…Y lo peor, Regina…No siento ninguna culpa por estar contigo aún estando comprometida con él…¡Ninguna culpa, Regina! ¿Seré un monstruo, una insensible, o me he vuelto así?‒ Emma comenzaba a luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y Regina le sonrió dulcemente, dándole consuelo, limpiando una lágrima y agarrando su rostro con las dos manos y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

‒¡Nunca, de verdad, nunca más…Digas eso de ti! Pues tú, Emma Swan, eres sencillamente la persona más sensible, dulce, maravillosa y guerrera que conozco. ¡Dura, sí, pero cuando tienes que serlo! Valiente, sí, porque la vida te enseñó a serlo, en gran parte por mi culpa, pero por otra porque ese coraje y garra ya nacieron contigo, herencia de tus padres y trabajada por tu propio ahincó y esfuerzo. Pues tu corazón, Swan, está lleno del más puro amor, dedicación y preocupación hacia todos los que amas y hacia todos los que llegan a ti. Nunca dejes que digan lo contrario o que te hagan creer lo contrario. ¡No por nada eres la Salvadora! Tu falta de culpa en estos momentos es sencillamente porque te estás permitiendo vivir tus sentimientos más intensos, que los tenías bien guardados, y te estás permitiendo ser feliz con ello…Y yo también‒terminó esa última frase dándole a la rubia un apasionado y emocionado beso, Emma correspondió invadida por las emociones por todo lo que Regina había dicho.

‒Ahhh, Regina…‒dijo Emma, pausando el beso, pegando su cabeza a la de la morena, y rozando su nariz con la de ella. Se miraban, perdiéndose en sentimientos, en emociones que sentían y que descubrían. Los ojos castaños clavados en los esmeraldas formando una única conexión, una única magia ‒Eres tan especial para mí…¿Tienes noción de lo especial que eres para mí? Haces que pierda suelo…Haces que me pierda…Y eso es tan maravilloso. Es como si siempre estuviéramos de alguna forma conectada…‒dijo Emma, colocando con cariño un mechón de cabello negro de la morena tras su oreja.

Regina alargó aún más la sonrisa, emocionada.

‒Tú también eres muy especial para mí, Emma…Más de lo que tú puedas imaginar…Más de lo que yo misma imaginé que podía ser…Me haces sentir como nunca antes me sentí…De una forma diferente e increíble‒dijo Regina, apasionada

‒Eres hermosa…‒dijo Emma, en tono bajo, perdiéndose en Regina

‒Tú eres hermosa…‒repitió Regina, sintiéndose de la misma manera.

Y se besaron una vez más, sellando aquel momento.

En determinado momento, Regina se echó a reír, como si hubiera recordado algo.

‒¿Qué pasa?‒preguntó Emma, riendo también

‒Me ha venido un pensamiento ahora…¿Te imaginas si Henry nos viera ahora así? Le daría un ataque…

Emma se echó a reír a carcajadas

‒¡Y tanto! Era todo lo que él quería…

_Y hablando de Henry…_

Aún riendo, se besaron de nuevo, con las manos en el rostro de la otra. Y, de repente, escucharon un golpe en el suelo, que las asustó. Con los ojos desorbitados, mirando hacia donde provenía el ruido, y vieron una pesada mochila tirada en el suelo, y Henry de pie en el umbral de la puerta, aún con la mano en el pomo, con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

‒¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ!‒gritó Emma, con la mano en el pecho, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

‒¡Hijo…Ay, Dios mío! ¿No dijiste que te iba a casa de Violet después de clase, diablos?‒dijo Regina, aún sin saber qué hacer, pasando el dorso de la mano por la boca, intentando disimular lo que era nítido.

Las dos intentaban arreglarse las ropas arrugadas.

Pero daba igual, Henry había presenciado el último beso apasionado, las dos estaban tan perdidas la una en la otra que ni habían escuchado el ruido de la llave en la puerta.

‒Sí fui…Pero Violet no estaba bien para estudiar, tenía jaqueca…Entonces le hice algo de compañía y la dejé descansar, y volví a casa…Entonces, madres…¿Me podéis explicar que está pasando aquí? Estabais…Bien…‒comenzó Henry, aún sonriendo tontamente, sin saber cómo terminar.

‒¡No!‒dijo Emma

‒Bueno, sí, pero…‒dijo Regina, al mismo tiempo que Emma

Las dos se miraron revirando los ojos, Emma nerviosa y Regina intentando aguantar la risa. Henry intentaba disimular su súper felicidad, sin éxito alguno.

‒Disculpad que sea indiscreto, mamás, solo pregunté porque bueno, digamos que vuestras bocas están manchadas de labial rojo…‒dijo Henry, cada vez más feliz y también intentando aguantar la risa, como Regina

Emma comenzó a restregarse la boca, mirando furiosa a Regina.

‒Pero joder, Regina, ¿por qué siempre tienes que usas esos colores oscuros, eh?‒dijo la rubia, rabiosa, aún intentando limpiarse la boca, delatándose de una vez.

Regina no se aguantó y se echó a reír. Ya habían sido pilladas, ¿para qué seguir tapando el sol con un dedo?

‒¡Ah va! Me vas a decir que no te gusta…‒arrancó una sonrisa mayor de Henry, de oreja a oreja

‒¡REGINA!‒dijo Emma, alterada, muerta de vergüenza y roja, con las manos en la cintura.

‒Deja de ser boba, Emma‒Regina seguía riendo sin aguantarse ‒Ya hemos sido pilladas…Y no es nada que Henry no quisiera que sucediera o que no fuera a descubrir un día…

‒¡Exactamente eso, mamá rubia, mi madre morena tiene razón! Quedaos tranquilas, pues vuestro secreto temporal está a salvo conmigo…Palabra de scout‒Henry hizo una señal con las manos ‒Ahora…Si me permitís…Me voy al cuarto…No os preocupéis con mi presencia y podéis seguir donde pararon…

Henry fue subiendo las escaleras mientras silbaba, alegre y dando saltitos, y antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, Regina y Emma aún presenciaron una pirueta y un salto que el muchacho hizo y un golpe de alegría dado al aire, gritando “¡Yes!”. Y ya dentro, las dos pudieron escuchar un sonoro grito de “¡Yujuuuuuuu!” de pura felicidad del muchacho.

Las dos se miraron, Regina con una sonrisa enorme y Emma aún revirando los ojos y con la boca abierta, sin creerse aún que el hijo se acababa de enterar de lo de las dos de aquella manera, pillándolas con las manos en la masa. Pero al final, también se echó a reír junto con Regina. Las risas se volvieron carcajadas. Ella tenía razón, no servía de nada estar disimulando con Henry, ya lo había descubierto…

‒¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza…!‒dijo Emma, roja, entre carcajadas

Regina miró a Emma de arriba abajo y humedeció sus labios. Emma se estremeció entera. Cogió las dos manos de la rubia y la atrajo hacia ella, pegando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

‒Ya escuchaste a nuestro hijo…‒dijo despacio al oído de Emma, tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás ‒Podemos continuar donde lo habíamos dejado…‒sonrió maliciosamente.

Emma también sonrió de forma provocativa, encarando a la morena a los ojos y a la boca. Ahh, aquella cicatriz…Había entendido el recado. Así, ambas cayeron de nuevo sobre el sofá, entre besos, hasta el momento en que Regina comenzó a preparar la cena, ayudada por Emma, entre risas y piquitos. Llamaron a Henry para comer, y allí pasaron buenos momentos los tres, bromeando, riendo y conversando solo de cosas agradables. Como una verdadera familia unida y feliz.

Ya tarde durante la noche, en su casa, Belle estaba inquieta. Se reviraba en la cama, de un lado a otro, sin conseguir dormir. Menos mal que Rumple, tras hacerle entrega de la Daga, comenzó a dormir profundamente. ¿Qué estaba dejando pasar, por los Dioses? Pensaba, sin cesar. Hasta que, en determinado momento, tras días pensando y reflexionando, intentando atizar la memoria, en aquella noche oscura un recuerdo y una idea hicieron aparición en su cerebro. Belle se sentó de sopetón en la cama, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, jadeante. Tenía que ser eso, se había acordado. Se levantó rápidamente, se puso una bata, y partió rumbo a un cuarto pequeño al final de la casa, buscando un baúl antiguo, que contenía algunas pertenecías suyas hacía mucho tiempo olvidadas. El enorme baúl poseía solo libros que formaron parte de su infancia y comienzos de su adolescencia. Buscó la llave y lo abrió, rebuscando entre los diferentes libros que allí estaban, hasta que encontró lo que quería. Los cogió y limpió el polvo que tenían, mirándolos atentamente. Dos libros grandes y gruesos, uno con la portada color burdeos y el otro con una portada verde oscuro.

 _“Pues claro…_ ”, pensó _“¿Cómo no me acordé de ellos antes?”_

Dejo los libros separados en un estante cercano y llamó rápidamente a Emma.

‒¿Diga? ‒la rubia atendió al tercer toque

‒¿Emma? Soy Belle…¿Puedes pasarte mañana por la biblioteca? Creo que he encontrado algo…

Emma se sentó en la cama de inmediato, con el corazón acelerado.

‒¡Claro! Me pasaré en cuanto me quedé libre en la comisaría.

Al día siguiente, tras adelantar sus trabajos, Emma prácticamente corrió a la biblioteca, llegando a ella jadeante. Saludó a la amiga con un abrazo, ansiosa.

‒¿Entonces, Belle? ¿Qué tienes para mí?‒preguntó Emma, y Belle le indicó que se sentara a una pequeña mesa, donde estaban puestos dos libros, grandes y bonitos, uno burdeos y uno verde oscuro.

Ya dispuestas, Belle suspiró y cogió el libro de color burdeos, lo abrió por una página ya señalizada por un marca páginas, y señaló lo que quería, enseñándoselo a Emma.

‒Emma…Intenta recordar cada detalle y dime…¿El rostro de la mujer misteriosa que viste debajo de la capa del Espectro… es esta mujer de aquí?‒dijo Belle nerviosa, señalando la página indicada.

En la página se veía un retrato pintado con extrema perfección de una hermosa mujer. Estaba de perfil pero con el rostro girado hacia delante, mostrando los misteriosos y sombríos ojos y una sonrisa de canto que denotaba maldad.

Emma la miró profunda y atentamente. Desorbitó los ojos al reconocerla, y su respiración se aceleró aún más.

‒¡Sí, Belle…Es ella! Es exactamente la mujer que vi…‒respondió a la amiga, ligeramente nerviosa

Belle suspiró pesadamente, con un semblante que mostraba derrota. Se quedó mirando a un punto cualquiera de la sala, con la mirada cargada de miedo y preocupación, sin pestañear. Se recostó en la silla, dejando caer el cuerpo. Tembló ligeramente. Era eso lo que más temía…

‒Ah, no…‒fue todo lo que Belle dijo.


	27. Un rostro revelado

Al ver que la amiga continuaba callada, quieta y con una mirada que transmitía miedo y preocupación, Emma comenzó a volverse más aprensiva. Por fin, rompió el silencio.

‒Belle…¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿A quién vi?

Belle suspiró pesadamente, mirando finalmente a Emma.

‒¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía la impresión de que estaba dejando pasar algo desde que me contaste lo de la profecía y el rostro de la desconocida? Pues bien…Ayer, finalmente, descubrí lo que me estaba atormentando…No encontraba nada en la biblioteca precisamente porque lo que necesitaba NO ESTABA en la biblioteca…Sino en estos dos libros que tenía guardados en el fondo de un baúl viejo con pertenencias de mi infancia y adolescencia…Son libros muy raros, que mi madre recibió de manos del propio autor, que era amigo de la familia y se los regaló cuando ella cumplió los 18 años. Mi madre era una gran lectora como yo…Y siempre me los leyó, porque contenían mis historias favoritas cuando era pequeña…Amaba las historias de los villanos…Ella me los leía y releía. Y cuando ella murió, los guardé con mi vida…Y era eso lo que me atormentaba…Tenía la impresión de que todo lo que tú me habías dicho podría tener relación con algunas historias que yo ya había leído, pero como hacía mucho tiempo, no lograba recordar cuál o dónde…Hasta que ayer finalmente recordé estas dos obras…‒Belle habló y tragó en seco, nerviosa ‒Y no quería, pero estaba en lo cierto en lo que imaginé…Viste a la mujer del libro…

Emma comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

‒¿Quién es, Belle? Habla de una vez, me estás preocupando.

Belle suspiró

‒Emma…Has visto el rostro de Fiona, el Hada Negra. La mayor villana que el mundo mágico ha conocido…

Emma se recostó en la silla, atónita.

‒¿Fiona? ¿Hada Negra?‒comenzó Emma, respirando rápidamente ‒Bien…Nunca he escuchado hablar de ella, pero creo que no es algo bueno, ¿no? Solo por tu cara…

‒Ni un poco, amiga…Toma…Lee por ti misma…Esta es la historia del Hada Negra…‒dijo Belle aprensiva, y le pasó a Emma el libro color burdeos, abierto por una página escrita con caligrafía fina y perfecta, una caligrafía élfica.

El título del libro era **_Los mayores villanos de la historia de la humanidad_** , escrito por el poderoso rey elfo de las Tierras Blancas y estudioso de los villanos, Haley Marrin. El libro ya comenzaba con la historia del Hada Negra, y decía así

** Varios centenares de años atrás **

** Fiona, la poderosa Hada Negra **

**Sin duda alguna no podíamos dejar de comenzar esta obra sin contar la historia de la mayor, más poderosa y maquiavélica villana de todos los tiempos: Fiona, el Hada Negra.**

**Lo que muchos aún no saben es que Fiona no siempre fue malvada, todo lo contrario. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que los años se pierden en la memoria, ella era la Hada de la Luz, dotada de un corazón repleto de bondad y caridad. Era amada por todos los reinos, jefe suprema de todas las hadas, amaba a los niños y hacía de todo para protegerlos, su poder de luz era tan fuerte que nadie conseguía superarlo. Fiona tenía una vida completa y feliz, ayudaba en todo y a todos, atendía las peticiones más nobles de los corazones de las personas, guiaba a otras hadas para que hicieran lo mismo. Se casó con Ítalo, gran guerrero, siempre preocupado por la paz entre los reinos y en el mundo, quien la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y con él tuvo dos hijos: Christopher, el primogénito, y Helena, la pequeña, frutos de ese amor tan sublime. Los hijos eran su mayor riqueza y pasión, y llegaron para completar toda una vida repleta de amor y felicidad.**

**Hasta que, en una época muy distante, la oscuridad comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los dos grandes reinos, cercanos a la morada de su familia, Mailon y Cairus. Los reyes de la época, por problemas personales y desavenencias políticas, declararon la guerra entre sus pueblos, y la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Fiona intentó impedirlo de todas las formas, a través de muchas conversaciones e intentos de paz con ambos reyes, pero de nada sirvió, los reyes estaban decididos a guerrear. Las espadas se alzaron, el tintineo de las armas se escuchó, el trote de los caballos se acercaba, las catapultas se prepararon, y un mar de soldados de ambos lados se confrontaron, dando comienzo a una batalla sangrienta y cruel. Y en medio de todo eso, una tragedia le aconteció a la pobre Fiona: durante un intento de acuerdo de paz hecho por Ítalo, su marido, el mismo rey fue asesinado por el propio rey de Cairus, una única estocada, cruel y cobarde, de una espada clavada en su pecho. Fiona le había pedido que no fuera. La pequeña, Helena, con nueve años en la época, escuchaba todo a escondidas, y decidió marchar tras el padre, y su madre, que se deshacía en llanto no la escuchó partir. Al ver a lo lejos a su amado padre caído, inerte en el suelo en un charco de sangre, la pequeña Helena salió corriendo desesperada a su encuentro, siendo sorprendida por muchos caballos con sus soldados que pasaban en dirección al campo de batalla, y la niña fue atropellada y pisoteada por centenares de ellos, cayendo muerta al momento. Padre e hija yacían muertos a los pies de una guerra violenta que parecía no tener fin.**

**Comenzaba a partir de ese momento una época de extremo dolor y sufrimiento para Fiona. Además del doloroso llanto que nunca la abandonaba, que empeoraba durante la noche, además de tener que lidiar con el aplastante dolor que consumía su corazón con la pérdida de su marido e hija tan amados, aún tenía que lidiar con la culpa que la asolaba, pues, por más que su hijo Christopher, con quince años, le dijera que no, Fiona se echaba la culpa por no haber conseguido impedir que el marido fuera al campo de batalla y no haber visto que su pequeña abandonaba la casa para ir tras el padre.**

**La poderosa hada no se dio cuenta al principio, pero debido a ese luto interminable, su corazón comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, se fue llenando de oscuridad, odio, rencor y tinieblas. Su mirada perdió el brillo de la luz y del amor y fue sustituido por el brillo de la sed de venganza y del odio. Su vestimenta de Hada de la Luz fue cambiando de un blanco limpio y brillante a un negro amenazador, así como sus ojos. Se convirtió, así, en el Hada Negra…Antes tan amada por las otras hadas y por los pueblos, se volvió motivo de miedo y pánico. Su presencia hacía que todos temblaran y se apartaran. El poder de la luz fue sustituido por el poder de las Tinieblas, el más poderoso que el mundo haya conocido.**

**Fiona se vengó. Mató a los dos reyes que habían comenzado la guerra que le habían arrancado a su marido y a su hija. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa para los dos, sobre todo para el rey asesino de su esposo. Aplastó los corazones de todos los soldados, quemó y destruyó los reinos de Mailon y Cairus, dejando a millares de personas sin un techo. Castigó vehementemente a todos los pueblos de esos dos reinos, y castigaba sin perdón a todos los que intentaban cruzarse por su camino atentando contra ella. Muchos lo intentaron…Pero tuvieron un fin trágico y lleno de dolor, sin posibilidad alguna de vencer al Hada de la Oscuridad. Y nadie más se atrevió a intentarlo. Las otras hadas nada consiguieron hacer, pues no lograban que Fiona volviera a iluminar su corazón.**

**Colmada su venganza contra los que provocaron la muerte de sus amados, Fiona no se dio por satisfecha. No se sentía completa. El dolor permanecía allí, implacable y cruel. ¡Ella quería más, mucho más! Comenzó así, a sembrar el terror y más terror en todos los reinos. El mundo mágico pasaba por un período negro y sangriento, jamás visto antes, y Fiona conseguía fortalecer cada vez más su poder oscuro, manteniendo a todo y a todos bajo su dominio cruel. Esa época fue conocida como la “Época Negra”, las tierras y los reinos estaban irreconocibles, destruidos, en ruinas, nadie sabía ya lo que era ser libre y alegre, los cielos estaban siempre nublados y oscuros, el Sol dejó de aparecer por completo.**

**En medio de todo esto, Christopher, su hijo, observaba todo, y notaba cómo su madre estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Christopher era un muchacho de corazón puro y repleto de bondad, herencia de su madre en su época de luz. No aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo, y llegó al límite cuando se dio cuenta de que Fiona planeaba extender su dominio fuera de los mundos encantados, y ya orquestaba una maldición y un hechizo para hacerse con el mundo entero, mágico y no mágico, con su oscuridad y maldad. Sus ambiciosos sueños consistían en dominar el mundo. Tenía que hacer algo para detener aquello. Amaba a su madre más que a nada, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Intentó muchas veces hacerla volver como era antes, pero nada tuvo éxito.**

**Ante el miedo supremo de perder a su otro hijo, Fiona hizo que él bebiera una poderosísima poción que lo hizo inmortal. Christopher solo envejecería hasta los 20 años, y después, mantendría siempre la misma apariencia.**

**El joven, con dolor en su corazón, partió en busca de soluciones. Escondido de la madre, conversó con diversos magos y poderosos seres mágicos, y la solución, tras mucho tiempo de estudio, se le dio: Christopher tendría que forjar una poderosa espada, la Himperius, y así lo hizo, con la ayuda de esas grandes personas dotadas de magia. La espada se forjó en un mes, con la sangre de grandes héroes y magia de luz, incluso magia de luz del propio Christopher, que descubrió que la poseía en gran cantidad. Solo esa espada podría matar al Hada Negra, quien por medio de la magia oscura se había convertido en una impenetrable inmortal.**

**A través de los Espectros del Valle Sombrío se le fue revelado al joven que él era el Salvador de ese período negro. Así, Christopher tenía que matar a la madre, con un golpe certero de la Espada Himperius en su corazón, y salvar a todos de las manos de Fiona. El muchacho entró en completo desespero y dolor, pero sabía que necesitaba hacer lo que era correcto y salvar a sus pueblos y al mundo entero de las garras de su madre. De esa manera, en el día planeado, el muchacho llamó a su madre para conversar a solas en una parte del Bosque, con la disculpa de que quería aprender más magia. Mientras Fiona escogía los ingredientes de algunas flores, de espaldas, el joven sacó la espada de su vaina, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no consiguió asestar el golpe fatal…En vez de eso, con un grito de sufrimiento, alzó la espada brillante y le acertó en una zona cerca de la clavícula, hiriéndola, produciéndole una herida vertical en la piel. Con un grito de susto, pillada por la sorpresa, Fiona miró a los ojos al hijo, vidriados, sin creerlo. Intentó balbucear algo, pero no le dio tiempo. Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, cayendo desfallecida en los brazos del muchacho, que lloraba. No podría matar a su propia madre, sencillamente no podía. Esa herida no la mató, pero la Espada tenía el poder de hacerla dormir profundamente para siempre, y el muchacho lo sabía. Con la madre en brazos, llorando compulsivamente, acariciando su rostro y pidiéndole perdón, la levantó del suelo, como si cogiera a un bebé, se la llevó a donde pretendía. Christopher la llevó a las Montañas Altas, un lugar escondido y oculto en el corazón del reino, zona que Fiona le había enseñado, y contaba con que aquellas montañas podrían esconder cosas y secretos en sus profundidades, sin que nadie lo descubriera. Eran montañas mágicas y encantadas.**

**Con su corazón estallando de dolor, descendió hasta las profundidades de una de esas montañas, y allí depositó a su madre, antes tan temida, y ahora dormida y frágil en sus brazos. Selló la entrada de la montaba con poderosa magia de luz, y se marchó.**

**En cuanto a la Himperius, el joven la guardó en el reino de Herozar, muy distante de allí, y nadie nunca ha sabido a ciencia cierta su escondite y qué la protege. Se sospecha que Christopher la guardó bajo siete llaves para que, sin un día su madre despierta, el próximo Salvador pueda encontrarla y terminar el trabajo que él no consiguió hacer.**

**Para la mayoría, el Hada Negra está muerta. Solo los seres mágicos y magos de más confianza saben que Fiona sigue viva, solo dormida, en las profundas Montañas Altas.**

**Christopher restauró la paz y reconstruyó los reinos, poco a poco. Todo volvió a brillar y a tener felicidad, y el muchacho fue aclamado como un héroe. Comenzó a estudiar con los grandes maestros sobre magia y aprendió a usar su magia de Luz original. Se convirtió en un gran mago, uno de los mejores que el mundo ha visto. Su paradero, hoy, nadie lo conoce. Solo se sabe que el hijo primogénito del Hada Negra escogió un buen camino: el de viajar entre los reinos, sin morada fija, haciendo el bien y ayudando a las personas, llevando bondad y caridad a quien lo necesite. Sus pasos son desconocidos, pero sus hechos, memorables y dignos de honor**

Al terminar de leer, Emma aún necesitó un tiempo para absorber todo aquello. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que podría tener que luchar con la fuerza negra más poderosa que el mundo había conocido.

‒Dios mío…¿Con qué estamos lidiando, Belle?‒comenzó Emma, nerviosa, mirando a la amiga ‒¿El Hada Negra…La Reina Malvada…unidas? Yo vi el rostro de las dos…Si es lo que estoy pensando, ¿qué podrían estar tramando? ¿Qué peligro es ese del que mis pesadillas y visiones tratan de avisarme? Y el próximo Salvador ‒tragó en seco ‒Debo ser yo…¿No? Tendré que matar al Hada Negra…

Belle encaró a Emma y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, por encima de la mesa.

‒Estoy intentando ligar los puntos…Pero sí, Emma…Todo lleva a ese camino…‒apretó sus manos intentando pasarle confianza ‒Y con la poción, cuando te encuentres directamente con los Espectros, tendremos más respuestas…¿Recuerdas la primera profecía que dijiste en transe?

‒Claro que me acuerdo…Jamás la olvidaría‒respondió Emma y la recitó de memoria

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación**

**Pero mucho cuidado cuando las tinieblas fueras a enfrentar**

**Pues, si por error fracasar**

**El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”**

‒Supongo‒continuó Belle ‒que esas dos grandes fuerzas negras que se unirán pueden ser la Reina Malvada y el Hada Negra, sí…El primer rostro que el Espectro te mostró fue el de Regina, ¿cierto? El segundo fue el de Fiona…Creo que de alguna forma la Reina sobrevivió a la separación de Regina y el Hada Negra puede estar a punto de despertar, si es que ya no está despierta…Lucharán por la sangre Salvadora, la tuya, pues puede que la necesiten para algo que aún no sabemos…¿Una sangre sacrificada podrá salvarnos a todos? Eso sinceramente aún no lo entiendo…Habrá una lucha y no podrá haber fallas, si no queremos desencadenar una gran guerra…‒Belle hablaba, nerviosa.

‒Por lo que indica todo esa lucha es mía, Belle, es mi responsabilidad…¡Si quieren mi sangre para algo, tendrán que batallar mucho, pues no se la voy a entregar fácilmente! ¿Sacrificio? ¿Sangre sacrificada? Eso me suena a muerte…¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie muera por mi causa!‒respondió la rubia, apretando las manos de Belle, con miedo, pero determinada.

Belle sonreía a la amiga.

‒Tu corazón es noble, Emma, y posees magia poderosa. Todos vamos a pasar por eso…¡JUNTOS! ¡Puede que sea tu misión y tu responsabilidad, pero nunca te atrevas a pensar que te dejaremos pasar por todo esto sola! Aún no sabemos lo que nos espera o reserva el futuro, pero estaremos preparados para enfrentar lo que venga, unidos como siempre hemos estado‒dijo Belle, convencida.

Los ojos de Emma se humedecieron y ella sonrió

‒Lo sé, Belle…Tengo mucha suerte de ser la salvadora con personas tan maravillosas a mi lado…

Belle sustentó un poco más la mirada de Emma, con una sonrisa acogedora. Hasta que habló.

‒Hay otra cosa que quiero enseñarte…‒y cogió el otro libro, de tapa verde oscuro.

El título del libro era **Las mayores profecías de todos los tiempos** , escrito por el mismo autor del libro burdeos. Un especial de dos vólumenes.

Belle abrió por una página donde había una gran profecía y le pasó el libro a Emma para que lo leyera. La profecía decía

**“Descansa el Hada Negra en su sueño más profundo**

**Soberana de las Tinieblas en los mundos**

**En sueños inquietantes aguarda ansiosa**

**La llegada de la Prometida Misteriosa**

**Por los poderes de la Dama será invocada**

**Y por su afinidad finalmente despertada**

**Por un mismo objetivo unirán alianzas**

**Intentando poner fin a todas las esperanzas**

**Más fuerte que nunca irán a crecer**

**Para la Última Batalla contra la Luz intentar vencer”**

Emma alzo los ojos del libro con el corazón a mil, y encaró a Belle que también la estaba mirando.

‒Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor…‒dijo la rubia por fin

‒Esta profecía confirma cada vez más mis teorías de que, de alguna manera, la Reina Malvada y Fiona puede que se estén uniendo para intentar algo grande…El reinado del Hada Negra fue el más tenebroso de toda la historia del mundo mágico…Y no quiero ni imaginar lo que esas dos juntas pueden hacer…‒respondió Belle, estremeciéndose, y señalo una parte más baja de la página del libro‒Ahora mira esto, Emma

Emma miró a donde Belle señalaba y vio una lengua extraña y desconocida, junto con dibujos, símbolos y letras inconexas.

‒¿Qué es esto?‒preguntó

‒Es la segunda parte de la profecía…Está en una lengua élfica muy antigua, de millares de años, conocida apenas por ese pueblo…He estado investigando…Y ese tipo de profecía solo es revelado a la persona destinada a ser el Salvador en el momento en que logre hacer algo esencial para poder proseguir y concluir su destino…

Emma arqueó una ceja, sin entender bien.

‒¿Quieres decir que, cuando yo cumpla algo que me prepare para enfrentar mi destino, la otra parte de la profecía será revelada?‒ preguntó la rubia

‒Exactamente…Lo que puede ser, aún no lo sabemos…Pero cuando cumplas lo que tengas que cumplir, la otra parte aparecerá aquí…‒Belle colocó las manos sobre la otra parte de la profecía escrita en código irreconocible.

Emma suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la silla.

‒Entonces, es eso…Por lo que indica todo esto, tengo un Hada maligna y embaucadora que matar y una reina malvada llena de malas intenciones para darle una lección…El muchacho Salvador de la época no consiguió cumplir su misión y me pasó la patata caliente…¡Perfecto! Nada fuera de lo común a lo que ya no esté acostumbrada…A veces está bien salir de la rutina…‒dijo Emma, con una débil sonrisa de canto.

Belle no se resistió y soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la ironía de la amiga, y Emma la acompañó.

‒Vamos a esperar a la poción, amiga…Falta muy poco…Y…

De repente, Belle se sintió mal y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, donde vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Emma se preocupó y la ayudó a volver a sentarse cuando volvió. La muchacha estaba blanca como la tiza.

‒Eh, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?‒preguntó Emma

‒Nada importante…Debo haber comido algo que me ha sentado mal…Solo unas nauseas… ‒respondió

Emma la miró desconfiada, pero asintió

‒Pero vamos a cambiar de tema y relajarnos…Venga, cuéntame todo…Sobre Regina y tú…‒dijo Belle lanzándole a Emma una sonrisa y su mirada más maliciosa. La rubia se puso roja como un tomate.

‒Awnnn, Belle…‒gimió ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ‒¿En serio?

‒¡Muy en serio! Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida…Más en serio, imposible…Ya me dejaste curiosa por demasiado tiempo…No sales de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo, ¡desvergonzada! ¡Todo! Y quiero detalles, muchos detalles, detalles sórdidos. Vamos, puedes comenzar a desembuchar…

La manera en que Belle habló hizo que Emma se riera a carcajadas, y la amiga la acompañó.

‒Está bien, has ganado…

Y Emma le contó a Belle, riendo de las caras de susto que ponía la amiga, de las bocas abiertas y de los grititos que soltaba. En aquellos momentos, se olvidaron un poco del Hada Negra.

Emma descansaba tranquilamente en su casa, al caer la noche, cuando el teléfono sonó. Era de la tienda de antigüedades.

‒¿Diga?‒atendió rápidamente

‒¿Señorita Swan? Soy Gold…

‒¡Sí, Gold! ¡Le escucho!

‒La llamó solo para avisarla de que la poción de transición temporal ya está lista para usar. El tiempo de maduración acabó hoy, y Regina, Zelena y yo ya hemos dado los últimos retoques…Mañana mismo, puede empezar a usarla.

**Flashback on**

**Bosque Encantado, casi tres meses antes…**

En cuanto regresaron de la Tierra de la Triple Luz y de la visita al Iris del Valle Solar, la Reina Regina y su aprendiz, Clarissa comenzaron una constante investigación en grandes libros de magias y pociones para encontrar algo sobre el renacimiento y el despertar de la mujer que sería la compañera de la Reina en todos sus planes maléficos, aquella cuya imagen había aparecido nítidamente en el centro de la gran flor gigante: Fiona, la temida Hada Negra. Las dos habían leído todo sobre ella. No iban a volver a aquella tierra de momento. Primero traerían a Fiona de nuevo, después, volverían allí para obtener más información. Regina tenía todavía muchas judías y poción, pero era mejor ahorrarlas, pues eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Clarissa se mostraba útil y diligente, era inteligente y rápida y, tras apenas unos días, las dos encontraron la receta de una poción de las tinieblas en un libro cuyos ejemplares habían sido quemados y arrasados debido al gran peligro que sus recetas presentaban. Pero la Reina Malvada, pues claro, poseía un ejemplar y lo guardaba bajo llave en una de sus muchas estancias secretas de su palacio.

Las dos comenzaron a preparar la Poción de Invocación de los Dormidos. Entre los muchos ingredientes que la poción necesitaba (como estómagos de Gnomos Bromistas y uñas de cadáveres de Ogros bebés, por ejemplo) estaban, por supuesto, algunos corazones pulsantes de humanos, y ahí comenzaron las primeras muertes después del regreso de la Reina Malvada al reinado. Esa poción requería cinco, y la Reina Malvada escogió a algunos moradores de la aldea de al lado para arrancarles sus órganos. Clarissa la acompañaba en todo, observando. El miedo en los ojos de los súbditos ahora no era solo hacia la Reina Regina, sino también hacia Clarissa, otrora una princesa tan amada por ellos.

Finalmente, tras dos meses de preparación y del tiempo de espera, la poción quedó lista. Durante esos dos meses, el cambio en Clarissa era totalmente perceptible. Regina le enseñó a invocar su propia magia negra interior, le enseñó todo lo que sabía, la entrenó rígidamente y exhaustivamente, y la hermosa joven aprendía y absorbía todo de una manera impresionantemente rápida. No tuvo muchas dificultades en lidiar y controlar la magia negra. Se entregó totalmente a ella, y al final del primer mes de estudio, ya había arrancado y aplastado su primer corazón con maestría, arrancando sonrisas y elogios de su maestra. Pronto, después de eso, comenzó a dominar totalmente la magia negra que salía de sus manos y consiguió hacer cosas terribles, como formar bolas de fuego en sus manos al igual que hacía Regina y romper un puente con un simple estallar de dedos. Regina no podía estar más satisfecha con la evolución de su alumna, aliada y sierva. Y Regina estaba segura de que pronto conseguiría a la muchacha y la desvirgaría. Estaba loca por Clarissa y su cuerpo, y a ella no se lo escondía. Estaba segura de que también ella quería y que pronto cedería. Sus miradas furtivas sobre ella y su escote eran pilladas por la reina.

El día tan esperado de la Invocación llegó. Estaban Regina y Clarissa unidas en una gran sala, oculta a los ojos de los demás, dentro del castillo, con la poción humeante de color gris burbujeando dentro del caldero, en el centro. Ambas tenían sus respiraciones entrecortadas, tal era la ansiedad.

‒Prepárate, mi dulce niña…Estás a punto de presenciar un hecho que quedará para el historia del mundo mágico…Vamos a traer al lugar al que pertenece a Fiona‒dijo la Reina Malvada, llena de ansiedad, sonriendo.

Regina fue sacando cubos de poción, con la ayuda de la princesa, y vertiendo el líquido en el suelo. Conforme iban sacando el líquido y este tocaba el suelo, humeaba y desaparecía como si la tierra lo absorbiera. Casi cuando el líquido del caldero se hubo acabado, Regina comenzó a recitar en voz alta las siguientes palabras

**Despertad ahora, gran Hada de la Oscuridad**

**Venid hasta mí, sin miedo en el corazón**

**De vos yo misma cuidaré**

**Para que nuestra venganza podamos saciar, y el mundo conquistar**

**Uníos a mí, sin más demora**

**¡Yo os invoco, Fiona, Hada Negra, AHORA!**

Una gran y densa humareda gris comenzó a subir del mismo sitio donde el líquido había desaparecido, dando vueltas, silbando y girando, balanceando los cabellos de las dos mujeres, haciendo que estas apretaran los ojos. Estuvo así algunos minutos, subiendo hasta el techo del palacio, y después, bien lentamente, comenzó a bajar, disminuyendo la velocidad y la intensidad. Conforme el humo se disipaba y se abría, en el centro, la silueta de un vestido negro empezaba a revelarse…


	28. Primera sesión y primer encuentro

**Continuación del flashback…**

El humo despareció por completo. La figura que surgió en el centro de la gran sala apareció en un primer momento de pie, pero conforme el humo fue desapareciendo, se fue tumbando lenta y delicadamente hasta quedar acostada en el suelo, encogida en posición fetal, como un niño que se ha enfadado al ser despertado y se vuelve a girar hacia un lado para dormir un poco más. Estaba de espaldas a Regina y a Clarissa. Respiraba lentamente, aún en un sueño profundo, su espalda subía y bajaba. Con los ojos desorbitados y jadeantes, las dos mujeres corrieron hasta ella, agachándose delante de la frágil figura que había aparecido en sus pies. Delicadamente, la Reina Regina tocó su hombro y la giró despacio, haciéndola quedar frente a ellas.

El susto y la sorpresa fueron grandes para ambas, al ver quien se encontraba allí. Estaban delante de Fiona, la gran Hada Negra, sin duda, pero…La temida hada estaba completamente diferente. Ya no quedaba ningún resquicio de la belleza espectacular de otrora, tan mostrada y divulgada en los libros. Su piel se veía totalmente envejecida, arrugada y deformada, con un tono verdoso y enfermizo. Era como si su inmortalidad hubiera sido vencida por los centenares de años dormida sola en las ocultas profundidades de las Montañas altas. Las manos, que yacían al lado de su cuerpo tan débil, también estaban arrugadas, viejas y con las uñas sucias. El vestido negro y el arreglo de sus cabellos, también en el pasado tan maravillosos, ahora no pasaban de meros trapos corroídos, sucios y llenos de polvo por el tiempo, sirviendo solo para cubrir ligeramente el cuerpo tan delgado y maltratado. Cerca de su clavícula, la cicatriz aún estaba tan viva y nítida, la herida hecha por las manos de su propio hijo Christopher, con la espada especialmente forjada para matarla. Ella y Clarissa habían leído todo sobre su historia en un libro que hablaba específicamente sobre las grandes Hadas, un libro diferente al de Belle.

Pasado el susto inicial ante la apariencia de la Viaja Hada, la Reina Malvada rompió el silencio.

―Clarissa, rápido…Mira a ver si ha sobrado poción dentro del caldero y trame un poco…

La aprendiz prontamente obedeció, llevándole a la reina una taza con un poco del resto del líquido gris humeante.

Regina abrió ligeramente la boca de Fiona, y vertió un poco de líquido dentro de ella haciéndola que se lo tragara, con cuidado. Clarissa observaba todo, ansiosa.

―Vamos, querida…Despertad―dijo la Reina, aguardando pacientemente.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos para que Fiona comenzara a toser y dar señales de que iba a despertar, arrancándole una sonrisa a las dos mujeres. Muy lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, apretándolos mucho, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Tardó un poco más hasta que consiguió, finalmente, abrir los ojos, desorbitándolos de susto y sorpresa, totalmente desorientada, respirando jadeante y rápido. Estaba extremadamente débil y asustada, y casi no lograba moverse. Giró el rostro para mirar los ojos castaños y a la bella mujer que la había traído de vuelta. Fiona podría estar con la apariencia totalmente envejecida y deformada, pero una cosa con certeza no había cambiado: sus ojos. Continuaban igual: oscuros como la noche y llenos de oscuros misterios. El hada intentó articular algo, pero de su boca no salió ni un gemido No conseguía hablar. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Visto eso y que la mujer recién despertada aún no entendía dónde estaba y qué había sucedido, Regina sonrió abiertamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole confianza, la agarró delicadamente por los hombros y la acomodó en su regazo, y habló, dulcemente.

―Sed bienvenida de nuevo al mundo, querida, al sitio al que pertenecéis…No tengáis miedo…Soy Regina, la Reina Malvada, yo os he despertado y os he traído de vuelta. Mi aprendiz y sierva, y yo os cuidaremos hasta que os restablezcáis por completo y estéis fuerte de nuevo. Sospechó que los muchos años dormida podrían haberos debilitado terriblemente y haberos hechos perder vuestros poderes, pero no os preocupéis, sé que ellos están guardados dentro de vos, listos para ser traídos a la superficie…Con paciencia y determinación, volveréis a ser lo que eran antes, y aún más fuertes, os lo prometo. ¡Os volveré más poderosa que nunca, Fiona! Y os invito a uniros a mí para, juntas, poder vengarnos de nuestros sufrimientos y dominar los mundos. Era eso lo que vos queríais, ¿no? Ah, querida mía, tenemos tantas cosas en común que no tenéis idea…Os explicaré todo…Juntas, con mi magia negra y la vuestra podremos hacer cosas infinitas…Terribles…Ahora, os pregunto: el camino será arduo y largo, vuestro tratamiento y recuperación no será fácil…Pero, ¿estáis dispuesta a ello para, en el futuro, recoger los frutos de vuestra dulce victoria y saborearla con todo deleite? ¿Aceptáis uniros a mí para conquistar unidas todo lo que deseamos, Hada Negra?

Los ojos de Fiona, incluso estando cansados, adquirieron un brillo diferente ante la propuesta de Regina. El reconocimiento y todo su pasado volvieron con fuerza a su mente. Incluso sin poder articular palabra, consiguió sonreír de canto, cosa que ya bastó a Regina, que a su vez también le sonrió.

―¡Muy bien…Eso mismo esperaba de vos, poderosa Hada del Mal! Sé que ya habéis dormido bastante, pero aún tendréis que permanecer mucho en cama. Vamos a acomodaros…

Y en un estallar de dedos, Regina envolvió a las dos y a Clarissa en su humo violeta, reapareciendo en un cuarto que había sido preparado especialmente para Fiona. Una habitación grande, bien arreglada y cómoda, lejos de las miradas curiosas del castillo. Hasta su pleno restablecimiento, Fiona sería mantenida en total secreto. Nada podía salir mal, y Regina cuidaría de que nadie supiera sobre ella antes de lo esperado. La Reina y Clarissa la cogieron en brazos con cuidado y la colocaron delicadamente encima de la enorme y suave cama. Cruzaron sus frágiles manos sobre el cuerpo aún más frágil, la cubrieron con una sábana y Fiona agradeció a las dos con un lento pestañeo.

―Descansad ahora…―dijo Regina, dando un beso en la cabeza a la nueva huésped y retirándose del cuarto con Clarissa detrás de ella, cerrando y trancando la puerta.

Comenzaba, a partir de ahora, una incesante e incansable maratón diaria para el tratamiento y el restablecimiento de Fiona, de sus fuerzas, apariencia y poderes. Primero, ella necesitaba volver a ser el Hada Negra de antes, y eso llevaría tiempo. Al final, no habían sido dos meses dormida, habían pasado cientos de años. Solo después de eso, Regina y ella podrían comenzar a pensar en unir sus poderes más malignos para volverse fuertes y poderosas, y seguir con sus planes y objetivos. No veía la hora de conseguir volver a viajar entre el mundo mágico y no mágico y vengarse de Regina, de la Salvadora y de todos los que la habían hecho sufrir. Ese era el comienzo de todo. Después los mundos cederían a las Tinieblas…¡Qué comience la Batalla!

Se empezó a elaborar complejas pociones para suministrárselas a Fiona todos los días, se empezaron a lanzar hechizos sobre su cuerpo, magias poderosas se le aplicaban diariamente. Regina y Clarissa trabajaban día a día, y aún había mucho trabajo por delante…

**Fin del Flashback**

**Storybrooke, días actuales…**

**Consultorio de Archie, 18:00**

La tensión y la ansiedad planeaban en el ambiente. Estaban en la consulta Emma, ya debidamente recostada en el enorme diván; Regina, a un lado y Killian al otro (por más que Emma intentara evitarlo durante todos esos días, no hubo manera, lo llamó para que la acompañara para evitar después confusiones innecesarias, pues aún no había tenido el valor para hablar con él); Zelena y Gold conversando en una esquina y mirando el vidrio de la poción; Blanca y David haciendo agujeros en el suelo de tanto andar para acá y para allá, nerviosos; Henry, sentado en una silla, con las manos sudando; Belle, leyendo atentamente un libro de hipnosis y Archie, ya preparado con un péndulo en las manos, sentado en una silla acolchada detrás de la cabeza de Emma.

―Señorita Swan…―Gold se acercó con el vidrio que contenía la poción de transición temporal. Era un líquido de apariencia viscosa, de un tono azul celeste brillante como purpurina. Emma lo miró atentamente ―Antes de comenzar, tengo que darle algunas orientaciones muy importantes. La primera: este vidrio contiene la dosis correcta y calculada para una sesión…Ni más ni menos. Todos los frascos con las dosis están en mi casa. Cuando sean las otras sesiones, me avisa y pase por la tienda para darle el frasco por si yo no puedo estar presente todos los días en la consulta…La sesión debe durar como MÁXIMO 15 minutos. No podrá exceder, de forma alguna, ese tiempo, si no su cuerpo podría sufrir consecuencias complicadas e incalculables…Cuando el cronómetro indique los 15 minutos, Archie debe despertarla y traerla de vuelta…¿Me entiende, Archie?―miró al terapeuta, que asintió vehementemente.

―Con certeza. Estaré totalmente atento―respondió el grillo

―Bien…―continuó Gold ―Segunda cosa: debe ser consciente de que su cuerpo sufrirá cambios temporales durante esos 15 minutos en que estará en contacto con ese otro mundo. Su cuerpo físico quedará más ligero, pero en contrapartida, su cuerpo espiritual se hará más denso y con una vibración diferente para que pueda conversar con esos otros seres que quieren entrar en contacto con usted. La poción hará que usted esté en la misma carga vibratoria de ellos para poder interactuar. Usted se quedará dormida, quien viajará será su espíritu, pero la poción permitirá que se acuerde de absolutamente todo lo que escuche y vea en el otro mundo. ¿Me entiende?―Emma dijo que sí con la cabeza ―¡Excelente! Ahora, la tercera y tal vez, la orientación más importante de todas…―Rumpel la encaró profundamente ―Mientras esté allí, necesita controlar fuertemente sus emociones…No puede, de manera alguna, descontrolarse por los nervios, entrar en pánico o dejar que algo la perturbe intensamente…Porque si eso sucede, su cuerpo espiritual sufrirá un descontrol vibratorio muy intenso y un cambio en la densidad, haciendo que…―Gold se calló, encarando a Emma.

La rubia tragó en seco

―¿Haciendo qué, Gold?―preguntó, nerviosa

―Haciendo que se desprenda de su cuerpo físico y sea succionada directamente al Valle Sombrío, el hogar de los Espectros…Y créame, señorita Swan….No es un lugar agradable para pasar algunos días de vacaciones…―Belle respiró jadeante, al lado del marido. Todos en la consulta desorbitaron los ojos y sintieron el corazón latirles más rápido ―Y entonces, para traerla de vuelta es bastante complicado, las oportunidades son mínimas…Podría morir…¿Quiere escuchar cómo es ese Valle de la Sombras y qué habría que hacer para tener una mínima posibilidad de sacarla de allí?

―¡NO!―Emma fue firme y vehemente ―NO ES NECESARIO…No se preocupe, Gold, mamá, papá, ni nadie aquí…Eso no va a suceder. ¡Voy a controlar mis emociones firmemente! ¡Soy especialista en eso! No habrá problema. Podéis confiar en mí.

―Confiamos, hija…―dijo Blanca, sonriendo triste a la hija ―Siempre confiamos en ti.

Emma le sonrió

―Ahora vamos ya con esto, que estoy loca por encontrarme a un Espectro y descubrir cuáles serán los próximos pasos de la Salvadora…―les dijo a todos, mirándolos uno a uno para transmitirles confianza, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa y con miedo. La Salvadora ya había dejado caer parte de sus murallas hacía un tiempo…Pero necesitaba mantenerse fuerte, por toda su familia y por lo que amaba.

―Todo va a salir bien, amor…―dijo Killian, acariciando sus cabellos, y Emma intentó sonreírle.

―Muy bien…―dijo Gold ―Beba la dosis, señorita Swan…Archie, prepare la hipnosis…Cuente los minutos a partir del momento en que ella se quede dormida…

Rumple le entregó el pequeño frasco con el líquido azul. La rubia miró el vidrio y buscó los ojos de alguien que estaba a su derecha.

―Regina…―Emma la llamó, y extendió la mano hacia la morena, para que la agarrara, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, incluso a la alcaldesa, que desorbitó los ojos y tragó en seco. Regina se acercó y apretó con firmeza la mano de la rubia, sintiendo su nerviosismo y su temblor ―Por favor, coge una silla y siéntate aquí a mí lado…Agarra mi mano hasta que regrese…¿Por favor?―Emma pidió, como una niña asustada, sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de la rabia y decepción de Killian, que estaba de pie al otro lado, sintiéndose despreciado y dejado de lado por su propia novia. Los celos le corroían, pero nada dijo.

Regina sonrió, emocionada, cogió la silla y agarró firmemente la mano de Emma, y la colocó en su regazo. Miró a la rubia de una manera dulce, y Emma, al entrar profundamente en aquella irada, se sintió más tranquila y confiada.

―Sí, claro, Emma…¡Claro que sí! ¡Ve tranquila! Estaré aquí contigo hasta el final―Regina y Emma se miraban profundamente y sus ojos brillaban, sonriéndose la una a la otra. La pasión que emanaba de las dos era nítida. Todos percibían algo diferente. Killian se corroía de celos, en cambio Zelena, Henry y Belle, que sabían todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas, suspiraron y sonrieron.

―¿Preparada, Emma?―Archie quebró el momento

―¡Sí…Lo estoy!

Todos estaban alrededor. Emma abrió el frasco y tomó el líquido de un único sorbo. Hizo una mueca al sentir que su garganta le quemaba como fuego. Sintió su cuerpo calentarse también y algunos dolores musculares, se retorció, gruñendo.

―¿Qué está sucediendo?―Blanca habló y ella y David corrieron hacia Emma, y Regina apretó aún más su mano, asustada. Killian, Belle, Zelena, Archie y Henry abrieron la boca en suspense.

―Calma…Es la poción trabajando, cambiando su cuerpo y espíritu de dentro afuera…Todo está dentro de la normalidad―dijo Gold, totalmente tranquilo, de pie apoyado en su bastón. Todos asintieron y esperaron.

Los dolores pasaron y Emma se relajó. Aún respiraba con dificultad, pero más calmada.

―Muy bien, Emma…Vamos a comenzar…Voy a hipnotizarte…Quiero que te concentres en el péndulo, que cuentes mentalmente junto conmigo, pon la mente en blanco, relájate y déjate adormecer…―habló Archie, comenzando a balancear el péndulo de hipnosis frente al rostro de Emma.

1…2…3…4…5…

Los dos fueron contando juntos, Archie en voz alta y Emma, mentalmente, de forma lenta. Al número 9, Emma sintió cómo los párpados pesaban. Poco a poco, sintió que la invadía la oscuridad y fue tomada por ella, quedando profundamente dormida.

Despertó asustada y jadeante. Estaba echada sobre el césped, frente a…¿El ayuntamiento de Storybrooke? ¡Sí, eso era! Se miró las manos, se tocó, desde el rostro hasta las piernas, se palpó entera, y no sintió diferencia alguna en su cuerpo, hasta incluso se pellizcó y “ayyy”, gritó de dolor. Se levantó y sonrió maravillada. Se sentía como en su cuerpo físico, pero tenían plena noción de que lo que allí se encontraba era su cuerpo espiritual, como Gold le había dicho. Los moradores de Storybrooke pasaban por ella, conversando y riendo, sin percibir su presencia. Nadie podía verla.

―¿Emma Swan?―la voz firme, fuerte, ronca y gutural llegó de detrás de ella, y por un momento, tuvo miedo de girarse, aunque ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Tragó en seco, tomó valor y se giró lentamente.

Y él (o ella, no sabía) estaba allí. Uno entre muchos, quizás millares, escogido para estar allí, hablando con ella. El Espectro se encontraba allí, parado, con sus dos manos unidas, escondidas en las mangas de la enorme capa negra. La capucha le cubría toda la región de la cabeza, miraba en su dirección, pero como Emma ya sabía, no había rostro. Este estaba escondido en algún lugar muy, pero que muy profundo dentro de aquella capucha, oculto por las sombras. Todo lo que la rubia veía dentro de la capucha era una oscuridad profunda. La capa y la capucha, ambos negros, eran siniestros, pero Emma sabía que no necesitaba temer al espíritu, que solo era un alma en agonía y sufrimiento. Ya no sentía el frío helador cerca de él, pues ahora, su cuerpo estaba en la misma densidad y vibraba en la misma vibración que la de él. Ya no escuchaba solo gruñidos y susurros inconexos. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

―Emma Swan, la actual Salvadora…No sabes cuánto hemos esperado por este momento y lo felices que estamos por haber atendido nuestro clamor y llamado…Estamos aquí para oriéntate y guiarte…Para que puedas ayudar a tu pueblo, nuestro pueblo, y al mundo. Para ayudarte a vencer la gran batalla que te espeta y a la que estás destinada. Mi nombre no importa…Soy solo uno entre los centenares de miles de las víctimas del Hada Negra y de la Reina Malvada. Y no siempre seré yo quien venga a tu encuentro. Hoy, he sido yo el escogido. Como tu amiga Belle, ser de un corazón tan dulce y puro, te habrá explicado, no tenemos acceso a todo y a veces somos difíciles de entender…Pero tenemos el poder de enseñar los caminos y dar las orientaciones que sean posible y también pasar las intuiciones que tenemos, y te ayudaremos en todo tu camino. Pero acuérdate, Emma Swan…Nosotros te orientaremos, pero tú eliges tu propio destino y tienes libre albedrío sobre las cosas…Y en eso, no vamos a interferir. No estamos autorizados a intentar cambiar la elección final de los Salvadores, aunque infelizmente eso lleve al fracaso de la misión o te lleve a un lado inesperado. Nuestra misión es hacer todo lo posible para que cumplas con tu destino―finalizó el Espectro, con su voz firme y grave.

Emma suspiró, encarando la gran capucha.

―Estoy aquí. Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudaros y salvaros a todo. Tienes mi palabra. Estaré dispuesta a cumplir esta otra misión. ¡Estoy lista! Comienza a hablar y a mostrarme―dijo Emma, firme.

―Comenzaré mostrándote todo lo que viene sucediendo desde hace casi tres meses atrás, cuando comenzamos a intentar comunicarnos contigo a través de las pesadillas, posesiones y materializaciones. Fue exactamente ahí cuando comenzó todo…Cuando Regina se separó de su parte malvada. Será un viaje rápido, como un flashback, un resumen, dentro del tiempo cronometrado para que puedas regresar a tu cuerpo. Tenemos once minutos a partir de ahora. Pero antes de comenzar este viaje, Emma Swan, tengo que comenzar diciéndote una cosa…

―Escucho…

―Tu romance con Regina…Sé que las dos os habéis encontrado, estáis enamoradas y que algo muy fuerte os une…Pero no podréis estar juntas.


	29. Algunos viajes

El corazón de Emma dio un salto y en seguida se paralizó. Su mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, y sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Creyendo que podía no haber escuchado bien, volvió a preguntar a la alta e imponente figura.

―¿Co…Cómo?―la aflicción en su voz era aparente

―Estar con Regina podría implicar tu derrota y fracaso en la Batalla Final, y por consecuencia en la concretización suprema y éxito de los planes macabros de la Reina Malvada y del Hada Negra. Los planes de las dos envuelven mucho más que apenas la sed de venganza contra aquellos por los que sienten odio. Envuelve una guerra en los mundos mágicos y no mágicos. Las dos tendréis que renunciar a ese romance si no queréis arriesgar y echar a perder todo…Lucharéis lado a lado, pero no podréis estar juntas románticamente― respondió el Espectro, sin alterar su voz ni su postura.

Emma comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos y la garganta se le apretaba y cerraba. Sintió unos deseos inmensos de lanzar sus dos manos al cuello de aquella criatura encapuchada y tan orgullosa por estar contando esas tonterías sin sentido, ¿quién se pensaba que era? Eso no tenía sentido alguno, ¿qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? No podía ser verdad, no podía…Solo sabía sentir mucha rabia y quería decirle con todas las letras que estaba equivocado.

―¿En base a qué dices eso? ¿Cómo el hecho de que Regina y yo estemos juntas podría interferir en algo en mi misión?―preguntó desesperada, intentando dominar el nerviosismo, sin éxito alguno.

―Emma Swan…―volvió a hablar el Espectro, calmadamente, con su voz fuerte y ronca ―Existen muchas cosas que no debemos revelar por completo a nuestros Salvadores por peligro inminente de influencias negativas en sus pasos y en sus objetivos…O sencillamente, no podemos explicarlo porque ciertas cosas apenas las sentimos, sin explicación concreta…Podemos decir que, en este caso, una de las dos opciones se aplica. Pero no puedo decirte cuál.

Emma ahora hizo valer su deseo y se acercó más al Espectro, con un gruñido, quedando cara a cara con él, agarrándolo por el cuello de su capa. La rubia dejaba ahora caer libremente una lágrima y temblaba de rabia y nerviosismo. La figura no se movió ni alteró.

―¡Estás equivocado! ¡Eso es un montón de tonterías! ¡No estás diciendo nada cierto! ¿Me sueltas una cosa como esa, y después sencillamente que no puedes explicarme el porqué? ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿Qué derecho te crees que tienes para querer separarme de alguien?―gritaba desesperada.

―Exactamente, no tengo ese derecho…Mi deber es solo alertarte. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Tú haces tus elecciones, tienes libre albedrío…―respondió, aún sin alterarse ―En eso no puedo interferir.

Emma aflojó el agarre de su ropa y dejó sus manos caer lentamente hacia los costados de su cuerpo, incrédula con lo que escuchaba. La rabia se amenizó, dando lugar al dolor y la aflicción. Se permitió que otra lágrima resbalase, y después de unos segundos en silencio, tomó aire y respiró hondo, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano e intentando recomponerse.

―Pues bien…―carraspeó― ¡Basta de ese tema! ¡Ok, ya me ha avisado! Ahora vamos a lo que has venido hacer aquí hoy, pues nuestro tiempo se está agotando.

El Espectro concordó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y por primera vez, separó sus manos, que eran grandes, grisáceas y arrugadas, hizo un giro con la derecha, y un humo de varios colores brillantes los envolvió a los dos. Emma y el Espectro no se movieron, solo el humo daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, rápido y muy fuerte, haciendo que Emma apretara los ojos y se sintiera un poco mareada, sus cabellos revolviéndose con rapidez. En poco tiempo, salieron de Storybrooke y estaban en otro lugar. El Bosque Encantado. Emma presenció el despertar de la Reina Regina después de que sus cenizas fueran traídas por el viento cuando se separó de su parte buena, la alcaldesa. Vio sus nuevos y destructores poderes siendo probados en el Bosque y su sonrisa maquiavélica. Era como una película, asistiendo todo en una pantalla enorme en tercera dimensión, con la diferencia de que ellos estaban dentro de la película, asistiendo de cerca, y nadie podía verlos. Emma estaba asustada con todo lo que veía, su respiración entrecortada. ¡Qué extraño era presenciar a su Regina en su parte malvada y cruel! Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

Dieron vueltas de nuevo dentro del humo de colores, el Espectro siempre a su lado, también observándolo todo. Fueron a parar directamente al castillo de la Reina Malvada, su entrada triunfal, las muertes causadas, las amenazas, el tumulto y el miedo en los ojos de los invitados de la fiesta, de los reyes y de los gobernantes, la reina embarazada, el regreso de la Reina Malvada al trono y al gobierno…Emma presenció cada detalle y cada conversación.

Otro hilo de humo de colores brillantes y estaban en las prisiones del castillo, en su parte inferior. La prisión del rey, de la reina y de los ex gobernantes…La máscara de la princesa Clarissa cayendo y ella aliándose con la Reina Malvada…Las miradas de deseo de la reina hacia Clarissa.

Más humo. Más vueltas. Próxima parada: _Tierra de la Triple Luz_ , y la visita al _Iris del Valle Solar_ , la gran flor poderosa. Emma presenció toda la conversación entre la Reina Malvada y la enorme flor que todo lo sabe, sus revelaciones y orientaciones para la reina. El descubrimiento de que la Reina Malvada había perdido todo contacto con el mundo no mágico y las personas que en él habitaban al separarse de su parte buena. La flor diciendo que la Salvadora y Regina lucharían contras las fuerzas de la Oscuridad…El dolor, el deseo de venganza, el odio en la mirada y la promesa de cosas terribles de manos de la Reina Malvada. La revelación de que la Reina tendría que unirse al Hada Negra para compartir el poder de la oscuridad y para que la Reina pudiera finalmente volver a viajar a los mundos no mágicos y encontrarse con la gente de la que quiere vengarse.

Una vez más son envueltos en el humo de colores. Bosque Encantado, Regina y Clarissa arrancando los cinco corazones de los inocentes para la poción que traería de vuelta a Fiona. Emma sintió nauseas y cerró los ojos. Regina enseñando magia negra a su pupila y esta aprendiendo todo con rapidez y maestría.

Humo de colores. Finalmente la última parada. Emma presenció con miedo y horror el macabro regreso del Hada Negra, su despertar, su apariencia envejecida y horripilante, y la Reina Malvada conversando con ella, acunándola como si fuera un bebé. Sus palabras de incentivo y sus planes de maldad. La frágil mujer muy delgada y maltratada siendo llevada a la cama a un cuarto oculto del palacio. Y para acabar, el arduo cuidado de la Reina y de Clarisa para restablecer la salud, la fuerza y los poderes de Fiona, culminando en los días actuales.

Con el último humo de colores envolviéndolos, el Espectro los llevó de vuelta al lugar de donde habían partido, el verde césped de la parte de atrás del ayuntamiento de Storybrooke.

Emma intentó recuperar el aliento, con las manos en las rodillas, ligeramente agachada. Estaba aturdida con tanta información y las cosas que había visto.

―La Reina Malvada y su aliada Clarissa tardarán un buen tiempo en restablecer al Hada Negra como era otrora, Emma Swan…Eso nos favorecerá, y te favorecerá…Pues aún tenemos un buen tiempo para orquestar todos los caminos que habrá que seguir, y tenemos otra ventaja: la parte malvada de Regina ha perdido totalmente el contacto con el mundo exterior al mundo mágico, ella está presa allí hasta que consiga la ayuda de Fiona para poder viajar hasta acá…No puede ver ni escuchar nada de aquí, si lo intenta, será automáticamente repelida, como dijo la Flor…Consecuencias de la separación brusca de su parte buena…Así que, ella no sabe que tú la observas y sabes todos sus planes futuros, y de momento, no lo sabrá.

―Está bien, he entendido…Pero escucha, ¿para qué el tiempo para orquestar planes? ¡He leído todo sobre el Hada Negra! Ahora que ya sé todo, ¿por qué sencillamente no planeamos algo para abrir un portal, me muestras dónde está escondida la espada que matará a Fiona, voy hasta allí, la cojo y se clavó en el corazón, aprovechando que está sin poderes y enferma y después me busco una manera para eliminar a la parte mala de Regina y a la rubita principiante aprendiz de malvada? ―dijo Emma, calmando poco a poco su respiración.

―Las cosas no son así, Emma Swan…No funcionan así…Todo es más difícil de lo que tú te imaginas…¡Ya es tu hora! ¡En nuestro próximo encuentro, te revelaré más!―respondió el ser de voz gutural.

―Pero, ¿qué…? ¡NO! ¡Tengo que saber más! Dime..

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, vio cómo la figura del Espectro se hacía más pequeña y distante, todo a su alrededor se hizo un borrón, y sintió que era succionada y tirada con rapidez y fuerza lejos de allí.

Despertó con un sobresalto, ojos desorbitados, sudando mucho y respirando jadeante, el corazón tan acelerado que pensaba que iba a salírsele por la boca en cualquier instante. Temblaba. Se sentó de inmediato en el diván, apretando con fuerza la mano de Regina, que no la había soltado en ningún momento mientras estuvo dormida. Estaba de vuelta en la consulta. Archie la despertó en el tiempo correcto, y Mary corrió con un vaso de agua, que se bebió en seguida.

―¿Emma?―dijo Archie con calma, poniéndose delante de ella y agarrándola delicadamente por el hombro, haciendo que girara las piernas y se sentara de cara a él ―Respira profundamente…Cálmate…Voy a pedirte que cuentes mis dedos, mientras los voy poniendo delante de ti…¿Ok?

Y así Archie lo hizo, haciendo que Emma contara y se calmara.

―1…2…3…

Nadie en la sala se atrevió a moverse, estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, pero esperaron a que Emma se calmara.

―Hija…¿Estás mejor?―David rompió el silencio.

―Sí, papá…Os voy a contar todo…―respondió la rubia, consiguiendo normalizar las emociones y respirando profundamente.

En ese momento Emma miró profundamente a Regina a los ojos, quien estaba a su lado, ambas se sonrieron con dulzura, sin darse cuenta de que Regina aún no había soltado su mano, produciendo ondas de rabia y celos en Killian, en el lado opuesto.

Archie los condujo a todos a una gran mesa redonda que había en la estancia de al lado, cogió sillas y todos se sentaron, Hook corriendo para intentar coger un sitio al lado de su novia y Regina también apresada por conseguir sentarse al lado de Emma. De nuevo los dos a ambos lados de la rubia, Regina encaró a Hook con desdén y Hook la miró con furia. Todos acomodados, Emma comenzó.

―Bien…Me desperté al lado del ayuntamiento, pero era invisible a todos los que pasaban, y después me encontré con el Espectro detrás de mí. Él me llamó, y yo finalmente pude conversar con él con normalidad, y lo entendía perfectamente y él a mí. No había más susurros o palabras inconexas. La poción es realmente fantástica, Gold…―la rubia lo miró y él asintió ―En este tiempo que hoy he estado con él, me llevó a varios lugares, hicimos un paseo por el tiempo…Me mostró todo lo que ha venido pasando desde la separación de Regina de su parte mala hasta ahora…básicamente….Todo está sucediendo el mundo encantado. La Reina Malvada ha vuelto a su reinado, más fuerte y poderosa que nunca…

Todos la miraron espantados y Regina abrió la boca perpleja

―¿Quieres decir…Quieres decir que no la maté cuando aplasté su corazón?―preguntó la alcaldesa, desorientada y asustada.

―No, Regina, no la mataste…―la rubia cogió de nuevo la mano de la morena y la apretó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en el recinto, sobre todo por Killian ―Al aplastar su corazón, se convirtió en cenizas temporalmente, y el viento arrastró sus cenizas hasta su hogar…El Bosque Encantado. De alguna manera, vuestra separación ha hecho que en ella aumentaran los poderes de la Oscuridad…Como una desconexión total de las partes buenas y malas…

Regina golpeó la mesa con la mano.

―Pero qué infierno…―susurró, pasándose la mano por el pelo

―Cuando la Reina Malvada llegó a su castillo―Emma continuó ―Ya se habían instalado allí nuevos gobernantes y nuevos reinos. Ella reivindicó su trono, encerró a los reyes y sus familias en las celdas del calabozo, amenazó a su pueblo y mató a algunos que la amenazaron―todo se estremecieron, sobre todo Regina ―Pero la princesa, hermana gemela de la reina que allí estaba antes de la llegada de Reg…Quiero decir, de la Reina Malvada, Clarissa es su nombre, si no me equivoco, se rebeló contra su propia familia por envidia hacia su hermana, y se unió a la Reina Malvada…Ella se ha convertido en su sierva y fiel aprendiz, ya está haciendo magia negra y acompaña a la Reina en todo. Las dos han ido a una tierra oculta entre los mundos mágicos donde había una Flor Gigante que actuaba como un oráculo…

―¡La Tierra de la Triple Luz! ¡El Iris del Valle Solar!―gritó Regina enseguida ―¡No me puedo creer que haya ido allí! Esa flor es poderosísima. Y así como puede ayudar mucho a quien desea el bien, puede presentar un gran peligro si cae en manos en quien quiera hacer el mal. Maldita la hora en que no saqué mis cosas del palacio. Las judías mágicas que llevan hasta allí son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir, si las hubiese sacado, ella no los habría conseguido…

―No te martirices, Regina…No tienes la culpa…―dijo Emma con dulzura dirigiéndose a la morena ―En fin…Esa flor guió a la Reina y a su aprendiz en todo lo que quería saber y en cómo proceder con sus planes…Sus planes son, principalmente, de venganza contra ti, mamá, contra mí y contra Regina…Y además, su ambición es dominar el mundo entero con el poder de la Oscuridad…Y cuando digo el mundo entero es el mundo entero de verdad…Mágico y no mágico. Su sed de poder ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca―Blanca temblaba ―Pero como su poder solo no es suficiente para sus planes altamente ambiciosos y por el hecho de haber perdido totalmente el contacto y comunicación con el mundo no mágico, la flor la ha guiado para invocar a Fiona, el Hada Negra para que junten sus poderes y sus planes. Y es lo que ha hecho. Fiona ha despertado, pero está totalmente debilitada, y las dos la están cuidando con hechizo y pociones para restablecerla tal como era y poder comenzar el proceso de unión con la Reina. Y eso aún va a tardar. El Espectro me ha dicho que esa es la ventaja que tenemos para pensar qué hacer.

A la sencilla mención de Fiona todos desorbitaron los ojos de miedo, menos Henry, que aún no conocía su completa historia.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Belle intervino.

―Bien, para quien no conozca la historia de la terrible Hada de la Oscuridad, ¿qué pensáis de hacer un resumen de su trayectoria, desde su fase buena hasta el día en que fue enterrada en las Montaña Altas? Así Henry ya se pone al corriente de todo…―Y balanceó el libro color burdeos que había llevado con ella, el libro de su madre, el mismo que ella y Emma habían estudiado.

Todos concordaron y Belle contó toda la historia, mostrando, incluso, las dos profecías: la primera, que Emma misma había recitado durante su segundo desmayo:

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre de un amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación**

**Pero mucho cuidado, cuando la oscuridad vayas a enfrentar**

**Pues, si por errores fracasar**

**El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”**

Y la otra, escrita en el libro verde oscuro, que Belle también había llevado con ella.

**“Descansa el Hada Negra en su sueño más profundo**

**Soberana de las Tinieblas entre los mundos**

**En sueños inquietantes aguarda ansiosa**

**La llegada del Prometida Misteriosa**

**Por los poderes de la Dama será invocada**

**Y por su afinidad finalmente despertada**

**Por un mismo objetivo unirán alianzas**

**Intentando poner fin a todas las esperanzas**

**Más fuerte que nunca crecerán**

**Para la Batalla Final contra la Luz intentar ganar”**

Al final de la historia, junto con toda la información dada por Emma, todos estaban aguantando sus respiraciones. Gol parecía más sereno, pero también demostraba cierta preocupación en su mirada. De maldad, él entendía. Pero estaban lidiando con algo extremadamente poderoso y aún desconocido, que envolvía la furia severa de dos mujeres de la Oscuridad, una de ellas una de las villanas más temida y poderosa que había derrumbado las estructuras del mundo mágico. Aún no sabía qué esperar.

―Entonces, gente, ese es el resumen de lo de hoy…Estoy destinada a terminar el servicio que el hijo de Fiona no consiguió concluir: matar a su madre. Antes que el mundo entre en Tinieblas por las manos de esas dos…Si fallo, además de que ella me mate, dejo que el mundo se pierda y con él todos lo que amo…―dijo Emma de forma irónica, intentando suavizar la tensión, sin éxito ―Los Espectros me explicarán más cosas en los siguientes encuentros…Aún hay mucho que decir y aclarar.

―Emma, pero ¿por qué sencillamente no buscamos una manera de ir hasta donde está escondida Fiona, encuentras la espada y la matas? ¡Tenemos que aprovechar que está debilitada! Y después vemos qué hacemos con la parte malvada de mi hermana…¿Para qué esperar? La Reina Malvada no sabe que lo sabemos todo, ¿por qué no entrar en acción antes que todo empeore?―dijo Zelena, de repente.

―Eso fue exactamente lo que le pregunte a él, Zelena…Pero me dijo que las cosas no son tan fáciles, que son más complejas de lo que imaginamos…―suspiró Emma ―No dio tiempo a que me explicara más porque…Ya se había acabado mi tiempo, quedará para próximos encuentros.

―¡Qué mierda!―exclamó la pelirroja

―Estamos todos de tu lado, amor…―dijo Killian, cogiendo las manos de su novia. Regina tuvo deseos de torcerle el cuello y lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero se contuvo.

―Gracias, Hook…―Emma sonrió ligeramente

 _“¿Hook?_ ”, pensó Killian “ _Ella no me llama así desde hace tiempo, solo amor o cariño…¡qué carajo!_

Blanca abrazó a su hija por detrás, junto con David.

―¡Hija…todos estamos a tu lado! ¡Nadie separará a esta familia!―dijo ella, emocionada.

―Lo sé, mamá…―la rubia tocó las manos de su madre, transmitiéndole cariño.

―Bueno…Podemos decir que, a pesar de los pesares, la primera sesión de la señorita Swan ha sido un éxito―intervino Gold ―Esperaremos a la próxima, señorita…No olvide pasarse por la tienda para coger el frasco y marcar con Archie…Debe esperar de dos a tres días como mínimo. Siempre que pueda, aquí estaré.

―¡Como todos!―Henry sonrió a su madre rubia.

―¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?―preguntó Archie

Todos negaron. Por ahora, la información era preocupante, pero habían sido esclarecedoras.

Entonces, todos se despidieron, Blanca y David dándole unos sonoros besos a su hija en la mejilla. Cuando la rubia estaba en la puerta, Killian fue tras ella y la giró con cuidado por el hombro.

―¡Eh, amor! Vamos, te llevo a casa, y estamos un rato juntos…¿Una película?―dijo esperanzador

―Hoy no, Killian, estoy realmente cansada…Queda para otra…¿Ok?―Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de que él intentara besarla en los labios, y salió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al pirata a responder, dejándolo perdido y atónito en la calle de la consulta de Archie.

Emma estaba en su lugar favorito para pensar, en el pequeño puente, cerca del puerto, mirando las olas del mar y dejando que el viento removiera sus cabellos. En el mismo lugar donde le había confesado a Belle que estaba enamorada de Regina.

―Eh, rubia…

Aquella voz ronca y tan conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa boba, y con un pequeño escalofrío y sobresalto. Se giró, pero aún apoyada en el parapeto.

―Hola…¿Cómo me has encontrado?―dijo a Regina

La morena se encogió de hombros y sonrió

―Intuición―respondió, pegándose a Emma

―El ruido del mar me calma…―dijo Emma, con una sonrisa triste. Regina lo percibió

―Entonces…¿Me vas a contar lo que te está incomodando?

―¿Qué?―se giró abruptamente hacia la alcaldesa, con los ojos como platos

―Venga, Swan…No me engañas…Me doy cuenta de que hay algo que te está perturbando…alguna cosa que no contaste en aquella mesa…Tu mirada me lo decía todo el tiempo. ¿No quieres contármelo?

Emma suspiró pesadamente y se giró de nuevo hacia el mar.

―No hay nada que contar, Regina…―dijo la rubia, intentando convencer a la morena

Regina se acercó más a ella y la agarró delicadamente por el mentón. Al hacerle girar el rostro para encararla a los ojos, vio que los ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―Emma…―habló la morena sin apartar los ojos de ella.

―Regina, por favor…―dijo Emma, desarmada, con los ojos llorosos, intentando desviarlos de los de Regina.

―Háblame, Emma…Sé que es algo serio…

Emma sintió su garganta quemar y trabarse.

―Es que…

―¿Sí?

―El Espectro me dijo una cosa…

―¿Qué te dijo?

―Me dijo…Me dijo una tontería de las grandes…Me dijo que tú y yo no podemos estar juntas como una pareja…Porque eso conllevaría mi derrota y fracaso en la Batalla Final…y la Reina y Fiona vencerán y conseguirán lo que anhelan…¿Ves qué idiotez?―Emma intentó transmitir indiferencia, pero estaba temblando y sus lágrimas ya descendían por el rostro.

Regina se quedó paralizada en el sitio, con la boca abierta. Su corazón se congeló completamente.

―¿Qué? Pero…¿Qué…Por qué no podemos estar juntas? ¿Qué justificación hay para eso?―preguntó finalmente la morena, tartamudeando.

―Él simplemente me dijo que hay cosas que no pueden revelar por entero para no influir de forma negativa en la misión o que a veces presienten las cosas, pero no tienen una explicación…Me dijo que este caso se encajaba en uno de esos motivos, pero no estaba autorizado a revelarme cuál…

―¡Esto…Esto no tiene sentido, Emma!―Regina la miró a los ojos, castaños frente a verde. Comenzaba a fallarle la voz y sintió que el llanto le atenazaba la garganta. Cogió las manos de Emma entre las suyas.

―¡Lo sé, lo sé!―dijo la rubia, y agarró el rostro de Regina, dándole un beso cálido en los labios, intentando tranquilizarla a ella y a sí misma ―¡No tiene sentido alguno! ¡No le des importancia! ¡No nos vamos a separar! ¿Está bien? ¡Somos nosotras quienes escogemos nuestros destinos!

Las dos se encararon jadeantes después de aquel beso cómplice, pegando sus frentes, con las manos dadas.

―Emma…Estoy confusa…no sé qué pensar de tu confesión…―dijo Regina, aturdida.

―No debí habértelo contado…

―Sí, debías…Esto también me incumbe…

La rubia la calló con otro cariñoso beso, y después pasó sus labios por detrás de su oreja y su cuello, arrancándole un escalofrío y un gemido ahogado a Regina.

―No pienses más en eso, Regina…¿Ok? No voy a dejarte porque un Espectro me haya dicho cualquier tontería…―dijo Emma, intentando convencerse de que el Espectro podría estar equivocado.

Regina nada dijo. Se quedó un rato solo mirando el rostro de la rubia, sonriéndole tristemente. Pasó el dorso de su mano por su suave piel. Emma cerró los ojos, absorbiendo aquel gesto de cariño. Amaba cuando la morena hacía eso. Regina cogió sus dos manos y beso sus nudillos.

―Está bien…―respondió la morena, pero estaba muy preocupada.

Las dos se dieron otro apasionado e intenso beso. Solo estaban ellas dos y el infinito mar.

Sin querer soltarse nunca más, aunque era necesario, se despegaron, se despidieron y se marcharon a casa. Regina estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos inconexos, intentando ponerlos en orden. Ni sabía a dónde la estaban llevando sus pasos.


	30. Pesadillas de Regina

Emma y Regina se besaban y estaban totalmente felices, sonriéndose la una a la otra, de manos dadas. Sus vestidos de vuelo las divertían a las dos, que jugaban con el viento como niñas dando vueltas por el césped. Estaban a los pies de Storybrooke, en el lugar más alto de la ciudad, observando la hermosa puesta de sol que abrazaba la acogedora ciudad que comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas luces. Regina se puso encima del cuerpo de Emma, echada sobre el césped, sonriéndole apasionadamente, pero cuando se iban a besar de nuevo, una extraña oscuridad comenzó a arrastrase por Storybrooke a sus pies. Las nubes negras fueron sustituyendo rápidamente a las blancas anaranjadas, se formaron rayos. El sol fue totalmente cubierto, la noche se hizo presente de forma rápida y fuera de hora. El viento se volvió más pesado y resonaron truenos, pero sin caer una gota, dando inicio a un presagio de algo muy malo, que no era una tempestad. Las dos se levantaron de un salto, asustadas, rompiendo el momento romántico.

La primera figura negra se materializó detrás de Emma, en toda su gloria y poder, sonriendo maquiavélicamente con una espada afilada en la mano. Fiona.

La segunda figura negra se formó detrás de Regina. Imponente y austera, sonriendo de maldad, pero sin arma alguna. Estaba mirando para su propio espejo, su otra parte, la Reina Malvada, bella, pero peligrosa como aquella tranquilidad nocturna.

De repente, Regina y Emma ya no llevaban puestos sus ligeros vestidos. Regina estaba con su habitual abrigo, falda y tacones, y Emma, con su inseparable chaqueta roja, vaqueros, botas y gorrito gris. Emma sacó la espada Himperius de detrás de sus pantalones, cómo, no lo sabía, pero la espada estaba allí. Comenzaba una lucha desesperada e intensa entre ella y Fiona, las dos blandiendo sus espadas, avanzando la una contra la otra, con furia, las armas golpeándose, intentando acertar la una en la otra. Regina comenzó a gritar e intentó ayudar, pero rápidamente los fuertes brazos de la Reina Malvada la envolvieron, abrazándola por detrás, sin dejar que se moviera y saliera del lugar. Su parte mala reía triunfante, mientras Emma y Fiona se batían en duelo y Regina gritaba en total desesperación y agonía.

Tras una larga y ardua lucha, Fiona finalmente golpeó la espada de Emma mandándola lejos en el suelo, y Emma cayó lejos de ella, sin fuerzas y vulnerable, los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Fiona se acercaba lentamente con su espada en alto, sonriendo ya por tener la victoria en sus manos, mientras la Salvadora intentaba arrastrarse hacia atrás en el suelo, lejos de su inevitable destino.

‒¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!‒el grito de dolor y desespero de Regina se escuchó por toda la ciudad, el llanto corriendo libremente por su rostro.

Fiona le había clavado la espada a Emma en el centro del corazón, con un grito de felicidad y triunfo, matando a la Salvadora al instante, mientas la Reina Malvada la acompañaba en la risa macabra. Finalmente soltó a Regina para que pudiera despedirse de su amada.

Regina corrió hasta el cuerpo ensangrentado y desfallecido de la rubia, abrazándola con fuerza. Sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento se mezclaban con los gritos de alegría y triunfo de las dos mujeres de la Oscuridad, que, a partir de aquel momento, tenían el mundo entero a sus pies.

Regina se despertó gritando, sudando y llorando a lágrima viva. Con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiéndole a mil, buscó las sábanas y tiró de ellas hasta el mentón, intentando ahogar los insistentes sollozos. No lograba dejar de llorar. La pesadilla que había tenido estaba muy viva en su mente. Había sido tan nítido, tan real…¡Emma! Temblando horriblemente, le mandó un mensaje de buenos días al móvil, al que la rubia respondió prontamente después de treinta segundos, junto con una carita feliz. El alivio fue inmediato, pero aún seguía temblando mucho, lloraba y no podía olvidarse del sueño mientras se bañaba y se preparaba el desayuno. ¿Sería un aviso? No lo sabía…Suspiró, despedazada.

Era la tercera pesadilla que tenía, la primera había tenido lugar tres días atrás, justamente el primer día de la sesión de Emma. No eran exactamente las mismas, los escenarios eran diferentes, pero con el mismo contenido y terminaba exactamente igual…Con la muerte certera de Emma y la victoria inminente de la Reina Malvada y el Hada Negra. En la primera pesadilla, ella estaba a orillas de la playa de Storybrooke paseando de manos dadas con Emma cuando la misma oscuridad las envolvió y de nuevo la aparición de las dos mujeres, la misma lucha, y la rubia tirada en un charco de sangre que empapaba la arena de la playa…En la segunda, enamoraban en la plaza de la ciudad cuando todo sucedido exactamente igual…Todo llevaba a la batalla de Emma que culminaba con su derrota, y las dos siempre estaban al comienzo del sueño…¡Juntas! Regina tragó en seco y se estremeció. Buscó refugio en el trabajo para apartar los pensamientos y las pesadillas, pero estas volvían cada dos por tres a su mente.

En compensación, las habituales pesadilla de Emma, que la habían atormentado todos los días desde hacía tres meses, cesaron completamente, procurándole un alivio enorme. Había funcionado como se esperaba y como se le fue dicho: a partir del momento en que comenzó a comunicarse correctamente con los Espectros y a entenderlos, las pesadillas, desmayos y apariciones repentinas habían desaparecido.

Llegaba la hora de otra sesión para Emma, a las 16:00, casi cuatro días tras la primera. Lo recomendable era dejar, como mínimo, tres días entre sesión y sesión, para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse y restablecerse de los cambios y mutaciones sufridas tras cada dosis de la Poción. Estaban reunidos todos en la consulta de Archie de nuevo, los mismos del primer días. Mientras Archie y Gold preparaban todo y conversaban, y Killian estaba distraído conversando con Blanca y David de un asunto cualquiera, Emma empujó disimuladamente a Regina hacia el pasillo, como si fueran a buscar algo, y Emma aplastó a la morena contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos y sellando sus labios con un beso.

‒¡Emma, loca! Alguien puede pillarnos…‒dijo Regina, mirando hacia los lados y sonriendo sorprendida con la audacia de la rubia, agarrada a sus fuertes brazos.

‒Me gusta un poco de aventura…‒dijo Emma, sonriendo maliciosamente y encarando aquellos carnosos labios y la cicatriz que tanto le gustaba ‒Pero te he traído por otro motivo…Quería preguntarte si está pasando algo…Ayer, cuando nos encontramos, te encontré distante y preocupada…Como si algo estuviera incomodándote…Y te encuentro cansada…¿Has dormido?

Regina se estremeció ante la pregunta y Emma se dio cuenta. No podía contarle a Emma las pesadillas, no ahora…

‒No, rubia…‒dijo Regina intentando sonreír, pasando los dedos por los labios de Emma ‒No está pasando nada…Solo estoy preocupada por ti, y con todo esto…Y sí, no he dormido muy bien…‒respondió, y de cierta forma, no había mentido.

‒¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?‒preguntó Emma, aún preocupada y desconfiada.

‒Sí…Solo eso…‒mintió Regina

‒Entonces está bien…Volvamos antes de que desista y te lleve a la mansión para seguir besándote…¡Eres como un vicio para mí, por Dios!‒las dos rieron y volvieron al interior, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos aún estaban conversando en grupos o parejas, distraídos. Henry enseñaba a Zelena un juego de manos.

Después de la charla, Emma se acomodó de la misma manera en el diván, agarró las manos de Regina bajo la mirada enfurecida de Killian y se preparó para tomar la poción y ser hipnotizada. Tragó el líquido azul, sintió los mismos espasmos y dolores musculares, apretó las manos de Regina, se relajó y Archie comenzó el conteo con el péndulo. Se quedo dormida al número once.

Se despertó en el mismo lugar, en el césped frente al ayuntamiento. Ya más acostumbrada con la sensación, se levantó y esperó la llegada del guía que le tocara ese día. No tardó en aparecer. Misma capa, misma capucha, misma apariencia, misma voz fuerte, ronca y gutural. Emma notó que este era ligeramente más bajo que el primero.

‒Emma Swan…‒la llamó, desde atrás, su voz era grave y alta.

‒Estoy aquí y lista…‒respondió, girándose y mirándolo profundamente, convencida ‒¿Qué me espera hoy?

‒Primeramente, siento que quieres hacerme una pregunta…¿Estoy equivocada?

Equivocada…En ese día el alma era la de una mujer, probablemente.

‒No, no lo estás…Una pregunta que me hubiera gustado hacer en mi primer encuentro, pero no fue posible debido al tiempo…

‒¡Pues hazla!

La rubia inspiró y reunió el valor

‒Cuando me mandabais las pesadillas…La misma, noche tras noche…¿Podrías decirme qué queríais decir? Hay una persona herida al final, una…Una muerte, quizás…‒tragó en seco ‒Por favor…¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué intentabais decirme?

‒Salvadora, las pesadillas son nuestro primer intento de comunicación…Se puede decir que son como un esbozo, un borrador de cosas que sucederán a tu alrededor o en tu misión final. No podemos y no conseguimos darte figuras nítidas en esos sueños…Solo esbozos dentro de nuestro propio mundo sombrío, nuestra morada temporal. Tu corazón sufre con la agonía y la preocupación de saber quién lucha contigo, quién está a tu lado, quién hiere y quién es herido, y quién es, quizás, muerto en la batalla de aquella pesadilla. Y lo entendemos. Pero infelizmente, Emma Swan, no tenemos permiso para decirte muchas cosas abiertamente, pues todo puede influir negativamente en tus elecciones y en tus pasos. Mi compañero ya te lo dijo en vuestro primer encuentro. Créenos: lo que podemos decirte, te lo diremos. Lo que no podemos es darte una información que pueda influir directamente en tu misión. Nuestro mundo también está regido por leyes. Tenemos un límite de hasta dónde podemos llegar con los Salvadores, qué cosas podemos contarles. Todo lo que sea necesario que sepas para ayudarte y guiarte en tu destino, lo sabrás…Solo lo necesario para ayudarte. ¿Lo que ves en las pesadillas puede ser real? Puede. Pero son formas de alerta y preparación. No podemos decirte de quién se trata.

Emma la miró, de brazos cruzados, incrédula. Sintió rabia.

‒¿Quieres decir que no podéis decirme quién es aquella víctima, no podéis decirme si puedo hacer algo para evitar eso, no podéis decirme por qué no puedo estar con Regina…? ¿Qué rayos de orientadores sois?‒dijo Emma, alterada, sintiendo cómo aumentaba la rabia.

El Espectro esperó calmadamente a que ella se controlase, y dijo, de forma tranquila.

‒Entendemos perfectamente tu enfado, Emma Swan, lo entendemos. Confía en nosotros, vamos a guiarte y orientarte hasta el cumplimiento de tu destino, de forma correcta y de la manera que tiene que ser…Nuestra ayuda será impredecible. Puedes estar confusa, puede que no entiendas ahora muchas cosas, puede que sientas rabia hacia nosotros, pero créeme: vas a entender, llegará el día en que comprenderás todo y verás que debe ser exactamente de esa forma.

Emma se arrepintió de haber sido grosera.

‒Está bien…Pido disculpas por mi grosería…Vamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

‒Hoy te revelaré una parte importante de tu misión, de la batalla que tendrás que enfrentar…¿Estás preparada?

‒Estoy lista.

El Espectro caminó despacio con Emma a su lado acompañándola. Emma con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y el Espectro con las manos dentro de las mangas negras de la enroma capa negra, andaban hombro con hombro como si fueran viejos amigos. Se pararon y se sentaron en un banco cercano a la calle del ayuntamiento, sin ser vistos por los que pasaban por los alrededores.

‒Emma Swan…‒comenzó el espíritu ‒Ya sabes o debes sospechar los planes macabros de la Reina Malvada, la otra parte de Regina. Ha despertado al Hada Negra con la intención de unir sus poderes. La Reina Malvada tiene sed de venganza y poder, más ahora que se ha vuelto más fuerte. Unirse al Hada Negra con la intención de saciar esa sed y para que la temida hada la ayude a conseguir volver a viajar y tener comunicación con este mundo, vuestro mundo donde vivís hoy para dar comienzo a todo. Sola, ella no puede, todo puente ha sido cortado, pero con otro gran poder de las Tinieblas, será posible. Juntas harán lo imposible para conseguir lo que quieren, e intentarán comenzar una guerra con la intención de dominar el mundo entero. Emma Swan, no sabes ni la mitad de cuánto estas dos mujeres juntas pueden ser terribles, el poder de las dos ultrapasará barreras antes nunca vistas en todo este planeta y en la historia de la humanidad. La cosa es realmente grade y muy seria, estamos lidiando con el mayor peligro que el mundo podría presenciar. Si el planeta cae en las manos de estas dos mujeres, el dolor nunca tendrá fin, el sufrimiento será interminable, la luz será cubierta por completo por la oscuridad, el mundo conocerá la gran Era Negra. Tu misión será evitar que esto suceda. La Batalla Final será, de lejos, tu misión más importante. ¿Tienes noción del tamaño de tu responsabilidad?

‒Era lo que me imaginaba…¿Cómo no tener noción? Por lo que parece, cargo sobre mis hombros el peso de una Era Negra en el mundo entero…‒dijo Swan, intentando suavizar la tensión

‒Contarás con el apoyo de todos los que te aman y de un apoyo específico importante…Pero, las manos que empuñarán la poderosa espada Himperius, que tendrá que ser enterrada en el corazón de la Gran Hada, tendrán que ser las tuyas, las de la Salvadora. Ese es tu destino.

‒Por favor, ¿puede explicarme lo que significa la primera profecía?‒Emma la recitó

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación**

**Pero mucho cuidado cuando las tinieblas fueras a enfrentar**

**Pues, si por error fracasar**

**El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”**

‒La primera parte, ya lo sabes bien…Las dos mayores fuerzas de la oscuridad se unirán: la Reina Malvada y el Hada Negra. Ahora, llegamos al punto al que quería llegar y explicarte‒continuó el Espectro con su habitual voz grave y fuerte ‒”Por la sangre salvadora lucharán”…Significa que ellas lucharán por tu sangre, Emma Swan. Tu sangre es el último ingrediente que sellará su objetivo, el de ser los seres más poderosos de todo el universo, logrando que alcancen lo que quieren, dominar el mundo. La sangre salvadora sellará eso. La intensión es realmente matarte. Necesitan tu sangre, pero tu sangre sin vida, tu sangre derramada directamente por la lucha en el fragor de la batalla, pues la sangre salvadora mezclada con el valor y la gloria del Salvador es uno de los ingredientes más poderosos que existen. Las dos tendréis que luchar SIN MAGIA, de igual a igual, espada contra espada. Tu oponente, la destinada a luchar contigo para matarte, es Fiona. Y la destinada a luchar contra la reina de la oscuridad eres tú. Salvadora contra el mayor Ser de la Tinieblas que ya haya existido. Literalmente, luz contra oscuridad.

Por más que ya se esperara que la intención fuera realmente matarla, Emma no logró contener un gran estremecimiento y un escalofrío por la espina. Tragó en seco.

‒Vale…Continúa, por favor…‒balbuceó Emma

‒Oye bien…La Reina Malvada y el Hada Negra, en el futuro, sellarán su unión con sangre. A partir de ese momento, ellas estarán totalmente conectadas. Sin embargo, por más que la Reina Malvada se haya desconectado totalmente de su parte buena en lo que respecta al bien y al mal, ellas aún permanecen conectadas físicamente, así que si algo le sucede a Regina, enfermedades, lesiones, cosas de ese tipo, le sucederá también a la Reina…Y viceversa.

‒Entonces, ¿quieres decir que…Si la Reina Malvada muere, Regina también morirá? ‒preguntó la rubia, con voz trémula.

‒Exactamente…De momento, sí. Y la Reina Malvada lo sabe. Porque, como decía…A partir del momento en que la Reina Malvada selle su sangre con la del Hada Negra, ellas se conectarán fuertemente, perdiendo, en ese proceso, una parte de su conexión con Regina. A partir de ese momento, podrá ser matada, y Regina sufrirá solo algunos reflejos de los dolores y lesiones de su otra mitad, pero se podrá curar y recuperarse inmediatamente. En cambio si sucede al contrario, si Regina muere, la Reina Malvada también morirá, porque Regina es la parte dominante. La desconexión total de la dependencia entre la Reina Malvada y Regina solo se dará en el momento en que tú mueras en manos del Hada Negra. Es una de los principales deseos de la Reina Malvada: la independencia total de su parte buena, para poder también dominarla, matarla y que no entorpezca sus planes.

Emma se estremeció, perdió el aire y sintió ganas de llorar solo en pensar en la muerte de Regina.

‒No permitiré que eso suceda…¡No fallaré!‒dijo Emma, convencida.

‒Si tú mueres en la batalla por el espada del Hada Negra, y ellas consiguen tu sangre, se harán con todos tus poderes y tu magia, y se juntarán a los poderes de las tinieblas que ya tienen, convirtiéndose en los seres más poderosos e inmortales del universo, y en el caso de la Reina Malvada, la desconexión de Regina. Y la guerra y la Era Negra del mundo comenzarán. Sin embargo, si vences en la batalla matando a Fiona con la espada Himperius, la Reina Malvada también morirá, pues la conexión de sangre entre ellas sellada con la poderosa poción de las Tinieblas las hará codependientes en la vida y en la muerte, hasta el momento de la conclusión de la batalla. Y la paz será restablecida.

‒Soy consciente y me prepararé para mi destino…

‒Tendrás que tener mucho valor, pero sé que de eso tienes de sobra. No cualquiera es escogido para ser el Salvador…Y tú, Emma Swan, posees el valor y el corazón de un Salvador. ¡Y tu poderosa magia te completa! Necesitarás entrenar y un control mayor de la magia, pero tienes todo para tener éxito en tu misión…

‒¿Y sobre la sangre sacrificada? Eso me ha quitado el sueño, oriéntame, por favor…

‒Lo siento mucho…En cuanto a eso, no estamos autorizados a decirte nada…Podría afectar a tus elecciones, al libre albedrío y entorpecer tu misión…Como te expliqué

Emma quiso replicar, pero al final, respiró hondo y desistió. Sabía que no conseguiría arrancárselo.

‒Está bien…‒dijo, derrotada

‒Y el final de la primera profecía está claro: si alguna cosa sale mal y fracasas, el mundo se enfrentará a la peor de las guerras: la Era Negra.

Emma asintió

‒Tengo que preguntarte por qué no puedo matar al Hada Negra ahora en lugar de más adelante y también sobre _Herozar,_ el lugar donde está la espada Himpe…

No puedo terminar la frase. Cogida totalmente por sorpresa, Emma sintió un fuerte tirón y fue succionada y empujada de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, las imágenes a su alrededor pasando rápidamente, y despertó de forma abrupta y jadeante en la consulta de Archie, enseguida se sentó con la mano en el pecho y apretando los dedos de Regina. El tiempo de la sesión había acabado.

Estaba frustrada por no haber conseguido solventar sus dudas en aquella sesión, pero intentó calmarse, pues sabía que tendría muchas otras, y el Espectro le había dicho que el tiempo de sanación del Hada Negra sería largo. El hecho de que la Reina Malvada estuviera totalmente desconectada con este mundo de momento era una enorme ventaja.

Con calma, Emma les contó con todo detalle a todos los presentes lo que había pasado y lo que el Espectro le había contado. Emma le pidió a Belle que investigara sobre el Reino de Herozar, donde había sido escondida la espada, y ella prontamente se dispuso a comenzar a investigar.

Poco a poco, tras un rato más de charla, todos empezaron a marcharse a sus casas, Emma se las apañó para despistar a Killian, y ya estaba casi a mitad del camino de su casa cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la giraba.

‒¡Ah, Regina, qué susto!‒dijo la rubia, jadeando.

‒Disculpa, no quería asustarte…‒la morena rió ‒Sé que estás cansada, pero seré rápida…

‒Yo nunca me canso de ti…‒dijo Emma con brillo en sus ojos, arrancándole otra dulce sonrisa a la morena.

Regina encaró a Emma durante algunos segundos, sin saber cómo comenzar.

‒¿Qué sucede, Regina?‒preguntó Emma, preocupándose

‒Emma…Quiero que me prometas…Que si llega a ser necesario…Harás lo que debe ser hecho para salvarte a ti, a nuestro hijo y a todos…¿Está bien?‒suspiró la alcaldesa, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse del viento nocturno.

‒¿De qué estás hablado?‒la rubia arqueó una ceja

‒La Reina Malvada…Si necesitas matarla antes de la batalla, prométeme que lo harás. Prométeme que harás que lo sea necesario‒dijo la morena, cabizbaja y triste.

Emma la miró incrédula, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

‒¡NO! ¡JAMÁS! ¡Deja eso, Regina! ¡No voy a hacer que tú mueras! ¡OLVÍDATE! No me hagas prometer lo que no puedo cumplir…‒dijo Emma alterando la voz

‒Emma…‒Regina intentó argumentar.

‒¡Asunto cerrado aquí!‒respondió Emma, enfadada, y Regina fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo de la rubia, al que ella correspondió prontamente ‒¡No me pidas eso de nuevo! Solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que mueras, Regina, yo…Yo…¡Por favor, no me hagas prometer eso!‒dijo Emma, con voz embargada, sin lograr decir nada más. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, mojando los cabellos negros de la morena. Apretó aún más el abrazo, como si todo su mundo estuviera ahí, como si en aquel acto pudiera resguardar a Regina de todo peligro que pudiera acecharla.

‒Hey…Está bien…¡No te pongas así!‒Regina la miró a los ojos y se perdió en aquella inmensidad verde, cogió su rostro, pegando sus frentes. Colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, pasándole todo su consuelo, cariño y confianza ‒No hablaré más de eso. ¿Está bien? Todo es mi culpa, Emma…Si no me hubiera separado de ella…No estaríamos en peligro, nadie que amamos estaría en peligro…‒dijo la morena, con dolor en su mirada.

Emma colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que siguiera halando.

‒Jamás digas eso…¡La culpa no es tuya! Solo pensaste en el bien de todos…‒dijo ella, con cariño

Regina suspiró, cogiendo las manos de la rubia y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Estar con Emma hacía que su mundo tuviera un color diferente. A su lado se sentía en paz…Se sonrieron la una a la otra, una sonrisa cómplice, de compañerismo y comunión.

Ya era de noche y no había nadie en la calle. Comprobaron que no hubiera miradas curiosas alrededor, y se besaron apasionadamente, pegando sus cuerpos, allí mismo, debajo de la luna rodeada de estrellas de la ciudad de Storybrooke, un beso lleno de promesas y complicidad.


	31. La rebelde domada

**Nota: Rating M. Sexo explícito.**

**Bosque Encantado, días actuales…**

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más avanzada se mostraba Clarissa en la magia y en las prácticas oscuras. La muchacha era perspicaz, muy inteligente y aprendía todo muy rápido. Su tendencia hacia el lado oscuro se revelaba cada vez con más intensidad. La Reina Malvada era solo elogios para su alumna, sierva y aprendiz. Dominaba rápido y de forma impresionante todas las enseñanzas transmitidas por Su Majestad, y la hermosa princesa no remoloneaba para estudiar y practicar. Trabajaba arduamente para ser cada vez mejor en lo que hacía y agradar a su Reina, y los resultados se mostraban totalmente satisfactorios y fantásticos. Clarissa comenzó a ayudar a la Reina Regina en tareas cada vez más complejas, y algunas pequeñas obligaciones relacionadas con la magia, hechizos y preparación de pociones ya eran dejadas totalmente en sus manos, y la joven se enorgullecía de eso, y se esforzaba en cumplir con todo con esmero para el agrado de Su Majestad.

El miedo de la población de las aldeas y del reino, o sea, de su propio pueblo, también se extendía ya a Clarissa, además de a la Reina Regina. Los rasgos de su dulce niña se habían ido, y todos se daban cuenta. Su princesa tan amada se estaba transformando en una persona completamente diferente, cruel y malvada. Se veía en sus ojos negros que ya poseían un brillo diferente, en su sonrisa macabra, en la postura de su cuerpo, en sus actitudes. En las frecuentes rondas con la Reina o incluso en sus paseos en solitario por las villas y por el reino, la muchacha se imponía como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie de allí, como si no los conociera y como si no hubiera crecido en medio de ellos siempre tan amada o reverenciada. Los trataba como a ratas, con indiferencia y desdén, al igual que la Reina Malvada. Seguía fielmente los pasos de su Reina y Maestra, en todos los sentidos. El pueblo lloraba la pérdida de sus bondadosos gobernantes y también la de su linda muchacha que se había inclinado hacia las tinieblas y los caminos del mal. Muchos mantenían la esperanza de su regreso al trono y también de que Clarissa volviera al camino del bien y del amor. Eso mantenía sus fuerzas.

Clarissa se dividía entre aprender el arte de la oscuridad, estudiar, hacer las rondas y ayudar a la Reina Regina en las pociones y hechizos para el tratamiento del Hada Negra, una rutina ardua y agotadora. El proceso de tratamiento exigía pociones completas, ingredientes difíciles de encontrar y los hechizos también eran muy complicados y exigían el máximo cuidado en la ejecución. Fiona se encontraba cuidadosamente escondida en el mismo cuarto, nadie tenía conocimiento de su regreso, aún de la misma manera en que llegó, recibiendo su tratamiento. Sería necesaria mucha paciencia, pues llevaría tiempo que el Hada se recuperara por completo.

Aquel día por la noche, después de un día cansado de estudios, aprendizajes y cuidados al Hada, Clarissa se dirigió al calabozo del castillo, como solía hacer regularmente para comprobar si estaba todo en orden con los prisioneros. Todos ellos, ahora, durante el día hacían tareas en el palacio. De reyes, reinas y gobernantes, pasaron a ser empleados de Regina. Esteban se encargaba de los caballos y de los otros animales; Markus y Edward, de los jardines y plantaciones; Dulce ayudaba en la limpieza y Charlize, embarazada ya se siete meses, era responsable de coser las ropas. Al final del día de trabajo, volvían a dormir a sus celdas. Clarissa los trataba a todos con desprecio.

Mientras la bella joven pasaba por ellos con su mirada austera y orgullosa, Esteban se llenó de rabia por estar aguantando aquello tanto tiempo y no consiguió controlarse, al gritar, con desdén y furia

‒¿Y entonces cuñadita? Veo que te has vuelto las mascota y la queridita de Su Majestad…Dime, ¿cómo es ser su animal de compañía?

Clarissa se quedó parada donde estaba y se giró lentamente hacia la rabiosa voz de su amor platónico, aturdida. Todos en las celdas aguantaron la respiración, Charlize se agarraba la barriga y respiraba entrecortadamente, con miedo de la reacción de la hermana para con su marido.

Los altos tacones de la princesa resonaron en el suelo de piedra, con un eco aterrador hasta detenerse en la celda de los hombres y quedar cara a cara con Esteban, sus ojos rezumando rabia.

‒¿Qué has dicho?‒preguntó, en tono cínico y calmo

‒Lo que has oído…Debes estar adorando sentirte poderosa, ¿no? Es lo que siempre has querido…¿De verdad crees que a ella le importas? ¿Crees que solo porque ahora te vistes como ella y actúas como ella te va a dar todo lo que quieras? ¡No le importas nada, Clarissa! ¡En cuanto ya no le sirvas para sus intereses, te va a dar una patada como a un balón viejo!

‒Amor, por favor…‒Charlize habló desde la otra celda, bajo y débil, tenía mucho miedo. Dulce agarró su mano, afligida. Markus y Edward intentaban llamar la atención de Esteban para que parara.

Dolió. Dolió mucho. Clarissa nunca lo admitiría allí, frente a sus familiares, pero escuchar aquellas frías y desdeñosas palabras de su amado la corroyeron por dentro. Amaba a Esteban desde siempre, y aquel trato era como un tiro certero en su pecho. Vaciló durante algunos minutos, mirando directamente a los lindos ojos de color miel del muchacho, su pecho subía y bajaba y el dolor quería salir por los ojos, en lágrimas. Se encaraban y Esteban solo demostraba tres cosas: desprecio, frialdad, rabia. Después de un momento, la hermosa muchacha volvió a la realidad y sus ojos se llenaron de furia. Con un grito de odio, hizo un movimiento de agarre con los dedos de las manos en dirección al cuello del amado, y Esteban comenzó a sofocarse y desorbitar los ojos. Se llevó las manos al propio cuello, desesperado, los ojos como platos y sin aire, encarando a Clarissa con miedo, en el aire por un movimiento más de la mano de la joven.

Todos gritaron, Charlize comenzó a desesperarse y llorar, sintiendo dolores en el abdomen.

‒¡Clarissa, ten piedad! ¡PARA!‒gritaba ella

‒¡Hija, por favor, tú no eres así, para con esto!‒gritaba su padre, el ex rey Markus

Todos estaban atónitos con el poder que Clarissa había adquirido, pues aún no lo habían presenciado. Todos se quedaron sin voz. Estaban aterrados.

‒No, papá…Tú puede que estés engañado…Yo creo que siempre he sido así…‒dijo la princesa, con una sonrisa maliciosa, adorando la sensación de miedo y terror en los ojos del hombre que amaba. ¿No quería él herirla? Pues ahora que sufriera las consecuencias. Apretó más el cuello de Estaban, él gruñía de desespero, sin conseguir emitir palabra ‒Solo lo voy a decir una vez…‒dijo maquiavélica, mirando a Esteban a los ojos, el rostro brillando de placer ‒Si se te ocurre siquiera hablarme otra vez de esa manera y mencionar el nombre de Su Majestad en ese tono, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad…Hoy, es un aviso…La próxima vez, aprieto tu cuello hasta que no sientas la sangre en tus venas y sientas cómo tus huesos se parten lentamente…¿Entendido?‒finalizó seria y con odio en su mirada, Esteban asintió con dificultad, poniéndose rojo ‒Bien

Clarissa aflojó los dedos y detuvo la magia, y con un golpe, Esteban cayó al suelo, luchando por respirar, mientras Edward y Markus corrían hacia él. Charlize lloraba copiosamente en brazos de Dulce, en la celda vecina.

‒Y deja de lloriquear, hermanita…Me pones de los nervios con esa lloradera que no acaba‒dijo Clarissa, revirando los ojos

‒Eres despreciable…‒dijo Dulce, sin pensar

Al momento, Clarissa hizo lo mismo con Dulce, y la bella mujer sintió el agarre invisible de la muchacha en su cuello, ahogándose, desesperada, mientras todos gritaban de nuevo.

‒¿Vas a querer también una demostración de mi furia, Dulce? ¿Has sentido envidia del niñito mimado?‒dijo la muchacha con voz aterradora.

Dulce apenas balanceó la cabeza en negativa, con la boca abierta buscando aire.

‒Ah, bueno…‒dijo Clarissa con calma, y detuvo la magia, pero antes de eso, con otro movimiento de la mano, lanzó violentamente a Dulce contra la pared de la celda produciendo un ruido sordo.

Cuando estaba preparándose para subir las escaleras, una vez más Clarissa escuchó la voz de Esteban detrás de ella. El muchacho estaba trastornado ante sus actitudes.

‒¿Quieres amor? ¿Quieres atención y cariño? Nunca los tendrás, Clarissa…¡Nunca! Porque tú no sabes lo que es amar…¡Nunca serás amada, pues no sabes lo que es el amor! ¡Eres una egoísta incurable!‒dijo con rabia, haciendo que todos en la celda entraran de nuevo en desespero, temiendo la reacción de la princesa.

La joven se giró bruscamente con odio, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos, y su pecho subía y bajaba de nuevo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no logró decir nada o responderle a Esteban. Todos la miraban con miedo y pánico. Clarissa flaqueó por primera vez desde que se había unido a Regina, al presenciar aquel puro miedo en la mirada de todos los que un día fueron su familia…No quería que aquello la hiriera, pero de cierta forma lo hizo. Los miró a los ojos a todos, y el miedo en sus miradas era palpable, apenas conseguían mirarla. Miedo de ella. Solo Esteban la encaraba con odio y eso partió su corazón por completo y acabó por destrozarla. Levantó la mano de nuevo y se preparó para actuar. Todos cerraron los ojos, se encogieron y se prepararon para lo peor. Pero la muchacha no pudo…Aflojó la mano, la dejó caer inerte al lado del cuerpo y salió corriendo de allí escaleras arriba, agarrándose la falda del largo vestido para no caer. Solo quería salir lo más rápido posible de allí antes de derrumbarse y llorar delante de todos.

Ya en su cuarto, Clarissa daba gritos de rabia y dolor. Se miró durante un tiempo en el gran espejo que quedaba en la pared opuesta a la enorme ventana con cortinas, y con un gruñido y lágrimas lanzó un hechizo intenso y de color ojo, rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos que cayeron al suelo. Cogió un bonito jarrón que estaba cerca de su tocador y lo estrelló con gusto contra la otra pared, rompiéndolo por entero. Se apoyó en su cómoda y se permitió llorar y sentir rabia, gritando, con las manos en las sienes.

‒¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, MUCHACHA? ¿Qué estruendo es este? ¡Se escuchan tus gritos y esos ruidos dos plantas más abajo! ‒la Reina Regina llegó, abriendo la puerta del cuarto bruscamente sin llamar y hablando alterada, con sequedad. Miró alrededor y desorbitó los ojos al ver el gran espejo hecho mil pedazos y el jarrón destrozado en el suelo. Miró a Clarissa con fuego en los ojos ‒¿Y este estropicio? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Has estado llorando? ¡Explícate, Clarissa!‒dijo aún alterada.

La muchacha se asustó con la expresión de la reina, intentó controlar el nerviosismo y la respiración acelerada. Limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, los ojos rojos e hinchados denotaban que ya llevaba llorando desde hacía tiempo.

‒Os pido perdón, mi Reina…‒hizo una pequeña reverencia, intentando recomponerse ‒No volverá a pasar…He tenido un momento de flaqueza, confieso…Fui a las celdas de mi familia y me dejé llevar por las palabras rudas y rabiosas de mi cuñado…Flaqueé también al ver que todos me miraban como si fuera un monstruo, debido a mis nuevos poderes.

Con un único gesto de la mano, la Reina Malvada arregló el espejo y el jarrón, que en un momento volvía a estar intacto en una esquina del cuarto. Se acercó a la hermosa muchacha, que continuaba apoyada en la enorme cómoda, debilitada. Cogió su mentón delicadamente e hizo que la mirase a los ojos. Suavizó un poco su propia expresión, ante el sufrimiento de su aprendiz.

‒Jamás serás un monstruo…¿Qué más dijo aquel idiota?‒preguntó la Reina

‒Dijo que…Que…Que yo era un animal de compañía para vos…Que vos me echaríais en cuanto tuvierais oportunidad…Y que yo nunca lograría que me amaran porque no sabía lo que era amar, que no sabía lo que es el amor…Que siempre he sido egoísta…‒respondió la princesa, con la voz tomada de nuevo.

Regina sonrió dulcemente mirando sus ojos negros.

‒Yo nunca voy a echarte, mi niña…Él solo dice eso para infundirte miedo. ¡No escuches a aquel tonto! Y sobre el amor…Te voy a decir una cosa que aprendí a las malas, hace mucho tiempo…¡El amor es debilidad! ¡Es pura flaqueza! No te dejes engañar…El amor solo te llevará al abismo, solo hará que te hundas y que seas una perdedora…‒finalizó, su voz poseía extrema amargura y dolor.

‒Lo comprendo, mi Reina…

‒Entiendo que lo amas, y que eso aún te afecta, y todo lo que él dice aún te duele…No solo él, sino también tu familia. Créeme, te comprendo. Yo también amé mucho…Y eso solo sirvió para debilitarme. No vale la pena.

Un brillo nuevo surgió en los ojos de Clarissa, y encaró a Regina con media sonrisa.

‒Veréis, mi Reina…Superaré esto, lo prometo…Este amor intenso por Esteban acabará…Mi familia no me afectará más…‒dijo convencida después de las palabras de Regina, con la cabeza alta, limpiando los últimos resquicios de lágrimas en sus ojos ‒Y todos ellos…Uno por uno…Se arrepentirán por haberme tratado siempre como basura…Uno a uno…‒asumió una sonrisa maquiavélica y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso de maldad ‒Se giró de espalda y golpeó la cómoda, asustando incluso a la propia Reina ‒Ya veréis , Majestad…Grabad lo que estoy diciendo…¡Uno a uno se arrepentirán!‒dijo, jadeante, aún sin girarse.

Regina se humedeció los labios. Le dio una bella ojeada al cuerpo de la muchacha aún de espaldas y perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus cabellos rubios ondulados caían en una hermosa cascada, la mitad de ellos recogidos por un cierre en lo alto de la cabeza. El vestido verde musgo, cayéndole hasta los pies, modelaba su bello cuerpo de forma extremadamente sensual. Ver a Clarissa tan enfadada y tan rebelde la excitó completamente y sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba. No se resistió. Se acercó a la joven y se encajó tras ella, pegando sus cuerpos y colocando las manos a cada lado de la cómoda, manteniendo a la muchacha presa allí. Clarissa jadeó, asustada ante aquella aproximación repentina, pillada por sorpresa. La Reina Regina se inclinó hacia su oído y habló bajo y ronco, con la voz cargada de lujuria y deseo

‒Veo que hoy estás muy rebelde, mi niña…Creo que alguien necesita domar esa rebeldía…‒dijo Regina sonriendo, con la misma voz sexy, y en un movimiento brusco, giró a la muchacha hacia ella, con las manos en su cintura, haciendo que quedara de frente a ella, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Clarissa soltó un gritito y desorbitó los ojos de miedo, estaba totalmente presa entre Su Majestad y la cómoda. Su Majestad la agarraba de forma posesiva, fuerte y sexy. Mientras una mano continuaba en la cintura de la muchacha, la otra comenzó a pasearse por su cuello, detrás de sus cabellos, tiró de ellos firmemente, y Regina se acercó con los labios al cuello, aspirando su perfume dulce y tentador. Las manos de la Reina eran firmes y al mismo tiempo, femeninas, inconscientemente la princesa giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndose sentir aquella sensación, cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido quedo. Sintió cómo la humedad entre sus piernas hacia acto de presencia ‒Tan fragante…

‒Yo…Yo…‒Clarissa intentaba hablar, pero no lograba emitir nada. Sus pechos rozaban los de la Reina, provocando que se perdiera totalmente. Sentía su cuerpo calentarse cada vez más.

La Reina Regina llevaba un hermoso corsé rojo con un generoso escote, los cabellos cayendo sobre el hombro izquierdo, pantalones negros ceñidos y botas, y aquella bendita túnica larga, abierta en dos faldones negros que volvía loca a Clarissa. ¡Dios, qué sensual estaba con aquella ropa!, pensaba la muchacha. Ambas mujeres llevaban bellos collares de grande gemas.

‒Me gustas, Clarissa…Y sé que yo también a tí…Está escrito en tus ojos y en las reacciones de su cuerpo…‒pasó los dedos por el brazo de la muchacha que estaba totalmente erizado ‒Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo…‒dijo la reina, con los ojos brillando de anhelo, encarando a la muchacha que a su vez la mirada a ella con la misma mirada. Aún presa a ella, pasaba los dedos largos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de color vino, por toda la región de su rosada mejilla, y los bajaba ligeramente por su clavícula y su cuello, llegando hasta el centro del gran escote que separaba sus pechos vírgenes y voluminosos ‒Sin embargo, si me dices que no, te respetaré como vengo haciendo y me retiraré y no te molestaré más…Así que te pregunto…¿Quieres que me retire, Clarissa? Vuelvo a mi cuarto y olvidamos este asunto…‒dijo sensualmente la Reina Malvada, rozándose en la joven y apretándose contra ella de forma lenta y placentera. Clarissa sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente en el pecho y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, así como su excitación en su intimidad. Deseaba a la Reina, pero estaba nerviosa…

‒Pero…Pero…Su Majestad sois una mujer y…‒dijo, sin conseguir articular bien las palabras, pues ahora Regina comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos por encima del vestido. La Reina soltó una carcajada.

‒Continúa señalando lo obvio…‒dijo sonriente

‒Y también yo…Nunca he hecho esto y…

‒Eso es fácil de resolver…Para todo siempre hay una primera vez…Te enseñaré muy bien…Te garantizo que te va a gustar y me implorarás por más…‒dijo bajito en su oído, haciendo que la muchacha gimiera y se estremeciera entera ‒¿Te has dado cuenta de que hasta ahora no he traído a ninguna mujer al palacio para satisfacer mis deseos sexuales? ¿Solo hombres?

¡Y tanto que se había dado cuenta! Los altos gemidos de la Reina en el otro cuarto con sus compañeros de cama eran responsables de las noches que pasaba Clarisa totalmente mojada, llegando a autosatisfacerse para poder dormir.

‒S…Sí…‒respondió la joven, tartamudeando

‒Pues eso…Encontré a algunas muchachas dispuestas a satisfacerme, pero…La verdad es que estoy loca por tenerte a ti desde que te escogí como aprendiz…El deseo de probar tu cuerpo es tan intenso que he perdido el interés en las otras del reino…‒dijo Regina, con su voz más calmada y seductora, bien cerca de la boca de Clarissa. Apretó un poco más fuerte su pecho, y la princesa gimió alto esta vez, y se mordió enseguida el labio, haciendo que Su Majestad sonriera de satisfacción. Clarissa estaba delirando con sus palabras y con la respiración caliente de la Reina Malvada tan cerca de su boca. Saber que la otra mujer la deseaba tanto la excitó de manera sorprendente. No sabía que era capaz de despertar eso en alguien, siempre viviendo (o creyendo que vivía) a la sombra de Charlize.

La Reina Regina de hecho no estaba mintiendo. Deseaba intensamente a su aprendiz, desde el comienzo. Era muy consciente de su propio poder de seducción, del efecto que ejercía en las personas y de su extrema belleza, y sabía que tarde o temprano, Clarissa no se resistiría a ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Lo sabía solo con ver cómo la muchacha la miraba.

‒Entonces, mi pequeña…¿Qué me dices? ¿Me dejas que te dé tu primer beso? ¿Me dejas que te arranque tu virginidad? Prometo ser cuidadosa y cuidar bien de ti…No te arrepentirás…‒dijo seductora, pasando los dedos por el rostro de la princesa, mirando de sus ojos a su boca, acto que la muchacha también hacía, con la respiración entrecortada. Notaba que ella temblaba junto a su cuerpo. Sentía que la princesa se entregaba poco a poco, correspondiéndola.

Clarissa no quería resistirse más. Estaba nerviosa y con miedo, a fin de cuentas, además de ser virgen, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacer aquello con una mujer, siempre le habían gustado los hombres, nunca se sintió atraída por mujeres…Y a pesar de haberle gustado otros chicos, siempre se imaginó estando en los brazos de Esteban, pero, de cierta forma irresistible e inexplicable, la Reina Regina le causaba sensaciones deliciosas, nunca antes sentidas, y que nunca pensó sentir con alguien del mismo sexo…Su Majestad tenía algo más, algo diferente, un poder de seducción delicioso y una belleza fuera de lo común, que hacía temblar sus piernas y sentir un frío en la columna. Es más, sospechaba que difícilmente alguien pudiera resistirse a su poder. ¡Ella quería! Quería que la Reina la tomara para sí y la hiciera suya, quería entregarse para ella en cuerpo y alma, quería desesperadamente que la poseyera. Sentía curiosidad, sentía muchas ganas de ser tocada y sentirse deseada, ¡estaba sedienta! La curiosidad y el deseo estaban hablando más alto que todo lo demás…

Antes de poder responderle a la Reina, sintió que sus piernas temblaban aún más y jadeó cuando Regina cogió una de sus manos y la puso por encima de los pantalones ceñidos, sobre su vagina, y apretó la mano de la muchacha allí, haciendo que sintiera toda su intimidad. Clarissa tuvo que apoyarse aún más en la cómoda.

‒Si supieras cómo estoy por tu culpa, Clarissa…Completamente mojada…Encharcada…‒Y movió la mano de la princesa sobre su intimidad, y esta sintió la humedad de Regina que traspasaba la tela de los pantalones, y en un acto más osado, la propia princesa apretó su mano, presionando sus dedos y haciendo un ligero masaje. La reina soltó un quedo gemido y se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos ‒Hummmmm… ¿Eso es un sí?

‒S…Sí, Su Majestad…Quiero. ¡Lo quiero mucho!‒dijo la joven aún balbuceando.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa seductora de oreja a oreja, mirando el rostro de la muchacha que, a pesar del nerviosismo y de la ansiedad, demostraba todo su anhelo y deseo por ella. Se sintió completamente satisfecha. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, así como el de Clarissa. Tomó a la joven por la cintura, manteniendo sus cuerpos completamente unidos y se preparó para besarla. Tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la mantuvo agarrada firmemente por la cintura. Antes de dirigirse a su boca, la reina depositó ligeros besos detrás de su oreja, descendió por el cuello hasta llegar a sus hombro desnudo, tiró delicadamente de la asilla de su vestido y besó dulcemente todo la región de su hombro. Clarissa mantenía los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo cada sensación de placer que la reina le ofrecía. Su respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada y su piel cada vez más erizada.

Su Majestad volvió a subir los besos por su cuello, causándole a la princesa escalofríos, y finalmente, aún agarrando sus cabellos, pegó sus labios a los de ella. El beso de la reina era sensual y seductor, cargado de lujuria. Pidió paso con su lengua, y Clarissa enseguida cedió, abriendo la boca ligeramente y ladeando la cabeza, dándole libre acceso a Regina para explorarla. Regina exploraba la boca de la joven con maestría y placer, lenta y sensualmente, y aunque no tenía experiencia, la muchacha estaba yendo muy bien, acompañando el ritmo de la lengua de la Reina con su propia lengua. La sensación fue indescriptible, deliciosa. Clarissa siempre imaginó esos momentos con un hombre y sus brazos fuertes, más precisamente con Esteban, pero besar y ser tocada por la Reina ultrapasaba todas sus expectativas. Sus besos y sus toques eran firmes, fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo, cargados de femineidad y sensualidad, una mezcla perfecta y placentera. Gemía durante el beso, con Regina aumentando la intensidad de la danza de sus lenguas y presionándose y moviéndose de forma sexy contra su cuerpo. Ora hacía el beso lento y sensual, ora rápido y urgente, siempre con sus lenguas entrelazadas, llevándolas a ambas a la locura y a arder en deseo. El aire se hizo necesario y ellas cesaron el beso, jadeantes. Clarisa apretó fuertemente la cintura de Regina, y esta puso sus manos en su rostro. Se miraban trasbordando pura tensión.

‒Vaya, Clarissa…‒dijo Regina, mordiéndose el labio y mirándola muy excitada, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera ‒¿Estás segura de que nunca habías hecho esto? Eres una delicia, pequeña…‒la apretó aún más ‒¿Qué te ha parecido?‒preguntó, sonriendo

‒Delicioso…‒respondió la princesa sonriendo, pero Regina aún notaba que ella temblaba mucho y sus manos estaban heladas.

‒¿Aún estás nerviosa?‒preguntó la reina

‒S…Sí…Un poco…

La mayor acarició su rostro y besó sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

‒Calma…No tengas miedo…Yo voy a cuidar de ti…

Regina se apartó un poco de ella y, con un único movimiento de la mano derecha, hizo desaparecer el vestido de Clarissa, dejándola apenas con la lencería color vino que usaba. La ropa interior del mundo encantado era igual a la del mundo sin magia, prácticamente las mismas, y Clarissa llevaba un sexy conjunto de encaje. No se esperaba eso y con el susto, instintivamente, se cubrió los pechos aún dentro del sujetador, apretando sus manos alrededor de ellos, e intentaba apretar las piernas, con la ilusión de que podría esconder un poco las bragas. Se puso roja de vergüenza y respiraba jadeante, mirando a la Reina con los ojos desorbitados. Regina encontró graciosa su timidez.

‒No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Tienes un cuerpo fantástico…‒dijo, mirando a la princesa de arriba abajo, y humedeciéndose los labios. Y de verdad así era. Clarissa tenía unas curvas perfectas, caderas delineadas y unos pechos voluptuosos y redondos. Bajo la mirada hambrienta de la reina, Clarissa se estremeció, e intentó relajarse un poco. Hizo amago de ir a quitarse el collar, pero Regina rápidamente le cogió la mano, impidiéndoselo.

‒¡No! Quédate con el collar…Yo también me quedaré con el mío…Es sexy estar completamente desnuda llevando solo este accesorio…‒dijo, sintiéndose calentar.

 _“Completamente desnuda_ ”, pensó Clarissa con un temblor ahora que se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedar totalmente desnuda por primera vez ante otra persona. Aún estaba totalmente ruborizada.

‒Estás aún más linda ruborizada…‒continuó Regina, y con otro movimiento de la mano, hizo desaparecer ahora sus propias vestimentas, quedando también solo con la lencería negra, muy fina y sensual. Los ojos de Clarissa se abrieron como platos y se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Clarissa se quedó sin aire. La Reina tenía un cuerpo totalmente perfecto, qué pechos, qué trasero…

Adorando ver la mirada de la muchacha babeando sobre ella, Regina preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y pasándose las manos por su propio cuerpo

‒¿Te gusta lo que ves?

‒Mucho…‒respondió Clarissa con los ojos aún más oscurecidos de tensión, y esa fue la señal para que Regina volviera a agarrarla por la cintura y pegara de nuevo sus cuerpos, ahora las dos solo de lencería. Ambas gimieron ante el contacto. La Reina la besó de nuevo, con fuerza y hambre. Su piel virgen, suave y perfumada, la enloquecía, y el perfume a manzana que exhalaba la Reina también enloquecía a la princesa, que correspondía a cada toque de Su Majestad. Encajó su rodilla en la vagina ya totalmente encharcada de Clarissa, e hizo presión. Aquel roce hizo que la joven estirara la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyara su cuerpo aún más en la cómoda, tal era el delirio que sentía, agarrándose fuertemente a los cabellos de la reina, soltando un loco gemido de placer. Regina besaba fuerte y mordisqueaba todo el cuello de la joven, chupaba y mordía detrás de su oreja. La muchacha se retorcía entera, y la Reina continuaba moviendo su muslo y su rodilla en su intimidad, al mismo tiempo que apretaba y masajeaba sus bellos pechos. Clarissa comenzó a atraer más hacia ella a Regina, arañando toda su espalda, clavando sus uñas, sin poder controlar más su extrema excitación. Empezó a gemir quedamente al oído de la Reina, llevándola al delirio con aquel sonido.

Regina agarró con firmeza la nuca de Clarissa, y habló bien cerca de su boca

‒¡Así mismo es como te quiero ver, mi pequeña…Totalmente loca y entregada a mí! Tú eres mía ahora…¿Entendiste? ‒Y en un acto súbito, presionó con la vano la vagina de la princesa por encima de las bragas, quien gimió de forma placentera ante el toque. Sentir toda la humedad ya presente hizo que la Reina se mordiera el labio y jadeara de placer.

‒Entendí…‒respondió Clarissa, con dificultad para respirar.

La Reina entonces, con otro movimiento repentino, abrió rápidamente el sujetador de Clarissa, asustándola, y lo tiró lejos, dejando al aire los pechos sonrosados y voluminosos de la muchacha. La mirada de pura lujuria que Regina le dirigió hizo que la princesa volviera a temblar y ponerse roja, y ya iba camino de taparse los pechos, pero Regina se lo impidió, cogiendo delicadamente sus dos muñecas y apartando los brazos hacia un lado, liberando aquel bello par de pechos.

‒No los escondas…Son hermosos…Y muy apetecibles y deliciosos‒dicho eso, la Reina no se resistió más y comenzó a masajear y apretar ligeramente los pezones de la muchacha, que ya estaban completamente erectos. Con manos habilidosas, Regina apretaba y acariciaba aquellos bellos pechos con precisión, pellizcando con la punta de sus dedos alrededor de los pezones, y Clarissa soltó un gemido ronco, que acabó en un pequeño gritito. Gemidos estos que se intensificaron cada vez más cuando Su Majestad, sin pestañear, descendió los labios por todo su cuello, hasta encajar completamente la boca en su pecho derecho, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua, mientras masajeaba de forma deliciosa el izquierdo. Clarissa gemía alto ahora, perdida en sensaciones completamente nuevas y maravillosas, con los ojos cerrados. Colocó una de sus manos en sus propios cabellos, se mordía de forma sexy los labios, con la otra mano apretaba el hombro de la reina hasta casi clavarle las uñas, y su pierna derecha se levantó y presionó el costado de Regina, mientras su cuerpo aún estaba preso entre la cómoda y su compañera. Regina comenzó a alternar las lamidas, ora en el pecho derecho, ora en el izquierdo, siempre masajeando el que estaba libre de su boca, y sonreía entre cambio y cambio, mirando a los ojos de la muchacha que la miraba con total lujuria y también sonreía. Regina se quedó ahí algunos minutos, mamando con gusto de la muchacha, tan grande era su deseo, por mucho tiempo guardado, de poseer aquellos pechos, aunque no solo esto, sino a la princesa entera. Después de saciar ese antojo, Regina se quitó su propio sujetador lentamente, bajo la mirada atenta de Clarissa, dejando libres sus firmes y generosos pechos. La princesa no conseguía apartar los ojos de ellos, con la boca entreabierta, humedeciéndose los labios, su mirada cargada de deseo, el corazón latiendo a mil. La Reina sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en la joven, y con la clara intención de provocarla aún más, comenzó a masajear eróticamente sus propios senos, apretándose los pezones totalmente duros, sonriendo y mirando a la muchacha a los ojos. Clarissa sentía su humedad aumentar cada vez más.

‒¿Los quieres? ¿Te gustaría tocarlos? ¿Probarlos?‒preguntó la reina, aún haciendo los mismo movimientos, sin apartar la mirada de la princesa.

‒Yo…Yo…¿Podría? ¿Puedo?‒preguntó recelosa, devolviéndole la mirada a Su Majestad

‒Claro que puedes…Vamos…Aprovecha‒Regina se mordió el labio, loca de deseo

Aunque sus manos estaban ligeramente trémulas, Clarissa las llevó lentamente hasta los pechos de la reina, y los palpó con cuidado por sus laterales. Regina adoraba todo ese recelo de las vírgenes. La excitaba horrores. Las manos de la más joven eran pequeñas, suaves y cálidas, y Regina estaba en éxtasis con sus toques delicados. Soltó un bajo gemido, incentivándola a continuar. Más a gusto, la muchacha comenzó a masajearlos y apretarlos, jugueteando con los endurecidos pezones de la mayor, delirando con la sensación de tenerlos en sus suaves manos, y comenzó a masajear con más fuerza. Al ver que a su reina le estaba gustando, y ya más segura de sí, se atrevió a llevar su boca al pecho derecho, lamiendo toda la zona del pezón y succionándolo, y al igual que Regina había hecho con ella, seguía masajeando el izquierdo. Regina gemía más alto y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Clarissa pasaba su boca de pecho en pecho. Ahora, la reina agarraba firmemente sus cabellos rubios y direccionaba la boca de Clarissa para sus pechos, ora para uno, ora para otro, tomando las riendas del momento, haciéndola chupar, mamar y lamer cada vez más, ambas mujeres consumidas por una extrema tensión.

‒¡Por los dioses, pequeña…qué bien mamas…Awnnnnn!‒gimió la Reina, totalmente sofocada y encharcada cuando tiró delicadamente de los cabellos para mirarla a los ojos, y la joven sonreía maliciosamente.

La sonrisa sensual de Clarissa fue otra señal para que Regina la girara, la agarrara por los hombros, y de espaldas, la condujera hasta la cama, donde la empujó, se subió ella encima, se encajó entre las piernas y pasó la lengua de forma sensual por la zona más sensible de su cuello, la besó en la boca, sedienta, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza uno de sus pechos y se movía de forma erótica sobre el cuerpo de la princesa. Sentir a la reina medio desnuda sobre ella, sus cuerpos rozándose, sus humedades encontrándose por encima de las bragas, sus pechos desnudos sobre los de ella, todo era una sensación fantástica e inexplicable para la joven. Todo era una novedad deliciosa que estaba adorando descubrir. La muchacha ya no aguantaba más sus gemidos.

‒Su Majestad…Dios mío…‒gemía y hablaba palabras inconexas, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios. Regina abrió una sonrisa enorme y habló, con su voz más baja y sensual, cerca de su oído

‒¿Es bueno, no? Nadie, nunca, te dará más placer del que yo puedo darte, Clarissa…

Embargada por la excitación, Regina se levantó un poco, colocó dos dedos en los laterales de las bragas de Clarissa y con fuerza tiró hacia debajo de una única vez, arrancándole la última prenda que la cubría. La muchacha volvió a ponerse roja y desorbitó los ojos, inconscientemente, apretando sus muslos y cerrando las piernas. Estaba totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante la reina.

Para que se sintiera más cómoda, Regina comenzó a acariciar todo el pálido y suave cuerpo de Clarissa, desde el cuello hasta las piernas, con sus manos y dedos, y la joven se estremeció por completo. La más joven tenía una piel aterciopelada, de melocotón. La Reina analizaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, con sus ojos en llamas. Con la respiración aún acelerada y apretando los ojos, la princesa comenzó poco a poco a relajarse, y Regina abrió de forma delicada sus piernas, y Clarissa se lo permitió.

‒No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza…Eres hermosa completamente…Y mira lo preparada que ya estás para mí…‒pasó dos dedos, de arriba abajo, por la vagina expuesta de Clarissa, suavemente, solo para impregnar sus dedos de su líquido, haciendo que la princesa jadear. Lamió y chupó los dedos de forma sensual ‒Vamos allá, mi dulce pequeña…Quiero escucharte gemir y gritar…Como nunca has hecho en la vida.

Y sin darle tiempo a la muchacha para que entendiera lo que iba a hacer, Regina, experimentada y habilidosa, descendió su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas aún más, agarrándolas firmemente con sus brazos por debajo de los muslos. Fue dejando besos por toda su pelvis y atacó su vagina con la boca, chupándola, pasando la lengua de arriba abajo, lamiendo cada zona de su intimidad totalmente mojada.

Esa sensación maravillosa y embriagadora se apoderó de todo el cuerpo de Clarissa, quien se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas, cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en delirios de placer. Realmente hizo lo que la Reina quería, no conseguía controlar los gemidos, que salieron altos y fuertes, y gritaba el nombre de Regina.

‒Awwwwnnnnn…Mi Reina…‒gritaba y gemía, masajeándose sus propios pechos, mientras Regina se deleitaba chupando su pequeño nervio rígido, jugueteando también con su entrada, y volviendo a aumentar la velocidad de la lengua, de las lamidas y de las chupadas.

‒¡Tu Reina, sí…Y tú, me perteneces! Eso, pequeña…Continúa gimiendo…Y gritando….Eres deliciosa…Tienes un sabor maravilloso…‒decía Regina en mitad de la excitación, y volvió a chuparla con deseo, y Clarissa gemía y gritaba sin pudor, agarró los cabellos de la reina cuando notó que se aproximaba su gozo.

Al darse cuenta de que iría a gozar, Reina aumentó aún más los movimientos de su lengua en su clítoris, y con un gemido y un estridente grito con el nombre de la reina, Clarissa tuvo un maravilloso orgasmo, derramando su líquido, intenso y espeso, en la boca de Regina.

Satisfecha, Regina pasó despacio la lengua alrededor de la vagina de Clarissa, con la intención de sorber todo aquel líquido maravilloso, mientras el cuerpo de la muchacha se retorcía en pequeños espasmos. Subió su cuerpo y la besó con deseo, mientras la princesa intentaba normalizar el ritmo de su respiración y corazón, resultado del intenso orgasmo causada por Su Majestad.

‒Prueba tu sabor…¡Mira qué delicia!‒dijo Regina, y Clarissa pasó de forma sexy la lengua por sus propios labios, sonriendo. Regina adoró ese lado sinvergüenza que la muchacha estaba demostrando.

Esperó a que Clarissa se recuperase un poco, besándola y paseando sus manos por su cuerpo. Cuando vio que ya estaba restablecida, abrió de nuevo sus piernas, quedando con su cuerpo encima de ella, dejando solo un espacio para lo que quería hacer. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su vagina, aún completamente lubricada, y comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada, despacio.

Al darse cuenta de lo que la mayor estaba a punto de hacer, Clarissa se trabó, desorbitó sus ojos en pánico y miró a la Reina a los ojos, jadeando. En un acto súbito, cogió y apretó la muñeca de la reina con fuerza, intentando pararla. Regina sintió que sus paredes vaginales contraían de tensión, y ella cerró un poco más las piernas.

‒¡Ey…No tengas miedo! Relaja…‒dijo Regina cariñosamente y se acercó a su rostro, besando sus labios con la intención de calmarla ‒Prometo ser cuidadosa…¿Confías en mí?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y aflojó su agarre en la muñeca hasta soltarla despacio. Sintiendo que Clarissa volvía a relajar las paredes vaginales, comenzó despacio introduciendo un dedo, muy ligeramente. Estaba atenta al rostro de Clarissa y notó que ella ponía una mueca de dolor, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Con paciencia, fue introduciendo un poco más el dedo, forzando despacio, la muchacha aún sentía incomodidad y gemía bajito de dolor, apretando las sábanas con sus manos.

‒Es así al comienzo…Después va pasando, y va a mejorar…Intenta relajar más…¿Está bien?‒dijo Regina, y Clarissa, una vez más, asintió, intentando calmarse y normalizar la respiración.

Regina consiguió introducir un poco más el dedo en la vagina apretada e intocada de la muchacha, y veía que, poco a poco, su expresión se suavizaba y a pesar de aún sentir incomodidad y algo de dolor, ya se relajaba más y comenzaba a sentir pellizcos de placer. Fue el aviso que necesitaba para introducir completamente el dedo, y con un gritito dolorido de Clarissa, el himen de la princesa se rompió, dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre en la sábana. La joven acababa de perder su virginidad por medio del largo y experimentado dedo de la Reina. Regina sonrió al mirar a la sábana.

‒Listo, pequeña…Lo peor ya pasó…‒dijo, sensual, y pasó la mano libre por los cabellos rubios de Clarissa y comenzó ahora a meter y sacar el dedo, en movimientos de vaivén, y a esas alturas la muchacha sonreía jadeante y ya no sentía dolor, apenas una ligera incomodidad y cierto ardor, pero el placer era mayor, y de nuevo los gritos y gemidos se escucharon para el deleite de Su Majestad. La muchacha ondeaba sin pudor en los dedos ágiles de Regina, que ahora comenzó a embestirla con dos dedos, después de hacer introducido lentamente el segundo. La reina masajeaba el clítoris con otro dedo al mismo tiempo que aumentada las embestidas con los otros dos, y pronto sintió las paredes de la princesa contraerse y apretarse, cerrándose alrededor de sus dedos, y llegó el segundo orgasmo, tan arrebatador como el primero. La muchacha temblaba con la explosión de placer, jadeando y sonriendo abiertamente para la Reina, que le devolvía la sonrisa de igual satisfacción, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

Regina hizo una magia rápida y limpió la pequeña cantidad de sangre de Clarissa que había en sus dedos y en la sábana. Se sonrieron la una a la otra.

Entonces, sensualmente, Regina se quitó sus bragas, última prenda que también le quedaba, quedando completamente desnuda frente a Clarissa, que la miraba con la respiración acelerada y el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho. La belleza de la Reina la embriagaba, su cuerpo se calentó de nuevo.

‒Ahora, quiero gozar yo…Y tú serás la responsable…¡Ven! ¡Vamos a gozar juntas!‒dijo la Reina, invirtió sus posiciones, quedando ella ahora apoyada en algunas almohadas grandes que había allí, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, abrió sus piernas y atrajo a la muchacha hacia su regazo, encajándola de tal manera que sus vaginas quedaran perfectamente unidas. Clarissa gimió alto con aquel contacto, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, haciendo que la Reina ardiera aún más de deseo por ella. Clarissa estaba extasiada con la deliciosa sensación de sentir la humedad de la Reina en la suya, y podía sentir claramente lo encharcada que la reina estaba, al igual que ella misma.

‒Siente cómo me dejas…‒susurró la reina, adivinando sus pensamientos, sensual, ronca y llena de tensión, agarrando firmemente las caderas de Clarissa y forzándolas hacia abajo, haciendo que la muchacha notara aún más en su propia vagina lo encharcada que ella estaba.

‒Hummmmm…‒gimió Clarissa sin poder contenerse, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, arrancando una sonrisa sexy de la reina. Regina, con su cuerpo en llamas y sin aguantar más, se humedeció los labios, miró firmemente a los ojos a su pupila y entrelazó sus manos, sus dedos unidos, y dijo

‒Solo tienes que imitar mis movimientos…Lo que yo haga, haces lo mismo….Muévete conmigo…‒Y comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas, para arriba y para abajo, hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Clarissa entendió perfectamente y movía sus caderas exactamente como lo hacía la reina, haciendo que sus vaginas friccionaran y se frotaran de forma intensa, sus líquidos mezclándose, los clítoris presionándose uno contra el otro con fuerza, aquello era tan placentero y delicioso que ambas mujeres gemían y gritaban sin pudor alguno. La reina ondeaba y Clarissa junto con ella, si aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas, ella también aumentaba, si disminuía, la muchacha también disminuía, una sintiendo la extrema excitación de la otra. Con la excitación ya por las nubes, Regina aumentó aún más la velocidad de los movimientos y la presión de sus vaginas pegadas, agarró con fuerzas las nalgas de Clarissa y las arañaba, y comenzó a darle nalgadas certeras, incentivándola a moverse y ondear. La muchacha gritó de placer.

‒¿Sabes? Aquel idiota no dijo nada equivocado…¡Le puedes decir que eres mi animal de compañía, sí! Eres mi perra en celo…‒dijo la Reina, mirando profundamente en sus ojos, de forma erótica, dándole otra nalgada en el trasero a la muchacha, que gemía ‒¡Eres mi perrita! Vamos, mi perrita…Restriégate más y mueve más ese delicioso trasero…‒más fuertes nalgadas, y Clarissa, entre muchos gemidos y grititos, la obedeció.

Si aún quedaba alguna vergüenza o pudor en Clarissa, estos se desvanecieron totalmente después de las últimas palabras de Regina. La muchacha estaba ahora al mando y se restregaba cada vez más rápida, ondeaba sensualmente encima de su compañera, cabalgaba de forma deliciosa, gemía alto y gritaba junto con Regina, se agarraba sus cabellos rubios y los subía, a veces apoyaba las manos en los muslos de la Reina clavándole las uñas, se mordía los labios, en cierto momento masajeó sus propios pechos dejando a la reina loca, quien apretaba fuerte su trasero y continuaba con las nalgadas. Sentía cómo aumentaban sus líquidos y se mezclaban cada vez más. Ambas sentían que pronto iban a gozar pues sus clítoris comenzaban a endurecerse más y a palpitar, las dos aumentaron la intensidad juntas y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo de comprensión, y en un último gemido de ambas, el gozo llegó para las dos, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Clarissa sentía como su vagina era llenada con el líquido del intenso orgasmo de la reina, y esta sentía lo mismo en su vagina, y tras algunos movimientos lentos y sensuales, Clarissa cayó sobre el cuerpo de Regina, sudada y temblando, con los espasmos de su tercer orgasmo. Bajo ella, Regina también intentaba normalizar la respiración y los temblores, y sonreía abiertamente, extasiada con el delicioso orgasmo que Clarisa le había acabado de proporcionar. Acarició los hermosos cabellos rubios que se derramaban sobre ella y besó su cabeza.

‒Mi pequeña, ¿qué ha sido esto? Wow…¿Estás segura de que de verdad eras virgen? Es difícil de creer...‒la reina apenas conseguía hablar de lo descontrolada que tenía la respiración.

Clarissa sonrió satisfecha, sintiéndose completa, y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la Regina, ligeramente sonrosada. Estaba encantada con las reacciones de Su Majestad provocadas por ella, y con esa primera vez que había tenido.

‒¿Qué te ha parecido tu primera vez?‒preguntó la reina, sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos de la muchacha, que aún mantenía la cabeza en su cuello. Ella sabía la respuesta. Si había una cosa que Regina sabía, era que era fantástica en la cama y maestra en el arte de seducir.

Clarissa levantó despacio el rostro y encaró a la reina con una profunda mirada de satisfacción y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

‒Ha superado todas mis expectativas…¡Completamente maravilloso! Gracias Reg…quiero decir, Su Majestad‒respondió la joven

‒Todo bien…Puedes llamarme Regina…‒sonrió la Reina, con el rostro de la joven en sus manos antes de pasar estas por su espalda y atraer más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

‒¿Te quedas esta noche aquí conmigo?‒pidió la muchacha, ronroneando

‒Después de esta noche de placer que me has proporcionado, creo que puedo atender tu pedido…‒sonrió maliciosa la reina

Ambas rieron, y Clarissa se quedó dormida, desnuda y extasiada, en los brazos de Su Majestad.


	32. Una difícil decisión

**Storybrooke, días actuales…**

Belle ya se encontraba con el libro que necesitaba en las manos, apenas esperando que llegara su visita, en la Biblioteca de Storybrooke. A las 18:00 en punto, llegó ella, llamando a la puerta y girando despacio el pomo, metiendo la cabeza.

‒Hola, Belle, con permiso…‒dijo la visita, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

‒Entra…Ya tengo todo lo que necesito en las manos. Siéntate, por favor‒dijo Belle con una sonrisa, levantándose e indicando con un gesto de la mano para que entrara y se sentara, y así lo hizo la visita. Se saludaron y ambas se sentaron, en la mesa redonda, una frente a la otra.

‒Gracias‒dijo la visita, nerviosa

‒Cuando recibí tu llamada desesperada ayer por la noche, juro que me quedé muy preocupada, Regina…He hecho lo que me pediste, he separado los libros que hablan sobre los Espectros del Valle Sombrío, aquellos que Emma y yo ya estudiamos juntas. Estoy aquí ahora a tu disposición…¿Por qué no quisiste adelantarme nada por teléfono?‒preguntó Belle mirando a la alcaldesa a los ojos.

La morena suspiró y se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Belle notó que estaba temblando.

‒No quería decir nada por teléfono, Belle…Es un asunto delicado. Prefiero contarlo todo ahora…

Y así, Regina le contó a Belle lo que le venía atormentando desde hacía unos días. Le contó con detalle las pesadillas y la inminente muerte de Emma, siempre al final de las mismas. Después de la segunda sesión de Emma, Regina tuvo dos pesadillas más, aterradoras, durante el período de descanso de la rubia. En una de ellas, estaban juntas en Nueva York y en la otra, en París. Regina sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la dominación del mundo por parte de las dos mujeres de las Tinieblas, pues comenzó con Storybrooke y después se expandió a otros lugares. Y en todo ellos, Emma perdía la batalla, tirada sobre su propia sangre, asesinada fríamente por la espada de Fiona. Le contó también sobre la parte del encuentro con el Espectro que Emma no le había contado a nadie, el hecho de que, por algún motivo, ellas no podrían estar juntas como pareja, y al hacerlo Regina se puso roja.

‒No te preocupes, Regina y no tienes por qué sonrojarte…Lo sé todo sobre las dos‒Belle dijo sonriendo, y Regina desorbitó los ojos de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió ‒Emma es mi mejor amiga…Se desahoga conmigo…Entonces…Por lo que entiendo…Quieres saber si hay algo en estos libros que explique tus pesadillas y si son algún tipo de aviso, ¿es eso?‒preguntó Belle, muy preocupada con todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

‒Exactamente. Pues es mucha coincidencia…Fue exactamente el día en que Emma tuvo su primera sesión, en la que el Espectro le dijo que no podíamos estar juntas cuando esas pesadillas comenzaron…Y en ellas, el contenido es diferente, pero la secuencia de hechos es siempre la misma: nosotras dos juntas y el asesinato de Emma al final, derrotada en la batalla.

Belle suspiró y abrió el libro que estaba encima de la mesa. El mismo que le había enseñado a Emma, semanas atrás.

‒A ver…‒comenzó la muchacha ‒Confieso que esta parte no la investigué. Si hay algo relativo a lo que dices, tiene que estar en este libro, que es el más completo sobre este tema…Hasta ahora sé que los Espectros del Valle Sombrío se comunican en forma de pesadillas solo con los Salvadores, y los sueños no tienen figuras nítidas y concretas como en las tuyas, pero vamos a buscar…Yo busqué solo lo que era importante para los síntomas de Emma, pero este libro es mucho más completo y puede tener más cosas…¿Tienes prisa?

‒Para nada. Tómate el tiempo que necesites‒dijo Regina, y esperó

Belle se dirigió derecha a la parte del libro que contenía más detalles sobre la relación de los Espectros con las pesadillas. Pasó la mirada por todo, leyó y leyó, y después de unos 25 minutos exactos, encontró lo que buscaba. Levantó los ojos hacia Regina sentada frente a ella, y la morena la encaró, con ansiedad y expectativa.

‒Creo que encontramos lo que queríamos, Regina…‒Belle dijo y pasó el libro abierto en la página precisa, señaló el dedo en el trecho que quería, para que la morena lo leyera. Así ella lo hizo, leyendo en voz alta:

**“En los casos en que su interferencia sea benéfica y de buena ayuda para los Salvadores y sus misiones, los Espectros del Valle Sombrío están autorizados a inducir sueños también en las personas que son próximas a los Salvadores, estos son diferentes, pues no son los propios Espectros los que están dentro de los sueños sino que forman imágenes claras y las inducen en el inconsciente de la persona durante el sueño, con la finalidad de hablar, avisar, alertar o ayudar en algo”**

Regina estaba temblando cuando acabó de leer, y miró profundamente a Belle a los ojos, quien a su vez tenía una mirada preocupada.

‒Gracias, Belle…Era esto lo que necesitaba saber…‒dijo Regina francamente, sintiendo cómo su voz se entrecortaba y el corazón se le partía.

‒¿Qué vas a hacer, Regina?‒Belle temía la respuesta

‒Voy a hacer lo que tiene que hacerse…Por más que me rompa por dentro…‒respondió la morena con los ojos llorosos y la voz embargada, se levantó rápidamente, le dio un abrazo a Belle y salió deprisa, dejando a Belle nerviosa y preocupada por las dos.

Regina ya había llorado mucho durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Emma. Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, estacionó frente a ella, y lloró aún más, apretando el volante con fuerza. Necesitaba hacer esto antes que perdiera totalmente el valor. Esperó un poco con el fin de calmarse, se secó los ojos hinchados y rojos y partió para llevar a cabo la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida. No tenía dudas de eso. No recordaba de un dolor tal al decidirse por algo, incluso con todo el sufrimiento amoroso que ya había sufrido en la vida.

Tocó al timbre y Emma rápidamente la atendió, con una sonrisa enorme y con ese brillo en los ojos que siempre tenía al verla. Al hundirse en aquellos ojos esmeraldas su corazón se apretó y dio un salto, nunca nadie había hecho que se sintiera tan viva y feliz como Emma lo había hecho.

Emma ya estaba esperándola, y la rubia estaba tan contenta que aún no se había dado cuenta de la hinchazón y la rojez en los ojos de la otra. Tiró de ella hacia dentro, cerró la puerta y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

‒Regina, quería que supieras antes que nada…He reunido todo el valor que necesito y mañana mismo hablaré con Hook, voy a terminar con el compromiso…No puedo continuar con él en esa situación, no está bien, y no sirve de nada que esté retrasándolo por miedo a herirlo, porque eso va a ser inevitable que suceda, al menos durante un tiempo y…‒Emma disparó, y de repente, paró al ver el semblante de la morena, reparando en sus ojos rojos que amenazaban con derramar más lágrimas ‒Ey…¿Qué ocurre? ‒preguntó preocupada, limpiando una lágrima de la morena con el pulgar.

‒Ven…Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos que hablar‒dijo Regina, cogiendo la mano de la rubia y conduciéndola al sofá.

Allí Regina fue sincera con Emma y le contó todo con detalle. Las pesadillas que venía teniendo, la búsqueda que Belle hizo, la confirmación de lo que ella temía. Emma escuchaba todo atentamente y con el corazón acelerado, agarrando firmemente las manos de la morena.

‒Regina, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? Sabía que algo raro te estaba pasando…¿Y adónde quieres ir a parar? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le pediste ayuda a Belle?‒Emma habló nerviosa, con las manos trémulas

‒No te lo conté antes porque quería estar segura primero de todo, y por eso busqué a Belle…No quería preocuparte antes de saber si era yo que estaba asustada y teniendo pesadillas, o si había algo más…E infelizmente he confirmado ese algo más, Emma…Los Espectros están mandándome las pesadillas…Como una señal de alerta, o aviso…No sé…‒habló la alcaldesa, con la voz embargada por el dolor.

‒Debe ser una equivocación…O un acertijo, una…‒Emma intentaba a toda costa justificar o encontrar una salida, empezando a desesperarse con todo aquello. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, implacable.

‒No hay equivocación, Emma…Todo está muy claro…‒Regina dijo ya entre lágrimas, apretando las suaves manos de Emma cerca de su pecho. El dolor en los ojos de ambas era nítido, traspasaba las barreras ‒Y es eso lo que quieren decirnos realmente…Como ya te dijeron a ti…No podemos estar juntas. Emma, tenemos que terminar…‒fueron las palabras más dolorosas y llenas de agonía que Regina ya había dicho en su vida.

El pecho de Emma se llenó de un sufrimiento tan profundo y agudo que jamás imaginó que podría existir.

‒¡NO!‒gritó Emma, llorando ahora copiosamente, agarrando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, perdiéndose en los ojos castaños, tan cargados de sentimientos, tan llenos de dolor. Aquellos ojos capaces de hacer que se perdiera de una manera tan bella. Los verdes de Emma se encontraban igual, un infinito dolor sin fin ‒¡Nadie puede obligarnos a eso! Debe haber otra manera, Regina…Por favor, no desistas de nosotras…¡No nos hagas esto!

‒¡No voy a arriesgar tu vida, Emma! ¡No voy a permitir que mueras, ni que nadie más muera, ni que el mundo caiga en la Era Negra! Sea cual sea el propósito de todo esto, cosa que todavía no sabemos…Estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio de alejarme de ti para que vivas, para que venzas esa batalla…‒Regina dijo en llanto, pasando los dedos por el rostro de Emma, y colocando un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja ‒¡Tenemos que hacer esto, entiende! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me duele, Emma! ¡Me duele en el fondo de mi alma! Nunca imaginé que me sentiría así. ¡Mi corazón está en mil pedazos! ¡Haces que me sienta viva, una mujer libre, feliz, haces que me sienta yo misma! ¡Pero sí, estoy rompiendo contigo…Para que puedas vivir, y para que todavía puedas ser feliz, y tener una vida llena de paz y amor! ¡Para que puedas vencer esa batalla y cumplir con tu destino! ¡Para que el mundo no entre en guerra!

‒Regina, por favor…‒Emma se agarró con fuerza a Regina, echando su cabeza en su pecho, la morena acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba su cabeza, perdiéndose en aquel delicioso aroma a canela que tenía la rubia. Las lágrimas de Swan la mojaban abundantemente.

‒Emma, no dificultes las cosas…Esto es ya tan difícil, tan doloroso…¿Sabes? Quizás yo no pueda ser tu final feliz…Quizás no te merezca…He hecho tantas maldades en mi vida, maldades inimaginables que tardaré mucho tiempo en pagar…Y una de mis mayores maldades fue precisamente contigo. Viviste huérfana y pasaste por todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa…Debo estar pagando el precio de todo eso, ya he comenzado a cargar con las consecuencias al impedírseme estar contigo…Creo que no te merezco, Emma…‒habló Regina, llorando junto con Emma.

‒No digas tonterías…Has cambiado…Siempre supe que cambiarías y siempre confié en ti…‒Emma levantó su mentón y la miró a los ojos.

Regina sonrió con dulzura.

‒Lo sé…Y te estoy tan agradecida por esto…Jamás olvidaré todos los sacrificios y todos los peligros que has atravesado por protegerme…Incluso te convertiste en el Dark One para salvarme…Podré vivir diez mil años que nunca podré pagarte eso‒dijo Regina, y besó las manos de la rubia.

‒Quiero estar contigo, Regina…Voy a dejar a Killian mañana y…

‒No lo hagas…

‒¿Qué? ‒Emma creyó que había entendido mal

‒No lo hagas…No termines con Hook. Cásate con él, Emma. Aún tienes una posibilidad de ser feliz. Tú lo amabas y creo que con el tiempo ese amor puede renacer‒fueron las palabras más dolorosas que Regina jamás había dicho ‒Yo terminé con Robin porque mis sentimientos por él cambiaron, y debido a algunas actitudes de él…Pero, tú y el pirata…Estabáis bien hasta que yo me metí en tu vida…Tenías sentimientos por él hasta entonces. Puedes recuperarlos, Emma…¡Solo quiero que seas feliz!

‒¡Lo que dices es una locura! ¡Tú no te metiste en mi vida, yo te QUISE en mi vida! ¡YO quise que entraras en ella de otra forma! Y hoy, ya no sé si realmente amaba a Hook…¿Dónde está toda tu rabia y rencor hacia Killian?‒dijo Emma, sin creer lo que la morena estaba diciendo.

‒Continúan aquí conmigo, créelo…Mis sentimientos hacia él no han cambiado…Y decirte que te cases con él es una de las cosas más difíciles que me he obligado a decir…Pero quiero que agarres una posibilidad de ser feliz, Emma, si aún existe ahí dentro‒colocó la mano sobre el corazón de la rubia ‒Yo seguiré a tu lado, hasta el último minuto de la batalla. Y después de eso, quizás tome otro rumbo en mi vida…Quizás siga lo que Robin dijo, y me marche, pero sola…A comenzar una nueva vida, pues no aguantaré estar en el mismo sitio que tú y Hook…

‒¡Regina, no dices nada con sentido! ¡No lo acepto! No voy a soportar que te marches…Estás nerviosa, yo estoy nerviosa, vamos a pensar mejor…‒Emma estaba desesperada, volviendo a apretar con fuerza las manos de Regina.

‒Estoy nerviosa, pero actúo con sensatez, Emma…¡Perdóname, rubia! ¡Espero que un día me perdones! ¡Los sacrificios son necesarios por el bien de todos, y por tu bien…No soportaría verte morir…Sería también mi muerte! Perdóname por estar causándote tal dolor…‒Regina lloró aún más y se levantó, cogió deprisa su bolso para marcharse.

‒¡REGINA!‒Emma fue tras ella, la giró bruscamente y pegó sus cuerpos. La besó con ansia, apretándola contra ella, como si así pudiera mantenerla presa ahí para siempre. Fue correspondida, las dos se besaban entre lágrimas, y cuando el aire se hizo necesario, pegaron sus frentes, mirándose profundamente. Ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas. Las respiraciones estaban demasiado descontroladas, y el dolor y sufrimiento las consumía por cada poro de la piel.

‒Adiós, Emma…Sigo a tu lado…Como la amiga y compañera en que nos convertimos…‒dijo Regina llorando aún más, agarró el rostro de la rubia y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de salir rápidamente de allí, perdida en sufrimiento y llanto, dejando a Emma sin palabras, solo con un llanto compulsivo. La rubia soltó un grito estridente y sufrido, se agarró el pelo amasándolo, y se dejó resbalar por la parte de atrás del sofá hasta el suelo, desfalleciendo, sin fuerzas.

Cuando Regina corría hacia el coche, aturdida y envuelta en llanto, se encontró con Henry, que estaba pasando por allí, para ir a casa de Violet.

‒¿Mamá?‒dijo el muchacho preocupado, al ver su semblante ‒¿Qué ha pasado?‒miró en dirección a la casa de Emma y dedujo que su madre había acabado de salir de allí.

‒Quédate un rato con Emma, Henry…¿Está bien? Te necesita mucho…‒fue todo lo que Regina le dijo, y lloró aún más, entrando rápidamente en el coche y arrancando, sin darle tiempo a Henry a cuestionarle nada.

El joven corrió disparado hacia la casa de Emma y abrió la puerta bruscamente, encontrando a la rubia en el suelo, apoyada en la parte de atrás del sofá, bañada en lágrimas y hundida en la desesperación.

‒¡Mamá!‒Henry soltó la mochila en el suelo y corrió hacia ella, Emma abrió los brazos en cuanto lo vio, y lo rodeó en un abrazo apretado, allí mismo, en el suelo. Lloraba y mojaba la camisa del muchacho.

‒¿Qué ha pasado entre las dos, mamá?‒Henry preguntó, abrazado a ella

‒Regina ha roto conmigo, chico…‒dijo ella, Henry suspiró, y se quedaron ahí un tiempo, abrazados, el muchacho sintiendo todo el dolor de la madre, respetando su momento, hasta que se calmó y le contó todo.

Al día siguiente, Emma estaba con Belle en la biblioteca, las dos se daban las manos por encima de la mesa, testigo de tantas investigaciones, pero esta vez sin libros. Solo Emma y Belle, dos tazas de café y desahogos de dolor y sufrimiento.

‒Amiga, no sé qué decir…‒dijo Belle, en su mirada había compasión y comprensión ‒Si hubiera sabido que iba a resultar todo esto…‒suspiró

‒No te preocupes, Belle…Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, debías ayudarla, ella estaba perdida…Es solo que…Duele tanto, amiga…‒Y Emma cayó de nuevo en llanto, bajo la mirada cariñosa y preocupada de Belle, agarrando fuerte sus manos. Por ahora, no podía hacer nada, a no ser ayudar a Emma a soportar ese fardo tan pesado.

‒La amas…¿Verdad, Emma?‒preguntó Belle, con una sonrisa dulce y triste.

Emma suspiró pesadamente

‒Sí, Belle…La amo.

‒¿Hiciste qué, Regina?‒Zelena prácticamente gritó, haciendo que Robin diera un salto de susto en el carrito de bebé. Estaban las dos en casa de Zelena, al día siguiente.

‒Hice lo que era necesario hacer, Zelena…Para el bien de Emma, para el bien de todos…Ya te conté los motivos‒dijo la morena, con la voz embargada y con los ojos rojos de quien ha llorado la noche entera.

‒Está bien, pero…¿Decirle que se casara con el pirata, rey del rímel?‒dijo la pelirroja, indignada.

‒¡Solo quiero que tenga una posibilidad de ser feliz! ¡Él no me gusta y nunca me gustó, pero si puede lograr hacerla feliz, si consigue hacerle bien de alguna manera, eso es lo que importa, aunque me cueste mi felicidad! Robin ya no podía hacerme feliz y yo lo sentía, pero…pero a veces…El pirata aún podía…Y…Y…‒aquí su voz falló por completo y Regina, de nuevo, derramó ardientes lágrimas, y Zelena corrió a rodearla con sus brazos ‒Ah, Zelena…¿Acaso nunca podré ser feliz? ¿Acaso todos los que amo me serán arrancados? Solo querría una oportunidad…

‒Ahhh, hermanita…Imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti…

‒Demasiado difícil, Zelena…Parece que mi corazón va a estallar, hermana…Nunca imaginé sentir tanto dolor…Es como si un pedazo enorme de mí me hubiera sido arrancado a la fuerza…

Zelena se quedó ahí, consolando a su hermana, dejándola llorar en sus brazos. Cuando se calmó, las dos se soltaron y se sentaron en el sofá, y Regina preguntó, cambiando de tema

‒¿Y Robin? ¿Viene mucho por aquí?

‒Sí, viene prácticamente todos los días a ver a Robin y a traer al hermano para que juegue con ella…‒era la primera vez que tocaban su nombre desde que habían roto.

‒¡Qué bien! ¿Y cómo está?

‒Está bien…Aún dolido, pero recuperándose. Necesita tiempo y quiere estar solo, por eso no lo ves mucho por ahí. Se ha mantenido aislado, en su cabaña del bosque.

Regina sonrió débilmente.

‒Dos rupturas amorosas en tres semanas…He batido mi record…‒dijo la morena intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero volvió a llorar, Emma en sus pensamientos en todo instante.

Zelena sonrió y cogió las manos de la hermana.

‒La amas…¿Verdad?

‒¿Ah?‒Regina desorbitó los ojos

‒Emma…La amas. Se ve claramente. Ya no logras esconderlo.

Regina soltó un largo suspiro.

‒Sí, Zelena…¡La amo!‒y bajó la cabeza, triste. Más lágrimas insistían en caer.

‒¡Entonces díselo! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿No vale la pena arriesgarse a estar con ella, y pasar por encima de todo esto, de toda esa guerra? ‒la pelirroja apretó más las manos de Regina, pasándole todo su consuelo y cariño.

Regina le devolvió el apretón y miró a su hermana al fondo de sus ojos claros, sonriendo con una tristeza profunda.

‒¡Valdría la pena si supiera que Emma va a estar bien, sana y salva! ¡Y como no es eso lo que me ha sido mostrado, solo me queda renunciar en pro de su vida! Aunque tenga que convivir con esta tristeza hasta el fin de mis días…porque el amor, Zelena, el amor también es sacrificio…


	33. Permite que te olvide

Después de la ruptura con Regina, Emma sentía que su vida se había vuelto a cámara lenta. La tristeza era tan profunda y tan dolorosa que, por tantas veces, creyó que no soportaría estar en pie, era como si todo sucediera a una lentitud extraña, como si la vida pasara delante de sus ojos en un enmarañado oscuro y amargo. No tenía ánimo, no tenía fuerzas, tampoco alegría y brillo en sus ojos. Lloraba sin cesar todas las noches, volvió a evitar a la morena y Henry volvió a hacer de recadero con los documentos para la alcaldía. ¿Henry? Él estaba completamente arrasado y perdido. Veía a sus dos madres sufriendo, cada una por su lado, sin poder hacer nada ni interferir. Asistía de testigo a la tristeza, a los rostros desanimados y los ojos hinchados de ambas. Las dos mujeres nunca se habían imaginado cuán dolorosa sería esa separación.

Ese sufrimiento también era percibido por los más próximos: Mary, David, Hook…Hook no tocaba el asunto, pero Mary y David diversas veces intentaron conversar con la hija y saber lo que estaba pasando, pero la rubia siempre se las apañaba para desviar el tema, poniendo como excusa la vieja y buena disculpa del cansancio, del estrés, de la presión de los últimos acontecimientos y descubrimientos. Muchas veces sus ojos se perdían en otra atmosfera, en otra dimensión, mirando para la nada, mientas sus padres le decía algo, y solo volvía a mirarlos cuando Mary la sacudía por los brazos, haciendo que volviera en sí y la rubia preguntaba: “¿Qué decíais…?”

Al día siguiente de aquella conversación tan sufrida entre Emma y Regina y la ruptura, ella tenía una sesión con Archie, y la rubia le mandó un mensaje a la morena pidiéndole educadamente que no fuera aquel día, cosa que Regina comprendió y aceptó. A la hora marcada, todos estaban allí extrañando la ausencia de la morena, menos Hook que se sintió feliz y no dejó de sonreír, y tanto hizo que acabó apretando la mano de Emma durante la sesión hasta el final, la rubia se lo permitió, pero mal sabia el pirata que para ella estaba lejos de ser lo mismo, de tener la misma sensación de comodidad y seguridad que tenía con Regina.

En esa sesión, Emma no consiguió concentrarse en nada, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, el llanto en la garganta queriendo subírsele a la boca, era una sensación que no la abandonaba fuera donde fuera. Así, viendo que aquel encuentro no estaba surtiendo efecto, el Espectro responsable de aquel día le dijo a ella

_“Emma Swan, veo dolor en tus ojos y mucha tristeza en tu corazón…Te llevará un tiempo curarte. Y en este tiempo es mejor que cancelemos nuestros encuentros. Recomponte, date el derecho a llorar y sentir todo lo que haya que sentir…No te prives, pues privarte y tragarte el dolor, fingir que no existe, solo empeorará la situación…Cuando estés renovada, volverás para las sesiones. No te preocupes. El Bosque Encantado aún está en calma. Nosotros estaremos atentos. Si acaso hay algún cambio rápido y brusco, intentaremos avisarte en forma de pesadillas, y entonces harás la sesión con carácter de urgencia. Pero si eso no sucede, descansa. Puedes al menos darte un mes…No habrá problemas”_

Emma abrió la boca para cuestionar y decirle que no era necesario, que se esforzaría para conseguir cumplir con las sesiones, y también estaba lista para llorar y gritar en la cara del Espectro con toda la rabia del mundo que si Regina había terminado con ella y estaba así era exactamente por culpa de ellos, pero no le dio tiempo, pues la figura de capa negra volvió a hablar, irreductible y decidido:

_“Confía en mí, Emma Swan, así será mejor para ti y para todos. Está decidido. Volverás dentro de un mes, si no hay ninguna emergencia que te haga regresar antes. Siendo así, a tu regreso, continuaremos resolviendo tus dudas, esclareciendo y mostrándote lo que se necesario mostrar”_

Y así, Emma regresó a su cuerpo y no tuvo otra que aceptar la imposición del Espectro. Contó una parte de la verdad, que las sesiones se suspendían durante más o menos un mes debido a su estado emocional, pero no reveló nada más, dejando a todos, sobre todo a sus padres, muy preocupados y afligidos, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Cuando Emma no quería hablar, no había nadie que la hiciera hablar. Regina se enteró del suspenso de las sesiones por Zelena, y las dos sospecharon los motivos del descontrol emocional de Emma. Regina lloró sintiéndose muy culpada, además de rota por dentro por estar sin su rubia. Además de estar sufriendo por querer estar con ella, sufría por saber que ella sufría. Era una bola de nieve sin fin.

Después de algunos días en la misma situación, Emma decidió qué iba a hacer. No podía continuar de aquella forma, ya que si seguía así no tendría fuerzas para luchar y cumplir su destino como Salvadora. Salió del trabajo unos minutos y se dirigió a la tienda de Gold.

Tocó al timbre y Rumple la atendió prontamente, apoyado en su bastón.

‒Vaya, vaya…¿No me diga que ha decidido desobedecer a sus guías y venir a coger la poción para una sesión, señorita Swan?‒dijo él, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Emma carraspeó, sin saber bien por dónde comenzar.

‒Bien…En realidad no…Vengo porque quiero hablar con usted sobre otra cosa…‒dijo la rubia, avergonzada y rascándose la cabeza.

‒Diga

‒Mi madre…Una vez tomó una poción, hecha por usted, que hizo que se olvidara de mi padre…¿No? Quería saber…Bueno…Si conseguiría hacer una de esas, parecida, para mí. Digo parecida, porque la que mi madre tomó tuvo algunos efectos colaterales como la agresividad y violencia…Y yo no querría eso…Yo…‒Emma balbuceó, cerró los ojos y tomó valor ‒Yo querría una poción de esas para mí, que me haga olvidar para siempre a la persona amada sin que haya ningún efecto malo‒soltó de una vez.

Rumple la miró, arqueando las cejas, totalmente desconfiado.

‒¿Cómo es eso de olvidar a la persona amada? ¿No se va a casar con Hook? ¿Acaso ya nada está bien, en su debido lugar? ¿Ya no es él su amor?‒preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Emma comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

‒Gold…Por favor…No me haga preguntas…‒fue todo lo que Emma dijo, poniéndose aún más roja.

Él la miró profundamente con una sonrisa, y Emma concluyó que puede que él hubiera entendido todo. No lograba mirarlo a la cara.

‒Está bien, pero…¿Qué gano a cambio?‒dijo Gold, sarcástico

Emma asolo lo miró con cara fea, revirando los ojos

‒Ok, es una broma…Acuerdo de paz, lo sé…‒levantó las manos en señal de rendición ‒Por probar, no pierdo nada, ¿no? Además, no puedo perder mi fama de malvado ni mi escala de valores…‒le hizo un guiño

‒Entonces…¿Me va a ayudar?

‒Sí…Existe otra versión de aquella Poción de Olvido, más benéfica y sin efectos malos para la persona que la tome, sin embargo tarda un poco más en estar lista. Tiene suerte de que tenga el principal ingrediente, aquí en mi armario: pétalos de la flor Roja de Noche, una bellísima flor negra de reinos distantes que solo abren sus pétalos en noche de luna menguante.

‒¿Y cuánto tiempo tarda?

‒Quince días, más o menos

‒¡Perfecto!

Rumple cogió un cuaderno y anotó el pedido de Emma

‒La llamo cuando esté lista‒dijo el Dark One

‒Claro…Y Gold…Por favor…¿Puede guardar esto solo entre nosotros?

‒Será un honor…‒Gold sonrió de lado ‒Pero debo advertirle de algo.

‒¿De qué?

‒Esa poción hará que olvide a la persona amada, sin embargo, le dará recuerdos nuevos…Todo lo que ha vivido y pasado al lado de esa persona se borrará, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, y le serán dadas nuevos recuerdos.

Emma sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al escuchar eso. Todo lo vivido con Regina seria borrado de su vida. Tragó en seco, suspirando enseguida.

‒Es…Está bien…Muchas gracias, Gold…‒bajó la cara para que él no viera su semblante triste y salió de la tienda, solo despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

Emma decidió que se casaría. Ahora, con la poción que Gold le prepararía, tendría la oportunidad de aliviar aquel sufrimiento aplastante e intentar ser feliz…Hook la había hecho feliz, ¿verdad? Hasta descubrir sus sentimientos por Regina, él le hizo bien, o al menos, era lo que parecía…Podía volver a gustarle, intentar resucitar todo eso dentro de ella y tener una posibilidad de intentar ser feliz. Podría, ¿no? Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía muy cobarde al llegar al extremo de buscar una salida para olvidarse de Regina por completo y borrarla de su memoria, y se martirizaba por ello, pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Necesitaba intentar estar bien y feliz para poder cumplir lo que viniera…Era la Salvadora, necesitaba salvar a todos, pero, ¿quién podría salvarla a ella? Siempre hacía todo para conseguir arrancar el dolor de las personas y conseguir que alcanzaran sus finales felices, pero, ¿quién arrancaba su dolor y procuraría que ella alcanzara su propio final feliz? Se sentía triste y completamente perdida, sin nada ni nadie que le encendiera una luz y la guiara por el camino que debía atravesar. Encararía y asumiría su propia cobardía.

Emma y Killian conversaron y decidieron casarse en exactos veinte días. El pirata estaba totalmente eufórico y ansioso, no podía esperar un minuto más para llevar a Emma al altar. Por más que no lo dijera, en todo momento tenía un miedo profundo de que Emma lo dejara, y escuchar a la rubia aceptar la propuesta de casamiento para dentro de veinte días, le trajo un alivio profundo. Killian notaba el semblante triste de la novia, pero intentaba ignorarlo, pensando en que todo pasaría en cuando estuvieran casados. Intentó llevar a Emma a la cama, pero fue amablemente rechazado por la rubia, ella dijo que tuviera paciencia con ella, pues no tenía humor para tener sexo debido a la carga emocional que estaba atravesando y que todo pasaría después de la boda. En ese momento ya tendría la memoria limpia y su deseo sexual por él regresaría. Así lo creía ella.

La noticia de la boda se extendió rápido. Mary estaba animadísima, con todos los preparativos posibles e inimaginables para una gran y memorables fiesta. David ayudaba al novio a preparar sus ropas, y le daba consejos de cómo ser un buen marido. Henry estaba triste y melancólico, no entendía la decisión de su madre en seguir con la boda, pero la respetaba, la ciudad entera estaba ansiosa y contando los días para la boda del año, y Regina…Regina sintió que su alma se rompía. Ella misma había inducido a Emma la idea de no acabar con los planes que tenía antes de su relación, pero presenciar de hecho la dura realidad de que Emma realmente se casaría, fue un shock gigantesco, que la atravesó por entero, de la cabeza a los pies. Tuvo que ser amparada por Zelena cuando esta le dio la triste noticia, y apenas puedo aguantarse en pie. Ya no había remedio. Ella y Emma. Acabó…

Era de noche, Regina leía calmadamente un libro cuando escuchó el timbre. Se extrañó, ya que no estaba esperando a nadie a aquella hora, y Henry ya dormía. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que hacían que su alma saliera de su cuerpo. Tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta para no caer.

‒Emma…¿qué haces aquí?‒preguntó Regina encarando aquella inmensidad verde y aquel rostro que revelaba tanta pasión al mirarla. Regina lleva puestas sus gafas y aquello hizo que Emma se estremeciera más. La hacía más sexy de lo que ya era. Las dos se encararon por largos minutos. Hacía algunos días que no se encontraban y aquel encuentro hacía que los corazones latieran a un ritmo desacompasado, los cuerpos como imanes que intentaban unirse a todo instante, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para mantenerse donde estaban.

‒Hola…‒comenzó la rubia, tímida y temblando ‒Pasé por aquí porque…Creo que no debemos actuar así, Regina…Yo no quiero que estemos apartadas. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, no quiero que estés lejos…Sé lo que hemos tenido, y nunca lo voy a olvidar…Pero antes de nada, eres mi amiga, sigues siendo la persona que me entiende de una manera en la que nadie más lo hace. Por favor…Te necesito cerca. ¡No te apartes de mí! No voy a obligarte a ir a la boda, pero…Quiero que sepas que si quieres ir, estás por supuesto invitada y…

‒Emma…‒Regina la interrumpió con una triste sonrisa ‒¡Yo tampoco jamás olvidaré lo que hemos vivido! A pesar de haber sido durante poco tiempo, quiero que sepas que estar contigo ha sido uno de los momentos más maravillosos y notables de mi vida, y eso lo llevaré para siempre en mi corazón…Sí, si tú estás dispuesta a pasar por encima de todo esto y a que lo superemos todo juntas, yo también lo estoy! Sé que será difícil, pero siempre hemos superado todo juntas, y ahora no será diferente‒cogió las manos de la rubia entre las suyas ‒Sé que vamos a lograr separar las cosas…Yo soy tu amiga en primer lugar y siempre lo seré, tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Y…Estaré apoyándote en tu boda y en esa nueva etapa de tu vida‒aquí su voz quedó embargada y Regina bajó la mirada.

A esas alturas ambas tenían el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas. Emma levantó el mentón de Regina, la miró con una sonrisa dulce y le dio un beso lento en sus labios. Pasó los dedos por la cicatriz que tanto adoraba, haciendo que la alcaldesa cerrara los ojos y suspirara. Nada más necesitaba ser dicho. No necesitaban palabras. Allí estaban ellas, dos mujeres unidas por algo mucho más fuerte, un sentimiento que ambas sabían que estaba ahí, escondido e intacto. La fuerza que las hacía mantenerse unidas era mucho mayor que la fuerza que hacían para mantenerse apartadas. Unidas por los lazos del amor o de la amistad, o de ambos, Emma y Regina estaban ahí, la una para la otra, por encima de cualquier circunstancia y desafío. Y Emma quería sentir eso hasta el final, hasta el día en que aquella poción descendiese por su garganta y finalmente olvidara a la mujer que amaba. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde y quizás muy egoísta y no sabía si Regina un día la perdonaría por ello, pero, ya que iba a olvidarla, quería llevarse con ella, hasta el último momento, la imagen de la morena, su olor, su beso, su toque, su cicatriz…Su recuerdo. ¿Quién sabe si, bien en el fondo de su corazón y su alma, aunque no tuviera recuerdos, Regina permanecería allí, silenciosa y acurrucada contra ella? Podría tener la mente anestesiada, pero mantenía viva la certeza de que la bella morena aún viviría para siempre, de alguna forma, dentro de ella.

‒Estoy muy feliz por eso, Regina…Quiero pedirte, por favor, que me perdones por cualquier cosa que haga…Quiero que sepas…Que vivirás para siempre de alguna forma dentro de mí…‒dijo la rubia, con aquel nudo en la garganta.

La morena se asustó al escuchar tales palabras y desorbitó los ojos.

‒¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Emma? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

‒Nada…Solo quiero que sepas eso…‒y sin darle tiempo a responder, Emma secó una lágrima en el rostro de su amada con el pulgar, la abrazó fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más, siendo correspondida al momento. Salió rápidamente apretando la chaqueta roja alrededor de su cuerpo hacia su escarabajo amarillo, sin mirar atrás, hacia la puerta donde la morena se había quedado, mirando como el vehículo se alejaba.

En la biblioteca, Emma conversaba con Belle, en la misma mesa de siempre y con dos cafés servidos. Algunos libros estaban sobre la mesa. Belle estaba frustrada, resoplando.

‒Emma, he mirado de arriba abajo todo los libros de esta biblioteca y de mi casa, y ninguno de ellos contiene información sobre el reino de **Herozar** en la actualidad, ningún mapa, nada. Es como si ese lugar se hubiera evaporado…Parece que el lugar donde Christopher escondió la espada Himperius ni siquiera existe hoy…No entiendo…‒Belle gruñó, frustrada ‒Hay algo que estamos dejando pasar…No sé lo que es, pero tengo esa impresión como la otra vez.

Emma suspiró

‒No te preocupes, amiga…Continuaremos buscando…Vamos a encontrar una salida.

Al darse cuenta de las ojeras, del semblante triste y cansado de la rubia, Belle cerró el libro que tenía abierto y cogió sus manos por encima de la mesa, mirándola.

‒Emma…¿Por qué no intentas descansar un poco y olvidar durante un tiempo todo esto? Escucha a los Espectros…Date un tiempo a ti misma, restablécete por completo, y durante ese tiempo olvídate de todo asunto sobre la Batalla Final hasta el día de tu…Boda…‒Belle dijo esa última frase con irritación, y Emma se dio cuenta.

‒¿Estás en contra de que me case, no?

‒¡Lo estoy, Emma…Porque tus sentimientos por Killian han cambiado! Te conozco lo suficiente para ver eso. Que Regina te haya dicho que Hook puede hacerte feliz no significa que tengas que hacerlo, no vas a olvidarla solo tirándote a los brazos de él. ¡No te engañes a ti misma! No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas amargamente después, amiga, por favor, piensa mejor, aún hay tiempo…‒apretó las manos de la rubia con firmeza, afligida ante la posibilidad de que Emma cometiera una locura.

‒Belle, lo que tuve con Regina fue un error…Nos hemos hecho mucho daño con esa historia…‒Emma sintió un nudo en su estómago ‒Necesito intentar retomar mi vida, darle un rumbo…Regina y yo no vamos a volver, ella misma me lo ha dejado claro…‒Emma no pretendía aún contarle a Belle lo de la poción de olvido. Ya sabía cómo lo haría, pero más adelante.

‒¿Y desde cuándo amar es un error? ¿Y desde cuándo casarte con quien no amas es la solución para retomar la vida?

Las palabras de Belle fueron un mazazo para el corazón de Emma, escuchar aquella realidad la aturdió e hizo que perdiera el aire.

‒Amiga, por favor…No me cuestiones más. Solo dame tu apoyo, es lo único que necesito…Solo intento darme una oportunidad de algo…Prométeme que vas a apoyarme y que estarás a mi lado‒fue lo único que salió de su boca en un hilo de voz.

Belle suspiró pesadamente, derrotada.

‒Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, rubia…Solo estoy preocupada de que hagas cualquier tontería.

Emma sonrió triste y le ofreció un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

De repente, Belle salió corriendo una vez más a vomitar. Preocupada, Emma esperó que volviera, cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja.

‒¿Vomitando de nuevo? ¿Estás segura de que no me estás escondiendo nada, señorita?‒preguntó Emma

Belle sonrió, tímida.

‒Está bien, te lo iba a contar…Lo he descubierto hace poco…¡Estoy embarazada!‒la muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos brillando de felicidad…Emma se la devolvió, se levantó y corrió a abrazar a la amiga, sentada en la otra silla.

‒¡Ay, Belle, qué feliz estoy por ti! ¡Finalmente una noticia buena en medio de tantas tribulaciones! ¡Felicidades! ¿Ya sabes de cuántas semanas?

‒¡Aún no! Pero iré al médico…Sé que estoy de poco…‒Belle respondió feliz, acariciando su barriga que aún no despuntaba, pero donde sí se veía una minúscula protuberancia.

Las dos se abrazaron de nuevo y se quedaron allí un tiempo, bromeando y jugando a adivinar si sería niño o niña, y los posibles nombres, entre risas y chistes sobre el bebé de Belle y Rumple. Durante un breve momento, Emma se olvidó de su dolor.


	34. Say something

**Quince días antes de la boda…**

Emma se probaba el vestido de novia frente al gran espejo en el cuarto de su casa. Sus padres le regalaron el hermoso traje de novia tradicional, exactamente igual al que lucio Grace Kelly en su boda con el Príncipe Rainiero III, en 1956. Un ejemplo de belleza clásica y recatada, típica de aquella época. Al abrir la gran caja junto a sus padres, el día anterior, parecía que a Mary Margareth le iba a dar un ataque. No paraba de darle golpecitos a la hija para que fuera inmediatamente a probárselo, y diez minutos después, ella y David casi se desmayaron al verla con él puesto. Emma suspiró, mirándose en el gran espejo. Estaba bellísima, pero aún convivía en ella, en su pecho, aquel dolor tan conocido, que sabía que no iba a cesar hasta el día en que se tomara la poción. _“¡Calma, Emma…Falta poco!_ , pensaba.

**Cuatro días antes de la boda…**

La poción de olvido había quedado lista dos días antes de lo previsto y Gold llamó a Emma para que fuera a recogerla. Después del trabajo en la comisaría, corrió hacia allí, ansiosa.

‒Aquí está, señorita Swan‒dijo Gold entregándole un pequeño vidrio con un líquido negro ‒Beba esto de una única vez, de un golpe. En cuanto se expanda por su cuerpo, ya estará libre de los recuerdos de esa persona que quiere olvidar y nuevos falsos recuerdos de adaptación entrarán en su lugar.

Emma le dio las gracias y en cuanto salió de allí, buscó a Belle para charlar. Sabía que la amiga aún estaba en la biblioteca. Ya llevaba en el bolsillo lo que necesitaba.

‒¡No me lo puedo creer, Emma! ¡No creo que lo vayas a hacer!‒dijo Belle, poniéndole a Emma cara fea, estaba muy enfadada.

‒Belle, por favor, no pido que me comprendas o entiendas…Solo que me des tu apoyo…No tienes por qué entender mis motivos, porque a veces ni yo misma los entiendo…Solo…Dale esto a ella después…¿Por favor?‒dijo la rubia afligida y con el corazón apretado, extendiendo la mano trémula con un pequeño objeto para que Belle lo cogiera.

Con mucha reluctancia, Belle finalmente lo cogió, resoplando

‒Entonces, ¿quieres que le dé este pen drive a Regina en donde has grabado un video contándole todo lo que has hecho y por qué lo has hecho, pidiéndole perdón por ello?‒Belle resopló de nuevo, alzando el pequeño pen drive rojo ahora en su mano.

‒Eso mismo…

‒Emma…

‒Por favor, Belle…

‒Está bien, se lo doy…

‒Tu marido me ha dado hoy la poción…Pretendo beberla solo el día de la boda, por la mañana…Quiero acordarme de Regina el máximo de tiempo que pueda, antes de…antes de…‒la voz de Emma se entrecortó y no consiguió continuar.

‒Antes de olvidarla por completo y borrar los recuerdos que tienes con ella…‒completó Belle

‒Sí…‒la rubia bajó la cabeza.

‒Tengo que tener una seria conversación con Gold sobre ponerse a hacer pociones para ti…No me lo contaste antes porque sabías que iba a intentar impedirlo, ¿no? Emma, ¿sabes que olvidarás lo que has vivido al lado de Regina hasta el momento de hoy…verdad?

‒¡Lo sé, estoy despedazada por dentro, sé lo cobarde y egoísta que estoy siendo, pero necesito hacerlo! No conseguiré cumplir con mi destino como Salvadora ni tener el mínimo de felicidad si continuó con Regina en la cabeza…¡Belle, no te imaginas cómo estoy viviendo! Como si nada más tuviera sentido, como si para cualquier lugar que mirara solo viera el color gris, todo a mi alrededor ha perdido el color, el brillo…Esa mujer me ha hecho perder el rumbo de todo, ando por ahí al tuntún, no sé lo que ella está haciendo conmigo…‒dijo la rubia, con dolor en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

‒¡TÚ LA AMAS, Emma! Es eso lo que ella está haciendo contigo...Y Dios…Estás huyendo, Swan…¡No quieres encarar de frente todo esto, intentar superar todo sin ayuda de la magia, quieres el camino más fácil, y eso te va a costar los buenos recuerdos que tienes de Regina! ¿Ya te has detenido a pensar que lo que estás haciendo puede herir inmensamente a la misma Regina? ‒Belle habló seca, cogiendo a Emma por los dos hombros y sacudiéndola, como si quiera que la amiga despertara.

‒¿Y TÚ CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?‒gritó la rubia, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas rodar por su mejilla ‒Sé muy bien todo eso, no soy tonta…¡Y se lo cuento todo a Regina en ese pen drive! Abro totalmente mi corazón a ella, le cuento mis motivos, mis sentimientos, lo mucho que me está costando…¿Que corro el riesgo de que Regina nunca me perdone y que se decepcione conmigo? ¡Lo sé! ¿Si sé que estoy siendo cobarde y buscando el camino más fácil? ¡Lo sé, Belle! ¡Joder, LO SÉ! El problema es que me he pasado la vida entera teniendo que ser fuerte. Y, ¿por qué en el único momento de mi vida que me permito ser débil tengo que ser juzgada?

Belle se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que le había dicho a la amiga, y su mirada seria dio lugar a una mirada de compasión y comprensión. Soltó sus hombros y suspiró.

‒Discúlpame, rubia…No quería…

‒Está bien, Belle…También te entiendo…‒dijo Emma, secándose una lágrima. Su cuerpo atlético se veía sacudido por espasmos y temblaba. Cuando se calmó, suspiró y continuó ‒Y lo último que te voy a pedir, por favor…Tomaré la poción el día de la boda, por la mañana…A partir de ese momento no reconoceré a Regina…Quiero pedirte que hables con ella sobre lo que he hecho y le entregues ese pen drive algunas horas antes de la ceremonia…Seguro que ni querrá ir a la boda, después de esto…Pero cuando se calmen las aguas y si quiere hablar conmigo, necesito que tú me presentes a ella de alguna manera…Será como conocer a una nueva amiga. Y si ella puede continuar a mi lado en la Batalla Final…No lo sé…No quiero que ella se vea obligada a ello, y si quiere apartarse de mí, lo voy a comprender…

‒Ella jamás te abandonaría en ese momento, Emma, aunque hagas todo lo que vas a hacer…De eso tengo certeza. Bueno…Está bien entonces. A pesar de que estoy en contra, haré lo que me pides. Estate tranquila.

Emma se tiró a los brazos de Belle en un abrazo profundo y apretado.

‒¡Muchas gracias, Belle, muchas gracias de verdad! Espero que más adelante puedas comprenderme un poco mejor y no pensar mal de mí…

‒No pienso mal de ti, rubia…Solo me gustaría que no tuvieras que apelar a esto…‒dijo la muchacha, acariciando los rizos rubios de Emma en el abrazo.

‒Lo sé…‒y apretó a la amiga aún más.

Al día siguiente, Emma había acabado de tomar un baño y estaba a punto de ponerse a ver una película cuando recibió una llamada de su madre.

‒Hija, ¿puedes ayudarme? ¿Sabes aquel bar y discoteca nueva que Cenicienta y su marido abrieron el mes pasado? Pues bien, estoy aquí con tu padre bebiendo un poco, pero él se ha viciado en el billar y me ha dejado prácticamente sola en la barra…¿Vienes a hacerme compañía, por favor? Creo que no va a dejar de jugar tan pronto con los vikingos…

Emma reviró los ojos, sin creérselo

‒Ahhh, mamá, ¿en serio? Ya estoy de pijama…‒respondió la rubia sin ánimo.

‒¡Por favor, hija! ¡Haz esto por tu madre! ¡Y ponte algo bonito, porque el lugar es muy chic y está, como decís ustedes, petado!

‒Está bien, está bien…‒Emma resopló ‒Dame unos minutos

La rubia, aunque a regañadientes, se puso un vestido rosa claro, suelto y zapatillas, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, se puso un maquillaje leve, que le daba un aspecto lindo y angelical, y partió en busca del tal bar para encontrarse con su madre.

El sitio estaba realmente lleno, había muchas personas riendo, bebiendo y conversando incluso fuera del local. El nombre del sitio ya denunciaba el nombre de su dueña: **Cinderela Pub** , brillando en un letrero roja fosforescente. Emma sonrió y fue recibida en la puerta por la misma Cenicienta.

‒¡Emma! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!‒la otra rubia la abrazó con una sonrisa ‒Vamos entrando, espero que te guste nuestro establecimiento. Mi marido está en el bar encargado de las bebidas.

‒¿Cómo estás, Ella? ¿Y la bebé?‒Emma le sonrió ‒¿Mi madre está aquí?

‒¡Estoy bien! ¡Y la niña, hermosa! Sí, ella está aquí con las chicas, te llevo a donde están…‒dijo Ella, tirando de su mano para entrar.

‒Espera, ¿has dicho chicas? Pero, ¿qué…? ‒dijo Emma extrañada

Y enseguida comprendió. Allí, todas reunidas en la barra, en el lado izquierdo, sentadas en unas sillas altas, estaban Mary Margareth, Regina, Zelena y Belle.

El corazón de Emma dio un salto al focalizar sus ojos en Regina. Como siempre, ella estaba encantadora y sensual, con un hermoso vestido corto y negro, ceñido al cuerpo, tacones altos rojos y los cabellos ondulados. La morena sonrió dulcemente en cuanto puso los ojos sobre ella, y la miró de los pies a la cabeza admirando su belleza.

‒¡Sorpresa!‒gritó Blanca, eufórica como una niña, caminando hacia la hija batiendo palmas y tirando con fuerza de ella para acercarla a las chicas ‒Gracias, Ella‒asintió hacia la propietaria, que a su vez se lo devolvió y sonrió ‒Disculpa la mentira por teléfono, hija…

‒Papá no está aquí, ¿no?‒dijo Emma mirando alrededor

‒¡No!‒respondió Blanca y rió ‒¡Me lo inventé para darte esta sorpresa! ¡Bienvenida a tu despedida de soltera! ¡La noche es joven! ¡Vamos a beber, bailar, reír y a divertirnos mucho! ¡Hasta que salga el sol! ¡Yujuuuuuu!‒cogió la mano de la hija, la levantó e hizo que diera una vuelta ‒Prueba esta bebida, Emma, está hecha con fresas y algo que se llama Vodka…Ya me he tomado cuatro…Es una delicia…‒dijo cogiendo el enrome vaso adornado con una fresa que estaba en la barra y casi metiéndole a Emma la cañita por la boca, pero erró el trayecto y la cañita fue casi a parar dentro de la oreja de la rubia, arrancando las carcajadas de las otras mujeres.

‒Ya está algo bebida, Emma, ya hace un rato que está bebiendo…‒dijo Zelena, señalando un sitio para que sentara, al lado de Regina.

‒¡Eh! ¡No estoy bebida!‒dijo Blanca con voz pastosa mientras volvía a su sitio, pero casi sentándose en el regazo de Regina.

‒Aquí, Blanca, eso, buena chica…‒dijo Regina, aguantándose la risa, mientras agarraba el codo de Mary, ayudándola a sentarse en el sitio correcto.

‒¡Hoy quiero pasarme! ¡Y rock en las venas!‒gritó Blanca, más para ella que para las otras, intentando hacer la señal de rock con las manos sobre la cabeza. Se equivocó, e hizo la señal de V de la paz.

‒Mary, lo que está sonando es música de baile, es pop, electrónica…‒dijo Belle, riéndose a carcajadas.

‒¡Ahhhh! Vale, entendí…También vale…‒Y volvió a concentrarse en su bebida rosa.

‒Entonces, ¿habéis armado todo esto?‒preguntó Emma, señalando a las cuatro

Regina se encogió de hombros y respondió

‒Hacía tiempo que Blanca quería hacer esto y no hacía más que recordárnoslo por mensaje cada cinco minutos…Ya se estaba volviendo difícil recusar…

‒Así que vamos a aprovechar la noche de chicas…‒dijo Zelena, y alzó su copa de Sex on the beach en un brindis, después lo hizo Belle, levantando su jugo natural (debido al embarazo) y Regina, su champán. Blanca intentó levantar su copa en dirección a las chicas, pero acabó llevándola hacia el lado de la pared y brindando con el cuadro que allí había colgado ‒¿Qué vas a querer, Emma?

‒Cerveza…‒y rápidamente el marido de Ella se la sirvió porque pasaba por ahí con una bandeja con vasos llenos de cerveza.

El lugar estaba realmente bien. Había barras de bebida distribuidas por las cuatro esquinas del establecimiento, mesas puestas uniformemente, un sitio con sillones para quien quisiera estar más tranquilo, una enrome pista de baile en otra estancia de al lado repleta de personas bailando y divirtiéndose al son de música electrónica que un DJ estaba poniendo, y en otra espacio, un hermoso piano sobre un escenario un poco elevado.

Las mujeres conversaban y reían tratando asuntos diversos. Todas estaban ligeramente alteradas y Blanca totalmente bebida por no estar muy acostumbrada, pues mantenían sus copas llenas, menos Belle. En determinado momento, Zelena, Belle y Blanca se dirigieron a la pista a bailar, y Emma y Regina dijeron que se iban a quedar un poco más en la mesa y que después irían.

‒¡Hoy voy a besar a una chica!‒gritó Blanca bien alto

Emma escupió la cerveza y las otras se echaron a reír con gusto.

‒¡MAMÁ!‒Emma la reprendió.

Blanca cayó en un ataque de risa.

‒¡Qué, hija…En esta vida hay que tener nuevas experiencias! Pero es obvio que estoy bromeando…‒rió aún más ‒No es lo mío, no me van esas mañas…

Emma reviró los ojos, y Blanca salió sin soltar el vaso, moviendo las caderas, con Zelena y Belle detrás de ella hacia la pista.

‒¿Puedo con esto?‒Emma comentó con Regina ya a solas con ella, refiriéndose a la madre

‒Confieso que estoy adorando ver a Blanca alcoholizada…‒la morena rió

‒Lo que yo estoy es asustada…‒habló la rubia, pero finalmente se echó a reír junto con Regina, mirándola a los ojos.

Pasaron un tiempo mirándose con aquel brillo en la mirada tan típico de ambas. ¿El amor? Ahí estaba, nítido como los rayos del sol en el cielo. Sus sonrisas se deshicieron.

‒¿Y cómo estás tú?‒preguntó Regina ‒¿Ansiosa por la boda?

Emma se encogió de hombros

‒Más o menos…‒respondió con un semblante triste. El alcohol la estaba volviendo más valiente y reveló ‒No consigo olvidarte, Regina

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe en el estómago de la morena. Claro que lo sabía, podía verlo en los ojos de Emma cada vez que se encontraban, en cada mirada que intercambiaban, y ella también se sentía igual, pero escucharlo de forma tan honesta de labios de la rubia fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

‒Emma…‒intentó decir, suspirando

‒Solo responde con toda sinceridad…¿Ya me olvidaste?‒clavó aquellas esmeraldas tan lindas en los castaños de la alcaldesa, dejándola totalmente desarmada.

‒No, Emma…No te he olvidado…Pero vamos a superar todo esto‒respondió, triste

Emma sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

Bebieron más, aumentando el nivel de alcohol en sus cuerpos, conversaron sobre otras cosas hasta que Emma dio un último sorbo a su cerveza, se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Regina.

‒¡Ven…Vamos a bailar!‒dijo

‒¿En serio, rubia? ¿No te caerás en la pista, verdad? Ya estás algo mareada…‒Regina la provocó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

‒Vamos a ver quién no consigue seguirme, Su Majestad…‒y tiró de ella, y de manos dadas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, juntándose con Mary, Belle y Zelena, que bailaban y se divertían en mitad de la multitud aglomerada.

La música electrónica era envolvente. Belle, Blanca y Zelena bailaban las tres juntas, riendo y divirtiéndose, saltando, intentando bajar hasta el suelo. Mientras, al lado de ellas, Regina y Emma bailaban prácticamente pegadas, se acercaban cada vez más, hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos, con las piernas entrelazadas, ondeando, restregándose, descendiendo y subiendo ambas al mismo ritmo, sin darse cuenta de que estaban acercando cada vez más sus rostros, una aspirando el perfume de la otra, con los ojos cerrados, perdidas en éxtasis y pasión, los cuerpos continuaban moviéndose ritmados, de forma sensual y casi erótica, las pelvis tocándose. Comenzaron a pasar las manos por el cuerpo de la otra, y en determinado momento, Regina se giró de espaldas a Emma, y con las manos arriba enlazando sus cabellos y los de Emma, comenzó a bailar, restregando las nalgas y todo su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de la rubia, subiendo y bajando, ondeándose y moviéndose, llevando a Emma a la locura, la rubia comenzó a pasar libremente las manos por los costados de Regina mientras la música y el baile continuaban envolviéndolas, y Regina pendía la cabeza hacia atrás encajándola en el hombro de la rubia. Bailaban sensualmente en un mundo solo de las dos hasta que…

‒Eh, chicas…Aconsejo que vayáis a un cuarto…Si queréis pasar desapercibidas, os digo que no estáis teniendo éxito…‒dijo Zelena sonriendo, llegando de repente en medio de las dos y hablando bajito para que ellas escucharan. Volvió a donde estaba, donde Belle las observaba y también Blanca, pero esta estaba mirando hacia otra dimensión. Algunas personas alrededor también las estaban mirando, y Emma se sonrojó.

‒Me olvidé de decirte, mi hermana sabe lo nuestro…‒dijo Regina, separándose ligeramente del cuerpo de Emma, pero sin dejar de bailar.

‒Lo sospeché…Vaya, creo que no hemos pasado…‒dijo Emma, refiriéndose a las miradas curiosas a su alrededor. Todos conocían a la alcaldesa y a la salvadora, y les extrañó que estuvieran tan…Íntimas.

‒Relájate…Vamos a aprovechar la noche…‒dijo la morena, y ellas volvieron a bailar, ahora manteniendo un ligero espacio entre ellas.

‒¡ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCIÓN!‒gritó de repente Emma, y tiró de todas para un abrazo colectivo.

La canción **Without you** , una preciosa y envolvente versión de la famosa canción de U2, empezó a sonar, y Emma se sabía la letra de memoria, saltaba junto a todas dadas de la mano, cantaba con los ojos cerrados, sacudiendo sus bellos cabellos rubios, arrancando risas y sonrisas de todas. De verdad se estaban divirtiendo y olvidando un poco los problemas y hasta incluso la boda, real motivo de aquella fiesta para Emma.

Al acabar el remix de David Guetta, la próxima canción fue **Play Hard** , haciendo que las chicas se sacudieran y saltaran aún más, mientras brindaban con nuevas bebidas que Zelena y Belle habían traído del bar.

Pero cuando el dj puso la canción **The Chainsmokers & Coldplay-Something just like this**, Emma y Regina volvieron a unirse, bailando casi pegadas, la letra las emocionó y comenzaron a cantarse una a la otra, mirándose a los ojos, entendiéndose con una complicidad que le bastaba al corazón.

‒Estas dos no tienen remedio…‒le dijo Belle a Zelena, balanceando la cabeza en dirección a las dos con media sonrisa, y Zelena la acompañó en su razonamiento. Blanca bailaba con los ojos cerrados sacudiéndose para todos lados, como si no hubiese un mañana, ajena a todo a su alrededor.

El DJ anunció la canción que cerraría la pista de baile por esa noche, un remix ligero de **Million Reasons-Lady Gaga.** Emma y Regina ahora bailaban adheridas, Emma con las manos en los hombros de la morena, y Regina con las suyas en la cintura de la rubia, balanceándose al mismo ritmo y sintiendo todo el significado de la letra de aquella bella canción, bajo la mirada de muchos en la pista. Impulsadas por el coraje y la desinhibición del alcohol ya no les importaba nada más.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando la pista de baile fue cerrada, el DJ despedido entre aplausos y después todos se dispersaron a las mesas y a las barras, para descansar, conversar más y cerrar la noche. Regina, Emma, Mary y Zelena estaban bien alteradas por el alcohol, y después de bailar y divertirse toda la noche, se dirigieron a la zona de los sofás, mesas y sillones cómodos, tirándose en ellos, entre risas y charlas. Belle estaba adorando ser la única sobria, para poder observarlas a todas.

‒Buf, mis pies me están matando‒dijo Emma, riendo y haciendo círculos con los pies, estirada en el gran sofá rojo.

‒Tú al menos estás de zapatillas, yo con estos tacones…‒habló Regina, señalando sus doloridos pies.

‒Tienes que aprender a usar tenis, alcaldesa…Nadie te manda a nunca querer bajarte de los tacones‒provocó Emma riendo, y Regina le sacó la lengua.

‒Yo bailaría mucho más…‒dijo Mary, con la voz tomada y la mirada turbia.

‒Creo que ya estoy vieja para esto, gente, a fin de cuentas son más de noventa años…‒rió Zelena

‒Estáis muy divertidas, qué bueno que no puedo beber para así tener el honor de presenciar todo esto…‒dijo Belle divertida, recibiendo un cojín en la cara por parte de Zelena y Regina.

La música de fondo ahora era algo calmado, en cierto momento, Emma miró a su lado izquierdo y vio el gran piano encima del escenario. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo, y se quedó ahí, encarándolo por un buen tiempo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Solo volvió en si cuando Regina estalló los dedos frente a sus ojos.

‒Eh, rubia…¿Qué miras tanto?

‒Ah, disculpa, es que…No recuerdo si os lo he dicho, pero…Sé tocar el piano. Y tocaba muy bien, estudié en el orfanato y en uno de los hogares adoptivos por los que pasé…He sentido nostalgia de tocar…‒respondió la rubia, aún con los ojos vidriados en el instrumento.

‒Vaya Emma, ¿y por qué no vas y tocas algo?‒dijo Zelena entusiasmada

‒Yo…No sé, estoy algo oxidada y un poco alterada por el alcohol y…‒dijo Emma, insegura, pero muriendo de ganas.

‒¡Hija, me encantaría verte tocar!‒dijo Mary de repente, con un brillo en su mirada, a la expectativa.

‒Yo también, Emma‒dijo Regina, encantada por saber que la rubia poseía ese don.

‒Déjate de boberías, Emma, y sube ahí arriba‒dijo Belle animada, dándole un golpecito en su hombro para animarla a subir al escenario.

Zelena se levantó y tiró a Emma por la mano haciendo que también se levantara.

‒¡Ahora ve allí y deléitanos con esos dedos talentosos! ‒dijo la pelirroja con aire de malicia y broma

‒¡Zelena!‒Regina la reprendió, enfadada.

‒¡Dedos en el piano, hermanita! ¡Si tienes la mente en otra parte, no es mi culpa!‒Zelena se aguantaba para no reírse mientras Regina resoplaba ‒¡Vamos ya, Emma!‒la empujó hacia delante.

‒¡Está bien, está bien! Voy a buscar a Ella…

Encontró a la dueña del bar y le pidió si podía tocar una canción al piano, cosa que Ella enseguida aceptó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

‒¡Será un honor, Emma!‒dijo

Así, Ella subió al escenario donde estaba el piano, pidió la atención de todos y anunció que la Salvadora iba a honrar al local con una canción. Todos en el local se volvieron locos, batían palmas frenéticamente, ovacionando y gritando el nombre de Emma. La rubia, ligeramente sonrojada, se colocó sentada al piano, agradeciendo a todos con una ligera sonrisa y saludó con la mano. Estaba nerviosa, pero eran unos nervios buenos, era una sensación buena sentir todas las miradas sobre una esperando que los emociones con una canción. Al lado del piano había también un micrófono, y allí, en ese momento, Emma supo exactamente qué canción iba a tocar y también…Cantar. No lo pensó dos veces. Creyó que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero el alcohol le estaba dando valor. No le importaba. Iba a tocar y cantar aquella bella canción que amaba y que consideraba que pegaba tan bien con todo lo que le estaba pasando actualmente, aquellos días difíciles, en que solo quería pedir socorro y gritar. Todo lo que estaba preso en su corazón saldría en forma de canción, allí y ahora. Estaba desnudando su alma, dejándola fluir con aquella música, y así sería.

‒Buenas noches…‒dijo Emma al micrófono ‒Voy a tocar y cantar para ustedes una canción que amo y puedo decir que es una de mis favoritas… **Say Something- A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera**

A la mención de que la Salvadora también iba a cantar además de a tocar, se escuchó un murmullo de animación de todos los presentes, sobre todo de las tres mujeres que estaban con ella, sentadas a una distancia media pero frente a ella, que estaba encima del escenario.

Todos estaban muy atentos, Mary, debido al encanto hacia su hija, consiguió incluso controlar la embriaguez y quedarse con los ojos vidriados en ella. Regina encaraba a Emma con una sonrisa dulce y triste, ansiosa por escucharla, con un brillo enorme en sus orbes almendrados.

Emma, por su parte, encaró a Regina, y no volvió a apartar los ojos de la morena. La canción era para ella. Las dos se miraban con una intensidad hermosa y llena de amor. Y así, mirándose a los ojos, verdes en los castaños, Emma inició las notas en el piano y acercó su boca al micrófono, cantando con una voz dulce y melodiosa, que inmediatamente sorprendió y encantó a todos

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**I’ll be the one if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would have followed you**

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**And I**

**I’m feeling so small**

**It was over my head**

**I know nothing at all**

**And I**

**Will stumble and fall**

**I’m still learning tol ove**

**Just starting to crawl**

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you**

**Anywhere I would have followed you**

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**And I**

**Will swallow my pride**

**You’re the one that I love**

**And I’m saying goodbye**

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you**

**Anywhere I would have followed you**

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**Say something, I’m giving up on you**

**Say something…**

Y con el último toque en la tecla del piano, Emma finalizó la canción con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, ojos que estuvieron todo el tiempo direccionados hacia Regina. Regina, por su parte, tampoco apartó la mirada de los ojos de la rubia durante toda la canción, acompañando cada parte de la letra, que estaba segura estaba completamente dedicada a ella. Sus ojos castaños, así como los de de Emma, estaban bañados en lágrimas, y no se daba cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Durante algunos segundos se hizo un silencio enorme en el local, todos estaban boquiabiertos y encantados con la canción y el talento de Emma. Zelena y Belle estaban emocionadas y ni se dieron cuenta de que se estaban apretando las manos, tal era la emoción de sentir cada parte de aquella canción tocada y cantada por Emma, y las dos sabían exactamente lo que significaba y para quién era aquella canción. Mary, sentada y atónita, también con lágrimas en sus ojos y la boca abierta en una perfecta “O”, miraba de Emma a Regina, notando las emociones y sus intercambios de miradas. La madre de Emma estaba, de cierta forma, triste, pues percibía algo diferente y triste en la hija al cantar y tocar.

La platea se levantó y aplaudió en pie, gritando y berreando, durante varios segundos. Emma se puso en pie, sonrió y les agradeció a todos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Cuando descendió del palco y fue hasta donde estaban las compañeras, que la abrazaron emocionadas y felicitándolas, notó que Regina ya no se encontraba allí.

‒¿Dónde está Regina?‒preguntó mirando de una a otra, preocupada

‒Dijo que iba a tomar un poco el aire porque no se encontraba…¡Eh, Emma!‒Belle gritó pero de nada sirvió, Emma ya estaba a todo vapor saliendo por la gran puerta del local buscando a la morena.

No fue difícil encontrarla. Escuchó los sollozos provenientes de la parte de atrás del local, donde no había nadie. Regina estaba pegada a la pared, de brazos cruzados y llorando mucho.

‒Eh…Perdóname…No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…‒Emma se fue acercando despacio a ella

‒No tengo nada que perdonarte…Tu voz es maravillosa, rubia, y tocas muy bien…‒sonrió, mirando profundamente esos ojos verdes ‒Pero, aquella canción…Fue para mí, ¿verdad?

Emma nada respondió, solo bajó la cabeza en silencio, y nada necesitó ser dicho. Regina entendió.

‒Emma, lo sabes…No podemos…

‒Por favor, Regina, no digas nada…Solo…Dame un último beso…‒dijo Emma, acercándose a la alcaldesa hasta casi acabar con el espacio entre ellas.

‒Emma, por favor, no nos martirices más, rubia…‒Regina respondió, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se erizaba con aquella cercanía.

‒Es mi despedida de soltera, por favor, no me niegues esto…‒Emma habló deslizando la mano por el rostro de Regina y pasando su mirada de sus ojos a su boca, acariciando su cicatriz. Regina la miraba de la misma manera, y ya no conseguía controlar su cuerpo y sus anhelos.

Al ver que la morena no iba a apartarla, Emma pegó sus cuerpos con urgencia y unió sus labios a los carnosos labios de la alcaldesa, dándole un beso caliente y apasionado, de arrancar el aliento. Regina colocó sus manos en la cintura de Emma atrayéndola más hacia ella, mientras Emma mantenía las manos por debajo de los cabellos de la morena, tirando levemente de ellos. Con sus respiraciones aceleradas, se besaban con ardor, sus cuerpos restregándose hasta que…

‒¡Wow, qué excitante! Nunca había visto a dos mujeres en vivo…‒era Belle, hablando con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en las dos que se estaban besando. Llegó junto con Zelena pillándolas _in fraganti._

‒¡Belle!‒Zelena la miró de la cabeza a los pies, riendo y divertida con las palabras de la muchacha, no se lo esperaba.

‒Ay, ¿qué culpa tengo si mis hormonas de embarazada están a flor de piel y exhalando por los poros? ¡Necesito sexo!‒suspiró y alzó las manos al aire.

‒¡Me cago en dios!‒gritó Emma, de susto y vergüenza, soltándose rápido de Regina ‒¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí? ¿No se puede tener paz?

Regina se arreglaba la ropa arrugada y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, de tan avergonzada que estaba.

‒¡Ay, Zelena! ¿Acaso nunca aprenderás el sentido de la palabra intimidad?‒dijo Regina, con rabia

‒Créeme, hermana, no quería venir a interrumpir este momento, pero el problema es que desde que salisteis las dos disparadas, Blanca no da sosiego y quiere venir tras ustedes, se está volviendo difícil aguantarla, sobre todo en el estado en que está, solo hemos podido venir a avisaros disimuladamente porque aprovecharnos que se ha distraído jugando a los dardos con una panda de vikingos‒dijo la pelirroja ‒Pero no vamos a poder distraerla por mucho tiempo, es mejor que volvamos dentro y nos vayamos a casa, sobre todo porque pronto cerrará el bar.

La alcaldesa y la sheriff se miraron y suspiraron, se arreglaron las ropas y los cabellos, aún rojas por haber sido pilladas con las manos en la masa.

‒Zelena tiene razón, Emma…Es mejor que nos vayamos…Ya nos hemos arriesgado demasiado‒dijo Regina

Emma concordó y todas entraron de nuevo en el establecimiento, que ya se encontraba casi vacío, a no ser por unos pocos grupos que aún conversaban. Mary aún se divertía jugando a los dardos con una panda de vikingos mal encarados.

‒¡Ey, ahí estáis! Estaba preocupada…‒dijo Mary, soltando los dardos y corriendo hacia ellas.

‒Está todo bien, Blanca…Regina no se encontraba muy bien y fue a tomar el aire, Emma fue tras ella y que quedó haciéndole compañía…Ahora ya las encontramos…Bueno, ¿nos vamos? La noche ha estado genial pero dentro de poco nos echan de aquí‒dijo Belle.

‒Sí, claro…‒dijo Mary, ligeramente mejor de la embriaguez, pero aún sintiendo los efectos de la larga noche regada con alcohol.

Como ninguna estaba apta para conducir y Belle no sabía, Emma llamó a su padre y él fue a buscarlas con el coche reserva de la comisaría, que se encontraba en su casa. Dejó a cada una y después volvió y dejó el escarabajo de Emma estacionado cerca de la comisaría, pues el pub no estaba lejos de sus casas. Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa, Mary mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo y sus pensamientos vagando lejos…¿Será que estaba en lo cierto en lo que estaba pensando? ¿O sería solo locura de su cabeza? No podía estar tan bebida hasta el punto de que su cabeza le estuviera jugando una mala pasada…Estaba segura de lo que había visto en los ojos de Emma…


	35. Giros inesperados

**Casa de los Charming, la mañana siguiente a la despedida de soltera de Emma**

Mary Margareth se encontraba con la misma mirada ajena y pensativa de ayer cuando volvían a casa, ahora sentada en el sofá acunando en sus brazos al pequeño Neal, que dormía profundamente. David ya se había dado cuenta de la distracción de la mujer en el coche, pero pensó que sería por estar bebida. Ahora, al verla de la misma manera, se sentó a su lado y colocó suavemente la mano en su pierna causándole un ligero susto que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

‒Perdóname, querida, no quería asustarte…Pero desde ayer estás distraída, pensativa y preocupada…¿Sucedió algo en la despedida de soltera sorpresa?‒preguntó

‒No, está todo bien, es solo que…David…no sé si es impresión mía o la mezcla de alcohol, pero…Creo que noté algo…¡Ahh, déjalo! Es locura de mi cabeza…‒amenazó con levantarse para colocar a Neal en la cuna, pero David cogió delicadamente su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

‒Blanca…Has empezado, ahora termina… ¿Qué sucedió allí?‒preguntó David preocupado

Mary suspiró. ¿Cómo le contaría eso al marido?

‒Está bien…‒volvió a sentarse ‒Sentí que…Que…Algo más está pasando entre nuestra hija y Regina…

‒¿Cómo es eso, Blanca? ¿Pasando qué?‒David arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la mujer y esperando, extrañándole todo aquello.

‒No sé…Hubo muchos momentos, en la pista de baile, que Emma y Regina estaban bailando bien, como puedo decir…demasiado cerca…Y después, David, nuestra hija subió al piano y tocó y cantó una canción con una letra muy triste, que decía algo sobre como “no me dejes”, y sobre amor…Y Emma cantó y tocó la canción entera mirando profundamente a Regina a los ojos, y Regina también mirándola a ella…Y cuando la canción terminó, ambas estaban llorando abiertamente. Después de eso, Regina salió corriendo afuera del pub y Emma fue apresada tras ella, las dos se quedaron allí un buen rato y como yo estaba afligida, quise ir tras ellas, pero Belle y Zelena intentaban impedírmelo de cualquier manera…Presentí que ellas no querían que yo me enterara o viese algo, entonces, fingí que me distaría jugando a los dardos con algunos vikingos y ellas fueron tras las dos…cuando regresaron con ellas, además de tener las ropas arrugadas, me dieron una disculpa para la salida que no me creí…Pero de nuevo fingí que sí. No soy boba, David, podía estar bebida, pero sentía y notaba las cosas a mi alrededor…‒disparó Blanca de un tirón.

A David le extrañó toda aquella historia, sus ojos estaban como platos y se pasó las manos nerviosamente por los cabellos. 

‒¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Blanca? No me vas a decir que crees que…

‒¡Sí, David, lo creo! Creo no, estoy prácticamente segura…Una madre difícilmente se equivoca…

‒¡No, Blanca, no puede ser!‒David se levantó, nervioso, moviendo las manos sin parar, caminando en círculos por la sala ‒¿Emma y Regina? No debes haber visto las cosas bien…

‒Sé bien lo que vi, David…¿Por qué estás nervioso? ¡No eres un hombre con prejuicios!

‒¡Claro que no lo soy!‒se giró hacia la mujer y la encaró ‒No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Regina sea mujer…Pero has de convenir que es una novedad y de las gordas, jamás hubiera esperado que Emma…Regina…las dos…¡Dios! ¡No sé qué pensar! Regina fue la responsable de la maldición que nos separó de Emma, todo lo que ha sucedido desde entonces afectó a nuestra hija directamente, se convirtió en la Salvadora para…

‒Para salvarnos a todos…Incluida Regina‒dijo Mary rápidamente ‒¡Y la Salvadora se enamoró de la mujer responsable de que su vida haya sido tan dolorosa, lo sé! ¡Pero David, Regina ha cambiado! Emma siempre vio el lado más bello de su corazón, y yo también…Nosotras dos siempre supimos y creímos que ella podía cambiar, y realmente lo ha hecho. A pesar de que su parte mala esté suelta por el Bosque Encantado, nuestra Regina, aquella que fue otrora, está de vuelta.

‒Lo sé, Blanca, discúlpame…Sé que Regina ha cambiado, y hoy somos una familia, pero…Realmente creo que necesito tiempo para digerir esto, y pensar…

‒Lo entiendo, para mí también fue impactante…Pero tenemos que estar siempre al lado de nuestra hija, David. Independientemente de cualquier cosa. Lo que importa es su felicidad.

‒Pero si tú viste todo eso y tienes tanta certeza, ¿por qué Emma se va a casar? La boda es dentro de tres días, Blanca…No entiendo, estoy confuso.

‒Yo me hago la misma pregunta, querido…Y no sé responderla. Algo nos está escondiendo Emma, algo que puede que impida que las dos estén juntas, y no sé lo que es…He notado a nuestra hija muy triste y depresiva, introspectiva y cerrada…Ella siempre le echa la culpa a los últimos acontecimientos de las sesiones, pero ahora más que nunca tengo la certeza de que no es eso…Tenías que ver la forma en que las dos se miraban ayer, con tanta dulzura y tristeza al mismo tiempo…¡Había amor, David!

David suspiró pesadamente

‒Aunque todavía estoy digiriéndolo todo, de que nunca me imaginé que un día esto pudiera pasar, no quiero ver a nuestra hija infeliz…

Mary cogió la mano de su marido con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra seguía meciendo a Neal.

‒Ni yo…Pero conoces a Emma. No podemos dejar ver que lo sabemos, porque si nuestra hija ha decidido no contarnos nada, debe tener sus motivos…Debemos respetarla. Yo voy a intentar conversar con ella de forma sutil…Ahora, si incluso así decide seguir adelante con la boda, debemos respetarlo también…Nuestra hija es una mujer muy fuerte y decidida, y sabe lo que hace…‒dijo Mary con una sonrisa triste.

‒Estoy de tu lado, Blanca…Y del de nuestra hija, sea lo que sea lo que ella decida‒dijo David devolviéndole la sonrisa, y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Mary y del hijo, acercándolos a él para un abrazo apretado.

**Víspera de la boda…**

Storybrooke estaba de fiesta y con una gran expectativa ante el tan esperado enlace entre Emma Swan y Killian Jones. No se hablaba de otra cosa en la pequeña ciudad. Sería la boda del año, decían todos. Murmullos por todos lados, muchachas disputándose alegremente quién llevaría el vestido más bonito, el salón de belleza lleno de clientes, niños saltando ya pensando en los dulces y en la comida, y hablando de comida: un gran y delicioso buffet se esperaba tras la ceremonia, las cocineras ya estaban a todo vapor con los preparativos. ¿Y el pastel? Era de tres pisos. La ceremonia tendría lugar en un amplio espacio en una azotea que se encontraba frente a la gran torre del reloj de la ciudad. Después, comenzaría allí mismo la fiesta, con banda, DJ y mucha música. La ciudad entera estaba invitada y quien iba a celebrar la ceremonia era Archie, como juez de paz.

Regina estaba de regreso al trabajo en el ayuntamiento tras el almuerzo, con su bolso y su carpeta en sus manos, pero cuando estaba acercándose a su coche, escuchó su nombre desde el otro lado de la calle.

‒¡Eh, Regina!

Al escuchar aquella voz conocida y desagradable para sus oídos, Regina reviró los ojos, aún de espaldas. Se giró lentamente y se encontró de frente con el rostro sonriente y burlón de Killian, que venía todo contento hacia ella con un bulto en sus manos, envuelto en un forro.

‒Hook…Pero qué agradable sorpresa…¿A qué debo el honor de que me llames por mi nombre?‒dijo la morena sonriendo burlona, dejando la carpeta y el bolso sobre el coche, y cruzándose de brazos.

‒Quería tener el honor de que fueras la primera persona en ver mi traje de boda ya totalmente ajustado…‒dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abriendo la cremallera que encerraba el elegante traje, y señalando hacia él ‒¡Voilá! ¿Qué te parece?

‒Es…‒dijo ella analizándolo con la mano en la barbilla ‒Es muy bonito…Una pena que lo lleves tú, eso no ayuda mucho…Ahora, si me permites, al contrario que tú, tengo mucho trabajo para hoy…‒furiosa ante la audacia del pirata, Regina se giró, y metió la llave en la puerta del coche.

‒¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Querrías usarlo tú?‒Killian dijo de repente, deshaciendo la sonrisa, y Regina se quedó paralizada. Se giró de nuevo, bruscamente, encarándolo de manera desafiante.

‒¿Qué has dicho?‒preguntó ella, sintiendo cómo aumentaba su rabia

‒Lo que has escuchado…Querrías estar en mi lugar, ¿verdad, Su Majestad? ¿Crees que no lo sé todo, Regina?‒dijo Hook lentamente, con un semblante completamente diferente al de minutos atrás. Sus ojos hervían de rabia y ya no había rastro de una falsa sonrisa.

‒¿Saber qué?‒la morena cruzó sus brazos de nuevo, fingiendo no entender a dónde quería llegar.

‒¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Sé muy bien lo que ha estado sucediendo entre tú y Emma? ¿Crees que soy idiota? ‒dijo casi gritando, haciendo que Regina perdiera la sonrisa sarcástica ‒¡Lo vi, Regina! OS VI a las dos besándoos dos veces, una en frente de la casa de Emma y otra cerca de la plaza…Al final, no estabais siendo nada cuidadosas, ¿sabías? En la plaza, seguí a Emma, cuando ella salió de la consulta de Archie, y en su casa, estaba pasando por ahí cerca‒la respiración de Regina comenzó a acelerarse y los ojos se desorbitaron ‒¿Crees que no me dolió ver lo mucho que Emma estaba diferente conmigo? ¿Cuánto había cambiado casi de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cuánto me evitaba? ¡No sé qué lavado de cerebro le has hecho a mi novia, Regina, o qué magia has usado o qué pretendías, pero ahora eso acabó!‒gritó bien cerca del rostro de Regina, que sustentó su mirada, sin temer nada.

Regina intentó aplacer la rabia y habló con la voz más mansa que pudo.

‒No vale la pena discutir contigo, pero voy a decirte algo para que te tragues esa prepotencia…No le he lavado el cerebro a Emma, y mucho menos he usado magia…Solo acepta, pirata, que Emma hizo todo lo que hizo por libre y espontánea voluntad, porque ella QUISO. No quiero dejarla mal delante de su novio, por más que tú no me gustes…Pero Swan es una mujer adulta y dueña de sus actos, y no una marioneta. ¡Yo no tendría motivos para jugar con ella! Si ya sabías lo nuestro y estabas tan incomodado con eso, ¿por qué no hablaste con ella al respecto? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que nos habías descubierto?‒Regina arqueó una ceja y continuó encarando a Killian con aire de superioridad, de brazos cruzados.

Killian tragó en seco en ese momento y flaqueó, dejando ver una parte de su miedo a perder a Emma.

‒¡Porque…Porque…Sabía que tarde o temprano Emma abriría los ojos!‒logró decir, recuperando un poco su postura firme ‒Por eso acabé dejándolo estar y esperé…¡Por más que mi deseo fuera despotricar, gritar, aguanté! ¿Y eso, Reina, sabes por qué? ‒sonrió victorioso‒¡Porque Emma realmente ha abierto los ojos! Se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba haciendo, ha visto que solo fue una fase de confusión, quizás un deseo de experimentar algo nuevo…Y yo estoy listo para perdonarla, porque sé que ella me lo contará y me pedirá perdón.

La prepotencia del pirata estaba haciendo que la sangre de Regina hirviera…Su deseo era de gritarle bien alto en la cara lo equivocado que estaba, que Emma iba a dejarlo y que no lo hizo porque ellas habían roto y Regina insistió para que ella siguiera con su noviazgo…Que ellas estaban completamente enamoradas la una de la otra y estaban muy seguras de eso, pero que no podrían estar juntas por una fuerza mayor del destino que ni ellas mismas aún entendían…Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo fuera de lo común para aguantarse. Las lágrimas ya amenazaban con asomarse en sus ojos, comenzó a temblar ligeramente y respiró hondo, Killian percibió su momento de flaqueza y se aprovechó de eso, sonriendo aún más.

‒Lo sabía…La querías para ti, ¿verdad, Regina? Es algo que nunca imaginé que podría suceder, pero te has enamorado de mi novia…Te has enamorado de la niña que un día echaste de su propio hogar con aquella maldición, separándola de sus padres…Te has enamorado de tu principal enemiga de antaño…¿Crees de verdad que la mereces, Regina, después de todas las atrocidades que has cometido? ¿De verdad crees que tendrías alguna posibilidad con ella? ¿Que la harías feliz como yo lo haré? Emma puede intentar ver lo mejor de ti, pero yo veo cómo eres en realidad, y de nada vale, puedes separarte de la Reina Malvada, pero siempre tendrás una parte de ella viviendo dentro de ti.

Regina ahora temblaba violentamente de la cabeza a los pies. No quería llorar y flaquear delante de aquel hombre, pero no hubo manera, las lágrimas ya corrían por su bello rostro. Y Killian sonreía cada vez más victorioso.

‒Sal de aquí…Ahora…¡SAL AHORA DE MI CASA! ¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí a ofenderme!‒susurró la morena entre dientes, sollozando. Aquel pirata atrevido había conseguido golpearla.

‒¡Sí, me voy…Solo era eso lo que quería decirte! Sé que Emma te necesita para la Batalla Final, pero solo será eso. ¡Estaré vigilando, reina! A partir de mañana, Emma será mi esposa, y espero respeto por tu parte. Ella será la señora Jones, MI esposa…‒habló pausadamente y sonrió malicioso ‒Espero que te conformes y que haya quedado claro que todo ha sido una fase o quizás curiosidad por su parte…Sé de tus conquistas en el Bosque Encantado, pero con ella, no te salió bien…¡Emma NO ES LESBIANA! Por eso mismo ella ya se ha dado cuenta de su error y ha vuelto a mis brazos…Así que, Su Majestad, es mejor que te conformes y aceptes, pues…‒se acercó bastante al oído de Regina y susurró pausadamente y victorioso ‒¡Has perdido!

Y se fue, riendo y lanzándole una última mirada a Regina, de la cabeza a los pies, con desdén, dejando allí a la morena envuelta en su llanto y apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesitó un buen rato dentro del coche para dejar de llorar completamente y finalmente conseguir arrancar el coche y dirigirse al trabajo.

**Día de la boda, por la mañana…**

El día amaneció lindo, con el cielo azul, completamente despejado. El sol brillaba alegre con una temperatura agradable de otoño. Storybrooke estaba en alborozo, agitado, todos los habitantes felices y ansiosos por la gran boda que tendría lugar a las seis de la tarde. Ese evento, con certeza, sería inolvidable.

Dentro de su casa, en su habitación, Emma estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban frío, llevaba puesto un albornoz y tenía el cabello recogido con varias horquillas, debido al peinado que más tarde le harían para recibir el enorme velo blanco en su cabeza. Killian ya había pasado por allí para darle un beso.

‒Hasta más tarde, amor…Ahora, la próxima vez que nos veamos, ya seremos marido y mujer, Señor y Señora Jones‒había dicho feliz, y con un brillo en su mirada, besando las manos de la novia de manera galanteadora, y se despidió dejando a Emma hundida en su nerviosismo.

Ahora quien estaba con ella en su cuarto era Mary. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado en la cama y agarraba sus manos trémulas con las suyas. La miraba con una mirada de ternura.

‒Hija…‒dijo Mary ‒Solo quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo queremos verte feliz, sea de la forma que sea…No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir…¡Nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte en todo! Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás…

‒Blanca Nieves, ¿qué te pasa? ‒Emma la miró desconfiada. Desde el día siguiente a su despedida de soltera, Mary estaba con esos temas extraños, abordándola de vez en cuando. ¿Sospecha de ella y Regina? Estremeció de pensarlo ‒¿Por qué me dices esas cosas desde que volvimos del pub?

Mary se sonrojó

‒No es nada, Emma, es solo que…No te veo muy feliz para alguien que se va a casar…‒respondió

‒No te preocupes, mamá…‒la rubia sonrió y tocó con cariño el rostro de la madre ‒Estoy bien…Todo va a pasar, ¿ok? Solo son los nervios, solo eso.

Mary suspiró y asintió. No podía hacer nada más, conocía a la hija demasiado bien cuando se decidía por hacer algo o no decir nada. Durante tres días y hasta el último minuto intentó abordarla y darle su apoyo en caso de que quisiera desistir de la boda, pero de nada ha servido. Solo quedaba rezar para que Emma realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

‒Está bien, mi amor…Te voy a dejar descansar para más tarde. Me voy a hacer las uñas...Ah…Belle está en la sala, está ajustando los últimos retoques a tu vestido…Tiene manos de hada‒dijo Mary dándole un beso en la mejilla y con una última sonrisa salió, cerrando la puerta.

Después de que la madre hubo salido, Emma esperó algunos minutos para tener la certeza de que estaba completamente sola. Se levantó y cerró con llave la puerta, para no correr el riesgo de que Belle entrara en aquel momento. Fue hasta la cómoda y con una llave abrió un cajón de donde sacó el vidrio con la poción de color negro. Era la hora…

‒Te acabo de decir, mamá, que todo pasará…‒Emma habló para sí misma, mirando con lágrimas el frasco ‒Y lo hará, a partir de ahora…¡Finalmente mi agonía acaba aquí! Perdóname, Regina…Que sepas que siempre te llevaré conmigo, en mi corazón, aunque en mi mente ya no estés…‒comenzó a llorar compulsivamente.

Con todo el valor que consiguió reunir y temblando como una hoja, Emma abrió el frasco que contenía la poción del olvido, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se la fue llevando a los labios. Tragó el líquido de una sola vez como Rumple le había dicho, sintiendo cómo bajaba por su garganta.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos…Nada. Nada sucedió, nada cambió. _“¡Pero qué diablos…! Ok…”,_ Emma pensó _“Debe tardar en hacer efecto, vamos a esperar un poco más”_ Otros largos quince minutos. Todo igual. No sentía ningún efecto, ningún cambio. Se acordaba perfectamente de Regina y de todo el sufrimiento por amarla. No la había olvidado y cada detalle suyo y de lo que habían vivido estaban fijado en su memoria. La rabia comenzó a invadirla. Desesperada y llorando de odio, con un grito estridente, Emma lanzó contra la pared el frasco de la poción. Continuó gritando y agarrando sus cabellos, andando de un lado a otro del cuarto, con la respiración entrecortada y audible.

‒¡DESGRACIADO! ¡Te las vas a ver conmigo, Gold!‒gritó la rubia antes de coger un vaso que había sobre la mesilla de noche y tirarlo contra la pared también.

‒¡Emma! ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¡Abre la puerta!‒era Belle que había escuchado los gritos de la amiga desde la sala, y llegó corriendo y ahora daba golpes en la puerta del cuarto de la rubia.

‒¡Déjame, Belle! ¡Márchate!‒gritó Emma desde dentro, entre accesos de rabia y llanto.

‒¡No! ¡No me voy de aquí hasta que no abras esta puerta!‒Belle habló alto y resoluta con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Belle escucho cómo el lloro de Emma iba cesando hasta convertirse casi en un susurro. Un ruido de cerrojo y finalmente Emma abrió la puerta, dando espacio a la amiga para que entrara y volviendo a sentarse en su cama, arrasada.

‒Dios mío, rubia…Has destrozado tu cabello…Vamos a tener que ponerte de nuevo las horquillas…Ahora, dime…¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ese desespero? Se escuchaba desde la calle…‒dijo la muchacha sentándose al lado de Emma en la cama, mirándola a los ojos.

‒¡Lo que ha sucedido es que tu marido me ha engañado, Belle! Gold me ha engañado…Acabé de tomar la poción…¡No ha hecho efecto alguno! Estoy exactamente igual que antes de tomarla…Recuerdo a Regina con toda intensidad…Incluso esperé un tiempo creyendo que los efectos tardarían en actuar, pero…Ninguna poción preparada por él con anterioridad tardó tanto, el efecto es siempre inmediato, y…

Emma dejó de hablar inmediatamente al ver que Belle, de repente, puso cara rara, como si estuviera avergonzada. Mientras ella hablaba, la amiga había bajado la cabeza y se había puesto roja, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

‒Belle…¿Qué ocurre?‒prosiguió Emma, arqueando una ceja y extrañándole la reacción de la amiga.

Belle carraspeó y tragó en seco. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, quedando de espaldas a Emma, mientras la rubia acompañaba con la mirada, desconfiada e intrigada.

‒No, Emma…Rumple no tiene nada que ver…‒finalmente habló la morena, aún de espaldas a la amiga.

‒¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? ¿Quién entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?‒Ahora Emma fue hasta ella y la giró delicadamente por el brazo, encarando firmemente sus ojos ‒¿Belle? ¡Respóndeme!

‒¡YO!‒la morena habló, trabándose

‒¿QUÉ?‒Emma no daba crédito

‒Fui yo, Emma…Yo soy la culpable de eso.

‒Pero…Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Belle! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué hiciste?‒Emma estaba aturdida, gritaba y ahora sacudía a la amiga.

‒Bueno…‒comenzó Belle ‒El día que fuiste a la tienda a pedirle a Rumple que te preparara la poción, yo estaba allí, Emma, en la parte de atrás…Estaba con nauseas debido al embarazo y volví a casa más temprano. Estaba pasando por la otra estancia y me di cuenta de que eras tú quien estabas conversando con mi marido sobre alguna poción secreta, quedé intrigada y me paré, puse la oreja en la pared para escuchar. Lo oí todo, Emma. Puedes odiarme…Pero no podía permitir que cometieras esa locura. Así que, estuve atenta, en secreto, a los pasos de Rumple con la preparación de esa poción, y cuando finalmente estuvo lista, y Rumple la guardó en su armario de pociones, yo cogí la llave del baúl y la intercambié, sin que él se diera cuenta. No se ha enterado de nada, y te dio la falsa. La verdadera la tiré por el wáter.

El suelo de Emma se abrió y solo quería lanzarse por aquel agujero. Se negaba a creer en lo que acababa de escuchar. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, demasiado aturdida y sin palabras.

‒No me lo puedo creer…‒dijo cuando finalmente consiguió y volvió a encarar a Belle, con rabia ‒¡Belle! ¡No tenias ese derecho! ¿No podías hacerme esto? Cuando fui a pedirte que le dieras el pen drive a Regina, ya lo habías hecho todo, lo sabías todo…¿Cómo pudiste, Belle? ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Belle? Quieres que sufra, ¿es eso? ¿Quieres que mi agonía continúe? ¿Sientes placer con ello?‒Emma dejó que el llanto viniera de nuevo, se levantó y cogió a la amiga por los hombros, dándole más sacudidas.

Belle suspiró, sintiendo remordimiento por haberle hecho eso a Emma, pero hizo lo que creyó correcto y no se arrepentía.

‒¡NO!‒comenzó Belle, casi gritando y encarando firmemente a la rubia, a quien también cogió por los hombros devolviéndole la sacudida ‒¡Nunca he querido tu sufrimiento, Emma! ¡Solo quiero que no borres lo más hermoso que te ha pasado en la vida! ¿No te das cuenta de que aquello en lo que las dos os habéis convertido, lo que habéis vivido, todo el camino que habéis tenido que atravesar desde que Henry fue en tu búsqueda años atrás es una cosa sublime? Eso es amor, amiga, puro y verdadero, construido paso a paso, piedra a piedra. ¿Estás segura de que quieres borrar todo ese de tu mente? ¿Estás segura de que quieres apartar los recuerdos de Regina de tu vida para siempre? ¿No percibes que todas esas cosas maravillosas desaparecerán de tu mente como polvo en el viento? Has escogido casarte, Emma, y respeto tu deseo, pero entonces, ¡AFRONTA los hechos, afronta la realidad! No te escondas detrás de una poción, detrás del olvido. ¡Cásate, pero no seas cobarde!‒Belle la sacudió aún más ‒Eres la Salvadora, cásate, pero encara las cosas y aprende a superar o convivir con tu dolor, pero mantén los recuerdos. ¡Eres fuerte! Puede que me creas un monstruo por haber hecho lo que hice, y realmente tienes razón, no tenía derecho a entrometerme, pero me entrometí, y lo haría de nuevo, porque no podría dejar que un amor tan lindo como el vuestro cayese en el abismo profundo de la oscuridad del olvido…¡Ah! Tu pen drive está aquí, guárdalo donde estaba. Y mira a ver si borras el video que grabaste sobre la nueva vida de mentiras que ibas a tener‒sacó el pequeño objeto del bolsillo del vestido y lo tiró con violencia sobre la cama de Emma.

Belle también estaba llorando junto con Emma, las respiraciones aceleradas y pasaron lagos minutos hasta que la rubia caminó despacio hacia su cama, se sentó lentamente, secándose las lágrimas.

‒No te considero un monstruo…Y mucho menos te odio…Mi rabia es precisamente por saber que tienes razón…Me dejé llevar por mi flaqueza y por mi tristeza…Solo quería darme un oportunidad para volver a mi vida normal con Killian e intentar ser feliz…‒dijo Emma, en un susurro dolido.

‒Lo sé, amiga…‒Belle se sentó de nuevo a su lado y le cogió las manos

‒Pero al final…Si no era la poción, ¿qué me tomé?

‒Solo agua con colorante de color negro…Totalmente inofensivo

Emma soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

‒Cuando el asunto es el amor, nada se mete en el camino de Belle French, ¿no?

‒¡Nada! ¿Me perdonas?

Finalmente, aún temblando y llorando, Emma atrajo a Belle a un apretado abrazo.

‒Sí…‒respondió Emma ‒Pero Belle, ¿qué hago ahora?

‒Deja que tu corazón te guie, amiga…Yo estaré siempre a tu lado…Sea para llorar de felicidad contigo o para ayudar a secarte las lágrimas en los momentos tortuosos por los que tengas que pasar…

De repente, las dos se soltaron del abrazo debido al susto inesperado que se llevaron con la puerta del cuarto abriéndose bruscamente. Allí, paradas frente a ellas, se encontraban Zelena con el semblante más preocupado y afligido del mundo, y Regina, con una sonrisa bobalicona de oreja a oreja, los ojos brillando de alegría como los de una niña en el parque de atracciones.

‒Emma…‒comenzó Zelena, intentando explicar desesperadamente y disimuladamente algo, pero fue impedida por la hermana. Regina se acercó dando saltitos a Emma y se paró, feliz, delante de la rubia, manteniendo en su rostro la misma mirada boba y la misma sonrisa estampada en la cara de cuando entró. Cogió fuertemente las dos manos de Emma y las sacudió de forma exagerada. Habló con una alegría contagiosa.

‒¡Tú debes ser Emma Swan! ¡Un placer! Yo soy Regina Mills.


	36. Cartas para Emma

Emma abrió la boca y no conseguía cerrarla. No podía ser que…

˗Estoy muy feliz por finalmente conocer a la misteriosa novia que Killian trajo de sus viajes por los mares…¡Eres muy bonita! ¡Hoy será una gran noche de fiesta! ¡Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo! ¡Hasta más tarde!˗ continuaba Regina entusiasmada, sacudiendo aún las manos de Emma, casi haciendo caer a la rubia. Entonces, sin darle tiempo a Emma para responder, le dio dos besos sonoros en las mejillas, hizo lo mismo con Belle, y salió alegre y dando saltitos del cuarto mientras iba silbando.

˗¡Ey, Regina, loca! ¡Espérame en el jardín, yo ya voy! ¡OBEDÉCEME!˗gritó Zelena a la morena que ya abría la puerta de la sala y salía de la casa. Reviró los ojos y suspiró. Se giró hacia Emma, con mirada preocupada.

˗Zelena…¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No me reconoce?˗preguntó Emma a la pelirroja, con los ojos llorosos. A su lado, Belle también estaba atónita, y abrazaba a Emma por los hombros. La rubia temblaba tanto que parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

˗No, Emma…No te reconoce˗ Zelena la encaró con aquellos grandes ojos azules cargados de aflicción ˗Mi hermana ha cometido una locura esta mañana…Hoy bien temprano me dejó dos cartas por debajo de la puerta de mi casa…La primera era para mí, y en ella me explicaba todo lo que había hecho y por qué lo había hecho…Ella misma preparó la poción del olvido, con pétalos de la Rubra Negra…Tenía los ingredientes en su cripta. Esa poción hace que te olvides completamente de una persona que quieres olvidar, y en su lugar son puestos nuevos recuerdos. En el caso de Regina, ella cree que la Salvadora, madre biológica de Henry, es una tal Susan, quien quebró la maldición, la ayudó a volverse una persona mejor, pero sin ninguna relación amorosa años más tarde. Esa Susan comenzó una relación con Killian y lo fue a buscar al inframundo, pero, después de ayudarte a deshacerte de la Reina Malvada, sencillamente desapareció sin dejar rastro, abandonando a Henry, al pirata, a los padres, a todos. Entonces, por la forma en que está actuando, ella y Killian se han reconciliado, él se marchó en un viaje por los mares por estar con el corazón partido y ha regresado con una novia misteriosa, a la que solo iba a presentar el día de la boda. Todo eso son sus recuerdos falsos. ¡Un lío, todo! Ella me dijo en mi carta que añadió un aditivo más a la poción, pero no me dijo de qué se trataba. Se lo intenté impedir Emma, juro que lo intenté, pero no me dio tiempo…Cuando llegué a su casa, ya estaba transformada. Lo siento mucho˗ dijo la pelirroja, triste.

Emma y Belle se miraron. No podían decirle a Zelena que Emma iba a hacer lo mismo pocos minutos atrás.

˗Es…Está bien, Zelena, no tienes la culpa…Ella no debió haberlo hecho…Yo…Yo…˗Emma intentó hablar, pero las palabras quedaron presas en la garganta junto con las lágrimas que ya aparecían de nuevo. Se negaba a creer en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Emma fue sorprendida por un abrazo repentino y fuerte de la alta pelirroja.

˗Intenta perdonar a mi hermana, por favor…Si ella ha hecho algo así es porque realmente debía estar sufriendo mucho…No querría que las cosas hubieran salido así. Ella no me contó lo que pretendía hacer precisamente porque sabía que intentaría impedírselo…Creo que no iba a aguantar verte casarte, Emma.

Emma nada dijo, apenas se permitió permanecer un rato abrazada a Zelena, apretando los ojos y mojando sus hermosos cabellos color de fuego con sus cálidas lágrimas.

Cuando finalmente se soltaron, Emma le preguntó a Zelena, mientras se secaba los ojos

˗Has mencionado dos cartas…Una era para ti. ¿Y la otra?

˗La otra es para ti…Me pidió que te la entregase˗ Y Zelena sacó de dentro del bolsillo de su vestido un sobre debidamente lacrado direccionado a Emma Swan, escrito con la caligrafía bonita y fina de Regina. La rubia lo cogió, con sus ojos fijos en él, y sus manos trémulas.

˗Gracias…

˗Bueno, yo voy tras esa loca de Regina…Desde que tomó la poción está actuando como si estuviera alegre todo el rato, como una niña. No consigo controlarla. Es un efecto temporal del hechizo esa sensación falsa de alegría y querer salir por ahí, dura más o menos diez días hasta que se normalice. Y discúlpame por nuestra invasión, Emma, ella quería venir porque quería conocer a la “novia misteriosa”, está imposible, no pude aguantarla. Dios, ojalá me haya esperado. ¡REGINA”˗Zelena salió disparada, gritando de preocupación, buscando a la hermana. Desapareció rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se quedaron de nuevo Emma y Belle solas en el cuarto, y la rubia otra vez se dejó caer en la cama, mirando incesantemente hacia el sobre en sus manos.

˗No me lo puedo creer, Belle…No puedo creer que Regina haya tenido la misma idea y que la haya llevado a cabo…Esto solo puede ser un castigo…˗dijo Emma, llorando sin parar. Belle se colocó a su lado, transmitiéndole cariño y compasión.

˗Nunca me hubiera imaginado que las dos pensaríais exactamente lo mismo, Emma…¡Dios, lo que debéis estar sufriendo para que dos mujeres tan fuertes como vosotras lleguéis hasta ese punto! ¡Lo siento tanto, amiga! Sé que existe un motivo para que tengáis que estar separadas y pasar por esto, pero qué doloroso que es…¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

˗No, Belle…Ya has hecho mucho como siempre…Incluso cuando impides que cometa alguna locura…Una pena que no dio tiempo con Regina…˗se desahogó Emma de una vez, apretando a Belle entre sus brazos ˗Ahora, ¿te importaría dejarme sola para poder leer esta carta?

˗Claro que no…¿Pero estás bien?

˗No puedo garantizarte eso…Pero descuida, cualquier cosa, te aviso…¿Está bien?

˗¡Claro, amiga! Estaré en el salón…˗Y se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emma, enjugándole con su pulgar una lágrima. Con una última mirada dulce y sus ojos también humedecidos, Belle salió, dejando a Emma a solas con sus pensamientos y con la carta que apretaba fuertemente en sus manos.

Emma miró una vez más hacia el sobre, temblando y tomando valor para abrirlo. Emocionada y sintiendo su corazón encogerse, finalmente lo rasgó, sacando la carta de su interior. Dos hojas. Abrió los papeles que se encontraban cuidadosamente doblados y comenzó a leer las palabras escritas por Regina.

**“Querida Emma…**

**Quizás no me perdones nunca por haber hecho lo que he hecho, y puedo comprenderte…Pero de cualquier manera, aunque no sirva de nada, quiero pedirte perdón. Perdóname, Emma, por haberme rendido ante la flaqueza…Siempre me consideré una mujer fuerte e inquebrantable, pero nunca imaginé que separarme de ti podría causarme tal dolor y sufrimiento. Las dos sabemos que hicimos lo correcto al separarnos, pero no imaginaba que estar sin ti me llevaría a un abismo tan oscuro y profundo como el que he vivido sin tus besos, sin tus cariños, sin tus apretados abrazos, sin tus palabras dulces y sin las reacciones de tus ojos y de tu cuerpo cuando yo te tocaba y besaba. Mis pesadillas sobre tu derrota y tu muerte cesaron completamente, pero en compensación, comencé a tener otro tipo de pesadillas tanto más dolorosas y agónicas que las de antes: ¡La falta que me haces, los preparativos de tu boda (por más que yo te haya incentivado a continuar con ello, sí, me dolía), saber que nunca más te iba a tener en mis brazos, saber que dentro de pocos días estarás casada con Hook (me corroen los celos), imaginar que tendría que convivir contigo en la misma ciudad junto con tu marido y no poderte tener!**

**Sentir todo eso era como si el sol ya no saliera para mí, como si todo lo demás perdiera su color, mi corazón sangraba y se dilaceraba, me estaba ahogando, rubia, ahogando cada vez más en un camino sin retorno, cayendo en un precipicio, y no veía salida o camino para librarme de esto. Así que, sí, he sido débil, lo suficientemente débil para rendirme a la magia, tomar la poción del olvido ha sido la única alternativa que he encontrado para conseguir acabar con todo lo que me destruía por dentro y poder tener una oportunidad de volver a vivir…Volver a tener una oportunidad para ser feliz de alguna manera. Quizás me encuentres una egoísta extrema por acabar con todos nuestros recuerdos y con lo que hemos vivido, y quiero que sepas que para mí ha sido demasiado difícil, ¡tomar esta decisión no ha sido nada fácil, Emma! Espero que un día puedas comprenderlo, sé que ahora puedo estar siendo una decepción para ti, y una vez más te pido perdón por esto.**

**No te abandonaré, Emma, eso si aún me quieres a tu lado en la Batalla Final. Por favor, déjame ayudarte, por eso te pido, o mejor, te imploro: cuando te sientas bien, conversa conmigo o mándame una carta contándome todo lo que descubras con la poción de Rumple, el regreso de la Reina Malvada y de Fiona, y diciéndome que eres la “nueva” Salvadora y que necesitas que yo esté ahí para ayudarte. Necesito que hagas eso, pues también esa parte será borrada de mi mente por estar unida a ti…Después que todo haya acabado, y estoy segura de que todo acabara bien, realmente me marcharé de Storybrooke, pues no voy a interponerme en tu camino ni arriesgarme a que tengas recuerdos dolorosos…Pensando en ello, al preparar la poción del olvido, coloqué otro hechizo, un aditivo, que me permite hacer una decisión que quería tomar dentro de mis nuevos recuerdos: y escogí que, al término del cumplimiento de tu destino, yo decidiré marcharme a alguna ciudad cercana, ¿quién sabe si incluso cerca de nuestro hijo, cuando él decida ir a la universidad? En cuanto todo haya terminado, esa decisión será implantada en mi subconsciente.**

**Emma, puedes estar segura, rubia, que ya no estarás en mis recuerdos ni en mi mente, pero estarás viva, presente y grabada con toda la fuerza dentro de mi corazón y de mi alma. Al final, ¿qué es que una simple parte del cerebro se apague frente a todos los sentimientos que nutrimos la una por la otra? ¿Qué es la química de la mente frente a todos los acontecimientos maravillosos y únicos que nos unió? El cerebro puede apagarse, pero el corazón…¡Ese no se apaga nunca! Te llevo conmigo para cualquier lugar y para siempre, ¡estate segura de eso! Esto no es una despedida…Piensa que es un hasta luego. Estás conmigo, Emma, estarás conmigo hoy y siempre, para siempre, a donde quiera que yo vaya. Te llevo conmigo desde tu primer “Hola” tímido y avergonzado en la puerta de mi casa cuando te conocí y quise librarme de ti hasta pocos días atrás, en nuestro último beso robado y prohibido en aquella pared del pub. Y si un día sientes nostalgia de mí, si mi ausencia te encoge el corazón, cierra los ojos y piensa en mí. O mira hacia alguna brillante estrella allá en el cielo, e imagina que yo estoy allí observándote y sonriéndote. Y donde quiera que yo esté, ten la seguridad que te escucharé y te sentiré, sea de la forma que sea. Porque estaremos siempre unidas de corazón y espíritu, y eso ninguna poción podría nunca borrarlo.**

**Perdón, Emma, por haber sido, durante tantos años de tu vida, tu ruina…Por haber sido la responsable de una vida repleta de dolor, sufrimiento, dudas, soledad, orfanatos y búsqueda incesante de tus raíces y de amor. A pesar de aún no comprender bien por qué los Espectros nos han dicho que no podemos estar juntas, aún creo que, en parte, es porque no me lo merezco…Pero quiero que sepas una cosa: mientras yo fui sombras en parte de tu vida, tú, para mí, fuiste la luz que me guió, me amparó y me ayudó a salir de la inmensa oscuridad que durante tantos y tantos años me envolvió. Tu luz disipó mis sombras. Tu luz iluminó mi oscuridad…El destino nos hace jugarretas, tantas lindas jugarretas…¡Y nunca tendré palabras suficientes para demostrar toda mi gratitud por nunca haberte rendido conmigo!**

**¿Sabes aquellas dos palabritas con tanto significado y tan mágicas que dos personas enamoradas y felices se dicen la una a la otra? Pues eso, existen, Emma…¡Y Dios, cómo querría haber podido pronunciarlas delante de ti! ¡Cómo querría que hubiera habido tiempo, más tiempo! ¡Cómo querría volver atrás en el tiempo! Pero no podía atormentar más tu corazón…Y ahora, no veo correcto escribirlas aquí, en este papel y ante tales circunstancias y tal situación…Me gustaría haberlas pronunciado mirándote profundamente a los ojos, hundiéndome en esa inmensidad verde-esmeralda que hacia perderme y sentirme viva como nunca antes me sentí…¡Ahhhh, si supieras el poder que esos ojos ejercían en mí, Swan! Si supieras que me hacías sentir de una manera maravillosa, de una manera que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir. Pero, quiero que sepas, Emma, que esas dos palabritas existen para mí. ¡Guarda eso en tu mente! Existen, y nadie nunca será capaz de sacarlas de dentro de mí.**

**Y para acabar, quería decirte algunas cosas que me gustaría que guardases y llevaras contigo para siempre…A donde fueras, adonde tus pies te lleven, por cualquier camino que cruces en esta jornada llamada vida…¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor un día, viejita en una mecedora, mires esta carta, sonrías y recuerdes estas palabras que esta tu vieja amiga y compañera te ha dejado aquí. Así que, lee con todo el cariño que puedas…**

**HAZ SIEMPRE EL BIEN, rubia, pues el bien, realmente vale la pena. Sea a quien sea, por motivo que sea, con un objetivo grande o pequeño, pero deja que prevalezca el bien. Por más que no te lo reconozcan, por más que te hieran, por más que incluso te ridiculicen, nunca dejes de hacer el bien. Al igual que hiciste conmigo incluso cuando yo te odiaba, cómo creíste en mí cuando ni yo misma lo hacía, deseo que muchas otras personas disfruten de tu corazón tan lleno de bondad y luz.**

**¡PERDONA! Perdona hoy, perdona siempre. El perdón es un acto noble, es un acto de los fuertes, nunca vivas bajo la influencia del rencor, del odio o de la sed de venganza, y nunca dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario. Yo viví ese odio y esa sed de venganza y mira todo lo que sucedió, y cuántas vidas destruí…Perdona, Emma, SIEMPRE**

**USA LA MAGIA CON SABIDURÍA. Posees suficiente magia de luz para traer alegría y esperanza a quien lo necesite. Disfruta de ese don con cautela, con amor y cuidado, teniendo siempre como objetivo AYUDAR, AMPARAR, CURAR Y TRAER LA PAZ.**

**NUNCA TE DESANIMES. Ni hoy, ni nunca. El mundo precisa de personas fuertes, necesita a Salvadores.**

**LUCHA. La vida es una eterna lucha, ya sean grandes batallas o pequeñas guerras, de luchas contra otros o contra nosotros mismos, y muchas veces exige de nosotros más de lo que podemos soportar, y eso también exigirá mucha fuerza. Busca siempre tu fuerza interior, y la encontrarás en cada parte de ti.**

**ACEPTA TUS DEBILIDADES. Salvadores, reyes, princesas, magos, hechiceros, héroes, brujas, villanos…Antes de títulos o dones, todo somos seres humanos, y en consecuencia, dotados de flaquezas…Acéptalas, y el peso sobre tus hombros se hará más ligero en el arduo camino de tus misiones.**

**CREE. Creer trae con ello nuestros sueños, que a su vez trae esperanza. Cree siempre, incluso cuando todo parezca perdido, y alcanzarás todos tus sueños. ¡Qué se realicen siempre, Emma! ¡Te mereces todas las cosas encantadoras que la vida tiene que ofrecerte!**

**SÉ FELIZ. En las pequeñas y en las grandes cosas, en los grandes y pequeños momentos, sé feliz con quien sea con quien estés, con todos los que quieras a tu lado…Es lo que más deseo para ti, desde el fondo de mi corazón. ¡FELICIDAD!**

**Y por último…**

**AMA. ¡Ama mucho, Emma! ¡Ama sin miedo, sin límites, sin moderación alguna! Nunca, nunca de verdad, dejes que alguien te haga creer que el amor es debilidad….¡El amor jamás será debilidad! El amor es y siempre será la fuerza más poderosa de todas. Por eso…¡Ama! Porque amar, Emma…¡AMAR ES VIVIR!**

**Para siempre, y siempre tuya**

**Regina Mills”**


	37. ¿Sí o no, señorita Swan?

Al terminar de leer la carta, todo el cuerpo de Emma se veía sacudido por espasmos resultado de un llanto doloroso, cálidas y sufridas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Temblando, agarró las cartas con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, amasándolas y estrechándolas contra su pecho, como si con aquel gesto pudiera estar abrazando a Regina y trayéndola de vuelta hacia ella, quebrando el efecto de aquella maldita poción. Las palabras emocionadas que allí estaban le habían tocado el alma de una forma inimaginable y profunda. Con este último acto, Regina se había mostrado como un ser humano aún más excepcional de lo que Emma ya creía. ¿Cómo podría sentir rabia o decepción hacia ella, si ella misma estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pocos minutos atrás, únicamente por el mismo motivo: el amor que no abandonaba ambos corazones y que le impedían vivir?

–Lo sé, Regina, lo sé…¡Yo también te amo!–dijo Emma para sí misma, abrazada a la carta.

Tras esa última frase dicha desde el fondo del alma lo que sucedió con Emma fue una especie de sueño, como si estuviera en un mundo imaginario, una especie de transe o coma. Se hundió de cabeza en ese sueño, como en esos que a veces tenemos, esa sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo sin fin, sin llegar nunca al suelo…Lo que pasó después de eso se volvió un borrón, una mezcla de tantas cosas indefinidas y entrelazadas…Era como si estuviera siendo manejada por hilos como con una marioneta, como si todos la estuvieran guiando hacia algo y ella solo obedecía, como un robot. Sus ojos estaban fijos, sin vida, y su rostro sin expresión alguna.

Recordaba que había tenido otra crisis de llanto estridente cayendo al suelo y casi desmayándose, recordó a Belle entrando rápidamente en el cuarto con preocupación, no logró hablar con ella sino que sencillamente le señaló las cartas abiertas en el suelo, y Belle las leyó, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la miró con compasión y comprensión. La levantó por el brazo la condujo a la cama, hizo que se echara, le trajo un vaso de agua con azúcar…Ella se bebió el agua, y tras eso también recordó que se había recostado sobre el regazo de su amiga y había llorado hasta que los ojos se le hincharon y las lágrimas se secaron, mientras Belle acariciaba sus cabellos de forma cariñosa ofreciéndole palabras de cariño y aliento.

Se quedó dormida y durmió unas pocas horas…Se despertó más calmada, sin embargo el borrón y el sueño aún continuaban, Emma tenía los ojos vidriosos y fijos, el pensamiento lejos de ahí, o mejor, no pensaba en nada, no quería pensar en nada, pues le era demasiado doloroso el sencillo hecho de pensar…Apenas estaba existiendo, dejándose guiar hacia una meta, moviéndose automáticamente para allá y para acá, sin sonreír. Recordaba vagamente a Belle diciéndole algo como “Cancela la boda”, pero le respondió a la amiga negando con la cabeza. Todo era confuso, muy confuso…

La confusión y la secuencia de acontecimientos seguían presentes, y corrían junto al tiempo. Tomó un baño lento, de forma automática. El maquillaje. Alguien la maquillaba, pero no recordaba bien quién era, parecía que era la peluquera de su madre. También ella le hizo el peinado. La mirada preocupada de Mary y Belle al ayudarla a vestirse. Las dos conversaban con ella, pero ella solo respondía sí o no, o con un simple movimiento de cabeza, aún con su mirada perdida en el horizonte y eso cuando respondía, pues recordaba vagamente a su madre o amiga llamarla varias veces o sacudiéndola porque ella no daba respuesta. El velo. El lindo velo fue puesto en su cabeza. Se calzó los zapatos. Estaba lista. ¿Para qué en realidad? Su cabeza rodaba en un mar de confusión. Su padre la buscó para meterla en el coche. Partieron en dirección al sitio ya dispuestos y decorado con una multitud de flores. Ya era casi la hora para que la ceremonia comenzara.

–Estoy muy ansiosa, Zelena, no veo la hora, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una boda, en realidad, desde que estropeé la ceremonia de Blanca y David. ¿Va a haber mucha comida, verdad? Y también baile, mucha música, los novios se van a intercambiar unos hermosos votos, y yo probablemente voy a llorar…Me gustó Emma, ¿sabes? Parece que es una buena muchacha…–iba diciendo Regina, alegre y dando saltitos, dando vueltas por la calle, y tras ella iba Zelena, siguiéndola, totalmente sin paciencia, sin parar de revirar los ojos y resoplar.

–Sí, querida hermana, habrá mucha comida, mucho baile, mucha música, vas a disfrutar esta boda como nunca imaginaste…–respondió la pelirroja, acercándose más a Regina por detrás, de forma cautelosa. Las dos se dirigían a la boda, así como toda Storybrooke. La pequeña Robin se quedó junto con Roland con su padre, quien decidió no ir al bodorrio.

–¿Sabes qué canción me gustaría que pusieran? Aquella de…–pero no le dio tiempo a continuar. En apenas un segundo, fue sorprendida por un paño cubriéndole la nariz y la boca, una mano fuerte sujetaba el paño en su sitio, mientras la otra mano agarraba sus dos brazos cruzándolos por detrás del cuerpo, manteniéndola totalmente inmovilizada, sin poder mover un músculo. Desorbitó los ojos de susto y miedo, el paño olía a algo fuerte, ardiente, que no conseguía definir. Intentó gritar sin éxito, con la boca y nariz cubiertos, y al logar girar la cabeza para comprobar quién era su agresor, se sorprendió al constatar que era su propia hermana, Zelena.

–Shhhh….–dijo la pelirroja, intentando calmarla, sin soltarle las manos y sin quitar el paño, hablando bajito cerca de su oído –Todo estará bien, ¿ok? ¡Confía en mí! Ahora cálmate…No te voy a hacer daño…Solo te dormirás unos minutos…

Y así sucedió, poco a poco, por el efecto de lo que había en el paño, Regina fue desenfocando la mirada, y finalmente fue cerrando los ojos, hasta apagarse por completo. Zelena la agarraba delicadamente, pero con firmeza mientras su cuerpo desfallecía, la pelirroja la recostó en el suelo, sin soltar su espalda. Estaban las dos allí, aún cerca de la casa de Regina, la calle desierta.

–Cinco minutos…Es el tiempo para que surta efecto y todo estará acabado…–hablaba Zelena, nerviosa –Tiene que salir bien, tiene que funcionar…

Exactos cinco minutos pasaron y Regina despertó, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos desorbitados. Miró a Zelena, se incorporó rápidamente, la cabeza le palpitaba, apretó los ojos. La pelirroja la miraba preocupada y con la respiración contenida, como si esperase alguna reacción diferente por parte de la más joven.

–¡Zelena! ¿Qué me has hecho?–finalmente la morena habló con voz estridente y descontrolada, queriendo echarse a llorar –¡No! No me digas que…–miró el paño en el suelo –No me digas que…¿Lo que había en ese paño era…?

–¡Polvo de hada, sí!–la pelirroja respondió, sus grandes ojos azules encarando a la hermana más joven sin ningún vestigio de culpa –Hecho con los pétalos de la Flor mágica que consigue que los amantes se encuentren…El único antídoto para la Poción del olvido elaborada por los pétalos de la Rubra Negra, que tú tomaste. Tenía algunos pétalos de esa flor en mi armario de ingredientes, y preparé el polvo. Esas flores son muy raras, menos mal que las traje de Oz.

–¿Y me dices esto, así como así, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo? ¡Zelena, lo recuerdo exactamente todo, mis recuerdos han vuelto…Recuerdo perfectamente a Emma, todo lo que vivimos, todo lo sufrimos en el pasado y lo que aún estamos sufriendo…! ¡NO! ¡No podías, Zelena, no podías, yo no quería volver a la normalidad, te odio, te odio!–Regina se levantó bruscamente y se abalanzó contra la hermana mayor, dándole varios empujones y golpes en su pecho, llena de rabia y enfado, llorando dolorosamente. Zelena la agarró firmemente por las muñecas, seria, deteniéndola. La miró profundamente a los ojos de forma firme y decidida.

–¡Pues ódiame, no me importa! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que el antídoto haya funcionado y hayas salido de ese estado de mentiras y de vida falsa que ibas a vivir!–gritó Zelena, muy cerca del rostro de la hermana, haciendo que la alcaldesa desorbitara los ojos y respirara más descontroladamente, en silencio –¡Esa no eras tú, Regina! ¡Deja de esconderte! ¡Tú no eres débil! ¡Encara los hechos, encara tus actos! ¡Con valor!

–¿Por qué me haces esto? Solo quería olvidarla…Solo quería que mi corazón dejara de sangrar…Estoy rota, Zelena…–dijo Regina, perdiendo fuerza y aflojando las muñecas. Al ver que la hermana estaba algo más calmada, Zelena la soltó despacio y enjugó una lágrima que resbalaba por su bello rostro.

–Lo he hecho porque te quiero…Y un día me lo agradecerás…Hermana, deja de esconderte tras una mentira. No es justo que borres los recuerdos de Emma, no es justo ni con ella ni contigo…Puede que no estéis juntas como pareja, pero deja lo que habéis vivido dentro de ti…–colocó la mano sobre el corazón de Regina –Deja que vuestro amor siga vivo ahí dentro, y permítete recordarlo…¿Por qué borrar una cosa tan hermosa y verdadera?

Regina cayó en un llanto doloroso y angustioso.

–Sé que tienes razón…Pero es mucho para soportar…¡Nunca imaginé que Emma podría remover mi vida de esta manera! ¡La amo tanto!

–¡Lo sé, lo sé!–la mayor la atrajo para un abrazo apretado y de consuelo –¡Pero va a pasar, hermana! Todo se suavizará, quizás no será curado, pero se dulcificará. Estoy a tu lado.

Tras un buen rato abrazada a Zelena y mojando su cabellos rojos, Regina finalmente dejó de temblar.

–Ahora, si quieres volver a casa, volveremos…Podemos tomarnos un té…Quizás ver alguna comedia…–dijo Zelena, con dulzura.

–No…Vamos a una boda–la respuesta de Regina sorprendió a la pelirroja –Le dije a Emma que siempre estaría a su lado independientemente de cualquier cosa…Y así lo haré. Me tragaré mi dolor y mi orgullo. La daré mi apoyo en cualquier elección que tome, aunque algunas me maten por dentro.

–¿Estás segura, hermanita? No veo viable que…–Zelena estaba preocupada.

–Segurísima…Vamos–dijo la morena secando los últimos vestigios de las lágrimas y agarrando la mano de la hermana.

Y las dos siguieron, entrelazados sus brazos, rumbo a la gran ceremonia.

Continuando con el borrón de acontecimientos veloces que seguían a Emma, ahora esta se veía parada junto al coche, deslumbrante en su vestido de novia inspirado en la boda de la princesa Grace Kelly, el velo cubriéndole la cabeza y el rostro. Su padre se encontraba a su lado con semblante preocupado debido a la mirada fija e inexpresiva de la hija, mientras Mary, igualmente preocupada, venía en su dirección. La madre ya los esperaba en la puerta cerca de las escaleras que los llevaría a la azotea del edificio frente al reloj de la ciudad, donde tendría lugar la ceremonia.

–¿Emma?–su padre la llamó con cariño, tocándole la mano que agarraba su brazo, delicadamente con los dedos –¿Estás lista, hija? Es la hora…

Emma salió brevemente de su estado de rigidez, solo para mirar a David y volvió a mirar hacia delante y perderse en sus pensamientos.

–Lo estoy…–fue todo lo que respondió

–Estás muy hermosa…–dijo Mary, acariciando el rostro de Emma por encima del velo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa triste y una mirada hacia el marido, asintiendo, Mary ofreció el brazo derecho para que Emma lo agarrara, mientras sujetaba el izquierdo del padre.

La pareja estaba muy elegante. Y así los dos iban conduciendo a Emma, uno a cada lado, hacia el altar. Subieron las escaleras y en pocos segundos, estaban ellos allí parados, en pie, Emma en el medio, frente al gran arcó florido que había sido colocado especialmente para la ocasión. El lugar estaba muy bonito, iluminado, lleno de flores y decorado, lleno de gente, los invitados muy bien vestidos y llenos de expectación ante la gran llegada de la novia. Archie ya estaba listo en su lugar y Killian la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestido con su elegante traje negro, al lado del terapeuta. Intercambió una mirada sonriente con el maestro de ceremonia, queriendo decir lo hermosa que estaba la novia.

Sonaron las trompetas tocadas por los enanitos, indicando que la novia había llegado. Los invitados se levantaron con total ansiedad con el fin de recibirla. Miradas brillantes y felices, muchachas ya con los pañuelos listos enjugando las lágrimas, sonrisas deslumbrantes. Azul y Tinker entonaron la clásica marcha nupcial y Emma comenzó la lenta entrada por la alfombra roja, caminando junto a sus padres en dirección a Killian, que ya la esperaba con la expectación y la felicidad de un muchacho. Las miradas estaban todas puestas en la bella familia que entraba en el sitio: Emma, Mary y David. La boda digna de una princesa, decían todos. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, Emma no se sentía una princesa. Ni la Salvadora, pues en aquel momento no lograba ni siquiera salvarse a sí misma.

Lentamente, Emma iba pasando e intentando sonreír a los que iban encontrando lado a lado del pasillo central. Belle…Gold…Ella y su marido…Granny, con su mirada dulce y su hermanito Neal en su regazo…Henry, con una mirada entristecida, sin embargo, siempre apoyando a su madre en sus decisiones…Zelena y…y…

Emma se quedó parada en el sitio. Cuando se dio el choque con aquellos ojos, los castaños almendrados que la hacían perderse en un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones, sintió el mundo abrirse bajo sus pies, su estómago dio un salto y la respiración aceleró de inmediato. Pareció que todo el borrón de acontecimientos inconexos que venía soportando desde la desesperación causada por las cartas de la mañana despareció por completo y la realidad la impactó de forma dolorosa, arrancándola de aquel estado mecánico, robótico y de aturdimiento. Despertó repentinamente, su rostro volvió a tener expresión y color, fue como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada. Ella estaba ahí, hermosa y serena, con una sonrisa acogedora, los cabellos peinado de forma natural, mirándola profundamente a sus ojos verdes. Y ella…¡La reconoció! Sí, no había sombra de dudas, ni estaba equivocada, no se estaba imaginando cosas, Regina la reconocía, se acordaba de ella, estaba estampado en su mirada de dolor y tristeza cuando puso sus ojos en ella camino al altar. La miraba con la misma intensidad que se miraban en los últimos tiempos, la misma mirada de pasión, de sentimientos…¡De amor! ¡Era su Regina que estaba de vuelta! Algo había roto el hechizo de la poción, estaba segura ahora…Las dos seguían allí, con las respiraciones desacompasadas, jadeando, encarándose profundamente, mientras todo alrededor iba desapareciendo, como si solo existiesen ellas dos en aquel momento. Las lágrimas amenazaban con llegar al rostro de ambas, Emma abrió la boca para balbucear algo, pero antes de que pasara, sintió el apretón de una mano en la suya, debajo del brazo.

–Hija…¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?–preguntó Blanca en voz baja, ante las miradas curiosas y los murmullos de los invitados. Todos habían percibido lo que allí había pasado durante unos breves segundos, pero nadie entendió nada. Killian se desesperó, entró en pánico encima del altar, y Archie fruncía el ceño.

La rubia ni se dio cuenta de que seguía parada en el mismo sitio, sin poder avanzar, y se asustó ante la pregunta de la madre, que la hizo volver en sí.

–¿Necesitas un poco de aire?–susurró bajo su padre a su oído.

–N…No…Vamos…–respondió Emma automáticamente, aún aturdida con aquellas miradas intercambiadas con Regina. Reluctante, apartó los ojos de aquellos castaños que tanto amaba después de un asentimiento y una mirada dulce por parte de la alcaldesa, y siguió hacia delante. Casi corriendo, como si Emma pudiera cambiar de idea, llegó Killian hacia ellos, jadeante y agarró rápidamente la mano de la novia, saludando velozmente a sus suegros. Casi se cayó durante el camino.

Killian besó la cabeza de Emma y le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo enlazara, llevándola finalmente hacia el altar frente a Archie.

–Estás hermosa, amor…–le dijo bajito y de forma galante.

–Tú también…–fue todo lo que respondió la rubia.

Los novios se pararon frente al altar, bajo la mirada y la sonrisa de Archie. La ceremonia dio comienzo.

–¡Buenas noches, pueblo de Storybrooke! Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar hoy la unión matrimonial de Killian Jones y Emma Swan…Que la fuerza del amor verdadero rija la unión de esta pareja…

De nuevo todo se sucedió como en un borrón, las palabras pronunciadas por Archie, los pasos habituales de toda boda. Emma estaba allí, ante su bello y sonriente novio, que estalla de felicidad. Mientras él era todo alegría, el corazón de Emma lloraba desconsoladamente, embargado de angustia y aflicción. Su corazón le dolía como si se lo hubieran arrancado del pecho y estuvieran jugando con él. Sintió que su respiración y sus latidos cardíacos no habían vuelto a la normalidad desde el intercambio de miradas con Regina. Estaba nerviosa, quería llorar, y Killian se dio cuenta, pues su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente y fijó sus ojos en los de la novia de forma inquisidora y preocupada. El pirata comenzó a entrar en pánico y a desear que la celebración terminara pronto. “ _Vamos a intercambiar esas alianzas ya, vamos, Archie…_ ”, pensaba el pirata.

Llegó el momento del intercambio de alianzas, fue Henry quien las acercó, aunque reluctante. Los votos. Killian comenzó, diciendo muchas cosas bonitas, cómo Emma lo había ayudado a cambiar, cómo solo había conocido el amor verdadero cuando la conoció, y que él solo dejó de pensar en la venganza cuando la tuvo a su lado. En ese momento, Emma lloró, y Killian creyó que era de emoción por sus palabras, tranquilizándose un poco y aliviado. Regina, al otro lado del salón, sentía su corazón sangrar y partirse, el nudo en la garganta dominándola, al constatar que pronto Emma iba a recitar sus votos. Las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro.

Era el turno de los votos de Emma. Dada de manos con su novio, uno frente al otro y de perfil para todos los demás, Emma lo encaró. Nada…Nada salió de sus labios. Abría y cerraba la boca intentado pronunciar alguna cosa, pero nada sucedió. Lloraba abiertamente ahora, los sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo, las manos apretando fuertemente las de Killian a punto de dejar los dedos del muchacho rojos, sin conseguir emitir ninguna palabra que hiciera honor a sus votos de casamiento con él. Buscó a Regina en el salón y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, ahora ambas llorando, comprendiéndose y entendiéndose en aquel momento decisivo. Killian la siguió con sus ojos y su rostro para ver a quién estaba Emma mirando, y al ver de quién se trataba, el pánico, el miedo y la desesperación aparecieron en su mirada y en su rostro de forma arrebatadora. Su boca se contrajo, su cuerpo se tensó y no consiguió disimular el miedo que lo acometió en aquel momento. Los susurros y los murmullos en el salón comenzaron de nuevo, a todos le extrañaban la demora y las actitudes de Emma, y en un acto desesperado, Killian, temblando, la agarró delicadamente por los hombros y después su rostro, haciendo que mirara de nuevo hacia él, y forzó una sonrisa al decirle entre dientes

–Vamos, amor…Di tus votos…–el pirata temblaba y tartamudeaba.

–Yo…No puedo…Discúl…–balbuceó Emma, atragantándose con las lágrimas.

–Archie, ella está muy emocionada…Puedes dejar los votos…Continúa, ¿ok?–dijo Hook nervioso a Archie, quien esperaba pacientemente a que Emma pronunciara sus votos, extrañándole toda aquella situación.

–Pero…–comenzó Archie

–¡Vamos, Archie! ¡AHORA!–dijo Killian más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado, atrayendo la atención de parte de los invitados. Carraspeó e intentó disimular ofreciendo su más bella sonrisa a todos.

–Es mucha emoción, gente, perdonad a Emma por no poder hablar…Pero lo que importa es que me haga los votos a mí después de la ceremonia, ¿no es verdad, amor?–intentó bromear y aliviar la situación, sin éxito –Vamos, Archie, acaba ya con esto…¡Rápido!–siseó bajito hacia el maestro de ceremonias, y girándose después hacia Emma –Está todo bien, amor, te entiendo…También yo estoy muy feliz y emocionado…–Y limpió una lágrima que caía por el rostro de la rubia con la punta de su pulgar. Emma no conseguía ya decir nada, solo sentía su cuerpo temblar.

–Bueno…Entonces, está bien…–comenzó a hablar Archie –¡Vamos a la parte final de esta ceremonia tan especial! El intercambio de alianzas…Killian, por favor.

Hook cogió las alianzas y las mantuvo preparadas.

–Killian Jones, ¿aceptas a Emma Swan como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?–dijo Archie, recitando las tan famosas palabras.

–¡Sí, acepto!–respondió Killian con una gran sonrisa, apretando firme las manos de la amada.

–Emma Swan, ¿aceptas a Killian Jones como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?–Archie se giró hacia Emma manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

Silencio…

Más silencio.

Emma no conseguía decir nada. Apenas llorar y llorar, intentaba pronunciar algo, pero no salía…Miraba a Killina desesperada, y Killian la miraba a su vez con la respiración acelerada y extremadamente nervioso. Ya no había vestigio alguno de sonrisa en su rostro.

–Vamos, amor, di ya…Emma, querida, es muy sencillo…¿Qué te está pasando, joder? –dijo el pirata bajito para ella, apretando aún más fuerte las manos de la rubia. Su desesperación era palpable, y temblaba mucho ahora.

Murmullo en el salón.

Muchos cuchicheos.

David y Mary se miraban, preocupados.

Zelena, Henry y Belle intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.

Gold sonriendo de canto, divirtiéndose.

Regina con corazón latiendo a mil, nerviosa, sin apartar los ojos de Emma.

Silencio tenso.

Tic…Tac…

Más silencio…

Tic…Tac…

Clima de expectación, muchos prendiendo las respiraciones…

Murmullos y cuchicheos ahora más altos…

Hasta que Archie carraspeó alto, llamando la atención de todos en el recinto, haciendo que se callaran.

–Bien…Entonces…Señorita Swan…Se lo repito otra vez, ¿ok?–Archie recomenzó con calma – Emma Swan, ¿aceptas a Killian Jones como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? ¿Sí o no?

_But you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you’re been high when you’re feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missin’ home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Starting at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same all empty feeling in your heart_

_Love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Weel, you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_‘cause you loved her too much_

_And you dive too deep._


	38. Te amo

**A veces es preciso…**

**Llegar al fondo del pozo,**

**Para conseguir ver la luz en el horizonte.**

**Hundirse en el abismo más profundo del dolor y de la tristeza,**

**Para finalmente alcanzar la real felicidad.**

**Cometer todos los errores posibles**

**Para conseguir acertar sin miedo**

**Enfrentar los miedos aún desconocidos**

**Para dejar entrar la fuerza del coraje necesario**

**Testar todos los límites de la flaqueza**

**Para conseguir ser más fuerte…**

**–** Yo…–balbuceó Emma, en llanto

–Vamos, amor…–susurró Killian, cada vez más nervioso

–¿Lo acepta, señorita Swan?–repitió Archie

–Pues claro que acepta, Archie, ella ya aceptó, solo que no consigue expresarse, pero sí, ella aceptó, ya voy a poner las alianzas y…–Killian disparó en un pánico totalmente desesperado, temblaba y respiraba jadeante, pero Archie lo interrumpió inmediatamente, alzando una mano para hacerlo callar.

–Puede ser, Killian, pero aun así, ella tiene que decirlo…Si no, no puedo validar el casamiento…¿Señorita Swan? ¿Acepta?–preguntó el terapeuta una vez más a Emma.

Silencio muy tenso en el salón. Miradas ansiosas y curiosas. Todos dejaron de hablar, con toda la expectación puesta en Emma. El aire en los pulmones de los presentes estaba preso como en un globo de oxígeno.

Hasta que el pesado silencio fue quebrado por el grito estridente de Emma.

–¡NO!–la rubia, nerviosa, colocó las manos en su cabeza.

Listo. Si antes había un silencio incómodo de expectación, ahora el ambiente estaba repleto de grititos de susto, exclamaciones de inconformismo, susurros y cuchicheos totalmente audibles, unos hablando con otros, varias conversaciones mezclándose unas con otras. Nadie conseguía creerse la negativa súbita de la novia en pleno altar. Todos hablaban alto y al mismo tiempo. David y Mary tenían sus bocas abiertas y expresión de asombro. Belle, Zelena y Henry respiraban jadeantes y Zelena mimó un “¡Yes!” con la boca, Gold sonreía abiertamente, divertido al ver al pirata llevándose un no en el día de su boda, y Regina…Su rostro bañado en lágrimas y hundida en una mezcla inconexa de sentimientos, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. No podía negarse a sí misma que sintió un alivio indescriptible ante aquel súbito e inesperado “no” de su amada…¿Sería egoísmo por su parte estar feliz con aquello? Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma de nuevo, allí en el altar, y juró que había visto una sonrisa dulce y enamorada en sus labios, como si dijera “No es a él a quien quiero…”

Aquel breve contacto visual fue roto por el toque firme de Kilian en su antebrazo. Emma, al mirar hacia él, sintió su piel quemar ante los ojos rojos y llenos de rabia, furia y rencor del novio. La sangre de Killian hervía, hervía como nunca antes en toda su vida. Mantenía en el rostro una expresión de inconformismo y reluctancia, quemaba por dentro, temblaba incontrolablemente, los ojos llameaban. Acababa de ser rechazado en pleno altar, ante los ojos de toda Storybrooke, por la mujer que amaba. Estaba rojo como un pimiento por la rabia, por el dolor, por la incredulidad, por la vergüenza, por la humillación que acababa de pasar.

Mientras la confusión general aún planeaba en el ambiente, con todos hablando al mismo tiempo, Hook le gritó a la novia, sin soltarla, mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué…mierda…es…esta, Swan?–dijo en voz baja y entre dientes, solo para que ella lo escuchara, embargado por la rabia.

–Killian, discúlpame…Yo…No puedo…Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona…–la rubia respondió, con la cabeza gacha, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, las lágrimas descendiendo por su hermoso rostro ya sin huella de maquillaje. Killian no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Amor, estás confusa…Mírame…–levantó su mentón con la mano, intentando sonreír, pero su voz temblaba –Vamos, es solo decir “sí”…Sé que estás emocionada y…

–¡NO, Killian! ¡Sabes muy bien que no es eso!–Emma respondió demasiado alto, haciendo que todos en el salón mirasen hacia los dos. Hook sentía su rostro arder –Yo de verdad lo siento, siento haber llegado hasta este punto haciéndote pasar por esto delante de todos y no haber reaccionado antes…¡Era lo que debía haber hecho! ¡Me equivoqué! Pero ya no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo ni engañarte…–llevó su mano al rostro del pirata, acariciándolo con compasión –No puedo, Killian…Sencillamente…No puedo–Su voz flaqueó hasta convertirse en un susurro inaudible y su mano cayó.

En ese momento intervino Archie.

–Señorita Swan…Su respuesta entones…¿es “no”?–el grillo no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos.

Emma respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

–Sí, Archie…Mi respuesta es “no”…–la rubia habló convencida mirándolo a él, arrancando más habladurías entre la gente. Todos estaban confusos, sin entender nada, pues, bajo la perspectiva de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, Killian y Emma eran amor verdadero, almas gemelas , el uno para el otro. Y al volver a mirar a Killian, con dolor en los ojos por la culpa de haberle hecho pasar esa vergüenza ante todos, Emma susurró un casi inaudible “Lo siento mucho” antes de girarse, coger los dos lados de la enorme falda del glamuroso vestido de novia y salir corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás. No miró a nadie mientras iba corriendo, atravesando el salón, jadeante y llorando, solo una breve mirada a Regina y una media sonrisa, que la morena devolvió. Alcanzó las escaleras, bajó corriendo y desapreció de la vista de todos. Mientras corría, solo escuchaba los comentarios inconexos y entremezclados de los invitados.

Nervioso, desesperado y agitado, Killian daba puñetazos al aire y arrancaba las flores del altar, gritando palabras inconexas de odio, además de tirar del mantel blanco que cubría el altar de Archie haciendo que un jarrón se rompiera y que una jarra de agua cayera al suelo cerca de los pies del maestro de ceremonias. Gritaba con una furia incontrolable, asustando a todos en el salón. Archie intentaba agarrarlo sin éxito, David y algunos enanitos fueron a ayudar a calmarlo, y después de un tiempo consiguieron estabilizar a Killian tras mucho batallar. Sus ojos aún ardían y su respiración estaba desacompasada.

Mary intentó ir tras Emma, pero Zelena se lo impidió

–Blanca, dale un tiempo a Emma, lo necesita…–dijo la pelirroja cariñosamente.

–Pero Zelena, estoy preocupada, ¿a dónde va corriendo de esa manera, vestida de novia y…?

–Ella sabe cuidarse…Seguramente se ha ido a su casa, espera un poco…

–Sí, abuela…Creo que mi madre necesita estar un tiempo sola…–intervino Henry, con Belle a su lado, sonriendo y transmitiéndole confianza a Mary. El muchacho tenía un semblante de alivio. Respetaba las decisiones de su madre rubia, pero sabía que ella ya no amaba a Hook.

Una gran parte de los invitados, aún sin creerse el rumbo que había tomado la boda, fue saliendo poco a poco, comentando entre ellos lo sucedido, intentando entender la actitud de la Salvadora. Otros comentando que sentían pena del novio, por haber sido abandonado así en plena ceremonia. Killian escuchaba eso y se sintió aún más humillado. Regina, calmadamente, también estaba saliendo hasta que…

–¿Ya sales tras ella, Su Majestad? –dijo en voz alta Killian, sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa falsa e irónica en los labios. Estaba echado en el suelo, sentado de forma deprimente y acabado, estirado y apoyado en uno de los bancos, cerca del altar, aún rodeado de David, Archie y los enanitos. Sus ojos brillaban de odio cuando Regina se giró para encararlo, se podía escuchar la respiración desacompasada del pirata –Esto era exactamente lo que querías, ¿no? Debes estar carcajeándote en mi cara…Pero esto no quedará así, ¡ya verás! Ahora reirás, pero no durante mucho tiempo…¿Qué magia has usado esta vez, Reina? –la sonrisa se borró dando lugar a un rostro maquiavélico y herido hasta el extremo.

Regina se envalentonó y se acercó a él a paso lento, sensual y digno de una reina, cabeza erguida y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Nada podría ser más delicioso que saborear la visión del pirata acabado delante de ella, después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho frente a su casa el día anterior.

Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con él, las cálidas respiraciones mezclándose en una amalgama mutua de desafío y peligro. Agarró su mentón y lo irguió bruscamente, acercando aún más su rostro al suyo. Con voz suave y lenta, dijo, en un susurro.

–¿De verdad no aceptas que una mujer pueda no quererte más, pirata de pacotilla? Siempre tienes que buscar un culpable, alguna disculpa…Créelo, querido, no existe ninguna magia envuelta en esto, confórmate…Emma no te quiere más, tan simple como eso…Lo ha dejado más que claro ahí en el altar, y toda la población de Storybrooke es testigo–sonrió de oreja a oreja –Ahora, hazte un favor a ti mismo: vuelve a tu querido barco, escóndete en él, toma un baño, y ahoga tu dolor en tus garrafas de ron…Pues estás en un estado deplorable y deprimente. Y ahora, querido, sé que debe ser duro para ti, pero tienes que aceptar la realidad…–lo miró de arriba abajo, acercándose esta vez a su oído, y susurró pausadamente, deleitándose con cada letra –Has perdido…

Lo soltó bruscamente, se recolocó el cabello y con una última mirada hacia el hombre arrasado por la vergüenza y por la rabia, salió en dirección a las escaleras para retirarse del recinto, moviendo sus caderas. Killian la miró hasta que desapareció, resoplando, respirando jadeante y golpeando el banco donde se encontraba tirado, teniendo otro ataque de furia.

La rubia corría, corría y corría. Se arrancó el velo y todas las horquillas del peinado, soltó los cabellos y sintió el fuerte viento golpear su rostro, lamiendo los bellos rizos rubios, que volaban con una libertad increíble. Cerraba los ojos y sonreía, sonreía y reía, reía abiertamente. La sensación de libertad y alivio era increíble. Se quitó los zapatos y continuó corriendo descalza por la calle, en el césped, daba saltos con una niña, y en pocos minutos, de tanto que había corrido, ya estaba parada frente a su casa, con el rostro rojo marcado por el cansancio y el viento, respiración desacompasada por el esfuerzo y por las emociones recientes, pero completamente feliz. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho pasar a Killian y sabía que tendrían que conversar, pero feliz por haber abierto los ojos mientras aún estaba a tiempo. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza para ir a casarse? ¿Para creer que podría hacer revivir un amor que ya no existía más en su pecho? Se había dejado llevar por el dolor, por los pensamientos confusos y por la angustia, y el ansia por huir de los sentimientos por Regina y la dolorosa separación había hecho que cometiera muchas tonterías. Pero allí, al ver a Regina tan hermosa y serena, su Regina de vuelta sin la poción, mirándola con aquellos ojos de amor, allí mismo despertó de un golpe, y supo en aquel instante que no podría seguir adelante con la boda. Algo había despertado a la morena de la poción. Y ella misma, Emma, pocas horas atrás había sido impedida de tomar la misma poción. Eso solo podría ser alguna señal, tenía que significar algo…Y fue ahí que su corazón se hinchó de esperanza de nuevo, de alegría, de felicidad…¡Fuera lo que fuera, no iba desistir de Regina de nuevo! Lucharía por ella, lucharían juntas, enfrentarían todo juntas. No se acobardaría, estaba preparada y sentía que la morena también lo estaría.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró, cerró la puerta con llave y se acomodó en su acogedora sala. En cuanto normalizó la respiración y bebió una vaso de agua, se echó en el sofá, descalza y aún con el vestido de novia ahora un poco sucio por la carrera. Los cabellos estaban despeinados, pero poco el importaba. Ni se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormida, vencida por las emociones y por el cansancio.

Despertó casi una hora después a causa de violentos golpes en la puerta. Asustada y con el corazón acelerado, se restregó las sienes y corrió hacia la puerta, miró por la mirilla. Suspiró y tragó en seco al ver quién era. _“Está bien”_ , pensó, “ _Mejor ahora que más tarde…”_ Abrió la puerta con todo el coraje.

Killian, con la mirada furiosa y completamente fuera de sí por la rabia, entró apresuradamente en casa de Emma en cuanto esta abrió la puerta, parándose en mitad de la sala con la respiración desacompasada. Emma suspiró pesadamente, cerró la puerta y fue tras él.

–Killian, yo…–comenzó

–¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA, SWAN? ¿QUÉ COÑO FUE AQUELLO?–el pirata gritaba descontrolado, escupiendo, los ojos en llamas – ¿Quisiste acabar conmigo, es eso? ¿Humillarme delante de todos? ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, hacer que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor al plantarme un “no” en mi cara, allí en el altar, justo el día de nuestra boda? ¿Quisiste que mi alma se rompiera al ser rechazado por la mujer que amo?–las lágrimas ahora resbalaban por el rostro de Killian, en una mezcla de dolor, rabia, rencor y humillación.

Emma también ahora mostraba alguna lágrima. No apartó la mirada de su ex novio.

–Killian…No te pido que me perdones. Lo que hice realmente ha estado mal, pero créeme, desde el fondo de mi corazón, no ha sido adrede. Jamás te haría esto a propósito, no tendría motivo alguno para planear humillarte. Entenderé si nunca logras perdonarme. Me equivoqué, Killian, me equivoqué mucho por haber dejado que todo llegara hasta el punto de subir al altar, debería haber acabado nuestra relación antes, para poder evitar todo esto. Y ahora te he herido profundamente, y también me he herido yo…

Hook dulcificó un poco su rostro, pero aún estaba bañado en dolor y agonía, al preguntarle a Emma, con miedo por la respuesta.

–¿Ya no me amas?

La rubia inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca.

–No, Killian…No te amo…Mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado…Por eso no podía continuar con esta mentira…

Con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho y con todo el valor, Killian continuó

–¿Amas a Regina?

La rubia desorbitó los ojos y jadeó

–¿Co…Cómo?

–Lo sé todo, Emma. Sé lo vuestro…Os pillé _in fraganti_ dos veces…Pero decidí dejarlo pasar porque pensé que era una fase que se te pasaría…No me mientas más, por favor

Emma se puso roja al momento, la vergüenza la dominaba.

–Killian, no sé qué decir…¡Perdóname! También me equivoqué en eso, no tuve valor para contarte lo que me estaba pasando, y cuando iba a terminar contigo porque sabía que no estaba actuando justamente estando con ella siendo aún tu prometida, sucedieron algunas cosas y decidí seguir con la boda, e intentar de nuevo y…

El pirata levantó la mano, impidiendo que continuara.

–No quiero saber lo que sucedió, Swan…Prefiero no saber lo que hicisteis, si estabas acostándote con ella, no quiero saber lo que sucedió para que no rompieras conmigo y seguir con la boda…¡Ya basta de este mar de mentiras y secretos, yo no aguanto más! Solo quiero la verdad…¿La amas?

–Killian, por favor, no me martirices, no TE martirices…Eso puede doler, no quiero que te hagas más daño.

–¡Solo…contesta, Swan!–gritó

Emma bajó la cabeza y dijo en un susurro

–Sí…La amo. Amo a Regina con todas las fuerzas de mi ser…No querría que hubiera sucedido, Killian…Pero sucedió. No quería hacerte daño.

Aquellas palabras golpearon al pirata de una manera inimaginable. Sentía su pecho arder.

–¡Pues hace daño! Entonces, ¿eres lesbiana?–dijo intentando golpear a Emma. Ya no le importaba ofenderla, quería que ella sintiera dolor como él en ese momento.

–¿Ahora me vas a rotular?

–¡Me has cambiado por otra mujer, Swan! ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Desde cuándo me ocultáis que hacéis la tijereta, eh?–gritaba ahora alterado, intentando ofender a Emma con el propósito de suavizar su propio dolor y rabia.

–¡Me estás ofendiendo, Hook!–la rubia gritó ahora, las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

–¿De verdad estoy ofendiéndote? ¡Responde! ¿Desde cuándo me engañas, Emma? ¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?

–¡ERA HETERO HASTA ENROLLARME CON REGINA Y COMEZAR A HACER LA TIJERA CON ELLA! ¡Y CONFIESO QUE ME ENCANTA!–chilló Emma ahora, llena de rabia por las desconfianzas y las palabras ofensivas de Kilian, haciendo que el pirata desorbitara los ojos y diera un paso atrás –¿Satisfecho? ¡Hace poco tiempo que me convertí al gayzismo y me volví oficialmente lesbiana! ¡Bollera y camionera de primera línea! ¡Ah Killian, vete a la mierda, hazme el favor! Sé que estas herido conmigo y reconozco que tienes el derecho a estarlo, pero infelizmente sucedió, así como podría haber sucedido con un hombre. ¡Yo nunca te he engañado antes de esto! De verdad tenía sentimientos por ti…Y luché mucho, de verdad que sí, contra lo que venía sintiendo por Regina. Negué estos nuevos sentimientos dentro de mí, luché…Lo juro…Pero no pudimos, ninguna de las dos ha tenido la culpa de que este amor naciera…–al final, Emma hablaba más calmada, la voz embargada.

Killian se mostró totalmente arrasado y sin palabra ahora, el pecho subía y bajaba, él jadeaba en sufrimiento. En lugar de la valentía de antes, apenas dolor en sus ojos. Le faltaron las palabras. Emma tampoco sabía qué más decir. Ya había aclarado todo, aunque de forma dolorosa para ambos. Hook se sentó en el sofá y se colocó las manos en la cabeza, y se quedó allí unos minutos, perdido y amargado, con Emma sentada en el sofá, cabizbaja, envueltos en un silencio demoledor. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué más hacer o decir.

–Fuiste hasta el Inframundo para salvarme, Swan–Hook intentó argumentar, derrotado y debilitado.

–Sí, y no me arrepiento de ello…Lo haría de nuevo si supiera que eso salvaría tu vida. Te tengo mucho cariño, Hook…Solo entiende que las cosas han cambiado. Creo que ya tenía estos sentimientos por Regina latentes dentro de mí, pero no quería darme cuenta…Solo me equivoqué en no haber sido sincera contigo en estos últimos tiempos. Y te pido perdón por ello.

–Pues deberías haberme dejado allá abajo…Así no tendría que pasar por esto ahora…No quería tu cariño. Quería tu amor–dijo el pirata, amargado, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dolió escuchar eso, y una vez más Emma no supo qué decir, solo miró a su ex novio con tristeza.

Tras un tiempo en silencio que pareció una eternidad, Killian se levantó, respirando profundamente. La rubia también se levantó.

–De verdad lo siento mucho, Killian…–fue la única frase que Emma consiguió susurrar.

–No digas nada más, Swan, absolutamente nada…–Killian respondió bajo y entre dientes –No puedo estar un minuto más aquí…¡Me has roto! ¡Mi corazón está en pedazos!–Y sin decir nada más y sin mirarla a los ojos, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo abruptamente y cerrándola con un estruendo tras él, haciendo que Emma se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos.

Allí la rubia se quedó un tiempo más, aturdida, con los pensamientos en desorden, lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía muy mal por Killian y haberle dicho que no precisamente en el altar, ante los ojos de toda Storybrooke. Solo esperaba que un día él pudiera perdonarla, pero no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo correcto, aunque un poco tarde.

Emma suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco más de agua, se sentó en la silla y se perdió ahí, mirando fijamente el vaso, jugueteando con los dedos pasándolos por el borde. Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza…Tras un rato escuchó de nuevo el timbre. Se estremeció. _“Ah, no…,_ pensó, suspirando.

Teniendo la plena certeza de que era Killian de nuevo, ni miró por la mirilla, solo abrió la puerta rápidamente, ya estallando…

–Killian, ya te dije que…–se calló en el acto.

Allí, delante de ella, tuvo la visión más bella de todas, aquella que realmente quería ver. La morena sonreía de forma deslumbrante, con sus ojos brillando, pero con huellas aún de las lágrimas versadas. No esperó ni un segundo, empujó a Emma hacia dentro, cerró la puerta de un golpe, la presionó contra la pared más cercana pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios en un beso urgente, placentero, lleno de deseo y nostalgia. Sus lenguas se trababan en una guerra deliciosa, Regina se enredaba ligeramente en los cabellos rubios, Emma se agarraba a la fina cintura de la morena con firmeza, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, que se buscaban con urgencia.

Cuando finalmente pararon para respirar, buscando el aire, las frentes pegadas, Regina comenzó

–Te he echado de menos…

–Yo también…Dios, cómo te he echado de menos, y tus besos, y tus toques.

Y volvieron a besarse, sonriendo y dejando que la emoción se apoderara de sus sentimientos y de sus cuerpos.

Tras muchos minutos de apretones y caricias, las dos se dirigieron de manos dadas al sofá, se sentaron una frente a la otra. Regina limpió con cariño una lágrima del ojo izquierdo de Emma, sonriendo.

–¿Qué locura, eh?–dijo la morena

–Pues sí…

–¿Qué te llevó a decir que no en el altar?

–No podría, Regina…No sería correcto conmigo ni con Killian…Yo no lo amo…Lo intenté, creí que podría tener una oportunidad remota de ser feliz con él…Sobre todo después de la horrible tristeza que me acometió al ver que me habías olvidado, me sentí totalmente vacía y confusa…Pero cuando te vi allí hoy, en la ceremonia y noté que estabas libre del efecto de la poción y que me reconocías, sencillamente no pude seguir adelante con aquello. Fue como si hubiera despertado del coma en el que me encontraba.

–Ya…Agradécelo a Zelena…Gracias a ella me libré de la poción. Aquella pelirroja atrevida me metió un paño en la nariz con Polvo de Hada, el antídoto para la poción. ¡Perdóname por todo esto, Emma!

–¡Ahhh, Zelena cuánto te amo!–dijo la rubia, y besó las manos de la morena, entusiasmada.

Regina no pudo dejar de reír. Emma también rió, pero después notó que la rubia se sonrojaba, avergonzada y se mantenía cabizbaja.

–Ey…¿Qué ocurre?–levantó el mentón de la rubia.

–Tengo que confesarte una cosa…Yo también iba a tomar la misma poción el día de la boda por la mañana. Gold me la preparó para mí. Pero Belle escuchó la conversación y cambió los frascos, y me lo impidió. Así que al final me tomé agua con colorante…¿Me perdonas?

Regina sonrió

–¿Qué derecho moral tendría para enfadarme por esto? Te perdono si tú me perdonas…

–Entonces, nos perdonamos y todo queda bien…–la rubia sonrió, aliviada de que Regina no estuviera enfadada con ella.

–¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido la misma idea! ¡Y cómo amo a Belle…!–Regina estaba atónita ante las coincidencias, y acabó riendo, haciendo que Emma la acompañara.

–Mira las tonterías que íbamos a hacer, Regina…Ambas por miedo a no conseguir enfrentar nuestro dolor y nuestros sentimientos…–dijo la rubia, agarrando el rostro de Regina –Nos equivocamos, pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo que ha sucedido? ¿De la coincidencia? Dos personas cercanas a nosotras nos detuvieron…Eso quiere decir algo…¡Es el destino, Mills! Algo nos está diciendo que no neguemos lo que sentimos, que no nos separemos, que enfrentemos lo que tenga que venir. ¡Juntas!

Regina suspiró

–Sí, Emma…Las dos nos equivocamos e incluso hemos sido egoístas, hemos aprendido la lección, pero…¿Y el aviso de los Espectros, y…?–fue callada por el dedo de la rubia en sus labios.

–Shiii…–susurró –No pienses en eso ahora…Voy a hablar con ellos y tendremos alguna explicación…No es posible que todo esto no tenga un propósito o explicación…

La morena sonrió dulcemente, con una mirada repleta de emoción, cogiendo las manos de la amada.

–¡Está bien, rubia!

–¿Me prometes una cosa?

–Lo que quieras…

–No me dejes nunca más, Regina…No me abandones, por favor…¡no sabes cuánto he sufrido, qué rota estaba sin ti! ¡El simple pensamiento de perderte me deja destruida!–dijo Emma, con la voz embargada y las lágrimas ya a punto de caer.

El corazón de Regina se encogió al imaginar el dolor que le había causado a Emma.

–Nunca más, Emma…¡Fue un gran error dejarte! Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, por favor…Pero quiero que sepas que para mí fue igualmente difícil…¡Ahhh, rubia, no te imaginas cuánto he sufrido, lo arrasada que estaba sin ti…!–Y abrazó fuertemente a Emma, acariciando sus largos cabellos rubios, derramando lágrimas sobre sus hombros. Emma la apretaba con igual fuerza, no queriendo soltarla nunca más. Sentían la emoción de la otra, disfrutando de cada parte de aquel reencuentro. Las dos almas se unían de nuevo, sin amarras, sin olvidos.

Tras un rato abrazadas, finalmente se soltaron, pero siguieron con las manos dadas, sus miradas fijas la una en la otra, los castaños hundiéndose en los esmeraldas. Pasión, amor, deseo, paz…Todo se encontraba allí, junto y mezclado, en una sintonía perfecta del más puro amor que unía a aquellas dos mujeres.

–Y hazme otro favor también…–recomenzó Emma, ahora con un tono ligero y divertido –¡No me pidas otra vez que me case con nadie! Mira el trabajo y la confusión que me has creado, además de los daños colaterales, mira cuánta comida desperdiciada y el pastel…–se echó a reír a carcajadas, aliviando un poco la tensión de aquel día, y Regina la acompañó también riéndose con esa voz de ella, ronca y gustosa.

–En cuanto a la comida, estoy segura de que tu madre le dará salida, no se va a perder…Puede ser distribuida en la escuela, en el convento…Pero nada pagará la cara de Hook, mucho menos después de todo lo que me dijo en mi cas…–la morena se calló de repente, asustada, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Emma arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué historia es esa? ¿Killian fue a tu casa a ofenderte?

–No viene al caso, Emma…Ya pasó

–Pasó, pero ahora quiero saber…¿Qué te dijo?

Regina respiró hondo y le contó todo a Emma sobre el abordaje de Killian y todas las palabras que destiló la víspera de la boda. Al final, Emma estaba enrabietada.

–¡Pero qué desgraciado!–la rubia se levantó y caminaba en círculos por la sala, con las manos en la cintura –¡Creo que, a pesar de todo, he tenido suerte de librarme de casarme con semejante tipo de hombre! ¡Se las verá conmigo por haberte tratado de esa manera!

Regina la buscó e hizo que se sentara de nuevo frente a ella, agarrando firme sus manos.

–¡No, Emma! En serio, déjalo estar…No vale la pena. Y si lo piensas bien, ¿quién ha salido ganando en esta historia?–sonrió maliciosa –¿Quién se ha llevado a la chica al final de todo?

La rubia se calmó más y le sonrió

–Tienes toda la razón…

–¡Nadie vence a la alcaldesa de la ciudad!–Regina fingió sacar pecho y rió, junto con Emma.

Las dos pasaron un tiempo mirándose y sonriendo.

–Regina…–dijo Emma

–¿Sí?

–En la carta que me dejaste…Que guardaré con todo el cariño para recordar la persona maravillosa que eres…Decías que no ibas a escribir en ella, pero que existían dos palabritas que querías decirme…Pues bien, ahora no estamos comunicándonos por escrito…Estoy aquí de nuevo, y ya no estás bajo el efecto de poción alguna…Mis ojos verdes esmeralda están aquí, puedes hundirte en ellos, como querías…–Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, de forma dulce, arrancando una sonrisa boba de Regina –Ahora puedes decirlas…–Finalizó la rubia con lágrimas en su mirada y una linda sonrisa en los labios, en nítida expectación y ansiedad.

La sonrisa que Regina ofreció a la rubia que tenía delante fue sin sombra de duda la más hermosa y verdadera que Emma había visto en la vida. Agarró más firmemente las dos manos de Emma y se las acercó al pecho, sin apartar los ojos de ella manteniendo la maravillosa sonrisa.

–Pues claro que voy a decirlas….¿Crees realmente que me iba a olvidar?–Y acercándose al oído de Emma, susurró con toda delicadeza y cariño, de forma sincera –¡Te amo, Emma Swan!

El llanto llegó abundante para Emma, un llanto cargado de emoción, de pura felicidad, de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras tan esperadas. Acercó ahora su rostro bien cerca de los labios de Regina, diciendo también, entre lágrimas

–¡También te amo, Regina Mills!

Y sellando ese momento único y maravilloso que quedaría grabado para siempre en sus corazones, las dos se besaron en medio de la emoción, la pasión y el amor que ambas sentían. Sentían plenamente que ese amor exhalaba de sus cuerpos y de sus almas, entrelazadas en aquel momento y para siempre. Todo lo que habían atravesado en esos últimos días solo había servido para aprender de sus errores y momentos de flaqueza y para fortalecer aún más lo que ambas sentían la una por la otra.

Emma y Regina no lo vieron ni lo percibieron, pero en aquel exacto momento en que se besaban y se entregaban la una a la otra tras la mutua declaración, sus luces mágicas las envolvieron, Regina, la roja, y Emma, la blanca. Las luces brillantes y vivas daban vueltas y se mezclaban alrededor de ambas, fundiendo y uniendo aún más a las dos mujeres en un único espíritu y un único corazón.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see, what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you’ll search no more_

_There’s no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give me love_

_There’s nowhere, unless you’re there_

_All the time, all the way._

_Oh, you can’t tell me it’s not worth trying for_

_I can’t help it, there’s nothing I want more_

_Yea. I’d fight gor you. I’d lie for you._

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I’d for you_

_Yeah, we will see it through_

_Look into your heart, tell me something_

_You can’t tell me it ain’t worth dyin’ for_


	39. Operación SwanMills

Cinco días transcurrieron desde la movidita ceremonia. A pesar de los comentarios que corrían entre los habitantes de Storybrooke, la ciudad estaba tranquila y volvía a su normalidad. Killian desde entonces no fue muy visto, escondiéndose lo máximo que podía en su barco, embargado por el rencor, la rabia, la vergüenza y principalmente porque no quería ver las miradas de pena y piedad de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Se sentía acabado y su orgullo de hombre estaba totalmente herido al haber sido cambiado por una mujer.

Emma y Regina estaban juntas y felices, aunque aún no se habían asumido frente a la ciudad, lo estaban hablando todavía. Mary y David no comentaron nada a la hija ni la presionaron para que les explicara el porqué de la fuga en la ceremonia. Ellos sabían el motivo, pero esperarían a que Emma se sintiera a gusto para contarlo, y mientras tanto, le daban su apoyo a Emma, que ella aceptó de buen grado. En cambio Zelena, Belle y Henry estaban en éxtasis. A pesar de sentir cierta pena por Killian, sabían que Emma había hecho lo correcto dentro del tiempo correcto, por amor. No estaría bien vivir una mentira.

Emma se permitió aprovechar lo que le quedaba de plazo de un mes dado por los Espectros para aprovechar y descansar. Tras todo lo que había pasado, realmente pensaba que merecía disfrutar esos momentos de paz, felicidad y alegría. Volvería a sus sesiones dentro de cinco días. No volvió a ver más a Hook y creyó que era mejor así…El tiempo lo cura todo, y ayuda a suavizar las heridas. Realmente esperaba que un día él pudiera perdonarla por dejarlo en el altar, pues sabía lo difícil y humillante que había sido para él, y no quería su mal. Del amor de otrora, ahora quedaba el cariño.

**Viernes al caer la tarde, en casa de Zelena…**

–¡Ok, ok! Repasando, entonces…–iba diciendo Henry –Tía Zelena, ¿todo bien con mi madre morena? ¿Se lo tragó?

–Como un pez un azuelo…–dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

–Belle, ¿y mi madre rubia? ¿Todo bien?–preguntó el muchacho girándose hacia la castaña.

–Nada que mis habilidades no consigan…–respondió ella, poniéndose la mano en el pecho, sonriendo y empinando la nariz.

–Genial, chicas, genial…–Henry dijo animado y batiendo palmas –Mi parte de la operación también está concluida…Ya preparé la mesa y me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de un amigo para tener una competición de videojuegos…A fin de cuentas, tras lo que hemos planeado para ellas, creo que querrán un momento de privacidad…–concluyó el muchacho, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo malicioso, acompañado por las dos mujeres.

–¡Me encanta!–rió Zelena

–¡Ayyy, mis hormonas!–se abanicó Belle

Henry soltó una hermosa carcajada, extendió la mano sobre la mesa a la que estaban sentados y les pidió a las dos que hicieran los mismo, así, Zelena puso su mano sobre la de Henry y Belle la suya sobre la de Zelena. Los tres se miraron sonrientes y con el brillo de la expectación en sus miradas, como niños pequeños.

–¡OPERACIÓN SWANMILLS ESTÁ OFICIALMENTE ABIERTA A PARTIR DE AHORA!–Henry gritó y Zelena y Belle lo acompañaron con grititos y risas. Tras un gran “Yujuuuuu”, los tres alzaron las manos al aire, comentando el plan que iban a poner en práctica a partir de ese momento.

Ya era de noche cuando Zelena llegó a casa de Regina, tocando frenéticamente el timbre. La morena abrió la puerta resoplando.

–Te quieres calmar. De esa manera me vas a hundir el botón…–dijo la morena, mandando a la pelirroja entrar.

La mayor cogió a Regina y la hizo girar en un abrazo apretado, haciendo que la alcaldesa desorbitara los ojos, aturdida.

–No voy a entrar, vamos hermana, estoy muy ansiosa…–Zelena la soltó y sonrió batiendo palmas

–Está bien, está bien…Voy a coger el coche. ¿Qué te dio para querer seguir con las clases de conducir justo hoy por la noche?

–Sabes que estoy cada vez más entusiasmada y cada vez voy mejor–le hizo un guiño –Quiero empezar a practicar de noche.

Regina reviró los ojos.

–No hay tanto secreto, Zelena, solo tienes que encender los faros…

–Basta de charla, vamos…–la pelirroja cogió la mano de la más joven prácticamente arrastrándola, y se dirigieron al coche de Regina.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba en casa de Regina, en su casa, Emma esperaba a Belle, preocupada. La amiga la había telefoneado y preguntado si podrían dar una vuelta y conversar, pues necesitaba consejo. Parecía afligida al teléfono.

A la hora marcada, Belle llegó y en su rostro mostraba una mirada triste.

Emma la abrazó.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Belle? Estoy preocupada…

–¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Me gustaría ir a aquel sitio aislado de la playa, ¿sabes? ¿Donde te gusta ir a pensar, cerca del puente? Al llegar allí, te cuento todo…–dijo Belle con su mejor voz melancólica de actriz.

–Está bien…–Emma se puso su inseparable chaqueta roja y echaron a caminar hasta allí.

–¡Ve con calma, loca!–decía Regina al lado de Zelena, que conducía su coche dando bruscos frenazos y haciendo que el coche diera saltitos.

–¡Ops!–dijo Zelena, con voz de niña.

–Después dices que estás mejorando…Está bien…Y yo aún soy la Reina Malvada…–dijo Regina, pero después se echaron a reír.

–Hermana, estoy cansada…¿Vamos a parar allí un rato para ver el mar, cerca del puente? Adoro ese sitio y esa vista…–dijo Zelena, inocente.

–Está bien…La noche está realmente agradable–dijo Regina, y de verdad lo estaba. Una brisa suave y fresca corría a orillas de la playa, bajo un cielo tejido de estrellas y mostrando una hermosa luna llena.

Zelena aparcó cerca de la orilla y caminaron hacia el puente que comunicaba con la playa. A lo lejos, divisó algo que titilaba encima de algo…¿Una mesa? ¿Velas? Regina no supo distinguir…y más a lo lejos aún, la morena vio que otras dos personas venían caminando por la orilla, en la misma dirección que ella y su hermana.

–Zelena, ¿qué…?–comenzó a decir Regina

La pelirroja solo le ofreció su mayor sonrisa maliciosa.

–Solo sigue caminando…–fue lo único que respondió.

Y entonces, cuando fueron acercándose más, Regina lo pudo ver: Emma y Belle venían caminando hacia ellas y Emma al verlas, arqueó una ceja y sonrió de canto, sin entender nada, mientras Belle mantenía la misma expresión divertida que su hermana. Llegaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, Regina guiada por Zelena, y Emma, por Belle. Se encontraron delante de una mesa, muy bien decorada, dispuesta con un mantel rojo cuadriculado, dos platos, cubiertos y dos copas, una frente a la otra, claramente una mesa dispuesta para dos personas, con visos de cita romántica. Para dar el toque final, dos candelabros con hermosas velas que parpadeaban junto a los platos. Al fondo, el mar en calma y la noche estrellada. Nada podría ser más propicio.

Emma y Regina estaban sorprendidas y encantadas al mismo tiempo, y sonreían la una a la otra, y también para Belle y Zelena, quienes mantenían en sus rostros la divertida sonrisa. Para completarlo todo, surge Henry, de algún lugar tras el muro, probablemente llevaba escondido ahí un rato esperando la hora correcta para aparecer. El muchacho mantenía una sonrisa dulce y hermosa, riendo junto con las mujeres, que soltaron un gritito al verlo aparecer.

–Zelena, Belle, Henry…¿Qué significa todo esto?–fue Regina quien habló, señalando la mesa de muy buen gusto, sonriendo, acompañada por Emma.

–Bueno…–la pelirroja se encogió de hombros –Creemos que tú y Emma habéis pasado por muchos momentos difíciles y problemáticos, que merecéis un momento de relax y de disfrute…Así que, Henry, Belle y yo nos hemos unido para daros esta sorpresa…Espero que lo apreciéis y aprovechéis…–Zelena estalló los dedos y tras ellos, en un humo verde, apareció un pequeño kiosco donde camareros muy bien vestidos con sus pajaritas se preparaban parar servirlas, y al lado de la mesa, pero a cierta distancia considerable, se encontraban cinco músicos, tocando instrumentos de los que salían unas melodías suaves y románticas.

Regina y Emma se miraron y soltaron una carcajada, deslumbradas.

–¿Quiere esto decir que me engañaste, Belle? ¿No te pasa nada malo?–preguntó Emma a la amiga, pero sin deshacer la sonrisa.

Belle se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros, con una tímida sonrisa.

–Perdóname, rubia…Pero tenía que inventarme una disculpa para traerte para acá…–respondió.

–Al igual que Zelena me puso la excusa de querer dar clases de conducir en plena noche, ¿no? –Regina miró divertida a Zelena que sonrió satisfecha.

–Y yo he sido el responsable de la bella disposición de esta mesa, señoras…–Henry hizo una exagerada reverencia, arrancando carcajadas a todas –Tía Zelena ha preparado la comida que está allí con los camareros que van a serviros, y Belle preparó el postre que también está en la nevera en el kiosco…Somos un gran equipo.

–¡Operación SwanMills concluida con éxito!–dijo Zelena entusiasmada como una niña pequeña, y los tres batieron palmas en el aire.

–¿Operación SwanMills?–quiso saber Emma, extrañando y arqueando una ceja.

–¡Sí! ¡El nombre dado a la operación para traeros hoy aquí! Disfrutad de la noche, mamás…Ah, y recordad…No voy a dormir hoy en casa…–dijo Henry e hizo un guiño malicioso a Regina, que se aguantó para no echarse a reír a carcajadas, a la vez que Emma tragaba en seco y se ponía roja como un tomate.

–Bien, ya nos vamos…Chicos, preparaos para servirlas y no escatiméis, ellas se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado–dijo Zelena direccionándose a los camareros que asintieron y sonrieron –Regina, después solo tienes que estallar los dedos y ellos ya estarán de vuelta en donde tienen que estar, ya me encargué yo de eso. ¡Hasta luego, mis niñas! ¡Divertíos!–La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla a la hermana y a Emma, también Belle y Henry se despidieron con abrazos, besos y sonrisas, y se marcharon, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas para disfrutar de la noche.

Ya solas, se sonrieron dulcemente la una a la otra, y se sentaron. Los camareros rápidamente se colocaron en sus puestos para servirlas, atentos y receptivos. Iniciaron con una ensalada verde aliñada con diferentes tipos de salsas, y vino tinto a voluntad.

–Esos tres están locos de verdad…–dijo Emma, riendo bajito

–Sí…Y confieso que me ha encantado todo esto…–respondió Regina con una gran sonrisa.

–A mí también…–dijo la rubia cogiendo la mano de la morena por encima de la mesa, acariciando sus dedos, en una tierna demostración del cariño y del amor que sentía por ella.

Ojos clavados en los ojos, castaño en verde. Las respiraciones jadeantes, corazones acelerados, pieles erizadas, amor, pasión y deseo exhalando por cada cachito de sus almas y de sus pieles. El mundo alrededor de ellas parado, en cambio el mundo interior de ambas envuelto en colores, en movimiento y en vida, en un lugar único que solo les pertenecía a ellas. No se cansaban y nunca lo harían de esas reacciones que una causaba en la otra, ya fuera a través de la piel, o a través del alma. Y esa mezcla era tan deliciosa, tan maravillosa, la mezcla del amor, de la pasión, del deseo, de los corazones unidos. Emma pertenecía a Regina, y Regina pertenecía a Emma, no de una manera egoísta, abusiva o sumisa, sino de una manera natural e bella, de una manera celestial y predestinada, y ellas lo sentían y amaban sentirlo. Podrían pasarse horas y horas así, dadas de la mano, sonrisas amorosas, silencio acogedor. Allí no había boda, no había Espectros, no había luchas de espadas o amenaza de guerra inminente…Solo estaban ellas. En un mundo único y solo de ellas.

Y pasaron las horas así, conversando de cosas diversas, divertidas, se entendían, reían, una cita romántica, libre de cualquier tensión o problema. Pequeños momentos que hacían que la felicidad floreciera. El plato principal fue servido: tres tipos diferente de pasta. Lasaña en salsa bechamel, ñoquis a la boloñesa con una salsa de finas hierbas y canelones rellenos de queso ricota. Todo estaba delicioso y ambas comieron con unas ganas enormes. De fondo las bellas notas musicales continuaban sonando en las manos majestuosas de los músicos.

–Dios…Zelena ha pasado a tener manos de hada y no de bruja…–bromeó Emma, tragándose un pedazo generoso de canelones, arrancando risas de Regina.

–Hummm…Yo estoy teniendo un orgasmo con esta tarta de Belle…¡Por los Dioses!–fue el turno de Regina de hablar cuando los camareros sirvieron el postre hecho por Belle: tarta de cereza con cobertura de caramelo.

–Hum, ¿orgasmos, eh?–Dijo de repente, Emma, en tono malicioso, chupándose los dedos para limpiar un poco de caramelo y pasando la lengua lentamente por ellos, en un intento claro de provocar a Regina.

La morena inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo entraba en llamas y miraba a Emma de forma provocativa, mordiéndose el labio. Pasó lentamente su pierna por la de Emma, por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que la rubia jadeara y soltara un gemido quedo y disimulado.

–Sí, pero yo prefiero tener orgasmos de otra forma…–susurró Regina de forma muy sensual, con la copa en la mano y mirando profundamente a la rubia a los ojos, haciendo que Emma se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies –Cuando terminemos aquí…¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa? Podemos seguir con este vino allí…Henry no se queda a dormir hoy. Tendremos la casa enterita para nosotras…


	40. ¡Hazme tuya!

Aquella proposición cargada de segundas intenciones por parte de la morena hizo que Emma sintiera un escalofrío por la espina y se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies, atizando todos sus sentidos. Claro que sabía que Regina pretendía mucho más que solo seguir bebiendo vino…Pensar en eso hizo que su humedad entre las piernas empezara a notarse, cálidamente.

Las dos aún no había dado el segundo paso en la relación, pero después que volvieron a estar juntas días atrás tras el desastroso casamiento, los besos comenzaron a volverse más mojados, los toques más intensos, las provocaciones más explícitas y las caricias mucho más osadas, con sus manos paseándose más libremente por el cuerpo de la otra. Se querían, se deseaban más que nunca, los cuerpos ansiaban de forma urgente un contacto mayor, piel con piel, desnudez contra desnudez. El amor que sentían exhalaba por sus poros en forma del más puro deseo, y el anhelo de entregarse la una a la otra era cada vez mayor. Emma ya se sentía preparada para Regina y no fue necesario confirmárselo a la morena, esta ya lo sentía y lo sabía.

Emma respiró profundamente y respondió sonriendo de forma provocativa a la pregunta de Regina.

˗Pues creo que es un excelente idea…Algo me dice que no por nada Henry ha decidido hoy dormir fuera de casa. Sospecho que eso forma parte de la operación SwanMills…

˗¿Tú lo crees? Yo estoy plenamente segura…˗Regina rió, siendo acompañada por Emma.

Entre miradas profundas de ansiedad y sonrisas maliciosas de provocación, las dos terminaron de comer, le dieron las gracias a los músicos y a los camareros, y como Zelena le había dicho, Regina estalló los dedos y los mandó de vuelta al sitio de donde habían venido. Se dirigieron al coche de Regina, aparcado cerca de la orilla, y la morena arrancó en dirección a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto, ambas se miraban de vez en cuando y podían sentir las respiraciones aceleradas y cargadas de deseo, lujuria y expectación ante lo que podría suceder esa noche. No dijeron nada, estaban acomodadas en un silencio agradable, apenas sintiendo sus cuerpos calentarse y los corazones descontrolarse. Emma tenía la mano en el muslo de Regina mientras esta conducía, le daba ligeros apretones y acariciaba la zona, subiendo la mano por debajo de la falda negra que la morena llevaba puesta y volvía a bajarla, arrancando pequeños gemidos jadeantes y roncos a la morena. Ambas ya notaban cómo de mojadas estaban sus intimidades.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Regina y entraron, la morena fue a la cocina con la rubia tras ella, que la seguía devorándola con los ojos. Regina, para provocarla, puso más sensualidad en su caminar, ofreciéndole una bella visión de su perfecto cuerpo y de su trasero. La morena cogió dos copas y una botella de vino tinto de su armario, lo abrió y las sirvió allí mismo, brindando.

˗¡Por nosotras!˗dijo Regina

˗¡Por nosotras!˗respondió Emma prontamente.

Degustaron aquella copa conversando animadamente sobre asuntos diversos, ambas muy cómodas y naturales la una con la otra, apoyadas en la encimera de la cocina. En cierto momento, Regina notó que Emma mantenía una ligera sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, mirando fijamente el resto del vino en la copa. La rubia pensaba en algo, con certeza.

˗¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de esa sonrisa?˗preguntó Regina, riendo ˗¿En qué estás pensando?

La rubia se puso ligeramente roja, pero seguía sonriendo y miró a Regina.

˗Es que aquí y con el vino he tenido un pequeño _déjà vu…_ ˗ahora Emma la miraba maliciosa ˗De cuando fuiste a mi casa a quedarte conmigo y charlamos y jugamos a aquel juego.

Regina le devolvió la misma sonrisa maliciosa, depositó su copa en la mesa y se acercó a Emma. Cogió ahora la copa de manos de la rubia y la dejó en el mismo sitio, cerca de la suya. Se acercó más hasta el punto de sentir la respiración acelerada y cálida de su amada junto a la de ella. Mantuvo todavía cierta distancia, pero colocó las manos a los dos lados de la rubia, en la encimera, manteniéndola presa allí.

˗Pues en verdad…Una delicia de déjà vu…Me acuerdo muy bien de ti apoyada en la encimera de tu cocina, tal cual estás aquí ahora, y cómo te ablandaste con mi aproximación…˗Regina deslizaba su mirada de los ojos a la boca de Emma, hablaba en un susurro y sonreía, sabiendo que era exactamente como Emma estaba en ese momento: blanda, con las piernas temblorosas ˗Recuerdo perfectamente aquel juego…Cada detalle…˗ cogió un mechón rubio de Emma y lo colocó detrás de la oreja, acercándose así más a su rostro. Emma sentía sus piernas desfallecer ˗Me acuerdo de ti mirando mi cuerpo, muriendo de miedo al coger mis pechos… ˗se rió con gusto.

Emma fingió estar indignada, y cruzó los brazos, sonriendo

˗Te garantizo que ese miedo ya no está, Mills…˗dijo, provocando

˗¿Ah, no? Entonces, demuéstralo…˗Regina habló bajo y ronco al oído de la rubia, haciendo que esta se erizara por completo. Descruzó sus brazos y llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos cubiertos por la blusa, y masajeó vigorosamente las manos de Emma en ellos. La rubia gimió y se mordió los labios. Regina notaba que Emma se estremecía y aprovechó el momento para pegar sus cuerpos totalmente. Cogió sus cabellos, inclinó su cuello hacia un lado y depositó fuertes besos y mordiscos, Emma jadeaba y apretaba más a la morena contra ella, sujetándola por la cintura, y acariciando su espalda. Regina abandonó el cuello y buscó su boca, primero hizo un cariño en su rostro antes de comenzar un beso delicioso, erótico y lento. Las lenguas se enlazaban y luchaban, explorando las bocas de forma sensual, gemían apretando los cuerpos, el uno contra el otro. Emma, en un movimiento más osado, apretó con gusto el trasero de la morena, arrancado una sonrisa de la misma en medio del beso. El aire se hizo necesario y pararon por un momento, jadeantes, queriendo más, mucho más. Las dos mantenían las manos en el rostro de la otra.

˗Adoro tu chaqueta roja, creo que de verdad estás sexy con ella…Pero quiero que te la quites…Quiero sentir esos brazos fuertes…˗ dijo Regina llena de deseo, sacando lentamente la chaqueta de la rubia y tirándola al suelo, dejando a Emma con el camiseta blanca que delineaba perfectamente los fuertes y torneados brazos de la rubia. Regina se apartó un poco y la devoraba con los ojos, pasando las manos despacio por aquellos brazos. Emma sonreía al ver la reacción de la morena.

˗¿Te gusta?˗preguntó la rubia, de forma sensual

˗Mucho…Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, Swan…˗Y volvió a atacar a Emma, pegando de nuevo sus cuerpos, metiendo la rodilla entre las piernas de la rubia, y mientras la besaba, paseaba sus manos de arriba abajo acariciando sus brazos. Ahora el beso se volvió más urgente e intenso, más gemidos ahogados, comenzaron a restregarse más, las ganas, la lujuria y el deseo estaban más palpables que nunca.

Cuando de nuevo pararon para respirar, Emma susurró, jadeante y con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo y la excitación.

˗¿Consideras mi cuerpo maravilloso? Entonces, tómalo…˗Emma tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo a mil, cerca del oído de Regina. Regina notó su cuerpo calentarse aún más y su líquido en medio de las piernas aumentar.

˗¿Estás segura?˗preguntó la morena, con los ojos igualmente oscurecidos, mirando directamente los ojos verdes de la amada. Ambas sentían el deseo exhalar de sus cuerpos.

˗Nunca he estado tan segura de algo…˗respondió Emma, jadeante ˗¡Te quiero! ¡Necesito sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío! ¡Hazme el amor, Regina! ¡Hazme tuya!

Ante aquellas palabras, Regina no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sonreír y darle a Emma el beso más delicioso de todos.

˗¡Tu pedido es una orden! Ay, rubia…Cómo te deseo…˗respondió Regina totalmente embargada por la excitación. Ya no conseguía controlar sus latidos cardíacos y su respiración, tal era su deseo de poseer a Emma.

Con urgencia, las dos echaron a andar hacia la sala mientras se besaban. Allí, Regina presionó a Emma fuertemente contra la pared dejando sus cuerpos completamente pegados de nuevo, y continuaron con los besos, las presiones y las caricias, sus gemidos ahogados. Una sentía el calor y el corazón acelerado de la otra.

Regina se apartó un poco para poder desabotonar de forma lenta y sensual la blusa azul que usaba, ante los ojos atentos y deseosos de Emma. Fue abriendo los botones, uno a uno, y al llegar al último, notó que Emma aumentaba la respiración y se estremecía, con la boca entreabierta. Regina llevaba puesto un sujetador negro con encajes azules, los pechos eran tersos y hermosos, y Emma, con la boca abierta y sin conseguir apartar la vista de ellos, llevó sus manos trémulas hasta ellos, masajeándolos y apretándolos por encima del sujetador. Regina inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerraba los ojos, gemía bajito y se mordía el labio ante esas caricias, y Emma se quedó un rato más ahí, en aquel masaje completamente erótico.

Regina comenzó a pasar las manos por debajo de la camisa de Emma, apretaba la suave piel de la rubia, con caricias osadas, experimentadas y habilidosas, llegando cerca de sus pechos, aún por debajo de la camiseta. Según iba subiendo las manos, Regina notó que Emma empezó a temblar mucho. Se detuvo un momento y acarició el rostro de la rubia, transmitiéndole cariño y confianza, mirándola a los ojos.

˗Ey…Estás temblando. ¿Qué ocurre?˗preguntó la morena de forma cariñosa.

˗Es que…Es que…˗Emma respondía, temblando violentamente

˗Puedes confiar en mí…

˗Es que soy nueva en todo esto…˗Emma sonrió tímida, encogiendo los hombros ˗Nunca he estado con una mujer, Regina…Yo…Estoy un poco nerviosa…

La morena sonrió cariñosamente y cogió sus manos, que estaban húmedas y heladas. La rubia sudaba frío.

˗Calma, Emma…No tienes que tener miedo por nada…Yo voy a enseñarte todo muy bien…˗Regina le sonrió dulcemente, intentando calmarla. Emma rió y se sintió más tranquila.

˗Es…Está bien…˗balbuceó la rubia, que aún estaba nerviosa y temblaba, pero poco a poco se calmaba. Regina la abrazó fuertemente y acariciaba sus cabellos, quedándose un tiempo así, sintiendo el calor y el amor mutuos. Emma no sabía, pero la verdad era que Regina, de cierta manera, también se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, era experimentada con mujeres, esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era que sería su primera vez con Emma, y ella nunca había sentido por ninguna mujer lo que sentía por ella, y quería que la primera vez de Emma con una mujer y la primera vez de las dos juntas fuera perfecta y muy especial.

Cuando notó que Emma dejaba, poco a poco, de temblar, Regina deshizo el abrazo ligeramente, se quitó su blusa que ya estaba totalmente abierta y la tiró al suelo, bajo la mirada atenta de Emma, y extendió su mano para que la rubia la cogiera, en una invitación.

˗Ven…˗Regina sonreía con la mano extendida hacia ella, y Emma le sonrió y la cogió.

Juntas, con las manos entrelazadas, subieron las escaleras, y Regina condujo a Emma a su habitación. Entraron, Regina cerró la puerta, y Emma, al observar el hermoso cuarto de la morena, con la enorme cama y la luz de la luna reflejándose encima de ella, respiró profundamente y comenzó a ponerse de nuevo nerviosa.

Los nervios se suavizaron al sentir a la morena abrazándola por detrás, besándole el cuello ligeramente y masajeándole los pechos, arrancándole estremecimientos violentos por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en los hombros de la alcaldesa y cerrara los ojos. Regina tenía el poder de turbar cada célula de su cuerpo, y la rubia hacía lo mismo con la morena. Nada más correcto que consumir aquel amor en aquella cama.

Ahora, de forma más posesiva y sonriendo sensualmente, Regina giró a Emma y la arrastró de nuevo hacia la pared, apoyándola en ella y apretándose contra ella. Se besaron y se acariciaron un rato más hasta que Regina cogió los dos lados de la camiseta de Emma y tiró de ella hacia arriba, la rubia prontamente la ayudó alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para que Regina se la arrancase por completo. Emma sentía su rostro calentarse y su humedad aumentar solo con la mirada devoradora de la morena puesta en sus pechos cubiertos por un hermoso sujetador rojo, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y delicada. Regina los apretó con fuerza y deseo, pero sin hacerle daño a Emma, quien se estremecía ante cada toque preciso de la alcaldesa. En cierto momento bajó las manos para acariciar la barriga de la rubia, que también tenía los músculos muy marcados, cosa que no pasó desapercibido tampoco por Regina.

˗Eres hermosa…˗susurró la morena a la rubia, con voz embargada, cargada de pasión y amor, cogiendo su rostro y acariciándolo, pasando sus dedos por los finos labios. Sus pechos se tocaban gustosamente, aún con los sujetadores puestos.

˗Eres maravillosa…˗devolvió Emma con igual pasión y amor, acariciando la cintura de la morena. Las dos estuvieron un tiempo mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, sintiendo y absorbiendo toda la magia de aquel momento que estaban viviendo, sin perderse ningún detalle, un momento único, maravilloso y exclusivamente de ellas. Un paso tan importante en aquella relación iba a ser dado.

Tras un tiempo perdiéndose la una en la otra, Regina comenzó a besar el cuello de Emma, descendiendo lentamente por el lateral de su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos, hasta el centro de sus pechos. Rodeó con la lengua toda la zona hasta donde llegaba la tela del sujetador, arrancando gemidos más audibles de la rubia, quien estaba enloqueciendo y jadeando con cada embestida de lengua de la morena, quien ahora abría ligeramente una parte del sostén de Emma para solamente pasar la lengua muy cerca del pezón, pero sin llegar a él, con la nítida intención de provocarla y enloquecerla. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, Regina sonreía al notar que el pecho de Emma comenzaba a subir y bajar rápidamente, y los gemidos se hacían más audibles.

˗Dios…Regina…˗dijo la rubia jadeando, agarrada a los cabellos negros de la morena, que continuaba con aquella sabrosa tortura.

˗¿Qué ocurre?˗Regina subió para mirarla con una falsa cara de niña inocente, sonriendo.

˗¡Arranca ese sujetador ya! ¡Rómpelo si es necesario!˗respondió Emma jadeante con un deseo profundo e incontrolable en los ojos, y la morena se lamió los labios, sonriendo aún más.

˗Claro, Salvadora…˗habló la morena en un susurro delicioso al oído de la rubia, haciendo que Emma sintiera un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies.

Lentamente, Regina pasó los brazos por detrás de Emma hasta alcanzar el cierre del sujetador y al abrirlo, lo arrancó con ferocidad después. Los pechos de Emma estaban ahí, visibles, hermosos, apetecibles y ya con los pezones totalmente endurecidos.

Una vez más, Emma se estremeció bajo la mirada penetrante de Regina sobre ellos, la morena respiró hondo, llena de deseo y ganas de saborearlos, se mordió los labios y sonrió de forma descarada, sin apartar los ojos de aquellos bellos pechos. Emma tenía los pezones rosados que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel de melocotón.

˗Ah, Swan, si supieras el tiempo que hace que quiero probar esos pechos…˗dijo Regina bajo y ronco, haciendo que Emma se notara cada vez más mojada, al igual que la morena ya se sentía encharcada.

˗Entonces, pruébalos…No pases más ganas…˗susurró la rubia.

Sin esperar más, Regina acarició, apretó y masajeó con fuerza los pechos de Emma, sus manos experimentadas y hábiles acariciando cada parte de ellos, jugueteó con sus dedos en sus pezones, Emma gemía y gimió aún más cuando la morena llevó su boca a ellos, y comenzó a chuparlos, uno a uno. Pasaba la lengua alrededor de los pezones y por toda la piel de aquellos apetecibles pechos. Mientras mamaba uno, mantenía la mano en el otro, masajeándolo. Succionaba con tanto deseo y de forma tan deliciosa que Emma sentía que podría gozar solo con la boca de la morena ahí, mamando tan placenteramente de aquella manera. Ahora gemía alto, con los ojos cerrados y agarrada a los cabellos de la alcaldesa, la imagen de esta succionando y lamiendo era deliciosamente erótica. Tras unos minutos allí, llevando a Emma a la locura total, Regina se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda, y pasó la lengua por sus labios de forma totalmente provocativa.

˗Una delicia, Swan…˗susurró la morena lentamente.

En un giro rápido y sorpresivo, Regina agarró a Emma por la cintura y la guió hasta su cama, dejando a la rubia boca arriba, sin perder tiempo se subió encima de ella, sentándose sobre su pelvis con las rodillas dobladas a cada lado de sus piernas, prendiendo a la rubia ahí mientras, muy lentamente, se quitaba su propio sujetador poniendo cara de traviesa hacia la sheriff que se la comía con ojos hambrientos y respiración acelerada. En cuanto los hermosos y duros pechos de Regina quedaron libres, ya con sus pezones endurecidos, Emma levantó el tronco, atrajo a la morena más cerca, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo y sus intimidades se rozaran por encima de los pantalones y la falda que usaban, contacto que las hizo gemir. Con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo incontrolable que sentía por Regina, Emma apartó hacia un lado los cabellos de la morena, y pasó la lengua por todo su cuello, mientras la otra mano masajeaba de forma firme el pecho izquierdo de la alcaldesa, haciéndola delirar de placer. Emma entonces centró su atención en los dos pechos de la amada, apretando, acariciando y masajeando con urgencia con ambas manos, estaba tan excitada con aquellos pechos en sus manos y con los roncos gemidos de Regina que tuvo que controlarse al máximo para no usar demasiada fuerza en las manos. Se quedó admirando durante algunos segundos más aquel bello par de pechos que tenía delante, hasta que llevó su boca hasta ellos, succionándolos con ganas y urgencia. Jugueteaba con los pezones, pasando la lengua ora despacio ora rápidamente, los rodeaba y los lamía de forma muy sensual, besaba toda su extensión y volvía a mamar de forma deliciosa al mismo tiempo que los masajeaba. Emma sentía que Regina se estremecía y desfallecía en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, embargada por los altos gemidos, tal era la locura y la tensión que sentía con la boca maravillosa e incansable de Emma en sus pechos. Hundía las uñas en los cabellos y hombros de Emma. En cierto momento, Emma arañó eróticamente la espalda de la alcaldesa, mientras continuaba trabajando en sus pechos.

˗Nunca imaginé…˗dijo Emma jadeante, tras aprovechar todo lo que pudo aquellos pechos que tenía delante ˗Que los pechos eran algo tan placentero…˗miró a Regina de forma traviesa y sexy, humedeciéndose los labios.

La morena rió

˗Quién te vio y quién te ve, Swan…Y debo decir que es un vicio…˗respondió ˗Ahora mama un poquito más, venga, que es un placer…˗finalizó en un susurro sensual, agarrando los cabellos de Emma y guiándola hacia los pechos nuevamente, a lo que la rubia obedeció de buen grado y con una sonrisa maliciosa estampada en el rostro.

Tras un rato más así, la morena empujó a Emma para recostarla de nuevo.

˗Me vuelves loca…˗susurró la alcaldesa

Emma era caliente. Regina, puro fuego. La combinación más que perfecta.

Regina retiró los pantalones de Emma, ayudada por esta, y después se quitó su falda. Soltó un suspiró y jadeó ante la bella visión que tenía delante, Emma ahora solo con unas braguitas rojas, acostada y entregada, esperando únicamente por ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y atrayente. Además de tener brazos y barriga definidos y musculosos, sus piernas también eran torneadas y fuertes. Emma también jadeó ante la visión del cuerpo casi desnudo de la morena, solo con las bragas negras. Era un cuerpo perfecto, delicado y delineado. Ambas respiraciones estaban desacompasadas y se devoraban con los ojos oscurecidos. Regina se echó sobre Emma, encajándose perfectamente en ella, y comenzó a restregarse y rozarse con la rubia, de forma lenta, sensual y torturadora. Quería conocer y sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Emma en el suyo, y la rubia también lo quería. Era impresionante cómo ambos cuerpos se encajaban a la perfección, parecían moldeados en el uno para el otro. Ambas gemían bajito ante aquel delicioso contacto de sus cuerpos, ambas pieles estaban erizadas y sentían cómo el calor y el deseo emanaba de ellas, era maravillosa aquella intimidad profunda que estaban compartiendo esa noche. Regina rozaba sus pechos en los de Emma, apretaba uno contra otro de manera que sus pezones se tocaran y se presionaran, de delante a atrás, hacia los lados. Gemían cada vez más alto, Emma se pegaba y clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Regina, atrayéndola más hacia ella, no quería que aquel momento acabara nunca. Regina continuaba con el mismo movimiento, con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Emma, gimiendo de forma placentera en su oído mientras pasaba las manos por los costados de la rubia, apretando sobre todo sus muslos y su trasero, dejando a Emma aún más loca. La rubia acompañaba aquel movimiento de su compañera en una danza erótica, sexy, los cuerpos cada vez más amoldados. Entre las piernas de Emma, Regina ondeaba y empujaba su intimidad contra la de la rubia, y esta impulsaba la suya hacia arriba, a su encuentro, alzando las rodillas y las piernas, ofreciendo un acceso perfecto para que la morena se encajara. Aunque tuvieran aún puestas las bragas, las dos sentían lo encharcadas que estaban, sentían la absurda excitación de cada una atravesando el fino tejido. Jadeantes y con los corazones latiendo a mil por hora, Regina miró lascivamente a Emma e irguió su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó las bragas de Emma, dejando a la vista su vulva completamente mojada.

Emma se avergonzó un poco al ser la primera vez que estaba completamente desnuda frente a Regina, pero enseguida se le pasó cuando, con una mirada totalmente fogosa, Regina abrió las piernas de la rubia y pasó los dedos por su intimidad, de arriba abajo, arrancándole un placentero gemido a la sheriff.

˗Estás preparada para mí, Emma…˗susurró Regina, lamiéndose los dedos de forma sexy. Volvió a pasarlos por la vulva de Emma y ahora los llevó a la boca de la rubia ˗Prueba tu sabor…Mira qué deliciosa eres…˗Con una mordida en los labios, Emma chupó los dedos de Regina más despacio de lo normal, haciendo que la morena cerrase los ojos y emitiera un pequeño gemido.

˗Nadie te mandó a dejarme así…¿Tienes idea de lo sexy y buena que estás?˗susurró Emma, con la tensión a flor de piel, con sus piernas totalmente abiertas, entregada a la morena que tenía delante

˗Sí, la tengo…˗Regina bromeó y rió junto con Emma ˗Creo que puedo arreglar eso

Regina se colocó encima de ella y llevó su mano hasta la vagina completamente mojada de Emma y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, el nervio de la rubia estaba rígido por el placer y ella gimió y se estremeció al toque, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Regina sonrió maliciosa y siguió con el masaje e iba aumentando la velocidad, masturbando a Emma de forma placentera, la rubia gemía sin pudor, con los ojos cerrados.

˗Regina…˗gimió

˗¿Qué?

˗Por favor…

˗¿Por favor, qué?˗seguía con sus dedos torturante lentamente a Emma

˗Quiero…

˗Pide, mi rubita traviesa y desvergonzada…

˗¡Fóllame, Regina! ¡Mete esos dedos! ¡Por favor! ¡No aguanto más esta tensión!˗dijo Emma en voz alta entre gemidos.

Regina sonrió sexy y sintió que ella misma se mojaba más ante ese pedido.

˗Ya mismo, Salvadora…¡Dios, qué caliente eres!˗Regina se desfallecía en placer.

Atendiendo prontamente a su amada, dirigió un dedo a su entrada, despacio. Emma arqueaba su cuerpo en dirección a su mano, pidiendo más. Introdujo un dedo, haciendo movimientos de vaivén, ora lento ora rápido, haciendo que Emma delirara y cabalgara en su mano. Regina se deslizaba en su interior con facilidad debido a la gran humedad que presentaba la rubia.

˗¡Dios, Regina, eso, fóllame fuerte!

Regina enloquecía ante el furor de Emma y rápidamente colocó dos dedos, entrando y saliendo, sintiendo todo el calor de la rubia, embistiendo más fuerte, mientras continuaba masturbando a la rubia con el pulgar, entre gemidos cada vez más altos y osados de su compañera. Regina aumentó la velocidad y cuando vio que Emma estaba en un punto álgido de excitación y que sus paredes vaginales comenzaban a apretarse más, retiró los dedos, y lamió una vez más el líquido de la rubia. Emma la miró, jadeante.

˗Quiero sentirte gozar por primer vez en mi boca, rubia…˗dijo Regina mirando profundamente los ojos esmeraldas. Emma, al escuchar aquello, se estremeció por completo y sonrió de forma pícara, apoyó los codos y abrió aún más las piernas para Regina, en una clara invitación para que se dirigiera allá abajo.

Y fue exactamente lo que Regina hizo, la morena descendió el cuerpo, se agachó y se colocó entre las piernas de Emma, agarrándolas por debajo. Besó lentamente y pasó la lengua por la parte interna de los muslos, bien cerca de su vagina, pero sin tocarla, con la intención de provocarla. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, pues, Emma gemía bajito e inconscientemente alzaba la pelvis hacia la boca de la morena. Regina se deleitaba con aquella sensación, con la visión de la intimidad de Emma expuesta y mojada, y con el hecho de tener a la rubia totalmente entregada a ella.

˗Regina…Cuánta maldad…˗gimió la rubia, lloriqueando.

Terminando con la tortura, Regina lamió la vagina de Emma lentamente, de arriba abajo, y Emma gimió fuerte, arqueando hacia atrás todo su cuerpo. Regina continuó ese movimiento un poco más, y luego empezó a chuparla deliciosamente, jugueteando con su clítoris y con su entrada. Regina lamía y chupaba toda la vulva de la rubia, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de la lengua. La morena era totalmente hábil en el sexo oral, y Emma no recordaba haber pasado por sensación más placentera en su vida. Ningún hombre lo había logrado. Gemía alto y sin pudor alguno, con los ojos cerrados, agarrada a los cabellos de Regina, incentivándola más y más, y la morena continuaba chupándola, más rápido ahora hasta que Emma comenzó a experimentar ligeros temblores, indicando que su éxtasis estaba cercano, y Regina notaba cómo el sabroso líquido de la rubia aumentaba.

˗Regina, voy a…˗gimió fuerte la rubia

Regina aumentó aún más la velocidad de las chupadas y lamidas agarrando firmemente los muslos de Emma, y con un grito desgarrador de placer, Emma gozó en la boca de Regina, derramando su viscoso líquido sobre ella. Regina succionaba y lamía con gusto cada gota del orgasmo de la rubia, que temblaba violentamente debido a los espasmos causados por aquel placer único que la morena le había proporcionado.

Con una última lamida lenta en la vulva de Emma y una sonrisa, Regina se lamió sus labios, brillantes por el gozo de la rubia y se echó a su lado en la cama. Emma le sonreía con una sonrisa maravillosa y extasiada, aún temblaba por el orgasmo reciente y poseía en sus ojos una satisfacción sin igual. Regina pasó una pierna suya por una de Emma y se quedó allí un rato, pasando los dedos por los pezones de la rubia, solamente admirando el cuerpo de su amada. La imagen de Emma era un placer para la vista.

˗Regina…¡Dios mío!˗fue lo único que la rubia consiguió decir, en medio de una sonrisa aún jadeante y con el corazón desacompasado. La morena sonrió maliciosamente.

˗¡Eres deliciosa, Swan! ¡Tienes una sabor maravilloso!˗respondió la morena, en éxtasis.

Tras un rato así, mirándose a los ojos, entre caricias, Emma dijo, bajito

˗Regina…Yo…

˗¿Qué?

˗Nunca he hecho esto, pero…Quiero intentarlo˗ dijo Emma tímida y roja de vergüenza. Regina lo encontró completamente adorable y sonrió de oreja a oreja, pasándole confianza.

˗No tienes por qué tener miedo, rubia…Adelante…Soy toda tuya…˗ Y con cara de total picardía y sonriendo llena de malicia, Regina cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y abrió un poco las piernas. Emma la miró de arriba abajo y se mordió los labios. Su cuerpo entró en calor al momento.

Con manos trémulas, Emma apartó delicadamente las piernas de la morena y se dirigió a las bragas, única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, y entrelazó sus dedos en los laterales. Se detuvo ahí y miró a la morena, jadeante y con el corazón que se le iba a salir por la boca. Regina notó el nerviosismo en sus ojos, y sonrió, incentivándola a que siguiera adelante con un asentimiento de cabeza. Así, la rubia lentamente tiró de las bragas de la morena hacia abajo, esta la ayudaba alzando la pelvis para facilitar la tarea. Cuando terminó de sacar la prenda, Emma se quedó un momento ahí, atontada, solo mirando para aquella morena sexy y completamente desnuda que la estaba esperando. Admiró cada pedazo de su cuerpo y Regina notó que solo con aquella mirada se calentaba aún más. Acarició todo el cuerpo de la morena, de arriba abajo, haciendo que Regina gimiera quedamente, se retorciera y cerrara los ojos.

Se detuvo con una de sus manos dentro de la parte interna del muslo de la morena, que continuaba con las piernas completamente abiertas, apretó allí, acarició, provocando gemidos de Regina y de ella misma. Finalmente pasó los dedos por la vulva de la morena así como antes esta había hecho con ella, y jadeó al sentir lo encharcada que estaba. Ver sus dedos húmedos por aquel líquido, y sentir que era debido a ella solo hacia aumentar su excitación. Siguiendo los pasos de la morena, y recordando lo que ella había hecho, también comenzó a masturbarla, masajeando su clítoris de forma lenta.

˗Hummmmmmmm…Emma…˗la morena gemía, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Emma sonrió al ver que iba por buen camino, y llena de excitación y deseo de darle placer a Regina, aumentó la velocidad de los toques en su nervio, haciendo a la morena gemir aún más.

˗¡Eso es, rubia…Así…Fóllame!

Con cuidado, Emma fue introduciendo despacio un dedo en la entrada de la morena, sintiendo cómo se estremecía de placer. Hacía los movimientos de vaivén con cuidado para no hacerle daño, y al ver que la morena se estaba volviendo loca, introdujo otro y embistió con más fuerza, y gemía junto con Regina, sintiendo placer al ver el placer de su amada. Regina jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y se agarraba a las sábanas. Nunca pensó que darle placer a otra mujer pudiera causarle a ella misma tanto placer.

Aún siguiendo los pasos anteriores de Regina, tras juguetear un poco más con los dedos, los sacó, descendió el cuerpo y se colocó entre las piernas de la alcaldesa. Emma la miró de nuevo, nerviosa, y Regina le volvió a contestar con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, y Emma se calmó y comenzó a chuparla, notando toda la excitación de su vagina. Le estaba encantando y estaba delirando con la sensación de la intimidad de la morena en su boca. Era un placer totalmente nuevo e indescriptible. Sentía que estaba mojando la cama con su propio líquido que corría por sus piernas, causado por la intensa excitación de chupar a la morena. Lamió, mordisqueó su clítoris y movía su lengua a una velocidad perfecta, alternando entre su entrada y su nervio.

Regina se estremecía, se erizaba, la lengua de la rubia era deliciosa, ondeaba sobre su boca, empujaba su intimidad hacia la boca de la rubia, gemía ronco y alto, hasta que el orgasmo llegó implacable, y Regina tembló fuertemente en la boca de Emma, gritando su nombre. Emma continuó chupando un poco más lento y lamió hasta sorber todo el líquido de la morena, apretando con fuerza su trasero y trayendo su vulva más hacia ella.

Se subió encima de Regina, lentamente, con una mirada oscurecida y lasciva, satisfecha y desvergonzada. Estaba en éxtasis con la sensación del orgasmo de la morena. Nunca había probado nada igual. Se mordió los labios y se recostó sobre su pecho, colocando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. La morena, aún jadeante y recuperándose de los temblores, acariciaba sus cabellos rubios desparramados sobre su pecho.

˗Eres tan sabrosa…Y entonces…¿Lo hecho bien?˗ Emma preguntó con vergüenza, escondiendo el rostro aún más en el cuello de Regina, que lo encontró gracioso y rió, junto con ella.

˗Wow…Ni parece que nunca hayas follado con una mujer, Swan…˗dijo Regina, divertida ˗¿Me mentiste cuando me dijiste que era tu primera vez?˗bromeó

˗¡Tonta!˗Emma rió ˗Digamos que nada que algunas búsquedas Internet, algunas películas y una óptima profesora que me ha enseñado no ayuden…˗dijo Emma apoyándose en los codos y mirando a la morena, y las dos se echaron a reír. Era impresionante lo cómodas que se sentían la una con la otra.

Tras un rato así, recostadas entre besos cariñosos e intercambios de caricias, Regina miró a Emma de forma maliciosa, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

˗¿Qué ocurre?˗ la rubia arqueó una ceja, mirándola de la misma manera.

En un movimiento rápido, Regina giró a Emma en la cama y se tiró encima de ella, sujetando sus brazos y arrancándole un gritito de sorpresa a la rubia.

˗Quiero que pruebes una de las sensaciones más maravillosas en la faz de la Tierra…˗susurró Regina de manera extremadamente sensual al oído de Emma, que se erizó al momento.

˗Wow…Quiero…¿Qué es?˗ preguntó la rubia gimiendo bajito

˗Rozar coño con coño…˗ dijo la morena y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Emma.

Al escuchar a Regina hablar de forma tan sexy y desvergonzada, Emma gimió más y sintió que su cuerpo entraba en calor inmediatamente, notó que su líquido volvía a dar señales. Regina diciendo guarrerías en su oído era el paraíso.

˗¿A qué esperas?˗ dijo la rubia sensualmente, ya con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado. Estaba loca para sentir su intimidad pegada a la de la morena y, como un convite para que esta se encajara en ella, abrió bien sus piernas y sonrió mojándose los labios, encarando a Regina con los ojos oscurecidos de nuevo.

Regina se pasó la lengua por los labios, lentamente, los ojos castaños oscureciéndose, evidenciando toda su excitación, sonrió abiertamente a Emma al verla allí, tan entregada a ella. Mientras la rubia seguía echada y con las piernas abiertas, Regina se colocó entre ellas, quedó con el tronco derecho y entrelazó sus piernas a las de Emma, de forma que su vulva pudiera encajarse perfectamente en la de la rubia. Se posicionó allí, fue descendiendo lentamente y al final encajó y pegó su vulva con la de Emma, de forma perfecta. Aquel primer contacto hizo que Emma soltara un placentero y alto gemido, la rubia se mordió los labios para ahogarlo. La morena también gimió y sonrió embargada por la excitación y la lujuria.

˗Vamos a corrernos juntas, rubia…Mira lo mojadas que estamos otra vez…˗susurró Regina, haciendo un movimiento muy lento con las caderas, de arriba abajo, deslizando su vulva por la otra de forma torturadora. Emma soltó un gemido ronco desde su garganta.

˗Hummmmm…Qué tortura, Regina…Esto es tan bueno…˗jadeó la rubia

˗Es delicioso…˗respondió Regina temblando de tanta excitación.

La morena comenzó a mover la cadera. Lenta, sabrosa y torturadoramente…De arriba abajo, hacia delante y hacia atrás, embistiendo fuerte y de forma precisa, ondeando y realizando una danza erótica. Emma la acompañaba de manera perfecta y sincronizada, elevando las caderas hacia la morena. Realmente tener otra vagina rozando la suya era una sensación inexplicable, una explosión de placer, y ya la de Regina era algo de otro mundo para la rubia. Ambas gemían mucho, gemían alto, Emma inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, de ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, y se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, casi las arrancaba. Regina ponía cara de desvergonzada, las dos se miraban y sonreían maliciosa y sensualmente, mientras notaban sus clítoris restregándose y presionándose, sus líquidos calientes mezclándose cada vez más en movimientos totalmente eróticos. Regina ahora aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos y embestidas. Bajó un poco el cuerpo hasta llegar cerca del oído de la rubia, sin parar los movimientos de cadera ni un segundo. Mientras una mano estaba posada en la cintura de su compañera, con la otra tiró ligeramente de los cabellos de la rubia, colocándolos detrás de la oreja, y susurró sensualmente

˗Eso, rubia, gime sabroso para mí…¿Te gusta, no, descarada? Gime mientras me sientes restregarme en ti…Gime, mientras paso todo mi coño mojado por el tuyo…

Y fue eso mismo lo que Emma hizo, se agarró al cuello de Regina, atrajo su rostro bien cerca del suyo y gimió deliciosamente en su oído, llevando a Regina hasta casi perder la cordura en ese momento. Ambas podían sentir los corazones acelerados y las respiraciones entrecortadas de la otra. Regina la besó lascivamente en la boca, y conforme Emma iba excitándose más y más, el beso de la rubia también se hizo más mojado y más sabroso, llevando a la morena a la locura total. Con una mano levantó los brazos de Emma sobre su cabeza y con la otra masajeó vigorosamente uno de los pechos de la rubia, mientras los movimientos de caderas de ambas seguían de forma sexy y en sincronía.

˗Qué placer…˗ dijo Emma en medio de los gemidos, con voz embargada

Regina volvió a enderezar el tronco y acelerar aún más los movimientos.

˗¿Quieres más, descarada?˗ susurró la morena, camino a la locura junto con Emma

˗¡Quiero! No pares, Regina, por favor…˗Emma se retorcía de placer

˗¡Implora, Emma! ¡Quiero ver que me suplica, Señorita Swan!˗ Regina sonrió sexy y lasciva, disminuyendo la velocidad, de forma bien lenta, notando aún más cómo sus líquidos se mezclaban, torturando a Emma y enloqueciéndola. Al escuchar a Regina llamándola Señorita Swan, su excitación aumentó, si es que era posible.

˗¡Quiero más, Regina! ¡No pares, te lo suplico! ¡Restriégate en mí, venga, con fuerza!˗ gritaba la rubia y gemía. Estaba adorando ser dominada por Regina de aquella manera, de igual manera que la morena estaba adorando poseerla.

˗¡Entonces, toma, rubia!˗la morena sonrió, llena de la más pura excitación

Y Regina aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas de su vulva contra la de Emma, las dos gritaban entre gemidos locos y sensuales, la atmosfera era de la más pura lujuria, Regina restregaba cada vez más rápido y Emma la acompañaba ahora apretando sus dos manos en la cintura de la morena, tirando de ella hacia abajo e incentivándola a continuar, se movían y se restregaban a un ritmo frenético, hasta que ambas notaron, la una en la otra, cómo sus clítoris comenzaban a latir y sus líquidos aumentaban, señal del próximo orgasmo.

˗Regina, voy a…˗gritó Emma

˗¡Yo también!˗ gritó Regina

Y con las últimas embestidas y movimientos rápidos de las caderas de las dos, llegaron al clímax exactamente al mismo tiempo, juntas, los cuerpos tomados por los temblores del maravilloso orgasmo. Emma con las manos en la cintura de la morena agarrándola firmemente, y Regina con sus manos en los muslos de la rubia, una gritando el nombre de la otra. Regina aún se movió un poco más, pero ahora de manera muy lenta, solo para aprovechar el gozo de ambas hasta el final, entre espasmos, gemidos leves y humedades calientes que se entremezclaban.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, y Regina cayó encima de Emma, jadeante y sudada, Emma estaba igual. La rubia la acogió en un abrazo apretado, anidándola en su pecho, colocando un mechón de cabello de la morena tras su oreja y acurrucándose con ella. Emma acariciaba la espalda de su amada, ambas sintiendo sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones desacompasados, resultado de la intensa noche de placer y amor que habían tenido. Lo que estaban viviendo era intensamente hermoso, y quería permanecer ahí para siempre, acurrucadas y perdiéndose la una en la otra.

Tras unos minutos de cariños y sonrisas, recuperándose, Regina se apoyó en los codos y habló, mirando a Emma profundamente a sus ojos verdes, y sonriendo

˗¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ha parecido ir a la cama con otra mujer?

Emma puso la sonrisa más larga, hermosa y enamorada de todas.

˗¡Maravilloso! Algo que no sé explicar…¡Sobre todo…˗acarició el rostro de Regina ˗si esa mujer eres tú! ¡Eres fantástica en la cama, es más, fantástica en todos los aspectos! ¡Gracias por proporcionarme momentos inolvidables!

La morena sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos y besando las manos de la rubia.

˗Tú sí que eres fantástica en la cama, y fuera de ella…Soy yo quien doy las gracias, es un placer…Literalmente˗ respondió la alcaldesa, y ambas rieron.

Se miraron una vez más perdiéndose en el brillo del intenso amor que se desprendía de sus ojos.

˗Te amo˗ dijo Emma

˗¡Y yo a ti!˗ respondió Regina.

Y con un último beso apasionado y cargado de tantos sentimientos, se quedaron dormidas, felices y satisfechas, desnudas y abrazadas en un encaje perfecto, no solo de cuerpos, sino también de corazones.


	41. Oficialmente juntas

Emma se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Regina junto al suyo. Estaban durmiendo en cucharita, la morena detrás de ella, abrazándola cariñosamente con las piernas entrelazadas a las de ella. Sonrió, incluso antes de mirar a la mujer que amaba. Giró el cuello para verla, y lo que allí descubrió fue la visión más hermosa de todas: Regina durmiendo tranquilamente con un rostro sereno y angelical, respirando lentamente. Parecía tener una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, aun dormida. Lenta y delicadamente Emma salió de su abrazo, con miedo de despertarla. Se giró de frente a ella y se quedó un rato ahí, solo mirando a aquella hermosa mujer, sonriendo apasionada y acariciando suavemente su rostro. Podría perderse allí por horas, solo observando su rostro perdido en sueños. Fijo su vista en aquel sexy cuerpo, de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio, recordando todos los detalles de la intensa noche que habían tenido, se estremeció y suspiró, sonriendo y notando cierto hormigueo conocido en medio de las piernas.

Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a la ventana, pues quería ver el nuevo día. Corrió la cortina más pesada y dejó solo la transparente de debajo. El día estaba radiante, iluminado por el sol. Se quedó ahí por algunos minutos, perdida en sus pensamientos maravillosos con Regina. Estaba sonriendo bobaliconamente cuando escuchó la voz ronca de la morena tras ella.

˗Vale, confieso que la vista desde aquí de tu culo es maravillosa, pero creo que será mejor que salgas de ahí…Esa cortina no tapa nada, y no quiero a nadie abajo babeando por los pechos de mi novia…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Emma se giró rápidamente hacia Regina, hermosa y desnuda recostada de lado en la cama, mirándola con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa amorosa. La respiración de la rubia se entrecortó y sonreía tontamente a la morena, con los ojos desorbitados. Se olvidó por completo de que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a la ventana. Emma prácticamente corrió hacia Regina y se tiró encima de ella, arrancando una sonora carcajada a la alcaldesa.

˗¿Quiere eso decir que soy su novia, señorita Mills? Pero no me lo has pedido, no que yo recuerde…˗dijo Emma encantada como una niña, sonriendo a la morena apasionadamente.

˗Es porque sabía que no ibas a rechazarlo…˗Regina rió de forma alta ˗Pero ya que quieres un pedido oficial…Señorita Swan, ¿acepta ser mi novia? ¿O debo pedir tu mano a David y Blanca?˗la morena agarró el rostro de Emma hundiéndose en sus esmeraldas, sonriendo hermosamente.

˗No es necesario que se lo pidas a mis padres, tonta…˗rió ˗¡Y claro que acepto ser tu novia! Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que tenemos una relación seria y oficial?

˗Sí, tenemos una relación seria y oficial…Todo lo que más quiero es estar contigo, Emma…˗la morena se puso más seria, hablando de forma amorosa y aún acariciando el rostro de la rubia ˗Nunca he estado tan segura de algo. Todo lo que hemos hecho, todos los errores que hemos cometido, todas nuestras malas decisiones y nuestros momentos de debilidad, en estos últimos tiempos…Solo han hecho que me fortalezca y tenga aún más certeza de eso. ¡Quiero estar contigo! No te quiero lejos de mí, no quiero nunca más apartarme de ti, ni que nada ni nadie me obligue a ello. Y no he vuelto a tener aquellas pesadillas con tu muerte, pensé que volverían cuando rechazaste a Hook y las dos volvimos…¡Pero no han vuelto! Creo que eso podría ser una buena señal, ¿no?˗ Regina tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Emma también sonreía dulcemente y en su mirada también había lágrimas, y encaraba a la morena perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños.

˗ Sobre el no regreso de las pesadillas…Creo fielmente que es una buena señal…Vamos a ver lo que los Espectros dicen sobre eso cuando vuelva a las sesiones…Estoy recelosa pero al mismo tiempo necesito que me expliquen por qué de todo esto…¡Pero ellos no harán que me separe de nuevo de ti, Regina! ¡Y hago mías tus palabras…Pienso exactamente igual! Creo que hemos aprendido mucho en estos últimos días. Menos mal que nos dio tiempo a arreglar nuestros errores y nuestras decisiones, sin hablar de la ayuda de Belle y Zelena…¡Quiero estar contigo, Regina! ¡Para siempre! ¡No he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti! ¡Lo que tenemos es muy fuerte! ¡Lo noto en el fondo de mi alma!

Las dos se besaron entre sonrisas y lágrimas.

˗Ah…Y sobre mis padres…Hablaré con ellos hoy…˗Emma tragó en seco

˗¿Quieres que te acompañe?

˗No, ese primer contacto prefiero hacerlo sola…¿Todo bien para ti? A pesar de que…Creo que ellos ya sospechan algo desde hace tiempo.

˗Como tú prefieras, rubia…Y estate tranquila…Blanca y David no son tontos…Y además, ¿no hemos sido muy discretas, no crees?

Ambas rieron juntas y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, el beso calmado se hizo más sexy, urgente y jadeante, lleno de quedos gemidos.

˗Parece que alguien está animadilla…˗dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio de forma maliciosa cuando pararon para respirar. Estaba entre las piernas de Regina, y la rubia restregó su intimidad mojada contra la de ella, que también estaba encharcada. La morena gimió de placer.

˗¿Crees que es fácil controlarse con una rubia sexy y desnuda encajada en medio de las piernas? ˗dijo Regina sonriendo sensualmente y apretó con fuerza las nalgas de Emma, dándole una ligera palmada ˗Y la señorita no es que esté tan calmada tampoco, por lo que puedo sentir aquí…˗miró hacia abajo arqueando una ceja.

Emma rió lascivamente.

˗Nadie te manda a ser tan hermosa, sexy y buena en la cama…Me has viciado en ti, ¡ahora aguanta! Ahora, ¿qué tal si celebramos el paso de amigas a novias?

La respuesta de Regina fue otra sonrisa abierta y lasciva y el oscurecimiento de sus ojos, y en un movimiento rápido agarró la nuca de Emma atrayéndola a un beso excitante, y allí hicieron el amor de nuevo, saciando toda la carga de deseo y de amor de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras, se encontraron con una nota de Henry, cerca de la chaqueta roja y de la blusa de seda azul, debidamente dobladas encima de la mesita de centro de la sala. Regina la cogió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**_“Mamás, sé que la noche debe haber sido muy buena y provechosa, así que como creo que ni os acordáis de ellas, me tomé la libertad de coger tu chaqueta, mamá rubia, y tu blusa, mamá morena, y dejarlas aquí para que no las olvidarais en la cocina o en el pasillo. ¡Ya he desayunado y me voy a casa de los abuelos, así que, no os preocupéis por mí si queréis estar un rato más a gusto en todas las estancias de la casa!_ **

**_¡Os quiero!_ **

**_Henry”_ **

Emma se puso roja al momento y Regina se rio del rubor de su novia, y al final, ambas se echaron a reír. Henry era realmente un hijo muy listo y especial.

**Más tarde, en casa de los Charming…**

Emma estaba sentada en la mesa junto a los padres, tomando té y el pastel preferido de Emma, de chocolate con canela. Pero la rubia apenas conseguía comer o beber de lo nerviosa que estaba. Miraba hacia abajo pasando los dedos por la taza, roja de vergüenza. No sabía cómo comenzar.

David y Blanca se miraban entre ellos, sonriéndose, creyendo graciosa la incomodidad de la hija.

˗Entonces, hija…¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con nosotros?˗ Blanca rompió el silencio, cogiendo su mano, dándole ánimos.

Emma carraspeó

˗Bueno…Mamá…Papá…Tengo que contaros una cosa…Pero no sé por dónde comenzar…˗la rubia alzó la mirada hacia ellos, avergonzada.

˗¿Qué tal empezar por el hecho de que Regina y tú estáis juntas?˗David dijo de forma directa, sonriendo. Blanca lo acompañó, asintiendo.

La rubia jadeó y la respiración se le aceleró, casi escupiendo el té que se había llevado a la boca.

˗Yo…Yo…

˗Emma…˗Blanca agarró con fuerza las manos de Emma, notando su nerviosismo ˗No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa…David y yo ya lo sabíamos, incluso conversamos sobre eso antes de la boda…

˗¿Sa…Sabíais? Pero, ¿cómo?

˗No os hemos pillado con las manos en la masa, pero percibí vuestras miradas, las actitudes cuando estabais cerca la una de la otra…Sobre todo el día de tu despedida de soltera…Hablé con tu padre sobre mis sospechas…Intenté sutilmente hacer que te abrieses conmigo, y ayudarte…Pero no dijiste nada y parecías decidida a casarte…Respeté tus deseos porque confío en ti.

˗¡Ah, mamá…Han pasado tantas cosas, tantas! ˗Emma se lanzó a los brazos de Mary, abrazándola entre lágrimas. El alivio la invadió inmediatamente ante la reacción positiva de sus padres. Blanca acariciaba sus cabellos y David, sus hombros.

˗Lo sé, hija, y si quieres, queremos escuchar todo lo que ha sucedido…˗dijo Mary

Emma se apartó cariñosamente y miró a uno y a otro.

˗Regina y yo estamos juntas oficialmente…¿Estáis bien con eso?

Fue el turno de David de hablar.

˗Hija, solo queremos tu felicidad, hoy y siempre. Y si tu felicidad es al lado de ella, estamos felices también. ¡El amor es amor, y punto final! Estaremos a tu lado, independientemente de que hayas escogido estar con un hombre o con una mujer…Independientemente de que Regina nos haya hecho daño a ti y a nosotros en el pasado, ¡es pasado y ella realmente ha cambiado!

˗Ah, papá…Vuestro apoyo es tan importante para mí…

˗¿La amas, hija?˗ Mary preguntó

˗Sí, mamá…Amo a Regina como nunca he amado a nadie. Lo que siento por ella es tan fuerte y diferente˗ Emma respondió con un brillo enorme en su mirada, que no pasó desapercibido para Mary y David, que sonreían.

˗¡Entonces, no os separéis nunca más! Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad, tienen y deben estar juntas. Te apoyamos por encima de cualquier cosa. ¡Tienes nuestra bendición!

˗Y ahora, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas cómo toda esa historia entre vosotras comenzó? Siento curiosidad…˗dijo David sonriendo ˗Y también, todo lo que pasó para que las cosas dieran la vuelta y os separarais, te fueras a casar, decir que no en el altar…

Emma se secó las lágrimas, riendo junto a los padres.

˗Bien, todo comenzó cuando empecé a sentirme diferente con relación a…

Y Emma contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde el reconocimiento de sus diferentes sentimientos por Regina hasta el no en el altar, pasando por todo lo del medio.

Al salir de la casa de los padres, ya de noche, Emma se sentía como si se hubiera librado de una tonelada sobre sus hombros. La conversación fluyó de forma agradable, tranquila, Mary y David la apoyaban y la comprendieron en todo, y lo más importante para Emma, dieron su total bendición al romance entre las dos. Emma fue directamente a contárselo a Regina y Henry, que vibraron de alegría con la aceptación de la pareja. Así que, tras ese día, Emma y Regina ya no escondieron que estaban juntas. Caminaban dadas de la mano, tranquilamente por la ciudad, demostrando su cariño sin ser vulgares o indiscretas en momento alguno, actuaban solo como una pareja más de enamorados en Storybrooke. En cuanto a los habitantes de la ciudad, pues para muchos fue una gran sorpresa, para otros no tanto, pues habían sospechado ante lo sucedido en la ceremonia. Algunos se entristecieron pues querían a Emma y Killian juntos, pero lo respetaban. Pero la gran mayoría vibró con la noticia del romance entre la ex Reina Malvada y la Salvadora y estaban muy felices por ellas. E incluso porque con las dos mayores fuerzas de Storybrooke juntas, se sentían aún más protegidos ante cualquier amenaza.

**Bosque Encantado, días actuales…**

En ese casi mes que había pasado en que Emma acató el pedido de los Espectros e hizo una pausa en sus sesiones y encuentros con estos, todo iba igual en el Bosque Encantado. La Reina Regina y Clarissa continuaban sus rondas por las cercanas aldeas, causando siempre el mismo terror a los moradores del reino unificado. Clarissa seguía con sus estudios de aprendiz y dominaba majestuosamente cada vez más las artes oscuras, para orgullo de Su Majestad, que contaba con su ayuda en todo. Charlize, hermana gemela de Clarissa, ya estaba en el octavo mes de gestación, y seguía con los trabajos de costura y confección de ropas en el palacio, mientras su marido Esteban y los otros miembros de la familia real mantenían también sus mismas rutinas de trabajo hasta el final del día cuando volvían a sus mazmorras. Clarissa los evitaba o despreciaba, como siempre. Para todos ya estaba muy clara la relación sexual entre la Reina Regina y su pupila, tales eran las miradas lascivas de una a la otra y sus toques cargados de segundas intenciones, tanto dentro como fuera del castillo. Sin hablar de los gemidos por la noche, altos y claros, que muchos escuchaban…Clarissa se había convertido en una experta en el arte del sexo, llevando a su reina a la locura. La princesa se empeñaba cada vez más en satisfacer a Su Majestad, buscando y aprendiendo siempre sus puntos de mayor sensibilidad y sus zonas erógenas. Acostarse con Regina se había convertido en su vicio más deliciosos y amaba satisfacerla entre las sábanas, y claro, Regina adoraba esa nueva habilidad de su tan dedicada aprendiz, y por qué no decirlo, tan fogosa. Encajaban a la perfección en la cama, compartiendo momentos de placer desbordante y de pura lujuria. A pesar de sentir que de alguna forma le pertenecía a la Reina, Clarissa sabía que la Reina no le pertenecía a ella, pues aún tenía algunas noches de placer con hombres, no se lo escondía. Pero nunca vio a su Reina traer ninguna otra mujer a su cama en el palacio, no sabía fuera de él, pero…Se estremecía al imaginar a Regina con otra mujer que no fuera ella, sintiéndose incomodada, pero enseguida cerraba los ojos y trataba de apartar esos pensamientos. ¡No tenía derecho a sentir eso, no podía! Sabía que aquella hermosa mujer no le pertenecía, que Regina la tenía como una compañía, aprendiz y para noches de placer, pero tenía que conformarse con eso, no pasaría de eso…Algunas veces se imaginó ser algo más para ella, mientras Esteban iba despareciendo poco a poco de su corazón, sin darse cuenta. Y la princesa estaba confusa con todo eso, sin entender aún lo que pasaba en su interior, e intentaba disipar esos pensamientos lo más rápido posible.

El tratamiento exhaustivo para la recuperación y restablecimiento de Fiona continuaba, y ya se veían efectos fantásticos. Con toda la magia, hechizos y pociones cuidadosamente preparados por Regina y Clarissa y aplicados en ella diariamente, al final de ese casi mes, el Hada Negra ya comenzaba a dar pequeñas señales de la hermosa mujer que había sido centenares de años atrás. La piel aún estaba macilenta, arrugada y un poco verduzca, pero sus ojos ya volvían a tener el brillo de antaño y algunas marcas en la piel del rostro y de las manos habían desaparecido dando paso a una piel renovada y suave, la sonrisa de hermosos dientes ya era dada con más asiduidad y los cabellos negros volvían poco a poco a tener vida. Aún estaba muy débil, pero ya conseguía dar pequeños paseos por el cuarto, aunque tenía que sentarse o echarse rápidamente por el cansancio y la respiración aún dificultosa. Poco a poco se fortalecía, y ya podía balbucear o proferir algunas palabras lentamente. Una única cosa no cambiaba ni desaparecía: su cicatriz, por encima de la clavícula, herencia de la herida causada por el Espada Himperius, blandida por las manos de su propio hijo Christopher, que la hizo caer en un sueño profundo hasta el día en que sería despertada para vencer o para ser derrotada.

Aquel día por la tarde, Clarissa le daba pequeñas cucharadas de la poción curativa, mientras Regina estaba al otro lado, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo. Estaba muy orgullosa de su progreso. Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas lado a lado en la cama de Fiona, esta en medio de las dos.

˗Ah, querida…Veo que poco a poco regresa vuestra vieja forma…Ya os mirasteis al espejo, ¿verdad? Debéis estar orgullosa de vuestra evolución…˗Regina la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa, retribuida por Fiona de la misma manera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Clarissa, que sintió su pecho arder ˗Sé que tendremos que tener paciencia aún, pero cuando estéis completamente restablecida y fuerte, comenzaremos nuestros trabajos juntas…Y claro, con nuestra princesa a nuestro lado…˗En ese momento las dos miraron hacia Clarissa de forma maliciosa. La princesa tragó en seco y casi dejó caer el bol de la poción al recibir una mirada de Fiona de arriba abajo por su cuerpo. Los ojos del Hada Negra brillaron de deseo y se pasó la lengua por los labios al detener su mirada en el generoso escote de Clarissa. No supo decir si Regina lo había percibido.

˗Que además es una hermosa mujer, si se me permite decir…˗dijo Fiona, ronca por la debilidad, pero aun así con mucha audacia, lo que hizo jadear a Clarissa y reír a Regina.

˗Sí, pero vuestro foco ahora es otro, querida…˗dijo la reina y atrajo el mentón de Fiona hacia ella, para mirarla a los ojos ˗Necesitáis poneros fuerte y recuperaros. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante…Tenemos que cumplir nuestras venganzas…Una Salvadora, la madre de esta y una mitad mía que destruir…Y os necesito para llevar a cabo todo eso.

La reina ya había leído y sabía todo sobre su compañera y también había hablado con ella sobre sus planes mientras la trataba y la medicaba.

˗¿Y qué os hace pensar que voy a ayudaros, Majestad? ¿De verdad confiáis en mí? ¿Cómo sabéis que no huiré en cuanto esté fuerte?˗dijo Fiona y sonrió en tono de guasa.

˗Sé que no vais a hacer eso, querida…˗Regina sonrió triunfante ˗Primero porque han sido cientos de años dormida, y sé que a pesar de que sois muy poderosa y fuerte, esos años os han dejado más vulnerable…Por tanto, necesitáis de alguien con una gran fuerza de las Tinieblas a la que uniros y volver a ser lo que eráis antes, y esa persona soy yo…Regresé más fuerte que nunca, Fiona, con nuevos poderes, ya os lo conté…¡Y sabéis que juntas y unidas por la sangre seremos la misma destrucción! Segundo, porque tenemos muchos objetivos en común, Hada Negra…Deseo de venganza contra todo y todos los que nos han hecho mal, sed de poder, sed de dominio…¿Creéis que no sé que en vuestra época de gloria estabais a punto de conquistar el mundo entero, mágico y no mágico? ¿Que vuestra fuerza de destrucción se estaba expandiendo por todas las tierras? ˗Fiona la miraba fijamente ˗Y eso es lo que quiero para nosotras, querida…¡Vamos a vencer esa batalla y dominar el mundo por la oscuridad! Sé que aún pensáis mucho en quien os causó esto…˗pasó los dedos lentamente por la enorme cicatriz en la clavícula de Fiona, y en ese momento, el rostro del Hada pasó de una expresión altanera a una triste y herida, lágrimas de dolor y angustia se formaron en sus ojos. No pudo retenerlas y una de ellas se deslizó ˗¿Vuestro propio hijo, no? Sé cómo debéis sentiros…Yo también tengo un hijo que me hirió al escoger a mi otra mitad…Pero os prometo que vais a superar también esa gran decepción con Christopher. Y también superareis finalmente la muerte de la pequeña Helena ˗La boca de Fiona comenzó a temblar y ahora las lágrimas caían abundantemente ˗Sé que el dolor aún os asola…Pero vamos a ayudaros. Y finalmente os veréis libre de todas vuestras amarras. ¡Yo os necesito, Fiona! Os necesito en primer lugar para conseguir restablecer el contacto con otros mundos y con mi mitad, que fue cortado…¡Y después, necesito vuestra fuerza para juntarla a la mía! Pues solo así conseguiremos lo que queremos. Y vos me necesitáis a mí para recuperaros, liberaros y precisáis unir vuestra fuerza a la mía para conseguir terminar lo que comenzasteis tanto y tantos años atrás, cuando Christopher os detuvo. ¡Solo juntas conseguiremos todo lo que queremos! ¡Solo juntas conquistaremos los mundos! ¡La humanidad sucumbirá ante nosotras! ¡Unid vuestro poder al mío, Fiona! ¡Nada nos impedirá alcanzar nuestros objetivos! ¡Tenéis una batalla que lidiar y yo estaré a vuestro lado en vuestra victoria, en nuestra victoria! ¡La sangre de la Salvadora será nuestra, y con ella nuestro poder sobrepasará los límites de cualquier cosa ya vista en este planeta! Su sangre es el ingrediente final para completar nuestros poderes. Así que, necesito toda vuestra fuerza de voluntad en recuperaros, y en cuanto estéis en condiciones, os llevaré ante la gran Iris del Valle Solar para que continúe dándonos información. No iréis a acobardaros, ¿verdad, querida?˗ Regina la desafiaba con una sonrisa ladeada ˗¿Tomareis esta oportunidad que os está siendo ofrecida o no?

Fiona irguió elegantemente el rostro, se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, un semblante serio y decidido. Respiró profundamente y encaró a Regina con una mirada que mezclaba furia, decisión y oscuridad, lo que hizo estremecerse a Clarissa, sentada a su lado.

˗Nunca huyo de una lucha, Re-gi-na…˗susurró el nombre de la reina bien pausadamente, acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo su respiración, sin apartar los ojos de los de la reina ˗Vamos, rubia linda…Continúa dándome ese remedio pues tenemos mucho de qué vengarnos y mundos que conquistar…˗giró el rostro hacia Clarissa, y abrió la boca para recibir otra cucharada de poción, aún sonriendo de lado a Regina, que reía macabra y victoriosamente.


	42. La otra profecía

_“El amor es la forma más abstracta y también la más potente que hay en el mundo” (Mahatma Gandhi)_

_“Tiene el poder de mover montañas, y cuando sucede, derrumba barreras…” (Roupa Nova-La fuerza del amor)_

_“Cuando el poder del amor supere al amor por el poder, el mundo conocerá la paz” (Jimmy Hendrix)_

_“Un pensamiento positivo es 100 veces más fuerte que un pensamiento negativo” (Autor desconocido)_

A falta de un día para que Emma retomase las sesiones, Belle la telefoneó eufórica, pidiéndole a la rubia que pasara urgentemente por la biblioteca. Emma salió como un tiro hacia allí y se encontró con una Belle sonriente y una expresión de victoria, la castaña la empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, y la arrastró para que se sentara a la mesa de siempre. Encima de esta, estaba el libro **_Las mayores profecías de todos los tiempos_** , que Belle le había enseñado poco tiempo atrás, junto con el libro de la historia completa del Hada Negra. Al mirar hacia él, Emma abrió la boca y desorbitó los ojos a la amiga.

˗¡Belle! No me digas que…˗dijo ansiosa

˗¡Sí, Emma, sí! ¡Ha aparecido la segunda parte de la profecía! Has cumplido algo que necesitaba ser cumplido para seguir tu destino, tu misión…˗Belle sonreía en éxtasis.

Emma cerró los ojos y rememoró aquel día cuando Belle le había mostrado ese libro y le había explicado todo…

**Flashback on**

_Belle abrió por una página en donde se contenía una gran profecía y le pasó el libro a Emma para que ella leyera. La profecía decía:_

**“Descansa el Hada Negra en su sueño más profundo**

**Soberana de las Tinieblas en los mundos**

**En sueños inquietantes aguarda ansiosa**

**La llegada de la Prometida Misteriosa**

**Por los poderes de la Dama será invocada**

**Y por su afinidad finalmente despertada**

**Por un mismo objetivo unirán alianzas**

**Intentando poner fin a todas las esperanzas**

**Más fuerte que nunca irán a crecer**

**Para la Última Batalla contra la Luz intentar vencer”**

_…apuntó ahora a un sitio más bajo en la página del libro –Ahora mira esto, Emma…_

_Emma miro hacia donde Belle señalaba y vio una lengua extraña y desconocida, donde se unían diseños, símbolos y letras inconexas._

_˗¿Qué es esto?˗preguntó_

_˗Esto es la segunda parte de la profecía…Está en una lengua élfica muy antigua, de miles y miles de años, conocida solo por ese pueblo…He estado investigando…Y este tipo de profecía solo es revelado cuando la persona destinada a ser el Salvador en cada momento cumple una parte esencial para poder seguir y concluir su destino…_

_Emma arqueó una ceja, sin entender bien._

_˗¿Quieres decir que, cuando lleve a cabo algo que me haga estar preparada para enfrentar mi destino, la otra parte de la profecía se revelará?˗ preguntó la rubia_

_˗Exactamente eso…Lo que pueda ser, aún no sabemos…Pero cuando cumplas lo que tengas que cumplir, la otra parte aparecerá aquí…˗Belle colocó las manos sobre la otra parte de la profecía escrita en códigos irreconocibles…_

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

˗¡Enséñamelo, Belle! Muéstrame la segunda parte de la profecía…˗pidió Emma, volviendo a abrir los ojos, respirando desacompasadamente.

Belle le pasó el libro ya abierto por la misma página ya conocida. Donde antes se veía una lengua élfica totalmente desconocida, ahora aparecía una bonita y diseñada caligrafía, clara y nítida que se leía y entendía en nuestra propia lengua. Finalmente, la segunda parte de la profecía decía

**“Pero para todo peligro declarado**

**Existe un Salvador destinado**

**La Batalla Final sí es inminente**

**Y en esta guerra no sería diferente**

**Tiene que unirse la Salvadora a su gran amor, a su otra mitad**

**Para intentar librar al mundo de tal maldad**

**Empuñad, Salvadora, la Espada Poderosa**

**Y venced la Gran Batalla de forma honrosa”**

Emma y Belle se miraron, la rubia aún tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

˗Pero entonces…˗comenzó Emma ˗¿Esto quiere decir que realmente tenía que unirme a Regina? ¿Que ella es mi gran amor, aunque eso no lo dudo, pero…Entonces por qué los Espectros nos alertaban todos para que no lo estuviésemos?

˗Eso aún es un misterio, no voy a opinar, pero mañana retomarás las sesiones, y con certeza los Espectros van a tener que explicártelo, pues todo esto es demasiado ambiguo. Y también es normal que tú quieras saber…No tiene sentido alguno que montaran tal jaleo, que hicieran que Regina y tú pasarais por tantas cosas y tanto dolor para, al final, ver que realmente teníais que estar juntas para enfrentar la Gran Batalla…Una cosa está muy clara, Emma: la profecía apareció solo después de que tú y Regina asumisteis la relación. Era exactamente eso lo que tenías que cumplir para poder seguir con tu destino.

˗Y es exactamente eso lo que voy a hacer: pedir explicaciones, ¡me lo deben!

˗Sí, hazlo. Ahora, dime…¿Cómo es el sexo?

˗¿Qué?˗ Emma se asustó ante el cambio brusco de tema por parte de la amiga.

˗¿Cómo es el sexo? ¡Venga, cuéntame! ¡Regina tiene pinta de ser muy fogosa en la cama!˗ le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro

˗¡Belle! ¡Estás haciendo que me ponga roja! Y además, ¿quién dice que nos hemos acostado, eh?˗ la rubia se apoyó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Belle con una ceja arqueada y una expresión muy divertida.

˗¡Ja, ja! ¡Y yo le he cogido a Rumple el poder de la Oscuridad y me he convertido en la Dark One! ¡Ahhh, a otra con esas, rubia! Os coméis con los ojos, y pasasteis la noche solitas en su casa, ¿quieres que me crea que no pasó nada? Además, esa cara pálida tuya que ahora está como un tomate ya te delata…

˗¡Creo yo que eres tú la que tienes ganas de tener una experiencia sáfica! Andas muy curiosa y traviesa últimamente…˗Emma se echó a reír, haciendo que ahora se ruborizara Belle.

˗¡Ja-Ja-Ja! ¡Graciosilla!˗dijo Belle aguantándose para no echarse a reír también

Emma carraspeó.

˗¿No voy a poder escaparme, verdad?˗dijo Emma sonriendo, vencida y Belle negó con la cabeza ˗Está bien, tú ganas…Voy a empezar confesando que tienes toda la razón, Regina es de verdad un huracán, aquella mujer es de lo que no hay…

Y pasaron una agradable tarde entre charla y risas, como siempre cuando estaban juntas.

**Día siguiente, 17:00**

Había llegado la hora de que Emma retomara las sesiones con Archie. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por recomenzar. Todos estaban presentes: Regina (que intercambia miradas sonrientes con David y Mary) agarrando la mano de su novia, Henry, Zelena, Rumple, Belle y Archie, para llevar a cabo la hipnosis. Todos menos Killian, claro estaba.

Una vez llevado a cabo todo el procedimiento con la poción y la hipnosis, Emma llegó al lugar de siempre, frente a la plaza, y se encontró con el Espectro que la guiaría ese día. Sus manos sudaban frío, respiraba entrecortadamente, y estaba nerviosa. Fue el guía quien comenzó la conversación

˗¡Buenas tardes, Emma Swan! Aunque estás algo nerviosa, veo que estás renovada y revitalizada…Realmente esta pausa de un mes te ha hecho muy bien˗ dijo con la ya conocida voz ronca, grave y gutural.

˗Sí, no lo niego, realmente lo estoy…Y confieso que…¡Estoy muy feliz!˗ soltó de una vez.

˗¡Hum…Pero eso está muy bien, una gran noticia! Dime, Salvadora…¿Cuál es el motivo de tu felicidad y de esa sonrisa boba en tus labios?

Emma se extrañó y miró a la figura sin rostro dentro de la capucha y la capa negra, arqueando una ceja…¡Ciertamente la estaba testando o jugando con ella! No era posible que no supiera todo lo que había sucedido en ese mes…Incluso era precisamente por eso por lo que ella estaba ansiosa por finalmente encontrarlos de nuevo, por el aviso que ellos le habían dado a Regina y a ella de que no podían estar juntas.

˗El motivo es Regina…Nosotras…¡Estamos juntas!˗ disparó, esperando la advertencia o la bronca.

˗Entiendo…

El Espectro no dijo nada más y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, y aquello estaba incomodando a Emma terriblemente. Decidió quebrar aquel momento tenso.

˗¿No vas a decirme nada más?

˗¿Como qué? ¿Qué piensas que podría decir?

˗¿No vas a advertirme? ¿A decirme de nuevo que no podemos estar juntas, que estoy equivocada, pero que no vais a influir en mis elecciones? ¿Que soy responsable debido a mi libre albedrío? ¿No van a llenar a Regina de pesadillas de mi muerte de nuevo? ¿No me vas a echar la bronca ni a pelear conmigo?

El Espectro la miró un momento y finalmente dijo, calmado

˗Vamos a caminar, Emma Swan…˗ y señaló con la mano el banco más cercano de la plaza.

Emma resopló y lo siguió, caminando a su lado. Ella ya estaba impaciente con aquel juego. La rubia podía jurar que él estaba sonriendo por debajo de aquella capucha, mientras caminaban. Se sentaron en el banco de la plaza y Emma siguió, enfadada.

˗Me estoy cansando de estos juegos vuestros, ¿sabías? Entiendo que hay muchas cosas que no me podéis decir o en las que no podéis interferir, pero creo que, al menos, esa explicación me la merezco y no podéis negármelo. Basta de estar confusa…¡Habéis hecho de todo para que Regina y yo nos separáramos, incuso lo conseguisteis! Hemos sufrido mucho y tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas, las hemos pasado canutas, hasta que decidimos estar juntas independientemente de cualquier cosa o consecuencias, y de repente las pesadillas de Regina no vuelven, y aparece la segunda parte de la profecía de aquel libro que dice que yo debería unirme a mi gran amor, en este caso, Regina. ¡O sea, era eso lo que tenía que suceder para seguir mi destino! ¿Podéis explicarme por qué de todo aquello? ˗Emma prefirió con todo el coraje.

El Espectro suspiró profundamente y colocó las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, calmadamente. Tras algunos segundos, habló finalmente

˗Antes de nada, Emma, realmente te debo disculpas…Pido perdón en mi nombre y en nombre de todos los habitantes del Valle de las Sombras…Tienes razón en estar confusa. Mereces una explicación, es verdad, y te la voy a dar.

˗Disculpas aceptadas, pero estoy esperando…˗Emma cruzó los brazos y lo miró fijamente, a la espera.

˗Bien…˗comenzó la figura negra ˗Es verdad que interferimos para que os separarais…Sí, alertamos e inducimos las pesadillas en Regina…Pero aquellas pesadillas, Emma…No eran reales. Es decir, no eran visiones nuestras o reflejos de visiones de lo que puede suceder de verdad como era tu pesadilla antes de empezar a venir aquí…Aquellas pesadillas eran falsas, acontecimientos orquestados por nosotros. Eso no iría a suceder de verdad solo por el hecho de que estuvierais juntas amorosamente.

Emma se quedó atónita y lo miró con la boca abierta, incrédula, dejando los brazos caer.

˗¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que indujisteis en Regina pesadillas FALSAS? ¿La habéis martirizado de aquella terrible manera por nada? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Y aquella historia de que no podíais interferir en el libre albedrío de las personas? ¿Y aquella otra de que no podéis interponeros en las decisiones? ¡HABÉIS MENTIDO! ¿Y para qué?˗ Emma estaba alterada, muy enfadada y hablaba alto.

˗Sí, Emma…Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada, y ya nos lo esperábamos…Sí, mentimos…Pero debes confiar, fue pensando en lo mejor para vosotras dos. Tienes toda la razón, no es competencia nuestra y no podemos interferir en el libre albedrío ni en las decisiones de las personas y de los Salvadores, A NO SER QUE…Eso pueda ayudarlos de alguna manera para su bien y para el bien mayor, y ese ha sido el caso. Entonces sí se nos es permitido interferir, nuestras leyes lo permiten si necesitamos usar de alguna mentira, si no hay otra manera. Ahora te lo explicaré todo…

Entonces el Espectro comenzó

˗Emma, si hay algo que la humanidad aún no consigue entender y aprovechar es el gran poder del amor…Cuando decimos que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, créelo, es porque realmente lo es. La fuerza del amor puede arrebatar y destruir fuerzas oscuras extremadamente poderosas, por más que estas sean difíciles o se crean imposibles de vencer. Puede hacer caer por tierra toda la maldad del corazón de los hombres, puede disipar toda la energía negra y destructiva que rodea nuestro planeta e incluso el universo. Un pensamiento positivo y de amor posee una fuerza mucho, pero mucho mayor que un pensamiento negativo y pesimista. Aún va a tardar mucho, Emma Swan, pero llegará el día, llegará el tiempo en que la humanidad finalmente descubra esa fuerza tan poderosa, mágica y arrebatadora que es el amor. Y cuando ese momento llegue, ya no habrá guerras ni batallas, no habrá más dolor sin cura, no habrá más corazones heridos y partidos por la maldad de las debilidades humanas, la destrucción dará paso a la renovación, las personas finalmente comenzarán a ver y usar esa fuerza tan maravillosa en beneficio propio, y sí, vamos a compartir, añadir, aprenderemos a vivir en comunión, a respetar las diferencias, todos seremos uno, como siempre debió haber sido desde el comienzo de la creación. Esa energía cósmica del amor está aquí, en nuestras manos, está en todos los lugares y está libre y en abundancia para todos…¡Solo es necesario que sepamos usarla! Los seres humanos aún no ven ese poder por tener los ojos y las almas aún muy ofuscadas por cosas fútiles y materiales: dinero, poder, ganancia, venganza, envidia, odio…Estamos todo el tiempo peleando por cosas que no tienen ningún sentido…Y nosotros, los Espectros, seres espirituales que tenemos la oportunidad para hacer que esa fuerza fluya en pro del bien general y para salvar algo a la humanidad, lo hacemos con gran honor. Y lo que vosotras tenéis, tú y Regina, es un amor fuerte y mágico, Emma…

Mira: Regina vivió durante muchos, muchos años, bajo la influencia de las fuerzas oscuras y con pura maldad en su corazón. Fueron muchos años viviendo de esa manera. La pérdida de su gran amor de la época, Daniel, asesinado por su propia madre, hizo que poco a poco se convirtiese en lo que se convirtió, tú bien conoces su trayectoria. Todo eso se hizo una bola de nieve sin retorno y acabó culminando con la historia de tu vida, Emma, que se vio entrelazada con todos esos acontecimientos. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, sucede por suceder, Salvadora…Tu destino no era solo ser la Salvadora en general, sino…

˗La Salvadora de Regina…También vine con esa misión…Necesitaba salvarla de la destrucción…˗ completó Emma, con los ojos humedecidos.

˗¡Exactamente! El universo y la fuerza del amor son cosas maravillosas y misteriosas…No fue por casualidad que nacieras del vientre de Blanca Nieves, principal víctima de Regina en su época de Reina…Tampoco fue baladí que Henry, tu hijo, fuera a para precisamente a las manos de Regina y que él te encontrara años después, te llevara a Storybrooke para finalmente ponerte delante de tu gran amor. ¡El universo tiene sus maneras, créelo! Hace los cambios necesarios, programa los atajos y las casualidades de la vida para conseguir sus objetivos…El universo, el amor…¡Son tan ricos e inteligentes! Una fuerza mayor nos rige, Emma Swan, una fuerza llena de poder y de misterios…Y esa fuerza misteriosa lo va haciendo todo a su manera, de forma que aún no podemos entender, pero lo hace. En fin…al encontrarte por primera vez con Regina, tu destino ya se entrelazó con el de ella, ¡y ya conoces todo lo que tuvisteis que enfrentar hasta llegar aquí! Cumpliste una de tus misiones de Salvadora: tú la salvaste, de una manera hermosa…Vuestro amor se fue construyendo paso a paso, desde la disputa por Henry, pasando por la rabia, por los celos, el odio, hasta llegar a un margen sólido de confianza, cariño, cuidado, amistad y…¡Amor! Y vosotras, como dos mujeres ya de por sí muy poderosas en magia, al uniros en ese amor, habéis fortalecido aún más esa magia de luz. Sin embargo…

Emma ya tenía su rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

˗¿Sin embargo…?

˗Sin embargo, una parte de Regina, una parte relativamente grande de su corazón aún estaba oscurecido y dominado por su etapa oscura…Incluso después de la separación de su parte malvada, eso aún permanecía ahí, en el mismo lugar…Estate tranquila, no iba a hacer que ella volviera a ser la mujer de otrora, Regina realmente ha cambiado mucho…Pero esa parte aún oscura de su corazón impedía que saliera a flote su magia de luz…Y va a necesitar su fuerza más poderosa del bien para poder ayudarte en tu camino y en la batalla final, sin vestigios de oscuridad. ¿Y sabes lo que sería capaz de proporcionarle eso a Regina? ¿Qué sería capaz de darle a ella una fuerza de luz extremadamente poderosa, limpia, renovada y mucho más fuerte de la que ella adquirió?

˗¿El qué?

˗EL AMOR INCONDICIONAL, Emma Swan…Solo existe una fuerza y magia aún más poderosa que el propio amor puro y sencillo, es el amor incondicional, aquel amor que está ahí independientemente de cualquier cosa, aquel amor que es capaz de DEJAR IR lo que sea necesario para el bien de la persona amada o para el bien de una población, o por el bien mayor…Es aquel amor que no espera nada a cambio, que suelta, que deja volar, que liberta, incluso si la persona que deja ir tiene el corazón en mil pedazos y tenga que dejar ir su propia felicidad para ello.

Emma estaba boquiabierta y seguía llorando

˗Regina hizo eso al terminar conmigo…Me dejó ir, aunque eso la destruyera…Me dijo que siguiera adelante con la boda porque pensó que aún podría tener una oportunidad para ser feliz con Killian…Desistió por miedo a que yo muriese en la batalla debido a las pesadillas, a los avisos falsos…Y aún así, ella estaba ahí, apoyándome en todo, aunque le doliera…

˗¡Correcto! Y fue eso, Emma, fue eso lo que limpió el resto de oscuridad que aún habitaba en el corazón de Regina y…

˗…y ahora posee una magia de luz mucho más fuerte y poderosa para poder estar conmigo en esa lucha˗ completó Emma, emocionada.

˗¡Exacto! Y las cosas no acaban ahí…Tú también te has fortalecido aún más en tu magia de luz, porque tú, de alguna forma, a pesar de no tener ennegrecido tu corazón como Regina, también has experimentado de forma indirecta ese tipo de amor incondicional, dejando que Regina también siguiera su camino…Y las dos necesitareis toda la fuerza del poder de la luz y del amor que tengáis, pues la fuerza de las tinieblas a la que os enfrentareis es extremadamente fuerte y todavía tendréis que enfrentaros a muchos difíciles desafíos en el camino hasta la gran batalla, y solo con la magia de luz poderosa y pura de ambas, juntas, seréis capaces de vencer todo. Y conseguiréis llevar a cabo magias y sucesos que antes sería imposible si no hubierais pasado por ese proceso de limpieza y fortalecimiento. En cuanto tengáis oportunidad, tú y Regina testad vuestros nuevos poderes y vuestras nuevas fuerzas, separadas y juntas. Veréis la diferencia con toda claridad.

˗Claro…Pero a ver…Regina y yo hemos tomado decisiones equivocadas en el curso de este mes…La poción del olvido…Yo decidiendo casarme, aun sabiendo que en el fondo no amaba a Hook…¿No os arriesgasteis mucho, sabiendo que todo podría salir mal, y podríamos no haber acabado juntas?

˗Emma Swan…˗ una vez más Emma tuvo la impresión de que el Espectro sonreía ˗Tuvimos una visión clara y verdadera, muchos antes de todo suceder, de que nada saldría mal. No teníamos miedo alguno. Errores y decisiones equivocadas forman parte de todo ser humano, villano o salvador…¡Tú y Regina, no os martiricéis! Los errores nos fortalecen y debemos aprender con ellos. Y también, aunque sin saberlo, contasteis con la ayuda de dos personas que, en realidad, son como ángeles para vosotras, que son…

˗Belle y Zelena…˗dijo Emma convencida, completando una vez más su frase.

˗¡Sí! Ellas no lo saben, pero Belle y Zelena son espíritus que tienen la misión de cuidaros, son como una especie de ángeles de la guardia encarnados. Recibieron esa misión antes de nacer, que en esta parte de vuestras vidas, cuidarían y ayudarían en todo lo que necesitarais. Sí, Emma, pues todos, de alguna manera, necesitan ser cuidados y amparados, además de cuidar y amparar…Todas las personas tienen ese tipo de ángel en la vida…¡Y también nosotros lo somos para alguien! Seguramente debes haber advertido lo mucho que Belle y Zelena han estado presente en vuestras vidas, ayudando siempre que era necesario y salvándoos en el momento oportuno. No es coincidencia…

Emma estaba emocionada.

˗Siento una afinidad increíble con Belle, ha sido una hermana para mí, al igual que Zelena ha sido la hermana que Regina siempre necesitó…

˗Sí, y no es por casualidad…Tú y Belle, y Regina y Zelena sois como almas gemelas, recordando que las almas gemelas no tienen que ser necesariamente amor romántico, son almas afines, nuestros grandes amigos, almas que poseen un amor fraternal de una hacia la otra.

˗Ahora entiendo cómo encaja todo…Ha sido de verdad un puzle…

˗¡Sí, Salvadora! ¡Sabíamos que hoy tendríamos que contarte y aclararte todo! Lo que vais a enfrentar en este largo camino no será fácil, por ese necesitabais tener vuestras magias de luz fortalecidas y limpias, necesitabais más poder. ¡Y la fuerza de vuestro amor, unida a la fuerza inquebrantable del amor incondicional y de vuestras propias magias ha permitido todo esto! ¡Lo conseguiréis! ¡Una parte muy importante de la misión ha sido completada! Eso es lo que dice la segunda profecía: ¡unirte a tu gran amor, de la forma que era necesaria en que os unieseis, de una manera fuerte y poderosa! ¿Ahora entiendes por qué tuvimos que hacer todo eso con vosotras? ¿Por qué fue necesario meter algunas mentiras en mitad del camino?

˗Sí, ahora lo comprendo…

˗¿Y eres capaz de perdonarnos por ello?

˗No tengo nada que perdonaros…En realidad, por lo visto, tengo que dar las gracias…Pues por más que hayamos sufrido mucho y que haya sido un proceso doloroso, no habríamos conseguido ese poder necesario en nuestra magia sin esa interferencia vuestra…

˗Los dolores siempre nos harán crecer, y después de la tempestad siempre llega la calma…Los Espectros han sido únicamente escogidos para ayudar y guiar a los Salvadores…Y con esa ayuda vosotros también nos ayudáis en el proceso de liberar nuestros espíritus para poder alcanzar la paz que anhelamos…¡Es un intercambio mutuo! Esas informaciones falsas fueron necesarias, pues no había otra manera…Pero ahora te aseguro ya no serán necesarias, de aquí en adelante solo verdades y realidades. ¡Aprovecha cada momento de amor con Regina! ¡Es un amor capaz de romper barreras y de mover montañas! ¡Un amor capaz de salvar! Enfrentareis problemas y dramas, sí, no estaréis exentas de ello, pero el amor todo lo supera. Vivid ese amor intensamente, el universo está de vuestro lado. ¿Lista para seguir con tu destino, Emma Swan?

˗¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!˗ dijo Emma secándose las lágrimas ˗ ¡Sí! ¡Estoy lista! ¿Vamos a viajar hoy? Quiero ver cómo está todo en el Bosque Encantado…

˗Hoy no, pues ya es hora de que vuelvas. Hoy este encuentro solo era para aclarar las cosas…Pero no te preocupes, todo está relativamente calmado en el Bosque Encantado…El tratamiento de Fiona es largo y la Reina continúa sin poder acceder a ninguna información o visión de este mundo…Y ella está tan concentrada en restablecer al Hada que ha olvidado algunas lagunas importantes…Pero más adelante hablaremos de ello. Puedes mantener tu corazón en calma.

La rubia suspiró.

˗Entonces, está bien…¡Y gracias una vez más! ˗por primera vez, Emma tocó ligeramente la mano helada del Espectro, en un gesto de cariño y agradecimiento, gesto que fue retribuido. No podía ver ningún rostro bajo la capucha, pero sentía que él estaba satisfecho de que todo hubiera salido bien y de que ella y Regina estuvieran felices juntas.

˗Ten un buen regreso, Emma Swan…¡Y hasta dentro de unos días!

Y Emma fue succionada a través del habitual borrón de colores hasta despertar jadeante en la consulta de Archie. Les sonrió a todos en la sala, dando a entender que estaba satisfecha y que todo había ido bien. Y les contó a todos, sin esconder nada, pues ya no era necesario. Su romance ya no era secreto para nadie. Y mientras ella relataba, era bombardeada por las sonrisas y suspiros de Regina, Belle, Zelena y sus padres.

_“Creo que el amor todo puede transformar,_

_Nada más me parece difícil o distante,_

_Cualquier sueño seré capaz de realizar_

_Si en él creo y siempre sigo adelante._

_Podré tropezar, caer e incluso hacerme daño,_

_Pero me mantendré firme, fuerte y confiado,_

_De nada servirá quejarse o llorar o la suerte,_

_La caminata exigirá que pronto me levante._

_Para motivarme hay un brillo de una mirada,_

_Tan misteriosa como hermosa y penetrante,_

_Hazme alguien mucho mejor, conviérteme_

_Al hacer puro un corazón antes errante”_

_(Dennys Távora)_


	43. Todo a su tiempo

Al día siguiente, Emma y Regina comprobaron juntas sus nuevas magias y poderes. Se reunieron en un lugar tranquilo que rodeaba la ciudad y colocaron en práctica todo lo que habían adquirido. Regina se emocionó cuando, al sacarse su propio corazón del pecho, constató cómo de límpido estaba, puro y brillante, libre de las zonas negras que aún estaban presentes en él. Haber pasado por las pruebas exigidas del amor incondicional realmente había valido la pena. A petición de Emma, la alcaldesa también extrajo el corazón de la rubia, pues esta quería observarlo. Los pequeños resquicios de las zonas oscuras que allí habían hecho morada, sobre todo debido a su breve época como la Dark One, habían desaparecido después de que la rubia también experimentara el fuerte poder del amor incondicional. El corazón igualmente limpio y puro pulsaba, brillante, en la mano de la morena, y las dos intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa emocionadas. El corazón de Regina estaba rodeado de una fuerte luz roja y el de Emma, blanca.

Con los corazones de nuevo en sus debidos lugares, comenzaron las pruebas de la magia. Nada en la vida de las dos se podría comparar con lo que estaban experimentando ahora. Los poderes de ambas, separadas o juntas, eran de hecho muy fuertes y potentes. Emma consiguió hacer que gran parte del bosque se estremeciera con la fuerza de su magia blanca, mientras que Regina se concentró e hizo que la otra parte del bosque también se estremeciera bajo su fuerte magia roja. Y cuando se juntó a Emma, lado a lado, las dos consiguieron que todo el bosque entero se estremeciera al unir sus dos fuerzas, roja y blanca, envolviendo todo el boque y parte de la ciudad, los vientos se hicieron más veloces, el suelo comenzó a brillar así como todo alrededor con esos dos colores mezclados. Riendo de felicidad ante todo lo que estaban presenciando, entrelazaron sus manos, mirándose a los ojos, arrodilladas en el claro del bosque, juntaron sus frentes y dejaron fluir todo el profundo y puro amor que sentían la una por la otra. Cerraron los ojos, sonriendo, mientras las magias roja y la blanca salían de sus manos unidas y pasaba por sus dedos entrelazados, envolviéndolas en un remolino muy fuerte y poderoso que removía sus cabellos. Esa gran magia y poder salía del remolino y subía y subía, extendiéndose rápidamente por todos lados, a todos los lugares, envolviendo el bosque, toda la ciudad de Storybrooke e increíblemente también más allá de sus fronteras, iba envolviéndolo todo, dejando por donde pasaba una increíble magia de paz, amor y esperanza. Con esa nueva fuerza, las dos estaban preparadas para enfrentar juntas cualquier obstáculo, lo sabían y lo sentían.

Tras esperar el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo el siguiente encuentro, Emma estaba de nuevo frente al Espectro que la guiaría en aquella sesión. Estaban los dos sentados en el mismo banco de la plaza, y el Espectro comenzó.

–Emma Swan, ¿tienes preguntas que hacerme desde antes del tiempo de recesión, verdad? Pues estoy a tu disposición para responderlas.

–Sí…Cosas que me atormentan desde hace un tiempo. La primera: cuando dije, tiempo atrás, que quería matar al Hada Negra en aquel momento en vez de esperar a una Batalla Final, ella aún estaba relativamente débil y solo era encontrar la espada y buscar una manera de infiltrarme en el castillo de la Reina y matarla, me dijisteis que las cosas que no eran así…¿Por qué?

–Emma Swan, fíjate bien…–comenzó el Espectro con voz grave –Bien podrías intentarlo, pues sí, sería un óptimo momento para clavar la espada en el corazón de Fiona y cortar el mal de raíz, pero te olvidas de un detalle…

–¿Qué sería?

–¡No está sola! A su lado se encuentra la parte recién separada de Regina, con mucho más poder oscuro y sed de venganza, y su aprendiz Clarissa, que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un gran peligro para todos. Si matas a Fiona, la Reina Malvada no se rendirá y no descansará hasta buscar la manera de encontrar otra forma o a alguien muy poderoso para juntarse a ella y alcanzar sus objetivos. O sea: nada va a parar, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar la Gran Batalla con la parte malvada de Regina, sea quien sea quien esté al lado de ella, Fiona, Clarissa u otra persona. La diferencia es que al ser Fiona la villana más temida y poderosa que el mundo mágico ya ha conocido, la ambición de la Reina ha ganado mucha más fuerza y las dos van a sellar sus sangres para que el poder infinito de la Oscuridad sea compartido entre ambas en el dominio del mundo, y si eso sucede, al matar a Fiona en la inminente Batalla, la Reina muere sin que Regina se vea afectada, pues la sangre intercambiada con Fiona librará a Regina de la dependencia de su parte malvada, sin embargo aún no librará a la Reina de la dependencia de Regina. ¿Recuerdas cuando se te dijo que al unir su sangre con la del Hada Negra la parte malvada de Regina pasa a depender de ella también, además de depender de su parte buena? Si Fiona muere, ella también muere; si Regina muere, ella también muere. Ella unirá su sangre con Fiona para aumentar aún más sus poderes, pero a partir de ese momento se arriesga doblemente, ella es consciente de eso, pero tiene la certeza de que vencerá la batalla, ya que su sed de poder siempre hablará más alto. Solo si Fiona te mata y coge la sangre salvadora, la Reina se verá libre para siempre de Regina para sobrevivir, pues tu sangre dará poder a las dos, el extremo poder final que ellas tanto anhelan, pues la Reina y Fiona ya estarán interconectadas. Si eso sucede, ella y Fiona serán aún más poderosas, inmortales y se harán completamente independientes para seguir viviendo. Por eso tu misión es no permitir que eso suceda, ellas no pueden coger tu sangre salvadora después de tu muerte. No hay manera de escapar de la Gran Batalla, Emma. Regina solo sellará su sangre con Fiona poco antes de que la Batalla dé comienzo.

Emma suspiró desanimada.

–Entonces tengo las manos atadas…No puedo matar a Fiona ahora porque si no la Reina Malvada no va a rendirse hasta buscar una manera de comenzar todo de nuevo…Una verdadera bola de nieve sin fin.

–¡Eso mismo!

–Tampoco puedo arriesgarme a intentar matar a la Reina porque si no…

–…Regina también muere. Aún están unidas. Solo Regina se verá libre de esa dependencia cuando la Reina selle su sangre con Fiona–completó la criatura de la capucha negra y Emma se estremeció.

–Y ella sellará su sangre solo poco tiempo antes de que comience la Batalla…¿Y cuando lo haga, aunque tenga poco tiempo de margen, por qué no intentó aprovechar y mato a las dos, ya que si la Reina muere eso no afectará más a Regina?

–Porque te estás olvidando de otra persona: Clarissa. La muchacha está muy unida a la su Reina, y se está convirtiendo en una enorme fuerza oscura. Si algo le sucede a su maestra, podrá rebelarse y una fuerte sed de venganza puede apoderarse de ella, hasta llevarla a terminar lo que su tutora comenzara, y créeme, puede conseguirlo, no dudes de ella. Clarissa está oscureciendo su corazón cada vez más, es inteligente, astuta y sí, puede volverse un ser tan temido como las otras dos juntas. No te verías libre, solo retrasando lo inevitable: una batalla. Pero, si actuamos correctamente hasta llegar a la Gran Batalla, la joven princesa puede aún tener una posibilidad de salvación. Siempre que podamos salvar en vez de matar y crear dolor, así haremos, Emma. Lo mismo vale para la parte malvada de Regina. Fiona ya es un caso más complicado. Nunca perdamos la esperanza. Pero que no puedes escapar de la lucha final con el Hada Negra es un hecho. Todo a su tiempo.

–Entiendo–dijo Emma desanimada –Me gustaría tanto poder resolver todo sola…¡Sin envolver a la ciudad, a Regina, a mis padres, a nadie!

–¡Emma Swan, no cargarás con este fardo tú sola, y tampoco te dejarán hacerlo los demás! Tú más que nadie debes saber que la unión de dos personas que se aman marca la diferencia. Acepta a quien te ama a tu lado, eso es un gran regalo.

Emma consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

–Bien…Cambiando de tema ahora…El lugar donde está escondida la espada Himperius, con la que tengo que matar a Fiona _, Herozar_ …Belle y yo hemos buscado mucho y parece que ese sitio no existe en ningún mapa del mundo mágico, solo hay una única foto en uno de los libros, un lugar que parece una pequeña aldea…Pero fuera de eso, no hay referencias, no hay mapa, no hay localización, no hay historia. Sencillamente esa única foto con la leyenda: _Herozar, muchos años atrás…_

El Espectro suspiró pesadamente

–Salvadora, te voy a decir algo que, infelizmente, no me gustaría decir, pero tu frustración también es la nuestra…Tampoco nosotros tenemos idea de dónde queda ese sitio, realmente como has dicho, parece un lugar que misteriosamente ha desaparecido de los mapas sin dejar rastro…¡No vamos a saber darte su localización!

–Pero entonces, ¿qué haré? ¡Es ahí donde Christopher escondió la única espada del mundo que puede matar a su madre! ¿Cómo es posible que ese sitio haya desaparecido así?

–Algo misterioso envuelve a ese sitio, algo que, infelizmente, está fuera de nuestro conocimiento. Pero estate tranquila, no sabemos el sitio exacto por donde puedas comenzar, pero tenemos una intuición, una sensación: busca a Zelena. Ella podrá ser capaz de solucionar esto. No me preguntes cómo lo sabemos, porque no sabría explicártelo, solo lo sabemos, es una intuición y sensación muy fuerte que se nos ha sido implantada. Busca a Zelena y entrégale ese libro con esa única foto existente del reino de _Herozar._ Ella sabrá qué hacer.

–¿Zelena? Está bien…Pero, ¿y la Reina Malvada? ¿Hay posibilidades de que ya conozca ella ese sitio?

–¡Para nuestra suerte y tranquilidad, no! La parte malvada de Regina está tan concentrada en curar y restablecer a Fiona que está olvidando ese detalle tan importante para su lucha: la búsqueda del sitio donde está escondida la espada _Himperius,_ e intentar hacer algo al respecto. _El Gran Iris del Valle Solar_ , la flor gigante que todo lo sabe, tiene esa información y puede dársela a ellas. Creo que es la única en el mundo que tiene esa información. Pero la reina solo quiere volver a visitarla cuando Fiona esté más fuerte, y eso aún llevará algo de tiempo. Y el hecho de que esté pasando por alto ese detalle de la espada es algo a nuestro favor. Ganamos tiempo y oportunidades de llegar a la Espada antes de que ellas tengan algo.

–¡Cierto! ¡Hablaré con Zelena enseguida!

–¡Hazlo! Lo más rápido posible.

–Ahora…¿Podemos viajar? Quiero, de verdad, ver qué sucede en el Bosque Encantado.

–Claro, vamos…Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo. Pero verás que no ha cambiado mucho, solo que Fiona ha ganado algo de fuerza.

Y así, en un remolino de colores y formas difusas que los envolvía, Emma y el Espectro llegaron al Bosque Encantado. Pasaron por los detalles que habían sucedido mientras Emma estaba de descanso. Nada diferente, las rondas en las aldeas de Regina y Clarissa, esta aprendiendo y poniendo en práctica las artes oscuras, Fiona cuida por ellas y…

–¡Arhhhh! ¡Para, por favor! ¡No quiero ver eso! ¡Por favor, llévame de vuelta!–gritó Emma, apretando los ojos y poniendo la mano sobre ellos.

Y el Espectro la llevó de regreso en el mismo remolino de colores y formas, pero apenas de vuelta en la plaza, Emma fue succionada de nuevo hacia la consulta de Archie. Había acabado su tiempo.

Al sentarse, jadeante, en el sofá, Emma resopló y soltó la mano de Regina rápidamente, mirándola atravesado. La morena no entendió nada y arqueó una ceja. Regina notó que algo la incomodaba, pero esperó a que Emma les contase a todos los que estaban en la consulta lo que había hablado con el Espectro, para después verla a solas en la calle, al lado de la consulta, antes de marchar a casa. Cuando todo hubo terminado y sin mirar a la morena, la rubia salió a paso largo y expresión ceñuda, y se asustó cuando Regina la giró agarrándola por el brazo, quedando frente a frente.

–¡Ey, rubia! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás de morros?

–¡No me llames rubia!–Emma dijo más seca de lo que querría, asustando a Regina, que dio un paso hacia atrás y desorbitó los ojos –¿Por qué no vas llamar de esa manera a la puta esa del Bosque Encantado?

Regina apretó los ojos sin entender.

–Pero, ¿qué? ¡Eh, vamos a bajar el tono, porque las cosas se están pasando de castaño oscuro!–Emma reviró los ojos –¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Emma? Es más, ¿de QUIÉN estás hablando, criatura? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué te ha dado de beber el Espectro en la sesión de hoy? ¿Había alucinógeno en ella?

–¡Deja de reírte en mi cara, Regina! ¡Clarissa! ¡Es de ella de quien hablo! Viajé al Bosque Encantado para hacer un flashback de los últimos acontecimientos y te vi…quiero decir, a la reina…Tú…¡Ahhhh, no sé, mi cabeza me está explotando!–Emma dijo cerrando los ojos y apretándose las sienes.

–¿Clarissa? ¿La aprendiz de mi otra mitad? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué ha hecho mi otra parte?–Regina seguía sin entender.

–¡Las vi en la cama!–Emma estaba roja de rabia y hablaba alterada –Pero ella eres tú, Regina, quiero decir, tú eres igual a ella y…No me gustó lo que vi, eras tú allí, y al mismo tiempo no lo eras…¡Joder! ¡No me gustó, no me gustó ver eso!–Emma hablaba embargada por los celos.

Ahora la morena entendía y se aguantó para no echarse a reír.

–¡Ni se te ocurra reírte!–dijo Emma enfadada, apuntando el dedo hacia ella.

Regina se acercó a la rubia y la agarró por los hombros.

–Emma, entiende desde ya una cosa sencilla…¡Ella no soy yo! Es mi parte malvada, de cierta manera sí, ella soy yo y forma parte de mí y está aún entrelazada conmigo. Pero ahora somos dos pares completamente diferentes. Tenemos la misma apariencia, pero esencias totalmente opuestas. Entiendo que no te sientas bien al ver una parte idéntica a mí con otra mujer...¡Pero no tengo nada que ver con lo que ella hace o deja de hacer! Mírame…–alzó el mentón de Emma, que hasta el momento miraba hacia abajo, ceñuda y de morros –¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Soy tuya! ¡Y te amo!

El rostro de Emma se suavizó, pero aún sin reír, no quería dar su brazo a torcer, y Regina sonrió ante eso, viéndolo gracioso.

–Hum…Por lo que se ve siempre te gustaron las rubias…–dijo Emma aún de morros, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Regina rió ahora abiertamente.

–¡Siempre, no lo niego! Pero la única rubia que quiero ahora, para siempre, es esta celosa, sexy y hermosa mujer que tengo delante…–la morena habló mordiéndose el labio y cogiendo a Emma por la cintura para pegarla a ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Emma soltó un ligero gemido, pero aún estaba con los brazos cruzados, sin querer ceder.

–Deja de dártelas…¿Quién está celosa, Regina?

–¡Mi abuela!–la sonora carcajada de Regina hizo que Emma soltara una sonrisa de canto, aun en contra de su voluntad.

–Hum…–Emma resopló, pero al sentir los besitos que Regina empezó a depositar en su cuello, soltó los brazos y se ablandó, notando un escalofrío por la espina. La morena realmente sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

La morena comenzó a morder su mentón y Emma finalmente cedió y atrajo a la alcaldesa por el cuello de la blusa blanca, dándole un beso cálido, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se incendiaran.

–Toda morena tiene su rubia…Y yo quiero ser la tuya para siempre…¿Entiendes?–dijo, con voz ronca, Emma cuando pararon para respirar, jadeante, mirando ora a los ojos, ora a la cicatriz en el labio de la alcaldesa.

–Completamente, sheriff…Tú serás mi rubia y yo seré tu morena para siempre…–Regina sonrió, encontrándola graciosa, y habló de la misma manera, bien cerca de la boca de la rubia, provocando que la otra se mordiera el labio. Encontraba adorables los ataques de celos de la novia –Ahora…¿Qué tal si comemos algo en Granny’s y después nos vamos a tu casa a tomar el postre?–habló sensualmente –Creo que tengo que alimentarme bien para ayudarte, ya que no vamos a escapar a esa Batalla Final…–le dio un ligero mordisco en el mentón

Emma rió y afirmó, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hacia Granny’s para cenar y terminar la noche en casa de Emma.

Al día siguiente, estaban Emma, Regina, Belle y Zelena en la biblioteca. Emma ya había hablado con Zelena la víspera misma, durante la explicación post sesión.

–Zelena, solo te digo lo que me dijeron…Si el Espectro me dice que tú podrías encontrar una solución, confío en él…¡Y en ti también!–Y Emma puso en manos de Zelena el libro que contenía la única foto existente sobre el reino de _Herozar_.

–Déjalo en mis manos, Emma…Estudiaré esta foto con mucho cuidado…Y reflexionaré mucho sobre este enigma. No entiendo por qué no hay información sobre ese reino ni dirección. Que existió o existe es un hecho, pues si no, no existiría toda esa historia de que el hijo del Hada Negra escondió la Himperius en él. Si tu guía cree que yo puedo ayudar, estate segura de que haré todo por descubrirlo.

–Muchas gracias, Zelena. Disculpa que no pueda ayudarte en esto, realmente no sé por dónde comenzar…–dijo Emma

–Emma y yo hemos intentando de todo, Zelena…Y a pesar de tener la impresión de que estoy dejando pasar por alto algo de nuevo, no he llegado a conclusión alguna–dijo Belle, frustrada.

–¡Confiamos en ti, hermanita!–dijo Regina sonriendo

Zelena sonrió satisfecha.

–¡Dejadlo de mi cuenta!–Zelena abrió por la página y frunció el ceño –¿Sabéis? Hay algo aquí que me intriga…–inclinó la cabeza

–¿El qué?–preguntó Emma

–Este pequeño árbol con flores blancas en el tronco y en las ramas…–señaló el árbol en la foto, árbol que se encontraba cerca de una minúscula casa, y las tres miraron –Tengo la sensación de que me suena, de que ya lo he visto en algún lugar…–suspiró –¡Pero, en fin…Vamos a la lucha, chicas! Esta que está aquí va a pensar en una solución…–Cerró el libro de un golpe, tiró un beso soplado a las tres mujeres y salió hacia la calle con el libro debajo del brazo – _Herozar…Herozar_ …¿Dónde estás?–murmuraba consigo misma mientras caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke. Encontrar ese sitio no sería nada fácil.


	44. Un corazón partido

**Bosque Encantado, veinte días tras la entrega del libro a Zelena en Storybrooke…**

Aquella noche clara y de luna llena, dentro de las paredes de palacio, la Reina Regina cuidaba de Fiona en el cuarto particular de la misma. Clarissa no estaba ayudando ese día, pues quería dedicarse al estudio de la magia oscura en su cuarto y pidió permiso a su maestra para tal cosa, y esta se lo concedió. El cambio físico del Hada Negra era impresionante en esos veinte días de cuidados específicos: hechizos y pociones que solo iban dirigidos a su restablecimiento estético, aunque tampoco se dejaba de lado la recuperación de sus fuerzas y poderes. Ya conseguía hacer muchas cosas por sí misma, ya no necesitaba apoyo para caminar y no se sentía débil, a pesar de que aún tenías ciertos cuidados provisionales, pero se sentía plena, bien y llena de vitalidad. También comenzaba ya a retomar algunos poderes, hacía algunas pruebas que eran satisfactorias tanto para ella como para la Reina. Su magia, poco a poco, se hacía más fuerte. Aún no había salido de palacio para evitar molestias innecesarias, necesitaba ser el Hada Negra de otrora nuevamente para poder ser vista por los súbditos. Esperando por eso, había comenzado a salir del cuarto y caminar por el castillo, bajo la amenaza aterradora de Regina a los habitantes del castillo para que guardaran en secreto la presencia de tan importante huésped. Los resultados de los específicos cuidados de esos veinte días ya se veían en el restablecimiento de su belleza, que ya estaba completamente restaurada. La piel ya sin arrugas ni marcas, el verde macilento daba paso a la aterciopelada piel de melocotón, dejando a la vista a la preciosa mujer que siempre había sido. Los ojos castaños oscuros llenos de vida y brillo, la larga sonrisa de dientes perfectos y alineados, los cabellos sedosos, negros y largos. Ya se vestía como antes, siempre de negro, un vestido ligero, un hermoso escote y para completar, un adorno de hermosas plumas negras alrededor del cuello. Su belleza deslumbradora no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de la Reina, que esa noche estaba pasándole por el rostro, cuello y brazos una crema mágica cuidadosamente preparada para curas las pocas cicatrices y hematomas que aún se encontraban en la piel ahora prácticamente perfecta. Ambas se miraban y se sonreían, notando como sus cuerpos, a través de aquel contacto, eran atravesados por una corriente eléctrica, pero cuando Regina iba a pasar la pomada por la gran cicatriz dejada por la espada Himperius, cerca de la clavícula de la mujer, fue secretamente detenida por un fuerte agarre de la mano de Fiona en su brazo, impidiéndole continuar con la tarea.

˗¡No!˗dijo el Hada, mirándola a los ojos castaños con expresión indescifrable ˗¡Esa cicatriz, no! ¡Esa se queda!

˗¿Cómo?˗ Regina se extrañó ante la reacción, frunciendo el ceño.

˗¡Lo que habéis oído! ¡Esa cicatriz se queda! ¡No quiero que desaparezca! Necesito que se quede donde está para poder acordarme siempre que mi propio hijo fue capaz de hacerme esto…˗ tragó en seco, con dolor y resentimiento en la voz ˗¡Y también para recordar que sobreviví a ello!

La reina se encogió de hombros y dejó la pomada en la cama donde estaban sentadas.

˗ Aunque lo considero una petición extraña, está bien, respeto vuestra decisión. Pero es una cicatriz muy grande. Siempre se verá, con cualquier ropa que os pongáis.

˗¡No hay problema! ¡Me dará fuerzas para seguir adelante!˗ habló austera.

˗Entonces está bien…Vos sabréis. Os dejo para que descanséis por hoy˗ cogió la pomada, la tapó y ya se estaba levantando para salir del cuarto cuando fue sorprendida de nuevo por la mano de Fiona en su muñeca, con un apretón firme. La Reina sintió un intenso escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al mirar a la mujer y ver el brillo diferente en los ojos direccionados a ella. Era diferente y tenía una sonrisa de canto en los labios. Era una mirada lasciva, deseosa. Una sonrisa traviesa. Miró a la reina de la cabeza a los pies. Se mordió el labio, y provocó que Regina jadeara al verlo.

˗Gracias por todo…Su Majestad…˗ pronunció las dos últimas palabras con un tono extremadamente sensual, sin apartar los ojos de los de Regina ni un momento. Planeaba en el aire pura tensión y lujuria. La mirada bajó hacia el generoso escote del vestido color vino que llevaba la reina, quien lo percibió y sonrió.

˗No hay nada que agradecer, Hada…También es mi interés…¿La vista es buena desde ahí?˗ respondió devolviendo la misma mirada de la cabeza a los pies que Fiona depositó en ella aún sonriendo. El Hada no apartó la mano de su muñeca, todo lo contrario, apretó aún más, casi haciendo jadear de dolor a Regina.

Pero entonces fue sorprendida por una caricia indecente en su mano, haciendo estremecer a la reina.

˗No sé si os lo he dicho…Pero desde que mi marido, Ítalo, se fue, no he tenido contacto con nadie…Estoy tan carente de cariño, Regina…˗ se levantó, quedando frente a frente con la reina.

Regina le lanzó una mirada lasciva y se mojó los labios, ya sabía a donde iría a parar esa conversación. La elección era: ¿le seguiría o no el juego a Fiona? Encaró una vez más a la mujer que tenía delante y ya había tomado su decisión.

˗¿De verdad? ¿Una mujer como vos? ¿Sin nadie, desde aquella época?˗ decidió responder con un tono erótico.

Fiona se encogió de hombros y puso una expresión de fingida desolación.

˗Para que veáis…Estaba muy ocupada expandiendo el terror por todo el mundo…˗dijo ˗Pero estoy loca por revertir la situación…˗ aún sin soltar la mano de la reina, habló bien cerca de su oído. Regina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la persuasión y la seducción de Fiona. Giró el cuello ligeramente al sentir el cálido hálito cerca de aquella sensible zona.

˗Hummm…Entiendo…¿Y tenéis a alguien en mente? ˗bromeó Regina, mirándola con fuego en la mirada, siendo correspondida por los ojos deseosos y sedientos del Hada.

La reina tuvo que sofocar un gemido y se mordió el labio ante la sorpresa cuando Fiona la atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos. Estaba cara a cara con ella, las respiraciones entrecortadas y cálidas muy cerca, las dos mirándose de la boca a los ojos.

˗Dejad de provocar, Reina…Vos sabéis a quien quiero…Y LO QUE quiero…˗ susurró Fiona cerca de sus labios, ahora con una mano en su nuca y la otra posada sin pudor en el valle de sus pechos, metiendo un dedo allí como si fuera a tirar hacia abajo el escote de Regina. Esta vez la Reina no contuvo un quedo gemido para deleite de Fiona.

˗¿Y vos estáis preparada para ello, Hadita? ¿Vais a tener fuerzas? ¿Acaso aún no estáis débil? ¿Creéis que soportaréis la tarea o pediréis agua por señas? ˗ Regina provocó con una gran sonrisa, divertida y lasciva. Adoraba aquel juego. La tensión y la humedad de las dos ya eran palpables. No podía resistirse a los toques de aquella mujer.

Fiona depositó besos mojados por los hombros de la Reina, subió hasta el cuello, provocándole escalofríos a esta. Llegó de nuevo cerca de la boca, apretó los pechos por encima de la ropa y dijo sensual

˗Seréis vos, Majestad, quien pediréis agua por señas…

˗¡Eso…Ya…Lo…Veremos!˗ Regina respondió lentamente, con el mismo tono y con la misma proximidad, y capturó con violencia los labios de Fiona, en un beso que nada tuvo de calmado y lento, todo lo contrario, era lascivo, nervioso, cargado de lujuria y deseo, urgente y apresado.

Respiraban con dificultad y ambas gemían quedamente durante el beso, Fiona metiendo las manos con fuerza entre los cabellos de Regina al paso que la Reina clavaba sus uñas en su nuca y trasero atrayéndola más hacia ella, pegando sus bocas y cuerpos, las lenguas entrelazándose en un ritmo desesperado.

Regina fue guiando a Fiona hasta la cama sin interrumpir aquel beso urgente, el hada cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, sonriendo y Regina se echó encima de ella, con cara traviesa y una sonrisa larga. Se quitaron con urgencia las ropas, prácticamente rasgándolas y tirándolas a cualquier lado del cuarto, quedando en pocos segundos completamente desnudas. Regina arriba, ambas restregándose y besándose lascivamente. Regina apretó, masajeó y chupó los pechos de Fiona con violencia, arrancándole gritos de placer y dolor a la misma, Fiona invirtió las posiciones rápidamente quedando encima de Regina. Tomó sus redondos pechos con su boca y con sus manos jugueteó y se deleitó con ellos. Regina se mordía los labios y gemía, ambas vaginas ya estaban completamente mojadas, rozándose una con otra. Allí no había pasión, cariño o delicadeza, todo lo contrario, solo había tensión, atracción, cosa de carne y piel. Excitación carnal, pura y dura, entre dos mujeres sedientas de poder y de ganancias, que saciaban sus instintos en una noche regada de sexo, placer y lujuria.

Fiona fue descendiendo los besos al mismo tiempo que Regina se retorcía y arqueaba el cuerpo, llegó hasta la intimidad de la reina y sin demora, pegó su boca con urgencia, chupándola con ganas, formando círculos con la lengua al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a introducir dos dentro de ella, sin aviso. Regina gemía sin pudor demandando tres dedos y Fiona obedeció, sin parar las estocadas y la lengua en su clítoris. La Reina no tardó en gozar en la boca del hada con un grito, arrancando una sonrisa de satisfacción de la mujer. Tras recuperarse, la reina giró al Hada bruscamente arrancándole un grito, la puso a cuatro patas, encajándose detrás de ella y le susurró al oído, tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás

˗¿Pensáis que tenéis el control, querida? Pues vamos a ver…˗ le dio una nalgada a Fiona, que gritó de placer.

Regina se encajó aún más detrás de ella y pasó la mano derecha hacia delante, por su barriga hasta llegar a la intimidad del Hada, sin aviso alguno introdujo dos largos dedos en su interior, y esta gimió, sonriendo en una mezcla de tensión y sabroso dolor. Fiona ya estaba muy mojada y los dedos de Regina se deslizaban sin dificultad alguna, no tardó en introducir un dedo más y estocarla fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que agarraba fuerte en sus cabellos, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Pasó la lengua por el cuello, sintiendo cómo Fiona ondeaba, se retorcía en gemidos y finalmente apretaba sus dedos dentro de su vagina, explotando en un intenso orgasmo.

Sin darle tiempo a descansar, Regina tiró súbitamente de sus manos, y en un impulso hizo que el Hada entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y cargó con ella, apretándola con un golpe contra la pared del cuarto. Fiona sonreía lascivamente ante la fuerza y la urgencia de la reina. Allí Regina comenzó a moverse, forzando su vulva contra la de Fiona, de forma bruta, contra la pared. Ambas gemían alto y sin contenerse ante aquella fricción, las intimidades mojadas restregándose y los líquidos de una derramándose en la otra. Regina apretaba los pechos del Hada y Fiona hacía lo mismo, mientras ondeaba frenéticamente, entre intensos gemidos.

˗ Espero estar ayudándoos a salir del terrible sequío en que os encontrabais, hadita…˗ susurró Regina de forma desvergonzada.

˗Podéis apostar a que sí, Majestad…Sois el diablo con falda…˗susurró Fiona a su vez, arrancándole una sonrisa débil a la reina.

Alcanzaron ambas el orgasmo, primero Fiona, después Regina, entre fuertes gemidos. Pero lo único que no imaginaban era que ese orgasmo también los otros, absolutamente todo lo que habían hecho, era escuchado por alguien que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, una muchacha arrasada, desfallecida contra la fría pared y con el corazón partido en mil pedazos.

Clarissa pasaba cerca del cuarto de Fiona cuando bajaba las escaleras para ir a buscar un libro de magia negra a la biblioteca, un piso por encima de los calabozos. Se detuvo cuando una conversación extraña le llamó la atención.

**˗Dejad de provocar, Regina…Sabéis a quien quiero…Y LO QUE quiero…**

**˗¿Y vos estáis preparada para ello, Hadita? ¿Vais a tener fuerzas? ¿Acaso aún no estáis débil? ¿Creéis que soportaréis la tarea o pediréis agua por señas?**

Las palabras entraron con fuerza en su cabeza, perdió el aire y a partir de ese momento no consiguió salir del sitio, era como si una fuerza invisible la mantuviera parada por más que su razón le decía que saliera corriendo lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. ¿Por qué quedarse ahí escuchando lo que no quería escuchar? Le gustaba sufrir, ¿era eso? No sabría responder, pero sentía que debía quedarse ahí hasta el fin, por más que supiera lo que iba a suceder tras aquellas puertas, necesitaba dejar que el dolor entrara y la rasgara por dentro, necesitaba sentir por medio de un extraño acto sadomasoquista de punición contra sí misma, quizás eso le mataría la ilusión. Mientras todo sucedía allí dentro: los gemidos, las palabras soeces, los gritos, el acto, Clarissa se permitía dejarse resbalar por la pared, quedando allí, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran sin esfuerzo alguno por contenerlas. Su pecho estaba abierto y rasgado sin pena alguna, apretaba una mano contra este en un intento frustrado y sofocante de intentar arrancarse el sufrimiento y los celos de allí dentro, pero de nada servía. Se arrepintió amargamente de haber pedido permiso para ausentarse ese día, si hubiera estado con Regina allí dentro…Bueno, no sabría decir si hubiera servido para algo, pues aquello que sucedía allí podría pasar en cualquier otro momento, lejos de su vista…Fiona era una mujer muy bonita y atrayente, su belleza se desvelaba más y más cada día, ¿cómo no imaginar que eso podría suceder? Estaba claro que tarde o temprano Fiona podría seducir a Regina, obvio, no era difícil que alguien se sintiera atraído por ella. Y Regina no escondía su intenso apetito sexual, de esa manera todo era más fácil aún. Y la reina tampoco había dicho que ella, Clarissa, era su mujer en exclusividad, ilusión boba de su parte pensar que podría serlo y por haberse ilusionado por el hecho de que Regina no había tenido ninguna otra mujer hasta ese momento. ¡Hasta ahora! ¡Qué tonta había sido en ese sentido! Era una idiota por creer que era alguien importante. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así? Su maestra nunca le había dado esperanzas de algo más, nunca le había dado más esperanzas más allá de noches de sexo y placer. Entonces, no debía estar herida como lo estaba, al tener plena consciencia de que para Regina solo era una muchacha bonita y un cuerpo deseable con quien acostarse. No podía culpar a la reina…Pero no conseguía sacarse ese dolor sofocante del pecho, su deseo era entrar allí y arrancar el corazón de Fiona y hacerlo sangrar en cenizas. Sabía que estaba allí para servirlas y ayudarlas, pero maldijo la hora en que el Hada había entrado en sus vidas. Estaría todo mejor sin ella. Dejó que las cálidas lágrimas bañaran abundantemente su rostro, ahogando los sollozos con la mano, aún caída en el suelo, sintiéndose hecha pedazos. Después del último acto de placer tras aquellas paredes, mientras las dos aún se decían palabras pícaras, Clarissa finalmente no aguantó más y se levantó rápidamente, arreglándose el vestido color musgo y limpiándose las últimas lágrimas de los ojos hinchados y rojos, y se dirigió hacia la comodidad de su cuarto.

Tres días después de esos acontecimientos, Clarissa se encontraba en su cuarto, sola, echada de lado en su cómoda cama intentando leer un libro sobre plantas mágicas y poderosas, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría delicadamente y se volvía a cerrar con un clic. Cerró los ojos, tragó en seco e inspiró profundamente. Sabía con certeza quién había entrado y qué intenciones llevaba. Hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a esas visitas y las adoraba, pero ese día se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo cálido y suave en que amaba perderse y hundirse acurrucarse lentamente al suyo. La Reina Regina se pegó a ella, sus redondos pechos rozando en su espalda al mismo tiempo que la pelvis presionaba sus nalgas a través del suntuoso vestido de gamuza. La de más edad le besaba delicadamente los hombros y el cuello, apartando los hermosos cabellos rubios como el sol hacia atrás, al paso que también aspiraba profundamente el aroma dulce y delicado que emanaba de la muchacha, haciendo que la reina gimiera quedamente. Clarissa cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse para no gemir.

˗Hola, mi niña…˗susurró Regina sensualmente al oído de la princesa. Su cuerpo ya pedía desesperadamente por el de Clarissa.

La más joven se tensó, se encogió y contorsionó su cuerpo, huyendo delicadamente del toque de Su Majestad, aún sin girarse de frente. Por supuesto Regina lo notó y frunció el ceño, extrañada, deteniendo las caricias.

˗Hoy no, Regina…˗ dijo Clarissa, en voz baja, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tragando en seco y cerrando los ojos.

Ese rechazo fue como un puñetazo en el estómago de la reina. No estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada, mucho menos por su pupila, que siempre estaba pronta para ella. Con una ceja arqueada, giró delicadamente a la muchacha por los hombros, forzándola a cambiar la posición en la cama y quedar frente a ella. Lo que vio en los ojos de su aprendiz le encogió aún más el corazón e hizo que su estómago se le revolviera y jadeó, no quería sentir ese tipo de debilidad, pero fue inevitable. Había dolor en los ojos de Clarissa. Dolor y tristeza, pura y clara, y los ojos negros siempre tan llenos de vida estaban opacos y ligeramente humedecidos. La princesa no rehuyó su mirada y la encaró seriamente, esperando.

˗¿Tú rechazando sexo? ¿Qué está sucediendo, mi niña? ˗ habló la reina, procurando recomponerse y no demostrar cuánto le importaba la princesa que tenía delante.

˗No está pasando nada, Majestad…˗ suspiró con tristeza ˗ Sencillamente hoy no tengo ganas…¿No tengo el derecho a no querer?

˗Bueno…Sí, lo tienes…Es que…Disculpa, es que me ha extrañado tu reacción. Siempre eres tan fogosa, no me lo esperaba…˗ Regina estaba desconcertada, sin saber qué decir. Clarissa la miró profundamente a los ojos, se sentó en la cama, Regina hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a frente. La muchacha cogió sus manos. Al mismo tiempo que necesitaba rechazar esa noche de placer con ella, no le gustaba dejar a Regina de esa manera.

˗No Regina, disculpadme vos…Es que realmente…Hoy no estoy muy de humor. Perdonadme, pero no veo otra forma de decir esto. Lo siento mucho. Tendréis que saciar esta noche vuestras ganas de sexo con otro…U otra…˗ dijo esa última palabra con mucho dolor y casi echándose a llorar, giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado, para no tener que encarar los ojos perspicaces de la Reina.

Regina se sintió aprensiva ante la forma seca y herida con la que Clarissa le había dirigido la palabra, sobre todo cómo dijo la última frase. Agarró el mentón de la princesa y la obligó a girarse hacia ella, e infelizmente Clarissa no consiguió retener una pequeña lágrima que se le escapaba del ojo. Por más que Regina quisiera responderle secamente, de la misma manera, no podía, y se maldijo por eso. ¿Por qué diablos no podía? Sin percibirlo, su corazón ya estaba colmado de cariño hacia la aprendiz y compañera que había elegido para ella. Al final, el corazón frío como el hielo tenía algunas excepciones, y la muchacha comenzaba a derribar algunas barreras de ese iceberg.

˗Hoy no quiero a ningún hombre, mucho menos a otra mujer…¡Te quiero a ti, tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tus besos! Clarissa…¿Algo te molesta? ¿Me estás escondiendo algo? ¡No me mientas! Lo veo en tus ojos…˗ fue lo que pudo decirle a su aprendiz, en vez de echarle la bronca por el rechazo que había experimentado, como quería. ¡Joder!

Clarissa suspiró pesadamente. Escuchar a Regina decir que solo la quería a ella esa noche casi la hacen perder el último resto de cordura y echarse atrás en su decisión y tirarse sobre la mayor. Se controló mucho, agarró las muñecas de la reina y apartó sus manos, secó la lágrima inconveniente y dijo débilmente.

˗No sucede nada, Majestad…˗mintió ˗Sois tentadora, e ir a la cama con vos y daros placer es realmente maravilloso…Pero hoy sencillamente no me siento bien para el sexo. Solo eso. Os pido disculpas una vez más y os pido que me respetéis cuando eso suceda, si es posible ˗ intentó hablar con la máxima naturalidad posible.

Regina encaró a Clarissa durante unos instantes, y la muchacha no apartó la mirada. Estaba claro que algo estaba pasando, lo veía en aquella mirada triste y desolada. Pero ya conocía a su pupila desde tiempo suficiente para saber que no iba a conseguir arrancarle nada más en aquel momento, al menos ese día. ¿Podría obligarla a decírselo? Sí. Pero no quería. La reina no sabía decir aún por qué, pero la verdad era que Clarissa la desarmaba. Las maneras dulces de muchacha mezcladas con la fuerza de una mujer que sabía lo que quería conseguían tirar por tierra algo de su prepotencia y sus maneras mandonas. Y eso la confundía, aunque no lo admitiera para sí misma. Por fin, suspiró cerrando los ojos y se levantó, se arregló el largo vestido y carraspeó.

˗Entonces, está bien…˗hizo un acto de rendición con las manos y suspiró ˗ Estate tranquila, pequeña, respeto tu momento. Como siempre te he dicho, algo que no hago es obligar a nadie a meterse en la cama conmigo. Sé que algo te está incomodando, Clarissa…Sé que me escondes algo, pero no te obligaré a decírmelo. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy abierta a escucharte si quieres contarme…˗ la muchacha solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez, mientras Regina aún la encaraba. Le dio un tiempo creyendo que ella iba a decir algo, pero, finalmente, al ver que eso no iba a pasar, suspiró una última vez, besó la cabeza de la princesa despacio y salió del cuarto, cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

Cuando la reina hubo salido, Clarissa dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y dejó que las lágrimas ahora salieran con más libertad. Se acostó con las manos sobre el pecho y se perdió en pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en el techo. Tardó mucho en admitir para sí misma que estaba enamorada de Su Majestad, y que ya la amaba. No sabría decir ciertamente cuándo comenzó todo, quizás incluso en el primer contacto en aquella fiesta en su entrada triunfal, o cuando Regina la adoptó y le dio su atención y el reconocimiento que anheló toda su vida. No era confusión en su cabeza, no estaba confundiendo amor con gratitud. Aquella mujer realmente había derrumbado sus estructuras, entró en su corazón y en su alma y allí hizo morada. Sí, amaba a la reina. Era por eso que no podía entender hasta hacía poco tiempo atrás por qué poco a poco el desprecio y las palabras de Esteban ya no la herían con tanta intensidad, por qué ya no tenían la importancia que tenían en el pasado, por qué ya no sentía más las mariposas en el estómago y el corazón no palpitaba cuando se acercaba a él. Ahora, esas sensaciones las notaba cuando se encontraba con su reina, y sobre todo cuando se acostaba con ella y podía sentir y perderse en aquel cuerpo y en aquellos intensos besos, perderse en aquel cuerpo y en aquel perfume cítrico, y también sentía que podía, al menos durante aquellos actos de placer, perderse en el corazón de aquella mujer y desnudar su alma así como hacía con su cuerpo. Era allí donde ella sentía, o al menos tenía la impresión, de que podía conquistarla con más, con mucho más aparte del sexo. Procuraba ser la mejor en la cama y también fuera de ella. La confirmación de ese amor llegó de forma impactante y dolorosa al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Regina y Fiona tres días atrás. Nunca había sentido su corazón tan dilacerado, masacrado y colmado de celos. ¿Cómo podía sentir esos celos tan grandes por alguien que no le pertenecía? Sí, pues Regina nunca le había dado esperanzas más allá de noches de placer. Ella no le pertenecía y no pertenecía a nadie, hecho comprobado tres días atrás. Para Regina ella solo era un cuerpo más…Así como también lo era Fiona. Pero, ¿y si Regina se enamoraba de Fiona? Al final, las dos eran muy parecidas, Regina incluso fue hasta el fin del mundo para buscarla, ellas se unirían con un gran propósito, serían las dos fuerzas más poderosas del mundo, estarían siempre juntas…¿Y ella? De momento, la servía, pero, ¿y después? ¿Y si Regina la descartaba? ¿Si no precisaba más de su ayuda? Sería descartada sin pena alguna…Y lo que más le dolía era que con certeza Regina se quedaría con Fiona, era casi seguro de que ella podría convertirse en la dueña de su corazón. Clarissa dio un golpe con fuerza en el colchón, cogió la almohada y la apretó fuertemente contra su rostro, ahogando un doloroso grito. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos, tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, la rabia y los celos la quemaban por dentro rasgando su alma y sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a Fiona y sacarla de su camino. Pero sabía muy bien que entonces sí estropearía todo, y podría perder para siempre a Regina, dejando escapar la oportunidad de tener al menos un pedacito de ella. Lo daría todo para poder mandar en su corazón y volver a amar a Esteban. Al menos ya estaba acostumbrada a sufrir por él desde su adolescencia y ya se había convertido en algo crónico, podría fácilmente continuar viviendo con eso como siempre lo había hecho: un amor platónico por él y la eterna rabia hacia su hermana gemela. Nunca había estado en los brazos del muchacho que había amado en secreto, ahora con Regina era muy diferente, pues ya había probado el dulce sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de su piel y la sensación indescriptible de haber tocado y conocido cada parte de su cuerpo y las reacciones de este cuando estaba desnudo pegado al suyo propio también desnudo. Todo eso empeoraba las cosas, pues solo hacía que ella se enamorara más y se viciara más en aquella mujer. Era mucho, mucho más difícil convivir y soportar eso, aún más ahora con la llegada de Fiona y la inseguridad de no saber si un día sería desechada o si debería conformarse con compartir a su Reina con el Hada. Era un laberinto en el que se sentía perdida y desorientada.

Necesitaba y tenía que controlarse. Sería fuerte. Siempre había sido fuerte. Y no sería ahora cuando cayera. ¿No había sido la misma Regina quien le había dicho que el amor era debilidad? Realmente lo era…Hacía un momento había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para rechazar las caricias de Regina, pues la simple aproximación de su cuerpo y de su perfume hacían estremecer a la muchacha de la cabeza a los pies, su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y su cuerpo daba señales de deseo. Y esa noche no había sido diferente. Necesito todo el coraje del mundo para rechazar a Regina, cuando lo que más quería era tirarse en sus brazos y amarla hasta el amanecer, saciando todos sus deseos. Pero necesitaba hacer esto, pues, en el fondo, quería que Regina se fijara un poco en ella, en su alma, más allá de su cuerpo. Quería que la reina consiguiera ver que ella tenía un corazón repleto de otros sentimientos, más allá del deseo, que latían por ella. No sabía si tendrá éxito, pero necesitaba, al menos, intentar que Regina la mirase más atentamente a sus ojos y pudiera leer en ellos esos sentimientos, y no solo leer los pedazos de su bello cuerpo de mujer con ojos llenos de lujuria y boca sedienta por saciar su placer. No podía contarle lo que sentía o lo que sentía estando Fiona allí cerca…Pero al menos podía intentarlo entrelíneas. Y lo había intentado. Suspiró, se limpió con fuerza los ojos borrando otra lágrima que caía, se giró hacia un lado para dormir, apagando la vela en el cabecero de la cama. Mañana sería otro día y la Clarissa débil ya no estaría. Su lado perverso y frío estaría de nuevo presente. 


	45. Don't you forget about me

La Reina Regina andaba de un lado a otro en su lujoso cuarto con las manos en la cintura, haciendo círculos en el suelo. Estaba perdida en pensamientos confusos, una mezcla indefinida de sentimientos. Resoplaba.

˗Si tu intención es hacer agujeros en el suelo, casi lo estás consiguiendo…˗ fue despertada de sus devaneos por la voz irónica y risueña de Fiona. Ni se había dado cuenta de que la mujer había entrado en el cuarto y se llevó un susto al girarse hacia la voz, revirando los ojos.

˗Fiona…¿Qué haces aquí?˗ dijo sin paciencia.

El Hada se encogió de hombros.

˗Solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí hacerte una pequeña visita…˗respondió acercándose

˗Hoy no tienes que tomar ninguna poción…˗Regina arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Fiona se acercaba aún más mirándola de arriba abajo y mojándose los labios.

˗Lo sé…Solo quería verte…˗pegó su cuerpo al de ella sin aviso previo y llevó a la reina por los hombros hasta la pared, prendiéndola ahí. Comenzó a apartar los cabellos negros y morder el lóbulo de su oreja, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la fina cintura con fervor ˗Te echaba de menos…˗ susurró en su oído.

El cuerpo de Regina correspondió a los toques, que le provocaron un hormigueo entre las piernas y un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Pero, increíblemente, empujó a Fiona delicadamente, agarrándola por los brazos.

˗Creo que es mejor que por hoy descanses, Hada…Tu medicación es fuerte, y esforzarte demasiado puede no hacerte bien…˗dijo Regina, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por rechazar a la bella mujer.

Fiona frunció el ceño y la encaró, incrédula.

˗¿Cómo es eso? ˗preguntó nada conforme ˗ ¿Me vas a dejar así, mojada y deseosa?

La reina cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, aguantándose. Claro que Fiona le atraía y le despertaba los sentidos, además esa noche estaba muy excitada, podría fácilmente haber cedido a los encantos de la mujer y saciado sus deseos. Pero esa noche ella quería a Clarissa, solo a ella, quería sentir sus toques y su dulce perfume, el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha junto al suyo. Solo pensaba en la piel caliente y suave de la princesa. Esa noche ese era su deseo, y el rechazo de la joven la había dejado muy frustrada, irritada, confusa y desconcertada, su corazón estaba ligeramente herido, por más que no lo admitiera en voz alta. Se sentía rechazada y herida.

˗Sí…˗ respondió Regina a Fiona, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándose las uñas como si aquello fuera obvio, y se apartó del Hada evitando caer en la tentación ˗Vas a tener que apañártelas sola, querida…E incluso así, intenta no esforzarte tanto. Nada de caerte de la cama o hacerte daño. Y cuidado en no romperte los dedos, no quiero tener que arreglarlos después con magia ˗ finalizó, fingiendo que la rechazaba realmente porque Fiona no podía hacer intensos esfuerzos físicos.

El Hada rió sin creerlo, balanceando la cabeza. Cruzó los brazos y encaró a la reina con sarcasmo.

˗He visto cuando has vuelto del cuarto de la bella princesa rubia hace un momento…¿Qué pasó allí, Regina? No tienes buena cara…˗ dijo irónica. Quería provocar. Estaba enfadada por no poder saciar su placer.

˗¡No ha pasado nada y si hubiera pasado no sería de tu incumbencia!˗ respondió Regina seca, con los ojos echando chispas.

Fiona rió con desdén.

˗¿Acaso la princesita te ha rechazado? ¿Tus encantos no han funcionado hoy? Sé muy bien que te acuestas con ella…Parece ser un encanto…˗ se lamió los labios ˗Y esa cara tuya es la de alguien que quería follar y no ha pod…

No terminó la frase. Fue sorprendida por las manos fuertes de Regina empujándola contra la pared opuesta del cuarto. Pegó su cuerpo el de ella, metiendo una pierna en medio de las del Hada con la rodilla presionando su vulva, prendiéndola fuertemente. Una mano apretaba su cuello y la otra forzaba su cintura. Fiona sonrió lascivamente y con deseo, incluso teniendo su cuello apretado y ahogándose ligeramente. Creyó que ahora tendría lo que quería. Pero se engañaba. Regina se acercó a su boca, fingiendo que iba a besarla, excitando al hada profundamente. El pecho de esta subía y bajaba. Pero en vez de capturar sus labios ya sedientos, como pensó que iba a suceder, la reina apretó un poco más su cuello y ella se atragantó. Dirigió su boca a su oído y susurró, peligrosamente.

˗Si acaso intentas hablar conmigo otra vez de esa manera irónica y descarada, sufrirás las consecuencias…Aún no estás lo suficientemente fuerte y puedo fácilmente acabar contigo en un único estallar de dedos…Ponte en tu lugar. Sí, las dos tenemos planes juntas y muchos objetivos en común, y podemos incluso sentir atracción la una por la otra. ¡Pero el resto de mi vida privada solo es asunto mío! ¡Y tú no tienes nada que ver en ella! ¿Entendido?

Fiona desorbitó los ojos mientras sentía que se ahogaba más, y asintió con la cabeza, el miedo pasando por sus ojos. Regina sonrió, pasando su mirada de sus ojos a su boca. Pasó ligeramente un dedo por sus labios.

˗¡Qué bien que hayas entendido, Hadita! Buena chica…˗ le dio una palmadita en su mejilla y soltó el cuello con violencia, soltándola en el suelo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire.

˗Esa muchacha te remueve por dentro, ¿verdad, Majestad?˗ dijo Fiona aún en el suelo, sonriendo sarcástica, jadeando, llena de rabia ˗Te conmueve de alguna manera…Diría incluso que podrías estar enam…

˗¡CÁLLATE!˗ una vez más Regina la interrumpió, colocando un peligroso dedo en su rostro ˗¡Sal de mi cuarto! ¡AHORA! Mañana fingiré que no hemos tenido esta conversación. ¡Sal antes de que cambie de idea!

˗¿Qué tal cambiar de idea sobre lo que he venido a hacer aquí hoy?˗ sin noción del peligro, Fiona se levantó y se pegó a la reina por detrás, apretando sus pechos por encima del vestido.

Regina reviró los ojos y resopló

˗Fiona…˗ Regina retiró sus manos y se giró de frente a ella, encarándola ˗¡Aprovecha la paciencia que tengo hoy y sale de aquí…Antes de que te arrepientas! ¡Hoy no tendrás lo que quieres! ¡Vete!˗ apuntó la puerta del cuarto.

El hada se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma irónica. Con una última mirada hacia Regina, de la cabeza a los pies, susurró cerca de su boca.

˗ Todo bien, Majestad…Por hoy, entiendo. Pero no te escaparás tan fácil de mí…˗ dio un último apretón a los pechos de la reina y salió, soplando un beso en mitad de una gran sonrisa cargada de lujuria y sarcasmo. Había notado cómo la princesa rubia alteraba a Regina, esta misma podía no darse cuenta, pero estaba estampado en su rostro, y estaba dispuesta a no perder frente a la rubita aprendiz de las tinieblas.

Regina se quedó de pie tras la salida de Fiona, revirando los ojos y apretándose las sienes. El hada realmente era demasiado audaz. Resopló y caminó hacia su tocador, se detuvo apretando las manos en el borde de la madera mirando fijamente su imagen reflejada en el bello espejo que estaba encima del mueble. Se sentía molesta, más de lo que quería estar, y no entendía por qué.

No paraba de pensar en la negativa de hace un momento de Clarissa en tener una noche con ella, pero lo principal, los ojos tristes y humedecidos de la joven, por algún motivo, hacían que se sintiera extremadamente mal. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha estaba extraña con ella desde hacía tres días, cuando le había pedido permiso para no ayudarla con Fiona e ir a estudiar a su cuarto. Desde entonces venía mostrándose distante, cabizbaja, solo hablaba lo necesario y difícilmente la miraba a los ojos, pero la reina creía que podía ser alguna tontería normal de su joven edad, cosas de chicas, o que quizás una vez más alguien de su familia podría haberla molestado. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía ser algo con ella hasta aquel momento en que entró en sus aposentos para buscarla para una noche de placer y se encontró con aquellos grandes ojos invadidos por una misteriosa tristeza.

Y al encontrarse ahora con Fiona buscándola a ella, le vino una idea: ¿y si Clarissa hubiera escuchado…? ¡No, no podía ser! Ella estaba estudiando…Pero la tristeza de la joven y su trato frió con ella comenzaron exactamente después de la primera noche que había tenido con Fiona, tenía sentido. Se estremeció, y se maldijo por sentirse tan mal así. No tenía motivos para ello, ¿no? Nunca le había dado esperanzas de algo más a Clarissa, mucho menos exclusividad. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Clarissa no podía enamorarse de ella…¡No estaría bien! La princesa podría estar confundiendo las cosas por haber sido ella la primera persona que le había dado su primer beso y su primera noche, por haber sido ella quien la acogió en medio de la tempestad de sus sentimientos, por haber sido ella una protectora y su primera maestra, una mujer de más edad que le había enseñado todo, en todos los sentidos…Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía alimentar cualquier esperanza de algo más a no ser placer en el corazón de la joven…No podía dejar que se implantara cualquier simiente de falsa esperanza en la cabeza aún tan inmadura y repleta de sueños de aquella muchacha. Y ella, Regina, no se consideraba digna de ningún sentimiento bueno…No conseguiría corresponder, pues su corazón ya había sido hecho pedazos, ya estaba roto y oscurecido desde hacía tiempo por tantos golpes en su vida, los mazazos duros y dolorosos que hasta hoy venía llevándose sin piedad. Allí solo había lugar para las tinieblas y oscuridad, nada más. Ya no era capaz de enamorarse…O amar. O al menos lo creía.

La verdad era que le había cogido cariño a aquella muchacha más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Lo que solo era para ser una compañía y compañera sexual, alguien que la ayudara en sus tareas y planes, acabó por convertirse en alguien a quien cuidar, alguien por quien sentía cariño y afecto. Le gustaba Clarissa, le gustaba cuidar de ella, pues sentía que ella necesitaba ser cuidada y mimada, adoraba su compañía, no solo en la cama. Le gustaban las interminables conversaciones frente a la enorme chimenea de una de las alas de palacio, en medio de risas y charlas aleatorias que nada tenían que ver con la magia, la dominación del mundo o la venganza, conversaciones regadas de vino y una buena dosis de diversión. Allí solo estaban ellas dos, como dos buenas amigas juntas al caer la tarde. Le gustaban sus paseos juntas, preparar los hechizos y la magia con ella, compartir su vida y sus planes con ella. En la cama, sus cuerpos se atraían como dos imanes. La linda sonrisa de la muchacha y su mirada llena de vida a pesar de su tendencia hacia la oscuridad le traía una sensación de paz y calma al corazón de Regina, lo calentaba, sensación que aún no comprendía por qué la tenía al lado de su pupila. La inmensidad negra de los ojos de la muchacha le traía un sentimiento diferente a la reina. Y ahora, ante tal indiferencia y frialdad de la joven sentía que su corazón ardía. Dolía, mucho. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero dolía y sentir eso ya era un tormento. De cierta forma, Clarissa era libre, Regina la había adoptado como aprendiz, la estaba entrenando y enseñándole todo lo que sabía de los poderes oscuros, ella podría continuar estando a su lado en la comodidad de su palacio y trabajando junto con ella al igual que, un día, podría sentirse lista para avanzar por sus propios caminos, siguiendo su vida sola o quizás casándose y teniendo hijos…Y esta segunda hipótesis la incomodó mucho, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo y sentir un doloroso frío en la espina. De alguna manera no quería perderla.

Una lágrima resbaló al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. Apretó la madera del tocador más fuertemente.

˗Pero, ¡qué diablos, Clarissa! ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo, pequeña?˗ susurró

Regina respetaría el tiempo de la princesa, sabía que todo se resolvería…No se atrevería a preguntarle nada. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Por su parte, tampoco diría nada. Pero sufría mucho solo de imaginarse que su pequeña podría estar sufriendo, no quería herirla. Pero sería firme por las dos, Clarissa tenía que ser firme, fuerte, no débil. Todo estaría bien, se decía a sí misma…Suspiró, secándose otra lágrima que resbala por su mejilla, insultándose a sí misma por su propia debilidad en aquel momento. Al acostarse en su enorme cama, se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente en un sueño sin sueños.

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out_

_And love’s strange: so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things_

_That we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets in your heart, baby_

Clarissa se fue a dar un paseo por el reino próximo al día siguiente, necesitaba airear la cabeza. Adoraba ver los rostros amedrentados por donde pasaba, las miradas asustadas en dirección a ella. Sonreía diabólicamente ante eso, adoraba la sensación de poder y la sumisión aterrada de los aldeanos.

˗Allí va el juguetito de la reina…˗escuchó a un hombre bajo y barbudo hablar para sí mismo en un susurro, mientras sacaba un cubo de agua del pozo.

La sonrisa de la princesa se deshizo en el momento, dando paso a una expresión diabólicamente peligrosa. Los ojos negros emanando ira y odio, el pecho subiendo y bajando en una completa combinación de rabia, las pulsaciones aceleradas. Su deslumbrante y delicada belleza contrastaba aterradoramente con los ojos negros cargados de un deseo de hacer daño.

El hombre no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto, ahora ya era tarde para intentar echarse atrás. La aldea estaba llena de transeúntes, que se encogieron todos, gritaron intentando esconder sus rostros con sus manos, llenos de miedo.

El hombre sintió un temblor terrible recorrerle el cuerpo, desorbitó los ojos y no conseguía respirar, tales eran sus nervios. La princesa venía a paso lento y amenazador en su dirección.

˗A…Alteza…Por favor, perdón…Piedad…Yo…Yo…˗ balbuceó

˗¡CÁLLATE, asqueroso!˗ Clarissa acabó con el espacio entre ellos, contrayendo los dedos en concha y apuntándolos en dirección al cuello del hombre. El aldeano comenzó a ahogarse al momento, el aire acabándose poco a poco de sus pulmones.

Todos gritaban alrededor, y con la otra mano, sin mirar a nadie a no ser al hombre, Clarissa hizo un único movimiento que lanzó hacia lo lejos a unas treinta personas más o menos, haciéndolos aterrizar en el suelo con un golpe ensordecedor.

˗Voy a enseñarte quién es juguetito de quien…˗ dijo en voz baja sonriendo amenazadoramente al hombre que se debatía delante de ella. Se divertía mientras apretaba aún más los dedos en forma de concha y el hombre se desesperaba intentando respirar.

˗ Papá, yo…¡AAAAAH! ˗ Clarissa fue interrumpida por el susto de la voz que había gritado, venía de una muchacha de más o menos quince años. Acababa de salir de una pequeña casa muy humilde, y se detuvo en la puerta, paralizada, en cuando vio la escena delante de ella. Estaba muy asustada y temblaba, con sus pequeñas manos en la boca.

Después de ver de lo que se trataba, Clarissa alargó aún más su sonrisa diabólica.

˗Vaya, vaya…¿Es tu hija? ˗ aflojó la magia del agarre y el hombre consiguió inhalar un soplo de aire, y dijo aunque con dificultad

˗Princesa…Por…Favor…Haced lo que…Queráis conmigo…¡Pero dejadla en paz! ˗imploró el pobre aldeano totalmente desesperado, aún no conseguía levantarse de lo débil que estaba.

Sin prestar atención a lo que decía, la princesa caminó austeramente con las manos cruzadas hasta la joven parada en el umbral. Se detuvo amenazadoramente cerca de ella y levantó su mentón con un dedo. La muchacha ahora lloraba, temblaba mucho. Ah, el miedo…¡Cómo amaba Clarissa esa sensación! ¡Ver cómo emanaba de sus subordinados!

˗¿Cómo te llamas, querida?˗ preguntó Clarissa, en tono amable e inocente

˗Ma…Ma…Marina, alteza…˗ la muchacha casi desfallecía de pánico, estaba pálida como el papel.

˗Es un hermoso nombre…˗ dijo susurrando cerca de la boca de la muchacha, cuyo cuerpo se veía sacudido por espasmos. Y después, acercándose a su oído ˗Espero que lo hayas disfrutado hasta este momento…Tan joven…¡Una pena!

Y sin decir nada más, de forma cruel Clarissa introdujo su mano en el pecho de la adolescente, arrancó su corazón y lo aplastó hasta convertirlo en cenizas. En segundos, Marina estaba caída, muerta, a los pies de la princesa.

˗¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!˗ se escuchó el grito doloroso y ensordecedor de su padre, que corría y se tiraba al suelo junto al cuerpo de su hija. Cogió a la muchacha en brazos, acunándola y dejando que gruesas lágrimas cayeran sobre el cuerpo sin vida, en un momento estremecedor. Los sollozos del padre fueron ahogados por los gritos y llantos de los otros aldeanos que allí aún estaban después de que Clarissa los hubiera lanzado a los lejos ˗¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Esto a cambio de qué, princesa? Ya os había pedido disculpas…

˗Las disculpas no valen nada para mí…El corazón aplastado debería haber sido el tuyo…Pero cuando vi a tu dulce hija, decidí darte un castigo peor que la muerte…˗ habló bajo y fríamente ˗ Y nunca más te atrevas…˗ se agachó hasta susurrar al oído del hombre ˗A desdeñar al “juguetito” de la reina…

Y salió como si nada hubiera sucedido, agarrándose elegantemente la falda del largo y ceñido vestido negro y arreglándose su hermoso sombrero, silbando mientras todos los aldeanos corrían, desesperados y con miedo.

Clarissa sabía exactamente lo que le había hecho matar a la muchacha. Había mentido, no pretendía aplastar el corazón de aquel aldeano, solo iba a darle una lección dejando que se ahogara durante un rato para que aprendiera a no faltarle el respeto. Pero, cuando vio aquella hermosa muchacha, de facciones fuertes, morena, cabellos negros y ojos castaños, dientes perfectamente alineados…Fue como si un ataque de odio sin fin se apoderase de ella. Estaba fuera de control y no quería controlarse, ni sabía si lo conseguiría. La muchacha era extremadamente parecida a…¡Fiona! Fue imposible soportar aquella explosión de sensaciones. Necesitaba acabar con ella, sentía la necesidad de matarla. Sabía que no podía matar a Fiona, pero, ¿por qué no a sus “copias”? Marina no tenía culpa…Pero, ¿quién la tenía realmente?

Aún en transe debido a ese ataque, tras dejar atrás a ese padre inconsolable con su hija muerta en sus brazos, Clarissa hizo algo mucho peor y más allá de todo límite: en aquella parte de la aldea del reino, salió en busca de todas las jóvenes morenas que recordaban de alguna manera a Fiona. Y las pobres muchachas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino aquella tarde fueron asesinadas de la misma manera que Marina, viendo sus corazones arrancados y aplastados ante el llanto abundante de sus padres, amigos y parientes. Exactamente veintisiete muchachas adolescentes vieron sus vidas arrancadas de forma brutal por la princesa, en aquella triste tarde que quedó marcada para siempre en las almas de los moradores de aquella aldea.

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me?_

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by?_

_Don’t you try and pretend_

_It’s my beginning_

_We’ll win in the end_

_I won’t harm you_

_Or touch your defenses_

_Vanity, insecurity_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

**Storybrooke, misma fecha que en el Bosque Encantado.**

Emma estaba aprensiva. Aceptó conversar con la persona que le había telefoneado después de todo ese tiempo, pero sabía que de eso podría no venir cosa buena. Ya tenía la mente a mil por hora ese día, pues había acabado de conversar con Zelena y la pelirroja aún luchaba por descubrir algo sobre el reino de _Herozar_ , en el libro. Estaba terminando una poción que la haría entrar dentro de la página del libro, o algo así, que Emma no había entendido bien por haber hablado por teléfono de forma rápida.

Y ahora esa llamada, a la hora del almuerzo, pidiéndole hablar con ella al caer la tarde. Ella no quería ir, pero él había insistido, dijo que era importante y que no iría a molestarla. Ok. Emma suspiró, cogió su chaqueta roja y partió hacia la cita.

Al llegar al sitio marcado, cerca del puente a la orilla de la playa, él ya estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo amigablemente. Hacía mucho viento. Emma se acercó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de sus vaqueros, aprensiva.

˗Killian…˗dijo parándose frente a él ˗Me sorprendió y me asustó tu llamada. Pues bien, aquí estoy. ¿Sucedió algo? ˗ cruzó los brazos y esperó, apretando los ojos para amenizar la fuerza del viento, mientras Killian le sonreía.

El pirata dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose más a la rubia, pero instintivamente Emma retrocedió, como en un acto de defensa. Arqueó una ceja, desconfiada.

˗Emma…˗comenzó ˗ No tienes por qué sentirte recelosa conmigo. He venido en son de paz ˗no dejaba de sonreír ˗Te he llamado para pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar ˗ la agarró por los hombros, haciendo que Emma se tensara ligeramente ˗¿Sabes? He pensado mucho al respecto, y realmente fue un error haber insistido tanto en una relación que ya estaba acabada, al menos por tu parte…Ya he aceptado que amas a Regina…Cuando uno no quiere, dos no se besan, ¿no? ˗rió en tono bajo de broma, guiñando un ojo ˗En fin…Los dos nos equivocamos, de cierta manera…Así que, ¿qué tal una tregua?˗ soltó los hombros de la sheriff y extendió la mano para que ella la apretase ˗¿Amigos?

˗Ahm…˗Emma desvió la mirada desde la mano extendida hacia los ojos del ex novio, confusa ˗Bueno, Killian, si de verdad estás siendo sincero, no veo por qué no…˗tardó un poco pero finalmente apretó la mano que le era ofrecida ˗Amigos.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se alargó, y en un movimiento repentino e inesperado, atrajo a Emma a un fuerte abrazo, torpe y apretado, quedando su rostro cerca de los cabellos rubios de Emma y habló rápido en su oído, balanceando a Emma que casi se desequilibró al ser empujada.

˗¡Ah, Emma, sabía que entenderías! Muchas gracias, no quiero perder tu amistad…

˗¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?˗ la voz alta y ronca cortó el forzado abrazo. Killian soltó a Emma aún sonriendo, y los dos se giraron en dirección a la voz.

Aquella voz era inconfundible, así como la dueña de ella: Regina estaba de pie, a corta distancia de los dos, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos apretados, en un hermoso conjunto de chaleco y falda azul. Y a su lado, estaba Robin, disimulando la mirada hacia arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.


	46. Un plan, una visita, un susto

**Flashback on**

**Storybrokke, día de la boda que no tuvo lugar, de madrugada…**

La música de la sala sonaba a volumen alto. Killian permanecía allí, en el reciento vacío, aún todo decorado para su boda fallida, las flores y las cintas doradas de las paredes y del techo se movían trémulas debido al viento que entraba en el recinto semi abierto, dándole una apariencia triste y melancólica. En el centro de la gran mesa estaba el pastel de tres pisos totalmente sin tocar, así como todo el resto de comida: variedades interminables de canapés salados y dulces. Después de calmarse un poco tras el rechazo de Emma en pleno altar, Killian fue a caminar y se detuvo en casa de Emma, tuvieron aquella conversación en la que Emma le reveló su amor por Regina y, cuando todos pensaron que él se había marchado a casa, apareció de nuevo en el sitio de la boda y se tiró en uno de los bancos que estaba en el ala reservada para la fiesta. David, los enanitos y Archie hicieron de todo para llevarlo a casa, pero él se negó vehementemente, diciendo que se quedaría allí cuanto quisiera. Mary, Zelena y Belle suspiraron pesadamente, Gold sonreía sarcástico apoyado en el bastón mientras David solo le dio un apretón en el hombro a su ex yerno sin saber qué decir, así que decidió dejar al hombre en paz y a solas con sus pensamientos. David llamó a Mary y todos se marcharon dejando a Killian solo en el salón de fiestas, apenas con la compañía de los camareros que allí aún se encontraban esperando la gran fiesta que no sucedería. Apenados por Hook, los camareros decidieron quedarse allí y servirle algunas copas.

La música de origen brasileño sonaba alta, y aunque no entendía gran parte de la letra, Killian cantaba desafinando acompañando las notas y llorando, sentado en la larga barra y alzando el vaso de ron para brindar con el camarero que allí estaba secando los vasos. Ya estaba nítidamente bebido.

**Eu caminhei sozinho pela rua**

**Falei com as estrelas e com a lua**

**Deitei num banco da praça tentando te esquecer**

**Adormecei e sonhei com você**

˗Ella me dejó, amigo…Me dejó en pleno altar…˗ dijo en llanto cogiendo al camarero por el cuello de la camisa para hacer que lo mirara ˗Después de todo lo que vivimos, después de todo lo que hizo por mí…Me dijo que no…Me rechazó…En frente de toda la ciudad…¿Te lo crees?˗soltó al pobre hombre con fuerza haciendo que tambaleara hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados.

Volvió a ponerse cantar, con los ojos cerrados, junto con la música

**Seu guarda eu não sou**

**Delinquente**

**Sou um cara carente**

**Eu dormi na praça, pensando nela**

**Seu guarda seja meu amigo me bata me prenda faça tudo**

**Comigo mas não me deixe ficar sem ela**

˗Y lo peor, mi amigo, y lo peor…˗levantó un dedo en ristre hacia la cara del camarero, subiendo la mitad de su cuerpo encima de la barra ˗¡Me cambió por una mujer! ¡Sí, una mujer! ¡La cornamenta que tengo en la cabeza no pasa por la puerta! ¡Es lesbiana! Es bollera…˗ lloró convulsivamente bajo la mirada apenada del camarero ˗¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga, amigo? Dime, ¿qué tiene Regina que yo no tengo? ˗ El hombre lo miró con la ceja arqueada, se rascó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de “Bueno, creo que es obvio”…Killian sintió rabia ˗¡Vale! ¡Está bien, no necesitas responder, ya entendí! Ya sé exactamente qué tiene ella que yo no…˗dijo Killian secamente y se volcó una vez más en el ron que le quedaba en el vaso, golpeándolo con fuerza en la barra, asustando al pobre camarero. El líquido se salía de su boca y él lo limpió con fuerza con la mano ˗¡Más! ¡Llena esto aquí!˗ finalizó convicto.

˗¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?˗ dijo una voz conocida. El hombre se sentó a su lado en la barra, mientras el camarero traía otro vaso lleno de ron para Killian.

˗Robin…¿Qué haces aquí?˗ dijo pesaroso y con vergüenza, sin mirarlo

Robin se encogió de hombros.

˗Solo pasaba, y te escuché hablar desde fuera…No vine a la boda, pero me he enterado de todo lo que sucedió. La ciudad entera no habla de otra cosa…˗Killian soltó un suspiro y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos estirados sobre la barra ˗¿En serio, tío? ¡Todo esto es tan surreal! ¡Eh…! ¿Qué música es esa? ¿Es brasileña? ¡Tiene buen ritmo!

˗Sí…Una música muy famosa allá…Bruno e Marrone, me parece que así se llama la pareja…No entiendo bien la letra, pero parece ser letra de cuernos…O sea se aplica perfectamente a mí, porque eso es lo que soy, ¡un cornudo manso!˗ dijo con rabia dando un golpe en la barra, asustando a Robin.

Robin soltó una risa sin gracia y atrajo al amigo a un abrazo por el hombro.

˗Estate tranquilo, mi amigo, pues no estás solo en estas…Si tú eres un cornudo, yo también lo soy…Regina ya se había enrollado con Emma antes de acabar conmigo, estoy seguro de eso…Así que, seremos cornudos los dos…˗llamó al camarero para pedirle una jarra de cerveza ˗Aunque tus cuernos han estado ahí más tiempo que los míos…˗Robin intentó aligerar el ambiente antes de llevarse la jarra a los labios, pero se detuvo ante la mirada congeladora que Killian le lanzó ˗Ok, no he dicho nada…˗se concentró en la bebida.

˗Robin, ¿qué hicimos para merecer esto? ¡Hemos sido cambiados por mujeres!˗ el pirata estaba enfadado e inconforme.

Robin se encogió de hombros y se bebió un gran buche de la bebida.

˗Eso es algo que no puedo responderte…¡No te imaginas cómo me quedé cuando supe que las dos estaban de verdad juntas! Una vez incluso le dije a Regina que sería muy excitante ver a las dos enrollándose…˗Killian desorbitó los ojos y gimió, poniendo una mueca ˗¡Eh, no me mires así! ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sería?˗ El pirata no respondió, pero se quedó pensativo. Estaba tan enfurecido que ni había pensado nada en ese sentido, e inmediatamente al pensar sintió cómo su miembro hormigueaba ligeramente y comenzaba a endurecerse al imaginarse a Emma y a Regina en la cama, a las dos desnudas besándose, tocándose, restregándose, manos femeninas acariciándose…Balanceó la cabeza con vehemencia e intentó apartar de inmediato los pensamientos inoportunos y las fantasías. Pero, joder, qué difícil era ser hombre y tener esos fetiches.

˗Ahhh, hombre…¡Para con eso!˗respondió irritado

˗¡Sí, lo sería y lo sabes! Pero en fin, la cuestión no es esa, la cuestión es que infelizmente ha sucedido, y no sabemos cómo explicarlo…Yo también estoy herido y con mucha rabia, pero las dos se acercaron mucho durante estos años, y quizás no haya sido tan sorpresivo que esos sentimientos entre ellas hayan surgido. Es doloroso, Killian, pero solo nos queda conformarnos˗ levantó la jarra para brindar y así lo hicieron.

˗¡Por nuestros cuernos!˗dijo Killian

˗¡Por nuestro profundo y doloroso pozo!

Y bebieron. Tras un largo tiempo ahí, los dos ya estaban altamente embriagados, riéndose a carcajadas, burlándose de ellos mismos por haber sido cambiados, y diciendo cosas sin sentido, abrazándose y riendo mucho. Hasta que en determinado momento, Killian le dio al amigo una débil sonrisa, con un brillo en su mirada. Parecía que había tenido una idea.

˗¿Qué ocurre?˗ Robin frunció el ceño

Killian lo abrazó por el hombro y le dijo bajito, sonriendo

˗Amigo mío, ¿vamos a dejarlo pasar así tan fácil? ¿Qué tal si luchamos por las mujeres que amamos? He tenido una idea…

Robin estrechó los ojos y se interesó al momento, tenía más valor debido a los efectos del alcohol, escuchaba cada palabra de Killian con atención y asentía.

Ya era muy de madrugada, y casi amanecía cuando los dos salieron del local, tambaleantes, abrazados, cruzando las piernas, conmemorando el plan que iban a poner en práctica y aún cantando las canciones de Bruno e Marrone calle afuera.

**Fin del flashback**

Regina continuaba mirando a Killian y a Emma con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Robin seguía de pie a su lado como si nada pasara. La sonrisa de Killian se alargó y Emma miraba de manera indescifrable de Regina a Robin, también de brazos cruzados.

˗¡Regina, pero qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí con…Robin?˗ dijo Killian con la mayor cara de no haber roto un plato, sonriendo de forma traviesa y con una ceja arqueada.

˗¡Soy yo la que pregunta, querido pirara de ojos pintados…! ¿Qué haces tú aquí con mi novia? ˗respondió la morena con el ceño fruncido. Killian se incomodó con ese “mi novia” y deshizo la sonrisa momentáneamente.

Killian levantó las manos en forma de rendición, poniendo morritos

˗Absolutamente nada, Majestad…Solo llamé a Emma para pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le he hecho…Pero, y vosotros dos…˗señaló de uno a otro, insinuando que algo sucedía allí

˗¿Qué dices, Killian? Yo solo llamé a Regina para…˗iba diciendo Robin, fingiendo

Fueron interrumpidos por las risas ahogadas y quedas de Emma y Regina. Las dos tenían sus manos en la boca y balanceaban la cabeza la una hacia la otra, intercambiando miradas cómplices y afirmativas. Los dos hombres no se esperaban eso, y se quedaron con la boca medio abierta, sin saber qué decir. Miraban de una a otra sin entender.

˗Pero, ¿de qué os reís las dos?˗ preguntó Hook, rudamente ˗¿Cuál es el chiste?

˗El chiste…˗comenzó Regina, acercándose a Emma, atrayendo a la rubia hacia ella por la cintura y entrelazando sus manos firmemente. Las miradas de los dos hombres se detuvieron en aquella zona, boquiabiertos ˗¡Es vosotros dos, actuando como si acabarais de salir de la guardería! ¿De verdad crees que Emma y yo íbamos a caer en este truco barato de los dos?

Los dos hombres comenzaron a balbucear.

˗Re…Regina…¿Qué truco? ¿De qué habl…?˗ comenzó Robin.

˗De lo que está hablando…˗ fue el turno de Emma de interrumpir, miró a la morena apasionadamente y colocó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja ˗es sobre vuestro plan infantil. ¡Caramba, qué idiotas sois!˗ Emma estaba muy enfadada por la audacia de los dos ˗¿De verdad creéis que somos tan tontas? De verdad, os reís en nuestra cara…¿En serio pensasteis que Regina y yo no hablamos de todo y no nos contamos todo? Cuando tú me llamaste hoy temprano, Killian, pidiéndome venir hasta aquí para charlar, desconfié y llamé a Regina para contárselo. ¿Y cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando ella me dijo que Robin le había pedido exactamente lo mismo? ˗le lanzó una mirada atravesada a Robin ˗Que había llamado pidiéndole que se vieran en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora.

˗¿Qué gran coincidencia, verdad?˗ Regina intervino completando ˗Habéis sido tan originales, vaya…¡Qué plan bien tramado!˗ aplaudió ˗¿ El plan era que nos encontráramos todos aquí “por casualidad”˗ puso comillas con los dedos ˗Para que yo pensara que Emma me estaba engañando contigo y ella pensara lo mismo sobre mí? ¿De verdad? ¡Por favor, chicos, creced! Vamos a actuar como adultos que ya va siendo ahora, ¿no? ¿Robin, tú? ¡Una decepción más! Yo me equivoqué, sí, pero jugué limpio contigo en cuanto tuve la certeza de lo que sentía por Emma…˗ encaró a Robin

˗Regina, lo sé, yo… Yo…˗Robin balbuceó. Estaba avergonzado, sin saber qué decir

˗Killian, yo también actué mal contigo y admití mi error, incluso sabiendo que podrías no perdonarme por haberte dejado el día de nuestra boda…Pero, joder, pensé que eras más maduro para encarar las cosas…˗ dijo Emma en un tono decepcionado, hablándole a Killian, y después, se giró hacia Robin ˗Y Robin…Sé que tuve mi parcela de culpa contigo también, y te pido disculpas…Pero, ¡por Dios! ¡Lo que habéis hecho hoy ha sido de una infantilidad enorme! ¡Sinceramente no sé si enfadarme más o echarme a reír, de lo infantiles que sois!˗ sacudía la cabeza indignada.

Killian sentía una rabia enorme de que el plan no hubiera salido bien, no se daba cuenta de lo idiotas y previsibles que habían sido al tramar algo así. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces intentando decir algo, pero nada salió. Regina balanceó la cabeza en medio de una sonrisa victoriosa.

˗Hook…˗comenzó Regina lanzándole una mirada fría ˗Siempre he dejado claro que no me gustabas, que solo te aguantaba a causa de Emma. Nunca he sido falsa. Y no lo seré ahora al decirte que Emma pensó en terminar contigo y casi se casa contigo después porque YO la incentivé en seguir adelante, pues preciaba su felicidad por encima de todo…˗Killian desorbitó los ojos y abrió la boca. No se esperaba eso ni lo sabía. ¿Cómo era eso? ˗¡Sí, eso mismo! Hubo un momento en que pensamos que no podíamos estar juntas, y yo pensé que Emma podría encontrar algo de felicidad a tu lado…Pero eso es otra historia, que no voy a contarte ahora. Hoy, doy gracias a Dios de que Emma no se haya casado contigo y que todo haya salido bien entra nosotras. Tú realmente no te la mereces.

˗¡Las dos estamos juntas y nos amamos, chicos…Por favor…Acéptenlo! ˗dijo Emma en un tono más calmado y ligero.

˗Y no nos va a separar una tontería…˗ completó Regina apretando con fuerza la mano de Emma. Le dio un beso rápido en sus labios ˗Vamos, Emma. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí…

Las dos lanzaron una última mirada a los dos, balanceando las cabezas aún incrédulas ante las actitudes infantiles de los hombres, allí de pie, sin reacción alguna. Y se marcharon caminando de regreso a casa, con las manos entrelazadas.

Cuando las dos desaparecieron del campo de visión, Killian lanzó un puñetazo al aire, lleno de rabia y enfado. Soltó un gruñido alto, maldiciendo todo a su alrededor.

˗¡Pero qué infierno! Robin, somos dos imbéciles…˗ dijo alto, agarrándose los cabellos

˗Hemos sido unos completos idiotas…¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió que se iban a poner al corriente una con la otra? Pues claro que se llamarían…˗ Robin también golpeó un árbol.

Los dos se sentaron en un banco próximo a la orilla de la playa. Después de un rato, más calmados, Killian atrajo a Robin por el hombro y le habló de cerca de nuevo con aquel mismo brillo en su mirada y la sonrisa débil del día de la boda fallida en el bar.

˗¡Pero no te preocupes, mi buen amigo! Eso solo nos ha alertado de que debemos ser más astutos e inteligentes…Vamos a tramar un plan mucho mejor para separar a estas dos y…

Fue interrumpido cuando Robin apartó delicadamente su brazo de su hombro.

˗¡No!˗ dijo Robin

Killian creyó que no había entendido bien.

˗¿Cómo?

˗¡No, Killian…No! ¡Para mí se acabó! No voy a participar más en esto. Desisto de nuestros planes, si tú quieres, te quedas solo˗ Hook lo miraba sin creérselo ˗No sé dónde tenía la cabeza para aceptar hacer esta idiotez contigo. Creo que el hecho de todavía amar a Regina me debilitó y me dio esperanzas hasta el punto de aceptar…Pero ahora me salgo.

˗¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

˗¡Sí, lo estoy!

˗¡Robin! ¿Eres un hombre o un pendejo? ¿Vas a renunciar así a la mujer que amas, sin luchar por ella?

˗¡Si lo miras así, puedes considerarme un pendejo!˗ dijo irritado ˗¡Killian, por el amor de Dios, despierta! ¡Yo lo acabo de hacer! ¿No viste cómo se miran las dos, cómo actúan, cómo se tratan? ¡Tío, nunca vi a Regina actuar así con nadie, ni cuando estaba conmigo! El brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa…¡Allí hay amor!˗ dijo con ligero pesar en su voz ˗Tenemos que aceptar…¿Duele? ¡Claro que duele, y mucho! Pero vamos a encarar la realidad. Ellas se aman de verdad, Hook, solo un ciego no lo ve. Y no tenemos el derecho a interferir en ese amor. Por más que sufra mucho, dejo ir a Regina…¡Deja ir a Emma también! En un futuro puede que encontremos a alguien, y si no lo hacemos, tenemos que aprender a bastarnos a nosotros mismos. ¿Quién sabe lo que la vida nos reserva?

Killian no estaba nada conforme con el amigo.

˗Eres débil…˗dijo entre dientes

Robin movió la cabeza y suspiró

˗No es debilidad, amigo, se llama encarar los hechos y seguir adelante…No se trata de ser débil, sino realista…Ellas están felices, Killian, se ve en los ojos de ambas˗ colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Killian y le dio un apretón, pasándole apoyo y le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, encarándolo ˗Si de verdad amas a Emma, déjala libre. Yo amo a Regina y he tomado mi decisión, lo que importa es su felicidad. Desisto de Regina, la dejo ir. Haz lo mismo.

Y con una última mirada hacia Killian y un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, se encaminó hacia el bosque, dejando al pirata allí solo con sus pensamientos confusos, lleno de rabia e ira.

˗Cobarde…˗se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro. Respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeante ˗Está bien, Robin. Vete, quizás sea mejor. Prefiero actuar solo. Si algo quieres que salga bien, hazlo tú mismo…

Y se quedó un rato más allí mirando hacia el mar y dándole vueltas a su próximo plan.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Regina trabajaba tranquilamente en el ayuntamiento, otro día en calma y rutinario. Analizaba algunos papeles en su mesa cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

˗Entre…˗dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía

˗Hola…˗alzó la mirada inmediatamente al reconocer la voz dulce y melodiosa que tanto amaba. Le dio su sonrisa más linda a Emma. Regina llevaba puestas sus gafas de pasta negra que le daban una apariencia aún más sexy y su habitual labial rojo.

˗¡Hola, rubita!˗ respondió Regina y se estremeció al percibir la mirada y la sonrisa traviesa de la rubia, que caminaba calmadamente en su dirección. Ya llevaba tiempo suficiente con Emma para reconocer de lejos aquel tipo de mirada y sonrisa que le dirigía: deseo. La rubia quería sexo. ¡Dios! ¿Pero allí, en el ayuntamiento? ¿A aquella hora avanzada de la tarde aún en horario laboral? Sintió un hormigueo placentero en su intimidad. Sí, sería excitante…Se mordió el labio a propósito, de forma provocadora, sin aparar su mirada de las hermosas esmeraldas.

Emma jadeó al ver las gafas de Regina. Las adoraba, volvían a Regina increíblemente seductora, más de lo habitual. Al notar las intenciones de Emma, Regina se mordió el labio y se quitó las gafas, despacio, dándole un ligero mordisco en la patilla. Las dejó sobre la mesa y rodeó esta, caminando lentamente y de forma sensual en dirección a la rubia, mientras esta esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones. Regina era sagaz. Sabía exactamente lo que Emma había ido a buscar. Emma no se aguantaba las ganas que tenía de la morena, y había salido en mitad de la tarde de la comisaría para ir a su encuentro. La respiración de la rubia se aceleró al mirar a la novia de los pies a la cabeza: camisa de vestir roja con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, los dos primeros botones abiertos dándole una bellísima visión de su escote. La falda negra ceñida por encima de las rodillas y los zapatos de tacón de color negro. Las piernas torneadas. “¡Dios, qué mujer! ¡Me va a matar!”, pensó Emma, con la garganta seca. Al llegar bien cerca de Emma, casi tocándose, Regina cruzó los brazos y miró a Emma de arriba abajo con mirada lasciva.

˗Que yo sepa, no tengo que firmar ningún otro documento hoy, rubia…¿Necesita algo en particular, señorita Swan?˗ habló bajo y ronco, acercándose más.

Emma notó que el estómago daba un vuelco. Ya se estremecía de excitación.

˗Sí, alcaldesa, quiero algo, muy pero muy particular…˗ respondió Emma con los ojos echando chispas en dirección a la boca de Regina.

En un acto inusitado, la rubia hizo algunos movimientos con las manos y con magia cerró con llave la puerta del despacho, cerró las ventanas y pasó las cortinas, y tapó las cámaras se seguridad que filmaban el interior de la sala. Regina no se había esperado aquello y abrió la boca en una perfecta “O”

˗¿Nos vas a encerrar aquí, eh?˗ Regina sonrió mojándose los labios

Fue sorprendida por las manos fuertes de Emma en su cintura, la rubia apretó allí con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño, y la empujó hacia atrás, hasta pegar a la morena contra su mesa, y allí aplastó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Regina ahogó un gemido.

˗En realidad voy a arrestarte, morena…˗Emma susurró ligeramente al oído de la alcaldesa, y presionó aún más su cuerpo al de ella ˗Voy a arrestarte porque estás infringiendo la ley por ser estúpidamente sexy…Te pasas de todos los límites por estar tan buena…˗ el cuerpo de Regina reaccionó rápidamente ante las palabras subidas de tono de la rubia, ya comenzaba a mojarse completamente. Cerró los ojos ahogando un gemido más ˗Y mereces que la sheriff te arreste…Tengo que mantener la ley…

˗Yo no tengo la culpa, sheriff…¿Vas a castigarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí mismo, en mi despacho? ¿En horario laboral? ˗provocó lasciva.

En un movimiento muy rápido que sorprendió a la alcaldesa, Emma la viró de espaldas haciendo que el cuerpo de la morena quedara de frente a la mesa. Emma la presionó más con su propio cuerpo, ahora rozando sus pechos en la espalda de Regina y su intimidad en sus nalgas. Regina no aguantó un placentero gemido.

˗Voy a castigarte, sí…De una manera que no vas a olvidar… ¿Sabes?...˗Apartó los cabellos negros de Regina, haciéndolos a un lado y susurró de forma erótica cerca de su cuello y luego subió hasta su oído ˗Hace mucho tiempo que deseo poseerte de esta manera en tu despacho…Me provocaste más de un vez aquí, Regina, ¿recuerdas? ˗le dio una nalgada, arrancándole un gritito por la sorpresa ˗Y ahora tendrás que pagar por eso…˗susurró traviesa sonriendo y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a la novia, que también sonrió llena de deseo por la rubia. Era impresionante lo que Emma hacía con su cuerpo. Su vello ya estaba completamente de punta y ya no sabía lo que era respirar correctamente. Podía estar toda su vida entregándose a aquella mujer.

Emma comenzó a pasar las ágiles y habilidosas manos lentamente por todo el cuerpo de la morena, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello. Apretó y masajeó los pechos por encima de la blusa, descendió hacia los costados de ese cuerpo escultural de nuevo, paseándose libremente. Regina gemía quedamente y con los ojos cerrados, aprovechando cada toque, cada sensación del calor del cuerpo de la rubia amoldado al de ella. Apretó con fuerza las manos al borde de la mesa dando apoyo a sus piernas ya temblorosas.

˗Esto es antiético, señorita Swan…Está abusando de su autoridad policial…˗giró la cabeza hacia un lado para buscar los ojos esmeraldas, hablando de forma traviesa. Ella estaba entrando en el juego. ¡Y de qué manera! ˗Estamos trabajando, y yo aún soy su jefa…

Otra nalgada y un gritito sonriente de la morena.

˗Shhh, calladita, alcaldesa…Puede que sea mi jefa, pero si infringió la ley y los límites de ser sexy, tiene que pagar…Yo soy la sheriff y tengo poder para eso…˗apretó aún más a Regina, forzando su pelvis contra el trasero de la morena, que gemía sin contenerse.

˗¡Rubia abusona…Aahhh!

Un gemido largo y ronco salió de su garganta al sentir que Emma subía rápidamente su falda y hacía a un lado sus bragas, pasando los dedos por su vulva ya completamente encharcada.

˗Ah, Regina…Así es como me gusta…Siempre tan mojadita para mí…˗ habló en tono bajo al oído de la morena y masturbó a Regina suavemente, pasando los dedos de forma circular por su clítoris y colocando otro dedo suavemente en su entrada cálida y apretada.

˗¡Emma…Cielos!˗la morena balbuceaba las palabras en medio de la excitación, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Emma. La rubia no paró los torturadores movimientos ˗¡Me vuelves loca!

Emma sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y en un acto brusco e inesperado arrancó las finas bragas de Regina, rompiéndolas en dos pedazos y tirándolas al suelo.

˗¡Ops!˗ dijo bajito y sonriendo inocentemente, fingiendo que lo sentía mucho.

˗¡Swan!˗Regina la reprendió ˗¿Estás loca? ¡No tengo más bragas aquí!

Emma rió

˗Lo siento, amor…˗susurró y Regina se derritió ante ese “amor” ˗La culpa es tuya por dejarme tan sedienta de ti…˗lamió todo su cuello, arrancándole a su compañera mil suspiros.

Emma masajeó un poco más la región sensible de Regina, aún desde atrás, con la falda levantada y sin bragas, mientras la morena se desfallecía de placer en sus dedos en mitad de incontenidos gemidos. Regina ondeaba y empinaba el trasero para rozarse más con la pelvis de Emma, llevando a la rubia a la locura.

Emma giró a Regina bruscamente de frente a ella, pegándose a ella y la besó lascivamente y con urgencia, un beso cargado de pasión, lujuria, deseo y excitación. Las lenguas trababan una batalla en aquel ritmo placentero y caliente que solo las dos podían compartir. Jadeantes y con el corazón a mil, pararon para respirar. Emma tocó ligeramente la cicatriz en el labio de la novia y le mordió el mentón. Sonriendo traviesa, al ver que la morena tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, lanzó un hechizo con las manos que hizo que la morena quedara presa en esa posición. Regina se asustó momentáneamente, intentando soltarse, y Emma se apartó un poco y soltó una ligera risa.

˗¡Swan! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?˗ dijo intentando soltarse, en vano. Las manos estaban realmente pegadas a la mesa. La rubia solo sonrió maliciosa ante el desespero de la novia.

˗Calma, Regina…˗susurró y se apartó ligeramente ˗Solo disfruta el momento…˗sonrió lasciva. “¿Qué pretendía esa rubia abusada?”, pensó Regina. Emma llevaba puesta su habitual chaqueta roja cerrada, todos los botones. Comenzó a desabotonarla, botón a botón, lentamente, sin apartar su mirada llena de deseo de Regina. En sus labios una sonrisa traviesa e indescifrable. Regina comenzó a jadear de tanto deseo por aquella rubia. Soltó un largo gemido y se mordió con fuerza los labios al constatar lo que tenía bien delante, tras desabotonarse toda la chaqueta y quitársela por completo.

˗Hummmm…Emma, ¿en serio? Estás…

˗Sí, alcaldesa…¡Sin sujetador!˗ Emma sonrió dulcemente y colocó las manos en la cintura. La rubia llevaba puesta su camiseta blanca transparente sin ninguna ropa interior debajo. Los pechos redondeados y duros se veían con claridad por debajo del top, y los pezones endurecidos despuntaban bajo el tejido. Regina quería tocarlos, de forma incontrolable. Intentó soltarse, pero recordó las manos presas. Protestó con un gemido. Emma rió.

˗Swan…Esto es tortura…

˗Lo sé…˗Emma alargó la sonrisa, y para volver aún más loca a la morena, comenzó a masajear sus propios pechos por encima de la camisa transparente y gemir. Regina salivaba, sin dejar de mirar lo que Emma hacía.

La rubia caminó hacia Regina y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente cada botón de su blusa roja. Al llegar al último botón, sonrió.

˗Vaya, vaya…¿Sujetador sin tirantes? ˗dijo observando la prenda azul de encaje negro ˗ Incluso parece que adivinaste…˗se dirigió al cierre trasero y arrancó de un tirón el sujetador de Regina, pasándolo sin dificultad por la cintura de la morena y tirándolo lejos, pero sin quitarle la blusa. La morena estaba ahora con la blusa roja totalmente abierta, con los pechos desnudos y rígidos bajo ella. Jadeó intensamente cuando Emma se acercó y los masajeó con fuerza, jugueteando con los pezones y apretándolos con evidente deseo.

˗Quédate con la camisa abierta, de momento…Era lo que quería…Estás tan sexy que llega a doler…˗ pasó las uñas despacio por la barriga lisa de Regina, haciendo estremecer a la morena, retorcerse mientras su vello se ponía de punta. Abajo, su falda aún estaba levantada y estaba desnuda, su intimidad a la vista y mojándose cada vez más.

Emma cogió la jarra de agua que había sobre la mesa. La morena la miró sin entender. Antes de preguntar, Emma derramó un poco de agua en sus manos y se las pasó por sus pechos, aún cubiertos por la camiseta. Masajeó expandiendo sobre ellos el agua, gimiendo y haciendo que estos se transparentaran aún más ahora bajo la camisa ya completamente mojada. Regina observaba con ojos enloquecidos. “¡Cielos!”, pensó. La morena apretó las piernas y se lamió los labios, Emma se dio cuenta y sonrió pícara.

˗Emma, tus pezones mojados me están enloqueciendo…Dame tus pechos, por favor…˗imploraba quejicamente

˗Apuradita…˗rió ˗Los tendrás…A su momento…

Con una mirada que hizo que Regina sintiera un placentero frío por la espina, Emma volvió a coger la jarra y esta vez mojó los pechos de la morena, provocando que esta gimiera intensamente. Lo que hizo a continuación casi le provoca un orgasmo a la alcaldesa. Emma se acercó y comenzó a rozar sus pechos mojados cubiertos por la camiseta con los de Regina, que estaban al aire y ahora también mojados. Era una sensación deliciosa y totalmente excitante. Emma apretaba sus endurecidos pezones contra los de Regina en un masaje sensual.

˗Emma…Por favor…˗Regina imploraba quedamente, su voz apenas un hilo

˗¿Qué, Regina?˗ la rubia continuaba con la fricción lenta en los pechos, con sus manos apoyadas en las de Regina, presas a la mesa.

˗¡Ponlos en mi boca, Emma! ¡Dame esos sabrosos pechos, venga! ¡Déjame chuparlos!˗ Regina pidió desesperada, salivando.

Emma rió lascivamente y se apartó, levantó la camisa hasta cerca de la clavícula, dejando los pechos firmes, redondos y empinados frente a Regina, que se retorcía, se mordía el labio y arqueaba el cuerpo.

˗¿Los quieres?˗ Emma dijo provocando y masajeándolos sensualmente

˗Por favor, Swan…Dámelos…Por favor…˗ Regina gruñó

Antes de atender el pedido de su amada, Emma cogió más agua y se mojó los pechos ahora desnudos, sin la camiseta, y los pasó de nuevo por los pechos de Regina, la sensación de fricción de los pechos mojados de las dos era irresistible, y Regina gemía sin contenerse. Sin esperar más, sonriendo llena de satisfacción ante las reacciones que le provocaba a su novia, Emma llevó sus pechos a la boca de Regina, que continuaba con las manos prendidas a la mesa. Agarró el derecho y lo direccionó a los labios de la alcaldesa, que pegó su boca a él sin demora y con ganas. Regina lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba el pezón, hacia movimientos circulares con la lengua, mientras gemía a la vez. Emma dictaba el ritmo, enloquecida por la lengua de la morena, una mano agarrando su propio pecho y la otra en el cabello de la morena. Cambió de pecho, y Regina se deleitaba en los pechos de su novia, mientras Emma cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gemía alto. El hecho de que los pechos estuvieran mojados volvía todo mucho más excitante y delicioso.

˗¡Qué delicia…!˗ gimió Emma, bajó la camiseta de nuevo y ahora llevó su boca a los pechos de Regina y comenzó a mamar y a succionarlos con fuerza, jugueteando ora con uno, ora con otro. Regina se retorcía bajo ella, su cuerpo estaba fuera de control.

˗¡Ahhhhhh…Emma…! ˗balbuceaba la morena

Emma descendió los besos por la barriga hasta llegar allí abajo, a la intimidad totalmente mojada de Regina. Se agachó y miró a su novia desde allí abajo con la sonrisa más traviesa del mundo, Regina reviró los ojos tensa por la espera y la excitación.

˗Rubia…

Emma se acercó bastante a su vulva y comenzó a besar y a lamer el interior de sus muslos, subiendo hasta casi la cintura, dejando su intimidad desnuda completamente expuesta.

˗Di, morena…˗respondió sensual, pasando la lengua de arriba abajo por la vulva de Regina, quien soltó un alto gemido.

˗¡Hazlo, Emma…Por favor!˗ la morena no aguantaba más el deseo de sentir la lengua de Emma, sentir a la rubia dentro de ella.

Emma quería torturar un poco más, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Estaba completamente enloquecida por poseer a Regina, y entonces le sonrió lascivamente y pegó su boca en su intimidad, lamiendo, chupando, haciendo movimientos ora rápidos, ora lentos con la lengua sobre su rígido nervio. Exploraba toda su vulva y sus grandes labios, apretando su trasero y dándole nalgadas. Regina arqueaba el cuerpo hacia delante forzando su intimidad hacia la boca de la rubia, quería agarrar sus cabellos, pero sus manos seguían presas.

˗Eso, Emma…No pares…Así…Ahhhhh˗ gemía la morena enloquecidamente, moviéndose contra la boca de la rubia.

Emma continuaba su danza con la lengua y cuando sintió que Regina iba a gozar, cuando su lubrificación aumentó aún más, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, haciendo veloces movimientos de vaivén, sin abandonar su trabajo con la lengua. No pasó mucho tiempo y Regina estalló en un orgasmo arrebatador, derramando su líquido en la boca y sobre los dedos de Emma, gritando su nombre. Emma se lamió sensualmente sus dedos y succionó todo el gozo de su novia de punta a punta, antes de subir y besarla de forma lenta, haciendo que degustase su propio sabor.

˗¿Qué fue eso, rubia?˗ preguntó Regina aún con la respiración entrecortada, intentando hablar ˗¡Cielo! ¡Qué sinvergüenza eres…Y abusada!˗rió y Emma junto con ella, recibiendo una sonrisa pícara de vuelta ˗Ahora…¿Qué tal soltarme, eh? Prometo portarme bien y ser una buena prisionera…

˗¿De verdad lo promete, Majestad? Pues aún no he acabado con vos…Recordad…Hoy mando yo por aquí…˗ susurró lascivamente haciendo que Regina se estremeciera y se mojara los labios.

˗Lo prometo…˗Regina sintió escalofríos, estaba adorando aquella versión dominadora de Emma.

Con un movimiento de sus manos sobre las manos de la morena, Emma hizo magia y liberó a Regina, que aún se recuperaba del intensó clímax.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Emma volviera a mirar a Regina con sus esmeraldas completamente oscurecidas de deseo y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Una vez más Regina se quedó sin aire y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Emma arrancó de un tirón la falda negra de la morena, pero dejó todavía la blusa abierta y los pechos desnudos bajo ella. No se quitó su camiseta blanca, dejando que sus pechos se transparentaran duros bajo el tejido, pero rápidamente se quitó sus botas y fue abriendo lentamente el botón de los vaqueros y bajando la cremallera de forma sensual bajo la mirada devoradora de Regina. Solo la forma con la que Emma se estaba quitando la ropa estaba haciendo que se mojara de nuevo. Emma se quitó los vaqueros, quedándose apenas con unas finas bragas de encaje blanco, que también se quitó de forma lenta y torturadora. Regina soltó un gemido ahogado y apretó los ojos. Ya completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo, Emma movió la mano y por medio de la magia hizo que todos los papeles y bolígrafos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de Regina volaran por los aires dejándola despejada, solo con el teléfono a un lado. La alcaldesa la miró incrédula.

˗¡Swan! Eh, son documentos que necesito…˗Regina comenzó a protestar bajo, pero fue callada por el dedo de Emma en sus labios y un beso intenso que la hizo tambalear.

˗Calladita, Mills…Calladita, que quiero sentirte entera encima de la mesa…˗dijo Emma en un tono bajo y ronco que hizo que el vello de Regina se erizara. La cogió fácilmente por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, dio un impulso y la dejó sentada sobre la mesa, la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que la alcaldesa pusiera una sonrisa maliciosa y excitante. Emma se subió sobre la mesa y gateó lentamente hasta ella, atrajo a Regina hacia su regazo, entrelazó sus piernas de forma perfecta, formando unas tijeras. Sus vulvas se pegaron y fue inevitable un alto gemido por parte de ambas. Siempre era la misma sensación en ambos cuerpos cuando sus intimidades se encontraban: un delicioso estremecimiento que pasaba por su espina hasta el bajo vientre y las conectaba de forma única, como si sus cuerpos calientes pudiesen fundirse completamente en aquel momento.

Emma comenzó a mover la pelvis lentamente, rozando sus vulvas, restregando sus rígidos nervios y sintiendo la humedad una de la otra. Regina la acompañaba en sincronía perfecta y con altos gemidos, de vez en cuando arañaba la espalda de Emma. Emma se encontraba en éxtasis debido a la fricción y a los deliciosos gemidos de su novia casi en su oído. “¡Dios!”, pensó, “Esta mujer es el néctar de los dioses” mientras se mordía el labio y admiraba las expresiones de puro placer de la mujer que tanto amaba. Y la atmosfera se volvía aún más excitante e indecente al saber que estaban follando tan deliciosamente dentro del ayuntamiento, en el lugar de trabajo y durante el horario laboral. ¿Alguien podía llamar a la puerta? Sí, lo sabían y eso solo aumentaba aún más la excitación.

El teléfono de la mesa sonó y Regina no le prestó atención, disfrutando y gimiendo con cada movimiento de Emma. Fue sorprendida por la rubia, que no paró los movimientos, pero le dijo con una sonrisa completamente dulce en los labios

˗Cógelo

˗¿Qué?˗ Regina creyó no haber entendido bien, mientras abría los ojos para mirarla, jadeante de tensión.

˗Lo que has escuchado…Coge el teléfono˗ Emma alargó aquella sonrisa que hizo que la morena se estremeciera por completo, pero no detuvo los movimientos de sus caderas.

˗¡Swan! No, no voy a…

˗¡Es una orden de la sheriff, alcaldesa! Cógelo…No lo repetiré de nuevo…˗Emma habló en tono autoritario y sonreía aún más. Continuaba embistiendo a Regina, que gemía quedamente.

Regina reviró los ojos, resopló y cogió el teléfono, Pensó que la rubia iba a parar para que ella pudiera atender, pero para su total sorpresa, ella continuó. La miró, incrédula, mientras luchaba para ahogar los gemidos con el teléfono ya en las manos, y Emma reía aún más.

˗¿Di…Diga?˗ atendió mordiéndose los nudillos para intentar disimular los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada.

Emma comenzó a moverse lenta y sensualmente.

˗Hummm…˗ gimió bajo y miró a Emma con cara fea, haciendo que la rubia se divirtiera más ˗¡Ah, sí, hola William! Sí…Sí, claro…˗Emma aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, la morena jadeó sin conseguir controlarse mientras también se movía ˗Es…Es…Sí, su autorización está lista, solo tiene que pasarse a cogerla y…Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué? Humm˗ gimió ˗…No, no hay nada mal, es solo que acabo de volver de la calle, estaba corriendo y…˗Emma aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas de sus caderas ˗¡Dios! ¡Eso, más rápido! ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No William, no es para que venga para acá rápidamente! Quise decir que tengo que aprender a correr con más rapidez…˗Emma tuvo que aguantarse para no soltar una gran carcajada y enseguida volvió a mirar a Regina con mirada lasciva, mordiéndose el labio y moviéndose mientras la morena luchaba horrores para conseguir hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y sus gemidos ˗Pero puede pasarse mañana para firmar y…¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ!˗No pudo aguantarse cuando Emma pasó su vulva de forma lenta, precisa y firme de abajo arriba de su propia intimidad, la morena se mordió la boca y cerró los ojos. Emma reía provocativamente y con gusto ˗…¡A MIL! Sus negocios están yendo a mil, felicidades, William…No, William, estoy bien, no se preocupe…Aahhh…˗jadeaba y gemía. “¡Joder, Swan!”, pensaba ˗…No, no es que no sea un buen momento, es solo que…No, no es necesario que llame en otro momento…Dios mío, ¡QUÉ CALIENTE!˗ Prácticamente gritó cuando Emma comenzó a mezclar lentos movimientos con embestidas rápidas comenzando las dos vulvas una danza erótica ˗…¿Us…Usted no cree, William? ¿Hace mucho calor hoy, no? Qué calor…˗Fusilaba a Emma con la mirada al mismo tiempo que la rubia continuaba riendo y derritiéndose de pura excitación ˗Sí, de verdad que lo está…Pero está bien, querido. Pásese mañana y firme, y ya podrá abrir su establecimiento…¡Ahhhgggg…O…Ok…Ciao! ¡Sí, no se preocupe, estoy bien, de verdad! ¡Ciao!

Dejó caer el soporte del teléfono con fuerza, miró a Emma, fusilándola con la mirada, mientras la rubia reía y no paraba de moverse un solo minuto. Al final, la morena también se echó a reír.

˗¡Estás loca, Swan! ¡Lo hiciste adrede!˗ habló intentando trasmitir rabia, mientras cogía la nuca de la rubia.

˗¡Loca por ti! Y sí, claro que lo hice adrede…˗rió, al mismo tiempo que jadeaba ˗Tenías que haber visto tu cara intentando concentrarte en la llamada al mismo tiempo que te mataba de excitación…Era realmente excitante verte hablando con un tipo al teléfono mientras follabas conmigo…

˗¡Convencida! Y sinvergüenza también…˗susurró sonriendo

˗¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad?˗dijo maliciosa ˗Te mato de placer…¡Y tú a mí!

Las dos aumentaron a la vez la velocidad y la intensidad de los movimientos de las caderas, aumentando la fricción, restregando sus vulvas cada más fuerte y más rápido. Entre gemidos altos y miradas lascivas, tiradas de pelo y arañazos, las dos gozaron una detrás de la otra dejando sus intimidades encharcadas y a ellas mismas sudadas.

Cayeron una al lado de la otra, sobre la mesa, riendo y esperando a que sus respiraciones y temblores se normalizaran.

˗¡Emma…Dios del cielo! ¿Qué ha sido esto? No parece que hayas aprendido las técnicas hace poco…˗dijo Regina riendo, jadeante.

˗Ha sido una visita diferente…Y aprendo rápido, si tengo a la mejor profesora de todas…˗Emma respondió maliciosa, pasando sus dedos en círculo por los pezones de su novia.

˗Pues ven a visitarme cuando quieras…Mi diablesa rubia…

Emma rió placenteramente y besó a Regina con pasión, un beso lento y sereno que dejaba ver todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Tras charlar cariñosamente un rato más, las mujeres se vistieron, dado que tenían que volver al trabajo, Emma recolocó los documentos y los bolígrafos tirados por el suelo en perfecto orden en la mesa, tal y como estaban, reabrió las ventanas, las cortinas y volvió a activar las cámaras, todo con magia. Regina se arreglaba los cabellos, la falda y se retocaba los labios cuando Emma la miró lasciva, y dijo

˗Estoy aquí pensando que debajo de esa falda estás sin bragas…Y que tendrás que marcharse así…˗soltó una risita ahogada.

Regina reviró los ojos y resopló

˗Gracias a ti, rubia…˗pero sonrió maliciosa

Emma se mordió el labio y ahogó un pequeño gemido al imaginarse a Regina sin bragas andando por ahí.

˗Bueno, si te consuela…Yo también voy a seguir sin sujetador…˗dijo sonriendo traviesa, cerrando los botones de la chaqueta roja hasta arriba, para esconder la camiseta transparente sobre los pechos desnudos.

Regina sintió un escalofrío por la espina y se mordió los labios, suspirando.

˗Vas a acabar por volverme loca…

˗¡Genial! Esa era la intención…˗dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la morena, agarró su mentón y le dio un último beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta para volver a la comisaría ˗Ah, te aconsejaría que vinieras siempre a trabajar con bragas de repuesto en el bolso…Porque estate segura de que te haré más visitas inesperadas como esta…˗le guiñó un ojo, pícara, antes de abrir la puerta y salir, dejando a Regina apoyada en la mesa, sonriendo y con el corazón a mil y aún intentando recuperarse de aquella deliciosa tarde de inesperado placer con Emma. A desgana, respiró profundamente y volvió al trabajo, cruzando las piernas para esconder la ausencia de las bragas.

Dos días después, Emma trabajaba sellando algunos documentos en la comisaría. Ya era casi la hora de marcharse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar encima de la mesa.

˗¿Diga? ˗atendió sin mucha atención, con la mirada en los documentos ˗Sí, habla Emma Swan… ¿Qué? Espere, repita…˗el aire comenzó a faltarle y el corazón se aceleró, mientras escuchaba ˗¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora fue eso? ¡Explíqueme todo bien! Por el amor de Dios, ¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO?˗ se desesperó y una lágrima ya caía por su rostro y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

El timbre de la casa de Regina sonaba incesantemente. Acababa de llegar y esperaba a Henry.

˗¡Calma, ya voy!˗ gritaba irritada mientras corría hasta la puerta. La abrió ˗¿Emma? Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La rubia se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desesperadamente y mojando sus cabellos. Regina inmediatamente sintió cómo su pecho se encogía y apretó a la rubia fuertemente contra ella, con miedo. Algo serio había sucedido.

˗Emma, ¿qué pasa? Calma, cuéntame qué ha pasado…

˗¡Ay, Regina…Es…Es Henry!˗ respondió Emma entre sollozos y espasmos.

La morena sintió que un agujero se abría bajo sus pies y el pánico invadió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Se quedó lívida.

˗¿Qué pasa con Henry, Emma? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a Henry?˗ prácticamente gritó sacudiendo a Emma, los ojos ya lagrimeando y la voz tomada.

˗La profesora de la última asignatura que tenía en el día me llamó…Henry sufrió una fuerte convulsión en mitad de la clase, se desmayó y no consiguieron reanimarlo...Lo han llevado al hospital. ¡Está en coma!


	47. Desespero

¿Ya habéis pasado por aquel tipo terrible de sensación en la que los latidos cardíacos están tan descontrolados que la impresión es que vuestro órgano va a estallar en cualquier momento mientras vosotros intentáis desesperadamente correr contra el implacable tiempo, y por más que corréis y corréis, la sensación es que vuestros pies están clavados y no salís del sitio debido al aplastante descontrol de vuestro corazón? Así se sentían aquellas dos madres al entrar en el hospital de Stroybrooke a paso rápido y apresado, apoyándose la una en la otra con los rostros bañados en lágrimas, deteniéndose frente al cristal que separaba la sale de la UCI del hospital.

Emma apenas pudo explicarle los hechos a su novia, pues estaba dominada por la desesperación y mal conseguía hablar, así que partieron apresuradamente hacia el sitio donde Henry se encontraba. El muchacho estaba detrás de aquel cristal, inconsciente, frágil y ligado a tubos y aparatos, monitorizado por una enfermera mientras el doctor Patrick, médico responsable de aquel turno, conversaba con Lizie, una simpática señora baja y con gafas, profesora de literatura de la escuela de Storybrooke.

Al ver a las dos madres allí, con las manos abiertas sobre el cristal, en pánico, el médico les hizo una señal para que entraran. Emma y Regina abrieron la puerta, corriendo y antes de nada más, se abalanzaron rápidamente hacia Henry, pálido y dormido en su estado de coma. El ruido del monitor cardíaco y sus bips volvían todo más agonizante. Las dos lloraban desesperadas. Emma pasó la mano por la mejilla de su hijo, y Regina le agarró la helada mano. En una de sus manos tenía puesto el suero.

–Hijo…Por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?–habló Emma dándole un beso en la cabeza. Aquella escena le traía un recuerdo terrible de seis años atrás, tras conocer al hijo y quedarse en Storybrooje cuando casi lo pierde en esa misma cama, debido al hechizo del sueño en el trozo de empanada de manzana.

–Henry…–fue todo lo que Regina consiguió balbucear, compartiendo interiormente los mismos recuerdos dolorosos de Swan.

–¿Señorita Mills? ¿Señorita Swan?–salieron de sus pensamientos por la voz tranquila del doctor Patrick. Se giraron hacia él y a la profesora que estaba a su lado.

–Ah…Sí, doctor, disculpe…–dijo Regina secándose una lágrima –Por favor…Díganos que ha sucedido…

El médico agarraba la plancheta con las anotaciones.

–Bien…–comenzó –Según lo que me contaba la profesora Lizie ahora mismo con más detalles, todo estaba transcurriendo bien durante la clase, era la última del día…Hasta que, mientras ella escribía en la pizarra, escuchó un ruido sordo y era Henry que tras caerse de la silla, se había dado un golpe contra el suelo. Ella y los compañeros corrieron para intentar ayudarlo, pero era presa de fuertes convulsiones, decía cosas inconexas, temblores por todo el cuerpo y estaba incontrolable. Algunos compañeros más fuertes lo agarraron por los brazos y las piernas mientras que inmediatamente Lizie llamaba a urgencias del hospital y un equipo fue a buscarlo lo más rápido posible. Hicieron los primeros cuidados en el sitio, aplicamos un remedio que lo mantuvo durante un tiempo e inmediatamente lo metimos en la ambulancia y lo trajimos para acá.

–Señorita Emma, alcaldesa, perdónenme por solo avisarlas después de haber llegado al hospital con Henry, pero todo fue tan rápido y tan aterrador…–intervino Lizie, preocupada. Su rostro denunciaba la tensión en que se encontraba.

–No se preocupe, Lizie, entendemos…Y se lo agradecemos–Emma dijo débilmente y Regina asintió.

–Cuando hemos llegado…–el doctor continuó –no pasaron cinco minutos y Henry volvió a convulsionar de nuevo, incluso bajo los efectos del remedio, cosa que yo nunca había visto…Y…Y…–Patrick tragó en seco.

–¿Y qué, doctor? ¡Diga!–Regina dijo sintiendo que el miedo la dominaba.

–Henry ha sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria…Conseguimos traerlo…Pero entonces…Tras otra convulsión…Diez minutos después tuvo otra…Con muchas dificultades, conseguimos reanimarlo de nuevo…Pero si tenía otra, el porcentaje de que su corazón no aguantara era alto…Por eso hemos necesitado inducirle un coma, para protegerlo el máximo de tiempo posible.

En ese momento Emma sintió que sus piernas temblaban y casi se desmaya, se apoyó en la cama e inmediatamente fue sostenida por Regina y el doctor.

–Dios…No…–La rubia clamaba bajo.

–¿Y…Y…Ahora, doctor? ¿Cómo será ahora? ¿Cuándo va a despertar? ¿Cómo es su estado en este momento? ¿Por qué le ha dado esto?–Regina intentaba mantenerse firme por Emma, pero la realidad era que tampoco sentía el suelo bajo sus pies y su voz estaba muy tomada.

–No lo sabemos, el coma es un estado muy complejo e imprevisible, y varía de paciente a paciente…Algunos pueden despertar al día siguiente, otros tardan semanas, meses o años…–las dos madres, temblando, entrelazaron las manos con fuerza y suspiraron pesadamente –Vamos a tener que esperar…He hecho algunos exámenes y haré más, pero por ahora puedo decir que Henry es un muchacho saludable y no sufre de ninguna anomalía o alteración cerebral o cardíaca que pueda causarle esas convulsiones tan fuertes…Realmente aún no entiendo qué ha producido esto de forma tan inesperada. Sobre su estado actual…Su corazón ha sufrido pequeños daños debido a las dos paradas cardíacas, pero si todo va bien y con el tratamiento correcto y quizás algo de magia se recupere. Pero…–el doctor se quitó el estetoscopio y se lo pasó a una y después a otra para que escucharan el corazón del muchacho –Una cosa extraña es que aun estando estabilizado por el coma inducido, su corazón aún late muy acelerado, aunque el monitor muestra normalidad…Mi impresión es que puedo ser algo no físico…

–¿Quiere decir…–Emma se manifestó– algo de fuera? ¿Cómo magia, interferencia de otros seres? –Emma pensó en los Espectros al momento.

–Sí, Emma, no lo dudo…Nuestra ciudad no es nada común, ¿verdad? Y con todo lo que está pasando…–dijo en un tono más bajo para que solo las dos escucharan. Patrick, así como algunos habitantes de la ciudad, conocía lo de la sesiones de Emma y la amenaza futura que pendía sobre el mundo, Regina creyó que era mejor hablar con algunos ciudadanos que se encargaban de áreas importantes de la ciudad, como la salud, en caso de que necesitaran ayuda, bajo promesa de sigilo. Y el doctor Patrick era uno de ellos –Todo puede suceder–finalizó.

Emma y Regina suspiraron.

–Entiendo…Tengo sesión mañana, ¡pero voy a intentar adelantarla! Doctor, corre el riesgo de despertar y…Y…–Emma no podía seguir.

–¿Tener otra parada? Sí…–Emma, Regina y la profesora gruñeron dolorosamente –Infelizmente existe ese riesgo si vuelve a convulsionar.

Regina miró a Emma a los ojos, cogió sus dos manos y susurró

–Amor…Tene…Tenemos que hacer algo…

–Sí…Estoy segura que podemos hacerlo…–Emma parecía haber pensado exactamente lo mismo.

–Patrick…Lizie…¿Podemos estar a solas un momento con Henry?–Regina se giró hacia los dos, que asintieron.

–Claro…Solo tengan cuidado…Llámenme en cuanto hayan terminado…Estaremos aquí fuera–el doctor confiaba en las dos, y con la mano en el hombro de la profesora los dos dejaron la sala dejando a Emma y a Regina a solas con su hijo.

Emma y Regina se miraron, una mirada cómplice, en la que las palabras no eran necesarias. Asintieron y suspiraron, aún con los ojos llorosos. Unieron sus manos, una encima de la otra, cerraron los ojos, se concentraron. Las colocaron sobre Henry que dormía profundamente en ese mundo oscuro del coma, y comenzaron a deslizarlas de arriba abajo por el cuerpo del muchacho, lentamente. De sus manos unidas comenzaron a emanar hilos de luz roja y blanca, con una luminosidad y un brillo intenso. Sus poderes intensificados y fortalecidos por todas las pruebas de amor y del amor incondicional por las que habían pasado ahora eran testados y transmitidos hacia el muchacho. Las luces se mezclaban, formando una coloración rosa claro y en pocos minutos, Henry estaba rodeado totalmente por esa luz, como si estuviera en una nube. Era como si aquella fuerza lo protegiese de cualquier cosa. Y realmente así era.

Las dos abrieron los ojos. Emma suspiró pesadamente.

–Pensé que iba a despertar…–dijo con tristeza en su voz.

–Calma, Emma…–La voz tranquila de Regina y su mano en su hombro la confortaron –Puede que no hayamos conseguido despertarlo. Pero estoy segura de que lo hemos rodeado de algún tipo de capa protectora hasta el momento en que resolvamos el problema.

Llamaron de nuevo al doctor Patrick. Lizie ya se había ido dejando avisado que podían contactar con ella en caso de que necesitaran. El médico examinó a Henry de nuevo, mientras la niebla rosada lo rodeaba y daba vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo. Él sonrió brevemente y una expresión de satisfacción embargó su rostro.

–No sé lo que han hecho…–comenzó el doctor –Pero el corazón de Henry se ha calmado. Sus latidos están normales, como si, fuera lo que fuera que lo hiciera estar acelerado, se marchara. Han conjurado una protección. Pueden estar tranquilas, estará bien mientras deciden qué hacer.

Las mujeres sonrieron y suspiraron aliviadas.

–La fuerza del amor…–dijo Emma agarrando el rostro de la morena con sus dos manos.

–…Unida a la fuerza del amor incondicional. Poderes intensificados…Quizás esto no hubiera sido posible si no nos hubiéramos fortalecido por todo lo que hemos pasado…–completó Regina, agarrando las muñecas de la amada. El médico sonrió abiertamente. La complicidad y el amor que de las dos emanaban eran palpables en sus hermosos ojos.

En ese momento escucharon un jaleo y la sala fue tomada por Blanca, David, Zelena y Violet, que estaba claramente desesperada.

–¿Por Dios, hija, qué ha pasado?– dijo Blanca en llanto –La profesora nos ha llamado hace un momento y…Y…–No pudo terminar, y David la abrazó.

–Mamá, perdona, pero fue todo tan rápido, tan asustador…–Emma se tiró a los brazos de la madre y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, como alivió ante todo el miedo que había sentido.

El médico, de nuevo, explicó a todos lo que había sucedido, y Emma y Regina terminaron contando lo que habían hecho y que Henry estaría protegido hasta encontrar una solución para todo aquello. Al final, todos estaban más tranquilos.

–Gracias, suegras, muchas gracias…–dijo Violet llorando, agarrada a la mano de Henry. Emma y Regina desorbitaron los ojos y se llevaron un susto con ese “suegras”. Realmente, su muchachito estaba creciendo…Al final, todos se echaron a reír.

Tras recibir Henry el cariño de todos, tuvieron que dejar el cuarto, aún con sus corazones encogidos, pues allí no podían quedarse. El doctor Patrick les prometió que todo saldría bien y que él mismo estaría atento al paciente durante toda la noche. Abrazadas, Emma y Regina se dirigieron a la mansión de la alcaldesa. Emma se durmió abrazada a su amada aquella noche, envuelta en caricias y cuidados. Ambas eran presas de una mezcla de tensión, angustia y alivio al ver que su pequeño ahora estaba bien. Se quedaron dormidas una en los brazos de la otra, pues no había lugar mejor en el mundo para estar, ya fuera en ese momento o en cualquier otro de sus vidas.

A primera hora de la mañana, Emma ya estaba parada frente al Espectro que la orientaría en esa sesión. La rubia había llamado a Archie la noche anterior y le había explicado toda la urgencia de la situación, el terapeuta lo entendió perfectamente y se predispuso al momento para adelantar la sesión de Emma para en cuanto amaneciera. La figura austera e imponente de la capa y capucha negra y de la voz grave y gutural tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos cruzadas frente al pecho, como si no quisiera mirar a Emma a la cara, aunque tuviera un rostro totalmente invisible y oculto bajo aquella capucha.

–Emma Swan, estamos totalmente al corriente de lo que le está sucediendo a vuestro hijo…–comenzó él después de que Emma le contara en detalle lo sucedido con Henry y haberle pedido ayuda –Y sí, tengo la respuesta para todo eso y la solución.

La rubia sintió que la faltaba el aire, en una mezcla de tensión y alivio.

–¡Dime, por favor! ¡Estamos desesperadas!–dijo trémula.

–En nuestro mundo y entre los habitantes existe un fenómeno que puede suceder, aunque no es tan común…Cuando sucede una masacre, muertes colectivas de personas jóvenes en un único momento, asesinato en masa…Esas víctimas jóvenes, llenas de rabia y rencor hacia quien los ha asesinado, pueden unirse y unir sus energías para buscar justicia…Es como nosotros, pero con la diferencia de que ellos unidos son mucho más incontrolables…Ellos intentan, primeramente llegar al Salvador, pero, si este ya tiene bloqueados la receptividad de las pesadillas y las posesiones por estar asistiendo a las sesiones o con el tratamiento necesario para quien no es del mundo mágico, ellos intentan ligarse de alguna forma al miembro de la familia más cercano al Salvador por lazo de sangre…

–En este caso, Henry…Mi hijo…–tragó en seco.

–Sí, su hijo, el lazo consanguíneo más fuerte y cercano. Es como si ellos estuvieran intentando llegar lo más cerca posible del Salvador para pasarle sus mensajes. Pero la persona con la que han conectado, al no ser el Salvador ni estar preparado para recibir tal cosa, sufre graves consecuencias físicas y emocionales. Es lo que está sucediendo con Henry…Está sufriendo las consecuencias de ese lazo de esos nuevos recién llegados a nuestro mundo…

–Dios…¿Y no habéis podido impedirlo?

–No dio tiempo, Salvadora…Créeme, siempre que somos conscientes de que algo así puede suceder, nos preparamos para impedirlo y rescatar esos espíritus en nuestro mundo antes de que lleguen cerca de la persona escogida…Pero en este caso, fuimos pillados por sorpresa…Esos espíritus se han unido de forma muy rápida, mucho más de lo que podíamos imaginar…En cuanto hubieron dejado sus cuerpos físicos tras la muerte, inmediatamente se juntaron y nunca imaginamos que sería tan velozmente, pues generalmente están en agonía un tiempo…No sé explicar cómo, solo puedo sacar la conclusión de que al ser todas muchachas muy jóvenes e inocentes, sus impulsos las han conducido rápidamente…Perdonadnos, hemos fallado…

–Está bien, no os sentíais culpables…Ahora…Has hablado de masacre en masa–tragó en seco –¿Qué masacre es esa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?–temía la respuesta.

–A la princesa Clarissa le ha dado un ataque…Veintisiete muchachas, adolescentes aún, han encontrado la muerte en sus manos en un ataque violento movido por los celos hacia la Reina Regina, porque esta se ha envuelto sexualmente con el Hada Negra. No te llevaré a ver eso.

Emma sintió nauseas, su estómago se encogió al momento.

–¡No quiero ver eso! ¡Dios! ¡Esa muchacha está loca!–la rubia se sentía inconforme ante la actitud de la princesa, su voz se entrecortó.

–Los celos ciegan…Pero pueden controlarse. Pero, en el caso de Clarissa, los celos en exceso aliados a su predisposición hacia la oscuridad ha sido una combinación fatal y terrible. Su lado negro se superpuso a su bondad, Emma Swan, infelizmente…Solo nos queda esperar que un día esa muchacha pueda ser tocada por la amarga sensación de los remordimientos y así comience de nuevo a seguir el camino del bien, tal y como les ha pasado a Regina, Zelena y tantos otros. Nunca perdamos la fe en la humanidad.

Swan suspiró pesadamente.

–Confieso que de momento se hace difícil…Bueno, ¿qué podéis hacer para ayudar a Henry?

El Espectro sacó del bolsillo lateral de la pesada capa un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo brillante y se le pasó a Emma.

–Le van a decir al médico que le inyecte este líquido a Henry, puede ser diluido en el suero…–explicó –Esto es una poderosa poción que mantendrá a Henry protegido de la interferencia de las muchachas y posiblemente de otros que puedan surgir. Ya hemos podidos rescatar a doce de ellas y traerlas al Valle…El resto aún están perturbando, conectadas a él…No tardaremos en poder rescatarlas a todas. Pero antes de aplicar el líquido, es necesario que le retiréis la película protectora mágica que tú y Reina le habéis conjurado. Por cierto, habéis hecho un hermoso trabajo de protección al conjurar juntas esa magia. Esa película está impidiendo que la interferencia de esos espíritus dañen a Henry –Era como si la figura sonriese, aunque sin rostro. Emma lo presentía. La rubia sonrió a su vez. Estaba muy orgullosa de lo que ella y Regina estaban siendo capaces de hacer con la fuerza del amor que compartían y nutrían la una por la otra.

–¡Está bien, muchas gracias, una vez más!–agradeció, y en el momento en que el Espectro asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, todo dio vuelas en colores y Emma estaba de vuelta en la consulta de Archie. El tiempo de la sesión había llegado a su fin.

Cuando la sesión hubo terminado, Emma y Regina corrieron hacia el hospital con el pequeño frasco en las manos, mientras Emma iba explicando a su novia todo lo que le había dicho el Espectro.

El Doctor Patrick ya las esperaba. Emma le enseñó con cuidado el frasco y le explicó todo lo que había que hacer. Henry continuaba en su estado inerte y pálido en el sueño profundo del coma. Las máquinas trabajan con normalidad mostrando que los latidos y la presión arterial del muchacho eran normales.

–Muy bien, chicas…–empezó a hablar y llamó a la enfermera para que estuviera cerca por si la necesitaban –Prepárense entonces para retirar la película protectora mágica. En cuanto esté completamente retirada, estaré listo para inyectar el líquido en el suero. ¿Listas?–se colocó con el líquido ya dentro de una jeringuilla, cerca del suero del pequeño.

Las dos se miraron y asintieron.

–¡Listas!–dijeron juntas, colocándose lado a lado con las manos abiertas sobre el cuerpo de Henry.

–Pronto acabará todo, mi pequeño…–dijo Regina en lágrimas.

–Pronto estarás aquí con nosotros de nuevo…–completó Emma en un susurro y la voz tomada.

Asintieron de nuevo al médico y comenzaron el proceso. Cerraron los ojos y toda la luz rosa que rodeaba y bailaba alrededor de Henry fue poco a poco siendo absorbida y succionada por sus manos, toda la magia volviendo a ellas.

En el momento en que la capa fue retirada por completo y el doctor Patrick listo para inyectar el líquido, Henry tuvo una convulsión, más fuerte que las anteriores. Enseguida el doctor dejó la jeringuilla sobre la mesa y corrió para agarrar al muchacho, bajo las miradas desesperadas de Emma y Regina.

–¡SANDRA!–el grito del doctor resonó en la habitación –¡Rápido, ve a buscar el desfibrilador, por si lo tenemos que usar!

–¿Qué está pasando?–Regina gritó desesperada corriendo hacia su hijo, seguida de Emma igual de aterrorizada. No entendían. Todo estaba yendo tan bien.

–¡Está sufriendo otra convulsión! ¡Su corazón está muy descontrolado! ¡Su presión cae muy rápidamente!–decía el doctor, intentando agarrar a Henry, que se debatía fuera de control –Regina, Emma. Es mejor que salgan…

El doctor fue interrumpido por una súbita calma del muchacho. Dejó de debatirse. Todos respiraban jadeantes. Emma y Regina lloraban. Se hizo el silencio. De repente, asustando a todos, Henry se sentó, pero, aparentemente no era Henry quien hablaba…Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y desorbitados, arrancando gritos de pavor de todos, incluso de la enfermera que llegaba casi dejando caer al suelo el aparato de reanimación. No dio tiempo a que nadie tuviera otra reacción, pues con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, lejos de allí, Henry profirió las siguientes palabras, en una voz que no era la suya.

**_“Otras dos grandes fuerzas se unirán_ **

**_Volviéndose una sola magia, fuerza y corazón_ **

**_El bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad se enfrentarán_ **

**_¿Cuál de los dos lados ganará?_ **

**_La lucha será ardua, batallarán con fervor_ **

**_Pero hay una fuerza que podrá acabar_ **

**_Con todo miedo y dolor_ **

**_¿Qué fuerza es esa, mis amigos?_ **

**_¡Es la fuerza del verdadero amor!_ **

****

Mientras aún todos en el cuarto tenían la boca abierta y las respiraciones entrecortadas, después de proferir aquellas palabras, Henry volvió a caer en la cama como si nada hubiera sucedido, y continuó convulsionando. El médico miró con horror para el monitor ligado al muchacho. Se mostraban más señales descontroladas y rápidas, la presión cayendo cada vez más, Henry estaba cada vez más pálido y helado.

–¡Dios! ¡Está teniendo una parada! ¡Sandra, RÁPIDO!–el médico gritó a la enfermera que prontamente se acercó con el desfibrilador. La enfermera amarró velozmente las manos de Henry en la camilla mientras le doctor cogía el aparato de reanimación y lo colocaba sobre el pecho del muchacho.

–¡HENRY!–gritaron Emma y Regina a la vez, sus rostros bañados en lágrimas de desesperación y pánico.

–¡Regina! ¡Emma! ¡APARTENSE!–gritó el médico, abriendo la mano en el aire impidiendo que se acercaran. Todo sucedía muy rápido, era una carrera contra el tiempo –¡Primera intensidad, Sandra!–la enfermera asintió y el aparato emitió una descarga haciendo que Henry elevara el tronco y cayera después contra el colchón.

Nada. Las líneas en el monitor comenzaron a emitir un sonido menos espaciado, y eso no era nada bueno. El corazón de Henry se estaba parando de nuevo. Desesperado, el doctor gritó, junto con el llanto compulsivo de Emma y Regina.

–¡Intensidad dos, Sandra!–el médico sudaba y jadeaba, luchando para salvar la vida del pequeño. Una vez más el aparato fue colocado en el pecho de Henry, causándole un impacto más fuerte ahora, sin alteración en el monitor. Emma y Regina estaban dadas de manos, apretándoselas una a la otra, llorando compulsivamente, apartadas, apoyadas en la pared.

Henry no reaccionaba. El monitor pitaba. El desespero era palpable.

–¡Joder, JODER!–el doctor perdía los nervios. Una de las peores cosas de la profesión realmente era el riesgo de perder a un paciente. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso –¡Venga, chico! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Ayúdame a salvarte! No nos dejes ahora…–¡Intensidad máxima, Sandra!

El aparato resonó en el pecho del muchacho con mucha fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se levantara unos centímetros de la cama, y volviera a caer emitiendo un golpe sordo. El rostro del médico estaba sudado y mostraba signos de cansancio. Desanimado y jadeante, miró despacio hacia el monitor encima de la cama, dejando caer el desfibrilador al suelo. El monitor emitía aquel terrible sonido, ese que todo médico odia escuchar: un “piiiiii” constante, en la pantalla el dibujo de la línea recta, sin las oscilaciones del latido cardíaco, que señalaba claramente el corazón dando su último soplo de vida. Emma y Regina gritaban hundidas en llanto, pero el doctor parecía no escuchar.

Sandra, la enfermera, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y suspiró. Miró su reloj de muñeca.

–Hora del fallecimiento…08:47 de la mañana–fueron sus últimas palabras dichas con un semblante de dolor y tristeza.


	48. Las cuatro profecías

_Hora del fallecimiento…8:47 de la mañana…Hora del fallecimiento…8:47 de la mañana…Hora del fallecimiento…8:47 de la mañana…_

Esas pocas palabras literalmente llenas de un significado mortal quedaron retumbando en la mente del doctor Patrick, así como los latidos de su corazón que resonaban fuertemente como un tambor en sus oídos y cerebro, impidiéndole tener plena consciencia de lo que veía y escuchaba a su alrededor. Emma y Regina se deshacían en llanto y estaban completamente inconsolables envueltas en un terrible dolor junto al lecho de Henry, mientras Sandra intentaba consolarlas, y aunque era consciente de que en el cuarto había muchos gritos de agonía, el médico nada escuchaba. Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban y daban vueltas en pocos segundos.

Patrick era un gran curandero en el mundo mágico antes de ser traído al mundo sin magia en la primera maldición lanzada por Regina. Había vivido aquellos veintiocho años como médico en Storybrooke, y cuando despertó cuando la maldición se rompió se apasionó completamente con la forma de curar de esta tierra de poca magia: la medicina. Así que optó por continuar con ese trabajo en este mundo y acabó por especializarse aún más en el área, convirtiéndose en un médico amoroso y dedicado a lo que hacía. Durante todos esos años, incluso en la época de adormecimiento, Patrick recordaba haber perdido mucho pacientes al igual que había perdido a Henry, recordaba el dolor de las familias que también se volvía su propio dolor, pero también se acordó inmediatamente de algunos pacientes que habían vuelto a la vida incluso después de haberse declarado el óbito…Consideraba que sí, que existían milagros dentro de la medicina, cosas inexplicables, además, claro estaba, de la voluntad de vivir del paciente…Cinco minutos…Era el tiempo en que el corazón podía volver a latir tras pararse…Cinco minutos de lucha por la vida…Y él estaba decidido: ¡no iba a perder a aquel muchacho! También era padre de tres hermosas criaturas, imaginaba cómo sería sentir el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo y no iba a permitir que aquellas dos madres tuvieran que atravesar tal incurable sufrimiento. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que eso no sucediera.

˗¡Sandra!˗Regina, Emma y Sandra fueron sacadas de su desespero por el grito estridente del médico, que parecía haber acabado de despertar de una profunda reflexión y volver a la realidad ˗¡Prepara el desfibrilador! ¡Estate atenta para cuando te mande que lo pongas a máxima intensidad!˗la enfermera, aunque sin entender, asintió y obedeció cogiendo el aparato ˗¡Regina, Emma!˗se giró hacia las dos mujeres de rostros bañados en lágrimas, que lo miraban atentamente con las respiraciones fuera de control ˗¡Quiero que uséis sobre Henry el máximo de magia que juntas tengáis! ¡Cuando yo lo diga! ¿Entendido?˗el médico fue incisivo y las dos asintieron echando a correr para colocarse al lado de Henry, con las manos extendidas sobre él ˗Vamos a hacer lo siguiente…˗continuó ˗Vamos a trabajar en equipo, todos al mismo tiempo. A mi señal, Sandra aplicará el desfibrilador, seguidamente inyectaré el líquido de la jeringuilla˗ se colocó con la inyección en el sitio correcto, cerca del suero ˗¡Y vosotras haréis la magia! ¡No vamos a perder a este muchacho, hoy no! ¿Listas?˗todas asintieron y se colocaron en sus sitios ˗¡Genial! ¡AHORA!

Y la lucha contra el tiempo volvió a comenzar, Sandra aplicaba las descargas, provocando que Henry se elevara de la cama, mientras el doctor Patrick aplicaba el líquido mágico rojo de la jeringa en sus venas y Emma y Regina se concentraban al máximo en sus magias por encima del cuerpo del joven, y aunque no dejaban de llorar, consiguieron mantenerse firmes y Henry una vez más fue rodeado de una capa de luz rosa muy brillante. Se quedaron así durante dos minutos, Sandra con las descargas, el líquido fluyendo por todo el cuerpo de Henry, y las magias de las manos de Emma y Regina rodeándolo por completo.

˗¡Vamos, chico! ¡No vas a rendirte, no lo vamos a permitir!˗ hablaba el médico en un susurro al oído de Henry. Estaba sudando.

Tras esos minutos que parecieron una eternidad en busca incesante de esperanza y de vida, escucharon un ruido, un ruido muy esperado y deseado…El monitor comenzó a mostrar de nuevo ondas regulares de latidos cardíacos, poco a poco, hasta estabilizarse en un ritmo continuo. Era música para los oídos. Henry estaba de vuelta. Emma y Regina lloraban copiosamente y estaban jadeantes, pero ahora de alegría y alivio, sonriendo y agarrándose al muchacho aún dormido que ahora respiraba tranquilamente con su pecho subiendo y bajando, y comenzaron a besarlo por toda la cara. Sandra se dejó caer en la silla y también sonreía con sus ojos humedecidos, y el doctor Patrick se agarró a una mesa, luchando para no dejarse caer debido al estado tembloroso de sus piernas y a las lágrimas que insistían en caer debido a la fuerte emoción. Cuando una vida era salvada, siempre sentía una sensación indescriptible de paz y felicidad. Cogió una toallita para limpiarse el sudor del rostro mientras se sentaba en una silla próxima y respiraba aliviado. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Al girarse, se deparó con una sonrisa abierta y unos ojos castaños humedecidos y rojos mirándole. La rubia estaba detrás en la misma situación.

˗Patrick…˗empezó a hablar Regina con voz emocionada ˗No tenemos palabras para agradecer que hayas salvado a nuestro pequeño…Creo que nada en el mundo podrá recompensar esto, todo tu empeño…

˗Solo pensar que hasta hace un momento estaba…Él…˗Emma no consiguió terminar de hablar, el llanto la invadió de nuevo y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Regina.

˗Ya pasó mi amor…Ya pasó…

˗No hay nada que agradecer…Es mi obligación, luchar hasta el último recurso para salvar vidas…¡Es el trabajo que amo! ˗Patrick finalmente respondió más calmado, sonriendo de una a la otra.

˗Solo querría preguntarte una cosa…˗dijo Regina y Patrick asintió para que continuara ˗¿Por qué no aplicaste enseguida el líquido de los Espectros en cuando la capa protectora fue retirada, incluso con su corazón descontrolado?

˗Regina, hubiera sido arriesgado…No sabía lo que podría suceder. Estamos en una tierra donde la magia aún es prácticamente escasa, y este mundo tiene sus propias reglas con lo que le sucede al cuerpo humano, cosas diferentes de nuestro mundo. He estudiado mucho y me he especializado también al trabajar con la medicina de aquí, y ciertas cosas pueden salir de forma diferente a la pensada incluso cuando introducimos la magia. El cuerpo puede reaccionar de formas diferentes, y para agravar aún más, Henry nació en este mundo. Ninguno de nosotros realmente esperaba que Henry fuera a tener un ataque tan rápido e intenso tras la retirada de la capa, y si hubiera introducido el líquido en él en aquel estado, podría haber tenido reacciones adversas, secuelas graves por ejemplo, entrar en shock o peor: tener una muerte aún más rápida y fulminante sin haber posibilidad de revertirlo. Yo no podía arriesgarme…Necesitaba primero estabilizar su corazón para después aplicar la magia˗ explicó Patrick.

˗Tranquilo, Patrick…Lo comprendemos˗ Regina suspiró y sonrió y Emma también sonrió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Regina, ahora más calmada ˗¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo! El pueblo de esta tierra no puede perder a un excelente médico como tú ˗Patrick sonrió cariñosamente a las dos mujeres.

˗Mamás…˗una vocecita fina, débil y ronca llamó la atención de todos

˗¡HENRY!˗ gritaron Emma y Regina eufóricas, corriendo a abrazar al hijo, que había acabado de abrir los ojos.

La escena era emocionante y ahora Patrick dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente, sonriendo junto con Sandra. Los dos asistían en silencio a aquella linda escena familiar.

Emma y Regina apretaban a Henry una de cada lado, abrazándola, besando sus mejillas hasta que estas quedaron rojas, mojando al joven con sus lágrimas.

˗Mamás…Me…Estáis…Ahogando…˗Henry intentaba balbucear en medio de los apretones de sus dos madres.

Ambas se echaron a reír y lo apretaron aún más.

˗¿Qué…Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?˗ el muchacho intentaba recordar, confuso, mirando todo a su alrededor.

˗Hijo, ¿no recuerdas nada?˗ preguntó Emma, cogiendo su rostro con sus dos manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

Él intentó hacer memoria, cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo, frustrado.

˗No…Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba copiando la tarea de la pizarra, de la profesora Lizie…˗respondió

˗Querido, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿está bien?˗ Regina le besó cariñosamente la cabeza ˗Te vamos a explicar todo…Pero primero necesitas descansar…Ha sido un día y una noche muy exhaustas.

˗Solo necesitamos decirte lo siguiente…¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a asustarnos de esta manera!˗ dijo Emma, mientras Regina sonría y lloraba. Henry sonrió débilmente y asintió, incluso sin entender nada.

Tras dormir un poco y comer lo que le sirvieron, el doctor Patrick le explicó todo, con Emma y Regina agarrando sus dos manos. El pequeño escuchó todo atentamente, prometió cuidar bien de su corazón cuando el médico le pasó algunos medicamentos que con ayuda de la magia sus madres prepararían y le administrarían para su recuperación. Después de tres paradas, su corazón había sufrido algunos daños y necesitaba tiempo y paciencia para que estos fueran revertidos. Tendría que quedarse en observación ese día y una noche antes de darle el alta.

En cuanto Henry se durmió de nuevo, Regina salió a buscar una café para ella y Emma, y a la vuelta se encontró con su novia, echada en una de las silla de la sala de espera del hospital, con la cabeza escondida en la mano, en su rostro un semblante de clara tristeza y preocupación. La rubia pensaba en algo muy profundo.

˗Hey…˗Regina se acercó cautelosa, y le dio el café mientras se sentaba a su lado. La rubia se llevó un pequeño susto al ser sacada de sus pensamientos.

˗Ah…Gracias Regina…˗cogió el café y se llevó un buche a los labios.

˗Un beso muy lento a cambio de lo que estás pensando…

Swan suspiró pesadamente, dándole vueltas y apretando el vaso en sus manos.

˗Veintisiete muchachas, Regina…veintisiete vidas inocentes, veintisiete criaturas con una vida entera por delante destruidas de forma tan tonta…˗Emma se refería a la masacre causada por los celos ciegos de Clarissa. Aquello no salía de sus pensamientos y sentía nauseas siempre que recordaba e imaginaba la muerte de las jóvenes y del dolor de sus familias. Una lágrima resbaló de forma dolorosa y lenta por su mejilla rosada. Alzó la mirada hacia la novia ˗Y además de eso, casi perdemos a nuestro hijo por causa de ese acto tan cruel…¿Cuándo dejarán de pasar estas cosas? ¿Cuándo las personas dejarán de morir de forma tan estúpida? ¡No aguanto más!

Regina suspiró y la abrazó de lado, atrayendo a la rubia hacia ella, que aceptó el gesto de buen grado. Emma apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se permitió llorar.

˗Mi rubia, sé que es doloroso, ni sé qué decir…Yo también estoy muy triste con esto, sobre todo…Sobre todo cuando pienso que un día hice cosas tan terribles y quizás más crueles que las que ha hecho esa muchacha…˗ tragó en seco y se estremeció, sintiendo cómo Emma también se tensaba, pero la rubia no la condenó cuando la encaró, en su mirada había comprensión, lo que fue un inmenso alivio ˗Pero infelizmente, Emma, la maldad aún está ahí, acechando, lista para atacar, en todos los mundos, mágicos o no mágicos…Cosas malas van a pasar siempre, en mayor o menor grado…Nosotras lucharemos para combatirla, pero desgraciadamente no vamos a poder impedir que sucedan algunas cosas…Solo nos queda rezar para que Clarissa, un día, sea tocada por el arrepentimiento y la luz, y que las familias de esas jóvenes encuentren consuelo…

Cuando más hablaba Regina, más el corazón de Emma derramaba amor por aquella mujer y por todo en lo que se había transformado, por todo lo que supo rescatar dentro de sí misma. Sonrió a la morena, se hundió en los castaños que tanto amaba y le dio un beso en los labios, casto y apasionado.

˗¿Acaso es posible que te pueda amar más aún todavía? Porque es así como mi corazón está ahora…¡Derramando un amor que no me cabe más en el pecho!

Regina sonrió apasionada y dijo, con emoción en sus ojos

˗Sí, es posible, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque es exactamente así como me siento yo, Swan…¡Tengo la impresión de que necesito un corazón de recambio, ya que este amor mío no me cabe en un solo!

Las dos rieron, pegaron sus frentes y se quedaron un buen rato ahí, apenas perdiéndose en aquel mundo de pasión y admiración solo de ellas.

Aquella misma tarde, mientras Henry estaba en buenas manos, Emma y Regina, más tranquilas, fueron a encontrarse con Belle a la biblioteca. El doctor Patrick había cedido la grabación de la cámara del cuarto que contenía las palabras que Henry había dicho antes de su “casi muerte”.

Belle ya las esperaba, había sido avisada. Su barriga ya demostraba la redondez pequeña típica de los primeros meses de embarazo. Antes de poner la cinta, la bella muchacha informó a Emma y Regina que Zelena continuaba centrada en su misión de descubrir información sobre el reino de _Herozar_ , el sitio donde estaba escondida la espada _Himperius_.

Escucharon las palabras de Henry en la grabación, mientras Belle anotaba en un cuaderno lo que el adolescente había dicho. Al final, todo estaba tomando sentido, y parecía que las tres mujeres se entendieron apenas con una única mirada. Fue Belle quien tomó la palabra y exteriorizó lo que todas pensaban.

˗Bueno, chicas…Está más que claro que ahora tenemos cuatro profecías que se complementan…Las dos primeras son:

**_“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unira´n_ **

**_Volviéndose una sola oscuridad_ **

**_Por la sangre salvadora lucharán_ **

**_Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado_ **

**_Puede ser la salvación_ **

**_Pero mucho cuidado, cuando a la oscuridad hayas de enfrentarte_ **

**_Pues, si acaso por error fracasas_ **

**_El mundo en la peor de las guerras va a entrar…”_ **

****

**_“Otras dos grandes fuerzas se unirán_ **

**_Volviéndose una sola magia, fuerza y corazón_ **

**_El bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad se enfrentarán_ **

**_¿Cuál de los lados ganará?_ **

**_La lucha ardua será, batallarán con fervor_ **

**_Pero hay una fuerza que podrá acabar_ **

**_Con todo miedo y dolor_ **

**_¿Qué fuerza es esa, mis amigos?_ **

**_¡Es la fuerza del verdadero amor!”_ **

****

˗La primera proferida por Emma en su estado de trance meses atrás cuando todo comenzó y la segunda proferida por Henry también en su estado de trance de ayer. Ahora, las otras dos…˗continuó Belle.

**_“Descansa el Hada Negra en su sueño más profundo_ **

**_Soberana de las Tinieblas entre los mundos_ **

**_En sueños inquietantes aguarda ansiosa_ **

**_La llegada de la Prometida misteriosa_ **

**_Por los poderes de la Dama será invocada_ **

**_Y por su afinidad finalmente despertada_ **

**_Por un mismo objetivo unirán alianzas_ **

**_Intentando poner fin a todas las esperanzas_ **

**_Más fuerte que nunca crecerán_ **

**_Para la Última Batalla contra la Luz intentar vencer”_ **

****

**_“Pero para todo peligro declarado_ **

**_Existe un Salvador destinado_ **

**_La Batalla Final sí es inminente_ **

**_Y en esta guerra no sería diferente_ **

**_Unirse tiene la Salvadora a su gran amor, a su otra mitad_ **

**_Para intentar liberar al mundo de tamaña maldad_ **

**_Empuña Salvadora la Espada Poderosa_ **

**_Y vence en la Gran Batalla de forma honrosa”_ **

****

˗Y esas dos, las dos profecías del libro de profecías que le enseñé a Emma tiempo atrás…La primera que ya estaba escrita hacía muchos años y la segunda que apareció cuando Emma hubo cumplido una de las misiones: la prueba del amor incondicional, junto contigo, Regina…˗Belle completó

Las tres mujeres se miraron alrededor de la mesa donde estaban sentadas, libros abiertos, detalladas anotaciones. Todas entendieron perfectamente lo que aquello quería decir y adonde las llevaría.

Cuatro textos, cuatro profecías que se complementaban entre sí, ahora unidas en una sola, con un único sentido, con un único significado que las guiaba en línea recta por un camino imposible de escapar: la guerra era inminente y que no se podría escapar de ella, que la Reina Malvada y Fiona se unirían en la oscuridad así como Emma y Regina se unirían en la luz, que se enfrentarían lado a lado, que alguien podría salir herido o muerto, y que la fuerza del amor verdadero de las dos puede plantarle cara a la peor de las batallas, y sobre todo que Emma Swan y Fiona tendrán que empuñar sus espadas y enfrentarse, sin que nadie pueda hacerlo por ellas. La Salvadora estaba lista a enfrentarse a la misión más difícil de su vida y a su peor oponente; el Hada Negra. Para que una gane, la otra tendrá que morir.


	49. Un mal presentimiento

**Bosque Encantado, días actuales…**

Pocos días después de la masacre de las muchachas en la aldea cercana al castillo, Clarissa se encontraba ligeramente más calmada. Bajo amenaza, a los moradores de la aldea se les prohibió divulgar la noticia de lo sucedido por el reino de Daltro, por otras aldeas e incluso otros reinos. Tenía miedo de que los acontecimientos llegaran a oídos de la reina, y por más que no quisiera admitirlo para sí misma, la princesa sentía un pequeño remordimiento en su corazón, lo que le provocó algunos sueños inquietantes.

Ya era de noche, Clarissa y la reina Regina fueron a administrarle a Fiona los medicamentos de la noche, y esta ya las esperaba en su cuarto particular. El Hada estaba cada vez más fuerte y recuperaba sus poderes de forma impresionante, días tras día. A pesar de que sus celos aún la corroían por dentro, Clarissa conseguía controlarse delante de Fiona. Mientras Regina estaba de espaldas, leyendo sobre una poción de hierbas encantadas en un libro encima del tocador, Clarissa le daba la medicación. Tras beberse Fiona lo que necesitaba, la princesa comenzó a pasarle por su rostro y brazos la pomada para sus cicatrices, que ya casi no se veían. Clarissa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul marino, de falda larga y un corsé ceñido, dejando visible un gran escote que resaltaba los hermosos pechos que tenía. Fiona no dejaba de mirar para aquella zona con ojos sedientos y se mordió los labios. Cuando Clarissa, que hasta entonces estaba distraída con el medicamento, se dio cuenta de donde tenía puestos los ojos el hada, se ruborizó al instante y carraspeó bajito, llamando la atención de Fiona, quien la miró a los ojos. Osada, Fiona observó por el rabillo del ojo si Regina las estaba mirando, y al comprobar que Su Majestad estaba entretenida y concentrada en la lectura, agarró con firmeza la mano de la muchacha que le estaba pasando la pomada por sus hombros, y la atrajo más cerca, susurrándole en su oído

–¿Sabes, princesa…? Creo que podrías pasarme un poco de esa pomada aquí…–llevó suavemente la mano de Clarissa hacia dentro de su propio escote, introduciéndola por el corpiño hasta alcanzar su pecho derecho y su pezón. Apretó la mano de la princesa sobre el pecho, quien jadeó ante el repentino toque y sintió que se estremecía –Creo que aún tengo algunas pequeñas cicatrices aquí cerca…–mintió y sonrió maliciosa.

–Ah…Creo…Creo que estáis equivocando el camino, Fiona…¡Déjaos de gracietas!–Clarissa susurró a su vez, desconcertada y con miedo de ser pillada en aquella situación por Regina –La cicatriz en la que debo poner pomada es esta de aquí, cerca de vuestra clavícula, la herida hecha por la espada de vuestro hijo…– señaló la gran cicatriz que el Hada tenía como un recuerdo, pero no intentó apartar la otra mano del pecho de la morena. No podía negar el hecho de que sentía cómo se humedecían su ropa interior.

–No, no…–siseó –Ya he hablado sobre eso con Regina, y esta cicatriz, nadie la toca…Se quedará ahí, en ese exacto lugar.

Clarissa carraspeó de nuevo, nerviosa.

–Bueno, entonces está bien. Pero no veo viable que yo…¡Dios! ¡Parad!–No consiguió contener un gemido bajo cuando Fiona apretó más su mano en su pecho, haciendo que Clarissa lo masajease. El hada rió satisfecha ante la reacción de la muchacha. Clarissa no entendía por qué aquello la estaba excitando, ya que tenía sus motivos para odiar a Fiona. Quizás fuera por eso, por odiarla…Una mezcla extraña de placer y odio, muchos dicen que existe esa combinación…Y tampoco podía negar que Fiona era una hermosa mujer, muy sensual y atrayente.

–Si de verdad quieres que pare, ¿por qué no quitas tu mano?– dijo bajito y de forma sensual al oído de la princesa, que se puso roja al momento –Yo no te lo estoy impidiendo ni forzándote…Admite que te está gustando…Eres hermosa, muchacha…–en un acto más osado, mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha, que aspiró de forma jadeante.

–¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?– las dos se asustaron con la llegada repentina de Regina, con su imponente vestido negro, quien se detuvo al lado de las dos, con las manos en la cintura –¿Me podéis explicar toda este descaro?– la reina estaba claramente rabiosa, mirando de una a otra.

Clarissa, rápidamente, sacó la mano de dentro del escote de Fiona y se levantó bruscamente, con la cabeza gacha, debido a la vergüenza que la asoló.

–Dis…Disculpadme, Majestad, no quería…–dijo bajito y avergonzada, sin dirigir la mirada hacia su maestra.

En ese momento, Fiona se levantó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres con tal actitud. Se detuvo imponente frente a Regina, también con las manos en la cintura, y la encaró.

–Venga, Majestad, dejad de ser egoísta…Compartid a vuestra aprendiz conmigo…Vos os acostasteis conmigo, ¿por qué no puede ella?– se giró hacia la princesa, mirándola de arriba abajo, mojándose los labios.

–¿Qué?– Regina no se creía lo que escuchaba –¿He escuchado bien? ¿Qué audacia es esa, Hada atrevida? Y nosotras solo hemos estado juntas una única vez, y…

–¡HEY!– gritó Clarissa, sacudiendo las dos manos en el aire, asustando a las dos mujeres que se encaraban –¿Alguien, acaso, me ha preguntado lo que yo quiero y SI quiero algo de esto? ¡No soy un muñeco ni juguete de nadie!–se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada mientras sus ojos despedían rabia.

Fiona soltó una alta carcajada. Elegantemente, caminó hacia la muchacha y se detuvo peligrosamente delante de ella, prácticamente pegando sus cuerpos y pasó la mano por su rostro. Detuvo el dedo en su boca, mirando con intensidad aquella zona rosa y cautivadora. Clarissa no retrocedió, algo inexplicable la prendía en el sitio. Su respiración comenzó a descontrolarse.

–No me hagas reír, niña…Sé que quieres…El estremecimiento de tu blanquita piel me lo dice claramente…– dijo de forma descarada pasando sus dedos por su brazo.

–¡YA BASTA, FIONA!– Regina gritó y se acercó a ella, girándola violentamente por el brazo. Miraba al hada con ira en sus ojos.

–¡Ay! Adoro cuando me apretáis así, Regina…Es tan sexy…Me excita…–cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, y en ellos se reflejaba un intenso brillo de deseo –Escuchad…Tengo una idea…¿Por qué no…las tres?–finalizó mirando y sonriendo de una a la otra. Tanto Regina como Clarissa pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa ante la audaz propuesta.

–¿Tú, Clarissa y yo?– Regina por fin rió alto –Solo puedes estar de broma…–balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¿Por qué, Reina? ¿Celosa? ¿No aguantaríais ver a vuestra princesita tocándome y siendo tocada por mí, Majestad? No os preocupéis, sé compartir…–rió con gusto.

–¿Celos?– Regina se atragantó, había sido pillada por sorpresa con esas palabras –¡Venga, hada! ¿Por qué…Por qué tendría celos de Clarissa? ¡Dejad de ser tan insolente e idiota! Ella es libre. Y…Y…–tartamudeó y no consiguió terminar.

–Pues entonces, querida…¿Qué mal hay? Vamos, sería divertido…–sonrió y susurró al oído de la reina.

Mientras las dos mujeres más viejas discutían distraídas, Clarissa continuaba de brazos cruzados, digiriendo todo aquello. ¿Las tres en la misma cama? Se mordió los labios y sintió que al instante se mojaba. Su bajo vientre dio señales de excitación. Al final no era mala idea…¿Por qué no? Fiona no era plato que se rechazara, a fin de cuentas…El sencillo pensamiento de dominar en la cama a la mujer que odiaba por estar en el camino entre ella y su reina le provocó una absurda excitación. Si pusiera sus manos sobre ella, sentiría lo que era dominación, sí, ella pondría a aquella hadita en su lugar. Se mojó los labios, mirando a Fiona, que estaba de espaldas, de arriba abajo. Y lo mejor de todo eso: podría despertar en Regina lo que ella sintió días atrás, ¡celos! Sería su pequeña venganza, un resquicio de esperanza para despertar algo en la reina se hizo presente al ver su desconcierto ante lo que había dicho Fiona de sentir celos…No iba a perder la oportunidad de provocar a su reina, además de disfrutar del cuerpo de las dos hermosas mujeres. Era una idea muy tentadora.

–¡Quiero!– habló de repente Clarissa, alto y convencida, atrayendo la atención de Regina y Fiona, que desorbitaron los ojos y arquearon las cejas. Fiona sonrió de oreja a oreja y Regina enmudeció con la boca abierta.

–¿Cómo dices, Clarissa?–la reina Regina le dirigió la palabra de forma seca.

–¡Eso mismo, Regina! ¡Acepto la idea de Fiona! Nos quiero a las tres en la misma cama…– respondió maliciosa, acercándose a Fiona y pasando sus manos por sus cabellos. El Hada se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para sentir el delicioso toque de la más joven.

Regina, al presenciar aquel pequeño acto de intimidad con el Hada, sintió una gran incomodidad y una rabia que no sabía de dónde venían. Abruptamente, se acercó a las dos a paso largo, cogió a Clarissa del brazo y se la llevó a otro lado de la estancia, alejada de Fiona. El Hada rió, pero nada dijo, solo sonrió y las miró a las dos, de lejos, esperando a que hablasen. Regina, con sus ojos echando chispas, susurró en un tono rabioso a la muchacha.

–¿Te has vuelto loca, niña? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Quién te dio la libertad para…?

–¡Yo me di la libertad, Regina, yo! Que yo sepa no soy de vuestra propiedad ni vos la mía, ¿no es verdad? –cruzó los brazos mirando a la de más edad con firmeza a los ojos, asustando a la reina –Al igual que vos, también tengo derecho a sentirme sexualmente atraída por otra persona y querer acostarme con ella…Y Fiona…Es una bella mujer…–provocó, mojándose los labios y mirando al hada a lo lejos. Eso causó que el estómago de Regina se revolviera, pero no iba a admitir sus celos – Y vos, Majestad…– atrajo a la mujer más cerca y le lamió el cuello de arriba abajo, provocándole múltiples escalofríos –No precisáis quedaros fuera…Entonces…¿Estáis dentro o no?–dijo melosamente, pasando sus labios por los de la reina.

Clarissa la desarmaba, y cómo la desarmaba…Bastaba una caricia más osada y algunas dulces palabras susurradas en su oído para que la reina Regina se ablandara completamente, y en su interior se odiaba por eso, pero no conseguía evitarlo…Sentía cómo, poco a poco, se volvía más débil y sensible al estar cerca de la hermosa princesa rubia de ojos negros. Al fin de cuentas, había cedido a sus encantos…

–Solo espero que por un impulso no te arrepientas después, niña…–respondió, arrancando una gran sonrisa de Clarissa.

–No lo haré…Soy consciente de mis actos…Soy adulta, Majestad, puedo tomar decisiones…–le dio un profundo beso en su mejilla –Venid…–le ofreció la mano, la reina la aceptó y caminaron hacia Fiona.

–¿Y entonces? ¿Se acabó la reunión, ya hay un veredicto o…?– Fiona comenzó, pero fue inmediatamente callada por un repentino beso ardiente de Clarissa en su cuello. La muchacha la sorprendió al acercarse demasiado rápido, agarrar sus cabellos y poner la boca en aquella región. La otra mano bajó directamente hacia el pecho derecho del hada, apretándolo. Fiona gimió alto al momento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás –Wow…Veo que llegasteis a un consenso…–dijo con voz baja y ronca.

La Reina Regina aún las observaba a las dos, más apartada, pero su cuerpo ya comenzaba a dar señales de excitación.

–Shhhh….Calladita…–Clarissa colocó delicadamente un dedo en los labios de Fiona, y, sin esperar más, unió sus labios en un beso voraz y urgente, en una danza erótica de lenguas. Fiona disfrutaba de cada pedazo de la boca de la princesa, sintiendo una tensión fuera de lo común. Las respiraciones se aceleraron y las manos ya paseaban libremente por ambos cuerpos.

Regina seguía observando…No sabría explicar la mezcla se sensaciones contradictoras…Se sentía muy incómoda y molesta por ver a su pequeña en brazos de otra mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía excitada al presenciar la escena. Se permitió observar un poco más a las dos, que se besaban con pasión.

En un movimiento brusco e inesperado, Clarissa giró a Fiona con fuerza y la tiró a la cama. Se subió encima de ella, puso una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, y en dos segundos se abrió por completo el corpiño del vestido rasgándolo con brusquedad, dejando sus hermosos y duros pechos totalmente libres para el Hada. Fiona gimió y sus ojos se oscurecieron ante aquella bella visión. No dudó ni un segundo y llevó sus manos hasta ellos, apretándolos con deseo, masajeándolos y jugueteando con los pezones ya endurecidos. Clarissa gemía quedamente.

–¿Cuántas ganas, eh, niñita? Qué delicia…Déjame ver si son realmente tan sabrosos como parecen…–el Hada, completamente excitada por aquel bello par, levantó el tronco y posó la boca con ardor, ora en uno ora en otro, mientras lamía y succionaba fuertemente uno, masajeaba el otro. Clarissa gemía e inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza mientras agarraba los cabellos de Fiona, incitándola a continuar. En ese momento, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres, la reina se hizo presente. Ella ya estaba solo con las finas braguitas violetas, se había quitado su vestido y se había subido a la cama, poniéndose de rodillas en la misma posición de Clarissa. Regina se colocó detrás de la princesa y se pegó a ella, ahora las dos estaban sentadas sobre Fiona con las piernas a cada lado. Sin demora, la reina se reclinó sobre Clarissa, pegando sus bellos pechos desnudos en su espalda, besando ávidamente la parte de atrás de su cuello. Clarissa apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Regina y recibía los besos y chupadas gimiendo y sonriendo mientras Fiona aún trabajaba en sus pechos. Aquel contacto doble en su cuerpo era delicioso, sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas.

Regina, delicadamente, apartó la boca de Fiona de los pechos de Clarissa y cerró sus dos manos sobre estos, masajeándolos y apretando los pezones, como si quisiera marcar territorio. Clarissa sonrió ante aquello, la reina no dejaba que Fiona los volviera a chupar, las dos se quedaron un rato así en una disputa por los pechos de la muchacha. Fiona volvió a besar a Clarissa sensualmente en la boca mientras Regina continuaba besando su cuello y jugueteando con sus pezones.

Clarissa se soltó de las dos y quedó de pie en la cama, desnudándose de forma muy sexy bajo la mirada atenta y cargada de deseo de las dos mujeres, se quitaba prenda por prenda despacio, mirando de una a la otra y sonriendo, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Fiona hizo lo mismo después, mientras Regina y Clarissa estaban sentadas observándola con sonrisas maliciosas, acariciándose una a la otra. Fiona quedó totalmente desnuda y Clarissa tenía que admitir que poseía un bellísimo cuerpo, solo con algunas pequeñas cicatrices, testimonio de todo lo que había pasado. Toco ligeramente su intimidad y pudio constatar lo encharcada que estaba.

La reina Regina se quitó, sonriendo, las finas braguitas que llevaba y ahora las tres estaban completamente desnudas.

Cuando Fiona hizo amago de dirigirse hacia Regina, Clarissa se lo impidió con una sonrisa, echándola otra vez sobre la cama y tirándose sobre ella. Fiona sonrió ante aquella reacción, la muchacha de verdad era sorprendente. Clarissa abrió sus piernas velozmente, pasando los dedos por su vagina, de arriba abajo. El Hada gimió alto.

–Vaya, hadita…¿Ya estáis así, eh?–dijo la princesa, lamiendo los dedos por los que resbalaba el cálido liquido resultado de la excitación de Fiona –Hummmm…Una delicia…

–Tú eres una diabla, muchacha…Esa carita nunca me ha engañado…– la muchacha la estaba enloqueciendo.

–No habéis visto nada…–susurró y sin aviso previo, introdujo dos dedos en la entrada de Fiona, quien gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Clarissa no quería ser delicada con ella, y sus dedos ya comenzaban a embestir con vigor, en un vaivén fuerte, mientras el pulgar masajeaba el rígido nervio. Fiona se agarró a las sábanas.

–Hummmm….–Fiona gemía sin pudor y al mismo tiempo que sentía placer, también notaba algo de ardor. Clarissa sonrió e introdujo un tercer dedo, sin dejar de estocar, arrancándole otro pequeño grito a Fiona.

–Nada de sutilizas con vos, Hadita descarada…No lo merecéis…–Clarissa susurró en su oído sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo y haciéndole un dolorido chupón en el cuello.

Regina las dejó a las dos a su voluntad, permanecía sentada en la cama, acariciándose a sí misma. Sonreía con placer. Percibía que Clarissa hacía de todo para que ella y Fiona no se tocaran, claramente la muchacha tenía celos, su duda acababa de ser resuelta. Cuando la más joven introdujo el tercer dedo en el Hada, Regina se acercó a Clarissa de nuevo por detrás, apretó un muslo de Fiona con una mano y con la otra rodeó la cintura de Clarissa y comenzó a masturbarla, al mismo tiempo que lentamente introducía un dedo y después otro en la muchacha. La princesa gimió de placer al darse cuenta de la presencia y de los toques de su reina, se deleitó con las sensaciones. Con su trasero empinado, ondeaba en los dedos de Regina, al mismo tiempo que continuaba con las estocadas en Fiona.

–Vamos, princesita insolente…Mete esos dedos con fuerza…–el hada gemía y sonreía, moviéndose descontroladamente hacia el encuentro de los dedos de la princesa, mientras esta era penetrada y masturbada deliciosamente por la reina, tras ella. En medio de esa danza erótica que las tres hacían, Fiona gozó con un grito agudo, inundando los dedos de la princesa con su espeso líquido. Clarissa disminuyó los movimientos hasta retirar los dedos del hada cuyo cuerpo aún era presa de los espasmos y jadeos.

–Mi reina, si me permitís…Esta hadita osada va a trabajar un poco ahora con la lengua…Quiero ver cómo se las apaña…–Clarissa miró lascivamente hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Regina, que le sonrió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, y rápidamente sacó los dedos de dentro de ella. Mientras el Hada aún se recuperaba, Clarissa masajeó y chupó sus pechos y sus pezones de forma agresiva, arrancando fuertes gemidos de Fiona. Subió su cuerpo hasta colocar su vagina bien cerca del rostro de Fiona, con las piernas a cada lado de su cara.

–Ahora me vais a chupar…Mostradme lo que esa lengua es capaz de hacer…– susurró sonriendo y Fiona sintió que de nuevo se mojaba, la muchacha la estaba matando de tanta lujuria. Sonrió rápidamente y agarró las nalgas con fuerza, atrayendo más la intimidad de Clarissa hacia su boca.

–Te voy a chupar de tal manera que tus piernas no te van a sujetar, princesita…

Entonces Fiona comenzó a lamer y chupar toda la intimidad de Clarissa, la muchacha se sentó en la cara de Fiona moviéndose sinuosamente sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus propios pechos y gemía alto. La princesa no podía negar que Fiona hacía realmente un buen oral, y estaba llevándola a la locura. Fiona poseía una lengua incansable, succionaba el clítoris, chupaba y lamía locamente, mientras la muchacha se movía cada vez más. En ese momento, Regina abrió las piernas de Fiona y comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, mientras ella seguía trabajando con su lengua en Clarissa. La princesa miró hacia atrás y por supuesto que se sintió incómoda y no le gustó aquello, pero no podía impedirlo…Al menos no en aquel momento. Evitó mirar de nuevo y volvió a deleitarse con la lengua del hada. Clarissa no tardó mucho en alcanzar el ápice de su placer en la boca de Fiona y esta también tuvo otro orgasmo a través de los dedos de la reina. Clarissa disminuyó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

–Buena chica…Así mismo, lame todo, hasta la última gota…–Clarissa susurró sonriendo, mientras Fiona lamía cada parte de su orgasmo y la muchacha enmarañaba las manos en sus cabellos.

–¿Sabéis chicas…? También me gustaría una lengua en mí…¿Alguna disponible?– Regina se manifestó sonriendo, abriendo las piernas.

–Con placer, Majestad…–Fiona se acercó a ella, pero Clarissa abrió su mano sobre su pecho.

–Vos no vais a chuparla…¡Lo haré yo!–dijo sonriendo con placer, se estaba sintiendo dueña de la situación, y realmente lo era. Regina sonrió ante la audacia de su pupila mientras Fiona se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sonrió pero no cuestionó.

Clarissa se colocó en uno de los sitios en los que más amaba estar: en medio de las piernas de la reina. Comenzó a mover su lengua en su vagina encharcada con avidez y experiencia. Conocía cada detalle de aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba y adoraba explorar. Mientras, Regina se desfallecía en gemidos y placer, agarrando los cabellos rubios de la princesa y atrayendo más su cabeza hacia su intimidad. Entre chupadas y lamidas rápidas y lentas, Clarissa introdujo dos dedos mientras seguía con la lengua, y Regina estalló en un intenso orgasmo, que solo su niña era capaz de proporcionarle con tanta intensidad. Fiona se masturbaba en la cama, mirando a las dos, que se besaban ferozmente, Regina sintiendo todo su propio sabor.

Clarissa apenas esperó a que la reina recuperase un poco el aliento para atraerla de nuevo a ella y entrelazar sus piernas, pegando sus vulvas, causando escalofríos y gemidos en ambas. La princesa no quería darle tiempo al Hada para que tomara la iniciativa de intentar algo con Regina, por eso no perdió tiempo. Ella seguía masturbándose, y, como se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener más oportunidades allí entras la dos, continuó lo que estaba haciendo, solo mirando aquella hermosa y excitante escena.

–Estás fogosa hoy…¿Todo esto es para que Fiona no me toque?–susurró la reina a su oído, sonriendo maliciosa. Sabía que provocaría a Clarissa con eso y sonrió al ver sus ojos ya oscuros ennegrecerse aún más. La muchacha agarró su nuca y susurró a su vez

–Yo siempre soy fogosa, Majestad…Y esto es solo para demostrar que yo os toco y os poseo mejor que ella…–mordió el labio inferior de la reina hasta casi hacerle daño. Regina gimió y se estremeció.

–¡Pues enséñame…Demuéstralo!– respondió de forma descarada con una gran sonrisa, provocando aún más a la muchacha.

Clarissa empujo su vulva contra la de la de más edad, comenzado con estocadas precisas. Sus humedades se mezclaban mientras se movían una contra la otra, restregando sus clítoris. Gemían alto y clamaban una el nombre de la otra, mientras eran observadas atentamente por Fiona, que continuaba tocándose, y con aquella visión erótica y sensual, gozó una vez más con la ayuda de sus propios dedos. La reina y Clarissa llegaron al clímax poco tiempo después, sudadas, jadeantes y satisfechas.

Tras ese momento intenso de placer para las tres, cayeron en la cama una al lado de la otra, jadeantes y extasiadas. Clarissa estaba en medio de las dos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía negar que había sido una experiencia extremadamente deliciosa. Nunca se había imaginado en un _ménage_ , mucho menos con dos mujeres. Pero lo mejor de todo había sido dos cosas: la sensación de dominar a la mujer que le causaba tanta rabia, así como también la sensación única de saber que no solo la había dominado a ella sino toda la situación y todo el acto en sí, y la incomodidad que vio en los ojos de su Majestad cuando la había visto con Fiona no tenía precio. Su ego y su autoestima se vieron hinchados, sin sombra de duda. Se quedó dormida allí, vencida por el cansancio y por la satisfacción, en medio de las dos hermosas mujeres que habían estado bajo su dominación en aquella intensa noche.

**Storybrooke, días actuales…**

Había llegado otro día para una sesión más de Emma. Henry ya tenía el alta, instalado cómodamente en su cuarto en la mansión de Regina, reposando y tomando la medicación normal y las pociones mágicas además de las sesiones de magia en sí para su total restablecimiento, tal y como había sido recomendado por su médico. Luchó por conseguir acompañar a la madre a la sesión como todos los demás como siempre había hecho, pero ni su encanto de hijo con expresión pidona surtió efecto en las dos mujeres que solo negaron vehementemente tapándolo con las mantas. Las dos rieron ante los morritos que Henry puso.

Desde que Henry había vuelto a casa, dos días atrás, Emma se venía sintiendo mal, sufriendo algunos ataques de pánico durante la noche, provocados por pesadillas, resultado del gran susto que se había llevado ante la casi certera muerte del muchacho. Regina, que durmió a su lado durante esos dos días, necesitó abrazarla fuertemente y acariciar sus cabellos hasta que la rubia se quedara dormida de nuevo, apretando sus manos con fuerza mientras la novia era sacudida por los sollozos. No conseguía tragar bocado y dos veces vomitó cuando consiguió tragar algo. En todo momento la imagen del cuerpo de su hijo helado, pálido y sin vida volvía a su mente. Regina aún estaba también muy conmocionada, pero la sensibilidad de Emma estaba más a flor de piel.

A la hora de la sesión, ya estaban todos reunidos, como siempre, en la consulta de Archie: Regina, Zelena, Blanca, David, Belle y Gold. Antes de que Archie le pidiera a Emma que se recostara en el diván para comenzar la hipnosis y darle la poción de transición temporal, Regina pidió permiso para hablar con Emma a solas un instante. A la rubia le extrañó, pero se dejó guiar por la novia hasta fuera del campo de visión de los demás, en el pasillo del médico. Emma cruzó los brazos y miró a la morena, esperando. Regina suspiró.

–Emma…–comenzó, aprensiva –No hagas la sesión hoy…

–¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Pero, ¿por qué, Regina?–arqueó una ceja

–Yo…No sé explicar…Pero tengo un mal presentimiento…–la morena se rascó la nuca, avergonzada. No sabía decir por qué, pero sentía un encogimiento en el pecho y una sensación desagradable al pensar en la sesión de Emma de aquella tarde. Estaba así desde la mañana.

–¿Mal presentimiento?

–Sí…No sé por qué…Pero mi corazón está aprensivo, de una forma extraña…–se apretó el pecho –¡Mi amor, por favor, cancélalo! No hagas la sesión hoy…– cogió las manos de la novia con fuerza y la miró a los ojos, su voz ya estaba tomada. Se sentía tonta, pero no conseguía ocultar lo que estaba preso en su garganta.

Emma le sonrió dulcemente, transmitiéndole confianza. Llevó la derecha al rostro de la más vieja, consolándola.

–Amor…Mírame–cogió el rostro de Regina entre sus manos. Los ojos de la morena están húmedos –No tienes que estar así…Nada malo va a suceder…Tenemos las emociones a flor de piel por todo lo sucedido con Henry…Eso que sientes es debido a los nervios, es normal…Henry casi se nos fue–tragó en seco –Y ahora inconscientemente tienes miedo de que algo me pase a mí, de perderme…– secó una lágrima de la morena con el pulgar –Estate tranquila, ¿ok? Todo saldrá bien, como siempre ha sido…Voy allá apenas para ver cómo van las cosas en el Bosque Encantado…El Hada aún se está recuperando, de momento todo está normal, es solo por descargo de consciencia…Voy y vuelvo antes de los 15 minutos y ni vas a sentir mi ausencia…–sonrió bromista y Regina soltó una risa nerviosa. La morena suspiró pesadamente.

–Puede ser, Emma…Pero realmente estoy preocupada por ti…No has estado bien, no has dormido mucho, aún estás conmovida emocionalmente…

–Sí, lo sé…Pero estoy mejorando, ¡confía! Prometo volver de la sesión sana y salva y con mi delicioso y definido cuerpecito para que puedas disfrutar de él más tarde…–mordió el labio maliciosamente, guiñó un ojo y se llevó un golpe en el hombro por parte de Regina, quien rió y reviró los ojos –¡Ay! No pegues que así me gusta más…–la rubia rió

–Eres una niña traviesa, Swan…

–Tu niña traviesa…–cogió a Regina por la cintura y le dio un beso ardiente, pegando sus cuerpos –Ahora vamos antes de que realmente desista de la sesión para hacerte el amor aquí mismo en el pasillo…–habló jadeante, cuando dejaron de besarse para respirar, ya el clima comenzaba a calentarse. Regina, más calmada, rió y cogió la mano de la novia, arrastrándola de nuevo a la sala de Archie, donde todos las esperaban.

–¿Listas, chicas?– preguntó Archie

–¡Sí, Archie! Cuando quieras–respondió Emma ya colocándose en el lugar de siempre y esperando la hipnosis y la poción.

Procedimiento iniciales concluidos, Emma se encontró con el Espectro guía del aquel día, en la plaza de siempre. Hechas las formalidades y primera conversaciones, el Espectro la llevó de viaje al Bosque Encantado, en ese mismo remolino de colores y formas. Todo estaba aún dentro de la normalidad, y Emma solo observaba, sin ser vista, una conversación entre la reina Regina y Fiona en el cuarto del Hada.

–Decidme, Majestad…¿Qué pretendéis hacer con los supervivientes cuando yo tenga la sangre de la salvadora en mis manos y las dos finalmente adquiramos los mayores poderes de este mundo? Sé que no pretendéis matarlos durante nuestro duelo ya que queréis tener vuestro momento de venganza más tarde…–decía Fiona con una sonrisa diabólica y perversa en su rostro.

La reina Regina soltó una carcajada aterradora y fría.

–Ah, mi querida Hada…Al único que dejaré con vida es a mi hijo, claro está…Pero el resto…¡Jugaré con cada uno de ellos al igual que hicieron conmigo un día! No tendré un atisbo de piedad…Con aquellas dos mosquitas muertas de Blanca Nieves y su princesito…Quizás los golpee de forma muy cruel antes de aplastar dolorosa y lentamente ambos corazones…

Emma comenzó a jadear ligeramente.

–Con mi hermanita querida, Gold y su mujercita…A ver…–la reina fingió pensar, tamborileando los dedos en una mesa –Quizás los use como esclavos y de vez en cuando también les dé una paliza…– se miró las uñas como si esas palabras no significaran nada.

Emma comenzó a apretarse el pecho, a jadear y a sentir sus piernas temblorosas. El Espectro percibió su incomodidad y le puso las manos en los hombros.

–Salvadora…¿Deseas volver a la plaza?–preguntó con voz ronca

–N…No…Estoy bien…–mintió

La reina Regina continuó contándole al Hada sus planes

–Y entonces…–su sonrisa diabólica se agrandó –¡Regina! Mi otra mitad, mi creadora, va a sufrir tanto, pero tanto…Se va a arrepentir a cada instante de haberme creado y descartado…Voy a matarla poco a poco, pero tan lentamente…Que me va a implorar que le arranque la vida de una vez por toda…

Emma comenzó a perder el control y a llorar.

–Dejaré que primero sienta lentamente la muerte de la Salvadora–la reina continuó y reviró los ojos de desdén –Y ahí, voy a torturarla…De todas las formas, en su mente, en su espíritu y en su cuerpo…Voy a jugar con cada parte de ella…Y al final, le arrancaré su corazón y lo agujerearé poco a poco, con dagas y agujas enormes…Hasta comenzar a rasgarlo y dilacerarlo…Y solo cuando esté a mis pies y me imploré…Es cuando lo aplastaré de forma lenta hasta que se convierta en polvo y su cuerpo se desfallezca a mis pies…

Fue en ese momento en que Emma perdió el control completo de sus emociones. No aguantó escuchar todo aquello, fue demasiado para ella, aún más después de lo sensible que estaba por todo lo ocurrido con Henry. Gritó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretándola y cerrando los ojos, llorando desconsoladamente. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas. El Espectro intentó levantarla con urgencia, desesperado. Él sabía lo que podría suceder.

–¡SALVADORA! ¡Contrólate, Emma! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡No puedes dejar que tus emociones te controlen! ¡Vamos, Swan!–la figura de capa negra hablaba alto y firme, sacudiendo a Emma por los hombros, que parecía no escucharlo. Continuó en la misma posición fetal, descontrolada, en un llanto doloroso.

El Espectro intentó una vez más, pero ya era demasiado tarde…En apenas algunos segundos, sintió cómo Emma desaparecía y se esfumaba de sus manos mientras la rubia era succionada hacia lo lejos, en una corriente demasiado rápida que no permite recuperar lo que perdido.

Al otro lado, en la consulta de Archie, Emma, aún inconsciente, sufrió una fuerte sacudida, asustando a todos. Comenzó a temblar violentamente y a sudar, todo su cuerpo era recorrido por espasmos, pero sin señal de despertar.

–¿Qué está sucediendo?–gritó Mary, acompañada de David, Zelena y Belle. Gold también corrió hacia Emma.

–¡Yo…No lo sé!–dijo Archie desesperado.

–¡Archie, tráela de vuelta!–chilló Regina en pánico sintiendo de nuevo ese agónico encogimiento en el pecho, aquel mal presentimiento.

–¡Trate de traerla, Archie!–confirmó Gold, llegando corriendo y cojeando en su bastón –Algo ha sucedido al otro lado.

Archie hizo de todo, todo el proceso para despertar al paciendo de la hipnosis, pero Swan no respondía ni despertaba. Su cuerpo ya había dejado de temblar y sufrir espasmos, y ahora era como si durmiera profundamente.

–¡Gold, no despierta! Y ya han pasado los 15 minutos límites para que el proceso sea seguro…–el terapeuta dijo a Gold, preocupado y afligido.

La atmosfera en la consulta era de desesperación, sobre todo por parte de Mary y Regina, que lloraban desesperadas agarradas la una a la otra. David, Belle y Zelena intentaban calmarlas.

–¡Déjeme ver…!–Gold se acercó al cuerpo inerte y recostado de la rubia. Abrió las manos sobre ella, y emitió una luz naranja, cerró los ojos como si analizara a Emma profundamente. Por fin, colocó las manos en su cabeza, y aún con los ojos cerrados, suspiró con pesar. Era como si acabara de descubrir el diagnóstico allí, en aquel momento. Abrió los ojos y miró de uno en uno a todos los presentes. Todas las miradas ansiosas y a la expectativa.

–¿Entonces, Gold? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Emma? ¡Habla!–Regina prácticamente gritó.

–Bien…–Gold comenzó –¿Recordáis cuando le expliqué a la señorita Swan y a todos vosotros aquí en esta consulta, en su primera sesión, que Emma tendría que controlar siempre muy bien sus emociones, sin dejar que nada la perturbara, porque de otra manera su cuerpo espiritual sufriría cambios vibratorios bruscos y podría ser succionada para la tierra de los Espectros del Valle Sombrío? Pues bien…La Salvadora, por lo visto, por algún motivo, se ha descontrolado hoy en sus emociones…Y lo peor ha sucedido. Emma ha sido succionada y está perdida en el Valle de las sombras…


	50. El Valle de las Sombras

**POV Emma**

Desperté. Abrí lentamente mis ojos sintiendo un peso enorme en mi cabeza. Todo giraba, me dolía el cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Miré alrededor, y fui poco a poco aclarando mi mente y conseguía enfocar algo más la visión. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Me encontraba en un lugar sin nada de luz, repleto de humo gris, denso y espeso, que brotaba de varios puntos del suelo y daba vueltas por muchos lugares, desde el suelo hasta el cielo. Había montañas oscuras, pájaros negros volando en el cielo enteramente negro, emitiendo gruñidos aterradores, no había luna, nada de estrellas, ningún vestigio de que allí un día brillara el sol. Solo se veía el negro mezclado con el gris, aquí y allá. Un alto peñasco se levantaba a algunos metros detrás de mí. Árboles secos, ramas y hojas en igual estado, flores sin vida…Un volcán negro, imponente, a lo lejos parecía haber entrado en erupción, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, y aquello me asustó, solté un pequeño grito. Hablando de gritos, los escuchaba por todos lados…Gritos de dolor, de agonía, de sufrimiento y de angustia. Me levanté, respirando jadeante, muy asustada y desesperada, aun con las piernas temblorosas comencé a andar tambaleándome. Los gritos ahogados venían de las innumerables criaturas con las ya conocidas capuchas y capas negras, que se encontraban agachadas, sentadas, con las manos en la cabeza, andando de manera renqueante o corriendo de aquí para allá. Entré en pánico. Había centenares, millares de ellos, por todos lados…Pero ellos ni me veían ni me escuchaban. Yo gritaba y pedía socorro, pero era en vano. Intenté tocar en el hombro a uno de ellos, que se encontraba apoyado en una piedra enorme con la cabeza bajada, pero no obtuve respuesta, mi mano prácticamente lo atravesó. Estaba rodeada de millares de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo completamente sola. Por debajo de sus capuchas se oían gruñidos, los mismos susurros y gruñidos que yo escuchaba en los primeros encuentros con ellos en las pesadillas o en las posesiones, cuando aún no estaba preparada para comunicarme como lo hacía hoy con las sesiones de hipnosis y la ayuda de la poción, que transforma todo mi cuerpo espiritual para que vibre en la misma sintonía que ellos y así establecer la comunicación.

Poco a poco la dura verdad me golpeó, y mis pensamientos se aclararon. En la última sesión, había perdido el control de mis emociones al escuchar aquella horrible conversación entre la Reina y el Hada Negra, dejé que me conmocionara completamente, cosa que jamás debería haber sucedido. He sido succionada al Valle de las Sombras…Ahora estaba ahí, completamente a merced de estas tierras, dominio de los Espectros del Valle Sombrío, una de las tierras más profundas del mundo de los muertos. Mi vibración similar a la de los Espectros había sido cortada en cuanto había llegado aquí, y ahora mi espíritu desconectado de mi cuerpo físico vagaba sin rumbo y sin respuestas por aquellos territorios aterradores y desconocidos…¡Cómo me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Regina! Me pidió tanto que no hiciera la sesión de hoy, pues tenía un mal presentimiento…Pensé en la morena y lloré. Y lo peor, no tenía idea de cómo salir de este lugar…Cuando Gold me preguntó si quería alguna explicación sobre cómo se haría si eso pasara, me negué vehementemente, porque eso jamás iba a suceder, y miren dónde me encuentro en este exacto momento. Era aún más aterrador y pavoroso el hecho de no saber qué hacer ni saber lo que los otros podrían hacer para sacarme de aquí. Estaba a merced de la voluntad del destino, si quería salvarme o no. En un acto de desesperación y pánico intenté hacer magia con mis manos para intentar abrir algo así como un portal, algo que me sacara de allí, pero por más que usara todas mis fuerzas y concentración, nada salía de mis manos…Mi magia no funcionaba allí. Sudé de tanto intentarlo, en vano…Solo conseguía cansarme más.

Me recosté en un viejo árbol, alto y seco, llena de dolores por todo el cuerpo, encogiéndome, llorando y apretando los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. El frío era cortante y fuerte, como jamás había presenciado. Solo llevaba mi chaqueta de cuero azul encima de mi top. Pequeños remolinos de humo salían de mi boca y nariz mientras respiraba pesadamente. No me quedaba nada más que esperar, y mi sensación de impotencia me dominó. Tenía que confiar que mi familia y Regina conseguirían rescatarme. Y yo confiaba, y mantuve encendidas mis esperanzas. Ellos conseguirían encontrarme. Ellos siempre me encontraban. Pensé en mi madre, en mi padre, en Henry…En Regina…Y fue inevitable pensar en sus lindos ojos castaños cargados de intensidad y no echarme a llorar. Me agarré firmemente a la imagen de esa mirada, deseando ardientemente que ella pudiera escuchar mi pedido de socorro donde quiera que ahora estuviese…Ella me encontraría. Al igual que mis padres, Regina y yo siempre nos encontrábamos la una a la otra.

**POV Regina**

Sentí un enorme encogimiento en el pecho, un dolor que llegaba a doler físicamente. Cerré los ojos, y mi rostro se contrajo provocando que todos se acercaran a mí, preocupados. Aún estábamos todos en la consulta de Archie, intentando calmarnos y pensar en qué hacer, y yo aún agarraba las manos de Emma con todas las fuerzas que conseguía reunir.

˗Hermanita, ¿estás bien?˗sentí el apretón firme de la mano de Zelena en mi hombro. Yo continuaba aturdida y con la respiración entrecortada, luchando contra mis emociones, y casi me dejo caer en los brazos de mi hermana, apretando una de sus manos.

˗Zel, tenemos que encontrarla rápido…˗ la miré con lágrimas en los ojos ˗¡Lo he notado! He sentido como si Emma me hablara, pidiéndome socorro y ayuda. ¡Estoy segura de que me ha hablado, lo he sentido aquí dentro! Por favor, ¡tenemos que ayudarla!˗ agarré firme el brazo de Zelena en desespero ˗¡Lo sabía! Tuve un mal presentimiento hoy, le pedí a Emma que no hiciera la sesión, no debió haberla hecho…˗mi voz fue desapareciendo hasta quedarse en un hilo.

˗Calma, Regina…˗la pelirroja me abrazó, también preocupada ˗Vamos a traerla de vuelta, ¿está bien?˗ me dejé caer en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin parar. David intentaba consolar a Mary que estaba llorando copiosamente, pero sus ojos también denotaban su desespero de padre.

˗Rumple…˗la voz de Belle, afligida, se escuchó, y caminó hacia su marido, que se encontraba sentado cercano a Archie, pensativo ˗Sabes cómo esto funciona…Recuero que le preguntaste a Emma si quería saber sobre el Valle Sombrío y qué hacer si fuera a parar allá…¿Entonces? ¡Dinos!

Gold suspiró y se levantó de la silla, encarando a todos. Cruzó las manos.

˗Os voy a explicar todo…˗comenzó ˗Primero, debo explicar lo que le ha pasado a Emma. Al descontrolarse en sus emociones, su cuerpo espiritual ha vibrado de forma muy intensa y diferente a la de los Espectros y a la del mundo espiritual, causando un descontrol muy grande. La poción de transición temporal no puede retener este tipo de desorden, y lo que le ha pasado a la señorita Swan es que se ha desconectado de su cuerpo físico y ha ido a parar al mundo con el que se estaba comunicando, en este caso, el Valle de las Sombras, hogar de los Espectros. A pesar de que sus habitantes no son peligrosos para ella, es un lugar tenebroso, oscuro, macabro y con una temperatura extremadamente gélida. Y allí nuestra magia no funciona. Ella no va a conseguir salir de allí, debe ser rescatada. Y la única forma de conseguir salir de allí es a través de…˗ Gold se calló y posó su mirada en mí.

˗¿A través de qué, Gold? ¡Hable, por favor!˗ murmuró Mary, llorando sobre el pecho de David.

˗A través del amor verdadero˗ concluyó y todos dirigieron sus miradas de él a mí. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y saltó en mi pecho ˗Emma tiene que ser rescatada a través de su amor verdadero. Eres la única persona capaz de sacarla de allí. De lo contrario, estará presa en el Valle de las Sombras para siempre…Es más, estará presa solo hasta que soporte estar allí. Pues los vivos no consiguen sobrevivir mucho tiempo en el Valle de las Sombras. Allí no hay comida y no hay agua para beber…Pero no sería eso lo que la mataría. Emma moriría en primer lugar por hipotermia, por el excesivo frío del sitio, una temperatura extremadamente helada ˗ ¡Jamás dejaría a Emma morir! ¡Esa es mi misión! Solo de pensar que mi amor estaba pasando frío, hambre y sed en ese sitio tan tenebroso mi corazón se hizo pedazos…

**POV narrador**

˗Amor verdadero…˗Regina se emocionó ˗¡Yo soy el amor verdadero de Emma!˗dijo, emocionada y convencida, levantándose y yendo hacia Mary y David, cogiendo sus manos. Ellos también sonreían emocionados ˗¡Yo voy a buscarla, Gold! ¡Por favor, dime cómo debo proceder!˗ se giró hacia Gold con los ojos brillantes.

˗Tomarás una poción, no es difícil de preparar y estará lista en veinticuatro horas…Vendrás aquí, Archie te hipnotizará, como hace con Emma. Te recostarás a su lado, agarrando firmemente su mano. Tomás la poción que hará que te separes de tu cuerpo físico durante un tiempo y que te guiará hasta tu destino. Al llegar donde tienes que llegar, verás todo a través de una barrera transparente que se alzará, es decir, verás el Valle Sombrío y a Emma a través de esa barrera, pero seguirás en el lado de fuera. Emma también conseguirá verte a través de ella. Si realmente eres el amor verdadero de la señorita Swan, pequeños puntos de luz dorada se irán abriendo lentamente en varios lugares de esa barrera transparente, y conseguirás entrar en el Valle Sombrío e ir hasta Emma atravesando esos puntos. Entra, rescata a Emma y atraviesa otra vez esas mini puertas doradas con ella, y listo, estaréis libres, y automáticamente, al pasar la barrera, ya volveréis acá, sin que Archie tenga que traeros en un tiempo determinado. Pero…Si no fueras el amor verdadero de Emma, sencillamente los puntos de luz dorada, el acceso a ese mundo, no aparecerán, y no conseguirás pasar al otro lado, condenando de esa manera a Emma.

Belle y Zelena suspiraron y Mary lloró aún más.

˗¡Eso no va a suceder, Gold!˗ Regina habló, alto y claro ˗¡Emma y yo somos el amor verdadero la una de la otra! ¡No tengo miedo!

˗¡Pues entonces, comencemos! Prepararé la poción esta noche y mañana se la daré a Archie, él la guardará aquí, ¿ok?˗ el terapeuta asintió, diligente ˗Regina puede venir mañana a la misma hora para llevar a cabo la sesión de rescate. Aconsejo que solo Regina entre con Archie en la sala, y todos los demás esperéis fuera˗ todos iban a protestar, pero Gold continuó ˗Es necesario para que el ambiente en la consulta tenga la energía y la vibración correcta…Cuantas más personas emocionadas y conmocionadas en el mismo sitio, es peor, puede interferir en la sesión˗ todos asintieron, frustrados ˗Es mejor que Emma se quede aquí y no en el hospital, si a Archie no le importa…

˗Claro que no me importa, Gold…Pondré cómoda a la señorita Swan.

˗Genial, gracias. Emma no necesitará suero ni nada conectado a ella, así que no precisa estar en el hospital. Solo está separada de su cuerpo físico. Necesitamos correr contra el tiempo. Cuanto más tardemos, más riesgos y peligros corre la señorita Swan en aquel lugar.

˗¡Quiero pasar la noche aquí con ella!˗ Regina le imploró a Archie

˗¡Y nosotros también!˗ dijeron Mary y David a la vez.

˗No veo problema…Tengo camas y sofás por todos lados˗ respondió Archie con una sonrisa.

˗Está bien…Vamos a casa, Belle…Tengo que comenzar a trabajar…˗ dijo Gold, despidiéndose de todos y saliendo con su esposa, que estaba afligida por su amiga, pero le pasó confianza a Regina y a los Encantados diciendo que todo saldría bien. Zelena abrazó a la hermana y también se retiró, prometiendo que se quedaría toda la noche con Henry y le explicaría con mucha cautela lo que le ha pasado a la madre, procurando no conmocionarlo demasiado.

Archie colocó camas supletorias y colchones, todos al lado del cómodo diván donde Emma permanecía echada, inerte e inmóvil, como si durmiera profundamente. Colocaron una blanda almohada bajo su cabeza y la cubrieron con una fina manta. Archie se retiró a su casa, que quedaba al lado de la consulta, y les dijo que lo llamaran si lo necesitaban. De esta manera, Regina, David y Mary estaban sentadas al lado de Emma, todos acariciando su rostro y su mano, mirándola con amor en sus ojos.

˗Me siento aliviada de que esta misión la hagas tú, Regina…˗Mary habló mirando a los ojos a la morena. Tenía la voz embargada, las emociones a flor de piel ˗No imagino persona mejor para rescatar a nuestra hija…¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por amarla de forma tan verdadera, por hacer todo por ella, por estar siempre ahí!

˗Eres nuestra esperanza…˗ completó David, emocionado.

Regina dejó que las lágrimas resbalasen de emoción por aquellas palabras provenientes de los dos. Cogió sus manos, una mano en cada una de las de ella, y los miró, sonriendo.

˗Tráela de vuelta, Regina…¡Trae a nuestra Emma a casa!˗ pidió Mary en su susurro lloroso.

˗¡Es exactamente eso lo que voy a hacer! ¡Nuestra rubia estará aquí pronto con todos nosotros! ˗ la morena habló antes de atraerlos a los dos para un abrazo apretado, los tres llorando sobre el cuerpo paralizado de Emma. Antes de dormir, aún conversaron un poco con la rubia, diciéndole palabras dulces y de confianza, con la esperanza de que, en medio de aquel mundo tenebroso donde ella se encontraba, pudiera de alguna manera escucharlos.

El destino muchas veces nos pone trampas y nos gasta bromas de mal gusto, o quizás solo sea una forma sobrenatural que actúa intentando derrumbar y testar el verdadero amor y hasta dónde este puede llegar. Gold preparó la poción durante la noche y entre el tiempo de maduración y descanso quedó lista antes mismo de lo esperado. Entonces, se pasó por la consulta de Archie y le dejó la poción al terapeuta para que la guardara con la intención de que Regina la usara más tarde en la sesión. Regina tuvo que ir a casa para ver a su hijo, que estaba muy mal debido al estado de su madre, y la morena y la pelirroja lo confortaron diciéndole que todo se resolvería. Mary y David también se fueron a casa a descansar un poco antes de volver más tarde, y encargarse del pequeño Neal que estaba con Azul. Así que Emma fue dejada bajo los cuidados de Archie, que no salió de su lado un minuto. El cuerpo de la rubia reposaba tranquilamente en el diván, mientras su alma continuaba perdida en el Valle de las Sombras. Archie leía un libro tranquilo sentado al lado de Emma, la poción estaba al lado de ella en un estante bajo en la pared, esperando para ser usada aquella misma tarde. De repente, escuchó fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta, le extrañó, pues no esperaba a nadie y no tenía paciente a aquella hora.

Cerró la puerta de la sala donde estaba Emma, pero no con llave, y fue a atender, asustándose al encontrarse con la persona del otro lado, en un estado completamente deprimente.

˗¿Killian? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Archie lo miró de arriba abajo, y suspiró pesaroso. El pirata estaba totalmente bebido, el aliento a ron se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Los cabellos estaban despeinados, los ojos turbios, la ropa arrugada, mal puesta y sucia. La botellita de ron aún estaba en su mano, y él apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie, haciendo fuerza para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Miró a Archie con una gran sonrisa y puso su mano en su pecho.

˗Archie, viejo amigo…Necesito una sesión de terapia…Quiero que me atiendas ahora, por favor…˗hablaba con la voz trabada, apuntando un dedo hacia la cara del terapeuta.

˗Killian, estás borracho…No estás en condiciones de hacer terapia ahora, ni te acordarás al día siguiente de lo que hablemos…Ve a casa, date un buen baño, come algo…Cuando estés sobrio, llámame y concertamos una cita, ¿está bien? Ahora estoy esperando a un paciente, aunque quisiera no podría atenderte…˗ dijo calmado, mintiendo. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro del pirata intentando conducirlo hacia fuera, pero este se soltó bruscamente y pilló a Archie por sorpresa al entrar en la consulta sin ser invitado.

˗¡NO ESTOY BORRACHO! ¿Quién está borracho aquí?˗ escupió las palabras, tropezando con sus propios pies y alzando en ristre un dedo hacia la cara del doctor ˗No me desprecies, Archie, soy un hombre que sufre ˗golpeó su propio pecho con fuerza ˗¡Si no quieres atenderme, me tiro en aquel diván y solo me levanto cuando me atiendas! No te preocupes, yo mismo voy hasta allí, conozco el camino…

˗¡KILLIAN, NO!˗ el desespero abatió al terapeuta al presenciar a Killian darle la espalda y encaminarse prácticamente corriendo hacia la sala de consulta, donde Emma se encontraba. Ya era demasiado tarde, Hook fue más rápido que él al intentar impedírselo, y el pirata abrió la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose de frente con la rubia echaba en coma en el diván.

Hook desorbitó los ojos y su respiración se hizo pesada al ver a Emma allí en aquel estado.

˗¿Emma?˗ susurró bajo ˗ ¿Qué está haciendo aquí sola, durmiendo de esa manera? ˗ se giró hacia Archie

˗Killian, calma…

˗ ¿Calma? ¡Al infierno con tu calma! ˗ gritó secamente y caminó hacia Emma, sacudiéndola con violencia, desesperado.

˗¡Amor! ¡AMOR! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué están haciendo contigo? ¿Qué están haciendo esos monstruos contigo?˗ gritaba.

˗¡Hook! ¡PARA, idiota! ¡No va a despertar! ¡No le hemos hecho daño alguno a Emma! ¡Estamos intentando salvarla!˗ Archie se irritó y agarró a Hook por los hombros, y gritando, intentando apartar a toda costa a Killian de Swan.

Pero Hook era más fuerte y con un único gesto del brazo tiró a Archie a lo lejos, haciéndolo caer al suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

˗¡MENTIROSO!˗ el alcohol unido a los nervios hacía que el pirata sacara más fuerza y rabia ˗¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Emma? ¿Qué rayos estáis haciendo con ella?˗ gritó con los ojos rojos, pero al mirar hacia un lado, sus ojos captaron el frasco de poción que allí estaba. Killian fue derecho a él y lo cogió, leyendo lentamente lo que estaba escrito en la etiqueta que lo rodeaba.

˗” _Rescate de Emma del Valle de las Sombras”…˗_ se giró lentamente hacia el terapeuta que aún se encontraba en el suelo, mareado por el golpe, quien sudaba de miedo y tenía la respiración entrecortada ˗¿Qué significa esto? ˗preguntó con voz cortante y fría.

Archie tragó en seco.

˗Es lo que intento decirte…¡Eso es lo que salvará a Emma! ¡No lo toques, Hook! ¡Déjalo donde estaba! ¡Si realmente te preocupas por su vida, deja eso donde estaba, vete de aquí y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo!˗ Archie dijo vehementemente.

˗Háblame sobre esto…

˗¡No! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Te pido, por favor, que te vayas…˗ fue sorprendido por la velocidad de Hook para ponerse a su altura. El hombre colocó el brazo del gancho en su cuello, pasando la pieza fríamente por todo su cuello. Con la mano buena agarró el cuello de la camisa atrayéndola más cerca y lo encaró. Killian tenía furia en sus ojos.

˗Todo lo que incumbe a Emma es de mi más puro interés, grillo…˗ hablaba de forma suave expeliendo su aliento a bebida ˗Ahora…Sé bueno y dime toda la verdad…Si no quieres que mi amiguito aquí se hunda en su cuello…˗apretó el frio metal en la yugular del terapeuta, haciendo estremecer de dolor y miedo ˗Un sucio secretito, querido˗ susurró en su oído ˗Ya he matado muchas veces…Y no me importaría colocar una muerte más en mi currículo…˗comenzó a apretar más el gancho en el cuello del pobre hombre.

Tras esa amenaza y sabiendo con toda certeza de que Hook sería de verdad capaz de hacer aquello, aún más estando bebido, Archie, horrorizado, no vio otra alternativa sino ceder y contarle la verdad. Hook escuchó todo atentamente, y al final, sonrió dulcemente.

˗Pero entonces eso es fácil, vamos a salvarla ahora mismo, mi amigo…˗comenzó con la voz tomada ˗Voy a tomar la poción y tú me hipnotizarás, voy a rescatar a Emma.

Archie no se creía lo que escuchaba.

˗¡Killian! ¿Qué parte no entendiste cuando dije que Emma solo puede ser rescatada por su amor verdadero?

El pirata fingió total indignación.

˗¡Me ofendes, grillo! ¡Yo soy y siempre fui el amor verdadero de esta rubia! ¡Solo que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta y está confusa! ¡Pero solo yo puedo rescatarla, y no aquel proyecto de reina de Regina!

˗¡No, Killian, tú no lo eres! ¡Solo que tú no aceptas la realidad, no puedes conformarte con algo que tienes delante de los ojos! ¡No estás reflexionado! ¿No te das cuenta de que si haces esto puedes matarla en lugar de salvarla? ¡El tiempo corre y este es valioso para Emma! Las luces doradas no se te van a aparecer y…˗ una vez más fue amenazado por el frío gancho de metal en su cuello y por la mirada furiosa de Hook.

˗¡Claro que van a aparecer! ¡Sois todos vosotros los que no veis la realidad, que ese tonto romance entre Emma y Regina es ilusión…! Ahora, basta de rollo, venga, que tengo que rescatar a mi novia y encima todos me aplaudiréis como héroe…˗ se encaminó hacia Emma, cogió su mano y abrió el frasco de la poción.

Archie estaba desesperado, entre la espada y la pared. Killian podría matarlo en cualquier momento si no hacía lo que pedía. Si él moría, las sesiones de Emma se verían comprometidas. La embriaguez lo volvía más loco y perdido. Sabía que aquello no saldría bien, que las luces doradas no aparecerían. Volvería a intentar argumentar, pero si no surtía efecto, mientras él estuviera hipnotizado, inconsciente, tendría tiempo de llamar a Regina y a los demás para contarle todo.

˗Killian…Por favor, piénsalo bien…Puedes perjudicar a Emma…Por favor, vamos a conversar…˗intentó una última vez con un hilo de esperanza.

˗¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ARCHIE!˗ Hook gritó como respuesta, ya echado y agarrado a la mano de Emma ˗¡Ya he dicho que voy a salvar a mi mujer! ¡Hipnotízame ya y acabemos pronto con esto!˗ y sin previo aviso, destapó el frasco y se enfiló la poción garganta abajo.

˗¡NO! ¡Joder!˗ gritó Archie. Killian tosió y apretó los ojos, sintiendo ya el efecto de la poción en su cuerpo, un ardor y entumecimiento ˗¡Maldito pirata borracho y testarudo!˗ dijo, pero Hook ya no logró escuchar esas últimas palabras pues estaba entrando en estado de somnolencia. El terapeuta no tuvo otra salida que hacer la hipnosis y mientras él iba durmiéndose y cerrando los ojos, en su otra mano, tenía el móvil donde ya estaba marcando el número de Regina.

**Mientras tanto, en el Valle Sombrío…**

Emma se encontraba encogida, temblando de frío y de pánico, en el mismo árbol en que se había apoyado ayer. También comenzaba a sentir hambre y sed, intentó comer algunas hojas pero no la saciaban, así como el agua de un charco a unos metros de distancia tampoco aliviaba su seca garganta. El frío estaba empezando a congelarle el cuerpo, a entumecer sus articulaciones. Temblaba mucho y ya presentaba espasmos, su boca, dedos de las manos y brazos comenzaban a ponerse morados. Intentaba mantenerse atenta y fuerte, a pesar de las constantes amenazas de desmayo, pérdida de consciencia y visión turbia.

De repente algo llamó su atención. Una pared transparente se alzó cerca de donde estaba sentada, encogida con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La pared se fue formando despacio, y cuando se hubo incorporado por completo, vio el mundo al otro lado. Su amada Storybrooke, la misma plaza donde se encontraba con los Espectros. Y, desesperado, con las dos manos abiertas sobre el muro, como si quisiera atravesarlo fuera como fuera, dando golpes de rabia estaba…

˗¿Killian?˗ susurró débilmente pero más para ella misma, creyendo que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Con mucho esfuerzo, intentó ponerse en pie, exhalando vapor blanco. Sus piernas temblaban, pero las sentía duras. Fue caminando despacio y tambaleante hasta la pared transparente. Killian la vio y desorbitó los ojos, desesperado. Golpeó aún más la invisible pared.

˗¡EMMA!˗ gritaba al otro lado. Abrió sus dos manos de nuevo sobre el muro. Tenía una textura gelatinosa, pero era completamente firme y resistente. Swan, débil y pálida, se acercó a donde estaba él, y abrió sus manos junto a las de él. Forzó los ojos para mirarlo. Estaba abatida y sin fuerzas.

˗¡Emma, mi amor!˗ la rubia notó su embriaguez y enseguida supo que algo había salido mal, probablemente por culpa de alguna tontería de Killian ˗¡No entiendo! ¿Dónde están las malditas luces doradas que no aparecen y no se me abren? ¡Yo soy tu amor verdadero! Tengo que sacarte de aquí…

Emma no entendía muy bien lo que decía sobre las tales luces doradas, pero una cosa entendió: su salvación, de alguna forma, dependía de la persona que era su gran amor.

˗Killian…˗Emma dijo, débilmente, intentando mantener su mirada en los ojos del pirata, sin apartar las manos de las de él, desde el otro lado ˗Por favor…Si de verdad quieres salvarme…Trae a Regina hasta aquí…˗Fue lo último que consiguió decir, antes de apartar las manos de la pared y caer al suelo, inconsciente en la tierra del Valle de las Sombras.

˗¡EMMAAAA!˗ el pirata gritó, pero antes de poder intentar alguna cosa más, Emma desapareció en un remolino de humo, mientras él despertaba en la consulta de Archie de nuevo, nervioso, jadeante y con la mano en el pecho. Despertó perdido, mirando de un lado a otro, y cuando miró a Archie, vio que tenía el móvil en la mano. Probablemente había llamado a alguien.

˗¿No salió bien, verdad, Hook?˗ el terapeuta lo miró, furioso.

Archie pensó que la reacción de Killian sería un puñetazo en su cara, pero en lugar de eso, se sorprendió cuando el hombre se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba, al lado de Emma, apretando la cabeza con sus manos, en total desespero y salió corriendo de la consulta hacia la calle, desapareciendo en segundos.

Archie comprobó si Emma respiraba con normalidad, y al ver que sí, suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. La conversación con Regina al teléfono fue tensa. La morena, como era previsto, se desesperó, lloró y maldijo todos los días de vida de Hook. Dijo que después pensaría sobre él, que por ahora la prioridad era Emma y qué hacer con respecto a su rescate. La carrera contra el tiempo se hizo más rápida, pues no tenían otra poción, solo la que Hook se había bebido, y Rumple necesitaría preparar otra para el día siguiente porque tardaba veinticuatro horas en estar lista. Ella se encargaría de hablar con Rumple para la otra poción y avisar de lo ocurrido a los demás. Cada minuto era importante y crucial para la vida de Emma.

Y así fue hecho. Gold preparó otra poción a las prisas, todos fueron avisados y todos se desesperaron y maldijeron a Hook. Al día siguiente, como debió realizarse todo, Regina estaba echada al lado de Emma agarrando fuertemente su mano, mientras los otros esperaban en la otra sala. Archie, ahora más calmado y confiado, se preparaba para hipnotizar a la morena.

˗Todo saldrá bien, mi amor…Voy en tu busca…˗Regina susurró al oído de la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz tomada y, con un asentimiento de Archie, abrió la tapa del frasco y bebió la poción. Archie comenzó la sesión.

˗Buena suerte, Regina…˗dijo Archie mientras ella aún estaba consciente.

Tras sentir temblores por todo su cuerpo, ardor y adormecimiento, Regina cerró los ojos y despertó en la plaza de Storybrooke, ya sabiendo que nadie de la ciudad podría verla y que estaba fuera de su cuerpo físico. Ansiosa y con los nervios a flor de piel, no tardó mucho en ver la gran muralla transparente alzarse delante de ella y divisar la separación entre Storybrooke y el temido Valle Sombrío, al otro lado. De verdad era aterrador, un mundo oscuro y sombrío. Pensó en Emma y en lo mucho que su amada debería estar sufriendo allí, en aquel lugar.

Cuando la pared terminó de formarse, Regina divisó todo el territorio y vio a Emma, caída a algunos metros de distancia en el otro mundo, encogida, temblando mucho y con los ojos apretados.

˗¡Dios!˗gritó ˗Emma, mi amor…¡Ya voy, aguanta!˗ sin ninguna duda de que las luces doradas aparecerían, Regina abrió ligeramente las manos sobre la gran pared transparente y gelatinosa, respirando jadeante, sin apartar la mirada de Emma, que seguía débil y temblorosa, caída al otro lado.

Y todo sucedió. Pequeños puntos dorados y brillantes fueron apareciendo en la pared, muchos de ellos, diseminados aquí y allá. Regina sonrió y lloró emocionada. El amor verdadero de Emma. Los puntos dorados se fueron alargando, convirtiéndose en pequeñas aberturas, agujeros. Regina, sin perder tiempo, escogió uno de ellos, lo abrió y rasgó con las manos, y saltó hacia dentro de aquel mundo oscuro, tenebroso y gélido. En cuanto hubo entrado, se frotó el cuerpo, inspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo ese aire gélido chocaba contra su cuerpo. Los Espectros pasaban por delante de ella, pero al igual que sucedía con Emma, tampoco parecía que la vieran.

Corriendo cuanto le permitían sus piernas, fue hasta su amada, se agachó y la giró hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza y emoción. Le acariciaba sus cabellos dorados.

˗Emma…Mi linda…Rubia…¡Estoy aquí! ¡He venido a buscarte!˗ dijo entre lágrimas, besando todo el rostro de su amada. Estaba helada como el mismo hielo, la boca completamente amoratada.

Con mucho esfuerzo, reconociendo la voz de su morena, Emma cerró los ojos, después los fue abriendo con dificultad, tenía la visión ligeramente borrosa. Consiguió sonreír débilmente, y balbuceó débilmente y con esfuerzo

˗Regina…Sabía que vendrías…Me has encontrado…

Y Regina, sonriendo en medio del llanto, respondió, apretando aún más a la rubia entre sus brazos

˗Pues claro que te he encontrado…No importa lo que suceda, o quien decida entorpecer nuestros caminos…¡Yo siempre, siempre te encontraré, Emma Swan!


	51. Una alegría, una tristeza y una doble sorpresa

**POV Regina**

En cuanto entré en aquel mundo sombrío y desconocido, no me importo nada más a no ser correr hacia mi rubia, el amor de mi vida, y arrancarla de allí…En ese momento, el frío extremo no me afectó, las figuras encapuchadas que pasaban por mi lado susurrando y gimiendo me eran indiferentes, así como también lo era la apariencia negra y agónica de aquel limbo aterrador. Me llené de todo el coraje que pude reunir y corrí hasta ella, que estaba caída en el suelo pálida, débil y muy helada. Gold tenía razón cuando dijo que cada minuto de atraso era peligroso para la vida de Emma…En aquel instante maldije a Hook más de lo que lo había maldecido por el acto inconsecuente cometido un días atrás. El precio podía ser alto: la vida de Emma. Aparté rápidamente el pensamiento pues no había tiempo para eso…Toda la prioridad de mi misión era llevar a Emma de vuelta a casa, ¡y era eso lo que iba a hacer!

**POV Emma**

Darme cuenta de que era Regina la que estaba delante de mí, mirándome con ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue un bálsamo para mis dolores, miedos y heridas. Yo la reconocería en cualquier lugar de este mundo, hasta incluso en los mundos sombríos de los muertos y con la visión totalmente turbia como la tenía ahora. Todo lo que quería desde que pisé este mundo era ver su lindo rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos una vez más, aunque fuera la última…

**POV narrador**

Regina se estremeció al sentir a Emma en sus brazos, no solo por la emoción de estar finalmente con ella, sino por el escalofrío que le traspasó la espina al sentir a la rubia tan helada y temblando. El frío intenso del Valle de las Sombras la estaba, literalmente, matando poco a poco. Se desesperó al notar a la rubia tan abatida, helada, debilitada, con los labios morados, profundas ojeras y manos entumecidas.

˗Emma, amor…Vamos…Necesito que te levantes y te apoyes en mí…Nuestra magia no funciona en este mundo…Tenemos que pasar por las puertas doradas rápidamente, solo se cerrarán cuando las atraviese contigo…˗dijo temblando

Emma hizo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener los ojos entreabiertos y conseguir balbucear. Su debilidad se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer.

˗Regina…No puedo…Mis piernas no me obedecen…Tengo tanto frío…˗una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

˗¡Sí, sí puedes! ¡Sé que tienes frío y estás sufriendo, pero no voy a regresar sin ti, ni lo pienses! ˗dijo la morena en tono alto, dejando que el llanto corriera libremente.

˗Escucha, mi amor…˗con mucho esfuerzo, Emma consiguió apretar las dos manos de Regina entre las suyas y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Su respiración estaba cada vez más entrecortada, el corazón le latía más débil y la voz le salía en un susurro. Emma estaba muriendo ˗Yo…˗tosió ˗Estoy muy débil…Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para mí. ¡Tú tienes que regresar! Tienes que volver, Regina, puedo ver que la puerta dorada se ha estrechado…˗Y era verdad, Regina miró hacia atrás y comprobó, asustada, que el círculo dorado se estaba cerrado poco a poco. La respiración de la morena empezó a acelerarse, de desesperación y de frío ˗Tienes que pasar antes de que se cierre, pues creo que si yo muero, se cerrará y desaparecerá y tú te quedarás aquí dentro y también morirás. ¡Por favor, eso no puede suceder! ¡Vete, Regina!

˗¡NO!˗la morena gritó con todas las fuerzas que poseía en su pecho y apretó a Emma fuertemente contra ella, como si dependiera de ello para sobrevivir. Su llanto era intenso, doloroso, sollozaba y Emma también comenzó a llorar compulsivamente, por más que estuviera demasiado débil ˗¡Jamás te dejaré aquí! ¡Ni lo pienses, Emma Swan, eso es una ofensa! ¡O vuelves conmigo o no vuelvo!

˗Regina, por favor…No estás pensando…Nuestro hijo, Regina…¡Él te necesita! ¡Todos te necesitan! Tendrás que cumplir mi misión, mi amor, tú…˗un acceso de tos más fuerte ˗Tienes que vencer la batalla final y salvarlos a todos…˗acarició el rostro de la amada, entre sollozos ˗Lo sé…Estoy segura…Que estoy pasando mi misión a la única persona que podría hacerlo en mi lugar…Tú, mi amor…˗agarró el rostro de la morena con las dos manos…˗Serás la Salvadora que el mundo jamás va a olvidar…¡La que hará historia!˗ las dos lloraban de dolor. El círculo dorado por el que Regina había pasado se estrechó un poco más.

Regina besó dulcemente los nudillos de los dedos de Emma.

˗Nada de eso…¡TÚ serás la Salvadora que el mundo nunca olvidará! ¡TÚ, Emma!˗ la desesperación y el dolor en los ojos de la morena partían el corazón.

Emma consiguió sonreír de medio lado.

˗˗Perdóname, amor…Perdóname por no haberte escuchado…No debí haber hecho la sesión…Me descontrolé escuchando una conversación entre la Reina Malvada y Fiona…Y vine a parar aquí…¡Perdóname, Regina! ¡Presentiste lo que iba a suceder, me pediste que no fuera y aún así fui! ¡Tú no deberías estar pasando por esto!˗ la rubia volvió a llorar y sollozar. El frío seguía entrándole por la piel, por la sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba congelándose, sus temblores no cesaban y la vida estaba dejando su cuerpo. El círculo dorado se cerró un poco más.

˗¡No tienes que pedir perdón por nada! ¡Siempre has sido testaruda como una mula, ya estoy acostumbrada!˗ en medio del caos, ambas consiguieron reír, incluso entre las lágrimas, poniéndose serias de nuevo en seguida.

˗Regina…˗Emma comenzó, su voz fallando más, la tos aumentando ˗¡Vete…rápido! No tienes mucho tiempo…Por favor, pídele perdón a mis padres, a Henry, a Belle…Los voy a echar de menos a todos…¡Diles que los amor mucho!˗ su pecho le dolía y le quemaba. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar ˗Regina…No me olvides, mi amor, es todo lo que te pido…Aunque encuentres a otra persona un día, lleva siempre contigo este pedacito de mí…Pues yo voy a estar contigo, junto a ti, donde quieras que estés…˗ juntó las dos manos de la morena y las colocó sobre su corazón ˗¡Bien aquí! Yo estaré en paz…¡Y quiero que tú también lo estés! De alguna manera te estaré ayudando a salvar al mundo de la Reina Malvada y del Hada Negra. ¡Te lo prometo! ¡No estarás sola! Puede que no esté físicamente, pero piensa que solo estaremos separadas por dos planos, y que un día vamos a reencontrarnos. Y por encima de todo, Regina, nunca, nunca olvides…˗ apretó más las manos de la morena contra su pecho y consiguió abrir sus ojos totalmente para encarar los almendrados de los que emanaba tanto dolor y desespero ˗ ¡de lo MUCHO QUE TE AMO! ¡Como nunca he amado a nadie antes! ¡Y te amaré para siempre! Mi eterno amor verdadero…

Y así, Emma fue cerrando lentamente los parpados, las manos que antes apretaban firmemente las de la morena, se aflojaron poco a poco. El corazón ya daba señales de pararse, la respiración apenas un silbido, y la rubia fue echando la cabeza hacia un lado, desfalleciendo en los brazos de su amada en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Fue en ese momento en que una fuerza inimaginable golpeó a Regina. La desesperación y el llanto intensó se transformaron en valor y fervor, algo desconocido y fuerte como el más feroz de los leones brotó en su dilacerado pecho. ¡No! ¡No iba a perder a Emma, no a su Emma! ¡Se negaba vehementemente a eso! Ya había perdido a suficientes personas amadas en su vida, y eso no se iba a repetir con la rubia. ¿La magia de su mundo no funcionaba allí? Podría ser…Pero no había comprobado sus nuevos poderes de luz, más fortalecidos tras las pruebas que había pasado con Emma. Una vez más, la fuerza del amor vencería. Estaba segura de eso. Miró hacia atrás. El tiempo se estaba agotando. Ahora solo quedaba una fina brecha del círculo dorado que daba paso a su mundo.

˗Escucha, rubia…˗susurró entre cálidas lágrimas al oído de Emma. Estaba segura de que ella aún la escuchaba, aunque fuera en la distancia ˗¡Lucha, Emma! Necesito que luches, que luches conmigo, ¿está bien? ¡Esto saldrá bien! ¿Confías en mí?

Con una sonrisa radiante y emocionada, Regina notó el ligero movimiento de cabeza de la rubia, muy sutil, pero visible a los ojos de la morena.

Regina se concentró lo máximo posible y se imaginó a ella y a Emma, las dos juntas y felices, en su mundo, lejos de allí. Materializó en su mente la sonrisa radiante y sincera de su amada, los ojos vivos y brillantes, Emma totalmente sana…Y pequeños puntitos de luces rojas comenzaron a brotar de la punta de sus dedos, abiertos sobre el pecho de la rubia. Regina había recostado a Emma delicadamente en el suelo y se encontraba concentrada sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo donde el implacable frío había hecho morada. Abrió los ojos y rió emocionada. No era una magia fuerte, pues el sitio impedía eso, pero era una magia lo suficientemente pura para, por lo menos, darle fuerzas a Emma durante unos segundos, segundos preciosos y suficientes que podrían salvar su vida.

Y entonces, la rubia consiguió abrir los ojos, e inhalar profundamente, mirar a Regina y sonreír ligeramente, la respiración volvió a descontrolarse, lo que era una buena señal frente a la respiración débil de antes. Regina le besó el rostro y lo cogió entre sus manos y la miró firmemente.

˗No sé cuánto tiempo va a durar esto…Así que…¡Necesito, necesito de verdad que camines conmigo solo hasta la puerta! ¿Crees que lo podrás hacer?

˗Sí…

Los círculos dorados volvieron a ensancharse. Emma se encontraba con fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Y fue lo que hizo. Lentamente, con cara de dolor y aún temblando mucho, finalmente se levantó, siendo ayudada por Regina, que pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

˗¿Lista para volver a casa?˗preguntó la morena

˗¡Contigo, siempre!˗ sonrió débilmente.

Regina, con la sonrisa de vuelta a su rostro, caminó junto con Emma despacio y con cuidado hasta llegar a uno de los círculos dorados. Ella guió a la amada hacia fuera, con calma y delicadamente, y enseguida pasó ella también, sin apartarse de la rubia un segundo, En cuanto las dos pasaron, los círculos se cerraron inmediatamente, y a partir de ahí todo sucedió en un parpadeo. Al segundo siguiente de estar al otro lado del Valle de las Sombras, fueron succionadas por un remolino y despertaron en la consulta de Archie, sentándose las dos al mismo tiempo, dadas de mano, fuertemente apretadas, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado, respirando entrecortadamente. Emma ya no presentaba señal alguna del frío que la asolaba en aquel mundo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y saludable. Las dos aún tenían lágrimas en los ojos cuando se miraron la una a la otra y cayeron en el llanto, entre sonrisas y muchas emociones, de alivio, dolor y añoranza.

Archie, sentado en su silla al lado del diván, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se secó una testaruda lágrima que caía de su ojo derecho. Cuando finalmente se soltaron, las dos mujeres miraron a Archie, sonriendo, y le dieron un gran abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

No dio tiempo para muchas palabras, pues, a la menor señal de movimiento dentro de la consulta, la puerta fue abierta de un golpe y por ella pasaron unas figuras eufóricas y sonrientes, corriendo hacia las dos: Zelena, David, Mary, Belle y Gold, apoyándose en su bastón unos pasos atrás. Henry seguía de reposo en la mansión de Regina esperando ansiosamente noticias de su madre rubia.

Todos abrazaron a Emma y a Regina a la vez. La emoción se apoderaba de todos. El gran susto había pasado. La Salvadora estaba de vuelta.

˗Ma…Mamá…˗Emma intentaba decir en medio de los besos que Mary le daba en las mejillas ˗Me vas a dejar toda amoratada…

Mary se echó a reír, seguida por los demás.

˗Es lo mínimo que te mereces por habernos dado un susto como este…˗le dio un apretado abrazo

˗¿Y de qué sirve? Sobrevivo a los peligros del Valle de las Sombras, y después muero con mis órganos aplastados por los exagerados abrazos de mi madre…

Todos rieron y Mary le dio una palmada en el hombro.

˗Es un alivio tenerte de vuelta, hija…˗dijo David, cariñoso, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

˗Papá, se lo debo todo a esta morena de aquí…˗agarró fuertemente las manos de Regina, sonriendo y dándole un beso casto en los labios.

˗Va a comenzar el merengue…¡Qué cosa más gay!˗ dijo Zelena fingiendo ponerse un dedo en la garganta para vomitar.

˗Owwwnnnn….˗dijo Belle

˗¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Basta! ¡Vosotras dos, podéis parar porque no estoy obligada a presenciar esa escena! ˗dijo Mary riendo, siendo acompañada por todos.

El clima era de fiesta y relajación. La vuelta de Emma fue celebrada con mimos y mucha alegría, con derecho a una ronda de hamburguesas y cerveza en Granny’s. Al volver a la mansión con Regina, Emma llenó a Henry de abrazos y besos, cosa que al pequeño no le importó y correspondió de la misma manera. Él estaba muy preocupado y ansioso, por más que intentara no maltratar su corazón aún en fase de cura. Ver a su madre rubia allí, fuerte y sana como si no hubiera estado en el peligroso mundo de los muertos era un alivio profundo y rezó en silencio dando gracias por su vuelta.

Al quedarse solas, en el cuarto de Regina, Emma se emocionó cuando Regina le contó que solo su amor verdadero podía sacarla de allí. Ella ya estaba segura de que su gran amor era la morena, pero era imposible no emocionarse al ver esa realidad allí frente a sus ojos, de forma tan hermosa y salvando su vida. Con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de la morena, mientras esta acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos rubios, preguntó

˗Regina…¿Cómo…Cómo…?

˗¿Cómo conseguí hacer magia en aquel mundo, aún sabiendo que allí la magia de nuestro mundo no funcionaba?

˗Sí…

˗Nuestros poderes fortalecidos, mi amor, ¿recuerdas? ¿Amor incondicional?˗Emma asintió ˗Nada es imposible cuando se adquiere esa fuerza…¿Excepción? Puede ser…¡Pero funcionó, Emma! Nuestra fuerza, nuestro amor verdadero puede realmente realizar cosas extraordinarias, como el Espectro te dijo. ¡Una vez más él venció! ¡Y vencerá siempre que sea necesario!˗ Regina emocionada, acarició el rostro de su novia.

˗¡Te amo tanto! Tanto, Regina…˗con la voz embargada Emma se sentó, quedando cara a cara con la morena. Cogió su rostro.

˗No más de lo que te amo yo…˗ la morena sonrió, y las dos se dieron un beso largo, lento, repleto de cariño y pasión, representación hermosa de aquel momento de unión y añoranza, donde, una vez más, la prueba del amor verdadero e incondicional se encontraba presente.

A la tarde del día siguiente, Hook se encontraba en el Jolie Rogers, el trabajo todo atrasado y los pedidos apilados en una esquina, esperando para ser entregados. Él estaba tirado y desaliñado, borracho otra vez, mirando la petaca de ron en su mano buena. Esa era ahora su rutina diaria: hacer su trabajo por la mitad y después dedicar buena parte del día a beber. Escuchó pasos que entraban en el barco. Miró a las dos figuras que entraban, su visión estaba nublada, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica y desdeñosa. Se levantó y tambaleó hacia ellos.

˗¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?˗dijo, trabándose la voz, mirando de uno a otro.

˗¿Estás seguro de que vale la pena, David? Míralo…Está acabado…˗Regina lo miró de arriba abajo, sintiendo una mezcla de asco y pena.

˗No voy a abusar mucho, estate tranquila…No soy de los de golpear a un cachorro muerto…Solo voy a darle lo que merece y nos vamos…˗dijo David tranquilamente

Antes de que Hook pudiera preguntar, se vio volando y notó su espalda golpeando contra la proa del navío. Aun estando anestesiado por el alcohol, sintió el dolor y la sangre saliendo del corte en su labio superior. Se pasó las manos por los labios y miró a David enfurecido por el golpe asestado por las manos del ex suegro.

˗¿Pero qué mierda es esta?˗gritó

David se acercó peligrosamente, se agachó donde Hook había caído, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al del pirata. Habló bajo y con furia.

˗No suelo golpear a desdichados borrachos, pero…¡Esto solo es un aviso! ¡Que sea la última vez que cometes una tontería en nuestras vidas! ¡Para que lo sepas, Emma casi muere por tu culpa, debido a tu actitud inconsecuente e infantil! ¡Por poco no logramos salvarla! Siempre te he tenido respeto, Hook, pero si vuelves a perjudicar a Emma…¡No respondo de mí!˗ soltó el cuello del pirata con fuerza, sin darle tiempo a responder. David se giró sin mirar atrás y salió del barco junto con Regina a su lado, quien dio una última mirada a Hook de arriba abajo, sin decir nada. Dejaron allí a un pirata jadeando de odio y maldiciendo el día en que había conocido a esas personas.

**Bosque Encantado, días actuales…**

Como deben recordar, la hermana gemela de Clarissa, Charlize estaba embarazada de una niña. La joven estaba entrando en la cuadragésima semana de gestación, o sea, el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento. Se encontraba como siempre en la sala de costura y arreglo de ropa con sus tareas cuando las contracciones y los fuertes dolores comenzaron. Dejó caer al suelo la colcha de retales que estaba cosiendo del profundo dolor que sintió. Comenzó a sudar y gemir, se encontraba sola y asustada y le estaba costando mucho caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla y pedir ayuda, mientras se agarraba la enorme barriga y caminaba con dificultad. El dolor era tanto que temía por la vida de la hija. Sintió algo caliente correr por las piernas, y al mirar hacia abajo, se asustó ante el charco de agua que había en el suelo. Había roto aguas. Su amada y esperada hija estaba de camino. Una mezcla de miedo y alegría invadía su pecho.

˗Calma, mi princesita, aguanta…Tu mamá ya va a prepararse para tu llegada…˗dijo bajito acariciando la barriga, entre sonrisas y lágrimas ˗¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡AHHHH!˗ gritó finalmente al abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. Se pegó a la pared, intentando controlar la respiración acelerada debido a los fuertes dolores de las contracciones, mientras su frente estaba bañada en sudor.

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos, por el pasillo, y sonrió aliviada al constatar que su hermana llegaba casi corriendo, sus enormes tacones resonando en el suelo al doblar la esquina.

˗¿Pero qué escándalo es este? No se puede preparar una poción en p…¡AH NO!˗ Clarissa llegó gritando de rabia al escuchar el escándalo de la hermana, pero se quedó petrificada con sus ojos como platos al mirar hacia abajo y constatar el enorme rastro de agua que Charlize había dejado por el camino, y le bajaba por sus piernas.

˗Clarissa…Hermana…˗hablaba y respiraba con dificultad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por el intenso dolor. Con una de sus manos apretó fuertemente el brazo de la hermana gemela y se apoyó en ella ˗Sé que me odias…Pero te pido, por favor, que olvides que soy yo quien está dando a luz…Te imploro, ¡ayúdame! Imagina solo que es una madre desesperada que quiere traer a su hija al mundo en buenas condiciones y seguridad…Eres mujer, puedes entenderme, por favor…Y es tu sobrina la que viene de camino, ten comprensión…¡AHHHH!˗gritó alto cuando otra intensa contracción la alcanzó.

Clarissa no sabía cómo actuar, también empezó a sudar, el corazón tamborileó en el pecho y se pasó las manos por los cabellos. No deshizo el contacto con la hermana, en lugar de eso, le dio apoyo, mantuvo su mano en su brazo y torpemente pasó el otro brazo por el hombro de esta.

˗Erh…Bien…¡Está bien! Apóyate en mí, te llevaré a un cuarto libre y llamaré a la partera…˗entonces echó a caminar lentamente dando apoyo a Charlize, que gemía y se retorcía de dolor. Al llegar al cuarto más cercano, ayudó a la hermana a echarse en la enorme cama de matrimonio y colocó las almohadas ˗¡Quédate aquí! Voy a llamar a tu suegra y hablaré con Regina…También voy a pedir que avisen a Esteban, a papá y a tu suegro…

Charlize asintió, pero antes de que Clarissa se girara para dejar el cuarto, agarró su brazo de nuevo y la miró a los ojos

˗Por favor…No quiero que nadie se quede conmigo sino tú, Dulce y como mucho, la reina, porque sé lo que sientes por ella…˗ Clarissa desorbitó los ojos ante esa última afirmación. ¿Su amor platónico por Regina estaba tan patente en sus ojos? ˗No tienes que ponerte así…Soy tu hermana gemela, compartimos un útero…˗sonrió ˗No hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo…˗Clarissa agachó la cabeza y suspiró ˗Pero de forma alguna quiero que los chicos entren, mucho menos Esteban…¿Puedo confiar en ti?

˗¿No quieres que tu marido esté aquí contigo durante el nacimiento?˗ a Clarissa le extrañó y arqueó una ceja.

Charlize movió la cabeza.

˗No…Conozco a mi marido…Es un excelente guerrero, pero muy débil para este tipo de cosas…No quiero que él entre…Después conocerá a su hija con calma. ¡Te quiero a ti, sobre a ti, a mi lado, hermana!

Clarissa tragó en seco, y luchó para no dejar resbalar una testaruda lágrima que se empeñaba en caer. Se asustó de verdad con aquello. ¿Cómo su hermana podría quererla a ella, querer su presencia en ese momento tan importante de su vida después de todo el mal que le había causado, de todo el dolor, de todo el odio, rabia y celos que había descargado sobre ella y sobre todos? ¿La prefería a ella antes que a su marido en aquel cuarto? Se sintió aturdida, confusa, con nauseas…Se tuvo que agarrar a algo para no caer. La prueba de amor que su gemela estaba demostrando por encima de todas las cosas derrumbó completamente sus estructuras, más de lo que quería admitir. No quería flaquear, no podía flaquear, ella era mala, buscaba venganza, su corazón era negro, ella…

˗¡Ya vuelvo!˗ fue lo único que dijo, soltándose rápidamente del agarre de su hermana, antes de que ella notara su voz temblorosa y tomada, y salió corriendo de aquel cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, enjugándose los ojos que ya le ardían.

Confusa y con las piernas como un flan debido a las fuertes emociones, chocó con Regina durante el trayecto. Le explicó rápidamente toda la situación, y la de más edad, viendo la confusión y desespero estampados en el rostro de su aprendiz, no tardó en mandar a buscar a la mejor partera del reino. Las dos tenían muchos planes diabólicos, pero impedir que una mujer diera a luz a su hijo no era uno de ellos.

La partera llegó, preparó todo lo que necesitaba, y como Charlize había pedido, en el cuarto solo estaban Clarissa, Dulce y la Reina Regina. Esteban esperaba, nervioso, andando de un lado a otro fuera del cuarto, apoyado por Edward, su padre. Markus estaba igual de afligido y preocupado por su hija y su nieta que estaba a punto de nacer.

Los gritos de dolor de Charlize eran ensordecedores. Estaba siendo un parto difícil.

˗Vamos, princesa, necesito que empujéis más…Empiezo a verla…˗decía la partera, entre las piernas abiertas de la muchacha cubiertas por una sábana blanca, mientras empapaba la toalla de debajo de sangre.

˗¡Dios…Cómo duele! ¡No puedo! ¡AHHHHHH….!˗ otro grito estridente, que hizo que incluso la reina Regina apretara los ojos de aflicción, y Dulce gimiera de preocupación. Clarissa, incluso sin querer demostrarlo, estaba en pánico ˗Clarissa, agarra mi mano…

Todos se sorprendieron ante el repentino pedido de Charlize, incluso Clarissa. Esta dudó por un breve instante, pero enseguida se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que su hermana apretase su mano hasta quedar roja.

˗Vos podéis, muchacha, vamos…Ya viene…Ya veo su cabeza…˗ la partera la incentivaba, y después de unos gritos más de dolor y agonía de Charlize, se escuchó el débil y fino llanto en el recinto. Su hija acababa de nacer, hermosa, grande y fuerte.

Mientras la partera cortaba el cordón umbilical, la limpiaba y la enrollaba en una sábana, sonriendo para la nueva mamá, la emoción se instaló en el cuarto. Charlize, aliviada, cayó en lágrimas al sostener a su hija en brazos por primera vez, en cuanto la partera la colocó allí. Clarissa se olvidó de todas sus maldades en aquel momento, sonriendo a su sobrina, que parecía una muñeca, mientras pasaba la mano por su cabecita. La pequeña se parecía mucho a su madre y tía. Dulce no interfirió en aquel momento, pero lloró de emoción y no veía la hora de coger a su nieta en sus brazos. Regina, con una sonrisa de lado, se acordó de Henry bebé y fue imposible que una lágrima no resbalara por su mejilla.

Pero aquel momento de alegría duró poco. Inesperadamente, Charlize puso una mueca y comenzó de nuevo a gritar de dolor, sintiendo nuevas contracciones. Al percibir que podía dejar caer al bebé, la partera corrió a cogerla y se la pasó a Dulce mientras ella corría de nuevo hacia su paciente para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Clarissa abrió los ojos de par en par y agarró firmemente la mano de la hermana una vez más, esta vez sin que esta se lo pidiera.

˗Pero, ¿qué…Princesa, qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué sentís?˗ preguntó la partera desesperada.

˗Yo…No entiendo…¡AHHHHHH! Son contracciones de nuevo, los mismo dolores….¿No deberían haber acabado?˗ la pobre muchacha la miró asustada, clamando ayuda y respuestas con su asustada mirada.

˗Por los dioses…¿Será que…? Charlize, voy a abrir vuestras piernas de nuevo…¿Está bien?˗ pidió permiso

˗Está bien…

˗Hacedme un favor…Haced de nuevo el movimiento de empujar…˗ pidió en cuanto se colocó otra vez entre las piernas de la joven.

˗¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ˗ cuestionó, bañada en sudor y de nuevo debilitada por los dolores

˗Solo hacedlo…Creo que sé lo que está pasando…

Ante las miradas afligidas de todas las mujeres de aquel cuarto, Charlize obedeció y empujó con toda las fuerzas que consiguió reunir. Vio exactamente el momento en que la partera desorbitó los ojos de pavor y confirmación.

˗¿Qué…Qué me está pasando?˗ la joven madre gritó en pánico.

La experimentada partera alzó la mirada hacia ella.

˗Hay otro bebé, querida…Estáis embarazada de gemelos.

˗¿QUÉ? ¡No, no! ¡Eso no es posible! El curandero que me hizo la prueba afirmó que solo era un bebé, una niña…˗Charlize no podía creérselo, estaba muy asustada, al igual que todas las demás. Dulce se estremeció tanto que casi deja caer a su nieta recién nacida.

˗¡Pues creedme…Se equivocó! Ya he visto muchos casos de errores cometidos por los curanderos al realizar las pruebas y hechizos en embarazadas…Sí, sucede, y mucho. ¡Y es un hecho, aquí tenéis otro hijo o hija! Su cabeza ya estaba asomando…

˗¡Ay! ¿Qué hago ahor…Ahhhhhhhhhh˗ un estridente grito de dolor. Charlize arañó la mano de la hermana de tanto que la apretó.

˗No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que sacar a esa criatura de ahí. Vamos, princesa, sois una guerrera, sois valiente. ¡EMPUJAD! Empujad a vuestro nene hacia fuera…

Y fue exactamente lo que Charlize hizo, con todo el valor que consiguió reunir, hasta escuchar el segundo lloro del día. Era otra niña, linda, fuerte y saludable como la hermanita que acababa de venir al mundo. Gemelas idénticas.

Todos sonrieron emocionadas de nuevo, y se hizo el mismo proceso, corte del cordón y limpieza, culminando con la segunda hija de Charlize en sus brazos. Tras un tiempo, ella pidió poder coger a las dos, una a cada lado. El hermoso y angelical rostro de la madre estaba bañado por abundantes lágrimas. Sus ojos azules claros como el mar, lo único que la diferenciaba de Clarissa, que tenía los suyos negros, estaban brillantes como nunca.

˗Mis pequeñas…Mis hijas…Tus sobrinas…¡Gemelas! Y la tradición de gemelos en la familia continúa… ˗ miró cariñosamente a su hermana, a su lado, sonriendo. Clarissa, en aquel momento, al menos en aquel momento, se permitió olvidar todas las amarguras. Acabo sonriendo también emocionada a su hermana gemela y después a las bebés que dormían tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Y cuando todo parecía que iba bien, todo sucedió muy rápido de nuevo. Charlize comenzó a sentir fuertes puntadas en el pecho, como cuchillos entrando en su corazón. Le pasó las niñas a la partera y apretó con fuerza las manos en su pecho, luchando por respirar. Empalideció de forma rápida, sudaba de nuevo, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, el desespero la invadió, como a todas las que estaban en el cuarto. Los dolores en el pecho aumentaban.

˗¡REGINA! ¡Ayuda! ¡Rápido!˗ Clarissa gritó desesperada, mientras la Reina ya iba corriendo hacia la cama e intentaba hacer algo de magia para ayudar a Charlize ˗ Charlize, ¿qué te pasa? ˗ Se giró hacia la hermana, apretando sus manos y mirándola con fuerte aflicción en su mirada.

˗Un dolor, un dolor agónico…Mi corazón…Siento falta de aire…˗la joven jadeaba y tosía, mientras Regina intentaba curarla con magia, Dulce depositaba a las bebés en el gran sofá de al lado, estaba en pánico y la partera corría para intentar ayudar.

˗¡No está funcionando, la magia no hace efecto! ¡No puedo curarla sin saber lo que tiene! Muchacha, ¿sabéis si tenéis algún problema o deficiencia en vuestro corazón, o en cualquier otro órgano?˗ dijo Regina, alto, para Charlize.

˗No…Que yo sepa no…Al menos, siempre estuve sana…¡Me duele mucho!˗ continuaba jadeando e intentando luchar contra la sensación del aire que no llegaba, mientras sentía su pecho en llamas.

˗Problemas cardíacos ocultos pueden aparecer y surgir durante el parto…˗dijo la partera, intentando ayudar colocando un paño con agua fría en la cabeza de la joven.

La situación de Charlize fue empeorando, Regina no conseguía curarla con magia, nadie conseguía hacer nada. Cuando Clarissa le dijo a Regina que iba a salir para ir a buscar a un buen curandero, la mano de su hermana en su brazo se lo impidió.

˗No…

˗¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no, Charlize? Tengo que buscarte ayuda, y…

˗Clarissa, no va a dar tiempo…Siento que me voy, hermana…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Clarissa sintió el mundo desmoronarse bajo sus pies. Su hermana no podía estar hablando en serio.

˗Te has vuelto loca…˗ su voz comenzó a fallar

˗No…˗ tosió fuerte, debido a la falta de aire ˗No, no lo estoy. Lo siento, sé…Que me voy a ir. Y quiero aprovechar estos últimos instantes contigo, hermana, y no esperando a que regreses con un curandero a quien no te dará tiempo de buscar…

˗No…No voy a dejar…˗Clarissa se derrumbó. Allí, la figura imponente y mala en que se había transformado cayó como cenizas a sus pies ante las dolorosas palabras de su hermana gemela. Sin importarle la presencia de nadie más, corrió a abrazarla y se recostó sobre su pecho, llorando desesperadamente, se aferró a ella como si fuera su último refugio, mientras Charlize, muy pálida y cansada, acariciaba los cabellos rubios ondulados idénticos a los suyos.

˗No llores, Gordita…˗ Clarissa lloró aún más al escuchar el mote cariñoso con el que su hermana la llamaba a veces en la infancia ˗¿Os importa…que me quede un momento a solas con mi hermana?˗ dijo mirando a las otras mujeres del cuarto ˗Por favor…Y llevaros a las pequeñas para que Edward, mi padre y mi marido las conozcan…No…No les digáis todavía nada a ellos sobre mí, ¿está bien?˗ pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos y Dulce, despedazada, Regina, cabizbaja y la partera, mirándolas con dolor y cogiendo a las niñas en sus brazos, salieron despacio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Ahora las dos hermanas estaban a solas, y Clarissa alzo el tronco, encarando a la hermana a los ojos llenos de desespero y agonía.

˗Charlize…˗comenzó, sin poder continuar, pues el doloroso llanto la tomó de nuevo

˗Está todo bien…˗ Charlize respondió con voz débil, casi inaudible ˗¿Recuerdas todas las travesuras que hicimos cuando éramos pequeñas?˗ rió, acompañada por la hermana, entre lágrimas ˗Nunca olvidaré cuando atamos los pies de nuestro primo Silas en aquel barro que se endurecía…Tuvo que andar con aquel ladrillo a los pies durante una semana…˗ las dos se reían, y Charlize tosió.

˗¿Y cuando intentábamos engañar a mamá y a papá en travesuras para que no supieran quién había sido? ¿Tú haciéndote pasar por mí y yo por ti? Pero nunca lo logramos porque…

˗El diferente color de nuestros ojos nos delataba…˗Charlize completó y sonrió traviesa.

˗¡Sí! Yo sentía una rabia por eso y siempre me olvidaba que el color de nuestros ojos era lo único diferente entre nosotras. Nunca conseguimos hacer travesuras normales de gemelas por causa de eso, siempre nos cogían…

Se echaron a reír de nuevo, pero pronto Charlize se sintió débil y el dolor llegó con más fuerza a su pecho. Comenzó a ahogarse más por la falta de aire.

Clarissa deshizo la sonrisa y apretó las manos de la hermana entre las suyas, muy afligida.

˗Escucha, Clarissa…˗Charlize comenzó, cada vez más débil ˗No quiero volver a ver a mis hijas porque sería demasiado doloroso para mí…Tampoco quiero que nadie más entre aquí. No voy a aguantar los ojos de papá y de Esteban y ver sufrimiento en ellos…Puede que esté siendo egoísta, pero quiero morir solo con la imagen de todos ellos siendo felices y con el reflejo de tu rostro, que también es el mío…Pues así sabré que dejaré una mitad de mí aquí, mi parte más hermosa, a la que amo tanto…¡A ti!

Clarissa se emocionó tanto que ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca. Se negaba a creer que su hermana estaba realmente partiendo…

˗Charlize…¡No me lo merezco! ¡No merezco tus palabras! ¡Yo solo te he hecho mal, he hecho mal a todos! ¡Incluso siendo tan joven ya he hecho cosas tan tenebrosas e inimaginables que prefiero que nunca lo sepas! ¡Mi corazón está dominado por el lado oscuro desde hace un buen tiempo, y no consigo salir de él, no veo salvación para mí! Tú no puedes amarme, no merezco tu amor. Te odié con todas mis fuerzas, ¿qué hermana actúa así?˗ cuando finalmente consiguió decir esas palabras, cayó de nuevo en llanto.

Para mayor sorpresa de Clarissa, Charlize alargó la sonrisa cariñosamente y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

˗ Puede que ahora estés dominada por el lado oscuro…Pero siento y sé que, aquí dentro…˗depositó la derecha en el pecho de la hermana, encima de su corazón ˗Aún habita aquella Clarissa amorosa, bondadosa y amable con todos. Aquella niña mona, alegre y de ojos de ángel que siempre encantó a todos…¡Mi hermanita, mi Gordita! Ella está ahí dentro, y ella va a renacer aún más fuerte. Solo hay que tener paciencia y luchar…Admitir algunos errores y debilidades ya es una gran señal, Clarissa…

˗Aquella muchacha dulce y buena murió, Charlize…Ya no la veo dentro de mí. Ya no me reconozco más…Me he hundido tanto, tan profundo, que no veo salida alguna a no ser enterrarme más y más…˗sollozó

˗No, no ha muerto…Está adormecida…Y sé que en el momento oportuno, despertará. Eres buena, hermana…Solo necesitas luchar contra tus demonios, contra todo lo que te aflige…¡Te salvarás…Puede que lleve su tiempo, pero lo harás!

˗Ya no confío en mí…Perdí la confianza hace mucho tiempo…

˗Pero yo no la he perdido…¡Confío en ti! Y confiaré siempre

˗Perdona…

˗Shhh…˗tocó el labio de la hermana con su dedo ˗No tienes que decir nada…Hace tiempo que te perdoné…Solo quiero que me prometas algo…

˗¿El qué?

˗¡Que ayudes a criar a mis hijas! ¡Que seas la madre que yo no voy a poder ser!…¡Que siempre estés cerca de ellas! Por favor, no las dejes solas…Cuida de ellas junto con Regina…

Con cada palabra proferida por la hermana, Clarissa se sorprendía más.

˗Charlize, sabes que no soy digna de cuidar de mis sobrinas…˗ lloraba ˗ ¿Y confías en Regina, en la mujer que os ha perjudicado tanto? ¿Y tu marido? ¿Papá? ¿Ellos no cuentan para criarlas?

˗Como te he dicho, Esteban es muy débil para algunas cosas, pronto lo entenderás…¡Los quiero siempre al lado de ellas, claro, pero sobre todo, quiero que la tía esté siempre presente! Quiero que tú críes a mis pequeñas porque tú eres la parte de mí que más amo en este mundo, así como mis bebés lo son también ahora. ¡Confío en Regina porque también veo un hilo de salvación dentro de ella, y sé que puede redimirse! ¡Y tú la amas, confías en ella y eso a mí me basta! ¡Lucha por ella también, hermana! ¡Quiero mucho que seas feliz al lado de la mujer que amas!

Clarissa no podía dejar de llorar.

˗¿Y no importa que…?

˗¿Que estés con una mujer? ¡Nunca! ¡Ni yo, ni papá! ¡El amor es lo que importa, Clarissa! Y creo fielmente que tú y Regina podéis ser la salvación una de la otra. Rezo para que el Hada os deje en paz…Sé que Esteban fue tu primer amor y a pesar de que nunca me lo contaste antes de juntarte a Regina, me siento culpable por haberte, de cierta forma, robado la oportunidad de estar con él…¡Perdóname por eso! Pero ahora que has encontrado a esa otra persona, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz junto a ella.

˗No tienes que pedirme perdón por un dolor que yo misma me causé por guardar ese secreto y por no haber tenido madurez para aceptar que él te amaba a ti…Y no consigo pensar en tener esperanza…Me he hundido demasiado…

˗En el momento oportuno, tendrás…¡Las esperanzas vendrán!˗ Charlize le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Clarissa y luchaba contra la falta de aire.

El pecho de Charlize comenzó a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, los dolores eran más fuertes, sudaba frío, sus expresiones eran de agonía, anunciando que su corazón estaba debilitándose y parándose.

˗¡CHARLIZE, NO!˗ el desespero y las lágrimas se apoderaron de Clarissa.

˗Hermana, solo escúchame…˗cada vez más débil, Charlize llevó las manos de su hermana hasta su pecho, acarició su mejilla y la miró profundamente a sus ojos negros ˗¡Te amo, Clarissa, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma! ¡Eres mi otra mitad, y siempre estaré contigo…Jamás dejaré de confiar en ti y en tu redención! ¡CONFÍO EN TI! ¡Hoy y siempre! Cuida para que papá no esté mucho tiempo triste tras mi muerte…Dile a él, a mi suegro y a Dulce que ayuden a Esteban…Cuida de tus sobrinas, ahora TUS hijas también, serás una madre maravillosa, estoy segura de eso, no las dejes solas, te lo imploro…Tomate el tiempo necesario hasta que consigas perdonarte a ti misma y a los otros, respeta tu tiempo…Lucha por ti, por Regina, lucha por el amor de tu vida…Y por fin, una última petición…

˗¿Cuál?˗ Clarissa sollozaba y lloraba tanto que su voz era casi inaudible.

˗Los nombres de mis hijas…Por favor…Quiero que se llamen…

˗¿Sí?

˗…Quiero que se llamen…Scarlet y Clarissa…Los nombre de mi madre y de mi hermana…Las dos mujeres que más amé y amo en este mundo…˗ y sin poder decir nada más, Charlize dio su último suspiro, en medio de las lágrimas y de una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su gemela amada. La falta de aire se detuvo en ese momento, su pecho se relajó, el corazón dejó lentamente de latir, los párpados se cerraron lentamente. El dolor se había marchado mientras su última visión fue el movimiento afirmativo de su hermana, de su propio rostro, consintiendo su último deseo. El último intercambio de miradas fue, con toda certeza, de puro amor, y Clarissa sabía en el fondo de su alma que allí, en aquel último brillo en la mirada de su gemela solo había amor. Sin ningún resquicio de rencor, rabia o tristeza por todo lo que ella le había hecho sufrir. Charlize estaba finalmente en paz, mientras el último soplo de vida dejaba su frágil cuerpo marcado por aquel parto tan difícil y soltaba los brazos, desfalleciendo lentamente en los brazos de su hermana, la otra mitad que tanto había amado. Los hermosos ojos azules de la princesa que antes poseían toda una vida por delante se cerraron completamente, esta vez para no volver a abrirse. Nunca más.

Charlize se había ido.


	52. Luto

–Parte en paz, hermana…¡Guardaré tus palabras y tu confianza en mí! Tengo plena certeza de que la Oscuridad aún domina mi alma y aún no me siento capaz para sacarla de mí, pero si un día consigo volver a tener esperanzas de redención y consigo luchar para librarme de alguna manera, tú serás la primera persona que vendrá a mis pensamientos…¡Serás tú quien me dé fuerzas! De momento no lo logro y no puedo hacerte tal promesa de lucha, pues sé que no voy a lograr cumplirla…La única promesa, por ahora, que consigo hacerte y garantizarte es que cuidaré y estaré junto a tus dos hijas como si realmente fueran mis hijas, las amaré y protegeré con mi propia vida, por más que sepa que mi corazón está pobre de amor…Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que Scarlet y Clarissa crezcan como las dos princesas que son y para que sean muy felices…¡Yo también te amo, hermana! Fallé y sigo fallando…No hice justicia alguna a ese amor, pero te amo…–fueron las últimas palabras de Clarissa para su hermana gemela que había acabado de partir, mientras se agarraba fuertemente a su cuerpo frío y frágil, entre lágrimas dolorosas y abundantes.

Los acontecimientos que siguieron pasaron por Clarissa como un huracán lleno de borrones e imágenes difusas. Clarissa solo recordaba haberse quedado aferrada al cuerpo de la hermana durante mucho tiempo, mientras llamadas, golpes y gritos se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente, dado que no respondían, todos entraron en el cuarto: la Reina Regina, Edward, Dulces, Markus y Esteban. La partera había ido a llevar a las recién nacidas a que le hicieran los primeros cuidados. Regina y Dulce agarraron a Clarissa por los brazos, cuidadosamente, mientras la muchacha se negaba a soltar a Charlize. Por fin, cedió y se dejó llevar por las dos mujeres, que amorosamente le dieron un baño en la bañera de su cuarto. Clarissa se permitió llorar libremente y en transe mientras las manos de las dos mayores masajeaban y lavaban su cabello. La Reina Regina le decía cosas a su oído, pero ella no recordaba las palabras…Edward, aún en el cuarto de la joven fallecida, consolaba a Markus y a Esteban, que, en llanto, agarraban las manos de la muchacha, que aún parecía un ángel adormecida en la cama.

El velatorio y el entierro de Charlize, sin duda alguna, fue el acontecimiento más triste que el reino unificado de Daltro había presenciado. El reino entero estaba de luto y lloraba desconsoladamente la muerte precoz de su amada princesa, la dulce joven que todos amaban y habían visto crecer y que durante tan poco tiempo pudieron tener como reina. Charlize recibió homenajes y coronas de flores incluso de otros reinos, tal era el aprecio que todos sentían por la joven y por sus padres. Charlize no solo se había llevado con ella el dolor de la pérdida de todos, sino también las esperanzas de muchos de los habitantes. La gran mayoría de la población aún tenía fe en que ella volvería al trono junto con Esteban, derrocando de esa manera el reino de la Reina Regina. El nacimiento de las gemelas trajo en cambio un consuelo a los corazones de todos, pero aun así la muerte de Charlize producía en todos un dolor inconmensurable.

Charlize tuvo en velatorio y un entierro dignos de una reina. Todo fue organizado y planificado para que tuviera una ceremonia digna y honorable, lo que la mayoría no sabía era que todo había sido a petición de su hermana Clarissa, cuyos deseos fueron órdenes para la Reina Regina que a su vez mandó que todo fuera realizado tal y como ella pedía. Una gran parte de los habitantes del reino maldecían y culpaban a Clarissa por su muerte. Por eso mismo, por sospechar que así sería, Clarissa no fue al velatorio ni al entierro de su hermana, ni tampoco Regina. Continuó su llanto sola y callada a los pies de una colina, desde donde se veía todo el reino. Era la parte más alta del reino, cerca del castillo. Su vestido negro se removía por la brisa fresca de finales de la tarde mientras el sol se ponía allá en el horizonte tiñendo el océano azul de naranja, produciendo una hermosa combinación. El entierro ya hacía tres horas que había acabado, y ella aún continuaba allí, de pie, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Escuchó pasos acercándose.

–Hija…

–¡Papá!–tragándose todo su orgullo, la joven se giró y corrió hacia Markus, que se acercaba cauteloso. Se tiró en los brazos del padre y se permitió acurrucarse en su regazo y llorar compulsivamente, mientras Markus acariciaba y besaba sus cabellos –¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?–preguntó cuando se hubo calmado mirándolo a los ojos.

–Hacías mucho esto cuando eras niña, ¿recuerdas? Tú y tu hermana–tragó en seco y limpió una lágrima de la hija como su dedo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, resultado de un día entero llorando por la joven hija que se había marchado –A las dos, separadas o juntas, os gustaba esconderos en algún lugar bien alto y estar calladas, apenas llorando y pensando…Este es el lugar más alto y bonito del reino…No fue difícil imaginar que estarías aquí…

–Ah, papá…–la muchacha lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró más –¡Yo no quería que todo esto sucediera! Yo he cambiado para peor, lo sé, pero no quería su muerte…¡Todo es culpa mía!

–Mi tesoro, mírame…– el anciano agarró su rostro con las dos manos, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –¡La muerte de tu hermana no ha sido culpa tuya! No prestes oídos a lo que dicen por ahí…

–Pero incluso Esteban me lo dijo…–Clarissa se refería a los gritos que Esteban le profirió cuando la vio en el castillo antes de salir para el velatorio de su esposa. Palabras rudas y secas, con las que le decía que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

–Esteban estaba nervioso y triste…No se lo tengas en cuenta…Acababa de perder a su esposa y apenas había visto a sus dos hijas. Tesoro, lo que tu hermana tuvo fue una complicación del parto, quizás un problema que ni ella ni nosotros sabíamos que tenía…Ella no estaba realizando trabajos pesados en el castillo y nada que perjudicara su salud o su gestación…

–Pero…

–¡No te martirices, hija mía! Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿está bien? Ya hemos sufrido bastante…No sufras más…–dijo Markus, emocionado, acariciando el rostro de su otra amada hija.

–¿Por qué aún me amáis y me consoláis? ¡Papá, no me lo merezco! ¿Por qué no me odiáis? ¡Solo he causado daño!–Clarissa prácticamente gritó, nerviosa.

Marlus la miró con cariño.

–¡Porque todos nosotros creemos en tu salvación y redención! Tenemos esperanzas en que tú, e incluso Regina, podáis encontrar de nuevo el camino de la luz. ¡Yo nunca dejaría de amarte, hija! ¡Imposible no amar a mis tesoros! Tú y tu hermana, os amaré para siempre. ¡Siempre habéis sido todo para mí!– el anciano la atrajo a un abrazo aún más apretado, y los dos continuaron allí, uno siento el dolor del otro, mientras lloraban y recordaban con dolor a Charlize. ¡Cómo la echaban ya de menos!

–¡Papá…No logro volver atrás, es imposible, ya no puedo! ¡Siento como si una mano invisible me arrastrase de vuelta cada vez que intento salir! ¡Ya me he hundido demasiado en la oscuridad, ya no tengo esperanzas!–dijo Clarissa entre sollozos, cogiendo las manos del padre.

–¡Si tú no tienes esperanzas, deja que nosotros las tengamos por ti!–respondió, emocionado –¡Yo confío en ti, hija! ¡Tu hermana confiaba y confía en ti allá donde esté! ¡Si ahora no lo consigues, un día lo harás! ¡Tengo fe! Coge el tiempo que necesites…Solo…No permitas que la oscuridad te arrastre de alguna forma a la muerte…Tu madre, tu hermana…No soportaría perderte a ti también…Mi otro tesoro.

Tras esas palabras, Clarissa no consiguió decir nada más, solo llorar hasta sentir que le dolían los pulmones. Cuando finalmente se soltó de su padre, dijo con un hilo de voz.

–¿Dónde están las niñas?–se secó el rostro con la mano

–Con Dulce…Están bien…¡Estate tranquila! Pronto verán a su madre-tía…–Markus enarboló una pequeña sonrisa, y por primera vez en aquel triste día, Clarissa consiguió sonreír también.

Los dos descendieron la colina en dirección al castillo, abrazados, cada uno inmerso en su propio dolor del luto.

**Una semana después…**

Había caído la tarde, Clarissa se encontraba en el cuarto de las dos bebés. Scarlet y Clarissa estaban en su cunita doble, cerca la una de la otra. La joven se encontraba de pie, al lado de la cuna, inclinada, mirando fijamente a sus dos sobrinas, ahora hijas. Clarissa tenía una sonrisa hermosa en los labios y una mirada brillante y llena de emoción dirigidas a las dos hermosas criaturas, que sonreían con sus sonrisitas desdentadas y sacudían sus minúsculas manitas hacia la tía. Con certeza, ya la reconocían y la querían. Aquel cuarto había sido preparado y decorado especialmente para ellas, todo de color rosa, y Dulce cambió de función en el castillo. Ahora, en vez de ayudar en la limpieza, la madre de Esteban había sido nombrada niñera a tiempo completo, trabajo que la recién abuela aceptó de buen grado y llena de alegría. Clarissa, cuando no estaba estudiando, haciendo pociones, ayudando a la Reina Regina o cuidando de Fiona en su recuperación, estaba ahí, siempre junto a las pequeñas.

La princesa estaba tan absorta mirando a las dos pequeñas que ni se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Regina. La reina se pegó a ella, por detrás, y le habló al oído.

–¿Puedo saber qué te atrae tanto además de la hermosura de estas dos gorditas?–sonrió. Regina siempre se ablandaba al ver a niños. Se acordaba de Henry.

Clarissa se llevó un pequeño susto, pero se giró hacia la reina, sonrió y señaló a las niñas en la cuna.

–Mirad, Majestad…Aún no me había dado cuenta…Han abierto los ojos hace poco…Parece que no solo mi hermana continuó con la tradición de gemelos en la familia…–rió–Sino también la de gemelos idénticos de ojos diferentes. Mirad: una de ellas tiene ojos castaño claro…La otra, verde oscuro. ¿No son lindas?–se emocionó

–Sí, lo son. Al igual que tú…–dijo Regina mirando de las pequeñas a Clarissa. La joven princesa se derritió en sonrisas –¿Y ya sabes quién será quién?

–Sí…Scarlet será la de ojitos castaños…Clarissa, la de ojos verdes–respondió prontamente.

La reina asintió sonriendo.

–¡Por los Dioses...Cómo se parecen a Charlize!–Clarissa continuó y su voz salió algo embargada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Y por lo tanto, idénticas a ti también…–Regina dijo y ambas rieron. La reina se puso seria de nuevo y la encaró con compasión –La echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad? ¿A tu hermana?

La más joven suspiró.

–Más de lo que podría imaginar…Parece que una parte entera de mí ha sido arrancada…Siento un vacío enorme. Aquella historia que cuentan sobre los gemelos, que cuando uno de ellos muere, el otro nunca más se recupera, temo que sea verdad…– una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y Regina la abrazó.

–Me lo imagino, criatura…Quizás el dolor no pase…Pero se dulcificará…Tómate el tiempo que necesites para tu luto…–dijo mientras Clarissa lloraba bajito en su hombro.

–Gracias, Regina…Y prometo que pronto estaré en pie y fuerte de nuevo para continuar con nuestros planes y objetivos…

La reina apenas asintió, le dio una ligera sonrisa y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

–Ah, ya me olvidaba…–Regina sacó del bolsillo del vestido un frasco que contenía un líquido blanco y se lo dio a Clarissa.

–¿Qué es esto?–preguntó la joven, mirando la botellita sin entender.

–Es una poción que he estado preparando durante esta semana…La tomarás durante diez días, una vez al día…Y al final de ese plazo, tendrás leche. Podrás amamantar a tus sobrinas. Claro está, si quieres–la reina sonrió dulcemente a su aprendiz. A pesar de no admitirlo, sabía que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de su pupila, y quería hacer todo lo posible por verla feliz.

Clarissa no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, a lo que Regina había hecho por ella…La emoción la embargó por completo, las lágrimas aparecieron abundantes junto con su hermosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a la Reina con una mezcla de amor y agradecimiento. Dos jóvenes madres del reino habían sido llamadas para que fueran las amas de cría. Ahora ya no serían necesarias…¡Clarissa iba a poder amamantar a sus sobrinas, ahora hijas! ¡Apenas se lo podía creer!

Saltó al cuello de Regina casi derrumbándola al suelo, mientras llenaba a la reina de besos mojados por todo su rostro y boca. A pesar de la sorpresa y de tener que usar toda su fuerza para no desequilibrarse y caer al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Clarissa, rio con gusto ante el entusiasmo de la joven.

–Por la reacción, parece que te ha gustado…

–¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Regina, ha sido el mejor regalo que podríais haberme hecho! Voy a poder dar de mamar a mis hijas, no me lo creo…¡Muchas gracias, mi reina!– la muchacha lloraba copiosamente.

–Estoy muy feliz por ello, criatura…

De repente, Clarissa tuvo una idea y no pestañeó hasta sonreír de oreja a oreja y compartirla con la Reina.

–Majestad…¿Por qué vos no me ayudáis en esa misión?

Regina no pareció entender.

–¿Cómo?

–Amamantar a las pequeñas…Son dos…¿Por qué no me ayudáis? Mientras yo alimento a una, vos alimentáis a la otra…Tomad también la poción. ¿Qué me decís?–los ojos de la aprendiz brillaban de expectativa.

Regina tragó en seco…El corazón se le aceleró, y de repente, una llama se encendió en su interior. No esperaba aquella propuesta, pero se emocionó al imaginarse tal posibilidad…Amamantar a un bebé, como si fuera de ella…Como si fuera el hijo biológico que nunca pudo tener, por su propia culpa. Pensó por unos instantes, y finalmente, sonrió entre las lágrimas. Los ojos brillaban cuando miró a Clarissa y respondió.

–¡Sí…Acepto ayudar!

La joven soltó un estridente gritito y de nuevo saltó al cuello de la más vieja, pero esta vez la reina ya estaba preparada para los ataques joviales y graciosos de su pequeña. Ella tenía que admitir que amaba esa mezcla de niña y mujer que Clarissa poseía. Aprovechó para inhalar el dulce perfume durante el abrazó. Ambas rieron.

El abrazo fue deshecho por el susto al escuchar una voz gritando y tacones resonando por en el pavimento de la habitación.

–¡HELENA!

Era Fiona. El Hada había entrado en el cuarto y corrido hacia la cuna de las bebés. Estaba en una especie de transe, los ojos abiertos como platos, casi saltándoseles de las órbitas. Se había enterado del nacimiento de las princesas y eso había vuelto a encender la añoranza y el dolor por la hijita muerta cientos de años atrás, y entró en un estado de shock momentáneo.

Clarissa corrió desesperada hacia la cuna, y cogió rápidamente a las pequeñas antes de que Fiona consiguiera acercarse.

–¡Basta con eso, Fiona!–Regina agarró su brazo impidiendo que se acercara –Ninguna de esas dos criaturas es tu hija fallecida años atrás…

–¡ES MENTIRA!– el Hada gritaba y temblaba, mirando hacia las dos bebés que continuaban balanceándose en el regazo de Clarissa –Es mi Helena…Es mi Helena…– Su voz fue disminuyendo hasta volverse un sonido sin forma e inaudible. Sus manos temblaban terriblemente, y comenzó a frotarse los brazos, mirando a un punto cualquiera a lo lejos.

–Ven…Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto…–Regina la guió despacio, agarrándola por los hombros, fuera del cuarto.

Mientras esperaba por Regina, Clarissa soltó el aire y devolvió a las pequeñas a la cuna, y las tapó con una manta. Acababan de quedarse dormidas tranquilamente.

–Listo–Regina entró de nuevo en la habitación –Ya le he dado una poción para que se calme y se duerma…–ya no va a molestar más. Cuidaré de que no tenga contacto con las niñas, o si acaso tiene, que entienda que no son Helena.

–Os lo agradezco, pero…Por favor…Prefiero que Fiona esté lo más lejos posible de Scarlet y Clarissa –respondió Clarisssa, nerviosa.

–Descuida, pequeña…Lo importante ahora es que tenemos dos hijas que alimentar–la Reina sonrió siendo acompañada por su aprendiz, y aquella noche, pasaron gran parte del tiempo conversando y observando cómo dormían las dos gemelas.

**Storybrooke, días actuales**

**POV Emma**

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Regina vino a mi casa para cenar juntas. Ya estábamos más tranquilas en relación a Henry, que se recuperaba muy bien, más allá de las expectativas, y hoy iba a ver una película a casa de Violet.

Yo había terminado de tomar un lento y relajado baño cuando salí del cuarto de baño llevando solo mi albornoz blanco y vi a Regina que me miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía de canto en cuanto clavaba los ojos en mí. Ella leía un libro con aquellas gafas sexys de pasta negra, bien a gusto encima de mi cama, mientras me esperaba a que saliera del baño para preparar la cena.

Sonreí maliciosa y caminé lentamente hacían la morena, subiéndome a la cama e inclinándome hacia ella, dejando, a propósito, la parte de arriba de mi albornoz bien suelta y abierta, dándole una visión privilegiada de parte de mis pechos. Aunque no la estaba mirando directamente, sentí su mirada bajar hasta esa zona y morderse el labio inferior.

–¿Qué estás leyendo?–pregunté con aire de inocente, mirando hacia el libro.

–En este momento, estoy estudiando un poco de anatomía femenina…– respondió ella maliciosa, mientras tocaba mi cuello delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, pasándolos de arriba abajo. Mi piel se erizó por completo. Ella se quitó las gafas.

–¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no estudias con más profundidad? Yo sería una buena modelo…–dije en tono extremadamente provocativo, mientras desanudaba el grueso cordón del albornoz e iba quitándomelo lentamente, desvistiéndome de forma sensual para Regina. Ya sentía mi vagina palpitar. La mirada de la alcaldesa sobre mí, comiéndome con aquellos ojos castaños y penetrantes con una sonrisa libidinosa solo hacía que aumentara mi incontrolable deseo por ella.

Provocar a Regina era mi pasatiempo favorito. Amaba y me deleitaba al ver sus ojos escureciéndose de deseo y lujuria con cada embestida erótica y juego de seducción que hacía con ella. Cada poro y célula de mi cuerpo echaba chispas cada vez que sus ojos se posaban quemando mi piel, dejando patente todas las sensaciones que yo despertaba en ella…¡Cómo deseaba y amaba cada parte de aquella mujer! Regina era mi mayor perdición…Si hubiera sabido que el sexo lésbico era tan intenso, placentero y delicioso, habría comenzado mucho tiempo atrás…¡No, espera! Pensándolo bien…Ha sido mejor así, exactamente como todo ha sucedido, con Regina siendo la primera mujer de mi vida, la primera con la que he tenido esa experiencia. Pues nada podría ser más maravilloso que experimentar algo tan nuevo con alguien a quien se ama de verdad y a quien se quiere siempre a tu lado…Regina ha sido mi primera mujer…Y con certeza será la única. ¡Mi amor verdadero!

Nuestra complicidad se hacía patente en todo, y en la cama, no podía ser diferente. Había días en que yo quería dominarla…Había otros en que quería ser dominada por ella, así como días en que quería las dos cosas. Y Regina sabía exactamente con solo una mirada lo que yo más quería ese día, tal era su afinidad conmigo. Sí, ella sabía: hoy yo quería ser dominada por ella, en todos los sentidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que, una vez me hube quitado el albornoz, Regina me girase rápidamente y mi tirase sobre la cama, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Yo estaba completamente desnuda y ella aún vestida. El roce de sus pantalones ceñidos en mi vagina me hizo gemir quedamente.

–Ya sé lo que necesita, Señorita Swan…–aquel señorita Swan que antes tanto me irritaba ahora era motivo de que gran parte de mi excitación aumentara cuando estaba con Regina en la cama –Un buen polvo…– ella llevó su boca a mi cuello, lamió, chupó y mordió, yo incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en éxtasis –Hoy serás mi pasiva, Em-Ma…–dijo mi nombre despacio, pausadamente y yo casi maldije de tanta tensión. ¡La madre que me parió!

–Soy toda tuya, mi amor…Haz conmigo lo que quieras…–gemí en un susurro.

Regina se apoderó de mis labios con furia, en un beso urgente, mientras enredaba sus manos en mis cabellos. Nuestras lenguas danzaban deliciosamente entre gemidos. Nos quedamos un buen rato en ese beso erótico, travieso y mojado, hasta que mi morena dejó mi boca y descendió dejándome varias chupadas en mi cuello, comenzó a devorar mis pechos, alternando entre lamidas, chupadas y masajes. Yo gemía como una loca. Dios, cómo la necesitaba…

Regina desabotonó su blusa, lentamente, botón por botón, arrancó su sujetador con rapidez y sin demora colocó sus pechos en mi boca, primero uno, después el otro.

–Chupa, linda rubia…Mama de ellos, mama…Mete tu deliciosa boca en ellos…Sé que te gusta…– susurraba ella, muy excitada. Me encaraba con fuego en sus ojos.

Y por supuesto que yo obedecí. Los mamé con gusto, con lamidas y mordiscos en la aureola de aquellos deliciosos pechos, empinados y firmes, mientras yo gemía bajito y Regina lo hacía sin pudor. Ella era una completa desvergonzada…¡Y a mí me encantaba! Amaba proporcionarle todo el placer del mundo.

La atmosfera sexual que se respiraba en aquel cuarto era palpable y deliciosa. No aguantábamos más el deseo de la una por la otra. Regina descendió sus besos por mi barriga, me apretaba la cintura, hasta llegar a mi vulva y comenzar a chuparla sin demora. Yo gemí alto cuando su lengua encontró mi clítoris y lo lamió y le dio ligeros mordiscos. Pasó su lengua, de arriba abajo, por mi vagina completamente encharcada.

–Joder, Regina…– gemí, mientras me agarraba a las sábanas. Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió pícara.

La caliente morena continuó con sus movimientos circulares en mi intimidad, alrededor, en mi clítoris, hasta ponerse a juguetear con la lengua en mi entrada.

–Regina, por favor…–pedí, quejosamente

–¿Qué quieres, Swan?– susurró de forma sensual

–¡Fóllame, morena desvergonzada! ¡Quiero dedos! ¡Quiero lengua! ¡Lo quiero todo!– prácticamente imploré

–Hummmmm…Así me gusta…Intensa…Totalmente entregada a mí…¡Ah, Emma, me vuelves loca!– embargada por un deseo incontrolable hacia mí, Regina atendió mi pedido, penetrándome primero con uno, después con dos dedos con deliciosos movimiento circulares de vaivén, comenzando lentamente y después aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Cuando comencé a gemir más alto y mi intimidad a comprimirse, prediciendo mi orgasmo, la morena comenzó a chuparme de nuevo y a lamer con gusto junto con las estocadas.

–¡Reginaaaaa…!– grité su nombre antes de alcanzar el clímax ondeando en la boca y dedos de mi novia. Empujé ligeramente su cabeza hacia mi intimidad mientras todavía era presa de los espasmos y me mordía el labio, observando a mi morena allí, entre mis piernas lamiendo y succionando cada gota de mi líquido. ¡Qué visión! Podría morir ahora mismo y lo haría feliz…

La alcaldesa subió hacia mi rostro con una sonrisa traviesa y me besó de forma erótica, haciéndome degustar mi propio sabor.

–Deliciosa…Siempre amaré tu sabor…–susurró entre cálidos besos.

Ella no me dio descanso…¿Pero quién dice que yo quería descansar? Apenas me había recuperado del intenso orgasmo cuando Regina irguió su cuerpo y se quitó rápidamente su pantalón y las finas bragas de encaje que usaba, quedando completamente desnuda. Ya sospechaba lo que iba a hacer y sonreí maliciosa de excitación y a la expectativa de lo que vendría, mirándola a los ojos oscurecidos. Ya me encontraba de nuevo completamente mojada. Me erguí y quedé apoyada en mis codos para mirarla, pero pronto ella me empujó haciéndome recostar de nuevo.

Regina abrió bien mis piernas, cogió una de ellas y la flexionó mientras entrelazaba su pierna sobre la otra mía libre, se subió sobre mí, encajó su cadera en mi centro y pegó nuestras vulvas, haciendo que cada trozo de mi piel se erizase y que escalofríos recorrieran mi espina dorsal. Sentía que la morena también había experimentado las mismas sensaciones, ya que las dos gemimos a la vez. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera erótica y sensual, mientras gemíamos juntas y yo me agarraba a su cintura. Notaba nuestras humedades mezclarse y nuestros clítoris restregarse juntos. ¡Qué delicia! ¡Subía al cielo con eso! Me mordí el labio de forma sexy, provocándola, pues sabía que la volvía loca siempre que lo hacía.

–Siempre desvergonzada, rubia…Así me gusta…Buena chica…Adoro verte ablandándote y desfalleciendo en mis manos…–susurró en mi oído, ronca y extasiada de deseo, aumentando la fuerza de los movimientos.

–Eres tan caliente, Regina…Consigues lo que quieres de mí, morena deliciosa…– dije de la forma más descarada del mundo, y alcé mis brazos unidos por encima de mi cabeza. Ella sonrió, y ya sabía lo que yo quería que hiciera con ese acto mío. Era siempre un pedido que ella nunca me negaba.

Ella se inclinó más sobre mí sin detener los movimientos y agarró mis muñecas con una de sus manos, prendiendo mis brazos por encima de la cabeza. Ella sabía que yo me volvía loca cuando ella hacía eso y me dominaba de aquella manera. Su otra mano se posó en el costado de mi nalga y recibí un apretón y una fuerte nalgada, provocándome un gritito de placer.

–¿Es así como lo quieres, rubia?– otra nalgada y apretón en mi trasero, mientras ella embestía contra mí. Yo gritaba, gemía y sonreía –Pues así lo vas a tener…Ahora mueve ese trasero sabroso y continúa dándomelo todo, así de rico…–Regina aumentó los movimientos de forma frenética, tanto en intensidad como en velocidad, nuestros líquidos aumentaban, nuestras vulvas restregándose en un encaje perfecto cada vez más rápido hasta que entre muchos gemidos desvergonzados y otra nalgada fuerte en mi trasero, gozamos juntas, un clímax intenso y delicioso, sin duda uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en la vida.

La morena cayó sobre mí, jadeante, besándome mientras yo acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Las palabras no eran necesarias, apenas nuestras miradas clavadas la una en la otra, nuestro mundo particular, nuestras sonrisas apasionadas. Nos quedamos un buen rato acariciando nuestros rostros y mirándonos, hasta que Regina sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo…¡Wow! ¡Allá vamos otra vez! ¡Esta morena fogosa me mata, y confieso que me encanta!

**POV narrador**

El fuego ente Emma y Regina se encendió de nuevo, la rubia se abalanzó contra la morena en un frenesí de besos eróticos cuando el móvil de Regina comenzó a sonar. No le prestaron atención y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Pero el aparato no daba tregua. A la tercera tentativa de llamada, Emma miró a Regina y dijo

–Regina, ¿no es mejor atender?

–Ahhhhh, Emma, no…–la morena respondió remolona

–Puede ser importante…Están insistiendo mucho…Y está Henry…–Emma realmente se preocupó en ese momento, al igual que Regina.

–Está bien–la morena cogió rápidamente el móvil y miró a la pantalla. Resopló, enseñándoselo a Emma.

–Zelena…Creo que es mejor que tengas una buena razón para haberme llamado…–Regina atendió irritada, haciendo reír a Emma.

– _Ups, por las maneras, creo que he interrumpido algo ahí…–respondió la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea._

–Digamos que sí…

– _Bueno, eso ahora no importa, Regina, tendréis la vida entera para follar, pero lo que tengo que deciros a Emma y a ti no puede esperar…_

Regina resopló ante la audacia de la hermana.

–¿Y qué sería eso, Zelena? ¡Desembucha ya!

– _Creo que sería mejor que despegarais los coñitos y vinierais a mi casa, porque…_

–¡ZELENA!–gritó Regina reprendiéndola. Zelena estaba cada vez más suelta.

_–…porque he descubierto algo muy importante. La misión que se me encomendó para intentar descubrir sobre aquel lugar misterioso…Sobre el reino de Herozar, donde está escondida la espada que matará a Fiona, ¿recuerdas? ¡No os lo vais a creer! ¡Necesito que vengáis ya para acá! ¡Rápido!_


	53. Herozar

**Flashback on**

Desde que el Espectro le había dicho a Emma que era Zelena quien descubriría el misterio que envolvía al reino de _Herozar_ , lugar donde estaba escondida la espada _Himperius_ , la única arma que era capaz de matar a Fiona en su estado más poderoso, la pelirroja no había dejado de trabajar incesante e incansablemente para intentar encontrar una solución. Christopher, hijo de Fiona, cientos de años atrás, había escondido la espada en ese reino misterioso del cual solo había una única foto en un libro, y nada más. Ninguna historia, ninguna ubicación en un mapa. Absolutamente nada. El libro que contenía la foto de una aldea del antiguo reino misterioso le fue dado a Zelena directamente de las manos de Emma, Regina y Belle, siguiendo las orientaciones del Espectro. Zelena no sabía cómo, pero descubriría lo que necesitaban. Se le había encomendado esa misión y ella la honraría, aunque tuviera que caminar por vías desconocidas y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué camino seguir.

Desde que había recibido el libro lo había estudiado minuciosamente, y a pesar de no tener idea de dónde podría estar ese reino, una única cosa le había llamado la atención en la foto: un pequeño árbol de flores blancas en las ramas y en el tronco, muy bonito y vistoso, y ella juraba que ya lo había visto en algún lugar.

La pelirroja hizo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente: trabajó en una poderosa poción, llamada _Poción del Viaje Literario_ , que te da el poder de entrar dentro de la imagen de cualquier libro y viajar por ella. No sabía si surtiría efecto, pero necesitaba intentarlo. Quizás lo que estaba buscando y necesitando saber estaba justo ahí si ella estudiaba cuidadosamente los detalles de aquel reino en la misma foto.

Así que soltó un gritito de alegría al constatar que, finalmente, al verter el último ingrediente dentro del humeante caldero, el líquido había quedado listo para su uso inmediato.

Zelena no esperó, llenó un vaso con el líquido, mientras abría el libro por la página donde se encontraba la foto y se preparó. Se bebió todo el verde, caliente y humeante contenido, sintiendo cómo la garganta le quemaba. Al momento, sin pasar dos segundos, la pelirroja fue succionada hacia dentro del libro, cayendo sentada en el suelo de tierra del reino de _Herozar_. Zelena estaba, finalmente, dentro de la foto.

–¡Ay!–se quejó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su larga falda negra y se masajeaba las nalgas, doloridas a causa de la caída.

El sitio era muy bonito. Zelena lanzó un vistazo alrededor. La simpática aldea de la foto estaba formada por pequeñas casas muy elegantes con chimeneas, muchos árboles alrededor, de todos los tamaños y tipos. Un gran terreno, descampado y circular, se encontraba en el centro con las casas bordeándolo, el sol brillaba en el cielo sin nubes.

Tras haber caminado sin encontrar ni hallar nada, se detuvo frente al pequeño árbol que le intrigaba. Lo estudió con cuidado.

–¿De dónde te conozco, pequeño?–conversaba con él, pasando la mano por su tronco y por sus hermosas flores blancas que pendían de las ramas.

De repente la magia sucedió. En su tronco, mientras Zelena pasaba la mano, pequeñas letras comenzaron a aparecer con una caligrafía plateada, formando una frase. La pelirroja se asustó y se apartó para poder leer en cuanto la frase hubo aparecido.

**_“Bienvenida a vuestra misión, ¡qué bien que estéis aquí! ¡Esforzaos un poco más y pronto de dónde me conocéis os acordaréis! En cuanto resolváis el enigma, para la próxima etapa de la misión estaréis preparada…”_ **

–Pero, ¿qué…?–Zelena apretaba los ojos y podía sentir cómo su cerebro daba vueltas. Ok, necesitaba descubrir de dónde conocía a aquel árbol para poder seguir adelante. Estaba eufórica. Todo conducía a pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta al optar por entrar en la foto. Por lo que parecía algo ya estaba esperando por ella.

Miró, miró y miró el pequeño árbol, hasta que tras cinco minutos, finalmente recordó de dónde lo conocía. Desorbitó los ojos y jadeó sin poder creer.

–No puede ser…–balbuceó despacio, con la mano en la boca y el corazón desacompasado.

En cuanto Zelena se acordó de dónde conocía el árbol, más letras comenzaron a saltar, brillantes y plateadas, de nuevo, esta vez desde el descampado que tenía tras ella, en el suelo. Al notar la luz que surgía del suelo, se giró y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se estaban formando las frases. Se arrodilló, mirando atentamente y esperando. La frase fue formada. Era otro enigma.

**_´”¡Si hasta aquí llegasteis, ya sois un vencedor! Prestad atención, pues un secreto voy a contaros…¡Si queréis descubrir dónde está Herozar y hasta allí llegar, su propio nombre tendréis que explorar! Si sois la persona adecuada para esta misión cumplir, no tendréis dificultades en descubrir”_ **

Leyó en voz alta.

–¡Pero qué diablos! Nunca fui buena en adivinanzas…¿Explorar qué? ¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ni nombre con esto? Zelena…Zelena…–estaba nerviosa –No…Espera…Y si…¡No, no es mi nombre, idiota!–maldijo–¡Pues claro! ¡Tengo que explorar algo dentro del propio nombre del lugar! Claro… _Herozar_ …¿Qué hay escondido ahí dentro de ese nombre que me dará la respuesta que necesito…?

Tras pasarse un minuto analizando y pensando, Zelena jadeó aún más fuerte y desorbitó aún más los ojos que la primera vez. Se llevó la mano al pecho.

–¡Por los dioses…No lo puedo creer!–prácticamente gritó

Y la pelirroja tenía razón. Había descubierto el segundo enigma. Finalmente, el reino de _Herozar_ había desvelado su secreto. Zelana sabía dónde se encontraba. La prueba de esto fue lo que sucedió un momento después de casi haberle dado un síncope cuando la respuesta le vino a la mente. Las palabras en la tierra desaparecieron y se sintió un temblor muy fuerte, Zelena se levantó rápidamente y se apartó hacia atrás. Los temblores hicieron aparecer un enorme agujero, y dentro de él, se hallaban dos objetos: un grueso libro de tapa dura y de color azul, y un pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja.

Esperó un poco para certificarse de que nada más sucedería, y al ver que no, corrió hacia dentro del agujero, y cogió los dos objetos, temblando. Allí mismo se sentó y comenzó a hojear el gran libro y buscar lo que quería, hasta que lo encontró. Leyó aquello con extrema atención, absorbiendo cada palabra de las explicaciones que ella, Emma, Regina y Belle tanto habían buscado. Tras leer todo lo que necesitaba en el libro, desenrolló el pergamino con manos trémulas, y se emocionó al constatar quién había escrito aquella carta y las palabras que allí se encontraban.

–Soy yo la que agradezco por haber podido ayudar…– dijo con voz embargada, mirando la carta, un pergamino escrito con una hermosa y delicada caligrafía, fechada de mucho tiempo atrás –Honraré todo esto y la información caerá en las manos de la Salvadora, la persona correcta…–concluyó.

Y así, sin más demora, Zelena sacó de su blusa el frasco con la poción que había reservado para el viaje de regreso. Enrolló de nuevo el pergamino, se lo colocó bajo el brazo, agarró el libro, y se tomó la poción y en un momento estaba otra vez en su casa, en el mismo sitio, y con la misma caída en el suelo de madera. El libro al que fue succionada seguía reposado en la mesa, abierto en la misma página de la foto en la que había entrado, intacto como si nada hubiera sucedido. La fotografía continuaba igual, sin vestigio alguno de que la pelirroja hubiera estado dentro de ella. Ansiosa y sin poder esperar más, corrió hasta el teléfono y marcó el número de Regina.

**Flashback off**

A pesar de estar irritadas por el hecho de que la intrusiva pelirroja les había estropeado la sesión de sexo que iban a tener, Emma y Regina colgaron el teléfono y partieron sin tardanza hacia la casa de Zelena. Ella parecía ansiosa y eufórica, y para estar así, seguro que algo había descubierto del reino de _Herozar_. En la última sesión que Emma había tenido con el Espectro guía, él le había dicho que Zelena estaba trabajando firmemente en descubrir lo que era necesario y en tener éxito en su misión, y que pronto tendría noticias de la pelirroja. Será en un momento oportuno, le había dicho el encapuchado aquel día. Pues en el Bosque Encantado, la Reina Malvada, Fiona y Clarissa también estaban acercándose ya a la verdad sobre el mismo reino perdido. Y el cerco podría apretarse.

Fueron recibidas con un abrazo doble y apretado y enseguida Zelena las arrastró de la mano hasta la sala, donde aún se encontraba el libro donde había entrado en la mesa, al lado del libro azul y del pergamino que la pelirroja había traído con ella proveniente de ese reino.

–¡Calma, Zelena!– se quejó Regina, casi cayendo al ser empujada por su hermana mayor.

Al llegar frente a la mesa con los objetos, Regina y Emma se colocaron una a cada lado de la misma, esperando. Zelena estaba roja, su respiración estaba descontrolada y los ojos y la sonrisa brillantes de excitación.

–Cuñada, me estás poniendo nerviosa…–dijo Emma mirando los objetos sin entender nada, dado que la pelirroja solo sonreía y nada decía.

–Sorry, cuñadita…Es la emoción. ¡Lo descubrí! ¡Soy la leche!–dio palmas dando un gritito.

Emma y Regina se miraron y reviraron los ojos.

–Sí, hermanita, sé que eres la leche, pero, ¿puedes decirnos de una vez lo que has descubierto? Tenemos un mundo que salvar y eso depende de encontrar una espada que está en un determinado reino desaparecido…–Regina dijo irritada.

–Calma ahí, hermana, ¿acaso no puedo saborear un poco el gusto de la victoria? Realmente necesitas follar más, hermanita. Emma, no estás dando cuenta de…

–¡ZELENA!–la reprendieron las dos a la vez.

La pelirroja levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

–¡Vale, está bien, ya me callo! ¡Bien, entonces vamos allá! Chicas, ¿non os vais a creer dónde está el reino de _Herozar_ , o mejor dicho, qué ES el reino de _Herozar_?–sonrió mirando de una a otra.

–Estamos esperando…–dijo Regina.

Zelena dejó el libro de la foto abierto por esa página, a su lado estaba el libro que había cogido del descampado de la foto y colocó el pergamino en el mismo sitio, al lado de los dos libros.

Regina y Emma se colocaron lado a lado, mirando de un libro a otro y después al pergamino. Zelena comenzó a contar toda la historia, desde el tiempo que tardó en preparar la poción, pasando por lo mucho que estudió el sitio cuando ya estaba dentro de la foto, los enigmas y adivinanzas, hasta culminar con la apertura del suelo en el descampado y la aparición del libro y del pergamino. Las dos mujeres prestaban inmensa atención a la pelirroja.

Zelena desató el nudo del pergamino. Se lo pasó a las dos para que lo leyeran. Al final de la lectura, Emma y Regina tenían sus ojos fuera de las órbitas direccionados a la pelirroja.

–No puedo creerlo…Esto es una carta…¿De verdad es esa persona quien la ha escrito?– preguntó Emma

–¡Sí…Con toda certeza! Mira el papel, es muy antiguo y una caligrafía fuerte y personal…–respondió Zelena

–Hermanita, esta misión era realmente para ti, eras la persona adecuada…Está escrito aquí, por las manos del propio…¡Muchas gracias!–dijo Regina con ojos húmedos.

Zelena le sonreía.

–Quizás realmente era yo quien tenía que descubrirlo, Regina…Porque, en realidad, no hay nadie que conozca mejor el reino de _Herozar_ que yo…–la pelirroja respondió y sonrió aún más de oreja a oreja.

Emma y Regina se miraron y quedaron intrigadas.

–Ahora sí que no entiendo nada…¿Cómo es eso, Zelena? ¿Ya has estado en ese reino?– preguntó Emma cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja hacia la cuñada.

–Digamos que sí, cuñadita…Bueno…Puedo decir que no estuve antes de que fuera destruido, sino después, pero sí, estuve, y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano– concluyó Zelena

–¿Qué? ¿ _Herozar_ fue destruido? Pero…¿Cómo? ¡Estoy confusa!–dijo Regina

–Todo está explicado en este libro que apareció dentro del gran agujero en el descampado…–Zelena depositó la mano sobre el libro –Toda la historia de cómo ese reino fue completamente destruido cientos de años atrás…Y en la carta dejada, visteis que se explica por qué nunca encontramos este libro y los otros que hablaban de _Herozar_ o por qué nunca encontramos nada sobre su historia más allá de algunas fotos con el nombre del reino–las dos asintieron –Ahora…En cuanto reconocí el árbol, comencé a sospechar sobre _Herozar_ …Y la confirmación vino con el último enigma, ¿recordáis? **_´”¡Si hasta aquí llegasteis, ya sois un vencedor! Prestad atención, pues un secreto voy a contaros…¡Si queréis descubrir dónde está Herozar y hasta allí llegar, su propio nombre tendréis que explorar! Si sois la persona adecuada para esta misión cumplir, no tendréis dificultades en descubrir…”_** ¡Pensad conmigo! Tendría que analizar el propio nombre del reino para descubrir dónde está hoy…HEROZAR…¡Tenía que buscar en sus letras! ¡Encontraría lo que estaba buscando dentro de su nombre! ¿No os viene nada a la mente? Ha estado todo el tiempo ahí, y no nos dimos cuenta…

–Zelena…¿Estás queriendo decir que el sitio donde está _Herozar_ está estampado en su propio nombre?–preguntó Emma

–¡Exactamente!–Zelena cogió un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribió bien grande: **HEROZAR–** Mirad bien el nombre, con toda atención…Leed. ¿Qué veis?

Las dos apretaron los ojos, pensando.

Por fin, Zelena respondió, concluyendo

–Herozar fue el nombre del primer reino, antes de derrumbarse…Después de su completa destrucción, muchos años más tarde otro reino se levantó en su lugar, exactamente en el mismo sitio. Queridas mías…El antiguo reino de Herozar, hoy, es conocido como el reino de OZ…


	54. La espada Himperius

Emma y Regina se miraron la una a la otra pausadamente, tenían las bocas abiertas y las expresiones atónitas. Fue Emma quien empezó a hablar tras largos segundos de reflexión, finalmente uniendo todos los puntos.

–¡Yo…No me lo puedo creer, me niego a creerlo! ¿Esto estaba bajo nuestras narices todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo es que nunca pensamos en Oz?

–Sencillamente por el hecho de que era demasiado obvio…Tenemos tendencia a ir siempre por el camino más largo y difícil en vez de primeramente analizar las cosas desde un ángulo más sencillo y fácil…–Regina resopló.

–¡Exactamente!– fue el turno de Zelena –Todo lo que es muy obvio nos pasa desapercibido, así es la mente humana…Bueno, el hecho es que coincidencia o no, destino o no, mi intuición me llevó por el camino correcto y fui a parar al lugar donde debería encontrar estos objetos…–señaló el pergamino y el libro que había encontrado dentro del agujero en el reino del libro –Aquí está la explicación y toda la ayuda que necesitamos.

–Comienza por el libro…–pidió Emma

–Bien, nunca iríamos a encontrar copias de este libro en nuestros mundos, y ahora entenderéis por qué…– les mostró a ellas la portada del libro, titulado **_Herozar: de la Gloria a la Destrucción_** –Este libro contiene la historia completa de _Herozar_ , y os resumiré lo que he leído: Herozar, miles de años atrás fue un reino rico y próspero, pero gobernado por un rey corrupto que engañaba y robaba dinero y riquezas a otros reinos por medio de diferentes medios, hasta que un día uno de esos reinos, víctima del rey sin escrúpulos, se revolvió amargamente contra _Herozar_ y su comandante, y en un fatídico día, en el sigilo de la noche y sin aviso previo, _Herozar_ fue cobardemente atacado, quemado y completamente destruido por el ejército de ese otro reino. Fue una guerra de un solo lado. Sus habitantes nada sufrieron y no fueron asesinados, pero vieron sus casas quemadas y fueron obligados a huir a otro lugar. El único en sufrir las consecuencias fue el rey, quien fue capturado en su escondrijo, arrastrado y condenado a una muerte en la horca de la plaza pública de ese otro reino tan perjudicado por él. _Herozar_ quedó durante mucho, mucho tiempo abandonado, hundido en sus cenizas, destrozos y tristes recuerdos, y Christopher escondió la espada _Himperius_ allí, en algún momento de ese período del reino fantasma. Años más tarde, un nuevo reino fue erguido en el mismo sitio: Oz, probablemente incluso el nombre fue en homenaje al antiguo reino, pero eso nadie puede confirmarlo. Mi palacio solo fue construido muchos años más tarde de que el reino de Oz fuera creado.

–¡Increíble! ¿Y en qué lugar de Oz está escondida la espada que matará a Fiona? ¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de la historia de _Herozar_ y por qué ni incluso los Espectros del Valle Sombrío consiguieron tener esa información?– preguntó Regina. Emma también escuchaba atentamente.

–Todo eso, hermanita…–comenzó Zelena sacudiendo la carta en forma de pergamino en su mano –Está explicado aquí. La carta dejada junto al libro…Emma, por favor, haz los honores–le entregó a Emma el pergamino, que la rubia rápidamente comenzó a leer en voz alta:

**_“Quizás el Salvador o la Salvadora actual nunca va a entender mis motivos, y me juzgará por no haber matado al Hada Negra cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, siendo yo el Salvador en aquel tiempo tan doloroso bajo la ira de la mujer más tenebrosa de todas. Sí, tuve todo el poder que cabía en mí, mucho más del que siempre me atreví a pensar que merecía, estudié magia desde la simple teoría hasta su poderosa ejecución, convirtiéndome en un ser dotado de extenso poder y fuerza que se vieron reforzados por mi inmortalidad, ya concedida por la misma Hada. Fallé, y fallé miserablemente como Salvador y como luchador de la humanidad. Pude escoger salvar al mundo y ahorraros a vos que leéis esta carta de tener que enfrentar tan cruel destino en mi lugar, pero no lo hice ni os lo he ahorrado, usé mi libre albedrío, quizás egoístamente, y por eso a quien lee esta carta y hoy posee la misión que un día fue mía, doy mis más sinceras disculpas y pido mi más profundo perdón, con todo el corazón de un hombre poderoso, sí, pero, de una forma u otra, aún débil._ **

**_No, no pude matar a mi madre…Esa fue mi más terrible debilidad. Antes de que queráis matarme con vuestras propias manos, solo poneos en mi lugar y pensad: ¿conseguiríais vos, querido Salvador o Salvadora, matar a vuestra propia madre? ¿Vuestro corazón caliente, sublime y pulsante en vuestro pecho sería capaz de tal acto? Jamás una misión como esa tendría que darse a un hijo, y a pesar de saber que tenía que hacerlo en pro del bien de la humanidad, nunca entendí por qué una misión tan dolorosa fue encomendada de forma tan cruel en mis manos…Hice todo lo que se me dijo hasta cierto punto, forjé la Espada como se me indicó, sin embargo, la hoja fría y afilada jamás tocó el corazón de mi madre, en lugar de eso preferí sumirla en un profundo sueño hasta que su muerte fuera encomendada a las manos de otro predestinado…¡Perdón, una vez más, perdón!_ **

**_Amaba profundamente a mi madre, incluso sabiendo en qué ser horrible e incurable se había convertido. Mi amor por ella no me dejó matarla…Y para suavizar un poco mi culpa por haber fallado, por saber que la paz que reinaría mientras mi madre estuviera durmiendo era temporal y sobre todo por no merecer todos los honores y glorias que mi pueblo me han estado dando por la desaparición de Fiona, huí…Huí de esa mentira…Huí, y no tengo morada, soy de todos los sitios, de todos los cantos, vivo un tiempo aquí, otro allí, ayudando a personas y haciéndoles el bien en la medida en que pueda, usando mi poder y mi inmortalidad para ayudar y guiar a los pueblos. Y hoy, mientras estáis leyendo esta carta, muy probablemente esté en la misma situación, en algún lugar por ahí ayudando a alguien que me necesita._ **

**_Querido Salvador, o querida Salvadora, al esconder la Espada Himperius en el extinto reino de Herozar, ahora Oz, tuve que tomar medidas muy serias y cuidadosas para que, en un futuro, esa espada cayera en manos de la persona cierta, del verdadero Salvador. Por eso mismo no encontraríais la historia del reino de Herozar en ningún libro, porque, por medio de una magia extremadamente poderosa, hice desaparecer todos los libros que contaban su historia o_** citaban ** _algún tipo de localización. Sabía que la historia sobre la falsa muerte de mi madre saldría en algún momento a la luz, alguien escribiría sobre ella, y tomé precauciones con relación a esas informaciones. Con magia más poderosa aún hice que nadie, absolutamente nadie que hubiera vivido la época de su historia pudiera contarla. Y, finalmente, hecho todo eso, dejé solamente los ejemplares que contenían la única foto de Herozar en su época de gloria, y los hechicé, colocando todo lo que el Salvador necesitaría dentro de la foto. Las adivinanzas fueron hechas para que solo la persona correcta para entrar en la foto y descubrir sus misterios las descifrase, evitando que todo cayera en manos equivocadas y la misión se arruinase. Así que, a vos que rescatasteis este pergamino y el libro, os agradezco mucho. Yo no sé quién sois hoy, pero sois la persona adecuada para entregarle esto al actual Salvador y ayudar en su camino hasta la espada Himperius._**

**_Este pergamino también está hechizado con un diferente tipo de magia localizadora, al llegar a Oz, llevadlo con vos, y él os guiará hasta el sitio exacto donde está escondida la espada. Solo el Salvador o Salvadora conseguirá rescatarla de su escondite._ **

**_Toda mi sensibilidad aún puede decirme que puede pasar tiempo, pero me encontraré con vos, Salvador, y personalmente os pediré perdón…Qué vuestra misión sea agraciada con el éxito que yo no tuve, y que seáis iluminado por el valor y la fuerza que me faltaron a mí para alcanzar la victoria…_ **

**_Con todo mi corazón de luchador, mago, Salvador, pero también el de un hijo que amaba a su madre…_ **

**_Christopher”_ **

****

Al terminar de leer la carta, Emma alzó su húmeda mirada, encarando a Regina y Zelena. No sentía rabia hacia el hijo de Fiona…Qué triste destino tenía en sus manos: matar a su propia madre. Se imaginó teniendo que hacer lo mismo con Mary Margaret y un frío le recorrió la espina.

–Emma, mi amor…¿Estás bien?–intervino Regina, tocándole ligeramente el brazo, dejándole una caricia.

–S..Sí…Lo estoy. No tengo nada de que perdonarlo…Amaba a su madre, incluso siendo la criatura cruel en la que se había convertido. ¿Cómo puedo culparlo por amar profundamente a su propia madre?

–Sí, Emma…Incluso con todo lo que tenía en sus manos, todo su poder, no lo consiguió. Pero realmente ejecutó una magia fantástica para proteger la espada y dejarla en las manos adecuadas. Ni los Espectros, con toda su intuición y visiones, han podido localizar el lugar.

–Sí…Eso es verdad. Y ahora que ya lo sabemos, tenemos que ir a Oz, con urgencia, pues el último Espectro me dijo que la Reina, Fiona y Clarissa ya están cerca de descubrirlo también, pueden hacer algo, y el tiempo se está agotando. Zelena…¿Puedes llevarnos hasta allí? ¿Regina? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría para preparar algo que nos lleve, ya que no tenemos más judías mágicas ni madera mágica?– preguntó Emma mirando de Zelena a Regina.

–Bueno…En realidad…Podemos ir ahora mismo si queréis…–Zelena se rascó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Regina y Emma se miraron, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué? Pero…–comenzó Regina

–Venid conmigo…Quiero enseñaros una cosa…–Zelena las llamó con un movimiento de la mano y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, con las dos mujeres pisándole los talones.

Al llegar a la planta alta, Zelena entró en su cuarto con Regina y Emma tras ella, y con un movimiento de las manos, hizo aparecer un gran armario de estilo rústico decorado con arcos de flores de madera. Estaba camuflado cerca del vestidor.

–Pero…¿Qué es esto, Zelena? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?–preguntó Emma

–¿Por qué ese armario estaba escondido?–Regina arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos mirando a su hermana mayor.

Zelena se sonrojó.

–Bueno…–comenzó– Está escondido con magia por cuestiones de seguridad…No quería que nadie supiera que tengo esto aquí…

Y, ligeramente nerviosa, la alta pelirroja abrió las dos puertas del armario, revelando su contenido. Emma y Regina abrieron sus bocas y desorbitaron sus ojos de estupefacción.

–¡No! No me digas que esto es…–habló Emma

–¡Exactamente, cuñadita querida!–la pelirroja sonrió –Zapatos mágicos.

Regina y Emma silbaron, aún mirando fijamente dentro del armario. Allí, alineados en perfecto orden, había varios pares de zapatos mágicos, plateados y brillantes, con sus pequeños tacones hechizados que, al golpearlos uno contra otro tres veces, podían llevarte inmediatamente y en pocos segundos al sitio que desearas ir. Bastaba con pensar en el lugar. Se podía viajar rápidamente entre mundos mágicos y no mágicos.

–¡Pensé que solo existía un par de estos!–dijo Regina, enfurruñada –¿Por qué no me contaste antes que había muchos?

–No vi la necesidad, hermanita, solo eso…Estaban aquí, en el momento oportuno serían usados, en un momento de gran necesidad. Y mira por dónde, el momento ha llegado…–Zelena sonrió y finalmente Emma y Regina también la acompañaron.

–¿Entonces…Llegó la hora de ir a buscar mi arma?–suspiró Emma

–¡Sí, llegó la hora, Emma! ¡Cuando queráis! Entonces…¿Nos vamos?– Zelena cogió tres pares de zapatos mágicos y se irguió enseñándoselos a las dos, con una sonrisa enrome en el rostro y un brillo esplendoroso en sus grandes ojos azules.

Emma y Regina se dieron de las manos, se miraron una vez más con cariño y ternura y volvieron a mirar a Zelena, sonriendo ligeramente y asintiendo con las cabezas. Entonces, fueron a coger el pergamino localizador y se prepararon para calzarse los zapatos mágicos.

**Bosque Encantado, mismo día, por la mañana…**

–¡Ay, qué cosquillas…!–decía la Reina Regina, mientras una pequeñita y gordita manita apretaba ligeramente su pecho derecho con sus deditos minúsculos, buscando más y más alimento para llenar su barriguita prácticamente de recién nacida. La pequeña Clarisssa, en su regazo, succionada su pecho con ganas, mamando con gula toda la leche que Regina había adquirido pocos días atrás gracias a la poción. Sus ojitos verdes y bien abiertos miraban a la Reina con admiración.

Clarissa, sentada al otro lado, dando de mamar a Scarlet, rió ante el comentario de Su Majestad.

–Es así, Regina…Scarlet también está haciéndome cosquillas. Eso cuando no muerde fuerte con sus encías desdentadas…¡Me da miedo cuando tenga dientitos! El ama de cría me dijo que es así y me enseñó cómo proceder después…Por cierto…Tus pechos están aún más hermosos después de que se han llenado de leche…– dijo Clarissa y finalmente miró a la reina de forma maliciosa, encarando los enormes pechos que le habían salido. Su Majestad, en contrapartida, la miró de la misma manera y sonrió traviesa.

–Pues yo digo lo mismo…Ya eran apetitosos, ahora, pues…–se lamió los labios.

Ambas se echaron a reír y continuaron conversando animadamente. Las dos mujeres habían tomado durante el tiempo necesario de diez días la poción para producir leche y ahora tenían los pechos llenos de leche materna, preparados y listos para amamantar a las bebés gemelas hasta cuando fuera necesario. Estaban felices y aunque sin darse cuenta, compartían un momento totalmente familiar y a gusto una con la otra, y con las pequeñas. Clarissa estaba sentada en un sillón rosado con Scarlet en sus brazos y Regina en otro, frente a ella, con la pequeña Clarissa en su regazo. De vez en cuando, se daban las manos e intercambiaban una mirada acogedora y cómplice, entre sonrisas. Ellas no lo percibían, pero, aunque de una forma muy pequeña y frágil, una pequeña simiente para la redención estaba siendo plantada dentro de ellas, a través de la llegada de las bebés y también del amor que nacía entre las dos mujeres. Regina aún seguiría adelante con sus planes junto con Fiona y Clarissa. Pero el hilo de esperanza podría hacerse presente, incluso al final de la Gran Batalla.

Regina se derritió por completo cuando Clarissa bebé, en sus brazos, soltó su pecho, ya satisfecha con la boquita bañada por la leche, y se quedó mirándola, fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, con una sonrisa desdentada enorme, capaz de ablandar cualquier corazón. No se sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó así la pequeña, pero fueron largos minutos, apenas sonriendo y mirando a Regina. La Reina sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionada, una lágrima cayó mientras cogía la manita de Clarissa, que rápidamente apretó sus dedos. La sensación de amamantar ya estaba siendo maravillosa e increíble, algo que ella jamás olvidaría, y ahora, con ese acto de amor de la pequeña, todo se intensificó y la embargó de nuevas emociones y sensaciones.

Clarissa, en el otro sillón, observó aquella escena y sonrió abiertamente, también emocionada. Scarlet continuaba mamando tranquilamente.

–Le gustas…–dijo la joven princesa

–¿Al igual que a la Clarissa crecida?–Regina la encaró, sonriéndole.

Clarissa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Al igual que a la Clarissa crecida…–confirmó, mirándola a la reina de forma apasionada.

Las dos se dieron las manos una vez más por encima de los sillones y sonrieron la una a la otra, mientras Clarissa comenzaba a quedarse dormida en el regazo de Regina y Scarlet terminaba de mamar en los brazos de su tía-madre.

Después de dar de mamar y volver a poner a las niñas en sus cunas, y dejarlas bajo los cuidados de la abuela Dulce, la Reina Regina y Clarissa se marcharon a su tan esperada misión de esa tarde, tras el almuerzo. Finalmente, Fiona ya tenía sus fuerzas restablecidas y ya algunos poderes estaban volviendo a ella, y podría finalmente viajar hasta otro reino, en este caso, a la Tierra de la Triple Luz, tierra de la flor más poderosa que existe, aquella que todo lo sabe: El Iris del Valle Solar.

Sería la segunda vez que Regina y Clarissa irían hasta allí, y para Fiona sería la primera. Las tres mujeres estaban ansiosas y ya habían esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento, pues iban a recibir una de las respuestas más importantes de todas: iban a preguntar a la gran Flor dónde estaba escondida la Gran Espada _Himperius_ , única capaz de matar a Fiona, que había sido ocultada por su propio hijo en _Herozar_ , reino conocido por su misterio: nadie sabía dónde estaba o qué fin tuvo. Pero la Gran Iris lo sabía, pues, ninguna magia o hechicería podía retirarle la dádiva con la que fue agraciada: saber de todo y de todos. Por eso eran tan difícil llegar al reino donde ella vivía, no era algo al alcance de cualquiera, mucho menos de personas no dotadas de magia poderosa. Y encima se necesitaban judías mágicas extremadamente raras, de un color amarillo oro intenso, las únicas que eran específicas para abrir portales que llevaran a la Tierra de la Triple Luz, y una poción muy difícil de preparar que permitía que la flor abriese sus pétalos para conversar.

Con todo preparado aquella tarde, la Reina Regina, Fiona y Clarissa estaban listas para partir. A una relativa distancia del palacio, Regina lanzó la rara judía amarilla al suelo, abriendo el portal que señalaba el camino hacia aquella tierra encantada. Al llegar a la tierra de múltiples colores, de árboles gigantes y habladores, de animales que parloteaban y de sus muchos misterios, pasaron por los mismos claros y valles, Clarissa admirando la belleza de lugar por segunda vez y Fiona encantada por primera vez. Subieron el empinado valle que llevaba hasta la gran flor, situada en lo alto de una colina, iluminada por los tres soles que brillaban intensamente en el cielo azul claro.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y la gran y poderosa flor reposaba de la misma manera en que Regina y Clarissa recordaban cuando habían estado allí juntas, con sus grandes pétalos morados cerrados sobre sí mismos, en una posición fetal. Realizando el mismo procedimiento de la primera vez, Regina profirió las palabras mágicas del libro que iba a despertarla, y vertió las gotas de la poción verde humeante, haciendo que la bella flor se abriese y mirase a las tres mujeres con su hermoso y único iris de color amarillo dorado como los tres soles que las iluminaban desde lo alto.

Así, la magnífica flor que todo lo sabe les contó a las tres mujeres la historia de _Herozar_ , como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, y realmente nada podía ocultarse a su gran ojo. Contó toda la historia de destrucción del reino, culminando con su nombre actual: Oz. Era allí donde la espada _Himperius_ estaba escondida, y ella dijo exactamente dónde se encontraba oculta.

No dio tiempo a que dijera nada más, pues su tiempo límite para conversar, siete minutos, había acabado, y por aquel día la flor ya no se abriría más, hicieran lo que hicieran.

–No me lo puedo creer…Todo este tiempo la respuesta del escondrijo de la espada ha estado frente a nuestros ojos y no nos hemos dado cuenta…–reflexionó la Reina, los mismos pensamientos que Emma, Regina y Zelena habían tenido en la tierra sin magia –¿Y quién lo diría? Escondida en la tierra de mi querida hermanita, que hoy también ha cambiado de bando y se ha vuelta una débil–reviró los ojos –Y bien, en ese lugar…–sonrió diabólicamente –todo es mucho más fácil, y a nuestro favor…¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Llegar a Oz desde este mundo es mucho más fácil! No podemos arriesgarnos a que aquellas tres lleguen antes que nosotras, a fin de cuentas, no sabemos lo que esas tres han descubierto, son inteligentes…¡Maldita sea el no poder saber nada de lo que está pasando al otro lado!–gritó nerviosa –Tenemos que coger esa espada y arreglárnoslas para realizar una copia para que Emma no consiga matar a Fiona y para que no sospechen que estamos metidas en la farsa…Ellas aún tardarán en su intento de llegar a Oz, el mundo sin magia dificulta mucho el viaje.

Fiona tenía los ojos húmedos ante el recordatorio de la espada forjada por su propio hijo con la intención de matarla. Él no consiguió hacerlo, pero, pensar que dejó la misión en manos de otro, hacía que su corazón sangrara y doliera de la misma forma o incluso peor de que si hubiera sido él quien hubiera concluido el acto. Se enjugó bruscamente una lágrima con la mano y disimuló su voz embargada al decir

–¿A qué estamos esperando? Nos vamos hoy mismo…

–Majestad…Si me permites…¿Podríamos pasar antes por el castillo para dar de mamar a las pequeñas?–dijo Clarissa, preocupada por sus sobrinas.

–Claro, criatura…No me he olvidado de las pequeñas…–Regina sonrió dulcemente a su aprendiz. Ante la simple mención de las bebés, la Reina ya sonreía involuntariamente como una boba y sus ojos brillaban. Las pequeñas ya se habían ganado una parte de su endurecido corazón –¡Ahora regresemos! Aún tenemos que prepararnos para llegar a Oz más tarde…

Las tres mujeres volvieron al reino de Daltro, embargadas por la ansiedad y la expectativa del rescate de la poderosa espada y del próximo paso que darían. En Storybrooke, Emma, Regina y Zelena estaban en la misma situación, listas para viajar a Oz…


	55. En las manos de la Salvadora

**OZ…**

De manos dadas y con los ojos cerrados, Regina, Emma y Zelena golpearon los tacones tres veces pensando intensamente en el sitio a donde deseaban llegar, y se materializaron a los pies del reino de Oz enseguida, literalmente en un pase de magia, con los pies debidamente calzados en los zapatos mágicos. Habían quedado en pensar en el palacio de Zelena, pues, ese era el centro del Reino, uno de los sitios principales del sitio. Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron frente al imponente castillo, intocado, tal y cual Zelena lo había dejado antes de marcharse de allí. La pelirroja sonrió involuntariamente, con una mezcla de añoranza y angustia por todos los recueros malos y la tristeza que allí había experimentado.

Emma miraba todo a su alrededor, admirada.

–Oz es hermoso…–dijo

–Sí, es un reino muy…–Zelena comenzó a hablar, pero fue distraída cuando sintió un temblor dentro del bolsillo de su larga falda. Era el pergamino, la carta de Christopher, cuidadosamente doblada, lo que empezó a vibrar. En cuanto la cogió, la carta escapó de sus manos, se abrió formando una hoja de papel totalmente plana y sin dobleces, y se levantó sola en el aire, vibrando y comenzando a moverse hacia delante. Ya estaba hechizada y lista para llevar a las tres mujeres a su destino.

–¡Vamos, rápido! La carta ya nos está guiando hacia la Espada, no podemos perderla de vista–dijo Regina, comenzando a seguir al pergamino abierto que continuaba avanzado y vibrando. Las dos la siguieron rápidamente, sin apartar la mirada de la carta encantada.

O era mucha coincidencia o realmente el destino y su forma de obrar era certeros, y había actuado a su favor, pues increíblemente la carta las estaba guiando hacia el interior del Palacio de Zelena. Pasó por la enorme puerta principal en cuanto Zelena la abrió con magia, y rápidamente el pergamino se encaminó hacia uno de las enormes estancias de la parte del fondo del castillo, provocando que las tres echaran a correr, sin aliento. Era una sala enorme con una gran chimenea donde Zelena solía sentarse en un gran sillón verde y madurar sus planes diabólicos.

Finalmente, al llegar a aquella sala, la carta se detuvo y vibró intensamente. Fue bajando lentamente hasta el suelo de madera rústica, y allí, se paró, abierta.

La pelirroja se agachó donde la carta estaba y la cogió, pasando la mano por la zona donde se había posado. Regina y Emma la acompañaron.

–Es impresionante…–comenzó, admirada –He estado tantos y tantos años en esta sala, y nunca sospeché que un arma poderosísima pudiera estar bajo mis pies…Mi castillo fue construido muchos años después de que Christopher escondiera la espada, donde _Herozar_ aún dormía bajo las cenizas de la guerra y la destrucción…¡Qué coincidencia que hubiera sido alzado encima de su secreto! Emma, Regina, ayudadme con la magia para poder entrar aquí abajo…

La rubia y la morena asintieron, se pusieron de pie al lado de la pelirroja, inspiraron profundamente y posicionaron las manos abiertas y juntas sobre el suelo. Al momento, luces blancas, rojas y verdes se mezclaron y rodearon el bonito piso de madera, y el suelo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, revelando, impresionantemente, un túnel. Las tres apretaron los ojos para ver mejor. El túnel poseía varias escaleras y se perdían más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista.

–Increíble…–dijo Regina, boquiabierta.

–Todo muy bien articulado…–completó Emma

–Vamos a bajar…Y vamos a encender las luces con las manos…–dijo Zelena, yendo delante y preparándose para bajar el primer tramo de la escalera del túnel.

Todas encendieron una luz mágica en una de sus manos y bajaron, la pelirroja abriendo camino. Dejaron el agujero del suelo abierto para no correr ningún riesgo.

Christopher realmente fue un maestro en esconder la poderosa y mágica espada _Himperius_. Además de haber modificado y ocultado toda la historia del renio donde se encontraba, encima construyó unas escaleras tortuosas y grandes, que bajaban cada vez más al subsuelo, parecía que no tenían fin. No era un laberinto, las escaleras solo iban por un camino, pero podrían hacer que cualquier se rindiera fácilmente. Eran muchos tramos y Emma, Regina y Zelena ya estaban extremadamente cansadas. Intentaron usar magia para llegar más rápido al destino, pero, curiosamente, no lo consiguieron. Otra estrategia del poderoso Christopher, con toda certeza. No permitir magia teletransportadora, precisamente para inducir el cansancio en cualquier intruso indeseado.

Extremadamente cansadas, finalmente, llegaron. A lo lejos, se veía la tan buscada espada _Himperius_ , reposando en un almohadón de color azul celeste, encima de un alto pilar. Ansiosa, Regina y Zelena corrieron para ver mejor, pero chocaron contra algo invisible y cayeron hacia atrás al momento, golpeándose contra el suelo.

–Pero, qué diablos…–comenzó Regina, maldiciendo.

–Hemos chocado con algo transparente…Y que encima da una descarga eléctrica…¡Ay!–Zelena completó mirando hacia un punto rojo, una quemadura en su mano izquierda.

Emma venía detrás, y paralizada ante la visión del arma que usaría en su lucha contra el Hada más temida de todas, pasó al lado de las dos mujeres sin prestarles atención, con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y la respiración acelerada.

–Déjame ver…– la rubia se dijo a sí misma, y se aceró lentamente a la cúpula invisible que protegía la espada. La tocó con las dos manos abiertas. Y la magia sucedió. Emma, sin ser proyectada y lanzada hacia atrás, y sin sentir ningún tipo de descarga, atravesó fácilmente la cúpula, y entró en el pequeño espacio de la caverna donde estaba la espada. Regina y Zelena, al otro lado, aún caídas en el suelo, estaban con las bocas abiertas en un perfecto “O”.

Sí. La cúpula estaba hechizada. Solo el verdadero Salvador, destinado a empuñar aquella espada podía atravesar aquella pared protectora y apoderarse del arma. Y la Salvadora había llegado. Era hora de coger lo que le pertenecía.

Lentamente, Emma caminó hacia la imponente espada _Himperius_. Con manos trémulas, se acercó. Se quedó admirándola un momento antes de cogerla. ¡Era hermosa! Enorme, gruesa, hoja plateada y reluciente. Su empuñadura era grande, roja y dorada, incrustada de diversos tipos de piedras de varios colores: amarillas, rojas, azules, verdes…Había unas palabras escritas en su empuñadura. Emma apretó los ojos y leyó las palabras allí inscritas, lo suficientemente alto para que Regina y Zelena, que asistían toda la escena, pudiera escucharlas también.

**“Para la Salvadora destinada**

**Himperius, la poderosa Espada**

**Levanta su hoja plateada**

**Y entiérrala en el corazón del Hada”**

Y al momento, unas letras comenzaron a surgir mágicamente en el centro de la hoja: **_EMMA SWAN_**

Con recelo, pero también con la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo, Emma no esperó más y cerró su mano alrededor de la empuñadura, sacándola del almohadón y alzándola a lo alto. Era ligera…Sonrió y la observó una vez más con admiración, andando y atravesando de nuevo la pared invisible para ir a reunirse con Regina y Zelena, que la esperaban ahora en pie, con sonrisas de orgullo y ojos humedecidos…

Mientras Regina y Zelena estaban admirando y observando la espada junto con Emma, la Reina Regina, Clarissa y Fiona acababan de materializarse en Oz, frente al castillo de la pelirroja. Llegaron a través del poderoso humo violeta de Regina, pues en aquel mundo y con sus nuevos poderes fortalecidos era muy fácil ir de un reino a otro.

El _Iris del Valle Solar_ les había dicho a las tres mujeres dónde se encontraba exactamente la Espada: en el subsuelo de la gran sala de la chimenea del palacio de Zelena. Era una información fácil para la poderosa flor y llegar allí para las tres mujeres mucho más fácil aún.

Regina sonrió diabólicamente, llamando a las otras dos.

–Pues bien, queridas mías…Vamos entrando…La casa es de mi hermanita, pero estoy invitada con honor, podéis seguirme…–y subieron, imponentes, las escaleras que daban hacia el hall principal, Regina abrió bruscamente la gran puerta con un movimiento de las manos.

Abajo, en el subsuelo, Regina, Emma y Zelena se asustaron al escuchar voces bajas aproximándose. Se habían despistado y no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, solo mirando la espada, creando teorías y trazando planes.

– _Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser un camino tan largo y difícil, os habría esperado a las dos allí arriba_ …–resopló Fiona con rabia – _Sabéis que aún no estoy restablecida del todo…_

 _–¡Cierra la boca, Hada quisquillosa!–_ dijo Regina, cansada y resoplando – _Ya estás lo suficientemente bien y con mucho poder para hacer una caminata…¿Acaso podría saber yo que habría una magia poderosa aquí que ni transportarnos iba a dejarnos y que no podría revertirlo?_

 _–¡Eres una inútil…!–_ replicó Fiona

Y Clarissa reviraba los ojos, mientras las dos no paraban de discutir.

Las voces de las tres se aproximaron más y Emma, Regina y Zelena entraron en pánico al constatar de quiénes se trataban.

–¡Joder, tenemos que salir de aquí, ya!–susurró Regina

–Solo espero que el boicot de la magia no se extienda también a los zapatos…–susurró Emma, nerviosa.

–Reza para que no…Podría hacer un hechizo que nos hiciera invisibles, pero, la parte malvada de Regina tiene muchos más poderes que antes de la separación, iba a sentir nuestro olor sin ni siquiera vernos…–dijo Zelena, en voz baja.

Las tres rezaron para que los zaparos funcionaran, y de manos dadas y con Emma agarrando firmemente la espada, se concentraron intensamente, con los ojos cerrados, en la casa de Zelena en Stroybrooke. Golpearon los tacones tres veces, al mismo tiempo. Y los ruegos fueron escuchados, todo funcionó perfectamente, y en apenas dos segundos, las tres mujeres se materializaron en la sala de la casa de la pelirroja en Storybrooke, en el mismo sitio de donde habían salido. Sonrieron aliviadas y satisfechas, observando la majestuosa espada en las manos de Emma. _Himperius_ se encontraba en posesión de la persona cierta: Emma Swan.

Cuando la Reina Regina, Clarissa y Fiona llegaron finalmente al sitio donde la espada había estado, llegó la cruel decepción y la rabia. La Espada _Himperius_ no ya no estaba allí, en su lugar, solo el vacío y el almohadón azul celeste que la había sustentado durante miles de años. La cúpula invisible de protección ya no se encontraba, en cuanto la Salvadora hubo dejado el local junto con lo que había ido a buscar, ella desapareció. Las tres corrieron hacia el sitio, incrédulas.

–¡No, no! ¡NOOOOOOO!–Regina estrujó el almohadón y lo tiró con fuerza al suelo –¡Me niego sencillamente a creerlo! ¡Ellas han estado aquí antes! ¡ELLAS HAN ESTADO AQUÍ ANTES! ¡No puede ser! ¡Y hace poco tiempo, por no decir que incluso puede ser ahora mismo! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ARGGGGG!–gruñó, roja de odio, agarrándose los cabellos –¡Mira que pensé que aquel agujero allí arriba no estaba por casualidad esperándonos…fueron ellas! ¡FUERON ELLAS!–Regina caminaba de un lado a otro con la mano en la cintura, pisando fuerte –¡Qué IDIOTA fui! No debimos esperar a que Fiona se recuperase para traerla con nosotras a la _Tierra de la Triple Luz,_ Clarissa…–se giró hacia la princesa, que tenía los ojos desorbitados, dirigidos a ella, sin saber qué decir o hacer, y la agarró por los hombros –¡Teníamos que haber ido antes, incluso sin ella! ¡Ya podríamos haber tenido la información del paradero de la Espada hace mucho tiempo y ahora podríamos tenerla en nuestras manos! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡INFIERNO!–maldecía en voz alta y volvió a caminar por la caverna. De todas formas, incluso llegando antes, la reina se hubiera encontrado dificultades con la barrera protectora que solo la Salvadora podría atravesar.

–Majestad…Calmaos…–era lo que Clarissa solo pudo decir

La reina no respondió, continuó inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que Fiona habló, decepcionada y rabiosa por no haber encontrado la única arma que podría matarla.

–Ahora no sirve llorar por la leche derramada, Regina…Vámonos ya, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Aún no tengo poderes suficientes para llevarnos al reino donde vive tu otra mitad y la Salvadora. Sé que es lo que más quieres, saber de ellas y de sus planes. No falta mucho, ahora. Cálmate y ya pensaremos qué hacer con respecto al arma.

–Sí, tienes razón…–la reina suspiró y respondió después de un tiempo intentando calmarse –Vámonos de aquí…Si aquellas dos idiotas creen que ya han vencido, están muy equivocadas…Lo único que han hecho es despertar aún más mi odio y mi ira…Cuando mates a la Salvadora, Fiona, y tengamos su sangre y todo su poder en nuestras manos, y yo me separe para siempre de Regina, y cuando Clarissa se vuelva aún más poderosa de lo que ya se ha vuelto…¡El mundo conocerá la peor de la aflicciones y lo peor de las Tinieblas!–apretó con fuerza los puños –¡Y mi venganza contra todos los de aquella ciudad será aún peor de lo que ya había planeado! Suplicarán y suplicarán que acabe con ellos…–se echó a reír de forma diabólica.


	56. Savior

**Bosque Encantado…**

De regreso al palacio de Regina, la reina, Fiona y Clarissa se pusieron de acuerdo en comenzar a pensar rápidamente en algún plan para robar la espada _Himperius_ de manos de la Salvadora en cuanto Fiona ya tuviera plenos poderes para poder viajar libremente por los reinos mágicos y no mágicos, pudiendo transportar a Regina y Clarissa junto con ella. Solo un tiempo más de tratamiento, y Fiona ya podría conseguirlo. Aún se encontraba escondida de todo y de todos en los reinos de fuera, su regreso había sido ocultado cuidadosamente y guardado solo en palacio. Los que conocían su presencia estaban bajo fuerte amenaza y vigilancia para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada. Cuando salía, Fiona usaba un hechizo que cambiaba su fisonomía. La intención de Regina y Fiona era forjar una espada falsa idéntica a la _Himperius_ y dejarla en el lugar de la verdadera, invalidando así la posible muerte del Hada cuando llegase el momento de la Batalla. Y la guerra estaría ganada y en la palma de su mano.

Durante varios días, la reina Regina se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta como para no haber pensado en averiguar antes el paradero der la espada _Himperius_. Pasada la rabia, las tres mujeres comenzaron con algo que ya llevaban un tiempo pensando: un arma para que Fiona luchara contra Emma en la gran Batalla Final. No podría ser cualquiera arma, tenía que ser una espada a la altura de la _Himperius_ , con la magia necesaria para que pudiera extraer y aprovechar hasta la última gota de sangre de la Salvadora, pasando a las dos cada partícula de su poder.

Y así nació la espada _Savior,_ llamada a propósito la _Espada “Salvadora”_. Tras mucho buscar a los mejores magos, hechiceros y estudiosos de la Oscuridad que existían en ese momento en el mundo donde se hallaban y también con la ayuda de sus propias magias, la bellísima espada fue forjada en las profundidades más oscuras del reino sombrío de _Catalamar,_ temido lugar donde los mayores maestros de las artes del mal se reunían para intentar grandes hazañas y forjar armas peligrosas y letales. Y allí, en aquellas cavernas profundas y antiguas, la Espada _Savior_ , preparada y destinada a matar a la Salvadora aprovechándose de su última gota de sangre y poder, destinada a rasgar hasta la última capa de su carne, ganó vida y fue entregada directamente a las manos de Fiona, que estaba acompañada por Regina y Clarissa. Los ojos de las tres brillaron y todas sonrieron al ver a Fiona blandir la peligrosa e imponente espada en sus manos. Hoja dorada y extremadamente afilada, empezaba siendo gruesa y terminaba afilada. La empuñadura era marrón, adornada con insignias que recordaban pequeños rostros en agonía y dolor. En la hoja, aparecían las siguientes palabras, y Fiona leyó en voz alta:

**“Que la Espada Savior sea erguida**

**Provocando en la Salvadora gran herida**

**Sabed empuñarla y matarla sin temer**

**Y así tomaréis posesión de todo su poder”**

Todas se echaron a reír de forma diabólica

˗Ahora volvamos…Ya tengo un lugar en el palacio, hechizado y preparado para recibir a esta preciosidad…Nadie conseguirá acercarse a ella a excepción de una de nosotras. Descansará en ese cuarto hasta el día en que su presencia sea requerida en la deliciosa misión de ser hundida profundamente en el corazón de Emma Swan…˗la Reina Regina dijo y se echó a reír de forma aún más fría, siendo acompañada por Clarissa y Fiona en unísono

**Stoyrbrooke, tienda de antigüedades de Gold…**

Gold analizaba y analizaba la bella espada _Himperius_ con admiración. A su lado, estaba Belle, mostrando ya una ligera protuberancia abdominal, señal de su embarazo, sonriéndole a Regina, Emma y Zelena, que estaban frente a ella. Henry también estaba allí entre sus dos madres, orgulloso, rodeado por los brazos de las dos.

˗¡Es realmente una bella espada…Forjada a la perfección y con una magia de un poder que va más allá de lo que podamos imaginar!˗decía Gold, pasando su mano por la hoja reluciente y plateada ˗Sí, vamos a protegerla…Habéis hecho muy bien en acudir a mí. Regina…Sabes que tu otra mitad ha creado habilidades más allá de los límites y poderes mayores después de haberse separado de ti. También sabes que si ella aparece aquí, en Storybrooke, en cuanto tenga la posibilidad la va a hallar con facilidad, pues según ha contado la señorita Swan de lo que le fue revelado en las sesiones, la reina posee unos sentidos muy agudizados…Un hechizo de invisibilidad no será suficiente, y no podemos esconderla en una lugar cualquiera.

˗Sí, Rumple, lo sé…˗respondió la morena ˗Y por eso hemos venido hasta ti…Sé que tú posees ingredientes poderosos para hacer realizar un _Hechizo de Protección de Sangre_. La única manera de que la Reina Malvada no pueda descubrir dónde está la espada es esconderla tras un hechizo que contenta su mayor debilidad. Y la mayor debilidad de ella aún soy yo, de momento sigue siendo su dependencia de mí. Como ese hechizo también produce la invisibilidad, _Nadie_ podrá encontrarla, ni Fiona, ni Clarissa, ni nadie. Sabes lo que hay que hacer…

Gold asintió. Regina había dado en la diana, ese era precisamente el hechizo que necesitaban hacer, y él poseía todos los ingredientes y la habilidad para llevar a cabo algunos hechizos que envolvían sangre. El hombre se dio la vuelta y entró en la parte de atrás de la tienda, regresó con un frasco vacío en sus manos y una pequeña navaja. Pidió la mano de Regina, ella cedió poniendo una mueca y girando el rostro hacia un lado. Emma la abrazó por los hombros incentivándola y Henry y Zelena también estaban ahí, sonriéndole. Gold realizó un corte relativamente profundo en el lateral de su mano, dejando que varias gotas de sangre cayeran dentro del frasco. Cogió una buena cantidad y lacró el vidrio, y fue a guardarlo inmediatamente en la parte de atrás. Al regresar, pasó su mano por la herida abierta en la mano de Regina y con una luz transparente, la herida se fue cerrando, como si nunca hubiera habido un corte.

˗¡Listo! Está hecho. El hechizo estará listo en dos días…Traed la espada y una urna de vidrio para guardarla, y usaremos el hechizo. Id pensando dónde esconderla en cuanto sea invisible y esté protegida dentro de la urna de vidrio.

Y así fue hecho. Dos días después, Emma y Regina volvieron a la tienda de Gold con la hermosa espada _Himperius_ y una urna grande de vidrio. Gold cogió el líquido viscoso de color burdeos que se encontraba dentro de un frasco mediano y lo abrió. Era el _Hechizo de la Protección de Sangre_ , elaborado con la sangre de Regina. Al abrirlo, el líquido se fue evaporando en un remolino de humo del mismo color, se detuvo formando una gran nube encima de sus cabezas y lentamente fue descendiendo y envolviendo a la poderosa espada con círculos lentos y suaves, hasta que el arma comenzó a desaparecer, primero la empuñadura, que se encontraba en la mano de Emma, y enseguida fue el turno de la hoja hasta alcanzar la punta. El _Hechizo de la Protección de Sangre_ rodeó por completo el arma hasta hacerla completamente invisible a ojos de todos, y el humo también desapareció. Emma continuaba agarrando la Espada por la empuñadura, pero nadie la veía. Solo podían sentir el objeto si lo palpaban.

Las dos mujeres le dieron las gracias a Gold y salieron con la Espada ya bien puesta dentro de la urna de vidrio, la cubrieron con un paño marrón y partieron en dirección al escondrijo que habían escogido para guardar arma tan importante: el Mausoleo de Regina, en un agujero secreto camuflado en el frío suelo, y que solo podría ser abierto con un hechizo específico y una contraseña secreta, que la morena solo compartió con Emma, Zelena, Belle y Henry. Todo estaba correcto: la gran espada _Himperius_ reposaba solemnemente en aquella construcción bajo el suelo, apenas esperando el momento de ser solicitada y empuñada para su misión: matar al Hada Negra y librar a los diferentes mundos de sus planes y maldades.


	57. Entre entrenamientos y sorpresas

La lucha era exacerbada. Las espadas tañían y los golpes de una contra otra cortaban el viento. Giros de las empuñaduras, vueltas de los cuerpos, giros sorpresivos, los golpes ora violentos, ora leves, maniobras arriesgadas, estrategias osadas, tácticas y más tácticas de duelo…Se escuchaban gemidos saliendo de ambos oponentes, gritos, bramidos y respiraciones aceleradas debido al cansancio de la lucha que no paraba. Tras una maniobra giratoria con la que el hombre consiguió desarmar a la mujer en dos segundos, esta cayó al suelo, mientras su rival cogía la espada que había volado por los aires y puso su propia espada apoyada ligeramente en el pecho de ella, sin tocarla por completo.

˗Ahhh, papá…˗resopló la rubia, exhausta y jadeando ˗¡No es justo! ¡Has hecho trampa!

El hombre rió.

˗Por supuesto que no he hecho trampa, eres tú quien no sabes perder…˗ ofreció la mano a la mujer, que, reluctante, reviró los ojos, resopló y la agarró. Él la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo en pie ˗Pero hablando en serio, hija…¡Lo está haciendo extremadamente bien! ¡En pocos días de entrenamiento, has tenido resultados impresionantes! Ni te has dado cuenta, pero este round que hemos hecho ahora ha sido de exactos siete minutos˗ miró el reloj de muñeca, donde estaba puesto el cronómetro ˗¡Sin que ninguno de los dos cayera! ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a entrenar? ¡Te tumbaba o desarmaba en menos de un minuto! ¡Mira cuánto has aguantado en este, y sin contar las veces que también tú me has tirado al suelo! Recuérdalo Emma: Tu adversario no tendrá pena de ti, no va a dudar en hacer de todo y de todas las formas para desarmarte y ganar y sí, tu rival puede hacer trampas, y muchas. Tú tienes que estar preparada, hija…¡Y sé que lo estarás! ¡Confío en ti!

Emma le sonrió a David. Ya hacía una semana que el padre le estaba dando clases de lucha con espadas, en un gran terreno en una zona apartada de la ciudad. David era un excelente guerrero y luchador, y Emma a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia, venía mostrándose una excelente alumna en las clases, señal de que era otro don que había heredado de los padres: la facilidad para el duelo. Los comienzos fueron bastante difíciles. Emma dejaba caer la espada por cualquier cosa o bobería, era desarmada con mucha facilidad y conseguía que le arrancaran la espada lejos de sus manos. Siempre caía, y siempre se rendía o era vencida por David. Pero, tras tres días de duro entrenamiento, la rubia se había vuelto más habilidosa y más centrada en las luchas y duelos, y cuando desarmó a David por primera vez fue una fiesta. El padre le enseñaba todas las tácticas y los controles de una lucha de espadas. Entrenaban con dos espadas viejas que David tenía guardadas, y algunos días, Henry también aparecía para aprender, luchando contra el abuelo y contra la madre.

˗¡Entonces, vamos a aumentar la confianza! ¡Quiero otro round! Y esta vez, David, prepárate para besar el suelo bajo mis pies…˗ bromeó Emma, empuñando su espada de nuevo.

˗Eso lo veremos…˗David arqueó una ceja y sonrió bromista en forma de desafío. Su hija no aceptaba perder, y estaba claro que en este caso eso era una gran ventaja para contra lo que la Salvadora iba a tener que enfrentarse.

Recomenzaron. Los mismos bramidos, gemidos, cansancio y tácticas de luchas hasta que Emma se agachó en un momento que David no se lo esperaba, y cogiéndolo desprevenido, chocó fuertemente su espada contra la de él, y se la arrancó de las manos. Y David, completamente desarmado, alzó las manos en forma de rendición caminando hacia atrás, con Emma apuntando su espada en su cuello, sonriendo abiertamente.

˗Vaya, vaya…Veo que he despertado la furia de la Salvadora…˗bromeó

Emma le sonrió y envainó la espada, después extendió la mano hacia el padre, para saludar a su oponente preferido.

˗Aún no…No querrás ver despierta mi verdadera furia…˗le guiñó un ojo y ambos se saludaron y se echaron a reír.

˗¿Terminaron, niños? ¿Puedo tener ahora a mi alumna solo para mí, David?

La voz provenía de atrás y los asustó, se giraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era Regina, que venía caminando hasta ellos con los brazos cruzados en su cuerpo y sonriendo. La morena también le estaba dando clases a Emma, solo que de magia. Llevaba entrenando arduamente con su novia nuevos hechizos y magias, induciendo y entrenando a Emma para que hiciera el uso correcto de sus dones naturales, usando fuertemente su propia magia cada vez más a su favor. Eso sería muy importante no solo en las emergencias que surgieran en la Última Batalla, sino también a lo largo de su vida. Emma poseía magia poderosa y propia, aún más ahora con sus poderes fortalecidos por el amor de las dos, y tener controlados sus poderes y saber usarlos era parte fundamental y extremadamente importante de todo. Los tres acordaron que todos los días Emma tendría una hora y media de clases de lucha con David, y una hora de clases de magia con Regina. Cuando David acababa, comenzaba Regina. Y el tiempo de David había acabado por ese día.

˗Pues claro, Su Majestad…˗David hizo una reverencia y besó la mejilla de la hija, ambos cansados y sudados. Se sonrieron y, con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza hacia Regina, David se retiró, dejando a Emma y Regina a solas.

˗Confieso que verte sudada y con esos músculos a la vista me excita, señorita Swan…˗Regina se mordió el labio y miró a Emma de arriba abajo. Los músculos de los brazos de la rubia estaban brillantes debido al sudor y aún más marcados debido al esfuerzo.

Emma notó un escalofrío recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies. Aquella morena era su eterna perdición, todo lo que decía o hacía afectaba de forma drástica en su bajo vientre.

˗Después de nuestras clases, soy todita tuya, morena…˗respondió de forma sexy.

˗Entonces, vamos a comenzar, apenas puedo esperar…

Riendo, las dos comenzaron las clases de ese día, y Emma aprendió nuevas técnicas de control y nuevas magias poderosas. También lucharon, pues Regina también era habilidosa con la espada, y era bueno para Emma entrenar con diferentes oponentes. Y, siempre al final de cada lucha, Emma caía sobre el cuerpo de Regina, en el césped, o viceversa, y las dos se besaban apasionadamente bajo el sol del atardecer.

**Dos días después, en la comisaría de Storyhbrooke…**

**POV Regina**

Ya hacía un tiempo que tenía la idea fija de “vengarme” de Emma por la visita sorpresa en la alcaldía, cuando follamos encima de mi mesa. Temblé de excitación con los recuerdos…La desvergonzada de mi novia era de verdad una leona, una insaciable, al igual que lo era yo…¡Y cómo lo adoro! Sonreí al pensar y reflexionar en cómo se derretía Emma y se ablandaba en mis manos. Sabía que yo era su punto flaco, y yo usaba y abusaba de eso. Adoraba sentir a la rubia en mis manos, totalmente entregada a todo lo que yo quisiera hacer con ella…Sentir sus temblores, escuchar sus quedos gemidos clamando por mis toques, por mis besos y por que la tomara para mí. Prepárate, rubia, pues he escogido vengarme hoy y hacerte mía en tu lugar de trabajo. Sonreí y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando entré bruscamente en la comisaría sin ser anunciada e invadí la sala donde mi hermosa novia se encontraba, sentada tras la mesa, leyendo algunos papeles. En cuanto entré, ella ya me lanzó una mirada hambrienta, con la boca abierta. Me miró de la cabeza a los pies. Yo vestía, a propósito, una falda gris, más ceñida y más corta de lo normal, con una blusa negra de botones, abierta hasta la mitad de mis pechos, dejando visible una pequeña parte de mi sujetador rojo de encaje, y sin faltar mis zapatos altos, negros y mi inseparable labial rojo.

˗Regina…Tú…˗ella balbuceó, pero no dejé que terminara la frase. Sin palabra alguna, rodeé la mesa rápidamente, la agarré por el cuello de la camiseta blanca que llevaba y tomé sus labios en un beso caliente, urgente y hambriento. Emma se sorprendió y gimió quedamente en cuanto mi lengua se enterró en su deliciosa boca, entonces ella comenzó a mover su lengua sobre la mía, correspondiendo prontamente, agarrando mis cabellos, entrelazando sus dedos en ellos.

Nos besamos de forma frenética, un beso húmedo, delicioso y Emma, loca de excitación, intentó meter sus manos por mi blusa y mi sujetador. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, impidiéndoselo. Ella gimió en forma de protesta, y detuvimos el beso.

˗No, no…No tengas tanta prisa…˗puse un dedo sobre sus labios y lo pasé ligeramente por su boquita hermosa y rosada, y ella inmediatamente lo chupó, haciéndome cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás ante esa visión.

˗Regina…No me tientes…˗susurró

˗Te provocaré cuanto quiera, rubia…˗dije con voz ronca cerca de su boca, y sin aviso previo, la agarré por los hombros y la empujé hacia la celda que había en su despacho, prendiéndola contra las gradas de hierro con mi cuerpo, la besé de nuevo de forma erótica, colocando mi muslo entre los de ella, haciendo presión en su vulva con mi rodilla. Ella gemía ya totalmente entregada a mí, como me lo esperaba. Sonreí ante eso sin dejar de besarla, y levanté sus dos brazos por encima de su cabeza, con mi cuerpo totalmente pegado al de ella. Mientras besaba y mordía, jadeante, su cuello y ella daba pequeños grititos de dolor y placer, hice lo que pretendía hacer, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

˗Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Regina!˗Emma se dio cuenta un tiempo después de lo que había hecho, al sentir sus muñecas rodeadas por un metal frío.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, victoriosa, sin apartar mis ojos de las esmeraldas, que brillaban con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad. Disimuladamente, mientras la besaba en la mesa, cogí sus esposas de su cajón y me las llevé conmigo mientras la empujaba hacia las rejas de la celda, y prendí sus manos mientras ella estaba entregada a mis besos y a mi cuerpo.

˗Tienes que prestar más atención en tu trabajo, rubia…Cogí tus esposas y ni te diste cuenta…Necesitas un castigo por esa distracción de tus deberes…˗susurré de forma impúdica a su oído mientras iba descendiendo mi lengua por todo su cuello, haciendo que Emma ahogara un alto gemido. Con un movimiento de la mano, cerré todas las puertas y ventanas.

˗¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?˗gimió ella y sentí que apretaba más sus piernas alrededor de la mía.

˗Follarte de forma deliciosa mientras estás ahí, toda vulnerable y prendida…

Emma se mordió el labio y sonrió de manera tan deliciosa que no resistí y mordí con fuerza su labio inferior, provocando que soltara un gritito.

˗Morena sinvergüenza…Esto es abuso de autoridad…Espera y verás, habrá devolución…

˗Así lo espero…˗sonreí traviesa.

Me aparté lentamente de ella y comencé a desabotonar lentamente y de forma torturante los botones de mi blusa, bajo la mirada devoradora de Emma. Al retirarla completamente, la tiré al suelo y sin demora me quité también el sujetador, lanzándolo junto la blusa. Empecé a masajear y apretar mis pezones despacio y a gemir quedamente, mientras Emma se retorcía, presa a los barrotes, en una lucha incesante por la libertad, tomada por el deseo de tocarlos.

˗¿Le gusta lo que ve, Señorita Swan?˗pregunté lentamente sin pasar de masajear mis pechos.

˗Joder, Regina…Esto es tortura de las serias…˗ella jadeaba

Me acerqué una vez más y la besé, lento y con gusto. Rasgué su camiseta, provocándole un susto y arranqué su sujetador bruscamente. Ella gemía intensamente mientras yo pasaba mis pechos desnudos sobre los de ella, rozando nuestros pezones endurecidos por la tensión. La besaba despacio y sentía su boca cada vez más mojada, delatando toda la excitación en que Emma se hallaba. ¡Qué sabrosa debería estar allí abajo!

Apreté su intimidad con la palma de la mano abierta, por encima de sus vaqueros. Ella jadeó quedamente dentro de mi boca. Sonreí con presunción.

˗Siempre tan derretida en mis manos…Rubia sabrosa…˗susurré

˗¿Es usted muy creída, verdad, alcaldesa?˗susurró ella a su vez, sonriendo en tono malicioso ˗¿Cree que siempre estoy así, a su merced?

˗¡Lo creo!˗reí y ella reviró los ojos y sonrió ˗Causo ese efecto en ti, Swan…¡No lo niegues! Te encanta que te tome de esta manera…

Acabé una vez más con cualquier espacio entre nosotras y ahora nos besábamos con urgencia y desespero, yo rozaba mi cuerpo con el de ella entre gemidos y quejidos, palpaba sus pechos y paseaba mis manos por cada parte de su cuerpo, y Emma no podía hacer lo mismo…Veía que ella estaba volviéndose loca porque no conseguía tocarme al estar atada con las esposas, y confieso que aquello me estaba excitando de una forma increíble.

Entre las respiraciones descompasadas y los corazones acelerados de las dos, llevé mi boca con gusto a los pechos de la rubia, mamando y succionando con hambre y deseo, masajeando uno mientras mi boca daba atención al otro. Emma desfallecía en gemidos y placer.

˗Hummmmmm, Regina…¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu forma de mamarme? ¡Dios, qué delicia…! Por favor…Déjame tocarte, suéltame solo un poco…˗pidió con voz infantil.

˗Hoy no, rubia, voy a ser realmente una reina malvada…˗sonreí con malicia mientras ella se mordía el labio.

Besé y chupé cada zona de sus pechos y de su cuello. ¡Qué olorosa y sabrosa era la piel de aquella rubia! Inhalé profundamente su dulce perfume de canela…Descendí los besos por su barriga lisa y musculosa, y me agaché cuando llegué frente al botón de sus pantalones, y lo abrí, bajando después la cremallera. La rubia me miraba con ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria durante todo el tiempo. Fui bajando lentamente los pantalones, le quité los tenis, y le arranqué los pantalones por completo ayudada por ella, levantando una pierna y después otra. Alcé la cabeza hacia el punto que más deseaba: besé lentamente su vulva aún por encima de las bragas de encaje blanco, ya estaba completamente encharcada y preparada para mí. Besé sus muslos y sus piernas de forma mojada, y volví a su vulva, por la que pasé mi lengua lentamente, deteniéndome sobre su clítoris hinchado y cubierto por la fina tela.

Sentí que Emma se estremecía y movía deliciosamente su pelvis hacia delante, al encuentro de mi boca.

˗Regina…

˗¿Sí?˗ continué pasando mi lengua

˗¡Chúpame, por favor! Quiero correrme en tu boca…˗ella se retorcía y gemía.

Yo alcé mi mirada y le sonreí en señal de consentimiento. Quería torturarla más, pero mis ganas de sentir su delicioso sabor ya estaban presentes y me quemaban por dentro. Coloqué los dedos en los laterales de sus bragas y las deslicé hacia abajo, y una vez más ella levantó un pie y después otro para ayudarme a sacárselas. Su vulva, apetitosa y mojada, estaba bien visible frente a mi cara, y sin esperar más, metí mi lengua en ella, abrí sus grandes labios, sintiendo y chupando toda la extensión de su húmeda y encharcada vagina. Emma gemía sin contenerse, presa con las esposas y empujando su intimidad cada vez más hacia el encuentro de mi boca. Yo me embadurnaba con su líquido, mordisqueaba su clítoris y jugueteaba con su apretada entrada. Cogí su pierna derecha y la pasé por encima de mi hombro, abriendo su vulva aún más para tener libre acceso. Notaba toda su tensión y excitación derramándose por mis labios, yo succionaba y lamía cada parte de su intimidad, escuchando a Emma gemir y soltar palabras bajas e inconexas, ella inclinaba la cabeza y sus hermosos cabellos rubios hacia atrás, apretaba los ojos y se mordía los labios, y gimió mi nombre en voz alta cuando comencé a introducir un dedo en su entrada, uno y después otro. Empecé con un movimiento de vaivén, lento y tortuoso, mientras seguía lamiendo su rígido nervio, aumenté la intensidad de los movimientos de los dedos y de la lengua, hasta sentir que Emma comenzaba a estremecerse más y gemir más alto, anticipando su gozo. No le impedí correrse de forma maravillosa en mi boca, en un grito profundo y excitante, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban, su respiración se descompasaba y yo succionaba cada gota de su miel, sin dejar ningún resquicio, ni incluso en las esquinas de su vagina…Emma era extremadamente sabrosa, ¡qué mujer!

Le di un tiempo a la rubia para que descansara y enseguida me quité mi falda junto con mis bragas, tal era la necesidad urgente de alivio de la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Mientras ella seguía presa, agarré sus dos muslos, y pasé sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y comencé a mover mi pelvis de arriba abajo, restregando mi vulva contra la de ella, de forma frenética y rápida. Ambas amábamos ese tipo de contacto de nuestras intimidades, nos restregábamos una en la otra envueltas en una atmósfera sexy y erótica, nuestras miradas clavadas la una en la otra, respiraciones pesadas, cercanas a nuestros rostros, mientras gemíamos intensamente y en sincronía.

˗Más, Regina, más…˗Emma imploraba.

Y yo obedecí aumentando la velocidad de la fricción de nuestras vulvas, hasta alcanzar juntas un orgasmo avasallador, nuestros cuerpos temblando y sudados, entre gritos estridentes de placer.

Me agarré a Emma durante un buen rato, apretando su cuerpo sudado contra el mío, acaricié sus cabellos con ternura hasta que ella normalizó su respiración, y yo también. Cuando finalmente nos recuperamos, abrí sus esposas y liberé sus muñecas, y Emma resbaló lentamente hacia el suelo, pegada a los fríos barrotes de la celda de la comisaría, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no deshacía. La acompañé, sentándome a su lado.

˗¿Sabes? Adoraría ser castigada así más veces…˗ dijo después de un rato

Yo reí con gusto y malicia. Agarré su mentón, hice que me mirara y sellé nuestros labios.

˗Siempre que quiera, señorita Swan…La Salvadora nos salva a todos, pero no puede salvarse de la tensión que siente hacia mí, ¿no es eso?˗ bromeé traviesa, recibiendo una palmada en mi hombro. Emma rió y asintió.

˗No puedo negarlo…Eres mi eterna perdición y mi punto más débil, Regina.

Yo amaba escuchar palabras como esas. Besé a mi novia lentamente una vez más, antes de arreglar con magia su camiseta rasgada y vestirnos. Nos despedimos apasionadamente y yo volví al trabajo en la alcaldía y ella al suyo en su despacho como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si aquella estancia no hubiera sido escenario de un momento de intensa lujuria hacía apenas unos minutos.


	58. Un dulce pedido

**Bosque Encantado…**

Clarissa se encontraba en el cuarto de las bebés, feliz porque acababa de colocarlas en la cuna para dormir. La princesa cantaba alegremente una nana para las dos con su voz dulce y melodiosa, sonriéndole a esos dos angelitos que se habían quedado dormidas tranquilamente con su toquitas rosas y sus chupas de porcelana. La joven estaba inclinada sobre la cuna doble y tan entretenida mirando con felicidad a sus sobrinas, ahora hijas, que no percibió los cuidadosos pasos que entraban en el cuarto.

Sin previo aviso alguno, la mujer que llegó se pegó a Clarissa por detrás, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, con fuerza, apoyando las manos también en la cuna, haciendo que la joven quedara presa entre ella y la cuna. La princesa se llevó un susto y soltó un gritito al reconocer la voz que le susurraba baja y ronca en su oído

˗Hola…

Fiona mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Clarissa, dejando ver toda su excitación a través de su respiración acelerada y el apretón brusco de su pelvis contra las nalgas de la princesa, incluso por encima del largo vestido. Atreviéndose aún más, el Hada rodeó la cintura de la más joven con sus brazos, apretando fuerte su abdomen y atrayéndola más hacia ella.

Clarissa, en un primer momento, se quedó sin reacción, su corazón descompasó en una mezcla de miedo y aprensión. Sudaba frío ante las embestidas de la mayor, todo lo que quería era salir de sus brazos.

˗Fi-Fiona…˗consiguió balbucear mientras la mano derecha del Hada intentaba subir hacia uno de sus pechos ˗¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Por favor, suéltame!˗dijo un poco más alto, cogió la mano de Fiona e intentó retirarla de donde estaba intentando llegar, pero la de más edad ya había recuperado su fuerza y se estaba complicando resistirse. Ella lo intentaba de nuevo mientras Clarissa luchaba por escaparse de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, era mantenida presa sin esfuerzo alguno.

˗No importa qué estoy haciendo aquí, solo supe que estabas aquí junto a tus hijas…˗pasó la punta de la lengua por el cuello de la joven, asustándola aún más ˗Y no, no quiero soltarte…¿Y no será que tú tampoco quieres que te suelte?˗El Hada consiguió darle un ligero apretón en el pecho por encima del vestido, haciendo que la muchacha soltara un gemido, pero no de placer, sino de recelo y miedo.

˗¡No quiero hacer lo que quieres, Fiona, por favor, suéltame! Su Majestad, ella…

La de más edad reviró los ojos y agarró los cabellos de Clarissa, que estaban hermosamente prendidos en una coleta alta, atrajo su cuello hacia atrás y susurró en su oído

˗¡Regina, siempre Regina! ¡Olvida a esa Reina al menos una vez en la vida! Te quiero a ti, Clarissa…¡Te quiero a ti!˗ inhaló profundamente el cuello de la muchacha sintiendo su dulce perfume ˗¡Me vuelves loca, muchacha! Tu olor, tu cuerpo, tus pechos…˗los apretó de nuevo ˗Tu cara de ángel inocente aliada a esa mujer sinvergüenza y diabla que ya has demostrado ser…Me vuelvas loca de excitación solo de mirarte…Y después de haberte tenido en la cama…Solo crecen mis deseos de sentirte de nuevo desnuda sobre mí, probar de nuevo tu sabor…Vamos, ya dejaste claro que te gustó estar conmigo, sé que también te excito y te embriago de lascivia…No quiero a Regina esta vez con nosotras…¡Te quiero solamente a ti! ¡Solas tú y yo!˗ hablaba bajo y sexy y deslizaba sus manos sin pudor alguno por el cuerpo de la princesa que estaba en pánico y respiraba con dificultad.

˗¡Pero yo no quiero!˗repitió Clarissa, ahora gritando

˗¡Ya has escuchado a la muchacha, Fiona! ¡Suéltala! ¡Ahora!˗para alivio inmenso de Clarissa y decepción de Fiona, la Reina Regina llegó en ese exacto momento y se encontraba parada en la puerta abierta, con el rostro rojo de rabia y las manos en la cintura. La escena de Fiona asediando a su aprendiz de forma tan abusiva la enfadó de forma extrema. Si no necesitara tanto al Hada para llevar a cabo sus planes, la habría ejecutado allí mismo, en ese momento.

Y una vez más Fiona reviró los ojos, resoplando y maldiciendo ferozmente a la reina por haber llegado justo en aquel momento. Apartó las manos de la muchacha y las puso arriba en señal de rendición, intentando poner una sonrisa sarcástica en lugar de la cara de odio que no conseguía disimular. Clarissa salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del cuarto, con los ojos desorbitados, apoyándose en la pared. La joven continuaba aturdida e intentaba aliviar la respiración y recuperarse del susto ante la osadía del Hada. Si la reina no hubiera llegado, quién sabe lo que Fiona podría haber hecho…

Regina se acercaba peligrosa y lentamente a Fiona, los ojos echando chispas de rabia, sin mirar a Clarissa. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras la larga trenza descendía en cascada por el lateral de sus hombros sobre el largo vestido turquesa. El Hada, en contrapartida, no deshizo el contacto visual, y se quedó en el mismo lugar, con el pecho erguido, los brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

La Reina se acercó hasta quedar apenas a algunos centímetros de su rostro.

˗Sal, Clarissa…˗dijo bajo, aún sin mirar a la joven, encarada con Fiona

˗¿Qué? Pero…˗intentó decir la más joven

˗¡Sal!˗la voz de Regina salió alta y vehemente, dejándole claro a su pupila que aquello no era un pedido sino una orden. Miró hacia ella rápidamente ˗Fiona y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación muy particular…˗volvió a encarar a la otra. Clarissa entendió, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella, contenta por los evidentes celos de la reina.

Al verse a solas con Fiona, Regina caminó en círculos alrededor de ella, y habló amenazadoramente.

˗Creo que aún no has entendido cómo van las cosas por aquí, querida…¡Mi palacio, mis reglas! ¡Y una de esas reglas es NO ABALANZARTE SOBRE MI APRENDIZ!˗Regina perdió totalmente el control y agarró a Fiona por el cuello del vestido negro, gritándole a la cara. Su respiración estaba descompasada y sus palabras provocaron la risa en Fiona.

˗Vaya, Majestad…¿Cuál es el problema? Que yo recuerde, ya compartiste a tu aprendiz conmigo y no te importó ni un poco, todo lo contrario, me pareció que te era muy placentero…˗susurró

La furia de la reina aumentó y se controló para no lanzarle una bola de fuego.

˗¡Tú lo has dicho todo, querida! Cuando compartí a Clarissa contigo, YO estaba también y YO lo permití! ¡No quiero verte nunca más abordándola en secreto! ¡Solo puedes tocarla si yo lo permito, si yo quiero y si ella está de acuerdo! ¿Entendiste?˗ vociferó

˗Por mí, todo bien…˗Fiona se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma desvergonzada ˗Disculpe, Majestad, si Clarissa tiene que estar siempre a su lado para todo, está bien entonces…¿Cuándo tendremos una repetición?

La Reina no quería compartir más a la muchacha, y no mediría esfuerzos para mantener a Fiona lejos de ella.

˗No tendremos…Olvídalo. ¡No tengo ningún interés en meterme en la cama contigo y mucho menos dejar que Clarissa caiga en tus manos!

˗¿Y si ella quisiera?

˗Creo que te ha dejado bien claro sus deseos, ¿no?˗ apretó los dientes, encarando firmemente a la otra.

˗Puede cambiar de idea…˗sonrió provocando

˗No cambiará…Clarissa es una mujer muy inteligente para dejarse llevar por tus encantos y caer en tu labia…Repito: INTENTA acercarte una vez más a ella sin mi consentimiento o el de ella y te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido. Y te olvidas de lo principal: ella me tiene a mí…˗Regina sonrió de forma pícara ˗Y ya la satisfago completamente, Hadita, en todos los sentidos…˗ pasó la mano ligeramente por el rostro de Fiona, haciendo que el Hada deshiciera su sonrisa presuntuosa ante sus palabras ˗Ella no te necesita y nunca lo hará…Para nada. Mucho menos para eso.

˗Eres graciosa, Regina…˗Fiona rió de nuevo socarrona ˗Estás tan patéticamente enamorada de ella…La princesa está debilitando tu corazón y ni puedes disimular lo que sientes por ella…

La Reina se puso seria y su respiración se descompasó. La verdad la golpeó.

˗¡Eso…Eso es problema mío! ¡Cualquier cosa que suceda aquí es problema mío!˗chilló ˗¡Ahora sal de aquí! ¡No quiero ver tu cara hasta la hora de darte tus pociones a la noche! ¡Y Clarissa no irá hoy conmigo!˗ se descontroló

Fiona se echó a reír con ganas.

˗¿Ves? Ya ni puedes controlarte, Reina…La rubita realmente te tiene en sus manos…Está bien, me voy. Pero solo quiero que sepas…Que tu pupila protegida me excita sobremanera…Aquella diabla me deja completamente mojada…Y si ella me da oportunidad…˗provocó deliberadamente, mordiéndose el labio con la intención de enfurecer a Regina y lo consiguió, pues al momento siguiente, sintió su cuerpo volar hacia el otro lado del cuarto y golpear contra la pared. La pequeñas Scarlet y Clarissa se despertaron en la cuna con el ruido, llorando.

˗¡VETE!˗Regina gritó una última vez con el rostro rojo y el pecho subiendo y bajando, señalando hacia la puerta. Fiona se levantó, gimiendo de dolor, pero seguía manteniendo la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Por más que supiera que no podía tener a Clarissa sola para ella, y eso la frustraba, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Menó la cabeza de un lado a otro y dejó el cuarto.

La Reina Regina rompió un florero contra la pared y soltó un grito estridente, resoplando de rabia. Las palabras de Fiona retumbaban en su mente. Sabía que estaba enamorada de su aprendiz, pero no quería pensar en eso…La posibilidad de amar de nuevo la asustaba. Todos sus traumas de una vida aún le hacían pensar que el amor era debilidad.

Se giró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que las gemelas aún lloraban. Corrió hasta ellas y cogió a una con cada brazo.

˗Calma, mis niñas…Perdonadme por el jaleo…˗las acunaba para intentar calmarlas.

˗¿Majestad?˗Clarissa colocó la cabeza dentro del cuarto, recelosa.

La reina suspiró

˗Entra, muchacha…Ahora está todo bien. Apenas se agitaron con el barullo. Ven…Coge a Clarissa…˗Regina sonrió a la muchacha.

Clarissa entró y cogió a la Clarissa bebé de los brazos de Regina, dejándole a Scarlet que ya estaba dormida de nuevo. Se sentó en el otro sillón, frente a ella.

˗¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Discutisteis? ˗preguntó Clarissa

˗Sí…Pero no te preocupes. Fiona no te molestará más. No lo permitiré.

˗Gracias, mi reina˗ sonrió de forma dulce, siendo correspondida. Ambas sustentaban sus miradas ˗Perdóname…No querría que hubieras presenciado aquello…No vi a Fiona llegar, estaba distraída, y cuando me di cuenta, ella ya me había agarrado…No conseguía soltarme de su fuerza y…

˗No tienes que explicarme. Lo sé. Ya puse a Fiona en su debido lugar.

Clarissa sonrió y ofreció su mano para que Regina la agarrase, y así lo hizo. Las dos se quedaron allí, acunando a las bebés y sonriéndose la una a la otra, dejando que la pasión y los comienzos de un amor invadiera sus corazones aún dominados por la Oscuridad. ¿Quién sabe si ese no sería el comienzo de una posible redención?

**Storybrooke…**

Regina estaba muy nerviosa. Sudaba frio y las manos sudadas delataban todo el frío que sentía en la barriga. Se miró en el espejo una, dos, tres veces…Se arregló el pelo negro y sedoso, retocó el labial color vino que daba a sus labios carnosos y a la cicatriz un aspecto más sexy y seductor. Suspiro, mirándose de arriba abajo en el reflejo, y le gustó lo que veía. Sonrió para sí misma. El hermoso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo por encima de las rodillas y los bellos zapatos la volvían más sensual, tal y como a Emma le gustaba. Pero, para lo que tenía programado para aquella noche no había vestido perfecto ni maquillaje maravilloso que arrancara de su pecho los frenéticos latidos que señalizaban todo el nerviosismo que la golpeaba como un rayo.

˗Calma, Regina…¿por qué estás tan nerviosa con esto? No hay razón para que Emma se niegue…O no le guste…˗ tragó en seco, mirándose en el espejo, con el corazón a mil ˗Déjate de rollos…¡Ya es la hora!

Cogió su bolso y su abrigo negro, y la morena salió de casa y condujo hasta la casa de Emma. Había quedado en cenar juntas esa noche, había sido Emma la de la idea y Regina pensó que la ocasión sería perfecta para hacer lo que llevaba planeando semanas atrás…

Al estacionar frente a la gran casa de su novia, la morena casi dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, después reviró los ojos y se sintió tonta por eso. Reuniendo todo el valor, tocó el timbre de la puerta y enseguida fue recibida por la sonriente rubia.

Por algunos segundos, Regina se olvidó de lo que llevaba sintiendo desde antes. Emma siempre conseguía desestabilizarla con su belleza y dulzura…Ahora no era diferente. La sheriff estaba hermosa, con sus bellos rizos rubios colgando de una cola de caballo alta, un maquillaje ligero en los ojos y un brillo labial rosa, y un vestido amarillo claro, de vuelo y floreado, que contrastaba con sus cabellos. Las zapatillas blancas daban una apariencia sencilla y perfecta a la rubia que no paraba de sonreír con pasión y admiración hacia la bella morena que tenía delante. Al igual que Regina, Emma también se sentía desfallecer ante la belleza y sensualidad desbordante de su novia, siempre linda e impecable.

˗Espero que te gusten mis dotes culinarias de hoy…He preparado aquel pollo gratinado con mayonesa y queso parmesano que un día me dijiste que querías probar…˗ dijo Emma tras dejar de besarse para retomar aliento.

Regina sonrió traviesa.

˗¿Aquélla que viste en tu libro de recetas? ¡Wow! Qué alivio saber que hoy no comeremos macarrones instantáneos…˗Regina rió y recibió un palmada en su hombro.

˗Ya sabes que dejé la manía de los fideos hace tiempo, señorita Mills…

˗Lo sé, rubia…Te he ayudado a comer como un adulto…Y digamos que te has superado en la cocina…˗Regina le dio un piquito lento a la rubia.

Emma sonrió satisfecha, cogió la mano de la morena y la guió hasta la cocina.

˗¡Ven! El arroz está casi listo, la ensalada solo tengo que aliñarla y apagar el horno donde está el pollo, el vino también ya está frío y…¿Qué ocurre?˗ preguntó al notar que la morena se detenía, impidiéndole seguir hasta la cocina. Tiró de la mano de Emma, haciéndola girar para mirarla a la cara.

La morena no conseguía decir nada y comenzó de nuevo a sudar frío. Emma percibió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaban en su frente. Al darse cuenta de que la novia está nerviosa por algo, se preocupó enseguida. Encaró los bellos ojos almendra que tenían ahora un brillo diferente y agarró firmemente sus dos manos.

˗Regina…¿Qué ocurre?

La morena respiró hondo. Era ahora.

˗Emma…¿Acaso…Antes de cenar…podemos conversar? Yo…Quería, en realidad, hacerte una pregunta…˗su voz temblaba y Emma comenzó a ponerse muy aprensiva.

˗Claro…¿Qué pasa, Regina? Me estás asustando…

Era ahora o nunca. Regina no dio más vueltas, se dirigió a su bolso que estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala y sacó de dentro una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo, adornada con piedritas brillantes y un bonito lazo con un corazón encima. Caminó hasta Emma lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de las esmeraldas, agarrando la cajita en sus manos.

Al caer sus ojos en lo que Regina llevaba, el corazón de Emma erró un latido y se aceleró a un máximo nivel. ¿Sería…Sería lo que estaba pensando? Su boca se abrió intentando controlar la respiración que ya se aceleraba y las emociones que aparecían fuertes dominando toda su alma y su mente. Los brillantes ojos verdes comenzaron a enturbiarse, así como los de su amada que caminaba graciosamente hacia ella. Emma sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa hermosa repleta del más puro amor y pasión, una sonrisa repleta de expectativas, unida a una mirada llena de ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ella sabía, sentía lo que Regina le iba a pedir.

La morena se arrodilló delante de ella y cogió delicadamente su mano. Ambas mujeres temblaban, de emoción, nerviosismo y expectativas. Regina sonrió mirando hacia arriba, encontrando los ojos esmeraldas de los que ahora se deslizaban lágrimas en medio de una maravillosa sonrisa.

˗Emma…˗Regina comenzó, emocionada ˗Confieso que nunca he estado tan nerviosa por algo, y nunca pensé que fuera realmente tan difícil hacer esto…En las películas parece tan fácil y sencillo…˗ambas rieron ˗La verdad es que nunca imaginé que un día estaría aquí, arrodillada delante de la mujer que un día odié, a la que tanto perjudiqué…Arrodillada delante de la maravillosa mujer de la que me hice amiga, y después comencé a amar…¡Amar con todas las fuerzas de mi alma! Tras una vida entera de tempestades, desilusiones, amores traicioneros y amores perdidos, la vida me dio a ti como un regalo, encontré en ti mi fuerza, mi calma y mi puerto seguro…Encontré en ti mi verdadero camino, y es por ese camino por el que quiero siempre ir y volver, para siempre regresar….No consigo imaginar hoy a otra persona en mi vida, si no eres tú…Y es aquí y ahora, ante esta mujer hermosa que amo tanto…Delante de la Salvadora…De MI Salvadora…˗ambas lloraban emocionadas ˗Arrodillada delante de la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y de mis días…pregunto: Emma Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	59. El reencuentro

Ni todas las palabras ni acciones del universo serían capaces de describir las emociones y sentimientos que envolvían a Emma y Regina en aquel momento. Dos corazones, dos almas unidas y destinadas la una para la otra se encontraban ahí en aquel momento, las miradas clavadas, las lágrimas sueltas sin amarras, en medio de latidos desenfrenados y respiraciones descompasadas que delataban el más puro y amor verdadero que dos personas podrían expresarse. Las sonrisas radiantes completaban aquel momento único repleto de felicidad y de una alegría sin límites en expectativa por los sueños que el futuro les reservaba.

–¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!–Emma respondió tras un silencio acogedor y delicioso que las dos intercambiaron con la intención de grabar para siempre ese momento en su memoria y corazones. Se arrodilló delante de la amada que continuaba arrodillada, para quedar a la misma altura, cogió fuertemente sus dos manos con las suyas, cubriendo el par de alianzas –Si hay una cosa en esta vida de lo que tengo absoluta certeza es que quiero estar para siempre a tu lado, para amarte y cuidarte. ¡No importa cuántas batallas tenga que enfrentar o cuántas veces tenga que ser la Salvadora, te quiero a ti a mi lado en todos mis momentos, para siempre! ¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo, Regina! ¡Es lo que más deseo en esta vida!–las lágrimas cálidas volvían a descender por el rostro de Swan, mientras Regina sollozaba también en medio de las suyas.

Sin conseguir decir nada y dominada por la emoción, con manos trémulas y una hermosa sonrisa, Regina abrió la cajita de terciopelo delante de Emma, y esta pudo observar dos alianzas doradas. Pero no eran alianzas de compromiso comunes: en una de ellas había una piedra brillante en forma de corona, en la otra, la misma piedra en forma de cisne. En el interior de cada una de ellas, las palabras grabadas con una fina caligrafía: _Emma Swan y Regina Mills, para siempre._

Emma estaba completamente admirada ante la belleza, delicadeza y diferencia de las dos hermosas piezas. Regina se levantó, alzando a la rubia también con ella, y colocó en su dedo anular derecho la alianza con la corona, y en ella misma se puso la del cisne.

–Ahora estamos unidas por estas alianzas, mi amor…–Regina finalmente habló, aún sintiendo los efectos de las fuertes emociones –El cisne representa tu hermoso apellido, y la corona representa la reina que un día fui…Pero no recuerdes a la reina malvada. Acéptalo como una representación de TU reina. Yo te llevo conmigo, y tú me llevas a mí…–acarició el cisne de su alianza, ahora bien acomodada en su dedo. Emma no dejaba de mirar la suya, pasando el dedo por encima.

–Regina…Amor…¡Son hermosas! ¡Como tu belleza! ¡Qué buen gusto! ¡Me encantan! ¿Dónde las hiciste? ¿Hace tiempo que las tienes?

–No hace mucho que estuvieron terminadas…Las mandé hacer en una famosa joyería de Boston, una de las mejores de la ciudad. Salí del trabajo para ir hasta allá y recogerlas. Y nuestro hijo es nuestro cómplice–guiñó el ojo –Me ayudó a escoger y prepararlo todo, fue conmigo a Boston y todo.

Emma se puso las manos en la cintura en señal de broma y diversión.

–¡Sinvergüenzas! ¡Ni siquiera sospeché nada!

–La intención era que fuera una sorpresa.

–¡Y qué sorpresa maravillosa! ¡Nunca me olvidaré de este día, Regina! ¡Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo!

–¡Tú sí que me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Y por supuesto ese momento tendría que ser sellado con un maravilloso beso apasionado, que las dos se dieron. Aquella noche estuvo llena de la más pura y completa felicidad. Cenaron haciendo mil planes para la boda. Acordaron que se casarían tras la Última Batalla, por supuesto. No tocaron la posibilidad de que Emma fallara en la misión. Ambas no querían pensar en aquello, solo querían disfrutar el momento y toda la genuina felicidad que las rodeaba.

Dos días después, una fiesta sorpresa le fue dada en el Granny’s. Todo organizado por Henry. Llevó a las madres hasta allí con la disculpa de que quería comer pizza en compañía de las dos cuando fueron sorprendidas por globos blancos y rojos en todos lados, cosas para picar, un hermoso pastel con dos muñequitas encima representado a la rubia y a la morena (una con chaqueta roja y la otra con un traje sastre azul) y la decoración en las paredes que decía: “Felicidades por el compromiso, Emma y Regina”. Se les dio como regalo un cuaderno en que las personas habían escrito sus votos de felicidad para ellas. Todos los que eran importantes para ellas habían escrito: Zelena, Belle, Mary, David, Henry, Archie, Granny, Azul, los enanitos, junto con otros muchos habitantes de Storybrooke. Fue una noche deliciosa, regada de felicidad, música y diversión. Como ambas mujeres se merecían.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero un cierto pirata borracho, despeinado y mal vestido se encontraba escondido, observando todo desde la ventana del fondo, apoyado en la pared, dejando a la vista su decadencia.

–¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿Quién lo diría, eh, morena? Un tiempo atrás odiabas mi coche y lo llamabas vieja lata amarilla…–decía Emma, sonriendo irónica, jadeante por los besos calientes que se estaba dando con Regina dentro de su escarabajo amarillo. La morena se encontraba en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado, Emma sentada en el asiento del conductor. Era de noche y estaban aparcadas en un lado de la carretera, cerca de la salida de la ciudad.

–Sí, y sigue siendo una lata vieja amarilla…–dijo Regina ronca, dándole un mordisco en el labio inferior de Emma, haciendo que la rubia soltase un ahogado gemido –Pero esta lata vieja ya ha presenciado muchos momentos nuestros…Y quiero que presencie uno más. Tengo en mi cabeza este deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, Swan…Quiero que me folles aquí mismo, dentro de tu proyecto de abeja…–la morena rió excitada y jadeante, moviéndose sensualmente en el regazo de Emma. Su falda negra ya estaba levantada debido a las fogosas y audaces manos de su prometida, que apretaba sus muslos sin parar e iba subiendo cada vez más, al encuentro de las finas braguitas color vino de la alcaldesa. Regina besó a Emma con voluptuosidad y deseo, agarró sus cabellos, mordió su cuello. La rubia sonrió cerrando los ojos de placer y dio una fuerte nalgada en su trasero. La morena gimió y se restregó aún más en su regazo, y el frote de la vulva encharcada de Regina cubierta por las bragas contra sus vaqueros estaba llevando a la rubia al delirio.

–¡Pues este proyecto de abeja va a presenciar a su dueña follándose a su prometida de una forma bien placentera, picarona!–Emma dio otra fuerte nalgada en el trasero de la morena y apretó con fuerza, Regina dio un gritito, sonrió traviesa y continuó con sus ondulaciones y embestidas más rápidas y fuertes.

Emma reclinó hacia atrás el asiento del escarabajo, haciendo que Regina se acercara más a su cuerpo. Retiró la blusa de la morena hacia arriba y arrancó con violencia su sujetador. No tardó en llevar su boca a los apetitosos pechos de la amada, mamando de ellos con gusto, alternando las chupadas y masajeándolos sensualmente. Regina gemía sin pudor ninguno. La morena también arrancó la camiseta y el sujetador de la rubia, retribuyendo el placentero momento en los bellos pechos rosados de Emma, con su lengua. Emma agarraba su cabeza, haciéndola chupar con gusto, mientras deliraba en gemidos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se besaban con deseo, lujuria y pasión, con urgencia. Emma subió totalmente la falda de Regina y buscó su vulva. Apartó las bragas hacia un lado, encontrando allí la intimidad de la morena en total estado de excitación. Gimió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por ella.

–Tan mojadita…Tan sabrosa…

–¡Estoy loca, Emma! ¡No aguando más esta tensión! ¡Mete tus dedos, amor, venga! ¡Fóllame como solo tú sabes hacerlo!

Atendiendo el pedido de su prometida, Emma reventó las bragas y las guardó en la guantera del escarabajo. Regina sonrió traviesa, arqueando una ceja.

–Un recuerdo…–dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio.

Emma penetró a Regina con un dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares mientras la morena se movía de forma sensual en su regazo y se desfallecía de placer. Enseguida metió dos con deliciosos movimientos de vaivén, lentos y rápidos, y con el pulgar masajeaba su rígido nervio. Las dos soltaban gemidos sin vergüenza, altos, y dieron las gracias a Dios por estar en un lugar apartado.

–Mastúrbate para mí, mi amor…Quiero llegar junto contigo…–dijo Regina jadeante en medio de los ondulantes movimientos.

Emma rápidamente desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y bajó la cremallera, bajando estos junto con las bragas hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Regina se mojó los labios al encarar con mirada fogosa la vulva completamente depilada, lisita y encharcada de la rubia. Emma sonrió al constatar la mirada de la morena, sin parar los movimientos dentro de ella.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te gusta mi coño?–delicada, lenta y de forma tortuosa Emma llevó su mano libre hacia allí y la pasó por su vulva, acariciándola. Acarició su clítoris delicadamente con el dedo, bajo la mirada atenta y fervorosa de Regina. La morena ahogó un gemido.

–Estoy loca por él…Tan rosadito…Tan sabroso…–respondió la morena y Emma sonrió maliciosa, comenzando a masturbarse. Se tocaba a sí misma de forma bien depravada y deliciosa mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de Regina.

La escena era muy caliente y lujuriosa. Regina siendo colmada por Emma, ondeando y restregándose en sus dedos, encima de su regazo, y Emma masturbándose al mismo tiempo. Regina colocó sus manos a los dos lados del asiento del coche y se aferró fuertemente allí, quedando su rostro bien cerca del de su prometida, sin apartar los ojos de ella y de lo que sucedía abajo. Gemían fuerte, roncamente, en éxtasis.

Alcanzaron el clímax juntas como Regina así deseaba, entre gritos de placer y tensión. Sonrieron de forma depravada, y Regina cayó sobre el cuerpo de su prometida. Emma acariciaba su espalda sudada, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

–Ahhhh si mi escarabajo hablase…–dijo Emma, riendo con gusto

–Tendría historias bien interesantes para contar…–completó Regina, y ambas se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Bosque Encantado…**

La Reina Regina se encontraba en un estado de ansiedad profunda. Sería hoy la primera vez que viajaría al mundo sin magia, específicamente a Storybrooke. Desde que se había separado de su parte buena llevaba queriendo hacer eso, y su estado de agonía era profundo, porque además había sido privada de cualquier información de allí debido a la gran ruptura con su otra mitad. Como dijera la gran Iris del Valle Solar, ella solo podría volver a viajar a ese mundo con la ayuda de alguien extremadamente poderoso y que siempre había podido hacerlo sin dificultad, en ese caso, su compañera de guerra: Fiona. Así que, tras muchos tratamientos, el Hada Negra finalmente había recuperado sus poderes específicos, aquellos que le permitían viajar entre mundos, pudiendo llevar consigo a la Reina.

La intención del primer viaje era sencilla y bien clara: intentar descubrir dónde estaba escondida la espada _Himperius_ para, posteriormente, volver, robarla y sustituirla por una falsa, idéntica, que había mandado a forjar. Era un truco, sin sombra de dudas, pues sin la espada _Himperius,_ Emma no conseguiría matar a Fiona.

La Reina se estaba consumiendo de deseo por encontrarse con su otra mitad, estar frente a frente y decirle muchas cosas. Mal sabía Su Majestad que Emma conocía todos sus pasos debido a las sesiones con los Espectros, en el otro mundo…

–¡Clarissa! ¡Clarissa! ¡Vamos, muchacha! ¡Ya vamos con retraso!–gritó Regina en el pasillo, cerca del cuarto de la joven, andando en círculos, impaciente.

–¡Ya voy! ¡Acabo de dejar las pequeñas con Dulce, solo tengo que arreglar los últimos botones y ya estoy!–respondió la princesa desde atrás de la puerta cerrada, con otro grito.

Regina resopló y reviró los ojos.

–¡No tardes!

–¡Listo!–Clarissa abrió la puerta y Regina la miró de la cabeza a los pies, con la boca abierta y babeando. La joven estaba cada vez más linda y deslumbrante, sobre todo después de adoptar y amamantar a sus sobrinas. Ser madre le ha hecho mucho bien, le ha dado un brillo demás a la muchacha que ya de por sí era hermosa por naturaleza. Llevaba un bello vestido largo, color rosa, los cabellos rubios muy bien peinados y recogidos en un moño, que había dejado a propósito suelto en lo alto de la cabeza y un maquillaje más oscuro en los ojos y en la boca un labial marrón. El escote siempre generoso, aún más ahora con sus pechos llenos de leche.

Dado que la Reina se había quedado quieta en el sitio, sin decir nada y aún en trance con la boca abierta, Clarissa intentó quebrar el silencio.

–Eh…¿Majestad?

–¿Ah? Ah sí…Vamos…–Regina volvió en sí sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la más joven reía.

–¡Vamos! Confieso que estoy ansiosa para…¡Ay!–en ese momento, la joven tropezó con el vuelo del vestido que se enrolló en sus tacones y se desequilibró, cayendo. No fue hasta el suelo solo porque los brazos ágiles e impulsivos de la reina la agarraron, y Clarissa se aferró firmemente a ellos.

En ese instante el mundo se detuvo para las dos mujeres. Las miradas se encontraron, castaños en los negros, un brillo diferente, una pasión comprimida, el renacer de grandes sentimientos. Clarissa, aún agarrada a los brazos de su maestra, sin moverse, y la Reina Regina agarrándola como si la muchacha fuera su mundo. Las respiraciones se volvieron descompasadas, los corazones muy acelerados, mientras se miraban alternando sus miradas entre la boca y los ojos, en una mezcla serpenteante de palabras no dichas, pero que en realidad no necesitaban ser dichas en voz alta. El clima entre ellas se alargó unos segundos más, hasta que la reina volvió en sí de nuevo.

–Bueno…Vamos entonces…¡Cuidado con esos tacones, niña! ¡Ten más cuidado al andar! ¡No quiero tener que arreglarte con magia un tobillo roto!–dijo Regina trabándose en las palabras, mientras ponía en pie a su pupila.

–¡Des…Descuida!–sencillamente respondió la muchacha, aún dominada por el enorme poder que su reina ejercía sobre ella. ¡Cómo amaba a aquella mujer! Y sus actitudes llenaban su corazón de nuevas esperanzas, quizás esperanzas peligrosas, pero aún así, era un deleite sentirlas.

Tras carraspear para auto controlarse, Regina hizo una señal con la mano para que Clarissa la siguiera y fueron a buscar a Fiona, que ya las esperaba en una parte oculta fuera del castillo, cubierta con una capa y una capucha negras para no ser reconocida.

–¡Finalmente! ¡Pensé que ya no veníais! –dijo el Hada en cuanto divisó a Regina y a Clarissa corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Jamás, querida! ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento!–sonrió la reina diabólicamente.

–¡Confieso que estoy ansiosa por conocer cómo es el mundo sin magia!–habló Clarissa eufórica

–No te ilusiones, muchacha…Es un mundo aburrido donde las personas viven de algo llamado tecnología…¡No sé cómo lo consiguen, la magia es mucho mejor! ¡Y al pueblucho que vamos a ir es un peñazo!–dijo la reina revirando los ojos.

–¿Peñazo? ¿Qué es eso?–preguntó la muchacha

–Una forma de hablar de aquel mundo…Es lo mismo que “es un aburrimiento”…Aún tengo muchos recuerdos de allí, mientras viví unida a mi otra mitad.

–¡Entendí!

–Pero no vais a poder aprovechar mucho por hoy ni por los días siguientes si volvemos…–intervino Fiona dirigiéndose a Clarissa –Recuerda que aún no tengo todos mis poderes por completo. Apenas he recuperado una parte pequeña de ellos que me permiten viajar entre los mundos. Aún no podremos quedarnos cuánto deseamos. Tenemos poco tiempo, unos cuarenta minutos más o menos. Cuando el tiempo se acabe, seremos devueltas para acá.

–Ah…–soltó Clarissa, sin esconder su decepción.

–¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Ya es la hora!–dijo la reina animada

–¡Sí! Las dos…Agarren firmemente mi mano, una a cada lado. ¡Con fuerza! ¡No la soltéis por nada! Solo así conseguiré llevaros conmigo, si os soltáis, podréis caer en otro mundo o ciudad del que no tengo ni idea–dijo el Hada ofreciendo las manos a las dos mujeres.

Clarissa tragó en seco con miedo ante la posibilidad de quedar perdida y se agarró a la mano de Fiona hasta dejarla morada. Regina hizo lo mismo al otro lado, sin embargo, sin el miedo de Clarissa, su corazón latía lleno de expectativas.

Fiona cerró fuertemente los ojos. Profirió algunas palabras silenciosas, en un tono muy bajo, casi un susurro, palabras que solo ella entendía y escuchaba. Una gran humareda rojo oscuro comenzó a alzarse del suelo, de los pies de donde se encontraban de manos dadas. Comenzó a dar vueltas y a danzar alrededor de ellas, aumentando poco a poco su intensidad, sacudiendo los cabellos de las tres. El remolino veloz subió y se cerró alrededor de ellas, cubriéndolas por completo. Sus cuerpos fueron succionados, alzados por los aires, dando vueltas dentro del humo rojo. En pocos segundos, fueron soltadas, cayendo con un golpe sordo, una al lado de la otra, en la ciudad de Storybrooke, cerca del puente que unía la ciudad con los embarcaderos de la playa. Se sonrieron la una a la otra. El primer viaje había salido bien.

**En Storybrooke…**

Emma estaba echada en el diván, preparada para otra sesión con el Especto guía de aquella vez. Una vez realizado todo el procedimiento, hipnosis y poción, Emma despertó en la plaza de siempre, sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse con el guía de ese día, como siempre, calmado y solícito, se encontró con un Espectro rodeado de aflicción, con las manos cruzadas y andando de un lado a otro, parecía ansioso para que Emma llegara cuanto antes.

–¡Finalmente, Emma Swan!–dijo con voz grave y ronca en cuanto Emma apareció, caminando hacia él, que estaba como siempre con su habitual capa y capucha negras –¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Tienes que volver a tu cuerpo ahora mismo!

–Pero, ¿qué…?– antes de que la rubia pudiera continuar, el Espectro hizo un movimiento con su mano cadavérica derecha, una luz traslúcida salió de ella, y a través de esa luz aparecieron imágenes, como en una pantalla de cine. Y en esas imágenes, tres personas paseaban tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa de Storybrooke: la Reina Regina, Clarissa y Fiona.

Emma sabía que ese día llegaría, pero aún no estaba preparada para él. El corazón dio un fuerte salto en su pecho y el aire le faltó. Ver que sus enemigos estaban tan cerca, ver que su principal oponente en la guerra caminaba con una sonrisa confiada y presuntuosa en los labios en su acogedora ciudad hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

–¿Ellas…Están aquí…En Storybrooke? Pero…¿cómo…?–Emma tragó en seco, tartamudeando.

–Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar antes o después, Salvadora…Te alerté de que sucedería en pocos días. Recé para que no retrasaras tu sesión, pues fuimos advertidos en nuestro mundo sobre la llegada de las tres hace poco tiempo. ¡Han llegado hace pocos minutos! Fiona ya tiene poderes suficientes para viajar entre los mundos y traer a las otras dos con ella, aunque por pocos minutos. Como ya sabes, ellas no saben que las observamos y no conocen vuestros pasos, debido a la maldición de separación completa de la Reina Malvada con su parte buena, que impide a la reina conocer todo lo que acontece alrededor de su otra mitad. ¡Pero con la ayuda de Fiona, ahora ella podrá comenzar a tener acceso a nuestro mundo! Ellas han venido tras la espada _Himperius,_ planean cogerla, hacer una copia y dejarla en su lugar. _Himperius_ está protegida de los ojos y sentidos de la Reina Regina, pero, aún así, no podéis permitir que descubran lo que hacemos aquí, sobre tus sesiones y no pueden descubrir que tienes acceso a todos sus pasos a través de nosotros. La Reina aún está fuertemente ligada a Regina, y sus sentidos aguzados la harán llegar hasta dónde ella esté, en este caso, hasta la consulta donde estás tú. Así que, ¡ve, Salvadora! Gana tiempo, ve al encuentro de ellas, pues ellas acabarán encontrándoos de todas maneras. ¡Despístalas, distráelas!

–Pero…Acabo de llegar, ¿cómo me va a llevar de vuelta Archie? ¡Tenemos que esperar los quince minutos!

–¡Yo mismo te mandaré de vuelta, es una excepción! ¡Te despertarás antes de tiempo! Rápido, la reina ya comienza a sentir dónde está Regina!–en la imagen, Emma pudo ver a la reina Regina inhalando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un premio. Probablemente sentía cerca a su otra mitad. Comenzó a caminar con las otras dos tras sus talones. Les dijo algo, pero Emma no fue capaz de escucharlo.

–¡Está bien!–respondió la rubia

Y sin esperar un segundo más, el Espectro pasó su otra mano libre por el rostro de Emma, y enseguida esta se desmayó y despertó jadeante en la consulta de Archie. Aquel día, solo Regina, Zelena y Henry estaban allí. Los Charming tuvieron que resolver otras cuestiones con urgencia, y Belle y Gold no pudieron estar presentes.

–Emma…–Archie comenzó a decir –No sé por qué has vuelto antes de la hora, pero no necesitas explicarlo, Regina lo ha presentido…

–Sí, lo he presentido…–Regina dijo agarrando con fuerza las manos de su prometida –¡Ella está aquí, Emma! La Reina Malvada está aquí. Siento que viene tras nosotros. La veo, la siento…–concluyó, nerviosa.

–Tenemos que irnos, mamás…–dijo Henry, preocupado. Regina jadeaba y sudaba.

–¡Vamos! El Espectro me ha orientado, realmente están aquí, Regina, lo he visto: la Reina Malvada, Fiona y Clarissa. Tú y tu otra mitad os sentís la una a la otra…¿Puedes guiarnos hasta donde estén? Creo que las dos os estáis buscando…Tenemos que distraerlas y no dejar que sepan lo que hacemos aquí. Están tras la espada para montar un engaño, pero no pueden quedarse aún mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo…

–Sí, puedo guiarnos…¡Se están acercando! ¡Vamos!

Salieron corriendo Emma, Regina, Henry y Zelena. Archie quería acompañarlos, pero todos le dieron las gracias, dispensándolo. Cuanta menos gente metida en esto, mejor.

–Henry, hijo, quiero que tú te vayas a casa y…–comenzaba a decir Regina al muchacho

–¡De eso nada, mamá! ¡No me pidas que me quede fuera de esta! ¡No voy a dejaros! Y estoy seguro de que tu parte mala no me hará daño…Siempre fui su punto débil…¿Recuerdas?–le sonrió a la morena

Regina suspiró, sonrió y asintió. Eso era verdad, permitió que el hijo las acompañase, mientras corrían por la calles de Storybrooke, guiadas por la intuición de Regina hacia su otra mitad.

Por otro lado, guiadas por la fuerte intuición de la Reina Regina de que estaba bien cerca de su otra mitad, ella, Clarissa y Fiona también corrían por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Ambas partes por separado, buena y mala, se sentían la una a la otra y se guiaban para encontrarse.

Y allí, en una parte desierta de la ciudad, algo apartada del centro y más cercana al puerto, siete personas caminaban ahora más lentamente, en lados opuestos, mirándose a los ojos, las respiraciones audibles y los corazones descompasados. Todos se analizaban, se miraban profundamente, aún faltando algunos grandes pasos para estar frente a frente, cara a cara. Por un lado, acercándose desde el centro: Emma, Regina, Zelena y Henry. Del otro lado, desde el puerto: Reina Regina, Fiona y Clarissa. Todos fueron disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que se acercaban, analizándose más profundamente.

Al divisar a Henry, el corazón de la Reina Malvada dio un salto, pero lo disimuló y tragó en seco. Mantuvo su foco en las otras tres mujeres, sobre todo en su parte que tanto la había despreciado. Fiona mantenía la mirada fija en Emma, con una sonrisa cínica mezclada con una sed de muerte y deseo, pues no podía negar que la rubia era hermosa, y la miraba de los pies a la cabeza sin pudor alguno. Emma se dio cuenta, y seria y convencida, sustentó la mirada de su oponente en la guerra. Clarissa miraba a todas aquellas personas de aquel mundo, admirada. Le gustó a primera vista ese mundo sin magia. Pero pronto centró su atención en las personas que venían hacia ellas. Henry y Zelena estaban algo rezagados estudiándolas.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo que parecía pasa a cámara lenta, todos se encontraban frente a frente. Pasaron tiempo mirándose a los ojos, la tensión y el nerviosismo flotando en el aire y formando una nube densa e invisible de inseguridades y desconocimiento.

A un lado, la Reina Malvada dio un paso hacia delante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al otro, Regina, su parte buena, hizo lo mismo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambas mujeres se devoraban con la mirada, acercándose cada vez más, hasta sentir la respiración acelerada una en el rostro de la otra. Tras un tiempo así, en un silencio peligroso y mortal, la Reina Malvada lo cortó, con voz fría, helada y cortante.

–¡Regina…Finalmente nos encontramos! ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento…”alcaldesa”!–la miró de arriba abajo, pronunciando con desdén la última palabra.

–¡Regina…Una pena no poder decir lo mismo, pues para mí es un desagrado verte de nuevo…”Majestad”!–respondió Regina con el mismo tono desdeñoso de su parte malvada.


	60. La máscara que cae

El silencio se volvió denso y aplastante mientras las dos mitades de Regina, la Reina Malvada y la Alcaldesa, se encaraban echando chispas por los ojos. Zelena, Henry, Emma, Clarissa y Fiona decidieron no interferir, pero todos estaban, de cierta forma, tensos. A pesar de saber que las dos mitades aún estaban unidas la una a la otra, sobre todo la Reina, que sería la parte más dependiente, y que solo desprendiéndose totalmente de la otra cuando la sangre de la Salvadora muerta estuviera en sus manos o en la de Fiona, aun así era aterrador presenciar cómo las dos mujeres totalmente idénticas se mataban solo con ese intercambio de miradas.

Clarissa estaba impresionada y boquiabierta con la versión de su Regina de cabellos cortos y con aquellas ropas de otro mundo que nunca había visto, en este caso, un traje gris. La belleza era impresionantemente la misma, era como ver a su Reina en otro cuerpo, una enorme confusión. Fiona no apartaba sus ojos maliciosos de Emma y la rubia comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con eso y resoplaba. Henry y Zelena se apretaban las manos el uno al otro.

Fue la Reina quien rompió el silencio.

˗Veo que te has adaptado bien a este mundo sin gracia, mi querida mitad…˗ dijo con desdén, mirando hacia los lados ˗Fue abandonarme, y has decaído lamentablemente…˗dijo con rencor

Regina soltó una carcajada aguda y se acercó más a la Reina, casi pegando sus cuerpos. Habló con una peligrosa sonrisa.

˗Separarme de ti ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en la vida…

No dio tiempo para nada más porque Regina sintió cómo su cuerpo era lanzado a lo lejos hasta chocar contra un árbol cercano. Costó que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, la fuerza de su otra mitad y sus nuevos poderes eran realmente impresionantes.

˗¡Regina!˗gritó Emma

˗¡Mamá!˗ corrió Henry

˗¡Hermana!˗ Zelena vino detrás

Todos fueron hasta Regina que luchaba para ponerse en pie, rechazó la ayuda, se puso derecha tambaleándose y le devolvió el hechizo, lanzando a su oponente más lejos aún con el poder que fluía de sus manos.

Fiona y Clarissa también corrieron hacia ella, pero al igual que su oponente, rechazó la ayuda y se levantó con dificultad.

˗Puede que te hayas hecho más fuerte, Majestad…¡Pero yo también!˗Regina caminó de nuevo hacia ella con furia, y la reina hacía lo mismo.

˗¡No me subestimes, Regina!

˗¡No me subestimes tú! ¿Qué buscas en Storybrooke? ¿Tú y tu pandilla?˗ dijo Regina mirando con desdén a Fiona y Clarissa, que torcieron la nariz.

˗Habéis cogido algo que le pertenece a Fiona…˗susurró con rabia la Reina ˗¡Hemos venido a coger lo que le pertenece por derecho! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?˗ gritó en el rostro de Regina y miró a Emma y a Zelena ˗¿Dónde tú, mi querida hermanita envidiosa y esa rubia sin gracia habéis escondido la Espada? ¿Por qué no consigo sentir con mis poderes dónde está?˗gritó en el rostro de Regina.

Regina puso su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato. Sabía, por medio de los Espectros, que de momento la Reina nada podría descubrir sobre ellas, ahí en Storybrooke, mientras estaban en el Bosque Encantado.

˗¿Qué poción te has tomado? ¿Estás loca? No hemos cogido nada tuyo…

˗¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA IDIOTA! ¡No intentes engañarme! No puedo saber lo que estáis haciendo aquí, no tengo acceso a esa información, pero sé muy bien que cogisteis la Espada y también sé que conocéis la profecía de la Gran Batalla en la que Fiona y la Salvadora tendrán que enfrentarse! ¡He investigado todo, Regina, he leído todo, sabes muy bien que Fiona y yo nos vamos a unir y acabar con todos vosotros!˗ gritaba.

Y fue entonces que Regina, la alcaldesa, hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Para desespero de todos, se extrajo su propio corazón del pecho y comenzó a apretarlo. El lacerante dolor que sentía se traspasó a la Reina, que lo sentía de igual manera. Un dolor insoportable y cortante. La Reina colocó la mano en su pecho, se retorció y gimió, gritando de dolor. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Regina apretaba su corazón aún más, también gimiendo de dolor y cayendo a tierra.

Clarissa corrió desesperada, seguida de Fiona y se agachó ante la Reina; Emma, Zelena y Henry corrieron hacia Regina, todos en pánico.

˗¡Regina, amor! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?˗Emma apretaba el brazo de su prometida desesperada, y la Reina vio las alianzas de compromiso que brillaban en los dedos de ambas. Incluso en medio del dolor, habló, riendo desdeñosa.

˗¿Amor? ¿Estáis comprometidas? Por lo dioses, eres una decepción, Regina…La hija de Blanca Nieves….¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PARA!˗Otro grito de dolor y agonía salió de la garganta cuando Regina apretó más su propio corazón en su mano.

˗Yo la amo…Tú nunca vas a saber lo que es el amor…˗la alcaldesa hablaba jadeante con el corazón en la mano.

˗Mamá, por favor, para…Vais a mataros…˗Henry dijo desesperado y la Reina se llenó de alegría en ese momento.

˗Hijo…¿También te preocupas por mí?˗preguntó ella con voz dulce en medio de la agonía

˗Eres parte de mi madre, por tanto, también eres mi madre…Pero mientras seas esta criatura malvada, no te consideraré como tal. ¡Por favor, Majestad! Aún estás a tiempo de volver atrás…˗dijo Henry

Los ojos de la Reina Malvada se llenaron de lágrimas. Su pequeño era su punto flaco.

˗Eso está fuera de cuestión, Henry…¡No voy a volver a atrás! ¡Tengo sed de venganza! ¡Sed de conquistas! ¡Ya verás! Cuando venzamos, verás que será mejor estar a mi lado, mi príncipe…Yo…¡AHHHHHH!˗ Regina apretó más el corazón, sintiendo el mismo dolor que la Reina y gritando al mismo nivel.

˗¡Deja de intentar persuadir a mi hijo! ¡Aún no, Su Majestad, aún no has ganado ni ganarás! ¡Emma, yo y todos los demás estaremos preparados para vosotras! ¡Aún no estás en condiciones de nada! Mira cómo aún estás totalmente unida a mí y yo a ti…˗Regina apretó fuertemente su corazón arrancando gritos de dolor a ambas partes.

˗¡PARA, Regina, por amor de Dios! Vais a acabar matándoos…˗gritó Emma desesperada y apretó el brazo de Regina con más fuerza.

˗¡No te preocupes, Emma, no voy a matarnos! Solo quiero que ella se dé cuenta de lo dependiente que es…˗Regina dejó de hablar. De repente, del agarre de la mano de Emma en su brazo salieron luces blancas brillantes que sutilmente las rodearon a las dos. Miraron alrededor sin entender nada, hasta que de la nada Regina dejó de sentir dolor. Apretó fuertemente su propio corazón de nuevo, pero ahora nada sentía. Solo la Reina gritó de agonía. Las dos sonrieron, y Zelena y Henry también, entendiendo todo. Mientras, Fiona y Clarissa miraban sin entender nada, temiendo por la vida de la Reina.

Regina apretó de forma más leve ahora solo para hacer la prueba. Una vez más nada sintió, mientras Emma apretaba su brazo. Pero la Reina se retorció en el suelo entre profundos dolores. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su oponente, que la miró con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de dudas. Vio miedo en ellos, sus propios ojos castaños.

˗Solo para que veas la fuerza que existe en el amor verdadero…Emma me neutraliza de los efectos y estragos en mi corazón mientras ella me toca…Podría apretar más hasta que murieras únicamente del dolor…˗se agachó y quedó cara a cara con su mitad, apretando un poco más y haciendo que esta soltara un grito ˗Pero no lo voy a hacer…¿Sabes por qué? Porque una cosa que he aprendido con mi nueva familia es que, en cualquier situación, incluso aunque parezca completamente imposible, jamás podemos perder las esperanzas. Y no sé por qué, Regina, pero yo aún tengo una gota de fe en ti…En tu salvación˗ la alcaldesa dejó de apretar el corazón y lo devolvió a su propio pecho, haciendo que ambas, alcaldesa y reina, soltaran un gemido y llevaran sus manos al tórax.

˗Majestad…Mire…˗Clarissa llamó la atención de todos al señalar para lo que sucedía con sus cuerpos. Su cuerpo, el de la Reina Malvada y el de Fiona comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente, comenzando por las manos y los pies.

˗Tenemos que volver urgentemente, Regina…˗habló alterada Fiona ˗¡Sabes que aún no tengo todos los poderes para viajar durante mucho tiempo! ¡Vamos, rápido!˗ extendió una mano a la Reina que continuaba jadeando en el suelo, sin apartar los ojos de su otra mitad. Ella la agarró y se puso en pie, y Clarissa agarró la otra mano del Hada.

˗No pienses que esto se acaba aquí, Regina…˗la Reina sonrió hablando entre dientes con voz fría ˗Espera mucho más de mí…

Su oponente sonrió de la misma forma

˗Eso no tienes que decírmelo…Sé que de ti puedo esperar las peores cosas…˗ se acercó a ella hasta casi pegar sus narices, mientras todos alrededor asistían aquella tensa escena ˗Sobre todo trampas, ¿verdad? Saca la espada de tu mente, Majestad…No seas cobarde, al menos una vez en tu vida. ¡Juega limpio, lucha limpio! ¡Si alguna batalla tiene que suceder, si las profecías así lo dicen, que sea completamente justa!

La ira se hizo presente en los ojos de la Reina ante las palabras de su otra mitad, llevándose con ella su sonrisa triunfante. Sabía que Regina, Emma y su hermana eran conocedoras de muchas cosas y que tenían la espada, y maldijo mil veces el hecho de no tener acceso a nada de lo que hacían en este mundo desde el Bosque Encantado.

˗¡Majestad! ¡Ya basta! ¡Pronto terminaremos con esto!˗ Fiona sonrió orgullosa mirando de Emma a Regina, y con las mismas palabras silenciosas proferidas y el humo rojo que las había traído a Storybrooke, volvieron rápidamente al Bosque Encantado. Frente a Emma, Regina, Zelena y Henry solo quedó una mancha oscura en el suelo y el leve crujido de las hojas que bailaban con el viento dejado por las tres mujeres que pocos segundos antes habían desaparecido.

Regina cayó al suelo, profiriendo un largo gemido, con la mano en el pecho.

˗¡Regina!˗ fue Emma quien la agarró por los brazos hasta conseguir apoyarla contra un gran árbol.

Henry y Zelena, asustados, se agarraban las manos.

˗¡Mamá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?˗ dijo Henry refiriéndose al hecho de haberse arrancado su propio corazón y haberse causado tanto dolor.

˗¡Qué idea de locos, hermanita, por OZ!˗ completó Zelena

˗Amor, podrías…Podrías…˗ Emma tenía la voz embargada, y Regina apretó su mano, pasándole confianza, no solo a ella, sino también a su hijo y a su hermana.

˗No, gente…No iba a llegar tan lejos…Solo quería asustarla y mostrarle lo unida que está a mí y lo vulnerable que es ante lo que a mí me suceda…Sabía que sentiría dolores después…Pero ya pasarán…˗dijo tranquilizando a todos, masajeándose el pecho.

˗El hecho es…Que esto no se ha acabado aquí. Tenemos que ser lo más cautelosos que podamos. Las tres volverán otra vez, incluso más de una vez, antes de la Batalla Final…˗ dijo Zelena y todos concordaron. Podían esperar todo de las tres mujeres que ahora ya podían viajar entre los mundos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

**Bosque Encantado, Palacio de la Reina, tres días después…**

Clarissa había acabado de amamantar a sus dos sobrinas que ahora dormían calmadamente, mientras Regina y Fiona preparaban pociones en el fondo del castillo. Terminaba de cubrir a las bebés con una sábana rosa en la cuna cuando escuchó pasos ligeros entrando en el cuarto, y creyendo que era la Reina, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se giró diciendo

˗Majestad, hoy la traviesa de Scarlet casi me muerde…˗su sonrisa se deshizo por completo y su corazón se paró, su cuerpo se congeló por entero al ver quién había entrado en realidad en el cuarto sin pedir permiso. No era su amada Reina.

La figura masculina sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa irónica y obscena.

˗¿Qué pasa, cuñadita? No esperabas verme aquí, ¿no? ¿Pensaste que era tu proyecto de Reina que tanto veneras?˗dijo acercándose peligrosamente

˗Esteban…¿Qué diablos…Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar en ese cuarto?

Esteban estaba parado frente a Clarissa con un brillo fogoso y diferente en sus ojos, que hizo que el cuerpo de la joven temblara y sudara. Él nunca había actuado de esa forma, parecía otro hombre. Se veía de lejos que estaba borracho y apestaba a alcohol, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Los cabellos estaban despeinados y su ropa arrugada, una imagen totalmente distorsionada del valiente guerrero que era. Ya hacía un tiempo que Clarissa no lo veía, desde la muerte de su hermana, prácticamente estaba ausente y poco iba a ver a sus hijas.

˗No necesito permiso, cuñadita…Este es el cuarto de mis hijas, y tengo todo el derecho a entrar cuanto quiera…˗dijo, con la voz trabada, caminando hacia la cuna.

Clarissa soltó una carcajada irónica, poniéndose sería enseguida y bloqueando el paso del cuñado hacia la cuna de las bebés. Miró profundamente sus ojos color miel, con los brazos cruzados frente a su cuerpo.

˗¿Quieres decir que ahora te has acordado de que tienes hijas? Es novedad para ti, ¿no? Ya que aparentemente ahora solo vives en tabernas y nunca vienes a ver a las pequeñas…˗ dijo con desprecio, mirando a su cuñado de arriba abajo.

˗Quién te crees que eres, maldita… ˗se alteró

˗¡Soy la hermana gemela de tu fallecida esposa, y ahora madre de vuestras dos hijas! ¡Ya que ellas no tienen un padre digno de ese nombre, Su Majestad y yo somos sus tutoras, por propia petición de mi hermana en su lecho de muerte! ¡Ella ya sabía que tú no estarías a la altura!

˗¡No me hagas reír! Tú y aquella no vais a criar a mis pequeñas…˗furioso, apuntó un dedo hacia el rostro de Clarissa

˗Pues ya las estamos criando, querido cuñado…¡Lo sabrías si vinieras a verlas más veces! Ahora…¡Sal de este cuarto! ¡Ve a tomar un baño para ver si te quitas esa peste a alcohol y esa decadencia que se ha apoderado de ti!˗ dijo la princesa en el mismo tono de rabia.

Clarissa no se esperaba el próximo movimiento del hombre que tenía delante. Con una fuerza fuera de lo común, incluso estando borracho, Esteban agarró las dos muñecas de la joven y la empujó contra la pared lateral del cuarto, manteniéndolas prendidas y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, atrapándola allí, entre sus piernas.

La joven gritó desesperada y en pánico, de la manera en la que la había inmovilizado no podía conjurar ningún hechizo para soltarse o detenerlo. Amenazó con gritar una vez más y Esteban, manteniendo con una mano sus dos muñecas, con la otra tapó su boca. Clarissa lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, su corazón parecía que iba a saltar en cualquier momento. El miedo la dominó, una sensación de completa impotencia en manos de aquel hombre completamente fuera de sí.

˗Shhhhh…˗dijo él susurrando, cerca de su oreja ˗Vamos a hacer un trato…Tú no gritas y no te haré nada…¿Está bien?˗ Clarissa asintió y él retiró la mano de su boca. Una lágrima ya corría por el bello rostro de la princesa rubia.

˗Me estás haciendo daño, Esteban…˗sollozó

Él se presionó aún más contra ella, y ella gimió de miedo.

˗Solo quiero decir algunas cosas…¿Sabes, cuñadita? Eres una de las mayores responsables de la muerte de mi querida esposa…Si no te hubieras convertido en todo lo que te has convertido, si no te hubieses unido a tu amante…Ella aún podría estar viva…

Esteban tocó en la herida abierta de Clarissa: ella aún se sentía en parte culpable de la muerte de Charlize. Esteban vio lo que quería en sus ojos: dolor y angustia. Sonrió. Golpearía donde quería golpear. Y continuó

˗…Ella aún podría estar viva…Y podríamos todos vivir como una gran familia feliz…Teniéndola a ella siempre que quisiera…Y cuando me aburriera, seguiría con mis otras chicas…

Clarissa pensó que no había escuchado bien…¿Esteban estaba admitiendo…Que traicionaba a su hermana? ¿Que le era infiel?

˗Tú…¿Qué quieres decir con eso?˗arqueó una ceja y su sangre comenzó a burbujear de rabia.

Esteban soltó una carcajada fría, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin soltarse de Clarissa. Volvió a mirarla profundamente. Pasó su mirada de sus ojos a su boca, se pasó la lengua por los labios y agarró su mentón con el pulgar, susurrando cerca de su boca

˗Lo que has escuchado, “gordita”…˗dijo desdeñando el mote cariñoso con el que su hermana la llamaba y sintió asco y repulsión hacia su cuñado ˗¿Sabes, Clarissa? Tu hermana era muy atractiva y daba para salir del paso…Pero, ¿ya sabes cómo es? Soy un hombre, y a los hombres les gusta la variedad, nuevos juegos…Y Charlize a veces me cansaba…Era siempre lo mismo, me dejaba aburrido y asqueado…E iba a dar cuenta de las muchachas de nuestra aldea y del reino, hummm…Son calientes…¡Todo lo que un hombre necesita! ˗la bebida le estaba haciendo hablar todo lo que había hecho durante años. Inhaló profundamente el perfume de Clarissa en su cuello.

˗¡CANALLA! ¡SIN VERGÜENZA! ¡ASQUEROSO! ¿Desde cuándo eres este ser despreciable? ¿Desde cuándo traicionas a mi hermana con cada zorra que aparece? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres una BASURA! ¡SUÉLTAME!˗ la princesa se debatía y las lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos mientras Esteban continuaba riendo.

˗Desde siempre…Desde nuestro noviazgo de adolescente…Ya me enrollaba con vuestra prima Lorraine, ¿recuerdas? ˗Clarissa sollozó y apretó los ojos, con asco y rabia ˗No me malinterpretes, cuñadita…Creo que sí amaba a tu hermana, no sé decir…˗ se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera algo totalmente irrelevante e insignificante ˗Sí, me gustaba. Pero nunca fui hombre de atarme, de prenderme a alguien…Siempre supe esconderlo muy bien, aunque creo que Charlize sospechaba, pero nunca dijo nada, pues me amaba. Y vi en nuestro matrimonio una excelente oportunidad de negocios, de convertirme en rey y tener mucho poder…Así que, acepté de buen grado cuando nuestros padres nos lo propusieron y Charlize se entusiasmó.

Clarissa ya no escondía más su llanto. No quería llorar frente a aquel hombre asqueroso…Pero no podía evitarlo. Pensó en su hermana y en todo lo que este le hizo a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo era posible que un día fuera capaz de amarlo y de odiar a su hermana por su culpa? ¿Por este hombre impresentable?

˗Siento asco hacia ti…Asco…˗habló en medio del llanto, prendida a su cuerpo, sin poder moverse.

Esteban rio maliciosamente, apretó más a la joven contra él y le habló muy cerca de la boca

˗No era lo que sentías antes, ¿verdad, cuñadita? Me amabas…Estabas loca por mí…Odiabas a tu hermana por mi causa. Lo notaba y yo adoraba esa situación…

˗No sé cómo pude…Me arrepentiré hasta el final de mis días de haber amado alguna vez a un monstruo como tú…

˗¿Será verdad que ya no sientes nada por mí?

Clarissa entró en pánico y jadeó de miedo al sentir el miembro erecto de Esteban apretar su pelvis por encima del vestido. Su pene erecto le rozaba por debajo de los pantalones, y él intentó abrir las piernas de la joven con su rodilla.

˗¡Para…!˗la princesa lloriqueó, en un susurro desesperado y en pánico.

˗Vamos…¿acaso no es lo que quisiste siempre?˗apretó aún más su miembro contra su pelvis ˗Estoy aquí ahora…Enterito para ti…

˗Solo pensar en ti tocándome siento ganas de vomitar…

˗Apuesto a que eres caliente en la cama…Muy diferente a tu hermana…˗ el hombre, completamente excitado, comenzó a mordisquear su cuello ˗Vamos, cuñadita…Te va a gustar…Te puedo hacer delirar, mucho más que aquella reinecita…Puedo hacerte gritar de placer mucho más de lo que gritas con ella y se escucha a través de las paredes de este palacio…

Con una mezcla de extremo asco, náuseas y odio, Clarissa, con toda la fuerza que consiguió reunir, aprovechó un momento en que Esteban aflojó la pierna para usar su rodilla. Con mucha fuerza, la joven le dio un rodillazo en el miembro del joven, que enseguida cayó al suelo gritando y gruñendo de dolor.

Llorando de rabia por las verdades reveladas y decepciones sacadas a la luz, la princesa rápidamente conjuró un hechizo con las manos y lo ató de pies y manos, manteniéndolo inmóvil, preso en el suelo. Con toda la templanza que reunió, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se agachó y agarró el mentón del muchacho con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora era Esteban quien temblaba de miedo y jadeaba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, mirando a Clarissa.

˗Puedo garantizarte, querido cuñadito…Mi Reina me vuelve mucho más loca en la cama de lo que ese proyectito de espada que tienes en medio de las piernas pueda soñar…˗se levantó y le dio una fuerte patada al miembro de Esteban con el fino tacón que llevaba. El grito del hombre fue ensordecedor.

˗¿Qué…Qué vas a hacer conmigo?˗ preguntó él después de un tiempo, aún luchando contra el dolor. Las gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente.

˗Nada que no te merezcas…No voy a matarte. Mereces un castigo peor que la muerte. Tu máscara ha caído. ¡Basura!˗ Clarissa escupió en el suelo, cerca de donde él estaba.

La Reina Regina llegó poco tiempo después al cuarto, cuando Clarissa pidió a uno de los empleados que fuera a buscarla. Llegó rápidamente y Clarissa le contó todo lo ocurrido, frente al hombre desaliñado que continuaba con manos y pies atados, antes soberbio, ahora decadente.

˗¿Estás segura de que no quieres que aplaste su corazón? Lo haría con el mayor placer del mundo…˗ la Reina se agachó mirándolo con un odio palpable, principalmente después de que Clarissa le contara que casi la viola.

˗No, Majestad…La muerte es poco para él. Esteban necesita sufrir…

Y así, el gran ex rey Esteban, antes adorado por muchos, fue desterrado. Su historia y sus actitudes con Charlize y Clarissa fueron expuestas en la plaza pública, con el hombre avergonzado y humillado encima de una tarima. El pueblo lo insultó, lo maldijo. Le tiraban piedras y huevos. Los padres del muchacho lloraban mucho con la sentencia, y no iban a recuperarse tan pronto del triste destino de su hijo, pero la decepción también los asoló. No habían criado a su hijo para que tuviera esas conductas inaceptables. A Esteban se le prohibió volver al reino unificado de Daltro, bajo pena de muerte. Clarissa no dudaba de que pudiera haber violado a algunas muchachas, así como casi hace con ella. Quería cortar el mal por la raíz y no arriesgarse. El muchacho fue trasladado al puerto más cercano, con apenas algún dinero y un saco con sus ropas. Se le entregó el pasaje solo de ida hacia un reino muy distante de Daltro, al otro lado del Bosque Negro. Allí, fue dejado, en un lugar completamente extraño y donde tendría que luchar arduamente para recomenzar su vida.

Clarissa y la Reina Regina caminaban serenamente por el bosque cerca del castillo, bajo el bello sol del atardecer.

˗¿Estrás bien, pequeña?˗ preguntó dulcemente la Reina

˗Lo estoy…˗suspiró la más joven ˗Pero no puedo negar que aún siento esa horrible sensación del cuerpo de aquel sinvergüenza prensando el mío…Su erección en mí…¡Sentí tanto asco, tantas náuseas, tanto miedo!˗ se estremeció ˗¡Por los Dioses! ¿Cómo pude amar a ese crápula?

˗Solo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacerte…Yo…Yo…˗Regina apretó con fuerza los puños y se puso roja de ira y odio.

Clarissa sonrió de forma boba y cogió las manos de la Reina entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos.

˗Ya pasó, Regina…˗acarició su rostro y la Reina cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel suave toque de sus pequeñas manos ˗Olvida eso…No consiguió lo que quería. Lo importante es que ahora Esteban está donde debe estar…Bien lejos de aquí, y de nosotras.

˗Sí…Pero tengo que estar más atenta para protegerte. ¡Has sufrido dos asedios en un pequeño espacio de tiempo, y si sucede de nuevo, no lo pensaré dos veces en matar a quien haya cometido tal acto!˗ Regina cogió las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las besó.

˗No va a suceder…Y sé que de una forma u otra, siempre me vas a proteger…˗Clarissa sonrió apasionada.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a mirarse intensamente. Un brillo surgió en ambas miradas, un sentimiento nuevo que traspasaba de una a la otra, uniéndolas en aquel momento.

El apasionado beso sucedió de forma natural, como si las dos dependieran de aquello y fuera lo correcto. Regina atrajo a la más joven hacia ella, las lenguas exploraron las bocas, una sintiendo el dulce sabor de la otra, un beso lento y cargado de una extrema emoción para ambas, que gemían bajito y respiraban con dificultad, tal era la necesidad de sentirse en aquel momento. Por primera vez no había lujuria, y sí…Emoción, y amor.

Cuando pararon para respirar, con las frentes pagadas y las manos en el rostro de la otra, Clarissa balbuceó, con lágrimas en los ojos

˗Te amo…

Regina suspiró pesadamente

˗No, muchacha…No digas eso…Crees que me amas, pero no me amas…Yo…Clarissa…¡Tú no puedes amarme! ¡No soy digna de amor! ¡Amor es debilidad! Mira lo que soy, en lo que me convertí…Tú no puedes…No lo mereces…

Y Clarissa la calló con otro apasionado beso para, al final, decir

˗Sé lo que siento, Majestad…Te amo…Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi entrar por aquella puerta de madera del castillo…¡Déjame amarte! Puede que no te sientas digna, pero lo eres, todos merecemos ser amados…Déjame amarte…Aunque tú no me ames…O aún no lo hagas…˗acarició su rostro, y la reina la miró con los ojos húmedos, la respiración jadeante.

˗Muchacha, yo…

˗No es necesario que digas nada, ni que te sientas presionada, yo solo me abro a ti…No pido nada a cambio…Solo que me dejes estar cera de ti…

˗No puedo flaquear, pequeña…Pero lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte…Aún no sé definirlo, pero sé que es fuerte…

Clarissa sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionada.

˗Y eso para mí ya es suficiente…Un gran comienzo y una gran felicidad.

Se sonrieron y se besaron una vez más bajo el sol anaranjado que coloreaba el cielo en otro hermoso día que se despedía.


	61. Un secuestro, una prisión y una aparición

Belle estaba entrando en la decimoséptima semana de gestación. La barriguita era aparente, pero aún sin trazos de la enorme barriga que en breve despuntaría. Era un día normal de trabajo en la biblioteca cuando, de repente, la joven comienza a sentir fuertes dolores y agónicas punzadas en el bajo vientre. Estaba sola trabajando en la organización de algunos libros en las estanterías elevadas, con sus pies en un banquito, cuando el primer pinchazo de lacerante dolor la golpeó como un rayo, haciendo que soltara un grito y casi cayera de donde estaba. Con mucha dificultad para andar, descendió del banco, agarrándose fuertemente la barriga, encorvada. El dolor era tal que no conseguía ponerse derecha, y el miedo y el pánico ya invadían su mente.

–¡Dios…Mi hijo…No! ¡Por favor, Dios, no! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡AHHHHHH!–gritó al sentir otro pinchazo atravesarle la carne, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la cara y el cuello, su respiración totalmente irregular. Consiguió llegar al teléfono con mucha dificultad y marcar un número.

–¿Diga?–Emma atendió al otro lado de la línea, en la comisaría

–Emma…Soy Belle…Por favor…Yo…¡Necesito ayuda urgentemente! Rumple no está en la ciudad, hoy tuvo que ir a hacer algunas compras a otro lado y…¡AHHHHHH!–Belle balbuceaba y gritó en agonía, Emma se asustó con el grito y su nítido desespero, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

–¡Belle! ¡Cálmate! ¡Dime que ha pasado! Ya salgo a buscarte….–la rubia comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta roja.

Cuando Belle iba a empezar a resumir lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedó paralizada en el sitio, tomada por el pánico. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al constatar que, en esos pocos minutos que habían pasado, su barriga ya estaba enorme, a punto de dar a luz. El bebé comenzó a moverse incontrolablemente dentro del vientre pidiendo paso para venir al mundo, mientras Belle rompía aguas, mojando todo el suelo de la biblioteca.

–¿Belle? ¡BELLE!–Emma gritó del otro lado al percibir solo silencio y la respiración pesada y descontrolada de su amiga.

–Emma…No hay tiempo para explicar, tienes que verlo por ti misma…¡Ven rápido, por favor! Algo muy grave me está sucediendo a mí y a mi hijo…

Mientas Belle gritaba de dolor en la camilla, cuando era llevada a la sala de parto del hospital de la ciudad, Emma apretaba su mano e intentaba pasarle confianza.

–Cálmate, amiga…¡Vas a tener a este bebé! Después descubriremos por qué tu embarazo se ha adelantado de esta manera…

Belle asintió en mitad de fuertes dolores de contracción, apretó una última vez la mano de Emma, y un instante después, desapareció dentro del quirófano solo con el doctor Whale y las enfermeras.

Tras un parto muy difícil, Belle ya se encontraba calmada y tranquila en el cuarto del hospital, acariciando y acunando al bebé que había acabado de nacer. Sonreía bobaliconamente a su hijo. Emma y Regina llamaron a la puerta, entrando enseguida y caminando hacia la morena que sonrió para ellas.

–¡Emma, Regina…Es un niño! Conoced al pequeño Gideon…¡Mi hijo!

–Es hermoso, Belle…–dijo Emma acercándose a la cama y acariciando los escasos cabellos del pequeño Gideon, que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre.

–Rumple ya ha sido avisado, Belle, y ya está de camino…–completó Regina, también acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

–Gracias, chicas, gracias de verdad…Querría mucho que mi marido estuviera aquí y que hubiera presenciado el nacimiento de Gideon…Pero infelizmente…–las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Belle, pero fue interrumpido por el doctor Whale que entró en el cuarto, con un carrito.

–Con permiso, joven mamá y visitantes…–dijo sonriendo –Pero tengo que llevarme a este muchachote ahora al nido…Dentro de unas horas se le harán los exámenes normales de recién nacido.

Belle, aunque no quería separarse del bebé, se lo pasó al doctor que lo acomodó en el carrito y lo sacó del cuarto. Ella volvió a mirar a Emma y Regina.

–Estoy muy asustada…No entiendo qué ha sucedido. ¡Solo estaba de 17 semanas! Faltaba mucho para que mi hijo naciera…¡Tengo miedo!–Belle comenzó a llorar –¿Y si quiere decir que algo malo le está pasando a Gideon?

–Claramente tu embarazo fue adelantado con algún tipo de magia, Belle…¿Bebiste algo diferente hoy? ¡Esto es un hechizo, magia, pura y sencillamente!–dijo Regina.

–Solo agua en la biblioteca, pero…

–¡Sois muy listas, chicas! ¡Voilá! ¡Hemos sido descubiertas!–las tres mujeres que estaban en la cama giraron sus rostros hacia la dueña de la voz, fría y conocida. A las tres las atravesó un frío. Era la Reina Regina, sonriendo diabólicamente en su largo vestido negro. A un lado, estaba Fiona agarrando al pequeño Gideon, que había acabado de nacer. Al otro lado, estaba Clarissa agarrando a….¡El pequeño Neal!

El aire se hizo denso, el desespero se instaló en Emma, Belle y Regina.

–¡MI HIJO! ¡Suéltalo, desgraciada!–gritó Belle, llorando desesperada, intentando levantarse de la cama a toda costa, pero un dolor extremo en su vientre se lo impidió. Regina la agarró, mientras Emma corría en pánico hacia las tres, con el corazón a mil.

–¿QUÉ QUERÉIS? ¡Soldad a mi hermano y a Gideon! ¿Cómo, cómo…?

–¡Wow, calma, Salvadora! ¡Voy a explicar, pero no te acerques! Calmaos, o juro…Que mato a alguien de esta ciudad antes de que sea el momento de volver a casa…– dijo la reina de forma austera.

–¿Habéis sido vosotras quienes habéis hecho esto, no? Adelantasteis el embarazo de Belle para coger al bebé, pero ¿por qué?–gritó Regina, mientras Belle caía en llanto, intentando soltarse de Regina para ir a coger a su hijo.

–¡Sí, hemos sido nosotras!–la Reina retomó la palabra, con calma –Llegamos a la ciudad, entramos a escondidas en la biblioteca, esperamos a que Belle fuera al baño y echamos en su agua la magia negra que acelera el embarazo. En cuanto la tomó, fueron unos minutos para que surtiera efecto. En cuanto a tu hermanito, Salvadora…Ha sido muy fácil–sonrió con desdén dirigiéndose a Emma –Tu padre no estaba en casa y Neal dormía tranquilamente en la cuna mientras aquella idiota de Blanca Nieves preparaba el almuerzo, le apliqué un hechizo paralizador que dura dos horas y cogí al niño. ¡El único y exclusivo motivo de coger a los bebés es…Garantía!

–¿Garantía? ¿De qué garantía estás hablando?–Emma habló, irritada.

–¡De que ninguno de vosotros cometerá una tontería antes de la Batalla! ¡Si acaso jugáis sucio u os salís de la línea, nunca más veréis a los bebés! Ahora, si hacéis todo correcto, los tendréis de vuelta antes de que comience la Batalla.

–¡No hay necesidad de eso, Majestad!–Emma gritó con odio –¡No vamos a hacer nada! ¡Si no recuerdo mal, vosotras eráis la que queríais hacer trampa con la espada! ¡Yo no confío en vosotras! ¿Cómo voy a creer que nos los devolveréis?

–Eso ya no es problema mío, si confiáis o no…Estos pequeños serán bien cuidados en el castillo. Pero ese es el acuerdo. Haced todo correctamente, y al final tendréis a los pequeños. No lo hagáis, y nunca más los veréis.

–¡Desgraciadas!–cuando Emma iba a avanzar con furia contra las tres, las mujeres desaparecieron envueltas en el humo rojo de vuelta al Bosque Encantando, carcajeándose victoriosamente y llevándose con ellas a Gideon y a Neal en sus brazos.

–¡NOOOOOOOOO!–el grito estridente de Belle resonó por el cuarto, y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Regina, llorando desesperadamente.

Emma inmediatamente corrió hacia la amiga y la consoló, acariciando sus cabellos.

–Calma, amiga…Te juro…que haremos lo imposible para rescatar a tu hijo y a mi hermano…–Emma habló con voz embargada, con miedo y dudas. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, desesperada por saber que su hermano y el hijo de su mejor amiga estaban ahora en manos de aquellas tres mujeres rodeadas de maldad. Lloró junto con Belle.

–¡Amor, lo resolveremos! ¡Juntas! Siempre lo resolvemos…–dijo Regina apretando la mano de su prometida.

Rumple llegó algo después y su furia fue demostrada rompiendo varios floreos en el hospital, maldiciéndose por no haber estado con Belle y no haber podido impedir que todo sucediera, mientras Belle intentaba consolarlo diciéndole que él no tenía culpa alguna.

Emma no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su madre y, cuando llegó a su casa, junto con Regina, la encontró llorando compulsivamente en los brazos de David, frente a la cunita vacía de Neal.

–Emma…–sin conseguir decir nada, Mary se lanzó a los brazos de Emma, apretando a su hija contra ella, mojando la camiseta blanca con sus intensas lágrimas. David, con ojos rojos, la abrazó por el otro lado.

–Prometo que Neal volverá a casa sano y salvo, mamá…Papá…¡Lo prometo!–Emma lloró junto a los padres, siendo consolada por Regina que los rodeó en un abrazo colectivo.

Unos días después, la Reina Regina y Fiona empezaron a tramar el plan de reunir a un ejército poderoso para llevarlo a la Batalla Final, cuando esta llegara. Esa tropa estaría compuesta por grandes villanos y brujos del mundo mágico, conocidos por ellas. Pero, cuando fueron de nuevo a la _Tierra de la Triple Luz_ para conversar y pedir consejo a la _Gran Iris del Valle Solar,_ la poderosa flor que todo sabe les dijo que sí podrían hacer eso, pero con la condición de que el otro lado de la Batalla, o sea Emma Swan y todos, lo supieran para que también ellos tuvieran el derecho de reunir su propio ejército. Las dos se indignaron, pero la flor les explicó: para que la sangre de la Salvadora les trajera realmente lo que querían y anhelaban, el poder absoluto, la Batalla tendría que ser justa, sin ningún tipo de trampa o plan que les trajera la victoria de forma equivocada o que disminuyera las posibilidades de sus oponentes.

Obedeciendo las palabras de la Gran Flor, la Reina Regina, Fiona y Clarissa hicieron un viaje a Storybrooke, solo pudiéndose quedar todavía muy poco tiempo. Las dos mitades de Regina, presintiéndose y guiándose, se encontraron de nuevo, la misma rabia en los ojos. Emma seguía al lado de la alcaldesa para interferir si así lo necesitaba.

Tras avisarle de que pretendía traer un ejército a la pequeña ciudad, la Reina le dio una triunfante sonrisa, diciéndoles a Emma y Regina

–Estad preparadas, es todo lo que tenemos que decir…Nuestro ejército no será rival para vosotros…Aprovechad que estamos avisando. Así dará tiempo para que reunáis a esos reyes heroicitos débiles que conocéis para intentar enfrentaros a nosotros…

Y desapareció riéndose, junto con Fiona y Clarisa, rodeada de su humo rojo, de vuelta al Bosque Encantado.

Tras reflexionar sobre todo eso, Emma dijo, temerosa.

–No contaba con eso, Regina…¡No es suficiente que tengan a mi hermano y al bebé de Belle! Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?

Regina se quedó pensando, antes de responder

–No te preocupes…Escúchame bien, tengo un plan. Si ellas tendrán su frente de guerra, también nosotros tendremos uno. ¡No va a ser fácil, pero tenemos que intentarlo! Confía en mí…Ven, vamos a hablar con Zelena, y después con Gold y Gepeto.

Y salieron corriendo hacia la casa de la pelirroja.

Después de hablar con Zelena, Emma y Regina fueron hasta la carpintería de Gepeto. El simpático anciano las atendió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Regina quería solventar una duda con él, rezando para estar en lo cierto. Y lo estaba: la morena sospechaba que él aún poseía un poco de la madera del árbol mágico que podía teletransportar de un reino a otro, fueran cuales fueran estos, y Gepeto realmente guardaba un pedazo bien grande de la rara madera para casos de emergencia.

El plan de Regina era construir un portal permanente, que pudiera quedarse abierto y permitiera hacer viajes entre los reinos libremente, sin preocupaciones. Ella confiaba en que uniendo la madera mágica y sus nuevos poderes fortalecidos junto con los de Emma en algún hechizo poderoso consiguieran realizar tal hecho. Zelena decidió, prontamente, ayudar y enseguida fueron a hablar con Rumpel. Como siempre, Gold tenía ingredientes poderosos guardados y recetas de pociones que, unidos a sus fuertes poderes, podrían hacer cosas extraordinarias, como el portal.

¿Para qué el portal? Para un fin muy bien definido: buscar ayudas poderosas de héroes, magos y guerreros del mundo que conocían, y también para esconder en un bosque seguro a los más vulnerables durante la guerra: mujeres, niños y personas que no podrían luchar o ayudar, hasta que el oscuro tiempo haya terminado.

De momento, quien conocía los planes solo eran ellos cuatro, Belle, David y Mary. Y todo salió bien: tras unos días, el hechizo de Rumpel junto a la madera mágica y a los poderes que Emma y Regina dispusieron juntas sobre ella a través del amor verdadero dieron como resultado una hermosísima puerta mágica de color blanco y dorado, brillante a la que la rodeaba una intensa luz roja. La habían conjurado en un sitio apartado del bosque cercano a la ciudad, en una zona donde nadie podría encontrarla. Pero, por precaución, sobre todo pensando en el caso de que aparecieran niños traviesos jugando por ahí, decidieron hacerla invisible. Cuando fueran a utilizarla, la harían aparecer. El portal estaba listo y no había fecha prevista para cerrarlo. Era el más nuevo secreto de la pequeña ciudad.

En una tarde de sábado, Regina acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su prometida, echada en su regazo. Emma tenía su mirada perdida a lo lejos y preocupada.

–Un beso por tus pensamientos…–dijo la morena

–Estoy afligida, Regina…¡Necesito hacer algo!–suspiró

–Tu hermano y Gideon, ¿no?

–Sí…

–Emma…–Regina hizo que la rubia se sentara frente a ella –Sabes que es muy arriesgado…

–Lo sé…Pero no puedo quedarme parada sin hacer nada mientras veo a mi madre y a Belle llorar todos los días…No soy capaz de decirles que esperen, amor…Si no hago algo, ellas se van a arriesgar e intentaran ir para allá, y no quiero que nadie se arriesgue más de lo necesario…¡Tengo que ir para allá! ¡Sin que ellas lo sepan!

–¡Voy contigo!

–¡No!–Emma fue vehemente –¡Yo voy sola! ¡Solo es golpear los tacones y ya estaré en el castillo! Me infiltro y…

–¡Emma Swan!–dijo Regina autoritaria –¡Eso no se discute! Y sabes muy bien que no sirve de nada discutir conmigo, ¿verdad?

Emma desorbitó los ojos y se quedó mirando a su morena un momento. Por fin, suspiró pesadamente, rendida. Regina no tenía solución.

–Está bien…

–¡Conozco aquel castillo como nadie! Puedo ayudar…Vamos a hablar con Zelena. También aceptará venir con nosotras.

–¡Dentro de poco vamos en caravana, avísame para preparar algo para comer!–Emma cruzó los brazos y resopló, enfurruñada. Regina reviró los ojos, pero se aguantó para no reír.

–¡Deja de ser tonta, rubia! ¡Cuanta más ayuda y poder, mejor! Y eso Zelena tiene de sobra…¡Ahora, vamos!

Las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a casa de la pelirroja.

–¿Qué? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Queréis infiltraos en el palacio de la Reina Malvada, descubrir dónde están Neal y Gideon y rescatar a los bebés?–dijo Zelena con los ojos desorbitados

Emma y Regina asintieron.

–¡Pues claro que me apunto!–respondió con una gran sonrisa y brillo de excitación en su mirada, aplaudiendo frenéticamente como una niña pequeña.

Todo ocurrió rápidamente, como estaba previsto. Se calzaron los zapatos plateados mágicos, golpearon los tacones tres veces imaginando el castillo de Regina y en un momento las tres mujeres estaban paradas frente a él. Emma se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba frente a frente a la morada de sus mayores enemigos.

–Regina…Conoces bien el sitio. Di cuál es el mejor camino para entrar y no ser descubiertas–dijo la rubia, tragando en seco.

Regina sintió un apretón en el pecho al presenciar su antigua morada, hogar de tantos acontecimientos dolorosos de su vida.

–En la parte de atrás…Hay un pasadizo. Vamos– Y guió a Emma y Zelena hasta allí. Las dos se cubrieron con capas marrones que cubrían parte de sus rostros.

Al llegar a donde Regina quería, vieron una pequeña puerta de roble casi escondida entre ramas de árboles rastreros. Realmente era un sitio que pocos encontrarían, solo aquellos ya acostumbrados a la zona.

Regina conjuró una magia que envolvía una contraseña secreta, y la puerta se abrió. Sonrió. Rezó para que la Reina Malvada no hubiera cambiado de contraseña, y realmente no lo había hecho. Si es que se acordaba de aquella parte del castillo.

Las tres entraron en total silencio, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Se comunicaban con mímica, Regina iba delante. Aquella parte del palacio parecía un laberinto. Oscuro, varias puertas, cuartos y calabozos. Regina fue probando y abriendo una a una y verificando si había alguna señal de los pequeños. Hasta ahora nada.

Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la décima puerta, algo aterrador sucedió. Sus cuerpos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, ninguna de las tres conseguía moverse, era como si hubieran creado raíces. No conseguían hablar, a pesar de estar en plena capacidad de sus funciones mentales.

–Bueno, bueno…¿Qué tenemos aquí?–la voz gélida cortó el aire cuando la Reina Regina surgió imponente en su vestido color vino, caminando peligrosamente hasta ellas. Detrás, venían Fiona y Clarissa. Su mano estaba alzada, conjurando la poderosa magia paralizadora. El desespero se apoderó de Emma, Regina y Zelena, que solo podían mover los ojos –Qué tontas sois…¿De verdad pensabais que no sentiría vuestra presencia? ¿Sobre todo la tuya, Regina?–agarró fuertemente el mentón de su otra mitad –Imagino lo que habéis venido a hacer, Salvadora…No habéis creído en mi palabra, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad habéis creído que iba a dejar a los pequeños en un lugar tan fácil para que los encontrarais?–se dirigió a Zelena y acarició los cabellos color de fuego –No debería, pero os voy a dar de nuevo mi palabra: los bebés están bien y se les está cuidando muy bien, y los tendréis de vuelta en la hora cierta si sois buenas chicas…–se giró hacia Emma, y besó su mejilla, lo que dejó a Regina, la alcaldesa, resoplando de odio y sin poder hacer nada –Pero ahora habéis hecho algo muy feo…Habéis intentado invadir mi palacio y eso no me ha gustado. Acordaos, chicas…Sois poderosas, pero estáis bajo mi techo y en mis dominios…Y he guardado mucho poder aquí. Creo que merecéis un castigo por este desliz…–E, inesperadamente, la Reina lanzó con fuerza a Regina y Zelena contra la pared, aún bajo el efecto de la magia paralizadora. Caminó hacia Emma y agarró sus cabellos, tirando de ellos hacia atrás y aspirando el olor de su cuello. Se mordió el labio maliciosamente –Voy a mantener a esta rubita bonita aquí como rehén durante un tiempo…Hasta cuando yo quiera. Vosotras, podéis marcharos y arreglárosla…

Todo ocurrió extremadamente rápido. La Reina lanzó a Regina y Zelena a través de la puerta de roble, al mismo tiempo que deshacía el hechizo en ambas, que ya podían moverse, y gritaron de dolor. Cuando las dos corrieron gritando, intentando entrar de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde…La gran puerta de roble se cerró con fuerza con un simple movimiento de la mano de la Reina, que se carcajeaba, seguida de Clarissa y Fiona. Entonces, las tres mujeres conjuraron una magia poderosísima que comenzó a rodear todo el castillo, una luz negra que relucía. Zelena y Regina, al intentar acercarse a aquella luz, fueron lanzadas hacia atrás sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. El castillo estaba protegido por aquel hechizo oscuro, y era impenetrable. Y Emma se encontraba allí dentro, a merced de la Reina Regina, Fiona y Clarissa.

Al terminar de reírse, las tres, Reina, Fiona y Clarissa se giraron hacia Emma con sonrisas y miradas maliciosas. Regina ya le había retirado la paralización y ahora la rubia se encontraba debatiéndose y gritando, con sus manos atadas por la fuerza de la reina. Su pecho subía y bajaba de miedo, y rabia.

–Calma, rubia bonita…Esto es solo para que aprendas una lección…–rio la reina y la miró de arriba abajo, mientras Emma desorbitaba los ojos de pavor al notar a la mujer muy cerca, pegando sus pechos a los de ella –Solo estarás aquí un tiempo…Y cuando tengamos gana, te liberaremos…¿No es verdad, chicas?

Fiona y Clarissa asintieron con cara de escarnio.

Emma fue llevada a la sala donde las tres preparaban una poción que, por lo que escuchó, era la recta final en la curación de Fiona y la fuerza de Regina. Por la excitación de ambas, debería ser de verdad algo muy importante. Ataron a la rubia con unas esposas a un gancho, por encima de su cabeza.

–¿Sabes, rubia? Incluso eres muy bonita….Yo perdería algunos minutos contigo, tranquilamente…–la reina se acercó y pegó sus cuerpos. Sintió que Emma se estremecía de miedo y el pavor salía por sus poros, y eso hizo que ella se deleitase aún más con una gran sonrisa cargada de malicia, y encaró los verdes orbes y pasó la mano por su rostro –Pero no voy a hacerlo, no…No voy a igualar mis gustos a los de Regina…–se apartó aún sonriendo.

–¡Tú nunca serás Regina!–gritó Emma con rabia

La reina comenzó a reírse.

–No, es verdad. Gracias por el cumplido, querida…

–Si tú no quieres perder unos minutos con ella…Yo sí…–Ahora fue Fiona quien se acercó pegando su cuerpos al de Emma, que sintió un asco tremendo. La morena amenazó con apretar sus pechos por encima de su camiseta blanca, y Emma se removió, gruñendo–Después voy a matarte…No cuesta nada aprovechar este cuerpecito hermoso mientras aún tiene vida…–se humedeció y mordió los labios.

–¡Sosiégate, Fiona! Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…–Clarissa dijo revirando los ojos, mientras removía algo en el caldero.

–Si quieres compartir, Clarissa, yo comparto, no soy egoísta…

–¡No, muchas gracias! Para rubias, basta conmigo…No son mi tipo.

Fiona se apartó de Emma, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, y se juntó a las otras. Emma suspiró aliviada, pero aún sudaba y temblaba. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rezar para que Regina y Zelena pudieran sacarla de aquel infierno.

En la parte de afuera, en la trasera del castillo, Regina y Zelena caminaban haciendo círculos, extremadamente afligidas. El palacio había sido cubierto por algún tipo de magia poderosa, tan solo con acercarse sentían que sus cuerpos se quemaban y sentían una corriente eléctrica y eran lanzadas hacia atrás con fuerza. Intentaron varias veces unir la magia que salía de sus manos para deshacer aquel hechizo, pero todo fue en vano. Solo consiguieron cansarse y frustrase. Las paredes del castillo eran impenetrables.

–¡Emma me va a volver loca con esa testarudez suya!–Regina estaba alterada, andando sin parar –Le dije que esperara un tiempo y…

–¡Hermanita, no sirve de nada estresarte ahora por eso! Conoces bien a tu prometida cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, y no le quito la razón, al final dos bebés, uno de ellos su hermano, están presos en este sitio…–respondió Zelena apoyada en un árbol, jadeando debido a los intentos por romper la magia.

–¡Lo sé, Zel, lo sé! ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a Emma?

–Creo que yo puedo ayudarlas, señoritas…

Regina y Zelena dieron un salto hacia atrás debido al susto que se llevaron ante la llegada de aquella voz masculina inesperada. Una voz grave, llena de convicción. Se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con un hermoso joven, que aparentaba más o menos veinte años. El hombre caminó hacia ellas, un caminar lento, seguro, los brazos cruzados a la espalda. Usaba una capa larga atada al cuello de color gris, pantalones de cuero y gruesas botas por encima de estos. Su mirada era de paz y serenidad, en los labios una sonrisa de canto, sin mostrar los dientes. Pero aún así, las dos mujeres no dejaron de sentir temor. Mientras él se acercaba, las dos se apartaban, con las manos preparadas en la exacta posición para usar su magia en caso de emergencia.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?–Dijo Regina en voz alta.

–No tenéis que temerme…¡He venido en paz!–dijo el hermoso muchacho y se paró con la manos en lo alto, haciendo que ellas también se pararan donde estaban–Disculpad mi indelicadeza, no me he presentado. Soy Chistopher. Hijo de Fiona.


	62. El último adiós

Regina y Zelena se quedaron un buen rato con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente al muchacho que tenían delante, que ahora enarbolaba en su rostro una sonrisa larga y divertida. Intentaban digerir aquella información a toda costa.

–Entiendo que estéis confusas…No esperabais encontrar a alguien que desapareció durante miles de años del mundo aquí delante, ahora, frente a vosotras–Christopher habló, quebrando el silencio.

–¿Eres…Eres de verdad el hijo del Hada Negra? ¿El que escribió aquel pergamino que encontré? ¿El que hirió a su madre con la Espada _Himperius_ y la escondió dormida en las montañas?–dijo Zelena, petrificada.

–Ese mismo…–asintió con la cabeza.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! Tras todos estos años…¡Pensé que no querías ser encontrado!–completó Regina, mirándolo de arriba abajo

Christopher suspiró pesadamente.

–Cometí muchos errores, como dije en aquel pergamino, Regina…Pero ahora, he venido a ayudaros. Siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo. Creo que esta es mi última misión antes de cumplir con mi último destino. Fallé como Salvador, pero os debo alguna ayuda, y principalmente a la Salvadora…

–¿Cuál sería ese destino que tienes que cumplir? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?–preguntó Regina

Christopher apenas sonrió

–Sé muchas cosas…Mi madre me ofreció muchos poderes, y estudié a fondo todo tipo de magia, volviéndome aún más poderoso. Tengo visiones, conozco todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor y lejos de mí. Y ahora…–el muchacho miró pesaroso hacia el castillo –Ha llegado la hora de verla de nuevo. Asuntos pendientes…– se encogió de hombros –Escuchadme, Regina, Zelena…Voy a unir mi magia a la vuestra, y vamos a librar al castillo del hechizo…Puedo ver…–apretó los ojos, dejando que en su mente apareciera la visión interior del castillo –Que Emma se encuentra sola en la sala donde esta esposada…

–¡ESPOSADA! Esas…–Regina interrumpió, exasperada, dando golpes al aire.

–Calma, hermanita…–Zelena la agarró por los hombros –Deja que continúe

–…Ella está esposada, pero sola ahora. Mi madre, la Reina y su aprendiz han bajado al sótano a preparar unas pociones. Es el momento. En cuanto libremos al castillo de la protección, voy a liberar a Emma de las esposas y teletransportarla para acá.

–¿Todo eso desde aquí fuera?–Regina estaba incrédula

–Sí…–el joven asintió con una sonrisa, totalmente calmado –Todo eso desde aquí fuera. ¿Preparadas?

Los tres colocaron las manos y lanzaron juntos sus magias en dirección al castillo. La magia de Christopher sobresalía a la de las mujeres, pero las tres magias unidas consiguieron, por medio de una luz extremadamente rápida y brillante, retirar la pared protectora del palacio. Y en cinco segundos, el muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza y colocó las manos hacia arriba, como en una oración. Increíblemente, Emma apareció delante de ellos, literalmente en un pase de magia, sin esposas, jadeando, el corazón acelerado, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–¡EMMA!–Regina y Zeelna corrieron a abrazarla.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo…Cómo he llegado aquí? Está claro que me siento aliviada, pero no entiendo…En un minuto estaba allí dentro, presa y a merced de aquellas tres y ahora…–balbuceó confusa dentro del abrazo colectivo.

–Agradéceselo a este buen muchacho…–Zelena señaló a Christopher, que le sonreía acercándose a ella. Las dos soltaron a la rubia, y Emma también se acercó a él.

–Gracias, ¿eh…?–Emma extendió la mano y frunció el ceño

–Christopher. A tu entera disposición. Me parece que esto es inédito y nunca ha sucedido antes. El encuentro de dos Salvadores…–el joven sonrió y cogió la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

El cerebro de la rubia se encendió al escuchar el nombre. Emma desorbitó completamente los ojos, y miró al hombre que tenía delante. Pero claro…No había cómo negarlo. El muchacho poseía los rasgos de Fiona en su rostro, desde la forma hasta la perfecta sonrisa.

–El hijo del Hada Negra…–concluyó, susurrando.

–Emma…–apretó más fuertemente sus dos manos –Escúchame bien. No tengo mucho tiempo. Ya puedo ver que mi madre y las otras dos van a subir al cuarto donde estabas y van a notar tu ausencia. Antes de nada…Quiero pedirte perdón en persona por no haber tenido el suficiente valor en la época para cumplir mi misión de Salvador. Juro que no quería que todo fuera así.

–Es tu madre…Es demasiado cruel que un hijo siquiera piense en algo que atente contra la vida de su madre…–dijo la rubia, comprensiva.

–Pero igual así, te pido perdón…¿Puedes perdonarme?

–Claro…Tienes mi perdón.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado.

–¡Gracias, Emma, muchas gracias! ¡Eso es muy importante para mí! Y lo segundo…Quiero pedirte un inmenso favor…–sacó un sobre blanco de dentro de su camisa color crema –Te pido que le entregues esta carta a este destinatario…¡Por favor, te lo suplico!

Emma cogió el sobre y desorbitó los ojos al ver quién era el destinatario. Se le mostró a Regina y Zelena.

–Pero…No sé dónde ella pueda estar…

–Yo lo sé, Emma…–dijo Regina –Creo que podré localizarla.

Emma se extrañó y frunció el ceño desconfiada a la morena.

–No empieces, rubia…

–Hum…¡Está bien!–todavía enfurruñada se giró hacia Christopher –Estate tranquilo. La entregaré. ¿Es algo urgente?

–Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…–sonrió el muchacho –Te lo agradezco mucho. Es muy importante para mí que esta carta llegue a sus manos.

–Tienes mi palabra–concluyó Emma

–¡Muchas gracias, Salvadora! Con todo mi corazón…¡Ahora, marchaos! ¡Aprovechad el tiempo! Y por favor, no volváis a por los bebés…Confiad en mí, están siendo muy bien cuidados y nada les va a pasar, puedo verlo. Sé que es difícil esperar, pero es demasiado peligroso si intentáis rescatarlos de nuevo.

–Pero…

–¡Por favor, Emma, confía en mí!

–Está bien…–suspiró

–¡Marchaos, señoritas! ¡El bien y el amor siempre estarán de vuestro lado! ¡Acordaos siempre de vuestra luz y vuestra esperanza, eso es la salvación, hoy y siempre! Ahora, es el momento de que finalmente yo me encuentre con mi madre…

–¿Qué vas a hacer?–preguntó Emma, preocupada

–Algo que llevo planeando mucho tiempo…Pero para lo que tenía que esperar el momento correcto. Y ese momento ha llegado.

–¿Vas a estar bien?–Emma se preocupó de verdad. Se notaba el gran corazón que tenía el muchacho. Era bueno.

–Estaré mejor que nunca…–Christopher sonrió de oreja a oreja, de forma genuina, una sonrisa que transparentaba paz– Ya están subiendo. Es mejor que os vayáis…

Emma sorprendió a Christopher al enlazar su cuello, dándole un apretado abrazo. El muchacho correspondió prontamente, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

–Cuídate…–dijo Emma sonriendo, y Regina y Zelena también se despidieron del joven. Ya libres de la magia bloqueadora que había dentro del castillo, las tres mujeres golpearon los tacones de los zapatos mágicos y en segundos desaparecieron. Storybrooke ya las esperaba.

Christopher suspiró, mirando el sitio donde apenas segundos antes estaban las tres mujeres, lanzó una larga mirada hacia el imponente castillo, y se dijo a sí mismo

–Ha llegado la hora de nuestro último encuentro, mamá…

**Dentro del castillo…**

–¿Cómo es que ha escapado esa rubia petulante?–la Reina Regina estaba enfurecida mirando a las esposas que colgaban de la pared, abiertas y vacías.

–¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?– completó Fiona sin entender nada. Apenas en quince minutos que habían tardado en la otra estancia la Salvadora había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Ahora solo estaban las dos en el cuarto, Clarissa había ido bajo órdenes de Regina a buscar nuevas hierbas para aumentar el stock de ingredientes.

–Si pillo al infeliz que…–continuó Fiona

–Pues aquí estoy. Puedes castigarme. He sido yo, madre…Yo he soltado a Emma– era Christopher. Se había materializado allí mismo, frente a las dos mujeres. Fiona dio un gran salto hacia atrás y un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca. Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, y sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato.

–Pero, ¿qué diablos…? ¿Quién eres, muchacho? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mis dominios?–la Reina Regina gritó, acercándose.

–¡NO!–Fiona se lo impidió, llevando sus manos al pecho de Regina, parándola –¡Este…Este es mi hijo…Christopher!–Y con lágrimas abundantes y una gran sonrisa corrió hacia el muchacho, colocando sus manos en su rostro. Lo acarició. Sintió una mezcla de emociones.

–Hola, madre…–Christopher respondió con una sonrisa emocionada. Cogió la mano de su madre en la suya. No pudo evitar sus propias lágrimas.

–¡Espera un momento!–interrumpió Regina –¿Este es tu hijo…El que te dejó esa cicatriz…–señaló hacia la enorme cicatriz causada por la espada _Himperius_ cerca de la clavícula del Hada– y te condenó a un sueño casi eterno en aquellas montañas?

–Sí…–Fiona dijo en un hilo de voz sin apartar los ojos del hijo. La sonrisa se deshizo levemente al recordar lo ocurrido, pero no conseguía odiar al joven. Verlo allí, delante de ella, después de tantos años de añoranza, hizo que olvidara completamente todo aquello.

–¿Y lo vas a recibir así, con los brazos abiertos? ¿Cómo ha entrado este insolente aquí?–dijo Regina, rabiosa

–Majestad, le pido perdón por mi intromisión en el castillo. Tengo infinitos poderes y uno de ellos es poder entrar en cualquier lugar…–Christopher dijo y Regina arqueó una ceja –No lo he hecho por mal…Solo…He venido a pedirle un último favor a mi madre.

–¿Favor?–Fiona se extrañó. Agarraba fuertemente las manos del hijo.

–Sí, madre…–el joven volvió a encararla firmemente –¿Acaso para que consigas amplificar aún más tus poderes no tienes que hacer algo que no has hecho?

–¿Q…Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No! No sé de qué estás hablando…–tartamudeó, desesperándose y miró a Regina por el rabillo del ojo, acto que fue notado por la reina.

–¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué está hablando, Fiona? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?–Regina se acercó con rabia

–¡Christopher, no!–el Hada imploraba en voz baja al hijo, en medio de las lágrimas. Su pánico era evidente.

–Lo que mi madre esconde, Majestad…–él continuó, ignorando el desespero de Fiona y mirando a Regina a los ojos –Es que para que pueda obtener poderes más intensificados…Tiene que matar a todos los que queden de su linaje…Y el último del linaje soy yo. Está escrito en el gran libro de Magia Negra que estáis usando, pero ella os ha ocultado esa parte. Lo he visto en mis visiones…

–¡HIJO! ¡NO!–el Hada agarró el cuello de su camisa –¡Sabes que me las arreglaría para que todo fuera de otra manera, sin tener que buscarte para arrancarte la vida! ¿Por qué has aparecido por aquí ahora y estás haciendo esto? ¿POR QUÉ?–le dio un puñetazo en su pecho, hundida en el llanto.

–¿Eso es verdad, Fiona?–Regina se cruzó de brazos –¿Matando a todos los de tu linaje tendrías aún más poderes?

–Más de los que podéis imaginar, Majestad…–respondió el muchacho.

–¡Eso no es necesario, Regina!–Fiona gritó y la miró –Podré tener poderes suficientes sin tener que…

–Sabes que necesitamos todo tu máximo poder, Hada…–Regina sonrió triunfante

–¡No!–Fiona sollozaba. Christopher la abrazó con fuerza, y después agarró su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola con ternura.

–Madre…–comenzó –Me gustaría mucho impedirte que luches esa Batalla por poder y dominio. Pero sé que no lo conseguiré. Eso va a suceder. Está en las profecías, está escrito. Yo querría mucho que volvieras a la Luz…–suspiró y acarició el rostro de su madre –Pero conozco todos los límites y renuncias cuando estos son necesarios. Sé que es cruel tener que pedirte esto…Pero, ¡quiero que lo hagas!

–¿Qué?–Fiona balanceó la cabeza, incrédula

–Quiero que me mates–dijo convencido

–¡NO! ¡NO!–el Hada estaba desesperada.

–¡Eh! Escúchame…–agarró firme de nuevo su rostro –No estarás comportándote de forma horrible conmigo…Me estarás haciendo un favor. Madre…–suspiró pesadamente –Estoy cansado…Muy cansado. Llevo viviendo miles de años, sé que me he dedicado siempre a hacer grandes obras y ayudar a las personas por donde pasaba. Y sé que podría continuar haciendo mucho más…Pero el hecho es que siento que mi momento ha llegado…A veces sentimos que es hora de parar. Es mi momento de partir…¡Quiero partir, madre! Déjame marchar, por favor…Estoy exhausto…Quiero dar el paso…Quiero lo que la vida me aguarda al otro lado…

–Christopher…–Fiona sollozaba tanto que no conseguía hablar. Regina se apartó, solo observando de lejos.

–Tú me diste la inmortalidad…Solo tú puedes quitármela. Por eso he esperado el momento oportuno para venir hasta acá. Madre…Si me amas…Dame la última prueba de tu amor, dame este último regalo. Libérame…¡Déjame ir!–el joven muchacho lloraba ahora abundantemente.

–Hijo…Yo…No puedo…–Fiona se desesperó sollozando.

–¡Puedes…Sí puedes! ¡Yo lo quiero, madre! ¡Lo necesito! ¡No me lo niegues, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Fiona pasó largos minutos solo sintiendo cómo su corazón se quemaba con un dolor agónico. Las lágrimas calientes no cesaban mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por intensos sollozos. Abrazó al hijo fuertemente, una última vez. Se quedaron un buen tiempo abrazados y llorando uno en los brazos del otro. Cuando se separaron, Fiona agarró el rostro del muchacho, lo miró profundamente, soltando un dolorido suspiro. Colocó la mano en el pecho del muchacho, y Christopher sonrió, cerrando los ojos y esperando.

Fiona entró en su pecho, y sacó rápidamente su corazón, provocando un aullido de dolor a Christopher. El corazón caliente y rojo brillante pulsaba en su mano, alrededor del órgano la poderosa magia que Fiona había introducido en el propio hijo por medio de una poción, concediéndole la inmortalidad. El muchacho sonrió y asintió, dándole permiso para continuar. Fiona, entonces, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas que descendían de nuevo abundantes por su rostro, profirió algunas palabras en tono bajo, posicionando la otra mano encima del corazón, haciendo círculos.

La magia que rodeaba el órgano fue succionada por la mano del Hada, dejando el corazón de Christopher libre de ella. Y aquel corazón pulsante y congelado en la juventud, de repente, se fue transformando en un corazón envejecido, mientras el propio muchacho también iba cambiando de facciones. El hermoso rostro se fue arrugando cada vez más, observándose allí ahora a un anciano, un viejo, mientras las manos iban marchitándose, llenándose de manchas marrones y arrugándose. En medio a una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, Christopher balbuceó, de forma franca

–Gracias…¡Te quiero!

Y el corazón se volvió cenizas en manos de Fiona, así como también su dueño, de la cabeza a los pies. Christopher se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en cenizas, que ahora eran arrastradas por el viento que entraba por las enormes ventanas de aquel cuarto. El hijo de Fiona partió en paz, como había deseado y se merecía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fiona cayó al suelo en llanto, golpeando el piso con mucha fuerza, gritaba y lloraba sin parar, y así estuvo durante horas, mientras la Reina Regina se quedó cerca, sin saber realmente qué decir. Fiona sabía que se volvería más poderosa ahora sin ya tener linaje alguno, pero no fue por eso que hizo lo que el hijo le había pedido. Lo había hecho por él, solo por él, porque era el último deseo de su hijo, y vio en sus ojos lo cansado que estaba en realidad y que necesitaba partir. Aquel fue el último acto de amor que el Hada Negra consiguió concebir, antes de la Gran Batalla y después de tantos y tantos años siendo simplemente malvada.

–Yo también te quiero, hijo mío…–fueron sus palabras antes de desmayarse debido a las emociones sentidas durante aquel último y doloroso encuentro.


	63. Revelación

**Bosque Encantado**

Había llegado el momento tan esperado y ansiado por la Reina Regina y por Fiona: la última de las pociones, aquella que dejaría a Fiona fuerte y lista, tal como era antes para concluir todos sus planes, juntas. Tras unos días de luto para que Fiona se recuperase de la muerte de su hijo, las dos estaban juntas y preparadas para que Fiona se tomase aquella última poción. Y tras eso acontecer, finalmente unirían sus sangres, quedándose enlazadas en igual poder y podrían viajar libremente entre todos los reinos, dando libertad a la Reina para espiar sus sujetos de venganza siempre que quisiera. Tras eso, solo faltaba prepararse con fuerza para concluir la Última Batalla y tener la sangre de la Salvadora en sus manos y así convertirse en los seres más poderosos y conquistar los mundos, culminando sus actos de venganza, con la Reina finalmente libre de la dependencia de su parte buena, la alcaldesa.

Estaban las dos mujeres frente a la marmita de la que salía un humo rojo, en un cuarto oscuro y lejos de los ojos de todos en el castillo, en aquel día que quedaría marcado eternamente para las dos. Clarissa no quiso estar con ellas, se quedó estudiando en su cuarto. Se concentraron dándose las manos, con los ojos cerrados y profiriendo las palabras del hechizo. Fiona metió un vaso dentro de la marmita y tomó una gran cantidad del líquido caliente, haciendo una mueca y sintiendo su cuerpo arder en llamas. Sufrió dolores de transformación y sintió cómo si lenguas de fuego traspasaran su carne, se retorció, giró y cayó al suelo, y a pesar de saber que eso era normal, se asustó ante las reacciones de su cuerpo. Era como si la partieran por la mitad para después ser reconstruida pedazo a pedazo. La reina estaba a su lado, agarrando su brazo, evitando así que perdiera el control por completo.

Y, cuando finalmente los dolores y las quemaduras cesaron por completo, tras largos minutos de agonía, Fiona se alzó lentamente, como una Fénix, triunfante, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. ¡La nueva sensación de la que disfrutaba era espléndida! Era la de un nuevo nacimiento…Sentía un extremo poder fluir por cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo y extenderse por cada poro de su piel. Cada célula que habitaba en ella vibraba con magia negra de gran alcance e impacto. Los ojos brillaron con una viva tonalidad anaranjada y después volvieron a su color normal, negros. Incluso su piel y sus ojos fueron renovados y estaban totalmente brillantes, todo diferente, no quedaba nada de la Fiona decadente de meses atrás cuando fue traída de vuelta de su profundo sueño en las Montañas Altas, a no ser la gran cicatriz en su clavícula. De resto, era una nueva Hada Negra, derramando jovialidad y sensualidad. Fiona había alcanzado su punto máximo de poder y fuerza. La sangre de Emma sería la cereza del pastel que las volvería invencibles.

Las mujeres se sonrieron la una a la otra en complicidad.

–¿Lista?–dijo Fiona encarando a la reina con una amplia sonrisa, sacando de su profundo escote del vestido negro un cuchillo grande y afilado.

–¡Como no lo he estado en la vida!–respondió la Reina Malvada, con aires de victoria.

Y Fiona cogió el brazo de la Reina Regina, que estaba enfundado en una manga roja, larga y de encaje. Levantó la manga hasta el final bajo la mirada atenta de la Reina, y sin aviso, le hizo un corte mediano en la piel del antebrazo, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor, dejando en la zona un rastro viscoso de sangre caliente. Después, hizo lo mismo en ella, el mismo rasgo de dolor, en el mismo sitio del brazo. Colocó los dos cortes enfrentados y apretó con fuerza ambos brazos, su sangre mezclándose con la de la reina.

Regina sintió la misma incomodidad que había sentido Fiona, la misma agonía, pero el Hada continuaba presionando los brazos, sin dejar que Regina lo retirase, aunque se retorciera y gritara. Pasado todo eso, la reina sintió la misma sensación de renovación y renacimiento del Hada, el poder extendiéndose por su cuerpo, por completo. Los ojos brillaron con el mismo tono anaranjado antes de volver a su castaño habitual y Regina, finalmente, se sintió completa en su poder. El mismo brillo en su piel y ojos, la misma jovialidad y sensualidad, el mismo renacer de nuevas y poderosísimas fuerzas.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, y se echaron a reír con gusto, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la primera victoria de sus planes.

Sus sangres estaban unidas. Dos fuerzas ya muy poderosas ahora unidas más fuertes. Una fuerza del mal sin igual. La oscuridad se acercaba, así como el peligro que traía consigo. La Última Batalla se estaba acercando…

**Storybrooke**

–Emma, deja de resoplar…–decía Regina en su mansión a una rubia que estaba bastante enfurruñada y de brazos cruzados –Eres peor que Henry cuando de pequeño hacía pataletas

–¿Qué quieres, Regina? ¿Que esté feliz de traer de vuelta a tu ex?–dijo enfadada.

Regina reviró los ojos.

–¡Santa paciencia, Swan! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es mi ex! ¡Lo que teníamos era algo casual, no era nada! Y sabes que tenemos que avisarla, Christopher te dejó esa misión, y…

–¡Está bien, está bien! Hazlo ya…–fue solo lo que dijo Emma, sacudiendo las piernas en el sofá, mientras Regina suspiraba pero al mismo tiempo se aguantaba para no reír ante la cara de celos de su prometida. Tenía que admitir que encontraba a Emma celosa la cosa más mona del mundo.

Regina cogió el teléfono y marcó el número, y fue atendida al tercer toque.

–¿Hola? ¿Mal?–Regina dijo y Emma la fusiló con la mirada, y ella reviró los ojos de nuevo –¿Maléfica?–dijo de forma pausada y mirando atravesado a Emma, haciéndole ver que no llamaría más a la amiga por el diminutivo de hacía años –¿Cómo estás? Sé que hace tiempo y que te dije que solo llamaría en situación de emergencia, pero esta es una situación de emergencia…Escúchame…¿Puedes venir para acá? Emma y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Para Emma fue una sorpresa grande saber que de hecho Regina tenía la dirección y el teléfono de Maléfica, y que nunca se lo hubiera dicho, sobre todo porque la rubia consideró extraño la desaparición de madre e hija, y quería tener noticias de Lilith. Las dos habían tenido una pequeña discusión por eso, pero Regina le explicó a Emma que Maléfica y Lilith no querían ser encontradas, después de todo lo que habían pasado, solo querían intentar recomenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar, lejos de todo lo que ya habían vivido. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas, madre e hija, para poner las cosas en claro y aprender a convivir. Así que, Maléfica se mudó con Lily a Miami, y le dio su dirección y teléfono solo para que Regina la buscase en caso de emergencia o si necesitaban ayuda, y pidió secreto absoluto sobre su paradero. Y Regina mantuvo su palabra. Por fin, Emma entendió, y a pesar de estar contenta por ver a Lilith, no podía evitar sentir celos de Maléfica al pensar que ella y Regina ya habían tenido polvos casuales.

Regina suspiró, colgando el teléfono y yendo a sentarse junto a Emma.

–Listo. Vendrán para acá. Mañana por la mañana estarán aquí…–agarró las manos de su amada.

–Ok. Me quedo a dormir aquí hoy

–Emma…

–¿No quieres que me quede?–la rubia puso morritos

–Claro que quiero, siempre eres bienvenida, pero esa cara que tienes…

–¡No quiero que estés sola cuando ella llegue!–dijo la rubia poniéndose roja

Regina se echó a reír y apretó las mejillas de Emma.

–Está bien, mi linda celosita…

–Para…–apartó las manos de la morena de su rostro, y Regina rió aún más.

–Venga, vamos a preparar la cena…Que ya que te quedas a dormir…–se levantó y dio la mano para que la rubia la agarrase, y así se levantó también. Acercó su rostro a Emma y se pegó a su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, arrancándole un quedo gemido a la rubia. Aspiró su cuello notando que Emma se erizaba. Susurró en su oído –…Quiero hacer delicias contigo…

Esas palabras causaron un remolino en el vientre de Emma, que sonrió extasiada y maliciosa. La noche iba a ser caliente, muy caliente.

A la mañana siguiente, como se acordó, un coche descapotable rojo estacionó frente a la mansión de Regina y enseguida una rubia muy elegante con un sombrero de flores puesto de lado, labial marrón y traje chaqueta gris tocaba al timbre. Era Maléfica. Lilith, a su lado, estaba vestida con sus vaqueros y botas, ambas estaban muy bronceadas.

Al abrir la puerta, Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja y saludó a su vieja amiga con un abrazo, y enseguida hizo lo mismo con Lilith.

–Entrad…Estáis muy bien. Maimi os sienta bien–dijo Regina refiriéndose al bronceado.

–Sí, Regina…Confieso que mi hija y yo nos hemos aclimatado muy bien allí–dijo Mal sentándose con Lilith en el sofá, quien sonrió y concordó con su madre.

Enseguida Emma descendió y saludó a Mal, y prácticamente se tiró encima de Lilith, muy animada, las dos parecían unas adolescentes gritando.

Una puntada de celos también invadió a Regina, pero sabía que no tenía motivos para eso. Sabía que la amiga de la infancia había tenido un papel muy importante en la vida de Emma.

Enseguida, Maléfica reparó en las alianzas de compromiso en los dedos de Emma y Regina, y cuando pasó la euforia de la rubia y Lily, ella comentó

–Decidme que no es una ilusión…Regina, tú y la Salvadora…–miraba la mano de una y de otra.

–No, no lo es, Mal…–Regina completamente enamorada se acercó a Emma y entrelazó sus dedos –Estamos prometidas.

–¡Pero eso es fantástico! ¡Felicidades, Ems!–Lilith una vez abrazó a Emma –¡Merecéis ser muy felices! Siempre pensé que no pegabas con aquel pirata…

–¡También estoy muy feliz por las dos!–dijo Maléfica, sincera

–Gracias, Maléfica–respondió Emma sonriendo

–Hasta hace un momento tenía celos de ti, Mal…–dijo Regina sonriendo divertida, no se aguantó en comentarlo y provocar a su prometida.

–¡Regina!–Emma la reprendió, poniéndose roja.

–¿Qué?–Mal se echó a reír con gusto –¿Regina te ha estado contando nuestras pequeñas aventuras?

–Fue un accidente, en un juego de la verdad…–Regina rió y Emma quería un agujero para meter la cabeza mientras Lily también reía.

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas causadas por la risa, Mal se puso seria y se dirigió a Emma.

–Emma, hablando en serio ahora…No hay ningún motivo para sentir celos. Regina es una gran amiga, solo eso. Lo que tuvimos fue algo totalmente casual y sin sentimientos o compromisos, que, a partir del momento en que una comenzaba alguna cosa con alguien, todo acababa entre nosotras. Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que seáis muy felices juntas. ¡Estoy totalmente dichosa por ambas!

Emma vio sinceridad en las palabras de Mal y sonrió, asintiendo agradecida.

–Pero, ahora…Estoy curiosa. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente por lo que he tenido que venir para acá?–continuó, mirando de Regina a Emma.

Emma entró en el despacho de Regina, abrió un cajón y sacó el sobre blanco que Christopher le había dado. Regina, Maléfica y Lilith se acomodaron en el sofá, y Emma dejó el sobre en manos de Mal.

–¿El nombre de Christopher, hijo de Fiona, el Hada Negra te dice algo?–preguntó Emma –Pidió encarecidamente que esta carta llegara hasta ti.

Maléfica, al escuchar ese nombre, desorbitó los ojos y empalideció. Su corazón se saltó un latido al girar el sobre blanco y encontrarse con la fina y bonita caligrafía de Christopher delineando su nombre. Maléfica comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y apretó el sobre con fuerza, mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar de su ojo derecho.

–Mamá…¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién ese ese hombre que ha mandado darte esa carta?–Lilith agarró delicadamente su brazo haciendo que la mirase y saliera de su entorpecimiento.

Maléfica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló mirando a los ojos a su hija, después de un tiempo en silencio en que todas las presentes la miraban con latente curiosidad.

–Este hombre, hija mía…Este hombre es tu padre.


	64. Tu padre

En aquel momento el rostro de Lily era una hoja de papel blanca y pálida. Su boca se entreabrió, y su respiración era audible y entrecortada. Se quedó mirando a la madre durante largos segundos, mientras Regina y Emma se miraban con total perplejidad.

–¿Cómo…Cómo que mi padre? Me dijiste que mi padre era un forastero con el que tuviste una aventura de una noche y que nunca más volviste a verlo…–Lilith habló finalmente, mirando a la madre con una mirada llena de rencor.

–Y de hecho, nunca más volví a verlo…–Maléfica murmuró con dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos –Lo único que te omití es lo importante que era, no un simple forastero…¡Y también el hecho de que yo lo amaba! ¡Amé a Christopher con todo mi corazón! Pero el destino nos separó…

–Explica eso, mamá…–Lily dijo muy irritada.

–Ehhh…¿Queréis privacidad?–Emma cortó a las dos, captando ambas miradas.

–No, Emma…–respondió Maléfica –No quiero y no voy a esconder esto a nadie…Sin más secretos. Sentaos–Regina y Emma se sentaron frente a ellas para escuchar, y Mal volvió a encarar a la hija, y cogió sus manos.

–Hija…–comenzó –Conoces toda la historia de Fiona, el Hada Negra. Te pido que me perdones, y también perdones a tu padre. Una de las razones para mantener este secreto fue para protegerte y también proteger a Christopher. Debes entender que él cometió un error enorme y muy grave ante todos los pueblos. Tuvo la oportunidad de matar a la mayor villana de todos los tiempos y no lo hizo, flaqueó, y no lo culpo, porque se trataba de su propia madre. Sin embargo, podría pagar un alto precio por eso. Tarde o temprano las personas podría descubrir que Fiona no estaba realmente muerta, sino desaparecida o escondida, cosa que sucedió tiempo más tarde. Tu padre corría gran peligro, el pueblo, lleno de rabia, podría hacer cualquier cosa contra él e incluso matarlo. Así, por más dolora que fuera nuestra separación, pues nos amábamos, decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos, pero yo ya te llevaba en mi interior. No creas que tu padre no sufrió, ¡sufrió y mucho! Christopher viajó por el mundo, aprendiendo magia poderosa y dedicándose a ayudar a las personas, pero, siempre ocultando su identidad. Muy raras veces mostraba su verdadero rostro, que siempre ocultaba con magia, modificándolo. Si supieran que él había dejado a su amada y a su hija, podrían venir tras nosotras por venganza y tu padre temía eso. Entonces Christopher me dijo que nunca contactaría con nosotras por cuestión de seguridad, pero en compensación, buscaría una manera de estar vigilándonos y acompañándonos de cerca, por medio de visiones mágicas, espejos y otras cosas, y ayudándonos de cierta manera. Por más que él no se mostrara, siempre estaba presente y nos acompañaba…Bueno, entonces, fuiste separada de mí…Y, ¿adivina quién era aquel anónimo que depositaba dinero de este mundo en tu cuenta, hasta que completaste la mayoría de edad y saliste de los hogares de adopción?

En ese momento, Lily lloraba copiosamente.

–Mi sueño era encontrar a esa persona para agradecerle…

–Pues bien…Era tu padre. ¡Te amaba mucho, mi princesa! Al igual que me amaba a mí…–acarició el rostro de sus hija.

–Lo único que me entristece es ser nieta de un ser tan despreciable como el Hada Negra. ¿Y qué ha sucedido con él, con mi padre? ¿Emma? ¿Regina? ¿Cómo esta carta…?–la pregunta murió en su garganta al pasar su mirada de la rubia a la morena, y aunque aún no había leído la carta, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Emma bajó la cabeza y se miró sus propias manos. Regina la incentivó, apretando sus hombros.

–Ha muerto, Lily…–Emma alzó su mirada cargada de lágrimas –Lo supe durante mi última sesión con el Espectro…Es más…Creo que es tiempo de contaros todo lo que está sucediendo…

Emma y Regina dejaron que madre e hija lloraran y expresaran su luto. Maléfica, por haber perdido al hombre que más amó en su vida y al que echó de menos cada día que había pasado, y Lily, por no tener más oportunidad para conocer al hombre grandioso que había sido su padre.

Emma y Regina les contaron todo a las dos, detalle a detalle, desde el comienzo, con las visiones y desmayos de Emma, hasta la conclusión de que la Batalla final estaba cercana, y las dos escuchaban atentamente, asintiendo. Al final, Maléfica habló.

–¡Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que todo acabe y os ofreceremos nuestra ayuda! ¡Mi hija y yo podemos ser muy útiles en forma de dragón!–sonrió Maléfica aún triste por las últimas noticias.

–¡Contad con nosotras!–añadió Lily

Regina y Emma sonrieron.

–¡Toda ayuda será bienvenida! Sobre todo porque tenemos plena certeza de que la Reina no vendrá sin un ejército. La conozco muy bien, porque ella era yo, y yo haría exactamente eso. Tenemos que estar preparadas–comentó Regina

–Pero, ¿te vas a quedar a dormir donde la Abuelita, no, Maléfica?–dijo Emma de sopetón, con la intención de cortar a Mal en el caso de que se les ocurriera pensar en quedarse en la mansión de Regina.

Todas se echaron a reír a carcajadas, y Emma se puso roja como un tomate, arrepintiéndose al momento de lo que había dicho.

–Bueno, había pensado en quedarme aquí, pero…–Mal rió y Emma se puso seria –Es una broma, Emma. Está claro que jamás os molestaría. Lilith y yo nos quedamos en la pensión de la Abuelita.

El ambiente se alivió, así que horas más tarde después de ponerse al día en otras muchas cosas, Mal y Lily se marcharon a registrase en la pensión, y tras estar debidamente instaladas, abrieron la carta de Christopher. Lloraron mucho abrazadas al leerla. En ella, el gran hombre le hacía una gran declaración de amor a Maléfica, diciéndole que siempre la amó y que siempre la amaría donde quiera que estuviera, en el mundo de los vivos o en el de los muertos, pidió perdón a ella y a Lily, y también dijo que siempre amaría a la hija, con toda su alma, hoy y siempre. Les pidió perdón por haber ido al encuentro de su propia madre y entregarse de buena voluntad a la muerte, pero que su cuerpo y su alma ya estaban muy cansados, y querían partir. Finalmente, acabó diciendo que confiaba plenamente en Emma y en su misión como Salvadora, y que tenía plena certeza de que cumpliría de forma magnífica la misión que otrora él no había podido cumplir.


	65. Traición

Los poderes unidos de la Reina Malvada y de Fiona asumían proporciones cada vez mayores y destructivas. Después de que finalmente hubieran unido sus sangres, las últimas pociones y hechizos que preparaban para fortalecerse para la Última Batalla tenían como resultado que ambas se volviesen cada vez más fuertes.

Para poner a prueba toda la fuerza de destrucción de sus nuevos poderes, las dos mujeres decidieron dejar algunas pruebas y marcas en sitios no mágicos, jugando un poco con las ciudades sin magia. Como ahora podían viajar entre reinos y mundos mágicos y no mágicos, sin límite de tiempo, marcharon a algunos lugares turísticos del mundo sin magia y dejaron allí rastros de destrucción y maldad.

En París, destruyeron parte del principal monumento de la ciudad de la luz: la Torre Eiffel. En Río de Janeiro, el funicular del Pan de Azúcar fue arrancado y dejado suspendido en los hilos de alta tensión. En Londres, el Palacio de la Familia Real vio cómo parte de su fachada fue enteramente quemada. Aparte de estos desastres de intensidad mayor, dejaron también otros pequeños detalles: lugares donde era primavera, las hojas secas y marrones caían a montones al suelo. Un tsunami que no fue detectado por los radares tocó las costas de Japón. Además, tempestades tenebrosas, huracanes, vientos de más de doscientos quilómetros por hora sin aviso previo alguno. En algunos lugares, las flores se marchitaban y morían de la nada, y los árboles sencillamente eran arrancados de sus raíces sin una explicación plausible.

La población mundial estaba entrando en pánico sin saber qué estaba sucediendo o de dónde venían esos cambios y catástrofes, nadie, ni siquiera los eruditos, científicos y comandantes podían entenderlo. Los religiosos ya comenzaban a rezar y a clamar que era el Apocalipsis. Las dos mujeres actuaban de forma oculta, nadie podría imaginar que se trataba de una poderosa magia negra proveniente de otros mundos, desconocidos por toda la población. Y la Reina Malvada, Fiona y Clarissa se divertían mucho con eso.

Emma, Regina y todos en Storybrooke, que estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía y sospechaban que esas tragedias podrían ser producto de otro mundo, seguían las tristes noticias por la televisión preocupados y sintiéndose de manos atadas. Aún no podían hacer nada, hasta el momento de la Batalla Final. Al menor desliz, la población mundial podrían entrar en un pánico mayor y todo podría volverse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Emma, Regina, Rumpel, Mal y todos los que poseían magia hacían lo máximo que estaba a su alcance, como, por ejemplo, restablecer parte de la destrucción que las mujeres de la oscuridad provocaban sin que las personas se dieran cuenta aún de grandes y drásticos cambios. Eso en ciudades próximas a ellos. Teletransportarse muy lejos podía hacerles perder mucho tiempo y energía, que deberían guardar para la Última Batalla. La Reina Regina y Fiona estaban mucho más fuertes en magia oscura y nadie en Storybrooke podía competir contra eso en aquel momento. Todo se volvía una dolorosa espera…

Pero por otro lado, la magia blanca que envolvía a Emma y Regina y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor era de igual intensidad. Quizás la Oscuridad estuvieran ganando durante ese momento, sin embargo las esperanzas de que el bien y el poder del amor al final vencerían con todas sus fuerzas daban el impulso necesario para que todos se unieran en la certeza de que cuando llegara el momento, una vez más, la fuerza del bien y del amor prevalecerían.

–Regina, por favor…Escúchame…–argumentaba pacientemente Emma, intentando conversar con una Regina irritada y testaruda que lavaba frenéticamente la loza en el fregadero de su mansión, de espaldas a ella.

–¡No, Emma! ¡Ya dije que no!–resopló la morena, irritada, con los dedos rojos de frotar la misma sartén durante cinco minutos.

–¡Sabes que tendremos que tener esa conversación tarde o temprano!

–¡No, no tenemos! ¡Esa conversación es innecesaria y no quiero hablar más de eso!

–¡Regina, deja de ser testaruda! ¡Sí, tenemos que sacar esa cuestión! Necesito dejar todo arreglado contigo en caso de que yo…

Emma detuvo sus palabras a causa del ruido que escuchó. Regina acababa de romper un vaso con su mano debido a la fuerza que había depositado en él, y la sangre resbalaba por su palma y dedos junto con el agua que salía del grifo.

–¡No te atrevas a acabar esa frase!–la morena se descontroló y dijo alterada, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a quemarle los ojos y que su mano le ardía.

–¡Dios del cielo! Ven acá…–delicadamente Emma avanzó hacia su prometida y cogió su mano herida, pasando la propia por encima con un movimiento lento, y la energía transparente que de allí emanó cerró la herida abierta al momento, curando el corte de Regina.

–No te atrevas a terminar lo que ibas a decir…–Regina continuó la misma frase, mirando fijamente su mano que aún agarraba la de Emma, apretándola aún más fuerte. La voz se le entrecortó, los ojos antes apenas húmedos, ahora lloraban sin intentar refrenar las lágrimas, y Emma sintió el corazón comprimirse de dolor al ver la agonía que se apoderaba de la mujer que amaba.

–¡Ah, Regina…Por favor, no te pongas así, no te pongas así!–la enlazó en un abrazo caluroso, besando cariñosamente los cabellos negros. La morena se dejó abrazar y se escondió en el hombro de su prometida –Nada me va a suceder, tengo esperanzas de que voy a ganar…Pero solo quiero ser realista, y tomar las debidas precauciones. ¡Sabes cómo es una guerra, mi amor!

–¡No vas a morir en la Batalla Final, Emma!–en desespero, Regina miró profundamente a sus lindas esmeraldas y apretó el rostro de la rubia con sus manos.

–¡No, no voy a morir!

–¡No puedo perder a nadie más en esta vida! ¡No puedo perder a otra persona que amo! No aguanto más esto…¡No puedo ver que me arrancan mi amor verdadero, ahora que finalmente lo he encontrado!

–¡No me vas a perder! ¡Haré todo lo posible, y también todo lo imposible para que nada me suceda! ¡NOSOTRAS vamos a ganar, Regina! ¡Nuestro amor vencerá cualquier barrera!

–¡Sí!

–Disculpa si te dejé triste. Sabes que no es eso lo que quería…

–Está bien…No tienes que disculparte por mis propios miedos internos e infiernos personales.

–No digas eso…

–Solo quiero finalmente tener mi final feliz. ¡Y mi final feliz eres tú y Henry! Vosotros sois mi familia…

Emma se emocionó de verás al escuchar palabras tan sinceras saliendo de los labios de la amada, y sonriendo abiertamente le dio una largo y apasionado beso cargado de todo su amor.

–¡Y vosotros sois la mía!–dijo la rubia al finalizar el beso y depositar piquitos cariñosos sobre todo el rostro de la morena.

Regina también sonrió y, más calmada, besó los nudillos de la prometida y habló

–Voy a intentar ser más sensata, y escucharte. Dime…–tragó en seco –Dime lo que querías decirme. Termina la frase.

–¿Estás segura?

–No…Pero igualmente termina.

Emma balanceó la cabeza sonriendo de lado. Incluso preocupada y llena de miedos, Regina podía ser la cosa más linda del mundo entero.

–Lo que quería conversar contigo era sobre Henry y mis padres, nada más. Solo quería pedirte…Bueno…–titubeó al ver de nuevo el dolor en los ojos de la amada –Que si por casualidad perdiera en la Batalla…Si fracaso en mi misión…–evitó la palabra morir –Que si algo me sucede, quería pedirte que hicieras todo lo posible para que nada sucediera con mis padres en manos de la Reina y de Fiona…Y también, que hicieras todo lo posible para que ellas no te arrancaran a Henry. ¡No existe una madre mejor que tú! ¡Confío plenamente en ti, amor!

–Emma…–sin lograr decir nada más, la morena se tiró a los brazos de su prometida en un abrazo apretado entre lágrimas de nuevo.

–¿Lo prometes, Regina? Si algo me sucede a mí, ¿cuidarás de todo?–rodeó a su prometida con sus brazos como a una niña pequeña, susurrando en su oído, Regina ya había sido golpeada, ya había sufrido tanto por perder a las personas que había amado…Y Emma haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no formar parte de esas estadísticas. Hablaba con ella con todo el cuidado del mundo para no abrir viejas heridas y castigarla con malos sentimientos.

–Te lo prometo, Emma…–Regina consiguió decir entre sollozos, y enseguida, entre sonrisas que las dos se intercambiaban, se dirigieron a la sala, y Regina se recostó en el regazo de Emma durante un buen rato, recibiendo el cariño de su prometida, ambas envueltas en sus propios pensamientos y miedos personales.

Pocos días después, Emma estaba lista para una nueva sesión con los Espectros del Valle Sombrío. Las sesiones ya formaban parte de su rutina, sus viajes para encontrarse con ellos se habían convertido en algo así como visitas familiares. Emma diría incluso que, cuando las sesiones terminasen, las echaría de menos y también echaría de menos hablar con los espectros.

En aquel día, solo estaba Regina y Belle con Emma, y claro, Archie. Belle hacía anotaciones sobre las cosas de la Batalla y Regina agarraba la mano de Emma, quien estaba recostada en el diván, para pasar los quince minutos que duraba el viaje.

–¿Lista, Emma?–dijo Archie, ya preparándose para la hipnosis

–¡Sí, Archie!–Emma se bebió la Poción de Transición Temporal, siempre preparada por Gold, y ya eran menos los síntomas de incomodidad al beberla. Archie la hipnotizó y Emma llegó al mismo lugar de siempre, la plaza de Storybrooke para encontrarse con el Espectro de aquel día.

Pero lo que Emma pensó que sería solo uno de sus habituales encuentros para espiar y enterarse de todo lo que la Reina Regina, Fiona y Clarissa hacían en el mundo mágico, se volvió un verdadero caos y confusión.

Emma no entendió nada, y en realidad, no dio a tiempo a que se enterara de nada.

El Espectro, envuelto en su capa y capucha negras y de voz ronca y gutural, llegó corriendo hacia ella, que ya se adelantaba para hablar rápidamente. Se veía claramente que estaba desesperado a juzgar por su actitud, cosa que Emma nunca había visto. Ellos siempre estaban serenos y calmados, hablando con las manos por dentro de sus mangas, pero, aquel día, la criatura responsable de guiarla, se agachó hasta quedarse de su tamaño y colocó las grandes manos gélidas y macilentas en sus hombros, sacudiéndola. Emma se asustó y se estremeció, el pánico se apoderó de ella, incluso llegó a pensar que su guía iba a atacarla de alguna manera.

–¡Emma Swan!–soltó en voz grave y alta, desde debajo de la capa oscura, pero Emma no pudo ver ningún rostro. Solo sentía un frío horrible ante aquella proximidad del ser del mundo sombrío –¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Escúchame, rápido!

–¿Pero qué está sucediendo?–balbuceó con miedo

–¡Un gran problema, un imprevisto y un acto inesperado que infelizmente no hemos podido contener ni impedir! ¡Lo hemos intentado, pero no lo hemos logrado! ¡Pues estaba fuera de nuestro alcance y de nuestros poderes! ¡No hay tiempo para explicar, pero pronto lo sabrás! Solo necesito decirte, Emma Swan…¡Esta será nuestro última sesión y nuestro último encuentro!

–¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?–Emma se desesperó aún más. ¿Cómo sería ahora, sin los guías? ¿Y por qué?

–¡No nos encontrarás más hasta la Batalla Final! ¡Nos la apañaremos para estar siempre a tu lado, pero no podrás vernos en persona en la sesiones! A partir de ahora, Emma Swan, caminarás desde aquí. ¡Y tienes todo lo que precisas para vencer! ¡Ahora no falta mucho, la Gran Batalla se acerca! ¡Buena suerte, Salvadora! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas, con todo tu amor, con el amor de Regina, con todo el bien y el poder de luz que hay dentro y fuera de ti! Buena suerte, Emma Swan…

Y Emma entró aún en más pánico al ver que el Espectro se soltó de sus hombros, y que iba quedándose lejos, muy lejos, disminuyendo, alejándose, hasta ser prácticamente imposible divisarlo, solo un punto negro en el horizonte distante…Emma estaba siendo succionada de nuevo a la consulta de Archie, con certeza, pero esta vez, había algo mal. Estaba siendo succionada y tirada con una fuerza fuera de lo normal, a una velocidad sin límite, y eso nunca había sucedido antes…Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía hasta el punto de pensar que iba a ser degollada, y las fuerzas de su cuerpo se estaban desvaneciendo, y Emma se sentía débil y mareada…

–¡No! ¡NO!–Swan gritó desesperada y con un miedo incontrolable, sin comprender nada –¡Vuelve, vuelve! Por favor…Por favor…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Espectro ya había quedado atrás, y Emma cayó en una profunda oscuridad…

En la consulta de Archie, él, Regina y Belle estaban en pánico y desesperados, intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras Emma convulsionaba el cuerpo de forma violenta, sudaba mucho, su fisonomía era de completo dolor y agonía, sin embargo la rubia no despertaba, era como si hubiera entrado en un coma profundo, a pesar de que intensos e incontrolables espasmos sacudieran su cuerpo. Los gemidos dolorosos salían de su garganta en cascada, pero los ojos continuaban cerrados, sin abrirse.

Archie, Regina y Belle intentaban agarrarla y despertarla, pero nada surtía efecto.

–¡Por los Dioses, si sigue así Emma no va a aguantar!–Regina gritaba desesperada, mientas luchaba con la magia que salía de sus manos para traer a Emma de vuelta.

–¡No lo entiendo, hemos hecho todo como siempre!–gritaba Archie, mientras intentaba dominar los brazos de la rubia, que se movían descontrolados.

–¡Emma! ¡EMMA!–Belle lloraba al ver a Emma cada vez más cubierta de sudor. Las convulsiones seguían intensas, y por más que todos la llamaran, ella no respondía, perdida en su propio mundo misterioso que estaba haciendo que luchara de esa manera.

–¡Voy a intentar concentrarme más y fortalecer mi magia! ¡Apartaos!–Regina pidió y colocó sus manos sobre Emma, cerrando y apretando los ojos, mientras de sus manos la luz color rojiza tomaba una forma más densa y fuerte, cubriendo todo el cuerpo de la rubia –Vamos amor, vuelve a mí…–susurró

Y la fuerza del amor y de la magia una vez más se unieron de forma plena, haciendo que, poco a poco, Emma se estabilizara. El cuerpo reducía sus espasmos lentamente, la respiración se estaba calmando, y sus expresiones de dolor se suavizaron. Y finalmente, la Salvadora despertó, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente y con una inhalación profunda. Se sentó asustada, mirando de un lado a otro de la consulta, palpándose sus propis brazos.

Todos respiraron aliviados, y Regina se lanzó a sus brazos, en total alivio.

–Regina…¿Qué ha pasado?–preguntó débil en cuanto se soltaron.

–¡Eso te lo pregunto yo, Emma!–agarró su rostro –¡Acabas de darnos un susto de los buenos! A escasos cinco minutos de hipnotizarte, tu cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, y tenías cara de dolor, y no despertabas…–Regina se estremeció ante el recuerdo reciente y aterrador de su amada en aquel estado.

–Solo recuerdo haber hablado rápido con el Espectro y ser succionada de vuelta, pero de una forma mucho más violenta y dolorosa…

–¿Y qué te dijo el guía, Emma?–preguntó Belle

–Dijo que algo inesperado había sucedido…Que ellos intentaron impedirlo, pero no consiguieron intervenir…Que pronto lo entendería…Pero que yo necesitaba caminar sola a partir de aquí, porque ya no sería posible volver a hablar con ellos…

–Pero…¿Cómo?–Regina frunció el ceño

–Hemos hecho todo siguiendo las indicaciones de Gold, como siempre…¡Eh, espera!–Archie intervino y, arqueando una ceja, reparó en algo casi imperceptible para todos: dentro del frasco que antes contenía la Poción de Transición Temporal que Emma había bebido había un resquicio pequeño de un líquido de tonalidad lila –Emma…El color real del líquido de la poción es azul celeste y brillante…Pero aquí hay un resto de un líquido lila y denso, en el fondo, mirad…–hizo señas para que las tres mujeres se acercaran y observaran. Y, al final, apretando los ojos, todas repararon en esa pequeña diferencia.

–¡Dios mío, Archie! ¡Tu visión es realmente excelente! Nunca iría a reparar en eso…–dijo Emma, boquiabierta.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir?–preguntó Belle

–Eso quiere decir, señorita French…–dijo Regina, enfadada, girándose hacia ella –¡Que esta poción está adulterada! ¡Alguien ha intentado hacer algo en contra de Emma!

–Pero…Pero…–Belle desorbitó los ojos y movió la cabeza frenéticamente –¡No puede ser! El único que tiene contacto con la preparación y el control de la poción es…

–¡Tu marido!–completó Regina, rabiosa

–¡No, Regina! ¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo! Rumple me lo prometió, él ha cambiado, jamás intentaría…

–¿De verdad crees que ha cambiado, Belle?–Regina reviró los ojos –¡Aquel hombre nunca va a cambiar! ¡Una vez más, por algún motivo, te ha engañado, nos ha engañado a todos y ha intentado perjudicar a Emma! ¡Siempre supe que no debíamos confiar plenamente en él de nuevo!

–No me lo puedo creer…–Emma estaba aturdida, pasándose las manos por la cabellera rubia.

–¡Pero qué mierda!–Belle lloriqueaba, con una profunda decepción

–¡Su máscara ha caído de nuevo, y esta vez, es definitiva! ¡Vamos allá ahora!–Regina cogió bruscamente su abrigo y su bolso, y levantándose austeramente se despidió de Archie, con Emma y Belle corriendo tras ella.

–¡Regina, por favor, contrólate!–pedía Belle en agonía

–––¡Ya basta, French! ¡Sé que amas a tu marido, pero Gold ya ha pasado todos los límites al saltarse la confianza!–decía Regina mientras corría por las calles de Storybrooke –No lo voy a tolerar más…

–¡Yo tengo en mi poder la daga! ¡La daga del Dark One!–Belle la cortó con un grito desesperado –¡Rumple me la confió a mí! Antes de hacer nada, dame al menos la oportunidad de usarla, para controlarlo y saber si de verdad fue él quien adulteró la poción de Emma–Regina se paró en el sitio y se giró hacia la muchacha, lentamente –Y si la Daga señala que fue él…–tragó en seco y bajó la mirada, tristemente –Prometo que no voy a interferir ni a impedir que tomes las medidas necesarias…–su voz se ahogó rápidamente.

Emma se acercó a la amiga al notar su aflicción y tristeza, y la abrazó por los hombros.

–Todo saldrá bien, Belle…–intentó consolarla, pero ella misma no tenía certeza de sus palabras.

Regina suspiró pesado.

–Está bien, Belle…Usa la daga. ¡Pero ya sabes que si Gold de verdad es el culpable de todo, merece pagar por ello!–dijo por fin

–Sí, lo sé…

Las tres mujeres caminaron hacia la tienda de antigüedades. Al entrar, Gold estaba allí, detrás del mostrador, limpiando algunos artefactos con una paño seco.

–Hola, ¿cómo fue la sesión de hoy?–dijo calmadamente al escuchar la campana de la puerta y ver que su mujer entraba seguida de Emma y Regina.

Regina y Emma se aguantaron todo lo posible para no lanzar una bola de fuego en su dirección, y Emma solo dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

–Todo bien…

Antes de que la tensión se hiciera más presente, Belle le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

–Todo bien, como siempre, cariño…Permíteme, voy a buscar un recipiente que Regina me ha pedido prestado.

–Está bien…–dijo y continuó limpiando las cosas, silbando calmadamente.

Y después de dos minutos, Gold sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía: aquella familiar sensación de control, de dominancia, junto con un dolor y hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, las sensaciones de falta de control de sus propios actos y libre albedrío, que solo sucedía cuando estaba delante de la…

–¡Daga!–desesperado, apretándose el pecho, Gold se giró lentamente hacia donde estaba el motivo de sus dolores y de su dominancia y control: Belle, detrás de él, apuntaba la Daga hacia el Dark One. La lámina brillaba como fuego en brasa –Belle…Amor…¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la has cogido?

–¡Pero qué hipócrita eres!–Regina intervino furiosa, al lado de Emma, que se puso al lado de Belle –¡Tu teatro ha acabado, Rumplestilskin!

–Pero….¡AAAAAAAA!–Gold gritó y cayó al suelo, aún con la mano en el pecho, y Belle, comenzando a llorar al ver al marido en aquella situación, rodeaba el mostrador y apuntaba aún más la daga hacia su pecho, él se arrastraba hacia atrás, intentando huir del arma.

–Rumpel…¿Por qué me has hecho esto, a todos nosotros?–Belle sollozaba.

–¡Podías haberme matado, Gold! Aunque bueno, puede ser que esa fuera tu intención, ¿no?–Emma gritó, sonriendo sarcástica.

–¡Esta será la última vez que te burlas de nosotros!–Regina se acercó a su rostro y escupió sus palabras, llena de rabia.

Gold miraba de una a otra, tirada en el suelo, ojos desorbitados, luchando contra la fuerza que la daga ejercía sobre él, pero sabía que de nada serviría, la daga siempre, siempre lo controlaría, que haría que él hiciera lo que los demás querían y dijera la verdad en todas las circunstancias.

–¿Pero de qué rayos estáis hablando las tres? ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Belle? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡AAAAAAA!–otro grito cuando la esposa pegó la daga brillante en su pecho, mientras Emma y Regina reviraban los ojos, descreídas de lo cínico que podía llegar a ser.

Llorando, con miedo de lo que la daga podría revelar, pero aún así haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, Belle preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

–Rumpel…¿Fuiste tú quien adulteró la Poción de Transición Temporal de Emma, con la intención de hacerle algún mal o matarla?


	66. El verdadero culpable

–¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Alguien adulteró la poción? ¿Qué ha sucedido?–Gold respondió a la esposa con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y agonía, resultado del efecto de la Daga en él.

–¿Hasta cuándo te vas a hacer pasar por tonto, Rumpletinskin? ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!–gritó Regina al otro lado, impaciente.

–Calma, Regina…Yo hablo con él…–Belle continuaba con la Daga apuntada hacia Gold mientras gesticulaba para que Regina se calmara. Y, al volverse hacia el esposo –Rumpel…¿No fuiste tú? ¿No sabes nada de esto?

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué motivos tendría para hacerlo? ¡Ahhhhhh!–se apretaba cada vez más el pecho y jadeaba.

–Quizás para sacarme del camino e intentar derrotar a la Reina y al Hada para sumir al mundo en tinieblas y reinar tú en lugar de ellas?–esta vez fue Emma quien lo cortó de forma seca, cruzando los brazos y encarando a Gold con los ojos echando chispas.

–¡Para ser la Salvadora, no es usted muy lista, señorita Swan! Si tuviera algún plan contra usted, ¿no cree que ya me hubiera aprovechado de la situación y lo habría puesto en práctica hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué rayos me hubiera tomado el trabajo de ayudaros hasta el momento? ¡Y se olvida de que aquellas dos demonios tienen a mi hijo y solo usted puede llevar a cabo la profecía de la Última Batalla!–la mención de Gideon hizo que Belle tragara en seco y sus ojos se humedecieran –Así que, ¿por qué iba a arriesgarme? ¡Dígamelo!

Ante esas palabras proferidas por Gold, Emma titubeó y no logró responder nada. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin tener una respuesta. Ella no había pensado en esas otras cosas.

–¡No lo creas, Emma!–gritó Regina

–Mi marido no está mintiendo. Es inocente–suspiró Belle

–¡Normal que tú digas eso, French!

–¡Es verdad, Regina, es inocente! ¿Puedes calmarte y escucharme?–la sequedad y los ojos nerviosos de Belle asustaron incluso a Regina. La muchacha apartó lentamente la Daga del pecho de Gold y esta dejó de brillar. El hombre aún se mantuvo en el suelo, con la mano en el pecho, pero esta vez más aliviado, luchando por normalizar la respiración –Emma, Regina…La Daga no permite que Rumpel mienta. Ella lo controla completamente. Si realmente fuera el culpable, ya lo habría revelado al segundo en que le hice la pregunta, aun en contra de su voluntad. Mi marido está diciendo la verdad. No ha sido él.

Emma y Regina suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Frente a hechos y pruebas concretas, no hay argumentos que valgan. La Daga del Dark-One lo ha comprobado. No había sido Gold el autor de lo que había puesto en peligro a Emma.

Pero entonces, ¿quién había sido?

En cuanto Gold se levantó y se arregló el chaleco, ya restablecido, miró de Emma a Regina y dijo con desdén.

–Alguien me debe un pedido de disculpas, ¿no?

Las dos reviraron los ojos.

–Lo siento…–dijo Emma

–¡Disculpa por pensar que eras tú el culpable, querido Rumpel, tú nunca nos has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti en este largo camino que hemos vivido a tu lado!–dijo con sorna Regina

–Así me gusta…–el hombre sonrió de lado, y cambiando de expresión a una más seria, se giró hacia Belle, que estaba avergonzada –De estas dos, no ha sido sorpresa, pero tú, Belle…¿Desconfiar de mí de esta manera? ¿Confiarte la Daga no fue acto suficiente para probarte que he cambiado?

–No desconfié de ti, amor, de verdad…Pero tuve que hacerlo. No quería controlarte, pero Regina estaba tan furiosa que fue el único medio que vi para probarle a ella y a Emma que no habías sido tú. Tuve miedo de lo que iban a hacer.

–Está bien…Ya pasó–respondió aún herido. Y mirando de una a otra de las mujeres –Ahora tenemos que descubrir quién ha hecho esto…Pero antes, tengo que comprobar una cosa. Con permiso, por favor, ya vuelvo.

Y mientras Emma, Regina y Belle esperaban en la tienda, Gold entró en la parte de atrás y regresó con la gran marmita donde mantenía la Poción de Transición Temporal en gran cantidad. Allí se mantenía fresca y humeante, y a lo largo de la semana, Gold la dividía en pequeños frascos con la dosis exacta para cada sesión de Emma. Su cara plasmó la rabia que sintió cuando al acercarse a las tres les mostró el caldero, y el líquido de color celeste. Al igual que en el frasco de Emma, de forma prácticamente imperceptible, un líquido lila se mezclaba de forma sutil al verdadero color de la poción.

–Como sospeché…Toda la poción está adulterada y contaminada–concluyó, frustrado

–Y eso quiere decir…–empezó Emma

–Quiere decir, señorita Swan…–continuó el hombre–Que la Poción de Transición Temporal está completamente perdida. Sin efecto alguno. Aún no sabemos qué ha sido incluido en ella, y arriesgarse a usarla no serviría de nada. Solo le haría daño como ya se lo hizo, o incluso peor. La hemos perdido por completo.

–¡Ay, no…Dios!–la rubia agachó la cabeza, entre sus manos, sin creérselo. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la tienda.

–¡Gold…Debe haber una manera, una solución! ¡Tú siempre tienes una!–argumentó Regina, preocupada.

–Ahora soy el rey de las soluciones, ¿eh?–dijo Rumpel sonriendo con ironía y un vez más se ganó el revirar de ojos de la morena –Pero la verdad, mi querida alcaldesa, es que no, no tengo ninguna solución. La poción tarda al menos quince días en estar lista, y estamos cerca de la Batalla Final. Y además ya no me quedan muchos de los ingredientes, pues los gasté en esta. Conseguir las materias primeras, alguna de ellas muy raras, puede llevar meses.

–Ay, no…–dijo Belle

–Ahora entiendo por qué el Espectro me dijo que ya no habría más sesiones con ellos, que aquella era la última y ya no podría viajar hasta ellos…Ya sabían que no daría tiempo a preparar más poción.

–Exactamente–confirmó Gold

–¡Tenemos que descubrir inmediatamente quién ha sido el idiota que ha hecho esto!–Regina estaba furiosa.

–Claro, vamos a descubrirlo ya…–las tres no comprendieron cuando Gold fue al cajón escondido en uno de sus armarios del fondo de la tienda y sacó un frasquito que contenía un líquido amarillo.

–¿Qué es eso?–preguntó Belle y todas se acercaron para mirar mejor.

–Una poción que solo uso en casos extremos, pues es muy difícil de preparar. La Poción de la Revelación Acuática. Se hace la pregunta sobre lo que se quiere revelar y…–mientras hablaba, Gold llenaba una escudilla con agua cristalina de una botella y vertió algunas gotas de la poción en ella –…Y el misterio será revelado por medio de imágenes en el agua, como una película…

Belle, Emma y Regina se apretaron alrededor de Rumpel para observar atentamente y con los corazones acelerados de nervios y expectativas cómo el agua hacia remolinos de colores, mientras Rumpel preguntaba con los ojos fijos en el recipiente.

–¿Quién intentó perjudicar a Emma Swan? Enséñame lo que sucedió…

Y las imágenes comenzaron a formarse y a esclarecerse en medio del agua…

**Flashback on**

**Cinco días antes…**

Hay quien dice que Úrsula es la criatura más poderosa de las aguas, señora de todos los mares y reina de todos los seres acuáticos, pero esa es una leyenda, la que conocemos de los libros y de las fábulas pasadas de generación en generación a través de los años.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe, solo los seres del agua y algunos pocos humanos que se han adaptado a vivir en los mares, es que Úrsula es solo la reina secundaria, muy poderosa, claramente, pero aun así subordinada y regida por la real y verdadera reina de todos los mares y océanos: Katrina. Katrina era la propia fuerza enraizada de las aguas, no era solo la señora de los mares, podría considerarse que era todos los océanos del mundo personificados en un único ser.

Un ser poderoso, temido y bruto, tenía a todos los seres de las aguas, incluida Úrsula, a sus pies. Katrina los protegía y protegía los mares, pero a cambio pedía toral sumisión. Su apariencia real era de verdad aterradora: enorme, poseía cuatro colas de sirena que también podían arrastrarse por la tierra, poseía seis brazos, su color, de la cabeza a las colas era de una tonalidad azul violáceo muy intenso, pero tenía trozos más oscuros en las escamas, ojos grandes y blancos como hoja de papel, la boca rasgada y dentro de ella se veían filas de grandes dientes, amarillos y puntiagudos. Uñas largas y finas en las manos enormes y un cabello igualmente largo y rojo como sangre.

Ella podía fácilmente transformar su apariencia según sus intereses, incluso, volverse una hermosa mujer, llena de curvas perfectas, rubia, cabellos largos hasta la cintura, sonrisa perfecta, y ojos azules. Y fue así como Katrina se presentó ante el hombre que la había invocado, bajo la apariencia de esa mujer, sobre todo porque sabía que ese hombre específico adoraba a las rubias…

Pocos conocían las palabras mágicas en lengua élfica que habían invocado a Katrina, la gran señora de los mares, y entre esos pocos, se encontraba Killian. Killian Jones formaba parte de una importante tropa de marineros que defendían reinos y secretamente ese grupo tenía en su poder esas palabras guardadas bajo siete llaves, pasadas de generación en generación en esos grupos de marineros. Eran grupos selectos para evitar que esas poderosas palabras cayeran en manos equivocadas y ambiciosas, y esos marineros las tenían solo para situaciones de emergencia, como pedir protección en una guerra.

Un hombre desesperado no debería invocar a Katrina, y todo lo que Killian era en aquel momento era un hombre desesperado. Y la gran reina jamás concedía deseos sin pedir algo a cambio y, generalmente, algo muy valioso para la persona que clamaba por su ayuda.

Así que, aún sin conformarse ante el hecho de que Emma hubiera roto con él para estar con Regina y ciego por los celos y por la obsesión, en aquel atardecer, Killian se encaminó al muelle, se paró frente al mar y como se le enseñó muchos años atrás, al caer el sol y mirando hacia las aguas, profirió en voz baja y con concentración el texto élfico mágico que traería a Katrina.

Y en pocos segundos, tras una gran racha de viento, surgió lentamente en medio de un remolino de mar, frente a sus ojos, la bella mujer rubia, disfraz adquirido por Katrina para no asustar a los humanos con su apariencia real. Ella le sonreía abiertamente, llevando solo unas pequeñas hojas que le cubrían senos y su intimidad, y Killian fue pillado jadeando y mirando a la bella rubia de arriba abajo. No se esperaba encontrarse a alguien de tal belleza y sensualidad parada frente a él. Katrina sonrió, satisfecha. Ella conocía el poder que sus formas femeninas ejercía en los hombres.

Al salir caminando de forma sexy y elegante de las aguas, la bella mujer se acercó a Killlian hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos y habló suavemente, cerca de su boca.

–Killian Jones…Debe haber un motivo muy serio para invocarme y sacarme de mis aposentos donde tengo tantos compromisos que resolver por las aguas del mundo…Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Tras tragar en seco y embriagarse de tal sensualidad de la reina ante aquella cercanía, Killian consiguió responder

–Gran Katrina…Quiero que me concedas un deseo…

–Habla entonces.

–Quiero que me ayudes a tener de vuelta el amor de Emma Swan.

–Bien…Sabes que Emma Swan ya está con su amor verdadero, Regina Mils, ¿no?–antes de la invocación, Katrina ya conocía todo lo que se le iba a pedir, nada escapaba a la poderosa reina de los océanos.

A Killian le costó aguantarse la rabia.

–¡Regina no es al amor verdadero de Emma…Soy yo!–dijo seco–Ella solo está confusa, y Regina le está comiendo la cabeza.

–Ah, Killian Jones…¿Estás seguro?–se apartó lentamente y lo miró con desdén –Vosotros, los hombres humanos, tan débiles cuando el asunto son las mujeres…Creéis que sois los últimos seres de la Tierra.

–¿Me vas a ayudar o no?–dijo de forma impaciente

–Mis hechizos son muy poderosos e inigualables, sin embargo estamos lidiando con un caso de amor verdadero, y recuerda, separar dos amores verdaderos, cuando ya se han encontrado y tienen tal fuerza como la que tienen Emma y Regina, es hueso duro de roer hasta para mí. Pero…–pasó levemente la mano con sus uñas perfectas por el rostro del hombro, y este se estremeció –Existe una oportunidad para que salga bien. Ya he trabajado en casos de amor verdadero y este hechizo no ha fallado. ¿Quieres correr el riesgo?

Tras estremecerse ante el roce, Killian respondió, completamente dominado por la sed de tener a Emma Swan a toda costa de vuelta con él.

–Sí…

–¿Y estás dispuesto a pagar el precio que toda magia exige?

–Lo que quieras

–Sabes que cobro un alto precio y pido cosas valiosas a cambio, ¿no? Y que estás obligado a pagar si no quieres morir–susurró

Jones tragó en seco, estaba receloso, pero no retrocedió.

–Sí. Estoy dispuesto a pagar.

–Pues bien…Siendo así, tenemos un acuerdo. Quiero el Jolly Rogers.

Killian se atragantó al momento, y la miró sin creerse lo que había acabado de escuchar. Comenzó a espumar de rabia.

–¡No! ¡Mi navío, jamás! ¡Nunca!–gritó

Katrina sencillamente se encogió de hombros, calmadamente

–Lo coges o lo dejas

–¡Nunca te lo llevarás!

–Pues entonces, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. No me hagas perder más el tiempo. Adiosito, pirata–Y la bella rubia se giró, caminando de nuevo hacia el mar, comenzando a entrar en las aguas para marcharse.

–¡Espera!–Killian la agarró con fuerza por el brazo, y aún sin girarse, ella sonreía. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que cediera. Ahh, los hombres desesperados por mujeres…Eran capaces de cualquier locura. Ella conocía bien a ese tipo de hombres.

–¿Sí?–se giró hacia él poniendo cara de inocente.

–¡Yo…Acepto!–las palabras salieron con una profunda tristeza y dolor. Killian estaba entregando uno de sus bienes más preciados a manos de aquella mujer para tener a Emma de vuelta. Valdría el sacrificio enorme y doloroso que estaba haciendo. Su corazón sangraba.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–¡Genial, querido! Entonces, trato cerrado…Vamos a sellar el compromiso.

Katrina hizo aparecer en su mano un pergamino reluciente y una pluma, que entregó a Killian para que firmase en la línea de puntos, y así él lo hizo sin leer nada de lo que había escrito en el mágico papel.

El acuerdo con la poderosa reina de los mares estaba sellado y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Katrina preparó su poderosa poción, infalible según ella. Le garantizó a Killian que esta haría que Emma Swan volviera a enamorarse de él y amarlo en cuanto el líquido descendiera por su garganta, y añadió que ese hechizo nunca le había fallado en miles de años que llevaba haciéndolo para hombres y mujeres desesperados como él por tener sus amores perdidos de vuelta. Y la esperanza y la plena convicción de que su antiguo amor volvería a sus brazos invadieron el corazón de Killian de nuevo. Él estaba seguro de que era cuestión de horas hasta tener a Emma de nuevo en sus brazos, de donde ella nunca debió haber salido, así pensaba él.

La reina de los océanos preguntó a Killian cómo quería que lograra que la mujer bebiera la poción, y el pirata no tuvo duda: pidió a la hechicera que lograra una manera de añadirla al líquido de la Poción de Transición Temporal que Emma tomaba para cumplir con sus sesiones semanales con Archie.

Katrina abrió una bella sonrisa de dientes perfectos, mostrando toda la belleza de esa apariencia de mujer con la que se cubría.

–Algo más fácil que eso es quitarle caramelos a un niño…–dijo triunfante.

Por ser uno de los seres más antiguos y poderosos ligados a la madre naturaleza, Katrina poseía habilidades incomparables y únicas, y una de ellas era poder atravesar cualquier material, como un fantasma, sin ser vista de forma alguna. Se hizo a sí misma y al frasco de poción invisibles, y entró fácilmente a través de las paredes de la tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold a una hora en que no había nadie. Todo fue muy fácil. Sus ojos e instintos la guiaron claramente hacia donde la Poción de Transición Temporal humeaba, hacia el caldero en una sala al fondo de la casa de Gold y Belle, y allí derramó el frasco de líquido lila que llevaba consigo dentro del azul celeste de la poción original. Mezcló bien hasta el punto de que a cierta distancia no se percibía la adulteración. Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

Pero todo salió mal y fuera de los planes originales. Totalmente fuera de lo previsto y de lo esperado, la poción de amor de Katrina no había hecho efecto ninguno en Emma Swan. Su cuerpo solo había reaccionado a los efectos de la bebida, pero no penetró en su cuerpo ni en su corazón. La rubia había regresado como si hubiera expulsado el cuerpo extraño que había invadido su propio cuerpo y estaba igual que siempre, completamente enamorada de Regina Mills.

Y Killian Jones se encontraba alegre, feliz y sonriente, trabajando en su barco y silbando, solo esperando el momento en que la Salvadora volviera corriendo a su encuentro, con los brazos abiertos…

**Flashback off**

En la tienda, en ese momento, se encontraban una Emma, una Regina y una Belle boquiabiertas y sin reacción y un Rumpel sonriendo sarcástico ante la escudilla con el agua mágica, en la que había acabado de pasar la película. Poco a poco el remolino de colores se hizo pequeño y desapreció reflejándose en el agua las caras de los presentes.

–¿Por qué será que no estoy para nada sorprendido?–fue Rumple quien habló primero, manteniendo la sonrisa sarcástica, mientras las tres mujeres volvían a mirar lentamente hacia él.

–¡Sabía que Killian podría ser capaz de muchas cosas…Pero nunca imaginé que pudiera ir tan lejos y jugar tan sucio!–dijo Emma, roja y completamente rabiosa.

–Voy a matarlo…–Regina temblaba, sus ojos estaban oscuros y dilatados, y la morena rezongaba bajo.

–No…–Emma posó delicadamente su mano en el brazo de la morena, ganando su atención –Tú no vas a hacer nada. Lo haré yo.

–¿Qué pretendes, Emma?–preguntó Belle

–Jamás voy a dejarte sola con ese…–Regina comenzó, pero fue detenida por su prometida que agarró su rostro y la miró profundamente

–Confía en mí, Regina. Necesito que me apoyes y que me permitas que yo misma me entienda con Killian de una vez–estaba calmada.

–Emma…

–Puedes quedarte observando a lo lejos, si quieres, no te lo voy a impedir. Pero necesito resolver esto sola…¿Está bien?

La morena suspiró, vencida, pero preocupada.

–Está bien. ¡Estaré cerca, eso seguro!

–Siéntete libre para estarlo–la rubia besó su cabeza con cariño. Y girándose hacia Belle y Gold –¡Gracias amiga mía! ¡Y Gold…De corazón, perdóname por todo!–él asintió con la cabeza y Belle sonrió.

–Ten cuidado, Emma–pidió Belle

–¡Lo tendré! Ahora, vamos Regina…Tengo un asunto que resolver de una vez por todas y un pirata obsesivo al que enfrentarme.

Y cogiendo la mano de Regina, Emma Swan salió con la morena de la tienda, en dirección hacia los muelles donde estaba atracado el Jolly Rogers.

Regina la llevó hasta allí en su coche y estacionó en un lugar apartado, pero no muy lejos, para poder observar a Emma y entrar en acción y ayudarla en caso en que fuera necesario.

Emma corría a paso firme y seguro hasta el gran navío de madera, y se encontró a un Killian que era solo sonrisas y miradas apasionadas empilando cajas, y en cuanto la vio corriendo hacia él soltó las cajas y abrió los brazos.

–¡Mi amor! ¡Finalmente! Ya era ho…

La frase murió en su garganta cuando su espalda golpeó con fuerza contra uno de los pilares del navío y se quedó sin aire. Emma, en lugar de darle un fuerte abrazo, como él así esperaba, estiró sus brazos y manos y con una poderosa magia lo había lanzado a toda velocidad por los aires, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Emma, con los ojos chispeando de rabia, se acercaba peligrosamente a donde él estaba caído, y Killian, amedrentado, intentó defenderse colocando una de sus manos en su rostro, con mucho esfuerzo, balbuceó, al recuperar parte de su voz.

–Emma…Love…¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¡“Love” una mierda!–la rubia gritó bien cerca de su rostro, al cogerlo por el cuello y encararlo firmemente a los ojos, asustando al hombre y provocando que cada pelo de su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta –¿Quién te crees que eres para intentar controlar mi vida y mis sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Killian? ¡Podrías haberme matado, y lo peor, podrías haber puesto en riesgo toda la Batalla Final! ¡Ahora, por tu culpa, ya no tengo Poción de Transición Temporal, a causa de tu bromita, y puedo perder cosas importantes hasta la llegada de la guerra! ¡Eres un egoísta!–Emma detestaba la violencia, pero fue más fuerte que ella. En un acto rápido, le dio una fuerte bofetada al pirata, dejándole aturdido y con un ligero corte en el labio.

–¿Qué es esto, Emma? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Emma se echó a reír.

–¡Y encima mentiroso e hipócrita!

–Yo…Yo…–el hombre comenzó a desesperarse al ver que la realidad le golpeaba en la cara con amargura, la poción no había hecho efecto en la ex novia.

–No intentes explicarte…Tu jueguito sucio no funcionó conmigo. He visto todo lo que hiciste con la tal Reina de los Mares. ¡Con detalles!–él se estremeció cuando Emma escupió y gritó esas palabras –Solo he venido aquí por un motivo…¡Darte una última oportunidad para desaparecer de aquí! Vete bien lejos, para otro maldito reino, para el infierno, pero no vuelvas a poner tus pies en Storybrooke. ¿Estoy siendo clara? ¡Hasta ahora pasé por alto tu obsesión y tus acometidas, Killian, porque pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo, que se te pasaría y te conformarías, pero no! ¡Has llegado hasta lo más bajo para hacer que vuelva contigo, comprometiendo mi misión como Salvadora! ¡Eso no es amor, Killian, eso es enfermedad! Nunca sería tuya por completo ni de verdad, y sobre todo a través de la magia, ¿aún no has entendido eso? ¡Márchate! ¡Ahora! ¡Ni yo ni nadie de esta ciudad quiere volver a ver tu cínica cara!

La rabia y la ira comenzaron a invadir al pirata. Una rabia que se juntó con el rencor por las duras palabras de Emma y por la desesperación de no haber salido bien. Estaba perdido, y sin Emma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y se levantó con dificultad, quedando frente a frente con la rubia.

–¡Tenía que haber funcionado! ¿Qué infierno es este? ¡Tenía que haber funcionado, Emma!–ahora él gritaba descontroladamente, y Emma reviró los ojos, le costaba creer en tal obsesión que rodeaba al hombre que un día había amado. A lo lejos, Regina apretaba el volante atenta, dado que Killian daba un paso más para intentar acercarse a Swan.

–Realmente…Tenía que haber funcionado, sí. Pero no funcionó–Katrina se acercaba, aún en su versión de bella mujer rubia, de forma lenta y peligrosa, salida de algún lugar que nadie vio. Habló mansamente, y Killian se giró hacia ella. Lleno de odio, corrió hacia ella y se detuvo delante de ella, escupiéndole las palabras

–¡Farsante! ¡Me has engañado! ¿Dónde está tu gran poder? ¡Mentirosa! ¡Me dijiste que esa poción jamás había fallado!

–¡Así es, nunca falló! ¡No te mentí, guapo! Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no es verdad, querido? E infelizmente esa primera vez ha sido contigo.

El cinismo y la sonrisa fácil en el rostro de Katrina hizo que Killian se sintiera aún más rabioso, si acaso eso era posible.

–¡Me debes una explicación!

–De hecho…Es justo–se rascó el mentón –Vamos a ello. La poción no funcionó porque el amor que Emma siente por Regina neutralizó completamente el efecto de la misma. En miles de veces que he usado esa poción, y no fueron pocas, créeme, en todas esas veces los hechizados volvían corriendo a sus antiguos amantes, dejando a los actuales con el corazón destrozado. Sin embargo, no ha sido así con Emma Swan, ha sido completamente diferente y fuera de todos los padrones que he presenciado. Fue como si solo hubiera bebido agua, aunque con todas las primeras reacciones que la poción hace en el cuerpo. Créeme, estaba en la sala donde Emma tomó la poción adulterada durante su sesión y presencié todo…–Emma la miró, incrédula –Y lo que sentí emanar de ella, y también de Regina, fue algo que jamás he presenciado antes, algo capaz de asustar incluso a la mismísima Reina de los Mares. En toda mi larga existencia nunca he visto una fuerza de amor verdadero tan fuerte y poderosa. Es algo totalmente inquebrantable, un escudo. Un amor más allá de todos los límites. Nuevo incluso para mí…

–¡Estás de broma!–Killian chilló. No podía creerse todo ese amor que Emma tenía por Regina. En su cabeza, su amor eterno era él y era cuestión de tiempo que Emma se diera cuenta y dejara a la alcaldesa.

Katrina se encogió de hombros.

–No estoy bromeando, guapo, y tú lo sabes. Lo siento mucho. No tienes oportunidad con la Salvadora. Ahora, he venido a cobrarme mi pago…

El pirata se echó a reír. Emma asistía a todo.

–¡Jamás! Tu maldito hechizo no funcionó. Así que, no te vas a llevar el Jolly Rogers.

Emma desorbitó los ojos. Killian de verdad debía estar muy desesperado para jugarse su navío que era como un hijo para él.

–No, no, mi guapo pirata–Katrina se acercó y acarició su rostro, y Killian agarró su muñeca impidiéndole continuar –Independientemente de que fallara o no, él es mío. El acuerdo fue sellado, la magia fue lanzada, la poción fue hecha, el trabajo fue plenamente realizado. Yo hice mi parte de forma clara, responsable y limpia. Si no funcionó, lo siento mucho, no fue culpa mía. No tengo culpa de que la mujer que amas siente un amor que vence cualquier barrera mágica…por otra mujer…

Al escuchar tales palabras, que tanto hieren su orgullo, Killian quiso golpearla, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que con un único chasquido de dedos, Katrina se colocó a ella, a Killian y a Emma en tierra firme, en el muelle, y el Jolly Rogers desapareció. Pura y sencillamente. Para desespero y pánico completo de Hook, que gruñía y caminaba en círculos con las manos en la cabeza, acercándose hasta donde hace un momento descansaba el Jolly Rogers.

–¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi barco?–gritaba desesperado, a medida que Katrina se acercaba a él lentamente.

–Lo he mandado ya a uno de mis reinos favoritos, a las aguas oceánicas cerca de Australia–el pirata gritó otra vez –Ahora, vamos a la parte más importante…Tú te vienes conmigo–Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Killian, que la miró sin entender.

–¿Cómo?

–Ay, ay…Estos hombres desesperados que no leen lo que firman…El contrato que firmaste tenía una cláusula…Junto con el Jolly Rogers, yo tenía el derecho de llevarte conmigo a los reinos en el fondo del mar, para convertirte en mi siervo y esclavo…–el cuerpo de Hook comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y la respiración se hizo más irregular. Incluso Emma tenía el corazón acelerado –Y quién sabe…–Katrina se acercó de forma sensual y pasó una de sus manos delicadas de arriba abajo por el tórax del hombre. La lengua lamió lentamente su mejilla, y le susurró al oído –Si no te acaba gustando la idea y se conviertes en mi marido y me ayudas a gobernar las aguas. Siempre has sido un hombre de mar y confieso que echo de menos una buena compañía matrimonial…

A partir de ese momento, todo sucedió rápido. Katrina, poco a poco, comenzó a asumir su forma original, asustando completamente a Killian, provocando que él desorbitara los ojos y soltara un grito largo y estridente. La rubia hermosa y sensual se transformó en un ser horripilante de color azul violáceo, con grandes dientes puntiagudos que sonreían satisfechos. Emma, que asistía a todo más atrás, se cayó al suelo del susto, jadeando con sus manos en el pecho. Katrina era de verdad aterradora.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir. Tras revelar su verdadera apariencia, Katrina, con un movimiento de manos, cambió la apariencia de Killian. El hermoso hombre que era desapareció en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Ahora Killian poseía exactamente la misma apariencia que Katrina, con la única diferencia que era su versión masculina. Lo único que quedó del antiguo Killian era su garfio en la mano derecha, el pequeño pendiente en su oreja y los cabellos cortos y castaños.

El pirata, vanidoso como era, se vio en una agonía sin fin. Miró haca abajo, hacia sus manos y al percibir el monstruo azul violáceo en el que se había transformado soltó el mayor grito de todos: ensordecedor, triste y desesperado.

–¡Por favor, no! ¡Hago lo que quieras para que reviertas todo esto!–lloró en un último desesperado intento.

–Un trato es un trato, mi querido Hook…Ahora vámonos que nuestros amigos de los reinos de las aguas nos esperan para cenar…–Y Katrina se echó a reír, y las aguas del mar, delante de ella, se abrieron con un fuerte viento.

La carcajada de la mujer se mezclaba con el grito de “no” de Killian mientras, a una velocidad impresionante, Katrina y Killian desaparecían por el gran agujero que el mar había abierto. Y enseguida, así como se había abierto, se cerró. Y la calma volvió de nuevo a las aguas, como si nada hubiese pasado allí. Gaviotas alegres y cantarinas pasaban volando bajo y rasante delante del sol anaranjado del atardecer, allí, encima del lugar exacto donde Killian había desaparecido junto a Katrina.

El gran Capitán Hook, hombre amante de los mares y de las aguas, irónicamente, había sucumbido a ellas, de una forma que tal vez no era muy querida y esperada.

Killian Jones se había ido para siempre.


	67. La Espada será empuñada

¿Hasta dónde un hombre podría llegar por su obsesión por una mujer? ¿Qué precio tan alto podría infringirse a sí mismo solo para intentar mantener en pie su ego y su orgullo, resultados de un inconformismo que nunca tenía fin? ¿Cómo el amor, si es que realmente un día existió amor verdadero, llegó al punto de convertirse en un deseo insaciable de posesión a toda costa? Existe una línea muy tenue que une el amor a la obsesión, y una vez que esta se fortalece, las consecuencias pueden ser drásticas. Killian Jones era la prueba viviente de eso.

En eso pensaba Emma Swan mientras miraba durante largos minutos, sin ni siquiera parpadear, hacia el majestuoso e infinito mar reluciente que tenía delante. Apoyada al parapeto del pequeño puente que había en la playa, la rubia suspiraba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Por más que ya no sintiera nada por Kilian y que lo quisiera lejos de ella, por más que él hubiera hecho cosas que podrían perjudicarla, Emma no deseaba ese triste fin al hombre con el que casi un día se casara.

Fue interrumpida por Regina, que le dio un pequeño susto. La morena colocó suavemente su mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. Mills, desde el coche, había presenciado todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, al ver a Emma apoyarse en la barandilla del puente y quedarse allí, reflexiva, percibió que su prometida necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Y le dio ese tiempo, rompiéndolo solo ahora.

–¿Estás bien, Emma?–preguntó suavemente al captar la atención de las esmeraldas

–Sí…Solo…Estaba pensando. ¿Cuándo es que Killian se convirtió en este hombre obsesivo e inconformista? ¿O acaso siempre fue así, y yo nunca me di cuenta?

–No podemos saberlo, amor–entrelazó los dedos a los de su prometida y las dos se quedaron mirando al mar –Quizás sí, quizás no. Hook siempre fue un hombre grosero e ignorante sobre muchas cosas, y tú lo sabes–Emma suspiró y una lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho.

–¿Lo has visto todo, no?

–Sí

–No quería que tuviera ese destino, Regina…

–Solo ha cargado con las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

–Sí, pero…

–Mírame…–la morena alzó el mentón de Emma delicadamente, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia ella –Te voy a repetir lo que una vez te dije. ¡Eres buena, Emma! Por eso serías incapaz de desearle ningún mal, y eso es una de las cosas que admiro en ti, y me encanta. Confieso que por más que detestase a ese pirata de rímel, también creo que es un destino terrible. Pero a fin de cuentas, fueron sus propias elecciones. Quien hace tratos con Katrina no sale ileso. Conozco muy bien a la Reina de las Aguas.

Emma abrazó a Regina con fuerza.

–Lo sé, amor. Es que todo esto es realmente muy triste.

–No estés así…–Regina acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

–Sé que Killian cavó su propia tumba, pero incluso así no puedo dejar de sentir pena por su futuro…–sollozó y volvió a mirar a su prometida –¿Salimos de aquí? Solo quiero olvidar todo esto.

–Claro…–Y las dos se marcharon caminando abrazadas hasta el coche de Regina.

**Algunos días después…**

Ya que no podía volver a tener sesiones para reunirse con los _Espectros de Valle Sombrío_ debido a todo lo ocurrido, Emma Swan ahora solo tenía algunas pequeñas intuiciones, y estaba segura de que eran los Espectros quien se las enviaban, y la dolorosa espera incierta del comienzo de la Última Batalla, que podría tener lugar en cualquier momento. La rubia estaba muy preparada en lucha de espadas, su arma de lucha, la espada _Himperius,_ que estaba muy bien guardada en el Mausoleo de Regina, esperándola para cuando llegara el gran momento, y en prácticamente todas las luchas que había tenido con Regina y David los había derrotado. Pero incluso así, las expectativas ante la lucha real con Fiona la dejaba asustada y con muchas inseguridades sobre el futuro. La carga, tan dura a veces, de ser la Salvadora nunca le había pesado tanto como ahora, la gran responsabilidad que cargaba la ahogaba de forma sofocante y dolorosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las expectativas de Emma y sus inseguridades fueran aliviadas, o de cierta forma, aumentadas. Solo algunos días más tarde, la Reina Regina, Clarissa y Fiona viajaron hasta Storybrooke, apareciendo de sorpresa con una gran humareda roja en un momento en que Emma y Regina cenaban juntas en la mansión de la morena. Las palabras sarcásticas y al mismo tiempo agresivas salieron de la boca del Hada, con los ojos brillando de placer

–Como dictan las profecías y también todos los grandes maestros y videntes a los que fuimos para buscar orientación, esta Batalla tiene que ser justa para ambos lados para que pueda cumplir su propósito, ya sea la victoria de las tinieblas o del Amor…–torció la nariz al decir esta última palabra y puso cara de asco –Pero claro está que solo hemos venido por protocolo, ya que las Tinieblas vencerán…–la Evil Queen y Clarissa se echaron a reír, y Emma y Regina permanecieron serias –Bueno…Pero volviendo a lo principal. Hemos venido solo para cumplir ese papel de justicia, ya que no hay otra manera, pues adoro una trampa–dijo desdeñosa–Así que, hemos venido a avisar. Traeremos ejércitos, como ya debíais sospechar. Preparad ese ejército de débiles que tenéis, pues aún hay tiempo. Nos va a encantar masacrarlos, será muy divertido. Y, para mi hermosa oponente…–miró a Emma de arriba abajo, lamiéndose los labios –Voy a ser bien buena y te daré un tiempito para que te prepares y prepares tu fiesta de despedida de esta vida–Regina hizo amago de lanzarse contra Fiona, pero Emma la mantuvo en su lugar, pidiéndole calma –Qué linda actitud, defendiendo a su noviecita…Pero, volviendo a lo importante. Como anuncio y aviso del comienzo de la Última Batalla, mandaremos a la ciudad una nube densa y gris, que se aposentará sobre ella durante tres días. Al tercer día al anochecer, la Batalla comenzará–Se acercó peligrosamente a Emma, pero esta no retrocedió, quedando cerca de su rival, las alteradas respiraciones mezclándose –Prepara tu arma, rubia, que la mía ya lo está…Como dije una vez…Será un desperdicio matar a una rubia tan bella…Pero haré ese sacrificio con gusto, para tener el mundo en nuestras manos…–miró a la Reina Regina y a Clarissa, y sin dar tiempo a que Emma o Regina replicaran, las tres desaparecieron en la misma humareda roja, riéndose, camino ya del Bosque Encantado.

–¡No veo la hora de poner a ese proyecto de Hada en su debido lugar! ¡Bajo tierra!–gritó Regina lanzando una bola de fuego contra la pared de su propia mansión, presa del odio.

–Calma, amor…–Emma fue hasta ella y la abrazó –No entres en su juego. Es eso lo que quiere, desestabilizarnos emocionalmente a todos.

–¡Detesto todo esto…Lo detesto!–la morena hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Emma –Estoy tan cansada, Emma…Y temo tanto por ti…–se desahogó con la voz tomada.

–También odio todo esto y estoy exhausta, pero ya falta poco. No temas. ¡Vamos a superar esto! Quizás sea la peor de las pruebas que tendremos que enfrentar, pero ya lo verás: cuando lo superemos, la luz al final será tan grande que no dejará de brillar nunca más. ¡Basta con que estemos juntas!

–¡Te amo!–se apretó aún más a Emma

–¡Y yo te amo a ti!

–Van a traer un ejército…

–Y eso significa que…

–Tenemos que preparar el nuestro–suspiró Regina, temerosa –No quisiera cargar a nadie con este fardo.

–Sabes que necesitamos ayuda.

–Lo sé

–Entonces…¿Vamos en su busca?

–Sí.

Las dos sonrieron y partieron en dirección de la casa de Zelena, poniéndose de acuerdo simplemente con sus miradas.

Después de dejar todo atado y aclarado, Regina, Emma y Zelena se pusieron los mágicos zapatos plateados y viajaron a varios reinos mágicos con la intención de buscar la ayuda y formar al ejército para la Última Batalla.

El principal y más importante destino fue la casa de Ruby y Dorothy, que residían en una casita acogedora en un reino cercano a Oz. Tras muchos abrazos y conversaciones para reparar el tiempo sin verse y para que Dorothy y Zelena se reconciliaran, le explicaron todo con minuciosidad a la joven pareja, que enseguida estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Emma pudiera vencer y salvar al mundo del mal. Dorohty era habilidosa con la espada y cuchillos, y Ruby, claro, sería de gran provecho en su forma de lobo. La joven loba quedó responsable de reunir a grandes magos y guerreros del bien que conocía por toda la región y más allá, y Regina construyó un portal invisible y temporal en la parte de atrás de la casa. Lo planeado era: cuando sonara la señal para que todos viajaran hasta Storybrooke para la lucha, Regina enviaría desde el portal que había construido en el bosque hasta ese en casa de Ruby y Dorothy una humareda roja, requiriendo la preparación y presencia de todos, y así, todos pasarían por aquel pasaje hasta llegar a la pequeña ciudad del mundo no mágico. El portal en casa de Ruby estaba hechizado para que a través de él se escuchara su aullido y todos lo oyeran y poder así convocar a todos a la guerra y pasar todos por el portal.

Después de combinar todo con Ruby, fueron a ver a Mulan, la gran guerrera oriental, que con una gran reverencia, se puso a disposición junto con su ejército para la lucha. Mérida, hoy reina soberana y poderosa de su reino, quedó halagada de que la buscaran y ella junto con sus tres hermanos y todo el reino se presentaron dispuestos a ayudar. Flechas no faltarían.

La Reina Elsa sonrió al garantizar que sus habilidades heladas serían de gran ayuda, y que Arendelle estaba a disposición para todo. Aurora y el príncipe Philippe estarían preparados junto con sus soldados.

Una tierra indígena distante, con la poderosa Reina Pocahontas y su ejército de grandes guerreros, también estarían atentos y disponibles.

Y muchos, muchos otros reinos y guerreros del bien. Nadie les negó la ayuda en la lucha. Reyes, reinas, soldados, magos, hechiceros blancos, e incluso hasta algunos Elfos y Trolls del bien. Todos estaban unidos y lucharían por el mismo propósito: la lucha del Amor sobre las Tinieblas.

Exhaustas, pero felices y satisfechas tras ese viaje para pedir ayuda, Regina, Emma y Zelena volvieron a Storybrooke. Y en la pequeña ciudad, ya todo estaba también preparado. Gold había usado sus grandes poderes, de forma justa. Mary y David lucharían con flechas y espadas. Las Hadas estarían en sus puestos para ayudar con la magia. Maléfica y Lilith asumirán la forma de sus poderosísimos dragones, y el fuego de sus fauces sería de gran valía. Y mucho, muchos otros que tenían la capacidad de luchar o poseían algún tipo de magia estarían preparados. Solo los ancianos, mujeres sin poderes y los niños quedarían fuera, y el portal en el bosque de la ciudad los llevaría a un lugar alejado y seguro en un bosque apartado del mundo mágico, hasta que todo haya acabado y puedan regresar a casa con seguridad.

Emma Swan estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz por saber que no estaba sola en esta misión tan dura y pesada, y triste porque no quería que nadie a quien amaba se vieran envuelto en esto, sobre todo Regina, Henry y sus padres. Pero querer que se quedaran fuera era imposible, ellos jamás estarían de acuerdo y seguramente aparecerían en medio de la lucha, estaba segura. Y, como ya decían todas las profecías y orientaciones de los Espectros, necesitaba el amor de Regina junto a ella para vencer, y eso no tenía discusión.

Emma intentaba no pensar mucho en todo eso, pero la aplastante verdad estaba ahí, en su cara, delante de ella, y no había cómo escapar: la Última Batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Hasta el día anterior, esta aparecía como una posibilidad distante y fría, remota. Pero en ese momento, ante todos los hechos y vivencias, llamaba a su puerta, implacable, cruel y austera, sonriendo sarcásticamente, imponiendo su presencia a la Salvadora a cualquier costa. Pero a pesar de los miedos e inseguridades, Emma Swan se sentía extrañamente confiada y preparada. Tenía a su lado a toda su familia y a sus amigos, y nunca más tendría que sentirse sola. La Salvadora estaba lista para la lucha. La guerra podía comenzar, la Espada _Himperius_ estaba lista para, finalmente, ser empuñada.


	68. La Última Batalla. Parte I. El sacrificio

Las horas se transformaban rápidamente en días, y los días, sin piedad, se transformaron velozmente en semanas. Todos los que eran conocedores de la Guerra, en la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke, sabían que su llegada estaba próxima. Para los que iban a luchar, las espadas eran desenvainadas y lustradas, las flechas eran sacadas de sus carcasas y las reservas eran repuestas, cuchillos, lanzas y otros tipos de armas estaban siendo afiladas y preparadas, y quien poseía algún tipo de magia se estaba entrenando y fortaleciéndola para poder usarla de manera más poderosa posible. Nunca el clima en la acogedora ciudad había estado tan tenso y angustioso.

Y entonces, ella llegó. Proveniente del bosque, una densa, aterradora y gris nube avanzó rápidamente y de forma tenebrosa por encima de Storybrooke, aposentándose sobre las casas y terrazas, cubriendo cualquier vestigio de la luz del sol y de la alegría azul y limpia de los cielos. Todo lo que se formó fue una aplastante masa que anunciaba que lo peor estaba por venir, introduciendo en el alma de los moradores una tremenda angustia.

Tal y como Fiona, el Hada Negra, dijera, la gran nube sería enviada como aviso del comienzo de la Batalla, y al final de tres días, al anochecer, la Guerra comenzaría. Todos lo que lucharían comenzaban a prepararse más arduamente, preparados para la espera. Emma, Regina y Henry pasaron el máximo de tiempo posible juntos en esos tres días de aflicción y agonía, como si no tuvieran ganas de separarse. Mary Margareth, David y Zelena se juntaron también a ellos. Emma y Regina lloraron, a veces, a escondidas, pues ninguna de las dos quería que la otra la viera hundida en esos momentos de debilidad.

Lo planeado con Ruby se fue poniendo en práctica en cuanto la nube se hubo instalado. La humareda violeta de Regina llegó a ella a través del portal del bosque de Storybrooke, ahora visible para que se pudiera traspasar. La loba, con su poderoso aullido, llamó a los guerreros, brujos, magos y hechiceros que habían reunido para convocarlos para la batalla. Ruby, Dorothy, todos los guerreros convocados por ella y también por Emma, Regina y Zelena estaban listos al finalizar el día para atravesar el portal y llegar a Storybrooke.

Y así se hizo. El portal se abrió y allí estaban Regina, Zelena y Emma para recibirlos. Pasaron por el Ruby, Dorothy, Mulan y su ejército, Mérida, Elsa, Pocahontas, el príncipe Philippe, también con sus ejércitos, además de una infinidad de magos, hechiceros, guerreros, Trolls, Elfos y luchadores del bien. No paraba de pasar gente, y todos y cada uno que llegaban al bosque de Storybrooke saludaban a Emma, Regina y Zelena con una gran reverencia y sonrisa. Las tres mujeres se emocionaron. Mucha gente estaba, de verdad, dispuesta a ayudarlas en esa Batalla.

Los grupos fueron divididos en tiendas y barracas en el lado sur del bosque, y Granny se encargaba de la comida de todos, junto con su nieta a la que había echado mucho de menos.

Todos estaban acomodados. Al final del segundo día, víspera del inicio de la Gran Batalla, era el momento de volver al portal del Bosque de Storybrooje, pero esta vez con el propósito de que lo atravesaran todos los que no podían ayudar en la lucha: los enfermos, los niños, y las personas sin nociones de lucha o sin magia, hasta un escondrijo en el Bosque Encantado, hasta que la tormenta pasara y pudieran regresar.

Lo más difícil de todo fue convencer a Belle de que se fuera. Ella no quería en modo alguno separarse de Rumpel, de Emma ni de nadie en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que por no poseer magia y no saber luchar, no podría ser útil. Emma entonces la convenció de que se quedara encerrada en la biblioteca, y solo saliera cuando todo acabara, por su propia seguridad y para no tener que contarle a Gideon, cuando creciera, lo que le había ocurrido a su madre. Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Belle lloró y asintió.

Mientras Regina iba guiando a todos para que pasaran, Emma aún intentó una última vez convencer a Henry para que se marchara, pero como era de esperar, la respuesta del muchacho fue una expresión fea y una vehemente negativa, poniendo como excusa que si lo mandaban para allá, se las arreglaría para volver, y que sería una agonía estar lejos de sus dos madres en ese momento. Además, Henry tenía conocimientos de espadas y podría luchar, y para dejar a Emma y Regina más tranquilas, les garantizó que si veía que no podía enfrentarse a algo, correría y se escondería en alguna esquina. Emma suspiró. Sabía que con Henry no había manera y al final concordó.

Todo estaba listo. Emma ya tenía la espada _Himperius_ en sus manos, extraída de la magia que la encubría en el Mausoleo de Regina. La Última Batalla tendría comienzo exactamente dentro de veinticuatro horas.

**Veinticuatro horas después…**

Las campanadas del gran reloj de la ciudad dieron las seis de la tarde, y a pesar de la densa nube gris que flotaba sobre Storybrooke, era el momento en que el sol se ponía y comenzaba el anochecer. Emma, Regina, Zelena, Henry, Gold, Mary Margareth, David, todos los guerreros que lucharían, ya fueran de Storybrooke o provenientes del Bosque Encantado, estaban listos y preparados, cada uno empuñando sus armas o ya preparados con sus magias, formando un único, enorme y poderoso frente de batalla, apenas esperando.

–¿Podré ayudar yo también?–la voz masculina, que provenía de detrás de Emma, la asustó. Pero enseguida se tranquilizó al ver de quién era.

–Robin…¡Pero claro! ¿Dónde está Rolland? No recuerdo haberlo visto pasar por el portal hasta el Bosque Encantado junto con los otros niños…–el hombre sonrió y asintió, a ella y a Regina. Estaba preparado para luchar, con su arco y flechas en las manos.

–En realidad, no fue. No conseguí convencerlo al saber que yo me quedaría y lucharía. Está con Belle, a salvo en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca.

–Robin, todos los niños deberían haber pasado…–dijo Regina, preocupada.

–No te preocupes, Regina. Estará bien. Los dos lo estarán–apretó el hombro de Regina, tranquilizándola. No había en Robin ningún sentimiento de malicia o malas intenciones con Regina, todo lo contrario. Emma lo vio en su mirada, y Regina también. Robin realmente quería luchar y ayudar, por su propia y libre voluntad, de buen corazón, y si quedaba algo por resolver con Regina, por su parte estaba todo superado. Emma y Regina le sonrieron amigablemente.

Dominada por una intensa y fuerte emoción al ver a tanta gente allí reunida en pro del bien mayor, Emma Swan, con lágrimas en los ojos, llamó la atención de todos, lo más alto que pudo.

–¡Me gustaría que todos me prestaran atención un momento, por favor!–todos la miraron atentamente –Bien…Nunca he sido buena en hablar delante de muchas personas, pero lo voy a intentar…–rió y todos junto con ella –No tengo palabras para decir cuán emocionado está mi corazón, y agradecido por el hecho de que todos os habéis ofrecido a ayudarnos a vencer este gran desafío. Quiero que sepáis que no estáis haciendo esto por la Salvadora o por Regina, o por mis padres, o por nadie de nosotros. Los hacéis por el mundo, por el bien de naciones y reinos, por vuestros hijos, por la paz de futuras generaciones. La amenaza que planea sobre nosotros es grande y poderosa, pero nada tan grande que no pueda ser derrotado por la fuerza de nuestra unión–todos aplaudieron y silbaron, y Regina, Henry y Mary estaban llorando, llenos de orgullo –Pues aquí, grandes guerreros, tenemos amor, tenemos el bien como aliado. Y a eso, las Tinieblas no lograrán derrotar–en ese momento Emma ya estaba tan dominada por las emociones que dejó que el llanto resbalase libremente por su rostro. Y todos siguieron aplaudiendo con fuerza, alentándola –Sabéis…Yo crecí sola, y aprendía a estar sola, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y pensaba que no tenía nada más que esa soledad, pero fue aquí, en Storybrooke donde aprendí el verdadero sentido de la importancia de tener a tu lado a personas que te aman…Aprendí lo que es el amor verdadero…–Miró a Regina, Mary, David y Henry con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo otras a su vez, emocionadas, y besos volados –Aprendí lo que es la verdadera amistad…–Miró a Zelena, a Gold, a Archie, a Ruby, a Lilith, a Maléfica, a los enanitos, entre otros, recibiendo de todos sonrisas y movimientos de asentimiento con la cabeza –Y también aprendí la fuerza de la comprensión y del saber dejar ir…–miró a Robin. Este, con una verdadera sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una ligera reverencia –Aprendí que todos, sin excepción, independientemente de los errores cometidos en la vida, pueden cambiar, sí, pueden cambiar. Solo es necesario una oportunidad y que alguien crea en ellos…–Miró de nuevo a Regina con una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo una sonrisa emocionada de vuelta –¡E incluso al que no conozco muy bien, pero al que querré conocer en cuanto esta tempestad acabe, mi más sincero agradecimiento por juntarse a nosotros y por arriesgar sus vidas en pro del Bien Mayor!–Miró a Mérida, Mulan, Pocahontas, Elsa, entre tantos otros y todos sonrieron –Así que, no puedo estar mejor acompañada para lo que tal vez sea mi mayor desafío y carga como Salvadora. Quiero que sepáis que, por más aterrador, incierto y tenebroso que sea todo, conseguís que para mí todo sea más leve y ameno. Por favor, solo pido que os cuidéis y os protejáis, porque perder a alguien sería un dolor inmenso. ¡Adelante, amigos míos! ¡Adelante rumbo a la victoria!

Emma retiró la espada _Himperius_ de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y la blandió en lo alto con fuerza, y esta brilló intensamente dejando ver el nombre de Emma Swan en la hoja y lo que había escrito en la empuñadura:

**“Para la Salvadora destinada**

**Himperius, la poderosa Espada**

**Levanta tu lámina plateada**

**Y entiérrate en el corazón del Hada!**

Emma Swan, en aquel momento, no era solo la escogida, o la Salvadora, era también una verdadera líder. Emma fue ovacionada, aplaudida, ovacionada de nuevo, entre silbidos y mucho fervor. Todos blandieron sus armas y la acompañaron, y quien no tenía armas pero sí magia, hizo salir de sus manos infinitas luces de colores hacia lo alto, que estallaron como fuegos artificiales.

–Te amo…–Regina susurró al su oído, apretándola en sus brazos.

–¡Y yo te amo mucho a ti!–Emma le devolvió el abrazo en medio de aplausos y miradas emocionadas de todos los que presenciaban a aquella bella pareja.

Después de unos pocos minutos, tras la conmemoración, la nube gris y densa se fue abriendo y desapareciendo, lentamente…El cielo, ahora oscuro por ser de noche, aparecía poco a poco, sin embargo, estaba cubierto por densas nubes, que en cuanto se vieron libres, empezaron a dejar caer una fina llovizna.

Con una fuerte tensión habitando en todos ellos, los guerreros regresaron a sus posiciones, ahora simplemente esperando la hora. El silencio era denso, aplastante, hasta el punto de que se podía escuchar las pesadas respiraciones de todos los que allí estaban.

Y frente a la vanguardia del ejército del Bien comenzó a aparecer, caminando lentamente, con sus armas, con sus magias preparadas el ejército del Mal. El ruido de los pasos era fuerte y seguro mientras se aproximaban. Frente a todo el ejército venía la Reina Regina, preparada con su poderosa magia, la princesa Clarissa, igualmente preparada para luchar al lado de su maestra con magia, y Fiona, la gran Hada Negra, con sus ropas negras y una fuerte y aterradora mirada, la sonrisa macabra, empuñando la Espada _Savior,_ arma especialmente creada para mar a la Salvadora y succionar hasta la última gota de poder de su sangre. Las palabras grabadas en la empuñadura de la espada _Savior_ también brillaban con intensidad, intentando llamar la atención de todos.

**“Que la Espada _Savior_ sea alzada**

**Causando en la Salvadora gran herida**

**Sabed empuñarla y matarla sin temer**

**Y así tomaréis posesión de todo su poder”**

Finalmente, tras un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, el ejército de las Tinieblas se detuvo delante de la vanguardia del ejército del Bien, a corta distancia, y los dos grupos se encaraban, cada uno mirando a los ojos a su oponente. El grupo del Mal era, como mínimo, de poner la carne de gallina. Magos encapuchados, brujas, hechiceros, soldados con capas oscuras, monstruos de bosques sombríos…

La primera quiebra del silencio tenso instalado bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar y mojaba a todos fue el llanto fino de un niño, más precisamente, un bebé. Sonriendo, la Reina Malvada, Fiona y Clarissa se apartaron ligeramente para dejar ver a las dos mujeres jóvenes, amas de cría del castillo, que llevaban en brazos a Neal y a Gideon. Neal lloraba agarrado fuertemente al cuello de su ama. Gideon dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de la otra. Pero los bebés estaban bien.

Al darse cuenta de quiénes se trataban, Mary Margareth y David, gritando, corrieron hacia delante para cogerlos, pero fueron brutalmente lanzados hacia atrás por la magia implacable lanzada por las manos de Clarissa. Los dos cayeron con un ruido sordo a los pies de Emma y Regina, que los ayudaron a levantarse. En ese momento, Gold no estaba ahí, pues había quedado responsable de lanzar un hechizo de protección en el cuarto donde se habían resguardado Belle y Rolland en la biblioteca, pero pronto estaría con ellos. Todos los guerreros aguantaron sus respiraciones.

–¡Devolved a los bebés!–Mary gritó entre lágrimas –¡Prometisteis devolverlos sanos y salvos si no había intervención nuestra hasta el momento de la Batalla! ¡Y hemos cumplido nuestra parte, cumplid la vuestra!

La Reina Regina, en su glamuroso vestido largo color vino, dio un paso hacia delante, sonriendo, con las manos en la cintura, hasta quedar frente a frente con Mary y David. Los miró a los dos de los pies a la cabeza, con desprecio, antes de decir con calma

–¿Y quién dice que no cumplimos nuestra parte?–pasó los dedos por el rostro de Mary –Como puedes ver, los bebés están muy bien cuidados. ¡Y los tendréis, pero cuando la guerra acabe! Como mi intención es llevaros a todos como esclavos y torturaros en cuanto venzamos…–esta vez se encaminó hacia David, y lo miró fijamente, y Emma amenazó con intervenir, pero Regina la agarró por el brazo –Dejaré que los veáis, sí, quizás esporádicamente–se miró las uñas y Mary y David la miraron con desprecio –Vais a pagar por cada segundo que me hicisteis sufrir…Y poder ver a vuestro hijo con límites será un castigo muy suave…

Regresó al frente del ejército riendo fríamente, y con un simple chasquido de dedos, hizo que las dos amas de cría que llevaban a los bebés desaparecieran del sitio.

–¡No!–Mary cayó al suelo y David la agarró, ayudándola a levantarse y le susurró al oído

–No podemos flaquear ahora mi amor, porque es exactamente lo que ellas quieren. Sé fuerte, pronto tendremos a Neal de nuevo en nuestros brazos…

–Los bebés han regresado al palacio, solo los traje como prueba de que había cumplido mi trato de que estarían bien…Mirad qué buena soy…–desdeñó la reina y todos en su ejército rieron.

Emma, llena de rabia, dio un paso al frente, encarando a las tres mujeres y a su ejército con odio en su mirada. La espada _Himperius_ brilló en su mano, y Fiona, al mirar hacia ella, perdió momentáneamente su sonrisa, desorbitó los ojos y tambaleó levemente hacia atrás. La Espada, de cierta forma, aún la aterrorizaba, incluso con todos los poderes que poseía. Emma se dio cuenta y una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se estampó en sus labios. Se volvió más confiada.

–¿Os la vais a pasar hablando o vamos a empezar ya con esto?–comentó alto y llena de valor.

Y Fiona dio un paso hacia delante hasta casi sentir la respiración de su oponente. Emma también titubeó ligeramente y sintió un frió recorrerle la espina dorsal al presenciar la espada fina y afilada que el Hada Negra empuñaba, fabricada especialmente para matarla. Ya la había visto en sus sesiones con los Espectros, pero en vivo era mil veces más asustadora.

–Cuando quieras, rubia guapa…Estoy como loca para clavar esta espada en la Salvadora y succionar cada mínima gota de poder de tu sangre…–dijo peligrosamente, hablando bajo y lento mirando con firmeza los ojos de Emma, para que solo ella escuchara. La rubia no retrocedió, y la encaró con todo el coraje que consiguió reunir.

–Eso lo veremos, Hada…Soñar es gratis. ¡Vamos ya con esto! ¡ADELANTE!–Emma gritó esa última palabra, y a partir de ese momento, todo comenzó…

Se escucharon estruendosos gritos por la ciudad y más allá de sus límites. Quienes poseían armas, en ambos bandos, las empuñaron al mismo tiempo. Quien poseía magia, ya estaban preparados para ponerla en práctica.

La gran _Última Batalla_ , descrita en libros y profecías, estaba comenzando en aquel exacto momento.

Los dos grupos, la Oscuridad y la Luz, se atacaron al mismo tiempo, a una velocidad y brutalidad increíbles. Emma, Regina, Gold, Mary, David, Henry y Zelena prometieron quedarse cerca unos de otros. La lucha que definiría el vencedor de la Batalla solo pertenecía a Emma y Fiona, sin embargo cuántos más ojos cerca y más personas amadas a su alrededor, mejor.

Maléfica y Lilith se convirtieron en dragones y escupían fuego a cualquier enemigo que pudieran alcanzar, sin embargo muchos eran poderosos ante ese tipo de ataques y respondían a la altura con magia, causándoles heridas a ambas en alguna parte de sus grandes cuerpos, sobre todo en las alas. Ruby, por otro lado, tomó la forma lobuna, y a pesar de que algunas lanzas alcanzaban su piel gruesa y peluda, ella lograba morder y rasgar la carne de muchos soldados, que salían corriendo asustados y gritando. Su esposa, Dorothy, lanzaba sus flechas acertando en muchos enemigos, y muchos contestaban.

Elsa lanzaba su magia de hielo, y era muy importante, porque muchos enemigos quedaron presos en cubos de hielo o se congelaban por completo, pero como eran conocedores de muchos tipos de magia, algunos lograban responder y herir a la muchacha.

Robin, hábil con el arco y las flechas, estaba teniendo éxito en sus ataques, derrumbando a muchos oponentes. Había sido herido por la magia de un mago en su hombro izquierdo. Henry estaba a su lado, luchando hábilmente con otro joven y su espada.

La pelea con magia era intensa. Por un lado, Gold, Zelena y varios otros atacaban con sus magias a los poderosos hechiceros y brujos de la Oscuridad. No estaba siendo nada fácil, pues el lado oscuro realmente había venido con magia poderosa y desconocida incluso para Gold. Los rostros ya empezaban a dar señales de cansancio por el esfuerzo de esa disputa de poderos, luces de todos los colores se mezclaban provenientes de diferentes manos, y podía decirse que estaban en empate. Muchos cayeron del lado del Mal, pero en compensación, muchos del lado de la Luz también estaban caídos…

Las luchas entre los Reinos del Bien y del Mal del mundo mágico también estaban siendo exacerbadas. Mérida y su ejército atacaban ferozmente con flechas y lanzas; Pocahontas y su tropa con flechas y cuchillos; Mulan y sus soldados con poderosas espadas, entre otros muchos, sin embargo estaban siendo también ferozmente atacados, con todo tipo de armas e incluso con catapultas y grandes martillos. A pesar de que había algunos heridos, el lado de la Oscuridad se estaba llevando la mejor parte…Pero pronto todo cambió, provocando que más guerreros de los reinos del Bien llegaran y se enfrentaran al enemigo con toda la fuerza.

La Reina Regina y Clarissa estaban luchando ora con magia, ora con espadas contra Regina, David y Mary.

–Gracias por la ayuda, muchacha…–la Reina Malvada dijo sonriéndole a Clarissa, mientras luchaba con la fuerza de la magia contra su mitad, la alcaldesa –Pero ahora esto solo me compete a mí…–Se echó a reír, intentando derrumbar a su oponente con magia negra que salía de sus manos. La alcaldesa tenía dificultades en responderle a su mitad, realmente, su lado oscuro se había vuelto muy poderoso, como jamás había soñado un día –Puedes encargarte de la parejita Charming…Después tendré mucho tiempo para ellos…

–Déjalos en paz…–la alcaldesa intentaba argumentar, con rabia

–Uy, uy, uy…Solo eres una decepción, Regina…Defendiendo a quién es la mayor responsable de tu sufrimiento…¡Yo no nací dentro de ti para esto!

–Tardé, pero me di cuenta…De que la única responsable de mi sufrimiento fui yo misma…–dijo mientras luchaba con su magia color violeta –Me gustaría que también tú te dieras cuenta…

La Reina Malvada reviró los ojos resoplando

–Qué aburrimiento…Deja que acabe contigo, que es más interesante…–con un golpe de magia, la Reina Malvada lanzó hacia lo lejos a Regina, pero esta se levantó rápidamente con furia renovada, y le hizo lo mismo a la Reina. Y las dos continuaron el enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, Clarissa, demostrando una habilidad increíble, luchaba contra David y Mary al mismo tiempo.

–Pues parece que sois divertidos…–desdeñó la princesa, casi alcanzado a Mary en el abdomen –No veo la hora de teneros como esclavos en el palacio.

–¡La única que se convertiría en esclava aquí eres tú, muchacha insolente!–gritó David intentado responder a sus ataques, junto con Mary, que ya estaba sudando.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer en gotas más grandes e implacables, otorgándole a aquella guerra un aspecto más sombrío.

Y Emma y Fiona…

Las lucha entre las dos estaba siendo difícil, enraizada, equiparable. Gemidos de esfuerzo y dolor se escuchaban por parte de ambas mujeres. Tanto Emma como Fiona estaban muy bien preparadas para la lucha. Emma por varias veces se giró hábilmente escapando por un pelo de la espada del Hada. Por otro lado, Fiona también conseguía escapar a los ataques de una forma que Emma no sabía explicar. La mujer era extremadamente habilidosa. Pero Emma también lo era.

En varias veces, Fiona casi consigue desarmar a Emma, y viceversa. Emma escapaba por un pelo de la afilada lámina en su pecho, y Fiona sintió la espada de Emma diversas veces pasarle con un zumbido aterrador cerca de su cuello. Pero ambas estaban logrando defenderse.

Estaban sudadas, exhaustas, sus fuerzas renovadas solo por el intenso deseo de vencer. Las dos espadas poderosas batían una en la otra, rechinando, un sonido ensordecedor y alto.

–Vaya, pero qué belleza…¿Quiere esto decir que la rubia bonita sabe luchar? Confieso que amo los desafíos…A pesar de saber que no vas a durar mucho…–dijo jadeante Fiona, defendiéndose de otro ataque de Emma.

–¿Creíste que te lo iba a poner fácil, eh?–Emma por poco no acertó en su brazo, y Fiona respiró hondo, ante el susto.

Y las dos mujeres continuaban firmes y fuertes, mientras la lluvia se volvía torrencial y la batalla atrás se intensificaba, volviéndose difícil identificar quién era quién debido a tanta gente que se enfrentaba, tantos cuerpos que caían, y Emma estaba desesperada de miedo por perder de vista a sus seres queridos debido a la aglomeración y la confusión.

En cierto momento, Robin apuntó una flecha hacia la espalda de la Reina Malvada, que en ese momento aún se enfrentaba con su otra mitad, pero Clarissa, que combatía cerca contra David y Mary, vio ese momento en que él apuntó hacia la espalda de su amada y entró en pánico.

–¡No!–su grito estridente cortó la noche, y la muchacha soltó la espada que empuñaba provocando un sordo ruido contra el suelo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a la Reina.

Y Clarissa se interpuso en la trayectoria de la certera flecha de Robin, y esta se clavó en la zona entre el hombro derecho y el pecho de Clarissa. La princesa gritó de dolor, un chorro de sangre brotó y ella cayó al suelo. Intentó lanzarle un hechizo a Robin, pero no pudo enfocar debido al dolor.

Al darse cuento de lo que había ocurrido, la Reina Malvada se giró y se deparó con la escena angustiante de su pupila caída a sus pies. Enseguida de olvidó de Regina y se agachó con rapidez, agarrando a la joven en sus brazos.

–¡CLARISSA!–gritó –¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando?–le dijo tras ver que la princesa había corrido para defenderla –¡Esa flecha no podía hacerme nada! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

La muchacha gruñó de dolor y apretó la mano de su Reina.

–Sabes que no, Regina…–respondió jadeando –Por más que tengas poderes, no estabas preparada para defenderte…Aquella flecha iba a alcanzarte…Ahhhh…–sollozó y comenzó a salir más sangre.

Regina, la alcaldesa, en ese momento, se olvidó por completo de que estaba luchando sin piedad con su mitad. Todo lo que veía ahora era a una mujer angustiada, afligida, con lágrimas en sus ojos, una nueva fragilidad que ella no imaginaba ver allí en aquel momento, en aquella guerra. La poderosa Reina Malvada tenía miedo. Regina la conocía como nadie, a fin de cuentas, era ella misma, el miedo profundo era lo que ahora traspasaba su corazón, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Clarissa era realmente importante para ella, la alcaldesa tuvo la certeza. Y todo lo que la Reina Malvada demostraba allí, en ese momento, era un miedo desesperante y profundo de perder a su muchacha, o que algo grave le sucediera.

La alcaldesa se olvidó de cualquier pelea u orgullo y se agachó al lado de su mitad.

–Aprieta bien la zona de la herida…–dijo suavemente demostrándoselo con la mano, y la reina obedeció, ayudando a que la sangre se detuviera –Estás nerviosa, pero la verdad es que se curará fácilmente. Las flechas del bosque encantado poseen venenos propios, y tardará un tiempo en cicatrizar, sin embargo, creo que las dos podremos aliviar la herida hasta conseguir que cicatrice…–la Reina Malvada asintió, entendiendo lo que su otra mirad quería hacer. Su boca temblaba.

La princesa, desesperada, miraba de una a otra.

–¿Qué vais….?

–Todo saldrá bien, mi amor…–respondió la Reina Malvada suavemente, y Clarissa notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón ante aquellas palabras. ¿La reina la había llamado realmente “mi amor”?

A pesar de que la batalla continuaba a su alrededor, en ese momento, todos estaban preocupados con sus oponentes y lo que las dos mujeres estaban haciendo no estaba siendo percibido.

Las dos Reginas colocaron sus manos juntas sobre la herida de Clarissa, y con la unión de sus poderosas magias, consiguieron cerrar la herida causada por la flecha, dejando un rastro rojo. No había más sangre ni hemorragia. Aún tendría que cicatrizar, pero los daños principales ya estaban sanados. La joven movió los hombros y los dedos de las manos, y aunque sentía todavía dolor, estaba bien. Les sonrió a una y otra.

–Gracias…–dijo en voz baja.

–Por favor, niña, no me asustes más así…–la Reina Malvada la sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo, besó sus cabellos rubios, y la joven se anidó en sus brazos, emocionada y feliz como una adolescente que conquista su primer amor.

Y tras eso todo pasó a desarrollarse con más velocidad.

La Batalla se volvió más violenta y sangrienta. La ciudad ya presentaba señales de destrucción. La lluvia no dejaba de caer. Algunos cuerpos ya yacían en el suelo, y al no verse quiénes eran, todos los habitantes de la ciudad y del Bosque Encantado estaban en pánico, solo sintiendo cierto alivio cuando veían de nuevo los rostros conocidos que buscaban vivos y en la lucha. Pero no podían dejar de luchar. Gold, Zelena, Maléfica y Ruby seguían batallando con sus magias y transformaciones. Algunos guerreros estaban heridos, leve o gravemente, y se podía ver a varios de ellos agonizando de dolor, arrastrándose por el suelo intentando huir o llegar a lugar seguro. La sangre estaba derramada por muchos lados.

Lilith había sido gravemente herida por un mago de la Oscuridad en su ala izquierda. Volvió a adquirir forma humana y se agarraba el brazo, que le ardía como si estuviera en brasas. Ruby también recibió un gran arañazo en su lomo mientras luchaba con algunos trolls. Ruby había traído algunos amigos más de su manada de lobos, y también algunos de estos estaban heridos, pero no dejaban la lucha.

Henry estaban bien, a pesar de los pequeños arañazos, y había derrumbado a un soldado y derrotado a otro más. Mary y David también estaban teniendo éxito con sus espadas. Archie aprovechó la pequeña magia que aún le quedaba y consiguió que algunos soldados sintieran chispazos eléctricos en sus piernas, facilitando la caída.

Todo era una interminable aflicción.

Y Emma y Fiona…

Las dos estaban muy, muy cansadas…Emma comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores y debilidad en sus piernas. La Salvadora, por más que intentase con toda su alma, perdió las fuerzas en aquel momento. Y Fiona, aún algo más fuerte que ella, se aprovechó. Emma falló un ataque y el Hada Negra, rápida y con habilidad, desarmó a Emma, lanzando la espada _Himperius_ a lo lejos, y lo único que la Salvadora escuchó fue el ruido de su lámina contra el suelo mojado de la lluvia, totalmente inalcanzable para sus manos.

Con un grito de horror y susto, Swan cayó al suelo, arrastrándose hacia atrás, rendida. Se encontraba vulnerable y desarmada. El Hada Negra, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo y victoria, caminó lentamente hacia ella, con la espada _Savior_ apuntada hacia su pecho, mientras la rubia se arrastraba hacia atrás, jadeando y con miedo. Ya no tenía esperanzas…Había hecho lo que había podido, había luchado hasta agotar sus fuerzas. Pero aquel era su fin.

Calientes lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras pensaba en todo lo que su fracaso en la lucha acarrearía para el mundo, para su familia, para las personas que amaba…Lo había hecho lo mejor que podía, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, hasta agotarse por completo, pero cómo le habría gustado haberlo hecho mejor…

–Me has dado trabajo, Salvadora…Pero siento pena que hayas pensado por un minuto que podrías vencerme…–siseó Fiona, cuando Emma golpeó su espalda contra una piedra sin poder seguir arrastrándose. La afilada espada _Savior_ rozaba ahora su pecho y el Hada la pasó lentamente por el tronco de la rubia. Emma gruñó y gritó al sentir el dolor que la lámina le causó. Brilló intensamente con un tono de verde al entrar en contacto con Emma, indicando que tenía el poder de matarla –¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras antes de que me apodere de todo lo tuyo?–bromeó y sonrió Fiona.

Emma no respondió, pero la miró desafiadoramente. Sabía que no había más posibilidades, sabía que era cuestión de segundos que su muerte llegara, sin embargo, si iba a morir, lo haría con toda la dignidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba de miedo y tristeza, no obstante la Salvadora no iba a dejar que Fiona la matara como a un pajarito cobarde.

Como en esos pocos segundos en que Fiona había desarmado a Emma y las dos se mantenían en ese duelo la guerra continuaba alrededor de ellas, nadie aún se había dado cuenta de lo que allí sucedía, preocupados en defenderse y atacar a sus propios enemigos.

Sin embargo, debido al fortalecimiento de los poderes entre Emma y Regina, y a la fuerza del amor verdadero que las unía, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como un presentimiento y una premonición. Aún estaba recibiendo los agradecimientos de Clarissa por haberla ayudado a curarse cuando el dolor comenzó a agudizarse, y de repente, gritó, asustando a la Reina Malvada y a Clarissa.

–¿Qué ocurre?–preguntaron a la vez Clarissa y la Reina Malvada al mismo tiempo.

–E…Emma…¡AHHHHHH!–gritó, apretándose el pecho con dolor.

Instintivamente, siguiendo ese fuerte y negro sentimiento en su corazón, buscó el sitio donde Emma luchaba. Y lo que vio solo hizo aumentar más su agónico dolor y el pánico se apoderó de cada parte de su cuerpo. Emma estaba rendida, y Fiona se preparaba para enterrar la Espada _Savior_ en su corazón. El Hada, riendo, elevó la espada con sus dos manos y se preparaba para el golpe final, mientras Emma, apoyada en la piedra, cerró fuertemente los ojos y solo esperaba su triste fin, un rastro de agonía en sus labios.

–¡NO! ¡EMMAAA!–el grito cortante, desesperado y ensordecedor de Regina rasgó la noche como un rayo. Fue tan alto, tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos los que batallaban, incluso con la fuerte lluvia que no hacía sino aumentar.

Todos, exactamente todos, dejaron de luchar, y se detuvieron justo en aquel momento en que el Hada se preparaba para ganar la Batalla. Todos sabían que la guerra llegaría a su fin en el momento en que una de las dos ganara, Emma o Fiona. Y el duelo estaba a punto de ser decidido, la guerra también…

Fue como una película en cámara lenta: Mary, David, Zelena, Henry, Archie, Robin, todos corriendo y gritando desesperados cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero Regina fue la que corrió más y más rápido, movida por su magia, por su desespero, movida por su amor por Emma…

–¡NOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAA!–Una vez más el grito cortante de Regina. Pero esta vez, con dolor, Emma solo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía al sentir el peso de Regina sobre ella. La rubia escuchó a su amada gritar, sin embargo, ella nada podía hacer al respecto, ya que su destino estaba ya trazado por las manos del Hada Negra. Así pensó ella, y solo cerró los ojos esperando la muerte. Pero jamás imaginó, en momento alguno, que Regina haría lo que acababa de hacer.

Regina se colocó frente a ella, se lanzó sobre ella. Y se llevó la puñalada sin piedad de la espada _Savior_ venida de las manos del Hada Negra, en lugar de Emma. La hoja penetró su abdomen, la rasgó la carne, se introdujo en sus entrañas, la sangre brotaba como las aguas de un río, con un dolor tan intenso que Regina jamás había sentido. Era como brasas vivas rasgándole por dentro, su sangre manchó a Emma, y ensuciaba sus manos, que intentaban tapar la herida abierta.

–¡REGINA!–ahora el grito ensordecedor provino de los labios de Emma, que rápidamente se giró y colocó a la morena delicadamente en el suelo, mientras Fiona, con un resoplido de rabia y revirando los ojos, sacó la espada de su barriga –¡NO! ¡DIOS, NO! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Era mi destino, Regina, no tenías que haberte metido delante…–Emma, llorando copiosamente y en total desespero, intentaba hacer algo por Regina, taponando la herida. El dolor y el pánico en sus ojos era mucho peor ahora que cuando estaba a punto de morir segundos atrás. ¡Ella no podía creer que Regina hubiera hecho aquello!

La morena, débil y perdiendo las fuerzas, cerró sus ojos en lágrimas y pasó su mano ensangrentada por el rostro de Swan.

–No soportaría verte morir…–tosió, y para mayor desespero de todos, expulsó una sangre negra y espesa –Discúlpame, mi amor…¡Discúlpame! Pero tenía que hacerlo…No soportaría…

–Regina…–la rubia sollozaba, sin poder decir nada.

Todos alrededor asistían a todo. Mary, David, Zelena y Henry tuvieron que ser detenidos por la magia de Gold para que no echaran a correr hasta allí y empeorasen las cosas. Los cuatro estaban desesperados y lloraban. Gold reflejaba preocupación en su mirada.

Mientras tanto, el Hada Negra asistía también a todo, parada, con mirada de tedio, como si nada estuviera pasando. Sabía que no podía atacar a Emma de momento, mientras estaba indefensa y frágil, porque la lucha tenía que ser justa en todos los sentidos para que la Espada succionara de verdad cada gota del poder de la Salvadora. ¿Por qué aquella maldita tenía que ponerse delante justo ahora?, pensó, resoplando.

–Cuando la parejita simpática acabe de despedirse, no olvides que aún tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo, Swan…–

–Emma…–Regina continuaba, cada vez más débil y con dificultades para hablar, por el dolor y por la pérdida de sus fuerzas y poderes –Gana…Por mí, por todos nosotros…

La rubia acarició sus cabellos, llorando a mares, agachado a su lado.

–Sabes que no puede ser, Regina…Está hecho. He perdido. Estoy acorralada, Fiona me ha arrancado la única arma que puede matarla y la ha lanzado a lo lejos, no sé ni a dónde fue a parar…

–¡NOOOOO!–y otro grito cortó la noche, esta vez, proveniente de Clarissa, al otro lado de donde estaba la aglomeración alrededor de Emma y Regina. Todos giraron la cabeza para mirar.

La princesa, llorando desesperada, intentaba agarrar a la Reina Regina, a la Reina Malvada en sus brazos. La misma sangre y la misma herida de espada que había en la alcaldesa comenzó a aparecer también en la reina rasgando su vestido, y también ella agonizaba de dolor, asustada, también perdiendo sus fuerzas, exactamente como le pasaba a su mitad en el regazo de Emma.

Pues claro, pensó Emma al igual que Clarissa, y debido a esa unión al sentir lo que les estaba ocurriendo a sus amadas, intercambiaron una mirada de dolor y comprensión. La Reina Malvada aún no estaba totalmente libre de su otra parte, la alcaldesa, a pesar de que la alcaldesa sí estaba libre de su unión con ella debido a los lazos de amor y poderes renovados con Emma. Solo se desligaría por completo cuando Fiona matara a Emma y tuvieran la sangre de la Salvadora en sus manos, para así disfrutar de su poder por completo. Mientras eso no sucediera, la Reina Regina aún estaría unida a la alcaldesa Regina, lo que le sucediera a la alcaldesa, también le sucedería a la Reina.

–Dios mío….–susurró Emma, en pánico –¡GOLD!–chilló, y el hombre llegó corriendo, dejó libres los cuerpos de Zelena, Henry, Mary, David y también el de Robin, y todos corrieron hacia ella, agachándose junto a Emma, cada uno inmerso en su propio llanto –Gold, por favor…–miró intensamente a los ojos al Dark One y desesperada imploró, mientras aún sujetaba con fuerza a su prometida que gruñía de dolor, e intercambiaba miradas desesperadas con Clarissa –¡Por favor! ¡Dime que tienes una cura para esto! ¡Que tienes una magia o hechizo capaz de curarlas! Por favor…–su voz fue desapareciendo al ver la expresión triste del hombre que tenía delante.

–No, señorita Swan, me gustaría poder decir lo contrario, pero infelizmente no, no tengo…Esa Espada fue forjada por medio de la unión de las más profundas y poderosas fuerzas del Mal, en sus cavernas más sombrías y el tipo de magia que posee traspasa cualquier fuente de poder, incluso el mío, y para ese poder aún no existe antídoto…Es un arma que ha sido realizada de forma muy específica. ¡Lo siento mucho!

–¡Pero van a morir!–gritó Emma con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le dejó a través de las lágrimas –¡No puedo dejar que Regina muera! Por Dios, Gold, yo…

Sintió cómo su cabeza era delicadamente ladeada. Era Regina, en su regazo, que la obligaba a mirarla. La morena poseía en aquel momento el brillo más hermoso en sus ojos castaños, mucho más que antes, si eso era posible. Lloraba mucho y estaba débil, pero aún poseía su genuina sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que Emma Swan tanto amaba y que amaría para siempre.

–Señorita Swan…–dijo débilmente con una sonrisa, y Emma sonrió ligeramente al recodar cómo siempre Regina la había llamado, sobre todo cuando la odiaba –Acepto mi destino. Todo lo que he hecho es por amor hacia ti, y también por el bien mayor. Ahora tienes otra oportunidad para matar al Hada…Has ganado tiempo…

–No, no lo tengo, Regina…–sollozó –Ya te he dicho que la espada fue lanzada lejos y…

Regina miró hacia un lado, y vio que el Hada, a lo lejos, resoplaba, esperando, y dijo en voz baja.

–Ah, Emma….¿Cuántas veces no hemos pensado que todo estaba perdido y conseguimos revirar la situación de forma impresionante? Mira…Sé que no tienes la _Himperius_ en este momento…Pero siento, mi amor, aquí dentro…–colocó la mano de Emma al lado izquierdo de su pecho –¡que te las apañarás, y conseguirás vencer! ¡Lo sé! ¡Confío en ti, mi amor! ¡Ve! ¡LUCHA! ¡Perdóname por no estar contigo tras tu gloriosa victoria! Lo querría tanto, pero tanto conmemorar contigo y nuestra familia después…–lloró más –No te rindas…Por nosotras, por el futuro de nuestro hijo, cuida bien de él…

La voz de Regina fue desapareciendo y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse…Los de la Reina Malvada también, en los brazos de Clarissa. El pánico y la desesperación en Emma y Clarissa solo aumentaron.

–¡REGINA! ¡REGINA!–golpeó su rostro varias veces –¡Mi amor, no! ¡NO!–El llanto de Emma era implacablemente dolorido y otros muchos ya lloraban junto con ella –¡No me dejes! ¡Te necesito, mi amor! ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡No te vayas tan pronto, no me dejes aquí sin ti! Quiero tener una vida contigo, Regina, envejecer a tu lado, ver tu hermosa sonrisa al final de mis días…¡No es justo que te vayas! Por favor…

Todavía tuvo tiempo Regina, sonriendo ante las palabras de Emma, de abrir ligeramente sus ojos y mirar a la rubia, pasando la mano por su rostro, y susurrar débilmente

–Jamás voy a dejarte. ¡Solo cambiaré de plano, pero estaré siempre contigo! No quiero que llores, quiero que estés feliz por mí, porque estos últimos meses a tu lado, Emma, han sido lo más felices de mi vida, a pesar de las preocupaciones. ¡Usted, señorita Swan, ha hecho que finalmente tenga mi final feliz y sepa cuál es el verdadero sentido del amor verdadero! Y quiero marcharme viendo este hermoso rostro…–acarició su mejilla y Emma volvió a caer en un intenso llanto –¡el rostro de la mujer que amo! ¡Para siempre! Te amo, Emma Swan…

Y con esas últimas palabras, Regina, lentamente, fue perdiendo la fuerza de sus labios y sonrisa, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Emma sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y su mano iba cayendo, mientras su respiración iba haciendo más y más débil, hasta pararse por completo, justo también con los latidos de su corazón, que segundos después se detuvo. El cuerpo, antes fuerte, lleno de vida y poderes, ahora estaba completamente inmóvil.

Regina Mills había muerto en los brazos de su gran amor, Emma Swan, la hija de la mujer que en otro tiempo había sido su mayor enemiga.

Y, en medio al caos y al dolor que habitaba en su dilacerado pecho, por la mente de Emma pasó como un rayo una parte de una de las profecías, que decía

**“Las dos mayores fuerzas se unirán**

**Volviéndose una sola oscuridad**

**Por la sangre salvadora lucharán**

**Pero la sangre del amor sacrificado**

**Puede ser la salvación…”**

Sangre del amor sacrificado…O sea, Regina la amaba verdaderamente y se había sacrificado por ella. Ella había derramado su sangre por ella, la sangre sacrificada.

Su sangre sacrificada puede ser la salvación…

Regina la había salvado. Para que Emma Swan tuviera una nueva oportunidad para ganar la lucha.


	69. La Última Batalla. Parte II. Esperanza

Emma en su momento no había entendido esa parte de la profecía, pero ahora en su mente esas dolorosas palabras encajaban perfectamente con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Y daría todo lo que tenía para que fuera mentira, una broma de mal gusto del destino.

Nunca en toda su vida imaginó tal profundo dolor como el que estaba sintiendo ahora, en ese exacto instante. Ni siquiera la poderosa Espada que estaba a punto de entrar en su carne pocos minutos atrás podría causarle sufrimiento mayor que el de ahora, con Regina inerte y sin vida en sus brazos. Su gran amor había muerto en su regazo y su pecho estaba siendo rasgado, quemado, aplastado y ahogado por una agonía y tristeza tan insoportables que Emma juró que en cualquier momento podría matarla allí mismo, sin armas físicas, solo por ese dolor que traspasaba todos los infinitos de todos los universos de su alma.

Dejó campo abierto al incesante llanto, las cálidas lágrimas, insistentes y recurrentes le quemaban el rostro junto a la lluvia que las nubes dejaban caer al ver el sufrimiento de la Salvadora, llorando con la misma intensidad y tristeza de Emma Swan, derramando gotas más gruesas sobre todos los presentes. Y no solo las nubes lloraban junto a Emma, sino también toda la población de una pequeña ciudad que había seguido la maravillosa redención de aquella que otrora había sido por tanto tiempo la temida Reina Malvada. Lloraban junto a todos los guerreros del bien que allí estaban unidos a petición de la misma ex Reina para salvar al mundo. Y lloraban junto con Zelena, Henry, Blanca, David, Gold, Maléfica, Archie y Robin. Estos, más desesperaos, pegados a Emma, agarrando el cuerpo de Regina. Sí, porque todos allí, soldados de la Luz, lloraban incesantemente la perdida de la Reina y la alcaldesa a la que tanto habían aprendido a amar. Podrían tener cada uno una historia diferente, pero todos tenían su historia con Regina Mills.

Y con la muerte de Regina Mills, su otra mitad también se había ido…De la misma manera que Emma Swan agarraba firmemente a la alcaldesa en sus brazos, la princesa Clarissa agarraba a la Reina Malvada en los suyos, al otro lado. La bellísima reina también yacía muerta en su regazo, había fallecido al momento en que su otra mitad había dado el último soplo de vida. También había muchas personas alrededor de la joven, intentando consolarla en su llanto desesperado mientras agarraba a la reina y la acunaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Emma y Clarissa intercambiaron una larga mirada, comprensiva y repleta de la más profunda tristeza. Las dos compartían exactamente el mismo dolor y sentimientos en aquel instante.

La guerra había literalmente parado en aquel momento, mientras las primeras señales de luto se hacían, tanto por Regina como por los guerreros que yacían muertos, que no habían sido todavía identificados en la noche oscura y lluviosa. Incluso los guerreros de la Oscuridad estaban parados, aguardando. Porque todos sabían que, por más que la lucha entre ellos ayudaría a sus respectivos ejércitos, quiénes iban a decidir el lado vencedor serían realmente Emma y Fiona. Y los dos frentes de la Batalla estaban ahora prácticamente empatados en acumulación de poder. Ya no era viable seguir matándose, sobre todo después de la muerte de las dos mujeres más poderosas de la Guerra: Regina Mills y su otra mirad, la Reina Malvada. Solo quedaba esperar la afligida decisión, a partir de aquel momento.

Un silencio profundo se instaló en medio de la lluvia que no dejaba de caer, y en ese momento, Clarissa miró a Fiona que aún estaba apoyada en calma contra una piedra, algo apartada de toda la situación que allí estaba pasando. Y una intensa rabia y odio se apoderó de ella al notar que el Hada Negra estaba totalmente inerte e indiferente al hecho de que su gran cómplice y compañera, aquella que la había hecho revivir de las sombras y de las montañas y que había cuidado de ella sin cesar para que volviera a ser lo que un día había sido, estaba muerta en sus brazos. A Fiona ni siquiera le importaba eso. Para ella, la muerte de la Reina Malvada no significaba nada, todo lo que la otra había hecho por ella no significaba nada para ella, a fin de cuentas, todo lo que importaba era el poder y la ingratitud era su marca personal. Pues claro que sería así, Clarissa ni sabía por qué ella iría a conmoverse. Seguía con la misma cara de aburrimiento, solo esperando una actitud por parte de Emma para finalizar la lucha. La princesa estaba segura de que al Hada incluso le había gustado la muerte de su Regina, porque así podría dominar el mundo sola. Al final, era eso lo que siempre quiso, pensó Clarissa. Y así, la princesa Clarissa, que ya sentía desde hacía algún tiempo pinchazos de remordimiento por todas las maldades que había cometido, sintió dentro de sí la mecha que le faltaba para que la llama de esperanza de su redención se encendiera dentro de ella. Les mintió a todos diciendo que estaba bien, posó delicadamente el cuerpo de la Reina Regina en el suelo, y pidió que la cuidaran bien. Se apartó un poco de la multitud aglomerada y a escondidas y rápidamente cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Había aprendido una magia de localización silenciosa con el poder de la mente y en pocos segundos la fuerza de su pensamiento la guió para localizar lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. La Espada _Himperius_ estaba caída atrás de unos pequeños arbustos, y lentamente y de forma sutil, Clarissa la llamó con la mano y la Espada vino hacia ella por el suelo, la cogió y la escondió en la vaina, detrás de su vestido y allí siguió, escondida a los ojos de la mayoría, solo esperando el momento oportuno para actuar…

Emma Swan no quería desprenderse de Regina, pero sabía que era necesario. Había sido por eso que su amor había muerto, y la Salvadora necesitaba terminar lo que había comenzado, o al menos, intentarlo. Por Regina. Por ella misma. Por todos. Por su gran responsabilidad.

Regina aún tenía sus lindos ojos castaños, ahora sin vida y fijos, vidriados y ligeramente abiertos. Emma delicadamente y con todo el cuidado del mundo los cerró con su mano. Sin dejar de llorar en ningún instante, le dio un beso largo en su frente fría.

–Ve en paz, mi amor…Yo me encargaré de todo por aquí, lo prometo. Ten la certeza de que tu muerte no ha sido en vano–dijo bajito, estaba segura de que estuviera donde estuviera ahora podía escucharla. La voz entrecortada e hiposa de Emma partía el corazón. Y de hecho, su corazón y el de todos los presentes estaban partidos en mil pedazos –¿Podrían…cuidar de ella? Por favor…Papá…–miró a David –Llévala al lado del cuerpo de la Reina. No dejes que nada ni nadie las toque…–No tuvo valor para mirar a nadie más aparte de a su padre, quien, solícito y triste, asintió. Emma escuchaba los gritos y llantos inconsolables de Zelena y Henry, pero no quiso interferir por ahora, pues sabía que si miraba sobre todo a su hijo podría perder las fuerzas para la lucha. Y ella necesitaba reunir valor para terminar con aquello.

Mientras la tempestad continuaba cayendo con fuerza, Emma Swan pasó el cuerpo de Regina a los brazos de su padre que fácilmente la cogió en sus brazos, y con un coraje fuera de lo común y un odio mortal quemándole en el pecho, se levantó con garra y fuerza, y se giró peligrosamente en dirección a Fiona, que esperaba. Los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los del Hada con un nuevo brillo de sed de venganza. Fiona, por su parte, sustentó aquella mirada con triunfo y una sonrisa sarcástica. La morena ya tenía la Espada _Savior_ de nuevo empuñada y caminó lentamente hacia Emma, que hacía lo mismo, pero sin la _Himperius._ Swan tenía que pensar rápido, cómo haría y qué haría para recuperar su arma, si necesitaría distraer a Fiona, hasta que…

_“Emma Swan…”_

¿Pero qué diablos era aquello? La voz sonó de la nada dentro de su cabeza, y Emma instintivamente se detuvo donde estaba y miró hacia todos lados, buscando la voz. Fiona también se detuvo, arqueando una ceja, extrañándole la actitud de su oponente. Todos alrededor ya habían parado y prendían la respiración formando un gran grupo para asistir la lucha final.

_“¡Disimula, caramba! ¡Soy yo, Clarissa! Te hablo por telepatía mágica. Finge que no pasa nada y continua andando…”–la princesa continuó_

Clarissa estaba aprovechando la distracción de todos y esperaba escondida con la Espada _Himperius_ detrás de un banco cercano.

Emma entendió el recado y obedeció. Recuperó la mirada de peligro y la direccionó a Fiona y continuó caminando hacia ella, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, esta vez más lento para ganar tiempo.

 _“¡Clarissa! ¿También tú puedes oírme?”–_ habló con la princesa en su mente – _Si esto es algún tipo de truco…_

_“¡No lo es! ¡Escúchame! Tenemos que ser rápidas y tienes que confiar en mí. Distrae a Fiona…”_

–Pensé que ibas a estar una eternidad llorando encima del cuerpo de tu prometidita muerta–Fiona había llegado cerca de Emma y habló con desdén. Antes de matarla, el Hada quería provocarla bastante y hacerle sufrir con sus palabras, pero eso en verdad iba a ayudar a Emma.

La tensión de todos los asistentes solo aumentaba. ¿Cómo conseguiría la Salvadora salir de esta sin su arma, la única capaz de matar al Hada Negra? Blanca ya lloraba copiosamente en brazos de David, que también estaba desesperado por no poder hacer nada por su hija.

–Ya he acabado. Ahora vine a ocuparme de ti y darte lo que mereces…–respondió Emma fríamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en su rostro.

 _“Tengo la Himperius. Cuando estés lista para atacar, grita AHORA que te mandaré la espada a través de la magia”–_ dijo Clarissa por telepatía.

“ _OK_ ”–respondió Emma también en su mente. Su pecho se llenó de esperanzas renovadas.

Mientras tanto, Fiona se echaba a reír fríamente.

–¡Qué patética eres!–la miró de arriba abajo –Mírate. Estás desarmada y vulnerable, rubita…Estás en mis manos, y únicamente no disfruto un poco de ese cuerpecito lindo antes de matarte porque no tenemos tiempo–Emma sintió asco –Solo es cuestión de tiempo que te mande al mismo sitio donde está tu amada Regina ahora.

–¿A ti nada te importa, no? Solo poder y ambición. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu fiel compañera también ha muerto junto con Regina?–Emma intentaba distraerla.

 _“Ya estoy preparada, cuando tú quieras. No me busques con la mirada. Dame la señal y yo gritaré tu nombre, mostrándote la dirección en que estoy para que te guíes”–_ dijo Clarissa

El Hada Negra se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Emma.

–¿La Reina?–rio–Antes ella que yo, querida. Le estoy agradecida por lo que hizo por mí, pero no tengo culpa de lo que ha sucedido. Nunca me importo apañármelas sola.

 _“Estate alerta. En cualquier momento”–_ dijo Emma

“ _Sí_ ”–Clarissa

–Como imaginé…–le decía Emma a Fiona sarcásticamente –Estás podrida, Fiona. Por eso ni tu propio hijo te quiso.

Emma sabía que había metido los dedos en la herida. Vio los labios de Fiona temblar un poco y la sonrisa marchitarse un instante.

–¡No menciones el nombre de Christopher!–se acercó peligrosamente a Emma furiosa, con la espada en ristre –No sabes nada, así que cierra esa boca linda y vamos a terminar con esto–apuntó la punta de la hoja hacia el pecho de la rubia que, una vez más, vio cómo brillaba y sintió un dolor ardiente en el pecho. Puso una mueca.

Y la desesperación de los presentes aumentaba. Cada frente rezaba por su líder. El lado de la Luz, por Emma. El lado de la Oscuridad, por Fiona.

Emma no retrocedió. Todo lo contrario. Un nuevo brillo surgió en sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció. Fiona no entendió la actitud de su oponente, dado que se creía con seguridad victoriosa y pensaba que nada podría salir mal.

–Sí, tienes razón. No sé mucho, pero de una sí estoy segura. ¡Que me has arrebatado a Regina, pero no conseguirás ninguna otra vida!–gritó en su cara –¡CLARISSA, AHORA!

–¿Pero qué?–balbuceó el hada sin entender nada.

–¡EMMA SWAN! ¡AQUÍ!–Clarissa gritó a su vez desde el lado derecho de Emma y esta pudo ver ligeramente su silueta a lo lejos. Clarissa, a través de la magia, hizo que la espada _Himperius_ volara por los aires y llegara de forma certera a la mano de Emma, quien sonrió triunfante al agarrarla perfectamente. Todo eso sucedió en pocos segundos y todos alrededor dieron gritos de ¡OHHHHH!, mientras Henry, David, Blanca, Robin, Gold y Zelena sonrieron con emoción y esperanzas también renovadas.

La mandíbula de Fiona cayó bruscamente. Miró directamente hacia el lado opuesto, desde donde Clarissa venía caminando lentamente, con las manos en la cintura. Era mirada por todos.

–¡TRAIDORA! Maldita…–Fiona gritó de odio.

–No he hecho nada que tú no harías, ya que la traición es lo mínimo que tú eres capaz de hacer–la princesa se encogió de hombros y cuando Fiona amenazó con ir contra ella, la lámina fría de la _Himperius_ sobre su cuello se lo impidió, causándole estremecimientos de miedo. Emma la encaraba con sed de lucha y de victoria.

–No le vas a poner un dedo encima. Tu rabia es conmigo, querida. ¿O te estás acobardando?–dijo Emma pausadamente y con desdén.

Y Fiona se olvidó de Clarissa, sonriendo a la Salvadora y empuñando de nuevo la _Savior_.

–Sigue soñando un poquito más, venga…–respondió el Hada y con gritos tanto suyos como de Emma la lucha recomenzó.

Con más fuerza que antes, las dos mujeres se enfrentaban brutalmente, con rapidez y habilidades increíbles. Todos alrededor asistían la lucha, y les dejaban cada vez más espacio en medio de la lluvia que seguía sin dar tregua. Los gemidos de ambas volvieron a escucharse, las miradas clavadas, la una en la otra, el odio saliendo por sus ojos, se sentía el deseo de ganar. Las hojas chocaban por el dominio, sus choques eran escuchados a lo lejos, el tintineo de una sobre la otra se oía cada vez más en medio de toda aquella tensión que solo aumentaba, las dos desviaban, esquivaban, se caían y se levantaban, pero jamás se rendían. Emma fue herida en el brazo izquierdo y soltó un grito. Mary casi se desmayó. Pero a pesar de la quemazón, siguió fuerte, valiente, con coraje, al igual que Fiona. Era una lucha de grandes líderes, de grandes luchadoras. Comenzaban a cansarse y la fatiga iba apareciendo, poco a poco, en sus cuerpos. Clarissa estaba afligida, ahora rezando por Emma. La batalla era ardua para ambas. Ya hacía un buen tiempo que luchaban. Emma estaba totalmente centrada y renovada, la muerte de Regina le estaba dando un coraje y superación sin tamaño. Ella estaba segura de que de alguna manera su amada le estaba dando fuerzas desde algún lugar.

Y se fortaleció aún más cuando, después de un tiempo de lucha, se dio cuenta de que Fiona comenzaba a flaquear ligeramente y a perder un poco el control de su cuerpo y el dominio de sus movimientos. El Hada era dominada por el cansancio y Emma tenía ventaja. Tenía que sacar provecho de eso, era ahora o nunca.

Y entonces sucedió. Emma aprovechó un momento en que Fiona erró un golpe, la espada pasó por debajo de su hombro y la morena perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo. Emma no había conseguido darle en el corazón como pretendía, sin embargo, la Espada _Himperius_ brilló con un color verde y le hizo un arañazo grande y hondo por debajo de la clavícula, casi en el mismo sitio donde Christopher la hirió dejándole la marca que Fiona no quiso retirar. El Hada Negra dio un grito estridente de dolor y se dobló de rodillas, cayendo al suelo, pero sin soltar la _Savior._

Se escucharon gritos de triunfo por todos lados, que se mezclaban con los gritos de frustración del ejército del Mal.

–¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Tú puedes!–gritó Henry a pleno pulmón desde una esquina.

Emma estaba triunfante y con más sed de victoria. Ahora tenía plena convicción de que esta sería suya. Era cuestión de tiempo, solo para encontrar la brecha para enterrar la espada en el corazón de Fiona. Ella sabía cuán dependiente y vulnerable era el Hada Negra a la Espada _Himperius_. Un arañazo ya era capaz de hacerla dormir durante años, como había sucedido cuando su hijo no tuvo el valor para matarla. Pero ahora, Emma concluiría esa misión.

Emma esperó. Fiona, con extrema dificultad, pero sin querer admitir el dolor que sentía por la herida abierta y sangrante, se levantó. Encorvada, caminó tambaleante hacia Emma, que iba retrocediendo mientras la otra se acercaba. Ella reía, y reía alto y de forma irónica, incluso con la dificultad para respirar.

–Qué tonta eres, rubita…–dijo débilmente –No sé si lo sabes, pero la _Himperius_ ya no tiene tanto poder sobre mí…

Emma fingió no entender y arqueó una ceja.

–¿Ah no? Siento curiosidad. Explícame por qué

–Porque…–Su voz iba haciéndose más débil –Hice el mayor de los sacrificios que los libros de magia negra exigían a cambio de mucho poder. Maté a mi propio hijo. Si quería tener todos mis poderes más fortalecidos no podía tener vivo a nadie de mi linaje. Y, consecuentemente, eso repercute en la espada…–Fiona comenzó a sentir un ligereo sueño –La _Himperius_ aún puede matarme, sí, sin embargo…–Comenzó a caminar más lentamente y a encorvarse aún más, agarrándose la herida. Ella comenzó a encontrar todo eso muy extraño –Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor para matarme, y sé que la lucha te va a cansar y…–los párpados amenazaban con cerrarse. Emma sonrió al ver los cambios en su rostro –E incluso en mi corazón, la _Himperius_ tardará en matarme, tendrás que enterrarla en mí más de una vez y…–Fiona se detuvo abruptamente y cayó al suelo jadeando, soltó la _Savior_ , estaba nítidamente débil y exhausta. Sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a debilitarse y hormiguear. Ella intentaba mantenerse de rodillas –¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué me está sucediendo?–su voz comenzaba a debilitarse.

Swan se acercó, de brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el habla? ¿Quieres dormir?

El Hada la miró incrédula y asustada. Aquella era la misma sensación de cuando Christopher la había herido con la _Himperius_ miles de años atrás. Una somnolencia tenebrosa, y después, el resultado que ya conocía: dormir en lo profundo de las montañas durante una eternidad. Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

–¡No! ¡NO!–gritó, luchando por mantener los párpados abiertos –¡No puede ser! ¡Esa herida no tendría que hacerme esto, hice el último de los sacrificios por el poder, maté al último de mi linaje!–su voz era aguda y desesperada.

Entonces Emma la obligó a mantenerse en pie, cogiéndola por el cuello del vestido y mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Vio, en aquel momento, sin sombra de dudas, miedo y pánico en la mirada de la gran Hada Negra. Le dijo cerca de su rostro, de forma muy pausada.

–Ahí te equivocas, Hadita. De nada valió que mataras a tu hijo. Estuve observándote durante un bien tiempo gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos de otro plano espiritual. Sé todo lo que hiciste hasta este momento, y todo el horror y mezquindad a la que te sometiste hasta el punto de manchar tus manos con tu propia sangre solo por el poder. Sin embargo, deja que te diga una cosa que aún no sabes. Christopher no era el último de tu linaje.

Los párpados que casi no conseguían mantenerse abiertos ahora se desorbitaron para encarar a Emma. La boca se abrió con incredulidad y su respiración estaba totalmente desacompasada.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué infierno estás hablando? ¡Claro que Christopher era mi último descendiente vivo!

–No, no lo era. Tu hijo dejó un fruto, una hija de la que nunca tuviste conocimiento y a la que él protegió de ti. Te presentó, Fiona a…Lilith Page. Tu nieta.

Emma vio que Lily estaba cerca, agarrándose el brazo herido. Llorando, Lilith se acercó cuando Emma la miró. Fiona acompañó su mirada, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían y en lo que acababa de escuchar. Balanceó la cabeza con vehemencia.

–¡Una nieta! ¡No, no puede ser!–gritó, mirando a Lilith, parada prácticamente a su lado. Las dos se encaraban.

–Sí es verdad, Fiona. Soy Lilith, hija de Christopher, y tu nieta. Tengo tu sangre, pero permíteme decirte que no me enorgullezco de eso. Si pudiera, separaría tu sangre de la de mi padre. Pero de cualquier forma, eso ahora fue de ayuda. Pagarás por todas las maldades que has causado. No te entristezcas, pero no voy a llamarte abuela en estos últimos momentos de tu vida–dijo Lilith con amargura.

–¡No! ¡NO!–Fiona solo gritaba, pero enseguida volvió a sentir mucha debilidad y sueño, mucho más que antes. Los efectos de la Espada estaban actuando demasiado rápido.

Emma Swan, desviando su atención de su nieta, la agarró por el cuello del vestido de nuevo.

–Voy a decirte una última cosa con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, Fiona…–Emma le dijo cerca del rostro, esta vez, sin sarcasmo o frialdad. Allí había ahora una Salvadora que lloraba y mostraba sensibilidad y tristeza por cada palaba proferida –No creas que estoy contenta haciendo esto, pues no lo estoy. Nunca me ha gustado tener mis manos manchadas de sangre por tener que matar a alguien. Solo lo hago porque no tengo elección y no puedo dejar que el mundo acabe en tinieblas por una ambición tuya mal resuelta. Siempre creo en el bien, en la redención y en el amor, Fiona, y juro que querría que también tú hubieses encontrado el camino de la redención para no tener que haber llegado a este punto en que nos encontramos hoy. Pero infelizmente, todas las profecías y certezas son que tenemos que detenerte, cueste lo que cueste, pues tú nunca abandonarás la oscuridad. Lo siento mucho…

Y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Emma Swan hizo lo que tenía que hacerse. Con todo el valor que consiguió reunir, empuñó la Espada _Himperius_ en lo alto con las dos manos y la enterró firme y fuerte en el corazón de Fiona. En el momento en que la afilada hoja entró en contacto con el corazón de su víctima, su brillo verde se intensificó e incontrolables temblores salieron de ella, sacudiendo todo el cuerpo de Fiona y también los fuertes brazos de Emma que mantenían la espada en su sitio. Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar en ese instante, rayos de luz verde salían de la Espada _Himperius_ y de Fiona, y se perdían de vista en el cielo ennegrecido por la lluvia y por la oscuridad de la noche.

El grito que se escapó de la garganta del Hada Negra resonó por todos los lugares. Era una mezcla de dolor, desespero, pánico y frustración. La última imagen que Emma tuvo de Fiona fueron los ojos oscuros y asustados firmemente clavados en los suyos, mientras el Hada escupía sangre negra y espesa por la boca, sin parar. La sangre también comenzó a salir por los ojos, y claro, por la abertura ahora abierta en su pecho causada por la espada. Sin dejar de mirar a Emma, el Hada fue cayendo al suelo, lentamente, con las manos firmemente agarradas a los brazos de la rubia, manos que ahora iban perdiendo lentamente la fuerza.

Fiona fue cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la muerte eminente. Cayó al suelo, en sus últimos segundos de agonía. El suelo dio un fuerte estremecimiento, así como todo alrededor, como los cielos. Era el gran poder dejando el cuerpo de Fiona, ahora débil, temblando en el suelo. La magia, a través de luces de colores, dejó sus manos y desapareció en lo alto. Y en un último vislumbre aterrador, el Hada Negra se fue desintegrando, volviéndose piedra, y después en polvo y cenizas, comenzando por los pies hasta llegar a la cabeza, y la Espada _Himperius_ enterrada en su corazón también se desintegraba y se convertía en polvo junto con ella. La poderosa y hermosa Hada Negra ahora se resumía a un montículo de cenizas que, inmediatamente, fue barrido hacia lo lejos por el fuerte viento y por la lluvia, como si nunca hubiera existido. El sitio donde estuviera Fiona por última vez ahora estaba vacío y ennegrecido.

Asustados, derrotaos y con miedo, los sobrevivientes del ejército del Mal comenzaron a huir hacia el mundo mágico por medio de sus propias magias, cargando unos con otros. Por todos lados, desaparecían de la nada con un simple chasquido de dedos o por medio de sus humaredas. En pocos segundos, no quedaba ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los cuerpos de los combatientes muertos, que también desaparecían cargados por los vivos.

Fiona había muerto. La Última Batalla había llegado a su fin. Emma Swan, la Salvadora, había vencido y había cumplido brillantemente su papel y su misión, de forma sublime y como una verdadera líder y heroína. Pero la sangre sacrificada de Regina realmente había sido la mecha para la salvación, pues había dado una segunda oportunidad para que Emma pudiera vencer. Como estaba escrito.

En cuanto la última brizna de polvo de Fiona desapareció con el viento, una explosión de gritos de conmemoración se escuchó por todos lados. Silbidos, llantos de emoción, abrazos apretados, personas que se buscaban y se agrupaban saludándose, en una gran euforia y alivio. La Batalla había terminado, y el bien y el amor, una vez más, habían vencido. Todos celebraban emocionados.

Pero para Emma Swan, al menos en aquel momento, no había motivo para conmemorar. Sí, ella había luchado, lo había conseguido, había ganado la batalla. Sabía que había cumplido su misión y había salvado a todos, pero a cambio, tuvo que entregar a su gran amor para la muerte. Había salvado a todos, pero no había podido salvar a Regina. Ella no lograba celebrar. No lograba sonreír. En vez del alivio por la victoria, sentía un enorme, profundo y agónico vacío, como nunca antes en toda su vida había sentido, ni en los peores momentos. El pecho oprimido, libre ahora de la adrenalina de la lucha, se permitió ahora toda la agonía, el sufrimiento y el aplastante dolor que allí tenía guardado, solo esperando la victoria para que la tempestad torrencial de lágrimas brotara sin cesar de sus ojos verdes que ahora solo mostraban una tristeza tan profunda capaz de partir cualquier corazón que se acercara a Emma en aquel momento. La Salvadora, por ahora, solo quería desaparecer, y pedía en su interior, que alguien le arrancase de su alma tal sufrimiento.

Ahora, libre de la Espada _Himperius_ , que al igual que ella había cumplido su misión, y de Fiona, Emma Swan se permitió flaquear y entregarse a la tristeza que tanto la consumía. Con la mano fuertemente apretada en su pecho, los ojos cerrados en un llamativo llanto, perdió las fuerzas de las piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, quedándose en esa posición mientras abría las dos manos llenas de sangre de Regina y de Fiona y las colocaba hacia lo alto, para que la fuerte lluvia, que aún caía, lavara el líquido rojo y espeso. Y así las aguas lo hicieron, llevándose lejos toda la sangre, y Emma miró hacia lo alto, al cielo, con la esperanza de que también lavara su alma y su corazón de todo lo que sentía, que la anestesiase. Pero eso las aguas no podían hacerlo, y la Salvadora una vez más se entregó al llanto compulsivo, desesperado e interminable, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los muslos.

Y fue en ese instante que sintió muchas manos y brazos a su alrededor, y cuerpos que se unían a ella compartiendo su momento de dolor en un gran abrazo apretado, colectivo. Todos permanecieron así, unidos, durante largos minutos, llorando incontrolablemente. Mary, David, Henry, Zelena, Robin, Lilith, Maléfica, Ruby…Intentaban consolarse los unos a los otros en vano. La pérdida de Regina aplastaba el corazón de todos.

Mientras los otros se apartaban ligeramente, Mary se quedó agachada frente a la hija y agarró firmemente sus manos, encarándola y acariciando sus cabellos, para reconfortarla, mientras Henry, inconsolable, tenía la cabeza echada en su hombro, y Zelena lloraba abrazada a Robin y David.

–Mamá, la primera parte de la profecía…–Emma consiguió balbucear –La sangre sacrificada era la de la Regina. Nunca imaginé que ella tendría que morir para que yo ganara la batalla…–sollozó, mientras Mary acariciaba su rostro –¿Recordáis cómo comenzó todo? ¿Meses atrás? –dijo, ahora intercalando su atención entre Henry y Mary –Comencé teniendo aquellas repetidas pesadillas, todas las noches, las mismas. Y en esos sueños, que los Espectros diseñaban, veía exactamente a alguien apuñalado en lugar de otra persona, por ponerse delante para defenderla. Esa persona era yo, y la víctima de la espada era Regina…–volvió a llorar –y ahora entiendo por qué cuando pregunté a los Espectros, en cuanto pude tener contacto con ellos, sobre quién era aquella persona que sería apuñalada en la Batalla me respondieron que no podían decírmelo porque ciertas cosas no podrían ser dichas para no interferir en el devenir de las cosas…Pues claro. Porque si yo hubiera sabido que era Regina quien iba a morir en mi lugar para salvarme haría todo lo posible para evitarlo, y mi victoria en la Última Batalla podría entrar en riesgo y no suceder. Tiene completo sentido.

Mary cariñosamente cogió el rostro de la hija en sus manos e hizo que la mirara.

–Hija…–comenzó –Todo tenía un propósito. Sé que ahora tu pecho está lleno de dolor como el de todos nosotros. Pero Regina fue una gran heroína–sollozó –Y su sacrificio fue el tiro final para que vencieras la Batalla y nos salvases a todos. Lo conseguiste, mi pequeña…–Mary también estaba sufriendo mucho con la pérdida de su ex madrastra. Hubiera querido tanto que Regina tuviera su final feliz al lado de su hija, después de todo el camino que había recorrido para liberarse de la oscuridad.

–¿Pero a qué costo, mamá?–Emma estaba nerviosa, triste y con rabia al mismo tiempo –Sí, lo conseguí, pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Al precio de tener que enterrar a Regina…Y a todos ellos?–Emma tragó en seco antes de hacer un movimiento con el brazo señalando los cuerpos inertes de sus guerreros que estaban esparcidos aquí y allí, por todas partes. Encima de todo, aún tendrían que lidiar con ese dolor.

–Toda gran guerra tiene un precio, mamá…–esta vez fue la voz de Henry, abrazado al hombro de Emma, dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran la zona –Mi otra madre lo sabía…Todos los sabíamos–Henry finalizó con sabiduría, incluso en medio de toda la tristeza que consumía su corazón.

–¡No estás sola, hija! ¡Vamos a estar siempre contigo, ayudándote a ti y a Henry a pasar por este momento tan difícil y doloroso!–Mary abrazó con fuerza a Emma y a Henry al mismo tiempo, y David se juntó a ellos en el apretado abrazo, en el que todos seguían llorando y externalizando sus emociones. Mary sentía su pecho aplastado solo al imaginar el sufrimiento de la hija ante la pérdida de su amor verdadero. Ella imaginaba que perdía a David y esa sencilla visión ya le daban ganas de desmayarse.

Como si el mundo supiera que el tormento de la guerra hubiera acabado, de repente, los cielos se abrieron y las gruesas nubes de lluvia desaparecieron. La tempestad cesó y la luna y las estrellas volvieron a brillar en el cielo limpio y abierto. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Pero ni el brillo de un próspero recomienzo calentaba el corazón de aquel grupo que lloraba su pérdida.

Con esfuerzo, Emma se levantó del suelo, ayudada por todos. En cuanto se puso de pie, escuchó aquella voz tan conocida y bienvenida, que gritaba su nombre.

–¡EMMA!–Belle venía corriendo en su dirección al igual que Rolland iba corriendo hacia los brazos de Robin. Atrás venía Rumpel. Había ido a la biblioteca para liberarlos. Belle se tiró en los brazos de Emma en cuanto llegó a ella, apretándola con su cuerpo dándole un gran abrazo fraterno –¡Rumpel me ha contado todo mientras nos sacaba de allí! ¡Ah, mi amiga!–comenzó a llorar –¡Lo siento mucho, Emma, tanto! Has ganado, y estoy feliz, pero…Pero…–No consiguió continuar.

–¡Lo sé…Lo sé!–apretó más a la amiga.

–¡Me siento tan impotente! ¡Hubiera querido hacer algo, alguna cosa!–sollozaba

Al deshacer lentamente el abrazo, Emma le sonrió a Belle con cariño.

–¡Haz hecho de todo, Belle, créeme! ¡Solo el hecho de poder contar contigo en todo momento y tener tu amistad ya lo es todo para mí!

Las dos se abrazaron una vez más, un abrazo que contenía una mezcla de tristeza y dolor. David colocó la mano en el hombro de Emma y lo apretó, llamando su atención.

–Hija…Creo que es mejor…

–Papá, vamos hasta ella, por favor. ¿Dónde está?–Emma intentaba recomponerse, luchando de nuevo contra las lágrimas.

–Pero…

–Por favor, papá. Quiero ir hasta ella.

Suspirando, David asintió. Le iba a decir a su hija que él se encargaría de los cuerpos de Regina y de la Reina para ahorrarle a ella ese sufrimiento. Pero fue bobo al pensar que Emma no iba a querer acercarse a su amada una última vez esa noche.

Y el instante que vino después fue totalmente emocionante y fue imposible no ver las lágrimas en todos los rostros de alrededor.

Emma echó a andar lentamente, en primer lugar, seguida de Mary, David, Henry, Belle, Rumpel, Zelena, Robin y Maléfica.

Mientras Emma iba pasando, con todos atrás, un corredor se abrió por ambos lados, a la derecha e izquierda se aglomeraban los guerreros y los habitantes de Storybrooke, todos aplaudiendo, sonriendo y ovacionando mientras la Salvadora pasaba. Recibió sonrisas, miradas de cariño, admiración, respeto y condolencia por parte de todos. Ruby, Lilith, August, algunos enanitos, el Hada Azul, Mérida, Pocahontas, Elsa eran los rostros conocidos que fue viendo por el camino, todos sonriéndole y haciéndole una reverencia, símbolo de la heroína en que Emma Swan se había convertido. Emma pasaba intentando sonreír y balanceaba la cabeza de forma sutil hacia todos, en medio de los aplausos. Solo pensar que después tendría que reconocer a los muertos su corazón se estremecía de dolor.

Y Emma llegó, junto con todos…Al final del inmenso corredor formando por la gente, y Swan vio a lo lejos, sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo y la tristeza inundando de nuevo su corazón, los cuerpos de Regina, la alcaldesa, y de su copia, la Reina Malvada, ahora perfectamente colocados lado a lado, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho. Clarissa estaba sentada acariciando los largos cabellos de su amada Reina sin vida, con la cabeza echada sobre su regazo. Sus ojos y rostro estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Rumpel estaba de pie al lado del cuerpo de Regina, y se veía que también el hombre estaba sufriendo, cuando Emma finalmente llegó hasta ellos y vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Los aplausos cesaron y ahora toda la multitud solo observaba, hundidos en el luto, muchos llorando, todos en silencio en señal de respeto ante aquel momento.

Emma no quería ver de nuevo el cuerpo del amor de su vida allí, helado e inerte, pero necesitaba despedirse, y se despediría cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta que llegara el doloroso e inevitable momento de enterrarla. Emma quería estar con Regina hasta el último segundo, cuanto le fuera permitido y fuera posible, aunque fuera delante de su cuerpo frío.

Miró hacia los cuerpos de la Reina y de su amada. Las dos aún poseían la herida de la Espada en su abdomen, sin embargo, alguien había limpiado un poco la sangre que manchaba sus ropas. Parecían dos ángeles que dormían serenamente y que podrían despertar en cualquier momento. Pero Emma sabía que eso no sucedería más. Y todo lo que deseó fue estar soñando y que alguien la despertara de aquella terrible pesadilla.

Se acercó a Clarissa y le apretó el hombro, para llamar la atención de la joven. Cuando los ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes, Emma ofreció su mano y la princesa la miró antes de aceptarla. Finalmente, la agarró y Emma la ayudó a levantarse, quedando las dos frente a frente.

–¡Gracias!–Emma le dijo en tono bajo

–¿Por qué?

–Por tu ayuda. No soy la única Salvadora aquí. Gran parte de esta victoria es mérito tuyo. No lo habría conseguido si tú no me hubieras lanzado la espada.

La princesa sonrió triste y se encogió de hombros.

–No hay nada que agradecer. Solo hice lo que consideré correcto. Fiona me lo ha arrancado todo…–miró a la Reina Regina en el suelo –nos lo ha arrancado…–Miró a la alcaldesa a su lado –Para ella no importaba nada a no ser su poder. Tardé en ver ese hecho. Mi Reina tenía posibilidades de cambiar, pero Fiona no. Y por mucho tiempo yo misma fui dominada por mi propia ambición y egoísmo, y viví duras consecuencias por eso. Ahora lo estoy pagando. Mi corazón ansió muchas veces liberarse, pero parecía que algo siempre me empujaba de vuelta hacia abajo, y soy consciente de que también perjudiqué mucho tu vida. Pero aquí, en esta Batalla…Ante tanta pérdida y dolor…Creo que finalmente conseguí liberar mi corazón de la oscuridad, al menos parte de él.

Emma le sonrió sincera

–Es eso lo que importa de verdad. Redención, tarde o temprano. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y alguien que crea en nosotros–suspiró, miró a Regina en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a Clarissa que, a pesar del susto inicial, retribuyó aquel abrazo sincero de forma emocionada. Las dos lloraron una junto a la otra, dejando que toda la tristeza saliera de sus lacerados corazones.

Al soltarse de la joven princesa, Emma una vez más se acercó a su gran amor, que yacía sin vida en el suelo. Se agachó lentamente y con delicadeza acunó el cuerpo frágil y sin vida de Regina en su regazo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como si esperase que su eterna alcaldesa fuera a despertar en cualquier momento. La emoción continuaba plasmada en sus ojos, gruesas lágrimas calientes resbalaban por su rostro enrojecido, en un llanto tan dolorido que hizo que todos a su alrededor la acompañasen en ese extremo momento de sufrimiento.

–¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Por qué, mi amor? Este fardo no era tuyo…–Swan la acunaba como a un bebé, hacia delante y hacia detrás, gritando contra los cabellos negros que pendían sueltos en la cabeza sin fuerza.

Emma se quedó un rato allí, solo dejando salir el llanto, despidiéndose, hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba delicadamente de su hombro derecho. Al abrir los ojos despacio y mirar hacia arriba, vio que era Belle, que, con ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, le sonreía ligeramente.

–Emma…Rumpel ha hablado conmigo en estos minutos que has estado ahí. Le gustaría hablar contigo–dijo la hermosa muchacha, de forma delicada.

Sin muchas ganas, Emma soltó a Regina lentamente, colocándola en la misma posición en que estaba antes, en el suelo, y caminó hacia Rumpel. El hombre comenzó a decirle en tono bajo y despacio, mientras todos alrededor observaban el diálogo, curiosos.

–Señorita Swan…He dudado en decirle esto porque no me gustaría darle falsas esperanzas, y mientras usted luchaba, pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que no sería justo no ofrecerle este último intento y esperanza de salvar a Regina de la muerte…Tenemos una última oportunidad.

Fue como si un puñetazo le abriera un agujero en el corazón. Sintió su respiración fallar como nunca antes, todas sus neuronas se pusieron en señal de alerta. Desorbitó los ojos hacia Rumpel.

–¡Gold, por Dios! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que había una opción para salvar a Regina? ¡Dímelo ya! ¿De verdad crees que no me agarraría con unas y dientes a esa última esperanza?

–Sé que se agarraría, Swan. Lo que le dije de haber dudado sobre este intento es que…Es una magia muy arriesgada, y realmente se corre el riesgo de que no salga bien. Ya hubo muchos intentos en el mundo mágico, y créame, hubo casos de éxito, pero también fueron muchos los de fracaso.

–¡Haré lo que sea para salvar la vida de Regina y de su otra mitad! Explícame mejor eso–prácticamente gritó de euforia.

–Se llama _Magia del Corazón de vidrio_. Y el mayor problema para que no salga bien…Es que muchas personas pueden salir seriamente perjudicadas–Emma tragó en seco –Pues para realizarla se necesitan a muchas personas. En el caso de Regina, creo que hay una posibilidad grande de que salga bien debido a su acto de sacrificio y a vuestro gran amor. Esas cosas cuentan mucho en magias que envuelven un corazón sin vida. Señorita Swan…Para mayor entendimiento y poder realizarlo, si así se me permite, necesito hablar con todos los presentes. ¿Me permite?

–Pero, ¿cómo vas a…?

–De esta forma.

Y Gold hizo un gesto sutil con su mano hacia su garganta. Emma, en un primer momento, no entendió, pero después de dos segundos, cuando comenzó a hablar, lo comprendió todo.

–Atención a todos los guerreros y moradores de Storybrooke. Pido un minuto de vuestra atención–continuó Gold. Su voz sonaba alta, clara y límpida, como en un micrófono que expandía su voz más allá de las fronteras de la ciudad. Exactamente todos lo estaban escuchando perfectamente, y el Dark One obtuvo la completa atención de todos.

Emma esperaba con enorme expectativa la explicación del gran hechicero.

–Como todos saben, Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, ha fallecido en acto heroico en esta triste Batalla, llevándose consigo a su otra mitad, la Reina Malvada. Le estaba diciendo a la señorita Swan que aún existe un último resquicio de esperanza para intentar salvar sus vidas y traerlas de vuelta de la muerte, pero tendrá que ser rápido, antes que sus cuerpos lleven muchas horas sin vida.

Un murmullo se elevó entre todos, así como sonrisas y lágrimas de esperanza brotaron, sobre todo, en Zelena, Henry, David y Mary. Rumple continuó y todos volvieron a mirarle.

–La magia que se usará se llama _Magia del corazón de vidrio_ , y quiero advertirles a todos de los grandes riesgos, pues para que pueda realizarse, necesito a muchos voluntarios. Esta magia es poderosa pero incierta, y no puede preverse su éxito o no, y eso puede perjudicar a las personas implicadas. Sin embargo, Regina tiene grandes posibilidades porque su efecto es mayor en personas que han vivido una redención y han realizado algún acto heroico. Eso ya es un punto. Ahora, cómo funciona la magia: Regina necesitará la mitad del corazón de su amor verdadero…–miró a Emma que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –y la mitad del corazón de Emma es otro punto fuerte para el éxito, pues el amor entre ellas ha pasado por grandes pruebas y es un amor muy poderoso. Y bien, ahora es cuando entra la participación de otras personas…–miró a todos alrededor –Todos nosotros vamos a compartir el corazón de Regina, vamos a CAMBIAR el corazón de Regina. Ella se quedará solo con una parte pequeña de su corazón original. El resto será totalmente cambiado. Por eso, solo la mitad del corazón de su amor verdadero no basta. La otra mitad del corazón contendrá pequeños pedazos de diferentes corazones, que encajarán entre sí hasta formar la otra mitad completa, formando así el nuevo corazón palpitante de Regina, y son esos pedacitos que tendrán que provenir de los voluntarios, esos voluntarios tendrán que realmente querer ceder un pedazo de su corazón, por su buena voluntad de ayudar, y lo más importante, tendrán que venir de personas que realmente sientan afecto o amen a Regina. Os recuerdo que vamos a necesitar a muchas personas, nadie está obligado a hacerlo, tienen total libertad de elección.

Un nuevo murmullo. Las personas susurraban y conversaban entre sí.

–Rumpel…–la voz de Emma se escuchó –Mencionaste riesgos y consecuencias para las personas si no sale bien. ¿Cuáles son?

–Ya iba con eso, señorita Swan–la voz alta de Gold reverberó en la oscuridad de la noche y todos prestaron atención de nuevo –Con relación a los riesgos y consecuencias: si al colocar el nuevo corazón dentro del pecho de Regina, ella no despierta, si la perdemos en favor de la muerte, todas las personas que hayan participado en esta magia donando su corazón, incluso usted, Emma…–se giró hacia la rubia –vivirán por siempre con una enfermedad cardiaca mágica, que tiene el mismo nombre de la magia: corazón de vidrio. El corazón de vidrio es un corazón extremadamente frágil y enfermo, causando la pérdida de la magia en aquellos que la tuvieren, y todos, con magia o no, vivirán como máximo diez años más. El corazón comenzará a deteriorarse poco a poco, año tras año, como si se pudriese y se descompusiera. En los primeros años, no se notará, pero con el transcurrir de estos, aparecerán agónicos dolores así como fatiga, cansancio y falta de aire, hasta culminar con la muerte. No hay cura ni antídoto. No existe vuelta atrás.

Un silencio aplastante se apoderó del lugar ante esas palabras. Se podía escuchar el respirar pesado de cada persona allí presente. Hasta que…

–¿A qué esperas para coger mi corazón?–decidida y secándose las lágrimas, Emma Swan dio un paso adelante.

–¡Y el mío!–Henry llegó decidido hacia delante

–¡Arranca ya este corazón verde de aquí dentro!–decía Zelena acercándose

–¡Coge el mío ya!–Mary

–¡Y aquí está mi bruto corazón!–David

–¿Vas a coger el mío o no?–Robin

–¡Aquí estamos!–dijeron Maléfica y Lilith a la vez

–¡El mío está a tu disposición!–se acercó Clarissa

–¡Abran las alas que ya llegamos!–Leroy y cinco enanitos más

–¡Será un placer servir a la alcaldesa Regina!–hizo una reverencia Mérida

–¡Soy de hielo pero mi corazón no está helado! ¡Puedes cogerlo!–dijo Elsa

–¡Yo me ofrezco!–dijo un soldado

–¡Y yo!–dijo Ruby

–¡Yo también!–un elfo

–El corazón es viejo, pero creo que debe servir–Granny

–¡Yo estoy aquí!

–¡Yo también!

–¡Eh, no se olvide de mí!

Y todos, exactamente todos, se acercaban con grandes sonrisas, ofreciendo sus corazones para salvar la vida de Regina de libre y espontaneo deseo. Gritaban y hablaban al mismo tiempo, era una hermosa escena. Emma estaba emocionada, apoyada en el hombro de Belle. Era maravilloso ver lo dispuestos que estaban todos para ayudar a salvar a su amada, y lo mejor, cuánto era amada Regina.

–¡Muy bien! Todos están avisados de los riesgos. Pero piensen en la gran oportunidad que tenemos. Señorita Swan, por favor…–Gold elevó la voz de micrófono, haciendo un gesto para que Emma se acercara. La rubia tragó en seco y se puso frente al hombre. Sabía lo que venía.

–¿Preparada?–preguntó Gold colocando la mano abierta sobre su pecho.

–¡Como nunca antes!–dijo convencida y esperó el momento, cerrando los ojos.

Emma ya había experimentado esa sensación desagradable que era ver su corazón arrancado de su pecho, sin embargo, eso era lo de menos ante la posibilidad de traer a Regina a la vida. Con un pequeño grito de dolor, sintió la mano del hombre atravesar su pecho y retirar su rojo corazón, pulsante y brillante de dentro. Rápidamente, Gold separó la mitad, y enseguida devolvió la parte de Emma a su pecho, con un nuevo jadeo de la rubia. La sensación siempre era horrible.

–¡Todos los que vayan a donar hagan una fila, por favor! ¡Frente a mí!–dijo Gold a todos.

Y así lo hicieron. Henry, Zelena, Robin, Maléfica, Ruby, Lilith, David, Mary, enanitos, Granny, August, Mérida, Elsa, Pocahontas, guerreros, elfos, hechiceros…

Rumpel iba arrancando el corazón, uno a uno, extrayendo un pedacito y volvía a devolverlo a sus pechos. Todos hacían una mueca de dolor. Y Belle llegó frente a él…

–¡Belle…No! ¡Ni pensarlo!–susurró bajo

–¡No me lo impidas, Rumpel! Quiero ayudar y tengo plena certeza de que esto saldrá bien.

–Pero…

–¡Arranca!

Gold suspiró. Sabía que no iba a conseguir convencer a Belle para que no participara ni ayudara a Emma y Regina. Aunque con recelo, lo hizo. Confiaba en el sexto sentido de la esposa.

Tras algunas personas más, Rumpel se hizo escuchar.

–¡Ya tengo suficiente! ¡Mucho más de lo esperado! ¡Os agradezco a todos!

Se escucharon murmullos de quien quedó fuera y quería ayudar. Pero Rumpel realmente ya poseía muchos pequeños pedazos de innumerables corazones en sus manos.

Todos, sobre todo, Emma, prendieron sus respiraciones cuando Gold comenzó el proceso. Cogió la mitad del corazón palpitante de Emma, y a su lado, fue pegando los otros pedazos más pequeños de los corazones igualmente pulsantes, con todo el cuidado, como si fuera un trabajo artesanal que exigía mucha precisión y habilidad.

Cuando finalmente quedó listo, Gold tenía en sus manos un verdadero corazón nuevo que latía y pulsaba a un ritmo ordenado, como un dibujo de un puzle. La mitad del de Emma y el resto formando la otra mitad como una pequeña colcha de retales, pegado a la mitad del de Swan. Estaba muy bonito, y en cuanto Rumpel cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por encima del nuevo corazón recitando bajo algún tipo de hechizo, el órgano quedó rodeado por una hermosa y brillante luz blanca, y el hombre lo alzó para que todos pudieran verlo.

–Está listo. Ha llegado la hora.

Gold caminó lentamente hacia donde yacían los cuerpos de Regina y de la Reina Malvada. Todos fueron tras él, nerviosos y en expectativa. Emma, de nuevo, se sentó y acomodó a su amada con delicadeza en su regazo, y Clarissa, a su lado, hizo lo mismo con la Reina.

–Si todo sale bien, no tardarán en despertar. Ahora, si no sale bien…–Rumpel alertó

–No vamos a pensar en eso, por favor, Gold. Solo hazlo…–dijo Emma, acariciando el rostro pálido y frío de Regina.

Rumpel suspiró, asintió, y se preparó. Cerró los ojos, alzó el nuevo corazón que latía envuelto en la luz blanca, y de un solo movimiento, lo introdujo con toda su fuerza en el pecho de Regina.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Regina continuaba totalmente fría e inmóvil.

Pasaron algunos segundos…La preocupación y la aflicción comenzaban a anidar en todos.

–¡Vamos, mi amor, vamos! ¡Tú puedes! Regresa con nosotros, por favor…–Emma comenzó a llorar bajito, cerca del rostro de ella, en dolorosa espera.

Pasaron más segundos y nada. Y la esperanza iba abandonando el corazón de todos, varios rostros ya estaban desolados. Emma comenzaba a sentir cómo se formaba un nudo en su pecho y en su garganta, la última esperanza de salvar a su gran amor se escurría entre sus dedos.

Hasta que…

Emma no sabía decir de dónde aparecía aquel repentino calor, pero algunas zonas del cuerpo de Regina comenzaron a…¿calentarse?

¡Sí, sin duda era calor! ¡Era vida! Emma podía sentirla en sus brazos, así como Clarissa sentía a la Reina, y las dos se miraron en un gesto cómplice, sonriendo, con el corazón latiendo a mil. La esperanza, poco a poco, había vuelto. Y la ansiedad también.

El calor comenzó a subir por las piernas hasta los brazos, tronco y manos de Regina, Emma apretó sus dedos antes gélidos, ahora calientes. La circulación sanguínea volvía. Finalmente, el lindo rostro de la morena fue cogiendo color.

–¿Regina?–Emma llamó bajito, sus ojos verdes ya bañados en lágrimas.

Las primeras señales de movimiento aparecieron. Temblores pequeños en los dedos de las manos, párpados moviéndose sutilmente. Lo mismo sucedía con la Reina. Y los corazones de Emma y Clarissa se henchían de esperanza. Todos alrededor asistían, emocionados.

–Vamos, venga amor…Solo un poco más…–Swan susurraba.

Regina comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos con la boca aún cerrada, como si luchara por hablar. Hasta que, con un gran estremecimiento, todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en la intensa luz blanca que había rodeado su nuevo corazón, y que ahora la rodeaba a ella, circulando a su alrededor, se quedó así unos segundos hasta que la luz entró completamente por sus poros, infiltrándose en todo su cuerpo, y Regina, con un gran temblor, despertó, de forma brusca, con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración totalmente fuera de control. Inhaló profundamente produciendo un ruido agónico, su pecho subía y bajaba, y apretó su pecho para recuperar el aire. La vida la rodeaba de nuevo, en toda su belleza y esplendor. La alcaldesa estaba de vuelta, así como la Reina Malvada a su lado, en brazos de Clarissa.

Y, al observar dónde estaba y situarse tras toda la confusión que envolvía sus pensamientos, sus hermosos ojos castaños ahora bien abiertos y llenos de vitalidad se dirigieron hacia la rubia que la sujetaba en sus brazos, y encaró los esmeraldas encharcados de lágrimas de emoción y de alivio.

–¿Emma?–fue su primera palabra susurrada tras retornar del abismo de la muerte.


	70. Nuevas oportunidades

˗¡Regina! ¡Mi amor! ¡Gracias a los cielos, muchas gracias!˗Emma elevó los ojos verdes hacia el cielo nocturno en agradecimiento, para luego enseguida apretar a Regina fuertemente en sus brazos, sollozando de emoción. Su cuerpo se veía sacudido por intensos hipos, que hacían que también el cuerpo de la morena se viera sacudido, quien aún aturdida y confusa, se agarraba también a la rubia.

˗¡Mi Reina! ¡Gracias a los dioses! ¡Mi Majestad!˗era Clarissa teniendo la misma reacción de Emma a algunos pasos de distancia, mientras enlazaba en sus brazos a una Reina Regina igualmente confusa y aturdida. La princesa enterró su cuello entre los cabellos de la Reina Malvada y allí lloraba copiosamente.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, explosiones de gritos ensordecedores y aplausos estruendosos resonaban por toda Storybrooke. Todos celebraban el regreso de las Reginas y el éxito de la _Magia del Corazón de Vidrio._ La victoria en la Gran Batalla ahora podía considerarse completa con el regreso de las dos mujeres. Los guerreros se abrazaban, así como todos los ejércitos de los reinos, mágicos y no mágicos. Gold respiró aliviado con una enorme sonrisa. Henry, Zelena, Robin, Belle, Mary, David, Maléfica, Lilith, entre tantos otros, lloraban de emoción, felicidad y alivio al ver a la alcaldesa y la Reina Malvada de regreso a la vida.

Henry, Zelena, Belle, David y Mary se dirigieron hacia donde Emma estaba fuertemente agarrada a Regina, aún en el suelo, pero al ver la entrega de las dos, decidieron aguantarse la ansiedad por abrazar a Regina y se detuvieron unos pasos atrás, esperando y respetando aquel momento tan importante y particular entre la alcaldesa y la Salvadora.

˗Emma…Me estás ahogando˗ Regina dijo riendo en medio del abrazo muy apretado ˗Acabo de volver de la muerte, por favor, no quieras matarme de nuevo…

˗¡Perdón, amor!˗Emma la soltó a regañadientes, entre lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa encantadora. Besó cada canto del rostro ahora con color y lleno de vida. Agarró su rostro y se estuvo un rato mirando profundamente aquellos ojos castaños que apenas unos minutos atrás pensaba que no vería más. Admiró cada pequeña parcela del hermoso rostro de Regina, como queriendo grabar cada mínimo detalle en su memoria ˗¡Es que pensé que te había perdido para siempre! Y ahora, tenerte aquí, llena de vida y sana de nuevo, en mis brazos…˗su voz de nuevo se entrecortó y lloró sin conseguir articular palabra.

˗Eh…˗la morena agarró su rostro y sonrió emocionada. Ella también admiraba cada detalle del rostro de su prometida ˗¡Pues ya no precisas llorar! ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡Para ti, mi amor! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero he vuelto!˗ un beso lleno de amor y de entrega tuvo lugar en ese momento. Regina tomó los labios de Emma con deseo y sed por sentirlos. En aquel momento, sin deseo carnal. Solo el más puro sentimiento de amor verdadero.

˗¿Acaso sobra un pequeño espacio para nosotros?˗ era Henry que se acercaba junto con Zelena, David, Mary y Belle. El adolescente tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Emma y Regina interrumpieron el beso y sonrieron ampliamente.

˗¡Claro, mi pequeño! Ven aquí inmediatamente. Y todo vosotros también˗ dijo Regina hablándoles a su hijo y a todos los demás.

Un círculo de abrazos rodeó a Regina, todos al mismo tiempo. Robin, Maléfica y Lilith se juntaron también. Aquel momento era de pura emoción. Gold observaba alejado, imponente en su pose, pero con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos. La ciudad entera continuaba celebrando, alrededor, y todos hablando entre ellos.

˗Sentí tanta tristeza, mamá…Como nunca en mi vida˗ Henry sollozaba en su hombro.

˗¡Calma, mi pequeño! Tu madre morena ahora está aquí ˗Regina sonrió entre lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

˗Nunca más juegues de esta manera conmigo, Regina, ¿oíste bien? ¡Nunca más!˗ completó Zelena llorando.

˗¡Lo prometo, hermanita!˗ Regina la abrazó

˗¡Qué susto, Regina! ˗Mary se secaba las lágrimas

˗¡Todo pasó, gente! Lo importante…˗la alcaldesa miraba de uno a otro, mientras Emma la ayudaba a levantarse. Al verse totalmente de pie, ella y todos alrededor notaron que donde hacía poco tiempo atrás había una gran herida provocada por la Espada _Savior_ , ya no había nada. La marca de la hoja había desaparecido así como toda la sangre, como si nunca hubiera sucedido aquel corte profundo ˗¡Lo importante es que ahora estamos todos aquí! ¡Juntos en familia de nuevo!˗ completó emocionada y enlazó su mano a la de Emma.

˗¿Y ahora, señora alcaldesa…˗ dijo David con una gran sonrisa ˗le gustaría saber cómo fue traída de vuelta a la vida?

˗Es lo que más deseo. ¡Contadme, por favor!˗ la morena estaba ansiosa.

˗Bueno, mi amor, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: Gold conocía una magia arriesgada, sin embargo, que podría salir bien en tu caso. Entonces él me llamó y…

Y Emma comenzó a contar, detalle por detalle, cómo había sucedido todo, sin ocultar nada, mientras su prometida escuchaba con la boca abierta.

Mientras todo eso sucedía a un lado, al otro estaban Clarissa y la Reina Regina, aún abrazadas. Después de un rato dejando salir gran parte de sus lágrimas de emoción, finalmente Clarissa ayudó a la Reina Malvada a colocarse de pie (tampoco ella poseía ya ninguna señal de la herida de la Savior), agarró firmemente sus manos y la miró intensamente a los ojos, y dijo

˗¡Te amo! ¡Y no quiero volver a tener que pensar en perderte!˗ sonrió emocionada

La Reina Regina no aguantó ya las lágrimas.

˗¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Tú no puedes! ¡Ya te dije que no merezco tu amor!

˗¡Di que no me amas!

˗Clarissa…

˗¡Si no me amas, dímelo, Majestad!˗aún sonreía ˗Porque no es eso lo que desvelan tus ojos cuando estás conmigo. Pero si dices que no, de verdad, lo entenderé y seguiré mi vida…

˗¡Soy un ser incapaz de amar, mi pequeña! Lo sabes ˗bajó la cabeza. Clarissa se la levantó por el mentón y la encaró

˗No es eso lo que dejas ver. ¡El propio hecho de querer apartarme de ti por pensar que no eres una persona merecedora ya es un acto de amor! ¡Tú, al igual que todos, también amas, y mereces una segunda oportunidad, Regina!

˗Me gusta cuando me llamas Regina…˗sonrió débilmente

˗Pues entonces, a partir de ahora, así te llamaré siempre˗ Clarissa rió de felicidad.

˗Puedes llamarme también Majestad, a veces. Eso inflama mi ego˗ le guiñó el ojo a la muchacha, que rió de placer

˗Así será.

Y la Reina volvió a ponerse seria.

˗Clarissa…No sé lo que me está pasando˗ posó la mano con fuerza en su pecho, específicamente en el lado izquierdo, lado del corazón ˗Me siento extraña…Pero no es una extrañeza mala, todo lo contrario, es bueno. Pero no logro entender…Es como si de la nada sintiera una mezcla de arrepentimiento, sensaciones buenas de paz y alegría aquí dentro…˗colocó ahora la mano de la princesa sobre su pecho ˗Pero no sé de dónde viene o cómo empezó, solo sé que ha pasado al volver de la muerte. Algo nuevo, parecido a nuevas esperanzas, una nueva luz. Ya no logro sentir deseo de venganza contra la gente de aquí, no logro imaginarme a nadie como mi enemigo ni consigo imaginar cómo he hecho las maldades que me han traído hasta aquí. ¿Sucedió algo mientras estaba muerta? ¿Y…La Batalla? He estado tan aturdida hasta ahora que no me he dado cuenta. ¿Cómo fue el desenlace?

La princesa Clarissa sonrió de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa llena de luz. Cogió las manos de la Reina entre las suyas, miró a sus ojos y comenzó a explicar

˗Sé que son muchas preguntas y cuestionamientos, y con razón, mi Reina, pero vamos parte a parte y con calma, te explicaré todo. Con relación a su primera duda: todo lo diferente que sientes dentro de ti, el arrepentimiento, la paz, la alegría, luz, amor…Probablemente ya estaba ahí metida bien en el fondo de tu alma, solo esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer, y con certeza el hecho de tener un nuevo corazón fue el incentivo que faltaba para que todo saliera a la superficie.

La Reina Malvada desorbitó los ojos.

˗¿Corazón nuevo? ¿Pero qué historia es esa, pequeña?

˗Eso mismo que has escuchado: ¡un corazón nuevecito! ¡Y de una forma tan especial que ni te imaginas! Fue eso lo que te trajo a ti y a tu mitad de vuelta. Pero antes de eso, los hechos: la Salvadora ha ganado la Batalla. Fiona murió golpeada por la espada _Himperius,_ y se ha ido para siempre, y confieso que tuve parte de culpa en el proceso ˗ guiñó uno de sus ojos negros, mientras la Reina Regina sonreía, emocionada atenta a cada detalle que la más joven le estaba contando, desde cuando la batalla recomenzó, cuando ayudó a Emma a recuperar la espada hasta la muerte de Fiona, y la _Magia del Corazón de Vidrio_ que había salvado a la Reina y a la alcaldesa de la muerte.

˗Entonces, ¿quiere decir…˗ hablaba la alcaldesa Regina, al otro lado, total y completamente aturdida y emocionada con lo que acababa de escuchar. Su mano estaba anclada fuertemente a su pecho, sobre el corazón ˗Que después de haber tenido la ayuda de la princesa Clarissa y de haber luchado ferozmente con Fiona y haberla vencido…˗su mirada era de puro amor y orgullo hacia Emma ˗Gold hizo una magia poderosa…Con la que tú donaste la mitad de tu corazón de amor verdadero, y cada una de las personas que están aquí…˗pasó la mirada emocionada desde su familia hasta los presentes en Storybrooke hasta donde alcanzaba la vista ˗ me donó libre y espontáneamente un pedacito de su propio corazón, aún conocedores de todos los grandes riesgos que corrían? ¿Todo para salvar mi vida? ˗comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

˗Eso mismo, mi amor…˗Emma la acompañó en la emoción, sonriendo y agarrando sus manos ˗Llevas ahí dentro…˗puso su mano en el pecho de su prometida ˗mitad de mi corazón y un pedacito de cada uno de los presentes. Para siempre. Llevas en el pecho varios corazones, de personas que te aman y que te acompañarán hasta el fin de tus días, hasta el último latido y último suspiro. Pero claro está que falta mucho para que eso suceda˗ rio con cariño.

˗No sé si qué decir…˗abrazó a Emma y a todos de forma colectiva de nuevo.

˗No digas nada. Solo siente…˗respondió Emma con Henry, David, Mary, Zelena, Belle, Robin, Maléfica y Lilith, todos abrazados a Regina.

Tras ese momento de extrema emoción y lágrimas, Regina se soltó delicadamente de su grupo, y dirigió su mirada hasta su otra mitad, la Reina Malvada, quien se encontraba con Clarissa a pocos pasos de ella. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un largo instante, con pura complicidad, comprensión y sonrisas sinceras. Con un suspiro, Regina alcaldesa se disculpó con su grupo y caminó hacia la Reina Malvada. Y, al darse cuenta de que su otra mitad deseaba hablar con ella en privado, la Reina Regina hizo lo mismo, disculpándose con Clarissa, que enseguida asintió y entendió, apartándose lentamente yendo a juntarse con el grupo de Emma y Henry. La princesa fue acogida de buen grado y con sonrisas por parte de todos.

Regina alcaldesa y Regina reina se acercaban despacio, ahora con sonrisas más abiertas. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca una de la otra, se detuvieron y se miraron una vez más con comprensión.

˗Entonces… ˗dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y acabaron riendo.

˗Habla tú primero ˗pidió Regina alcaldesa.

˗Bien… ˗comenzó la Reina ˗Clarissa me ha contado todo, detalle por detalle. No sé ni qué decir, pero de una cosa estoy segura y te lo garantizo: si hay algo que realmente siento, es arrepentimiento y vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que siento una extraña paz interior y una felicidad que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

˗¡Lo tiene, y mucho!˗ sonrió solícita ˗Todo lo que sientes ahora, yo lo fui sintiendo poco a poco. Lo que te ha sucedido es que tu proceso de redención se ha acelerado debido al intercambio de corazón. Todo ya estaba dentro de ti, solo esperaba para salir…¿Y eso? ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?

˗¡Sí, claro que sí! Fue exactamente lo que me ha dicho Clarissa. Todo se ha modificado tan drásticamente…Estoy confusa, pero siendo así, muy aliviada.

˗Al hacerse el intercambio de corazones, toda la amargura, la sed de venganza y el odio que aún sentías, han sido disipados gracias al gran amor que Emma guarda en su mitad…Y gracias a todos los pedazos de los corazones de las personas bondadosas y puras que nos aman. ¡Sí, nos aman! ˗al ver a la Reina extrañarse de su expresión y desorbitar los ojos, agarró su mano y la colocó en su propio pecho, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la suya en el pecho de la otra ˗¡Pues siempre será así! ¡Somos una, Regina! ¡Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú! ¡Nosotras somos una! ¡Cada una con sus particularidades y separadas por algunas diferencias, pero aun así, una! La Regina, alcaldesa de Storybrooke, y la Reina Regina de los reinos mágicos nunca van a estar separadas. Y eso, de cierta forma, es muy bueno…

La Reina Malvada se emocionó y una lágrima amenazaba con caer. Retiró hacia atrás los largos cabellos.

˗Creo que puedo convivir con eso˗ rió

˗Yo también ˗rió a su vez

˗Tenía el deseo de separarme totalmente de ti. Solo sucedería si Fiona mataba a Emma y conseguíamos la sangre de la Salvadora. Hasta entonces, estaría ligada a ti, solo que tú no a mí, porque había hecho un pacto de sangre con Fiona. Y como aún estaba conectada a ti, morí junto contigo, en aquel momento, y no junto con ella. Eso, de cierta forma, también me salvó.

˗Exactamente. Pero sospecho una cosa, ahora…Voy a hacer una prueba.

Regina alcaldesa sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados pantalones una pequeña navaja, que solía llevar siempre con ella. Abrió la palma de la mano e hizo un corte sutil, que no le hizo mucho daño. Brotó la sangre.

˗¿Cómo está tu mano?˗ preguntó mirando a la Reina

Encantada y sonriendo, la Reina Malvada miró la palma de su mano, que estaba intacta y limpia, sin corte.

˗Increíble…˗balbuceó ˗Me he desconectado de ti…Pero, ¿cómo?

Regina alcaldesa se encogió de hombros.

˗Estoy segura de que ha sido también por el nuevo corazón…˗sonrió ˗Son misterios del mundo de la magia, pero creo que al estar tu corazón purificado de toda maldad anterior, te has ganado el derecho de ser libre. Así que, a partir de hoy, eres libre, Su Majestad. Ya no estás conectada a mí, y no dependes de mí para vivir o morir. Lo que me suceda a mí no te sucederá a ti˗ sonrió ampliamente.

Y las dos, en un momento emocionante, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, presenciado por todos, igualmente emocionados. Emma lloraba junto con Clarissa.

Cuando se soltaron, Regina alcaldesa le dijo a la Reina, más bajo y sonriendo

˗Entonces…˗miró de reojo a su grupo, donde se encontraban Emma y Clarissa, todos conversando animadamente ˗¿Ahora? ¿También has encontrado a tu gran amor? ˗se giró hacia ella.

La Reina suspiró pesadamente y la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

˗No lo sé, Regina…˗bajó los hombros, pesarosa ˗Yo…Aún no sé si merezco el amor. Aún tengo muchos remordimientos y arrepentimientos por lo que hice.

˗Todos, todos nosotros, merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Si Emma no hubiera luchado por mí, si no hubiese confiado cuando nadie más confiaba y hubiera desistido de mí, no sé dónde estaría yo hoy. Y aquella muchacha de allí˗ señaló con la cabeza y guió su mirada hacia la princesa Clarissa, que ahora mantenía una animada conversación con Henry y Mary ˗¿No es exactamente eso lo que ella viene haciendo por ti?

˗Sí. Pero no sé si merezco su amor. Le he hecho mucho daño a Clarissa. A pesar de que ahora se ha redimido, por mi culpa se volvió un ser de Oscuridad durante mucho tiempo. Yo la induje y la convertí.

˗Ella tuvo esa inclinación durante un tiempo. Puede que hayas alimentado ese lado oscuro, pero no todo es culpa tuya. No te culpabilices. ¡Todo ya pasó! ¡Ahora mira hacia el futuro! Esa muchacha te ama de verdad, se ve de lejos, casi dio su vida por la tuya. Y tú también la amas, tus ojos no pueden esconderlo. Solo que tienes miedo. ¡Véncelo! ¡No dejes que el miedo te domine justo ahora, después de todo por lo que has pasado y lo que has aprendido!

La Reina Regina dirigió una mirada apasionada hacia donde estaba Clarissa, y sonrió. En ese mismo momento, la princesa miró en dirección a ella también, a lo lejos, y la más joven correspondió a esa misma mirada y sonrisa, antes de girarse hacia Zelena y terminar algún asunto.

˗Sí. ¡La amo!˗ la Reina admitió, aún con su mirada perdida y presa en la princesa ˗Clarissa fue conquistándome con sus maneras dulces y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba demasiado atrapada, y encantada por ella.

˗Pues entonces…˗Regina alcaldesa cogió las manos de su otra mitad y la miró a los ojos ˗¡No te prives jamás de ese amor! ¡Vívelo en toda su intensidad! ¡Y sé feliz!

La Reina asintió, dominada por la emoción y la alegría.

˗Ahora…˗ la alcaldesa continuó, agarrando una de las manos de la reina y caminando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo reunido, junto con Clarissa y Emma ˗Tenemos un compromiso, y es agradecer a todos los presentes que estemos vivas.

Emma, Clarissa, Belle, Zelena, David, Mary, y ahora Gold se juntaron a todos los demás. Todos estaban allí reunidos cuando Regina alcaldesa y la Reina Malvada caminaron hacia ellos, dadas de la mano. Fueron recibidas entre sonrisas y aplausos.

La alcaldesa se dirigió directamente a Gold y lo abrazó con fuerza, cogiendo al hombre por sorpresa. Pero también él pasó sus brazos alrededor de Regina correspondiendo al abrazo y sonriendo.

˗Gracias…˗susurró tras soltarlo ˗Por salvarme…Por salvarnos˗ llamó de nuevo a la Reina y cogió su mano. Esta asintió y le sonrió a Gold, que devolvió el gesto ˗Has demostrado ser un amigo de verdad. Realmente has cambiado, has cumplido la promesa hecha a Belle. Aunque aún eres el Dark One, tu corazón ya no siente tanto el peso de las fuerzas oscuras. Te pido perdón por toda mi desconfianza.

˗Tenías toda la razón en desconfiar, Regina ˗Gold respondió, serio ˗Durante mucho tiempo no he sido hombre merecedor de la menor confianza. Sé que el hecho de que todos me aceptarais no iba a suceder de un día para otro. Y en algún momento…Aún no sé cómo, pero un día…Encontraré la manera de librarme totalmente de la carga de llevar dentro de mí al Dark One. Sin tener que pasarle ese fardo a nadie más.

˗¡Y lo conseguirás!˗ alentó la alcaldesa, ganándose una sonrisa ˗Ahora, permíteme hacer una cosa.

De la misma manera en que Gold había hecho minutos atrás, Regina lo hacía ahora. Con un pequeño movimiento de la mano alrededor de su garganta, invocó una magia que hacía que su voz sonara más alta, limpia y clara como en un poderoso micrófono. La morena comenzó a hablar, y todos los que estaban allí, alrededor y más allá, tomaron silencio al ver de quién se trataba. Se giraron hacia ella, escuchando con atención.

˗¡Familia…Amigos…Guerreros…Bravos luchadores…Vencedores!˗iba diciendo, la voz tomada por la emoción ˗¡No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que habéis hecho por nosotras! Hablo en mi nombre y en el nombre de la ex Reina Malvada, con orgullo, mi otra mitad˗ sonrió hacia ella que estaba a su lado, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa ˗Sí, digo ex Reina Malvada, pues Su Majestad ha conseguido librar su alma de la oscuridad por completo al hacer el intercambio de corazones. Así como su fiel pupila, la princesa Clarissa…˗miró a la muchacha que estaba algo más alejada, que le sonrió emocionada con un movimiento de cabeza ˗Por tanto, amigos míos, no temáis más a estas dos mujeres ni intentéis hacerles nada. Aquí, en esta Última Batalla, en la que el Hada Negra sucumbió y dio su último respiro, así como infelizmente, pero con todo el valor, muchos guerreros también, las dos han conseguido redimirse. ¡No juzguéis, por favor! Yo, más que nadie, conozco la importancia de que incluso los peores villanos puedan contar con la confianza de las personas en que pueden cambiar…˗ miró hacia Emma, Mary y David, que estaban llorando ˗Y de poder contar con el apoyo de una nueva oportunidad y de poder tener esperanzas. ¡Así que, solo pido que les deis a ellas ese voto de confianza! ¡A todos, mis más sinceras gracias! Puede que pasen millones de años…Y creo que jamás podré estar lo suficientemente agradecida por lo que habéis hecho por mí y por la Reina. Gracias por ese acto de heroísmo y amor, incluso sabiendo el riesgo que corríais, os habéis arriesgado por nosotras. Tened la certeza absoluta, mis grandes amigos, que cada pedacito de vuestros corazones será muy bien guardado y cuidado por nosotras, con todo el amor y cariño del mundo. ¡Y la Reina Regina y yo seremos las líderes que nunca antes llegamos a ser! ¡Por vosotros, por los mundos mágicos y no mágicos! ¡Gracias!

Tras ese emocionante discurso de agradecimiento, Regina fue ovacionada. Los aplausos venían de todos lados, acompañados de gritos y más gritos de: “¡Larga vida a las reinas Reginas!”, que emocionaron aún más a ambas mujeres. Se abrazaron, abrazaron al grupo de familia y amigos, sonrieron y recibieron sonrisas, fueron abrazadas por todos los guerreros, luchadores, amigos de Storybrooke y conocidos que allí estaban.

Tras todo eso, Mary, David, Belle y Gold se acercaron a la Reina Regina, con miradas de pura emoción y expectativa.

˗Su Majestad…Por favor…˗Mary imploró, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La reina sonrió solícita. Ya sabía lo que todos querían desesperadamente.

˗Claro…Jamás me olvidaría. Y debo pediros perdón eternamente por haber hecho lo que hice…

Con un chasquido de dedos, las dos amas de cría que antes habían desaparecido, reaparecieron delante de ellos, cargando en sus brazos a los pequeños Gideon y Neal.

˗¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias!˗ Belle corrió llorando para coger al pequeño Gideon de los brazos del ama, quien enseguida lo entregó. El pequeño mostró su sonrisa desdentada al ser cogido por su madre, y Gold se acercó a su esposa, emocionado, y comenzó a juguetear con su hijo.

˗¡Mi pequeño! ¡Gracias!˗ fue la vez de Mary de correr para ir a coger a Neal, que en seguida dio un gritito y estiró sus brazos hacia la morena. David se juntó a ella, también en lágrimas.

Los pequeños estaban sanos y felices, como la reina así había prometido, y ahora estaban de nuevo en los brazos de sus padres, en el acogedor seno familiar, recibiendo mil besos y abrazos por todos lados.

La Reina y Regina se quedaron mirando la escena y sonriendo.

Después de esto, Regina alcaldesa corrió hacia los brazos de Emma Swan y una vez más la besó de forma apasionada. La Reina Regina hizo lo mismo con Clarissa, al lado de la otras dos. Las dos parejas, lado a lado, estaban entregadas la una a la otra, cada una con sus amadas, sintiendo todo el alivio del fin de la guerra, toda la adrenalina y emociones pasadas se estaba yendo de sus cuerpos, y ahora sentían solo las maravillosas sensaciones del sentimiento de amor verdadero que se apoderaba de sus almas y de sus corazones. Alrededor, todos los presentes suspiraban y aplaudían, encantados con todo el amor que emanaba de los cuerpos de aquellas cuatro mujeres, a través de aquel beso.

La noche aún no había terminado por completo. Cosas no muy buenas y tristes aún tenían que hacerse, como reconstruir partes de la ciudad que habían sido destruidas y reconocer y enterrar a los muertos en batalla. Los cuerpos habían sido, cuidadosamente apartados con la magia de muchos hechiceros que allí estaban y colocados lado a lado, algo más a lo lejos, para que cuando todo acabara, pudieran tener la atención y el debido homenaje que todos merecían. Emma, Regina y todos se estremecían solo de imaginar que tendrían que encarar ese hecho y la tristeza los invadía a todos, pero a pesar de la alegría que ahora sentían no podían olvidarse de ese hecho, y más tarde tendrían que encararlo. Y todos homenajearían a esos grandes guerreros como se merecían.

Pero, a pesar de eso, cosas muy buenas y positivas aún estaban por venir. El desenlace de esa noche no era de total desolación, pues aunque era inevitable sentir esa tristeza, algunas buenas sorpresas aún estaban por suceder, como lo que aconteció cuando el beso de las cuatro mujeres concluyó….


	71. El Valle de la Luz

Mientras las parejas formadas por Emma y Regina, y la Reina y Clarissa aprovechaban aquel momento tan especial, rodeadas de todas las personas que las amaban y por los valientes guerreros, algo maravilloso y difícil de creer sucedía: una luminosidad límpida y transparente como la luz de la luna comenzó a formarse de la nada en medio de los presentes y a rodear la ciudad entera, sobre todo la zona donde las personas estaban concentradas. Una luz intensa, que transmitía mucha paz y buena energía, y que se notaba que estaba unida a algo muy diferente y hermoso. En varios lugares, diseminados por aquí y por allá, en medio de toda esa luminosidad, comenzaron a surgir puntos brillantes y saltarines, volviendo aún más hermosa esa niebla luminosa. Las personas sonreían al contemplarla, aunque no entendían nada, los bebés Neal y Gideon, en brazos de sus madres, se reían a carcajadas e intentaban atrapar los puntos de luz con sus gorditas manitas, y Rolland gritaba mientras daba vueltas feliz intentando atrapar un punto luminoso que titilaba.

La población y los ejércitos estaban maravillados. Emma Swan sonreía y contemplaba todo aquello aún sin entender lo que significaba, sin embargo, la explicación para todo apareció enseguida.

Emma jadeó y su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se aceleraron al constatar lo que estaba pasando. Se paralizó y quedó quieta en el sitio, su mano apretaba tan fuertemente la de Regina a su lado que la morena pensó que podría perder los dedos. Swan miraba alrededor, con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados, el pecho subiendo y bajando, como si hubiera visto a miles de fantasmas.

Y de hecho era exactamente eso lo que Emma estaba viendo…

–Amor, ¿qué ocurre?– preocupada, Regina acarició el brazo de la rubia, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta. Su prometida continuaba con la misma expresión abobada, mirando de un lado a otro. En ese momento todos los presentes se centraron en la reacción de Emma y fijaron sus miradas en la Salvadora. Era evidente que Emma estaba viendo algo que nadie más era capaz.

Lo que significa toda esa luz era algo de verdad maravilloso y encantador. Poco a poco, en el campo de visión solo de Emma, empezaron a aparecer nada más y nada menos que muchas, miles de altas figuras encapuchadas de negro, con las que Emma ya estaba familiarizada y a quienes conocía muy bien. Los Espectros del Valle Sombrío…Sus guías, sus ayudantes, aun con todo ese comienzo perturbador y misterioso que habían tenido, sus grandes amigos y corresponsables de su victoria en la más temida de sus misiones. E iban apareciendo, un verdadero ejército del mundo espiritual. Y lo que sucedió tras la aparición de los seres sombríos y encapuchados fue lo que más emocionó a Emma y la hizo sonreír en medio de las lágrimas…

Los seres deformados y cubiertos por esa gruesa capa negra fueron rodeados por la intensa luz que allí había, uno a uno. A medida que la luz giraba sutilmente alrededor de sus cuerpos espirituales, empezaba a salir de ellos un intenso brillo, y con eso, las capas negras se iban transformando en ropas blancas, llenas de pureza y luz. Las manos macilentas, hinchadas y verduzcas, resultado de tantos años de sufrimiento en el Valle de las Sombras, ahora se transformaban en manos normales, limpias de cualquier tipo de oscuridad. El frío cortante que solía ser común que Emma sintiera cuando ellos aparecían fuera de las sesiones especiales ya no existía. Entonces, todos, uno a uno, se fueron quitando sus ahora capuchas blancas, y dejándolas caer tras sus cabezas, mientras Emma miraba admirada y emocionada la escena que sucedía delante de sus ojos. Los rostros verdaderos de los Espectros fueron apareciendo…Rostros de las personas que habían sido en vida, y que quedaron ocultos y escondidos bajo esas capuchas negras durante tantos años, deformados hasta el punto de que era imposible mirarlos. Los rostros de aquellos que durante tanto tiempo habían perdido su identidad y su propio ser ahora estaban de regreso en todo su esplendor.

Y todos, exactamente todos, fueron apareciendo, sonriendo emocionados dirigiéndose hacia Emma en señal de extremo agradecimiento. Hombres…Mujeres…Adolescentes…Algunos niños…Ancianos…Jóvenes…Todos ellos con sus historias particulares, un día víctimas del Hada Negra y de sus secuaces, que vieron cómo sus espíritus eran tomados por la angustia y el sufrimiento por querer poner fin a la Era de esa villana, intentando guiar a los salvadores en esa difícil misión. ¡Y la Salvadora Emma Swan había vencido, liberando de la Oscuridad a todo un planeta, así como otorgando la anhelada libertad a todos esos seres que solo querían paz y justicia! La felicidad y la emoción estaban estampadas en el rostro de Emma y también en cada uno de los rostros de los Espectros presentes.

Y eran hermosos. Y todos parecían ángeles, rodeados de tanta luz y ahora de tanta belleza en sus rostros. Y realmente eran ángeles. Y en ellos ya no había señal alguna de sufrimiento o angustia. Solo felicidad, en su estado más puro y sencillo.

Y solo Emma Swan podía verlos. Solo se aparecían a la Salvadora. El resto de personas que allí estaba seguía mirando solo la luminosidad y la cara maravillada de Emma.

Regina, una vez más, cortó el silencio, apretando el brazo de su prometida con algo más de fuerza.

–Emma, ¿qué estás viendo?–preguntó bajito, y finalmente ganó la atención de la rubia que, con la misma sonrisa estampada en su rostro y con lágrimas, se giró hacia ella

–Son ellos, Regina…¡Los Espectros! ¡Están aquí! Ya no son los seres sombríos y encapuchados de negro, sino las personas que realmente eran antes de morir y caer en el precipicio del Valle de las Sombras…¡Son hermosos, todos de blanco! No puedes verlos, ¿verdad?–miró alrededor, y vio cómo toda su familia y los guerreros miraban hacia ella sin entender nada.

Regina apenas movió la cabeza.

–No, amor, no los vemos…Solo tú–la morena le sonrió comprensiva –¿Vas a ir a hablar con ellos?

–No sé, yo…

–¡Emma Swan!–Una voz la llamó, como si adivinase lo que las dos conversaban en tono bajo. _Ah, los Espectros_ , pensó Emma y sonrió. _Incluso con su anterior forma, aún usaban sus poderes telepáticos_. Emma sabía que era uno de ellos quien la llamaba, y era una voz dulce, melodiosa y femenina. Una mujer. Se giró en dirección a la llamada.

Sabiendo que algo que no podía ver había llamado la atención de Emma, Regina preguntó

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Uno de ellos me ha llamado!–se giró de nuevo hacia su prometida y le apretó el brazo –¡Voy hasta allá! Por favor, intenta explicarles a los demás de qué se trata.

Regina asintió y comenzó a llamarlos a todos, junto con la Reina y Clarissa, para intentar explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

–No os preocupéis, mamá, papá…–dijo al pasar por delante de David y Blanca, que aún mostraban preocupación en sus rostros –todo está bien. Son los Espectros–explicó rápidamente antes de girarse hacia la voz que la había llamado, tras ver un alivio en los rostros de sus padres.

La dueña de la voz esperaba en medio de todos los Espectros, bueno, ahora ex Espectros. Era una hermosa joven mujer, que aparentaba tener unos veinte años, cabellos rubios dorados como los rayos del sol, cayendo en cascada, los ojos muy azules, la sonrisa blanca encantadora y…

Extremadamente igual a la princesa Clarissa. Igual no, totalmente idéntica, sin quitar ni poner nada, a no ser los ojos azules, pues los de Clarissa eran negros. Emma se quedó paralizada de nuevo al aproximarse a ella.

–Tú…Tú…–la Salvadora intentó hablar, trabándose.

La joven rió

–Sí, soy yo. Charlize. La hermana gemela de Clarissa.

Claro que lo eran, sin sombra de dudas, pero…

–Tú…¿También tú te convertiste en un Espectro? ¿Caíste en el Valle de las Sombras? –balbuceó Emma.

Emma vio que la joven suspiraba pesadamente, mientras todos los demás espíritus se acercaban y las rodeaban.

–Sí, caí. Cuando fallecí al dar a luz a mis hijas, me cubrí de angustias, sufrimiento y sed de justicia. Así que, sí, Salvadora, caí en el abismo de las Sombras, y me junté a mis hermanos aquí presentes…–miró alrededor –en la lucha contra el Hada Negra con el objetivo de su caída final. Soy una de las más novatas, morí hace poco tiempo, sin embargo muchos están en el Valle de las Sombras desde hace miles de años, desde mucho antes de que Fiona cayera en el sueño profundo. Todos somos proclives a caer en el Valle Sombrío, aún más si no conseguimos dominar las emociones y sentimientos, y fue precisamente eso lo que me ocurrió a mí. Morí frustrada, llena de angustias, tristezas, aflicciones y preocupaciones, no estaba en paz, y sufría mucho. Tuve que aguantar un matrimonio en el que mi marido me era infiel y me equivoqué en esconderlo a todos y guardarlo solo para mí, sufrí aún más al tener que dejar a mis dos bebés y no poder verlas crecer ni criarlas, y guardaba una inmensa preocupación y aflicción por mi hermana. Además del miedo por lo que les pudiera pasar a mis hijas, también temía lo que le pudiera suceder a Clarissa, veía a mi hermana, a mi otra mitad, caer cada vez más en el profundo abismo de las Tinieblas y nada podía hacer para ayudarla, tenía miedo de dejarla sola en el mundo y que nadie cuidara de ella. Todo lo que más quería era que ella saliera de ese pozo en el que había caído y permanecía, y mi temor por ella hizo que me mantuviera en el Valle de las Sombras para poder ayudar en la misión de destruir al Hada Negra. No conseguía sacarme a mi hermana de la cabeza. Fui la última de los Espectros que apareció en tus encuentros, Salvadora. Tus últimos tres encuentros fueron guiados por mí…–sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Jamás hubiera imaginado…

–No podías saberlo. Todos poseíamos la misma imagen y la misma voz, y algunos de los presentes hoy aquí ya habían sido también tus guías–la princesa señaló a su alrededor, y todos aquellos rostros sonreían a Emma.

–¡Gracias, muchas gracias!–Emma agarró las manos de Charlize, sonriéndoles a todos y sobre todo a ella –¡Pues ahora tú puedes sentirte en paz! ¡La misión fue completada con éxito! ¡El Hada Negra fue derrotada, incluso con gran ayuda de tu hermana!–la sonrisa de Charlize aumentó aún más.

–¡Lo sé! Siempre hemos estado aquí con vosotros, si no en el mismo sitio, veíamos desde el Valle Sombrío. ¡Sin embargo, en esta noche tan importante todo el Valle vino para acá con esperanzas, y rezamos mucho por ti!

–¡Clarissa se redimió! Ella está bien y feliz ahora al lado de la Reina, que también se ha redimido. Se ganó la Última Batalla con amor. ¡Y todo sucedió gracias a todos vosotros!–Emma miró a Charlize y a todos los de alrededor, emocionada y entre lágrimas, al igual que lo estaban todos. Aplaudieron a Emma durante largos segundos.

–¡El trabajo se hizo en equipo! ¡Fuiste fuerte y valiente todo el tiempo, Emma Swan! ¡No te dejaste abatir ni cuando tenías todos los motivos para caer o rendirte! ¡Eres la Salvadora que el mundo necesitaba!–Charlize la abrazó con fuerza y las dos lloraban abrazadas. Al soltarse, Charlize dijo

–Quiero que conozcas a una persona…

Y en cuanto Charlize miró hacia el lado izquierdo, una mujer hermosísima y llevando puestas las mismas ropas blancas apareció.

–Emma Swan, quiero que conozcas a mi madre, la Reina Scarlet.

No podía negar que aquella realmente era la madre de las gemelas, eran tan parecidas y de igual belleza. Alta, rubia, ojos azules como los de Charlize y una maravillosa sonrisa. Era literalmente la versión más envejecida de las dos muchachas.

–¡Es un placer conocer finalmente a la persona que ha traído la salvación tan esperada por todo este pueblo!–la ex reina saludó amablemente a Emma con dos besos en el rostro.

–¡El placer es todo mío! Pero…

–Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza…–Charlize intervino riendo –Pero no, mi madre no era uno de los Espectros, no era uno de nosotros. Ella no fue víctima directa o indirecta del Hada Negra, y murió mucho antes de que el Hada despertara de su sueño y de que se cumplieran las profecías, y no vivió en su época de dominio. Sin embargo, mi madre era una especie de ángel protector– miró con ternura hacia Scarlet y agarró su mano –Ella era una guardiana del Valle de las Sombras. En realidad existen varios de ellos. Los guardianes del Valle Sombrío tienen la misión de vigilar y proteger a los Espectros y no permitir que se pierdan definitivamente en su sufrimiento para que, en cuanto consigan lo que desean, puedan seguir sus caminos hacia otros planos, y son ellos los que guían y ayudan en esa transición. Mi madre ya está en un plano espiritual más elevado, haciendo otros tipos de trabajos, pero en cuanto supo que yo había caído en el Valle de las sombras, pidió a un superior la misión de convertirse en guardiana del Valle hasta que todo se concretizase y pudiera ayudarme y ayudar a todos.

–¡Eso es realmente muy hermoso!–Emma escuchaba todo encantada.

–¡Hay muchas cosas bellas en otros planos tras la muerte, Salvadora!–dijo dulcemente Scarlet –Siempre hay una manera de contar unos con otros, de forma directa o indirecta. Y siempre puede haber segundas oportunidades. Y hablando de segundas oportunidades…– miró a Charlize sonriendo con complicidad –Tenemos una segunda oportunidad que darle a una persona. Una persona muy especial para nosotras dos, a la que amamos mucho y amaremos eternamente.

Emma sabía perfectamente de quién estaban hablando. Y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Clarissa–señaló

–Exactamente–Scarlet sonrió emocionada, rodeada de luz –Emma…¿Podrías decirle a mi hija que venga hasta aquí? Charlize y yo necesitamos hablar con ella.

–¿Pero cómo? Si solo yo puede veros.

–¡No te preocupes!–intervino Charlize –Los Espectros y ex Espectros solo suelen aparecerse ante los Salvadores a los que guían, sin embargo podemos hacer excepciones. Mi madre y yo vamos a materializarnos para que Clarissa nos vea, solo nosotras dos y…Algunas otras personas aquí presentes pues será necesario e importante que ella las vea.

–¡Claro!–Emma sonrió y asintió. No hizo más preguntas porque creía que aquello era un asunto particular de familia –Voy a llamarla, la traigo hasta aquí y os daré privacidad. Mientras, yo converso con varios de nuestros amigos aquí presentes. Quiero conocer algo más de vosotros antes de que os vayáis–miró sonriente a todos lados.

Scarlet y Charlize asintieron y sonrieron en agradecimiento. Y Emma partió en busca de Clarissa que estaba en medio de la gente a lo lejos, junto con su familia y amigos.

Regina había conversado con algunos grupos y ahora todos ya estaban charlando, riendo y celebrando de nuevo, como estaban antes de la aparición de los Espectros.

–Clarissa…–Emma tocó levemente el hombro de la más joven, que se giró hacia ella, extrañada –Tienes que venir conmigo.

–¿Yo? Pero…¿Por qué?–al ver que la muchacha estaba un poco asustada, trató de tranquilizarla.

–No te preocupes, alguien quiere verte. Y creo que te va a gustar…

Emma le guiñó un ojo a Regina que allí estaba, ganando una sonrisa de la morena. También le sonrió a Belle, a sus padres y a Gold.

–Mi niña, ¿quieres que te acompañe?–la Reina Regina entrelazó sus dedos a los de la más joven, preocupada.

–¡No, Majestad! No es necesario, pero gracias–le acarició el rostro con su mano y le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla al que la reina correspondió.

Dejando al grupo charlando tras ella, Clarissa echó a andar al lado de Emma hasta el sitio donde los espíritus invisibles se encontraban. La princesa estaba nerviosa.

–Emma, ¿qué…?

–Calma, ya estamos llegando–sonrió

Emma llegó al sitio colmado de espíritus, cerca de donde estaban Scarlet y Charlize lado a lado. Las dos lloraban mucho al ver a Clarissa allí, parada junto a Emma, y tan cerca de ellas. La muchacha no podía verlas.

–Mi niñita…–sollozaba Scarlet.

–Gordita…– sollozaba Charlize también, pronunciado de forma tan cariñosa el apelativo que siempre le había dado a su gemela.

De momento, Clarissa solo veía la gran luminosidad que aún rodeaba a toda la ciudad.

–Emma, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? No entiendo nada…

–Enseguida entenderás…–Emma guiñó un ojo a Scarlet, pero, para Clarissa, Emma estaba guiñando al aire –Os daré privacidad…

Y Swan echó a andar hacia los otros Espectros para saludarlos, dejando a Clarissa sola, allí parada, sin entender lo que la otra rubia estaba haciendo. Parecía que Emma se había vuelto loca, hablando sola mientras echaba a andar por su izquierda.

–¡Emma ¡ ¡Emma! ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? ¿Dar privacidad a quién? ¡Solo estamos tú y yo aquí!–gritaba la princesa mientras Emma se alejaba. Colocó las manos en la cintura y suspiró –Me lo tengo merecido…

Y entonces Clarissa lo sintió, y también lo vio, una claridad aún mayor de la que ya dominaba la ciudad se formó tras ella. Era una luz mucho más intensa y brillante que traía junto con ella una suave y cálida brisa que rodeaba su cuerpo. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento y cerró y abrió rápidamente los ojos, antes de girarse hacia aquel rayo de luz.

–¿Clarissa?

La voz la llamó de forma tan suave, dulce y llorosa que Clarissa sintió como si entrara en su alma y erizara cada célula de su corazón. No podía ser…

Al darse lentamente la vuelta y ya temblando de la cabeza a los pues, se encontró de frente con su hermana gemela, Charlize, al lado de su madre Scarlet, ambas con unas sonrisas tan grandes y emocionadas en sus bocas que fácilmente podían rasgarse. Las dos mujeres llevaban largos vestidos blancos, los pies descalzos, y estaban rodeadas de aquella luz intensa y brillante que Clarissa había visto y sentido pocos segundos atrás. Estaban hermosas. Perfectas como ángeles. Perfectas en sus aspectos originales, exactamente como Clarissa las recordaba, en cada mínimo detalle. Se habían materializado par que la joven princesa pudiera verlas en aquel momento.

La emoción fue demasiado intensa y fuerte. Clarissa clavó su mirada en los ojos aguados de su hermana gemela y de su madre. Y cayó a sus pies. De rodillas, llorando compulsivamente, aún intentando asimilar la emoción por verlas allí, quizás por última vez en la Tierra. No tenía duda alguna de que eran sus espíritus. Siempre creyó en la vida después de la muerte. Y en aquel instante la joven princesa agradecía en silencio la oportunidad de poder verlas una vez más. Mientras Clarissa lloraba intensamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, su madre y su hermana se acercaron aún más y acariciaron sus cabellos, dándole todo el amor que sentían por ella, amor que era infinito. Scarlet y Charlize también estaban llorando, y Clarissa, tras un buen rato recibiendo aquellas caricias en su cabeza, abrazó fuertemente las piernas de ambas mujeres.

Charlize y Scarlet ayudaron, con cuidado, a Clarissa a levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estaban frías como hielo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba debido al llanto.

Y vino el abrazo colectivo. Mientras conversaba a lo lejos con algunos espíritus, Emma observó con una sonrisa emocionada la hermosa escena que allí sucedía: Clarissa, en el medio, siendo abrazada al mismo tiempo por la madre y por su hermana, las tres dejando fluir a través de sus ojos las intensas emociones y el amor, las palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas, pero que allí estaban guardadas en el fondo del alma, y que las tres sabían cuáles eran.

Al soltarse, las tres se miraban, riendo, y Scarlet acarició el rostro de Clarissa, dándole un beso cariñoso en la cabeza.

–¡Mi pequeña! ¡No sabes cómo te echo de menos todos los días! ¡Cuánto te amo a ti y a tu hermana!–decía la madre, dominada por la emoción.

–¡Mamá, en mi corazón no existe dolor más profundo como el dolor por la falta que me haces!–y se lanzó a los brazos de la madre, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mientras una vez más recibía las profundas caricias maternas.

–¡No quería marcharme! ¡Pero ahora estoy aquí, mi pequeña! ¡Y vamos a aprovechar este tiempo juntas!–le besó la parte alta de la cabeza.

–¡Hermana!–Charlize se acercó despacio, sonriendo entre las lágrimas –¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡Sabía que librarías tu corazón de la oscuridad! ¡Siempre lo supe!

Esta vez Clarissa se tiró a los brazos receptivos de su hermana y lloró aún más.

–¡Charlize! ¡Sí, me he liberado, pero todo tiene un precio y sufro las consecuencias de mis actos! ¡Y una de esas graves consecuencias fue tu muerte! ¡Te echo tanto de menos, hermana mía! ¡Te marchaste, y lo hiciste llevándote un pedazo muy grande de mi alma! ¡No consigo sentirme completa sin ti!–sollozaba mientras Charlize le acariciaba los cabellos.

–¡Yo me siento igual! ¡No estoy entera sin ti, y nunca lo estaré! ¡Cosa de gemelos! ¡Y te echo tanto de menos, Clarissa, todos los días! ¡Tanto que de lo mucho que quería protegerte me llené de angustias y me convertí en un Espectro para hacer justicia y ayudarte a superar todo por lo que venías luchando! ¡Y tú no tuviste la culpa de mi muerte!¡Escucha!–agarró su rostro para que la mirara –Tuve un buen embarazo. Estuve bien cuidada. ¡Observa cómo, incluso sin saberlo en ese momento, escondías un buen corazón! Solo me diste tareas ligeras de costura en el palacio, para que no me viera sobrecargada en mi condición. Lo que sucedió es que realmente tenía un problema cardíaco que desconocía, y eso causó complicaciones en el parto y me condujo a la muerte. Era una fisura en las arterias. Mamá vino a contármelo en una de sus visitas al Valle de las Sombras, donde yo me encontraba–Clarissa miró desolada y apesadumbrada a su hermana –Así que, quiero que sepas, hoy y siempre que tú no fuiste la culpable de mi muerte. El parto complicó un defecto cardíaco que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y todo se agravó culminando en mi fallecimiento. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa!

Ante esa frase, Clarissa suspiró pesadamente y miró a la hermana y a la madre con una tristeza tan profunda en su mirada que era capaz de partir el corazón de cualquiera. Se notaba claramente que la muchacha estaba afligida y sufría mucho por algo.

–De tu muerte puede ser que no tuviera la culpa, hermana…Pero por el contrario…De otras muertes…–la princesa no pudo continuar. De nuevo comenzó a llorar y se desahogó como nunca antes. De nuevo su cuerpo se veía sacudido por los sollozos.

Scarlet y Charlize la miraron con comprensión. Le dieron un tiempo para que echara fuera todo aquel dolor y angustia que venía asolándola por tanto tiempo, después Scarlet la miró profundamente a los ojos y le dijo, con cuidado y calma a su hija

–Hija…Sabemos perfectamente a lo que te refieres. La causa de tanto dolor y agonía que guardas dentro de ti…–la madre colocó la mano delicadamente sobre el pecho de Clarissa, al lado del corazón –Conocemos uno de los principales motivos del dolor que te asola todas las noches, y que muchas veces no te deja dormir debido a los remordimientos y al arrepentimiento.

–¿De verdad…?– Clarissa intentaba balbucear bajito, enjugándose las lágrimas.

–¡Sí, Gordita, lo sabemos!–intervino Charlize –Y ese es uno de los motivos de que mamá y yo estemos aquí, materializándonos ante ti. Y no solo nosotras dos…sino también, ellas.

Clarissa pensó que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Su sangre se congeló en sus venas y los latidos de su corazón superarían el ritmo acelerado de cualquier otra cosa que ya viera en su vida. Inspiró profundamente, agarrándose a la madre, y casi cayó al suelo debido al temblor de sus piernas al mirar hacia donde su hermana señalaba.

Hacia ella, caminando lentamente, venían veintisiete jóvenes muchachas, adolescentes. Sin sombra de duda, los espíritus de las veintisiete muchachas que Clarissa había asesinado de forma brutal, arrancándoles los corazones aquel día en la pequeña aldea cerca de palacio, cuando llena de ira y odio hacia Fiona, había encontrado a las muchachas parecidas al Hada. Las veintisiete jóvenes que, desde aquel fatídico día, no habían abandonado sus pesadillas nocturnas colmadas de remordimiento.


	72. Nuevas posibilidades

Las muchachas no parecían rabiosas ni pesarosas, todo lo contrario: en sus rostros lo que se veía plasmado era paz y amor. Todas vestidas de blanco y descalzas, al igual que Charlize y Scarlet, caminaban en fila, con amplias sonrisas y ojos brillantes. Y así como las dos parientes de Clarissa, las muchachas también parecían ángeles de lo hermosas que estaban. ¿Cómo era posible? Fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a la cabeza de Clarissa en cuanto sus ojos dieron de lleno con las enormes sonrisas y los rostros amorosos de las jóvenes muchachas. ¿Cómo era posible que caminaran hacia ella, así, alegres y radiantes, sin señal alguna de odio, sabiendo que a pocos pasos estaba, ni más ni menos, que la asesina de todas ellas?

Sin entender nada, la joven princesa, actuando como un bebé amedrentado, se abrazó a la madre, su respiración desacompasada y con un nítido recelo al ver a las veintisiete muchachas caminando, una delante de la otra, hacia ella y agruparse, todas con sus miradas puestas en ella. Seguían sonriendo ampliamente.

–Mamá…–fue lo primero que Clarissa dijo al mirar a la mujer que le acariciaba los cabellos, también sonriendo ampliamente. Su pequeña estaba temblando mucho en sus brazos, y Scarlet trató de confortarla.

–¡No tengas miedo, hija mía!–dijo agarrando su rostro –Estas jóvenes solo quieten conversar contigo.

–¡Sí, hermana!–se acercó Charlize –Solo escucha lo que tienen que decir.

Aún cabizbaja, algo más tranquila por las palabras de su madre y hermana, pero aún con el intenso peso de la vergüenza y del remordimiento sobre sus hombros, la princesa dio, lentamente, unos pasos hacia delante hasta quedar más cerca de las muchachas de blanco. Su corazón latía tan descontroladamente que apenas conseguía respirar.

–¡Hola, Clarissa!–la muchacha que estaba más adelantada, morena y muy bonita, habló de forma mansa y suave –¡Por favor, míranos! No tengas miedo ni vergüenza.

Despacio, Clarissa subió la mirada y los grandes ojos negros se encontraron con la mayoría de ojos negros o castaños de aquellas veintisiete muchachas inocentes que habían muerto por sus manos. Una a una, ella las miró, como si necesitara aquello, como si tuviera la necesidad de castigarse aún más, grabando cada rasgo en lo más íntimo de su ser. Buscó rastros de odio, rencor o dolor allí ocultos, pero nada vio. Todo lo que percibió fue dulzura, comprensión y amor.

–Soy Marina. Debes acordarte de mí–la muchacha continuó

Clarissa se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies ante la mención de aquel nombre. Pues claro que se acordaba. No se olvidaría de ninguno de aquellos rostros que entregó a la muerte, ¿y cómo podría olvidarse de la primera a la que había asesinado? Hasta ese día podía sentir el cálido palpitar del corazón de Marina y del de todas las otras en sus manos.

–S…Sí…Me acuerdo de ti. De todas vosotras–consiguió balbucear.

–¡Sabemos qué hay en tu corazón, joven princesa!

–¿Lo sabéis? Pero…¿Qué sabéis?–desorbitó los ojos.

–Conocemos todo tu remordimiento y arrepentimiento por habernos matado. Todo el dolor y la tristeza que llevas en tu pecho y que jamás has revelado a nadie. Toda la angustia que sientes y que te gustaría desesperadamente arrancarte. Sabemos cuánto te corroe y acaba contigo cada día, sabemos tu deseo de dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y no haber hecho lo que hiciste. Sabemos muy bien que nuestros rostros te visitan todas las noches, transformando tus sueños en un mar de perturbadoras y aterradoras pesadillas.

La manera calmada en que Marina hablaba hizo que las emociones de Clarissa salieran a la superficie. La muchacha no hablaba con arrogancia sino con amor y comprensión. Las otras muchachas apenas escuchaban todo, asintiendo con la cabeza, demostrando la misma ternura de Marina para con ella.

El llanto comenzó a bloquear su garganta de nuevo, lo que ya no cupo en su pecho, subió a sus ojos en forma de lágrimas abundantes y verdaderas. Clarissa lloraba copiosamente frente a las muchachas, su madre y hermana, sin poder aguantar más los tantos meses que había guardado su dolor y remordimiento. Dejó que aquel tormento fluyera, lo máximo que podía.

–¡No hay un día ni una noche en que no piense en vosotras! ¡En que no me arrepienta a cada segundo de lo que hice! ¡Jamás me perdonaré por tal monstruosidad!– se desahogó sin aguantar más.

Y, en un acto espontaneo que hizo que la muchacha diera un salto de susto, Marina agarró firmemente sus manos. La miró profundamente a los ojos, sin deshacer su sonrisa de ternura.

–¡El verdadero arrepentimiento es sublime y encantador, independientemente del tamaño del acto cometido!–comenzó–¡Y tú, princesa Clarissa, te has arrepentido con el corazón abierto y de forma verdadera! ¡Sí, tienes que perdonarte a ti misma!

–¿Cómo podría ser capaz?

–¡Tienes que serlo! ¡Todas nosotras te perdonamos!–Marina miró alrededor, a sus veintiséis compañeras. Todas sonreían concordando.

–¡No podéis estar hablando en serio!–se exasperó –¡Acabé con vuestras vidas y la de vuestras familias, por si no os habéis dado cuenta! ¡Os arranqué la vida de forma brutal y dejé a vuestros padres llorando eternamente la pérdida de sus amadas hijas! ¿Cómo es que me perdonáis? ¿Estáis locas?

–¡No! ¡Estamos en paz!– Y Marina sonrió aún más, dejando a Clarissa incrédula –¡Escucha, por favor! He sido la escogida para hablar en nombre de todas. Cuando nos asesinaste, sí es verdad que al comienzo estuvimos sedientas de rabia. No llegamos al _Valle Sombrío_ , sino que llegamos a otro mundo donde los adolescentes cuando mueren de forma colectiva reciben ayuda para que no se pierdan en la oscuridad y confusión. Y eso fue bueno para nosotras, porque estuvimos en un hospital donde recibimos energías de curación y tratamiento psicológico. Y allí, fuimos preparando nuestro corazón para poder perdonar a la persona que nos arrancó la vida. ¡Mira, Clarissa, tú eres buena! ¡Tienes un buen corazón! ¡Solo hiciste lo que hiciste en un momento fatídico cuando la debilidad te hizo caer en la oscuridad! Pero, si tantos villanos han tenido sus segundas oportunidades, el perdón y finales felices, ¿por qué no tú? ¡Aprende a perdonarte!

–¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Pero es difícil! ¡Os pido perdón desde lo más profundo de mi corazón! ¡Ya dijisteis que me habéis perdonado, pero aun así, tengo que decirlo!– enjugó una lágrima que caía, desesperada–¡Perdón!

–¡Nosotras te perdonamos desde lo más hondo de nuestros corazones y con toda la sinceridad que hay en nosotras! Y sobre lo de perdonarse a uno mismo…¡Es difícil sí, pero lo conseguirás! Y para ayudarte en esa difícil transición…–sonrió más ampliamente –Ahora llegamos al punto principal. Apuesto a que quieres saber lo que estamos haciendo aquí, ¿no?

–Sí…

–¡Pues bien! Tu madre era la guardiana del _Valle de las Sombras_ , y ella sabía lo mucho que tú en la Tierra estabas sufriendo llena de remordimientos por nosotras–miró a Scarlet que le sonrió e incentivó a continuar –Así que, ella, como el gran espíritu evolucionado que es, luchó para conseguir que una idea que había tenido fuera aceptada por los grandes espíritus superiores que trabajan para el universo. Y después de una larga reunión donde debatieron largo y tendido, la idea de tu madre fue aceptada.

–¿Y qué idea sería esa?

Marina apretó firmemente las pequeñas manos de la princesa entre las suyas, mirándola con cariño a los ojos.

–¡Tendrás una segunda oportunidad, al igual que nosotras! Podrás, de cierta forma, reparar tu error con nosotras, y nosotras tendremos la oportunidad de recomenzar. La idea de Scarlet era que pudiéramos, de alguna manera, volver a la Tierra y a nuestras familias por medio de una reencarnación colectiva. ¡Y fue aceptado! ¡Todas nosotras vamos a reencarnarnos, Clarissa!–las lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Marina y de todas las muchachas presentes –¡Y vamos a nacer de los vientres de las mismas mujeres que fueron nuestras madres! ¡Vamos a volver a nuestras familias, todas nosotras, con nuestra misma apariencia!

–¿Vais a volver?–el rostro de Clarissa era una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad.

–¡Sí, vamos a volver! Y tú serás la responsable de avisar a nuestras madres y familias de ese acontecimiento.

La joven princesa desorbitó los ojos, en pánico.

–Pero…Cómo…

–¡Reunirás a nuestras familias en la aldea, y les dirás todo lo que ha sucedido aquí! ¡Les dirás que dentro de algunos meses nuestras madres serán agraciadas con un embarazo, todas al mismo tiempo! Y que seremos nosotras, sus hijas fallecidas, las que regresarán. ¡Les darás la maravillosa noticia de esta segunda oportunidad que el Universo nos está concediendo, la de recomenzar! ¿Aceptas esta misión, princesa?

La cabeza de Clarissa comenzó a dar vueltas. Estaba confusa y tenía miedo.

–¡Marina, no sé si tendré valor para ello! ¿Cómo lograré encarar a vuestras familias después del mal que les causé? Con certeza todos me odiarán, querrán matarme y…

–¡Princesa!–Marina la interrumpió –¡No tengas miedo! Nuestras familias están tristes, sí, con razón. Pero no guardan odio hasta el punto de querer tu muerte. Enfrenta tu pasado sin miedo, para que así, puedas tener un lindo futuro por delante sin las mordazas impuestas por una consciencia en agonía. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Por ti y por nosotras?

Todas las muchachas la miraban sin rastro de rabia. Sonreían. Y solo había paz y esperanza en sus sonrisas.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y un largo suspiro, Clarissa cedió.

–¡Lo haré! En cuanto llegue al reino, pediré a la tropa real que reúna a todas las familias de las muchachas a las que asesiné. Y hablaré con todos.

En un acto sorpresivo, Marina la abrazó con fuerza, dominada por la emoción. Y tras ella, cada una de las veintiséis muchachas se acercó y se unieron al abrazo, quedando Clarissa en medio, llorando abundantemente. Scarlet y Charlize, algo apartadas, asistían a todo abrazadas y emocionadas. Y Emma también, que aunque seguía conversando con los espíritus, miraba la escena sonriendo.

Cuando todas se soltaron, Marina dijo

–¡Gratitud, princesa Clarissa! ¡Qué tu vida se vea repleta de eterna bondad y positividad al lado de tu Reina, tu gran amor! ¡Qué tus actos de aquí en adelante sean de pura luz y que ilumine tus propios caminos y los de otras personas que pasen por tu vida!–Marina le hizo una gran reverencia, junto con las otras muchachas.

–No me lo agradezcas–entre lágrimas, Clarissa sonrió totalmente feliz –Soy yo quien os debe gratitud eterna a vosotras, a mi madre y a mi hermana por esta oportunidad de poder subsanar, aunque sea un poco, todo el mal que causé cuando estaba hundida en la oscuridad–llamó con la mano a su madre y hermana gemela, las dos la abrazaron una a cada lado.

Todas las muchachas asintieron y sonrieron. Y el momento más difícil llegó. La despedida.

–¡Ha llegado la hora, hija mía!–Scarlet se puso delante y agarró las manos de Clarissa –Tenemos que marcharnos. Nuestra misión en este mundo acaba de terminar. Ahora, tu hermana y yo y todos los ex habitantes del _Valle de las Sombras_ seguiremos nuestros caminos, ascendiendo de plano – lloraba, besando los nudillos de los dedos de su pequeña.

–Y nosotras iremos al plano específico donde seremos preparadas para la reencarnación, que tendrá lugar dentro de algunos meses –sonreía Marina.

–¡Pero nosotras siempre estaremos contigo, Gordita!–Charlize colocó la mano en el corazón de Clarissa –¡Recuérdalo siempre! ¡Siempre que tengamos permiso, vendremos a visitarte, sea en tus sueños, o donde estés, aunque no nos veas! ¡Hermana! ¡Por favor, te pido una cosa! ¡Cuida de mis hijas, como si fueran tuyas y de la Reina! Cuando crezcan un poco, por favor, háblales de mí. ¡No dejes que olviden que tienen una madre que las ama con toda su alma, hoy y siempre, donde quiera que esté!–Charlize lloraba copiosamente.

–No habrá un día en la vida de tus hijas en que no les recuerde, aunque sea un minuto, la madre maravillosa y cariñosa que tienen, aunque ya no te tengan físicamente– Clarissa se tiró a los brazos de su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente, mojando los cabellos rubios con sus gruesas lágrimas –¡Tus hijas sabrán de ti!

–¡Nuestras hijas! ¡Nuestras!–Charlize miró profundamente a los ojos a su gemela y acarició su mentón.

–¡Sí, nuestras!–sonrió Clarissa –¡Os echaré de menos hasta el final de mis días!–tiró de la madre para que se juntara al abrazo.

–¡Y nosotras también, hija mía! ¡Pero queremos que vivas, mi pequeña! ¡Vive plena e intensamente! ¡Ama mucho! ¡Queremos que seas muy feliz, mi amada hija, y tu reina también! ¡Porque nada nos haría más feliz que verte feliz! ¡Grandes misiones te esperan en este mundo, Clarissa! ¡Tus manos realizarán grandes hazañas!

–Pronto lo descubrirás, muy pronto–Charlize le guiñó un ojo –Ahora, tenemos que irnos.

La princesa Clarissa quedó extrañada y curiosa sobre qué misiones y grandes hazañas serían esas. Pero nada preguntó. Confió en su hermana. Si pronto iba a descubrir de lo que se trataba, pues que así fuera. Llegaría en el momento adecuado. Tendría paciencia y sabiduría.

Charlize, Clarissa y Scarlet se dieron un fuerte abrazo del que no querían desprenderse. Pero era necesario. Se juraron cariño muchas veces más, antes de finalmente apartarse tras volverse a besar.

–¡Te queremos!–dijeron Scarlet y Charlize, a la vez, llorando.

–¡Y yo os quiero mucho! ¡Para siempre!–respondió sollozando.

–¡Emma!–Charlize llamó a la rubia que estaba al otro lado, conversando con un grupo de espíritus. La Salvadora escuchó y caminó rápido hacia ella.

–Hemos terminado con Clarissa. Después ella te informará de todo, estoy segura–le sonrió Charlize y Emma asintió sonriendo también –ahora todos nosotros debemos partir.

–¡Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo! ¡Y llevaos con vosotros mi eterna gratitud! ¡Hablo en mi nombre y en el de todos los que han participado en esta gran Batalla!–agradeció Emma, sincera en sus palabras.

–¡Salvadora, somos nosotros quienes agradecemos por el intenso valor y fuerza! ¡Por ayudar a salvar a todo este pueblo, al nuestro y a los tuyos! ¡La misión fue cumplida con éxito! ¡Todos somos libres! ¡Te deseamos todo lo hermoso que el mundo pueda darte a ti, a Regina, tu gran amor, y a todos los tuyos! ¡Qué la felicidad camine a tu lado por siempre, Emma Swan, desde hoy hasta tu último suspiro!–fueron las dulces y emocionadas palabras de Charlize, de su madre, de las veintisiete muchachas que pronto volverían al seno familiar, y de todos los espíritus allí presentes, ex moradores del _Valle Sombrío_.

La escena que pasó a desarrollarse fue maravillosa. Todos se reunieron alrededor de Emma y de Clarissa: Charlize, Scarlet, Marina y las veintiséis muchachas, y los innumerables espíritus vestidos de blanco que allí estaban. Se dieron las manos, formando un grupo enorme que se perdía a la vista. Todos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, una sonrisa que reflejaba la más completa y pura felicidad y paz. Una fuerte luz, más intensa de la que ya flotaba por toda Storybrooke, comenzó a surgir entre ellos y a envolverlos. Clarissa y Emma asistían a todo aquello con la boca abierta y encantadas, y sin darse cuenta se dieron las manos.

Poco a poco, los espíritus comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente. Una fina brisa los alejaba junto a toda la luz, e iban alzándose en espirales hacia el cielo ahora estrellado. Clarissa y Emma todavía pudieron ver las últimas sonrisas y miradas emocionadas de Scarlet y Charlize, antes de también desaparecer por completo rumbo a la oscuridad de la noche. La luz que rodeaba la ciudad desapareció por completo. Todo lo que quedaba ahora era un viento suave y cálido, que movió los cabellos rubios de Emma y Clarissa. Ahora solo estaban las dos allí. Todos los espíritus se habían ido, y lo que quedaba ahora era solo la ciudad en su forma natural, en la quietud de la noche. Solo se escuchaban algunos grillos cantar a lo lejos en los pequeños matorrales.

Aún dadas de la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos, las dos rubias se miraron y se sonrieron. Comprendieron que allí llegaba a su fin un gran ciclo. Y otro más hermoso y prometedor comenzaría a partir de ese momento


	73. Importantes decisiones

Las dos volvieron caminando tranquilas hasta el grupo de personas que estaba más alejado. Encontraron a las dos Reginas y Emma vio a su familia y amigos. Emma y Clarissa contaron a todos lo que había acabado de suceder allí con los espíritus, detalle por detalle. Todos escuchaban atentamente y emocionados ante tales bellos acontecimientos.

Terminado este momento alegre era hora de encarar los hechos más tristes y dolorosos. Reconocer a los muertos en la Gran Batalla.

Tras reunirse todos los que allí estaban, ahora tristes y de luto, se dirigieron al sitio donde habían sido depositados los muertos, lejos del tumulto. Todos fueron cubiertos con sábanas blancas por medio de la magia.

Muchos soldados, muchos guerreros, hechiceros, elfos y magos yacían allí sin vida a las puertas de la muerte, tras luchar bravamente hasta lo último de sus fuerzas. Algunas heridas abiertas ya habían sido cerradas también con magia, y sus manos se encontraban cruzadas en el pecho, como ángeles que estuvieran apenas dormidos tras un largo y cansado día haciendo el bien. Y realmente eso era lo que eran: ángeles del bien.

Entre los muertos había muchos soldados de los ejércitos de Mulan, Mérida, Philipe y Elsa. Los cuatro líderes lloraban sus pérdidas arrodillados en señal de respeto, consolados por todos.

La ciudad de Storybrooke no había perdido a ningún ciudadano, pero todos se compadecían y lloraban por los soldados que habían perdido la vida en pro de un bien mayor, en realidad, el mayor de todos.

Todos los que poseían magia hicieron un gran círculo alrededor de los muertos, de manos dadas, rodeándolos en una luz transparente y brillante. Era una señal de respeto y de agradecimiento a todos los que allí se encontraban, una despedida en forma del más hermoso homenaje.

Comenzaba el arduo y triste trabajo de reconocimiento de los cuerpos a través de la magia, y después el regreso al mundo mágico. Mientras todos ayudaban en esa tarea, y se despedían de los guerreros venidos del Bosque Encantado, que volvían a su mundo a través del portal abierto en el bosque de Storybrooke, la Reina Regina, la Reina Malvada, notaba que Clarissa ya llevaba un tiempo apoyada en un árbol, a lo lejos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía la mirada fija como si algo en su mente la inquietara de gran manera. Todos la respetaron imaginando que la joven princesa estaba conmocionada debido a las fuertes emociones que había acabado de vivir, incluso la Reina, sin embargo, ahora empezaba a preocuparse debido al rato largo que la muchacha se encontraba en la misma posición. Decidió que ya era hora de ir a hablar con ella y así lo hizo. Al llegar cerca de ella, le tocó el hombro y Clarissa, del susto, dio un salto. Estaba claramente distraída.

–¡Qué susto, Majestad…!–jadeó

–Perdón, mi niña. Pero te he estado observando, y me he preocupado. ¿Qué tanto perturba, aparentemente, tus pensamientos?

Clarissa hizo contacto visual profundo con los hermosos ojos castaños que tenía delante. La verdad era que, desde la partida de su hermana, de su madre, de las muchachas y de todos los espíritus una hora atrás, una cosa que su madre le había dicho no salía de su cabeza.

_“¡Grandes misiones te esperan en este mundo, Clarissa! ¡Tus manos realizarán grandes hazañas!”_

Y que su hermana completó con

_“Pronto lo descubrirás, muy pronto”_

Y durante todo ese tiempo que había estado apoyada en aquel árbol, lejos de todos, solo reflexionando, acabó llegando a algunas conclusiones.

Su madre podría tener razón, al igual que su hermana.

Pues ya hacía algún tiempo, desde que había colocado los pies en aquel mundo no mágico por primera vez, que algunos pensamientos diferentes rondaban por su mente. Al comienzo, eran cosas sin conexión que, incluso hasta hace poco tiempo, no conseguía colocar en orden o no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba o qué quería realmente.

Pero fueron esas palabras de Scarlet y Charlize las que dieron el empujón que tanto necesitaba. Fue un rayo de luz en sus pensamientos inconexos. Y ahora sabía exactamente qué quería. Y sonrió, transfiriendo esa hermosa sonrisa sincera a la Reina, que tenía delante, la mujer que tanto amaba, y estaba ansiosa para que ella fuera la primera persona con la que compartir sus planes y deseos. No podía negar que sentía cierto recelo de la que la Reina Regina no aceptara sus deseos. Pero tenía esperanzas de que con la transformación que había sufrido internamente la Reina Malvada pudiera estar abierta a cosas nuevas y posibilidades diferentes.

Estaba preparada para compartir eso con su amada. Manteniendo la sonrisa, que fue enseguida correspondida por la bella Reina, Clarissa agarró sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo contacto con su mirada.

–Regina, quiero y necesito contarte una cosa. Y necesito saber si aceptas y si me apoyarás.

–Te escucho. No escondas nada–la alentó

La princesa suspiró profundamente y miró brevemente a su alrededor. Cuando regresó su mirada a la Reina, su sonrisa era aún mayor. Se podía decir que era una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

–Sabes…Desde que visité este mundo sin magia por primera vez y puse los pies aquí contigo y con Fiona, este sitio no sale de mi cabeza. No sé explicarlo, pero algo aquí, en esta tierra tan diferente de la nuestra, prende e inquieta mi corazón de una manera que aún no sé describir. Pero no me inquieta de una manera mala, todo lo contrario…¡Es bueno! Es como si fuera una necesidad intensa y sin control de poder hacer algo aquí, por este mundo. Donar lo que sé, lo que he aprendido y lo que todavía puedo aprender en este mundo, además de en nuestro mundo mágico. Traer beneficios y ayudar a las personas. Tú no lo sabes, pero voy a contarte un secreto…–se mordió el labio inferior y miró aún con más intensidad a la Reina, que asintió y la incentivó a continuar –Siempre me fascinaron las historias de los mundos no mágicos desde que era pequeña. Tenía mucha curiosidad y leía mucho sobre ellos, pero, como nunca había visitado uno, solo era una curiosidad normal hasta hace poco tiempo atrás. Pero fue finalmente al pisar uno de esos mundos que algo fuerte se despertó en mí, algo incontrolable, Regina…–apretó sus manos más e inhaló profundamente –Siento que tengo que hacer algo aquí, en este mundo. Sé que puedo hacer muchas cosas. Descubrir magia donde nadie nunca imaginaría, porque sé que aquí también hay, solo que está más oculta y mal utilizada. Volví a leer más sobre estas tierras sin magia en cuanto conocí una de cerca. Lo que he aprendido y realmente veo es que: los mundos sin magia tienen un alto desarrollo tecnológico y moderno, lo que difiere de los mundos en que vivimos. Pero en contraposición, tienen un bajo desarrollo en cosas relacionadas con la magia, que si se descubre en los lugares acertados y trabajada en una forma útil, puede hacer una gran diferencia–Clarissa estaba emocionada y con un enorme brillo en los ojos al seguir con su razonamiento –Un ejemplo: con toda esa tecnología bien desarrollada en el área de la medicina y farmacéutica, con las cirugías y medicamentos combinados con la magia adecuada, ¿cuán grande no serían las posibilidades de curación de enfermedades aquí existentes cuyas curas aún no han sido descubiertas?

La Reina Regina tenía la boca abierta.

–De verdad has investigado mucho–señaló

–¡Sí, mucho!–asintió –Regina, antes de partir, mi madre y mi hermana me dijeron que me esperaban grandes misiones en este mucho y que en breve descubriría de qué se trataba. ¡Y ahora lo veo claramente! Ellas me han ayudado a desanudar lo que me inquietaba. ¡Quiero hacer algo aquí, Majestad! Quiero ayudar al mundo no mágico a beneficiarse, de cierta manera, de la magia. Sé que aquí la gente suele pensar diferente, no todos creen en la magia, así que, nada tiene que ser dicho abiertamente. Pero quiero ayudar a este mundo. Me gusta esto y siento que aquí puedo hacer mucho. Tengo afinidad con estas tierras. Siempre sentí, de alguna forma, que no estaba completa en donde he vivido toda mi vida, notaba que algo me faltaba.

La Reina tardó un tiempo en asimilar las palabras de su pupila. Era un montón de información, estaba aturdida y sorprendida, pero finalmente creyó que lo había entendido.

–¿Me estás queriendo decir…Que quieres mudarte para acá, estudiar y trabajar aquí, en este mundo sin magia y lleno de aparatos de los que no tengo ni idea? ¿Quieres ir apresada para acá y para allá por las calles y avenidas tumultuosas y subir a transportes extraños, y lo peor, usar esas ropas antiestéticas?–miró alrededor hacia los habitantes de Storybrooke vestidos con sus vaqueros, camisas y chaquetas, poniendo cara de reprobación, lo que arrancó una risa a Clarissa –¿Es eso lo que he entendido? –balanceó la cabeza como si quiera apartar una confusión mental.

–Sí, es más o menos eso.

–Pero…¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?–la preocupación era evidente en el rostro de la mayor y entonces Clarissa sonrió. Apretó su hombro e intentó calmarla. Sabía lo que podía estar inquietando su corazón en aquel momento.

–Sencillo. Pretendo pedir orientación a Emma Swan sobre cómo proceder y pedirle ayuda, ya que ella fue criada en este mundo, aquí vivió sola y lo conoce muy bien. Y no te preocupes, porque no se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejarte o desistir de nosotras…–acarició el rostro de Regina con el dorso de la mano. Sintió que la morena se relajaba y suspiró –Yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

La otra desorbitó los ojos.

–Pero, Clarissa…¿Y nuestra vida en el Bosque Encantado? ¿El reino? ¿Tu padre? ¿Tus sobrinas?

–¡No tenemos que renunciar a nada, mi amor! Mira…–clavó sus ojos en los de la Reina Malvada, pasándole toda la confianza –Creo que lo peor que separaba el mundo mágico del no mágico ya ha acabado: la Gran Guerra. Trajo unión entre los pueblos, y el mal siempre existirá de alguna manera, sea aquí o allá. Siendo así, con todos nuestros poderes, será fácil transitar entre los dos mundos, y poder estar en el otro lado siempre que querramos. Mi padre me ama y entenderá. Él y los padres de Esteban pueden gobernar de forma brillante el reino de _Daltro_ , todos juntos. Son reyes competentes y experimentados. El palacio es lo bastante grande. En cuanto a mis sobrinas, ahora nuestras hijas…–abrió más la sonrisa que ya estaba enorme –Está claro que las quiero junto a nosotras, aquí. Pueden estudiar, formarse aquí, y estar con los abuelos siempre que quieran al otro lado. Jamás les negaría la presencia de sus abuelos. ¡Todo puede salir bien!–veía que su amada reflexionaba.

–Pero…

–Sé que para ti puede ser un cambio grande y perturbador, por eso no quiero que me des una respuesta ahora. Si no quieres venir conmigo, buscaré de todas las maneras posibles una forma de estar siempre contigo. Dime con sinceridad: ¿tienes ganas de gobernar _Daltro_? ¿De volver a asumir el trono y regresar a tu palacio?

Era una pregunta algo complicada para la Reina. ¿De verdad tenía ese deseo y esa necesidad de convertirse en Reina? Las palabras de Clarissa le dieron un choque de realidad. Inhaló profundamente antes de responder

–La verdad, y por más que me cueste creérmelo, es que no– miró a su joven amada asustándose con sus propias conclusiones –Ya no siento la necesidad de ser reina y gobernar reinos. Lo que más me gustaría a partir de ahora…Es un poco de paz, de sosiego. Vivir la vida y el amor en sus más mínimos detalles. Cuidar a quien amo y aprender a ser madre–sus ojos se humedecieron.

Y con esas palabras arrancó las lágrimas de la joven princesa.

–Entonces…¿Aceptas acompañarme en este nuevo camino y aventurarte en estos planes conmigo?

–¡Sí, mi niña! ¡Acepto! Nada más me sujeta en el Bosque Encantado y en el palacio. Me siento una mujer libre, ligera y abierta a nuevas posibilidades y expectativas. Quiero estar contigo, ayudarte a ti, a las pequeñas y a quien pueda. Voy contigo. Hasta el fin.

Las palabras no necesitaban verbalizarse. El profundo agradecimiento de Clarissa llegó en forma de un beso regado de mucho amor y sentimientos. Al darlo por concluido, pegaron sus frentes y se sonrieron. Una sonrisa de felicidad en medio de lágrimas de emoción.

Al ver que a lo lejos ya todos habían terminado la tarea de reconocimiento de los cuerpos y ahora apenas charlaban, Clarissa llamó a Emma, que no estaba muy alejada de ellas.

–¡Eh, Emma!–la otra rubia la miró –¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? ¿Y traer a Regina?

Emma obedeció, llamó a la prometida y pidió permiso a Belle, las dos estaban conversando con ella.

Al llegar donde estaban Clarissa y la Reina Regina, la joven princesa comenzó a contarles a Emma y a Regina sobre sus planes futuros. Las dos escucharon con total atención, moviendo sus cabezas.

Cuando Clarissa terminó, Swan se manifestó.

–¡Eso es maravilloso y muy noble por tu parte, Clarissa! ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras pensar venirte a vivir a este mundo, estoy sorprendida, pero muy feliz! ¡Estoy segura de que tu inteligencia y conocimientos en magia, junto con los de la Reina, serán de gran valía aquí!–le sonrió –¡Y claro que puedes contar conmigo! En lo que pueda ayudar, ayudaré y te daré todo mi apoyo y orientación. Y para empezar: mi antiguo apartamento en Boston está desocupado, puedes usarlo el tiempo que quieras. Y la ciudad de Boston tiene una universidad fantástica, puedes ver si te interesa algún curso de allí, e intentar entrar. Las identidades y documentos para este mundo también los puedo conseguir a través de antiguos contactos. No será difícil y nada ilegal. Solo necesitaréis una identificación de este mundo para vivir como ciudadanas normales.

Los ojos de Clarissa brillaban de excitación y entusiasmo. No podía contener la felicidad. La Reina, muy feliz por su pequeña, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, transmitiéndole todo su amor y orgullo por lo que quería hacer en su futuro. También ella se encontraba entusiasmada y animada con el futuro que les esperaba.

–Y en cuanto al paso entre un mundo y otro…–Regina, alcaldesa, continuó –Será más fácil de ahora en adelante. Estaba hablando con Gold, y vamos a dejar abierto el portal del bosque de Storybrooke. Para siempre. Realizaremos un poderoso hechizo que rodeará los dos portales, el de aquí y el de allá, y los unirá y los protegerá de todo mal, las personas con malas intenciones no pasarán, siendo bloqueadas. Estaremos unidos para siempre, mundo sin magia y mundo mágico–sonrió ampliamente y todas la acompañaron –Así que, en cuanto la añoranza golpee, en segundos se estará al otro lado.

Un mundo de sueños, de realizaciones y buenas expectativas se abría para todos en aquel momento. La Gran Batalla Final había dejado sus marcas y sus pérdidas, pero a cambio, había dejado unión y magníficas y diversas posibilidades.


	74. Renacimiento y renovación

Aquella larga noche llegaba a su fin. Los muertos, por medio de la magia, fueron trasladados al mundo encantando y acomodados respetuosamente en un hermoso campo florido y rodeados de montañas. Algunos guerreros irían a proteger y velar a los caídos hasta el día siguiente, en que Emma, Regina, Zelena y Gold irían a prestar ayuda y su solidaridad a todos los que la necesitasen. Todos los guerreros que habían luchado con valor en la Gran Batalla fueron escoltados calurosamente por todos los habitantes de Storybrooke hasta el portal mágico en las mediaciones del bosque, que a partir de ahora sería un portal permanente. Se prepararon para pasar y finalmente regresar a casa.

Fueron pasando de uno en uno y todos en la pequeña ciudad fueron haciéndoles una reverencia: Mérida, Elsa, Philippe, Ruby, Dorothy, Mulan, elfos, trolls del bien, hechiceros, soldados, magos… Todos, sin excepción, fueron reverenciados.

La Reina Regina y la princesa Clarissa también volverían al palacio para pasar un tiempo allí, para liberar a todos los prisioneros, pedir el más profundo perdón a quien fuera necesario, cumplir con la misión de Clarissa con las familias de las muchachas asesinadas y contarle al padre de la princesa, el gran rey Markus, y a los reyes Edward y Dulce, los ex suegros de Charlize, los nuevos planes para el futuro. Necesitaban saber si ellos aceptarían la corona y la responsabilidad de gobernar _Daltro_. Y por supuesto, Clarissa y la Reina estaban como locas por ver a sus bebés, a las gemelas, Clarissa y Scarlet. La añoranza las estaba consumiendo.

Entonces, ellas se despidieron de Emma y de Regina con un fuerte abrazo y con enormes sonrisas de todos los demás.

Había sido una noche muy larga. Eran visibles los estragos y la destrucción por toda la ciudad, y muchas cosas tenían que ser restablecidas. Con certeza la magia ayudaría mucho. Pero eso quedaría para el día siguiente. Ese día, todos tenían un único deseo: ir a casa y descansar, y finalmente poder dormir con la seguridad y el alivio de que todo había acabado de una vez por todas.

Henry se despidió de sus madres, quienes lo llenaron de besos, y se marchó a dormir a casa de sus abuelos, para dar una mayor privacidad a ellas aquella noche. Sabía que ellas lo necesitaban después de tanto luchar y sufrir juntas. Se merecían, más que nadie, disfrutar de todo el amor y la presencia mutua.

También los demás se despidieron de Emma y Regina con calurosos abrazos: Gold, Zelena, Belle, Mary y David, entre otros muchos.

Y Emma y Regina finalmente se dirigieron a la mansión Mills.

Al llegar, tomaron un baño juntas, y Regina preparó una lasaña para comer, arrancando enormes sonrisas de Emma cuando esta se acordó en qué había acabado la última vez en que habían comido lasaña juntas. Mientras Regina la preparaba, notó la sonrisa maliciosa y distraída de Emma. Arqueó una ceja al decir

–Un trozo bien suculento de lasaña por tus pensamientos…

Swan la miró y movió la cabeza, sonriendo

–Es que me he acordado de la última lasaña que comimos juntas. Fue inolvidable, por así decirlo…–se mordió los labios y miró con más profundidad a su prometida –Todo se volvió en un juego de la verdad, las dos casi desnudas y mis manos en tus pechos.

Regina se sonrojó, pero enseguida se rió a carcajadas.

–Vaya, sí, me acuerdo–suspiró –Tenemos que repetir aquel juego cualquier día de estos…–guiñó el ojo, pícara.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy?–devolvió en el mismo tono.

Las dos rieron. Era maravilloso poder estar en la compañía una de la otra, ahora sin ningún tipo de preocupación ni miedos. La paz es sentida de manera totalmente divina y en su plenitud cuando la perdemos y volvemos a recuperarla.

Se pusieron serias. En lugar de carcajadas ligeras, ahora miradas de comprensión y cariño. Regina se sentó en la silla, frente a Emma, y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella. Miró con profundidad aquellos orbes verdes como amaba hacer. Y allí encontró todo el confort del mundo.

–¿Cómo estás, Emma? ¿Después de…todo?–preguntó, amable y sincera

La rubia se encogió de hombros y soltó el aire.

–Estoy bien–apretó más fuerte la mano de su prometida –Exhausta, cansada y triste por los acontecimientos derivados de la guerra. Pero bien. Aún asustada, con la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo por lo que hemos vivido hoy, pero es normal, pasará–sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

Por encima de la mesa, Regina alcanzó sus labios en un tierno beso.

–Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Salvadora–sonrió de oreja a oreja y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –Lo que has hecho hoy conlleva tal grandiosidad que creo que ni tú misma tienes idea de lo que representa. ¡Emma, eres un ser iluminado! ¡Te amo tanto!–sus lágrimas ahora quemaban su rostro y le era difícil hablar.

Emma, emocionada, compartió el llanto de Regina, y dijo

–¡No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti! ¡Eres la parte que me completa y quien me dio fuerzas y coraje para llegar hasta el final! ¡Eres mi puerto seguro! ¡Gracias por elegirme! ¡Te amo tanto!–respondió a lo que la amada había dicho pocos segundos atrás y más besos, caricias y miradas intensas fueron compartidos.

Aquella noche comieron en paz y en armonía, conversando de cualquier cosa que nada tenía que ver con la Última Batalla. Querían olvidar, aunque fuera por aquellos momentos, lo ocurrido. Todavía pensarían mucho en ello al ir a ayudar a restablecer el orden en Storybrooke y al velar a los muertos al día siguiente en el Bosque Encantado.

Brindaron con un delicioso vino por la espléndida victoria de esa noche. E intentaron olvidar todo lo malo que había ocurrido.

Cuando fueron a acostarse, se quedaron dormidas casi inmediatamente debido al intenso cansancio por las emociones vividas recientemente. Se durmieron abrazadas, sus brazos y piernas entrelazados, como si no quisieran soltarse nunca más, ni en este mundo ni en el de los sueños.

Emma Swan y Regina Mills. Allí se hallaban dos almas destinadas a estar juntas para siempre, dos corazones que habían luchado y habían vencido con coraje todos los desafíos hasta llegar a donde estaban en ese momento, ni la muerte pudo separarlas. Todo había valido la pena. Todo había conspirado siempre a favor del amor. Y allí, en aquel instante, ganada la Batalla, corazones ligeros, luchas cumplidas, con la enorme carga fuera de sus hombros, las dos mujeres que tanto se amaban disfrutaban en los brazos la una de la otra del descanso más que merecido, rodeadas de todo el amor que sentían una por la otra.

Al día siguiente, comenzaba el arduo trabajo de reorganización de la ciudad. De la mañana a la noche, la población de Storybrooke trabajaba unida para colocar todo en orden, con magia y sin ella. Había señales de la Gran Guerra y de la destrucción por todos los sitios: paredes se habían venido abajo, la Torre del Reloj tenía varios agujeros, árboles caídos, bancos de la plaza sacados de su sitio, escaparates de tiendas en pedazos e incluso la cafetería de Granny había sufrido los resultados de la Batalla, sus puertas habían sido arrancadas de sus goznes, y varias ventanas estaban rotas. Emma, Regina y Zelena trabajaron ayudando durante toda la mañana, y tras el almuerzo se prepararon para una misión aún más dolorosa: viajar hasta el Bosque Encantado a velar y enterrar con dignidad a los muertos en la Guerra. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer en homenaje y agradecimiento más que merecido a todos los guerreros.

Ahora todo era mucho más sencillo. No fue difícil hacer permanente el portal abierto en el bosque de Storybrooke, bastaba un poco de magia algo más elaboradas y rápidamente Emma, Regina y Gold se unieron para hacer eso posible. La barrera contra el paso de personas mal intencionadas fue colocada, así a estos les sería imposible transitar. A la menor señal de reconocimiento de malvados objetivos, los dos portales ligados emitirían una descarga, impidiendo totalmente que esas personas transitaran libremente. La conexión entre el mundo mágico y el no mágico tendría hoy y para siempre un único objetivo: la unión de los pueblos para el aprendizaje, los encuentros, las amistades y la práctica del bien y del amor.

Emma, Regina y Zelena pasaron por el portal y llegaron al Bosque Encantado. La noche anterior, los guerreros sobrevivientes les dijeron dónde serían velados los cuerpos y les dieron la dirección. No fue difícil encontrar el sitio, el capo florido rodeado de montañas quedaba al norte del palacio de la ex Reina Regina, y hacia allí se dirigieron. La Reina Regina y Clarissa también fueron, también con el más puro deseo de formar parte, aunque fuera en aquel momento, del último homenaje a los guerreros. Sabían que tenían gran parcela de culpa por aquellas muertes, pero lo que todos querían ahora era el perdón y la unión, poder comenzar un futuro brillante, libre de rencores y del pasado oscuro.

Un mar de cuerpos en ataúdes de vidrio llenaba el gran jardín en aquella triste, pero soleada tarde en el Bosque Encantado. Todos lloraron y velaron a los grandes guerreros. Y por fin, siguiendo una idea de Emma, que todos aceptaron con lágrimas en los ojos, los muertos fueron enterrados en aquel mismo jardín, todos juntos. Las dos Reginas, Emma, Clarissa y Zelena unieron sus magias, y cuando todos los cuerpos ya se encontraban bajo tierra, las mujeres hicieron aparecer las más hermosas flores de colores de todas las especies sobre las tumbas de esos soldados. Todos los presentes se emocionaron y lloraron. No había espacio para ver la tierra, solo flores que jamás se marchitarían, eternizando el recuerdo de aquellos hombres y mujeres que allí yacían. Los pájaros comenzaron a sobrevolar las flores como si también homenajearan a aquellas personas tan importantes y llenaran de vida aquel lugar que ahora sería su morada por toda la eternidad. El sitio fue totalmente cercado por magia, muros mágicos se levantaron alrededor para siempre proteger aquel lugar. Una gran puerta de hierro apareció en su entrada, y grabado en ella en grandes letras doradas se podía leer

**_“Aquí yacen los grandes guerreros de la Última Batalla. A vosotros, eterna gratitud. Eterna añoranza”_ **

El sol ya se ponía cuando todos se marcharon. Pero antes, Zelena les dijo a Emma y a Regina que necesitaba hacer una cosa antes de regresar a Storybrooke.

Como es sabido, los reinos mágicos de _Dallas_ y _Petro_ , hoy unificados en el reino de _Daltro_ , lugar de las familias de Clarissa y Esteban, habían sido completamente destruidos por la bruja Zelena en su época más sombría.

Tras su redención, ese, junto con otros, era uno de sus grandes remordimientos. La pelirroja sabía que los pueblos de esos reinos no regresarían más a esos reinos, pues ya habían rehecho sus vidas en el nuevo reino unificado, sin embargo, se sentía en la obligación de devolver la vida a lo que había destruido. Les pidió a Regina y Emma que la esperaran cerca del portal, pues quería y necesitaba hacer eso sola.

Zelena se rodeó en su humo verde y apareció pocos segundos después en donde necesitaba estar. Suspiró al ver lo que su ambición, su sed de venganza y maldad había causado a los dos reinos y a tantas personas. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza al ver los bosques arrasados y completamente secos, los plantíos que antes daban tanta variedad de alimentos ahora tenían sus tierras resecadas. Lloró al ver los ríos y mares de alrededor, sus peces muertos, el agua totalmente sucia y llena de lodo, sin margen para la pesca o la vida marina.

La pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos con firmeza y entró en contacto con el lado más profundo de todos sus poderes. Con sus manos, hizo surgir una enorme luz verde que comenzó a envolver a los dos reinos. Iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas, pero tras cinco minutos de pura concentración y esfuerzo, Zelena logró que los reinos volvieran a ser lo que habían sido: los bosques estaban de nuevo verdes y vivos, los campos con su tierra mojada e ideal para la plantación. El color volvió a través de las flores y del canto alegre de los pájaros que también habían llegado. En el otro reino, ya se veía cómo el mar recuperaba su agua azul, brillante y límpida, y algunos peces ya saltaban alegres en él. Los ríos volvían a correr limpios, como si saludaran a toda la naturaleza.

Zelena sonrió de oreja a oreja y lloró de emoción al mirar todo a su alrededor. En su interior pidió perdón a los reinos y a todos los que había perjudicado, y esperaba poder hacer eso personalmente un día, y sabía que lo haría. Los pueblos que allí vivían antes no regresarían, pero otros pueblos podrían instalarse y crear nuevos reinos. Toda la tierra ya estaba preparada para la plantación, y todo estaba a punto, la pesca, el comercio…

Al encontrarse de nuevo con Regina y Emma en el portal para regresar a Storybrooke, Zelena poseía una genuina sonrisa y el corazón más ligero. Entraron en el portal y desaparecieron rumbo de nuevo a la ciudad de Storybrooke.

**Algunos días después…**

**Bosque Encantado, palacio de Regina**

–¡Ya es la hora, hija mía!–dijo el rey Markus a Clarissa, con las manos en sus hombros, orgulloso de su pequeña. A su lado, también estaban la Reina Regina con la bebé Clarissa en sus brazos, y la Reina Dulce, con la bebé Scarlet, y Edward al lado de su mujer. Todos sonreían a la princesa que estaba temblando, vestida de nuevo con sus antiguas ropas: vestidos largos y de encaje de color claro, como el rosa bebé, un maquillaje ligereo y sus hermosos cabellos rubios cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Todos en el palacio ya estaban al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en la Gran Batalla y de su desenlace, y también de los planes de Clarissa y Regina de trasladarse al mundo no mágico, cosa que la familia aceptó y respetó. Iban a ser los reyes de _Daltro_ mientras su hija y su amada andaban nuevos caminos, sin dejar de estar conectadas con todos ellos. El palacio ahora era de todos. Pero lo que a todos alegró mucho más fue la redención y la salvación de su pequeña y de la Reina Regina para el lado de la luz.

–¡Tengo miedo, papá!–dijo la joven Clarissa al rey Markus, afligida.

Markus apretó sus pequeñas manos.

–¡No tengas miedo, mi princesa! Enfréntate con fe a tu misión y a esa linda oportunidad que te ha sido dada. Las familias ya te están esperando a la hora y sitio marcados. ¡Ve, hija mía! Nosotros esperaremos ansiosos tu vuelta–le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Con las sonrisas de aliento de todos los presentes, Clarissa asintió, sonrió y suspiró. Fue al encuentro de su misión: hablar con las familias de las muchachas que había asesinado sobre la reencarnación de estas en sus mismas familias. A pedido de la misma, su padre, Regina, Edward y Dulce entraron en contacto con las familias y organizaron el encuentro. Muchas de estas familias se negaron, al principio, pero acabaron aceptando el encuentro con la princesa al saber que se trataba de algo muy importante que tenía que ver con sus pequeñas muertas.

Clarissa tenía en sus ojos y en su corazón un miedo creciente al odio y rechazo de esas personas, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. Sola, ella y nadie más. Ese fardo y las consecuencias de sus actos le pertenecían solo a ella. El carruaje fue preparado y los guardas la llevaron hasta la aldea donde las familias vivían, y al ver la aglomeración de personas que ya la esperaban, tembló de la cabeza a los pies y un escalofrío le atravesó la espina. Había llegado la hora.

Quizás el peor momento que la princesa atravesó fueron los primeros segundos, al descender del carruaje y dirigirse al sitio. Sentía las miradas sobre ella, las de todos, miradas de tristeza, de angustia, muchas miradas de rabia, odio y de indignación. Ella mantuvo la suya baja, y avergonzada hasta llegar a una silla de piedra, en la que se sentó y consiguió quedar de frente a todas aquellas personas, madre, padres, hermanos, tíos de las adolescentes que había matado.

Nadie habló. Nadie se manifestó. Solo las miradas frías e indescifrables continuaban firmemente clavadas en Clarissa. El silencio era tenso y aplastante.

Con un largo suspiro, la princesa se llenó de valor y comenzó a decir

–Sé que tienen todos los motivos del mundo para odiarme con todas sus fuerzas, y jamás les quitaré esa razón. Pero solo pido que escuchen lo que he venido a decirles…

Y ella, sin parar en ningún momento, contó todo, en los más mínimos detalles, a toda aquella gente sufrida. Relató el desenlace de la gran Guerra y cómo aquello la había cambiado. Reveló el remordimiento por aquellas muertes que nunca la habían dejado dormir en paz. Contó en cada mínimo detalle el encuentro con sus hijas. Y finalmente, reveló la nueva oportunidad para todos y el regreso de las muchachas a sus mismas familias, que nacerían de los vientres de sus mismas madres. Anunció que el embarazo podría suceder en cualquier momento y que tenían que estar preparadas para recibir de nuevo a sus hijas. Y que su misión era la de anunciar esa buena nueva a todos ellos.

Al terminar de hablar, Clarissa ya lloraba copiosamente y vio aquellas miradas a su alrededor, antes tan llenas de odio, tristeza y rencor, transformarse en miradas de emoción, comprensión y felicidad. Las sonrisas comenzaron a brotar en todos hasta que no hubo ningún rostro allí que no compartiera las risas de emoción y alegría. Clarissa consiguió sonreír levemente.

–No merezco su perdón–la princesa retomó –Sin embargo, he venido a traerles esta maravillosa noticia que, al menos, puede aliviar un poco el mal que causé–bajó la cabeza.

Al escuchar eso, la madre de una de las muchachas, con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, se acercó a Clarissa, y alzó su mentón con los dedos para que la joven la mirara.

–¡El arrepentimiento y el regreso del amor a vuestro corazón son las hermosas cosas que os han sucedido, princesa Clarissa!–dijo con una sonrisa y todos asintieron –¡En esta Tierra, nadie tiene el derecho a juzgar o negar el perdón! ¡Nosotros os perdonamos! ¡Y ahora, tendremos a nuestras hijas de nuevo! No podríamos haber tenido una noticia mejor después de esa Batalla.

Y en un acto sorprendente, aquella mujer a la que Clarissa no conocía hasta entonces, le dio un fuerte abrazo. La muchacha sin pestañear también la agarró, y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran las mangas de su vestido. Al igual que sus hijas habían hecho pocos días atrás, sus familias lo hacían ahora: se juntaron todos alrededor de Clarissa y le dieron un enorme abrazo colectivo, capturando a la joven en un gran círculo de amor, felicidad, perdón y alivio. Y ese había sido su mayor regalo. Se permitió estar así durante largos segundos, solo recibiendo todo el cariño y comprensión de las personas de las que jamás pensó recibir el perdón. Y estaba eternamente agradecida por ello. El mayor de sus remordimientos, en aquel momento, había desaparecido.

**Algunos meses después…**

–¡Ay!–se quejó Emma al sentir que su cuero cabelludo era pellizcado sin piedad por una traba demasiado ajustada –¡Cuidado, Clarissa! ¡Quiero tener mi cabello en orden, no sin mitad de ellos!

La más joven reviró los ojos y acabó riendo.

–¡Deja de quejarte, Swan! ¿Quieres que tu peinado siga bien firme o no?

–¡Quiero, pero no a costa de que me saltes los ojos y me arranques el cerebro!

–¡Deja de ser exagerada!

Y las dos acabaron riendo, mirándose la una a la otra a través del gran espejo, en uno de los aposentos del gran palacio del reino de _Daltro._

Clarissa acabó de fijar algunas trabas más en el peinado de Emma, que consistía en un hermoso moño adornado por trenzas y rodeado de adornos de pétalos blancos, teniendo más cuidado en ello.

–¡Listo! ¡Este moño no se deshará ni aunque lo quieras!–Clarissa lo inspeccionó de nuevo, sonriendo satisfecha con su trabajo.

Emma sonrió frente al espejo y se giró hacia la joven.

–¡Gracias! Ahora, deja que compruebe los botones aquí detrás, que me pediste…

Y giro a Clarissa de espaldas a ella, comprobando cuidadosamente los botones del vestido y haciendo otro lazo en la cinta que adornaba su cintura.

–¡Listo! ¡Estás hermosa!–comentó Emma

–¿Necesitas que ajuste algo también en tu vestido?

–No, creo que está todo ok…

Se sonrieron una a la otra. Emma y Clarissa tenían sus corazones estallando de emoción y felicidad, y eso se veía en sus ojos a través del brillo y de las lágrimas. Temblaban de ansiedad y expectativa por lo que estaban a punto de vivir en unos minutos.

–¡Contente, si no, vamos a hacer que el maquillaje se borre!–dijo Clarissa al ver una gota de agua queriendo escaparse de los orbes esmeraldas de Emma, pero, era difícil conseguir controlar la propia lágrima que insistía en querer escaparse.

–¡Lo voy a intentar!–Emma reía e intentó limpiar sutilmente el ojo sin que se borrase el rímel y el delineador.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando las grandes puertas de roble del aposento se abrieron y revelaron tres pares de ojos ansiosos y grandes sonrisas: allí estaban Zelena, Henry y Belle, elegantemente vestidos con sus trajes de gala para la gran noche.

–¿Entonces, chicas?–dijo Zelena ya entrando como loca en la habitación acompañada por los otros dos, con su largo vestido lila –¿Nos vamos? Ya es la hora y las dos ya están listas y esperando.

–¡Y están hermosas!–completó Henry sonriendo, en su traje negro y pajarita azul.

–¡Al igual que vosotras!–dijo Belle emocionada. La morena estaba encantadora con su vestido color crema de vuelo.

Emma y Clarissa se miraron sonriendo y asintieron. La emoción era palpable y los temblores recorrían sus cuerpos.

–¡Estamos listas!–dijeron al mismo tiempo encarando a Zelena, Belle y Henry. Se dieron las manos para transmitirse fuerza y apoyo. Había llegado la hora.


	75. Doble unión

A lo largo de los meses que trascurrieron desde la conclusión de la Gran Batalla, Emma Swan y Regina Mills comenzaron a pensar en la posibilidad de cambiar la alianza dorada del dedo de la mano derecha al de la mano izquierda, y así comenzaron a planear la tan soñada boda que oficializaría su unión para siempre. Toda la población de Storybrooke estaba eufórica y animada con ese enlace matrimonial, y no se hablaba de otra cosa cuando las dos compartieron con todos que la boda se llevaría a cabo en unos meses.

Al mismo tiempo, la Reina Regina y su amada princesa Clarissa también decidieron unirse en matrimonio. Para las dos no había necesidad de pensarlo mucho ni tiempo que perder. Ellas se amaban y tenían plena convicción de eso, y también tenían la certeza absoluta de que querían compartir sus vidas para siempre al lado de las ahora sus hijas de sangre y de corazón: las pequeñas Clarissa y Scarlet. Tenían la bendición del rey Markus, padre de Clarissa, y de los otros reyes de _Daltro,_ y también la de todo el reino, que ya creía plenamente en la completa redención de las dos. Clarissa y Regina ya habían hecho y trazado sus planes, así que no había por qué esperar más.

Tras decidir ambas parejas de mujeres casi al mismo tiempo que se iban a casar, conversaron entre ellas y con sus familias y se decidió que harían una gran ceremonia en conjunto: se casarían el mismo día, en el mismo sitio y misma hora, unidos todos los pueblos y reinos en una gran y maravillosa ceremonia y fiesta. La doble unión tendría lugar en el Palacio Real, el palacio de Regina Mills, ahora gobernado también por los reyes responsables de _Daltro_. Estarían reunidos allí los pueblos de _Daltro_ y alrededores del Bosque Encantado y toda la población de Storybrooke.

Fueron exactamente ocho meses de preparación y dedicación para las mujeres, para estar hoy donde estaban, con sus corazones saltando de emoción en el pecho, esperando el instante más feliz de sus vidas: unirse para siempre con sus amadas.

Emma Swan llevaba un largo vestido blanco, estilo sirena, de encaje, con flores delicadas, que delineaba sus bellas curvas y acentuaba aún más los músculos bien definidos. Tenía pequeñas lentejuelas, el escote discreto era redondo y las mangas largas y transparentes daban el toque final elegante al bello traje. El cabello ya estaba listo en el moño adornado con las trenzas y pétalos de rosas blancas. En el rostro, un maquillaje en tonalidad rosa que daba al rostro de la Salvadora una apariencia más serena y angelical.

Clarissa marcaba toda su jovialidad, propia de una niña mujer, con un vestido blanco de vuelo, estilo palabra de honor y sin mangas, algo más ceñido a la cintura con un lazo plateado que la rodeaba. La falda caía en cascada sin cubrir los pies, llegando hasta los tobillos. Sus largos cabellos dorados estaban completamente sueltos y ondulados, con una tiara blanca cubierta de pequeñas flores blancas que combinaban perfectamente con su maquillaje también en tonalidades rosa, como el de Emma.

Al darse el último vistazo en el gran espejo, salieron de la enorme habitación, colmadas de ansiedad, al lado de Henry, Belle y Zelena.

–¡Hijo, tu corbata está torcida!–Emma se dirigió a Henry y la arregló

–¡Emma, Clarissa, tomad!–Belle entregó a las dos mujeres sus ramos, que consistían en un conjunto de rosas rojas y blancas, las preferidas de las dos Reginas.

–¡Esto va a ser demasiado hermoso!–Zelena ya se secaba una lágrima.

La ceremonia tendría lugar dentro del gran salón principal, todo ya estaba preparado: los invitados ya acomodados, Archie ya en su lugar de maestro de ceremonias, y Regina, alcaldesa, y Regina, reina, ya en el altar esperando a sus futuras esposas.

Emma, Clarissa, Belle, Henry y Zelena llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de roble que se encontraba cerrada, y escucharon los primeros sonidos de los murmullos de la multitud de dentro, así como las primeras notas musicales de los músicos afinando sus instrumentos para recibir la gran boda doble.

David Nolan ya estaba esperando a su hija para llevarla al altar, al igual que Markus, padre de Clarissa, que iba a hacer lo mismo. Ambos hombres estaban muy elegantes en sus típicos trajes de príncipe y rey, y silbaron al ver a sus pequeñas.

–¡Estáis maravillosas!–dijo David, cogiendo la mano de Emma, y haciendo que esta diera una vuelta.

–¡Las más hermosas novias de todas!–completó Markus, dejando un beso en la cabeza de Clarissa.

–¡Estoy muy nerviosa, papá!–dijo Emma, riendo –¡Solo Regina podía dejarme tan ansiosa!

–¡Comparto el mismo sentimiento!–completó Clarissa.

–¡No te preocupes, hija mía!–dijo David–Es de lo más normal. Te voy a confesar que cuando llegó el momento de encontrarme con tu madre en el altar me dieron dolores de barriga–todos rieron –Pero basta que entres y mires a los ojos a la mujer que amas, a la mujer que te espera allí llena de amor…Que todo pasará en un parpadeo. Y todo lo que quedará será únicamente vosotros dos en aquel momento, y nadie más.

–Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Nolan–dijo Markus–De verdad es así. Nada supera la imagen de la persona amada esperándote al final del camino. Y os confieso a las dos…–miró de una a otra –¡Vuestras prometidas están hermosas! Os vais a quedar con la boca abierta cuando las veáis…

Emma y Clarissa asintieron y sonrieron emocionadas, sus esperanzas y expectativas más elevadas después de esas palabras de Markus.

–¿Puedo avisar entonces que podemos abrir la puerta y comenzar la ceremonia?–preguntó Zelena frotándose las manos, muy animada.

–¡Puedes!–Todos dijeron a la vez, y Belle, tras darles un abrazo a Clarissa y a Emma, siguió a Zelena y entró para colocarse. Ella era una de las madrinas.

Había llegado el momento. Clarissa y Emma se apretaron las manos y se sonrieron, una sonrisa cómplice y de pura felicidad. Y se pusieron lado a lado. Markus le ofreció el brazo a Clarissa que enseguida lo agarró. A su lado, David y Henry, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ofrecieron sus brazos a Emma, que quedó en medio de los dos. Emma sería llevada al altar por su padre y por su hijo.

Estaban delante de la enorme puerta de roble, apenas esperando a que se abriera en cualquier momento. La música comenzó a hacerse más fuerte adentro. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente…Lentitud que contrastaba perfectamente con la rapidez en que latían los corazones de Emma y Clarissa. La emoción y la ansiedad solo aumentaban.

Y cuando las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron completamente, el mundo se detuvo y las dos mujeres realmente pudieron comprobar cuánta razón tenían las palabras que les habían dicho minutos atrás. Bastó que dieran algunos pasos hacia el interior del salón para que el mundo se detuviera para ambas, y toda la ansiedad y nerviosismo se disipara como el viento, dando lugar solo a la más pura emoción de felicidad y alegría en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de las mujeres que amaban, esperándolas a algunos metros de distancia en el altar. Hermosas. Deslumbrantes. Eran los adjetivos mínimos que Emma y Clarissa podían dar a sus prometidas. El deseo de las dos era atravesar rápidamente la gran alfombra roja que las conducía al altar y tirarse a los brazos de sus Reginas.

Con las mismas emocionadas sonrisas y los ojos clavados en sus prometidas que comenzaban a entrar en el salón, la Reina Regina y la alcaldesa Regina estaban allí, llevando el mismo vestido, ya que sabían que la una era parte de la otra y que siempre estarían unidas en alma y corazón. Llevaban un largo vestido blanco, sembrado de perlas, digno de dos imponentes reinas, la parte baja, larga, cubriendo el suelo alrededor de sus pies. Lo único que las diferenciaba en ese gran día eran los peinados: la reina tenía su largo cabello recogido en una bella trenza cayéndole por el hombro derecho, adornada con pequeñas perlas blancas. En cambio, Regina, la alcaldesa, llevaba en el cabello corto un elegante peine plateado de dientes finos que dejaban sueltos algunos cabellos cerca de su rostro. El maquillaje era igual en ambas: labial rojo y ojos más marcados.

Mientras Emma y Clarissa caminaban lentamente hacia sus amadas, mirándose a los ojos, colmados de emoción y lágrimas, la bellísima canción “ ** _Surprise Yourself_** ”, de Jack Garratt, era tocada y cantada por los músicos que estaban acomodados en el segundo piso del salón.

Durante el trayecto, Emma y Clarissa iban saludando a todos los que podían. El enorme salón estaba totalmente repleto, adornado con muchas cintas blancas y rosas amarillas, blancas y rojas. Todos los habitantes de Storybrooke estaban allí reunidos: Geppetto, Granny, los enanitos, las hadas, Robin y Maléfica, entre tantos otros. Los habitantes de _Daltro_ y de otros reinos también estaban en gran número: Ruby y Dorothy, Mérida, Mulan, Philippe y Aurora, Elsa, Anna, Tiana, trabajadores, hechiceros…En cierto momento, Clarissa se deparó con las madres de las muchachas muertas, que ahora se reencarnarían, todas lado a lado, en la fila, mostrando la enrome barriga de ocho meses de gestación. La princesa sonrió emocionada a las madres y fue correspondida. Pronto las muchachas estarían de nuevo en la tierra, en los brazos de sus familias. Todos con sus mejores trajes de gala.

Zelena, Belle, Gold, Blanca, David, Henry, Markus, Edward y Dulce serían los padrinos y testigos.

El salón era pura alegría y ojos humedecidos. Sería una noche memorable, tanto por la alegría del momento como por la unión de los pueblos.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Emma y Clarissa llegaron hasta sus prometidas en el altar. Bajo la mirada amistosa y la gran sonrisa de Archie, el maestro de ceremonias, los padres y Henry entregaron a sus niñas, con grandes sonrisas, a las manos de sus amadas.

Al entrelazar sus dedos e ir subiendo hasta el escalón más alto para quedar frente a frente con Archie, tanto Emma y Regina como Clarissa y la Reina no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír apasionadamente la una a la otra. El amor estaba presente en cada célula de los cuerpos de aquellas cuatro mujeres.

Quedaron la Reina Regina y Clarissa, de manos dadas, en el lado izquierdo y paralelas a ellas, Emma y Regina, en el lado derecho.

Miraron a Archie que, con una enorme sonrisa, inició la ceremonia haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

–Antes de dar comienzo a esta ceremonia doble…–comenzó a decir el terapeuta, carraspeando –Tengo que preguntar primero: ¿nadie pretende huir hoy, no? Si es así, que lo diga antes de comenzar.

El salón entero estalló en carcajada, así como las novias en el altar y el propio Archie. La broma estaba relacionada a la boda anterior, en donde Emma Swan había salido corriendo dejando al novio, Killian Jones, plantado en el altar. En aquella época fue intenso, pero hoy, ya se podían reír de la situación.

–Si dependiese de mí…–Emma dijo apretando más los dedos de Regina y mirándola con ojos de amor y sonriendo –No querría ni salir hoy de aquí. Ahora sí, estoy donde quiero estar y con quien quiero estar. Estate tranquilo, Archie–la rubia lo miró bromista –Esta vez no huiré.

Archie asintió, también divertido y dio continuidad a la ceremonia.

–Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para celebrar la unión matrimonial de esta dos parejas, unidas por el amor y por el deseo de estar juntas para siempre…

Él continuó con las palabras típicas de una boda y a esas alturas ya todos estaban emocionados agarrando sus pañuelos. Belle, Zelena y Blanca se deshacían en llanto encima del altar, al igual que Dulce.

Había llegado uno de los momentos más esperados de la noche: los votos. Comenzarían Clarissa y la Reina Regina. Mientras, Emma y Regina esperarían sentadas al lado, en dos sillas adornadas como tronos, preparadas especialmente para aquella ocasión.

Clarissa comenzó a decir sus votos, con la voz tomada, mirando a los ojos a la reina

_“¡Majestad…Mi reina Regina! Haber llegado a este momento es luz en mi corazón, es curación a mis heridas y bálsamo para mi alma. Nuestra redención se dio al mismo momento. Antes estábamos ligadas por la oscuridad, y ahora estamos conectadas por el más profundo amor y luz. Creo que incluso en el momento de nuestra oscuridad ya existía amor. Sin embargo, ahora es mucho más especial, pues es el amor puro y verdadero, libre de los resquicios de los tiempos sombríos. Quiero amarte más de lo que ya te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. Quiero cuidarte y estar contigo, en todo y para siempre”_

Los aplausos sonaron por todo el salón mientras las lágrimas de Clarisa ya no podían quedar sujetas.

Era el turno de los votos de la reina Regina y emocionada e impactada por las palabras de su pupila, comenzó, con una enorme sonrisa

_“¡Pequeña! ¡Si no te importa, es así como siempre te llamaré, mi pequeña, mi niña! Niña mujer a la que tuve el honor de conocer y con la que hoy me estoy casando. Y para siempre, mi pequeña, quiero protegerte y amarte. Confieso que tardé en admitir este amor que crecía dentro de mí, como bien tú sabes, pero también estuvo siempre ahí, listo para estallar en cualquier momento, desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti. Tuve mucho miedo y tenía la certeza de que no merecía tu amor. Pero hoy, lo veo: ¡si existe amor verdadero, existe perdón, existen segundas oportunidades! Y hoy, libre de toda la oscuridad que un día nos invadió, me siento libre para amarte._

Más aplausos y más lágrimas, sobre todo de las novias que ahora se daban un piquito lento y apasionado.

Terminados los votos de ambas, ahora el turno de Emma Swan y Regina Mills. El momento era muy esperado por todos, pues allí se cerraría un ciclo hermoso y se sellaría un momento que muchos ni se imaginaban que un día sucedería, incluso muchos lo creían una cosa absurda o imposible de imaginar: la ex Reina Malvada, la que había lanzado la maldición oscura y enemiga mortal de Blanca Nieves, amando y casándose con la hija de esta, ni más ni menos que la Salvadora, destinada a romper su maldición y salvar a todos de sus manos.

Salvadora y Reina Malvada unidas en matrimonio, marcadas por el más puro amor verdadero. El mundo da vueltas, vueltas maravillosas y sorprendentes.

Ahora eran Clarissa y la Reina Regina quienes se encontraban sentadas en las sillas antes ocupadas por Emma y Regina. El salón al completo se silenció a la espera de los votos más esperados.

Fue Emma quien comenzó

_“¡Regina! Quién diría que un día estaríamos nosotras aquí, sobre un altar, uniéndonos en la unión más maravillosa de todas: en matrimonio. Parecía algo absurdo después de todo lo que ha sucedido, de todo por lo que hemos pasado y vivido, pero aquí estamos, mi amor, mi más sublime amor, demostrando una vez más que incluso las cosas más absurdas pueden ganar vida, y en nuestro caso, ganó vida en el más bello de los caminos: ¡el del amor verdadero! ¡Tú te mereces toda la victoria y toda la gloria por haber pasado por encima de todas las piedras y obstáculos en tu arduo camino y haber llegado hasta donde has llegado! Al mismo tiempo, te agradezco por acogerme en tu vida y darme una oportunidad, pues incluso siendo la Emma Swan dura de siempre, también necesitaba cariño y atención. Y tú, Regina, me hiciste ver lo que era realmente el amor. Hiciste que viera que el amor verdadero es mucho más que sincronía, afinidad y atracción por la otra persona. El amor, en lo más sublime y noble de la palabra, es compañerismo, amistad, compasión, comprensión y empatía. Es complementar al otro y que el otro te complemente de una manera tan natural y placentera como la brisa fresca de un atardecer en una noche de verano. Hoy, al tomarte como mi esposa, quiero prometerte que te amaré de forma intensa y dedicada hasta el fin de nuestros días. ¡Te amo, desde lo más profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón!_

La rubia terminó sus votos con la voz tan tomada por el llanto que casi no consiguió terminar de decirlos. Junto con ella, lloraban Regina, las otras novias, gran parte del salón e incluso Archie. Blanca, Belle y Zelena estaban prácticamente ahogándose con las lágrimas.

Y el enorme salón del palacio estalló en aplausos.

Tras algunos segundos intentando recuperarse de las emociones causadas por las palabras de Emma, era el turno de Regina para pronunciar sus votos.

_“¡Emma Swan! ¡Durante tanto tiempo, mi Señorita Swan! Si unos años atrás alguien me dijera que iba a casarme con la hija de mi peor enemiga y destinada a acabar conmigo, con certeza hubiera soltado una sonora carcajada en su cara. El destino nos unió de una forma tan única y bella que no puedo resumir en palabras la emoción que siento al recordar todos los caminos por los que hemos transitado y todos los momentos que hemos vivido hasta llegar al día de hoy, aquí, en este altar. El destino a veces juega con nosotros, pero juega de una manera maravillosa e inesperada. No viniste solo para ser la Salvadora de todos, Emma, viniste, sobre todo, para ser mi Salvadora. Tú, Emma Swan, me salvaste de la persona que más me perjudicó y que era mi peor enemiga: yo misma. Confiaste en mí cuando todos desconfiaban, no te apartaste de mi lado incluso cuando yo era grosera y seca, y te pedía distancia. ¡Me mostraste el verdadero amor! Me enseñaste con palabras y con tu actitud lo que es amar, lo es que es entregarse y lo que es la redención. Mi amor por ti trasciende las barreras del universo, es algo que está impregnado en cada parte de mi ser y de mi espíritu. Te amo, Emma, hoy, en este momento y para el resto de los días de nuestras vidas. ¡Para toda la eternidad!_

Todos alrededor estallaron de nuevo en aplausos estruendosos y sollozos. Emma no cabía en sí de felicidad, que trasbordaba en gruesas lágrimas de emoción al escuchar cada palabra dicha por su amada. Palabras que quedarían grabadas en el corazón de ambas.

Pasado el momento de intensa emoción, llegaba el momento final de la ceremonia. Clarissa y la reina Regina se levantaron y se colocaron frente a Archie, al lado de Emma y de Regina.

Todos los invitados suspiraron ante la dulzura de la que eran testigos. Con la misma música de antes, las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron y por ellas pasaron Belle, con la bebé Scarlet en sus brazos, y Blanca, con la bebé Clarissa. Las gemelas, ahora con algo más de un añito, estaban vestidas con unos vestiditos blancos, con una cinta rosa a la cintura y en la cabeza, y en sus manos, adornadas con unos pequeños guantes blancos, agarraban unas cestitas adornadas con flores que contenían dos pares de alianzas.

Atravesaron la enorme alfombra roja hasta llegar frente a las novias. Una vez allí, Belle llevó a la bebe Scarlet hasta Clarissa y la Reina para que les entregara la cestita. La pareja, emocionada, besó la cabeza de Scarlet, y cogieron la cesta con sus alianzas.

Al lado, Blanca acercó a la bebé Clarissa para que hiciera lo mismo con Emma y Regina, que también besaron a la bebé y cogieron la cestita.

Ya con las alianzas listas para ser intercambiadas y con el temblor debido a la emoción y la ansiedad, las dos parejas quedaron frente a frente mientras Archie hacía la famosa pregunta, de forma individual.

_“¿Aceptas tomarla como tu esposa, y respetarla y amarla, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?”_

Todas respondieron: _“¡Sí!”_

Y esta vez, Emma Swan no pestañeó en ningún momento tras proferir tal esperada afirmación.

–¡Entonces, podéis besaros!–fueron las palabras finales de Archie con una enorme sonrisa.

Ellas obedecieron al darse un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, en mitad de sonrisas y caricias.

Todos se levantaron de las sillas y de los bancos, ovacionando, aplaudiendo, silbando y gritando de alegría. Las cuatro mujeres estaban casadas y se giraron hacia los demás, asintiendo, sonriendo y llorando.

De nuevo los músicos y cantantes comenzaron a tocar y cantar “ ** _Surprise Yourself_** ”, y las novias echaron a andar, dadas de la mano, por el pasillo, seguidas de los padrinos, riendo y saludando a todos los que podían, mientras pétalos de rosas y arroz eran tirados sobre ellas y los aplausos y gritos continuaban hasta que ellas atravesaron las puertas de roble.

La noche estaba perfecta y no podía estar mejor. La felicidad se veía en cada canto.

Tras la ceremonia, una gran fiesta, digan de reyes y reinas, se ofrecía en otro amplio salón de la parte norte del castillo. Este, abarrotado con todos los habitantes de _Daltro_ y alrededores, y con los de Storybrooke, era pura alegría, comida, bebida, música y diversión, además del pastel helado de cuatro pisos.

Ya era bien entrada la madrugada cuando los hombres se aflojaron sus corbatas y las mujeres se arrancaron sus zapatos para bailar mejor. Emma y Clarissa lanzaron sus ramos.

Las dos mujeres que los cogieron fueron Maléfica y Zelena. Histéricas, se abrazaron y todos aplaudieron, divertidos.

Al final de la fiesta, una música romántica sonó y parte del salón estaba lleno de parejas que bailaban agarrados. Clarissa y la Reina Regina bailaban al lado de Emma y de Regina.

Emma Swan y Regina Mills, ojos verdes hundidos en los castaños y sonrisas enormes mientras movían sus cuerpos lentamente al mismo ritmo, con las manos en el cuello y en la cintura de la otra, se hacían juramentos y promesas de amor.

–Qué hoy comience el primer día de nuestras vidas–dijo Regina

–Y que esté llena de felicidad y paz–completó Emma

Y así sería.

Las dos mujeres se dieron un beso lleno de amor y pasión en medio del salón donde la armonía y la felicidad ya reinaban en cada parte.

Con toda seguridad, un feliz recomienzo.


	76. Felices recomienzos. Parte I. Una nueva vida

**Casi un año después…**

Aquel que visitara Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado en este casi año transcurrido desde el matrimonio doble de Emma y Regina, y la Reina Malvada y Clarissa, con toda seguridad sacaría una única conclusión: que no podrían existir lugares en el mundo donde la paz, la armonía, la unión y la felicidad reinaran más.

Y eso era así con todas las palabras, una maravillosa verdad después de tantos desafíos y turbulentos enfrentamientos en los pueblos del mundo mágico y no mágico. En este casi año, muchas cosas cambiaron, pero lo más importante, lo que estaba bien, siguió bien.

Con la ayuda prometida de Emma, Clarissa y la Reina Regina consiguieron documentos oficiales e identidades que les permitieron vivir con normalidad como cualquier otro ciudadano del mundo no mágico, con todos sus derechos y deberes. Como el nombre de Regina Mills ya existía, era el de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la Reina Regina modificó el suyo a Regina Lambertt, apellido de Clarissa y su familia. No fue difícil hacerlo, pues también su matrimonio fue documentado y oficializado en el registro americano. Y Emma también cumplió con su promesa de cederles de corazón y agrado su apartamento de Boston para que las dos vivieran y recomenzaran sus vidas en este mundo en el que Clarissa quería crear lazos y enraizarse. Tras un tiempo, aunque a regañadientes, Emma se vio obligada a aceptar que Clarissa le pagara algo del alquiler, pues la joven princesa era testaruda, ella quería pagar por lo que disfrutaba, y ser justa.

En cuanto se instalaron en el apartamento, Clarissa se inscribió en la universidad de Boston, y esperó con ansias la carta de aprobación o rechazo. Y, un mes después, la tan esperada respuesta: había sido aceptada. Fue una noche celebrada con vino y la lasaña de Regina alcaldesa, en la casa de Storybrooke. La joven no cabía en ella de felicidad y su esposa tampoco, viéndola a ella tan feliz. Era grande la ansiedad por que comenzaran las clases. Clarissa iría a estudiar su carrera tan deseada, y que desde hacía tiempo, desde que leía sobre este mundo, quería: Biomedicina. Ella quería ayudar a encontrar la curación para diversas enfermedades que asolaban a la humanidad, estudiando, además de las asignaturas de la facultad, algo más, pues la joven pretendía buscar la mínima magia que pudiera existir en este mundo, escondida en cualquier lugar, como plantas, flores, árboles, tierra, químicos, y tantas otras cosas. Tenía la plena certeza de que este mundo poseía muchas riquezas mágicas, y que unidas a la ciencia tan avanzada que aquí ya había se podía alcanzar cosas y victorias inmensurables. Y Clarissa estaba dispuesta a marcar la diferencia.

Las clases comenzaron y Clarissa, como ya era de esperar, era una de las mejores alumnas de su grupo. Dedicada, estudiosa y atenta. Se la consideraba una gran promesa del mundo científico. Su capacidad de rápido raciocinio e inteligencia dejaban a todos los profesores con la boca abierta. Poseía las mejores notas y los mejores trabajos prácticos de campo. Y su búsqueda de esa ínfima magia ya había comenzado también. En cada canto, en cada pedazo de tierra o planta, en cada sustancia química que estudiaba en el laboratorio de la universidad, a través del microscopio y de pruebas, Clarissa no dejaba pasar detalle o descubrimiento, y todo, exactamente todo, era cuidadosamente anotado para posteriores estudios y exámenes.

La vida era excelente para la joven y para su reina esposa. Sus ahora hijas, las gemelas Clarissa y Scarlet, que casi cumplían ya dos años de edad y crecían fuertes y alegres, estaban viviendo con ellas, pero siempre que podían iban también al palacio de sus abuelos en _Daltro_. Ir de un lugar a otro ya era muy fácil debido al portal definitivamente abierto que los mantenía unidos, y el reino de _Daltro_ estaba bien cuidado y prosperaba en mano de los reyes Markus, Edward y Dulce. La reina Regina cuidaba de lasa hijas con todo el amor y cuidado mientras Clarissa estaba en la universidad, pero pronto consiguió un trabajo de cuidadora de unos ancianos, en una casa a dos manzanas del apartamento, y la pareja de ancianos la adoraba y ella también a ellos. Tras un tiempo de estudios, Clarissa consiguió un empleo de becaria en un laboratorio científico muy importante de Boston, y la princesa no podía estar más feliz. Ella y Regina se alternaban en los cuidados de las hijas y eran una familia muy unida.

Las dos mujeres estaban usando toda la inteligencia y los dones que tenían, ahora, en pro del bien y del amor, y solo para eso.

La reina había sorprendido a Clarissa, pues se acostumbró muy rápido a la nueva vida en el mundo no mágico. A veces se quejaba del exceso de ruido y del corre que corre de la gente por la calle, pero después acababa riendo. En realidad, a lo que más le estaba costando aclimatarse a la reina era la ropa. No conseguía habituarse a los pantalones vaqueros, los zapatos, y las camisas y blusas de este mundo, mucho menos a los trajes a los que su otra mitad se había adaptado tan bien. La morena optó por mantener un término medio, por supuesto no andaba por ahí con sus vestidos de época de reina en el Bosque Encantado, pero siempre usaba unos vestidos largos y sueltos, zapato alto y los cabellos largos y caídos, sobre todo, para diferenciarse de su otra mitad, que los mantenía cortos. Clarissa se reía cuando la reina reviraba los ojos cada vez que ella aparecía delante llevando vaqueros, camisetas estampadas, shorts rasgados y las minifaldas típicas usadas por las mujeres de este mundo, pues, al contrario que la reina, Clarissa amaba la ropa de este mundo, y ya no sentía el deseo de ponerse sus largos vestidos apretados y abombados de princesa, solo lo hacía, y costándole mucho, cuando la joven iba al palacio, en el Bosque Encantado. En cambio, Regina no veía la hora de ponérselos cuando iba para allá, a pesar de que le dejaba claro a Clarissa que adoraba las minifaldas y shorts que ella usaba, pues dejaban sus piernas visibles y más torneadas y le daba una apariencia muy sexy. La princesa se echaba a reír a carcajadas y se ruborizaba.

Y mientras la vida seguía para ellas en Boston, también seguía para ciertas rubia y morena en Storybrooke…

Emma Swan continuaba ejerciendo divinamente su cargo de sheriff, mientras su esposa, Regina Mills, ejercía majestuosamente su cargo de alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Emma se había mudado a la mansión de Regina, ahora y para siempre su nueva morada. La pareja era literalmente el ejemplo de lo que era el amor verdadero, y no había nadie que mirara para ellas y su felicidad que no soltara un largo suspiro. La ciudad era pura paz y armonía, todos trabajando en sus labores habituales. No se hablaba más de la Gran Batalla Final. Sí fue asunto principal durante mucho tiempo tras su término, pero, después de cierto tiempo, el asunto fue siendo enterrado y dejado, con naturalidad, en las fisuras más escondidas de la memoria de cada uno que la vivió, apenas recuerdos de un tiempo sombrío y remoto que ya no formaba parte de la vida actual. Storybrooke era una ciudad renovada y restaurada, y todo lo que quedó del episodio de guerra era un memorial grande y hermoso construido cerca del bosque, en homenaje a los muertos y a todos los que habían luchado a favor del bien mayor. Y todos los habitantes de la acogedora ciudad iban y venían cuando lo deseaban al bosque encantado, a través del portal. Amigos y parientes podían verse y encontrarse y así no sentir tanta añoranza.

Quizás el mayor desafío al que Emma y Regina tuvieron que enfrentarse en este tiempo transcurrido fue la partida de Henry a la universidad. Las dos madres ya sabían que pronto llegaría tal momento, pero aun así, fue muy duro y triste despedirse de su hijo entre lágrimas y abrazos apretados. Sintieron un pinchazo en el pecho como nunca antes habían sentido al ver a su pequeño cargando las maletas y subir a aquel autobús rumbo a Nueva York para cursar su soñada carrera de Historia. Para Henry Mills esa despedida tampoco fue fácil. Volar lejos de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo aplastaba su pecho y su corazón.

Pero así era la vida. Los hijos pueden querer volar, y un día lo harán. Y Emma y Regina aún estaban luchando contra la tristeza y el enorme vacío que su pequeño había dejado dentro de casa. Ahora, la añoranza se mitigaba un poco con las visitas los días festivos y algunos fines de semana.

Y así, tras casi un año de casadas, Regina decidió conversar con Emma sobre algo que deseaba mucho, con todo su corazón. Algo que sabía que aún le faltaba en la vida, y que, si lo conseguía, con certeza su felicidad al lado de Emma, que ya era grande, podría ser infinitamente mayor y más completa.

Y Regina se sintió muy feliz y emocionada ante la reacción positiva de su esposa. Temía lo que Emma pudiera pensar o querer, pero, a pesar de la preocupación de la rubia, ella cedió y estuvo de acuerdo, y demostró esperanza y alegría.

–¿Estás segura, Regina?–Emma la miró a los ojos y preguntó con cierto recelo y preocupación.

–¡Lo estoy, amor! ¡Y quiero hacer esto contigo, únicamente contigo!– fue la respuesta emocionada antes de abrazarse.

Antes de compartir sus planes con su mujer, Regina había conversado primeramente con su otra mitad, la Reina Regina, pues quería estar segura de que existía de verdad una solución para lo que deseaba hacer. Y la Reina Regina, sonriendo alegremente, le dijo que sí, esa solución existía de verdad y ella, con todo su conocimiento en magia de diferentes mundos ocultos, podría conseguirla para ella.

Solo después de eso conversó con Emma, y con el aval y el consentimiento de la rubia, la Reina Regina marchó a buscar la preciosidad que iban a necesitar para lleva a término sus planes.

Era una hermosa tarde de sol de un viernes cuando, tras algunos intentos fallidos por estar aún aprendiendo a usar el móvil, la Reina Malvada consiguió telefonear a Emma Swan, y decirle que lo que necesitaba ya estaba en sus manos. Así pues, antes de unirse a Clarissa y las gemelas para hacer un viaje al Bosque Encantado para pasar el fin de semana en el palacio, pasó por la comisaria con el paquete en las manos.

–¡Puedes entrar!–Emma se levantó de la mesa. Ya la esperaba.

–¿Cómo vas, Salvadora?–la copia de su esposa, ya vestida con sus tan añorados vestidos de reina entró en la comisaria con una enorme sonrisa –Aquí está el pedido–sacudió el paquete en sus manos, y lo abrió, dejando ver un frasquito con un líquido viscoso transparente y brillante en su interior.

–¡Gracias, gracias de verdad!–Emma suspiró y lo cogió, observando el líquido con los ojos entrecerrados –Entonces, para no equivocarme…Debemos tomar esto antes de…

–¡Eso mismo, antes de un buen polvo!–la reina sonrió maliciosa y consiguió que Emma abriera como platos los ojos.

–¡Eh!–se ruborizó

La de más edad se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–Pero es verdad. Debéis tomarlo antes de entregaros la una a la otra, de aquella forma que te comenté…Gozando en ella, si es que me entiendes–guiñó de forma traviesa, haciendo que Emma se pusiera escarlata –Y todo saldrá bien.

La rubia inhaló profundamente.

–Tengo tanto miedo de que esto no funcione y de que Regina se frustre…Y yo también. Porque también he comenzado a querer esto con toda mi alma, al igual que ella.

La Reina la agarró por los hombros y esta vez la miró con seguridad en su mirada.

–Esta planta no falla, Emma. ¡Confía! Tienes en tus manos la solución para lo que queréis y necesitáis. Solo tienes que…–volvió a guiñar con malicia –Hacerlo todo de buena manera y bien placentero, y así no habrá nada que temer. Y eso sé e imagino que ya lo hacéis.

Swan reviró los ojos y se puso aún más colorada, pero al final acabó riendo junto con la Reina Regina.

–Voy a confiar en ti

–¡Disfrutad! Y después quiero detalles–Y la Reina se fue, lanzando un beso al aire hacia Emma.

Durante un largo momento, la rubia se quedó sentada en su mesa de sheriff apenas suspirando, sonriendo y mirando aquel frasquito que podría ser la causa de una felicidad aún mayor para ella y Regina…

Lo que Regina Mills deseaba con ansias para sentirse más completa era un hijo. Ella sabía que ya tenía a Henry y sería eternamente su tesoro, pero tenía el sueño de engendrar un hijo suyo, en su vientre. Suyo, y ahora de Emma.

Pero la poción que había tomado de manos de Cora de forma inconsecuente e impensada, tantos años atrás, la habían convertido en estéril para siempre y Regina era plenamente consciente de eso. Era un dolor secreto y un arrepentimiento extremo que llevaba en su interior, escondidos de forma aplastante.

Pero al casarse con Emma y sentir de forma más intensa la necesidad de tener otro hijo con la rubia, Regina recordó algo que había escuchado en su adolescencia: había visto en un libro sobre plantas mágicas y raras que existía una específica que tenía el poder de curar la esterilidad en hombres y mujeres, aunque fuera causada por magia supuestamente irreversible.

Como no estaba segura y solo lo había visto una vez, preguntó a su otra mitad, pues la Reina estaba más ducha en el estudio de la magia del Bosque Encantado que ella misma. El miedo a estar equivocada era grande, pero su corazón la guiaba de forma correcta cuando le decía que la solución existía, y la respuesta vino a través de la boca y la sonrisa de la Reina Malvada cuando le dio la confirmación que tanto esperaba: sí, esa planta existía, y sabía cómo buscarla.

 _Amapola de la fertilidad_ era su nombre. En realidad, no era una planta, sino una hermosa flor mágica. Sus pétalos eran de color vino rosado y poseían la forma de una taza. Dentro de esa taza cubierta por los pétalos se producía un poderoso y mágico líquido, transparente y brillante, y esa era la cura para cualquier tipo de infertilidad o esterilidad.

Y pareciera que el destino y la suerte les sonreía a Emma Swan y Regina Mills, pues esa rara flor solo se encontraba en un mundo llamado _Tierra de la Triple Luz_ , la Tierra de los tres soles, a donde la Reina Malvada y su alumna, ahora esposa, ya habían ido varias veces para hablar con la otra gran flor mágica. Y la Reina aún poseía muchas judías mágicas doradas para poder llegar allí, y aunque se acabaran, sabía cómo podría conseguir más.

El líquido de la fertilidad producido dentro de esa flor solo era generado una vez al año, cuando los tres soles se alineaban en paralelo en el cielo, sobre sus pétalos, y su producción quedaba dentro de la taza durante un mes. Otra señal de que la suerte les sonreía: cuando Regina habló sobre lo que quería con su otra mitad, los tres soles estaban en época de alineamiento en aquel mundo. El líquido estaba comenzando a producirse, y la Reina junto con Clarissa se ofreció enseguida para ir a buscarlo.

Y ahora Emma tenía en sus manos aquel líquido mágico y muy poderoso, que tenía la capacidad no solo de hacer que un hombre dejara embarazada a una mujer, si alguno era estéril, sino también que una mujer dejara en cinta a otra mujer.

**Aquel mismo día, por la noche. Mansión Swan Mills**

–¡La madre que me parió, Emma! ¡Qué bueno, joder!–Regina gritaba y gemía en la cama, sentada en el borde de esta, mientras Emma se encontraba en medio de sus piernas regalándole maravillosos movimientos de lengua en su encharcada vagina.

Los cabellos rubios ondulados eran tirados y enrollados en las fuertes manos de Regina, mientras, en medio de un último y largo gemido, gozó ferozmente, con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás.

Regina cayó de espaldas sobre las sábanas blancas, sudada y exhausta, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Observar a Regina con la respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios tras tener un orgasmo provocado por ella era bálsamo para los ojos de Emma, una visión de la que ella jamás se cansaría, y también sonrió satisfecha mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios aún mojados por el viscoso y delicioso líquido de su esposa. Con los ojos fijos en la morena, que era el eterno amor de su vida, Emma se arrastró sobre ella, también completamente desnuda, encajando perfectamente su cuerpo en el de ella, mientras la besaba levemente y llena de pasión.

–Siempre voy a estar completamente loca por ti…–dijo Emma tras besarla con una sonrisa boba, acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

–¡Y yo por ti! Eso no cambiará nunca…–la morena contestó, inmersa en la mirada cautivadora de color esmeralda que tenía delante.

Se besaban de nuevo, sus cuerpos pegados, sus pechos unidos. Emma comenzó a moverse encima de Regina, friccionando sus vaginas de forma placentera, haciendo que las dos se calentaran de nuevo. Pequeños gemidos ya escapaban de sus bocas en medio del beso, que se volvía poco a poco más ardiente.

–Hum, creo que alguien ya está muy excitada de nuevo…–susurró Regina, mordiendo el labio de la rubia.

–Mira quién habla…–respondió Emma, sonriendo jadeante, mientras notaba el líquido de Regina resbalando de nuevo entre sus piernas.

–Emma…–Regina paró por un momento los movimientos y la miró a los ojos, más seria –Creo que este es el momento. Estamos completamente lubrificadas y excitadas…–sonrió levemente

–Sí, digamos que es el momento preciso…–la rubia diseminó besos por su rostro

–¿Dónde dejaste el elixir?–gimió de ojos cerrados, mientras Emma volvía a mover su cuerpo sobre ella, mordisqueando su cuello.

–Está en la cómoda, aquí al lado…–susurró la rubia en su oído con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, mientras aceleraba levemente los movimientos de su pelvis contra la de Regina. Era difícil contener la tensión que sentía.

–Pues cógelo, Swan…–Regina sonreía divertida, mientras gemía –Antes de que te corras antes de hora…–dijo al ver que Emma estaba perdiendo el control.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, y costándole mucho, Emma se levantó, separando su cuerpo del de su esposa, para coger el frasco que contenía el líquido de fertilidad, que las esperaba en la cómoda. Al volver a la cama, Emma tuvo una visión del paraíso: Regina recostada con las piernas abiertas con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, con las manos sobre su cabeza, esperando a Emma.

Emma subió a la cama y se puso de rodillas, entre las piernas de la morena. El frasco estaba en sus manos y abrió la tapa. Pero al mirar al objeto, se quedó paralizada por un breve instante, y su expresión se hizo más seria. Miró a Regina, con cierta angustia en su mirada. Al notar la incomodidad de Emma, la morena alzó el tronco y se acercó a ella, tocándole el rostro.

–Eh…¿Qué ocurre?–preguntó

–Estoy tan feliz de que hagamos esto, pero al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo. Regina, ¿y si no da resultado? La Reina me garantizó que este elixir no falla, pero ¿y si de alguna forma no sale bien? ¡Solo de pensar en lo mucho que vas a sufrir con eso, mi amor! Yo también sufriría, pero no me gustaría ver que volvieras a tener otra decepción y tristeza en tu vida–expresó su preocupación.

En lugar de ver una expresión triste, Emma sintió que su corazón se calentaba y consolaba al recibir de su esposa una expresión repleta de paz, alegría y fe. Sonriendo abiertamente, Regina clavó sus ojos en los de su esposa, agarró su rostro, y habló, con una certeza y convicción inquebrantables.

–¡Emma, dará resultado! Estoy segura de eso, mi amor, y de cierta forma, creo que nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. No tengo miedo alguno, y tampoco quiero que tú lo tengas. ¡Nada va a salir mal! ¡Esto ya ha salido bien! Lo podemos todo con nuestro amor, ¿lo has olvidado? Es verdadero, fuerte, inquebrantable, y capaz de cosas supuestamente imposibles. ¡Y si ese elixir nunca falló con anterioridad, no va a fallar con nosotras! ¡Tengo esperanzas, querida, mucho más que eso, tengo la certeza absoluta de que nuestro bebé ya está en camino!

En ese momento, Emma sonrió emocionada.

–¡Sí, amor, yo también tengo esperanza! ¡Está de camino, sí!–respondió abrazándola.

Tras el abrazo, Regina volvió a mirar a Emma, pero esta vez, de forma más traviesa y lasciva.

–Así que, tienes una misión conmigo, ahora, Em-Ma…–susurró de forma pausada, provocando que el cuerpo de la rubia se erizara de la cabeza a los pies –¡Vamos allá, señorita Swan, embaráceme! Pues quiero mucho un hijo tuyo…

–¡Como gustéis, Majestad!

Devolviéndole la misma mirada lasciva y con una sonrisa pícara que derritió a Regina, Emma se tomó el líquido y lanzó el frasco a un canto cualquiera del cuarto. Empujó a Regina sobre el colchón y se colocó encima de ella, entrelazando sus piernas y pegando firmemente sus vaginas. Las manos de la rubia entrelazaron con firmeza los dedos de su esposa y alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tomando el liderazgo y el dominio de la situación.

Emma empujó su pelvis contra la de Regina de forma firme, fuerte, precisa. Ambas gimieron con ese primer contacto que a partir de ahí solo fue intensificándose. Emma ondeaba y friccionaba su vagina contra la de Regina mientras sus líquidos se mezclaban, los cuerpos sudados, la tensión cada más fuerte, ambas cada vez más mojadas.

–¡Más rápido!–gritaba y gemía Regina

Emma le dio a Regina lo que quería, aumentando más el ritmo de aquella deliciosa fricción y contacto, sus intimidades completamente mojadas.

–¡Córrete conmigo, amor!–Emma gimió jadeante

Y tras un último fuerte empujón contra la vagina de Regina, Emma se corrió con violencia, derramando su líquido caliente sobre su intimidad, y Regina gozó también en seguida, las dos mujeres agarradas la una a la otra, gritando sus nombres.

Y entonces toda la magia comenzó a suceder. El líquido espeso y caliente causado por el orgasmo de Emma entró en la vagina de Regina, y allí dentro, recorrió velozmente el camino hasta donde tenía que llegar: sus ovarios. Una vez allí, ese líquido consiguió fecundar el óvulo de Regina, que en aquel momento, ya no era un óvulo inerte, estéril y muerto, sino que estaba totalmente receptivo a la fecundación mágica que le llegaba. Si fuera posible ver cómo se encontraba el gozo de Emma, que ahora se encontraba dentro de Regina listo para engendrar esa nueva vida, con certeza lo que se vería serían los mismos puntos brillantes pequeñitos que se encontraban en el líquido mágico fabricado por la poderosa _Amapola de la Fertilidad_.

Había salido bien. Una nueva vida comenzaba a ser engendrada dentro de Regina en aquel instante. La magia había tenido lugar. Regina Mills estaba embarazada de Emma Swan.

**Nueve meses después…**

–¡Calma, hija! Regina solo está recogiendo sus cosas, tu madre y Zelena están con ella–David intentaba que Emma se calmara, antes que hicieran varios agujeros en el suelo de la sala, de tanto que andaba en círculos por la misma.

–¿Por qué no quiso que me quedara en el cuarto? ¡Iba a ayudarla!–Emma estaba afligida y casi se arrancaba los cabellos.

–¡Precisamente por eso mismo!–David rió –¡Porque estás más nerviosa y con más pánico que ella, que va a dar a luz!

La rubia reviró los ojos mientras miraba al padre.

–¡Ah, papá! Estoy tan ansiosa por tener a nuestra hija en los brazos, pero me parte el corazón ver a Regina con dolores.

–¡Tú ya pasaste por eso, y sabes cómo son las contracciones!–la abrazó por los hombros –Pensé que por ser también una mujer, estarías más calmada–rió de nuevo –¡Todo saldrá bien, Emma! Pronto mi nieta estará en nuestros brazos y Regina, aliviada.

No le dio tiempo a responder, pues escuchó a Blanca gritar desde arriba de las escaleras.

–¡Estamos listas!–Blanca y Zelena llevaban dos bolsas enormes con las cosas de maternidad y sujetaban con cuidado a una Regina con una barriga enorme, con un vestido suelto y unas sandalias, haciendo muecas y gimiendo de dolor. El bebé estaba a punto de nacer.

Al escucharlas, Emma corrió para ayudar a sujetar a su esposa y bajar las escaleras con ella.

–¡Respira, amor, con calma!–decía Emma, desconsolada al notar los dolores en el rostro de Regina –Las contracciones durarán un rato más, es normal, y…

–¡Lo sé, Emma!–Regina reía y gemía de dolor al mismo tiempo. Intentaba respirar con calma, pero era imposible –¡Intenta calmarte, por favor! Te necesito bien para que me ayudes y….¡Ahhhhhh!–un gemido más alto y más fuerte debido a la contracción que fue el detonante de todo. Había roto aguas.

–¡Dios mío, vamos ya! ¡No quiero que nuestra hija nazca aquí! Y mamá, Zelena, ¿es necesario todo eso?–Emma señaló las enormes bolsas –Regina no va a ir de vacaciones al hospital.

Blanca se encogió de hombros.

–¡Nunca está demás prevenir, hija!–dijo Blanca

–Regina puede necesitarlo, Emma–completó Zelena, eufórica.

Regina dio otro grito estruendoso de dolor y todos corrieron hacia el coche. Irían en el bueno y viejo escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

–¡No me puedo creer que vayamos en esta lata proyecto de abeja!–bromeó Regina entre gemidos de dolor.

Emma reviró los ojos, riendo, y David, Zelena y Mary también.

–¡No te quejes si tu dignísimo coche decidió dar problemas en la semana que tú vas a dar a luz! ¡Incluso embarazada eres una pesada, por los dioses!–Emma fingió indignación.

–¡Yo me ofrecí para conducir, pero nadie quiso!–dijo Zelena, indignada.

–Hermanita, tu coche está en peores condiciones que el de Emma, era muy posible que ni llegáramos al hospital, ¿y tú conduciendo? Creo que mejor no…–dijo Regina, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

La pelirroja resopló y reviró los ojos, provocando la risa en todos. Ella iría en su coche al hospital, pero probablemente llegaría algo atrasada. Estaba evitando usar magia, como los demás.

David condujo el escarabajo hasta el hospital de la ciudad, mientras Blanca iba delante y Emma atrás, sujetando y calmando a Regina, que respiraba de forma entrecortada y con su rostro bañado en sudor. Sus manos entrelazadas a las de Emma le daban el mayor consuelo.

–Ahora que sufres los dolores del parto, ¿te arrepientes de haber querido tener un hijo?–Emma susurró y sonrió, cuando vio que la esposa se encontraba más calmada.

–¡Nunca! ¡Lo haría de nuevo! ¡Aún más siendo con un bebé de las dos!–la morena le besó los labios con ternura.

Al llegar al hospital, Regina fue colocada inmediatamente en una camilla y llevada a la sala de parto, donde el doctor Whale y las enfermeras ya estaban preparados esperándola.

David y Blanca esperaban en la salita de al lado mientras Emma se encontraba junto a Regina, apretándole con fuerza la mano y acariciando su cabeza, en el momento de dar a luz.

–¡Empuja, Regina! ¡Fuerte, solo un poco más! Ya veo la cabeza…–el doctor Whale la alentaba, preparándose para agarrar al bebé que ya venía.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Cómo duele!–la morena gritó, en evidente sufrimiento, al empujar más.

–¡Lo sé, amor! ¡Pero ya está pasando, ya falta muy poco, estás siendo muy fuerte! ¡Vamos, solo un poco más!–Emma apretaba más fuerte su mano, tan afectada como Regina.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhh!–Un último grito, el último instante de dolor. Y la hija de Emma y Regina estaba en las manos del doctor Whale, llorando a pleno pulmón.

Y lloraban también las madres de la hermosa niñita que había acabado de nacer. Con sus cabezas pegadas, Regina y Emma sentían toda la emoción que solo en aquel momento era capaz de proporcionarles.

El doctor Whale cortó el cordón umbilical y las enfermeras limpiaron a la pequeña, que seguía llorando y pataleando. Cuando ya estaba lista, el médico la dio a conocer a sus madres. La depositó en el regazo de Regina. La emoción que Regina sentía era algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, era única, era mágico. Al igual que lo sentía Emma. Su hija. Suya y de Emma Swan. Las dos mujeres no dejaban de llorar.

–Aquí está, Emma, Regina–dijo feliz el doctor Whale en cuanto Regina la acomodó en sus brazos, ambas mirándola apasionadamente –Es vuestra hija. Una niña fuerte y saludable. ¡Felicidades, mamás!

Las dos lloraron y sonrieron enormemente, agradecidas al médico. Las lágrimas no dejaban de descender por sus rostros. Ahora, la bebé se encontraba en calma, durmiendo en los brazos de Regina.

–¡Nuestra hija, amor! ¿No es hermosa?–Regina balbuceó –No quiero olvidar nunca este momento.

–¡Hermosa y preciosa como tú! ¡Nuestra hijita!–Emma lloraba, acariciando la cabecita de la hija y la de Regina al mismo tiempo.

–Dentro de poco tendrá que mamar y habrá que hacerle los primeros exámenes. Antes de eso, ¿quieren que llame a sus parientes?– intervino el doctor Whale.

Ellas asintieron y el médico y las enfermeras les dieron privacidad. En seguida, entraron corriendo Blanca, David y Zelena sonriendo y ansiosos.

Emma y Regina hicieron señas para no hicieran mucho ruido para no despertar a la bebé, que dormía profunda y serenamente en los brazos de Regina. Los tres se colocaron alrededor de la cama, cayéndosele la baba por la niña.

–¡Mi nieta! ¡Estoy tan feliz!–Blanca sollozaba.

–¡Nuestra princesa!–completó David

–¡La sobrina más hermosa del mundo!–Zelena estaba encantada.

En ese momento, Regina y Emma suspiraron, con miradas tristes.

–Solo falta una persona–dijo Regina

–Sí. ¡Cómo querría que estuviera aquí!–completó Emma

–Si estáis hablando de mí, ya no hace falta que sigáis–Era Henry, con una sonrisa enrome en el rostro. Llevaba las maletas y las soltó en el suelo en cuanto entró en el cuarto.

David, Zelena y Blanca se miraron y sonrieron. Henry había llegado de sorpresa a la sala de espera, y pidió que no les dijeran a las madres que estaba allí.

–¡Henry!–Emma tuvo que aguantarse para no gritar. Caminó hacia el hijo y se tiró en sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo que demostraba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Regina no lograba contener las lágrimas al ver a su amado hijo mayor allí.

–¡Hijo! ¡Pero qué sorpresa más maravillosa! ¿No estabas en semana de exámenes?–dijo Regina emocionada, al recibir el beso cariñoso de Henry en la frente.

–Solo me quedaban dos, mamá. Pagué por una prueba sustitutiva. Las haré la semana que viene. ¡No podía perderme este momento, jamás! Cuando Emma me dijo que estabas a punto de dar a luz, mamá, me programé para pasar algunos días aquí, rezando para que mi hermanita llegara al mundo estos días. Y parece que los dioses han estado a mi favor. Ahora, déjame que conozca a mi hermana…

Henry, ahora un universitario, miró a la pequeña en brazos de Regina, con ojos húmedos, encantados y llenos de amor. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Se parece a mí. ¡Miren! ¡La boquita es igual a la mía!–bromeó el joven y todos rieron en ese momento de relajación.

–¡Ahora mi felicidad está completa! Mis dos hijos, mi esposa, las personas que amo…Todos reunidos aquí. ¡Mi familia!–Regina, con voz embargada por la emoción, miró de uno a otro en aquel cuarto, apretando la mano de cada uno y recibiendo cariño y sonrisas.

–Habéis mantenido el suspense hasta el final, y ya no aguantamos–comenzó Blanca, sonriendo –Ahora, ya es el momento de que nos lo digáis. ¿Cuál sería el nombre de vuestra hija, de mi nieta?

Emma y Regina se miraron, con sonrisas cómplices y llenas de amor. Y Emma se dirigió a su madre, respondiéndole a la pregunta.

–Se llamará Hope, porque el significado de su nombre siempre ha tenido profundo impacto y sentido en nuestras vidas, así como ella misma ha venido a traernos a nosotras: Esperanza.


	77. Felices recomienzos. II. Para siempre

**Cuatro años después…**

**Los Ángeles. Centro de convenciones Marylin Coast- Entrega de los Premios Nacionales de Ciencia, Estudio y Salud.**

El enorme y lujoso lugar estaba abarrotado, todos los asientos, de arriaba abajo en el gran teatro, ocupados. La ceremonia de premiación sucedía todos los años para conmemorar a las personas que marcaban la diferencia en los estudios, investigaciones y descubrimientos en el mundo de la ciencia y la salud, sin embargo, este año sería diferente, muy diferente. Cadenas televisivas de todo el mundo ya tenían sus cámaras colocadas y encendidas, listas para transmitir al mundo todo lo que allí acontecería. Las expectativas eran tan grandes que incluso los corazones dolían. Esa noche, con toda seguridad, quedaría para siempre grabada no solo en los recuerdos y almas de toda la población, sino también en la historia mundial. Y eso solo era el comienzo para la joven, hoy con veintiséis años, que estaba a punto de subir a aquel escenario y recibir su más que merecido premio.

–¡Señoras y señores!–comenzó el maestro de ceremonias diciendo al micrófono, trajeado elegantemente con un esmoquin, en el escenario. Sujetaba en sus manos una hermosa placa adornada en oro con el nombre y el hallazgo de la homenajeada –¡Tengo el honor de presentar el momento más esperado de la noche! Reciban con todo el amor a esta joven, que con su increíble inteligencia y dedicación, nos ha hecho un descubrimiento maravilloso e inolvidable para la humanidad: la cura para algunas de las dolencias más terribles y tristes que existen en nuestro planeta: el Alzheimer y la Esclerosis Múltiple. Dos enfermedades que por tanto tiempo han masacrado a los seres humanos, sin esperanza de curación, ¡pero ahora, eso se ha acabado! Su nombre entrará en la Historia. Por favor, reciban con los más merecidos aplausos a: ¡Clarissa Lambertt!

Y Clarissa caminó desde el fondo del local hasta llegar al escenario, encantada y maravillada con tanta gente que la aplaudía de pie, gritaba su nombre y la ovacionaba. Ya estaba plenamente emocionada cuando saludó al anfitrión. Siempre hermosa, la joven estaba aún más deslumbrante con su traje de gala: un vestido largo, rosado y dorado, con los cabellos caídos y ondulados sobre los hombros. Y lo que más llamaba la atención en la bella mujer: la barriga enorme, evidente señal del embarazo. Pronto Clarissa daría a luz a trillizos, hijos de la Reina Regina.

Más emotivo que sentir todo el cariño de los aplausos generales era recibir los aplausos de las personas que amaba, todos allí presentes, en sitios VIPS, reservados en primera fila: su esposa, la Reina Regina, que lloraba muy emocionada al lado de sus dos hijas, Clarissa y Scarlet, hoy con siete años de edad. Y allí estaban también, lado a lado, en la misma fila: Emma Swan y Regina Mills. Regina sujetaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Hope, hoy con casi cuatro años de edad. Y en orden venían Henry Mills, Zelena con Robin, con seis años, Blanca con Neal, también de seis años, David, Belle con su hijo Gideon, también de seis años, y Gold. En el lado opuesto, cerca de la Reina Regina, estaban el padre de Clarissa, el rey Markus, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, y los otros dos reyes, Edward y Dulce. Elegantes en sus hermosos vestidos, todos aplaudían y silbaban emocionados por la conquista de Clarissa.

Clarissa estaba acabando la facultad de Biomedicina, y en sus prácticas se había dedicado profundamente a las investigaciones con las que había soñado. La princesa estuvo noches sin dormir, trabajaba arduamente, era incansable, pero todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena. Y hoy, era el día para celebrar la primera de las muchas conquistas y descubrimientos que vendrían: la cura para las enfermedades del Alzheimer y Esclerosis Múltiple.

Clarissa estudiaba al microscopio y analizaba con detenimiento plantas, raíces y elementos de la naturaleza de los que podrían ser extraídos algún tipo de magia, por más que pequeña que fuera. Y la joven descubrió mucho. Si este mundo supiera cómo usarla, cada planta podría ceder su magia de alguna manera. Así que, uniendo la magia escondida en los elementos naturales de este mundo con las fórmulas en las que la ciencia tanto había avanzado, la joven había descubierto la vacuna para curar estas dos enfermedades. En el líquido de su descubrimiento había dos elementos distintos que se complementaban entre sí: magia y ciencia pura. Fórmulas. Y Clarissa supo dominar majestuosamente la unión de estos dos poderes.

Al coger la placa de manos del presentador, este le dio también el micrófono para que pudiera hablar y agradecer.

 _“¡No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento ahora, en este momento! Solo puedo agradecer, y mucho, a todos los que han estado a mi lado y me han apoyado en esta increíble jornada de descubrimientos: a mi hermosa esposa, Regina, ¡mi Majestad! Y a mis hijas amadas–_ Todos en el recinto suspiraron y Regina le lanzó un beso, en lágrimas, así como las niñas movieron las manos, felices –¡ _A mi padre, mi gran héroe!_ –Markus sonrió y movió la cabeza emocionado –¡ _A Dulce y Edward, a Emma Swan, por toda la ayuda que obtuve de su parte, y a su maravillosa esposa, la gemela de mi esposa!_ –rió y todos rieron con ella, incluso Emma y Regina – _A mis colegas de la facultad, a mis profesores que están todos ahí arriba_ –un montón de gente en la parte alta del teatro saludó y gritó – _Al personal del laboratorio de la Universidad de Boston, que me aguantó todo el rato con mis investigaciones teniendo que expulsarme para poder cerrar. ¡Me siento honrada y extremadamente feliz por hacer algo por la Humanidad! Esto_ –alzó la placa– _¡Es de todos vosotros!_

Y Clarissa no aguantó la emoción y se echó a llorar recibiendo el abrazo del presentador. La multitud se levantó una última vez para aplaudir, homenajear y ovacionar a la joven genio, como se había hecho conocida la rubia.

Después de que Clarissa hiciera varias entrevistas, se reunió con todos los que amaba en el salón principal, donde una gran cena de celebración estaba siendo servida. Tras saludar a varias personas y abrazar a todos, y demorarse conversando con su esposa e hijas, fue al encuentro de Emma y Regina, que estaban al otro lado, agarrando la mano de la pequeña Hope, con sus rizos rubios y grandes ojos verdes como los de su madre Emma.

–¿Estas feliz, verdad, Clarissa? Tus ojos brillan todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes noción de lo que has hecho por el mundo?– dijo Emma, con su elegante vestido verde brillante. Regina sonreía a su lado en un hermoso vestido negro, estilo sirena, y Hope llevaba puesto un vestidito frufrú blanco con un lazo.

La joven sonrió y respondió a Emma, calmadamente.

–Sí, tengo noción, Emma. Pero esto, querida, solo es el comienzo. Mi próxima meta es la cura definitiva del cáncer. Y ya he comenzado mis investigaciones.

Emma y Regina sonrieron emocionadas. ¿Quién se atrevería a dudar de la fuerza y de la convicción de la joven princesa genio?

Clarissa había cogido el más hermoso de los caminos. Consiguió transformar su oscuridad en luz. Y así, en vez de canalizar su inteligencia fuera de lo común hacia cosas malvadas, la joven la puso en el amor y en el bien para la humanidad. Un ejemplo de que todos pueden cambiar y recomenzar. Clarissa es el ejemplo vivo y claro. Y su nombre estaba a punto de entrar en la historia, al lado de los grandes, como Freud, Da Vinco, y tantos otros que han dejado su marca impagable en este mundo.

Era un domingo por la mañana, un día despejado y soleado en la hermosa Boston. Dos días tras la ceremonia de premiación, la joven corría de un lado a otro dentro del apartamento, arreglando a las niñas y recogiendo las cosas que se llevarían al viaje a Storybrooke. En aquel momento la brillante científica daba paso a la madre y a la amorosa esposa que cuidaba de su familia con ahínco y vigor.

Clarissa preparaba las bolsas de las pequeñas mientras, feliz, observaba la hermosa escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella: sus hijas Clarissa y Scarlet jugando al escondite y corriendo gritando dentro del apartamento, junto con su esposa, la inolvidable Reina Regina, la ex Reina Malvada. Las tres se divertían horrores, saltando una encima de la otra, corriendo, lanzándose almohadas y riendo a carcajadas.

Una película pasaba por la cabeza de la joven. ¡Cuántas buenas cosas habían sucedido en esos cuatro años! Sus descubrimientos en la ciencia, la compra del apartamento de Emma, que ahora era oficialmente de Clarissa y de la Reina Regina, el crecimiento de las pequeñas, el gran trabajo que su padre y los otros reyes estaban haciendo en el Bosque Encantado, la prosperidad que reinaba en Storybrooke, y, al bajar la mirada y acariciar la enorme panza, su embarazo, la joven no cabía en ella de emoción. Clarissa acarició la protuberancia donde estaban resguardados sus mayores tesoros, que dentro de poco vendrían al mundo a unirse a sus otros bienes más preciados, Clarissa y Scarlet. Sus trillizos, frutos de su amor y del de Regina, con la ayuda maravillosa de la _Amapola de la Fertilidad_.

Nunca en su vida Clarissa habría imaginado que un día iba a sentir tanta felicidad como sentía en ese momento. Tenía la plena convicción de que su vida no podría estar más completa.

–¡Muy bien, mis tres hermosas criaturas!–la joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el grito estridente de Scarlet, que reía con la almohada que había lanzado contra la cara de su hermana, para después acertarle a Regina –¡Ya es la hora de ir a tomar el baño! ¡Tenemos un compromiso muy importante hoy con la tía Emma y la tía Regina, en Storybrooke!

–¡Ah, mamá!–lloriqueó la pequeña Scarlet –¡Deja que juguemos un poco más, venga!

–¡Sí, mamá!–la pequeña Clarissa juntó las manos, implorando –¡Por favor!

–¡Ya habéis escuchado a vuestra madre! ¡Para el baño ya! ¡La que llegue la última se come la manzana envenenada de Blanca Nieves!–Regina gritó, riendo, y las pequeñas se levantaron gritando y riendo, corriendo hacia el baño.

Clarissa reviró los ojos y rió. ¡Cuántos cambios! No sabría decir quién era la niña más feliz de todas: las pequeñas o su esposa.

El baño fue divertido, con las pequeñas en la bañera intentando salpicar el máximo de agua en sus madres, que luchaban para esquivar mientras las enjabonaban.

A la hora de vestirse, las gemelas claramente hicieron sus exigencias personales

–¡Mamás! ¡Yo quiero aquel vestido rosa con cinta y aquella corona! ¡Pues cuando sea mayor, voy a casarme con un bello príncipe y usar un vestido igual a este!–dijo la pequeña Scarlet

–¡Yo no quiero ningún vestido, mamás! Quiero aquel traje de príncipe, igual que el que el abuelo Markus usó en nuestra fiesta de seis cumpleaños!–añadió la pequeña Clarissa.

–¡Ah, hija mía! ¿Acaso nunca conseguiré que te pongas un vestido?–suspiró Clarissa, madre y tía.

–¡No me gustan, mamá!–la niña hizo una mueca y torció la nariz –¡Yo quiero entrenar para ser una gran caballera y luchadora, y los vestidos no pegan para eso! ¡Y cuando crezca, me voy a casar con una linda princesa, y solo quiero que ella lleve vestidos!–hizo una graciosa reverencia y Clarissa y Regina rieron.

Las dos hermanas gemelas eran idénticas físicamente, al igual que lo eran Clarissa y Charlize, pero diferían mucho en sus personalidades. La pequeña Scarlet poseía las dotes esenciales para ser una princesa de castillo, amaba los vestidos llenos de encaje y soñaba con casarse con su príncipe y convertirse en reina. En cambio, la pequeña Clarissa tenía el alma libre de una aventurera, en su guardarropa solo se aceptaban ropas que imitaban a armaduras, trajes de pantalón infantiles y ropas que recordaban a los príncipes.

Las pequeñas, ya listas con sus respectivas ropas en medio de la sala, jugaban por separado, cada una en sus mundos particulares. Scarlet daba vueltas y bailaba en su vestidito malva, con falda de vuelo, los ojitos cerrados imaginándose en un gran salón de baile. Por otro lado, la pequeña Clarissa, envuelta en su minúsculo trajecito, fingía que empuñaba una espada y practicaba algunos golpes invisibles.

Abrazadas, Clarissa y Regina reían con aquella escena, llenas de orgullo.

–¡Creo que ya sabemos quién de nuestras hijas será el terror de las mujeres!–rió Regina y Clarissa le dio un golpe en el brazo en broma.

–¡Majestad!

–¡Qué! ¿He dicho algo que no sea verdad? Clarissa ya sabe lo que es bueno, esa golfilla. En cambio, Scarlet, creo que solo será hetero.

–Aún tienen tiempo para eso, amor. Las pequeñas tienen que crecer mucho y vivir mucho todavía–Clarissa sonreía boba mirando a las hijas –¡Ay!

–¿Qué fue? ¿Te duele algo, mi pequeña?–inmediatamente Regina se puso tensa, y colocó su mano en la barriga de la esposa, ya que esta puso una mueca de dolor y se agarró la zona del bajo vientre.

–¡No te preocupes, solo fue una patada! ¡Creo que ha sido Brian esta vez, el muy enterado!–Clarissa cogió la mano de la esposa y la puso donde el bebé estaba golpeando. Regina, emocionada, pudo sentir cuatro patadas más del hijo dentro de la barriga enorme de Clarissa.

–¡Nunca me cansaré de notar sus pataditas, las de todos!

–¡Ya puedo ver lo madre lechuza que Su Majestad va a ser con estos bebés!–reviró los ojos en tono de broma –Aprovecha, amada mía, pues tus hijos estarán aquí dentro de muy poco tiempo–la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡No veo la hora de tenerlos en nuestros brazos!–la miró con ternura y total emoción –Te amo, y te amo mucho más por regalarme estos tres presentes, que formarán parte de nuestras vidas junto con nuestras hijitas.

–¡Yo también te amo! ¡Y ya amo a estos tres más que a mi propia vida!

Se abrazaron, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas por las manitas agitadas de la pequeña Clarissa, que tiraba del vuelto del vestido beige de su madre Clarissa.

–Mamás, ¿no nos vamos para “Stolyblooke”?–la pequeña aún no conseguía pronunciar bien el nombre de la pequeña y acogedora ciudad –¡Queremos jugar con Hope, Robin, Gideon y Neal!

–¡Sí, mis amores, ya nos vamos! ¡Y de allí pasaremos quince días de vacaciones en el palacio de los abuelos y del abuelo, no os olvidéis!

–¡Guayyyyy!–Clarissa y Scarlet aplaudieron y celebraron dando vueltas, felices. Amaban ir al Bosque Encantado.

–¿Y allí podremos practicar magia a gusto?–preguntó Scarlet, ansiosa.

–Sí, podréis, pero con cuidado y supervisión de un adulto siempre. ¡Y como os prometí, os voy a enseñar a conjurar magia de invisibilidad!–dijo Regina.

–¡Guayyyy!–Y bailaban y daban vueltas de nuevo.

–¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Antes de que tengáis que tomar otro baño por estar ya sudadas!–Clarissa dio palmas –Pero antes, no os olvidéis de lo que tenéis que hacer.

Y las pequeñas entendieron enseguida. En el estante de la sala había dos portarretratos con dos hermosas fotos. Una, la hermana gemela de Clarissa, Charlize, hermosa, con una sonrisa de ángel encantadora. La otra, la madre de las dos mujeres, Scarlet, con una sonrisa plena de ternura y amor. Las pequeñas fueron hasta allí y cogieron las fotos, para después darles un beso a cada una, y acariciaron sus rostros.

Clarissa había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana en el lecho de muerte y el día en que la vio junto con su madre, en la _Gran Batalla Final_ : jamás permitir que sus hijas se olvidaran de ella y decirles cuánto ella las amaba. Así que, la joven princesa, prácticamente todos los días, pedía que las pequeñas cogieran las fotos y les recordaba cómo de maravillosas habían sido su madre biológica y su abuela.

Como de costumbre, Clarissa se agachó junto con Regina y las dos quedaron frente a frente de las pequeñas.

–¿Qué no debéis olvidar nunca, pequeñas?–preguntó Clarissa a las niñas, con dulzura

–Que tú y Regina sois nuestras madres, pues nos adoptasteis después de que nuestra mamá de barriga, Charlize se fue a vivir con el Papá del cielo y nuestro papá se marchó del reino porque hizo cosas feas–comentó Scarlet.

–Pero que nunca debemos olvidar que tú también eres nuestra tía, pues eres la hermana gemela de nuestra mamá de barriga, igual que Scarlet y yo. Y que nuestra mamá de barriga nos amó y nos ama mucho, aunque ya no esté en nuestro mundo–completó Clarissa.

–¡Y que nuestra abuela Scarlet fue una reina muy bondadosa y que también nos ama mucho!–finalizó Scarlet.

–¡Eso mismo, mis princesas!–Clarissa, emocionada, agarró los pequeños rostros de las dos y las miró a los ojos almendrados –¡Y quiero que lo recordéis todos los días de vuestras vidas! ¡Que las recordéis todos los días! ¡Y que nunca olvidéis que esas dos mujeres fueron dos de los seres más fantásticos que este mundo haya conocido!

Aquella hermosa familia se dio un abrazo colectivo, lleno de armonía y amor.

Y tras eso, cogieron las maletas y las bolsas rumbo al aeropuerto, con destino Storybrooke. La fiesta en la pequeña ciudad pronto comenzaría y tenía de todo para ser un fin de semana muy especial. Todos estaban muy ansiosos.

**En Storybrooke**

En cuanto Clarissa, la reina Regina y las dos pequeñas fueron divisadas, Emma Swan corrió para recibirlas, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Tía Emma!–las gemelas corrieron en cuanto vieron a la rubia andando hacia ellas, y se colgaron al mismo tiempo de su cuello.

–¡Por los dioses, hijas mías!–Clarissa se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de preocupación mientras su esposa reía a su lado –¡Compórtense! ¡Vais a hacerle daño a tía Emma!

–¡No te preocupes, comadre!–Emma reía y se carcajeaba, abrazada a las pequeñas. La llamaba comadre porque con mucho honor Emma Swan y Regina Mills habían aceptado la invitación de la pareja para que fueran las madrinas de los trillizos que estaban por venir –Aquí en estos brazos hay fuerza suficiente y caben dos lindas princesas al mismo tiempo, ¿no es verdad, pequeñas?–dijo Emma arrancando más risas alegras de las dos. Las pequeñas amaban a Emma y a Regina. Y de hecho, Emma Swan no había perdido para nada la fuerza y la masa muscular en sus brazos, todo lo contrario, el tiempo apenas había mejorado eso.

Clarissa reviró los ojos y sonrió, y cuando las niñas soltaron a la tía Emma, ella y la reina Regina la saludaron con besos y abrazos.

–¿Tuvisteis un buen viaje?–les preguntó Emma

–¡Sigue sin gustarme esa cosa que vuela!–se estremeció la reina Regina

–Es gracioso como alguien con tanto poder y magia tiene miedo de los aviones–Clarissa rió junto con Emma mientras la Reina Malvada resoplaba –Pero vino temblando durante todo el viaje.

–¡A nosotras nos encantan los aviones!–dijeron a la vez las gemelas, dando saltitos.

Mientras todas reían, Regina Mills se estaba acercando a ellas, llevando de la mano a una hermosa niñita rubia, de cabellos ondulados, de piel pálida y blanquita, mejillas rosadas y lindos ojos miel verdosos. La pequeña Hope, hija de Emma Swan y Regina Mills. La pequeña era una copia en miniatura de Emma, llevando una chaqueta roja idéntica a la de la madre, pantalones vaqueros y botitas de caño alto por encima de los pantalones.

–¡Qué bien que habéis llegado!–Regina las saludó con una gran sonrisa, como siempre, elegante en su habitual traje chaqueta, labial rojo y zapatos de tacón negros –¡Os echaba mucho de menos, y a las niñas y a esos tres paquetitos de amor guardados allí entro en esa barriga!–dijo Regina, animada.

–¡Tía Regina!–Y ahora era el turno de que Clarissa y Scarlet se lanzaran sobre Regina, que reía y llenaba de besos las mejillas de las niñas –¡Hope!–las pequeñas gritaron y fueron a abrazar a su pequeña amiga.

Después de que todas se saludaran y de que Regina apretara a las gemelas en un fuerte abrazo, así como las otras mujeres hicieron con Hope, las pequeñas se manifestaron, tirando de las faldas y camisas de sus madres. Ya estaban en la casa de Regina.

–¡Mamá Emma, mamá Gina! ¡Quiero ir a jugar con Clari y Scar!–dijo Hope con su aguda voz infantil, tirando de las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

–¿Podemos ir al jardín, mamás?–imploraba Scarlet con las manitas unidas, dirigiéndose a la reina Regina y a Clarissa.

–¡Por favor, por favorcito!–añadió la dulce Clarissa

–¡Podéis! Pero como siempre: ¡cuidado con Hope, ella es menor que vosotras!–dijo la reina Regina mientras las tres pequeñas saltaban, gritaban y celebraban.

–Y donde os podamos ver. Si no, ya sabéis: la próxima vez no habrá juegos, si desobedecéis–añadió Emma

Las pequeñas, felices, asintieron y sin esperar ningún segundo más, se dieron las manos y salieron corriendo en dirección al enrome jardín de la mansión de Regina y Emma, saltando y jugando tal y como todo niño debería ser: despreocupado, feliz como aquel día de domingo soleado y de brisa fresca de otoño, en la hermosa Stroybrooke.

Más alejadas, las dos parejas admiraban aquella escena, felices, maravilladas y con enormes sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros. La fiesta ya acontecía en la gran mansión Swan Mills, celebrando dos fechas muy importantes: el cuarto aniversario de Hope y la licenciatura de Henry en la facultad de Historia.

La fiesta transcurría divinamente y no solo duraría aquel domingo, se extendería hasta el lunes también, ya que la alcaldesa había liberado a muchos de ir a trabajar. Casi toda Storybrooke y su círculo de amistades había sido invitado, y el gran jardín al que Scarlet se refería estaba adornado de forma hermosa con flores de colores, globos variados, mesas llenas de comida y bebida y mucha alegría. Mesas y sillas con manteles rojos estaban diseminadas por todo el sitio. Una guirnalda enorme en la que se leía: _Felicidades Hope y Henry_ estaba enganchada entre dos árboles. Se podía escuchar música para todos los gustos y muchos rostros conocidos ya estaban por allí circulando, todos riendo y conversando entre sí, como Zelena, la Abuelita, Belle, Mary, David y Robin (los dos en la barbacoa), Maléfica, Lily, Archie, Gold, los enanitos, Azul, entre tantos otros. Pronto llegarían también los invitados del Bosque Encantado como los reyes Markus, Edward y Dulce, Ruby, Dorothy, Elsa, Anna, Mérida, y muchos otros.

Ahora, para completar la fiesta y la diversión, Gideon, Neal y Robin llegaron para juntarse a las pequeñas, felices. Enseguida los seis planearon un juego y ya se divertían en medio de las risas estridentes y miradas alegres de los adultos de alrededor.

Y toda es escena general arrancó muchas más sonrisas bobas de las cuatro mujeres que aún se encontraban algo más alejadas, solo observando.

–¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ¡Están demasiado grandes!–comentó Clarissa, refiriéndose a todos los niños que allí estaban jugando.

–¡Las pequeñas están muy bonitas! Aunque el tiempo bien podría ralentizarse un poco. Pero cuando miro hacia atrás y veo por todo lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar a momentos como este, solo puedo agradecer y sentir una enorme alegría. Y ver que todo ha valido la pena. Lo haría todo de nuevo–dijo Regina, la alcaldesa.

–¡Estoy de acuerdo en todo, amor!–añadió Emma, concordando con su esposa.

–Por cierto, Regina…–la reina Regina se dirigió a su otra mitad, con una sonrisa de canto –¡Cada vez que miro a Hope, más me admira cuánto se parece a Emma!

Regina reviró los ojos y resopló, mientras las otras tres mujeres se echaron a reír. Era un hecho consumado que Hope era prácticamente igual a su madre Emma, en todo.

–¡Ni me hables!–Regina respondió –Hope es Emma en cada cosa, exactamente en todo. ¡Es muy frustrante! ¡La cargo nueve meses, sufro las náuseas y todos los dolores del parto y va es la cara viva de su otra madre! ¡No es justo!–habló en un tono de broma, arrancando más risas de las demás.

–¡Ah, amor, no digas eso!–Emma intervino con una sonrisa traviesa, abrazándola por los hombros –¡Hope tiene tu pie, la forma es igualita!

Y más risas.

–No te pego, Emma Swan Mills porque eso no es totalmente verdad. Hope no solo tiene mi pie. Ella consiguió coger algo del color de mis ojos, por más que tu verde intentara luchar contra mi castaño. ¡Toma esa!–dijo Regina de forma irreverente.

–Eso es verdad. Tus castaños se mezclaron con mis verdes. ¡Y confieso que adoré el resultado!–dijo Emma, apasionada, refiriéndose a la hermosa tonalidad de miel verdoso que tenían los ojos de su hija.

–¡Sí, de verdad son hermosos! ¡Los ojos de Hope son maravillosos!–dijo Clarissa.

Sí, eso era un hecho. El color de los ojos de Hope era de una tonalidad rara de miel verdosa, una mezcla magnífica y diferente de los dos colores de sus madres: verde y castaño. Era como si aquel intercambio y conexión de las miradas de un vida entera entre Emma y Regina se hubieran plasmado en los ojos de la pequeña, eternizando allí aquella dulce unión, para siempre.

–La verdad es que estoy orgullosa de nuestra hija, ¿sabes?–Regina dijo con amor en su voz –Hope tiene todas las cualidades de Emma: es fuerte, valiente, una pequeña guerrera. Emma es su heroína, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que contarle cómo Emma derrotó al Hada Negra. Aquella espada que es idéntica a la _Himperius_ , que mandé hacerle de juguete, con las mismas palabras grabadas, pues solo le falta dormir con ella. Eso sin contar las veces que le hemos contado cómo todos me despertaron de la muerte y cómo tú, Clarissa ayudaste a Emma a salvarme a mí, a tu mujer y a todos los demás. Sinceramente pido con todas mis fuerzas que Hope nunca tenga que enfrentar una guerra o una batalla. Pero si fuera necesario, estoy segura de que tendrá la fuerza de cien leones para encararla, ya sea una guerra real o cualquier otro tipo de batalla en su vida.

Emma, con brillo en sus ojos, asintió concordando y todas hicieron lo mismo suspirando y sonriendo.

–¡No tengo duda de que Hope será una gran mujer! Y si por casualidad tuviera que enfrentar una batalla real, pedidle que llame a nuestra pequeña Clarissa, a esa le gusta todo eso también. En cambio, Scarlet, no cuentes con ella, esa solo va a querer saber de vestidos de princesa, castillos, corona y príncipes. Es capaz que si monta en un caballo, el primer día se rompe algún hueso–dijo Clarissa, y todas se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

–Bien, ¿nos unimos a la fiesta? Debéis estar muertas de hambre–argumentó Emma y todas la siguieron hacia el enrome jardín abarrotado de gente.

Tras saludar a muchas personas, Clarissa y su esposa se sentaron a una mesa para comer, y todos estaban pasando un momento agradable, conversando, bailando y riendo.

Y a media tarde, llegó Henry. Todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo sus madres y su hermanita.

–¡Ven, “Enry”, quiero enseñarte mis regalos!–la pequeña Hope le tiraba frenéticamente de la mano, ansiosa, pero su madre Emma la detuvo.

–Querida, ahora no, espero un poquitito, ¿vale? Sé que has echado mucho de menos a tu hermano, pero deja que las mamás hablen con él un poco y ya te lo dejamos para ti, ¿ok?–dijo la rubia agachándose para quedar a la altura de la hija.

La pequeña entendió, pero cruzó los bracitos, enfurruñada, caminando de nuevo hacia los amigos pisando firmemente el césped con sus pequeñas botas en señal de desagrado.

–¡Sin pataletas, Hope Swan Mills!–gritó Regina a su hija –Hasta en el genio es igual a Emma. ¡Me lo tengo merecido!–la morena reviró los ojos, y todos rieron.

–¡Hijo, cuéntanos! ¿Cómo va aquel proyecto tuyo? ¿Saldrá bien?–preguntó Emma ansiosa a Henry, ahora un historiador.

Y el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja. Abrió la enorme mochila que llevaba y de dentro sacó un objeto enorme, provocando que sus madres aguantaran la respiración. La miradas de ambas mujeres eran puro brillo de alegría, orgullo y felicidad.

–¡Henry! No me digas que eso es…–preguntó una Regina ya con los ojos húmedos, mientras cogía el objeto que Henry le pasaba.

–¡Sí, madres! ¡Eso mismo! ¡Mi libro fue aceptado por una de las editoriales más importantes del país! Y este es el primer ejemplar de la primera edición, y claro, solo podía ser para vosotras, con dedicatoria y todo. En realidad, el proyecto fue aceptado hace mucho tiempo–se encogió de hombros, tímido –Pero quería daros una sorpresa, por eso no os lo dije. Quería que todo estuviera arreglado y que el libro saliera en forma física para contároslo. ¡Y aquí está! ¡Mi primera obra! Ahora, todos en el mundo podrán conocer vuestra maravillosa e inolvidable historia, aunque de forma indirecta–finalizó emocionado.

Emma y Regina estaban maravilladas y sin palabras, llorando de emoción, sin apartar la mirada del enorme libro que ahora estaba en las manos de las dos. Abrieron la primera página y allí, en la primera hoja había realmente una dedicatoria de Henry para ellas.

Desde que había entrado en la universidad, Henry comenzó a poner en práctica algo que llevaba rumiando desde el final de la Última Batalla: escribir un libro que contase la hermosa historia y trayectoria de sus madres, comenzando desde cuando el pequeño Henry llamara a la puerta del apartamento de Emma en Boston. Claro que el joven había alterado algunas cosas y muchos nombres, incluso el de la ciudad de Storybrooke, ya que ahora la ciudad aparecía en el mapa. El libro estaba tomado como una novela, una historia ficticia, porque difícilmente las personas creerían que todo aquel enredo lleno de magia, guerras, batallas y profecías fuera de hecho verdad. Pero lo importante era que todos a los que el muchacho amaba sabían que lo que estaba escrito en aquel libro realmente había sucedido. Y no había homenaje más hermoso y honroso para sus madres y para todos los que formaban parte de todo ese viaje que tener sus historias eternizadas por las manos del escritor prometedor en que Henry se había convertido.

El libro era parecido a aquel que, un día, cayó en sus manos, de tapa dura y marrón, adornado con líneas de muchos colores. Pero ahora, en el centro, dos hermosas imágenes de sus madres adornaban toda la obra y, alrededor de ellas, una pintura perfecta de una ciudad que imitaba a Storybrooke con sus calles y torre del reloj, rodeada de trazos de humo de color violera claro.

El título de libro era: **Once upon a time-La historia de Emma y Regina**

En la contraportada, debajo de la foto de Henry, un homenaje a sus dos madres que, supuestamente, lo “habían inspirado” para escribir aquella historia “ficticia”

–Ni sé qué decir…–Emma abrazó al hijo con fuerza, la voz tomada.

–¡No podríamos estar más orgullosas de ti! ¡Más de lo que siempre hemos estado!–añadió Regina.

–¡Es mi regalo de titulación para vosotras! ¡Las dos mujeres que más admiro en la vida!–dijo el muchacho, emocionado.

Emma y Regina dejaron caer lágrimas de emoción mientras abrazaban al hijo al mismo tiempo.

–¡Y nosotras te admiramos mucho a ti, hijo!–dijo Regina.

–¡No veo la hora de verte viajando por el mundo autografiando este libro y viendo a los fans pelearse por una foto contigo!–Emma apretó sus mejillas y despeinó sus cabellos.

–Vamos por parte, mamá, espera que el libro empiece a venderse–rió el joven –¿Y nunca vas a perder la manía de enredar mi pelo?

–Nunca. ¡Eternamente mi chico!

–Hijo…–intervino Regina –¿De verdad has escogido aquella escuela en Los Ángeles? ¿Estás seguro de que no te gustaría venir a dar clases en la escuela de aquí, o en alguna ciudad más cercana, y…?–su voz fallaba. Tenía aún un hilo de esperanza. Henry había sido llamado para que fuera a dar cases de historia en una gran escuela de Los Ángeles.

Henry rió y abrazó a la madre por los hombros.

–¡Sí, madre, la escogí! Es una de las mejores escuelas de secundaria del país, el salario es maravilloso y la oportunidad de crecer laboralmente allí es fantástica. También tendré grandes oportunidades para lanzar más rápidamente los próximos libros que pretendo escribir. ¡Y no te preocupes, señora Regina!–la besó en la mejilla, e hizo lo mismo con Emma –Vendré siempre a visitaros a vosotras y a Hope, ¡lo prometo! Los Ángeles no está tan lejos, y en avión es mucho más rápido. Necesito ver mundo, mamás…–suspiró –Jamás olvidaré mis raíces y cuánto amo esta ciudad, sin embargo, necesito explorar otras grandes oportunidades. Además, estoy como loco por vivir en una ciudad playera. Y vosotras dos y mi hermana están invitadas a ir para allá y quedaros conmigo, y volver tostadas por el sol, la arena y los hermosos mares de la hermosa Los Ángeles–rió y las madres junto con él.

–¡De eso no dudes!–dijo Emma –Sin embargo, me da que no estarás mucho tiempo dando clases. Mi hijo se convertirá rápido en un gran escritor famoso. Y ya no pararás más, debido a la fama.

–¡Que los dioses te oigan!–Henry rió.

Las dos mujeres miraban, admiradas, al gran hombre en que Henry se estaba convirtiendo. Motivo de orgullo para ellas, en todos los sentidos.

–Bien, ahora vamos a subir tus maletas que debes estar cansado del viaje y con hambre–Regina se secó las lágrimas –Y a tu hermana ya le debe estar dando un ataque ya que no has subido con ella al cuarto. Ven–La morena extendió la mano que no sujetaba el gran libro, y rápidamente Henry se la agarró. Emma le dio la mano por el otro lado. Aquel trío que era puro amor y felicidad camino hacia la fiesta, y Henry fue parado por todos que querían saludarlo, sobre todo sus abuelos Blanca y David, a quienes les costó soltarlo. Algún tiempo después, la pequeña Hope vino de nuevo dando saltitos y corriendo hacia su hermano, con una gran sonrisa. Y, sin resistirse a aquella carita, que era un exceso de dulzura, el muchacho subió con el plato de comida en la mano atrás de Hope que, animada y ansiosa, tiraba del hermano mayor escaleras arriba para mostrarle todos los regalos de cumpleaños que había recibido.

La fiesta transcurría bien y animada. En determinado momento, Emma se juntó a Clarissa y a Belle, en un banco algo más apartado, donde las dos mujeres conversaban animadamente. Al verla, las dos sonrieron y le dejaron espacio para que sentara.

–Estaba contándole a Belle el trabajo que me están dando estos bebés–dijo Clarissa señalando la enrome barriga –A veces apenas consigo respirar. Parece que los tres van a empujar mi esófago hacia el cerebro.

Todas rieron.

–Y no sería de extrañar, amiga, ¿no…? ¡Tres pequeñines ahí dentro no es para menos!–comentó Belle

–Y que lo digas. Sospeché que podrían venir gemelos, pues es de familia. Sin embargo, Regina se ha pasado, ¿eh?

–Duplicó el poder de la _Amapola de la Fertilidad_. Ops, triplicó quiero decir–Emma soltó y todas rieron.

–Pero también se ha roto la tradición de gemelas mujeres, ¿no, Clarissa?–dijo Belle

–¡Sí! La niña está aquí, ella no podría faltar, ¿no?–dijo con orgullo –¡Pero esta vez está junto a dos hombrecitos!

Clarissa iba a dar a luz a dos niños y una niña: Brian, Seth y Jessy.

–¡Estás a punto de estallar! ¡Estás hermosa!–dijo Belle

–Pronto estarás también tú así

Belle suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Estaba embarazada de seis meses, esperando a su segundo bebé. Ahora sería una niña, para la cual ni ella ni Rumpel habían escogido todavía nombre.

–¡No veo la hora de tener a nuestros ahijados en los brazos! ¿Y cuándo le toca embarazase a la Reina?–Emma bromeó, ya sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

–¿Regina?–Clarissa se echó a reír –Probablemente si inventaran un nuevo mes en el calendario. Aquella huye de la barriga, engendrar hijos quedará para mí. Ya me he conformado.

La conversación fluía ligera y animada entre las tres amigas.

Hasta que Clarissa hizo la pregunta que ella y Belle tanto esperaban y quería hacerle a Emma

–Emma, ¿entonces? ¿Hoy se lo contarás a Regina, no?–los ojos de la princesa rubia brillaban en expectativa –¿Está todo listo y planeado tal y como nos contaste a mí y a Belle?

En el mismo instante los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Emma se abrieron en pura luz y Emma les regaló a las dos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Sí, será hoy y de aquella manera! ¡Confieso que estoy nerviosa y ansiosa!–se desahogó en una mezcla de adrenalina y frío en la barriga.

–¡No lo estés, amiga! No existe motivo alguno para eso. Estoy segura de que Regina será la mujer más feliz del mundo–la tranquilizó Belle, apretando sus manos.

–Sí, de esto no tengo duda. Los nervios son de esperar la reacción maravillosa de mi mujer.

–¡Quiero detalles después!–Clarissa guiñó un ojo y Emma asintió, sonriendo.

Tras un buen rato de conversación relajada, las tres amigas se dispersaron de nuevo por la fiesta, socializando en todos los grupos. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por detrás de las montañas en un hermoso atardecer colorido en tonos naranjas y rosas, los invitados fueron invitados para cantar el cumpleaños feliz y cortar el pastel de la pequeña Hope, que animadamente sopló sus cuatro velitas junto con Emma, Regina y Henry. Como un homenaje por su más merecido título, el muchacho también ganó un hermoso pastel decorado con un libro de historia.

Mientras todos comían sus trozos de pastel con otros dulces y refresco, Emma Swan fue pasando por toda aquella gente, distribuyendo sonrisas sinceras, y sintiendo dentro de ella una enorme felicidad y gratitud por estar todos ahí, pues sabía que cada uno de los presentes era alguien muy importante en sus vidas. Mientras los iba saludando a todos, la Salvadora reflexionaba sobre cuán agraciados y afortunados eran por estar todos allí reunidos en extrema armonía en aquel momento, incluso después de enfrentar tantas tempestades, desavenencias y desafíos. Y su pecho se hinchaba cada vez más con tanta felicidad.

Allí estaban Maléfica, Lilith y Robin, riendo entre ellos. Maléfica y Robin se enamoraron, estaban juntos y ahora esperaban para recibir un hermanito para Rolland y Lilith: la mujer dragón estaba embarazada de siete meses del primer hijo con Robin, y esta vez, no nacería de un huevo.

Al otro lado, estaban Ruby y Dorothy, dadas de la mano, y conversando con ellas la más nueva pareja del reino encantado: Elsa y Mérida. Las dos estaban ahora casadas y gobernaban juntas sus dos reinos unificados. En otro lado, estaba Mulan conversando animadamente con los reyes Markus, Edward y Dulce.

Henry se divertía horrores en el césped, jugando con los pequeños de la fiesta: mientras cargaba a Hope en caballito, Rolland, Clarissa, Scarlet, Neal y Robin corrían y gritaban a su alrededor, rodando por el césped.

Gold y Archie mantenían una conversación seria y compenetrada al lado de la barbacoa, mientras Granny corría de un lado a otro con platos para que a nadie le faltara de nada. Zelena, radiante como siempre, daba sonoras carcajadas de algo que David y Blanca les estaba contando, los tres rojos de tanto reír.

Y ahora, Clarissa, la reina Regina y Belle estaban comiendo sus trozos de pastel y conversando sobre algo muy alegre, por lo que parecía, cerca de los árboles que les procuraba algo de frescor, pues Clarissa estaba sudando debido al calor y a la fatiga de llevar esa barriga tan pesada. Era hermoso ver el cuidado con que la reina la cuidaba, siempre dándole agua y abrazándola por los hombros.

Y Emma Swan sentía su pecho hincharse cada vez más de tanta alegría. Realmente, había valido la pena pasar por todo lo que habían pasado solo para poder estar en aquel momento, allí y ahora. Todo había valido la pena y Emma Swan lo haría todo de nuevo si fuera necesario.

Había llegado la hora. La hora de hablar con Regina. Sonriendo para sí misma, Emma entró a hurtadillas en la casa y bajó al sótano, donde había guardado el sobre color pardo bajo siete llaves, escondido en una vieja cómoda.

Al regresar a la fiesta, no fue difícil encontrar a su esposa conversando con Zelena y Blanca. Delicadamente, llamó a Regina, tocándole el hombro ligeramente.

–Pss. ¿Puedo robarme un momento a mi mujer?–sonrió a Zelena y a su madre, que también sonrieron y asintieron. Las dos ya conocían los planes de la rubia.

–¡Pues claro! Con permiso–dijo Zelena, y se marchó junto con Blanca hacia otro lado.

–Señorita Swan Mills…–Regina arqueó una ceja y sonrió delicadamente –¿Qué quieres en particular conmigo a esta hora? ¿Qué es ese sobre en tus manos?

–Ya lo sabrás. Solo…¿Vienes conmigo?–preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa extendiendo la mano a su esposa, que la agarró y asintió.

–Mamá…¿Puedes echarle un ojo a Hope?–Emma pidió al pasar por Mary

–Claro que sí, hija. Puedes estar tranquila.

Emma pasó radiante y orgullosa por delante de la hija que ahora jugaba, blandiendo su espada de juguete que era copia de la Espada _Himperius_ de Emma. La espada Salvadora, así como la propia Emma que llevaba ese título por tanto tiempo. La pequeña daba golpes, tambaleando y casi cayendo, pero nunca perdiendo el rumbo de la historia que tanto amaba y contaba a todos

–Entonces, mamá Emma golpeó así, y después así, y después mandó al Hada Negra al espacio, pero la tía Clarissa la ayudó, y la mamá Regina, que dio su vida por la mamá Emma, y después, mamá Emma ayudó a mamá Regina a volver a vivir, con la magia del tío Gold y entonces…

Y la historia continuaba.

–¡Hope!–Regina llamó a su hijita, quien miró a su madre con esos ojos almendrados llenos de atención –Sé que te encanta jugar a la Última Batalla, pero ahora, ¿por qué no entrenas con tus amiguitos la magia que te enseñamos la semana pasada, querida?

Y la sonrisa infantil e inocente se alargó y los ojillos brillaron. Al igual que las dos madres, Hope poseía un don natural para la magia, y las madres ya le estaban enseñando a controlarla y a practicar con ella con seguridad desde temprano. Así, al minuto Hope llamó a los colegas e hicieron un círculo, donde la pequeña conjuró pequeñas florecitas con las manos, arrancando miradas admiradas de Rolland, Neal, Clarissa, Robin y Scarlet. Sin embargo, Scarlet también ya presentaba señales de magia natural, y la pequeña mostró que sabía conjurar piedritas y mover objetos con las manos. Aplausos y grititos se escuchaban entre los niños, concentrados, y Emma y Regina sonreían.

–Pues bien…Soy toda tuya, amor–le dijo Regina a Emma, sonriendo.

Como una niña feliz, Emma llevó a Regina hasta el viejo y querido escarabajo amarillo y las dos partieron a un lugar que, tras la boda, se había convertido en el recodo particular preferido por las dos. Era una parte muy alta de la ciudad, cerca de la parte trasera del bosque, un lugar montañoso desde donde se veía toda la ciudad de Storybrooke y una maravillosa puesta de sol.

Al bajar del coche, Emma buscó la mano de Regina, y juntas, se dirigieron a admirar la puesta de sol que comenzaba a dar señales de querer ocultarse tras las montañas y nubes, tiñendo el cielo de naranja. Bajo sus pies, la acogedora Storybrooke comenzaba a llenarse de pequeños puntitos luminosos, anticipando la noche que se aproximaba.

–Amor…¿Por qué nos has traído a nuestro sitio?–la morena preguntó, desconfiada, a la esposa.

Con manos temblorosas, Emma le pasó el sobre pardo que lleva consigo todo el tiempo. Por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos verdes de la amada, unidas a la sonrisa encantadora, la morena comenzó a sospechar de lo que se trataba la “fuga” y por un momento perdió el aire.

–Emma…No me digas que esto es…–Su voz salió entrecortada, quedando atrapada en su garganta.

–Abre–Emma no perdía la sonrisa y el contacto visual con la mujer que amaba.

Y Regina obedeció. Rápidamente abrió el sobre grande que había depositado en sus manos, sacando de él una hoja de papel que contenía una palabra, una única y solitaria palabra que fue capaz de hacer que su corazón errara todas las batidas de una sola vez: **POSITIVO**

Los ojos castaños encontraron los verdes en aquella tan dulce y habitual única conexión. Emma ya tenía el rostro encharcado por las lágrimas, y Regina tampoco aguantó por más tiempo las suyas, al tirarse en los brazos de Emma, en un abrazo apretado y nutrido de todo el amor del universo, sonriendo y gritando de felicidad. Lo que tanto querían había salido bien: ella y su esposa tendrían otro hijo. Emma estaba embarazada de Regina.

–Esperé hasta ahora para contártelo, porque vi que este día y este momento eran los ideales para darte esta sorpresa–dijo Emma inhalando el dulce perfume que emanaba de los cabellos de su amada –El día en que nuestros dos hijos celebraban sus momentos especiales. ¡Estoy embarazada de ti, Regina! ¡Tuvimos éxito! ¡Esa _Amapola de la Fertilidad_ de verdad no falla! ¡Nuestro tercer hijo está en camino!

–¡No podrías haberme dado regalo mayor que este en este día tan especial! Henry y Hope son los que están celebrando fechas importantes, pero quien ha ganado el mayor regalo he sido yo–Regina acarició el rostro de Emma, su pecho a punto de estallar de tanta felicidad –¡Otro tesoro más en nuestras vidas! ¡Otro pequeñín!

–Sé que aún es pronto, pero…Tengo la sensación de que será otra niña. Creo que Henry se va a quedar el título de único hombre de la familia–la rubia sonreía denotando toda la felicidad que sentía. La emoción invadía el pecho de ambas mujeres.

–¡Será muy amada! ¡Como nuestros dos amores!

–¡Totalmente! Que venga otra pequeña Swan Mills. Y amor…¿Qué te parece que les pidamos esta vez a Clarissa y a Regina que sean sus madrinas? Desde que supe lo del embarazo, he pensado en ello.

–¡Lo veo perfecto! Serán unas madrinas maravillosas. ¡Así como también nosotras haremos todo lo posible para serlo para nuestros tres ahijados!

Emma sonrió asintiendo y abrazando a Regina. Los escogidos como padrinos de bautizo de Hope fueron Belle y Gold. Ahora, serán las dos mujeres y lo hacen con toda la alegría de sus corazones.

–¡No veo la hora de darle la noticia a todos!–Regina estaba en éxtasis.

–¡Yo tampoco!–Emma entrelazó sus manos y miró a su amada a los ojos. La rubia la miraba tan embobada, que Regina, por fin sonriendo, preguntó

–¿Qué pasa?

–Quería decirte aquí unas palabras, con este lindo paisaje de fondo–apretó más fuerte sus manos y sustentó la mirada castaña, estremeciendo a la morena y haciéndola sonreír en expectativa –Regina Mills…Solo quiero decirte lo bendecida que me siento por haber llegado a donde hemos llegado. Tantas luchas, tanto aprendizaje, cuántos desafíos y sufrimientos hemos tenido que pasar y enfrentar hasta estar aquí en este momento, hoy. Incluso a la muerte hemos enfrentado, nuestro amor se ha desvelado como el más fuerte y poderoso. Creo que nada es de casualidad. No lanzaste la primera maldición por casualidad. Todo lo que sucedió, de cierta forma, fue para traernos a este momento, hasta hoy, fue para encontrarnos y aprender a amarnos. A amarnos para siempre. Y quiero agradecerte a ti, a mi amada una vez más, y quiero agradecerte durante todos los días de mi vida que estés aquí. ¡Por estar conmigo! ¡Por amarme! ¡Por hacer cada momento de mi vida único y especial!

Al final, Regina ya no tenía voz, su garganta era un nudo. La morena era dominada por las lágrimas de emoción. Acarició delicada y cariñosamente el rostro de Emma, admirando y mirando cada línea del perfecto semblante de la rubia. Selló sus labios lánguidamente, antes de apartarse y decir, en un susurro

–¡Emma Swan, no me agradezcas! Pues si conseguí convertirme en lo que soy hoy, si conseguí volver a ser la mujer que antaño fui y estar aquí amándote, ha sido gracias a ti, pues tú creíste en mí, tú jamás te rendiste conmigo. Pasaría por otros mil desafíos y difíciles pruebas si tuviera la certeza de que, al final de todo, estaría exactamente aquí donde debo estar: ¡en tus brazos! ¡Eres la responsable de las mayores felicidades de mi vida! Eres la culpable de que hoy sea la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y esa felicidad la siento a cada minuto, a cada instante. Emma…–la emoción deslizó por su rostro en forma de más lágrimas de amor y sinceridad. Agarró el rostro de su amada, mirándola con firmeza –¡Te amo! ¡Para siempre!

–¡Para siempre!–sin aguantar ya la emoción, Emma dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Agarró el rostro de su mujer, después unió sus manos a las de ella, pegando sus frentes. Las dos suspiraban y sentían la cálida respiración de la otra, cerrando los ojos –¡Te amo! Para siempre…–repitió

El beso sucedió de forma lenta, apasionada e intensa, lleno de amor.

El sol, que ahora ya había terminado de ocultarse detrás de las montañas, dando lugar a su amiga de toda la eternidad, la luna, fue testigo de la hermosa escena que allí se desarrollaba: una escena típica del más puro amor verdadero. Las estrellas despuntaban en el cielo nocturno, conmemorando aquel momento, como si aplaudieran el amor que aquellas dos mujeres nutrían una por la otra, y la noticia de la llegada del nuevo bebé, otro fruto de aquel amor.

Storybrooke continuaba en fiesta allá abajo, y así seguiría al recibir la buena nueva. Todo se encajaba donde debía estar, y la armonía y la paz hacían morada en cada canto de aquella ciudad. Sin más guerras, conflictos, peligros ni sufrimientos. La Salvadora había ejercido y cumplido brillantemente su papel y en todo para lo que había sido designada, al igual que Regina y todos los de allí.

Emma y Regina se habían convertido en el más puro ejemplo del poder que solo la fuerza del amor puede poseer. La historia de estas dos mujeres será ejemplo para todas las personas y quedará marcada en los corazones de muchas y muchas generaciones que vendrían por delante, convirtiéndolas en eternas.

Y tras tantos desafíos, Emma Swan y Regina Mills vivirían el maravilloso amor verdadero que había nacido entre ellas y las había unido.

¡Para siempre!


End file.
